My Little Pony: Fricciones entre 2 mundos
by Predalien-Gaiden
Summary: En un dia aparentemente normal para Ponyville, Twilight y sus amigas descubren el cuerpo de un ser que para la gran mayoría de los habitantes de Equestria es desconocido; pero no para ella y sus amigas, se trata de un joven ser humano, el cual ha llegado muy herido y de manera misteriosa a Equestria. (Habra un Summary mas extenso y explicito como primer capitulo).
1. Chapter 1

**Verdadero Summary.**

En un dia aparentemente normal para Ponyville, Twilight y sus amigas descubren el cuerpo que para la gran mayoría de los habitantes de Equestria es desconocido; pero no para ella y sus amigas, se trata de un joven ser humano, el cual ha llegado de manera misteriosa a Equestria. Tras ayudarlo, descubren por medio de él mismo; que busca huir de su pasado el cual no para de perseguirle a donde quiera que vaya, inclusive a ese colorido lugar mágico al que ha llegado. Su llegada, traerá consigo beneficios pero en contraste; horribles consecuencias, debido a que su pasado; el cual estará representado por una terrible amenaza armada humana logra alcanzarlo nuevamente, y esta vez, los habitantes de Equestria pagaran el precio, enfrentándose a algo que nunca antes han enfrentado, mientras a la vez, Twilight y sus amigas intentan transmitirle a ese humano la magia de la amistad y lo ayudan incondicionalmente a tratar de superar su misterioso pasado; el cual el guarda con recelo. (Habrá violencia; a veces excesiva, llegando a ver incluso algunos momentos gore. Habrá posiblemente emparejamiento TwiDash; si se oponen a este emparejamiento simplemente no lean el fic, lo comprenderé. Y también habrá; a partir de cierto punto en el fic, un giro argumental o giro de la trama, el cual guiara las cosas en una dirección completamente distinta. Denle una oportunidad al fic antes que nada a cuanto a esto último, se los pido por favor).


	2. Prologo

**Prologo.**

 **Antes de comenzar este fic quiero hacer unas breves aclaraciones iniciales en caso de que se las pregunten. 1.- Me inspirare en la idea mostrada en Equestria Girls para este fic, pero no esperen a que aparezcan las versiones humanas de las 6 mane aquí u otros personajes; el personaje principal, el cual será un OC, será lo único; junto con el villano y sus secuaces, que verán relacionado a dichas películas _Spin-off_ de My Little Pony, principalmente toda la trama se desarrollara en Equestria, y además; si bien me inspire en la idea mostrada en Equestria Girls, Canterlot High ni siquiera aparecerá aquí.**

 **2.-Este fic que voy a mostrarles; si bien tratare de mantenerme fiel a la moraleja de MLP, les advierto, que a la par de eso en este fic llevare algunos hechos, escenas y secuencias que verán; a los extremos o un poco a los extremos de todo lo contrario a MLP, como tomando por ejemplo para que se den una idea: Lo visto en el famoso y perturbador video de Pinkie Pie, Smile HD; pero ojo, no pienso llegar taanto a los extremos opuestos de la serie como lo que se nos muestra en ese video. A lo que quiero llegar es que; estén advertidos, de que en este fic habrá violencia, a veces explicita y a veces extrema; pero no tanto como en ese video, habrá momentos que romperán completamente con la inocencia infantil característica de la serie y no les voy a mentir, varios de esos momentos…serán verdaderamente duros o duros. Y si por quieren una restricción de edad que les pueda dar, en un principio yo recomiendo mi fic para personas mayores de 13 o 14 años, pero conforme avance la historia y vean cómo cambian las circunstancias; yo diría que solo será apto para adolescentes y adultos.**

 **3.-Aviso desde este momento que si en algunos de ustedes hay personas que estén en contra del emparejamiento TwiDash; les pido por favor que entonces no lean este fic, quiero decir que esto no quiere decir que habrá con 100% de seguridad Twidash, ya que tengo pensado crear un dilema decisivo para Twilight en este fic, por lo que habrá una posibilidad 50-50 de que se presente este emparejamiento.**

 **Bueno; creo que sería todo, sin más que decir los dejo con el fic, no sin antes decir que MLP y Equestria Girls no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos le pertenecen a Hasbro, el único propósito de esta obra es entretener.**

 ** _Hace mucho tiempo, poco después del comienzo de los tiempos._**

En algún lugar del basto e infinito cosmos, el cual hace un tiempo específico indeterminado pero no muy largo fue creado, una rara y extraña figura negra; la cual se encuentra encima de un asteroide gris y seco como una luna, está mirando hacia las estrellas y el polvo cósmico que tiene enfrente de si mientras empuña en su extremidad izquierda; con relativa fuerza en su apretar, una espada o sable. Dicha espada o sable tiene una peculiaridad o característica que es llamativa a simple vista, su hoja está envuelta en un brillo de color azul claro como el cielo; aparentemente alguna clase de magia. A la susodicha figura oscura no puede vérsele el cuerpo ya que aquel oscuro color que predomina sobre ese ser lo funde con la oscuridad que hay a su alrededor y no hay ni rastro de alguna fuente de iluminación alrededor que nos permita ver como es realmente aquel ser.

El cuadrante en el encuentra está a suficientes años luz de distancia de las estrellas que puede ver delante de si para que la luz que estas generan no puedan iluminar el panorama del cuadrante en el cual esta, y tampoco hay cerca de aquel ser alguna nube de partículas cósmicas con iluminación fosforescente que nos lo pueda iluminar y o mostrar. Si bien no podemos observarlo detenidamente, el simple hecho de que este sujetando ese sable o espada y la muy leve iluminación que esta nos proporciona por la magia alrededor de su hoja al menos nos basta para que si podemos ver con detenimiento sus manos; las cuales son pequeñas, de color negro como la noche y con unas grandes y gruesas garras de tamaño medio (Como las de Discord), pero debido a que la luz que produce la hoja de aquella arma es leve; no nos permite admirar más que eso.

Aquella extraña, oscura y misteriosa figura simplemente se quedó contemplando las brillantes centellas de aura color blanco conocidas como estrellas que se encuentran delante de ella a años luz de distancia, está completamente solo o sola, sin nadie alrededor más que aquellos centenares de estrellas que conforman el universo sideral. Nadie tiene ni la más remota idea de en qué está pensando o haciendo exactamente, solamente está ahí de pie; contemplando la oscuridad y las estrellas del cosmos, hasta que finalmente demostró señales de vida inteligente.

Levanto el arma que está sujetando y se acercó la brillante e iluminada hoja a la boca, la mantuvo a unos muy pocos centímetros de distancia de sus labios y comenzó a susurrar algo inentendible, eran susurros de fríos; característicos para todo aquel que sepa de las artes mágicas y las palabras de estos susurros están siendo dichas una lengua sumamente antigua y arcaica, razón por la cual son inentendibles estos susurros.

Conforme más progresaban sus susurros; la iluminación, la luz y el brillo de la hoja de su arma se fue acrecentando e intensificando, convirtiéndola prácticamente en un gran faro de luz en medio de aquella infinita oscuridad y también a la par de los susurros dichos para aquella figura, aparecieron; en una de las 2 caras de la hoja de la espada, una especie de garabatos sin sentido, los cuales iniciaron desde la base de la hoja y se detuvieron antes de la punta aguda del arma. Estos brillaron por un momento con una intensa pero pequeña luz de color azul verdosa muy clara tirando al blanco, emanando diminutos haces de luces; como si fueran partes faltantes de la hoja del arma y en el interior de esta hubiera una luz, la cual se está fugando por aquellos extraños garabatos.

Aquel intenso pero pequeño brillo duro máximo un par de segundo luego desapareció; llevándose consigo aquellos extraños garabatos, dejando la cara de la hoja del arma como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Pero en cambio a lo ocurrido anteriormente, el brillo y la iluminación ubicadas alrededor de la hoja del arma; permaneció con la misma intensidad lumínica con la termino tras aquellos susurros, como dije anteriormente siendo un foco brillante de luz color azul claro en medio de aquel cuadrante del basto cosmos.

Tras haber realizado esto y con su arma emitiendo un claro sonido acústico a la par de la intensidad luminosa y la gran cantidad de energía mágica que ahora yace sobre ella; volvió a bajar el arma pero sin soltarla. Nuevamente se quedó mirando de una manera perdida y sumida hacia la oscuridad y las estrellas delante suyo, es como si estuviera viendo algo que se encuentra en medio de aquellas estrellas y de la oscuridad del espacio, entonces giro su mirada hacia su fiel arma que está empuñando en su extremidad izquierda al mismo tiempo que movía un poco dicha arma blanca para mirarla mejor desde su cara derecha.

Se quedó mirándola por varios segundos, simplemente la contemplaba, entonces; tras transcurrido casi un minuto regreso su mirada hacia el frente, abrió un poco sus brazos y luego los dejo caer en un sutil y poco perceptible gesto corporal de resignación, como si hubiera tomado con seguridad; pero sintiéndose mal por hacerlo, una decisión. Volvió a mirar su arma una última vez por varios segundos, como si estuviera despidiéndose de ella con la mirada.

Tras hacerlo, la movió y coloco justo delante de su persona, la tomo del mango con sus 2 extremidades superiores; apretando su agarre con firmeza y la balanceo con un movimiento hacia su derecha. La mantuvo levantada y en eso aquel brillo mágico que cubre la hoja del arma se intensifico aún más; hasta llegar al punto de hacerse cegadora si se mira fijamente, entonces la balanceo hacia adelante y a la izquierda; imponiendo algo de fuerza física en aquel movimiento y la soltó.

El arma salió disparada hacia adelante, inmediatamente fue envuelta por la misma energía que está irradiando alrededor de su hoja metálica; dicha energía encapsulo aquella arma y a la velocidad del sonido salió dispara en dirección a donde su portador o portadora la había lanzado, convirtiéndose casi inmediatamente al inicio de su trayecto en un cometa. El portador/a de aquella arma también se dio cuenta de aquello al ver la estela de energía que su fiel compañera material dejo tras de sí. Aquel ser solo se quedó ahí de pie, contemplando como rápidamente su querida y fiel arma se perdía en la distancia y oscuridad del espacio hasta tal punto que solo pudo ver el brillo de su estela de energía en la distancia, a aquellas alturas sería imposible diferenciarla de las estrellas de su alrededor sino fuera por su brillo de color azul verdoso muy claro que la caracteriza, y con el tiempo aquel brillo fue haciéndose más y más pequeño, hasta finalmente desaparecer en la lejanía.

Si bien aquel extraño ser del cosmos no puede sentir tristeza ni ningún sentimiento "humano"; o al menos no en completa plenitud, si está sintiendo en estos momentos una sensación bastante similar (La tristeza) ya aquella arma a la que acaba de renunciar a estado a su lado durante tanto tiempo que desarrollo un lazo con ella, y ahora que se fue; es como si hubiera renunciado a una parte de su ser pero tuvo que hacerlo, ya que algo dentro de él o ella; o lo que quiera sea, le está diciendo que alguien, en algún lugar, en otro lugar del cosmos y en otro tiempo; tal vez en un futuro lejano o muy lejano, o no, va a necesitar del tremendo e inmenso poder que yace en aquella arma, de la cual ha desprendido de manera perpetua.

 ** _Muchos, muchos años después. La tierra, año 2013._**

Es de noche, el cielo está cubierto por la oscuridad del espacio, las estrellas y la luna llena; la cual está brindando una leve iluminación al terreno circundante donde nos encontramos, un bosque poco tupido, lo cual permite que los haces de luz de la luna pasen por aperturas que se encuentran tanto en las copas como entre las hojas de los árboles. La iluminación le brinda al entorno un ambiente ensombrecido pero platinado debido a la luz azul blancuzca del astro celestial, el bosque está tranquilo y en silencio, uno que otro animal pequeño van de aquí para allá; seguramente buscando satisfacer sus necesidades primordiales, los más pequeños de ellos teniendo cuidado de los depredadores nocturnos, pero ese ambiente tranquilo y sereno termino de improvisto cuando alguien; el cual está respirando agitadamente y corriendo, entro en aquel bosque; ocasionando que un par de ardillas y alguno que otro animal pequeño salieran corriendo, buscando evitarlo para no morir aplastados.

La persona que está huyendo es un ser humano, un adulto joven de unos 20 años de edad, de sexo masculino, caucásico, de cabeza redonda, ojos color café, lleva unos lentes; la armazón de estos es de color negro y la forma de los cristales es cuadrada pero con los bordes redondeados, sus ojos son de color café, su cabello es corto tanto de los lados como de la nuca; el copete de su cabellera también es corta pero está un poco más crecida y abultada que el resto de su corte, y su físico; si bien tiene una barriga algo grande, se puede ver que sus brazos son fuertes, cosa la cual se confirma por el volumen de los músculos de su pecho.

Esta vestido con una camisa y unos pans de color negro para brindarle cobertura de camuflaje en las sombras proyectadas de aquel bosque en contraste con la luz de la luna, como calzado lleva unos tenis de color azul cian, de los cuales la suela es de color blanca y las agujetas son de color verde claro, y a manera de equipaje ligero lleva sobre su espalda una mochila militar con manchas de tonos grises y oscuros para facilitársele el acto de ocultarse.

Como ya dije anteriormente está huyendo apresuradamente de algo o alguien, así que de manera constante mira hacia atrás por encima de su hombro para cerciorarse si eso algo o alguien lo está siguiendo, solo para regresar su vista hacia el frente; para tenerla como apoyo al evitar los obstáculos y proseguir con su huida. Aquel muchacho continúo corriendo por unos cuantos metros hasta que finalmente se escondió detrás del tronco de un árbol; el cual es grande y ancho, lo suficiente para cubrir todo su cuerpo y ya detrás de esta cobertura se dispuso a recuperar un poco el aliento, tanto es lo que ha corrido que se siente agotado, está sudando y está jadeando.

Llevando una pistola de calibre 9mm en la mano derecha y mirando hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera peligro logro tomar algunos respiros, pero esos fueron los únicos que logro conseguir, pues 6 segundos después de haberse escondido y de haber recuperado aunque sea un poco de valioso oxigeno; escucho que el inconfundible ruido de una rama rompiéndose por su lado derecho, esto hizo que el inmediatamente girara a ver en esa dirección sin asomar la cabeza y un segundo después vio el haz en vivido movimiento de una luz blanca, seguramente una linterna o algo similar.

Al ver aquella luz, el reacciono casi de inmediato y rápidamente; sin hacer ruido, se movió hacia su derecha manteniéndose agachado, y colocando su espalda baja y parte de coxis contra uno de los flancos de aquel árbol en el cual se está ocultando. Se mantuvo ahí, no tiene la más mínima intención de moverse pues podría generar algún ruido y hasta el más insignificante de ellos podría ponerlo en grave peligro de ser descubierto, se encuentra jadeando un poco en voz baja pues aquella interrupción no le permitió recuperar por completo el aliento y en poco tiempo empezó a escuchar ruidos de pisadas; pisadas que aplastaban las hojas, la poca hierva o vegetación a ras del suelo y las ramas caídas de los árboles que se encuentran dispersas por el entorno.

"No debe estar lejos".-Escucho aquel joven una voz a cierta distancia; seguramente de quien sea que este huyendo, una voz masculina al parecer joven.-"No hay muchos sitios donde pueda esconderse en un lugar como este".-Dijo aquella voz.

El muchacho que se está ocultando giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda para mirar, y vio varios haces de luz de color blanco alumbrando hacia la izquierda de por dónde deben estar avanzando aquellos individuos y vio como aquellos haces a veces se alejaban de aquella dirección; seguramente para mirar y alumbrar hacia otro lado, solo para regresar los haces de nuevo en aquella antigua dirección para observar.

"¿Y qué haremos una vez que lo encontremos?".-Escucho a alguien preguntar, una voz femenina entre joven y adulta.

"Tú lo sabes muy bien, el jefe fue muy claro en que debemos atraparlo y llevarlo ante el".-Escucho que le respondió aquella misma voz masculina.

"No; me refiero a que haremos cuando nos lo topemos. Recuerda lo que nos dijo el jefe, las cosas que nos contó sobre este sujeto, se ve que no es un tipo que se anda con rodeos, este sujeto es algo serio".-Dijo la voz femenina.

"Ay por favor, ¿no me digas que te crees esas estupideces?; seguramente el jefe solo lo dijo para asustarnos, ya sabes cómo es".-Dijo la voz masculina.

"No lo sé".-Dijo la voz femenina con confusión.-"No creo que haya mentido, todos los detalles que nos dijo…no creo que eso sea algo que a él se le pueda ocurrir solo para asustarnos".-Dijo.

"Pues tu haz lo que quieras, no me dejare intimidar por esas chorradas; sean verdaderas o no, solo quiero acabar con esto, cobrar mi paga e irme a casa".-Dijo la voz masculina.

Durante toda su pequeña conversación el muchacho; aun oculto, observo como los haces de luz que están portando avanzaban recto hacia adelante, pasaban por el flanco opuesto del árbol en el cual se está ocultando, volvían a aparecer por la derecha, avanzaban un poco más y luego se detenían, para echarle un vistazo a los alrededores por medio de los haces de luz de sus fuentes de iluminación. Aquel muchacho que se está ocultando no la está pasando bien, la incertidumbre, la expectativa y el temor de que lo encuentren, le están provocando una ansiedad y tensión nada placenteras ni agradables, el no ve el momento de aquellos sujetos se den media vuelta y se marchen o sigan su camino sin haberlo encontrado.

Tras haber visto como aquellos haces de luz inspeccionaron superficialmente el entorno; solo contemplando los alrededores, los vio desaparecer y logro escuchar como aquellos individuos comenzaron una conversación en búsqueda de otras posibilidades.

"Así nunca lo encontraremos".-Escucho un voz masculina; diferente a la que ya había escuchado con anterioridad, esta es más madura y un poco más grave.-"Hay que separarnos, así cubriremos más el área".-Dijo aquella voz.

El muchacho considero que esta es su oportunidad para intentar escapar, era ahora o nunca, así que armándose rápidamente de valor y coraje; lo cual se vio reflejado en su determinada y concentrada mirada, miro hacia adelante y rápida pero sigilosamente; al mismo tiempo que se aseguraba de no pisar alguna rama u hoja, empezó a alejarse de aquel árbol en el que se estuvo ocultando, tiene pensado evitar esos sujetos; rodeándolos a ciertos metros de distancia de ellos para que no pudieran escucharlo y dificultarles el que pudieran verlo fácilmente.

Cuando aquel grupo de extraños individuos terminaron de buscar otras posibilidades y se separaron para tal como aconsejo uno de ellos; cubrir más área, aquel joven caucásico al que tanto están buscando, se había alejado y ocultando en las sombras más oscuras del bosque, donde le sería más difícil dar con él, cosa la cual el aprovecharía para escabullirse.

Aquel muchacho siguió avanzando sigilosa y rápidamente por la oscuridad y las sombras del bosque manteniéndose agachado para que no fuera tan fácil verlo, constantemente miraba hacia la derecha para mantener vigilados a aquellos peligrosos haces de luz blanca que esos extraños individuos están usando para darle caza, procuraba mantenerse a una distancia considerable; entre unos 8 o 12 metros, distancia a la cual espera que no se les haga tan fácil identificarlo a simple vista; debido a que el alcance de los haces de sus luces seguramente llegaría hasta su limite a esa distancia y esto los obligaría a acercarse para averiguar lo que fuera a aquello que vieron, y esto le daría tiempo a él para esconderse u ocultarse.

El trasladarse por aquel bosque no fue fácil para el en ningún momento, durante su trayecto varios de estos sujetos patrullaron en búsqueda suya cerca de por donde él está cruzando para traspasar aquel bosque, y esto lo forzaba a ocultarse, quedarse quieto y guardar silencio hasta que quien sea que estuviera cerca; se fuera para buscar en otra área, en algunas ocasiones dicho individuo se acercaba peligrosamente a donde él se encontraba escondido durante su búsqueda, lo cual ocasionaba que el corazón le latería rápidamente y comenzara a sudar; debido al temor de que lo encontrase, ya que si el estilo sigiloso se llegase a arruinar, las cosas se pondrían intensas tanto para el como para ellos.

Afortunadamente; hasta el momento ha logrado permanecer indetectable ante ellos, pero eso solo le duraría poco. Mientras el avanzaba por un pequeño y estrecho claro entre algunos árboles de la oscuridad de aquel bosque, sin alejar su arma 9mm de sus manos, al cometer el pequeño de error de mirar detrás de sí para comprobar si ahí había alguien o que siquiera que ese alguien estuviera cerca y tras regresar su mirada al frente, se topó justo de el con uno de esos extraños individuos que están buscándolo, y el cual; por algún motivo incierto, siendo excepción de sus compañeros, apago la linterna de su rifle M14, la fuente de luz causante de aquellos haces de luz que él había visto repetidamente con anterioridad.

Ahí; en ese momento, finalmente pudo ver como es el aspecto de esos sujetos que lo están siguiendo o bueno, al menos de uno de ellos. La ropa que lleva aquel individuo el cual es un hombre; debido a que su físico lo delata claramente, es un conjunto de ropajes de camuflaje como los que son usados en la marina o el ejército, los colores de dicho camuflaje están ambientados para poder mezclarse y fundirse con los entornos y ambientes urbanos así como también los ambientes ensombrecidos o con poca luz, como es el caso del lugar en el que precisamente se encuentra, tiene manchas de color gris, azul y negro de diversos tonos, la intensidad y la fuerza de brillantez de dichos colores no es demasiada vivida, la fuerza y la intensidad de los colores no son extravagantes como para que llamen mucho la atención.

El abrigo del individuo y sus pantalones están repletos de aquellas manchas de color, las únicas excepciones a esto son su casco y su calzado; el son un par de botas. Ambas prendas; u objetos de vestir tratándose del casco, son totalmente de color negro, a aquel individuo no puede vérsele la cara pues la tiene cubierta con una máscara de asalto de las fuerzas armadas ni siquiera se le puede ver el color de su piel pues está usando un par de guantes también de color negro. De lo único que puede se puede estar seguro respecto a ese tipo, es que es ser humano de sexo masculino.

Tras haberse detenido, aquel sujeto volteo a ver hacia su izquierda mirando el piso pues pudo jurar que escucho algo y acto seguido, tomo su arma; la cual tiene colgada de su cuello por medio de una correa, con sus manos y encendió su linterna apuntando en esa dirección. Al hacerlo, se encontró cara a cara con aquel muchacho que con tanto esmero intento ocultarse y escapar de ellos, haciendo que se crispara por la repentina revelación, pues no se esperaba que fuera a encontrarse con algo como eso.

"Oh rayos".-Fue lo único que pudo decir y con la mente en blanco hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese segundo, dio un paso hacia atrás, levanto su rifle e intento apuntarle.

El muchacho supo de inmediato que tanto el sigilo como el factor sorpresa fueron votados a la basura tras haber sido descubierto por este tipo, así que ya no tenía caso tratar de seguir con ese juego ya perdido, sin dudar en lo más mínimo se puso rápidamente de pie y dejando escapar un gruñido de ira se abalanzo sobre ese sujeto, tomo su arma por el cañón y la mirilla usando ambas manos, y levanto la boquilla hacia arriba. Tras esto el sujeto, con su dedo en el gatillo, no se le ocurrió otra idea en ese momento más que disparar su arma así que eso fue precisamente lo que hizo.

Como su arma se encuentra en modo de disparo automático, varias balas salieron del cañón de esta, las cuales se precipitaron recto hacia arriba, atravesando o pasando al lado de varios hojas y ramas de los árboles, ocasionando que varias aves que ahí dormían se despertaran de imprevisto y salieran volando, buscando huir o escapar de aquel posible peligro y al mismo tiempo, perturbando el silencio que reinaba sobre aquel bosque.

Las denotaciones del arma fueron escuchadas no solo por los animales habitantes del bosque sino por los compañeros del sujeto armado, quienes voltearon a ver en la dirección de donde están proviniendo aquellos disparos y sin dudar fueron rápido en dirección hacia allá para apoyar a su compañero, el cual seguramente se encuentra en líos.

Tras haber levantado el cañón del arma hacia el cielo y de que esta se hubiera; y aun se sigue disparando, el muchacho sin soltar el arma miro al sujeto uniformado a los ojos con una mirada seria, furiosa y determinada dispuesto a pelear si es necesario, y acto seguido levanto su pierna derecha y le asesto un rodillazo justo en el vientre. Esto ocasiono que aquel individuo perdiera fuerza en el agarre de su arma, debido al dolor y la asfixia provocados por ese golpe, cosa la cual el muchacho que busca huir de el no desaprovecho en lo más mínimo y sin dudar, quito su mano derecha del cañón del rifle del sujeto, coloco está en la culata del mismo, la sujeto con fuerza y realizando todo con gran rapidez; le dio un golpe con la culata al sujeto uniformado haciendo un fuerte empuje hacia adelante, el cual le dio justo entre el pecho y el vientre.

Esto hizo que el individuo uniformado soltara el arma y con una cara que expresaba puro dolor y asfixia se llevó las manos al área donde fue golpeado, al mismo tiempo que buscaba recuperar el aliento. El muchacho tomo el rifle; ahora en su poder, con ambas manos, miro al sujeto y dejando escapar un grito de furia; le asesto un golpe directo en la mejilla izquierda con la culata del arma, el impacto violento de dicho golpe no solo hirió al sujeto sino que inclusive su casco y su máscara se desprendieron de su cabeza y salieron volando, terminando votadas en el piso, y tras hacer esto, el muchacho tomo el rifle como es debido y sin rodear; le apunto directo a la cara.

El sujeto; el cual es un hombre de piel morena clara (Mestizo, uso la referencia anterior hacia ellos pues decir incluso mestizo; lo considero racismo), aun adolorido y sofocado miro al muchacho y al percatarse de lo que está haciendo inmediata y débilmente levanto su mano hacia él, haciendo un gesto de súplica o de que se detuviera, aquel fue el último gesto que realizo pues el muchacho, sin titubear ni premeditar, acabo con su vida por medio de una ráfaga de tres balas, hubiera podido ser con una sola bala pero no fue posible debido a que se encuentra en modo de disparo automático.

El cuerpo del uniformado; ahora sin vida, cayó al piso tras recibir aquellos disparos y el muchacho simplemente se le quedo mirando con aquella mirada llena de determinación para pelear que adopto cuando fue descubierto por ese sujeto, después de un par de parpadeos volteo a ver hacia la derecha, ya que comenzó a escuchar unas voces en la lejanía, voces que se van haciendo más claramente audibles por cada segundo que pasa.

Tras hacer esto, inmediatamente regreso su mirada al sujeto que acaba de asesinar, se colgó el rifle en su hombro derecho, se acercó rápidamente y se arrodillo junto al cadáver, una vez ahí, comenzó apresuradamente a tantear su cuerpo sin vida sobre los muchos bolsillos que lleva en su equipamiento militar, buscando algo que le pueda serle útil. Luego de mucho buscar con prisa y mirando de manera constante hacia su derecha para ver qué tan cerca se encuentran sus perseguidores, logro encontrar algo que le sería útil, 2 cartuchos de rifle repletos de balas.

Justo después de haberlos encontrado volteo a ver hacia la derecha, pues el ruido de las pisadas y las voces de sus perseguidores pueden ser escuchados clara y detenidamente por sus oídos, sin perder ya más tiempo se guardó aquellos cartuchos en el bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones, se puso de pie y salió corriendo en dirección hacia la izquierda, no tiene ni remota idea de a dónde ir por lo que solo le queda seguir moviéndose.

 ** _(A partir de este punto, y para una lograr un mejor efecto de ambientación, les pido que como de fondo escuchen el tema Soundtrack del padre Gascoigne del videojuego: Bloodborne. Para ayudarlos y poder encontrar el video específico en concreto, solo pongan en YouTube: Bloodborne Soundtrack OST – Father Gascoigne, The hunter. El video en cuestión dura 3 minutos con 20 segundos)._**

El muchacho se fue raudo en aquella dirección lo más rápido que podía y lo más que sus adoloridos y agotados pies le permitían, está corriendo entre los estrechos claros de las hileras de árboles de aquel bosque, buscando usarlos como posible protección de proyectiles enemigos, en eso; sus perseguidores arribaron al lugar del cual intuyeron, provinieron los disparos, al llegar con el cadáver de su compañero inmediatamente miraron alrededor con la ayuda de sus linternas en busca del homicida, uno de ellos logro vislumbrar aunque sea por un segundo, la figura del muchacho corriendo entre los árboles, al percatarse inmediatamente difundió esto a sus demás compañeros, los cuales voltearon a ver en esa dirección y apoyándose con la luz de sus linternas, abrieron fuego contra él.

Aquel muchacho jadeaba por la falta de oxígeno y por lo rápido que está corriendo a la par de la exigencia que le está imponiendo a su cuerpo, a su alrededor; en todas direcciones, escuchaba el zumbido de las balas y los impactos de estas, los cuales daban en los troncos de los árboles o en el piso, cubierto en ciertas partes de pequeñas vegetaciones, algunas de las balas no impactaban ni en los arboles ni el piso, pasaban muy cerca de él; rosándole, estando solo a uno o 2 centímetros de acertarle, pero afortunadamente ninguno de los disparos dio en su blanco. El muchacho rápidamente corrió hacia el árbol más cercano por los disparos y estando a un par, metro y medio o un metro de distancia de este, hizo un barrido hacia adelante como si fuera un corredor de beisbol y termino cubriéndose del fuego con el tronco del árbol.

Varias balas impactaron contra la otra cara de su protección y esto hizo que se enroscara en posición fetal para evitar cualquier bala que pudiera herirlo, sus perseguidores se colocaron de manera estratégicamente improvisada detrás de los troncos de algunos árboles para también usarlos como cobertura y desde ahí continuaron abriendo fuego contra el lugar donde el muchacho que están cazando se está ocultando. Dicho muchacho se puso de pie, asegurándose que su espalda no se despegara del tronco del árbol, miro los modos de disparo del rifle que ahora tiene y lo coloco en modo ráfaga, una vez hecho esto tomo el rifle con ambas manos, espero a que tuviera una ventana de oportunidad para tirar y cuando la hubo, asomo su cuerpo por un lado del tronco del árbol, apunto hacia donde están sus perseguidores y dispar ráfagas de 3 balas cada una.

Un par o tres de estas balas le dieron a uno de sus perseguidores, justo debajo de la garganta; en el pecho, posiblemente unos aciertos con probabilidad fatal, uno de los compañeros del herido se percató de esto y fue en su auxilio pero eso no detuvo al resto de la unidad, la cual seguía abriendo fuego contra la cobertura del muchacho. El muchacho se cubría y descubría constantemente, intercambiando disparos con su perseguidores, en ocasiones ponía una rodilla en tierra cuando se descubría para abrir fuego y también se asomaba por su otro flanco para abrir fuego, en una de esas ocasiones, su rifle emitió un sonido metálico indicando que el cargador se quedó sin balas, así que rápidamente procedió a recargar y volvió a abrir fuego contra sus agresores y perseguidores.

Tuvo que realizar varios intentos en cada ocasión, pero siempre se las apañaba para conseguir acertarle a alguno de ellos, algunos sufrieron heridas de poca o ninguna gravedad, otros de nivel de peligro intermedio, otros; heridas que seguramente los harían desangrarse hasta morir y otro más, sufrieron muertes instantáneas por medio de disparos en la cabeza. Todos aquellos heridos y la presión que ejercía sobre sus perseguidores con sus disparos, ocasiono que esos susodichos uniformados comenzaran a retroceder lo cual el vio como una ventana de oportunidad para poder emprender y reanudar su huida.

Despego su espalda del tronco del árbol y empezó a alejarse de ahí, avanzando lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima y sin dejar de estar abriendo fuego en contra de esos sujetos. Nuevamente se presentó la ocasión de que tuvo que verse forzado a recargar y no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, pues su escape y hasta posiblemente su vida dependían de ello, tras recargar siguió abriendo fuego por unos cuantos segundos más, al percatarse de sus perseguidores ya no están disparando en contra suya, hecho una rápida mirada detrás de él, la regreso hacia dónde están esos sujetos y sin dudarlo se echó a correr en dirección hacia donde había volteado a ver, cargando y llevando el rifle en su mano izquierda; sujetándolo del **guardamanos.**

El líder de la unidad; el cual fue de los pocos en no ser herido por los tiros realizados por el muchacho, estando con una rodilla en tierra al lado de uno de los integrantes de su unidad herido y a la par de este otro miembro que está atendiendo sus heridas, se percató y vio con sus propios ojos como el muchacho comenzaba a alejarse de ahí, inmediatamente, colocando una mirada de determinación sobre sus ojos, se puso de pie tomando su rifle, se puso al lado del tronco de un árbol y le disparo unos cuantos tiros con su arma en modo de disparo automático.

Una de dichas balas logro darle al muchacho en su omoplato derecho, lo cual ocasiono que su espalda se encorvara y dejara escapar un grito de dolor, ambas reacciones solo duraron un segundo o medio segundo cuando menos, pues otra bala logro impactarle en el costado derecho de su cuerpo, justo al lado de su estómago, penetrando por la lonja de su espalda, por cuestión casi milagrosa y por medio centímetro de distancia la bala no le atravesó el hígado, hubiera sido una herida fatal que seguramente le acarrearía su muerte por desangrado. El nuevo dolor ocasionado por la segunda bala hizo que el ahogara ese grito de dolor y lo convirtiera en un gruñido de queja, el cual expresaba el dolor que está sintiendo, todo esto lo hizo sin detenerse para nada, pues su vida está en juego en medio de esta situación.

"¡F**k!".-Bramo el muchacho gruñendo a causa del dolor, el cual casi ocasionaba que soltara su rifle pero logro manejarlo lo suficiente para impedir eso, se llevó su mano libre a la herida de su lonja y siguió moviéndose, esta vez de una manera bastante similar al andar de una persona coja a causa del dolor ( **La voz** del muchacho es bastante similar a la de Newt, de las películas de Maze Runner correr o morir; en el doblaje mexicano de Latinoamérica).

El jefe de la unidad vio como el muchacho desapareció en la lejanía, las profundidades y la oscuridad de aquel bosque, esto ocasiono que bajara de una manera brusca su fusil y mirara en aquella dirección con enojo y molestia, respirando de una manera que delataba las emociones que está sintiendo.

"Señor".-Dijo el elemento medico de su unidad que está atendiendo al herido mirando a su líder, este llamado hizo que este volteara a verlo.-"Landowski no se encuentra en buen estado, necesito llevarla a un lugar con mejores condiciones para tratar sus heridas, solicito permiso para retirarnos; señor".-Dijo el elemento, el cual es un hombre, un adulto que está cerca de llegar a los 30 años de edad.

Su líder lo miro por un momento y tras parpadear, literalmente, miro detrás de él, al resto de los elementos de su unidad.

"Escuadrón, aquellos que se encuentren heridos regresen con el cabo Grover para ser tratados, si pueden andar solos; háganlo, los que no, soliciten apoyo de alguien que se encuentre en mejores condiciones".-Dijo el líder, el cual es un hombre adulto, de tez morena oscura y el cual tiene un bigote de tipo Brassens de color negro, para luego mirar en la dirección por la cual huyo aquel muchacho.

"Señor, ¿Usted no va regresar con nosotros?".-Pregunto Grover, intuyendo por la acción hecha por su líder.

"No".-Dijo su líder, haciendo un leve gesto de negación con la cabeza sin quitar su mirada de aquella dirección.-"Eso sujeto es tal y como el jefe nos contó que seria, siendo así es muy peligroso dejarlo escapar".-Dijo y volteo a ver a Grover.-"Yo iré tras él, ustedes váyanse, pidan refuerzos y espérenlos".-Dijo.

"Señor, con todo respeto, no puede ir tras el usted solo, podría matarlo".-Dijo Grover.

"No hay tiempo, ahora; mientras estoy hablando contigo, él se está alejando cada vez más".-Dijo su líder mirándolo y luego en dirección hacia donde ese muchacho se fugó.-"No quiero escuchar más, váyanse, ¡ahora!".-Dijo mirando por última vez a Grover y sin esperar respuesta se echó a correr en dirección hacia el muchacho con su rifle en manos.

Como pudo responder a esa orden, Grover simplemente se limitó a ayudar al elemento herido al cual estaba atendiendo y al también ayudo a caminar; colocándose al lado suyo para que tuviera algo en que apoyarse.

"Bien, ya oyeron al jefe, ¡a moverse!".-Dijo Grover mirando al resto de los elementos y tras decir aquello, ella y el elemento que está ayudando empezaron a caminar hacia adelante, en dirección opuesta a la que fue su jefe.

Ante esto y por lo dicho por Grover, el resto de los elementos se puso de pie, aquellos que no podían por su cuenta recibieron apoyo de quienes si se encuentran en óptimas condiciones y comenzaron a seguir a Grover y a aquel elemento.

Mientras tanto, el líder de la unidad está corriendo a todo lo que su cuerpo da por el bosque, pasando entre las hileras de árboles, yendo detrás del joven con la única intención de atraparlo y detenerlo. Esta; metafóricamente, pisándole los talones, los tiros que recibió aquel muchacho, el dolor que estos le están ocasionando y la constante pérdida de sangre, le están impidiendo el que pueda correr con toda su capacidad y sus energías, así que no tiene más remedio que conformarse con ir lo más rápido que les posible en ese estado, pero en comparación a la velocidad con la que está corriendo de su perseguidor; eso no será suficiente para poder huir de él con facilidad.

El herido constantemente miraba hacia atrás para comprobar si lo están siguiendo, si bien no puede ver con claridad al líder de la unidad ni su linterna; pues la tiene apagada, y también a esto abonado el hecho de que en esa parte del bosque hay más oscuridad que en los lugares anteriores; debido a que ahí las copas de las arboles son más tupidas, si es plenamente consciente que alguien lo debe de estar persiguiendo, él sabe muy bien de manera incierta que esos sujetos no se rendirán tan fácil en cuanto a la cuestión de atraparlo y capturarlo.

Tras correr unos cuantos metros más, sus suposiciones fueron confirmadas cuando comenzó a escuchar los pasos de alguien siguiéndolo detrás suyo, sabe perfectamente que no son los suyos, pues el ruido que estos ocasionan al pisar la hiedra o la vegetación del piso; esta en clara descoordinación con los rápidos pasos dados por el en su huida. Rápidamente miro alrededor sin dejar de correr, buscando algo con la mente completamente en blanco, cualquier cosa que le pudiera minino ayudar o apoyarlo en su huida y eso sucedió, aunque no fue precisamente lo que esperaba pero peor es nada. Aquello que encontró es una cueva o un cubil pero no está seguro de eso y no hay tiempo para detenerse a averiguarlo, las circunstancias son extenuantes y por lo tanto; no hay quien pueda a detenerse para razonar el asunto.

Sin dudarlo, el muchacho cambio su curso y comenzó a correr hacia aquella caverna, la cual se encuentra hacia su izquierda a unos cuantos metros de distancia. El líder de la unidad que lo está siguiendo esta lo suficientemente cerca de el para poder ver su oscura y sólida figura entre la oscuridad, por lo cual se percató de su repentina desviación y sin perder tiempo, el también se encamino a aquella dirección por la cual viro el muchacho.

El muchacho se adentró en aquella cueva y debido a la profunda oscuridad del interior de la misma; aun con el dolor, encendió la linterna de su rifle y con la ayuda de la iluminación producida por esta, prosiguió con su apresurada huida sin detenerse. Pero el líder de la unidad esta ahora a muy poco de alcanzarlo y debido a la condición del muchacho; ocasionada por sus heridas, no va a ser nada fácil el evitarlo y así fue.

Estando a unos cuantos metros de distancia detrás de aquel muchacho y con la mente en blanco a causa de la persecución, no le ocurrió otra cosa más que taclear a aquel muchacho y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra él, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, rápidamente se colgó el rifle en su hombro derecho y se abalanzo sobre el muchacho tirándolo al piso junto con él.

Se le subió encima e intento sujetar de cualquier manera sus brazos para que no pueda usarlos para defenderse, cosa que logro después de unos segundos y costándole algo de trabajo, pues el muchacho movió los brazos como loco cuando se le subió encima para que no pudiera inmovilizarlo cosa la cual termino sin funcionar pues su agresor logro atraparlas y las puso; usando su fuerza física, contra el suelo usando sus propias manos como si fueran grilletes, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa, el muchacho, mirándolo con determinación y enojo apretando los dientes inclino rápidamente su cabeza hacia adelante, dándole un fuerte cabezazo directo en el rostro, que ocasiono que el uniformado gritara del dolor y debido a la violencia del impacto, su casco quedo desalineado, amenazando con caérsele de la cabeza pero aun con el gran dolor que está sintiendo, no soltó al muchacho, el cual también esta adolorido por el golpe.

El muchacho se quejó del dolor y tras hacerlo, al darse cuenta que aquel primer golpe no logro liberarlo, volvió a ponerse serio, miro al hombre con ira y le dio 2 cabezazos más, esto hizo que finalmente lo soltara, que el casco del sujeto saliera disparado de su cabeza por los impactos y terminaran con sus frentes empezando a sangrar, a causa de unas heridas que aquellos golpes abrieron. Ambos hombres se quejaron del dolor y se llevaron una mano a la nueva herida de sus frentes, el muchacho se recuperó más rápido que el uniformado, cosa que aprovecho para tomarlo de la nuca con su mano izquierda, atraerlo hacia él y conectarle un puñetazo justo en la cara que lo quitó de encima de él.

Tras eso, el rápidamente se puso de pie y una vez de pie se llevó su mano derecha a la herida de su frente cerrando los ojos, quejándose del dolor que esta le está provocando, cuando los abrió nuevamente y fijo su mirada en el uniformado, este trato de darle un derechazo en la cara pero el muchacho reacción con unos reflejos de felino y repelió el golpe, haciendo un paso hacia atrás con su pie derecho y girando su cuerpo unos cuantos grados ocasionando que el golpe fallara y aprovechando eso, sujeto ese brazo usando sus 2 manos, con su mano derecha lo sujeto de la muñeca y de la izquierda de su bíceps, apretando con fuerza para no soltarlo y no se le fugara, y con un simple tirón y un giro de cadera, la lanzo hacia adelante directo al piso.

Sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, debido a la intensidad de la situación y a la pelea, justo donde el sujeto cayó había un pequeño cristal de un centímetro de longitud de forma romboidal alargada y de color blanco, el cual emitía una débil pero clara aura de luz del mismo color; blanco, la cual rodea aquel cristal como si fuera un perímetro, teniendo como su máximo alcance un centímetro de lejanía de la masa de aquel pequeño cristal, el cual termino aplastando y rompiendo en miles de diminutos pedazos.

El hombre sintió dolor tras romper aquel diminuto cristal, debido a los diminutos pedazos que se le incrustaron pero no le dio importancia pues supuso que había sido causa de la caída y que piedras diminutas fueron las que se le incrustaron en la piel. Volteo a ver al muchacho y le gruño enojado, mostrando sus blancos dientes los cuales está apretando con fuerza debido a la ira que está sintiendo, rápidamente y con discreción tomo una piedra del tamaño de la palma de su mano y se la lanzo directo a la cara, el muchacho no alcanzo a reaccionar ni repeler aquella acción; por lo que la piedra termino golpeándolo justo en el lado izquierdo de su frente, haciendo que gruñera del dolor.

El uniformado decidió aprovechar aquella pequeña ventana de oportunidad y rápidamente se puso de pie con la ayuda de sus brazos pero una vez que se puso de pie no pudo realizar lo que fuera que quería hacer, pues repentinamente; de los restos de aquel cristal que aplasto y destrozo, salió un pequeño destello de color blanco, el cual floto hacia arriba, se elevó un par de metros, se detuvo y mantuvo suspendido en el aire, y tuvo como una especie de implosión diminuta, tras la cual se abrió una especie de portal, de 2 metros de longitud, con una forma bastante similar a la de un mondadientes y de 50 centímetros de anchura.

Dicho portal esta succionando el aire del ambiente con un poco presión, lo cual ocasionaba una brisa que está provocando movimientos; tanto en el cabello como en el bigote del uniformado, dicha brisa hizo que este volteara a ver detrás de él y se topó con aquel portal, a través del cual no puede ver más que una poderosísima luz de color blanco que no permite ver qué hay del otro lado, es mucho peor que la niebla más espesa, no permite ver absolutamente nada de lo que hay al otro lado. Y el uniformado, no puede creer lo que sus ojos están viendo delante de él.

"¿Pero qué…?".-Pregunto estupefacto sin poder apartar su mirada de aquel extraño suceso que está ocurriendo delante suyo.

Tan absorto estaba en ello que ni cuenta se dio cuando el muchacho que había caído al piso por el golpe que recibió de la piedra, se puso de pie, quejándose del dolor y sobándose con sus dedos la herida sangrante de su frente, cuando termino de hacerlo miro al uniformado, frunció el ceño con enojo y sin dudarlo se lanzó a él, gruñendo de la ira. Su gruñido hizo que el uniformado finalmente desviara su mirada de aquel portal y volteara a ver detrás de él, pero demasiado tarde como para darle tiempo para reaccionar, el muchacho lo tacleo sin darse cuenta en lo más mínimo del portal que aquel tipo tenia detrás y al hacerlo; ambos entraron dentro de este, desapareciendo en la poderosa luz blanca que solo se puede ver como el otro lado de dicho portal. 2 o 3 segundos después de haber entrado, la anchura del portal se cerró, convirtiéndolo ahora en una línea vertical larga que emana aquella luz blanca, un segundo después; aquella línea vertical se contrajo así misma hasta la mitad de su longitud, convirtiéndose ahora en un pequeño punto o destello que emana esa luz, la cual no duro, pues posteriormente pareció comprimirse para implosionar y tras hacerlo desapareció, sin dejar rastro de aquel portal y de los 2 hombres que entraron en él.

Mientras tanto, dicho portal volvió a abrirse de la nada en otra parte, esta vez apareció suspendido a 3 metros, 3 metros y medio o 4 metros del suelo, abriéndose como por arte de magia en el vacío que separa el suelo del cielo color azul con algunas nubes en él, este nuevo portal es de las mismas dimensiones que el que fue abierto con anterioridad y dentro de este se está emitiendo aquella poderosa y cegadora luz blanca. Repentinamente ambos seres humanos emergieron de él, como no había piso ni tierra debajo de ellos esto ocasiono que cayeran directo al vacío, separándose uno del otro en el acto en el aire. Inmediatamente después de eso, el portal se cerró y desapareció sin dejar rastro como el anterior, los 2 hombres gritaron mientras presenciaban con absoluta impotencia como ambos se dirigían directo hacia la dura corteza terrestre que tienen debajo, lo cual ocurrió en solo cuestión de segundos, ocasionando que ambos se llevaran un tremendo golpe en sus torsos, acompañado de un gran dolor posterior producto del impacto.

El impacto fue tan violento que cuando tocaron el suelo sintieron como sus entrañas se sacudieron a causa de las vibraciones del golpe y el dolor es tan grande que no pueden moverse, sus cuerpos no reaccionan a causa de lo mismo. Tuvieron que esperar unos cuantos segundos a que el dolor se disipara y finalmente después de eso, se pusieron de pie, pero con dificultad pues aun sienten como sus cuerpos están palpitan internamente a causa del dolor que aún permanece sobre sus cuerpos. Pero el muchacho fugitivo sintió de repente una punzada de dolor, que lo hizo quejarse cerrando los ojos a causa del dolor, no pudo mantenerse de pie tras eso y termino semi-arrodillado, con su rodilla izquierda haciendo contacto con el piso.

El uniformado no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad, aparte de que ya está harto de tener que seguir lidiando con aquel muchacho, el cree que ya ha sufrido bastante dolor; todo por solo atrapar a un muchacho joven como el, el cual lo puso no solo a él, sino al resto de su unidad en ridículo al dejarlos en visto como un escuadrón de menor categoría y para rematar, que le haya ocasionado semejante daño físico, él ha sido el único que ha logrado tal hazaña en mucho tiempo.

El hombre comenzó a acercarse al muchacho coqueando a causa del dolor, el muchacho levanto la cabeza y miro como ese sujeto se acercaba lentamente hacia él, esto ocasiono que; permaneciendo en la posición agachada en la que se encuentra, se diera media vuelta e intentara irse, pero al dar un paso, sintió una nueva punzada de dolor que nuevamente lo obligo a ponerse contra el piso, esta vez completamente arrodillado. Sus heridas sangrantes producidas por las balas, abonadas al gran dolor que él y su cuerpo están soportando y el cansancio físico, están empezando a ser demasiado para él, está comenzando a ceder.

El hombre se acercó a aquel muchacho caucásico, la suerte se puso de su lado cuando vio como el dolor y el cansancio están empezando a afectarlo de manera eficaz a diferencia de antes, cuando se enrosco en un tiroteo con ellos en medio de la persecución, pero repentinamente los eventos se tornaron en su contra. Estando a tan solo un metro de distancia del muchacho, escucho un poderoso rugido detrás de él, este; al ser tan inesperado, lo tomo por completo por sorpresa e hizo que, asustado, volteara a ver detrás de él. Al hacerlo se percató de una cosa, que él y aquel muchacho ya no se encontraban en el bosque donde había tomado lugar la persecución desde un principio y el tiroteo.

Aquel hombre miro alrededor suyo, supo de inmediato que ya no encontraban en ese bosque por algunas razones, primero: En el lugar donde están ahora, estaba empezando el amanecer, ya no era lo noche como en el otro bosque, segundo: El ambiente de ese bosque en el que ahora se encuentran es más tétrico y tenebroso, a diferencia del otro que era más…bello, en comparación, tanto que hasta a un pintor le darían deseos de plasmarlo en un cuadro, pero este lugar en el que ahora se encuentra no. Y por último: Los arboles de ese nuevo lugar en el que se encuentran ahora, no son para nada parecidos a los del otro bosque, la forma de los troncos de estos son distintos, están más torcidos y tienen una forma más irregular que los del otro bosque, eso sin contar el piso de color azul marino oscuro debajo de sus pies.

El lugar en el que se encuentran ahora es el único bosque que hay en los alrededores de la ciudad de Ponyville, el bosque Everfree, esto ocasiono que el uniformado se sorprendiera al percatarse de esto pero el muchacho caucásico que quiere atrapar ni cuenta se está dando de esto, el agotamiento, el dolor y todos estos hechos ocurriendo durante un escape por su vida, está provocando que todo sea tan frenético para su persona y su cerebro, que no tiene siquiera tiempo de procesar ni analizar cada maldito suceso que ocurre a su alrededor.

El uniformado volvió escuchar nuevamente aquel rugido que escucho anteriormente, emanando desde las profundas oscuridades de aquel tétrico bosque, ocasionando que comenzara a asustarse un poco pero debido a su entrenamiento, casi por instinto llevo su mano derecha a la pistola que tiene enfundada en su cinturón, pero es lo único que hizo; no la desenfundo. Se quedó mirando con atención la profunda oscuridad del bosque, mirando al frente, izquierda y derecha, en espera de que aparezca aquella cosa que emitió ese rugido, estuvo así por varios segundos, los cuales el muchacho aprovecho para descansar y recuperar el aliento, entonces, la fuente de ese rugido se presentó.

Justo delante de aquel sujeto uniformado, de entre los árboles y la oscuridad una enorme pata; bastante parecida a la de un león, apareció de entre las sombras, cayéndole suficiente luz natural tenue como para poder apreciarla, verla y distinguirla de la oscuridad. Paulatina y lentamente, el ser propietario de aquella pata se hizo presente; saliendo a la leve luz natural diurna del amanecer, revelando así a una quimera, la cual clavo su mirada en el hombre moreno uniformado y lo miro con el ceño fruncido, amenazando con gruñirle o rugirle, o algo peor.

El hombre abrió sus ojos como platos, sorprendido de ver semejante cosa ante él, nunca había visto algo similar en toda su vida cuando creía que ya lo había visto todo, esto aumento un poco más su miedo y guiado por su entrenamiento; desenfundó su pistola, la sujeto con armas manos y le apunto a aquella enorme bestia, mala idea, pues la quimera tomo esto como una amenaza, tanto fue así que adoptó una posición de defensa y dejo escapar un bufido de sus poderosas mandíbulas, el cual casi se convierte en un poderoso gruñido lleno de furia.

Esto ocasiono que el temor del hombre aumentara, y con la esperanza de poder espantar a semejante animal, apunto su arma hacia el piso, justo a un metro de distancia más adelante de donde se encuentran las patas de la colosal bestia y tras hacerlo; disparo su arma al lugar al cual está apuntando. Justo cuando lo hizo la quimera también intento dar un paso hacia adelante con su pata delantera izquierda pero abruptamente interrumpió eso cuando la bala golpeo la tierra del piso y levanto un poco de polvo, si hubiera bajado la pata un segundo más rápido, la bala lo o la hubiera herido, tras haber presenciado esto la quimera mantuvo dicha pata suspendida en el aire y miro al uniformado.

"¡No te acerques!, seas lo que seas".-Le advirtió el sujeto apuntándole directamente a la cara con miedo para manteniendo la compostura y su mente despejada. Aquel hombre no pudo haber cometido más grande y graso error.

En vez de lograr asustar a la quimera, esta se enfureció todavía más, así que esta vez se colocó en posición de ataque y dejo escapar un fuerte gruñido, el hombre comenzó oficialmente a sucumbir ante el temor y retrocedió dando un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de apuntarle al enorme animal, vio con horror y empezando a temblar; como esa enorme bestia comenzó a acercarse hacia el en una posición agachada como un león y cuando avanzo un par de metros; nuevamente volvió a gruñirle a aquel hombre, abriendo su boca, mostrando sus filosos, grandes y blancos colmillos.

El hombre, ahora cegado mentalmente por el miedo hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento; disparar, sin embargo en el último momento su pulso lo traiciono, su mano tembló como gelatina por un momento y eso afecto su precisión, haciendo que la bala no le diera directamente, solo roso el hombro derecho de la quimera, pero paso lo suficientemente cerca para ocasionarle un rasguño por la fricción y la velocidad a la que paso. La quimera hizo un gesto de dolor cerrando los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir; manteniéndolos entrecerrados con una mirada furiosa, miro al hombre fijamente gruñéndole y acto seguido, planto con fuerza su pata delantera izquierda en el piso y sin dejar de gruñir convirtió ese gruñido en un poderoso rugido, tan poderoso que generó una fuerte brisa de aire, la cual tuvo un alcance de 4 metros de distancia, alcance suficiente para moviera; de manera casi imperceptible pues la tiene muy corta, la cabellera de aquel hombre.

Dicha brisa también logro arrastrar diminutas basuras y o polvo de la tierra, lo cual ocasiono que el sujeto uniformado tuviera que cerrar los ojos cuando un poco de polvo se adentró en sus globos oculares, y también para evitar más la introducción de estos elementos a sus ojos, puso su mano derecha delante de su cara como escudo o una barrera pequeña para impedir el paso de estos elementos.

Tras esto, la quimera se colocó en posición de ataque con todas sus patas bien clavadas en el piso y le gruño ferozmente a aquel sujeto, el uniformado se froto apresurada, breve y rápidamente los parpados con el canto de su mano derecho para eliminar los rastros de polvo que entraron en sus ojos, luego de hacer eso, parpadeo rápidamente 2 veces con su mirada fija en la quimera y tras parpadear, levanto su arma y le apunto, para la quimera eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, una declaración de guerra, así que abrió su hocico, dejando escapar ese feroz gruñido de el como un bufido y sin titubear ni dudar en lo más mínimo, fue corriendo directo hacia el hombre.

El uniformado abrió los ojos como platos por el miedo y sin dudarlo comenzó a dispararle a aquella enorme bestia, pero la quimera no es estúpida, al percatarse de que ese hombre le está disparando y tras saber que eso pone en peligro su vida o su seguridad tras el corte que le dejo la bala que lo roso con anterioridad; empezó los disparos con vertiginosidad, saltando rápidamente de un lado a otro en zigzag, y haciendo cada vez que cada nuevo salto abarcará más distancia para evitar hasta la última bala.

Esto aumentaba la ansiedad del hombre pero trataba como pudiera de mantenerse lo más severo posible, si es que eso era siquiera posible y aun con su ansiedad, estrés y nerviosismo en aumento, seguía abriendo fuego contra la quimera, pero tarde o temprano las balas se le acabarían, sin embargo ese no fue el caso, en cuestión de segundos la quimera se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de él, esto ocasiono que finalmente se aterrorizara realmente y tanto fue su terror que comenzó a sudar y a temblar, y llevado por la sensación de terror que está recorriendo su cuerpo; se dio media vuelta y trato de irse corriendo, pero desgraciadamente para él, no fue lo suficientemente rápido. La quimera logro llegar hasta el, lo hizo abalanzándose sobre su espalda y debido a su gran tamaño y peso, lo puso directamente contra el suelo boca abajo, ya en esta situación; el hombre comenzó a gritar, aterrado y horrorizado mientras se resistencia físicamente, clavando sus unas en el duro suelo lo mejor que podía e intento arrastrarse para alejarse de ese enorme animal, intento de cualquier manera alejarse de aquella enorme bestia pero sus intentos eran en vano, debido al enorme peso, tamaño y a la fuerza de ese enorme animal.

El muchacho, el cual todo el tiempo trato de recuperar algo de energía, fuerzas y aliento, volteo a ver detrás de él jadeando al escuchar los gritos, al hacerlo, presencio como la quimera; gruñendo de manera iracunda por su hocico abierto, comenzara a herir con cierta brutalidad a ese hombre, rasguñando su cuerpo con sus enormes garras y dejándole enormes rasguños a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo, especialmente en la nuca y la espalda, el poco calibre del blindaje de su uniforme le es inútil contra esas filosas y poderosas garras y el hombre gritara con mucha fuerza debido al dolor que la bestia le está ocasionando.

El muchacho, al ves semejante escena ante sus ojos también comenzó a sentir algo de temor, pues cabe la posibilidad de que él pueda ser el siguiente en convertirse en la comida con la que semejante y enorme ser jugaría antes de devorar, este temor, el instinto de supervivencia y la fuerza de voluntad para seguir viviendo, le trajeron de regreso en un parpadeo sus fuerzas y sus energías, se forzó a ponerse de pie y empezar a irse de ahí cojeando lo más rápido que le es posible.

"¡Ahhh!, ¡no!, ¡ayúdame!; ¡Por favor!".-Grito el uniformado suplicando mientras sufría como nunca en su vida lo ha hecho, ni siquiera el dolor que sintió cuando inicio su entrenamiento iguala al que está sintiendo en estos momentos, no se le acerca ni por asomo.

Pero el muchacho ni siquiera volteo a verlo, no se molestó siquiera en eso, de darle una última mirada al sujeto que está dejando morir dolosamente, el solamente siguió avanzando sin mirar atrás, sin importarle en lo más mínimo, mientras escuchaba los gritos de dolor y agonía de aquel hombre detrás de él.

Conforme más se alejaba los gritos de aquel hombre iban haciéndose cada vez menos audibles para él, pero no está seguro si es precisamente por el hecho de que se está alejando que está ocurriendo eso o si la vida de aquel hombre está desapareciendo poco a poco; producto de las heridas que ese enorme ser que lo atrapo, pero él no tiene que desperdiciar pensando en eso, su condición actual es crítica, tanto que hasta él está seguro y consciente de que seguramente terminara desmayándose, la única alternativa que le queda es resistir un poco más antes de eso y tratar de acercarse lo más posible a un área o zona civilizada, ya sea un pueblo pequeño o una ciudad.

Debido a que agoto todas sus fuerzas y sus energías; incluyendo aquellas de reserva que no sabía que tenía y utilizo para alejarse lo más posible de aquella quimera, por temor y para preservar y salvaguardar su propia vida ante todo, le es casi imposible andar por sí mismo, sus piernas están temblando como si fueran gelatina, el cansancio bajo el que se encuentra es tan colosal y sobre acogedor ya que ni siquiera puede sentir su torso y de manera bastante similar con sus piernas y brazos.

Su cuerpo esta tan exhausto que cada vez que da un paso siente como si este no será capaz de resistir su peso y terminara en el piso, y de hecho así ocurrió algunas veces; pero se forzó a ponerse de pie, llegaría hasta los últimos límites con tal de acercarse todo lo posible a un lugar civilizado; si llega a desfallecer en medio de ese bosque, lo más seguro es que acabaría muerto, ya sea por el frio o devorado por algún animal como aquel uniformado que dejo atrás. A veces su andar se volvía tambaleante como estuviera ebrio, hasta tal punto que en la gran mayoría de esas veces, se fue tanto a la izquierda u a la derecha que terminaba tirado del piso, en el mejor de los casos, difícilmente logro encaminarse al tronco de un árbol y a usarlo como medio de apoyo y soporte por unos segundos, para posteriormente continuar.

Muy constantemente mientras andaba, su vista se nublaba o se tornaba como si tuviera una contusión, veía 2 o hasta a veces 3 cosas iguales al objeto que tuviera enfrente, no importa si fuera un árbol o el piso bajo sus pies, también junto con esto, un horrible y agudo ruido llegaba a sus oídos y posteriormente a sus tímpanos, él podía jurar que era alguna especie de pitido y silbido de la cual él sabía perfectamente lo que significaba, que la amenaza de que pudiera desmayarse estaba; diciéndole metafóricamente, a la vuelta de la esquina, no le queda mucho tiempo antes de que eso pase.

Sepa cómo, y como pudo, siguió su camino hacia adelante, medio minuto después se encontró delante de él; a unos metros de distancia, un pequeño claro de ese oscuro bosque, un área donde los arboles más cercanos están a más o menos 6, 7 o 8 metros de distancia de aquella área despegada, estando a escasos 3 metros de llegar hasta este claro el joven sintió repentinamente una punzada de dolor justo en el centro de su torso, una punzada que lo hizo inmediatamente arrodillarse y colocar las manos contra el piso, una vez en dicha posición; se llevó su mano izquierda hacia la herida de bala de su costado, la cual empezó a secretar más sangre, parece que todo el esfuerzo físico del muchacho está empezando a tener verdadero daño colateral sobre él, y como si eso no fuera bastante; al sentir su saliva especialmente espesa en su boca decidió escupirla al piso, revelando que no es saliva, sino sangre lo que escupió.

Su condición está verdaderamente agravada, no falta mucho para que finalmente seda y se desmaye, en el último esfuerzo; con su visión todavía más borrosa que antes y gruñendo a causa del dolor, se forzó a ponerse de pie y comenzó a andar completamente magullado hacia adelante, pareciera como si anduviera más por instinto que por sí mismo, esta tan débil que ya ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para levantar las piernas, está arrastrándolas por el piso como si fueran anclas, parece un muerto viviente, ha llevado a su cuerpo y su resistencia física a los máximos límites y a los máximos extremos. Finalmente, estando a uno metros de llegar a aquel claro, ocurrió lo que él ya había anticipado, lentamente fue cerrando sus parpados cuando estos se hicieron demasiado pesados para que el los soportara, se detuvo repentinamente; en seco, y una vez que sus ojos se cerraron, cayó como un roble recién cortado hacia el piso, desmayándose.

Su mano derecha cayo hacia adelante, con su brazo ligeramente estirado, el lado derecho de su cara contra el suelo, respirando solamente por la nariz, con una respiración tan débil que si hubiera hojas de pasto o vegetación delante de él; estas se moverían por la brisa generada por su aliento de una manera casi y completamente imperceptible, su brazo y mano izquierdo quedaron extendidos hacia abajo a contrario de su otro brazo, el resto del termino en una postura de desfallecido que demostraba o dejaba de manifiesto, el agotamiento y el dolor al que fue sometido.

Por el momento, ni uno de los habitantes de Ponyville y del resto de Equestria tiene ni remota idea; no solo de aquel extraño ser que acaba de arribar a su mundo, sino de lo que les está por deparar el futuro, y no me estoy refiriendo a el muchacho al hablar de esto, sino de los graves y oscuros errores y secretos de su pasado, los cuales atraerán al más grande, peligroso, difícil e inmisericorde de los obstáculos que han enfrentado hasta ahora. Especialmente Twilight y sus amigas, así como las princesas de Equestria.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **Yo les doy voces a los Oc's creados por mí; más relevantes para que se den una clara "imagen mental o imagen imaginativa" de ellos, sino están conformes con esto de alguna manera lo entiendo; solo, no me juzguen, es algo que ya tengo muy arraigado desde mis inicios en Fanfiction.**

 **El guardamanos es la parte de un rifle que está justo antes del cañón, la parte del rifle que separa al cañón y a la mirilla de la culata y el resto del cuerpo del rifle.**

 **Aprovecho para aclarar que el Soundtrack que use en este capítulo no me pertenece, ese Soundtrack y todos aquellos que pueda usar en el futuro y no sean de mi verdadera autoría no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de dichos Soundtracks están reservados y les pertenecen a sus correspondientes dueños. El Soundtrack de este capítulo le pertenece a From Software y a sus compositores: Ryan Amon, Tsukasa Saitoh, Michael Wandmacher, Yuka Kitamura, Cris Velasco y Nobuyoshi Suzuki.**

 **Si alguno de ustedes quiere una descripción específica de aquella espada de la cual era portador aquel extraño ser del comienzo, no se preocupen, más adelante les daré una descripción detallada de dicha arma blanca. Hablando del tema, por si algunos de ustedes planean preguntármelo en reviews, yo sé que Celestia y Luna han sido las gobernantes y creadoras del espacio desde el comienzo de los tiempos en Equestria; por lo que si se preguntan cómo es posible lo de este ser, la respuesta es muy sencilla, eso ocurrió en la dimensión alternativa; la dimensión humana, no en la de Equestria.**

 ** _También aprovecho para decirles que no se tomen tan literal la trama principal fic, o bueno; si háganlo, pero solo hasta cierto punto, lo que sucede es que tengo pensado que a partir de cierto punto en el desarrollo de la historia; no sabría decirles cuando, pero tengo pensado hacer un giro argumental o giro en la trama, el cual cambiara repentinamente las cosas en el futuro y las guiara en una dirección completamente diferente, y también, si les deje con varias preguntas durante la lectura de este primer capítulo, no se preocupen, recuerden este es el prólogo; es solo el comienzo de esta historia, conforme las cosas avancen también se irán aclarando, así que les pido paciencia por favor, y hablando del tema, también les pido paciencia a cuanto a las actualizaciones de este trabajo, debido a tengo otros fics en los cuales trabajar y por lo tanto a veces el tiempo me es insuficiente, no solo por esto, sino por las cuestiones y situaciones de la vida._**

Bueno eso sería todo por esta primera vez con ustedes lectores de MLP. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Si hasta el momento les está gustando el fic, agradecería que lo recomendaran a sus amigos y lectores si es cuentan con un perfil aquí en Fanfiction y escriben fanfics. Eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo. Bueno eso es todo por el momento. Nos vemos la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 1: El hallazgo.**

 **CrisKaKis:** Primero que nada, gracias por tu review Cris, y segundo; para que no empecemos con el pie izquierdo y no darte falsas ilusiones desde el comienzo de este fic, seré honesto contigo desde ya, de ese ser del espacio no se sabrá nada o se sabrá muy poco; lo que sucede es que para ese ser me inspire y estoy tomando como idea y base a Los antiguos. Si no sabes que son los antiguos; te lo explicare brevemente, los antiguos o también conocidos como: los dioses cósmicos, son unos personajes ficticios de literatura creados por el escritor americano Howard Phillip Lovecraft y su círculo de amigos, considerados los creadores del genero del terror cósmico en la literatura, los antiguos pueden ser entidades cósmicas, seres extraterrestres de aspectos monstruosos y horridos o seres inter-dimensionales con enormes poderes mágicos o "divinos", cuyo comportamiento y habilidades están fuera del alcance del entendimiento del ser humano, es por este último motivo que la escena de aquel ser la escribí de una manera tan enigmática y o misteriosa, para provocar ese efecto de que es un ser que no podemos entender plenamente. Y cuanto a lo de que el protagonista tendrá que lidiar en Equestria, dejare que eso lo descubras por ti mismo siguiendo con la lectura, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes :).

 **RelativityTargaryen:** Si ni siquiera tú mismo sabes con qué relación tiene el inicio; pues yo menos, en eso no puedo ayudarte amigo. Y en cuanto a lo siguiente; te seré honesto, me importa un bledo la vanguardia de la literatura y agradezco tu consejo sobre el guion largo pero me quedare con las comillas, son muy características de mi estilo de escribir y cuando yo escribo algo; además de tratar de traerles a todos ustedes una buena historia, busco darles mi estilo personal de escritura, algo que yo logro ver en un escritor o escritora cuando leo sus trabajos. Ya te respondí por PM lo que pienso al respecto de sugerirles mi historia a tus amigos Bronys, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfrutes.

 **Pyro phoenix-bird:** Para que sepas un poco más respecto al ser, te sugiero que leas le respuesta que le di a CrisKakis respecto a los antiguos, y en cuanto a la espada (Y aprovechando para aclarar a todos aquellos que estén leyendo mis palabras y evitar más tarde algún futuro inconveniente) está inspirada en la magnífica espada sagrada de luz de luna, de los videojuegos Dark Souls 2 y el DLC de Bloodborne, un arma que me fascino y en la cual me base para la de este fic, pero ojo; el diseño de la espada del fic es completamente diferente a la de Bloodborne y Dark Souls, por lo que pido que no se lancen a conclusiones aun. Trate de ser lo más explícito posible en cuanto a la descripción del personaje, ahí el motivo es personal; las botas son muy pesadas para mí, los tenis en cambio no, por eso puse ese detalle. Nope. Bueno, ahora sabes lo que yo sentí cuando me convertiste en un antagonista en tu fic de FNAF. Ya ves. Que te digo, yo no controlo las leyes de la física o donde va a abrirse un portal (O espera, de hecho técnicamente si puedo al ser el autor del fic; XD). Perdón por desilusionarte. Bien dicho amigo, bien dicho. No comas ansias, ya verás a que me refiero en este capítulo, el cual espero que disfrutes.

Sin tener ni la más mínima idea del nuevo visitante que ha arribado a las tierras de Equestria y de aquel misterioso portal que desapareció tan rápido como apareció, los habitantes de Ponyville están teniendo como cualquier otro, tranquilo, relajado, sereno, sin alguna clase de problema de algún tipo a la vista. Todos están haciendo lo que normalmente hacen cada dia de sus vidas, trabajar, comprar lo necesario para subsistir, los potrillos y potrancas asistieron a un dia de clases en la escuela de Ponyville y como siempre, hay alguno que otro poni que está caminando; dando un paseo por la ciudad, para disfrutar del tranquilo, soleado y despegado dia de hoy.

Inclusivo para las 6 ponis representadoras de los Elementos de la armonía; Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, Rarity, Applejack y la princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, el dia de hoy en Ponyville está siendo tan tranquilo y relajado como para el resto de los habitantes de Ponyville. Hoy El mapa cutie y sus Cutie marks no les están notificando de algún problema de amistad que pueda estar ocurriendo a lo largo y ancho de Equestria, por lo que tienen toda el dia para disfrutarlo, en especial la que más disfruta de días como estos para surcar los cielos; la estudiante Wonderbolt, encargada de mantener los cielos despegados en Ponyville y la Pegaso más veloz de Equestria, Rainbow Dash, aprovechando el dia que es hoy, y que ya concluyo por hoy su entrenamiento con los Wonderbolts, decidió ir en busca de sus amigas para disfrutar en compañía de ellas este gran dia, lo que ella no sabe, es que el resto de sus amigas tendrán otros planes para hoy.

"¡Woohoo!".-Exclamo festejando la pegaso azul mientras surcaba los cielos, disfrutando de la brisa del viento en distintos tipos de fuerza e intensidad sobre su rostro, las plumas de sus alas y su cuerpo, dando todo tipo de vueltas en vertical, volteretas y acrobacias en el aire.

Deteniéndose un momento de hacer dichas acrobacias y volteretas, volando hacia adelante en línea recta a un ritmo y velocidad moderados; cerró los ojos e inhalo con fuerza por la nariz, para oler y respirar del aire fresco y puro de aquella mañana, tras hacerlo y dejar escapar un gran suspiro satisfactorio, abrió los ojos nuevamente para mirar hacia adelante.

"La mañana del dia de hoy esta genial".-Dijo Rainbow, hablando con ella misma pues no hay absolutamente nadie a su alrededor en estos momentos.-"Me alegro de haber terminado con mi entrenamiento de los Wonderbolts del dia de hoy para poder disfrutar de este vuelo".-Dijo mientras miraba el gran cielo azul alrededor suyo.-"Pero porque solo yo tengo que disfrutar de volar o de hacer algo el dia de hoy".-Dijo levantando sus patas desde sus rodillas hacia arriba, como si estuviera encogiéndose de hombros con los cascos hacia apuntando hacia arriba.-"Lo mejor será que busque a las chicas, seguramente tendrán algo que hacer y que hará este dia 20% más genial de lo que ya es".-Dijo, bajo sus cascos y los extendió hacia delante de sí misma; para aportar mayor aerodinamismo a su vuelo.

Entonces sin perder más tiempo con el cual disfrutar de ese dia tan genial, voló directo al hacia Sugarcube Corner, el hogar de Pinkie Pie, la más cercana de sus amigas en cuanto a distancia se refiere; que tiene en estos momentos durante su vuelo. Fue volando en un ángulo picado hacia Sugarcube Corner, aterrizo justo detrás de los escalones rosados que conducen a la puerta principal, camino por estos y una vez delante de la puerta; levanto su casco delantero izquierdo para abrir o tocar la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera, repentinamente, los hechos giraron en su contra.

"¡HOLA RAINBOW DASH!".-Grito Pinkie abriendo la puerta de golpe con una gran sonrisa sobre su cara, afortunadamente para Rainbow; ella alcanzo a reaccionar lo bastante rápido para hacerse hacia atrás y evitar el portazo que pudo haberse ganado, pero esto tuvo un precio y fue que cayó al piso de espaldas.

"Ah".-Se quejó Rainbow por la caída para posteriormente, mirar a su amiga rosada y burbujeante de alegría y optimismo con una mirada de enojo y molestia.-"¡Pinkie!, casi me golpeas con la puerta".-Dijo girándose sobre su costado derecho para pararse nuevamente sobre sus cascos y ponerse de pie.

"Upsie, lo siento Rainbow".-Dijo Pinkie poniendo su casco delantero derecho delante de su hocico en un gesto de leve pena y vergüenza pero con felicidad en su voz, para luego bajarlo y acercarse a su amiga; como siempre, manteniendo una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"¿Cómo supiste que era yo quien iba a tocar tu puerta; Pinkie?".-Pregunto Rainbow mirando a su amiga directamente, ya más tranquila y relajada.

"Mi Pinkie instinto me lo dijo, así que corrí hacia la puerta y decidí abrirla para ti mientras gritaba tu nombre".-Dijo Pinkie con alegría en su voz, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su casco delantero derecho y lo movía, gesticulando para dar su explicación.

"Mm, ya veo".-Dijo Rainbow mirando a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados, decidió dejar esto de lado e hizo a lo que había ido a ese lugar.-"Oye Pinkie-".

"¿Si Rainbow?".-Dijo Pinkie con alegría, interrumpiéndola.

Rainbow parpadeo y retomo lo que iba a preguntarle.

"¿Qué te parece si buscamos a las demás y disfrutamos de este dia tan genial?".-Dijo Rainbow, con una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza sobre su cara y haciendo un ademan con su casco delantero derecho al increíble cielo azul ubicado sobre ella.

Esta pregunta hizo que la sonrisa sobre la cara de Pinkie desapareciera y fuera cambiada por una expresión neutra y casual.

"Uh, me encantaría Rainbow; pero hoy no puedo".-Dijo Pinkie con un poco de tristeza.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Rainbow.

"Tengo varias Pinkie promesas que cumplir el dia de hoy".-Dijo Pinkie mirando al piso con tristeza, acariciándose su nuca y la cantidad de pelaje de su grin con esta con su casco derecho, para luego regresar su mirada a su amiga.-"Además también me llegaron muchos pedidos de tartas, moffins y pasteles para hornear".-Dijo.

"¿Y no podrías hacerlos mañana?. Por Celestia".-Dijo Rainbow con frustración, poniendo su casco izquierdo sobre su frente con los ojos cerrados.-"Pinkie, ¿no digas enserio que vas a ponerte a trabajar todo este dia tan genial?".-Dijo, abriendo los ojos, retirando su casco de su frente y mirando a su amiga organizadora de fiestas.

Pinkie pie bajo su mirada y se quedó mirando el piso con tristeza.

"Lo siento Rainbow, no puedo, todos los pedidos son para hoy, no puedo hacerlos mañana".-Dijo mirando a su amiga directamente a los ojos.

Esto ocasiono que Rainbow Dash dejara escapar un quejido entre dientes; los cuales estaba apretando y mostrando, mientras volteaba a ver hacia la derecha y pisando con algo de fuerza; y con enfado, el piso debajo de ella con el casco que había levantado. Pinkie no se inmuto por la reacción de rabia y frustración de Rainbow, simplemente se quedó parada donde está, mirándola con tristeza. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Rainbow cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro, giro su cabeza de regreso hacia su amiga y abrió los ojos, con una expresión un poco triste sobre su cara, pero con una mirada comprensiva.

"Está bien Pinkie".-Dijo levantando delantero izquierdo.-"No te preocupes".-Dijo, dejando lindando el casco que levanto y desviando su mirada hacia abajo a la derecha, mirando el piso, con un pequeño pero claro rastro de tristeza en su voz.-"Seguramente alguna o algunas de las demás podrán disfrutar de este increíble dia".-Dijo, manteniéndose elevada un metro o medio metro del piso con la ayuda de sus alas y señalando hacia el cielo azul con su casco izquierdo.

"Oh, genial, buena suerte Rainbow".-Dijo Pinkie, recuperando su alegría en un parpadeo, llego con Rainbow a una velocidad tan alta que ni siquiera se percató de cuando llego y agarro su casco derecho, el cual estaba agitando con gran frenetismo y entusiasmo como estuviera estrechándolo, tanto fue así, que las sacudidas la marearon un poco y tras hacerlo y sin más que decir, Pinkie se retiró de ahí saltando, con una sonrisa sobre su cara y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, importándole poco si llegaba a chocar contra algo.

Rainbow solo vio cómo su amiga se alejaba de ahí.

"Nah, ¿qué más da?".-Dijo, restándole importancia a todo lo ocurrido.-"Tal vez Rarity tenga el dia libre hoy".-Dijo, volteo a ver el cielo azul y alzo vuelo hacia este.

Una vez en el aire, se dirigió; con un vuelo a ritmo tranquilo y regular hacia la boutique de Rarity en Ponyville, cuando la vislumbro desde lo alto inmediatamente bajo hacia la tienda volando en picada, aterrizo delante de la puerta de la boutique y toco usando unos cascos delanteros.

"Adelante".-Escucho decir a una elegante voz que emano de dentro de la tienda, sin lugar a dudas; perteneciente a su amiga unicornio diseñadora de modas.

Rainbow abrió la puerta empujándola suavemente con su casco y se adentró en la boutique dando 2 pasos, una vez dentro busco a su amiga por medio de su mirada y girando su cabeza en todas direcciones, rápidamente la encontró, cosiendo un nuevo y hermoso vestido sobre un maniquí de poni, apoyándose con su magia, con la cual movía el hilo y la aguja con los que está cosiendo. Rarity alejo sus ojos y su atención de aquel vestido por un momento para ver quien había entrado en su boutique, y entonces noto a su amiga pegaso de crin y cola multicolor, al hacerlo abrió los ojos, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre cara, dejo el hilo y la aguja en el piso, dejo de usar su magia y se acercó a su amiga.

"Rainbow, querida, debo decir que es extraño ver que vienes a mi boutique, ¿no me digas que vienes por un nuevo vestido?, eso sí sería toda una novedad".-Dijo Rarity con su acostumbrada voz elegante, la cual contenía un poco de alegría.

" ¡¿Qué?!, ¡puaj, no!".-Dijo Rainbow Dash negando con la cabeza, primero sorprendida y luego asqueada, haciendo una mueca sobre su cara mientras sacaba su lengua de su boca abierta cerrando su ojo derecho, reafirmando y complementando lo asqueada que estaba.-"Rarity, no digas locuras. Con los vestidos que tengo guardados en mi casa; como el que use para la gala y los demás, son más que suficientes para mí en lo que me queda de vida".- Dijo, mirando a su amiga a los ojos con cierto desagrado en su mirada por lo que ella había dicho.

"Oh, pues, ¿entonces que puedo ayudarte?".-Dijo Rarity borrando su sonrisa de su cara y adoptando una expresión neutra y casual sobre su rostro, mirando a su amiga para escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

En un parpadeo, Rainbow se colocó en el lado izquierdo de su amiga y recargo sobre su codo sobre un hombro, con esa acostumbrada mirada relaja pero engreída que habitualmente adopta sobre sus expresiones faciales.

"Pues pensé, porque no te tomas un descanso hoy; ¡y salimos a disfrutar del gran y fabuloso dia que nos ha dado Celestia hoy!".-Dijo Rainbow Dash, alzando vuelo en la última oración y; emocionada, dando una vuelta en el aire, para terminar suspendida en el aire en pleno vuelo con sus 2 patas delanteras abiertas hacia arriba.

Rarity solo miro a su amiga y posteriormente dibujo una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Oh claro querida, eso suena maravilloso".-Dijo.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto Rainbow, sorprendida y emocionada de que una de sus amigas si podrá pasar este dia con ella.

"Por supuesto. Un descanso para tomar o comer algo no vendría nada mal, y también me serviría para relajar un poco mi mente".-Dijo Rarity.

Rainbow abrió los ojos cuando escucho que dijo: para tomar o comer algo, esta frase le indico y demostró que Rarity no entiendo completamente lo que ella quiso decir.

"Amm, Rarity, creo que entendiste a lo que me refería".-Dijo rascándose la nuca con su casco izquierdo y mirando a un lado por un momento.

"¿De que estas hablando; querida?".-Pregunto Rarity confundida alzando una ceja.

"No quise decir que te tomaras un descanso de trabajar, quise decir que te tomaras el resto del dia y que pudiéramos disfrutarlo".-Respondió Rainbow.

"Oh".-Dijo Rarity abriendo los ojos al quedarle claro esto y bajo la mirada al piso.-"Lo siento querida, pero no creo que eso sea posible. Tengo que terminar el vestido en el que estoy trabajando y otros 2, para luego enviarlos al boutique que abrí en Ponyhattan para que posteriormente las ponis que me los encargaron puedan tenerlos en tiempo y forma, tal y como lo pidieron".-Dijo, con algo de tristeza en su mirada.

Rainbow tuvo los ojos abiertos durante toda la explicación de su amiga, con sus patas delanteras caídas hacia abajo mientras mantenía su vuelo para posteriormente, darse una palmada en la frente con su uno de sus cascos, cerrando los ojos y mostrando sus blancos dientes los cuales está apretando para liberar aunque sea un poco de su molestia, enojo y frustración.

"Pues entonces te ayudo, así terminaras más rápido y listo".-Dijo Rainbow con impaciencia y algo molesta, levantando sus cascos delanteros hacia arriba.

Luego de decir eso alzo vuelo, pasando por encima de Rarity con dirección al vestido, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a este; su vuelo fue detenido abruptamente, esto la hizo abrir los ojos, intento girar la cabeza para ver que ocurría pero por más que no lo intentaba, no podía. La razón por la cual no es capaz de moverse, y de que quedo tiesa como una estatua en el aire; es simple, Rarity uso su magia para envolverla y detenerla, una vez hecho esto, Rarity acerco a su inmovilizada amiga hacia ella.

"¡Rarity!".-Exclamo Rainbow Dash con molestia e intento zafarse de aquella nube de magia azul, esfuerzos que fueron completamente en vano.-"¡¿Qué crees que haces?!, ¡Suéltame, ahora!".-Dijo enojada y gruñendo mientras aun intentaba zafarse de su nube de magia.

"Lo siento querida. Escucha, no es que no aprecie tu ayuda, enserio la aprecio, pero preferiría que no me ayudaras con mis vestidos. Te conozco lo bastante bien para saber que querrás hacerlo lo más rápido posible, y este trabajo requiera de calma, paciencia, tiempo y precisión".-Dijo Rarity sin liberar a su amiga de su magia, para asegurarse de que; mínimo, escuchara un poco de lo que le dijo, ya que como afirmo, la conoce bastante bien.-"Escucha, no puedo tomarme el dia libre hoy, pero si quieres, insisto en que; cuando necesite un descanso, salgamos por algo de tomar y beber, ¿te parece?".-Dijo, bajando a su amiga al piso con su magia y finalmente liberándola de esta.

Una vez que estuvo en el piso, Rainbow volteo a ver hacia otro lado, con molestia y enojado sobre su mirada, al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un breve gruñido de su boca, dejando aún más de manifiesto su ira y su molestia, al mismo tiempo que mostraba sus blancos dientes, los cuales está apretando.

"No gracias, no te molestes".-Dijo Rainbow de una manera tajante y grosera regresando su mirada a Rarity, y tras hacerlo se dio media vuelta, ahora está mirando la puerta abierta de la Boutique y dándole la espalda a la unicornio.-"Adiós Rarity".-Dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta abierta delante de ella.

Rarity se dio cuenta, por su reacción, su actual comportamiento y el tono de voz, así a que; a manera de tratar de conversar con ella y teniendo única cosa en mente, decidió hacerle una pregunta.

"¿Rainbow, querida, estas bien?".-Pregunto.

"Si".-Respondió Rainbow secamente y de una manera igual de grosera que antes, girando levemente su cabeza hacia su derecha a manera de gesto.

Esta respuesta, de naturaleza cortante no ayudo en nada a la repentina tensión que se presentó en el ambiente entre ambas ponis, y Rarity hizo algo que lo empeoro más, hacer una nueva pregunta.

"¿Estas segu-?".-No termino lo que iba a preguntar pues Rainbow la interrumpió repentinamente.

"¡Dije que estoy bien!".-Grito ella con enojo y molestia girando rápidamente su cabeza por encima de su lado derecho y mirando a Rarity. Tras hacerlo salió de la boutique y cerró la puerta detrás de ella con un portazo.

Rarity cerró los ojos, aplano sus orejas y mostro los dientes de su mandíbula, debido a que la violencia e impetuosidad puestas sobre ese portazo fueron lo suficientemente estrepitosos para aturdirla, un segundo o dos después, abrió sus ojos los cuales se encontraron con la puerta cerrada a varios metros de distancia delante de ella y se quedó mirándola, con una mirada que expresa un leve dolor ya que se sentía mal al ver a Rainbow así.

Cuando Rainbow salió de la boutique, inmediatamente alzo vuelo hacia el cielo para que Rarity no tuviera oportunidad de poder tratar de conversar con ella, en estos momentos ella se encuentra a varios metros por encima del nivel del suelo, mirando hacia arriba y con sus cascos cruzados detrás de su cabeza en su nuca como si estuviera recostada sobre una hamaca, todo el tiempo manteniendo el vuelo para no caer. Tras contemplar el despegado cielo azul por varios segundos, respiro hondo y dejo escapar un suspiro, buscando eliminar todo rastro de enojo y molestia que aun puedan encontrarse en su cuerpo luego de lo sucedido con Rarity, ya se siente lo suficientemente tranquila y relajada ahora luego de ese suceso.

Hizo un giro de 360 grados estando en el aire para volver a adquirir la posición de vuelo normal de cualquier pegaso, y tras hacerlo y de adquirir esta posición, miro hacia abajo con una mirada de tristeza sobre su cara para luego levantar la cabeza para mirar hacia el frente.

"Amm…seguramente Applejack tenga el dia libre hoy".-Dijo Rainbow hablando con ella misma, rascándose la nuca con uno de sus cascos y tras hacerlo, tomo vuelo de curso en dirección hacia Sweet apple acres.

En pocos minutos llego a dicha granja, la cual contempló desde el aire, escaneando el suelo desde el aire con su mirada en búsqueda de su amiga poni terrestre granjera, miro hacia el gran bosque de manzanos de Sweet Apple acres pero no encontró ningún indicio o rastro de Applejack, por lo que miro los campos de cultivo arreados de la propiedad Apple, obteniendo el mismo resultado, tras eso miro ahora la granja de los Apple, si bien no encontró a Applejack, si pudo vislumbrar a su hermano Big Mac y a su abuela, quienes se encuentran conversando delante de las puertas del granero.

Al no poder localizar a Applejack desde donde se encuentra con la ayuda de su poderosa y perceptible vista, se le ocurrió que lo más seguro es que ellos sabrían donde se encuentra, por lo tanto descendió sobre su Sweet Apple acres, aterrizo a un par de metros de Big Mac y la abuela Smith, y tras hacerlo, fueron acercándose a ellos.

Tanto Big Mac como la abuela Smith detuvieron su conversación, o mejor dicho; discusión, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Rainbow quien iba acercándose cada vez más hacia ellos, cuando solo se encontraba a un metro o medio metro de distancia de ellos, decidió iniciar la conversación.

"Hola Big Mac, hola abuela Smith".-Dijo, saludándolos a ambos.

"Oh hola Rainbow Dash".-Dijo la abuela Smith saludándola levantando su casco izquierdo y girando su cuerpo hacia ella.

"Hola".-Dijo Big Mac, también girando su cuerpo en dirección de la pegaso que acaba de llegar.

"¿En qué podemos ayudarte?, ah espera no me digas; seguramente quieres algo de sidra de manzana, ¿verdad?".-Dijo la abuela Smith una vez que Dash se detuvo delante de ambos.

Rainbow dibujo una sonrisa de boca abierta sobre su cara por el simple hecho de pensar en la espuma y el deleitante sabor de su bebida favorita en toda Equestria.

"Bueno, ahora que lo menciona eso no estaría nada mal".-Dijo Rainbow sentándose en el suelo, poniendo su casco derecho de bajo de su barbilla mirando hacia el suelo, para luego bajar su mirada y señalar a la abuela Smith.-"Pero no es por eso a lo que vine".-Dijo quitando la sonrisa sobre su cara y negando con la cabeza.-"¿Saben dónde está Applejack?, estuve mirando todo Sweet Apple acres desde el cielo pero no la encontré en ningún lado y no la he visto por Ponyville hoy".-Dijo.

Big Mac y la abuela Smith dibujaron expresiones de confusión sobre sus caras ante la pregunta de la pegaso y voltearon a verse para intercambiar una mirada inexpresiva; si no tomamos en cuenta la confusión claro, un par de segundos después abrieron los ojos al recordarlo y entonces volvieron a mirar a Dash.

"¿Y bien?, ¿Dónde está?".-Pregunto Rainbow nuevamente.

"Lo siento Rainbow Dash, pero ella no está aquí".-Dijo la abuela Smith.

"¿Cómo que no está aquí?".-Pregunto Dash.

"Su Cutie Mark comenzó a brillar, lo que significa que surgió un problema de amistad y tuvo que irse rápidamente de Ponyville. Apenas alcanzo a despedirse de nosotros, por lo que no me extrañaría que no se haya despedido de ustedes, lo más seguro es que de Twilight sí; pues como siempre tuvo que ir a ver el mapa cutie para saber a dónde ir".-Dijo la abuela Smith.

Esto hizo que Rainbow se decepcionara y clavara la mirada al piso con tristeza, a estas alturas ya empezó a perder las esperanzas de poder pasar el dia con alguna de sus amigas. Tras un par de segundos, volvió a levantar la mirada y miro a Big Mac y a la abuela Smith.

"¿Saben cuándo podría volver?".-Pregunto.

"Nop".-Contesto Big Mac de manera rotunda, como siempre, acabando cerrando sus parpados.

"Oh, está bien".-Dijo rascándose la nuca con uno de sus cascos y mirando nuevamente al piso por un segundo, después de eso se puso de pie y nuevamente los miro, en ese momento, se creó una pregunta en su mente relacionada a otro miembro de la familia Apple, a la cual no ha visto tampoco en todo el dia.-"Oigan, ¿y de donde esta Apple Bloom?, tampoco la he visto hoy".-Dijo.

"Oh; ella y el resto de los alumnos de Ponyville fueron de viaje al reino de cristal por un dia para una exhibición en un pequeño museo que su maestra quiere mostrarles. No estoy muy segura de que se trata, pero creo que dijo que tiene que ver con un antiguo y misterioso objeto que fue descubierto aquí en Equestria hace unos meses".-Respondió la abuela Smith con amabilidad.

"Ah sí".-Dijo Rainbow Dash acabando de recordar algo y se pegó con su pesuña en la frente cerrando los ojos.-"Scootalo me hablo de algo como eso hace 2 días, incluso me pidió que firmara un permiso escrito que ella me dio".-Dijo abriendo nuevamente los ojos y manteniendo su casco suspendido por encima del piso, manteniéndolo flexionado.

"Lo mismo ocurrió con Apple Bloom".-Dijo la abuela Smith.-"De hecho tuvimos una pequeña discusión familiar sobre quien debería firmar el permiso, pero al final logramos resolverlo y también tuvimos que darle algunos Bits como una pequeña inversión para ese viaje, justo como le decía el permiso".-Dijo.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Rainbow con confusión y abriendo los ojos.-"Pero, no decía algo como eso en el permiso que me dio Scootalo".-Dijo desviando su mirada por un momento con su casco izquierdo levantado para luego regresar su mirada a los 2 Apples parados delante de ella.

" ¿Enserio?' mm, bueno, eso sí que es peculiar".-Dijo la abuela Smith con su casco debajo de la barbilla y mirando a Rainbow.

"Sip".-Dijo Big Mac estando de acuerdo al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Tras todo esto, Rainbow dejó escapar un suspiro cerrando los ojos.

"Bueno, mejor me voy".-Dijo mirando el piso un poco triste, se elevó del piso con la ayuda de sus alas y estando a medio metro del suelo volvió a mirar a la abuela Smith y a Big Mac.-"Solo vine a buscar a Applejack".-Dijo.

"Está bien Rainbow Dash, lamentamos que Applejack no pudiera avisarles que tuvo que irse".-Dijo la abuela Smith con algo de tristeza en su mirada.

"Sip".-Dijo Big Mac estando de acuerdo mientras miraba a la pegaso con su acostumbrada mirada neutra y casual.

"Nah no se preocupen".-Dijo Rainbow con algo de tristeza para luego forzar una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro.-"Después de todo aun me queda preguntarles a Twilight y a Fluttershy, por lo que no todo está perdido. _Aun".-_ Dijo, lo último lo pensó.-"Ok entonces, nos vemos luego".-Dijo mirando a los Apple, levanto su casco derecho hacia arriba en un gesto de despedida, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse en vuelo.

"Adiós Rainbow Dash".-Dijo la abuela Smith despidiéndose de ella mientras observaba como se iba.

"Adiós".-Dijo Big Mac con una pequeña sonrisa sobre cara pero manteniendo su acostumbrada mirada y contemplando como la pegaso se alejaba.

Rainbow Dash se alejó en cuestión de segundos de Sweet Apple acres con un mal sabor de boca, con esto ya van 3 de sus amigas las cuales no podrán pasar el dia con ella, aunque como ella dijo; falta preguntarles a Twilight y Fluttershy, como ya aclare anteriormente, a estas alturas está comenzando a perder las esperanzas y a pensar que tendrá que disfrutar de este impresionante dia, en solitaria compañía.

Comenzó a volar por los despegados cielos de Ponyville en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy, con estado de ánimo un poco más decaído que con el que despertó esta mañana, debido a todas las malas noticias que ha recibido por parte de sus amigas el dia de hoy. Sobrevoló el tenebroso y tétrico bosque Everfree, como en esta ocasión está mirando hacia adelante durante su vuelo, no se percató de nada de lo que ocurría en tierra, si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera percatado del cuerpo sucio, ensangrentado y completamente exhausto del muchacho humano que llego a Equestria esta mañana, debajo de las sombras proyectadas de los árboles y el cual aún sigue con vida, pero a duras penas.

En poco tiempo llego a la casa de Fluttershy, aterrizo delante de su puerta principal y se acercó a ella para tocar y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque justo antes de hacerlo; se percató de una nota pegada en esta, seguramente algún recado por parte de Fluttershy para quien quiera que fuera a visitarla o buscarla. Rainbow tomo la hoja con su ala y sin despegarla de la puerta la leyó.

 _A quien sea que pueda interesar._

 _Estoy en el santuario cuidando de mis queridos amigos animales. Se tan amable de buscarme ahí, por favor._

 _Fluttershy._

"Agh; genial, seguramente estará todo el dia ocupada encargándose de ellos y quiere tener el placer de decírmelo cara a cara".-Dijo Rainbow quejándose y hablando sola, para posteriormente alzar vuelo e ir directo hacia el santuario de animales de Fluttershy.

En poco tiempo llego a dicho lugar, desde el cielo pudo ver como Fluttershy alimentaba, hablaba, acariciaba o simplemente acompañaba a sus queridos amigos animales en tierra. Rainbow rodo los ojos y miro hacia un lado con un gesto de molestia sobre su rostro, pensando que seguramente Fluttershy le diría que no podría pasar el dia con ella debido a que debe hacerse cargo del cuidado de sus amigos animales, adelantándose a conclusiones inciertas y apresuradas, tras hacerlo y para ponerle fin de una vez, voló hacia abajo en picada y aterrizo sobre el suelo a unos cuantos metros de su tímida amiga también pegaso, la cual no se dio cuenta de su presencia, pues está dándole la espalda y mirando a ambos lados, asegurándose de que todo esté bien.

Rainbow se acercó a Fluttershy y cuando estaba a alrededor de solo unos 3 metros de distancia, ella se dio vuelta y la vio, haciendo que formara una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Oh, hola Rainbow".-Dijo Fluttershy saludándola mientras levantaba su casco derecho hacia arriba en un ademan de saludo, a la par que algunos pajarillos aterrizaron encima de ella.

"Hola Fluttershy".-Dijo Rainbow saludándola de regreso.

"¿Qué haces aquí?".-Pregunto Fluttershy de manera amable, cortes y educada.

"Fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero encontré una nota tuya que decía que estabas aquí".-Dijo Rainbow.

"Oh es cierto".-Dijo Fluttershy recordando.-"Bueno, ya me encontraste; ¿Qué necesitas?".-Pregunto mirando a Rainbow directamente.

"Quería saber si te gustaría hacer algo el dia de hoy con las demás, aunque lo más seguro es que me dirás que no; ya que de seguro estarás ocupada con los animales aquí en tu santuario".-Dijo Rainbow, primero con una expresión casual sobre su cara la cual rápidamente se convirtió en una de molestia y enojo al creer que dirá exactamente eso.

"Claro Rainbow, eso suena bien".-Dijo Fluttershy, respondiendo a su duda manteniendo aquella sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Y seguramente me dirás, espera ¿Qué?".-Dijo Rainbow, interrumpiendo abruptamente lo que iba a decir y miro a su amiga con sorpresa.

"Dije que me parece una buena idea Rainbow. De hecho solo estaba aseguramente de que todo estuviera bien y en orden, justo iba a despedirme de mis amigos y regresar a casa cuando llegaste".-Dijo Fluttershy, mirando por unos breves segundos a los pajaritos posados sobre ella y luego miro a su amiga.

"¡¿Enserio?!, ¡Woohoo!".-Dijo Rainbow con emoción y felicidad, tanto fue así que incluso hizo una vuelta mortal en el aire hacia atrás y se detuvo en pleno vuelo, con sus ojos cerrados y su casco bombeado hacia arriba en un gesto de triunfo.-"¡Por fin!, por Equestria, eres la primera el dia de hoy que me dice que tiene el resto del dia libre".-Dijo abriendo sus ojos y mirando a su amiga con sus cascos abiertos a ambos lados manteniéndose en el aire.

"¿La primera?".-Pregunto Fluttershy alzando una de sus cejas.-"¿Quieres decir que ya les preguntaste a las demás?".-Dijo.

"Bueno, le pregunte a Pinkie y Rarity".-Dijo dejando caer sus patas delanteras y dejándolas lindando.-"Y también trate de preguntarle a Applejack, pero Big Mac y la abuela Smith me dijeron que tuvo que irse a resolver un problema de amistad, y Pinkie y Rarity tienen mucho trabajo hoy como poder tomarse el dia libre".-Dijo sin quitar sus ojos de su tímida amiga.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Fluttershy abriendo los ojos.-"Oh, bueno, eso es triste".-Dijo volteando a ver hacia un lado por un par de momentos y posteriormente regresar su mirada a su mirada a Rainbow, mirándola con algo de tristeza en su mirada.-"Tampoco puedo creer que Applejack se haya ido de Ponyville por un tiempo sin siquiera despedirse".-Dijo, sintiéndose dolida por ese simple hecho.

"Si, la abuela Smith y Big Mac me dijeron que tuvo que irse casi de inmediato y por eso no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de nosotras".-Dijo Rainbow, cruzando sus patas delanteras mientras miraba hacia un lado con enojo y luego volvía a mirar a Fluttershy.

"Oh, entiendo".-Dijo Fluttershy bajando la cabeza mientras miraba el piso con tristeza y luego cerro sus ojos.

"Nah bueno, ella, Pinkie y Rarity se lo pierden".-Dijo Rainbow rodando los ojos con una mirada molesta y pretensiosa, levanto su casco delantero izquierdo y balanceando hacia atrás y adelante en un ademan; restándole importancia al asunto con ellas como si nada.-"Anda vamos".-Dijo abriendo nuevamente los cascos a ambos lados, esta vez elevándolos un poco, auto-elevándose el ánimo.-"Busquemos a Twilight y luego disfrutemos de una manera 20% más genial este dia".-Dijo, haciendo un giro mortal hacia atrás en el aire; una de sus acostumbradas acrobacias aéreas para luego volver a posicionar su mirada sobre la amable pegaso amarilla.

Fluttershy despago su mirada del piso, miro a su amiga, levanto la cabeza y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Si, tienes razón Rainbow Dash".-Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, entonces abrió sus alas y las batió alzando vuelo; levantándose medio metro encima del suelo.-"Vamos a buscar a Twilight, seguramente ella también tendrá el dia el libre hoy".-Dijo.

Rainbow respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y con una mirada determinada sobre su rostro, y tras esto, ambas amigas alzaron vuelo en dirección al castillo de Twilight, esta vez se fueron volando en dirección contraria a por donde Rainbow llego, ya que aquella dirección es un atajo y por lo tanto; llegarían con Twilight más rápidamente.

 **Mientras tanto en el bosque Everfree**.

Zecora está caminando en estos momentos de regreso a su hogar llevando un par de alforjas, dichas alforjas están repletas de plantas medicinales las cuales ella rutinariamente va a recolectar para poder preparar sus conocidas pociones, mientras caminaba directo hacia la puerta de su casa; la cual se encuentra a varios metros de distancia, ella giro su cabeza hacia su izquierda, con la ayuda de su dentadura abrió una de sus alforjas y tras hacerlo comenzó a inspeccionar los artículos que tiene guardados dentro de esta, apoyándose con la punta de su hocico; movía dichos artículos para observar todo lo que lleva guardado dentro, buscando cerciorarse de que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba, tras hacerlo, cerro nuevamente la alforja y regreso su mirada hacia la puerta de su casa, la cual ahora se encuentra más cerca.

Cuando finalmente llego a la casa y puso una pesuña sobre la puerta, dispuesta a abrirla con un pequeño empuje; volteo a ver hacia la izquierda, hacia la entrada que da a lo más profundo y oscuro del bosque y al hacerlo, algo capto su atención, ella entrecerró los ojos y forzó la vista para tratar de ver detenidamente a distancia aquella cosa que llamo su atención y al hacerlo; se percató de aquello que llamo su atención es más grande de lo que pensaba pero no podía verlo con detenimiento, debido a la distancia y a las fuertes sombras de los árboles que están cubriendo a aquella cosa que vislumbro.

Aquella cosa que vio le llamo mucho la atención por lo que decidió ir a investigar, dejo sus alforjas al pie de la puerta de su casa y tras hacerlo, se acercó a lo que vio, poniendo especial énfasis en la parte de aquella cosa que más llamo su atención y la cual está siendo iluminada por la potente luz del sol, para ella; esa cosa era totalmente desconocida, se trata de una mano humana, de piel caucásica. Ella finalmente llego hasta aquella cosa, desvió su mirada por un momento de aquella extraña y rara extremidad, y posiciono su mirada sobre el resto de la cosa a la cual pertenecía dicha extremidad, la poca luz que se filtraba por la copa de los árboles y la contraluz provocada por la ley de los colores basto para que pudiera verlo mejor, y al hacerlo, la sorpresa que la golpeo llego hasta la perplejidad y junto a esta, se unió la extrañez y la confusión.

"Dulce Celestia, ¿pero que es esta criatura?".-Se dijo Zecora a sí misma.

Aquella criatura de la que está hablando, es el joven adulto humano que estaba huyendo de aquellos uniformados negros que lo perseguían, este aún se encuentra inconsciente y en la misma posición en la cual termino tras haberse desmayado. Zecora, confundida, extrañada, sorprendida e intrigada ladeo su cabeza a ambos lados, observando e inspeccionando a aquella extraña criatura, intentando encontrar algún; el más mínimo parentesco con alguna otra criatura que a ella le parezca conocida para que pueda formarse una hipótesis de lo que se supone que es. Tras hacerlo, se movió hacia la derecha, teniendo cuidado de no pisar su brazo izquierdo, se colocó justo enfrente de su lado izquierdo y estando ahí de pie, lo miro de pies a cabeza.

No encontraba ningún parentesco que le dijera a que especie pertenece, o de que siquiera se mitad algo, mitad dragón, mitad grifo, lo que fuera, no se parece a nada que conozca o allá visto, es sin dudas una criatura completamente desconocida para ella. Tras esto miro el rostro de la criatura sin saber exactamente qué hacer con aquel ser, entonces desvió su mirada hacia su costado derecho y abrió los ojos; siendo tomada por sorpresa al darse cuenta del charco de sangre debajo del ser, si bien gran parte de este ya se había secado, una pequeña porción del mismo seguía fresco, lo cual indicaba una sola cosa pero Zecora quiere estar convencida de eso, así que tuvo que comprobarlo.

Se acercó a aquel extraño ser, usando la corona de su cabeza y con algo de gran esfuerzo físico logro girarlo, dejándolo ahora boca arriba y tras hacerlo, coloco su cabeza; o más específicamente su huido sobre su pecho, esperando poder encontrar alguna señal de vida, de la cual esperaba también poder ser capaz, ya como aquel ser completamente desconocido para ella, no sabe absolutamente nada respecto a su anatomía o fisiología. Afortunadamente para ella, sus intentos no fueron en vano, pues fue capaz de escuchar el latido de su corazón y su respiración, haciendo que abriera los ojos repentinamente y alejara su cabeza de su pecho.

"Sea lo que sea esta cosa, aunque sigue con vida".-Dijo Zecora y luego miro el rostro del muchacho. Debido a su buen espíritu y corazón, no dudo en lo más mínimo para tratar de ayudar a aquel ser, rápidamente fue hacia su casa; cosa la cual aprovecho para meter sus alforjas dentro de la misma y luego salió con una cuerda.

Envolvió un extremo de esta alrededor del torso del muchacho, el otro lo envolvió en su cadera y tras hacerlo, comenzó a jalar de este como si fuera una carretera en dirección a su casa, cosa la cual no fue nada fácil, pues aquel ser pesaba más de lo que ella imaginaba en un principio.

 **Mientras tanto, en el centro de Ponyville.**

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy aterrizaron justo enfrente de la puerta principal del castillo de Twilight, Rainbow esperaba que Twilight también tuviera el dia libre hoy; Fluttershy en cambio, era más optimista, ella daba por sentado sin estar segura de eso, que Twilight podría pasar el dia con ambas tras haber realizado sus labores como princesa y alguna que otra investigación de estudio que pudiera estar realizando. Ambas caminaron hacia la puerta y una vez paradas delante de esta, Fluttershy toco usando su casco izquierdo.

Unos segundos después, la rendija cuadrada de la misma se abrió y del otro lado de la misma, su asomaron unos conocidos ojos de reptil de color verde, pertenecientes al fiel amigo dragón y asistente principal de Twilight; Spike.

"¿Si?".-Pregunto él y entonces se percató de que quienes tocaron fueron Rainbow y Fluttershy.-"Ah; Rainbow, Fluttershy, esperen".-Dijo Spike, después de eso cerro la rendija de la puerta, ambas pegasos escucharon como la abriría desde el otro lado y entonces esta comenzó a abrirse.

Cuando esta se abrió lo suficiente, Rainbow no se hizo esperar más, abrió sus alas y con un rápido y fuerte aleteo entro en el castillo, abriendo completamente la puerta con brusquedad en el acto.

"Adelan-¡Ahh!".-Iba a decir Spike invitándolas a pasar, pero fue interrumpido la brusquedad con la que Rainbow abrió la puerta, lo cual lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo de espaldas.

"Rainbow".-Dijo Fluttershy algo molesta por la impetuosidad e impulsividad de la pegaso azul, para luego acercarse a Spike y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

"¡Oye Twilight!, ¡Twilight!, ¡¿Estás aquí?!".-Pregunto Rainbow gritando con todas sus fuerzas esperando a que pudiera oírla y poniendo sus cascos a ambos lados de su boca para amplificar el sonido. Tras eso espero un segundo y al no recibir una respuesta inmediata, volteo a ver a Spike y en un parpadeo, se posiciono delante de él manteniéndose en el aire.-"Spike, ¿esta Twilight aquí?".-Pregunto, sin molestarse en pedirle una disculpa por casi haberlo golpeado con la puerta, pero Spike no le dio importancia, lo tomo como un accidente.

"Ah, sí".-Dijo tras ponerse de pie y con un garra en su espalda baja, debido a que está sintiendo algo de dolor en esa zona a causa de la caída y miro a Rainbow.-"Seguramente está en su segunda casa, si saben a lo que me refiero".-Dijo el pequeño dragón, siendo sarcástico como siempre, con una sonrisa divertida sobre sus labios y con los ojos entrecerrados pero con una mirada de diversión sobre ellos.

Su chiste sarcástico ocasiono que Fluttershy se cubriera la boca con uno de sus cascos y se riera entre dientes con un tono bajo mientras cerraba los ojos, Spike se rio abiertamente de su propio chiste dejando escapar un par de carcajadas y Rainbow se rio a carcajadas permaneciendo en el aire, llevando sus cascos hacia su estómago debido a que se está riendo con fuerza, el chiste de Spike hizo una referencia a que Twilight se encuentra en la biblioteca del castillo.

"Jajaja; Si, creo que debimos de haberlo supuesto".-Dijo Rainbow tras terminar de reír mientras se rascaba la nuca con uno de sus cascos, debido a una sensación de comezón que le dio repentinamente.

"Bueno, no necesariamente, también puede que se hubiera presentado un problema de amistad y no estaría aquí".-Dijo Fluttershy señalando una posibilidad.

"Si; si, como sea".-Dijo con un tono voz monótono, mirando hacia otro lado con una mirada de desinterés y aburrimiento sobre su cara mientras movía uno de sus cascos.-"Lo genial es que ella si se encuentra, ¿sabes si está realizando alguna de sus tontas y aburridas investigaciones de cerebrito Spike?".- Dijo, lo primero mirando a su amiga y lo segundo mirando al bebe dragón.

"Estaba trabajando en una, pero si mal no recuerdo creo la pospuso para mañana, el dia de hoy quiso usarlo para reorganizar la biblioteca, otra vez".-Dijo Spike, lo último con una mirada de molestia y tedio sobre su rostro, como ya sabemos, a veces le molesta que Twilight sea tan obsesiva en cuanto se trata de la organización.

"¿Y porque no estás ayudándola?".-Pregunto Fluttershy con su mirada puesta sobre Spike.

"Lo hice".-Dijo algo molesto mirando a Fluttershy con una garra en su cabeza, y luego giro su cuerpo en dirección a ella para mirarla frente a frente.-"Apenas termine de ayudarla hace unos 5 o 10 minutos, ella insistió en que siquiera ayudándola, pero afortunadamente logre convencerla de poder tomar un descanso".-Dijo.

"Bueno ya es suficiente. Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso estando aquí hablando, si seguimos así nos perderemos el dia que Celestia nos ha dado hoy".-Dijo Rainbow, señalando la puerta principal del castillo con su casco, haciendo un ademan; refiriéndose al exterior.-"Ven Fluttershy, vamos por Twilight".-Dijo haciendo un gesto de que la siguiera y sin perder tiempo, con una mirada determinada sobre su rostro, desapareció en un segundo, volando a toda velocidad hacia la biblioteca del castillo, dejando su conocida estela arcoíris detrás de ella.

"De acuerdo, nos vemos luego Spike".-Dijo Fluttershy dirigiéndose al dragón mientras daba un par de pasos y tras haberlos dado, alzo vuelo y fue directo hacia la biblioteca del castillo, con un vuelo mucho más tranquilo, relajado y lento que el de su veloz amiga.

"Nos vemos luego".-Dijo Spike con una sonrisa sobre su cara y despidiéndose con su garra, tras hacerlo fue a disfrutar de su descanso, usando como por medio la lectura de sus comics, dentro de uno de los salones de las puertas cercanas a la entrada principal, en caso de que alguien más tocara en búsqueda de Twilight.

Fluttershy se encuentra volando en estos momentos por uno de los pasillos del castillo, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la puerta que conduce a la biblioteca del mismo, tarareando una melodía con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y el silencio del castillo, pero tan pronto se acercó a la puerta que da hacia la biblioteca, aquella calma y tranquilidad que tanto estaba disfrutando; fue rota por los gritos de molestia y enojo que provenían de adentro, pertenecientes a sus 2 amigas.

"¡Rainbow Dash!".-Escucho gritar a Twilight desde adentro, el grito fue la bastante fuerte para que no solo se oyera a través de la puerta; la cual se encuentra entre-abierta, sino para lograr aturdir a su tímida amiga, la cual cerró los ojos con fuerza y se estremeció ante dicho aturdimiento.

Ella abrió los ojos y los dirigió a la puerta, aun en el aire la abrió por completo con un suave empuje de su casco izquierdo, tras hacerlo aterrizo suave y delicadamente sobre el piso y miro el panorama, Twilight se encuentra rodeada de una pequeña montana de libros con pastas de todos los colores, está saliendo justo del centro aquella pequeña montaña y está mirando a la pegaso azul, la cual se encuentra en el aire, con una mirada de molestia sobre su rostro.

"Ay por favor Twilight, no es para tanto".-Dijo Rainbow con la molestia también presente sobre su rostro, haciendo muchos ademanes y movimientos estando en el aire pero acabar cerrando los ojos y hacer un ademan que denota su poco interés en el asunto actual.

"¿No es para tanto?, ¡¿no es para tanto?!".-Dijo Twilight con enojo y usando su magia, hizo levitar uno de los muchos libros que tiene alrededor suyo delante de sí misma; entre ella y Rainbow, un libro con pastas de color café oscurecido.-"Cada uno de estos libros estaba perfecta y debidamente acomodados en mi estantería superior, logre ordenarlos por color, tema de contenido y número de páginas, ¿tienes idea de cuánto tiempo me tomara reordenarlos exactamente como estaban antes de que tú los tiradas con la brisa de tu vuelo?".-Dijo.

"No lo sé, ni me importa".-Dijo Rainbow con total indiferencia y aburrimiento, rodando los ojos y con sus cascos cruzados.

Esto hizo que Twilight la mirara con más molestia y enojo, y bajo el libro de regreso al suelo con los demás que habían caído.

"Ay enserio Twilight, necesitas saber cuándo es necesario calmajarse".-Dijo Rainbow, fastidiada por el hecho de que Twilight se tome las cosas más enserio, adoptando una posición en el aire como si estuviera recostada sobre una hamaca, su cuerpo encorvado como si fuera una luna creciente, con sus cascos detrás de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Estaba completamente tranquila y relajada, hasta que tu llegaste aquí con tu impertinente vuelo veloz, pasaste por encima de mi última y superior estantería, ¡y tiraras todos mis libros de ahí!".- Dijo Twilight.

"Chicas".-Dijo Fluttershy con un tono de voz razonable y adentrándose a la biblioteca, buscando evitar que la discusión se pusiera peor.

"¿Para ti eso es calmajarse?, Twilight enserio, deberías por lo menos de tratar de mantener un poco más bajo control tu obsesión por los libros y la lectura, quiero decir, entiendo que leer los libros de Daring Do es de lo más genial que hay en toda Equestria, ya que ella es tan genial e increíble como yo, pero enserio no puedo comprender tu entusiasmo por el resto de los libros que tienes aquí. Tal vez si dejaras de leer tanto serias mejor y más rápida volando".-Dijo Rainbow diciendo todo lo que pensaba, terminando con sus cascos cruzados nuevamente, los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa engreída sobre su cara.

Esto último que dijo sorprendió tanto a Twilight como Fluttershy, la cual se detuvo en seco en medio de la biblioteca, con su casco delantero izquierdo suspendido por encima del piso y mirando fijamente a Rainbow al igual que Twilight, la cual se molestó y enojo todavía más, haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

"¿Ah enserio?".-Pregunto Twilight, algo ofendida por lo que dijo su amiga pegaso.-"Pues si yo debo controlar mi pasión con los libros y la lectura, tal vez tú deberías hacer lo mismo respecto al vuelo".-Dijo, con su casco sobre su pecho; señalándose a sí misma para luego regresarlo al suelo, sin quitar sus ojos de la pegaso.

Sus palabras hicieron que Rainbow abriera los ojos inmediatamente, sorprendida por lo que escucho.

"Oh no, dime que escuche mal".-Dijo, oficialmente enojada con su mirada puesta sobre la alicornio y señalándola con su casco derecho.

"No, escuchaste bien, tal vez tú también deberías controlarte con respecto al vuelo".-Dijo Twilight molesta.

"Chicas".-Dijo Fluttershy, pero ni Rainbow ni Twilight la escucharon, es como si solo ellas estuvieran ahí en la biblioteca.

"Discúlpate, ahora".-Exigió Rainbow con enojo, poniéndose en un parpadeo delante de Twilight; cara a cara, manteniéndose por encima del suelo con la ayuda de sus alas.-"Tu sabes muy bien que volar es una de las cosas que más amo en la vida".-Le dijo con enojo.

"La lectura, los libros y el estudio también lo son para mi Rainbow, me disculpare contigo después de que tú lo hayas hecho, ¡ya que tú fuiste la que comenzó todo esto en primer lugar!".-Dijo Twilight, a este punto muy molesta y enojada.

"No habría sido así si tu no fueras tan quisquillosa con todo lo que tiene ver con todas estas cosas de nerds y cerebritos".-Dijo Rainbow, haciendo una seña con su casco izquierdo a una de las estanterías y libreros de la biblioteca.

"Te recuerdo que todas esas "cosas de cerebritos y nerds" nos han sido indispensables para poder salvar a Equestria en todas las ocasiones en las que tuvimos que hacerlo, sin el diario de la amistad que hicimos entre todas nosotras seguramente no hubiéramos sabido como vencer a Tirek y habría sido el fin de Equestria".-Dijo Twilight exponiendo un buen punto.

"Y yo te recuerdo que fue Discord quien señalo las partes más importantes en el diario, no tú, tal parece que Discord es mucho mejor que tú en todas las cosas en las que crees que eres la mejor. Tal vez si solo hubiéramos pedido la ayuda de Discord en primer lugar, hubiéramos vencido a Tirek y entonces no habríamos requerido para nada de tu ayuda".-Dijo Rainbow.

Esto ocasiono que Twilight se volviera a sorprender, y no solo eso, que sintiera un golpe emocional justo en el centro de su corazón y su cerebro, ya que como sabemos, Twilight cedió su magia y la de las princesas para salvarla a ella y al resto de sus amigas de Tirek, lo que Rainbow dijo fue como si le hubieran vertido un balde de agua helada justo encima de ella, pues a su propio criterio; lo considero como si Rainbow, en estos momentos, estuviera diciendo que no aprecia lo que ella hizo, tanto por ella como por las demás. Tras recuperarse de la conmoción principal, Twilight logro poner sus prioridades en orden dentro de su cabeza y volvió a mirar a Rainbow, con una verdadera molestia y enojo dentro de ella, tanto es así que su cuerpo está temblando ligeramente producto de aquellas emociones y sentimientos.

"¡Rainbow!".-Dijo con una voz gruñiente de la ira.-"¡Ahora yo te recuerdo que cedi toda mi magia alicorn y la magia de las princesas para salvarte a ti y a las demás de Tirek, si no lo hubiera hecho quien sabe lo que les habría sucedido, no te atrevas a restregarme en la cara una acción que hice y considere que era la mejor!".-Dijo, levantando su casco izquierdo; moviéndolo y haciendo ademanes durante su explicación y luego lo regreso al piso, con un pisotón cargado de rabia.

"Chicas".-Dijo nuevamente Fluttershy, levantando un poco de su tono voz, esperando que pudieran oírla esta vez pero fue en vano.

"¿Ah sí?, pues entonces tu también deja de reprocharme por hacer algo que yo creo fue lo mejor: decir la verdad y lo que pienso".-Dijo Rainbow, manteniendo su cuerpo verticalmente en el aire, mientras miraba a Twilight con una mirada de irritación sobre su cara y terminara cruzando nuevamente sus cascos, con la cabeza en alto y los ojos cerrados.

Esto ocasiono que Twilight gruñera del enojo mientras mostraba sus blancos dientes, los cuales está apretando con fuerza en un intento de canalizar más positivamente su furia, está a punto de; literalmente, lanzarse sobre Rainbow y comenzar una autentica pelea, una de esas de las cuales una amistad podría lamentarse de por vida, a veces la vanidad y el orgullo de Rainbow; el cual no le permite siguiera aceptar un error por parte de ella, verdaderamente la exasperan y tal parece que en esta ocasión, ha llegado muy lejos.

Fluttershy abrió los ojos angustiada al percatarse de esto, sabiendo que la situación estaba a punto de estallar en algo que podría poner las cosas todavía peor y en la cual no quiere ni pensar, inmediatamente galopeo hacia adelante, logro introducirse en el pequeño espacio vacío de distancia que hay entre ambas y puso sus 2 cascos delanteros sobre el pecho de cada una.

"¡Ya basta!".-Grito con fuerza y con algo de súplica en su voz, y con un pequeño empuje en ambos lados, hizo que las 2 ponis retrocedieran un par de pasos y la miraran; sorprendidas.-"Chicas por favor".-Dijo, girando su cabeza hacia ambos lados por un segundo, intercalando su mirada entre la pegaso y la alicornio.-"Es suficiente, ¿que no ven que esto no las está llevando a nada?, lo único que están logrando con todo esto; es lastimarse mutuamente, escuchen, no importa quien tenga la razón aquí, el punto es que tienen que recordar que las 2 son amigas, nos cuidamos y nos preocupamos unas a otras, ¿no es eso lo que realmente debería importarnos?".-Dijo, con su casco izquierdo levantado, mientras intercalaba su mirada en sus 2 amigas.

Tal parece que las palabras de Fluttershy no solo fueran escuchadas por sus 2 amigas, sino que al parecer; estas lograron hacer entrar en razón a ambas ponis, tanto Rainbow como Twilight miraron a la pegaso amarilla sentada sobre sus ancas en el espacio entre ellas con una mirada de triste y posteriormente, la mirada de tristeza de ambas se cruzó cuando se miraron una a la otra. Se miraron por un par de segundos y entonces miraron hacia otro lado, avergonzadas y decepcionadas de sí mismas, especialmente Twilight, por haberle pasado por la mente el querer atacar a Rainbow, Rainbow bajo lentamente hacia el piso y aterrizo suavemente sobre este, sentadose sobre sus ancas y mirando hacia el piso con tristeza al igual que Twilight.

Tras esto, Twilight giro su cabeza hacia la derecha, manteniendo su mirada en el piso y con su casco izquierdo se acarició la rodilla derecha, en un claro gesto de pena y vergüenza, en cambio Rainbow, con la mirada fija sobre el suelo y sus cascos delanteros apoyados entre el espacio de sus cascos traseros abiertos, raspo unas cuantas veces el piso con su casco derecho, haciendo también un gesto que delataba su pena. Fluttershy dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara al ver esto y suponiendo que lo más seguro es que ahora se aproximaba una disculpa mutua; retrocedió un poco, dándole más espacio a las 2 ponis presentes.

Entonces Twilight dejo de acariciar su rodilla, con la visión periférica de sus ojos miro a Rainbow, giro su cabeza hacia ella, salió de la pequeña montaña de libros con la cual se encuentra rodeada y se acercó a Rainbow, deteniéndose y sentándose justo delante de ella, cosa que hizo que la pegaso dejara de raspar el suelo con su casco, levantara su cabeza y se encontrara con los ojos purpuras de Twilight.

"Fluttershy tiene razón Rainbow".-Dijo Twilight, mirando a su amiga con la tristeza aun presente en su mirada y levantando su casco izquierdo.

"Si…Creo que si".-Dijo Rainbow sin saber que más decir, las palabras de Fluttershy y la fuerte discusión que tuvieron terminaron con el vocabulario de palabras de ambas y las dejaron con la mente en blanco.

Twilight dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara mientras aun miraba a su amiga con tristeza, esta sonrisa se le contagio a Rainbow y por ende también sonrió; de igual manera que la princesa de la amistad, y antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier cosa para pedirse disculpas; ya sea algo físico y dijera todo sin palabras como un abrazo o decir lo siento sin rodeos pero convincentemente, fueron interrumpidas abruptamente por Spike, el cual abrió repentinamente las puertas e hizo que todas las ponis presentes en la biblioteca giraran sus cabezas y posicionaran sus miradas sobre el dragón.

"Twilight".-Dijo, abrió la boca para decir algo mas pero se dio cuenta, por el ambiente en aquella habitación del castillo que algo estaba pasando.-"¿No interrumpo algo verdad?".-Pregunto.

Twilight y Rainbow intercambiaron una rápida mirada, posteriormente desviaron la mirada y entonces Twilight se puso de pie y se dio media vuelta para ver a su asistente y amigo.

"No Spike, tranquilo, ¿sucede algo?".-Dijo Twilight, manteniendo aquella mirada de tristeza y aquella sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Oh, si".-Dijo Spike y con su garra; con la cual está agarrando el borde de la puerta, la abrió completamente con un pequeño empujón.-"Zecora está aquí, dice que necesita hablar contigo".-Dijo.

"¿Te dijo por qué?".-Pregunto Twilight con su casco derecho levantado y con una ceja alzada.

"No".-Respondió Spike negando con la cabeza.-"Y tampoco me dijo si es urgente, solo me dijo que enserio necesita hablar contigo".-Dijo.

A Twilight le pareció extraño todo esto, pero pensó que seguramente Zecora tendría una buena razón para eso y por lo tanto decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

"Está bien Spike, dile que voy para allá".-Dijo, recuperando su habitual mirada casual y su acostumbrada sonrisa para posteriormente girar su cabeza y mirar a sus amigas.-"¿Vienen chicas?".-Pregunto cortes y educadamente, levantando su casco izquierdo.

"Claro.".-Dijo Rainbow mirando a la princesa con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y una mirada de tristeza sobre sus ojos color carmesí, para luego voltear a ver a Fluttershy, en espera de su respuesta.

Fluttershy le dedico a Rainbow una sonrisa y luego volteo a ver a Twilight.

"Por supuesto, me encantaría".-Dijo mirando a Twilight y poniéndose de pie.

Esto hizo que Twilight ampliara un poco su sonrisa, Spike ya se había marchado hacia la sala principal del castillo para notificarle a Zecora sobre las peticiones de Twilight, la princesa de la amistad giro su cabeza de regreso hacia la puerta y en silencio, comenzó a caminar hacia esta, Fluttershy comenzó a seguirla caminando sobre el suelo con sus cascos decidiendo mejor no volar y Rainbow fue detrás de ellas tras haberse suspendido nuevamente del suelo con la ayuda de sus fuertes y fieles alas.

Las 3 amigas cruzaron el pasillo y bajaron por las escaleras del ala principal del castillo, mientras bajaban; las 3 se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la cebra curandera, la cual se encuentra sentada sobre sus flancos en el suelo, Spike está justo al lado de ella, con quien por lo visto; debido a los movimientos de su boca y sus labios, está teniendo una pequeña conversación. A medias de dicha conversación, Zecora movió sus ojos hacia la izquierda, percatándose con la ayuda de su visión periférica; de la presencia de la princesa y sus amigas; las cuales llegaron al final de las escaleras y se dirigieron camino hacia la cebra, esto hizo que inmediatamente posara y fijara su mirada sobre la alicornio morada, Spike dejo de hablar al darse cuenta de esto y volteo, viendo la razón de su repentino silencio en medio de la conversación y también guardo repentino silencio, poniéndole punto final a la conversación que estaban teniendo.

"Alteza".-Dijo Zecora en un tono respetuoso y cerrando los ojos hizo una reverencia.

Twilight se detuvo delante de la curandera con sus amigas detrás de ella y también correspondió la reverencia a la par que cerraba sus ojos por unos momentos.

"Bienvenida Zecora, Spike me dijo que querías hablar conmigo de algo importante".-Dijo Twilight, mirando por un momento a su asistente dragón y regresando su mirada a la cebra.

"Si, así es su alteza".-Dijo Zecora asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Muy bien, puedes decirme, tienes toda mi atención".-Dijo Twilight.

"En realidad su alteza, de lo que debo hablarle sería más fácil de explicar si se lo mostrara primero".-Dijo Zecora.

Esto ocasiono que tanto Twilight como sus amigas se extrañaran, y Fluttershy y Rainbow intercambiaron una mirada de confusión antes de regresar de nuevo su atención a la cebra.

"¿De que estas hablando Zecora?".-Pregunto Twilight con una ceja alzada y moviendo su casco izquierdo como si estuviera haciendo un ademan.

"De lo que quiero hablar con usted, me resulta muy complicado explicárselo con palabras".-Dijo Zecora, girando su cabeza hacia la derecha con la mirada en el suelo y sobándose la nuca con su casco izquierdo.-"Por lo tanto creo que es mejor que lo vea por usted misma, después de todo: "Una imagen dice más que mil palabras".-Dijo, regresando su mirada a Twilight.

Esto solo ocasiono que Twilight y sus amigas se extrañaran más, ella giro su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a sus 2 amigas e intercambiaron miradas, pensando sobre el asunto, el comportamiento y las respuestas de Zecora comenzaron a formular en las mentes de todas, que ella podría ser en realidad un cambiante suplantando su identidad, pero eso no tendría mucho sentido, ya que desde que Thorax se volvió el líder de los cambiantes tras el derrocamiento de la reina Chrysalis, ellos han estado reformándose para cambiar, pero aun así, las mentes de las 3 ponis estaban llenas de dudas y volvieron a mirar a Zecora, quien esperaba pacientemente una respuesta. Al final decidieron darle el beneficio de la duda y decidieron acompañarla para ver qué es lo que tiene que mostrarle a Twilight.

 **Más tarde.**

Twilight, Rainbow y Fluttershy se encuentran caminando al lado de Zecora cerca de la entrada al bosque Everfree, con dirección hacia la casa de la curandera, Twilight le pidió; o más bien, le ordeno a Spike que se quedara en el castillo, no solo para cuidar de este sino para notificarle a cualquier poni que necesitara de sus servicios de donde podrían encontrarla, esto molesto un poco al pequeño dragón pues le entro la curiosidad de saber qué es lo que Zecora quiere mostrarle a Twilight, pero no tuvo más remedio que acatar las órdenes de su amiga y criadora.

"Zecora, ¿podrías al menos decirnos algo referente a lo que sea que quieres mostrarme?".-Pregunto Twilight, aun dudosa por las raras respuestas que Zecora le dio en el castillo.

"Querrás decir, lo que quiere mostrarnos".-Dijo Rainbow, con una actitud molesta y grosera mientras volaba por encima del suelo, debido a lo que dijo Twilight, pues técnicamente ella no se encuentra sola.

Twilight volteo a ver a su amiga pegaso, girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda y mirando por encima de su hombro.

"Está bien".-Dijo Zecora cerrando los ojos con una expresión neutra sobre su cara, ocasionando que Twilight volteara a verla para escucharla con atención.-"No sé exactamente lo que es, de lo que si estoy segura es que es alguna especie de criatura, posiblemente un animal, pero no se parece en nada a alguno que haya visto antes. Sea lo que sea, lo o la encontré inconsciente; a la entrada que da hacia las profundidades del bosque Everfree".-Dijo, ganándose el verdadero interés y curiosidad de las 3 ponis que la acompañan.

"Wow, eso se escucha genial. Definitivamente esto ya se volvió 20% más genial".-Dijo Rainbow con interés y ligeramente emocionada, volando verticalmente por un momento y haciendo un ademan de bombeo con su pata derecha, para después, hacer un largo pero pequeño giro mortal hacia atrás permaneciendo en el aire.

"¿Inconsciente dices?, ¿qué fue lo que le paso?".-Pregunto Twilight con curiosidad.

"No lo sé".-Respondió Zecora volteando a verla por un momento y posteriormente regresar su mirada hacia el frente.-"Lo que si se es que algo lo o la ataco, cuando encontré a esa cosa comprobé sus signos de vida, su respiración era débil, su corazón apenas latía, pude percatarme por su aspecto que sufrió un agotamiento excesivo y estaba sangrando. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo así; ya que cuando comencé a inspeccionarlo, note que los charcos de sangre debajo de él, ya se habían secado".-Explico sin detenerse.

"Oh no, eso es terrible".-Dijo Fluttershy sintiéndose mal por aquel ser del que está hablando Zecora, mientras miraba hacia el piso; algo cabizbaja, con una mirada de tristeza y empatía.

"¿Y cómo es; este ser del que nos estás hablando?".-Pregunto Twilight levantando su casco izquierdo hacia arriba, en ese momento, ella, sus amigas y Zecora, llegaron al pequeño claro del bosque en él se encuentra ubicado el hogar de la curandera.

"Es por eso que le pedí que me acompañara hasta mi hogar alteza".-Dijo Zecora mirando a la princesa directamente sin detenerse.-"El aspecto que tiene me es verdaderamente difícil; casi imposible de describírselo".-Dijo, en llegaron hasta la puerta de su casa, ella se detuvo delante de esta y puso una de sus cascos sobre ella, lista para abrirla de un empuje.-"Usted misma podrá verlo ahora".-Dijo aun mirándola, giro su cabeza hacia su puerta y la abrió caminando hacia adelante, procurando no quitar su casco de la puerta.

Tras abrirla, ella se movió a un lado, dándole a Twilight y a sus amigas más espacio para poder entrar en su hogar, lo cual hicieron y después de hacerlo, le echaron un visto alrededor.

"Está ahí".-Dijo Zecora girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda, posicionando su mirada sobre el suelo y señalando a algo en el con su casco izquierdo.

Twilight y sus amigas siguieron sus gestos y al hacerlo; se sorprendieron, delante de ellas, justo en el centro del interior de la casa de Zecora, se encuentra el cuerpo inconsciente de aquel muchacho humano que logro; a duras penas, escapar de aquel escuadrón de uniformados que lo estaban siguiendo, Zecora lo dejo en una posición diferente a la que lo encontró, esta vez se encuentra boca arriba, su boca se encuentra ligeramente abierta, sus piernas se encuentran ligeramente separadas, como si estuviera en una postura casual de en pie y sus brazos están colocados a ambos lados, es como si estuviera durmiendo.

"Eso es lo que yo creo".-Dijo Rainbow señalando al humano con su casco derecho volando con su cuerpo en una orientación vertical.

"No puede ser".-Dijo Fluttershy, negando con la cabeza y con su acostumbrada mirada compasiva sobre sus ojos azules.

"Si, lo es".-Dijo Twilight, tan, más o igual de sorprendida que ellas, se acercó al muchacho y rápidamente lo reviso.-"Es un ser humano".-Dijo.

"¿Un ser humano?, su alteza, ¿entonces sabe qué clase de criatura es aquella rareza?".-Dijo Zecora alzando una ceja y señalando al inconsciente muchacho su pesuña derecha.

"Así es Zecora, sé muy bien lo que es".-Dijo Twilight mirando a la curandera, para luego regresar su mirada al joven humano.

"Su alteza; ¿podría explicarme como sabe sobre esta criatura que tengo dentro de mi choza?".-Pregunto Zecora confundida y un poco interesada.

"Es una larga historia pero tratare de abreviarla. Primero que nada, ¿sabes algo sobre espejo mágico que se encuentra dentro del castillo del imperio de cristal?".-Dijo la princesa mirando a la cebra curandera.

"He oído de el".-Respondió Zecora asintiendo con la cabeza.-"Si me memoria y mis conocimientos no me fallan, creo que se trata de un antiguo artículo mágico capaz de abrir caminos hacia otras dimensiones".-Dijo, con una pesuña debajo de su barbilla, forzando a su cerebro y a su memoria a recordar lo mejor posible respecto a ese tema.

"Si; eso es exactamente lo que es".-Dijo Twilight asintiendo con la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Bueno, yo tuve que usarlo una vez. Después de mi coronación una poni terrestre llamada Sunset Shimmer logro infiltrarse en el castillo durante la noche y mientras dormía intento robar mi corona, yo logre despertar a tiempo y trate de detenerla, pero ella logro escapar usando ese espejo. A la mañana siguiente decidí ir tras ella y en la otra dimensión a la que me condujo el espejo; la especie dominante del mundo son seres con apariencias como la de el".-Dijo, haciendo una seña con su pesuña al joven inconsciente.-"Y en fin para resumir, con la ayuda de las versiones humanas de mis amigas en aquella dimensión; logre reformar a Sunset Shimmer, quien decidió quedarse a vivir en esa dimensión, recupere mi corona y regrese a esta dimensión".-Dijo, terminando aquel relato.

Esto sorprendió a Zecora, quien se le quedo viendo a la alicornio con el hocico ligeramente abierto.

"¿Eso es cierto?".-Pregunto la curandera.

"Oh si".-Dijo Rainbow Dash estando completamente de acuerdo, haciendo que la cebra volteara a verla.

"Si es cierto, nosotras, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity y las princesas vimos como entro al espejo y salió de este luego de 2 días en los cuales estuvimos muy preocupadas, y luego nos contó todo lo que vio y vivió allá".-Dijo Fluttershy respaldando a la pegaso azul y haciendo que Zecora la mirara.

Tras esto, Twilight miro al humano y comenzó a inspeccionar su cuerpo con atención por medio de su vista, y unos segundos después, volteo a ver a Zecora.

"Zecora, dijiste que estaba herido pero yo no veo ninguna herida en su cuerpo".-Dijo la princesa.

"Tan pronto lo traje aquí comencé hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis cascos para ayudarlo su alteza, le di varias pociones distintas para ayudar o mejorar aunque sea un poco su condición".-Dijo Zecora acercándose a Twilight y deteniéndose delante de ella.

"¿Qué clase de pociones le suministraste específicamente?".-Pregunto Twilight mirando a la curandera.

"Una para ayudarlo a recuperar sus energías más rápidamente para su cansancio y otra para hacer que su funciones metabólicas trabajaran a un mayor velocidad para que la mayoría de las heridas se cerraran y curaran por si solas mientras yo las limpiaba en el proceso para evitar una posible infección".-Dijo Zecora mientras miraba al humano y posteriormente dejar escapar un suspiro cerrando los ojos y aplanando sus orejas por un momento.-"Le confieso su alteza, que estaba preocupada y asustada al principio, como no sé absolutamente nada de este ser; no conozco su fisiología, temía de que mis pociones no le surtieran efecto, o peor; que agravaran aún más su estado".-Dijo mirando hacia abajo, algo apenada y un poco triste.

Twilight se acercó a su amiga curandera con una sonrisa sobre su cara y ya estando a su lado, puso su casco izquierdo sobre su hombro en un gesto de reconfortación.

"Tranquila Zecora, tomaste la decisión correcta, pues por lo que veo este muchacho ya no tiene heridas sobre su cuerpo".-Dijo la alicornio purpura, haciendo un gesto al cuerpo inconsciente del humano.

Zecora volteo a verla y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara sin quitar los ojos de tristeza de su rostro.

"Gracias por sus buenas palabras alteza".-Dijo para luego girar su cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda, quedándose en una posición para poder mirar hacia adelante, cerró los ojos e inhalo y exhalo por la nariz.-"Pero temo que se equivoca en cuanto a que sano por completo".-Dijo, poniendo su casco derecho sobre la camisa con patrones de camuflaje del muchacho y la deslizo hacia arriba.

Twilight volteo a ver al muchacho y lo que vio la hizo abrir los ojos, al igual que Rainbow y Fluttershy por otra parte, cerró los ojos con fuerza y giro su cabeza hacia otro lado para no ver. La mayoría de las heridas del muchacho habían; en efecto, sanado y desaparecido, pero hubo un par de ellas las cuales no y estas fueron las heridas de bala que recibió mientras escapaba, se veían un poco mejor en comparación a como las tenía durante su huida, el sangrando se había detenido por completo y el diámetro de los agujeros se redujo un poco gracias a la pócima de Zecora que acelero sus procesos metabólicos.

"Dijiste que le habías dado una pócima para sus heridas".-Dijo Twilight mirando a Zecora, con preocupación y un poco de angustia en su voz.

"Tal parece que el efecto de mi pócima fue completamente efectivo con sus heridas más pequeñas, pero estas son más graves, grandes y profundas. No pudieron sanarse por completo y no puedo darle más pócima pues además de que temo darle una sobredosis que podría ser letal para él, podría haber peligro de efectos colaterales en él; debido a lo mucho que estaría forzando sus funciones metabólicas".-Explico Zecora.

Twilight entonces miro las heridas mucho más de cerca para inspeccionarlas, toda su inspección lo hizo con una mirada sobre su cara que reflejaba un poco de desagrado, ya que presenciar una herida real es muy distinto a mirarlas en una imagen, ya sea dibujo, ilustración, pintura o fotografía, es una experiencia peor y más desagradable.

"Tienes razón, estas heridas son más profundas, pero no son como nada que yo haya visto antes. ¿Dijiste que lo atacaron verdad?, ¿Quién, quienes o que lo ataco?, ¿lo sabes?".-Dijo Twilight tras haber terminado la inspección de sus heridas mirando a la cebra.

"No, lo siento su alteza no tengo idea de que o quien pudo haberlo atacado".-Dijo la curandera mirando a la princesa de la amistad directamente.-"Lo que sea que le haya provocado esas heridas es también desconocido para mí, nunca había visto una herida similar en toda mi vida. Tal parece que la única alternativa que tenemos para tener más información es esperar a que despierte, y nos cuente todo lo concerniente a lo que haya pasado".-Dijo.

"Tienes razón, creo que eso es lo mejor".-Dijo Twilight mirando a la cebra con el rabillo de los ojos para luego colocar su vista sobre el humano.

Entonces Twilight encendió su cuerno, una nube de magia color purpura con brillos apareció alrededor del cuerpo del muchacho y cerrando los ojos con fuerza debido al esfuerzo físico y enérgico de cargar el peso del muchacho, Twilight la hizo levitar por encima del suelo, tras hacerlo; manteniendo los ojos cerrados, la expresión facial de Twilight tomo connotaciones que dejaban de manifiesto que algo llamo su atención y la intrigo, ese algo era una sensación, bastante extraña y peculiar para ella, debido a la magia envuelta alrededor del cuerpo del humano, sintió como si el tuviera algo dentro de él, incluso a ella, con su basta inteligencia y elocuencia; le costaría tratar de explicar esta extraña sensación que la golpeo tan repentinamente. Nuevamente usando su magia, regreso al muchacho al lugar del que lo había hecho levitar y dejo escapar un jadeo a causa del esfuerzo que realizo con ese hechizo y abrió los ojos, para posteriormente colocar su mirada sobre el humano.

"Mm".-Dijo Twilight con un gemido de intriga tras haber bajado el cuerpo del muchacho, el cual miraba con atención.

"¿Pasa algo su alteza?".-Pregunto Zecora volteando a ver a la alicornio tras haber presenciado todo y de escuchar su gemido de intriga.

"Sí. Al envolverlo con magia y al levantarlo sentí algo…extraño".-Dijo, volteando a ver a la cebra.

"¿Cómo que algo extraño?".-Pregunto Rainbow, colocándose en un parpadeo del otro lado del muchacho con su vuelo veloz, justo enfrente de Twilight y manteniéndose en el aire.

"No estoy segura Dash, como dije fue extraño; no sé cómo explicarlo científica o lógicamente, así que solo diré lo que sentí cuando lo levante".-Dijo Twilight, primero mirando a su temeraria amiga pegaso y luego regresando su mirada al muchacho.

" _Bueno al menos así podre entender bien lo que dirá; y sin aburrirme".-_ Pensó Rainbow Dash en la seguridad de sus pensamientos y luego miro a su amiga 'cerebrito' y princesa con atención.

"Es como si hubiera algún cuerpo o agente extraño dentro de su cuerpo, y no estoy muy segura de por qué, pero algo dentro de mí; tal vez un instinto o presentimiento, me está diciendo que si no lo retiramos, podría afectarle más adelante, en un futuro cercano".-Dijo Twilight, alternando su mirada entre el inconsciente muchacho, su amiga Rainbow y la pared de enfrente.

"Pero su alteza, si lo que usted dice es veraz; no tenemos idea de donde pueda estar aquel agente o cuerpo extraño, ni tampoco tenemos idea de cómo extraerlo; incluso existe la posibilidad de que no dispongamos del equipo adecuado para ello".-Dijo Zecora algo preocupada, pues enserio teme que por algún descuido o error de parte de ella o los demás, el muchacho pueda llegar a pagar con su propia vida.

"Tienes razón Zecora, y por el momento no se me ocurre alguna idea o alternativa para eso".-Dijo Twilight, desanimándose y entristeciéndose un poco.

"Y qué tal si usas tu magia para que de alguna manera localices aquella cosa de lo que estás hablando Twilight, canaliza y concentra tu magia de alguna manera dentro de su cuerpo y si sientes o detectas algo raro dentro de él; lo teletransportas hacia aquí afuera con nosotras".-Dijo Rainbow, sin detenerse a pensar antes de hablar como generalmente lo hace.

Esta sugerencia de su amiga pegaso hizo que Twilight abriera los ojos, posteriormente se llevara un casco debajo de su barbilla y mirara hacia un lado, meditándolo.

"…Sabes Rainbow, creo que esa no es una mala idea".-Dijo Twilight formando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara mientras regresaba su mirada a su amiga.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto Rainbow muy emocionada moviéndose un poco hacia adelante manteniéndose en el aire, al darse cuenta se llevó rápidamente sus cascos a la boca para cubrírsela con los ojos abiertos, para luego quitarlos de encima de su boca y esconderlos detrás de su espalda.-"Digo; eh, ¿enserio?".-Pregunto con una mirada nerviosa y apenada.

Esto hizo que Twilight se riera entre dientes de su amiga.

"Si así es Rainbow, pero…".-Dijo Twilight primero con un tono casual de voz cargado con una pizca de alegría, para luego tornarse desanimado mientras ella miraba hacia el piso preocupada.

"¿Pero qué?".-Pregunto Rainbow.

"Pero, no estoy muy segura de querer hacer eso".-Respondió la princesa, ocasionando que Rainbow abriera los ojos con incredulidad.

"Pero tu dijiste que era una buena idea".-Dijo la pegaso azul con un tono voz molesto y grosero mientras se llevaba un casco a la frente para luego retirarlo.

"Lo es".-Dijo Twilight mirando a su amiga voladora.-"Pero nunca he intentado algo como eso en alguien como él, al igual que Zecora no se con exactitud mucho de su fisiología, ¿Qué tal si al usar y concentrar mi magia dentro de él le afecta de alguna manera?; ya sea a corto o largo plazo, ¿Qué tal si no puedo?, ¿Qué tal si no funciona?".-Dijo la princesa de la amistad, comenzó a ponerse cada más histeria, ansiosa, angustia y con su preocupación aumentando con cada pregunta que hacía. De repente, una posibilidad aterradora llego a su mente, haciendo que abriera mucho los ojos, jadeara fuertemente y se cubriera su boca abierta con sus cascos.-"O todavía peor, ¿Qué tal si por error llego a teletransportar uno o más de sus órganos internos fuera de su cuerpo?, sería completamente fatal para él y podría llegar a matarlo por accidente. Yo…yo…".-Dijo tras quitar sus cascos de su boca, la angustia, la ansiedad y la preocupación empezaron a sobrecogerla y abrumarla hasta el punto de dejarla con la mente en blanco, sin saber que hacer o decir.

Rainbow rodo los ojos al ver la reacción de su estudiosa amiga con una mirada de fastidio sobre su cara sin dejar de estar en el aire, y supo que le tocara a ella calmajar y tranquilizar a su 'ñoña' amiga; pues de todas las ponis presentes, ella es la que se encuentra más tranquila y relajada, dejo escapar un soplido de boca con los ojos cerrados y tras hacerlo voló hacia su amiga, deteniéndose justo delante de ella y manteniéndose encima del muchacho en el aire.

"Muy bien, Twilight; mírame".-Dijo estando delante de ella con una mirada algo severa sobre su rostro y señalándose a sí misma con uno de sus cascos.

"Pero…"-Intento decir Twilight levantando la mirada, haciendo que se cruzara con la de temeraria amiga.

"¡No Twilight!".-Dijo Rainbow poniendo sus cascos en las mejillas de la alicornio, para que no pudiera voltear a ver hacia otro lado e intentando que evitar que ella pensara en otra cosa que pudiera alterarla más, sin quitar su mirada severa y seria de su rostro.

"Pero, pero…".-Intento decir nuevamente Twilight mirando hacia el piso.

"¡Twilight!; escúchame".-Dijo Rainbow haciendo un poco de presión en sus mejillas con sus cascos, lo cual hizo que Twilight la mirada directo a los ojos.-"Tu más que nadie en Ponyville; claro sin contar a Starlight, sabe más de la magia y muchas otras cosas que tú, si hay alguien con habilidad en la magia que pueda ayudar a este muchacho, esa eres tú, así que deja de dudar de ti misma y hazlo, intenta ayudarlo".-Dijo, terminando con una sonrisa alentadora sobre su cara.

"Rainbow Dash tiene razón alteza, usted puede lograr con su magia cualquier cosa que se proponga cuando se tratar de ayudar a alguien sin condición alguna".-Dijo Zecora con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"¿Enserio piensan eso?".-Dijo Twilight sorprendida mirando a Zecora para luego mirar a Rainbow.-"Pero Rainbow no tengo nada con que trabajar".-Dijo, aun dudando un poco.

"Bah y eso que".-Dijo Dash girando los ojos con una sonrisa orgullosa sobre su cara y haciendo un ademan de desestimación con su casco derecho.-"Dime, ¿eso te detuvo cuando Discord logro convencernos a todas de olvidarnos de nuestra amistad a cambio de nuestros talentos?, ¿o cuando tenías todo en tu contra cuando seguiste a Starlight al pasado?".-Dijo con sus patas delanteras cruzadas y volando verticalmente mientras miraba a la alicornio.

Esto hizo que Twilight bajara la mirada al piso con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y comenzara a pensar y meditar sobre todo lo que Rainbow dijo, ella tiene razón, incluso en las situaciones imposibles o en las que tenía todo en su contra, Twilight no se daba por vencida y siempre encontraba una manera de hallar una alternativa o una salida a dicha situación, lo que la hizo pensar: Si pudo hacerlo en todas aquellas ocasiones, tal vez también podría hacerlo una vez más con este chico, así que cerró los ojos con una mirada mixta de neutralidad y serenidad sobre su cara, para luego hacer por medio minuto; el ejercicio de respiración para relajación que Cadence le enseno, colocando uno de sus cascos sobre su pecho inhalando hondo y luego exhalando estirando dicho casco hacia adelante.

"Está bien. Lo intentare".-Dijo tras haberse logrado tranquilizar y abriendo los ojos, mirando al humano inconsciente con seriedad y determinación en su mirada.

Esto hizo que Rainbow sonriera, feliz y orgullosa por su amiga alicornio.

"Sabemos que puedes hacerlo Twilight".-Dijo Fluttershy girando un poco su cabeza en dirección a donde se encuentra la princesa, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados con fuerza; pues como sabemos, ella no se siente capaz de ver imágenes o escenas de la misma naturaleza que las heridas del joven humano.

Twilight regreso su mirada al muchacho tras haber visto a Fluttershy por un momento y dio 2 pasos hacia él, quedando justo a su lado y con la parte delantera de sus cascos haciendo contacto con sus brazos; un poco más debajo de sus hombros.

"Su alteza, si desea mi consejo; a juzgar por el tamaño de su herida, el cuerpo o agente extraño que se encuentra dentro de su cuerpo debe ser de una pequeña envergadura, por lo que sería conveniente que evitara teletransportar todo aquello que sea más grande que el diámetro de sus heridas".-Dijo Zecora antes de que Twilight pudiera iniciar con lo que Rainbow le sugirió.

"Muchas gracias por el consejo Zecora".-Dijo Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a la curandera, la cual respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza. Luego de esto, Twilight regreso su mirada al muchacho.-"Muy bien, aquí voy".-Dijo tras inhalar y exhalar hondo por la boca para luego cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse mejor y encendió su cuerno.

Entonces el muchacho comenzó a moverse en sueños, debido a las extrañas sensaciones que está sintiendo dentro su cuerpo estando dormido, tal y como Rainbow sugirió; Twilight logro concentrar y canalizar una pequeña cantidad de su magia dentro del cuerpo del muchacho y por medio de esta; a ciegas en cierta manera, fue escaneando lenta y cuidadosamente el interior del cuerpo del joven humano, en búsqueda de aquel agente o cuerpo extraño que creen puede tener dentro. Aquello no fue una experiencia placentera, ni siquiera agradable para Twilight, ya que debido a la fuerte y poderosa conexión alicornio-magia de ella; ella podía jurar que escuchaba en sus oídos y dentro de su cabeza, los desasosegantes ruidos de las entrañas de ese muchacho moviéndose, tanto por la canalización de su magia como por los procesos metabólicos y biológicos del cuerpo del muchacho, el cual se movía y retorcía un poco y gemía en sueños, debido a las sensaciones que le producían la magia de la alicornio.

Cuando Twilight llegó hasta el abdomen del muchacho con su escaneo mágico, fue cuando logro detectar algo; una cosa incierta, pequeña, la cual se diferencia considerablemente en tamaño con otras cosas que ella ha escaneado y sentido dentro del cuerpo de ese muchacho por medio de su magia, recordó en ese momento el consejo de Zecora, todo parece indicar que ella tuvo razón, lo que sea que ese muchacho tiene dentro de su cuerpo es de dimensiones pequeñas. Entonces el brillo mágico en el cuerno de Twilight se intensifico cuando ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose todavía más que antes y usando más energías en su hechizo, se las ingenió para lograr envolver ese pequeño objeto en una nube de magia purpura la cual no se podía ver pues se encuentra dentro del cuerpo del muchacho y con último esfuerzo, Twilight logro teletransportar el pequeño objeto fuera de su cuerpo hacia el exterior.

Dicho objeto apareció repentinamente delante de la princesa, flotando medio metro por encima del cuerpo del muchacho envuelto en una nube de magia, el objeto resulto ser nada más y nada menos que una de las balas calibre 5,56 mm con la cual hirieron al muchacho durante su huida de aquel escuadrón de uniformados y la cual esta manchada de sangre fresca. Rainbow ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado con una mirada de confusión sobre su cara al ver aquel extraño objeto y se acercó a él manteniéndose en el aire con la ayuda de sus alas, mientras ella hizo esto, Twilight dejó escapar un gran suspiro, relajo la fuerza que impuso sobre sus parpados, la intensidad luminosa de la magia de su cuerno se hizo más tenue y abrió los ojos, encontrándose también con el objeto que su amiga pegaso está mirando, al igual que Zecora.

"¿Pero esto que es?".-Pregunto Rainbow confundida mientras miraba el objeto que flotaba mágicamente delante de su rostro.

Twilight acerco aquel objeto metálico hacia ella con su magia y lo examino detenidamente.

"No lo sé, jamás había visto algo como esto antes".-Dijo, entonces repentinamente abrió los ojos con una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara.-"¡Lo que significa que ameritara un proyecto de investigación!".-Dijo con emoción mientras miraba a Rainbow y luego a Zecora.

Deposito aquel extraño objeto metálico en el suelo, cerró los ojos, se concentró y usando su magia teletransportó su alforja al lado de ella, la cual dejo en el suelo y usando nuevamente su magia, abrió la alforja y metió dentro de esta ese pequeño y raro objeto para investigarlo más tarde, poco le importaba si su alforja se manchaba con la sangre que tiene aquel objeto, su entusiasmo por un nuevo y futuro proyecto de investigación ni siquiera permitieron que esa idea le pasara por la cabeza. Tras esto regreso su mirada al muchacho y siguiendo el mismo procedimiento que hizo con anterioridad, logro encontrar la otra bala y teletransportarla fuera de su cuerpo para posteriormente guardarla junto a la otra dentro de su alforja, después escaneo el resto del cuerpo del humano con su magia, en búsqueda de alguna otra bala que pudiera tener dentro; pero su escaneo revelo que no fue así, solo estaban esas 2 que ella ya sustrajo fuera de su cuerpo.

Al darse cuenta que su trabajo ya hubo concluido, su cuerno dejo de brillar, abrió los ojos y se secó la frente con uno de sus cascos al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Eso es todo?".-Pregunto Rainbow al ver esto.

"Eso creo".-Dijo Twilight mirando a su amiga con naturalidad y una expresión neutra sobre su cara.-"Examine internamente el resto de su cuerpo con mi magia en búsqueda de otro de sus extraños objetos, pero solo encontré esos 2 que logre extraerle, supongo que ahora solo nos queda dejarlo descansar para que se recupere".-Dijo, alternando su mirada entre la pegaso y el humano.

Tras eso, Zecora se acercó al humano con un par de hojas de algún árbol o arbusto, las cuales llevaba en su casco derecho como si fuera un camarero en un restaurante para evitar que estas cayeran al piso, dichas hojas tienen una detalle bastante curioso, una de sus caras carece completamente de su acostumbrada cubierta color verde y en lugar de esta solo se puede ver la savia color amarillo ocre que tiene en su interior. Twilight y Rainbow solo vieron como la cebra curandera se acercó al humano y luego coloco las caras peladas de dichas hojas sobre sus heridas, ambas vieron que el humano dejo escapar un especie de quejido o gemido que expresaba dolor al mismo tiempo que hacia muecas de dolor sobre su cara, pero estas duraron poco, pues el muchacho nuevamente se relajó y nuevamente se vio como si estuviera durmiendo.

"La savia pegajosa y curativa de estas hojas evitaran que sus heridas se infecten, no quise hacerlo hasta escuchar su opinión respecto a su estado alteza, sabía que había algo más en el que solo sus heridas y usted lo demostró al extraerle esos extraños objetos".-Dijo Zecora, explicando sus acciones.

"Hiciste bien al hacerlo Zecora".-Dijo Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y poniendo uno de sus cascos sobre su hombro.

Zecora dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, volteo a ver al muchacho y usando sus cascos; subió su camiseta para ocultar las hojas pegadas sobre su cuerpo en el lugar donde se encuentran sus heridas. Tras ver esto, Rainbow voló hacia Fluttershy.

"Ya puedes mirar Fluttershy".-Dijo tocando su hombro con uno de sus cascos.

Fluttershy abrió uno de sus ojos para mirar y al ver que el muchacho está cubierto otra vez; impidiéndole el poder ver sus heridas, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, giro su cabeza hacia Twilight y Zecora y finalmente abrió sus ojos.

"Al fin, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar tener los ojos cerrados".-Dijo Fluttershy aliviada y masajeándose su parpado izquierdo con su casco izquierdo, la fuerza y el tiempo con los mantuvo cerrados sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle y a producirle algo de dolor, cosa la cual también dreno un poco de sus energías.

"Entonces, ¿Qué haremos con el ahora, alteza?".-Pregunto Zecora mirando a la princesa de la amistad, para que luego ambas fijaran sus miradas sobre el muchacho.

Twilight simplemente se le quedo viendo por unos segundos en los cuales pensó y medito que hacer.

"Lo llevare al castillo".-Dijo volteando a ver a su amiga curandera por un momento.-"Le buscare una habitación en la cual pueda descansar y cuando despierte; si es que es capaz de comunicarse o hablar nuestra misma lengua, hablare con él y le preguntare como llego hasta aquí y también quien o que fue lo que lo hirió".-Dijo.

"¿Esta segura alteza?, no quiero ser prejuiciosa pero no sabemos nada sobre él, ¿Qué tal si es una criatura peligrosa?".-Dijo Zecora.

"No te preocupes Zecora, dudo que lo sea y si llega a hacerlo, podre detenerlo o inmovilizarlo con la ayuda de mi magia".-Dijo Twilight completamente tranquila y relajada mirando a la cebra.

"Y si eso no basta, yo me asegurare de ponerlo en su lugar".-Dijo Rainbow con una mirada de determinación y egocentrismo sobre su cara y una pequeña sonrisa, chocando su casco izquierdo contra la base del derecho, dejando claras las intenciones a las cuales se refiere.

"No; no, eso no será necesario Rainbow".-Dijo Twilight mirando a su amiga y estirando su casco hacia ella en un ademan de alto.-"Al menos eso espero".-Dijo, regresando su mirada al humano y bajando su casco de regreso al piso.

Una vez dicho esto y con todo el asunto ya resuelto, Twilight encendió su cuerno y envolvió tanto al muchacho como a sus amigas en una nube de energía color purpura, lista para tele transportarlos a todos, junto con ella, al castillo.

"Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda Zecora".-Dijo la alicornio mirando a la cebra.

"No hay problema su alteza. Por favor cuídese y cuide de él también".-Dijo Zecora con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Tienes mi palabra como princesa de la amistad que así lo haré".-Dijo Twilight y sin más que decir, cerro sus ojos, se concentró y en un parpadeo los teletransportó a ella, sus amigas y al humano hasta el interior de su castillo.

 **Mientras tanto, en la dimensión humana y en el mismo bosque en cual tuvo lugar la huida de aquel muchacho.**

Ya había amanecido y el sol bañaba con su poderosa luz; las copas y las hojas de los árboles, así como al resto del bosque, siempre y cuando los haces de su luz tuvieran ese alcance y el sol estuviera en la posición adecuada. Cerca de un pequeño arrojo y rodeados de árboles, el escuadrón de uniformados que perseguían al muchacho; instalaron un pequeño campamento medico con claros aires militares para poder atender a los miembros de dicho escuadrón que fueron heridos o asesinados por el muchacho la noche anterior. De las tiendas o lonas de campana salían principalmente miembros de este escuadrón, la mayoría de ellos o ellas con algo de prisa, seguramente atendiendo a miembros de su equipo heridos para poder salvarles la vida, mas miembros de dicho grupo u organización, montaron un pequeño perímetro alrededor del improvisado campamento con hombres y mujeres armados para proteger a sus compañeros y compañeras heridos, actuando y patrullando en su labor de centinelas, con la expresa orden de tirar a matar si logran percatarse de la presencia de su objetivo el cual logró escapar de ellos anoche.

En eso, una camioneta pintada con un color verde muy oscuro casi negro; arribo al campamento improvisado, estacionándose a la entrada del mismo, de la puerta del copiloto bajo un hombre vestido con un uniforme estilo militar, botas negras y tanto los pantalones como su sudadera de un color gris algo oscuro en su plenitud, sin manchas de camuflaje o algo por estilo, en su cinturón lleva un cuchillo de supervivencia, una cantimplora y obviamente un arma pequeña. Dicho sujeto es un hombre adulto de 34 años, caucásico, ojos color ámbar, pelirrojo, su cabello está cortado a la marinera por los lados y la nuca; pero su copete es levemente abultado y tiene rizos, tiene un bigote tipo italiano de medianas dimensiones y bellos rojos que forman un barba en su mentón, se afeita de tal manera que dicha barba respeta por completo su barbilla y sus mejillas, su nariz es pequeña, redonda y respingada, y la forma de su cabeza es de tipo redonda. El hombre es conocido bajo el nombre: Regan (Se pronuncia Reigan) O' Connor, el cual; tras mirar e inspeccionar aquel pequeño campamento con su mirada y con una expresión neutra y seria, camino hacia el mismo y se adentró en él.

Cada vez que pasaba delante de algún elemento y este lo reconocía, colocaban su rifle justo al lado de su pierna izquierda o derecha; dependiendo si son diestros o zurdos, se colocaban en posición de firmes y lo recibían con un saludo militar, Regan aceptaba el gesto pero no le correspondía simplemente les dedicaba a aquellos elementos una mirada mixta de aprobación y seriedad, y asentía levemente con la cabeza sin detenerse, en estos momentos no tiene tiempo para detenerse a corresponder el saludo de aquellos elementos bajo su mando, cuando él se alejaba de ellos; dichos elementos regresaban a su vigilancia como centinelas del perímetro o a lo que sea que les ordenaron.

Regan atravesó el pequeño claro de aquel campamento que quedo como distancia de tienda en tienda, en el transcurso; de vez en cuando, elementos de su grupo u organización con conocimientos médicos y que estaban atendiendo a los muertos y o heridos, pasan al lado de él o lo rodean a toda prisa, algunos ni siquiera lo notaban y simplemente seguían su camino en búsqueda de material o equipo de tipo médico, a Regan esto no le molesto ni afecto en lo más mínimo, no les dijo ni indico absolutamente nada pues él es comprensible en ese aspecto, sabe que en estos momentos tienen un trabajo que hacer y una vida que salvar. Tras caminar un poco llego a una gran tienda de campaña del campamento, amplia y armada con un armazón de forma cilindra pero con caras cuadradas donde están atendiendo a varios heridos, entro a dicha tienda de campaña, dentro de la cual hay uno elementos ocupándose de los heridos, yendo de aquí para allá en búsqueda de equipo o instrumental, tras observar esto, el miro hacia adelante y sentado detrás de un pequeño escritorio improvisado con una mesa desplegable, con su cuerpo y la silla girados hacia la derecha, se encuentra el cabo Grover, descansando un poco y comiendo de una lata de atún con la ayuda de una cuchara como almuerzo.

Regan se le acercó y se detuvo justo enfrente de él.

"¿Cabo Grover?".-Pregunto Regan con las manos detrás de su espalda (Su voz es la del actor de doblaje Idzi Dutkiewicz, conocido por doblar a Robert Downey Jr. En las películas de Iron Man).

Grover volteo a ver quién la llamo con la boca llena y masticando el alimento dentro de ella, abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido al ver que se trataba de Regan, mastico rápidamente el bolo alimenticio dentro de su boca, se tragó el atún, dejo la lata sobre el escritorio e inmediatamente se puso de pie.

"Comandante O 'Connor; señor, bienvenido".-Dijo parándose derecho en un postura de firmes y haciendo un saludo militar mirando directa y fijamente hacia adelante. (La voz de Grover es la del actor de doblaje Carlo Vázquez, conocido por doblar a Dale 'Barbie' Bárbara en la serie Bajo el domo, y si quieren una idea de su aspecto; y para ahorrarme una descripción detallada, Grover luce igual al actor que encarna a Barbie).

"Descanse cabo".-Dijo Regan con una voz tranquila y relajada pero a la vez seria y su hombre hizo lo que le ordeno, adoptando una postura de descanso.-"Dígame, ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?, no omita detalles".-Dijo mirando a su elemento a los ojos.

"Si, señor. Dimos con el objetivo señor, anoche, en este mismo bosque, ataco y mato a uno de los nuestros, al escuchar los disparos fuimos en la dirección de donde provinieron, ahí tuvimos visual del objetivo y abrimos fuego contra él; asegurándonos de apuntar a sitios en su cuerpo donde las heridas no fueran mortales, el objetivo respondió al fuego y hubo un intenso tiroteo. Una vez que este término el sargento Johnson logro acertarle al objetivo un par de veces pero huyo, y el sargento fue tras el luego de darnos la orden de retirarnos para atender a los heridos".-Explico Grover.

"¿Qué?, ¿Johnson fue tras ese hijo de p***a solo?".-Pregunto Regan molesto, enojado y sorprendido por la ineptitud de su sargento.

"Así es señor. Yo trate de persuadirlo pero no me escucho".-Respondió Grover.

Esto ocasiono que Regan girara su cuerpo hacia la derecha y se llevara las manos a la cintura mientras negaba con la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad.

"Ese estúpido".-Dijo mirando fija e intensamente hacia adelante, a una de las capas del interior de la tienda de campaña. Se quedó callado unos segundos y regreso su mirada a Grover, mirando sobre su hombro izquierdo y girando un poco su cuerpo en la misma dirección, quedando de perfil desde la perspectiva de Grover.-"¿Cuántos heridos hay?".-Pregunto.

"Hasta el momento 20 elementos señor. El 70% de ellos tienen heridas de poca gravedad, un 20% tiene heridas más serias y el ultimo 10% están heridos gravemente".-Respondió Grover mirando a su superior a los ojos, con una expresión neutra sobre su cara.

Regan volvió a girar, esta vez sobre su lado derecho, dándole la espalda a Grover igual que antes, miro al herido más cercano el cual está en una camilla, siendo atendido por otro elemento con conocimientos médicos y se acercó a este, quedando de pie a un lado suyo y procedió a mirarlo detenidamente. El herido es un hombre adulto el cual fue inducido en un coma médico para poder tratar sus heridas, tiene vendajes en su torso, en uno de sus brazos y en el cuello, por esto último es por lo que está en un estado grave, la bala estuvo a punto rozar su arteria carótida y le ocasiono danos internos en su garganta. Regan siguió mirando al herido por unos segundos y llevo sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dejando sus brazos caídos.

"¿Cuántas bajas?".-Pregunto girando levemente su cabeza hacia la izquierda, haciendo un leve gesto hacia Grover.

"8, señor. Un pequeño grupo de los nuestros están escribiendo cartas de condolencia para después enviárselas a sus familiares".-Respondió Grover, manteniéndose sereno y profesional como el soldado que es.

"¿Alguna novedad de Johnson desde anoche?".-Pregunto Regan.

"No, señor. Ninguna".-Respondió Grover.

Ante lo cual y sin hacer más preguntas tras haber aclarado sus dudas, Regan regreso su mirada al herido delante de él y simplemente se quedó contemplándolo, sintiendo remordimiento y un poco de culpa al verlo en ese estado. El ambiente se puso silencioso entre Regan y Grover por unos segundos, hasta que este último decidió acaba con ese silencio.

"Lo siento, señor".-Dijo y regreso su mirada hacia el frente girando su cabeza.

Esto sorprendió a Regan.

"¿Lo siente?. Je, ¿lo sientes?".-Pregunto con una sonrisa sobre su cara al no poder creer lo que escucho y se dio media vuelta para mirar al cabo.

"Así es señor".-Respondió Grover tras un par de segundos de silencio y bajando la mirada por una milésima de segundo.

Regan se le acerco y se paró justo delante de él, aun sin poder creer lo que escucho.

"¿Ah sí?, pues no le creo ni media palabra soldado, guardase sus condolencias para usted mismo y su madre, su hermana o su novia ¿de acuerdo?. Además no intente responsabilizarse por las pen****das de Johnson, él es el sargento de esta unidad; por lo que todo lo que sucedió es responsabilidad de él, no suya, ¿entendido?".-Dijo Regan con molestia y enojo por unos segundos, para luego volver a tornarse serio y sereno; al menos le mejor que podía debido al pequeño remordimiento y culpa que está sintiendo.

"Si, señor".-Respondió Grover mirando hacia el frente.

Nuevamente el silencio reino entre ellos, Regan miro hacia su izquierda, aun indignado de lo que paso, luego miro hacia la derecha, cerró los ojos, puso su mano izquierdo en su cintura y con las yemas de los dedos de la otra se froto la frente buscando aligerar su frustración y camino hasta el otro lado del interior de la tienda.

"Les advertí. Les advertí sobre esto, les dije que no lo subestimaran y miren lo que paso".-Dijo con enojo y molestia mientras miraba a Grover.

El cabo no sabía cómo responder a eso, así que simplemente le dedico una breve mirada serena y neutra, y guardo silencio mirando hacia adelante.

"P**a mi***a".-Se quejó Regan, adoptando la misma postura anterior con la cual intento aliviar su frustración y camino hasta el otro lado del interior de la tienda.

Un silencio tenso impero sobre el ambiente entre ambos por varios segundos hasta que nuevamente, Grover decidió romperlo.

"¿Cuáles son sus órdenes señor?".-Pregunto mirando a su superior.

Regan puso sus prioridades y sus pensamientos en orden, y tras pensar unos segundos miro al cabo.

"Busca elementos que estén en óptimas condiciones, diles que se armen y equipen hasta los dientes, dentro de 15 minutos saldremos en búsqueda del objetivo, y del estúpido de Johnson".-Dijo mientras lo señalaba a manera de gestos de autoridad.

"Si, señor".-Dijo Grover en voz alta y chocando los tacones de sus botas militares.

Dio un paso hacia adelante; dispuesto a cumplir la orden de su comandante, pero se detuvo repentinamente al recordar algo, a lo que Regan se dio cuenta, entonces Grover dio un paso hacia atrás, regresando a su postura de firmes.

"Señor, solicito permiso para poder llevarme la lata de atún que me estaba comiendo".-Dijo, para no faltarle al respeto a su superior por medio de un acto de insubordinación.

"¿Sus razones soldado?".-Pregunto Regan cruzando los brazos y mirándolo con intriga por esta inusual petición.

Grover le dedico una breve mirada mirando por la visión periférica del rabillo de sus ojos, una mirada serena y neutra pero en la cual Regan; fue capaz de percibir un pequeño de brillo de nerviosismo.

"Es mi desayuno señor. Tengo mucha hambre, no he comido nada desde anoche".-Respondió Grover mirando hacia adelante al no creer soportar el hecho de mirar directamente a su superior a los ojos tras esa petición.

Regan siguió mirándolo con intriga y los brazos cruzados, parpadeo una vez; procesando esta extraña petición y luego miro hacia ambos lados, pensando y meditando su respuesta a esa petición. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Grover finalmente reunió el coraje para mirar a su superior desde el rabillo de sus ojos y vio cómo su superior regreso su mirada a él; mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el silencio duro unos cuantos segundos más y tras un parpadeo literal y un pequeño, casi imperceptible suspiro por parte de su jefe, este le dio su respuesta.

"Permiso concedido".-Dijo Regan manteniendo sus brazos cruzados, manteniendo su mirada seria, serena y neutral sobre su cara, mientras hacia un pequeño gesto con su cabeza de que se retirara.

Grover regreso inmediatamente su mirada hacia adelante y manteniendo su posición de firmes, hizo un saludo militar, sintiéndose internamente; aliviado y un poco contento de que su superior le haya concedido eso, sentimientos los cuales no expreso para nada en su rostro. Tras eso, tomo la lata de atún de su escritorio e inmediatamente salió de la tienda de campaña, Regan; manteniéndose en su posición, giro su cuerpo hacia su izquierda y manteniendo los brazos cruzados, pudo percatarse de que vio a su elemento tomando cucharadas de atún de aquella lata mientras caminaba para informar sobre sus órdenes, esto ocasiono que; abonado a su serenidad, seriedad y neutralidad, añadiera un leve gesto de indignación u amargura sobre su mirada y negara levemente con la cabeza mientras veía a Grover alejarse cada vez más sin dejar de comer de su lata.

 **Más tarde.**

Hace 20 minutos Grover hizo públicas las órdenes de su superior, siguiendo sus indicaciones al pie de la letra, reunió a un grupo de hombres y mujeres que estuvieran en óptimas condiciones para esta misión, les dijo que fueran armados y equipados hasta los dientes y que saldrían en 15 minutos, en estos momentos, Grover; junto con Regan y esta grupo de elementos, conformado por un numero entre unos 15 y 20 individuos, entraron al bosque y comenzaron a inspeccionarlo. Están siguiendo el mismo camino de reconocimiento que el otro equipo siguió anoche, siendo guiados principalmente por Grover quien; como ya sabemos, estuvo en ese grupo anoche, llegaron a la zona donde tuvo lugar el tiroteo y tras eso, Regan les ordeno que inspeccionaran los alrededores, manteniendo cierta distancia entre cada uno de ellos, pues no quiere que se repita algo parecido a lo que ocurrió anoche.

El, siendo seguido de cerca por otros elementos comprobó el centro de un pequeñísimo claro que había entra las arboles de aquella área del bosque, desde el cual miro alrededor, contemplando e inspeccionando con la mirada el lugar donde tuvo lugar aquella frenética batalla por medio de una lluvia de balas, haciendo que frunciera el ceño con enojo, él ha estado siguiendo a ese muchacho durante ya mucho tiempo y si bien ya se acostumbró a este tipo de cosas y post-escenarios de crimen; está harto de que siempre, de alguna u otra manera, ese muchacho siempre se las arreglará para escapar de ellos, las personas que lo contrataron para atraparlo no bromeaban o suavizaban la realidad cuando le decían que sería posiblemente uno de los trabajos más difíciles en su vida hasta el momento.

"Señor".-Dijo una de las elementos, una mujer, la cual lleva una máscara antigás por precaución mirando algo en el suelo.

El haber llamado a su superior hizo que él y todos aquellos elementos que la escucharon voltearan a verla.

"Venga, encontré sus huellas".-Dijo mirando hacia su superior por un momento, para luego regresar su mirada al piso y hacer una seña hacia el mismo, apuntando hacia el piso con su escopeta por un momento.

Lo que dijo llamo la atención de Regan quien inmediatamente se acercó hacia ella, junto al resto de los elementos de aquel grupo; siguiendo a su líder como un rebano de ovejas sigue a su pastor. Al llegar con la elemento que le informo sobre esto, Regan se colocó al lado de ella y miro hacia el piso, a donde ella está viendo y en efecto, en el piso había unas huellas de zapato, aun frescas gracias al barro que este calzado piso, Regan puso una rodilla en tierra e inspecciono la huella, al ver las marcas de la suela se dio cuenta que no son las huellas de Johnson, pues el patrón de la suela es muy distinto al de las botas que todos los elementos de su grupo, organización o unidad usan.

El miro más hacia adelante y pudo ver más pisadas, tan claras como el cristal, yendo hacia alguna dirección, lo que ocasiono que dibujara una pequeña sonrisa de alegría sobre su rostro, tal vez ese muchacho allá conseguido eludir a sus fuerzas otra vez, para el concluyo que la persecución bajo la que se encontraba anoche fue tan intensa y lo presiono tanto; que seguramente no tuvo siquiera tiempo de tratar de ocultar su rastro.

Regan se puso de pie, tomando su arma principal; un escopeta Striker de cartucho redondo, mejorada y con culata con sus manos, miro detrás de él, al resto de los elementos del grupo y con un ademan de su mano les ordeno que lo siguieran, cosa la cual hicieron sin dudar. Siguieron el rastro de las pisadas del muchacho, durante este proceso se encontraron con un segundo rastro de pisadas que iban en la misma dirección y que Regan identifico como las huellas de Johnson, esto ocasiono que dibujara una expresión de molestia sobre su rostro, si llegaban a encontrarlo con vida, Regan se aseguraría de que deseara estar muerto por su ineptitud al comandar a los elementos que se encuentran en ese bosque y por su estúpida y jo***a idea de ir tras ese muchacho él solo.

El rastro los llevo hasta la caverna en la cual ese muchacho y Johnson entraron la noche anterior y en donde tuvieron un breve enfrentamiento antes de terminar en Equestria sin tener muy claro cómo, Regan y su pequeño grupo de exploración se adentraron en aquella caverna.

"Equipo inspeccionen la cueva, el rastro nos lleva hasta aquí, no deben estar muy lejos".-Dijo Regan estando parado justo en la entrada de aquella caverna.

"Si, señor".-Dijeron varios sus elementos y con sus armas levantadas, y apuntando hacia el frente, se adentraron en aquel oscuro y rocoso lugar.

Regan espero junto a la entrada con Grover y un par de elementos por unos cuantos minutos y tras hacerlo, y ya harto de esperar, se adentró también en la caverna, siendo seguido por Grover por los otros 2, quienes se enfocaban en protegerle la espalda, pues creen que esas pisadas pueden ser una trampa y su objetivo podría saltarles encima en cualquier momento y emboscarlos. Conforme se adentraba en la caverna, Regan se fue encontrando con cada uno de los miembros del equipo que le ordeno a Grover que formara, los cuales al verlo se ponían en posición de firmes y le notifican que todo estaba despegado, así fue hasta que llego al final de la caverna, donde un par de elementos alumbraban con las linternas de sus rifles el final convexo de aquella caverna.

"¿Alguna señal del objetivo?".-Pregunto Regan, con un tono autoritario y serio, cargado de molestia y enojo.

Uno de los elementos volteo a verlo y se chocó las suelas de sus botas terminando en posición de firme, mientras que el otro elemento, miraba detenidamente y muy de cerca la pared final de aquella caverna, como si estuviera buscando algo.

"No, señor, la caverna esta despegada".-Dijo el elemento, el cual es una mujer de color de piel moreno claro.

"¿Y de Johnson?".-Pregunto Regan mirándola a los ojos.

"Negativo señor".-Respondió la mujer negando con la cabeza.

"Ay maldita sea, no puede ser".-Dijo Regan quejándose, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de frustración sobre su cara mientras hacia su cabeza hacia atrás.

Grover se dio cuenta de lo que está haciendo el compañero de aquella mujer elemento y lo miro.

"¿Y usted que está haciendo soldado?".-Le pregunto con un tono de autoridad.

"Inspecciono el muro en busca de alguna puerta falsa señor, tal vez este haya sido un plan de fuga del objetivo desde un principio".-Dijo el elemento, el cual también tiene una máscara antigás sin dejar de inspeccionar el muro por medio del tacto y la mirada, apoyándose con la luz de su linterna.

"Olvídelo soldado, este lugar es muy sólido no hay forma de que haya logrado semejante cosa sin instrumental y con tan poco tiempo".-Dijo Grover.

Mientras seguía inspeccionando el muro, el pie izquierdo del soldado hizo contacto con una piedra del tamaño del caparazón de una tortuga común que se encuentra en el piso, contacto el cual hizo que dicha piedra se moviera, como si fuera la cubierta de algo, esto llamo su atención y se arrodillo para inspeccionar aquella piedra.

"No puede ser. Lo teníamos, ¡lo teníamos maldita sea!".-Dijo Regan con furia y en su arrebato, su quito su casco el cual llevaba puesto todo el tiempo y lo lanzo hacia el piso con ímpetu, cosa que puso levemente ansiosos a los elementos a su alrededor, teniendo como excepción a Grover, y se limpió las fosas nasales con su mano derecha y miro fijamente hacia el frente con molestia, y con las manos en su cintura.

"Amm, señor".-Dijo el elemento que estaba inspeccionando el muro.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Pregunto Regan con enojo.

"Tiene que ver esto".-Dijo el elemento faltándole la voz, debido a la sorpresa de lo que encontró.

"¿Qué es?".-Pregunto Regan dándose media vuelta para verlo.

"No lo sé, señor".-Dijo el elemento igual de sorprendido, mirando a su superior y negando con la cabeza.

Regan se percató que justo delante de él, en el suelo, en un pequeño agujero el cual fue cubierto con la piedra que el elemento movió, se veía una pequeña luz blanca, esto llamo su atención, dibujo una expresión de intriga sobre su cara y se acercó a ese agujero, siendo seguido por Grover y otros elementos con la curiosidad de saber que es aquello, dentro de ese agujero, Regan se encontró con varios cristales diminutos, exactamente iguales al que Johnson rompió anoche en su pelea contra el muchacho y abrió el portal que los llevo a Equestria. Regan miro estos pequeños objetos con verdadero interés y sorpresa y se acercó para verlos mejor, no solo irradian una pequeña y muy leve luz blanca, sino que emiten un muy leve sonido acústico, algo característico de la magia y que de vez en cuando, despiden en el aire alrededor de ellos; unos pequeñísimos destellos o brillos, los cuales solo duran un segundo, antes de desaparecer.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **Me disculpo por no conseguir que cada uno de los diálogos de Zecora; rimaran. La rima y el verso no son mis fuertes.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando, agradecería que lo hicieran en Wattpad si es que cuentan con una cuenta ahí y con sus amistades. Eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 2: El hallazgo, 2da parte.**

 **Antes de que se me olvide, quiero decirles una cosa: si aún no han visto la película de MLP que salió en el 2017 es recomendable que la vean, ya que más adelante; uno de los personajes que aparece en la película tendrá un cameo en este fic; por lo que se los recomiendo encarecidamente, en especial si no les gusta sufrir spoilers, ya que ese personaje por sí mismo, es un spoiler de la película. Quiero aclarar que aun están a tiempo de ver la película, muy a tiempo, ya que ese personaje no saldrá hasta más adelante en mi fic. Sin más que decir y quitándome este pendiente de encima, los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **ChrisKakis: ¡** Muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber Chris!, lo digo enserio; me alegra que mi historia te esté gustando y tal como tú dices; esto es solo el comienzo, tengo pensado; o al menos eso espero lograr, que luego del giro del que les hable en el prólogo; la historia se vuelva todavía mejor, más intensa y más fuerte pero eso sí, a partir de ahí el fic entrara en su segunda etapa y la historia también se hará más oscura. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste.

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** XD, si lo sé. En ingles es exactamente así; Pinkie sentido, traducido literalmente así es prácticamente lo mismo amigo y eso no tuvo nada ver, simplemente no sabía que hacer que dijera Rainbow en esa parte. Ok, gracias por el dato. Si lo sé. Tu como fan de MLP debes de tener muy en claro que con su arrogancia y además; debido a la frustrada y molestaba que estaba, es normal que Rainbow adquiriera un humor como ese y le hable a sus amigas de esa manera. Si lo sé ya me lo dijiste antes, y por favor no me digas que posturas hacer que adopte Rainbow ¿de acuerdo?, este es mi fic; no el tuyo. En este capítulo lo sabrás. No conozco eso de Pepe y Marisol. Tú sabes que ella es tan impulsiva a veces que parece que no puede controlarlo y me alegra que te haya gustado esa broma de Spike. Nunca mejor dicho amigo. Como dije al final del capítulo, la rima y el verso no son mis fuertes. La respuesta a eso es simple: Si viste EG o mínimo el final de la primera película, sabrás que las amigas de Twilight le hicieron preguntas sobre dimensión luego de que regresara a Equestria y Twilight les explico lo mejor posible sobre todo lo que vio allá, usando dibujos, diagramas, etc, etc, para que pudieran entender con claridad. Lo sé, jeje. Tienes razón, mea culpa. Si, se sobre esa técnica de respiración. Mm; bueno, allá tú, hazlo si quieres XD. Quería hacer algo que estuviera fuera de esos estereotipos de oficial superior en el ejército, últimamente trato de ser lo menos cliché posible, o al menos en lo que mi opinión personal respecta, y amigo; en el ejército, siempre que te encuentres delante de un superior tienes que pedir permiso para absolutamente todo, incluso para comer fuera de un horario establecido, se dice que son muy estrictos en el sentido de la disciplina. No amigo, la verdaderamente intenso ocurrirá después del giro del cual les comente a todos en el prólogo de mi fic. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfrutes.

 **En Equestria, Reino de Cristal.**

Applebloom, Sweetie Bell y Scootalo, mejor conocidas como las Cutie Mark Crusaders, Diamond Tiara y el resto de sus amigos y compañeros de salón se encuentran ahora dentro de un pequeño museo en el imperio de Cristal, tal y como le dijeron Big Mac y la abuela Smith a Rainbow; ellos se encuentran en aquel museo porque su maestra, Cheerilee, quiere mostrarles una nueva antigüedad que fue descubierta hace unos pocos meses en Equestria y de la cual todos los ponis de Ponyville que han ido al reino de Cristal y más específicamente a ese museo para ver esa antigüedad en los últimos 2 meses, no han dejado de hablar de ella. Debido a que es un objeto mágico el cual alberga una magia completamente diferente a toda la vista a lo largo y ancho de Equestria; y a esto también se abona, su apariencia tan llamativa y atractiva.

En este momento, los alumnos de Ponyville siendo guiados a la cabeza por su maestra, están caminando por los pasillos, corredores y salas de exhibición de dicho museo, en los pasillos, corredores y salas anteriores han visto; por medio de murales ilustrativos con parentesco a jeroglíficos y unas placas expositivas de cobre con letras grabadas, la información de dicho mural o imagen los cuales son ilustraciones de la historia de Equestria. Como Celestia y Luna vencieron a Discord con los elementos de la amistad, como Luna; invadida por los celos se convirtió en Nightmare Moon e intento acabar con Celestia, solo para ser vencida por esta y ser desterrada a la luna, la historia de los Wonderbolts, etc, etc, etc.

En las salas que a simple vista se veía que eran más nuevas y casi recién construidas, debido al fuerte color blanco de las paredes y al piso, lustroso y aparentando ser cubierto por algún tipo de barniz; pero no es el caso, había imágenes y murales ilustrativos de Twilight y sus amigas, lo cual alegro y emociono de manera especial a los alumnos de Ponyville, Twilight y sus amigas han hecho tanto por Equestria y la han salvado en tantas ocasiones, que Cadence en persona hablo con muchos de los ponis constructores del imperio de cristal y los convenció de ampliar el museo y hacer nuevas salas para su querida cunada y sus amigas para que, en el futuro, todos recuerden sus grandes hazañas. Había murales e imágenes de sus aventuras más memorables, la derrota de Nightmare Moon, de Discord y su posterior reformación, de como Spike y Cadence salvaron el corazón de Cristal y al imperio, la transformación de Twilight a alicornio y su coronación, la devolución de los elementos de la amistad al árbol de la armonía, la derrota de Tirek, el viaje al pasado de Twilight y Starlight y la reformación de esta última, el nacimiento y cristalización de Flurry Heart, la derrota de la reina Chrysalis, transformación y reformación de los cambiantes.

Esas salas y el museo en general, están muy bien actualizados con respecto a los eventos de mayor importancia que han ocurrido en Equestria en los últimos años.

Tras haber pasado por todo esto, tanto los alumnos como Cheerilee comenzaron a adentrarse a la sala donde se encuentra exhibido el evento principal, la razón por la cual Cheerilee quiso traer a sus estudiantes al reino de cristal, al principio; los potrillos y potrancas dejaron escapar un: "Awww" grupal de tristeza y decepción cuando su maestra les informo de esto para luego obedecerla con tristeza y de mala gana, pues querían saber más de las aventuras de Twilight y sus amigas.

"Muy bien alumnos, será mejor que se preparen; ya que nos estamos adentrando a la sala donde se encuentra la nueva adquisición de este museo y la cual he querido mostrarles".-Dijo Cheerilee con una sonrisa de alegría sobre su cara y guiando a los potrillos y potrancas de su clase, quienes están caminando a un paso lento y cabizbajos, debido a que aún sienten la decepción de no haber podido ver más de la sala anterior.

Cheerilee se detuvo delante de una gran roca la cual tiene la forma de un gran peñasco y la cual mide unos 2 metros de altura, tras detenerse subió la mirada hacia la cima de dicha roca, lugar en el cual se encuentra aquel antiguo objeto que tanto desea mostrarles a sus alumnos, los potrillos y potrancas que van a la cabeza del grupo se detuvieron al percatarse que su maestra lo hizo y los demás los fueron siguiendo con una excepción, los que iban al final del grupo reaccionaron demasiado tarde, ocasionando que chocaran por accidente contra las ancas de sus compañeros; los cuales al sentir esto voltearon a mirar detrás de ellos para ver qué fue lo que ocasiono eso, tras hacerlo y ver que solo fue un accidente; decidieron no darle importancia y fijaron su mirada sobre su maestra, y los que chocharon terminaron tirados en el piso, confundidos o aturdidos por este incidente.

Cuando la mirada de Cheerilee se topó con aquel antiguo objeto, un brillo de asombro y fascinación se hicieron presentes en sus ojos de color verde y dibujo una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara, aquel objeto es sin lugar a dudad; tan impresionante como dicen y espera que ojala sus alumnos piensen algo parecido. Cerró los ojos al igual que su boca, se dio media vuelta, abrió los ojos y miro a todos sus jóvenes alumnos.

"Alumnos, levanten su cabezas y contemplen: A la espada mágica del reino de Cristal".-Dijo e hizo un gesto con su casco delantero derecho para que miraran hacia el objeto.

Sus alumnos la obedecieron y cuando lo hicieron, la decepción y tristeza de sus rostros; fue reemplazada por asombro y fascinación al ver aquel objeto mágico, el cual llamo y engancho inmediatamente la atención de todos.

"Wauuu".-Dijeron todos al unísono con sus miradas puestas sobre aquella espada.

"Vaya, esta genial ¿no lo creen?".-Dijo Scootalo impresionada y volteando a ver a sus mejores amigas, paradas al lado de ella.

"Sí. Es verdaderamente impresionante".-Dijo Sweetie Belle, quitando su vista de la espada para luego mirar a su acrobática amiga pegaso.

"Ya lo creo".-Dijo Applebloom estando de acuerdo y mirándolas para que luego todas regresaran sus miradas a aquella espada.

El mango de esta; está hecho con una material desconocido, tanto para los habitantes de Equestria como para del mundo humano, pero se sabe que es de naturaleza metálica debido a su capacidad de poder reflejar la luz alrededor de su ambiente como si fueran vidrios, dicho metal es de color café claro, la punta del mango de la espada es un poco más regordeta e hinchada que del resto del mango y tiene los bordes de la forma de un cuadrado con los bordes redondeados. El mango tiene un patrón bastante parecido al que tiene una katana o espada oriental, pues a lo largo de dicho mango hay 5 cuadros de color blanco que recorren las 2 caras del mango y el resto es de color café claro.

El **guardamanos** también es de color café claro como el resto de la hoja y este tiene la forma una estrella de 4 puntas, una de las cuales está en perfecta alineación con la hoja del arma. Dicha hoja esta también hecha de un material metálico completamente desconocido, el cual es de un fuerte color blanco; casi como la nieve, la hoja es ancha; como si fuera la combinación de las hojas de un sable y una katana, el comienzo o nacimiento de la hoja es ancho y regordete a ambos lados; tanto por arriba como por abajo y ahí el filo es levemente curvado y cuenta con una placa de un par de centímetros que sirve como continuación, soporte y unión al mango, de ahí en adelante el resto de la hoja es casi de la misma anchura que el nacimiento de la misma hasta la punta, la cual es de forma cuadrada con los bordes redondeados, como si fuera la punta de una katana, y la espada es un arma de doble filo; o mejor dicho, de filo y medio.

Esto se debe a que ambos filos están dentados, la parte de debajo de su hoja (El cual sería donde estaría todo el filo en una katana) es liso hasta la mitad de este donde se encuentra los puntas cerradas; las cuales son 6 en total y las aristas de las cuales apuntan hacia el portador para poder ocasionar desgarros y hemorragias contra quien se use, por el lado contrario de la hoja es igual, solo que la sección dentada comienza desde la punta y llega hasta un tercio de la longitud total de la hoja, donde en vez de haber 6 puntas cerradas; hay 4. Pero aún falta por decir el detalle más característico del arma y el cual ocasiona que llame tanto la atención: la intrigante magia que envuelve y cubre la hoja, haciendo imposible apreciar el blanco del extraño metal con el cual está hecha.

La magia que envuelve a la hoja de la espada tiene varios tonos de color azul; azul cyan, azul phaftlo, un azul más claro que el cyan: como el cielo despegado y el que más predomina en comparación a los demás, el azul ultramar, lo llamativo de estos colores es que se encuentran fundidos de tal manera; que pareciera que estuvieras contemplando varios grupos de nubes de polvo cósmico; es decir, como estuvieras viendo los hermosos espectáculos que te produce el espacio y solo puedes ver por un poderoso telescopio, como si estuvieras viendo al cosmos mismo en la hoja de esa espada, acompañada de pequeños destellos y brillos de color blanco o de un azul muy claro; tanto que aparenta mucho ser blanco, algunos de los cuales se encuentran encima de la magia de la espada como si fueran objetos solidos pero flotantes sobre un lago mientras otros flotan alrededor y cerca de la hoja de la espada. La magia que envuelve la espada da una apariencia tan espesa y densa, que parece como si la hoja estuviera cubierta por alguna especie de gelatina, o sustancia viscosa o semi-viscosa, pero ese no es el caso, ya que todos los que han tocado la hoja la sienten como estuviera adherida a la hoja misma, como una clase de barniz sumamente extravagante.

La **espada** se encuentra enterrada en lo alto de aquella roca con forma de peñasco, en una grieta lo suficientemente grande para que su hoja quepa en la misma, esta grieta fue ocasionada por la propia espada; ya que aunque no lo aparenta a simple vista, la magia que la hoja está canalizando es tanta y es tan poderosa, que la vuelve sumamente pesada, y el metal del cual está hecho la hoja es tan fuerte y resistente, que es por este motivo por el cual ni la hoja ni la punta de la misma se rompieron; es más, ni siquiera recibió un rasguño.

Cheerilee y su clase no son los únicos que están contemplando aquella magnifica espada, alrededor de los 360 grados que hay alrededor de aquella roca; hay más ponis los cuales están mirando con el mismo asombro y fascinación aquel mágico y llamativo objeto, o con menos sentimiento que este si es que ya lo han visto antes o si son ponis que no se sorprenden con facilidad; como es el caso de algunos de estos ponis. Cheerilee giro su cabeza hacia su grupo y los vio, al ver las expresiones de sorpresa, asombro, perplejidad y o emoción en sus rostros, se percató al instante que ellos se extasiaron tanto como ella al ver el aspecto de aquella arma, lo cual ocasiono que cerrara los ojos, pusiera uno de sus cascos delanteros sobre su hocico y se riera entre dientes al ver todas esas caritas.

"Veo que están tan impresionados como yo, es magnífica ¿no lo creen?".-Dijo, regresando su mirada hacia la espada para volver a verla.

"Si".-Dijeron todos sus alumnos al unísono, sobresaliendo más el sí de aquellos potrillos y potrancas que; totalmente absortos por el asombro, sonaron como si fueran zombis.

"Muy bien, es hora de las preguntas, ¿Quién quieres ser el primero?".-Dijo Cheerilee girando su cabeza y su cuerpo hacia sus jóvenes alumnos, depositando su mirada sobre la multitud de potrillos y potrancas, como maestra y siendo la principal fuente de información y exposición hacia aquellas mentes jóvenes, se informó muy bien con toda la información que se tiene sobre aquella espada, con la excepción de su apariencia, ella decidió pasarse eso y guárdaselo para sí misma como una sorpresa personal.

Inmediatamente, queriendo saber más sobre aquel objeto tan llamativo; todos sus alumnos salieron de su aturdimiento y abstracción en un parpadeo, literal, voltearon a verla e inmediatamente todos alzaron uno de sus cascos delanteros, gritando y exclamando emocionados cada quien por su cuenta que lo eligiera a él o ella.

"Mmm…".-Dijo Cheerilee mirando a la multitud de pequeños con una mirada interrogativa sobre su rostro, con una ceja alzada y su casco delantero izquierdo en su mentón; pensando a cuál de todos elegir dándoles una breve mirada a unos cuantos.-"Aura".-Dijo señalando a la pequeña potranca de color lila y cabello turquesa.

Esto ocasiono que algunos dejaran escapar un: "Awww" colectivo de tristeza y decepción, todos bajaron sus cascos, algunos se limitaron a mirar hacia otro lado de mala gana un poco molestos por esto; un ejemplo es Diamond Tiara, pero otros se lo tomaron mejor y simplemente miraron a su compañera escogida para la pregunta con una mirada neutra y con atención, entre estos casos se encuentran las Crusaders. A diferencia de los demás, Aura se alegró y emociono lo que provoco que dibujara una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Gracias maestra. Muy bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva la espada aquí y hace cuanto fue descubierta?".-Pregunto la pequeña potranca, tras haber puesto uno de sus cascos delanteros sobre su mentón para formular aquella pregunta en su mente.

"Buena pregunta Aura. Esta espada fue descubierta hace unos 2 meses, cerca de la tierra donde vive el hermano del terrible Tirek, y tengo entendido que fue transportada a este museo una semana después de haber sido descubierta".-Dijo Cheerilee, respondiendo la pregunta de su alumna, quien solo hizo leve asentimiento con su cabeza, agradeciéndole a su maestra.-"De acuerdo, ¿siguiente pregunta?".-Dijo, mirando al grupo.

Nuevamente todos levantaron uno de sus cascos en alto, algunos lo estiraban lo más que les era posible; buscando que su maestra los notara y los escogiera para responder sus dudas, algunos de estos incluso; cerraron los ojos y mostrando sus dientes apretados con fuerza, dejando de manifiesto su esfuerzo para estirar la pata que tienen levantada. Cheerilee escaneo a la multitud de pequeños con su mirada una vez más, buscando a quien elegir para la siguiente pregunta.

"Liza Doolots".-Dijo con una sonrisa y señalando a la pequeña unicornio azul de ojos color lila.

Esto ocasiono que los demás bajaran nuevamente sus cascos, ya no se quejaron como la primera vez pero si siguen sintiéndose tristes y decepcionados por no haber sido elegidos.

"¿De dónde lo proviene la espada maestra?".-Pregunto la pequeña con una sonrisa sobre su cara y moviendo su casco delantero derecho como si estuviera haciendo ademanes.

"Honestamente nadie la sabe".-Dijo Cheerilee negando con la cabeza.-"Ni siquiera los investigadores, estudiosos, expertos en la magia y científicos que la han estado estudiando desde que fue encontrada lo saben, incluso aun hoy intentaban averiguar su origen. Ni siquiera el mismo Sunburst; el padrino de cristalización de la hija de la princesa Cadence lo sabe y también se encuentra investigando estp".-Dijo, mientras miraba detrás de ella para darle un vistazo a la espada.

Esto ocasiono que todos sus alumnos se asombraran, miraran la espada y dejaran escapar un colectivo: "Uhhh", de impresión, justo después de que terminaron de decir eso, Snips levanto uno de sus cascos con rapidez, haciendo que su maestra y algunos de sus alumnos miraran al corpulento unicornio.

"¿Si Snips?".-Pregunto Cheerilee mirándolo y con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Maestra, ¿entonces ni siquiera las princesas saben nada sobre ella?".-Pregunto.

Cheerilee cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza como respuesta, impresionando tanto a Snips como al resto de sus compañeros.-"Por lo que tengo entendido; solo saben sobre su descubrimiento y que se encuentra en este lugar, de hecho; la magia con la cual está envuelta su hoja es completamente desconocida para ellas, pues sabemos de sobras que esta espada no pertenece a los 9 objetos encantados de Mench Medolgruc, o es producto de algún hechizo pero hay en una cosa en lo que todos los que la han estado estudiando coinciden; y es que sea cual sea la magia que cubre su hoja es muy antigua, puede que incluso sea más antigua que Equestria misma".-Dijo Cheerilee abriendo los ojos y mirando a los alumnos.

Algunos de estos jadearon sorprendidos por lo que dijo y sus quijadas cayeron como palancas hidráulicas; dejándolos con las bocas abierta y el resto se quedó completamente en silencio, anonadados y perplejos por lo que su maestra les dijo, no solo porque ni siquiera Celestia ni Luna tienen conocimiento alguno de la magia de aquella llamativa arma, sino por el hecho de que existe la probabilidad que dicha magia sea más antigua que Equestria. De entre todos los potrillos y potrancas, hay uno que está siendo la excepción la sorpresa y perplejidad de sus compañeros, ese potrillo es Button Mash, el cual está mirando con la boca muy abierta; una sonrisa sobre esta, sentado sobre sus ancas y con sus ojos brillando, a la espada que se encuentra encima de aquella roca, debido a que dicha arma es como si estuviera contemplando una réplica exacta tamaño real de un arma de uno de sus videojuegos de caballeros o aventuras medievales (Si, es el **Button Mash** que algunos fans de MLP han subido en videos en **YouTube** ; el obsesionado con los juegos de video) a solo metros de distancia de él, la emoción, el ansia y el deseo que tuvo de no solo poder tocarla; sino blandirla, nublo el lado racional de su cerebro y se decidió a hacer lo único que tiene en mente.

Miro alrededor de la manera más disimulada que se le ocurrió, y al ver que tanto sus compañeros de clase como su maestra; la cual está mirando hacia otra dirección, están distraídos, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y; también aprovechando que se encuentra cerca de la parte trasera de aquel grupo de potrillos, que es donde más se encuentran concentrados y él se encuentra como último poni en uno de los flancos, inmediatamente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salió corriendo hacia la izquierda y rodeo, y se ocultó detrás la roca para esconderse, algunos ponis adultos que están mirando la espada se dieron cuenta de esto pero no le dieron mucha importancia.

"¡Maestra, maestra!".-Dijo Scootalo con algo de emoción levantando uno de sus cascos para que su maestra la notara.

"¿Si Scootalo?".-Pregunto Cheerilee mirando a la pequeña pegaso y señalándola, dándole el uso de la palabra y ocasionando que algunos de sus compañeros voltearan a verla, aunque sea un poco interesados en la pregunta que va a formular.

"¿Saben si la espada pudo pertenecerle a alguien?, ¿un poni, un dragón, un Jack, un toro, una vaca, o algún otra especie?".-Pregunto Scootalo.

"No Scootalo".-Dijo Cheerilee negando con la cabeza.-"Es otro de los misterios que rodea a esta espada, no se sabe que especie fue la que pudo haber sido su portador; más aún, quien fue el que la creo, varios de los investigadores pidieron la opinión de varios de los mejores y más experimentados herreros de Equestria, y además de que aseguran que el metal y demás materiales con los cuales está hecha la espada son completamente desconocidos para ellos, tampoco les resulta nada familiar las intrigantes marcas de forjación que hay en ambas caras de la espada".-Dijo.

Volviendo a sorprender a sus alumnos, cada nuevo detalle de información que ella les proporcionaba; les generaba más preguntas que respuestas, lo cual despertaba de sobre-manera; mas en unos que otros, su curiosidad infantil. Sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, Button Mash comenzó a escalar las salientes de aquella roca sobre la que se encuentra la espada, jadeaba y gemía mientras lo hacía; pues se veía más fácil de lo que es en realidad, con su mirada puesta constantemente sobre la espada y teniendo como única ayuda sus propios cascos.

"Maestra".-Dijo Sweetie Belle levantado ahora el casco y mirando a su maestra, quien correspondió dicha acción.-"¿Por qué la espada no fue otorgada a las princesas?, podría ser usada por alguno de los guardias reales para su protección o la protección de Equestria en vez de estar aquí como una exhibición".-Dijo.

"De hecho lo intentaron Sweetie Belle, pero resulta que todo potro o potranca que ponía su casco sobre el mango de la espada e intentaba levantarla; fracasaba en el proceso, todos los guardias reales de Canterlot y el reino de Cristal lo intentaron y fallaron, nadie fue capaz de moverla siquiera un centímetro en el proceso. Según sus propias palabras, es como si la espada pesara una tonelada o más, algunos unicornios intentaron apoyarse de su magia para lograr levantarla al menos pero tuvo el mismo resultado, lo mismo ocurrió con los pegasos que intentaron ayudarse con sus poderosas alas, incluso Shining Armor, el capitán de la guardia real aquí en el imperio de Cristal y esposo de la princesa Cadence lo intento y fracaso".-Explico Cheerilee.

Esto ocasiono que Sweetie Belle bajara su casco, con su sorpresa yendo en aumento al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, algunos de los cuales; principalmente potrancas, jadearon sorprendidos y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos cosas que Cheerilee no fue capaz de entender debido a tanta mezcla de voces.

Mientras tanto, Button Mash coloco sus cascos un par de centímetros más delante de los bordes de la cima de aquella roca, inmediatamente después; su cara, cubierta con una expresión de gran esfuerzo se hizo presente, coloco sus cascos traseros sobre una pequeña saliente, tan pequeña que tuvo que pararse de puntas para poder estar sobre la misma, una vez hecho esto, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al no tener que apoyarse solamente de la fuerza y el esfuerzo impuestos sobre sus cascos delanteros, su expresión facial también se relajó, la brillante luz azul de la magia en la hoja de la espada ilumino su rostro, al igual que sus cascos delanteros y su gorra una vez que un tercera parte de su cuerpo logro asomarse a la cima de aquella gran roca, un segundo después, Button Mash miro hacia su izquierda, su mirada se encontró con la llamativa, podría incluso decirse algo hipnótica hoja de la espada, ocasionando que abriera los ojos y girara su cabeza hacia esta, y dibujo una gran sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara con sus ojos brillando de ilusión, mirando aquella magnifica e impresionante cosa delante de él.

Cheerilee entonces miro un reloj de pared que se encuentra en aquella sala de exhibición para ver la hora para posteriormente regresar su mirada hacia sus alumnos.

"Muy bien alumnos, solo tenemos tiempo para una pregunta más".-Anuncio, ocasionando que sus alumnos dejaran escapar un: "Awww" de decepción al unísono al enterarse de esto.-"Lo sé, lo siento, sé que les gustaría saber más, a mí también me gustaría, pero les prometí a sus padres que cuidaría bien de ustedes y eso hare; además recuerden que no podemos regresar al hotel tan tarde. De acuerdo, ¿Quién quiere tener la última pregunta de nuestro recorrido?".-Dijo mirando al grupo de potrillos y potrancas.

Tras esa pregunta absolutamente todos levantaron de sus cascos y le decían incesantemente: "¡Yo, yo!", algunos hasta daban pequeños saltos con tal de que su maestra los notara y lo o la eligiera para hacer la pregunta, Cheerilee sonrió al ver esto, su corazón se enterneció al ver la inocencia, la alegría y la emoción de sus queridos alumnos por tener el privilegio de hacer la última pregunta. Escaneo a todo el grupo con su mirada, pensando en quien escoger, esto le tomo varios segundos hasta que finalmente tomo una decisión.

"Si…".-Dijo levantando un casco, ocasionando que todos sus alumnos se callaran y aguardo unos segundos para ponerlos en suspenso, cosa la cual funciono por completo.-"Diamond Tiara".-Dijo.

Esto ocasiono que los demás se decepcionaran y bajaran sus cascos, Diamond Tiara por otro lado; no pudo contener su emoción, la cual vino acompañada con una sonrisa sobre su cara a boca abierta.

"¡Si, si!, ¡me escogió, me escogió!, me escogió a mi".-Dijo, debido a su emoción no pudo evitar dar 2 pequeños saltos en su lugar con los ojos cerrados, los abrió repentinamente al darse cuenta de lo que hizo y miro a su alrededor, percatándose de que todos están mirándola, están mirándola con interés por su pregunta, no sorprendidos o juzgándola por lo que hizo, pero ella no pudo evitar sentirse aunque sea un poco apenada, pues eso fue algo impropio para una dama, si bien como sabemos; ella rechaza la educación que sus padres le dieron al pertenecer a la alta sociedad, esa educación ya la tiene aunque sea un poco arraigada, pues así la educaron desde que era una bebe y por lo tanto no puede evitarlo. Puso uno de sus cascos delante de su boca, tosió como si se aclarara la garganta y luego se sentó en su lugar.-"Gracias maestra".-Dijo ya más tranquila, pero con una mirada y una sonrisa de incomodidad o nerviosismo sobre su cara.

"No te preocupes Diamond, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?".-Dijo su maestra con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Maestra, usted dijo que ningún poni fue capaz de mover esa espada, ni siquiera con la ayuda de la magia, ¿Cómo fue entonces que lograron trasladarla hasta este museo?".-Dijo Diamond Tiara, dándole una rápida mirada a la sala en la que se encuentran.

"Oh; la respuesta es muy simple pero a la vez interesante Diamond Tiara".-Dijo Cheerilee, haciendo que todos los alumnos voltearan nuevamente a verla; incluyendo aquellos que estaban mirando a Diamond.-"Al darse cuenta que nadie podía levantar la espada, ni siquiera por medio de la magia y el vuelo de los pegasos; a alguien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de teletransportarla hasta aquí, al reino de cristal, pero no fue tarea fácil, pues la espada fue descubierta estando clavada en la roca que se encuentra detrás de mí y delante de ustedes, por lo que tuvieron que teletransportar la espada con todo y roca hasta aquí, lo cual requirió el esfuerzo, la magia combinada y la sincronización de 4 unicornios que fueron contratados para su traslado".-Dijo.

Sorprendiendo una vez más a sus alumnos, ningún de ellos espero jamás sorprenderse tanto en un solo dia; sin duda Cheerilee cumplió su cometido, no solamente poder al fin ver esa magnífica espada de la que tanto ha escuchado hablar sino darles a su clase algo novedoso e innovador para el aprendizaje de sus jóvenes, impresionables y pequeñas mentes, saliéndose por un dia de la monotonía del dia al dia; encerrados en su aula de clases en Ponyville. Ella vio como algunos de sus alumnos intercambiaron palabras por medio de murmuros y susurros entre ellos, que claramente evidenciaban su sorpresa e impresión por todo lo que se sabe de aquella espada; que si bien no es mucho, al igual que ocurrió con ellos, los pocos e interesantísimos detalles que se sabe sobre ella, son capaces de sorprender a más de uno.

"Muy bien alumnos, con esto; esta oficialmente dado por terminado nuestro recorrido por el museo del imperio de Cristal. Sé que posiblemente toda la información que les proporcione sobre la espada y con la cual respondí sus preguntas pudo haber ocasionado en ustedes; más preguntas que respuestas, pero no se preocupen por eso, les doy mi palabra que si llega a saberse algo de nuevo de esta espada y lo cual me llegue a enterrar, los mantendré actualizados en clase".-Dijo Cheerilee.-"También sé que algunos de ustedes, en especial quienes más se emocionaron con este recorrido se encontraran tristes porque haya terminado, pero no se preocupen, supuse que esto podría suceder, así que con el apoyo financiero de los padres de su compañera, Diamond Tiara".-Dijo señalándola con un casco, haciendo que esta dibujara una sonrisa sobre su cara y mirara alrededor, a sus compañeros de clase.-"Les alegrara saber que cada uno de ustedes podrá llevarse 2 artículos de la tienda de regalos del museo".-Dijo.

Esto ocasiono que sus alumnos se alegraran, más de uno grito de la felicidad y o dieran un salto debido a dicho sentimiento, otros dibujaron unas sonrisas a boca abierta sobre sus caras e intercambiaron miradas con su amigos o amigas y otros, voltearon a ver a Diamond Tiara y le agradecieron por este gesto, haciendo que ella se sintiera bien internamente, entre estos últimos casos estuvieron las Crusaders, quienes aprovecharon que su rica amiga de la alta sociedad se encuentra al lado de ellas. Cheerilee espero a que todos se calmaran y una vez que fui así, volvió a hablar.

"Muy bien clase, síganme, los guiare a la tienda de regalos".-Dijo y sin decir más, miro y giro su cuerpo hacia la derecha y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida detrás por sus alumnos.

Mientras caminaban, las Crusaders dirigieron sus miradas y su atención a Diamond Tiara.

"Oye Diamond Tiara, enserio, muchas gracias por lo que estás haciendo por todos nosotros".-Dijo Applebloom.

"Si, primero nos dices que dormiremos en un hotel de lujo pagado por tus padres y ahora esto".-Dijo Scootalo estando de acuerdo.

"Ah, no es nada chicas, es lo menos que podía hacer, desde que ustedes se volvieron mis amigas y me ayudaron a tratar de cambiar me he vuelto más generosa en cuanto a compartir la riqueza de mis padres, o mejor dicho; saber aprovecharla".-Dijo Diamond Tiara, lo último con torno de gracia y una pizca de burla haciendo un pequeño chiste.

El cual ocasiono que tanto ella como sus amigas se rieran.

"Pues sí que has sabido hacerlo, la prueba es no solo lo que hiciste hoy por nosotros; sino la vez que hiciste que tu padre donara dinero para reparar el patio trasera de la escuela de Ponyville".-Dijo Sweetie Belle.

"Todo gracias a ustedes chicas, gracias por no darse por vencidas conmigo y motivarme a cambiar, sin ustedes nada eso habría pasado y posiblemente sería más infeliz de lo que nunca había sido".-Dijo Diamond Tiara, mirando constantemente a ambos lados para mirarlas a los ojos y dejarles en claro que lo está diciendo con toda honestidad.

"No pienses en eso, solo nos preocupamos por ti después de lo ocurrido ese dia; recuerda, las Cutie Mark Crusaders ayudan a todos sin dudarlo".-Dijo Applebloom.

Ocasionando que su amiga potranca de color rosa ampliara un poco más su sonrisa, tras eso decidieron dejar la conversación hasta ese punto, Diamond Tiara miro hacia adelante al igual que las Crusaders y siguieron caminando. Cuando estaban a poco de abandonar esa sala de exhibición, quien estaba al lado de Button Mash; Silver Spoon, se percató de que este ya no se encontraba ahí, por lo que se detuvo y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, buscándolo.

"Silver Spoon, ¿Qué ocurre?".-Pregunto Diamond Tiara llegando a ella al ver el comportamiento de su amiga y acompañada de las Crusaders.

"Button Mash estaba junto a mí y ahora ya no está".-Respondió ella mirando a Diamond y luego miro al resto de su compañeros de clase y a su maestra.-"Oigan, ¿alguien sabe dónde está Button Mash?".-Pregunto.

Esto ocasiono que todos se detuvieran y miraran alrededor, Cheerilee miro a la multitud de potrillos y potrancas que conforma su grupo de estudiantes, miro detenidamente a cada uno para comprobar si Button Mash se encuentra entre ellos y en efecto; el pequeño potro de tierra había desaparecido, ya que no se encontraba más entre el grupo.

"Tienes razón Silver Spoon, Button Mash no está".-Dijo Cheerilee con sorpresa y sus ojos abiertos por el mismo motivo.-"¿Alguien vio hacia donde pudo haberse ido?".-Pregunto mirando a sus alumnos.

Obteniendo como respuesta; negaciones con la cabeza por parte de ellos, cosa que hizo que ella comenzara a alterarse, temiendo que se hubiera perdido durante el recorrido y estuviera extraviado en estos momentos por alguna parte del museo y o le hubiera ocurrido algo, por que comenzó a mirar alrededor algo angustiada, buscándolo por medio de la vista.

"¿Button Mash?, ¡Button Mash!, ¿Dónde estás?, responde si me escuchas".-Dijo Cheerilee aun mirando alrededor; casi gritando, para pudiera escucharla.

El resto de los compañeros de clase de Button Mash comenzó a mirar alrededor suyo con el fin de ayudar a su maestra a encontrarlo, tras hacer esto por unos cuantos segundos y a poco de su maestra decidiera anunciarles a sus alumnos que los esperara justo donde están para salir a buscarlo; una potrilla terrestre de color amarillo, cabello amarillo pero más claro que el de su pelaje, ojos azules y tiene un sol como Cutie Mark llamada: Sunny Daze, también compañera de clase de Button Mash, logro finalmente vislumbrarlo.

"Señorita Cheerilee, mire, ahí arriba".-Dijo ella dándose media vuelta y señalando hacia la roca donde se encuentra clavada la espada.

Tanto su maestra como el resto de sus compañeros miraron hacia donde está señalando y vieron a Button Mash en lo alto de aquella roca, intentando sacar con todas sus fuerzas la espada de aquella roca; tanto se esforzaba que a veces sus energías se le agotaban al igual que su aliento, ya está sudando debido a tanto esfuerzo físico y una vez que se recupera, y limpiaba su frente del sudor, volvía a intentarlo nuevamente con una mirada de determinación sobre su cara, aun si pudiera sacarla, no podría blandirla pues olvide mencionar que la espada mide 1 metro con 15 centímetros, demasiada larga y proporcional a su longitud, combinado al hecho de que la magia que la rodea la hace todavía más pesada; demasiado para que él pueda manejarla.

"¡Button Mash!, por Equestria; ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!".-Dijo Cheerilee con preocupación al percatarse de esto y sin dudarlo se echó a correr hacia la roca, siendo seguida detrás por sus jóvenes alumnos.-"¡Button Mash, baja de ahí en este instante!".-Dijo Cheerilee con enfado, molestia y seriedad mientras corría hacia allá.

"¿Eh?, ¿Qué?".-Dijo Button Mash dejando de hacer esfuerzo para intentar sacar la espada y volteando a ver detrás de el al escuchar que lo habían llamado, grave error; tanto por su parte como de Cheerilee.

Ya que al hacer eso y con sus patas traseras cerca del borde de la cima de esa roca perdió la concentración y lo por tanto, la tensión que estaba poniendo sobre sus músculos, su casco trasero izquierdo se deslizo fuera de los bordes de la cima de aquella roca con forma de peñasco, ocasionando que perdiera el balance en su equilibrio y comenzara a hacer sonidos mientras intentaba de cualquier manera recuperarlo; pero todo parecía indicar que solo ganaría tiempo antes de caer, esto ocasiono que sus compañeros de clase se detuvieran; los varones miraron estupefactos y un poco boquiabiertos el hecho que esta por caer y los potrillas en cambio, jadearon sorprendidas y algo aterrorizadas de que llegara a sucederle algo a su compañero, Cheerilee también jadeo y abrió los ojos al percatarse de esto, inmediatamente después dibujo una expresión de determinación sobre su rostro y su mirada, y acelero todavía más el paso hacia la roca.

Justo en ese momento Button Mash perdió por completo el equilibrio y comenzó a caer en picada hacia el duro piso, gritando mientras caía, esto ocasiono que nuevamente; las potrillas y algunos potros de su clase jadearan sintiéndose más horrorizados, al igual que el resto del grupo, cuando estuvo la bastante cerca y mirando rápidamente arriba y abajo; para darse una idea de donde podría caer Button Mash, Cheerilee se lanzó hacia adelante con sus piernas; tanto delanteras como traseras, completamente estiradas hacia adelante como si hiciera el barrido que hace un jugador de beisbol para llegar a una base, tanto su vientre como su pecho se deslizaron metro y medio por el piso, haciendo un feo ruido de chirrido debido a la fricción de su cuerpo con el piso pulido de mármol de bajo de ella, cosa que la hizo cerrar los ojos y dibujar un mueca sobre su cara, ya que esto le dolió un poco, aunque el piso este pulido no fue precisamente como deslizarse en un tobogán de agua o algo parecido.

Afortunadamente, la idea que se dio de donde podría caer Button Mash fue acertada, ya que un segundo después, el pequeño potro de tierra cayó sobre su espalda, la caída de varios metros debido a lo alto de la roca, ocasiono que ella abriera los ojos cuando el pequeño cayó sobre su espalda con claras connotaciones de dolor sobre su mirada en ese breve segundo que abrió los ojos, ya que el peso de Button Mash; ayudado por la caída y la gravedad, le sacaron cierta cantidad de oxigeno de sus pulmones. Los compañeros de Button Mash inmediatamente se aliviaron al ver que su compañero salió sano y salvo, su angustia y preocupación se esfumaron en el acto, dibujaron sonrisas de alegría a boca abierta sobre sus caras y sin dudar comenzaron a celebrar, vitorearon y algunos dando saltos de alegría mientras hacían lo anteriormente dicho.

Button Mash levanto la mitad superior de su cuerpo y sentado; sin saberlo, sobre su maestra, miro a sus alumnos con una mirada inexpresiva, el susto y la adrenalina que se llevó por la caída dejo su pequeña, pura e inocente mente en blanco, es como si no supiera porque están celebrando pero lo sabe. Entonces, Cheerilee abrió los ojos y miro a su joven alumno con una mirada de enojo y molestia sobre su cara, está enojada con él; no solo imprudente e impetuoso que fue al escabullirse del grupo de esa manera, sino porque hace tan solo unos segundos, puso su propia vida en riesgo. Ella se puso de pie, Button Mash al sentir y percatarse de esto, miro hacia abajo y ambos lados, dándose cuenta que está encima de alguien así que se bajó de un salto y se dio media vuelta para encarar a quien estaba debajo de él, cuando Cheerilee se dio media vuelta para verlo, ahí el la reconoció en ese preciso instante.

"¡Button Mash!".-Dijo Cheerilee con enojo y molestia, pisando el piso con su casco delantero derecho, como si acentuara o subrayara lo molesta que se encuentra.

Si bien el grito no fue muy fuerte, este basto para que los compañeros de Button Mash dejaran de celebrar inmediatamente y miraran atentamente y un poco asustados hacia adelante, con sus miradas clavadas en su maestra, Button Mash abrió los ojos al escuchar el grito de su maestra e inmediatamente se asustó, ya que el tono de su voz es lo bastante grave para saber que su enojo y molestia son muy reales, producto del temor, Button Mash trago saliva cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrió, miro a su maestra con una expresión tímida y atemorizada sobre su mirada y rostro.

"¿S-si?, señorita Cheerilee".-Pregunto tan tímido y atemorizado como lo expresan su rasgos faciales actuales.

"En el nombre de Celestia; ¡¿se puede saber en que estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió subir hasta lo alto de esa roca?!".-Dijo ella con molestia y enojo, señalando en su casco detrás de ella a la enorme roca sobre la que se encuentra clavada la espada.

Button Mash volvió a tragar un poco de saliva con algo de ansiedad antes de responderle.

"Bueno, eh…es que, ¿quería tratar de levantar la espada?".-Dijo con la cabeza algo baja, apenado y mirando a su maestra tras haberse sobado un poco su pata delantera derecha con su casco izquierdo; justo debajo de la rodilla, en un intento de aminorar aunque sea un poco la pena y el temor que está sintiendo en estos momentos.

"¡¿Solo por eso hiciste algo tan imprudente?!".-Dijo Cheerilee en voz alta, con molestia y enojo, casi gritándole; apenándolo y atemorizándolo aún más.-"Por todos los cielos Button Mash".-Dijo cerrando los ojos y poniendo su casco sobre su cara y su frente, como si quisiera frotarse el entrecejo para aligerar un poco su ira y molestia.-"¿No viste lo que sucedió hace un par de minutos?, te caíste, dime; ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sunny Daze no se hubiera dado cuenta que estabas ahí arriba?, ¿o si yo no hubiera corrido hacia ti cuando me lo dijo?".-Dijo, quitando su casco de su cara y mirando directamente al potrillo de tierra.

Button Mash no supo cómo responder a esto, por lo que solo se limitó a mirar hacia abajo; directamente hacia el piso, con una mirada de tristeza sobre su cara, Cheerilee simplemente se le quedo viendo con una expresión mixta de neutralidad y molestia sobre su mirada y su rostro sin nada que decir, el hecho de que ambos no supieran que decir provoco un silencio tenso entre ambos, dicha tensión podía ser sentida por los compañeros de Button, los cuales se encuentra metros de distancia del potro de tierra y su maestra. Este tenso silencio se prolongó por varios segundos hasta que Button lo rompió al decir lo primero que le llego a la mente.

"Bueno, tal vez no me hubiera caído si usted no me hubiera llamado cuando estuve tratando de sacar la espada de la roca".-Dijo mirando directamente a su maestra, aun algo apenado y asustado, y señalándola con uno de sus cascos, esperando que ese comentario relajara un poco el ambiente entre ambos; grave equivocación.

Esto ocasiono que Cheerilee volviera a enojarse hasta tal punto; que no solo añadió ira a su mirada molestia y neutra, sino que por medio de un fuerte suspiro, dejo escapar vapor por sus fosas nasales como si fuera un toro embravecido, haciendo que Button abriera sus ojos asustado y mantuviera el casco con el cual la señalo suspendido en el aire, con; desde su rodilla hacia abajo, apuntando hacia el suelo. Absolutamente el resto de sus compañeros también abrieron los ojos asustados al ver lo que hizo su maestra, era la primera vez que le veían tan enojada y molesta.

"Button, no intentes culparme por algo que tu decidiste hacer; dime, ¿Quién fue el que subió a la roca e intento sacar la espada?".-Dijo Cheerilee, con tono de voz más grave y sombrío que el anterior, provocado por el comentario de Button; ya que ella lo interpreto como si fuera ella a quien culpa de todo lo ocurrido.

"Yo, pero-".-Intento decir Button Mash, siendo interrumpido por su maestra.

"¡Entonces no intentes hacerme responsable por algo que tu hiciste jovencito!".-Dijo con autoridad y señalando.-"¿Qué no lo entiendes Button?, pudiste haber muerto solo por haber hecho eso; ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿quieres morir?, ¿Qué le hubiera dicho a tus padres?".-Dijo.

"Yo…".-Dijo Button, quedando literalmente con la mente en blanco y anonadado, miro hacia adelante aturdido por unos segundos y posteriormente; bajo su mirada al piso nuevamente con tristeza y autentico arrepentimiento, y aplano sus orejas contra su pequeña cabeza.-"…Lo siento, señorita Cheerilee".-Dijo, con su lagrima escabulléndose entre los parpados de su ojo derecho la cual se deslizo por su mejilla, sintiéndose mal; no solo por los regaños de su maestra sino por haberla hecho enojar y molestar tanto.

Esto activo como especie de mecanismo dentro de Cheerilee, mirándolo aun enojada, molesta y con una mirada de neutralidad en la mezcla, inhalo hondo por la nariz cerrando los ojos y exhalo por boca, logrando finalmente tranquilizarse un poco y al volver abrir los ojos, miro al pequeño potro sentado delante de ella, con un poco de tristeza.

"Yo también lo siento Button, sé que solo querías divertirte, pero tienes que entender que a veces nuestras acciones traen consigo consecuencias".-Dijo Cheerilee, moviendo su casco derecho mientras explicaba, camino hacia el potrillo, puso ese mismo casco sobre su hombro y comenzó a acariciarlo un poco para intentar reconfortarlo, Button acepto dicha acción y gesto.-"¿Ahora lo entiendes verdad?".-Le pregunto.

Button solo asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos, aun sintiéndose triste y mal.

"Bien".-Dijo Cheerilee dibujando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Button, lamento tener que decir esto; enserio, pero regresando a Ponyville tendré que hablar con tus padres sobre lo que hiciste".-Dijo con lamentación y tristeza pero tiene que hacerlo, es su deber como maestra.

Esto hizo que Button Mash abriera los ojos de golpe, levantara la cabeza y la mirara directo a los ojos.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Exclamo, no pudiendo creer lo que escucho.-"¡No!, por favor señorita Cheerilee; no lo haga, me portare bien de ahora en adelante, lo prometo".-Dijo, poniendo sus 2 cascos delanteros sobre la pata derecha de su maestra, por encima de su rodilla y suplicándole.

"Lo siento Button pero debo hacerlo, es necesario que sepa que aprendiste la lección y necesito de la ayuda de tus padres para eso".-Dijo Cheerilee, mirándolo con tristeza.

Esto ocasiono que Button Mash se quedara callado y nuevamente se limitó a mirar hacia el piso con tristeza, bajando su casco derecho de la pata de su maestra.

"Lo siento Button".-Dijo Cheerilee poniendo su casco delantero derecho sobre su gorra y acariciándolo como si quisiera revolver su crin, tras eso, envolvió ese casco alrededor del cuerpo de Button y lo pego a su costado derecho en un gesto compasivo y cariñoso de maestra a alumno en un intento por hacerlo sentir aunque sea un poco mejor y luego miro al resto de sus alumnos, quienes miraron apantallados y enmudecidos todo esto, fueron tantas las emociones que surgieron ahí que terminaron completamente anonadados.-"Disculpen todo esto chicos, vamos, sigamos".-Dijo y reanudo su caminata hacia la tienda de regalos sin separar a Button de ella para tratar de aliviarlo un poco.

Ninguno de los alumnos de Ponyville dijo absolutamente nada más, algunos simplemente se limitaron a intercambiar miradas y después comenzaron a seguir a su maestra, siguiéndola detrás.

 **Mientras tanto, en Ponyville.**

"¿Así que esto es lo que tenía Zecora en su casa y encontró en el bosque Everfree?, ¿un humano?".-Pregunto Spike sorprendido, mirando al joven adulto que se encuentra durmiendo boca arriba sobre la cama de uno los muchos cuartos de invitados del castillo de Twilight.

"Lo se Spike, estoy tan sorprendida como tú".-Dijo Twilight mirando a su asistente e hijo metafórico-adoptivo desde el otro lado de la cama, Rainbow y Fluttershy también se encuentran en el cuarto.-"Aun me sigo preguntando como es que no se convirtió en poni, si cruzo el espejo del imperio de cristal eso debió haber pasado, ya que eso ocurrió contigo y conmigo cuando viajamos a esa dimensión; incluso Sunset Shimmer paso por lo mismo".-Dijo, ahora mirando al humano inconsciente en la cama.

"¿Cómo es que logro llegar hasta acá?".-Pregunto Spike mirando por un momento el rostro del muchacho, para luego mirar a la alicornio.

"No tengo idea".-Dijo Twilight negando con la cabeza.-"Ni siquiera Zecora lo sabe, no nos queda otra opción que esperar a que despierte y ver si podemos comunicarnos con él para preguntárselo".-Dijo, tras hacerlo cerro los ojos, inhalo y dejo escapar un suspiro, para luego girar su cabeza hacia sus amigas y abrir los ojos para mirarlas directamente.-"Lo siento chicas; pero tal parece que no podre pasar el dia de hoy con ustedes después de todo".-Dijo y volteo a ver al humano que yace sobre la cama.-"Tengo que estar cerca de el para cuando despierte y poder saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo, lo siento, sé que les prometí pasar el dia con ustedes pero-".-Iba a decir, pero no termino; ya que su tímida amiga pegaso conocida como Fluttershy la interrumpió.

"Oh no te preocupes por eso Twilight".-Dijo ella negando con la cabeza y con su acostumbrada sonrisa sobre su rostro.-"A mí no me molesta para nada".-Dijo.

Tras eso, Twilight dirigió su atención y su mirada hacia la otra pegaso presente en la habitación, la cual se encuentra sentada en el suelo al lado de Fluttershy.

"¿Y qué hay de ti Rainbow?".-Pregunto la alicornio y princesa de la amistad.

"Nah tranquila".-Dijo cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa engreída sobre su rostro y moviendo su casco delantero izquierdo; haciendo un ademan de que no le tomara importancia.-"Puedes calmajarte respecto a eso, de hecho creo que todo lo que ocurrió con el hoy me hizo el dia".-Dijo señalando por un segundo al humano con su casco derecho para luego bajarlo junto con su otro casco.-"A lo que me refiero es que aunque me guste mucho volar en días como el de hoy, tu sabes que yo soy una amante de las aventuras y lo que ocurrió alrededor de ese humano fue para mí como una de nuestras aventuras como amigas, disfrute todo lo que sucedió hoy desde que Zecora vino aquí al castillo".-Dijo la intrépida pegaso azul.

"Yo también".-Dijo Fluttershy estando de acuerdo mientras volteaba a ver a Rainbow.-"Oh bueno, casi todo".-Dijo desviando su mirada hacia el otro lado y mirando hacia el piso con una mirada de tristeza sobre su rostro, refiriéndose a las horribles heridas de bala que miro sobre el cuerpo de aquel muchacho, solo las vio un segundo, pero todos sabemos que ella no es capaz de soportar cosas de esa naturaleza y o intensidad.

Twilight dibujo una sonrisa sobre su rostro y con una mirada que mostraba lo conmovida que esta, se acercó a sus 2 amigas y se paró justo delante de ellas.

"Gracias por entender chicas, en serio".-Dijo Twilight con su casco delantero derecho levantando hacia arriba; el cual movió un poco como si hiciera leves ademanes.-"Cuando sepa algo sobre él; les pediré a todas que nos reunamos y les hare saber todo lo sepa".-Dijo volteando a ver sobre su hombro izquierdo al humano que se encuentra detrás de ella y el cual su asistente dragón no deja de mirar con curiosidad, para luego regresar su mirada hacia sus amigas.

"Bueno, parece que tienes todo bajo control así que creo que te dejaremos encargarte de eso".-Dijo Rainbow alzando vuelo, y manteniéndose a un par de metros por encima del suelo; volteo a ver a su tímida amiga.-"Vámonos Fluttershy".-Dijo.

"Tienes razón".-Dijo volteando a ver a Rainbow por un momento para luego regresar su mirada y su atención hacia Twilight.-"Adiós Twilight".-Dijo y tras hacerlo, giro hacia su derecha y camino hacia la puerta, la cual se encuentra a un par de metros de distancia.

"Adiós Twi".-Dijo Rainbow levantando su casco izquierdo en un gesto de despedida y voló hacia la puerta, la cual fue abierta por Fluttershy y ambos salieron de la habitación.

En ese breve trayecto, Twilight se despidió de ellas moviendo su casco izquierdo; el cual tiene levantado hacia arriba, de lado a lado, luego de ellas abandonaran la habitación ella bajo su casco cerro los ojos y con una expresión de serenidad sobre su rostro, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama, pero solo logro caminar un metro, ya que repentina y abruptamente se paralizo, teniendo su casco delantero derecho suspendido en el aire, junto a esta repentina acción de parte suya; ella también abrió los ojos y tras hacerlo, giro su cabeza hacia la derecha y mirando sobre su hombro; miro hacia las puertas entreabiertas del cuarto. Todo esto ocurrió porque súbitamente, recordó algo importante que tiene que hacer.

Afuera de aquella habitación, en el pasillo, Rainbow y Fluttershy están alejándose poco a poco de las puertas de la habitación en donde estuvieron, Fluttershy está yendo a pie y Rainbow volando, en estos momentos se encuentran a 3 metros de aquellas puertas, en ese entonces, Twilight salió de aquellas puertas tras haber abierto una de estas, miro hacia ambos lados; algo angustiada, entonces logro divisar a sus 2 amigas.

"¡Rainbow espera!".-Dijo en voz alta y levantando su casco derecho haciendo un ademan de que se detuviera.

Su llamado hizo que tanto Rainbow como Fluttershy se detuvieran y voltearan a ver detrás de ellas mirando sobre sus hombros, ahí fue cuando vieron a Twilight, quien bajo su casco levantado y con su mirada puesta sobre su temeraria amiga pegaso, camino hacia adelante medio metro para después detenerse.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?".-Pregunto con un rostro y una voz que expresaban arrepentimiento.

"Amm, si seguro".-Dijo Rainbow con su mirada puesta sobre la alicornio y entonces se dirigió a Fluttershy.-"Adelántate Fluttershy, espérame en la entrada del castillo si quieres".-Dijo.

Fluttershy asintió con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro, entonces regreso su mirada hacia el frente y reanudo su marcha, una vez que hizo esto, Rainbow volteo a ver a Twilight y en solo un segundo se puso delante de ella, a un metro de distancia, aun suspendida en el aire con la ayuda de sus queridas alas.

"¿Qué sucede?".-Pregunto Rainbow mirando a Twilight directamente, con una expresión neutra sobre su rostro.

"Rainbow yo, solo, te pido disculpas".-Dijo Twilight apenada mirando hacia un lado, luego hacia el suelo para posteriormente sentarse sobre el mismo y mirar a su amiga; algo cabizbaja.-"Por lo que sucedió esta mañana en la biblioteca del castillo".-Dijo, cerró los ojos un par de segundos y dejo escapar un suspiro.-"No debí haberte gritado de esa manera".-Dijo, verdaderamente arrepentida.

"Oh".-Dijo Rainbow al darse cuenta a que iba todo esto y entonces aterrizo, sin quitar su mirada de Twilight.-"Yo, también lo siento".-Dijo mirando hacia el suelo por un momento y luego regreso su mirada hacia ella, algo cabizbaja al igual que ella y con una mirada de tristeza sobre su rostro.-"No debí haber dicho todas las cosas que te dije, pero es que, tú me conoces, suelo ser grosera y decir las cosas tal como pienso que son".-Dijo, sentándose.

Twilight volvió a suspirar antes de seguir.

"Si lo sé, también me disculpo sobre todo lo que te dije respecto a volar, no fue mi intención, es solo que…enserio me sentí herida después de lo que dijiste con todo lo sucedido con Tirek".-Dijo la alicornio, esta vez con verdadera tristeza al tocar ese herida emocional que aún se encuentra fresca.

"También lo siento por eso, de verdad; lo siento, yo…".-Dijo Rainbow, solo para quedarse callada sin saber que decir y miro hacia otro lado sintiéndose mal por todo eso.-"A decir verdad, ni siquiera sé porque lo dije. Pero algo si se".-Dijo, regresando a ver a Twilight.-"No estuvo bien hacerlo, ya que herí a una de mis mejores amigas".-Dijo caminando hacia ella, deteniéndose justo enfrente suyo y poniendo su casco izquierdo sobre su hombro, con una mirada avergonzada sobre su rostro pero que expresaba el cariño amistoso que siente por la alicornio.-"Y yo, siendo la genial e increíble representante del elemento de la lealtad, fue un pésimo ejemplo de mi parte hacerlo eso a una amiga tan buena como tú".-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Esto hizo que Twilight se sintiera conmovida, tanto fue así, que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, debido a las lágrimas que empezaron a aparecer sobre estos, y las cuales; está luchando un poco para contener.

"Gr-Gracias Rainbow, también fue un pésimo ejemplo de mi parte".-Dijo, para luego mirar un poco hacia un lado y hacia el piso con tristeza, tanto fue así que aplano sus orejas.-"No sé lo que la princesa Celestia diría o haría al ver la manera en cómo te hable en la mañana".-Dijo en un tono de voz deprimido.

"No; oye, oye, oye".-Dijo Rainbow rápidamente tras lo que escucho y se acercó un poco más a Twilight, quedando a solo centímetros de distancia para que los costados de sus torsos hicieran contacto físico y envolvió su ala izquierda alrededor de Twilight, cubriéndola como si fuera una manta o rodeándola como si fuera un brazo, todo esto con una mirada mixta de consternación, tristeza y alegría sobre su rostro.-"No pienses ni digas nada sobre eso, recuerda que todo el mundo comete errores Twilight, estoy segura que incluso la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna también lo hacen, así que deja de castigarte a ti misma por lo que ocurrió esta mañana, eso ya paso y yo te perdono".-Dijo la velocista sin quitar su mirada de encima a la alicornio.

"¿E-Enserio?".-Pregunto Twilight volteando a ver a la pegado con una voz ahogada y una mirada de tristeza sobre su rostro, dejando en claro que esta conteniendo su llanto.

Rainbow simplemente dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y asintió con la cabeza como respuesta, esto hizo que Twilight se sintiera mejor y más aliviada por lo que también dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, cerró los ojos para contener sus lágrimas y se secó estas con las puntas de las plumas primarias de su ala izquierda.

"Muchas gracias Rainbow".-Dijo mirando a su amiga directamente, se siente tan aliviada y feliz que no pudo contenerse y antes de que Rainbow se diera cuenta; como si Twilight hubiera adquirido por un segundo la velocidad extraordinaria de Pinkie, envolvió a la pegaso en un abrazo, envolviendo sus cascos delanteros alrededor de su cuello.-"Yo también te perdono".-Dijo la alicornio con los ojos cerrados y con su mentón descansando sobre el hombro derecho de Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash parpadeo sorprendida cuando Twilight la abrazo, ya que la tomo completamente desprevenida, entonces miro el crin color morado de la alicornio desde el rabillo de sus ojos sin saber que hacer exactamente por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que finalmente supo que hacer, dibujo una sonrisa autentica sobre su rostro, cerro sus ojos, quito su ala izquierda de encima de ella y le regreso el abrazo, envolviéndola de igual manera a como lo hizo la princesa con sus cascos delanteros.

Sin que Rainbow lo supiera; y Twilight agradeció que ocurriera en ese preciso momento pues con los ojos cerrados la pegaso no se diera cuenta, un pequeño y leve; casi imperceptible sonrojo se hizo presente sobre las mejillas de la princesa de la amistad, no tiene ni idea de porque ocurrió esto, ella lo supo porque el calor que comenzó a sentir sobre su rostro, sabe que no es posible que pueda ser el crin de Dash, pues este se encuentra justo al lado derecho de su cara; con el cual su mejilla está haciendo contacto físico, tiene que admitir que esto hizo que aunque sea; un par de segundos, su mente se confundiera ¿Por qué el simple hecho de estar abrazando a Rainbow la está haciendo sentir de esta manera?, ¿Por qué su corazón lleno de regocijo?, ¿Por qué internamente se siente como si estuviera absolutamente completa; como si ya no necesitara nada más en la vida?. No lo sabe por el momento, pero esas sensaciones y emociones son tan agradables, gratificantes y reconfortantes, que decidió no tratar de pensar en eso y simplemente disfrutar del abrazo que está compartiendo con Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash; por otro lado, sintió una calidez interna que nunca había sentido antes con este abrazo, es como si dentro de su cuerpo, justo en el mismo centro del interior de este mismo; hubiera una pequeña llama flotante, la cual la calentó internamente a una gran velocidad y la mantuvo a un temperatura idónea para que le fuera simple y llanamente placentero disfrutar de aquel abrazo con su amiga princesa. A Rainbow este hecho confundía su mente de una manera peor que a Twilight, ya que ella, creyendo ser un pegaso tan única e incomparable, esta clase de sensaciones y emociones le eran completamente o casi completamente; ajenas, es la primera vez en toda su vida que siente algo como esto y más aún en un simple abrazo compartido con una amiga suya. Rainbow por lo general, siendo una pegaso tan ruda, intrépida y temeraria, hubiera buscado sentir esta clase de sensaciones en lo más mínimo posible, para estas sensaciones y emociones al parecer fueran superiores a ella, parecía no ser la misma durante ese abrazo, tanto fue así; que al igual que Twilight lo hizo en los privados rincones de su ser, ella decidió dejar estos pensamientos para después y simplemente disfrutar de aquel abrazo mientras durase.

Tras unos cuantos segundos, los cuales para ambas parecieron ser más largos de lo habitual, finalmente rompieron el abrazo y bajaron sus cascos delanteros mirándose directamente a la cara; Twilight también agradeció mentalmente que su sonrojo ya no estuviera sobre su cara cuando esto ocurrió, sus rostros no expresaban lo que ellas sintieron dentro de sí mismas durante ese abrazo, simplemente se están viendo una a la otra, con una sonrisa sobre sus rostros y con mirada de cariño amistoso sobre sus ojos, ambas se quedaron completamente en silencio, es como si las 2 apreciaran el valor de aquel silencio tan cómodo y único que hay entre ellas en estos momentos, un silencio el cual no quieren romper.

Pero por desgracia, la vanidad de Rainbow comenzó a reaccionar a todo este ambiente tan único y reconfortante, y se hizo presente, Rainbow creyó no poder seguir soportando todo este ambiente por mucho tiempo, así que sintiéndose ligeramente mal por decidirse a hacerlo, rompió aquel silencio tan reconfortante.

"Bueno, emm, creo que será mejor que ya me vaya".-Dijo con una expresión de pena sobre su rostro.

"Oh. Si, si, tienes razón".-Dijo Twilight poniéndose de pie y retrocedió un par de pasos.

Tras esto, Rainbow giro hacia derecha, en dirección al pasillo en el cual se encuentra y abrió sus alas, lista para salir disparada con su vuelo veloz, pero antes de hacerlo, volteo a ver a Twilight, mirando sobre su hombro izquierdo.

"Adiós Twi".-Dijo Rainbow.

"Adiós Rainbow".-Dijo la princesa dibujando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Rainbow sonrió en respuesta a ese gesto de ella, entonces regreso su mirada hacia adelante y despego del suelo con fuerza, tanto fue así que dejo una pequeña y breve brisa de aire en el suelo luego de su feroz aleteo y se retiró de ahí en tan solo un segundo, viajando tan rápido como el rayo. Twilight se quedó dónde está, mirando en la dirección por la cual se había ido su amiga pegaso, y; como si fuera por instinto, dibujo expresión de conmoción sobre su rostro y un segundo después, abrió los ojos al escuchar un silbido detrás de ella, un silbido masculino que expresaba alago. Volteo a ver a su izquierda y detrás de ella, a un metro de distancia, encontró a su amigo, hijo metafórico y asistente dragón, con sus brazos cruzados y mirando con una expresión de astucia; la dirección por la cual Rainbow se perdió de vista.

"No eres mala para esto, sabes".-Dijo Spike dirigiendo su mirada astuta a la alicornio.

"¿Qué?, ¿de que estas hablando Spike?".-Pregunto Twilight completamente confundida y con una de sus 2 cejas alzada.

"Hablo de que no eres mala escogiendo a tu media naranja".-Dijo Spike con astucia pero con una pizca de burla en su voz.

Esto hizo que Twilight se exaltara, incluso levanto sus orejas se irguieron por completo de golpe ante lo dicho por el pequeño dragón y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¡¿Qué?!, Spike; no digas locuras, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?, tu sabes perfectamente que Rainbow y yo solo somos amigas".-Dijo Twilight algo molesta y enojada por lo que dijo y gesticulando con la ayuda de su casco delantero derecho.

"Si claro, eso dices tú".-Dijo Spike rodando los ojos, aun con la astucia sobre su rostro y regresando a sus ojos color verde a la princesa.-"Pero en mi opinión; yo vi lo suficiente para creer que estas mintiendo".-Dijo.

"¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?, ¿Qué tanto viste?".-Pregunto Twilight sorprendida y picada por la curiosidad.

"Cuando salí de la habitación, escuche que le dijiste algo a Rainbow relacionado con la princesa Celestia, vi cómo se pidieron disculpas y también vi cuando ambas se abrazaron, y ese abrazo es a lo que me refiero con lo de que creo que me estas mintiendo, vi cómo te sonrojaste cuando abrazaste a Rainbow, ¿te sonrojaste no es así?".-Respondió Spike, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados en todo momento y alzando su ceja derecha.

Twilight no pudo evitar sentirse apenada, Spike presencio todo de primera mano, por lo que solo se limitó a mirar a ambos lados; terminando mirando hacia la derecha hacia el piso, con la pena escrita por toda su cara y con las orejas aplanadas, Spike dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro al ver sus reacciones, supo claramente que la tiene justo donde la quiera; acorralada, Twilight sabe que no tiene caso mentir o tratar de evadir el asunto, la evidencia que vio Spike es contundente e irrefutable; si no hubiera desviado la mirada o se hubiera esforzado más por no hacer esas expresiones físicas que hizo hace unos momentos, posiblemente podría defenderse verbalmente de alguna manera pero ahora ya no tiene escapatoria. Derrotada, se acarició la caña y el menudillo (Segmentos de la pata de un poni) con su casco izquierdo por unos pocos segundos antes de responder.

"Está bien, tienes razón, me sonroje cuando abrace a Rainbow".-Dijo Twilight con pena, para luego regresar su mirada al pequeño dragón y dibujar una expresión de enojo sobre esta.-"Pero eso no quiere decir que ella me guste".-Dijo, moviendo su casco izquierdo como si hiciera ademanes.

Spike simplemente cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros ante lo dicho por la princesa de la amistad.

"Si tú lo dices".-Dijo abriendo los ojos y volviendo a mirar a la alicornio con esa expresión de astucia sobre su rostro.

Con eso, Twilight dio todo el asunto por terminado, sin decir una sola palabra y con expresión de seriedad sobre su cara; debido al reciente enojo que sintió, camino hacia la puerta de la habitación donde se encuentra el humano que Zecora rescato, pero antes de que pudiera poner un casco, un ala o una nube de magia sobre la puerta, Spike volvió a hablar.

"Sabes, si me lo preguntas, creo que Rainbow disfruto ese abrazo que compartieron hace poco más que de costumbre".-Dijo descruzando sus brazos y girando su escamoso cuerpo en dirección a Twilight, con sus ojos entrecerrados en una expresión neutra pero con diminutas señas de burla, sabiendo lo sarcástico que es.

Twilight se detuvo en seco al escuchar esto y volteo a verlo.

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué dices eso?".-Pregunto, mirando con confusión.

"No se cómo explicarlo correctamente, pero creo que vi algo más en la sonrisa que formo sobre su cara cuando te abrazo; no sé exactamente qué pero no soy ciego ni despistado, pude percibir algo más en ella durante ese abrazo".-Dijo Spike, a lo que Twilight simplemente se le quedo viendo.-"Aw vamos Twilight, sabes que puedes confiar en mi si tienes algo que decirme y que te esté molestando".-Dijo.

"No te ofendas Spike; pero ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?, por lo que estoy viendo parece que te estas tomando todo esto como si fuera una broma y un chiste, y además no creo que sea de lo más prudente hacerlo, ¿Por qué debo hablar de mis sentimientos de amor o enamoramientos con alguien que ni siquiera le ha dicho a cierta poni que la ama?".-Dijo Twilight, pasando del enojo y la molestia a la calma y terminando ahora esta vez, con una expresión de burla y broma sobre su rostro y con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Oh no te preocupes por eso, de hecho, tengo pensado finalmente decirle a Rarity como me siento muy pronto".-Dijo Spike sintiéndose sumamente confiado y terminando cruzando los brazos y con sus ojos cerrados.

"Mhjm".-Murmuro Twilight manteniendo su boca cerrada y rodando los ojos.

Spike se ofendió un poco por esto y camino hacia ella con una expresión que dejaba de manifiesto; un poco de molestia y enojo por parte suya.

"Oye, lo estoy diciendo en serio esta vez".-Dijo, parado delante de ella y señalándola a con una de sus garras; con su brazo formando una L en la posición en la que se encuentra.

"Aja".-Dijo Twilight tomándoselo a la ligera y mirando perspicazmente al dragón con su cabeza girada un poco hacia la derecha y manteniendo su expresión de burla y broma sobre su rostro al igual que la sonrisa que formo anteriormente.

"¡Lo es!".-Exclamo Spike con algo de exasperación y abriendo sus brazos a ambos lados al ver como ella no lo tomaba en serio.

"Perdona que no te crea Spike; pero sé que has estado enamorado de Rarity desde que llegamos por primera vez a Ponyville, y también sé que has tenido muchas oportunidades u ocasiones para decirle lo que sientes y las has dejado pasar".-Dijo Twilight, con una expresión de cariño y compasión sobre su rostro.

"Bueno".-Dijo Spike desviando la mirada hacia un lado y dejando escapar un suspiro.-"Tienes razón".-Dijo algo triste y deprimido, pero en un parpadeo se levantó el ánimo y miro a Twilight a los ojos; con una expresión de seriedad y determinación sobre su rostro.-"Pero esta vez lo estoy diciendo muy en serio, le diré a Rarity lo que siento por ella, pronto".-Dijo manteniendo firme y reacio en lo dijo, dándose un golpe con el pecho; justo sobre su corazón con su garra derecha cerrada, como si estuviera dando su palabra.

Todo esto, visto de primera mano por Twilight, hizo que ella abriera los ojos algo sorprendida y emocionada al darse cuenta que lo que está diciendo Spike, no parecen ser en lo más mínimo; palabras o promesas vacías.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Twilight directamente y sin rodeos, con una pizca de sorpresa sobre su voz.

Spike aligero un poco la intensidad de sus expresiones faciales, pero manteniendo esa determinación, seriedad y firmeza, asintió con la cabeza como respuesta. La alegría, felicidad y regocijo que invadieron a Twilight ante tal respuesta fueron mayúsculas, tanto fue así que no pudo contener para nada, dibujo una gran sonrisa con dentadura sobre su cara y antes de que siquiera Spike se diera cuenta, atrajo al pequeño dragón en un gran abrazo de felicidad usando sus cascos, se suspendió por encima del suelo dando un giro en espiral en al aire manteniendo su cuerpo en orientación vertical usando sus majestuosas alas de alicornio.

"¡Oh Spike que alegría!, ¡estoy muy orgullosa de ti, finalmente vas a decirle a Rarity lo que sientes por ella!, no hay duda que enserio has crecido mucho estos últimos meses".-Exclamo Twilight gritando al no poder contenerse con los ojos cerrados, es tanta su euforia que no se está dando cuenta de la gran presión y fuerza que está imprimiendo en su abrazo, el cual está dejando a Spike sin oxígeno.

"¡Ahh!…Twilight…no puedo…respirar".-Dijo el dragón con una voz ahogada y costándole mucho hablar, mientras intentaba romper como pudiera el abrazo de la alicornio; sin éxito.

Al escuchar esto, Twilight abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a su asistente, el cual está luchando; no solo para librarse del sofocante abrazo, sino para poder conseguir aunque sea; un poco de oxígeno.

"Oh, lo siento Spike".-Dijo Twilight y abrió los brazos para dejarlo ir, pero debido a su emoción; se olvidó por completo que se encuentra a 3 metros del suelo.

"¡No espera!-".-Intento decir Spike pero fue tarde, Twilight lo soltó y comenzó a caer hacia el piso gritando.

El grito alerto a Twilight de esto, miro hacia abajo; un instante después dibujo una expresión de verdadera angustia y preocupación sobre su rostro, y otro instante después reacciono lo más rápido que pudo, encendió su cuerno y atrapo a Spike dentro de una pequeña nube de magia color magenta, a solo poquísimos centímetros de que su pequeño y escamoso cuerpo color lila hiciera contacto con el suelo. Twilight descendió hacia Spike con la ayuda de sus alas, se mantuvo unos 20 centímetros más arriba de lo que esta él suspendido del piso y cuando el dragón volteo a verla con una mirada de enojo y molestia sobre su rostro, el rostro de la princesa de la amistad dejo de manifiesto la pena que está sintiendo por lo que pudo haberle sucedido a Spike.

"Lo siento Spike".-Se disculpó y delicadamente lo bajo hacia el suelo; alejando su magia de él una vez que lo hizo y aterrizando en el suelo sobre sus cascos.-"Creo que me emocione un poco, jeje".-Dijo con su casco izquierdo levantado hacia arriba formando una especie de L con su brazo y con una sonrisa con dentadura nerviosa y apenada sobre su cara, para luego bajar su casco de regreso al suelo.

"Más bien demasiado".-Dijo Spike, mirándola algo molesto.

Twilight dejó escapar una risita nerviosa tras este comentario como respuesta sin apartar sus ojos de su amigo y asistente.

"Pero lo digo en serio Spike, me enorgullece y hace muy feliz el hecho de finalmente le dirás a Rarity lo que sientes por ella".-Dijo Twilight, con una expresión de compasión y alegría sobre su rostro.

"Muchas gracias Twilight".-Dijo Spike alegrándose, pero esa alegría solo duro un segundo pues tras decir eso, giro su cabeza hacia un lado y clavo su mirada sobre el suelo con una expresión de tristeza sobre su rostro.-"Solo espero…que ojala ella sienta lo mismo, o al menos al parecido".-Dijo con tristeza.

Le dolió a Twilight en su corazón ver así a Spike, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse triste y mal por él, y esperando poder ayudarlo aunque sea un poco con eso; decidió hacerle una pregunta.

"¿Por qué piensas eso Spike?".-Dijo.

"Porque…".-Iba a decir Spike, pero se interrumpió así mismo por unos momentos y dejo escapar un suspiro antes de continuar.-"Cuando me convertí en un dragón gigante hace algunos años, mientras caímos desde el cielo después de que regrese a la normalidad, iba a decirle lo que sentía en caso de que no hubiéramos logrado sobrevivir, enserio iba a decirle pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo; ella me puso su casco en mi boca y me miro directo a los ojos mientras lloraba con una mirada cariñosa. Quiero suponer que con eso quiso decir que lo sabía o algo así, pero no estoy seguro si me estaba correspondiendo. También, el que no haya podido decirle no me hizo sentir bien conmigo mismo".-Explico mirando a Twilight.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto ella, no comprendía bien lo último que dijo.

"No me sentí gratificado, lo que quiero decir es…ay, e-es difícil de explicar, y más aún para mí que estoy poniéndome blando en estos momentos".-Dijo, reprendiéndose un poco a sí mismo; producto de su orgullo masculino que lo caracteriza.

Twilight dibujo una sonrisa compasiva sobre su rostro, se acercó a Spike y una vez que se encontró delante de él; hizo que la mirara directo a los ojos, colocando su casco derecho sobre su mejilla y girando su cabeza hacia ella.

"Spike tranquilo, y si eso es lo que te molesta; prometo que no le diré absolutamente a nadie lo que hablamos aquí".-Dijo comprendiéndolo y quitando su casco de su mejilla.

"¿Lo prometes?".-Pregunto Spike.

"Con cerrojo y simón rojo, un pastelito hacia mi ojo".-Dijo Twilight haciendo un juramento de Pinkie promesa para luego mirar a Spike.

Spike dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro y decidió ser totalmente honesto y abierto con Twilight.

"De acuerdo. Lo que quiero decir es que me sentí completamente desahogado con Rarity cuando no me permitió terminar de decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, sé que es tonto; pero es la verdad".-Dijo Spike.

"Ah ya veo a que te refieres".-Comento Twilight.

"Pero eso no es todo. También está el asunto de nuestras edades; digo, yo soy un bebe dragon y ella es una poni adulto, enserio dudo que ella crea que lo que siento por ella es enserio".-Dijo Spike, volviendo a entristecerse con lo último que dijo.-"He hecho de todo para que pueda ver lo que siento por ella y tú lo sabes bien, pero…aun no estoy seguro de que ella sienta lo mismo por mi".-Dijo mirando hacia el piso y con sus brazos caídos.

Twilight nuevamente volvió a sentirse mal por él, así que envolvió su casco izquierdo alrededor del cuello de Spike y lo atrajo hacia ella; envolviendo su otro casco alrededor de su espalda en un abrazo, Spike hundió su rostro en el vientre de Twilight y no solo acepto su abrazo, sino que lo correspondió, no está llorando pero enserio aprecia el confort dado por la alicornio.

"Lo siento mucho Spike, pero ahí si no que decirte; ni siquiera yo sabría decirte si Rarity corresponde lo que sientes por ella, por lo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo".-Dijo Twilight, haciendo que Spike sacara su rostro de su vientre y volteara hacia arriba, la expresión de su rostro lo decía todo y Twilight está por aclarar su duda.-"Y eso es lo que tienes pensado: decirle finalmente lo que sientes, solo así podrás saber la verdad".-Dijo, con una mirada y una sonrisa cariñosa; así como compasiva.

Spike bajo su cabeza, la giro para que mirara hacia su izquierda y con su mejilla derecha apoyada sobre el suave vientre de su amiga, tutora, cuidadora y madre metafórica; medito y proceso las palabras de Twilight, ella tiene razón, si ni siquiera ella; que es una poni muy perspicaz no es capaz de asegurarle que Rarity siente lo mismo por él, solo le queda esa alternativa. Tras procesar sus palabras, el alejo su rostro del vientre de Twilight, usando la muñeca de su garra derecha se limpió las parpados y la nariz; buscando eliminar cualquier posible rastro de lágrimas o fluido nasal para posteriormente mirar hacia arriba, al rostro de la princesa.

"Tienes razón".-Dijo y entonces formo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Muchas gracias Twilight".-Dijo y volvió a abrazarla, cerrando sus ojos y poniendo nuevamente su mejilla derecha contra su vientre.

Twilight estrecho y apretó un poco más el abrazo, poniendo más fuerza sobre el mismo, colocando uno de sus cascos en la nuca de Spike para acercarlo lo más posible a ella y también cerró los ojos disfrutando del abrazo, luego de eso ambos ni dijeron ni pio, solo se quedaron así, disfrutando de su mutuo cariño amistoso y su relación; tan única como la de una madre con su hijo.

 **Más tarde.**

Twilight se encuentra en la habitación donde se encuentra descansando el muchacho humano que Zecora salvo, con las cortinas de las ventanas de aquel cuarto medianamente abiertas, haciendo que una luz color blanca entrara desde las ventanas hacia el interior de aquella habitación; creando iluminación natural dramática, debido a que; como dije anteriormente, las cortinas se encuentran entre-abiertas, esto es debido a Twilight sabe que seguramente el humano que se encuentra delante de ella necesita un ambiente oscuro para poder placida y tranquilamente al igual que los ponis y demás seres de Equestria que no sean nocturnos, por lo tanto no abrió completamente las cortinas pero las dejo lo suficiente para que pudiera tener una buena iluminación para su lectura.

Ella se encuentra sobre una silla, la cual se encuentra bastante cerca de la pared que está a la izquierda de la habitación al nomás entrar en esta, dicha silla esta girada hacia la pared donde se encuentran las puertas de la habitación, para que la luz natural del exterior pueda iluminar directamente las páginas del libro que Twilight tiene delante de ella, suspendido en el aire gracias a su magia. Decidió mantener ocupada su mente con su actividad preferida a manera de esperar a que el muchacho despertara de su sueño para después obtener respuestas a las preguntas que tiene dentro de su cabeza respecto a él, ella le pidió Spike que podría encargarse de esto y le pidió que se quedara cerca de las puertas principales del castillo en caso de alguien viniera a buscarla o solicitarle algo, ha pasado una hora desde que Rainbow y Fluttershy se fueron y ella se encuentra sumida en su lectura, pero asegurándose de no terminar abstraída por esta; vigilando de vez en cuando al muchacho humano ensuciado y agotado de la cama de su habitación de invitados. Y, siendo Twilight, está preparada para interrogarlo amablemente, coloco un pequeño cuaderno de notas, un pluma y un tintero en de las mesitas de noche que se encuentran a ambos lados de la cama para recabar los datos que obtenga de las preguntas que le hará.

Pasaron 5 minutos en los que ocurrió lo mismo que la ultima hora; absolutamente nada, simplemente Twilight envuelta en un ambiente completamente tranquilo y silencioso para su lectura, en eso; el muchacho aun dormido frunció el ceño, haciendo una especie de mueca de fastidio sobre su rostro y comenzó a gemir como si algo le desagrada y comenzó a moverse, dando a entender que esta por despertar. Twilight se dio cuenta de esto e inmediatamente detuvo su lectura, usando su magia doblo uno de los aristas de la página en la que se quedó para no olvidar en que página se quedó y tras hacerlo, volteo a ver al humano con una mirada de interés y curiosidad sobre su rostro, al mismo tiempo que se bajaba de la silla y se colocaba justo al de él, esperando a que finalmente abriera los ojos.

Tras rodar hacia su izquierda, aun gimiendo en sueños; el muchacho finalmente abrió los ojos, su visión aún seguía nublada pero esta fue aclarándose poco a poco y sus ojos fueron ajustándose a la luz, una vez que todo este proceso termino, se dio cuenta que ahora se encontraba de algo clase de casa, se percató de que tanto el piso como las paredes están hechas de cristal pero por algún motivo; él no le dio mucha importancia. Dejo escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor y se llevó su mano derecha hasta el mismo lado de su cabeza cerrando los ojos con algo de fuerza, a pesar de todo lo que Zecora y Twilight hicieron por el mientras dormía, se encuentra sintiendo un gran dolor de cabeza, es como si hubiera despertado con resaca, pero sin haber consumido ni una sola gota de alcohol.

Luego de eso, el levanto la mitad superior de su cuerpo; sentándose sobre la cama, manteniendo su mano en su cabeza debido al dolor, Twilight dibujo una sonrisa con dentadura sobre su rostro al verlo despierto, ansiosa por adquirir aquella intrigante información de cómo es que logro llegar hasta a Equestria.

"Hola, espero que te encuentres bien, me llamo Twilight, Twilight Sparkle, soy la princesa de la amistad, te doy la bienvenida a mi castillo. Sé que posiblemente aun te encuentres agotado dado el estado en el que mi amiga te encontró, pero necesito hacerte algunas preguntas".-Dijo la alicornio y acto seguido, encendió su cuerno mirando hacia la mesita de mesa donde dejo los artículos que trajo consigo para tomar notas y las mantuvo suspendidas delante de ella.-"Primero que nada, ¿Quién eres y como llegaste aquí?".-Pregunto, volvió a formar aquella gran sonrisa con dentadura sobre su cara y coloco la punta de su pluma sobre las páginas en blanco de su libreta, preparada para anotar lo que dirá.

El humano no se dio cuenta de lo que es Twilight hasta que volteo a ver hacia su derecha por un momento; siguiendo la voz de quien le está hablando para después regresarla hacia abajo al frente, pero entonces levanto un poco las cejas; demostrando leve sorpresa y nuevamente volteo a ver hacia su derecha, encontrándose con la alicornio, quien sigue mirándolo entusiasmada y expectante pero esperando con paciencia sus respuestas, al verla con detenimiento; el muchacho se percató de que no solo es una especie de caballo (Ya que él no conoce a los ponis ni siquiera en su dimensión), sino es capaz de hablar y de qué; de alguna manera, tiene suspendida delante de ella, una libreta y una pluma antigua, que le recordó a las que usaban en su dimensión durante el medievo.

"¿Pero…?, ¿pero qué…?".-Dijo el muy desconcertado mirando a Twilight y entonces miro la habitación en la se encuentra, esta vez sí noto verdaderamente y le dio importancia al hecho de que las paredes estén hechas de cristal.-"¿Pero qué co***es?".-Dijo aun desconcertado mirando las paredes.-"¿Dónde estoy, que es este lugar?".-Pregunto para luego bajar la mirada hacia las frazadas de la cama sobre la que se encuentra, con una mirada que mostraba signos de aturdición.-"Debo de estar soñando seguramente".-Dijo, volteando a ver la pared ubicada a su izquierda (Por si acaso, recuerden que su voz es la de Newt de las películas de la saga Maze Runner).

"No, no estas soñando; todo esto es muy real".-Dijo Twilight siendo tan directa como siempre mientras anotaba y mirara las palabras que escribía con la pluma, para luego regresar su mirada al humano, anoto las preguntas que hizo y sus reacciones, ya que como sabemos; para Twilight, cada detalle es escrupulosamente indispensable para sus escritos.

Luego de que ella le contestara, el muchacho volteo a verla, aun desconcertado y aturdido.

"Tu…hablaste, estás hablándome".-Dijo, estando fríamente atónito de él; hecho de que ella sea un animal y este hablándole como si fuera alguien de su misma especie.

"Si, así es".-Dijo Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

Entonces el muchacho nuevamente volteo la habitación en la que se encuentra.

"Bueno, ya que puedes hablar y entenderme; dime ¿Dónde estoy, que es este lugar?".-Pregunto el muchacho.

"Estas en una de las habitaciones para invitados de mi castillo, ubicado en el pueblo de Ponyville, en el reino de Equestria".-Respondiendo Twilight mirando su libreta y anotando.

"¿Castillo?".-Pregunto el humano, formando una expresión de confusión sobre su rostro y volteo a ver a Twilight.-"¿E-Estoy en un castillo, este es tu castillo?".-Pregunto, señalándola por un momento con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

"Si, así es".-Respondiendo Twilight asintiendo con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos tras haber anotado sobre su libreta.

"¿Eres de la realeza, que título tienes?".-Pregunto el humano con curiosidad.

"Soy la princesa de la amistad".-Dijo Twilight muy orgullosa de sí misma, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza en alto y colocando su casco izquierdo sobre su pecho.

Un segundo después de haber escuchado esa respuesta, el humano formo una expresión de completa diversión sobre su rostro y su cubrió la boca con ambas manos con tal de contener la risa pero le fue imposible y acabo dejando escapar una risa a cargadas, Twilight vio todo esto y ahora ella es quien se le quedo viendo desconcertada, el muchacho duro medio minuto riéndose hasta que finalmente se calmó lo suficiente para hablar.

"O-Oye, eso-eso es…".-Dijo aun riéndose un poco, luego su rostro volvió a llenarse de diversión.-"¡Es tan patético y estúpido!".-Exclamo y justo después de hacerlo volvió a reírse a carcajadas.

Twilight puso los ojos en blanco y un segundo después dibujo una expresión de: -_- , sobre su rostro al escuchar y dicha expresión también contiene una pizca de enojo, irritación y molestia, durante el todo tiempo que el muchacho estuvo riéndose para Twilight fue como si tuviera delante de ella; en un sentido metafórico pero a la vez casi literal, a un clon masculino de Rainbow, y también el hecho de se expresara de esa manera sobre su título; para hacerla corta, no se le hizo precisamente simpático. Cuando el muchacho termino de reír, fue el turno de ella para hablar.

"Oye, como sé que no eres de aquí te lo hare saber, no solo no es grato burlarse de esa manera del título de una princesa, sino que incluso puede considerarse una ofensa contra nosotras, no una muy grave pero una ofensa al fin y al cabo".-Dijo Twilight, con un poco de enojo y molestia en su voz.

"Mjhm; si claro, lo que digas".-Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa boba sobre su cara debido a lo mucho que se rio y tomándose la advertencia de Twilight muy a la ligera.

Lo que ocasiono que el enojo y molestia de Twilight aumentaran un poco más.

"Oye; dices que todo esto es real, pero la verdad no te creo ni media palabra".-Dijo el muchacho burlándose y aun con ella boba sonrisa sobre su cara mientras miraba a la alicornio.

"Ah entiendo, ¿quieres una prueba verdad?".-Dijo Twilight con una mirada de suspicacia sobre su rostro y alzando una ceja.-"De acuerdo".-Dijo moviendo a un lado su libreta y pluma con su magia, sin dejar mantener estos 2 objetos levitando en el aire, concentro más de su magia en su cuerno cerrando los ojos y haciendo leve esfuerzo físico; cosa demostrada por los músculos de su rostro y tras hacerlo, lanzo un rayo de energía mágico que le dio al humano en su brazo derecho, justo en la zona donde comienzan los bíceps y dejo escapar un pequeño grito de dolor; poniendo su mano sobre el lugar donde Twilight le "disparo" y con un rostro que expresaba enojo, debido a que eso le dolió.

"¡Oye!".-Exclamo el muchacho, furioso y molesto mirando a la alicornio.

"Lo siento; te hubiera pellizcado si pudiera pero a diferencia de ti, yo no tengo dedos ni manos".-Dijo Twilight explicando porque hizo eso y levantando su casco izquierdo, para dejar en evidencia que lo que dice es cierto.

El muchacho dejo escapar quejido; o más bien una especie de gruñido, el cual contenía tanto dolor, como enojo y molestia mientras se acariciaba un poco el brazo para disipar su dolor, una vez que este redujo considerablemente, aquella expresión de consternación volvió a aparecer sobre su rostro al recordar algo de lo que aquella yegua que está a su lado le dijo en una de sus respuestas.

"Pero oye espera, ¿Equestria?, ¿Ponyville?".-Dijo volteando a verla otra vez para un segundo después, volver a colocar su mirada sobre la cama.-"No entien-".-Antes de pudiera continuar, Twilight lo interrumpió.

"Escucha".-Dijo ella estirando su casco izquierdo hacia él, haciendo un ademan de que parara.-"Sé que debes de estar muy confundido; y más aun con todo lo que debes de estar procesando en estos momentos, te prometo que más tarde tratare de explicarte todo aquello que te cause duda para que puedas entender mejor, lo único que quiero es ayudarte; pero no podré hacerlo a menos que contestes las preguntas que te estoy haciendo".-Dijo la alicornio con una mirada honesta, tranquila y compasiva.

El humano pareció ver la razón en sus palabras, giro su cabeza un poco hacia su izquierda miro hacia adelante por un par de segundos y tras hacerlo, inhalo y dejo escapar un gran suspiro mirando nuevamente hacia la cama.

"De acuerdo, como digas".-Dijo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza y volteo a verla.-"Preguntaste quién soy ¿verdad?".-Dijo y se acomodó en la cama antes de responder.-"Me llamo Daniel Ibáñez".-Respondió, dando finalmente su nombre.

Twilight anoto estos datos antes de proceder a la siguiente pregunta.

"De acuerdo Daniel, ¿puedes decirme como es que exactamente lograste llegar aquí?".-Pregunto la princesa, siendo educada y cortes y moviendo su casco izquierdo como si estuviera haciendo ademanes.

"Yo…".-Dijo Daniel mirando nuevamente la cama, después dejó escapar una especie de suspiro combinado con un quejido seco y negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.-"No creo que pueda responderte esa pregunta. No recuerdo casi nada de lo que paso anoche, todo fue tan rápido y la situación era tan frenética que no tuve tiempo de percatarme verdaderamente de algo, no durante esa persecución".-Dijo, llevándose su mano a su cabeza por unos segundos pues aún sigue doliéndole, también en un vano intento por recordar.

"¿Persecución?".-Pregunto Twilight algo sorprendida al escuchar esa palabra salir de los labios de Daniel.-"¿Te estaban persiguiendo Daniel?, ¿Quién, quienes o qué?".-Pregunto, aun sorprendida y con curiosidad acercándose a la cama mientras lo hacía, quedando a pocos centímetros de su pecho hiciera contacto con el colchón cubierto de la cama.

Daniel volteo a verla y la examino con una mirada neutra e imparcial sobre su cara, si bien puede ver a simple vista que Twilight es alguien amable, compasivo y de confianza; el apenas la conoce, por lo que no se siente cómodo ni seguro decidiéndole toda la verdad a lo que para él, es técnicamente una extraña.

"Solo digamos, que son personas con intereses malvados y que están enojadas conmigo".-Respondió Daniel a medias o en cierta medida, pues no está siendo totalmente honesto.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?".-Pregunto Twilight tras anotar estas respuestas con rapidez, aún muy interesada en ello, esto pico todavía más en la intriga que está sintiendo.

Daniel se quedó mirando la cama, inhalo y exhalo por la nariz, y se recostó en la cama mirando el techo antes de responder.

"Hui".-Respondió secamente y sin rodeos.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto Twilight no comprendiendo muy bien lo que está diciendo, pues ella puede ver que está siendo reticente.

"¡Escape de ¿acuerdo?!".-Dijo Daniel girando rápidamente su cabeza hacia ella, diciendo con enojo y molestia, y levantando y estirando los brazos hacia adelante.

"Si eso lo entiendo, ¿pero porque estabas escapando de ellos exactamente?".-Dijo Twilight, levantando y moviendo su casco izquierdo mientras hablaba y lo miraba, recuperándose del pequeño sobre-salto que la exclamación de Daniel le ocasiono.

Por el rostro que Daniel dibujo sobre su rostro, pareció que claramente se sentía fastidiado, así que volvió a sentarse sobre la cama y miro a la alicornio.

"Ah, Twilight escucha, puedo ver que estas preocupada por mí y entiendo que quieras respuestas, pero siendo honesto; apenas y te conozco, y lo que estas preguntando es algo muy personal, si sigues así te adentraras en territorio peligroso, por lo que no pienso responder esa pregunta, no ahora".-Dijo y volteo a ver hacia el frente, con una expresión de enojo y molestia sobre su rostro.

Twilight se sorprendió un poco por lo que le dijo y simplemente se le quedo mirando con su casco izquierdo delantero levantado del suelo, si bien no grito con enojo ni nada por el estilo, en la advertencia que Daniel le dio; ella pudo sentir una sensación de preocupación o peligro no está segura, pero esa advertencia la sintió más como una amenaza, un silencio tenso se puso sobre la habitación luego de eso, provocado seguramente por el malhumor, la molestia y el enojo de Daniel, entonces Twilight, en un intento por romper aquel silencio, decidió dejar escapar un comentario.

"Em bueno, técnicamente ya lo hiciste".-Dijo con una expresión de pena sobre su rostro y mirando al piso por un momento, con sus orejas aplanadas contra su cabeza y sobándose la nuca con su casco izquierdo.

Daniel inmediatamente volteo a verla luego de que dijera esto y la miro con una mirada de enojo y molestia pero que a diferencia de las anteriores; esta era fulminante, tanto es así; que Twilight dibujo una mirada y una expresión de temor sobre su rostro, si bien si intentaba algo ella podría contenerlo y vencerlo con suma facilidad con su magia; eso no aminoro ni un poco las sensaciones que esa mirada le provocaron, se sentía verdaderamente intimidada y algo perturbada, Twilight pudo ver en los ojos color café de Daniel durante esa mirada, que él es una de esas personas a los que no te convienen sacar de sus casillas pues la podrías pasar muy mal o lo lamentarías verdaderamente, con esto; Twilight se dio cuenta que lo único que hizo con ese comentario fue echarle más leña al fuego que está generando la molestia y el enojo de Daniel.

"…Lo siento".-Fue lo único que dijo y lo único que se le ocurrió decir con una expresión de pena pero también con connotaciones de temor en la misma.

Daniel se le quedo mirando con esa mirada por unos pocos segundos más tras hacerlo simplemente regreso su mirada al frente, sin cambiar en lo más mínimo la expresión de enojo que tiene sobre su rostro, Twilight bajo su casco izquierdo y tras lo aprendido en su anterior error, decidió romper el silencio de otra manera, ella se aclaró la garganta poniendo su casco derecho delante de su boca con los cerrados y tras hacerlo paso de página en su libreta, pues lo anterior se saturo por completo con sus notas y apuntes que tomo de esta platica que está teniendo con él.

"Muy bien, ¿seguro que no recuerdas absolutamente nada de esa huida tuya?, hasta el más pequeño detalle puede ser útil".-Dijo Twilight mirando a Daniel, con una expresión que deja manifiesto cierto grado de preocupación en su rostro.

"Bueno, solo recuerdo algunas cosas".-Dijo Daniel mirando hacia adelante, pero esta vez ya no a la pared, sino al suelo de cristal que se encuentra como espacio entre la cama y las puertas, con una mirada de meditación o reflexión sobre su rostro.-"Como ya te dije estaba siendo perseguido, estas personas me obligaron a usar la fuerza y la violencia para defenderme, luego de eso corrí como si fuera lo único que importara en ese momento, uno de esos sujetos venia persiguiéndome, los 2 llegamos hasta una cueva, comenzamos a pelear y en un determinado momento yo lo tacle; solo fue un segundo o una milésima de segundo no estoy seguro, pero creo que había una luz blanca detrás de él, lo taclee y lo siguiente que supe fue que termine en medio de un oscuro bosque, los troncos y las ramas de su arboles estaban torcidas e insisto, era muy oscuro".-Dijo, alternando su mirada entre Twilight y el piso de cristal que está mirando mientras explicaba, con su mano izquierda levantada.

"Seguramente ese bosque debe ser el bosque Everfree".-Dijo Twilight con su mirada en su libreta mientras tomaba notas, luego bajo está un poco aun manteniéndola en el aire para mirar a Daniel.-"Mi amiga Zecora dijo que ahí fue donde ella te encontró, te llevo a su casa y trato tus heridas con sus pociones y con métodos curanderos ya que estabas en un estado grave".-Dijo.

Después de que Daniel escuchara eso, el abrió los ojos sorprendido y asustado, que ya Twilight le recordó de golpe las heridas de bala que él tiene sobre su cuerpo y las cuales desconoce que ya le fueron tratadas mientras estuvo inconsciente.

"¡Con un demonio lo olvide!".-Dijo, y angustiado; casi histérico, desabotono su sudadera y levanto la camisa que lleva puesta debajo, descubriendo que hay un par de hojas de tamaño un poco considerable sobre sus heridas, lo cual ocasiono que dibujara una expresión de completa confusión y consternación sobre su rostro.-"¿Pero qué…?".-Se preguntó y usando una de sus manos, despego una de las hojas de su torso, quedando la pegajosa y desagradable savia sobre su herida, la cual está ahora un 30% cicatrizada gracias a las propiedades curativas de dichas hojas.

"No oye no, no hagas eso".-Dijo Twilight preocupada al ver esto y uso su magia para volver a colocar la hoja que se desprendió sobre su herida.

"Twilight escucha; tu no entiendes, me-".-Iba a decir Daniel pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Daniel tranquilo".-Dijo la alicornio estirando su casco izquierdo hacia él; en un gesto de que parara, volteo a ver hacia su costado derecho para poder mirar una de sus alforjas; las cuales nunca se quitó, y usando su magia, saco la bolsa de plástico donde tiene guardados los 2 proyectiles que extrajo de su cuerpo cuando estuvo inconsciente.-"¿Esto es lo que te preocupa verdad?".-Pregunto levitando la bolsa delante de ella.

Daniel volteo a verla y al ver la bolsa y el contenido que hay dentro de esta, abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido, Twilight guio la bolsa hacia el usando su magia y una vez que Daniel tomo esa bolsa entre sus manos; el aura mágica de Twilight desapareció de esta. Daniel se quedó mirando intrigado la bolsa por unos cuantos segundos y luego miro a Twilight, con una expresión de interrogación sobre su rostro.

"Las extraje de tu cuerpo con mi magia mientras estabas inconsciente, cuando envolví tu cuerpo con mi magia sentí que algo estaba mal, así que tomando la idea de una amiga mía, escanee tu cuerpo con mi magia y después teletransporte esas 2 cosas fuera de tu cuerpo".-Explico Twilight, entiendo perfectamente lo que Daniel quiso decir con esa expresión que dibujo sobre su rostro.

Daniel volteo a ver nuevamente la bolsa, pero un segundo después regreso a ver a Twilight sacudiendo la cabeza como si estuviera negando con la misma.

"Oye espera, ¿dijiste, que tu extrajiste estas balas de mi cuerpo con magia?".-Pregunto, sosteniendo la bolsa con las balas ensangrentadas en su mano izquierda y señalando a la misma con su otra mano.

"Si, así es".-Respondió Twilight asintiendo con la cabeza y con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Pff, eso es ridículo, la magia no existe".-Dijo Daniel tras un segundo de estar mirando la bolsa y regresando su mirada a la alicornio.

Esto ocasiono que Twilight dibujara una expresión de algo de enojo y molestia sobre su rostro.

"¿En serio?, ¿entonces como explicas que puedo hacer esto?".-Dijo Twilight, entonces hizo que tanto la libreta como la pluma giraran haciendo un circulo alrededor de ella, luego teletransportó estos 2 objetos justo enfrente de Daniel, hizo que estos 2 objetos le dieran leve y muy suave golpe en la frente para que sintiera que son reales y después volvió a teletransportarlos a su lado, tras eso; ella alzo su ceja derecha, esperando la respuesta que Daniel le dará.

"Bueno…".-Dijo Daniel y se quedó mudo por un par de segundos o 3.-"Yo pensaba que era alguna especie de truco, o ahora que lo dijiste; un efecto secundario de las pociones de tu amiga, pero cuando hiciste que esa libreta y esa pluma me tocaran, yo…".-Dijo, no supo que más decir y simplemente se resignó a cerrar los ojos, poner su mano en su frente y negar con la cabeza mientras se frotaba la frente con las yemas de sus dedos.

Twilight entiendo el significado de la reacción que tuvo, en estos momentos; todo esto es demasiado para su comprensión y seguramente se debe encontrar más confundido que nunca, pero como ella prometió, más adelante trataría de explicarle lo mejor posible sin entrar mucho en detalle para no confundirlo y saturarlo más de información, lo más indispensable para que trate de entender todo lo que está pasando y el lugar en el cual se encuentra.

"Buen está bien, última pregunta; ¿sabes que son estas cosas hay en la bolsa?".-Pregunto haciendo levitar la bolsa de plástico que tenía en sus manos con su magia, justo delante de su cara refiriéndose a las balas.

"¿Te refieres a las balas?".-Pregunto Daniel mirándola.

"¿Balas?, ¿así se llaman?".-Pregunto la alicornio.

"Si".-Respondió Daniel.

"Bien gracias".-Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa sobre su cara, alegre y feliz que sepa que son esas cosas, ya que como sabemos quiere investigar sobre ellas pero decidió posponerlo, pues no quiere confundirlo más por el momento saturándolo de información.-"Quiero saber más sobre ellas, pero creo que ya fueron suficientes preguntas por el momento".-Dijo guardando la bolsa nuevamente en una de sus alforjas.-"Seguramente estarás hambriento debido al tiempo que estuviste dormido y sin consumir nada sólido".-Dijo, sentándose en el lugar donde se encuentra.

"Mm, sí; de hecho, ahora que lo mencionas".-Dijo Daniel llevándose su mano izquierda a su vientre y mirándola.

Twilight se rio entre dientes por esto cerrando los ojos.

"Bueno en ese caso le pediré a mi asistente Spike que te prepare algo, no te preocupes por nada, solo descansa mientras esperas".-Dijo la alicornio con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, Daniel le causo una buena impresión, no una muy grande pero pudo darse cuenta que en el fondo parece ser una buena persona.

"De hecho, creo que me vendría bien un baño mientras espero".-Dijo Daniel mientras la miraba.

"Creo que es una buena idea, ven sígame, te llevare hasta el baño".-Dijo haciendo un gesto con su casco de que la siguiera, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del cuarto.

"Creo que puedo encontrarlo yo solo, no te molestes".-Dijo Daniel saliendo de la cama, levantándose y comenzando a seguirla.

"Insisto".-Dijo Twilight deteniéndose y volteo a verlo mirando sobre su hombro izquierdo.-"El castillo es muy grande y podrías desorientarte, lo mismo le paso a mi alumna y amiga Starlight los primeros días que la deje quedarse aquí".-Dijo.

"Bueno, si insistes".-Dijo Daniel encogiéndose los hombros y cerrando los ojos, para un segundo después abrirlos y cruzar sus brazos mientras la miraba.

Twilight dibujo una sonrisa sobre su cara al escuchar eso y regreso su atención a las puertas, mientras tanto al otro lado de las mismas; Spike está acercándose hacia ellas por el para ver a Twilight, se puso delante de estas y estiro su garra izquierda hacia las mismas dispuesto a abrirlas, pero antes de su garra hiciera contacto con alguno de los picaportes, Twilight del otro lado, envolvió con su magia uno de esos dichos picaportes; el mismo que Spike tenía intenciones de agarrar y girar del otro lado, usando su magia; Twilight giro el picaporte y abrió una de las puertas, Spike retrajo su brazo al ver como la puerta se abría y retrocedió 2 pasos, una vez abierta; Twilight se encontró con su amigo y asistente.

"Oh hola Spike".-Dijo Twilight con un sonrisa, saliendo del cuarto y haciéndose a un lado para que Daniel pudiera salir.

Daniel salió del cuart segundos después, poniendo su mano izquierda en el borde de la otra puerta que se encuentra cerrada, su mirada se posiciono sobre Spike al igual que la de el sobre el humano y simplemente se quedaron mirando por unos cuantos segundos.

"Vaya, despertaste".-Dijo Spike con una expresión algo engreída sobre su cara, con su ceja derecha alzada y colocando los huesos que marcan el inicio de sus muñecas en su cintura.

"Amm, si así es".-Dijo Daniel desviando la mirada un momento sin quitar su mano de la otra puerta y regresando a mirar a Spike, con una expresión neutra y en blanco sobre su rostro.

"Spike; él es Daniel, Daniel; te presento a Spike, es mi primer asistente, un buen amigo mío y parte de mi familia".-Dijo Twilight presentando uno al otro haciendo un ademan con su casco a los 2 varones mientras lo hizo, mirando a Daniel y terminando con su mirada sobre él bebe dragon.

"Hola, mucho gusto".-Dijo Spike con una sonrisa sobre su cara y estirando su garra derecha hacia él, esperando a que la estrechará.

Daniel no dijo nada, simplemente miro a Spike a los ojos y estrecho su garra.

"¿Sucede algo Spike?".-Pregunto la alicornio luego de ambos terminaran de su saludo.

"¿Cómo dijes?".-Pregunto Spike volteando a verla y un segundo después abrió los ojos, al percatarse de lo que quiso decir.-"Ah no, no ocurre nada, simplemente vine a ver si ya había despertado".-Dijo, haciendo un ademan y volteando a ver a Daniel.-"¿Hace cuánto despertó?".-Pregunto mirando a la princesa de la amistad.

Ella abrió la boca, cerró los ojos y levanto un casco; lista para responder, pero Daniel se le adelanto.

"Creo que unos, 10 o 15 minutos".-Respondió con su mano en su cabeza, debido al insistente dolor que tiene y se rehúsa a irse de su cabeza.

Spike volteo a verlo al ver que el respondió.

"Oh, bueno, me alegra saber que hablas el mismo lenguaje que nosotros, Twilight estaba preocupada de no fuera así".-Dijo, mirando a Twilight por un segundo y regresando su mirada a él.

Daniel volteo a ver a Twilight, acción que ella correspondió y asintió con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, dando a entender que Spike está diciendo la verdad.

"Oh bueno, pues como pueden ver ya no tienen que preocuparse por eso".-Dijo Daniel mirándolos a ambos por un segundo.

"Tienes razón".-Dijo Spike asintiendo con la cabeza.

Después de eso, Twilight miro detenidamente la ropa de Daniel y se percató de las manchas de sangre seca que hay sobre esta, lo que inmediatamente hizo que Twilight se creara la idea de que si Daniel llega a salir a las calles de Ponyville así, los ponis podrían asustarse o se le quedarían viendo, pues seguramente pensarían que le hizo mucho daño a alguien, Twilight sabe que ese es el caso; pues Daniel le confirmo que tuvo que usar la fuerza y la violencia para defenderse de los individuos que estuvieron persiguiéndolo, pero ella no quiere que el salga al público así y menos mientras lo tenga como huésped en su castillo, teme que esto pueda a llegar a oídos de la princesa Celestia debido a la rápido que puede correrse la voz, y su ex alumna, compañera princesa y amiga, para ella algo como esto se le sería muy impropio e inadecuado.

"Amm, oye Daniel".-Dijo Twilight algo incomodada por lo que va decir, teme que se lo tome a mal.-"¿De casualidad no tendrás otro tipo de ropa que usar?".-Pregunto.

"Sí, claro, en mi mochila tengo más".-Dijo mirando a la alicornio y señalando dentro de la habitación, a una esquina en la cual Twilight dejo su mochila y tras hacerlo, miro hacia el piso dejando escapar un suspiro.-"Pero no es mucha, cuando hui tuvo que hacerlo rápido y con prisa, así que no conseguí traer mucha conmigo, ojala que aquí tengan algún lugar donde pueda mandar a limpiarla".-Dijo.

"No te preocupes".-Dijo Twilight con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza en alto y suspendiendo su casco derecho por encima del suelo.-"Si lo que te preocupa es quedarte sin ropa; puedo llevarte más tarde a ver a mi amiga Rarity, es costurera y diseñadora de modas, nunca ha hecho ropa para alguien como tú; pero estoy segura que si alguien que puede aceptar esta clase de retos y superarlos, es ella".-Dijo, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Daniel.

"Ahhh, si, ya lo creo".-Dijo Spike dejando escapar un suspiro sonador, estando de acuerdo con lo que Twilight dijo y con una cara de bobo y enamorado sobre su rostro, al pensar en la unicornio de la cual ha estado enamorado desde hace años.

Twilight simplemente rodo los ojos al ver la reacción de Spike y se quedó mirando hacia un lado por el rabillo de sus ojos.

"Muy bien, iré por mi ropa entonces".-Dijo Daniel señalando hacia el interior de la habitación y volvió a entrar en esta.

Una vez que Spike regreso en si después de pensar en Rarity, y al comprobar que Daniel esta fuera del alcance del oído, volteo a ver a Twilight.

"Twilight, si no escuche mal; Daniel dijo que estuvo huyendo, ¿de qué?".-Pregunto mirando a la alicornio.

"Te diré todo lo que se mas tarde ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo Twilight con una expresión de preocupación sobre su rostro y haciendo un gesto con su casco; indicándole a Spike que bajara la voz, no quiere que Daniel los escuche; ya que seguramente se lo tomaría mal y como una apuñalada por la espalda hacia su confianza, pues Twilight hablo con el sobre eso hace solo algunos minutos.

Unos cuantos segundos después, Daniel salió del cuarto llevando su mochila en la espalda.

"Muy bien, guíame".-Dijo mirando a Twilight y haciendo un gesto hacia su izquierda al pasillo.

Twilight asintió con la cabeza y tanto ella como Spike; yendo este detrás de Daniel, lo condujeron hasta el baño más cercano. Una vez que se encontraron delante de este, Daniel abrió la puerta y tanto; como Twilight y Spike entraron en este, una vez ahí, Daniel miro la tina que hay en este, él se acercó a esta y la inspecciono con su mirada, por su envergadura y dimensiones, el supuso que ni siquiera podría caber dentro de esta. Así que volteo a ver a Twilight, mirando por encima de su hombro derecho.

"No creo que quepa dentro de ella".-Dijo regresando a ver la tina y haciendo un ademan, señalando a la misma.

"No hay problema".-Dijo Twilight con los ojos cerrados, entonces encendió su cuerno, concentró su magia en este mirando fija e intensamente a la tina, entonces cerro los ojos y disparo una rayo mágico hacia la tina, haciéndola más grande…mucho más grande, ahora es lo bastante grande para poder bañar a un elefante en ella.

Daniel entonces regreso a ver a Twilight, con una expresión de: -_-, sobre su rostro.

"Ahora es muy grande Twilight".-Dijo con un tono de voz monótono, amargado y sarcástico.

"Jeje, lo siento".-Dijo Twilight con sus orejas aplanadas contra su cabeza y un rostro apenado, entonces volvió a lanzar un rayo a la tina y esta se transformó, esta vez a un mejor y más decente tamaño para Daniel.-"Listo".-Dijo con los ojos cerrados y haciendo un ademan hacia la tina.

"Gracias".-Dijo Daniel aun mirándola y regreso su mirada a la tina, pero su gracias fue increíblemente seco como si realmente no estuviera agradecido, Twilight se dio cuenta de esto pero por cómo pudo ver cuando lo interrogo, Daniel debió de haber recibido una educación bastante peculiar, pues en ningún momento dijo lo siento, esta es la primera vez que lo escucha decir gracias; pero lo hizo de una manera que no la satisfizo y él siempre va directo al grano, sin el más mínimo de los rodeos.

El ambiente se puso silencioso luego de eso, un silencio pesado y casi tenso que comenzó a incomodar a Twilight y a Spike.

"Bueno eh…creo que mejor que te dejamos solo".-Dijo Twilight sintiéndose claramente incomoda y tanto ella como Spike caminaron hacia la puerta para cerrarla detrás de ellos para darle total privacidad a Daniel.

"Guau".-Dijo Spike con los ojos abiertos, una vez que Twilight cerró la puerta del baño.-"Eso sí que fue extraño".-Admitió.

Twilight no supo que decir, simplemente miro la puerta del baño con una mirada de compasión y pena sobre su rostro, no está muy segura de porqué; pero algo dentro de ella le dice que Daniel no se encuentra precisamente bien, no lo exterioriza pero esta algo convencida de esto.

Una vez que ellos se fueron, Daniel abrió las llaves del agua de la tina, hizo que se vertiera un 60% de agua caliente y un 40% de agua fría sobre esta; dejando el agua entre tibia y caliente para su baño, el cual duro de unos 10 a 15 minutos, tuvo que usar para lavar su cuerpo; el champú con aroma a lavanda de Twilight, él hubiera preferido otro pero tuvo que conformarse con eso y además; el es alguien que casi no le interesa para nada lo que los demás piensen de él. Tras terminar su baño, secarse y vestirse con una nueva y simple ropa; la cual consta de una camisa color blanco con cuello de 3 botones, la cual cuenta con una franja gris donde comienza el cuello y unos pans de color gris claro, él se acercó y se miró en el espejo del baño, con sus manos apoyadas sobre el inmueble que se encuentra debajo de este y en el centro del cual; se encuentra el lavamanos.

Simplemente se quedó mirando directamente a su reflejo, debido a su rostro; serio a intensidad pero a la vez inexpresivo, al igual que su mirada, es casi imposible saber en que estará pensando, es como si literalmente estuvieras viendo un ropero o algún otro mueble vacío, o a una persona que ha perdido por completo a su antiguo yo. En ese momento, Daniel comenzó a escuchar un especie de zumbido en sus oídos, su mirada se desenfoco de su reflejo y comenzó a hacer claros gestos corporales que dejaban en evidencia que no se está sintiendo bien, comenzó a agitarse; tanto es así que puso más fuerza en sus brazos y manos, como si tratara de sujetarse del lavamanos para evitar caer al piso, su rostro se hizo ligeramente más pálido y comenzó e emitir débiles y pequeños; casi inaudibles para alguien que incluso se encontrara cerca de él, gemidos, como si estuviera moribundo o deshidratado y en busca de un muy necesario vaso lleno de agua.

Al reconocer esto, él supo exactamente qué hacer, forzó a sus brazos y manos que lo ayudaran a tratar de mantenerse lo más arriba posible, terminando como si sus 2 extremidades superiores fueran su único soporte sobre el lavamanos con la cabeza hacia abajo, busco a ciegas con su mano derecha pues no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, una de las llaves del agua del lavamanos, la cual encontró luego de unos segundos con su brazo temblando por lo que sea que le esté pasando y procedió a abrir el flujo del agua, una vez que hizo esto; formo un pequeño cuenco con sus manos, tratando de contener toda el agua que le fuera posible y tras hacerlo, se mojó varias veces la cara usando esta táctica.

Un par de segundos después de haberlo hecho, aquellos zumbidos; a los que tanto le teme Daniel, cesaron, el levanto la cabeza al darse cuenta de esto, quito sus manos de su cara y volvió a encontrarse con su reflejo en el espejo, el miro hacia ambos lados, como si estuviera comprobando que aún se encuentra en esa habitación, tras hacerlo, dibujo una sonrisa autentica sobre su cara, una sonrisa de felicidad y regreso a mirar su reflejo, dejo escapar un gran y profundo suspiro de alivio de sus fosas nasales, pero lamentablemente, esa dicha duro poco. Unos cuantos segundos después, Daniel volvió a empezar a escuchar esos zumbidos, haciendo que abriera los ojos pero esta vez; como estos zumbidos fueran una fuerza invisible y peligrosa, no le dieron tiempo a reaccionar, un segundo después, por algún motivo inexplicable, el espejo delante de Daniel estallo como una bomba y trozos de cristal terminaron incrustados en su rostro, haciendo que se llevara sus manos a su cara y comenzara a gritar, cuando el espejo estallo, Daniel pudo jurar que los zumbidos se convirtieron en un estallido, como si literalmente una bomba hubiera explotado delante de él.

Luego de esto, Daniel comenzó a gritar con mucha fuerza sintiendo un tremendo dolor, sus gritos fueron escuchados por Spike y Twilight quienes; tras el sobresalto inicial, se precipitaron hacia la puerta, la abrieron y una vez dentro, vieron a Daniel tiro en el piso de espaldas, con sus manos sobre su rostro y gritando como si fuera un loco, la princesa y el dragon inmediatamente se le acercaron diciendo que la tranquilizara, que todo está bien y que lo dejaran verlo, o preguntándole sumamente preocupados que había sucedido mientras intentaban alejar sus manos de su rostro para poder verlo a los ojos. Tras algo de esfuerzo y varios intentos, lograron hacer que Daniel quitara sus manos de su cara y lo que vieron, los sorprendió tanto que no solo abrieron los ojos sino que retrocedieron un par de pasos, Daniel tiene una herida justo en su frente, la cual le está sangrando lo bastante para que una gota de sangre se deslizara por su rostro, pasara por el puente de su nariz y posteriormente pasara hacia el lado derecho, cruzando justo por encima de su fosal nasal derecha.

Twilight volteo a ver el espejo del baño y se encontró con este estaba roto, pero por lo que vio; todo parece indicar que alguien lo golpeo con fuerza, haciendo que terminara como se encuentra en estos momentos, agrietado en grandes trozos de cristal. Twilight regreso su mirada a Daniel, y vio que este está tocándose el rostro con las manos, como estuviera tratando de encontrar algo y al no ser así, bajo la mirada al igual que sus manos y simplemente se quedó mirando hacia el piso, con un rostro que decía con claridad como si estuviera escrito sobre este; lo afectado y perturbado que se encuentra en estos momentos. Esta escena ocasiono que la preocupación que Twilight está sintiendo por aquel humano aumentara todavía más y simplemente se le quedo viendo con una mirada mixta de preocupación, compasión y tristeza.

Lo que ocurrió no fue accidente, fue hecho a propósito y lo que Daniel tuvo no fue un ataque de locura; lo que Daniel escucho y oyó, fue un breve y pequeño episodio de estrés postraumático, un mal que lo ha estado atormentando desde hace 2 largos años.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **El guardamanos es; en una espada, la característica parte de las mismas, que separa a la hoja del mango.**

 **Si no comprendieron o pudieron imaginarse la espada, no se preocupen, como imagen-portada de este fic, pondré una foto de una espada que yo mismo hice; esa espada es la que describí, aprovecho para pedirles su opinión de la misma, ya que yo mismo la hice con mis propias manos y con diversos objetos, tales como plástico, popotes, teniendo como base un palo de madera y mucha cinta adhesiva. Y para terminar, solo imaginen esa espada, pero con la magia del cosmos abisal que canaliza la espada de luz de luna sagrada de Bloodborne.**

 **Sino no saben a lo que me refiero con un Button Mash que solo se empeña en jugar videojuegos, les recomiendo que vean el video Button Mash Adventures – episode intro, y les quedara claro.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando, eso me ayudaría y motivaría para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 3: Conociendo a los elementos de la amistad.**

 **CrisKakis:** Pues a pesar de que es alguien duro y bastante peculiar, créeme que no será fácil para él; y no es de extrañar, cualquiera o mínimo más de uno pasaría por lo mismo. Bueno está bien; entiendo muy bien tu posición respecto a los ships con las 6 manes, al menos me reconforta y alegra saber que no eres homofóbico y no te preocupes, si la pareja de Twilight y Rainbow no te agrada del todo; habrá 2 parejas más en este fic, y puede que alguna de ellas si sea mucho más de tu agrado :). Nunca mejor dicho respecto a la situación de Daniel amigo mío. Muchas gracias amigo, de verdad, me alegra que mis fics te estén entreteniendo tanto. Y para sacarte de dudas, me he fijado que por lo general actualizo una vez cada mes o mes y medio, debido a lo largos que son mis capítulos y al tiempo que me toma hacerlos. Saludo para ti también amigo, espero disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo.

 **Pyro Phoenix-Bird:** Tienes razón, me falto la boda de ellos; pero pues ni modo, el capítulo ya fue publicado y lo hecho; hecho esta, y no puse la pelea contra el poni de las sombras porque en ese entonces no había visto el capítulo, solo hace algunas semanas pude hacerlo pero para entonces ya demasiado tarde para el cap anterior. Cierto, perdón; soy humano por lo que se me pueden escapar algunos detalles, así es la arqueología en algunas ocasiones amigo, si descubren algo se adueñan de él y hasta lo bautizan, tal es el caso del conocido fósil Lucy, no la llame de esa manera porque la espada de mi fic no es técnica ni esencialmente una katana, comparte similitudes con el diseño de estas, pero no es una verdadera katana, sería más una especie de sable. Ve la imagen que dije; puse como portada para este fic, en ella se ven mejor sus características, ya veo XD. Los 9 objetos encantados son mencionados por Starlight en el capítulo en el que Twilight y sus amigas la conocen por primera vez, no sé exactamente qué y cuales son pero existen en el universo de MLP, si, ya has visto en nuestras conversaciones que enserio me encanto ese juego. Quise decir todo semental y toda yegua, otro error por mi parte; enserio amigo, no le prestaste tanta importancia a cada, maldito, detalle, lo notaron pero como decía en el capítulo anterior, no le prestaron importancia, y en cuanto lo último; lo creeré cuando lo vea. Ay amigo, si tan solo supieras lo que se le va a venir encima a Diamond mas tarde en este fic. Ya escuchaste al protagonista de Dark Souls, ubícate, XD. Por desgracia no va a ser así amigo, no hay réplicas de la espada en la tienda de regalos, tendrá que conformarse con otra cosa. Buena idea; pero por desgracia no voy a usarla porque en este fic no funcionaria, recuerda que la espada es la creación de un antiguo y ellos son seres que nunca jamás de los jamases; podremos ser capaces de entender, y si lo intentáramos ocurrirá una de estas: 1.-Quien lo intentara moriría de una manera atroz e inimaginable. 2.-Ese alguien se arrepentiría de por vida o 3.-Ese alguien acabaría totalmente enloquecido. Algo así podría decirse, pues eso solo lo sabrás mas adelante y como ya te dije por e-mail; yo diría que Spike tiene actualmente entre 10 y 12 años, dado el tiempo que ambos llevan viviendo en Ponyville. Eso dejare que lo averigües leyendo y no, aquí no tiene alas, mi fic se ubica entre las séptima temporada y la película. Yo también lo tenía pensado, pero después recordé que eso ya es algo tan típico que ya se volvió cliché y como dije una vez, lo último que quiero es ser cliché y yo no lo llamaría enloquecer, yo diría sobre reaccionar o sobresaltarse, la locura y esto son muy distintos. Sip. Por lo general tiene vestidos, pero en el episodio Un bocado de vida se dejó en evidencia que también hace o mínimo arregla ropa para sementales. Como sea. Todo fue producto del estrés postraumático y tal parece que a veces eres bastante ingenuo, pues se nota que no le hallaste el sentido lógico a eso con los últimos párrafos del capítulo, aprende a leer más entre líneas amigo. No, el cameo será mucho más adelante, por eso dije que aun están muy a tiempo de ver la película. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, que lo disfrutes.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Tras el incidente de Daniel ocurrido en el baño, de que Spike curara sus heridas; o mejor dicho el mismo Daniel, pues no estuvo conforme por como la estaba haciendo Spike y como dice el dicho: "si quieres que algo se haga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo", el dragon, la alicornio y el humano se encaminaron hacia las puertas principales del castillo, las abrieron y salieron al exterior. Cuando Daniel salió al exterior, uso su mano derecha y la levanto justo delante de su frente a un cuarto de la distancia de la misma para crear sombra su rostro y más específicamente sus ojos; debido a que la poderosa luz del sol lo está cegando y sus ojos están tardando en ajustarse a la luz que este está irradiando, cuando estuvo convencido de que sus ojos finalmente se ajustaron lo suficiente para soportar la iluminación, quito su mano y desvió su mirada del precioso cielo azul ubicado arriba de él y miro hacia adelante, haciendo que finalmente pudiera contemplar un parte de Ponyville, más específicamente; algunas casas, las cuales no le causaron mucha impresión, y aun si así fuera trataría de expresarlo lo menos posible, ya sea por medio de la palabra, expresiones faciales o su lenguaje corporal, él ya ha visto tantas cosas a lo largo de su vida, que es muy difícil lograr que algo verdaderamente lo sorprenda.

Una vez que salieron, Spike y Twilight comenzaron a darle un pequeño recorrido a Daniel por Ponyville, aprovechando para mostrarle todo lo posible de camino hacia Carrusel Boutique, donde le pedirán a Rarity que cree nueva ropa para Daniel y así evitar que llegue el caso de que llegue a quedarse sin nada que usar. A lo largo de todo el camino, Twilight no dejaba de hablarle a Daniel con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa sobre su cara todo lo respecto a Ponyville; absolutamente todo, feliz de poder transmitirle todo su conocimiento al respecto a alguien que no conoce absolutamente nada del pueblo donde ahora ella vive. Desde que ella se puso así, Spike estuvo caminando todo el camino con una cara de molestia, enfado y monotonía, su encorvada aunque sea un poco y con sus brazos caídos hacia abajo y rodando los ojos, o gruñendo mentalmente en la seguridad de sus pensamientos y haciendo toda clase de gestos y maneras de expresión, con tal de canalizar el tedio y la molestia que le está produciendo el hecho de que su mejor amiga, tutora y madre metafórica, se encuentra convertida en estos momentos, en un clon de Pinkie Pie; incapaz de saber cuándo dejar de hablar y suministrando tanta información que parece literalmente, una biblioteca ambulante.

Daniel está escuchando las palabras de Twilight con atención mientras miraba constantemente alrededor mirando toda la zona de Ponyville en la que se encuentran; o mejor dicho medio escuchando, al igual que Spike a el también lo tiene irritado y molesto el que Twilight no deje de hablar sobre cosas de las cuales él no quiera saber; le importa un soberano pepino todos los detalles que Twilight le está diciendo, él está más que conforme con saber solamente lo más básico y elemental, a diferencia de Spike; él no está expresando su descontento de forma corporal, se encuentra tan inmutable y seco como de costumbre, con una expresión mixta de seriedad y de un estado animo neutro sobre su cara, como se dijo anteriormente; el sí está escuchando con atención las palabras de Twilight a medias, es como si estuviera leyendo entre líneas, sacando y quedándose solamente con aquello que él cree, le será lo más importante de saber.

A mitad del camino hacia Boutique Carrusel, demasiado abstraída en su sermón informativo para darse cuenta, Twilight no se dio cuenta que en la intersección en la cual se conectan 2 calles de Ponyville y por una de las cuales están caminando la alicornio, su asistente y el humano, Pinkie Pie va en esa dirección dando saltos de alegría como siempre, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa sobre su cara, la poni organizadora de fiestas se encuentra tan sumida en sus pensamientos o su alegría, que aunque su Pinkie instinto se lo hubiera advertido, ella hubiera ignorado completamente esto y seguiría su camino sin dudar en lo más mínimo, lo cual termino siendo un error, su Pinkie instinto trato de advertirle para ocurrió exactamente lo que con anterioridad se planteó.

Tanto Pinkie como Twilight llegaron al mismo tiempo, sincronizadamente; a aquella intersección que une esas 2 calles, cuando Pinkie cayó nuevamente al piso tras haber dado uno de sus saltos termino; sin saberlo, aterrizando justo delante de los cascos delanteros de la princesa de la amistad, algo de lo que esta tampoco se dio cuenta, y un instante después; Twilight dio un paso hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que Pinkie intento dar un nuevo salto, esto ocasiono que ambos finalmente colisionaran por completo, debido a que los saltos de Pinkie llevan más fuerza imprimida en ellos, esto ocasiono que no solo golpeara con fuerza a Twilight sin querer justo en su mentón, sino que ambas tropezaran, Twilight rodeo hacia la derecha sobre su costado y Pinkie hacia adelante, dando una voltereta hacia adelante antes de que su cara terminara contra el suelo y acostada boca abajo sobre la tierra.

"¡Au!".-Grito Twilight por el dolor que le ocasiono el golpe en su mentón, levantando la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para soportar el dolor y llevándose su casco izquierdo hacia su quijada inferior.

Al ver esto, Spike se tapó la boca con sus garras, intentando fuertemente el no terminar en un estallido de carcajadas y con una mirada de diversión sobre su cara mientras miraba a las 2 ponis que terminaron en el suelo, Daniel en cambio, simplemente se les quedo viendo y giro su cuerpo en la dirección en las que ambas se encuentran.

"¡No es gracioso Spike!".-Dijo Twilight gritando y reprendiendo a su asistente, al cual está mirando con molestia aun tirada en el suelo.

Si Spike pudiera responder lo hubiera hecho, pero se encuentra aun intentando contener su risa, en ese momento; Pinkie levanto la cabeza del suelo y la sacudió de lado a lado, tras hacerlo se puso de pie, miro detrás de ella y se percató de con quién o que se había estrellado.

"¡Twilight!".-Exclamo espantada tras un gran y largo jadeo, el cual hizo como si estuviera tratando de llenar completamente sus pulmones con oxígeno y sin dudarlo corrió hacia su amiga, la cual ya se había levantado.-"¡Twilight; ¡¿estás bien?!, ¡¿no te rompí algo?!, ¡¿te lastime?!, ¡Respóndeme Twilight!, ¡responde!".-Dijo Pinkie con suma exaltación y sumamente preocupada, al mismo tiempo que se ubicó en cinco puntos distintos alrededor de Twilight para verla, puntos a los que llego tan rápido como la velocidad del sonido y terminando justo en el lugar en el que comenzó.

"Pinkie tranquila".-Dijo Twilight con una expresión que deja de manifiesto el dolor que está sintiendo debido al golpe pero el cual se está desvaneciendo poco a poco, con su casco izquierdo estirado hacia su amiga en un gesto de que se tranquilizara, pero el dolor físico que está sintiendo no desaparecerá tan rápido después de aquel golpe; tardara mínimo una media hora o hasta 2.-"No te preocupes estoy bien, solo algo adolorida por el golpe que me di cuando nos tropezamos; pero aparte de eso estoy bien".-Dijo la princesa de la amistad, sobando un poco su mentón con el casco que tenía estirado para tratar de aliviar aún más su dolor físico.

Tras escuchar esa respuesta, Pinkie llego hasta Twilight en menos de un parpadeo y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo de arrepentimiento y con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Lo siento Twilight perdóname!, ¡no era mi intención te lo juro; por favor perdóname!".-Dijo Pinkie con arrepentimiento y sin romper el abrazo con su voz rota, como si estuviera a punto de llorar en cualquier momento.

"Pinkie por favor cálmate".-Dijo Twilight sintiéndose mal al verla así, se sentó en el lugar que se encuentra y envolvió su pata delantera izquierda en la espalda de la poni rosada, correspondiendo su abrazo esperando reconfortarla.-"Ya te dije que no fue nada serio ni grave".-Dijo.

Pinkie no le respondió, simplemente apretó un poco más su abrazo, con esto; Twilight se dio cuenta que nada de lo que diría la calmaría pero esperaba que el abrazo que están compartiendo si, aunque sea un poco, por lo que simplemente cerro los ojos y también apretó un poco más el abrazo. Unos segundos después, Pinkie rompió el abrazo, se sentó en el piso sobre sus ancas y abrió sus ojos mientras miraba directamente a su amiga.

"¿Te sientes mejor?".-Pregunto Twilight con tono de voz natural y casual pero el cual contenía también una pizca de compasión y preocupación por su amiga.

Pinkie simplemente asintió con la cabeza un par de veces con una mirada de tristeza y arrepentimiento sobre su cara.

"Enserio lo siento mucho Twilight, no me di cuenta para nada, seguramente mi Pinkie instinto debió de haberme advertido pero no le hice caso esta vez".-Dijo la poni rosada mirando a su amiga y luego miro hacia el piso; con una expresión depresiva sobre su rostro.

Twilight dibujo una pequeña sonrisa compasiva sobre su cara, se puso de pie, se acercó a su amiga y una vez delante de ella puso su casco izquierdo sobre su hombro, haciendo que ella levantara la vista para mirarla.

"Está bien Pinkie, recuerda que nadie es perfecto y todos cometemos errores".-Dijo mirándola a sus ojos color azul y quitando su pata de su hombro.

Esto ocasiono que Pinkie se sintiera inmediatamente mucho mejor, tanto fue así; que la tristeza de su cara fue borrándose paulatinamente y en tan solo 2 segundos, una gigantesca sonrisa con dentadura; irradiante de alegría y felicidad, se hizo presente sobre su cara. Nuevamente, antes de que Twilight pudiera siquiera darse cuenta, Pinkie Pie se puso de pie y todo con una velocidad de vértigo; envolvió a su amiga nuevamente en un abrazo, el cual reboza ahora de alegría pura.

"¡Tienes toda la razón Twilight; la verdad no sé porque me puse así, eres una verdadera amiga, gracias, gracias, gracias!".-Dijo Pinkie hablando con prisa, haciendo que para alguien que no está acostumbrado a eso; tuviera que procesar y pensar en las palabras que escucho por parte de ella para finalmente comprenderlas.

Twilight simplemente miro la cabeza de su amiga ubicada a su izquierda, Pinkie tiene su mentón en su hombro, y le dedico una expresión facial mixta de compasión y alegría, sin romper el abrazo miro hacia su derecha y vio a Spike y Daniel; al ver a este último, una idea llego a su cabeza tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz y abrió los ojos sorprendida ante esa idea, para luego dibujar una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara.

"Oye Pinkie".-Dijo girando su cabeza un poco hacia su flanco izquierda y mirando la felpuda grin rosa de su amiga por el rabillo de sus ojos.

"¿Si?".-Pregunto ella rompiendo el abrazo pero con sus cascos puestos sobre los hombros de su amiga princesa y mirándola a los ojos, con los de ella brillando de la alegría como si fuera una potrilla y con aquella gran sonrisa con dentadura que había formado sobre su cara con anterioridad.

"Quiero para presentarte a alguien nuevo que conocí; aprovechando que estas aquí".-Respondiendo Twilight poniendo sus cascos encima de las patas delanteras de su amiga y quitándose sus cascos de sus hombros; bajándolos.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Pinkie con mucha alegría y ampliando un poco más su sonrisa.-"¡Oh sí; súper duper, eso sería fantabuloso!".-Dijo tan alegre y feliz que dio varios saltos rápidos en el lugar que se encuentra con sus ojos cerrados.

"Genial".-Dijo Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Entonces Pinkie, te presento a Daniel".-Dijo poniéndose de pie y dando un par de pasos hacia derecha, colocándose en el espacio que hay entre Pinkie y Daniel, haciendo un gesto de presentación con su casco derecho hacia él.

Pinkie pie volteo un poco hacia su izquierda y oriento su mirada en la misma dirección, ocasionando que esta terminara clavada sobre el joven adulto humano caucásico que se encuentra a algunos metros de distancia de ella, lo cual ocasiono que abriera sus ojos y que estos se redujeran a unos pequeños puntos; está sorprendida. Tras ver esta reacción de su amiga, Twilight bajo su casco y volteo a ver a Daniel.

"Oye Daniel, ¿Por qué no vienes y saludas a mi amiga Pinkie?".-Dijo la alicornio e hizo un gesto con su ala para que se acercara, acabando con una pequeña pero alegre sonrisa con dentadura sobre su cara.

Daniel se quedó en su lugar por uno segundos; como si estuviera dudando o debatiendo mentalmente si obedecer a Twilight o no, tras hacerlo hizo un leve gesto con sus brazos, movió sus manos un poco hacia fuera; no demasiado, tal vez una cuarta o una quinta parte de un metro y cerrando los ojos cuando lo hizo, como estuviera encogiéndose de hombros y entonces se acercó a las 2 ponis, se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia de Pinkie, miro a Twilight por un segundo con una mirada mixta de seriedad, neutralidad y tosquedad para después regresar su mirada a la poni terrestre color rosa.

"Hola".-Dijo secamente y levantando su mano izquierda haciendo un gesto de saludo por un momento para después volver a bajarla.

Pinkie Pie simplemente se quedó ahí, mirándolo directamente con una mirada y un rostro inexpresivos, no está parpadeando parece que siquiera estuviera respirando pero esto a Daniel poco le importo, una vez que comenzó a mirar a la poni terrestre organizadora de fiestas con más detenimiento, el abrió ligeramente sus ojos y de igual manera alzo sus cejas; alterando la expresión neutra y seca que por lo general, mantiene sobre su rostro, ahora en su mirada hay un poco de interés, leve pero evidente y con esa misma expresión, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Pinkie pie, se quedó mirándola.

Entonces, tras varios segundos en los cuales termino como un objeto inanimado, Pinkie pie comenzó a dar señales de vida nuevamente, a poco a poco, una gigantesca sonrisa a boca abierta comenzó a hacerse presente sobre su cara con un brillo en sus ojos, para posteriormente cerrar los ojos y tomar una larga y profunda inhalación desde su boca y tras hacerlo, dejo escapar un enorme y fuerte grito de emoción, el cual no solo aturdió a Daniel, Spike y Twilight, sino a todos aquellos ponis que se encontraran cerca de donde ellos están, absolutamente todo el mundo se cubrió sus oídos con sus cascos; sus garras y sus manos en los casos de Spike y Daniel, y todos excepto Daniel, Twilight y Spike, se agacharon poniendo su pecho y su vientre en tierra con una mueca sobre su cara que expresaba el dolor que están sintiendo debido al aturdimiento producido por la poni color rojo rebosante de energía, alegría y optimismo, mostrando sus blancos dientes en aquella mueca de dolor.

Aquel grito duro de emoción unos cuantos segundos más y después; sin decir ni pio para despedirse, Pinkie se esfumo de ahí tan rápido como alma que se lleva el diablo, tras esto, Daniel, Twilight, Spike y todos los ponis que escucharon el grito de Pinkie quitaron sus cascos, manos y garras de sus oídos, para que posteriormente Daniel volteara a ver detrás de él mirando sobre su hombro derecho, hacia dirección por la cual Pinkie se había esfumado de ahí.

"¿Pero qué co***es fue eso?".-Pregunto dándole una breve mirada a Twilight y posteriormente voltear a ver detrás de él; otra vez.

Twilight abrió los ojos y aplano sus orejas contra su cabeza cuando escucho la grosería que Daniel dejo escapar de sus labios, fue tan impredecible que le fue posible cubrirle los oídos a Spike para no escuchara eso, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que al menos esperara que; dada la edad del bebe dragon, este no supiera el auténtico significado de la palabra más ofensiva de aquella oración. Si bien ella, al pertenecer a otra dimensión no puede entender plenamente las groserías de aquel humano parado delante de él, ella es lo bastante perspicaz e intuitiva para saber que lo que dijo no fue algo que podría clasificarse como educado o decente, sin embargo, siendo tan comprensiva como es decidió dejar pasar esto; solo por esta vez y sacudió su cabeza para ordenar sus ideas y pensamientos, ya que esto la había dejado con la mente en blanco.

"No te preocupes por eso, ella a veces es demasiado entusiasta e impredecible, créeme lo sé".-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y dando 2 pasos hacia el humano acercándose un poco a él y luego miro hacia la dirección por la cual Pinkie se perdió de vista.

No necesitar ser una genio, ni pensar o meditar demasiado para saber que Pinkie va a prepararle a Daniel; una sorpresa de bienvenida a Ponyville, lo hizo con ella cuando llego a Ponyville y la conoció, al igual que lo hace con todas aquellas nuevas visitas que llegan a esa pequeña ciudad de Equestria, y Twilight está más que decida a no decir ni una palabra, ya que quiere ver la reacción de Daniel cuando al volver al castillo, vea la fiesta que Pinkie le organizo; aunque a estas alturas y tras la conversación que tuvo con él en su habitación temporal en el castillo, debería saber que el que Daniel exprese sus más profundos sentimientos es una ardua tarea, casi imposible de lograr.

"Bueno, como sea ya paso, anda vamos, hay que ir con Rarity".-Dijo para Daniel tratara de olvidar el tema y haciendo un gesto con su casco de que siguieran avanzando.

"¡Si por favor!".-Exclamo Spike como si estuviera molesto o irritado abriendo sus brazos a ambos lados, pero solo está desesperado; cualquier pretexto que lo excuse para poder volver a ver a la unicornio de la que está enamorado, es más que suficiente para él.

Twilight simplemente rodo los ojos con una expresión traviesa sobre su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara al escuchar a su asistente y sin perder tiempo, reanudaron su camino hacia Carrusel Boutique, mientras se alejaban de ahí Daniel nuevamente volvió a mirar hacia atrás, en la dirección por la que Pinkie se fue, la cual se quedó mirando por uno segundos antes de regresar su mirada hacia adelante en su camino.

No es de extrañar que en su camino hacia el Boutique Carrusel, todos, la gran mayoría o mínimo los ponis que notaban a Daniel, se le quedaran viendo, sorprendidos y o intrigados, algunos de los que venían acompañados de algún amigo/a o conocido/a, tras haberlo visto y de cerciorarse que no estuviera al alcance del oído; comenzaban a murmurar o susurrar entre ellos mientras miraban de reojo y con discreción al humano mientras lo hacían, no solo es el hecho de que es un ser que nunca antes han visto ni oído hablar de él; sino también es el simple hecho que este caminando con sus piernas que para ellos sería considerado como sus patas traseras, lo que hace que llame tanto su atención y a la vez los inquiete minúsculamente, están literalmente; ante la presencia de un ser de otra dimensión.

Daniel se percató de algunas de estas miradas, cuando estos ponis se daban cuenta de esto; rápidamente desviaban la mirada y aparentaban estar haciendo otra cosa, cosa que no tuvo éxito pues Daniel no es tonto ni despistado, pero él no le daba mucha importancia a todas esas miradas que le daban, por todo lo que ha visto hasta el momento; el ya comenzó a hacerse a la idea de que al parecer, los humanos son algo extraño de ver en un lugar como ese.

Finalmente, el dragon, la alicornio y el humano llegaron a Boutique Carrusel, una vez parados delante de la tienda de ropa de moda, Twilight volteo a ver a Daniel y le pidió que esperara a afuera, explicándole que cuando su amiga unicornio lo vea fuera como una sorpresa, esperando que la reacción de la vanguardista de moda fuera aun mayor, Daniel simple y secamente estuvo de acuerdo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a la alicornio con una expresión de incomprensión sobre su rostro, entonces se alejó uno metros de la puerta caminando hacia su izquierda y una vez ahí, comenzó a caminar de lado a lado con sus manos en sus bolsillos y mirando hacia el piso, en espera de la indicación de Twilight para poder entrar a la Boutique.

Tras haber presenciado esto, Twilight miro por un momento a Spike con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, se dirigió a la puerta y toco un par veces usando su casco delantero izquierdo. Desde adentro de la tienda, Rarity alejo su atención y concentración de su vestido y volteo a ver a la puerta, considerándose una artista de corazón y como a cualquier artista, le molesto el hecho de que la interrumpieran estando trabajando pero eso fue subyugado por la alegría y placer que le da el atender a sus clientes, por lo que borro el ceño fruncido sobre su rostro y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Adelante".-Dijo en voz alta y cerrando los ojos con un tono de voz cantarín, y poniendo su casco al lado de su boca justo cuando dijo eso para amplificar el sonido de su voz.

Twilight abrió la puerta de la boutique con su magia y una vez que lo hizo, ella y Spike entraron en el establecimiento.

"Hola Rarity".-Dijo la alicornio saludando a su amiga.

"Twilight querida, bienvenida".-Dijo Rarity alejándose del vestido en el que está trabajando, acercándose a su amiga y deteniéndose justo delante de ella, después de esto ella volteo a ver al asistente dragon de Twilight; él se dio cuenta, comenzó a ponerse nervioso y Rarity le dedico una mirada cariñosa con sus ojos entrecerrados.-"También tu mi querido Spiky-Waiky".-Dijo colocando su pesuña delantera izquierda en la mejilla del dragon y acariciándola un poco con ese mismo casco.

"Ho-Hola Rarity".-Dijo Spike con nerviosismo y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas por el acto afectuoso de la unicornio, entonces puso sus garras detrás de el en su espalda y dibujo una sonrisa nerviosa con dentadura sobre cara mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Twilight rodo los ojos al ver esto pero tras hacerlo, regreso su mirada a Spike y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, cuando Rarity termino de acariciar la mejilla de Spike dirigió su mirada a la princesa de la amistad.

"También es un gusto verte Rarity, necesitamos tu ayuda".-Dijo Twilight mirando a su amiga directamente.

"Por supuesto querida, dime; ¿Qué necesitas?".-Pregunto la diseñadora de modas.-"¿Un nuevo vestido?, o tal vez estés buscando algo diferente para usar en esta ocasión".-Dijo sin quitar su mirada de Twilight.

"Bueno si tiene que ver con ropa y si podría ser algo diferente para ti-".-Dijo Twilight, pero fue interrumpida por su amiga fashonista.

"No digas más querida, sabes que yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me pidan".-Dijo Rarity con los ojos cerrados y estirando su casco delantera derecho hacia arriba, luego de eso abrió los ojos y camino hacia una mesa donde tiene varios rollos de telas distintas, uno de los cuales tomo usando su magia y comenzó a admirarlo.-"Solo dime que necesitas y te lo tendré listo en poco tiempo".-Dijo tratando de mirar hacia atrás con el rabillo de sus ojos y regreso su mirada a la tela.

"La cuestión Rarity; es que no es para mí".-Dijo Twilight, explicando lo que su amiga no le dejo terminar antes.

Los oídos de Rarity se movieron al escuchar esto y abrió los ojos.

"¿Disculpa?".-Pregunto volteando a ver sobre su hombro derecho y dejando la tela sobre la mesa, sin alejar su magia de la misma.

"No ocupo que hagas ropa para mí, veras; alguien nuevo llego ayer a Ponyville, él se está quedando en el castillo por el momento y no tiene mucha ropa".-Dijo Twilight.

"Oh ya entiendo. ¿Con que alguien nuevo dices?".-Dijo, finalmente alejando su magia de la tela y se acercó a su amiga.-"Y dime, si es guapo ¿no te habrá ocurrido algo parecido como a lo que las chicas y yo vimos cuando conociste a Flash Sentry, verdad?".-Pregunto con una mirada traviesa sobre su cara y deteniéndose delante de la alicornio.

Twilight abrió los ojos un poco boquiabierta e inmediatamente miro hacia el piso avergonzada, con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y sus orejas aplanadas contra su cabeza, Rarity dejó escapar una risita disimulada al ver la reacción de su amiga.

"No es lo que piensas, ni siquiera lo conozco bien aún".-Dijo Twilight mirando a su amiga a los ojos con su casco izquierdo levantado.

"¿Bueno y donde esta?, si ese es el caso creería que estaría acompañándote hoy; pero no lo veo".-Dijo Rarity mirando al lado de Spike y Twilight, como si esperara encontrar a alguien ahí.-"Además, sabes que me gusta ver a clase de poni voy a hacerle algo de ropa; para que combine con su personalidad".-Explico la diseñadora de ropa, mirando el entretecho de su boutique y con su casco derecho levantado mientras explicaba, para luego regresar su mirada hacia su amiga.

"Tranquila lo sé".-Dijo Twilight asintiendo con la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Él está esperando afuera".-Dijo señalando con su pesuña derecha la puerta abierta de la boutique detrás de ella.-"Ah y, no es un poni".-Dijo regresando su mirada a su amiga bajando su casco y con una ceja levantada con suspicacia.

"¿Ah no?".-Pregunto Rarity algo sorprendida.-"¿Entonces qué es?".-Pregunto educadamente.

"Ya lo veras".-Dijo la alicornio y sin más que decir, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta.

Rarity, sintiéndose desconcertada, volteo a ver a su pequeño Spiky-Waiky, esperando que este le dijera de que está hablando; pero él no quiere arruinar la sorpresa.

"Tranquila".-Dijo Spike cerrando los ojos y haciendo un ademan con ambas garras, como si le pidiera que se detuviera.-"Solo espera".-Dijo abriendo los ojos y levanto la garra que para los seres humanos sería considerada como el dedo índice, para luego cruzar sus brazos y mirar hacia la puerta con astucia en su rostro.

Rarity simplemente se limitó a mirar también la puerta abierta de su establecimiento.

Daniel camino de derecha a izquierda una última esperando a Twilight, hasta que esta asomo su cabeza desde la puerta de la boutique.

"¡Pss!, Daniel".-Susurro ella para Rarity no escuchara nada, Daniel si pudo oírla, se detuvo y volteo a verla; tras hacerlo, ella le hizo una indicación con su casco derecho de que se acercara, con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Daniel dejo escapar un quejido de molestia entre dientes manteniendo su boca cerrada y mirando hacia arriba al cielo como si estuviera quejándose, entonces giro su cuerpo hacia su derecha y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la boutique, solo cuando Twilight comprobó esto ella misma fue cuando hizo que todo su cuerpo regresara al interior de la boutique, y luego de hacerlo; miro a su amiga diseñadora de modas.

"Bien Rarity, te presento a Daniel".-Dijo haciendo un gesto con su casco a la puerta abierta y con una gran sonrisa con dentadura sobre su cara.

Unos cuantos segundos después, Daniel entro en la boutique; tuvo que agacharse para poder entrar, si bien la puerta es grande para un poni, para él no lo es tanto, una vez dentro miro hacia un lado manteniendo su expresión fría, seca e inexpresiva sobre su cara con los manos metidas en sus bolsillos y entonces miro a la unicornio de color blanco, Rarity se impactó y sorprendió verdaderamente al verlo, ya que; si bien Twilight la hablo a ella y al resto de sus amigas de la especie a la cual el pertenece, ella nunca jamás espero ver a uno delante de ella. Simplemente se quedó ahí, sorprendida, con la boca ligeramente abierta, su casco delantero derecho suspendido por encima del suelo y mirándolo.

"Hola, que tal".-Dijo Daniel con amargura y secamente, sacando su mano izquierda de su bolsillo y levantándola para hacer un leve ademan de saludo.

Rarity finalmente fue capaz de reordenar sus pensamientos y parpadeo un par de veces.

"Oh, hola".-Dijo ella y se le acerco.-"Me llamo Rarity, es un gusto conocerte".-Dijo mirándolo con una expresión de formalidad femenina sobre su cara y estiro su casco derecho hacia él; ofreciéndoselo para que lo estrechara.

Daniel por un momento su casco y sin decir nada lo estrecho, unos pocos segundos después; ambos dejaron de hacer esta formalidad y Rarity retrajo su pata así como Daniel lo hizo con su brazo.

"Daniel, Rarity es la amiga de la que te hable; ella puede hacerte más ropa si la necesitas para que no te quedes sin nada que usar".-Dijo Twilight, colocándose al lado de su amiga y mirando al humano directo a los ojos.

"¿Es cierto?".-Pregunto Daniel dirigiendo su mirada a la diseñadora de modas.

"Oh pero por supuesto".-Dijo Rarity con alegría en su voz y cerrando los ojos.-"Ten por seguro que la ropa y la moda sin mi especialidad querido".-Dijo con su casco derecho levantado y llevándoselo al pecho; sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma.

"¿Querido?".-Pregunto Daniel extrañado y confundido por la expresión de Rarity, mirando a Twilight en búsqueda de aclaraciones.

"Ella usa mucho esa frase con todos, descuida, con el tiempo te acostumbraras; al igual que yo".-Explico la princesa de la amistad.

Tras eso, Rarity abrió los ojos y miro la ropa que Daniel lleva puesta, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida.

"Dulce Celestia, ¿se puede saber porque estas usando eso Daniel?".-Dijo Rarity con incredulidad e impactada, acercándose al humano.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Daniel confundido y vio como la unicornio su puso al lado de él, para después tomar un área del pans de Daniel con su magia de unicornio, y acercando esta parte de dicha prenda hacia ella para mirarla mejor.-"Oye".-Protesto ante esta acción de la unicornio.

"Por todos los cielos".-Comento Rarity mirando los pans con los ojos abiertos y verdaderamente sorprendida.-"Solo mira esto".-Dijo señalando la prenda con uno de sus cascos.-"Puedo percibir al simple tacto que la tela esta desgastada, ha perdido toda la fuerza de su color, tanto el pantalón como la camisa carecen por completo de personalidad y si bien la combinación de ambos colores no está mal, francamente no te sientan bien Daniel".-Dijo, finalmente liberando su pans de su magia y mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una mirada seria, como si estuviera reprendiéndolo por estar tan pasado de una moda, algo a lo que Daniel le importa un pepino bien verde.

"Esta desgastada y descolorida porque llevo más de un año con ella, y además ¿Qué importancia tiene que lo lleve puesto no 'vaya conmigo?'".-Dijo Daniel, molesto, enojado e irritado con la unicornio.

Esta última pregunta hizo, ocasiono que Rarity jadeara sonoramente; sorprendida por eso y con su casco delantero derecho a un centímetro de distancia justo enfrente de su boca.

"¿Qué que importancia tiene?".-Pregunto, no pudiendo creer lo que acaba de escuchar, bajando un poco su casco derecho.-"Ay; no, no, no".-Dijo negando con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados mientras se acercaba nuevamente al humano.-"Esto más grave de lo que creí, pero no te preocupes querido; no dejare que nadie se encuentre pasado de moda en mi guardia".-Dijo y tras hacerlo, envolvió al humano con su magia.

"Oye ¿pero que estas-".-Daniel no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que Rarity, llevada por sus emociones le levanto del piso sin ningún problema aparente y lo lanzo hacia la pasarela del escenario que una vez uso para mostrarles a sus amigas su línea de moda: Pequeño pueblo elegante, Daniel lanzo un breve grito en ese vuelo involuntario y aterrizo sobre el escenario con su pie izquierdo, debido a la inercia, su cuerpo se balanceo hacia atrás y adelante; amenazando con perder el equilibrio, su cuerpo se balanceo hacia adelante y todo parecía indicar que se iba a caer de cara contra el piso de aquella pasarela, pero el reacciono rápido, frunció el ceño, hizo fuerza con su espalda, cadera y piernas balanceándose de nuevo hacia atrás y tras hacerlo, inmediatamente hizo un salto hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre sus manos e inmediatamente después con sus piernas, lo hizo de tal manera que pareció sin lugar a dudas, como si lo hubiera hecho un diestro y experimentado guerrero.

Tanto Twilight como Spike abrieron sus ojos al ver esto, no solo la manera impecable con la que Daniel hizo ese movimiento; sino por los reflejos con los que reacciono, Rarity no le dio importancia, pareció como si ni siquiera lo hubiera visto, está demasiado enfocada en lo que sea que tiene pensado hacer.

"Guau, eso fue asombroso".-Dijo Spike algo maravillado al ver esto, si hubiera sido Shining Armor, a alguien con entrenamiento en el combate no hubiera sido así, pero tanto Spike como Twilight no están para nada acostumbrados a algo como eso, ni siquiera con las acrobacias que Rainbow hace en ocasiones.

Entonces Rarity finalmente llego y se subió a la pasarela de su escenario y usando su magia como si fuera telepatía, atrajo hacia ella una cinta para medir y varias muestras de telas de diferentes colores.

"Te aseguro que en poco tiempo te tendré listo toda una gama nueva de ropa mucho más a la moda que esto, y te aseguro que jamás querrás volver a usar ropa como esta".-Dijo Rarity estando justo al lado de la pierna derecha de Daniel, y usando su magia; a la vez que tarareaba, comenzó a medir la pierna de Daniel sin su permiso y con una mirada de naturalidad en su rostro.

"¡Oye!".-Protesto Daniel sintiéndose incomodo por esto, pues él es alguien que se toma con muchísima seriedad que respeten su espacio personal; y lo que Rarity está haciendo está violando por completo su espacio personal. En ese momento, 4 rollos de distintos tipos de telas y de colores: azul ultramar perlado, rojo oscuro como el vino tinto, amarillo Nápoles y lila, colocaron sus extremos sobre el cuerpo de Daniel mientras estos levitaban en el aire, todo gracias a la magia de Rarity, para ver si alguno de esos colores va más con su personalidad, esto finalmente fue el colmo para Daniel, se molestó e irrito más; hasta tal punto que mostro sus dientes y gruño de la molestia, mirando las telas sobre el como si fueran alimañas.-"¡Ya basta; suficiente!".-Exclamo enojado y abrió con fuerza e ímpetu sus brazos, alejando los rollos de tela de él.

También, en su enojo, molestia y frustración, estiro su pierna derecha hacia adelante y a la derecha con una gran velocidad debido a su movimiento tan impredecible, este movimiento termino empujando a Rarity, quien dejó escapar un breve grito; debido a la rapidez con la que cayó al suelo, fuera de la pasarela, este movimiento podría ser considerad como 50% intencional y la otra mitad accidental, pues Daniel hizo este movimiento llevado por sus emociones, por lo que fueron sus instintos los que actuaron.

"¡Rarity!".-Dijo Spike preocupado al haber visto esto, inmediatamente frunció el ceño con enojo y fue hacia allá caminando con firmeza y molestia en su andar, Twilight por otro lado dejo escapar un pequeño jadeo tras este acontecimiento y los objetos que Rarity acerco a Daniel cayeron al suelo, ya que al haber perdido su concentración la magia de Rarity se alejó de estos objetos.-"¡Oye!, ¿Cuál es tu problema?; ¿Por qué hiciste eso?".-Pregunto Spike con enojo mirando a Daniel, luego de hacerlo puso su mirada sobre Rarity, formo una expresión de preocupación sobre su rostro y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

"No habría pasado si ella hubiera tratado de escuchar lo que quería decir y si hubiera pedido mi permiso para acercarse tanto a mi".-Dijo Daniel con algo de enojo y molestia, señalando a la unicornio de color blanco.

"¿Esa es tu excusa?".-Pregunto Spike mirándolo tras haber ayudado a la unicornio que tanto le gusta.-"Eso no es pretexto para que te pusieras tan agresivo y violento".-Dijo, dando 2 pasos hacia adelante; acercándose a la pasarela del escenario.

"Escucha pequeño dragon".-Dijo Daniel con una voz gruñiente cargada de ira y severidad, dando un pisotón tan fuerte en la pasarela que no solo Spike; sino Twilight y también Rarity se sobresaltaron por esta acción, esta acción también hizo que el enojo de Spike inmediatamente se esfumara y fuera cambiado por temor.-"Tu no eres mi jefe ni nada por el estilo, así que no me digas como debo de comportarme y si eso no te complace; puedes irte cuando quieras, ahí está la puerta".-Dijo, señalando la puerta al final.

Spike se sintió como hubiera sido realmente regañado luego de eso; tanto fue así que no supo cómo responderle, simplemente escondió sus garras detrás de el en su espalda, trago saliva, encogió un poco su cuerpo y se quedó mirando a Daniel con nerviosismo, una sonrisa nerviosa sobre su cara y sus oídos caídos. Twilight por otro lado, no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada; y mucho menos después de presenciar la manera con la cual Daniel le hablo a Spike, por lo que frunció el ceño y comenzó a acercarse al escenario.

"¡Oye Daniel espera!".-Exclamo ella con enojo y mirando directamente al humano, acción que este correspondió.-"Si; tienes razón, ni Spike ni yo ni nadie aquí es tu jefe y si, no podemos decirte cómo comportarte, pero por favor tranquilízate, lo que si es cierto es que estas exagerando, el que Rarity haya violado tu espacio personal sin su permiso no es motivo para atacarla; ahora por favor discúlpate con ella o de lo contrario, como princesa de la amistad y teniendo a Ponyville bajo mi cuidado, tendré que ordenar que te arresten por agresión".-Demando la alicornio, con su voz cargada de molestia y enojo, señalando a Daniel con su casco y luego bajándolo; pisando con algo de fuerza el piso, dejando más en claro su demanda.

Daniel se le quedo mirando con enojo, como vimos cuando Twilight lo interrogo y conoció ayer; él no se toma enserio su título de princesa, pero a pesar de su enojo, su mente fue razonable y pensó en la posibilidad de que con seguridad, los habitantes de Equestria si se toman enserio el título de Twilight como princesa y por ende; si es capaz de hacer que lo arresten por haber agredido a Rarity, aunque si enserio la agredió o fue algo accidental está sujeto a la subjetividad (Criterio) de cada quien. Con todo esto, el vio que estaba acorralado; tiene que decidir entre disculparse con Rarity o arriesgarse a que Twilight cumpla su palabra, desde hace años él está más que harto de rendirle cuentas a alguien más, pero él solito se orilló a esto y tiene que asumir las consecuencias. Tras evaluar todo esto, mirando todo el tiempo a la alicornio con sus miradas cruzadas y con expresiones de enojo, seriedad y molestia en ambos, finalmente tomo su decisión, exhalo por la nariz para tratar de calmarse aunque sea un poco, junto sus piernas como en una posición de firmes para soldados y cruzo sus brazos.

"Lo siento".-Dijo el dirigiendo su mirada a Rarity, su "lo siento" tuvo claras connotaciones de mal humor; seguramente porque fue coaccionado a hacer esto pero esas palabras tuvieron como un 60 o 70% de honestidad, lo cual bastaba para Twilight; aunque queda ver como lo aceptara Rarity.

"Descuida, lo que paso; paso".-Dijo Rarity, al parecer aceptando de una manera muy madura y alineando tanto su cola como su grin con su magia, por suerte no fue demasiado y por eso no sobreactuó. Tras hacerlo volvió a ver a Daniel, cerró los ojos y aclaro su garganta, colocando un casco delante de su boca.-"¿Qué te parece si empezamos con el casco derecho esta vez?, ¿me permites poder sacar medidas de tu cuerpo para poder hacerte ropa adecuada?".-Pregunto la unicornio formalmente mirando al humano directo a sus ojos y gesticulando con su casco delantero derecho.

Daniel lo miro por unos momentos con los brazos cruzados y con la molestia y el enojo aun latentes en su mirada y luego desvió su mirada hacia un lado por un segundo, al parecer ya más relajado finalmente.

"Está bien".-Dijo con un tono voz natural combinado con amargura pero también con honestidad, descruzando sus brazos y colocando su mirada nuevamente sobre la unicornio.

Rarity dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara al escuchar esa respuesta y mientras caminaba de regreso hacia la pasarela de su escenario; usando su magia, volvió a tomar todos los artículos que tenía entorno a Daniel antes del altercado que tuvo con el mismo y nuevamente comenzó a tomar medidas de su cuerpo con la cinta métrica y con aquellos rollos de tela teñidos a un lado, mirando constantemente estos y comparándolos; tanto con la ropa de Daniel como con el mismo, buscando que colores van mejor con su apariencia y su personalidad.

Twilight dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cerrando los ojos al ver esto y tras hacerlo, abrió los ojos y simplemente se quedó contemplando como Rarity hacia su trabajo junto con Spike, quien camino hacia la alicornio y se puso a su lado; con su mirada más concentrada específicamente en la unicornio diseñadora de modas, que en el trabajo de esta, mirándola con una cara de bobo sobre su rostro.

 **Más tarde.**

Rarity había terminado de sacar las medidas del cuerpo de Daniel para más tarde, poder hacerle algo de ropa, Daniel le especifico que solo necesita prendas grandes; aquellas que pueden cubrir su cuerpo de la desnudez, es decir; camisa y pantalones, por el momento el no necesita ropa interior ni calcetas; tiene bastante para algún tiempo hasta que estas comiencen a desgastarse. Entonces la puerta de la boutique; la cual había sido cerrada por Twilight por favor de Rarity para que no la interrumpieran demasiado, fue abierta con la magia de Rarity, como gesto cordial, amable, formal y cortes para despedirse, tanto de la alicornio, como del dragon bebe y el humano, una vez que estos salieron, el trio volteo a ver a la diseñadora de modas.

"Muchas gracias Rarity".-Dijo Twilight con algo de alegría y mirando a su amiga directamente.

"Por nada querida".-Dijo Rarity cerrando los ojos por un par de segundos aceptando el agradecimiento de Twilight.-"Para eso estamos las amigas ¿no es así?, y también por algo soy el elemento de la generosidad".-Dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando a su amiga alicornio, para que luego ambas se dieran un breve abrazo y cuando este término, Rarity puso su mirada sobre Daniel.-"Hasta luego Daniel, que tengas un buen dia hoy, fue una experiencia…".-Dijo interrumpiéndose a sí misma y mirando hacia arriba sumida en sus pensamientos, intento encontrar alguna palabra adecuada y lo menos ofensiva posible para describir el haberlo conocido.-"Vigorizante; el haberte conocido hoy".-Dijo levantando su casco derecho a unos centímetros por encima del suelo y posteriormente regresarlo al mismo.

"Si, bueno, fue…agradable haberte conocido también hoy Rarity y deseo lo mismo que me deseaste para hoy".-Dijo Daniel mirando hacia el piso, luego hacia un lado y finalmente regresando su mirada a la unicornio, moviendo un poco sus brazos a manera de gesticular.

Rarity simplemente dibujo una pequeña sonrisa ante esa respuesta dada por humano.

"Bueno; creo que será mejor retirarnos, adiós Rarity".-Dijo Twilight y levanto su casco delantero izquierdo a manera de despedida y se dio media vuelta, al ver esto; Daniel hizo lo mismo y comenzó a adelantarse.

"Twilight espera".-Dijo Rarity con algo de premura y poniendo su casco derecho en la espalda de su amiga, haciendo que esta volteara a verla, Rarity volteo a ver a Daniel, vio que tras avanzar unos 4, 5 o 6 metros, volteo a ver detrás de él y tras haber visto que Twilight no se movió del sitio donde estaba, se detuvo y se quedó dónde está, seguramente esperándola.-"¿Daniel es un humano verdad, como es que logro llegar a Equestria?".-Pregunto la unicornio, al ver que Daniel estaba fuera del alcance del oído.

"Es una larga historia, cuando Applejack y Starlight regresen de su misión de amistad les pediré a todas que nos reunamos en Sugar Cube Corner y ahí les explicare".-Dijo Twilight mirando a su amiga.

Rarity simplemente asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara como respuesta. Luego de eso quito su pesuña de su espalda y Twilight comenzó a alejarse, yendo directo hacia donde se encuentra Daniel.

"Adiós Rarity".-Dijo Spike despidiéndose de ella con una sonrisa nerviosa sobre su cara y mirándola con esa mirada de enamorado que combina junto a la cara de bobo que hace cuando tiene a la unicornio delante de él.

Rarity puso su mirada sobre su él y lo miro con encanto y una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Hasta luego mi querido Spikey-Wikey".-Dijo inclinándose un poco hacia abajo para estar más a su altura, con uno de sus cascos debajo de su mentón y mirándolo a los ojos, y acto seguido; le dio un beso justo en la frente.

El contacto de sus labios con la frente del dragon, hizo que este abriera sus ojos y tanto su cresta como sus oídos se erizaron y o irguieron, y su cuerpo se tensó; sintiendo escalofríos recorriéndole la columna vertebral. Cuando Rarity rompió el beso, Spike pudo ser capaz de aflojar los músculos de su cuerpo y con su garra izquierda sobre su frente, dejo escapar un suspiro soñador, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer sus oídos hacia abajo; al igual que sus brazos y encorvando un poco su espalda, sintiendo su cuerpo más flácido de lo usual; debido a la gratificación y las sensaciones que este gesto de la unicornio le provocaron, y Rarity dejo escapar una risita con su boca cerrada al ver las reacciones del bebe dragón.

Twilight, quien vio todo esto a distancia y estando al lado de Daniel; también dejo escapar una risita al ver las reacciones de su asistente.

"Está enamorado de ella".-Dijo la alicornio mirando al humano; en caso de que este se lo preguntara.

"No me digas, ¿Quién te dio la pauta?".-Dijo Daniel con tono de voz neutral y siendo sarcástico, con sus brazos cruzados mirando a la alicornio.

Twilight nuevamente dejo escapar una breve risa ante esto, si bien Daniel no intento para nada ser gracioso; Twilight no pudo evitar sentir gracia por lo que él dijo, y entonces, redirigieron sus miradas al pequeño dragon y a la unicornio.

Luego de disfrutar por unos segundos de aquel beso que recibió, Spike levanto la mirada hacia los hermosos ojos color azul de Rarity y tras hacerlo; abrió los ojos e inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse avergonzado, pues se percató que Rarity vio todas sus reacciones ante el beso que le dio, así que escondió sus garras detrás de él, con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y se balanceo hacia atrás y adelante sobre sus tobillos por algunos segundos mirando hacia el piso claramente y evidentemente avergonzado. Rarity simplemente se le quedo viendo con aquella expresión de encanto sobre su rostro y en silencio y entonces, cuando Spike dejo de estar balanceándose sobre sus tobillos; nuevamente volteo a verla y decidió romper el silencio entre ambos, el cual para él era incómodamente casi insoportable.

"Bueno, eh…adiós".-Dijo el dragon mirando hacia otro lado para luego volver a mirar a Rarity por un segundo y posteriormente darse media vuelta y comenzar a acercarse a Twilight y Daniel.

Mientras lo hacía, el volteo a ver detrás de él mirando por encima de su hombro para ver a Rarity una última vez, Rarity vio esto y sin borrar aquella expresión sobre su cara, levanto su casco derecho y lo movió hacia arriba y abajo a manera de estar despidiéndose del pequeño dragón, Spike abrió los ojos al ver esto, un pequeño sonrojo apareció nuevamente sobre sus mejillas, formo una sonrisa nerviosa sobre su cara y correspondió el gesto de despedida. Estaba tan concentrado en eso y como desvió la mirada del camino que está tomando, dio un paso en falso; las garras de su pata trasera izquierda quedaron atrapadas en una pequeña grieta y esto ocasiono que, al tratar de dar otro paso, terminara tropezándose, cuando vio esto, Rarity abrió los ojos y su boca; esta última ligeramente, preocupada por él, Spike levantándose del piso, dejo escapar una risita nerviosa que solo él pudo escuchar, volteo a ver a Rarity y le grito que se encuentra bien, esto hizo que Rarity volviera a adoptar la expresión de encanto que formo anteriormente sobre su rostro y esta vez acompañada con una pequeña sonrisa, luego de esto, ella miro la puerta de su boutique por un momento, tomo el picaporte usando su magia, se dio media vuelta, entro a su establecimiento y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Luego de todo esto, Spike apresuro un poco su paso y en cuestión de segundos; se volvió a reunir con su amiga y tutora y con Daniel para después, seguir con su recorrido por Ponyville guiado por la princesa de la amistad. Un poco tiempo, los 3 individuos anteriormente mencionados se aproximaban a la estación de tren de la pequeña ciudad, nuevamente Twilight comenzó a parlotear pero esta vez ya no de la historia de Ponyville; para alivio de Daniel, sino de algunas de las cosas más elementales y esenciales para Daniel pudiera finalmente entender aunque sea un poco el lugar en el que ahora se encuentra.

Le explico; tratando de entrar demasiado en detalles explícitos para no confundirlo demasiado, que es Equestria, quienes son la Princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, que son los elementos de la amistad y cómo funcionan el clima, y el paso del dia a la noche en ese lugar, no es de extrañar a que Daniel todo esto lo impactara o mirara a Twilight con incomprensión y confusión; pues sin dudas se encuentra en un lugar completamente distinto del que el proviene, pero lo que verdaderamente lo golpeo con fuerza y lo cual Twilight dejo salir como si nada pero sin la intención de abrumarlo; que Equestria es otra dimensión a la del planeta tierra. Esta revelación resulto ser mucho para Daniel, Twilight pudo verlo en su rostro y en su mirada; las cuales ocasionaron que inmediatamente dejara de hablar al darse cuenta de que cometió un error, pudo ver que Daniel estaba claramente aturdido tras darse cuenta que ahora se encuentra en otra dimensión, si bien podría apreciarse que él es una persona de mente cerrada ese no es el caso; él es alguien que siempre se encuentra abierta ante cualquier mínima posibilidad, por más extraña y descabellada que esta pueda ser, por lo tanto él no es escéptico y podría creer fervientemente en que las palabras dichas por Twilight son sinceras.

Twilight vio que él se quedó mirando hacia adelante, como si estuviera mirando entre el suelo y hacia adelante, con una mirada perdida y una expresión inexpresiva pero que dejaba en claro el impacto y la impresión de esta revelación sobre su ser, él tiene la boca ligeramente abierta y Twilight pudo ver que no está respirando con normalidad, es como si aquello le costara trabajo en conseguir, Daniel en estos momentos no sabe que decir ni siquiera sabe que pensar, su mente se quedó completamente en blanco por primera vez en mucho tiempo, finalmente comprendió por que todo es tan raro en el sitio en el que ahora se encuentra y porque parece no hallarle sentido a nada. Tras ver todo esto, Twilight trato de aliviar aunque sea un poco su abrumación, formo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara con una expresión facial que dejaba en evidencia la pena que está sintiendo por él, se le acerco, puso su casco derecho sobre su pierna; llamando su atención, lo miro con aquella expresión por algunos segundos como si tratara de consolarlo con la misma y posteriormente; quitando su pesuña de su pierna, le dijo que sería mejor seguir con el recorrido, durante el resto del cual estuvo callada, solo hablaría para tratar de entablar una conversación con él; luego del error que cometió al decirle súbitamente algo como lo que le dijo.

Mientras ella, Daniel y Spike caminaban hacia la estación de trenes de Ponyville, una de estas locomotoras reciente había llegado a la misma, el motor de aquel coloso de metal seguía trabajando y seguía emanando el vapor caliente de su motor, una vez que esta se detuvo por completo y de que las puertas de los vagones fueron abiertas, de estas comenzaron a bajar los ponis en pequeñas masas; tras haber llegado a su destino luego de un largo viaje, entre esta multitud de ponis se encuentran Starlight y Applejack, quienes habían sido convocadas para atender un problema de amistad en Appleloosa.

"Ah, al fin en casa".-Dijo Applejack dejando escapar un suspiro de regocijo tras haber cerrado los ojos por unos segundos.

"Ya lo dijiste Applejack, sin dudas se siente bien estar de regreso".-Dijo Starlight elogiando lo que dijo su amiga campirana y mirando el andén de la estación.

"Lo sé, digo; mi primo vive en Appleloosa y también es un lugar que me agrada mucho visitar, pero Ponyville es mi hogar y lo seguirá siendo hasta que muera".-Dijo Applejack mirando a su amiga y ex alumna de Twilight que está a su lado.

"Lo mismo digo, esa es una de las razones por las cuales no quería irme después de mi graduación como alumna de Twilight y aún sigo sin pensar en irme de aquí, Ponyville se ha convertido ahora en mi hogar y no lo abandonare".-Dijo la ex alumna de Twilight con alegría, cordialidad y honestidad en su voz.

Esto ocasiono que Applejack dibujara una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Bueno, será mejor que vayamos al castillo y le digamos a Twilight que hemos cumplido con la misión de amistad que el mapa nos encargó".-Dijo Applejack sin quitar su mirada de su amiga.

"Tienes razón, andando".-Dijo Starlight conservando su buen humor y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo, yendo por sus derechas para salir del andén.

Pero cuando les faltaba poco para conseguirlo, desde el otro lado del andén; por la izquierda, Twilight, Daniel y Spike se subieron encima de dicha plataforma y al mirar hacia adelante, Twilight diviso las inconfundibles figuras de sus 2 amigas, haciéndola dibujar una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara.

"¡Starlight, Applejack!".-Exclamo con alegría y sin dudar, comenzó a correr hacia sus amigas.

Las orejas de las 2 yeguas se levantaron al escuchar esto, se detuvieron y se dieron vuelta, percatándose de Twilight y de que esta se dirige hacia a ellas, ambas sonrieron con la boca ligeramente abierta al verla y alinearon sus cuerpos para que miraran hacia esa dirección; esperándola para recibirla, cuando Twilight llego a donde ambas se encontraban; sin dudar ni mediar palabra, envolvió a ambas en un abrazo amistoso con sus cascos, acción que su ex alumna y su amiga campirana aceptaron y correspondieron cerrando los ojos, cosa la cual también hizo ella. Ambas permanecieron en ese abrazo por varios segundos, luego de este fue roto y Twilight miro a 2 amigas.

"Cuanto me alegra de que ya regresaron, intuyo que ya resolvieron el problema de amistad por el que el mapa las llamo ¿no?".-Dijo la alicornio.

"Ee Sip".-Dijo Applejack cerrando los ojos y asintiendo con la cabeza como respuesta.

"Fue un poco más complicado de lo que pensábamos para al final logramos resolverlo".-Dijo Starlight mirando a su ex maestra de la amistad.

"No me extraña, por más difícil que sea un problema de amistad siempre nos las arreglamos para resolverlo sin importar nada".-Dijo Twilight ante las palabras que escucho por parte de sus amigas.

"Ya lo dijiste caramelo".-Dijo Applejack estando de acuerdo, con su mirada puesta sobre su amiga alicornio y con una mirada de determinación sobre su cara.-"Como nos ha pasado antes, el mapa llama a algunas de nosotras por muy buenas razones; y no esta no fue la excepción, sin Starlight seguramente no hubiera conseguido resolver ese problema de la amistad yo sola".-Dijo, intercalando su mirada entre Twilight y Starlight.

"Jhm; lo mismo digo yo".-Dijo Starlight dejando escapar una breve risa y formando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Exclamo Twilight extasiada y formando una gran sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Oh ese es maravilloso, deben contarme todo lo sucedido ahora".-Dijo dando un par de saltos de emoción sobre el lugar en el que esta y mirando a sus amigas, quienes se le quedaron viendo con los ojos ligeramente abiertos por su repentino ataque de emoción.-"Oh, esperen".-Dijo, y entonces usando su magia, hizo aparecer una libreta de apuntes, una pluma y un tintero, los cuales mantuvo suspendidos en el aire.-"Ahora sí".-Dijo, y acerco la pluma y la libreta de apuntes justo delante de ella, mirando a sus 2 amigas con atención para no perder ningún detalle de lo que le dirán.

Tanto Starlight como Applejack; con expresiones de leve confusión en sus rostros, intercambiaron una mirada para posteriormente regresarlas a Twilight con una mirada que expresaba una leve molestia y a la vez monotonía, ya que saben que es una verdadera proeza el hecho de convencer a Twilight de que desistiera u desechara la idea de lo que les está pidiendo, pero ambas saben que eso es casi imposible por lo que no tienen otra opción; a menos que quieran que ella las esté atosigando dia y noche hasta que hablen. Entonces Applejack, cerrando los ojos, inhalo por la nariz, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno para luego suspirar por la boca, dispuesta a comenzar a contarle.

"Bueno pues…".-Comenzó gesticulando con su casco derecho y con la mirada al suelo, pero repentina se interrumpió a sí misma y abrió los ojos sorprendida, cuando miro hacia adelante; detrás de la sonriente Twilight, vio a Spike estando en compañía de Daniel, este último fue quien llamo la atención de la poni campesina; la cual tiene su casco derecho levantado por encima del suelo, y no es de extrañar que esto haya pasado, no es la primera poni que ha reaccionado así al verlo.

Starlight también se percató de esto y esta tan sorprendida como Applejack, ¿un humano, aquí, en Equestria?, son las palabras que pasaban por su mente con su mirada puesta sobre el joven muchacho humano, el cual está mirando hacia su derecha; a la lejanía, seguramente observando el paisaje que se encuentra a lo lejos, con su imperturbable expresión seria sobre su rostro con los ojos entrecerrados, seguramente forzando su vista para ver mejor. Tras verlo, Applejack cerró los ojos y se tallo los parpados con su casco derecho el cual tenía suspendido, con tal de demostrarse a sí misma si es un sueño o no, no fue el caso; ya que tras hacerlo y al abrir los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces, aún seguía viendo a aquel humano; el cual se encontraba sobre el andén en compañía del asistente de Twilight.

"Por mis huertos, ¿eso es lo que creo que es?".-Pregunto Applejack sorprendida y señalo al humano con su casco.

Twilight volteo a ver hacia donde señalaba y se percató que su amiga está hablando de Daniel, el cual sigue mirando hacia la lejanía.

"Twilight".-Dijo Starlight algo pasmada, haciendo que Twilight volteara a verla.-"¿Es un humano no es así?".-Dijo, alternando su mirada entre la princesa y el humano que se encuentra detrás de ella.

"Amm, si así es".-Dijo Twilight mirando a Daniel por un momento antes de volver a ver a sus amigas y teletransportar la pluma, el tintero y el cuaderno de notas de regreso a su castillo, sabe que ya no poder entrevistar a sus amigas respecto a su misión de amistad, pues ellas lo harán ahora con ella respecto a ese humano.

"Pero-¿Pero cómo acres es que logro llegar hasta aquí?".-Pregunto Applejack, algo aturdida por esta revelación confirmada por su amiga alicornio.

"No estoy del todo segura".-Respondió Twilight con una expresión de preocupación sobre su cara y negando con la cabeza.-"Zecora lo encontró en la entrada de las profundidades del bosque Everfree, y no se mucho de el por ahora, solo su nombre".-Dijo.

"¿Enserio eso es todo lo que sabes?".-Pregunto Applejack con una mirada inquisitiva, siendo ella el elemento de la honestidad; sabe cuándo alguien no está siendo totalmente sincero o sincera.

"Bueno, me dijo algunas otras cosas pero no ayudaron mucho para saber exactamente quién es el".-Explico Twilight, miro detrás de ella luego de eso y vio como tanto Daniel como Spike, comenzaron a acercarse al trio de amigas.-"Escuchen, les explicare todo lo que se después en Sugar Cube Corner con las demás ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo.

Starlight y Applejack asintieron con la cabeza como respuesta y en eso, Spike y Daniel llegaron a donde se encuentran las 3.

"Ah Daniel; ven, quiero presentarte a alguien".-Dijo Twilight, haciendo un ademan con su casco para que este se acercara, luego de que lo hiciera, miro a sus 2 amigas.-"Daniel, ella es Applejack; su familia es dueña de Sweet Apple acres, una granja aquí en Ponyville especializada en el cultivo de manzanas y ella, es Starlight Glimmer, si recordaras en el castillo te había comentado que ella fue mi alumna, le ensene a tener confianza y fe nuevamente en la amistad y actualmente está viviendo con el castillo con Spike y conmigo".-Dijo, intercalando su mirada entre Daniel y sus 2 amigas.

"Hola".-Dijo Applejack con alegría y se acercó a Daniel.-"Es un gusto conocerte".-Dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Hola".-Dijo Daniel seca, amarga y monótonamente, levantando su mano en un gesto de saludo, su respuesta, tan seca, vacía y carente de emociones perceptibles, hizo que Applejack tuviera las mismas sensaciones corporales cuando ella y el resto de sus amigas conocieron a Maud.

"Hola, mucho gusto".-Dijo Starlight también con alegría, acercándose a él y extendiendo uno de sus cascos hacia el para que lo estrechara.

Daniel miro el casco de la unicornio, luego la miro a los ojos y entonces estrecho su casco.

"Si; hola ¿Qué tal?".-Dijo, usando exactamente el mismo tono de voz que uso con la poni granjera que saludo anteriormente, para luego soltar su casco.

"Oh nada".-Dijo Starlight mientras se reía por unos breves momentos y retrocedía un par de pasos.-"Mis amigas y yo solo estábamos hablando de ti".-Dijo, mirando a Applejack y a Twilight por un breve momento.

"¿Ah enserio?, ¿y de qué?".-Pregunto Daniel algo curioso.

Starlight abrió la boca con felicidad, lista para responder; pero entonces escucho que Twilight se aclaró la garganta tratando de ser lo más sutil posible, esto ocasiono que ella borrara la sonrisa que tenía sobre sus labios abiertos y mirara a su antigua mentora, con la está dedicando una mirada de reproche y negaba con la cabeza, indicándole que no prosiguiera con lo que ella iba a decir, en eso Daniel volteo a ver a la alicornio; pero esta reacciono rápido, dejo de mover la cabeza en el acto, aparentando de manera muy convincente que no había hecho o dicho nada y simplemente miro al humano con una sonrisa nerviosa sobre su cara.

"Amm, no te preocupes; eso no tiene mucha importancia".-Dijo Starlight, también aparentando de manera muy convincente y decidida a cambiar de tema.-"Porque mejor no nos cuentes de algo de ti tú mismo".-Dijo mirando al humano.

"Si".-Dijo Applejack estando de acuerdo.-"Dinos, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí en Ponyville?".-Pregunto, dando 2 pasos hacia adelante y mirando al joven humano.

"Un dia y noche, Twilight me está dejando quedarme en su castillo".-Respondiendo Daniel, ladeando sutilmente su cabeza hacia derecha haciendo un gesto hacia Twilight, la cual está parada al lado de él.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Starlight sorprendida por este hecho, mirando y consultando a Twilight, quien le respondiendo asintiendo con la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Vaya, ese es genial".-Dijo mirando al humano ahora y con su casco izquierdo levantando hacia ella a manera de gesticular mientras hablaba.-"Oye, y, ¿nada de lo que estás viendo por aquí te parece raro u extraño?, es que no tenemos a "invitados" como tu muy a menudo por aquí".-Dijo.

"Me he dado cuenta de eso".-Respondió Daniel mirándola directamente sin alterar la expresión de su rostro.-"Y no, nada de aquí me parece raro o extraño".-Dijo volteando a ver hacia la derecha y rascándose la barbilla, ya que le dio comezón.

Su respuesta impresiono tanto a Twilight como a Starlight y Applejack, e incluso a Spike.

"¿Enserio, nada de aquí te parece raro en absoluto?".-Pregunto Starlight queriendo estar segura.

"Mhjm".-Respondió Daniel asintiendo levemente con la cabeza y manteniendo su boca cerrada.-"Mi vida ha sido algo frenética estos últimos 4 años, y he visto tantas cosas que francamente es muy difícil que algo o alguien logre sorprenderme".-Dijo metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Applejack y Starlight intercambiaron una rápida mirada de asombro al escuchar eso.

"Guau".-Fue lo único que pudo decir Starlight mirando a Daniel.

"Eso es, emm…sorprendente".-Dijo, pensando un poco antes de hablar para tratar de encontrar alguna palabra que pudiera usar sin sonar ofensiva o que la mal entendiera.

"Nah, ah todo te acostumbras en la vida".-Dijo Daniel cerrando los ojos por breve momento mientras miraba hacia otro lado y se encogía de hombros para luego regresar su mirada a las 2 yeguas, todo sin sacar sus manos de sus bolsillos.

"Ya lo creo".-Dijo Spike estando acuerdo y haciendo que Daniel volteara a verlo, el pequeño dragon se está refiriendo a las muchas aventuras que él, Twilight y sus amigas han vivido.

"Si".-Dijo Twilight también estando de acuerdo.

"Aja".-Dijo Applejack asintiendo con la cabeza y manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

"Ya lo creo".-Dijo Starlight también uniéndose a todo esto.

Todas estas confirmaciones hicieron que Daniel los mirara a todos, algo confundido y extrañado, como no sabe exactamente de lo que están hablando; siente como si todos ellos estuvieran hablando en código.

"Eh, no comprendo".-Dijo confundido y miro a Twilight.

"Después te contare sobre eso".-Respondió ella mirándolo, entonces su estómago gruño ruidosamente indicando que necesita alimento, esto ocasiono que Spike dejara escapar un breve risa y que Twilight mirara a todos con una sonrisa nerviosa sobre su rostro y sus orejas aplanadas, y entonces dirigió su mirada a sus 2 amigas.-"Bueno chicas, fue bueno hablar con ustedes, ahora tenemos que retirarnos; estoy dándole a Daniel un recorrido por Ponyville y eso hare, después de almorzar algo".-Dijo, ya más segura y tras superar la vergüenza que su traicionero estomago le tendió.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, creo no me vendría mal algo de comer".-Dijo Daniel mirando a la alicornio y sacando sus manos de sus bolsillos.

"También a mi".-Dijo Spike.

"Oigan entonces que dicen todos si vamos a almorzar juntos, ya que Starlight y yo tampoco hemos comido nada en un tiempo".-Dijo Applejack.

"Es verdad".-Dijo la ex alumna de Twilight con iluminación en su voz al recordar, corroborando lo que dijo la poni campesina.-"Salimos de Appleloosa muy temprano esta mañana, y creo que nos sumimos tanto en nuestras distracciones durante nuestro viaje en el tren, que no pedimos nada para comer".-Dijo.

"¿Entonces, que dicen, les parece bien si les hacemos compañía durante el almuerzo?".-Pregunto Applejack mirando al trio delante de ella.

"Por supuesto".-Dijo Twilight con felicidad y cordialidad en su voz.

"Por mí no hay ningún problema".-Dijo Spike, dejando solamente a Daniel; sobre quien se posaron todas las miradas.

Daniel volteo a ver hacia otro lado mientras pensaba y meditaba en su decisión, dejando en suspenso por algunos segundos a las 3 ponis y al dragon, para entonces regresar su mirada a ellos y responder.

"Mhjm".-Dijo sin abrir la boca y asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¡Hyyja!".-Exclamo Applejack con alegría y gozo con los ojos cerrados, levantándose por unos segundos sobre sus patas traseras y patalear un poco con sus cascos delanteros antes de que estos regresaran al suelo.-"¿Entonces que estamos esperando?, andando".-Dijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, siendo seguida detrás por los 4 individuos.

El grupo llego a una pequeña cafetería de Ponyville, cuyo establecimiento tiene sillas y mesas tanto en su interior como en su terraza; su podría llamársele así pues se encuentra a ras del suelo y no un piso por encima, del mismo, una vez dentro pidieron una mesa, una poni camarera los guio a la misma; la cual se encuentra en el exterior sobre esta "terraza" y les dejo menús para cada uno, como ya está empezando a ser costumbre, le llamo la atención la criatura antropomórfica y extraña (Daniel) que los acompañaba, pero tiene trabajo que hacer, por lo que no dejo que eso la afectara y los dejo solos para que pudieran elegir sus órdenes. Mientras Daniel hacia eso, le pregunto a Twilight; siendo habitante de ese pequeño pueblo, que si no contaban con algo de carne roja o blanca en el menú pues tiene antojo de eso, cuando dejo claro que deseaba comer carne; todos, tanto la princesa como su asistente y Applejack, Starlight y todos los comensales que lograron escuchar sus palabras, voltearon a verlo pasmado, algunos jadearon y otros escupieron la bebida de la que estaban tomando.

El humano no comprendía porque tanto alboroto y no es para menos, él no tiene ni remota idea que la carne no es parte de la alimentación diaria de los ponis en Equestria, por lo que Twilight tuvo que explicárselo ahí mismo, Daniel sintió esto en su cuerpo como si fuera una nueva bomba; como la que sintió cuando se enteró de que ahora se encuentra en una dimensión alternativa, pero esta nuevo golpe no le afecto tanto como el anterior y por lo tanto fue más sutil en cuando de mostrarlo facial o físicamente, esta reacción de su parte se debe a que la carne es uno de sus alimentos predilectos, y hasta que consiga salir de Equestria; si es que puede, tendrá que eliminarla de su dieta; esto le afecto por lo abrupto que fue nueva notificación para él, pero aun así; estando aturdido y sin decir ni una palabra, volvió a mirar el menú, en búsqueda de algo que le gustara, por el momento solo quiere alimentarse de algo de su gusto, luego vería como hallar una solución a este problema de su dieta alimenticia.

Mientras miraba el menú, Daniel comenzó a perder las esperanzas de encontrar algo que le gustara, pues todo en aquel menú eran frutas, vegetales u heno, pero afortunadamente, cerca del final de la segunda página del menú, vio que en esa cafetería también sirven pan dulce y café, no es precisamente algo muy apetitoso para el en estos momentos; pero peor era nada. La camarera regreso y tomo las ordenes de todos para varios minutos después, regresar, servirle a cada quien su orden y desearles buen provecho. Tras eso, el grupo comenzó a comer; generalmente en silencio, Applejack y Starlight intentaron varias veces de reiniciar una conversación con Daniel y o comenzar una con Twilight u Spike para acabar con ese susodicho silencio, pero tendrían que contar más con estos últimos individuos mencionados, pues a diferencia de antes, Daniel no estaba siendo muy conversador ahora, lo que les hizo preguntarse porque y lo primero que les llego; a la mente de todos, es que seguramente a él le gusta comer en silencio, cosa la cual respetaron pero a la vez; seguían intentando volver a tener una conversación con él, sin éxito la gran mayoría de las veces y cuando si lo conseguían, dicha conversación duraba muy poco, pues Daniel estaba siendo muy cortante esta vez.

A la mitad de sus almuerzos, 2 ponis muy conocidas en Ponyville y por los fans de MLP pasaron cerca de aquella y pequeña cafetería, me refiero a Bon Bon y a Lyra, 2 ponis prácticamente inseparables una de la otra. Cuando pasaron cerca de aquella cafetería, Lyra volteo a ver a la misma, haciendo que abriera los ojos, se detuviera en seco y girara su cuerpo en la dirección en la que está viendo, con sus ojos puestos fijamente sobre Daniel, parecía un sueño para ella; no mal piensen, no es amor a primera vista ni nada por el estilo, esta que no lo cree porque ella desde siempre, ha dado por sentado que los humanos existen alguna parte sin tener ninguna prueba física de ello, pero esta vez; ahí, delante de ella a unos cuantos metros de distancia, se encuentra esa evidencia que ella necesitaba. Sobre acogida y abrumada por esta obsesión que ella siempre ha tenido y por la figura antropomórfica que se encuentra a varios metros de distancia de ella, sin decir absolutamente nada y con si se encontrara perdida, comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encuentran Daniel y sus amigas, Bon Bon al darse cuenta que su amiga ya que no se encontraba al lado de ella, miro alrededor en su búsqueda y la encontró, viendo cómo se acercaba a la cafetería, haciendo que se extrañara un poco y comenzara a seguirla.

Cuando Lyra finalmente llego a la cafetería, Daniel estaba tomando un trago de su café mientras Twilight y sus amigas en encontraban absortas en una agradable conversación, Lyra se paró sobre sus patas traseras y coloco el dobladillo de rodilla de sus delanteras sobre el cancel que se encuentra alrededor de aquella "terraza" con su vista puesta sobre el humano, sin que este se percatara de su presencia y sintiéndose muy tímida por dirigirle la palabra. Daniel dejo de tomar de su café y dejo escapar un suspiro tras hacerlo, cuando Lyra finalmente se determinó a hablarle.

"Oye".-Dijo nerviosa tocándolo un par de veces en el brazo, haciendo que Daniel abriera los ojos y volteara a verla.-"Hola".-Lo saludo levantando su casco izquierdo.-"Siento interrumpirte mientras estas almorzando con tus amigos pero solo quiero hacerte una pregunta".-Dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa sobre su cara.

En eso, Bon Bon arribo al lugar en el que se encuentra su amiga y se le acerco.

"Lyra, ¿pero qué estás haciendo?".-Le pregunto.

"Espera".-Dijo la poni color turquesa volteando a ver a su amiga y regreso su mirada a Daniel.

"Adelante, pregunta".-Dijo Daniel con un rostro inexpresivo pero invitándola cordialmente a hablar, aunque con esa sensación seca y vacía que lo caracteriza al hablar también.

El que se lo permitiera, alivio un poco a Lyra, quien dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Tú, eh…¿eres un ser humano, no es así?".-Pregunto Lyra algo apenada mirando hacia el suelo y sobándose la nuca con un casco para luego esperar su pregunta con suspenso, pues teme que solo pueda ser su imaginación, que el mundo o la realidad le estén jugando una mala pasada o que Daniel le responda con un no, pues si ese fuera el caso; sentiría como si esa obsesión que siempre tuvo por los de su especie, se desmoronara así de simple.

A estas alturas, Twilight, sus amigas y su asistente se dieran cuenta de esta situación y voltearon a ver interesados a la misma, algunos otros de los comensales escucharon la pregunta de Lyra pero no le prestaron importancia, todos en Ponyville saben de esta idea o pensamiento de Lyra, pero la única que le toma cierta credibilidad a la misma es su más fiel amiga, todos por lo general piensan que es un desvarió de la poni color turquesa, algo que se le metió en la cabeza luego de leer una historia de hadas cuando era pequeña y otros, algo descabellado y loco por su parte, pero ella no le prestaba importancia a lo que pensaran de ella sobre esto. Finalmente, esta idea le sería corroborada o no, ella esperaba que no fuera esto último el caso.

"Si, lo soy".-Respondió Daniel asintiendo con la cabeza.

Al igual que sucedió con lo de la carne; pero excluyendo ahora a Twilight, Spike, Applejack y Starlight, todos los comensales que oyeron su respuesta se sorprendieron, algunos jadearon y otros escupieron sus bebidas; casi ahogándose con las mismas a causa de esta revelación y colocaron sus miradas sobre Daniel, atónitos y perplejos. Lyra estaba más estupefactada que todos ellos, estaba que no lo creía, ese ser; con esa simple respuesta, le demostró a ella que efectivamente, los humanos son reales, el gozo, la euforia y la alegría que la invadieron fueron colosales y poco a poco, su cara de sorpresa fue cambiada por una de extrema alegría y formo una enorme sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara, su emoción es tanta que no pudo contenerla.

"¡SI!".-Exclamo brevemente pero con todas sus fuerzas cerrando los ojos, haciendo que llamara la atención de los ponis de alrededor.-"¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía, wuujuu!".-Dijo tan feliz que dio un salto mortal hacia atrás aterrizando sobre sus cascos y dio varios saltos de alegría sobre ese mismo lugar.-"¡Lo sabía!, ¡sabía que los de tu especie eran reales; lo sabía, ¿lo ven?; yo no estaba loca ni nada, ellos existen, realmente existen!".-Dijo y dejo escapar un gran y fuerte grito de emoción.-"¡¿Escuchaste Bon Bon?, ¡existen, ellos existen!".-Exclamo agarrando a su amiga de las mejillas con sus cascos y zarandeándola, para luego envolverla en un gran y fuerte abrazo con tal de canalizar su emoción, presionando su mejilla derecha contra la mejilla izquierda de ella y cerrando los ojos.

"Jejeje, sí; claro que escuche Lyra, y sé que estas emocionada ¿pero no podrías relajarte un poco?, no hagas una escena aquí en público".-Dijo Bon Bon feliz por su mejor amiga, pero apenada y algo temerosa de que su querida amiga la haga quedar de alguna manera en ridículo o como el centro de atención en medio de ese lugar.

Tras la contestación dada por el humano a la pregunta de aquella poni, varios de los comensales que escucharon aquella respuesta comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos sorprendidos y asombrados, ya que; tal y como dijo la emocionada Lyra, su respuesta dejo en claro que ella siempre tuvo razón y que los humanos siempre existieron, y están allá afuera; en alguna parte, ahora con esta revelación, seguramente los rumores no tardaran en transmitirse y en poco tiempo; Ponyville, y las otras ciudades y pueblos más allá de esta que se encuentren cerca, sabrán que hay un humano en Ponyville pero esto a Daniel poco le importaba.

Finalmente, luego de que el almuerzo grupal entre los 5 terminara, Spike, Twilight y Daniel; este último con muy poco sentimiento, se despidieron de Applejack y Starlight para continuar con el recorrido por Ponyville; pero antes de que pudieran irse, Applejack saco a flote la pregunta de que si a Daniel ya la habían mostrado Sweet Apple Acres, cuando le respondieron que no, ella; gustosa, se ofreció a guiarlos hacia la propiedad de su familia para derribar 2 pájaros de una sola piedra, regresar a casa y mostrarle su granja de manzanas al nuevo habitante de Ponyville, Starlight decidió regresar al castillo donde los esperara a su regreso y tras hacerlo, la alicornio, el humano y el dragon siguieron a la yegua granjera hacia su hogar.

Tal y como paso con Twilight cuando llego por primera vez a Ponyville, una vez ahí; Applejack, la abuela Smith y Big Mac; tras recibir a la recién llegada miembro de su familia de su misión de amistad, realizaron un banquete hecho específicamente de las manzanas de su granja a Daniel, hubiera sido algo malo para él pues recientemente había almorzado, esto anterior; que surgió como idea dentro de la cabeza de Twilight ocasiono que ella se riera para sí misma pero por desgracia, esto no ocurrió como la vez cuando Twilight llego a Ponyville por primera vez. Daniel es un hombre que intenta siempre ser lo más educado y respetuoso posible, pero como vimos con Rarity; cuando se siente coaccionado o forzado a hacer algo que él no desea, puede ponerse bastante agresivo e incluso aterrador y eso fue justo lo que paso, llevado por su carácter iracundo y apoyado por el fuerte e intenso carácter que lo define, les grito a los 3 Apples con total furia y autoridad, haciendo que tanto estos; como Twilight y Spike, se quedaran mudos y mirándolos como si estuviesen viendo a alguien sumamente extravagante o de comportamiento extraño en medio de una calle.

El ambiente se quedó en silencio luego de eso y tras varios segundos de un silencio tenso en el ambiente, los Apples; siendo educados y corteses a pesar de la sobre saltación que Daniel les provoco, lograron tranquilizarlo y lo convencieron de que podría comerse lo que pudiera de ese banquete en otra ocasión, todos ellos con nerviosismo y pena sobre sus rostros; ya que cuando Daniel se pone en ese estado, es capaz de atemorizar verdaderamente a alguien. Daniel no dijo nada a esto y simplemente comenzó a irse de ahí, haciendo que Twilight pidiera disculpas por el a los Apple para que no quedar mal con ellos, despedirse y apresurarse a alcanzar a Daniel junto con Spike.

Intentando dejar este episodio atrás, Twilight guio a Daniel por el bosque Everfree, sin adentrarse mucho a las profundidades del mismo, aprovechando la ocasión para que conociera a Zecora; la responsable de haber salvado por vida, a diferencia de antes y seguramente por la influencia de este hecho, Daniel le agradeció a Zecora de una manera más sincera, honesta y menos vacía que antes; sin dudas el demuestra ser un mal agradecido a veces, pero al parecer no les tanto como para agradecerle de verdad a alguien por haber salvado su vida. A diferencia de los Apple y Rarity, con Zecora no sucedió la gran cosa, para alivio de Twilight, y cuando finalmente se despidieron y fueron de su Zecora y su hogar, comenzaron a encaminarse hacia la casa de Fluttershy, para que Daniel la conociera.

En poco tiempo llegaron al hogar de la pegaso, y una vez parados delante de la puerta, Twilight toco a la misma un par de veces usando su casco izquierdo, y pocos segundos después la puerta fue abierta por su tímida y amable amiga, quien dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara al verla.

"Oh hola Twilight, hola Spike, adelante pasen".-Dijo, al parecer sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Daniel; pero dio por sentado que su invitación a entrar fue para los 3.-"Que agradable es verlos aquí y que me visiten".-Dijo la pegaso deteniéndose justo en el centro de su sala de estar y dándose media vuelta para ver a sus 2 amigos.-"Díganme; ¿quieren algo para beber?, ¿Te, café o-".-No termino lo que iba a decir, pues abrió los ojos cuando; al mirar hacia la puerta abierta de su casa, vio como la gran figura del humano (Para los ponis lo es dado lo pequeños que son) paso por la puerta y se detenía justo delante de la misma, su gran tamaño y el que terminara viéndola directamente con su rostro inexpresivo, ocasionaron que la tímida pegaso a sintiera algo atemorizada y con un rostro de perplejidad, comenzó a retroceder lentamente sin quitar su mirada de él.

Twilight volteo a ver detrás de ella y al ver a Daniel entiendo las reacciones de su amiga, por lo que regreso su mirada a ella, rápidamente se le acerco, la detuvo y envolvió su casco izquierda alrededor de la espalda de su amiga.

"Fluttershy tranquila, no te hará daño, él es mi amigo, ven; te lo presentare".-Dijo la princesa mirando a su amiga a los ojos, para luego cerrar los ojos con su cabeza orientada hacia adelante y alentando a su amiga a acercársele; por medio de una nube de magia que formo detrás de ella usando su cuerno y empujándola hacia el gentilmente, acción a la que Fluttershy ofrecía algo de resistencia con su cascos, pues a pesar de las palabras de Twilight; sigue estando asustada de Daniel.

Cuando Twilight llamo a Daniel amigo, el humano se cruzó de brazos y su cara se volvió levemente más seria y severa, en la seguridad de sus pensamientos y no mostrándolo físicamente; él se mostró reticente a que Twilight lo llamara de esa manera, puede y se lo permite hacerlo, pero él no la considera a ella su amiga, ya que; tal y como se lo dijo ayer, no la conoce muy bien y por lo tanto no está dispuesto a llamarla de esa manera en particular.

Una vez que se encontraba a un metro o metro y medio de distancia de Daniel, con un último y suave empuje, Twilight alentó a su tímida amiga a saludarlo, Fluttershy le dedico una breve mirada de duda a Twilight tras eso pero la alicornio insistía, por lo que Fluttershy; no queriendo terminar como una mala amiga o como alguien desagradecido, decidió saludar al humano a pesar de su miedo.

"Amm…hola, mucho gusto, me llamo F-Fluttershy".-Dijo ella con timidez como es costumbre en ella sin mirar al humano, mirando directa y fijamente hacia el suelo y estirando su casco hacia el para que lo estrechara.

"Daniel".-Dijo el a secas y tomo su pata, estrechándola.

La manera en lo que lo hizo; si bien no fue precisamente agresiva, así pareció para una poni tan sensible y delicada como Fluttershy, quien dejó escapar un jadeo al volumen de un susurro tras sentir el contacto físico entre su casco y la mano del humano, solo aliviándose cuando este dejo de hacerlo para posteriormente bajar su casco de regreso al suelo aun sin atreverse a mirar al humano por su timidez, Daniel la miro unos cuantos segundos y entonces levanto un poco la mirada; posándola sobre la alicornio delante de él.

"Es algo tímida".-Susurro Twilight con su casco al lado de su boca y mirando a Daniel.

Daniel alcanzo a escucharla y volvió a colocar su mirada sobre la pegaso.

"Bueno…hola Fluttershy, ¿Cómo te encuentras?".-Pregunto Daniel sintiéndose algo incómodo por el silencio del lugar mirando a otro lado por un momento y con sus manos en su cintura.

"Oh, b-bien, gracias".-Dijo la pequeña pegaso aun siendo evasiva por su timidez.

Tras su respuesta, Daniel comenzó a mirar la sala de estar del hogar de la pegaso y camino un poco alrededor de la misma como si formara un semi-circulo, Fluttershy giraba su cuerpo como si estuviera siguiendo los pasos de Daniel; guiándose por sus pies, lo cual es lo único que puede ver con su mirada pegada al suelo.

"Tu casa es linda Fluttershy".-Dijo Daniel mirando las paredes interiores de la misma como si estuviera inspeccionándola, pero sin sonar verdaderamente amable; su voz es tan seca y apática como siempre.

"Oh, vaya, g-gracias".-Dijo la pegaso aun mirando hacia el piso y sobándose la pata delantera izquierda con su casco derecho, canalizando su timidez y su pena.

Luego de eso, Daniel se dio media vuelta para verla, la contemplo por varios segundos y tras hacerlo volteo a ver a Twilight, negando con la cabeza cuando lo hizo, Twilight entendió lo que quiso decir, le está siendo imposible poder entablar una verdadera conversación con Fluttershy; cosa la cual Twilight esperaba, pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo para crear un plan de contingencia, se llevó su casco derecho a la barbilla y miro hacia el techo con una ceja alzada; pensando que hacer, y tras unos segundos, abrió los ojos y formo una pequeña sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara al ocurrírsele algo.

"Oye Fluttershy, hace unos minutos nos preguntaste si queríamos algo de beber, a mi si me gustaría algo".-Dijo la alicornio caminando hacia su tímida amiga y envolviendo su casco derecho alrededor de su espalda; con tal de darle más seguridad y entonces miro a Daniel.-"¿Y tú Daniel, no quieres algo?".-Pregunto.

"…Si. No estaría mal".-Dijo tras unos segundos de meditación mirando hacia un lado y regresar su mirada a la princesa de la amistad.

"Fluttershy, ¿te parece bien si Daniel nos hace compañía?".-Pregunto Twilight mirando a su amiga.

"Bueno; yo, no lo sé Twilight".-Dijo Fluttershy con auténtica duda.

"O vamos Fluttershy".-Dijo Spike, apareciendo a la derecha de Fluttershy; haciendo que tanto esta como Twilight volteara a verlo.-"No será tan malo, ya verás".-Dijo, intentando convencerla.

La pegaso miro a sus 2 amigos por un momento para entonces; finalmente, mirar directamente al humano por unos segundos, las palabras de aliento de sus amigos, la seguridad que estos le dieron y el hecho de que Daniel no se mostrara tan severo como lo pareció en un principio, le hicieron cambiar de opinión.

"Mm; bueno, está bien".-Dijo mirando a sus 2 amigos, con expresión de tristeza sobre sus ojos pero con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, alegrando y aliviando a sus 2 amigos.

Tras eso, ella los invito a sentarse en el sofá de su sala de estar, cosa la cual el humano, el dragón y la alicornio aceptaron para luego preguntarles que querrán de beber, tanto Twilight como Spike le pidieron un té; en cambio Daniel, le pidió un simple vaso de agua, debido al café y al almuerzo de hace varios minutos, no cuenta con el apetito o con el antojo de alguna otra cosa, Fluttershy se retiró a su cocina luego de eso y varios minutos después; regreso con lo que le pidieron, teniendo en la charola que lleva en sus cascos, una taza más llena de té para ella.

Luego de dejar la charola sobre la mesa y de que cada quien tomara su correspondida bebida, comenzaron a conversar, Fluttershy se sentía ahora más segura de sí misma y más conversadora con Twilight y Spike incluidos en la charla que surgió entre el grupo en la sala de estar en su hogar; ocasionando que ella pudiera entablar una verdadera conversación con el humano, la cual, si bien no fue la gran cosa, era mejor que las breves y cortantes conversaciones que tuvieron cuando comenzaron a conocerse. En un determinado punto de esta conversación, los animalitos con los que más está relacionada y encariñada Fluttershy, hablo de Angel; su conejo, Fussylebs; la araña, Herry, el oso y algunas aves de distintos colores de plumaje, hicieron acto de presencia en la sala de estar, cosa la cual no pasó desapercibida ni la poni que siempre se empeña tanto en cuidarlos como por sus invitados. Pero a diferencia de Twilight y Spike, quienes se tomaron esto con absoluta calma; Daniel se puso en alerta, especialmente por el gran oso grizzli que acaba de entrar en la casa de la pegaso.

Poco le importo el que haya visto como Fluttershy abraza y les daba muestras de cariño a sus amigos animales, el simplemente se puso de pie y puso su pie derecho un paso atrás del izquierdo; como si estuviera preparada para por instinto, intentar protegerse y sintiéndose intimidado por el peligro que supone ver a animal de esas dimensiones y de dieta carnívora dentro de la casa de Fluttershy, sus reacciones fueron vistas por las 2 ponis y el pequeño dragon; antes las cuales abrió los ojos, pues se percató que seguramente está preparándose física y mentalmente para protegerse si es necesario, y también pudo darse cuenta, de que los enormes músculos del cuerpo de Herry comenzaron a tensarse, seguramente presintiendo alguna clase de peligro por el humano y sus movimientos algo bruscos con los que reacciono a verlo.

Antes de que las cosas pudieran escalar a algo peor; y conociendo la naturaleza sumamente amable y compasiva de Fluttershy, ella sin dudar decidió intervenir y logro tranquilizar tanto al humano como a su querido y amado amigo oso, tanto Daniel y Herry se relajaron pero aún se podía percibir en el aire por parte de Daniel, un atisbo de precaución, pensando que no debe bajar la guardia ante la idea de tener a un animal tan grande como él; cerca.

A parte de eso; al igual que con Zecora, el resto no fue la gran cosa y simplemente disfrutaron de una charla tranquila y civilizada con la tímida pegaso para posteriormente, retirarse y despedirse de ella, con el propósito de continuar el recorrido que Twilight está brindándole a Daniel por Ponyville, Fluttershy debe admitir; que a pesar de la apariencia de Daniel la cual denota señas que para ella considera intimidantes lo cual la hizo ponerse nerviosa con el cuándo lo vio y hablo con él por primera vez, tras aquella conversación que sostuvieron en el interior de su casa, se dio cuenta que en el interior y muy en el fondo, no es tan malo como aparenta ser.

Tras eso, Twilight, Spike y Daniel caminaron hacia la pequeña loma de camino que conduce a Ponyville; donde Spike le dijo que no a Rarity cuando le entrego aquel libro que la hechizo y saco de su depresión en una ocasión en la que su arte de modista fue duramente criticado y no quiso volver a coser o diseñar por tiempo y solo se dedicó a comer tarros completos de helado de vainilla y lamentarse, ya que esta pequeña loma ofrece una de las mejores visiones panorámicas y paisajistas de Ponyville, lo cual Twilight esperaba que tuviera algo reacción importante en el humano; ya fuera sorpresa, interés o cualquier otra pero en vez de eso, solo obtuvo decepción, pues Daniel seguía estando en estado de emoción y animo neutros, fríos e inexpresivos, es sin lugar a dudas; algo parecido a Maud, pero no tanto ya que hay ocasiones en las sí muestra físicamente sus emociones a diferencia de la yegua a doctorada de la familia Pie que para cualquier poni que no sea de su familia o no sea Pinkie, ella se muestra completamente carente de expresar físicamente alguna emoción.

Como dije en el párrafo anterior, la aparentemente nula reacción emocional de Daniel ocasiono que Twilight se decepcionara y por lo tanto, bajara la mirada hacia el piso con una expresión de tristeza sobre esta y raspara un poco la tierra debajo de ella con su casco izquierdo, sintiéndose incomoda pero afortunadamente para ella, esa incomodidad duro poco cuando fueron repentinamente sorprendidos de una manera que jamás se vio venir para ellos. Rainbow, quien había aterrizado silenciosamente en el suelo tras haberlos visto del cielo, se acercó a ellos con sigilo con tal de hacerle una de sus acostumbradas bromas pesadas; cuando estaba justo detrás de ellos a un metro de distancia y agachada en la postura que adopta un perro para defenderse u atacar, dejo escapar un fuerte y sorpresivo grito, como si fuera una damisela en auténtico peligro, su grito fue tan inesperado que tanto la alicornio como el dragon y el humano, se asustaron, los primeros 2 dejaron escapar gritos productos del susto y el humano un breve grito de espanto también y con su corazón acelerado debido a lo repentino e inesperado que esto fue, e inmediatamente se giraron para ver detrás de ellos; Daniel con los brazos en alto adoptando al parecer la guardia que adopta un boxeador, encontrándose con la pegaso, la cual tiene sus cascos su vientre y está riéndose a carcajadas por su broma con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Rainbow Dash!".-Grito Spike molesto y enojado, hablando también por Twilight; quien está mirando a la pegaso con exactamente las misma emociones con las que su asistente cargo su voz.

Rainbow pareció ignorarlos por completo y vieron seguía riéndose sin parar.

"¡Deja de reírte!, eso no fue gracioso Rainbow".-Dijo Twilight, tan enojada y molesta como Spike quien se cruzó los brazos a mitad de lo que Twilight dijo sin apartar su mirada de la pegaso.

Y antes de que pudieran decir o hacer algo más; Daniel reacciono, de una manera igual o puede que incluso más inesperada que el susto que Rainbow les acaba de dar, con el ceño fruncido y mostrando sus dientes apretados; verdaderamente enojado, flexiono rápidamente un poco sus rodillas para tomar impulso y dio un gran salto hacia adelante, un salto verdaderamente grande en realidad, se despegó uno metros del suelo, cosa la cual fue vista por Spike y Twilight quienes inmediatamente cambiaron su expresión de enojo a una de total sorpresa y cuando la gravedad comenzó a actuar sobre Daniel, fijo sus ojos sobre Rainbow, siendo esta su objetivo y en caída comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella, con su brazo derecho estirado hacia atrás y su mano cerrada con fuerza en un puno, a la mitad de su risa, Rainbow abrió los ojos, percatándose de la figura a contraluz del humano (debido a que el sol se encuentra detrás de él; desde la perspectiva en la que ella se encuentra) y la cual se dirigía hacia ella, ocasionando que interrumpiera abruptamente su risa y abriera los ojos, para luego alcanzar a reaccionar rápidamente justo a tiempo, alejándose a una distancia segura y mantenerse a un metro por encima del suelo, con un rápido, fuerte o poderoso aleteo que la alejo a una distancia segura de un par de metros del humano, justo después de que su cuerpo se moviera de donde estaba, el humano cayo golpeando el suelo con fuerza con su puno cerrado, el impacto fue tan fuerte que el suelo; duro como la piedra, quedo con una área agrietada del tamaño del puno del humano.

Tras darse cuenta que se golpe había fallado en darle a su blanco, rápidamente enderezo su espalda y miro hacia la alicornio con esa misma expresión facial y autentico enojo y molestia que formo sobre su cara antes de atacarla, Rainbow en un principio también se sorprendió y miro al humano con su boca muy ligeramente abierta, tiene que admitir que para alguien como ella que disfruta de las cosas asombrosas, lo que Daniel acaba de hacer fue simplemente asombroso, casi como la vez en la que Maud salvo a Pinkie de ser aplastada por una enorme roca, esta sorpresa le duro solo 2 segundos cuando recordó que su humano la ataco e intento hacerle daño, por lo que logro regresar la racionalidad a su mente. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar todo rastro de la sorpresa que tuvo anteriormente para posteriormente, mirar fijamente al humano con una expresión de enojo y molestia sobre su rostro.

"¡Oye!, ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!, ¡solo fue una broma!. Ay, y yo que pensaba que Twilight era pesada cuando comencé conocerla respecto a eso".-Dijo Rainbow, lo primero exclamando para que pudiera escucharlo bien y lo segundo murmurando con sus patas delantera caídas, y mirando hacia otro lado con una expresión de aburrimiento sobre sus ojos color índigo.

Daniel no le respondió, solamente asevero y enserio aún más su expresión facial de molestia y enojo.

"¡¿Y ni siquiera vas a responderme?!".-Pregunto Rainbow exclamando nuevamente.

"No me importa si solo fue una broma, eso te ganas por hacerlo".-Dijo Daniel antipáticamente así como serio y enojado.

"¿Solo por hacerte una broma ibas a golpearme?".-Pregunto Rainbow sin poder creerlo y estirando sus patas delanteras hacia adelante, aun en el aire.

"No quería golpearte".-Dijo Daniel, haciendo que Twilight se aliviara; ella y Spike comenzaron a ponerse tensos al ver lo mal que escalaba esta situación, pero ese alivio duro poco con el siguiente comentario de Daniel.-"Quería hacerte papilla".-Dijo, haciendo que tanto la alicornio como el dragon abrieran los ojos.

Rainbow se quedó viendo a Daniel con los ojos abiertos por un momento luego de que dijera esto, un segundo después apareció sobre su rostro una expresión de diversión, a la cual se abonaron el que frunciera su labios hacia adentro de su boca y se llevara sus cascos hacia la misma, en un intento en vano de contener su risa, ya que pocos segundos después, termino riéndose a carcajadas con sus cascos sobre su vientre y todo sin dejar de estar suspendida sobre la tierra con sus alas.

"¿T-Tu, ha-hacerme papilla, a mí?".-Pregunto Rainbow entre risas y calmándose, llevándose su casco izquierdo hacia su pecho.-"Por favor, no te conozco así que posiblemente harías a papilla a alguien más, pero estas equivocado si crees que podrás ganarle a la mejor y más genial pegaso de toda Equestria".-Dijo limpiándose una lagrima que broto de su ojo producto de la risa y terminando con su cuerpo en una posición vertical, sus ojos cerrados, patas delanteras cruzadas y una sonrisa confiada sobre su rostro.

"Pff, yo diría mas bien; la segunda mejor".-Dijo Daniel tras mirar hacia un lado por un momento y regresando su mirada hacia ella.

Tanto Rainbow como Twilight y Spike abrieron los ojos ante lo dicho por el humano, este se debe a que Daniel logro darle justo a la tienda o mejor dicho; al botón de enojo y molestia de Rainbow con este simple comentario, fue si le hubiera dado un golpe justo en el orgullo de Rainbow, invaluable para ella misma; Spike y Twilight abrieron los ojos pues conocen bastante bien a la pegaso para saber que eso seguramente no le gusto ni un poco.

"¿Qué, dijiste?".-Pregunto Rainbow descruzando sus patas y formando una expresión de auténtica ira y molestia sobre su rostro mostrando los dientes, como si sintiera la irresistible necesidad de moler al ser que está delante de ella con sus propios cascos.

"Escuchaste bien. La, segunda, mejor, pegaso, de este sitio".-Dijo Daniel, reafirmando lentamente lo que dijo para que esta vez lo escuchara con total claridad.

Tras oír esto, la ira a presión dentro de Rainbow llego a su punto fulminante y ella lo expreso físicamente, dejando escapar vapor por sus fosas nasales como si fuera un toro embravecido.

"Ooh; muy bien, te lo ganaste".-Dijo y usando sus cascos, movió el pellejo de su piel debajo de su pelaje como si estuviera usando una camisa o algo por el estilo, y mirando fija e intensamente al humano delante de ella.

"Qué esperas".-Dijo Daniel y sin perder tiempo comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo directamente hacia la pegaso.

Cosa la cual Rainbow respondió volando hacia él, pero cuando estuvieron a poco de contarse el primer golpe, ambos fueron encapsulados con una nube de magia color purpura, la cual los dejo paralizados y suspendidos sobre el aire, haciendo que abrieran los ojos al percatarse de esto y miraran alrededor moviendo sus cabezas hacia ambos lados, la única parte de sus cuerpos que podían mover dentro de aquella aura mágica. La causante de esto fue; como seguramente podrán intuir, Twilight, quien hizo lo primero y lo único que le vino a la mente al ver esta situación, tras congelarlos y manteniendo ese hechizo, se acercó a ambos.

"¡Twilight!, ¡déjame ir ahora!".-Demando Rainbow viéndola.

"No hasta que te tranquilices".-Dijo Twilight con seriedad y determinación.

"¡No lo hare!, él quiso golpearme y me llamo la segunda mejor pegaso de Equestria, ¡la segunda!; ¡¿puedes creerlo?!".-Dijo sin quitar su mirada de la alicornio para luego mirar; hirviendo de la ira, al humano delante de ella.-"Ahora lo hare pagar y que aprenda por ese error".-Dijo con autentico enojo y molestia.

"Tú fuiste la que inicio esto, así que no busques echarme a mí la culpa".-Dijo Daniel con enojo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"¿Mi culpa?".-Pregunto Rainbow sorprendida y abriendo los ojos para luego volver a adoptar sus expresiones de enojo.-"Tú fuiste el que lanzo verdaderamente el primer golpe cuando quisiste atacarme".-Dijo.

Justo después de eso, ambos comenzaron a intercambiar a una gran velocidad todo tipo de frases, oraciones y palabras de enojo que se fusionaron y en un santiamén se transformaron en una acalorada discusión, Twilight miraba errática y frenéticamente entre sus 2 amigos mientras estos discutían, al final perdió la paciencia y los estribos y cerrando los ojos, decidió acabar con aquella discusión.

"¡YA BASTA!".-Grito con todas sus fuerzas manteniendo sus ojos cerrados pero por si eso no fuera suficiente, con el fin de que no pudiera ignorarla, canalizo un segundo hechizo desde su cuerno sobre su garganta, apareciendo un gran brillo de color purpura para poder usar su voz real.

Su grito fue tan pero tan fuerte, que no solo aturdió a Spike, Rainbow y Daniel como nunca antes en sus vidas, sino que varios pájaros que se encontraban ocultos en los arboles de alrededor rápidamente salieron volando de sus escondites con tal de alejarse del ruido e inclusive, algunos ciudadanos que se encontraban en las calles de Ponyville, sus hogares o establecimientos fueron capaces de escuchar eso y voltearon a ver en dirección de dónde provino con curiosidad e intriga.

"Ahhh, Twilight".-Dijo Rainbow quejándose y volteando a ver a su amiga con una mirada de dolor, debido a que aquel grito la aturdió.-"Estuviste a punto de destrozarme los oídos".-Dijo haciendo un par de muecas de dolor, ya que escuchaba un horrible pitido zumbando en sus oídos, de puro milagro no los dejo sordos.

"Lo siento Rainbow, pero solo así podría segura".-Dijo Twilight mirándola con seriedad pero recuperando su tono de voz normal para luego situarse justo debajo de ambos.-"Daniel escucha, como te dije cuando estuvimos con Rarity en Boutique Carrusel, tienes todo el derecho de expresarte y hacer prácticamente lo que quieras, pero escúchame y escúchame bien, no voy a permitir que nadie intente herir a mis amigas ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo con seriedad y enojo, pisando el suelo con su casco izquierdo para hacerle ver que lo dice enserio.

Daniel no dijo nada y simplemente se le quedo mirando; serio, molesto y enojado por un par de segundos, antes de suavizar y relajar tanto estos sentimientos como la expresión de su rostro.

"¡Ja!, ¿Quién te crees ahora; eh?".-Dijo Rainbow de manera engreída y mirándolo de igual manera, sintiéndose victoriosa.

"Y tu Rainbow".-Dijo Twilight girándose para ver a su amiga.-"El que Daniel haya dicho eso no significa nada ¿de acuerdo?, lo único que debería importarte es lo que tú misma piensas de ti".-Dijo, mirando a la pegaso con una mirada mixta de seriedad, molestia y enojo leve, ocasionados por su la discusión que ambos sostuvieron con anterioridad.

Rainbow abrió la boca para decir algo, mirando a Twilight con una expresión de insolencia pero medio segundo después cambio su semblante y se tragó sus palabras al meditar las palabras de su amiga alicornio y al ver la razón en estas, Twilight está totalmente en lo cierto, no debe importarle tanto lo que Daniel piense de ella, sino lo que ella misma piense. Tras ver esta verdad, ella simplemente bajo la mirada hacia el piso, con una expresión mixta atónita e inexpresiva sobre su rostro, Twilight vio que seguramente esto finalmente tranquilizo a ambos, por lo que inhalo hondo y exhalo por la nariz cerrando los ojos; a manera de dejar escapar disimuladamente, un suspiro de alivio.

"De acuerdo, voy soltarlos ahora ¿está bien?".-Dijo, entonces bajo a Daniel usando su levitación y tras hacerlo apago su cuerno, haciendo que las nubes mágicas que encapsularon al humano y la pegaso desaparecieran poco después.-"Y ya que seguramente todo lo anterior quedo atrás; ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos de nuevo presentándose con el otro?".-Dijo la alicornio, con tono de voz un poco alegre y acabando con una gran sonrisa con dentadura sobre su cara.

Rainbow dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación mientras rodaba los ojos con una expresión facial que dejaba de manifiesto su tedio y tras hacerlo, puso su mirada sobre el humano sin borrar aquella expresión de su rostro y se colocó delante de él; aun suspendida en el aire con la ayuda de sus preciadas alas.

"Hola, soy Rainbow Dash".-Dijo con tono de voz monótono y estiro su casco hacia el para que lo estrechara.

"Daniel".-Dijo el de una manera bastante similar y estrecho su casco por algunos segundos.

El ver este hecho, hizo que Twilight se sintiera más alegre internamente y finalmente, la preocupación y angustia se disiparon por completo de su cuerpo al volver como tratar de recomenzar, esta vez con el casco derecho en vez del izquierdo.

"Así que, tú eres el humano que Zecora encontró en el bosque Everfree ayer".-Comento Rainbow sin apartar su mirada del joven adulto humano delante de ella.

"Según lo que me ha estado contando Twilight; si".-Respondió el, dándole una brevísima mirada a la alicornio y haciendo un gesto hacia ella.

"Oye, ahora recuerdo, estabas inconsciente aquella vez y como ya estas despierto; te volveré a decir para que quede claro".-Dijo Rainbow haciendo que repentinamente, su semblante se hiciera un poco más serio y severo y se acercó al humano; quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia con tal de dejarle muy en claro que lo que va decir es muy enserio.-"No quien eres, de dónde vienes o que quieres aquí, pero si me entero de que no eres lo que aparentas y pones en peligro; o tratas de hacerle algún daño a Twilight, te las veras otra vez conmigo y ni siquiera ella me impedirá hacerte entender la lección, ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo en amenaza para acabar mirándolo fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados con una mirada inquisitiva.

"Rainbow".-Murmuro Twilight al ver esto, sintiéndose incomoda y reactivando su preocupación de que pudieran discutir o pelear otra vez.

Daniel se quedó mirando a la pegaso con los brazos cruzados por varios segundos luego de eso, aparentemente sin inmutarse ante su amenaza y su severa mirada, para finalmente darle una respuesta.

"No te preocupes por eso".-Fue lo único que le dijo.

Su respuesta hizo que Rainbow abriera los ojos por un breve momento y le dedicara una mirada; como si estuviera inspeccionándolo, incluso ella vio que su respuesta fue aunque sea algo evasiva y le ocasiono intriga; así como despertar su curiosidad, era complicado ya que su respuesta le dio tanto buena como mala espina y no sabe por cuál de estas 2 optar, al final se fue un poco más por la mala espina y le contesto, procurando evitar el hecho de hacerle sospechar de ella.

"De acuerdo, te creeré".-Dijo alejándose un metro de distancia y mirándolo a los ojos.-"Pero más te vale que así sea".-Dijo advirtiéndole una última vez y señalando con su casco directo a la cara.

Daniel no dijo nada esta vez, simplemente se le quedo mirándola; como si estuviera desafiándola, los segundos pasaron sin que ambos dejaran a verse de esa manera y con tal de evitar un silencio tenso, incomodo, o aunque sea prolongado, Twilight decidió unirse a la conversación, para ponerle fin tanto a esta como al primer encuentro entre Rainbow y Daniel. Una vez cerca de ellos, rompió el silencio aclarándose la garganta.

"Bueno Daniel, creo que sería todo lo que puedo mostrarte de Ponyville hoy, hay algunos otros lugares a los alrededores pero no creo que tengamos tiempo para eso, el sol está comenzando a ponerse".-Dijo la princesa de la amistad mirando al humano con una expresión de timidez sobre sus ojos y voltear a ver la posición actual del sol, cosa la cual también hicieron el humano y Rainbow.-"Creo que lo mejor sería regresar al castillo ahora, estoy segura que ya podrás ver y explorar Ponyville por tu cuenta ahora que te lo mostré".-Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa de alegría sobre su cara.

"Si, supongo que sí".-Respondió Daniel.

"¡Bien!, tú y Spike adelántense".-Dijo, empujándolo en sus piernas con la corona de su cabeza; insinuándole que avanzara, cosa la cual el comenzó a hacer en compañía del asistente de la alicornio.-"Yo tengo que hablar con Rainbow un momento".-Dijo mientras se iban y cuando estaban fuera del alcance del oído, se giró y camino un poco hacia la pegaso que se encuentra en el aire.-"¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto, refiriéndose a la primera experiencia que tuvo al conocer a Daniel.

"Supongo que sí".-Dijo la pegaso cruzando sus patas delanteras y mirando hacia otro lado con molestia.-"Por Equestria, que carácter tiene".-Dijo, quejándose un poco al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer sus patas hacia abajo y miraba hacia el otro lado.-"Me recuerda a Hilda cuando vino por primera vez a Ponyville".-Dijo con amargura al recordar aquella vez.

"Lo sé".-Dijo Twilight, con una expresión y voz de preocupación.-"Me he percatado que es alguien bastante complicado, me gustaría saber que lo orillo a expresarse de esa manera".-Dijo, volteando a ver detrás de ella, mirando por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

"Algunas cosas no tienen explicación Twilight".-Dijo Rainbow haciendo que la alicornio volteara a verla.-"Creí que habías entendido eso con el Pinkie instinto de Pinkie Pie".-Dijo.

"Esto es diferente".-Dijo Twilight viendo a su amiga con una mirada seria.-"Recuerda a Babs, cuando fue una brabucona con las Crusaders tuvo una buena razón para eso, y no tengo evidencias ni suficiente información, pero estoy segura que el caso de Daniel debe ser parecido".-Dijo, volteando a ver nuevamente sobre su hombro.

"Pff, como sea".-Dijo Rainbow restándole importancia mientras rodaba los ojos para luego cerrarlos por un momento.-"Oye, ¿Pinkie ya organizo su fiesta de bienvenida?".-Pregunto abriendo los ojos y acercándose a su amiga aun el aire, con una sonrisa de diversión sobre su cara.

Twilight dejó escapar una pequeña y breve risa con la boca cerrada antes de responderle.

"Seguramente ya lo hizo o está a punto de terminar".-Respondió la alicornio.-"De hecho eso es precisamente de lo que quería hablar contigo, quería invitarte a la fiesta, seguramente Pinkie con su instinto sabrá que Daniel se está quedando en el castillo por el momento y lo más seguro es que la fiesta ya esté lista ahí".-Dijo, moviendo su casco delantero izquierdo como si hiciera ademanes.

"¿Es una broma?, claro que me gustaría ir".-Dijo Rainbow alzando las patas delanteras hacia arriba por un momento mientras le respondía a su amiga.

"Me alegra, seguro Pinkie invito a las demás y seria grandioso que estuvieras ahí".-Dijo Twilight.-"Especialmente para mi".-Dijo, estuvo ultimo mirando con pena a la pegaso mientras se sobaba su pata delantera izquierda con su casco.-" _¿Espera que?, ¿Por qué dije eso?, ¿y porque me siento apenada al decírselo?".-_ Pensó tras darse cuenta de lo que dijo, teniendo cuidado de no crear expresiones con su cara que no delataran esos pensamientos.

"Wow, ¿e-enserio?".-Dijo Rainbow también apenada luego de lo que escucho y sobándose la nuca con uno de sus cascos con vergüenza.

"Mhjm".-Dijo Twilight sin abrir la boca y asintiendo con la cabeza.-" _¿Pero que estoy haciendo?, detente".-_ Se dijo a si misma dentro de su cabeza, pero parecía fueran 2 personas dentro de una, pues Twilight no acataba las indicaciones de su cerebro.

"Oh, bueno, eso…esta genial".-Dijo Rainbow costándole hablar como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta y mirando a la alicornio como si estuviera avergonzada.-" _¡¿Pero qué rayos me está pasando?!, no me estoy siendo yo misma cuando estoy delante de Twilight y me dice cosas como esa".-_ Pensó Rainbow en la seguridad de sus pensamientos, sin permitir que su rostro la delatara.

"Bueno, nosotros ya vamos a regresar al castillo, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas de una vez?, a no ser, que tengas otra cosa que hacer".-Dijo la alicornio, clavando su mirada en el piso con tristeza mientras decía esto último.-" _¿Pero que me pasa?".-_ Se preguntó a si misma consternada dentro de su mente por la manera tan extraña con la que se está comportando.

Rainbow por alguna razón de la que no está muy segura, abrió los ojos con preocupación al ver la última reacción de su amiga alicornio.

"No; no".-Dijo con algo de rapidez, como si no tolerara el hecho de verla así.-"C-Claro que no Twilight, a decir verdad no tengo nada mejor que hacer".-Dijo con una expresión de timidez y pena sobre su cara con una pequeña sonrisa y levantando sus cascos; asegurándose de que estos no subieran más arriba de su cabeza para luego mirar rápidamente hacia todas direcciones hacia arriba, al cielo azul que tanto le gusta.-"No creo que vaya a generarse nubes hasta más tarde en la noche, así que tengo tiempo libre, además; siendo la pegaso más increíble y veloz de toda Equestria, podría hacer desaparecer esas nubes en un parpadeo".-Dijo, siendo engreída e idolatrándose a sí misma como siempre, cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus patas delanteras.

Twilight dejó escapar un pequeña y disimulada risita con su boca cerrada tras escuchar lo dicho por su amiga, no tiene idea de porque últimamente muchas de las cosas que Rainbow dice la hacen reír de tal manera que no pueda siquiera intentar contener aquella manera de expresar su alegría.

"Lo sé, me lo dejaste más que claro; el dia que te conocí".-Dijo la alicornio mirándola.-"¿Entonces, nos acompañas?".-Dijo, invitándola cordialmente y haciendo un gesto hacia la dirección en la que se encuentra el castillo.

"¡Pero claro, andando!".-Dijo Rainbow y sin esperar respuesta; aun en el aire, se adelantó usando su más amada y predilecta habilidad, generando una pequeña brisa detrás de ella que obligo a Twilight cerrar sus ojos y que moviera su crin producto de la fuerza de aquella brisa.

Twilight simplemente vio en la dirección en la cual fue, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y comenzar a caminar en esa dirección, Rainbow se encontraba ahora, justo arriba de Daniel y Spike en el aire.

" _Por Equestria ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?, ¿Por qué últimamente me comporto…diferente; cuando estoy cerca de Rainbow?, no creo que este enferma o algo por el estilo, me siento tan bien como de costumbre, debe ser algo más".-_ Dijo Twilight meditando dentro su mente para luego abrir los ojos cuando una alocada hipótesis llego repentinamente a su cabeza.-" _¿Sera que Spike tiene razón, me…está empezando a gustar Rainbow en un sentido romántico?".-_ Pensó.-" _Ay no; ¿pero que estoy diciendo?, eso es absurdo, ella solo es una amiga, eso no puede ser posible. No…puede ser posible".-_ Pensó cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza para quitarse esa idea de la mente, al final sintiéndose un poco mal, algo que ella no pudo entender por qué pero no le dio importancia y no pensó más en eso por el momento.

" _Por todos los Wonderbolts, ¿Qué rayos me sucede?, si sigo así comenzare a verme débil y blanda para todos cuando este cerca de Twilight, ¿Por qué diantres estoy permitiendo que todo esto esté pasando? ¡Yo no soy así!, no cabe duda de algo me está pasando y Twilight tiene que ver con todo esto, ¿me habrá hecho algo sin que yo me diera cuenta?. Nah pero que estoy diciendo, la conozco, ella no es así, pero entonces ¿Qué está pasándome?".-_ Pensó Rainbow para entonces, dejar escapar un suspiro mental; obviamente en sentido metafórico.-" _Lo mejor será que hable de esto con alguien en quien confié, excepto Twilight claro".-_ Pensó, poniéndole fin a esto por el momento y en espera; junto al humano y al bebe dragon, de la joven alicornio amiga suya.

Luego de esto y de al fin la alicornio los alcanzara y se les uniera, los 4 comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el castillo de cristal de Twilight, con esta y su amiga pegaso; conteniendo su emoción para poder disfrutar de la fiesta que habría organizado Pinkie para el recién llegado a Ponyville, en poco tiempo, los 4 individuos se encontraron delante de las puertas principales del castillo, las cuales Spike abrió empujándolas, adentro, todo esta tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo.

"Jo**r, esta tan oscuro que una veo una mi***a".-Se quejó Daniel al ver lo oscuro que esta el interior del castillo, No Twilight ni Spike ni Rainbow tuvieron reacción alguna ante las palabras sucias que dijo, pues al tratarse de otra dimensión; ninguno de ellos esta para nada familiarizado con estos términos y por lo tanto, no conocen siquiera su verdadero significado.

Esta oscuridad se hizo todavía peor luego de que Spike cerrara las puertas del castillo detrás de él.

"Oh espera, déjamelo a mí".-Dijo Twilight en la total oscuridad, entonces encendió su cuerno y usando su magia; creo muchas chispas mágicas que aparecieron justo encima de todas las antorchas del interior del castillo y todas estas se encendieron sincronizadamente tras hacerlo.

"¡Sorpresa!".-Gritaron varios de los habitantes de Ponyville que se encuentran dentro del castillo, entre los cuales se encuentran el resto de las amigas de Twilight, alrededor y en medio de varias mesas repletas de bocadillos y objetos para fiesta que Pinkie acomodo para esta ocasión.

Dicha poni rosada, rebosante y burbujeante como siempre de alegría, se acercó y coloco justo delante del nuevo recién llegado en menos de lo que canta un gallo y uso su cola como si fuera un helicóptero para estar más a la altura de su rostro para saludarlo.

"¡Hola; mucho gusto, soy Pinkie Pie!".-Dijo tomándolo de las mejillas con sus cascos delanteros, con una enorme sonrisa sobre su cara y sus ojos brillando, para luego tomar su mano derecha con ambos cascos y estrechándolos y agitándolos de manera tal, que Daniel comenzó a quejarse pues le dolía la presión que ejercía sobre su extremidad, para luego ser capaz de alejar esta de sus opresivos cascos con algo de esfuerzo y sacudirla para alejar el dolor que le ocasiono.-"¡Es algo verdaderamente súper duper fantabuloso recibir a alguien nuevo en Ponyville, más aun tratándose de alguien como tú, así que como lo hago siempre; te organice una gran fiesta de bienvenida para celebrar!".-Dijo Pinkie con rapidez y exageración, siendo llevada por su enorme entusiasmo y energía, levantando sus cascos y patas delanteras hacia arriba.

El resto de los invitados lanzo un pequeño grito de festejo al aire, esperando que el humano se les uniera, no importa si por el momento les parece un ser totalmente incomprendido; en una fiesta o situación como esta, esa clase de barreras acaban derrumbándose con suma facilidad, como si lo hicieran ellas mismas, y antes de que Daniel pudiera decir algo o siquiera reaccionar, Pinkie le coloco un sombrero de fiesta con forma de cono y hecho de cartón, usando su melena como si fuera un tentáculo u una extremidad más de ella, tras la cual, Daniel la miro y le dedico una pequeña mirada alrededor, viendo que todas las miradas están sobre el ahora, seguramente esperando con ansias su respuesta.

"Escucha, gracias por esto pero, creo que yo paso".-Dijo Daniel rechazando la fiesta de Pinkie y se llevó una mano al gorro; dispuesto a quitárselo pero no pudo pues en menos de un parpadeo, Pinkie choco su nariz contra la de él, haciendo que la mirara y detuviera sus acciones en seco.

"Las fiestas no son páginas de un libro tontín".-Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos con alegría como siempre y tomándose su metáfora como si hubiera sido algo literal, algo muy normal en ella, para luego desplazarse con la velocidad de un rayo detrás de él y sujetarse de su hombro con sus cascos delanteros, estando en su espalda como si fuera una mochila.-"Vamos, te aseguro que la pasaras de maravilla; es una Pinkie promesa, con cerrojo y si no llevo una panquecito a mi ojo".-Dijo la pequeña poni rosada haciendo el juramento de una de esas promesas sagradas.

"¿Qué acaso estas sorda o eres tonta?, te dije que no".-Dijo Daniel mirando a la poni rosada con enojo, seriedad y molestia en su rostro y en su mirada.

"Vamos Daniel; dale una oportunidad a las fiestas".-Dijo Twilight caminando y colocándose a la izquierda de él, haciendo que Daniel volteara a verla.-"Déjame decirte que yo era muy similar a ti en ese aspecto la primera vez que llegue aquí a Ponyville, pero con el tiempo, Pinkie me ha demostrado el verdadero valor de una fiesta y a divertirme de vez en cuando".-Dijo la alicornio, con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"¡Sí!, ¡vamos anda, no seas una aguafiestas!".-Dijo Pinkie con mucha alegría, en un parpadeo se bajó de su hombro y tomándolo de la mano con uno de sus cascos, trato de arrastrarlo hacia la sala principal para dar por iniciada la fiesta, pero Daniel se resistió.

"¡Dije que no!".-Exclamo el, zafándose del agarre de la poni, haciendo que esta volteara a verlo consternada, no puede entender porque no quiere disfrutar de la fiesta que ella hizo especialmente para él, y todo esto ha ocasionado que todos se la quedaran mirando al humano, en silencio y anonadados, el silencio era tal; que se escucharía el que alguien dejara caer un alfiler.-"Gracias".-Dijo seca, amargada y antipáticamente con tal de demostrar su descontento, lo cual funciono, entonces se quitó el gorro y comenzó a abrirse paso entre las mesas y los presentes, con tal de ir hacia la habitación donde se está quedando en el castillo para alejarse lo máximo posible de todo esto, en el transcurso, estrujo el sombrero de fiesta que tenía en la mano y lo arrojo al piso.

Al ver esto, Pinkie comenzó a volverse presa del pánico, la desesperación y la angustia, sabemos lo obsesiva que es ella con las fiestas y el hecho de que Daniel quiera alejarse de esta sin siquiera comenzar, la está comenzando a carcomer viva, miro hacia todos lados angustiada, buscando algo que la ayudara a convencerlo de quedarse y entonces, se encontró con los regalos que los invitados habían traído para él, haciendo que inmediatamente se le ocurriera una idea y dibujara una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara.

"¡Espera!".-Dijo apareciendo con una velocidad de vértigo delante de Daniel, estorbando su camino, debido a la fuerte que grito jadeo un par de veces y tuvo que recuperar un poco el aliento.-"¿Qué me dices de los regalos?".-Dijo formando una enorme sonrisa algo nerviosa sobre su cara y teniendo un regalo envuelto entre sus cascos.-"¿No querrás ser tan irrespetuoso y aguafiestas como para rechazarlos, verdad?".-Dijo, con sus cascos estirados hacia él, sudando por los nervios y dándole un breve tic en su ojo izquierdo.

Daniel se quedó mirando el regalo que tiene por algunos segundos, pensando.

"Mm, de acuerdo; tienes razón".-Dijo, haciendo que Pinkie dejara escapar un suspiro de alivio; creyendo que lo había convencido.-"No voy a rechazar estos regalos, pueden dejarlos aquí si quieren, disfruten de la fiesta".-Dijo y tras hacerlo, rodeo a Pinkie por un lado, comenzando a dirigirse hacia las escaleras del castillo.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Exclamo Pinkie abriendo los ojos tras escuchar eso y volteo a ver detrás de ella, mirando por encima de su hombro derecho.-"E-Espera".-Dijo galopeando hacia él y deteniéndose a un par de metros de detrás suyo con su casco estirado hacia adelante.-"¿T-Tu no vas unirte a la fiesta?".-Pregunto, entristecida.

"¿Yo?, pff; por favor, ni estando muerto".-Dijo Daniel mirándola a los ojos con frialdad, amargura, molestia y enojo, para luego mirar hacia adelante, poner un pie en la escalera y comenzar a subir por estas hacia su habitación.

Pinkie abrió los ojos como platos, boquiabierta, con sus orejas completamente erguidas y dejando escapar un largo prolongado jadeo de sorpresa ante lo que el humano dijo y volvió a ser presa del pánico y la desesperación por segunda vez, igual que antes miro alrededor, en búsqueda de algo que lo ayudara a convencerlo de quedarse y disfrutar la fiesta, entonces su mirada aterrizo sobre el pastel de 3 pisos que hizo, haciendo que dibujara una enorme sonrisa a boca abierta sobre tu cara.

"¡Oye!".-Grito tras colocarse justo al lado de la mesa donde se encuentra el pastel en un parpadeo, sonando molesta y enojada, esto ocasiono que varios de los presentes la miraran y que Daniel se detuviera en seco en las escaleras para hacer exactamente lo mismo.-"¿Y tú pastel?".-Pregunto haciendo un gesto hacia el gran y delicioso postre que ella horneo, para terminar con una sonrisa nerviosa y preocupada sobre su cara, con sus orejas aplanadas contra su cabeza y dándole un breve tic en el ojo izquierdo.

Todos aquellos invitados que estaban mirando a la organizadora de fiestas, desviaron su mirada hacia el humano, con tal de escuchar con atención su respuesta.

"Cómanselo, o guárdenme un pedazo; a mí me da igual".-Dijo Daniel como respuesta, para después colocar su mirada sobre los escalones y desaparecer de vista tras uno de los muros de cristal del segundo piso.

Luego de escuchar eso y ver que se fuera, Pinkie con los ojos muy abiertos debido a la perplejidad y la incredulidad, dejo caer sus cascos delanteros hacia abajo permaneciendo de pie sobre sus patas traseras, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, reflejando un claro dolor emocional que está sintiendo dentro de ella y su crin se puso flácida un par de segundos después y de que esta emanara el distintito ruido de un globo siendo desinflado.

"Ay no, no, no, no, este no puede está bien".-Dijo ella, alterándose en un tris y llevándose sus cascos delanteros hacia sus sienes con su mirada depositada sobre la mesa en la que se encuentra el pastel.

"Pinkie, tranquila".-Dijo Twilight acercándose a su amiga con una mirada de preocupación sobre su cara y poniendo uno de sus cascos sobre su espalda.

"¡¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila luego de algo como esto?!".-Exclamo ella verdaderamente desesperada, tomando el rostro de la alicornio con sus ojos y acercando tanto el suyo que sus narices hicieron contacto, la miro directa y profundamente a los ojos, con esa expresión de dolor sobre su rostro la cual; si se le miraba por un tiempo prolongado, más de uno vería una pequeña chispa de locura en ellos.-"No, no, no, ¡esto no está nada bien!".-Dijo negando con la cabeza, con sus cascos nuevamente en sus sienes y dejando escapar un fuerte grito al final.

Tras esto, salió disparada tan rápido como Rainbow cuando usa su vuelo veloz, subió las escaleras y doblo por la esquina en la que Daniel desapareció, corriendo tan rápido como sus 4 cascos le permitían con tal de alcanzar al humano, una vez que se perdió de vista, Twilight miro a sus amigas las cuales están a ambos lados, detrás y arriba de ella con una expresión de preocupación sobre la cara, la cual ellas también compartían, sintiéndose mal por Pinkie.

"¡Oye espera!".-Dijo Pinkie alcanzando finalmente a Daniel y tras hacerlo, lo miro hacia los ojos caminando en reversa pues Daniel no detuvo o aligero su paso tras haber sido llamado por ella.-"¿Por qué?".-Pregunto.

"¿Por qué; que?".-Pregunto Daniel sin detenerse y mirar solo por un momento a la poni de color rosa y regresar nuevamente su mirada hacia el frente.

"¿Por qué no quieres disfrutar y ser parte de su propia fiesta de bienvenida?".-Pregunto la poni rosada estando evidentemente herida emocionalmente.

"Porque no quiero".-Respondió Daniel a secas sin mirarla.

"Eso no es pretexto, debe haber otra razón".-Dijo Pinkie negándose a aceptar lo que dijo a pesar de haber visto que las palabras de Daniel fueron sinceras.

"No la hay".-Dijo Daniel para luego mirarla a los ojos.-"Algunas cosas no tienen buenos o solidos pretextos Pinkie, acéptalo".-Dijo, abriendo un poco sus brazos por un momento y posteriormente volver a mirar hacia adelante.

"Pero, pero, estas rehusándote a disfrutar de la risa y la diversión de una fiesta, piensa en los bailes, los regalos, el pastel, las decoraciones, los invitados a los que decepcionaras si no estás presente en ella".-Dijo Pinkie intentando de hacerlo cambiar de cualquier manera como fuera.

"No conozco a la gran mayoría de los que están abajo, y aun si fuera así; no asistiría de igual manera".-Dijo Daniel con su mirada clavada hacia adelante.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Pinkie sorprendida, deteniéndose en el acto y con su mirada clavada en todo momento sobre el humano.

Daniel no le respondió simplemente siguió caminando, Pinkie logro salir de su aturdimiento unos pocos segundos después y nuevamente se apresuró a alcanzarlo, esta vez dando brincos una vez que se encontraba cerca de él, para poder mirarlo mejor directamente a la cara y a sus ojos.

"No puedes estar hablando enserio, ¿dime que no hablas enserio?".-Pregunto con preocupación y tristeza en su voz, para luego repentinamente fruncir el ceño con ira.-"¡Mas te vale que me digas que no hablas enserio!".-Exclamo gritando justo en su cara, agarrándolo de los hombros con sus cascos y zarandeándolo de manera algo violenta y frenética.

La reacción de Daniel no fue para nada la que ella se hubiera imaginado, tras sacudirlo, Daniel la miro con el ceño fruncido y apretando y mostrando sus dientes, gruño enojado, antes de que Pinkie pudiera darse cuenta, el la agarro de su crin con una velocidad de vértigo y la coloco justo delante de él, cómo estuviera agarrando a un cachorro por su pellejo de la espalda, la manera tan agresiva y repentina con la que la tomo, ocasiono que Pinkie dejara escapar un grito de dolor debido al dolor que le ocasiono el hecho de que la estuviera agarrando desde su crin.

"Ahora escúchame pequeño saco de carne rosado con patas, y será mejor que me escuches muy bien".-Dijo Daniel claramente amenazándola, con su rostro muy cerca del de ella y picoteándola un par de veces con su dedo índice en el vientre con fuerza, ocasionando que a Pinkie le diera un leve dolor por dichos piquetes.-"Primero, vuelve a ponerme los cascos encima sin mi consentimiento y te juro que te vas arrepentir, y segundo, de lo explicara con peras y manzanas a ver si esta vez te queda claro ¿de acuerdo?, Yo. Odio. Las fiestas".-Dijo con ira y molestia mirándola a la cara, ante lo último que dijo, Pinkie abrió los ojos.-"Si escuchaste bien, detesto las fiestas, las detesto, son una de las cosas que más he odiado en mi vida, así que si quieres que alguien más sea parte de esas estupideces búscate a alguien más, ¡¿de acuerdo?!".-Dijo, gritando lo último.

Tanto su grito, como su intimidación y su amenaza, hicieron que ahora Pinkie se sintiera tan vulnerable e indefenso como un bebe delante de él, tan asustada y atemorizada se encuentra que; no se nota a simple vista, pero comenzó a temblar, no sabía que responderle y simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mirándolo con una expresión mixta de miedo y dolor emocional sobre su cara. Tras ver que había respondido, Daniel entrecerró los ojos por un par de segundos; aun mirándola a los ojos para posteriormente, mover y bajar su brazo hacia el lado que le responde; la derecha, y soltar a la poni, la cual cayo con un poco de dureza al piso sobre sus ancas, cosa la cual le dolió un poco.

"Bien, ahora déjame solo".-Dijo Daniel mirándola con el rabillo de su ojo derecho y su cabeza levemente girada hacia esa dirección, para luego mirar hacia adelante y seguir recto hacia su cuarto.

Pinkie simplemente miro por unos cuantos segundos desde donde esta como él se marcha, luego miro hacia el piso con una mirada llena de tristeza, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia su izquierda, en dirección de donde había venido para regresar con los demás. Twilight subió las escaleras para alcanzar al humano y su amiga para ver su podía ayudar a esta última, pero al llegar al final de los escalones, se encontró con Pinkie y el solo ver su actual estado de ánimo basto para que se preocupara por ella.

"¿Pinkie?, ¿Qué ocurre?".-Le pregunto, pero esta no le contesto ni siquiera la miro, solo rodeo a la alicornio pasando por su derecha y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con su humor y animo por los suelos.-"¿Pinkie?".-Volvió a preguntar la alicornio sin obtener respuesta a nuevas cuentas y solo miro como su amiga bajaba las escaleras de su enorme hogar.

Casi de inmediato y por intuición, concluyo que lo más seguro es que Daniel fuera el responsable del estado en el cual se encuentra ahora su amiga, por lo que frunció el ceño con enojo y usando su hechizo de tele transportación, apareció repentinamente a un par de metros de las puertas del cuarto de su huésped, una de las cuales se encuentra abierta y con el delante de esta.

"¡Oye!".-Dijo molesta y enojada, haciendo que Daniel volteara a verla en el acto.-"No sé de qué tanto estuvieron hablando tú y Pinkie, pero la conozco lo bastante bien para saber que no te hizo algo malo y puede que haya sido amable y educada contigo, no tenías que ser tan grosero y cruel con ella, vi su cara hace algunos segundos y estoy segura de que tú eres responsable de eso".-Dijo, señalándolo acusatoriamente con uno de sus cascos.

"Ella se lo busco".-Dijo Daniel mirando a la alicornio a los ojos.-"Se por experiencia propia que la vida te obliga a ser cruel o cuando menos duro, y por lo que vi, tu amiguita no lo es en lo absoluto. Créeme cuando te lo digo Twilight, es mejor para ella".-Dijo.

"¿Cómo va a ser mejor para una persona herir sus sentimientos de esa manera?".-Pregunto Twilight con molestia, ante lo cual, Daniel dejo escapar una pequeña risa burlonesca con sus ojos cerrados y negando con la cabeza brevemente.

"Se nota que no tienes ni la menor idea".-Dijo con una sonrisa sobre su cara y al abrir los ojos, la miro directamente a los de ella.-"Me daría cuenta si hubieras pasado por algo de lo que yo he pasado en mi vida, he visto cosas que no te imaginas".-Dijo, paulatinamente transformando su alegría en enojo y molestia.

"Pues entonces cuéntame de algo que hayas pasado y tal vez te entienda".-Dijo la alicornio.

"No; no puedes".-Contesto Daniel de manera rotunda sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.-"Solo alguien que fue soldado o estuvo en una guerra lo entendería, ¿has sido soldado o estado en una guerra?".-Dijo.

"No, pero-".

"Entonces no hay más que hablar".-Dijo Daniel con molestia, seriedad y amargura.-"No podrás entender mi posición hasta que hayas pasado por algo como eso, ahora déjame solo".-Dijo y tras hacerlo se metió a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"¡Bien!".-Grito Twilight con enfado tras mirar la puerta con aturdicion por un par de segundos, luego pisoteo el piso de cristal debajo de ella con uno de sus cascos y comenzó a alejarse de ahí, decidiendo usar las escaleras.

Luego de que ella regresara abajo y aun después de todo lo sucedido, la fiesta prosiguió y pudo llevarse a cabo, pero el alma de dicha fiesta; la cual estoy seguro que sabrán que es Pinkie Pie, debido a todo lo ocurrido anteriormente con el humano y de que este haya sido tan cruel con ella, durante toda la fiesta no fue la misma, estuvo triste y deprimida, la fiesta si logro ser algo divertida pero en comparación a otras que la conocida poni rosa organizadora de fiestas había hecho esta fue sin lugar a dudas; y muchos estuvieron de acuerdo en esto, la más aburrida en comparación. Si bien Twilight intento olvidarse de lo sucedido con Daniel y disfrutar de la celebración, cierto tiempo de la duración de la fiesta estuvo malhumorada, molesta y enojada por lo incívico, amargado, y frio que fue el humano que está quedándose en su castillo, de no haber sido por Rainbow puede que hubiera estado toda la fiesta así, pero la temeraria pegaso logro hacerla ignorar casi por completo lo que haya sucedido antes, claro está; con algo de insistencia pues Twilight puede muy terca a veces.

Daniel por otro lado, tras llegar a su habitación, simplemente se fue directo a la cama, miro su celular inteligente depositado y apagado para ahorrar su batería; en una de las mesitas de noche con las que cuenta aquella alcoba, sintió la tentación de encenderlo y hacer cualquier cosa con alguna de sus aplicaciones pero a último momento decidió a no hacerlo, pues tras pensar detenidamente en todo lo que Twilight le mostro hoy, no recordó haber visto nunca alguna toma de energía eléctrica por algún lado, lo que significa que no podría recargar su celular si este necesitara eso, por lo que vio obligado a reservarlo para una ocasión en la que realmente no tenga absolutamente nada que hacer, emergencias no; dado que ahora se encuentra en otra dimensión y necesitara llamar a alguien ¿la señal del celular acaso podría traspasar las barreras dimensionales y permitirle contactar con alguien más? Nadie lo sabe. Luego de esto, simplemente se cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas de la cama y pronto se quedó dormido con su cuerpo en orientación boca arriba.

Poco sabia él y el resto de los habitantes de Ponyville y Equestria, que en un futuro muy cercano, el no será el único humano que haya puesto sus pies sobre la tierra de aquel mágico y colorido reino.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **Por si se lo están preguntando; y esto va especialmente dirigido a amigo ChrisKakis, el que Daniel pudo realizar esos movimientos tan veloces y sobrehumanos cuando ataco a Rainbow, no es producto de la magia de Equestria ni de la magia de Twilight que uso para extraerle las balas, Daniel ya poseía esas habilidades desde su propia dimensión y desde hace años, pues tuvo un tipo de entrenamiento tan estricto como por el que tiene pasar seguramente, un guardia de la realeza en Equestria. Para que se den una idea, es casi tan fuerte como Applejack, puede desplazarse tan rápido como Pinkie si se lo propone y posee reflejos como los de un tigre.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta o les está gustando. Eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos; la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 4: El arribo.**

 **CrisKakis:** A decir verdad Chris; tienes razón en ambas cosas; Daniel sufre de traumas emocionales y también perdió a alguien sumamente importante en su vida; más adelante contare con lujo de detalles la historia de él, la cual les mostrara porque es como es y también; perdón, ahí quise decir futuro no muy lejano, me disculpo si lo escribí mal en el capítulo, a veces debido a la emoción no me doy cuenta de mis errores gramaticales. En eso tienes sin duda razón Chris, si bien tenemos un personaje algo similar con Maud, ni siquiera ella es tan agresiva y violenta como lo puede llegar a ser Daniel y su forma de ser le da unos matices bastante interesantes a la historia, por eso lo incluí como el protagonista. Saludos para ti también amigo :), aquí está el nuevo cap, espero que te guste.

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Lo sé, pero como no captabas tuve que ser muuy específico. Lo siento pero no cambiare de opinión, de hecho esos pequeños detalles son mini preparativos para ustedes, con ellos estoy queriendo decirles que nadie; absolutamente nadie, estará a salvo del oscuro futuro que se les viene encima en Equestria. Si, incluso en la vida real no soy fácil de sorprender. Y eso que no he visto ese capítulo eh, eso demuestra el cómo alguien pueda manejar tan bien a un personaje, aun sabiendo solo un poco del mismo. Si lo escribí en algún lado eso, lo siento, mi error. No me ofendiste tranquilo, y el que Daniel sea frio y agresivo no quiere decir que él sea alguna clase de emo amigo y no, Pinkie siempre hace fiestas con muchos colores brillantes y levanten el ánimo, incluso con Moon Dancer lo hizo de esa manera. Lo sé, no necesitas decirme lo obvio. Si, lo dijo para asustarlo pues sabe que Daniel es alguien bastante peculiar. Algo nunca es como uno se lo imaginaria amigo, eso se ha visto mucho en MLP, así que nunca des algo por hecho. Ok gracias por el consejo de gramática. Pues no, no fue así. Pues no, tampoco fue así cómo pudiste leer XD. Nop. Recuerda que ella se ha hecho más asertiva con los años. Ya ves. ¿Qué esperabas?; es Rainbow. Ok gracias. -_- amigo, tú has visto como es el Daniel de mi fic, enserio crees que hará algo como eso. Disfruta el cap.

 **Antes de empezar, quiero advertirles que este capítulo será un poco más fuerte que los demás y tendrá escenas más fuertes también, pero por el momento no pienso subirlo a rating M, eso la hare a partir de la segunda fase pues ahí todo se volverá aún más fuerte, gráfico y visceral. Solo quería dejarlos sobre aviso, sin más decir, vamos al capítulo.**

 **A la mañana siguiente, en la dimensión humana.**

El solo ya se encontraba en su punto más alto, bañando con su dorada luz los árboles, las tiendas de campaña y los vehículos del bosque en el cual se encuentran Regan y su unidad especial. Tras encontrar aquellas extrañas piedras en la cueva hasta donde siguieron la pista de Daniel y de su sargento; el cual desconocen se encuentra ahora fallecido, se pusieron a investigarlas y analizarlas incansable y profundamente, Regan incluso le ordeno a varios de sus elementos que buscaran lo más rápido posible a los mejores especialistas y científicos y que se encontraran más cerca de donde están para apoyarlos en esta labor. No es extrañar; de hecho es más bien lógico, que ningún de sus elementos tuviera ni remota idea de que eran esas piedras, que hacen o cómo funcionan, pues ellos no tienen ningún conocimiento en esa clase de cosas, pero si fue un poco sorprendente para el cuándo una científica le informo personalmente que tras mucha conversación y algo de investigación inicial, comprobada por científicos especializados en distintas áreas de la ciencia, que aquellas piedras eran un verdadero descubrimiento innovador e intrínseco, pues jamás habían visto algo similar a esas piedras y amablemente le pidieron que entregara a algunas para que pudieran seguir investigándola y hacer público este descubrimiento, prometiendo darle todo el crédito de su descubrimiento a él.

Tras pensarlo un tiempo, Regan se negó rotundamente a eso, si bien el y su unidad no saben absolutamente nada de esas piedras su instinto le decía que eran demasiado valiosas para entregárselas a un punado de don nadies, y él es un hombre que confía de manera casi ciega en sus instintos. Tanto la científica que le informo en lo que le fue posible de las piedras como varios de sus camaradas, intento convencerlo de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero Regan se mantuvo firme en su decisión y al ver lo mucho que ellos seguían insistiendo con una mirada, aprovechando que había varios de sus elementos detrás de ellos y haciendo una especie de seña con su cabeza; le ordeno sin decir palabras que los noquearan. Cosa la cual hicieron y Regan entonces les ordeno que los sacaran de ahí y usaran un suero especial que él y su equipo tienen en su poder; el cual tiene la poderosa capacidad de borrar la memoria de las últimas 24 horas, algo que extrajeron de un documento desclasificado del infame proyecto MK Ultra. **  
**

Los hombres y las mujeres a su servicio obedecieron sus órdenes, y dejaron a los científicos en un barranco poco profundo que se encuentra cerca de los límites de aquel bosque y colocaron toda clase de instrumental y objetos científicos a su alrededor, con tal de hacerlos creer cuando despertaran, que se encuentran en medio de una investigación o expedición, colocando piedras de todos tamaños alrededor y al azar para que creyeran que fueron noqueados por rocas en un pequeño derrumbe con tal de que no pensaran algo distinto y no tuvieran sus sospechas. Cosa la cual funciono espléndidamente y alejo a aquel grupo de entrometidos de su objetivo y su misión.

Regan termino frustrado, molesto y enfadado luego de saber que aquella banda de inútiles con capa blanca no fueron capaces de ayudarlo u aclarar sus dudas, sabe que esas piedras son seguramente lo único que podría conducirlo a la capturada de Daniel; está convencido de eso, mientras los científicos examinaron aquellas piedras, le ordeno a un grupo de sus elementos que se separaran y buscaran en cada centímetro de los alrededores a 5 kilómetros a la redonda, con tal de averiguar la posibilidad de que Daniel les hubiera tendido alguna clase de trampa para despistarlos, pero dicha búsqueda no arrojo ningún resultado favorable para él y su escuadrón, por lo que dio por hecho que aquellas extrañas piedras que encontró son seguramente la respuesta de la misteriosa huida de su objetivo, pero se encontraba un punto totalmente muerto, no tenía idea de que hacer ahora para poder atraparlo.

Muy para su fortuna, llámenlo como quieran; destino, casualidad, circunstancia extraordinaria pero simple, el hecho es que su respuesta fue respondida por si sola en cierto sentido, de una manera que nunca nadie hubiera pensado. La verdadera funcionalidad de aquellas piedras fue descubierta por 2 de sus hombres, los cuales; aprovechando un merecido descanso, jugaron varias partidas de póquer entre ambos en el lugar donde mantenían dichas piedras, dichas partidas de póquer terminaron en un altercado entre ambos, pues no de estos ganaba demasiado; levantando sospechas en su rival, quien le exigió que le mostrara si tenía algo bajo las mangas, en los bolsillos, bajo los pies, en sus calcetines, en cualquier lugar donde pudiera encontrar algo, descubriendo; a la fuerza por el mismo, que este todo el tiempo tenia cartas escondidas en ciertas partes específicas de su cuerpo debajo de su vestimenta, demostrando que todo el tiempo estuvo haciendo trampa.

Tras este descubrimiento, el enojado y molesto rival que descubrió esta artimaña por parte de su compañero de trabajo se abalanzo directamente sobre el e inmediatamente terminaron enroscados en una pelea en el suelo, sobre el cual también rodaban en medio de dicha confrontación y mientras intentaban golpearse o hacerse cualquier clase de daño físico. Cuando se abalanzo sobre su compañero de trabajo y rival en aquella partida de póquer, sin darse cuenta terminaron golpeando la mesa o mueble sobre el cual dejaron aquellas piedras que la sacudida que tuvo por ese golpe, basto para que una de estas rodara fuera de su superficie, cayera el suelo y rodara unos cuantos metros más hasta finalmente detenerse luego de la perdida de total de la fuerza de la inercia, durante el fervor de la pelea de los 2 hombre se dirigieron sin darse cuenta hacia esta piedra o gema y uno de ellos termino aplastándola y triturándola con su espalda, cuando un segundo después se quitó de encima de esta; aun continuando con aquella pelea sin dejar de rodar, no tardaron ni 5 segundos cuando esta piedra; al igual que la que transporto a Daniel a Equestria, se convirtiera en un nuevo portal que abrió un nuevo paso de acceso hacia aquella dimensión, el cual para nada desapercibido por los 2 uniformados que estaban peleando en aquella habitación a causa de su juego de apuestas, es más, este hecho detuvo abruptamente su pelea y sorprendidos, fueron inmediatamente a informarle a Regan sobre esto.

Dicho hombre no tardo en presentarse en el lugar donde estos hombres descubrieron accidentalmente este acontecimiento, por lo que pudo verlo con sus propios ojos, quedando internamente sorprendido por ello y a poco a poco, aquellos elementos que se daban cuenta desde afuera echando un vistazo, fueron de manera paulatina; mirando con mayor atención lo que notan y se acercaban hacia allá, topándose con lo mismo que su jefe y aquellos 2 hombres tenían ante ellos. Como un enjambre de abejas o polillas siendo atraídas por el polen o una flama, poco a poco un grupo; el cual se iba haciendo cada vez más grande de los elementos de Regan, comenzaron a aglomerarse afuera de la tienda de campaña dentro de la cual se encuentra ese susodicho portal, solo para encontrarse con este y terminar mirándolo absortos o absortas, como si estuvieran hipnotizados.

Tras finalmente procesar toda la sorpresa e impresión por parte de Regan, lo cual no le tomo mucho tiempo, le ordeno a todos que nadie se le acercara aquello que sus 2 hombres descubrieron mientras los interrogaba; es más, les ordeno que nadie podría entrar a aquella tienda de campaña bajo ninguna circunstancia hasta que diera nuevas órdenes o indicaciones, coloco una guardia perimetral de sus elementos alrededor de aquella tienda de campaña para asegurarse y para que ningún intruso intentara colarse dentro, cabe destacar el que están obsesivo con la seguridad que más de uno podría llamarlo un paranoico en esa cualidad que posee.

En estos momentos, los 2 hombres que descubriendo esto se encuentran en la tienda de campaña personal de Regan, misma en la cual tiene una especie de "oficina" improvisada solamente por un escritorio, con una lámpara de noche y todo lo necesario para poder escribir y redactar sus informes.

"Muy bien soldados, quiero que me expliquen lo que sucedió allá".-Dijo Regan acercándose a su silla con sus manos juntas detrás de el en su espalda y caminando a su silla, para luego recorrerla, sentarse en ella y mirar a los 2 hombres delante de él con una expresión de seriedad, severidad y neutralidad sobre su cara.-"Hablen con libertad".-Dijo, cruzando los dedos de sus manos, las cuales se encuentran justo delante de su cara y sus codos contra la superficie de su escritorio.

Dichos 2 elementos se encuentran parados delante de su escritorio a par de metros de distancia en posición de descanso con sus manos en sus espaldas y las cabezas en alto, tal y como fueron entrenados. El ambiente estuvo en silencio durante varios segundos, hasta que uno de ellos finalmente hablo.

"Señor".-Dijo, haciendo que Regan colocara su atención sobre el.-"El cabo Henderson y yo nos encontrábamos jugando póquer en el interior de aquella tienda de campaña con tal de aprovechar nuestro tiempo libre durante nuestro descanso. En un determinado punto de nuestra partida, comencé a sospechar del soldado Henderson dado que no paraba de ganar cada partida, descubrí que estuvo haciendo trampa, me lance sobre él, comenzamos a pelear rodando por todo el suelo y entonces, aquella cosa que vio en la tienda, sucedió".-Explico el soldado, el cual es un hombre adulto joven.

Regan entonces deposito su mirada en el soldado que se encuentra a su lado.

"¿Eso es cierto cabo Henderson?".-Pregunto.

"…Si. Señor".-Respondió tras pensarlo y meditarlo por uno segundos dentro de su cabeza, supuso que lo mejor era no intentar engañarlo y decirle directamente la verdad.

"Aun así eso no explica el que hayan logrado hacer que una de esas piedras se convirtiera en lo que yo vi allá, quiero saber exactamente que hicieron y quiero saberlo ahora".-Dijo ordenándoselos, frunciendo un poco el ceño con enojo.

"Señor".-Dijo el cabo de Henderson tras un par de segundos de silencio.-"Supongo que durante nuestro enfrentamiento en el suelo, aplaste y triture esa piedra con mi espalda".-Informo.

"¿La aplasto?".

"Sí señor. Tomando eso como base, creo que su función se activa destruyéndolas".-Dijo Henderson mirando a su superior a los ojos sin mover la cabeza, la cual aún tiene en alto.

Tras esto; Regan se quedó en total silencio, un par de segundos después miro hacia un lado, lentamente se puso de pie y con las manos detrás de él, camino hacia los 2 elementos que tiene delante quienes adoptaron casi por instinto; posición de firmes.

"Soldados, ustedes saben que el reglamento deja muy en claro que no se permiten juegos de apuestas dentro de un campamento, deberían agradecer que por pura casualidad descubrieron el secreto de aquellas extrañas piedras. Normalmente los haría dar 200 vueltas alrededor del campamento por quebrantar las reglas, pero dado lo que hicieron, será piadoso con ustedes por esta ocasión, retírense y den 20 vueltas alrededor del campamento, ahora".-Dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de ellos para detenerse justo enfrente al final y señalando hacia afuera de su tienda con su mano derecha tras dar su última orden.

Ambos hombres hicieron un saludo militar como respuesta y sin decir más, se dieron media vuelta y salieron trotando de la tienda de su superior, directo a dar las vueltas que este le ordeno bajo el abrazador calor del sol. Luego de que se retiraran, Regan regreso a su silla y estando sentado en esta, se quedó pensando y meditando que hacer a continuación, todo apuntaba a que Daniel había logrado escapar con la ayuda de aquellas extrañas piedras, añadiendo otro motivo a su lista para perseguirlo y atraparlo, pues creía que él seguramente sabría más sobre aquellas piedras, pero sabía que no podía tomárselo tan a la ligera como simplemente ordenarle a algunos de sus elementos que entraran a ese portal o lo que sea y fueran tras él, pues él es un hombre con muchísima experiencia debido a sus años de servicio y esto lo ha orillado a ser más metódico y planificador que solo eso. Estuvo ahí; en la soledad de su tienda de campaña durante varios minutos pensando que hacer, cuando finalmente se le ocurrió algo que no le parecía tan mal, se puso finalmente de pie y salió de su tienda; en dirección a la otra tienda la cual en su interior esta aquel extraño fenómeno descubierto por sus 2 hombres.

Una vez ahí y con varios de los hombres y mujeres a su servicio delante de él; como si fuera una multitud, finalmente les dio nuevas indicaciones.

"Muy bien todos; escuchen, todo parece apuntar a que nuestro objetivo debió de haber escapado por medio de uno de estos extraños agujeros que 2 sus compañeros descubrieron de manera accidental".-Dijo, estando a 2 metros de distancia de aquel portal; tal como había ordenado con anterioridad por precaución y en el espacio de distancia que hay entre este y su escuadrón.-"Como seguramente sabrán ordene a un grupo de investigación y patrullaje que peinaran los alrededores de este bosque en búsqueda de posibles pistas de nuestro objetivo con tal de averiguar si nos había tendido alguna clase de trampa para despistarnos, pero dicha búsqueda no arrojo ningún resultado favorable, por lo que por intuición y sentido común, todo indica que el objetivo logro escapar de una manera poco convencional y a la vez extraordinaria. El que el haya sabido el funcionamiento de estas extrañas piedras que encontramos en aquella caverna donde le seguimos la pista; parece indicar que él sabe algo sobre ellas, por lo que nuestra prioridad para atraparlo se ha vuelto todavía más crucial, algunos de ustedes formaran parte de un grupo que será enviado a investigar y explorar el otro lado de este portal".-Dijo intercalando su mirada entra varios de los presentes delante de él, como un gran expositor y señalando el portal con el dedo índice de su mano derecha al final.-"En caso de prevención, llevaran una de las piedras que nos quedan con ustedes, no sabemos si el portal se cerrara o no, ya que desconocemos y carecemos por completo de información sobre él para saberlo, si llegara el caso de que el portal se cerrara, solo destrocen la piedra que llevaran con ustedes y un nuevo portal se abrirá, así es como funciona gracias al descubrimiento accidental de los 2 cadetes que abrieron este portal que tenemos ante nosotros. Desconocemos si podrán comunicarse con nosotros una vez que estén del otro lado, pero lleven sus radios por si acaso, carguen parque al máximo, comida, agua y ropa extra; tampoco conocemos que condiciones climáticas habrá a donde se dirigirán, pero una cosa es segura".-Dijo tras bajar el brazo y caminando de lado a lado, acabando con su brazo izquierdo levantado hasta su cabeza y con el dedo índice del mismo alzado hacia arriba, subrayando que lo que siguiente que dirá es extremadamente serio y no se lo tomara a la ligera.-"Si usan la piedra, sin antes haber explorado e investigado ese lugar para regresar aquí, serán severamente castigados por mí. Esta estrictamente prohibido usar la piedra bajo esas circunstancias, y no hay excepción para ninguno, ¿entendido?".-Dijo con una mirada seria, severa y enojada sobre su rostro y con sus manos detrás de él.

"¡Señor; si señor¡".-Dijeron todos en voz alta y al unísono, adoptando inmediatamente posición de firmes.

Tras eso, Regan selecciono personalmente a cada uno de los elementos que formaran parte de aquel grupo de investigación y nombro al de mayor rango de ellos como encargado y responsable de dicho grupo, cosa la cual ese elemento; la cual es una mujer mestiza de gran estatura y fornida, acepto con honor, tras eso, el grupo se preparó a tope tal y como les había dicho su superior, llevando munición al máximo, comida para varios días, ropa, etc, etc, y justo después de eso, llego el momento de que partieran hacia el desconocido lugar al que conduce aquel portal, no pueden ver nada desde este como si fuera una ventana pues al igual que sucedió con Daniel y su fallecido sargento; una poderosa luz blanca cegadora es la única que cosa que pueden ver en aquel agujero dimensional. Mientras se encaminaban a este, se colocaron alguna clase de googles como los que usan los alpinistas o esquiadores, pero con las lentes de color negro como unos lentes para el sol, esperando que las ayudaran aunque sea un poco contra aquella poderosa luz blanca, todos ellos; quienes son en total 10, finalmente se adentraron y poco tiempo después, desaparecieron tras aquella luz que emana de adentro del portal, tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos con una de sus manos una vez que entraron; aquellos googles se les ayudaron pero no tanto como pensaron.

Cuando fueron materializados al otro lado de ese portal, y miraron alrededor para saber dónde se encuentran, se dieron cuenta que se encuentran ahora en el lugar donde se encuentra el árbol de la armonía en el bosque Everfree; un lugar completamente desconocido para ellos, con los elementos de la armonía devueltos a sus sitios tras haber ayudado a Star swirl y a los ponis legendarios a rescatar al poni de las sombras de la oscuridad y de desterrar este perverso y gran poder de una vez y para siempre.

Tras percatarse del lugar en el cual se encuentran ahora, los soldados del equipo que fueron enviados a investigar aquel extraño y desconocido lugar para la especie humana; miraron alrededor, confundidos y desconcertados pues nunca habían visto ni siquiera escuchado de un lugar como en el que se encuentran ahora.

"¿Qué pero, que este lugar?".-Pregunto una de los soldados mirando alrededor.

En ese momento, el portal detrás de ellos se cerró de la misma manera como ocurrió con el que Daniel y el sargento que lo persiguió usaron, este hecho no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de ellos, uno de ellos incluso exclamo: No, por instinto intento correr hacia este antes de que se cerrara pero fue tarde, no había nada que hubiera podido hacer para evitar que se cerrara de todas maneras, solo se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y por lo primero que cruzo por su cabeza.

Del otro lado del portal, en la dimensión humana, ocurrió exactamente lo mismo; el otro extremo de aquella apertura inter-dimensional se cerró y desapareció en tan solo un segundo, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Regan se sorprendió un poco por este hecho pero su sorpresa no llego a mas, ya que tal y como lo escuchamos, el ya sospechaba que algo como esto pudiera pasar; tal parece que todo lo que se muestra en historietas de ficción y fantasía relacionados a esta clase de temas, no son imaginativos como lo parecen ser y no es para menos, ya que por regla general; algunos de los autores de esta clase de obras estudiaron aunque sea un poco de ciencia teórica y por lo tanto, estos hechos son aunque sea, remotamente posibles.

"No, no, no".-Dijo el soldado que quiso alcanzar el portal antes de que se cerrara en la dimensión Ecuestre, mirando el lugar en donde este portal estuvo alguna vez.-"Esto no puede ser posible".-Dijo algo angustiado, preocupado y asustado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

"Oye novato".-Dijo la líder del grupo llamándole la atención y camino un poco hacia él, con una mirada seria, severa y autoritaria sobre su cara.-"Tranquilízate, recuerda que el jefe nos dijo que esto era algo de lo que teníamos que tener en cuenta al hacer esta misión".-Dijo.

"Si lo sé, pero no esperaba a que realmente pudiera suceder señor".-Dijo el soldado, volteando a ver a su líder temporal y haciendo un gesto hacia donde estaba el portal antes de que desapareciera.

"Mantén la calma soldado, es una orden. Deja de sobre-exagerar la situación, no todo está perdido, recuerda que aún tenemos la piedra que el jefe nos dio para regresar".-Dijo la líder del escuadrón.

Lo dijo hizo que el soldado abriera los ojos luego de le recordara sobre eso.

"Es verdad; la piedra".-Dijo y saco esta de uno de sus bolsillos; se le encomendó la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de ella. La miro un momento y sin pensarlo, levanto su brazo hacia arriba y clavo su mirada en el suelo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, la piedra le fue arrebatada sin previo aviso de la mano, el volteo a ver quién había sido, encontrándose y recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo justo en la cara cortesía de su líder, el cual lo tiro al suelo.

Ella no necesita ser una genio para saber que tenía pensado lanzar la piedra al suelo para posteriormente romperla y por eso lo detuvo.

"¡¿Pero en que mi***as estás pensando soldado?!".-Le dijo ella con autoridad y verdaderamente enojada, mirando al elemento en el suelo, el cual se retorció por unos segundos a causa del fuerte golpe que ella le dio para después; permaneciendo aun en el suelo, voltear a verla con una mano en su quijada, intentando "reajustarla", pero solo es el entumecimiento ocasionado por el golpe.-"Tal parece que no escuchaste nada de lo que el jefe nos dijo, solo podemos usar la piedra una vez que hayamos investigado este lugar, sin excepción".-Dijo ella en voz alta, molesta y enojada.

"No tenía por qué golpearme por eso".-Dijo el soldado moviendo su mano del mentón a su mejilla adolorida donde recibió el golpe, mirando a su superior con sus ojos vidriosos a causa del dolor, con una expresión de aflicción en su cara y con la voz ahogada, como si tuviera ganas de terminar en llanto.

"Eso te enseñara a pensar 2 veces antes de hacer una estupidez como la que estabas a un punto de hacer novato de mi***a".-Dijo su líder temporal sin quitarle la mirada de encima y guardando la piedra dentro de uno de los muchos bolsillos de su chaleco militar a prueba de balas que lleva puesto.

Ella miro entonces como su elemento; al menos por el momento, desvió su mirada al suelo y al estar viéndolo fijamente y con toda su atención, se percató que sus ojos ahora se volvieron acuosos, delatando que esta por llorar.

"¿Oye pero que te pasa?".-Dijo la mujer aun molesta y enojada poniendo una rodilla en tierra para poder verlo mejor, vio que el soldado miro hacia el suelo otra vez; negándose a verla, ocasionando que ella frunciera el ceño por un momento y durante ese mismo momento, le pegara una rápida bofetada en su mejilla herida para hacerlo reaccionar.-"¡No te pongas a llorar ahora soldado!, recuerda que un soldado debe de estar preparado para todo, un soldado debe ser fuerte o no podrá pelear, ya es ahora de que te endurezcas soldado".-Dijo y luego se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarlo.-"Je, tu no durarías ni 5 minutos en una guerra; no, peor, no durarías ni 3 minutos en una zona de batalla, sigue así y acabaran comiéndote vivo".-Dijo para luego finalmente mirar hacia otro lado y alejarse de él, dejándolo solo ahí en el suelo y con mucho sobre que pensar con lo que le dijo.

"¿Pero qué rayos es esta cosa?".-Dijo uno de los soldados, parado delante del árbol de la armonía, el cual está mirando con algo de asombro.

"Parece un árbol".-Dijo otra soldado que se acercó a su compañero, mirándolo por un breve momento y luego al árbol.

"Si lo es nunca había visto uno como este".-Dijo el soldado y miro el tronco de este con más detenimiento, al mismo tiempo que su compañera se acercó hacia ahí.-"No parece estar hecho de madera; ¿de que esta hecho?".-Dijo, ahora mirando sus extrañas ramas.

Su compañera llego hasta el árbol y con su mano derecha, comenzó a sentir la superficie de su tronco con las yemas de sus dedos.

"Creo que esta hecho de cristal".-Dijo ella levantando la vista, con su mirada aun puesta sobre el tronco de aquel inusual árbol.

"¿Qué dices?".-Pregunto su compañero sorprendido.

"Ven y siéntelo tú mismo si no me crees".-Dijo ella volteando a ver por encima de su hombro izquierdo para luego regresar su mirada al árbol.

Su compañero dudo por un momento pero posteriormente termino acercándose al árbol, se colocó al lado de su compañero y comenzó a sentir el tronco con una de sus manos, abrió los ojos tras el primer contacto de su piel con la superficie de este.

"Es verdad".-Dijo y aprovechando que tiene su rifle afianzado a él por su cuello con la correa del arma, coloco sus 2 manos sobre el tronco.-"¿Pero qué co***es?".-Murmuro como si estuviera hablando solo, quitando y colocando sus manos constantemente del árbol para sentir otras áreas de su tronco y de vez en cuando; deslizando las yemas de sus dedos sobre su superficie, lo cual algunas veces ocasiono un ruido de rechinido debido al contacto de su piel con la superficie pulida del tronco.-"Esto es en verdad extraño".-Dijo levantado la mirada para mirar el extraño agujero en el centro del árbol, donde se encuentra resguardado el elemento de la magia de Twilight.

"Oigan ustedes 2; soldados".-Dijo la líder temporal del grupo y acercándose a ellos. Tan pronto el soldado y su compañera se percataron de se está dirigiendo a ellos, inmediatamente se dieron media vuelta en un tris y adoptaron posición de firmes.-"Dejen de estar curioseando por ahí y con este árbol, recuerden que tenemos una misión que vinimos a cumplir y eso es lo que haremos, este árbol no es la prioridad, el objetivo si".-Dijo, intercalando su mirada entre los 2 soldados delante de ella y el árbol, pero en este último solo duro máximo un par de segundos.

"¡Señor; si señor!".-Dijeron ambos al unísono y manteniendo su posición de firmes.

"Eso me gusta oír".-Dijo la líder mirándolos a ambos para posteriormente mirar sobre su hombro derecho, colocando su mirada al resto de los elementos a su cargo.-"Muy bien soldados comencemos esta misión, entre más rápido la hagamos estoy segura que será mejor para todos, antes de que comencemos a investigar y explorar los alrededores recuerden; usen los silenciadores, no sabemos con exactitud si este lugar está siendo habitado por seres vivos inteligentes y lo último que queremos es causar un alboroto de manera innecesaria, eso podría dificultar e incluso poner en riesgo toda la misión. Y también recuerden, no bajen la guardia, no sabemos que podremos encontrar allá afuera, muy bien señoritas; andando".-Dijo ella, lo último tomando su rifle con ambas manos y dirigiéndose hacia el estrecho camino que conecta al área designada para el árbol de la armonía y el resto del bosque Everfree.

"Señor; si señor".-Dijeron todos al unísono en posición de firmes y tras hacerlo, inmediatamente comenzaron a seguir a su líder provisional, colocándole a sus armas al igual que su líder; los silenciadores a sus confiables y queridas armas.

Una vez que ellos finalmente salieron de aquel lugar iluminado por la magia y la energía del árbol de la armonía, se encontraron con las penumbras y las ramas y troncos retorcidos de los árboles del bosque Everfree, a pesar de ser de dia el bosque es tan tupido que los rayos y la luz del sol son insuficientes para iluminarlo adecuadamente, con una seña con la mano y guardando silencio procurando ser discretos, la líder le ordeno a los soldados a su cargo que la siguieran, teniendo su rifle en manos y siempre apuntando hacia adelante para esperar lo inesperado, los soldados apuntaban todos en diferentes direcciones, defendiendo o mínimo protegiendo varios puntos de su formación para evitar algún posible ataque, de todos; el más nervioso y relativamente asustado era el soldado a la que la líder del grupo golpeo por intentar usar al piedra que los regresaría a su dimensión de una forma tan imprudente y no es de extrañar, ella misma lo dijo, él es un soldado novato que; como a varios más, le toco la mala fortuna de ser asignado a un grupo o división que al final, termino formando parte de un servicio activo.

Debido a su inexperiencia en el campo de batalla o de situaciones intensas donde es la vida o la muerte, se encuentra como dijo su superior temporal, demasiado blanco y no ha adquirido suficiente carácter para poder disparar un arma sin pensar si así llegara a ser el caso. Todo el grupo llego en poco tiempo al centro del bosque Everfree, el cual era más oscuro que las otras áreas que ellos ya habían recorrido, obligándolos a usar las linternas equipadas a un lado de los cañones de sus armas para obtener una mayor iluminación del entorno, a estas alturas, al soldado más inexperto comenzó a respirar de una manera un poco sonora y temblorosa, comenzando a ser presa total de su temor, el cual intento controlar o intento hacerse el valiente pero al final termino ser demasiado para él y está empezando a salir de su control, repercutiendo tanto a él como su a equipo por sus claras reacciones físicas.

"Novato, ¿podrías calmarte?, harás que nos descubran o peor, que nos maten".-Dijo uno de sus compañeros, el cual se encuentra a un par de metros de distancia de él, ya harto y fastidiado del temor de su compañero, mentalmente lo está considerando como si fuera un niño.

"Para ti es fácil decirlo, no sé cómo es que tu ni nadie más del grupo están asustados".-Dijo el soldado novato con claro temor en su voz.

"Ay novato por favor; madura, pareces una niña, ¿Cómo crees que esto nos va a asustar?, yo y varios de nuestros compañeros hemos estado en situaciones mucho peores que esto".-Dijo su compañero.

"¿En serio, como cuáles?".-Pregunto el novato con interés, aun a pesar de encontrarse asustado.

"Este no es un buen momento para eso novato".-Dijo su compañero girando su cabeza hacia su izquierda y tratando de verlo con el rabillo de sus ojos.

"¡Cierren la boca ustedes 2!".-Exclamo la líder estando a la cabeza del grupo, mirando siempre hacia adelante, ya harta de tanta palabrería. Entonces repentinamente se detuvo abrió los ojos y se detuvo en seco.-"Alto".-Dijo medio segundo después de detenerse y levantando su mano izquierda, haciendo un gesto militar de que dejaran de avanzar.-"Escuche algo, que nadie hable".-Dijo y comenzó a apuntar y alumbrar alrededor, al igual que el resto de los elementos a su cargo.

Estuvieron apuntando, alumbrando y mirando alrededor de ellos por 10 segundos sin que se escuchara absolutamente nada, pero entonces escucharon ruidos que provinieron de unos arbustos, ocasionando que por instinto; todos le apuntaran y alumbraran con sus linternas, solo observaron cómo dichos arbustos se movían, con sus hojas y ramas pequeñas haciendo ruido, dando por hecho que lo sea que hay detrás no va a salir, sin quitar su vista de los arbustos, la líder del grupo hablo.

"Donovan, registre el arbusto".-Dijo.

El soldado apellidado Donovan, el cual es el novato asustadizo del grupo abrió los ojos sorprendido e impactado y volteo a ver a su superior sin dejar de apuntar a aquellos arbustos.

"¿Qué?, pe-¿pero yo porque?".-Dijo asustado y tartamudeando un poco.

Esto ocasiono que su líder volteara a verlo, le apunto y alumbro con su arma, claramente amenazando con dispararle, haciendo que abriera los ojos sin poder creer lo que veía.

"Hágalo soldado, es una orden".-Dijo la líder sin dejar de apuntarle, con seriedad y autoridad en su áspera voz.

Donovan vuelto a ver los arbustos con una expresión de temor sobre su cara, trago saliva, se acomodó la culata de su rifle contra su hombro y sin dejar de apuntarle al arbusto, comenzó a acercarse a este, con su superior siguiéndolo todo el tiempo con la mirilla de su rifle hasta que finalmente se encontró delante del arbusto, fue cuando finalmente dejo de apuntarle al soldado a su cuidado y ahora le apuntaba nuevamente al arbusto. Donovan dudo por unos segundos estando delante de los arbustos, comenzando a sudar producto del miedo y tras hacerlo, puso el canon y la parte delantera del guardamanos sobre las hojas de la copa del arbusto y usando su linterna, intento ver lo que hay detrás de este.

"Soldado, dígame que ve".-Ordeno su líder sin dejar de apuntarle al arbusto.

2 segundos después su respuesta fue respondida, pero no por Donovan, sino por enorme criatura que repentinamente salto de las oscuridad entre 2 troncos de unos árboles directamente hacia el pobre soldado novato, al cual en menos de un parpadeo puso contra el suelo completamente desarmado, pues debido a este suceso tan repentino y abrupto y del susto que se llevó, Donovan soltó su rifle y este término en el suelo, fuera de su alcance. La criatura que se encuentra sobre Donovan, es una enorme quimera, cuyos hocicos de sus cabezas; especialmente la de tigre y su cola de serpiente, se encuentran manchados y cubiertos de sangre seca.

Tanto la líder del grupo como el resto del grupo inmediatamente le apuntaron y alumbraron a la enorme bestia, con el soldado novato debajo de esta gritando como loco debido al enorme y profundo miedo que está sintiendo en estos momentos.

"Abran fuego; abran fuego".-Ordeno la líder y sin dudar, tanto ella como los elementos a su cargo comenzaron a dispararle a aquella quimera con sus rifles en modo de disparo automático.

Las cabezas de la quimera dejaron escapar sus propios ruidos característicos con tal de canalizar el repentino y enorme dolor que está comenzando a sentir, la cola siseo, la cabeza de tigre gruño y la cabeza de cabra dejo escapar balidos cada vez que el torso del enorme animal o alguna otra parte de su cuerpo era impactada por la lluvia de balas que se desato sobre ella por los humanos. Aun recibiendo impactos aparentemente interminables y un gigantesco dolor, la quimera se las arregló para girar su cuerpo hacia los humanos con tal de atacarlos, lo cual fue un gravísimo error, pues les dejo sus cabezas en una posición en la cual les fue sumamente fácil acertarle, varias balas impactaron directamente en sus cabezas y eso fue todo, la mayor parte de gran y poderoso cuerpo termino sin energías ni fuerzas en el acto y cayó al suelo con su pecho y su vientre haciendo contacto con el mismo, pero aún no está del todo muerta. Al ser practica y técnicamente una conciencia o un ser mas en aquel enorme animal, la cola serpiente de la quimera sigue con vida y prácticamente ilesa, pues el torso del cuerpo al que esta funcionada fue la que se llevó la peor parte, pero al igual que sus compañeros de cuerpo cometió un terrible error el cual también fue su ultimo, levanto su cabeza, miro a los soldados y les siseo amenazadoramente a los soldados humanos; en un intento por intimidarlos o asustarlos, recibiendo un disparo limpio justo en la frente por parte de la líder del grupo y cayendo muerta al suelo junto con sus compañeros y el resto del cuerpo con el que esta fusionada.

El enorme animal ya sin vida termino encima de las piernas del aterrado cabo Donovan, quien a pesar de que el peligro ya había pasado; seguía sumamente alterado, seguramente debido a la sangre que termino cayendo sobre él y que pertenecía a la enorme bestia que intento matarlo.

"¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo, alguien ayúdeme, quítenmelo de encima!".-Dijo Donovan en un estado de alteración y desesperación que tal que gritaba literalmente como un loco, con su voz completamente rota y agotando cada mínimo suministro de oxígeno en sus pulmones cada vez que gritaba, e intentando sin éxito debido a su enorme peso; de quitarse el cadáver del enorme animal de encima.

"Ayúdenlo".-Dijo la líder con tono de voz monótono y amargado al resto de los elementos puestos a su disposición, parada a un par de metros delante del soldado novato y mirándolo con decepción, pues sus reacciones le parecieron de lo más patético.

5 soldados se acercaron a Donovan y al cadáver de la quimera colgando sus rifles sobre uno de sus hombros y una vez delante de él, haciendo esfuerzo y uso de sus energías, levantaron y movieron el cadáver lo suficiente para que Donovan pudiera salir de debajo de este, cosa la cual aprovecho de inmediato y rápidamente se puso de pie aun aterrado e intento alejarse lo máximo posible del cadáver del enorme animal, solo pudo alejars metros cuando de repente su líder lo tomo de su chaleco antibalas y viendo que aún no logra recuperar la compostura, la dio un bofetada en la mejilla derecha con su muñeca para hacerlo volver en sí.

"Recupere la compostura soldado, ahora".-Dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos con seriedad, enojo, molestia y severidad, alumbrándolo con la linterna de su rifle.

"¡Pero pude haber muerto!".-Exclamo el, aun aterrado, desesperado y angustiado.

"Pero no fue así, aun sigues aquí; estas vivo, así que recupere la compostura ahora soldado".-Dijo la líder aun mirándolo a los ojos y posteriormente lo alejo con un pequeño un empuje.-"Deberías estas agradecido novato, si hubiéramos tardad segundos más en reaccionar y dispararle a esa cosa no estarías aquí ahora. Tuviste suerte soldado, mucha suerte".-Dijo y tras hacerlo se alejó de él, nuevamente dejando a Donovan con mucho en que pensar pues ella tiene razón, si se hubieran demorado más, el seguramente estaría muerto ahora.

Tras alejarse un poco de Donovan, la líder del grupo fue interceptada por otro de los soldados, el cual se le acerco.

"Señor".-Dijo mirándola directamente y llamándola para darle permiso de hablar.

"¿Si?".-Pregunto ella.

"Mis compañeros y yo registramos el cadáver de esa cosa, y encontramos esto, en el hocico de su cabeza de cabra".-Dijo el soldado, levantando lo que parecer ser el trozo desgarrado de una camisa o sudadera.

La líder de lo tomo, lo bajo hasta la altura de su cintura para poder iluminarse con mejor facilidad aquel trozo de prenda y al hacerlo abrió los ojos, aquel trozo de tela tiene escrito con un bordado de color amarillo oscuro lo siguiente: Sgt. John, hay mas pero es imposible de saber pues el resto del apellido ahí bordado esta inconcluso, pero no fue difícil; tanto para la líder del grupo como para los elementos a su cuidado, intuir a quien le pertenece ese trozo de prenda, dicha revelación hizo que la líder desviara la mirada hacia un lado y la clavara en el suelo, los movimientos corporales que hizo denotan que esta impactada.

"Tal parece que ahora sabemos lo que fue del sargento Johnson".-Dijo el soldado y volteo a ver el cadáver de la bestia que hace poco asesinaron sin misericordia, y el cual sigue siendo registrado por los otros 4 soldados que ayudaron a Donovan a salir debajo del cuerpo de ese animal ahora sin vida.

"P**a m***e".-Dijo la líder del grupo con algo de enojo, molestia, resentimiento y frustración.-"Tal parece que el soldado Grover tuvo razón, fue muy estúpido de su parte ir tras el objetivo el solo; sin refuerzos, cuando volvamos le informaremos al jefe sobre esto, al menos esto nos indica que posiblemente el objetivo su encuentra cerca, si Johnson termino aquí al usar una de esas extrañas piedras seguramente el objetivo habrá pensado lo mismo".-Dijo hablando con el soldado delante de ella para luego dirigirse a los demás tras guardar la prenda rasgada de lo que queda de su fallecido compañero de mismo rango que ella.-"Muy bien soldados, ya fue suficiente, hay que seguir adelante, andando".-Dijo tomando su rifle con ambas manos, mirar hacia la derecha y comenzar a caminar en aquella dirección, siendo seguida detrás por sus los elementos a su mando.

O mejor dicho casi todos, pues Donovan se quedó ahí de pie, aun asimilando todo lo que paso hace un par de minutos, el susto que se llevó, el terror que sintió, la desesperación, la angustia y el que tuviera que presenciar como asesinaron a esa quimera delante de sus ojos, el cadáver de la cual volteo a ver, todo eso fue muy fuerte y muy intenso para él y por eso no fuera bastante, fue tan rápido y frenético que tampoco ayudo a calmarlo aunque sea un poco.

"¡Donovan!".-Escucho un fuerte grito de su líder temporal, el cual lo estremeció y sobresalto, y volteo a ver en la dirección en la que ella y el resto de sus compañeros se están alejando.-"Redoble el paso soldado".-Ordeno su líder.

Donovan volteo a ver una última vez el cadáver de la quimera y tras estar ahí por unos segundos dudando, recogió su rifle, lo tomo con ambas manos y comenzó a seguir a sus compañeros a su líder provisional, al igual que la mayoría de las personas, toda su vida fue plena y placentera por lo que nunca jamás había visto la muerte en persona, pero esta vez eso cambio y a pesar de que solo haya sido una quimera, un animal salvaje que estaba dispuesto a matarlo y posiblemente destrozarlo y devorarlo, no puede evitar sentirse mal en estos momentos por haber presenciado una muerte tan sanguinolenta justo delante de sus ojos.

 **Mientras tanto en Ponyville.**

Tal como lo prometió, Twilight les envió una carta a sus amigas en la cual les pedía que la vieran dentro de Sugar Cube Corner para decirles todo lo que sabe respecto a Daniel, en estos momentos ella se encuentra sola, sentada en una silla de las mesas del interior del establecimiento destinado a la panadería y manjares dulces y deliciosos, en espera de la llegada de sus amigas, Starlight no está con ella pues salió a pasar un poco de tiempo con su mejor amiga Trixie pero antes de que fuera con ella Twilight le dijo que cuando terminara fuera a Sugar Cube Corner para también informarle respecto al ser humano el cual se está quedando en el castillo con ellas y Spike por el momento. El tiempo pasaba mientras ella esperaba pacientemente a sus mejores amigas, en eso, la conocida encargada del establecimiento de los Cake's, Pinkie; hizo acto de presencia en la sala principal del establecimiento y se acercó a la mesa en la cual se encuentra su amiga alicornio, con una mirada y expresión de tristeza sobre su cara, mirando hacia el piso para luego tomar asiento al lado de Twilight.

Al nomas verla Twilight también se entristeció, sintiendo pena y lastima por ella al verla en ese estado, sabe que seguramente Pinkie aún se encuentra algo afectada por lo que sea que Daniel le dijo anoche durante la fiesta, una vez que tomo asiento vio cómo su amiga de color rosa simplemente bajo y clavo la mirada sobre la superficie de la mesa sin alterar ni un poco o cambiar, su actual estado de ánimo.

"Hola Pinkie".-Dijo Twilight formando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y mirando a su amiga tras un par de segundos de silencio.

"…Hola Twilight".-Dijo Pinkie dándole un breve visto a su amiga princesa y regresando la mirada a la mesa, sobre la cual coloco sus 2 cascos delanteros.

Twilight abrió los ojos tras escuchar el tono de tristeza con el que Pinkie le respondió, sin saber exactamente que decir a continuación simplemente miro hacia un lado y el silencio reino entre ambas durante varios segundos, en los cuales Twilight se sobo un poco el cuello con su casco delantero derecho en un intento de aminorar aunque sea un poco la tensión del ambiente. Luego de esos prolongados segundos de silencio los cuales fueron casi un minuto en realidad, Twilight finalmente se decidió a intentar acabar con silencio y la tensión, dando como primer paso para esto; un suspiro que dejo escapar de sus labios cerrando ambos ojos.

"Pinkie escucha, sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia o posiblemente no me concierna, pero desde fuiste tras Daniel anoche durante la fiesta te he visto más triste y distante que de costumbre".-Dijo, haciendo que la entristecida poni fiestera la mirara por un momento con el rabillo de sus ojos; indicándole que está escuchándola.-"¿No te gustaría, hablar sobre eso?".-Pregunto, formando una sonrisa compasiva y preocupada sobre su cara.

Pinkie miro hacia otro lado, pensado sobre su petición durante algunos segundos, para luego inhalar y posteriormente dejar escapar el oxígeno dentro de ella mediante un profundo suspiro.

"Yo, no lo sé Twilight".-Dijo, aun entristecida y cerrando los ojos por un momento para luego volver a clavar su mirada sobre la mesa.

Twilight se percató de eso no funciono como lo esperaba, tal parece que Pinkie está enserio afectada; aunque en cierta medida, y decidió intentar hacer otra cosa, ser más directa pero a la vez discreta y compasiva para no llegar a untar sal sobre la herida emocional que le fue producida anoche.

"No te hirió o intento hacer algo, ¿verdad?".-Pregunto preocupada y acercando su cara un poco hacia ella.

Pinkie añadió a su expresión de tristeza algo de sorpresa tras escuchar la pregunta de Twilight y posteriormente volteo a ver a su amiga con una expresión facial que denotaba la mezcla de estas 2 emociones anteriormente mencionadas, pero para algunos podría ser considerada como una expresión facial de preocupación en vez de lo anteriormente mencionado.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Pinkie algo sorprendida mirando directamente a una de sus mejores amigas.-"No; claro que no Twilight, no es así".-Dijo, pero luego, recuperando nuevamente gran parte de su tristeza coloco su vista sobre la mesa.-"Bueno, el me tomo de la melena anoche y después de decirme todo lo que dijo me soltó y casi sobre el suelo con mis ancas, no dolió mucho pero se a lo que te estas refiriendo, no estoy tan ingenua y despistada como todos creen que soy".-Dijo, regresando su mirada a Twilight, quien abrió los ojos algo sorprendida y dolida emocionalmente, debido al último tema que Pinkie saco a flote con lo que dijo.

El ambiente nuevamente se puso en silencio, pero esta vez era más un silencio tanto tenso como incomodo, ocasionado por las tajantes sensaciones que las palabras algo depresivas de Pinkie produjeron sobre Twilight, pero esta silencio no duro mucho pues Twilight encontró la manera de romperlo.

"¿Puedo saber, que fue exactamente lo que te dijo?".-Pregunto, procurando ser compasiva y comprensiva para no herir todavía más la sensibilidad de Pinkie.

Pinkie se quedó mirando la mesa durante varios segundos con su expresión de tristeza sobre su cara y manteniendo esta, haciendo imposible el que Twilight supiera lo que podría estar pensando pues no podía contar con sus expresiones faciales, sus movimientos corporales o sus ojos para tratar de descifrarlo, hasta que finalmente, Pinkie se animó a romper aquella atmosfera de expectativa.

"Bueno yo".-Dijo y se interrumpió a sí misma, para luego frotar un poco la superficie de madera de la mesa con sus cascos.-"Intento convencerlo de regresar a la fiesta e intentara disfrutarla y que se divirtiera, le pregunte porque no quería, y el solo me dijo que porque así lo quería él; dijo que no para todo tiene que ver una buena excusa, como dije intente convencerlo a toda costa que por favor regresara a la fiesta pero él se rehusaba, y, creo que me deje llevar un poquito le grite en la cara que no podía estar diciéndolo enserio, entonces el…el…".-Dijo, costándole hablar ya que comenzaba a dolerle el hecho de escudriñar a fondo en aquella herida emocional fresca para contarle a Twilight lo sucedido.

La alicornio se dio cuenta a leguas del sufrimiento de su amiga, y estando en un estado tan emocional pero a la vez compasivo, decidió no forzarla a eso.

"Pinkie detente".-Dijo colocando su casco izquierdo sobre el derecho de su amiga, haciendo que ella volteara a verla.-"No necesitas decírmelo todo, te estás haciendo daño tu misma".-Dijo intentando convencerla.

"¡Pero él dijo que odia las fiestas Twilight!".-Exclamo Pinkie repentinamente, con tristeza y dolor y con las lágrimas inundando sus ojos de color azul, lo que dijo hizo que Twilight abriera los ojos sorprendida, irguiera por completo sus orejas de poni y se le quedara mirando a Pinkie levemente boquiabierta, perpleja, atónita.-"Me lo dijo directamente, el detesta las fiestas, es la cosa que más odia en la vida; el mismo me lo dijo".-Dijo ella con la voz rota y ahogada, intercalando su mirada entre su amiga alicornio la superficie de la mesa delante de ella.

Twilight simplemente se le quedo viendo con una mirada perdida, como si no pudiera creer lo que escucho, si bien para ella o alguien más esto no sería la gran cosa estamos hablando de Pinkie; para ella las fiestas son su vida, para ella este tipo de celebraciones son tan sagradas como una deidad, son incluso podría decirse; parte de ella, por lo a que Twilight no le costó nada colocarse en los cascos de su amiga, cosa la cual fue mucho más sencilla dado lo bien que la conoce, sabe que lo más seguro es que cuando Daniel le dijera eso, Pinkie sintió una especie de apuñalada o pinchazo justo en el centro de su espíritu, razón por la cual se encuentra aún tan afectada. Twilight estaba anonadada, muda, no sabía que decirle a Pinkie y aunque así fuera, sabe que ninguna palabra de aliento o motivación seria la gran cosa para ayudarla, entonces vio como Pinkie cerró los ojos, llorando sin consuelo y se colocó la parte de su pata delantera izquierda llamada **hueso cañón** delante de su hocico.

El estado de Pinkie era tan lastimero, que Twilight comenzó a sentir la inconfundible sensación de querer llorar e hizo lo único que le vino a la mente en ese momento.

"Aw Pinkie".-Dijo sintiendo verdadera lástima por su amiga, colocando ahora su casco izquierdo sobre el hombro de su amiga y con las orejas aplanadas.

Pinkie, con el lado racional de su mente completamente nublado por su actual estado, se lanzó a las patas delanteras de Twilight sin pensarlo, envolviendo sus patas delanteras alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo y en medio de este, coloco su rostro sobre el pecho de Twilight sin dejar de llorar, y Twilight, siendo la gran amiga que es, envolvió sus cascos delanteros alrededor del cuerpo de Pinkie, estrechándola en un abrazo compasivo el cual esperaba; fuera capaz de reconfortarla aunque sea un poco. Y sin romper el abrazo, y mirando con lastima, tristeza y preocupación a la amiga que tiene entre sus cascos, frunció un poco el ceño cuando comenzó a pensar en Daniel, el hecho de ver a Pinkie así y saber que él fue el responsable, está haciéndola sentir un gran enojo contra de él, tanto fue su enojo que siendo motivada con este, comenzó a tener fantasías dentro de su cabeza en las cuales le daba a Daniel su merecida lección, no piensa hacerlo en la vida real por 2 razones: 1.-Es inadecuado e impropio para una princesa tomar justicia por su propia mano a menos que sea en defensa propia y 2.-Aun estando enojada, se rehúsa a rebajarse al mismo nivel que el humano que se está hospedando en su castillo.

 **Mientras tanto, a la entrada del bosque Everfree, cerca de la granja de los Apple.**

El grupo armado y conformado por humanos uniformados que está detrás de Daniel, tras peinar lo mejor que pudieron el interior del bosque Everfree finalmente comenzaron a llegar a la salida del mismo, en el camino no se encontraron ni con Zecora o con la choza de la cebra ya que el camino que tomaron para salir del bosque hizo que pasaran de largo el hogar de la curandera, ahora se encuentran justo delante de la salida del bosque y haciendo uso del aprendizaje y conocimiento que adquirieron durante su entrenamiento, se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos que marcan como límite; el comienzo y la entrada de dicho bosque, haciendo aunque sea cierto uso de los colores de sus uniformes para camuflarse; digo cierto uso pues el ser sus uniformes completamente de color negro no les proporciona un camuflaje completo detrás de esos arbustos, solamente en cierta manera de aquellos cuyas hojas sean de un color más oscuro.

Una vez agachados y ocultos detrás de esos arbustos, uno de los soldados saco unos prismáticos de un estuche de mediano tamaño que tiene en su cinturón y comenzó a inspeccionar los alrededores estando a lo lejos por medio de estos.

"Soldado, dígame que ve".-Ordeno la líder, estando detrás de los arbustos con los demás pecho tierra para hacer más difícil aun el que puedan conseguir verlos.

"Mmm…parece ser un campo lleno de manzanos señor".-Dijo el soldado ajustando sus prismáticos sin despegarlos de sus ojos para poder ver mejor y con más claridad.-"Y al lado de este veo, una cabaña y un granero".-Dijo, mirando hacia las construcciones en la propiedad de los Apple.

"¿Quiere decir una granja soldado?".-Pregunto la líder.

"Sí señor, así es señor".-Dijo el soldado, despegando sus ojos de los binoculares y volteando a ver a su superior en turno.

"Pues entonces vaya directo al grano cuando sea así soldado, ¿Qué acaso parecemos niños?".-Dijo la líder con algo de seriedad, molestia y enfado, aun oculta detrás de los arbustos.

"Sí señor, entendido señor".-Dijo soldado tras guardar silencio por un par de segundos, máximo 4, pensando en lo que le dijo su líder para posteriormente regresar a mirar la granja desde la distancia con ayuda de su instrumento de observación.

"Ahora dígame, ¿ve a alguno de los posibles propietarios cerca?".-Pregunto su líder.

"Por el momento no señor".-Dijo el soldado escudriñando los alrededores con sus prismáticos pero entonces, cuando miro hacia el camino de tierra que conduce a Ponyville, vio algo que llamo inmediatamente su atención.-"No señor espere, veo algo, posiblemente sea un miembro de familia de los dueños".-Dijo el soldado sin despegar su atención del camino de tierra de Sweet Apple Acres.

"De acuerdo, descríbalo lo mejor pueda, quiero tener una idea de a que nos estamos enfrentando aquí".-Dijo la líder luego de que le informaran eso.

"Pues en realidad se parece mucho a…¿un poni?".-Dijo el soldado, lo último con extrañez y confusión, sorprendiendo a líder quien volteo a verlo sin levantarse de su escondite.-"De hecho parece más bien una potrilla".-Dijo el soldado.

"¿Cómo dice soldado, un poni?".-Pregunto la líder sin poder creerlo.

"Sí señor, mire usted misma".-Dijo despegando los ojos de sus binoculares y ofreciéndoselos a su líder mientras la miraba.

La líder del grupo se puso de pie, pero procurando tener la cabeza agachada para que no fuera tan fácil y verla, entonces estiro su brazo hacia el soldado bajo su mando, tomo sus prismáticos y miro hacia el camino de tierra de la propiedad de los Apple, sorprendiéndose enserio esta vez al darse cuenta que el soldado bajo su mando no mentía o estuviera bromeando, a quien vio y ahora está viendo ella; es a Applebloom, quien había regresado del imperio de cristal con sus amigas y sus compañeros de clase esta misma mañana y ahora se dirigía rumbo a Ponyville, con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y disfrutándolo de la paz y tranquilidad de los alrededores de su querido y amado hogar.

"Primero ese portal, luego ese extraño árbol que los nuestros vieron, luego esa cosa que matamos allá atrás, ¿y ahora ponis?".-Dijo la líder despegando sus ojos de los binoculares y con una mueca de extrañez sobre su cara.-"…Este lugar sí que es extraño".-Dijo mirando hacia un lado y le regreso los binoculares a su soldado, el cual los guardo en su estuche; en su cinturón.

"¿Sus órdenes señor?".-Pregunto el soldado que sirvió como observador hace unos minutos mirando a su líder.

"Las ordenes son la misión, investigar y explorar este sitio; y buscar posibles rastros del objetivo".-Dijo la líder volteando a ver al soldado que pregunto.

"Señor, permiso para hablar".-Dijo Donovan llamando su atención.

"Mm, concedido".-Dijo la líder dudando y con tono poco convencido, debido a los problemas que este soldado novato le ha traído a su grupo y a la misión.

"¿Qué tal si tratamos de comunicarnos con, esa cosa?".-Dijo Donovan, señalando con su mano a Applebloom, la cual se encuentra a varios metros de distancia de ellos y no se percatado de su presencia, dado que se encuentran ocultos.-"Tal vez pueda decirnos si el objetivo ha sido visto por estos alrededores".-Dijo.

"¿Tienes cemento en la cabeza en vez de cerebro novato?".-Pregunto la líder mirándolo directamente, su pregunta evidencio por si sola que aquella la parece una idea de lo más absurda.

"Señor espere, tal vez no sea tan mala idea, ¿Qué podemos perder intentándolo?".-Dijo el soldado que actuó como observador.

"Todos ustedes tienen algo de experiencia en la crudeza de la vida real pero no tanto como yo, no se confíen solo porque es una potrilla, en Irak y Afganistán los niños eran usados como kamikazes vivientes con tal de reducir las fuerzas del ejército americano, por eso no podemos confiarnos, un descuido y ese será el último que tengamos".-Dijo la líder, con seriedad, severidad y autoridad.

"Señor con todo respeto, ¿no está siendo paranoica respecto a todo esto?".-Pregunto una de los soldados detrás de ella.

"Si ser paranoica significa estar velando por sus vidas; las cuales son mi responsabilidad estando a cargo, entonces sí, es mejor ser considerada como un paranoica y tener razón, a arriesgarse a no tenerla".-Dijo y regreso la mirada al frente, la cual clavo sobre la pequeña miembro de la familia Apple, a la cual miro por unos segundos más; hasta finalmente cerrar los ojos por un momento y suspirar.-"Pero si es lo que ustedes quieren; bien, están preparando su propio funeral, andando".-Dijo mirando detrás de ella sobre su hombro derecho, a varios de los soldados puestos a su mando, para luego volver a mirar al frente, ponerse de pie y salir del arbusto.

"Señor; señor".-Dijo Donovan un poco apresurado saliendo del arbusto justo después de su líder y haciendo que esta lo mirara directamente a los ojos.-"Propongo que colguemos y guardemos nuestras armas, no sabemos nada sobre este lugar pero si logramos comunicarnos de alguna manera con la potrilla de ahí y ve nuestras armas; podría asustarse y perderíamos la oportunidad de tener información útil".-Dijo, haciendo que su líder bajara la mirada al piso pensativa por un par de segundos, pensando en lo que dijo.

"Tienes razón soldado".-Dijo y volteo hacia su izquierda hacia sus soldados, quienes se pusieron de pie y salieron de los arbustos.-"Escúchenme bien todos, guarden sus armas, no podemos arriesgarnos a asustar a la potrilla si de alguna manera logramos comunicarnos con ella, la información que podamos conseguir de ella podría ser crucial para el éxito de la misión, pero no lo olviden, no bajen la guardia, no podemos estar seguros de nada aquí, dado que es territorio completamente desconocido, ¿entendido?".-Dijo la líder mirando a varios soldados del grupo mientras exponía sus motivos.

"Señor, si señor".-Dijeron todos al unísono haciendo un saludo militar en posición de firmes y acto seguido, comenzaron a colgar sus rifles sobre sus hombros con la ayuda de las correas de estos y comenzaron a caminar directo hacia Applebloom de manera casual para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

Una vez que se encontraban alrededor de unos 10 metros de ella, la líder se acercó al soldado que actuó como observador desde los arbustos.

"Soldado dígame, ¿es bueno con los niños?".-Pregunto la líder, haciendo que soldado volteara a verla.

"Así es señor".-Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Bien, acérquese a esa potrilla y háblele, si existe la posibilidad que sea lo bastante inteligente como para responderle de alguna manera; conversen, y trate de conseguir toda la información relevante que le sea posible".-Dijo la líder caminando a su lado.

"Si señor".-Dijo el haciendo un saludo militar y comenzó a trotar hacia Applebloom para alcanzarla, una vez que estaba como a unos 3, 4 o 5 metros de distancia, desacelero su paso volviendo a caminar y comenzó a llamarla de manera cordial y educada.-"Hey, oye tu pequeña".-Dijo, con su brazo estirado hacia arriba y hacia ella.

Applebloom escucho que la llamaron, haciendo que abriera los ojos, se detuviera en seco y mirara a ambos lados en búsqueda de quien la llamo.

"Por acá pequeña".-Escucho al soldado decir, entonces volteo a ver detrás de ella y pudo ver como este se le acercaba.-"Hola. ¿Cómo estás?".-Dijo el soldado con una sonrisa sobre su cara y saludándola con la mano, para luego quitarse el casco para que pudiera verlo bien y caminando más lento con tal de no asustarla o intimidarla, para ahorrarme una descripción detallada; si quieren imaginarse al soldado, él se ve bastante parecido a Chris Redfield de Resident Evil en Resident Evil Biohazart.

Pero a pesar de sus intentos de no asustarla, Applebloom termino asustándose aunque sea un poco al verlo, giro su cuerpo hacia él y se le quedo viendo sorprendida, con la boca abierta, su casco delantero izquierdo levantado y las orejas aplanadas, no es extrañar que tuviera esa reacción, debido a nunca antes ha visto a un ser como él pues aún no conoce siquiera a Daniel; si bien Applejack le hablo un poco de él, su hermana nunca le dijo como lucia. Al ver las reacciones de la potranca, el soldado se detuvo abriendo los ojos y estiro un poco su brazo izquierdo hacia adelante hacia ella, con mucha lentitud.

"Oye, está bien tranquila, no voy hacerte daño; te lo juro".-Dijo y lentamente puso una rodilla en tierra para estar más a su altura, estando a un par de metros de distancia de ella.-"¿Puedes entender algo de lo que estoy diciendo pequeña?".-Pregunto.

Applebloom finalmente logro salir de su aturdimiento luego de eso, poco a poco cerró su boca y levanto sus orejas, bajo su casco y tras parpadear un par de veces, miro al humano delante de ella.

"Si, le entiendo bien".-Respondió con una expresión neutra pero casual sobre su cara y asintiendo con la cabeza.

El hecho de que le respondiera; y aún más que le hablara, hizo que tanto el soldado como todo su grupo abrieran los ojos sorprendidos.

"Vaya, sé que dije que existía la posibilidad de que fuera inteligente y que hablara, pero no lo decía totalmente enserio".-Comento la líder al ver esto.

Tras procesar un poco el impacto de esta sorpresiva revelación, el soldado que está hablando con ella volvió en sí y la miro directamente, con una mirada neutra pero que inspiraba carisma, amabilidad y confianza por parte suya.

"De acuerdo, gracias por hacérmelo saber pequeña".-Dijo el soldado tras salir del trance y regreso a la que de verdad la atañe en estos momentos.-"Escucha, quería preguntarte ¿si no has visto a algún otro humano por aquí?".-Pregunto, moviendo un poco sus manos y gesticulando con ellas, juntándolas delante de el tras hacerle esa pregunta a la pequeña potrilla campirana.

"¿Humano?, ¿Qué es un humano?".-Pregunto Applebloom con extrañez y confusión, levantando su casco delantero derecho del suelo y con una ceja alzada.

El soldado abrió los ojos y alzo sus cejas ante aquel par de preguntas.

"¿Cómo?, ¿no sabes lo que es un ser humano pequeña?".-Pregunto el soldado, siendo cortes, educado y amable.

"No".-Dijo Applebloom negando con la cabeza.

Esto hizo que el soldado volteara a ver sobre su hombro izquierdo para ver al resto de sus compañeros y a su líder quienes se encuentran detrás de él, con una mirada inexpresiva pero que decía escrito sobre ella que lo más seguro es que no vayan conseguir mucha información luego de la respuesta dada por la potranca, pero la líder le hizo un ademan con su mano de que continuara, seguramente buscando sacarle todo lo que le fuera posible, tal y como se lo ordeno. Entonces el soldado regreso su mirada a Applebloom.

"Bueno pequeña, te lo dejare en términos simples para no confundirte demasiado; yo, y mis amigos y mi jefa aquí presentes, somos seres humanos".-Dijo haciendo un gesto a sus compañeros que se encuentran detrás de él y mirándolos por un momento para luego regresar su mirada a la pequeña potra y ponerse de pie.-"Y estamos en búsqueda de otro ser humano, alto, cabello negro, usa anteojos y con algo de sobrepeso, lo estamos buscando ya que podría ser un peligro para los demás y necesitamos detenerlo antes de que cause algún daño".-Dijo.

Applebloom abrió sus ojos ante lo dicho por el soldado, pero esto es obviamente mentira, pero la pequeña potranca se dejó engañar fácilmente debido a su inocencia y a la actitud carismática que está mostrando el soldado.

"¿Qué?, oh manzanas, eso es terrible".-Dijo Applebloom, empezando a preocuparse un poco.

"Lo sé, por eso te agradeceríamos mucho su pudieras decirnos algo que nos pueda guiar hacia él, lo que sea, incluso hasta lo más insignificante podría ser de mucha ayuda".-Dijo el soldado.

Tras eso, Applebloom se llevó su casco delantero izquierdo a su quijada y se quedó mirando el piso, pensando en algo que les pudiera ayudar, estuvo así algunos segundos hasta que finalmente levanto la mirada, la cual coloco nuevamente sobre el soldado.

"Bueno como les dije; no he visto a alguien parecido a ustedes pero aquí, pero mi hermana Applejack me conto hoy que alguien nuevo llego a Ponyville, y si la memoria no me falla, creo que para referirse a ese alguien uso una palabra bastante parecida a la que ustedes me dijeron para referirse a los de su especie".-Explico la pequeña, señalando al soldado con uno de sus cascos cuando dijo lo último.

Lo que dijo inmediatamente levanto sospechas entre todo el grupo de soldados, y por intuición estuvieron de acuerdo en que esa es la prueba metafórica a manera de información más contundente sobre su objetivo que pueden o podrían tener por el momento, luego de esto, el soldado que está hablando con Applebloom volvió a dirigirse a ella.

"¿Ponyville dijiste?, ¿sabes dónde está ese lugar?, creo que a mis compañeros y a mí no nos vendría mal ir a echar un vistazo para estar seguros".-Dijo el soldado mirando a la potranca y gesticulando un poco con su mano izquierda, la cual tiene abierta.

"¡Seguro!".-Dijo Applebloom con algo de alegría y emoción, con sus ojitos brillando y una autentica sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Me dirigía hacia allá justo ahora, síganme, yo los guio".-Dijo haciendo un gesto con su casco para que la siguieran y comenzó a caminar nuevamente por el camino de tierra, siendo seguida detrás por los soldados, algunos de los cuales dibujaron unas sonrisas victoriosas y orgullosas sobre sus caras mientras ella no los está viendo. Y el soldado con el que estuvo hablando desde el principio se le acerco y comenzó a caminar a su lado, haciendo que la pequeña Apple colocara su mirada sobre él, con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad sobre su cara, pues él le agrado bastante en la pequeña conversación que sostuvieron.

"Me llamo Applebloom; por cierto".-Dijo la pequeña, haciendo que el soldado volteara a verla y le sonriera cálidamente.

"Mucho gusto Applebloom, mis amigos me llaman Harry".-Dijo el soldado.

"¿Harry?, mmm, es un nombre poco común por aquí, pero creo que es lindo y te queda".-Dijo la pequeña sin dejar de mirar al soldado y agregándole dentadura a esa sonrisa que tiene sobre su rostro.

Lo que dijo amplio un poco más la sonrisa de Harry y tras hacerlo regreso su mirada al frente, al igual que Applebloom, yendo en dirección a Ponyville.

 **Mientras tanto, en Sugar Cube Corner.**

"Y bueno en resumen, eso es todo".-Dijo Twilight dejando una taza medio llena de té sobre un platito de porcelana usando su magia y mirando hacia adelante, a sus amigas, quienes se encuentran sentadas en la misma mesa que ellas.

Acaba de contarles y explicarles todo lo que sabe por el momento de Daniel, apoyándose un poco con la ayuda de Fluttershy y Rainbow al principio, pues ambas estuvieron con ella cuando Zecora le informo del hallazgo de Daniel inconsciente en la inmediaciones del Everfree, siendo ella la más objetiva procurando que alguna de ellas no se saliera tanto del tema y lo contaran tanto desde su propio punto de vista; con tal de evitar lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión en el barco con Pinkie, Rarity y AJ, cada una de sus amigas tiene un postre o bebida diferente delante de ellas, los cuales pidieron a sugerencia de Twilight pues; tal como se los había dicho a cada una, la historia es larga y les recomendó que pidieran algo para hacer todo más llevadero, Pinkie se encuentra ahora en un mejor estado de ánimo, el haberse desahogado con Twilight enserio la ayudo, y ya parece más la Pinkie de siempre.

Rainbow pidió un café negro, el cual endulzó un poco a su gusto, Pinkie se sirvió a si misma; una pieza de pan pequeña algo crujiente espolvoreada con azúcar y con relleno de cajeta, Starlight pidió una especie de frapuchino, la cubierta del cual esta tapada con crema batida, Rarity al igual que Twilight pidió una taza de té, pero a diferencia de la alicornio cuyo te es un té negro, el de ella parece ser de otro sabor, Fluttershy pidió una galleta recubierta con fresa y la cual tiene un chorrito ya macizo de chocolate blanco encima de la cubierta de fresa a manera y estilo como solo saben hacerlo en las panaderías para los decorados, y por último, Applejack pidió un rebanada de pie sabor manzana que su querida prima hizo con manzanas de la propiedad de su familia. Todas ellas están mirando ahora a Twilight, luego de ella les contara sobre Daniel.

"Déjame ver si entendí, ¿dices que Daniel esta o estuvo huyendo de algo o alguien?".-Pregunto Applejack mirando a su amiga princesa.

"Si".-Respondió Twilight asintiendo con la cabeza.-"No sé exactamente de qué o quienes, si lo sabe no quiso decirme, y si está siendo honesto entonces lo mas probable es que por el momento no lo recuerde, él me dijo que durante esa persecución todo paso muy rápido y apenas pudo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía".-Dijo.

"Ahora entiendo porque tenía esas espantosas heridas el dia que lo conocimos".-Dijo Fluttershy ganándose la atención.-"Posiblemente esas malas personas fueron las responsables".-Dijo.

"No estoy segura".-Dijo Twilight mirando la mesa.-"A mi más que nadie le gustaría tener más información, pero me he dado cuenta que todo este nuevo entorno está siendo mucho procesamiento y asimilación para Daniel, no me extraña después de que le dijera que ahora se encuentra en otra dimensión".-Dijo, lo último con arrepentimiento pues aquello fue un graso error, lo supo al nomas ver las reacciones que Daniel tuvo en ese entonces.

"¿Qué?".-Dijeron Rarity y Pinkie sorprendidas, esta última con más exaltación dado lo difícil que le resulta contener su entusiasmo.

"¡¿Acaso escupiste la sopa sobre eso?!".-Pregunto Pinkie aun exaltada, poniendo sus cascos sobre la mesa y mirando fija e intensamente a su amiga.

"¿Pero cómo se te pudo ocurrir cariño?".-Pregunto Rarity, estando de acuerdo con Pinkie, claro está, de una manera más sofisticada y tranquila.

"No fue mi intención".-Dijo ella con arrepentimiento, para luego formar una sonrisa de pena, nerviosismo y vergüenza sobre su cara.-"Creo que me emocione tanto explicándole cosas mientras le mostraba Ponyville que no fui capaz de contenerme".-Dijo, sobándose el cuello.

"Lo que no entiendo es porque si es tan habilidoso y genial, no usa sus habilidades para acabar con aquellos que están persiguiéndolo".-Dijo Rainbow entrando en la conversación y gesticulando un poco con sus cascos delanteros.

"¿A qué te refieres Rainbow?".-Pregunto Starlight justo después de tomar un sorbo de su bebida con cafeína.

"¿No les contaste Twilight?".-Pregunto la intrépida pegaso volteando a ver a la alicornio.

"¿Sobre qué cosa?".-Pregunto ahora la princesa, algo confundida y con una ceja levantada.

"Creo que eso es un no, nah no te preocupes; ya les contare".-Dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa algo presumida sobre su cara, cerrando los ojos por momento y haciendo un ademan con su casco insinuándole que dejara de preocuparse y tras hacerlo miro al resto de sus amigas sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su cara.-"Verán, ayer aproveche una oportunidad en la que Twilight, Spike y Daniel estaban desprevenidos para jugarles una broma".-Dijo, entonces su rostro se contrajo en una expresión que dejaba muy claro que está esforzándose para no reír, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles y comenzó a reír.-"¡Jajajaja!, ¡sigue siendo tan gracioso, no puedo ir al solo pensarlo, de-debieron haber visto las caras que pusieron!".-Dijo, y siguió riéndose, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, con su casco derecho sobre la mesa y el izquierdo sobre su frente.

Twilight dibujo una expresión de amargura y molestia sobre su cara y rodo los ojos al ver esta pequeña escena creada por una de sus mejores amigas y, aun están completamente al tanto de ello; de su interés amoroso dado toda la evidencia que se ha visto hasta ahora.

"Bu-Bueno; pero como decía".-Dijo Rainbow calmándose finalmente y limpiándose las lágrimas de felicidad que tenía en sus pestanas con uno de sus cascos para luego proseguir.-"Les hice una broma, pero Daniel no se lo tomo precisamente bien".-Dijo, borrando la sonrisa que tenía sobre su cara al recordar que casi la aplasto literalmente ayer.

"¿A qué te refieres Caramelo?".-Pregunto Applejack confundida y con curiosidad.

"Antes de que me diera cuenta se puso muy molesto, creo que demasiado, y casi me aplasta; literalmente".-Dijo la pegaso de color azul y crin multicolor.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Fluttershy sorprendida.

"Explícate Rainbow".-Dijo Rarity mirando a su amiga con una mirada interrogativa, pues no está comprendiendo muy bien lo que Rainbow esta diciendo.

"Mientras me reía; no sé cómo lo hizo, pero se despegó del suelo varios metros y se vino directo hacia a mi cuando venía en picada e intento darme un golpe".-Dijo Dash, haciendo que sus amigas sorprendieran, excepto Twilight pues ella ya está al tanto de todo esto.-"Apenas pude reaccionar a tiempo y evitarlo, tuve suerte, su golpe fue tan fuerte que dejo agrietado el piso donde yo estuve".-Dijo, terminando prácticamente de contar.

"Dulce Celestia".-Dijo Rarity verdaderamente sorprendida y un poco horrorizada al imaginarse lo narrado por su amiga.

"Por mil corrales".-Dijo Applejack, estando tan sorprendida como Rarity.

"¡Dulce leche de la madre del coco!".-Dijo Pinkie de igual manera, ganándose la mirada de todas sus amigas y que abruptamente el ambiente se pusiera en silencio.-"¿Qué?".-Pregunto ella con inocencia como acostumbra y levantando los cascos en el aire, no entiendo las miradas dadas por sus amigas.

"¿Enserio Daniel hizo algo así?".-Pregunto Starlight, regresando al tema.

"Si, y debo admitir que fue increíble".-Dijo Rainbow, dibujando una sonrisa sobre su cara y diciendo lo último con entusiasmo, estirando sus cascos por completo hacia arriba.-"Por eso no comprendo porque no hace lo que mejor sabe hacer y les patea el trasero a todos ellos".-Dijo, algo emocionada y entusiasmada por ver a Daniel en acción y en contra de alguien que no sea ella.

"No tengo ninguna evidencia en la cual sustentarme".-Dijo Twilight mirando hacia un lado y con la punta de uno de sus cascos en su barbilla, llamando la atención de todas sus amigas.-"Pero si es capaz de eso y de posiblemente muchas otras capacidades físicas extraordinarias, eso quiere decir que quien o quienes sean los que lo están persiguiendo son mucho, tal vez hasta demasiado para el".-Dijo, con su mirada de regreso en todas sus amigas.

"Pues ya no tendrá que preocuparse por eso, propongo que lo ayudemos a patearles el trasero".-Dijo Rainbow, con esa expresión valiente, seria y determinada que la caracteriza como un pegaso de correr grandes riesgos sobre su cara.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Rainbow, admito que Daniel no me causo una primera impresión de lo más placentera y satisfactoria, pero nadie merece ser asediado de una manera como esa".-Dijo Rarity, con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Estoy de acuerdo también".-Dijo Applejack también, al igual que Starlight, dejando solo a Twilight y Fluttershy.

"Está bien, solo espero que podamos convencerlos en vez de pelear".-Dijo Fluttershy, con algo de preocupación, como es normal en ella ante una situación tan seria como de la que están hablando.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Twilight sorprendida tras escuchar todo lo que dijeron, poniendo sus cascos sobre la mesa.-"Chicas ¿no pueden estar hablando enserio?, no tenemos ni siquiera idea de a lo que nos estamos enfrentando".-Dijo la alicornio, algo preocupada e intento disuadirlas.

"Twilight por favor".-Dijo Rainbow sin preocupación, haciendo que su amiga volteara a verla.-"Hemos salvado Equestria docenas de veces, por favor; ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?".-Dijo recargándose en la silla, poniendo sus patas traseras sobre la mesa, teniendo cuidado de no tirar su café, con sus patas delanteras en su nuca y los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa confiada sobre su cara. No debió haber hecho la última pregunta, pues se arrepentirá; aunque sea un poco, en unos minutos.

 **Mientras tanto.**

Afuera de Sugar Cube Corner, en una de las pequeñas colinas que rodean Ponyville, tanto Applebloom como el grupo de soldados humanos que ella amablemente se ofreció escoltar, hicieron acto de presencia en la cima de dicha colina, encontrándose directamente con una gran vista panorámica del pequeño y colorido pueblo ecuestre.

"¿Esto es Ponyville?".-Pregunto Harry sin despegar su mirada del pequeño pueblo que tiene delante a algunos metros de distancia.

"Eesip".-Respondió la potranca con una sonrisa sobre su cara y cerrando los ojos por unos momentos para luego abrirlos y volver a mirar hacia adelante, todo esto sin detener su paso, al igual que los humanos que la acompañan. Tras unos segundos de silencio y buscando acabar con el mismo, Applebloom decidió hacerle a Harry una pregunta sobre algo que él y sus amigos portan y lo cual llamo su curiosidad una vez que lo noto cuando iban de camino hacia Ponyville.-"Oye Harry, ¿Qué son esas cosas largas y negras que tú y tus amigos llevan en la espalda?".-Pregunto, refiriéndose a sus rifles.

"Oh, ¿hablas de esto?".-Pregunto Harry llevando su mano detrás de él y colocando su dedo sobre su arma, ante lo cual Applebloom asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Bueno, mis amigos y yo las usamos como una especie de seguro y para protegernos en caso de algo salga mal, de dónde venimos se llaman rifles".-Dijo el soldado, siendo tan carismático y amable como lo ha sido con ella desde el principio.

"¿Rifles?".-Dijo Applebloom algo sorprendida y confundida con el nombre, para luego mirar el arma de fuego que su nuevo amigo lleva en su espalda.-"Es un nombre extraño, incluso para un objeto; y no parecen tan útiles que digamos".-Dijo, regresando su mirada a Harry, no es de extrañar que desconozca por completo lo letal que puede ser un arma de fuego, dado que en Equestria no existen.

"Oh lo son, créeme, nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada".-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa sobre su cara y tanto el como la pequeña Apple regresaron su mirada hacia adelante.

En ese momento, ambos y el grupo de compañeros soldados de Harry finalmente llegaron a Ponyville y en tan solo un par de minutos, al centro del mismo pueblo, la gran mayoría de los ponis que se encontraban en las calles en esos momentos y se percataron de la presencia de los nuevos visitantes, se sorprendieron al verlos, ya habían visto o mínimo escuchado de Daniel, pero ver a mas como el tan solo 2 días después de que llegara; era algo inaudito y sencillamente increíble para ellos.

"Entonces Applebloom, ¿dices que tu hermana te conto que aquí hay otro humano?".-Pregunto Harry mirando a la potranca y señalando el suelo con su índice.

"Eesip".-Respondió la potranca.

"¿Estas segura que dijo humano?".-Pregunto esta vez la líder del grupo mirándola y se acercó a ella.-"No queremos equivocarnos y causar inconvenientes a los habitantes de este lugar por estar en búsqueda de él".-Dijo.

Applebloom se llevó un casco a la barbilla y miro hacia arriba, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos y tratando de hacer memoria lo mejor posible para ayudar al grupo de individuos que se encuentran delante de ella. Tras varios segundos de silencio, los cuales sobrepasaron el minuto, ella dejo de meditar y puso su mirada sobre ellos.

"Si".-Dijo ella.-"Oh bueno, al menos estoy 80% segura de que ella uso esa palabra".-Dijo, gesticulando un poco con su casco delantero izquierdo.

"Bien, con eso me conformo".-Dijo la líder, entonces miro a Harry y con una mirada seria y severa sobre su cara y asintió con la cabeza; dándole una orden en código secreto por medio del uso de su lenguaje corporal.

Harry capto la orden y obedeció, se descolgó su rifle de su espalda y tras mirar por literalmente un segundo a Applebloom, le propino un golpe justo en la mejilla izquierda con la culata de su enorme, dicho golpe hizo sonar la carne de la mejilla de la potranca por el impacto y ella sin perder tiempo dejo escapar un grito de puro dolor, el cual tenía claras connotaciones de que amenaza con convertirse en un sollozo.

"Muy bien todos, a trabajar".-Dijo la líder mirando al resto de los elementos bajo su mando, quienes asintieron con la cabeza, hicieron un saludo militar y se separaron para acatar sus órdenes.

Applebloom aún seguía quejándose por el golpe y el dolor estando en el suelo, con la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas luego de ese inesperado golpe, antes de que pudiera decir o siquiera pensar en otra cosa, Harry se le acerco y puso su pie sobre su vientre siendo para nada gentil, pues lo hizo por medio de un fuerte pisotón, el cual nuevamente hizo gritar a la pequeña Apple con sus ojos cerrados y una vez que los abrió, delante de ella se encontró con el rostro de quien creía era su nuevo amigo.

"Harry, ¿Por qué-".-Iba a preguntar ella con una cara de dolor sobre su rostro pero aprovechando que tiene el cañón de su arma cerca de ella, Harry disparo justo al lado del oído izquierdo de la potranca y la bala impacto el suelo.

El estruendo ocasionado por el arma aturdió inmediatamente a la pequeña, quien cerró los ojos y se llevó los cascos a sus orejas para cubrírselas para después; y aprovechando que la boca del cañón de su arma se encuentra caliente tras el disparo, Harry colocara la boca de su arma sobre la mejilla izquierda de la potranca, haciéndola gritar nuevamente del dolor al sentir el feo y abrazador calor de la pólvora caliente en la boca del arma.

"¡Cállate!. ¡Cállate Applebloom, cállate o te juro que te mato!".-Exclamo el soldado, sonando muy honesto, serio, severo, molesto y enojado.

Applebloom abrió los ojos y estando totalmente indefensa, miro el rostro del soldado con el rabillo de sus ojos, de los cuales comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, tanto por el dolor como por el repentino terror que se apodero de ella, ante este inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. Luego de esto, la líder saco su pistola Eagle de calibre 44 de su cinturón y disparo varias veces al cielo, las denotaciones fueron escuchadas por Starlight y las 6 mane, quienes se sorprendieron y voltearon a ver la puerta y pared de Sugar Cube Corner; detrás de la cual se encuentra el mundo exterior.

"¿Pero que ha sido eso?".-Pregunto Rainbow mirando la puerta y tras preguntarlo, escucharon nuevamente la detonación del arma de la líder, haciendo que comenzaran a ponerse tensas pues aun estando dentro del establecimiento de los Cake's, comenzaron a sentir la ansiedad, el pánico y el temor que empezaban a generarse afuera.

"Algo anda mal, vamos chicas".-Dijo Twilight y sin perder tiempo se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta, siendo seguida detrás por el resto de sus amigas.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Daniel se encuentra en la habitación de invitados en la Twilight le está permitiendo hospedarse, no está haciendo prácticamente nada, solamente está sentado al borde del izquierdo de la cama, mirando hacia abajo con una expresión de tristeza o desilusión sobre su cara y teniendo en una mano; su confiable arma 9 milímetros, y en la otra, el cartucho de la misma repleto al máximo de balas, tras contemplar ambos objetos por unos segundos, dejo escapar un suspiro, encorvando aún más su espalda y jugando o moviendo un poco el arma que tiene en la mano, es como si estuviera en meditación mental incierta de si hacer o no hacer algo de lo que no tenemos idea. Pero en eso, su meditación mental fue interrumpida por las detonaciones del arma que se escucharon afuera, haciendo que volteara a ver hacia las puertas de la habitación, en un principio pensó que solo fue su imaginación o una broma cruel de su mente producida por sus episodios de estrés postraumático, pero se dio cuenta de que no era así cuando escucho una nueva detonación de un arma de fuego, esto hizo que la expresión de desilusión o tristeza desapareciera de su cara, abriera los ojos y sin dudarlo, colocara nuevamente el cartucho en su arma, cortara cartucho, se pusiera de pie y fuera directamente hacia las puertas.

Cuando Twilight y el resto de sus amigas abrieron la puerta de Sugar Cube Corner y salieron al exterior, la escena que vieron delante de ellas las dejo atónitas y o perplejas, de donde quiera que miraban, alguno de los soldados humanos que llegaron a Ponyville, arrastraban u obligaban a punta de pistola a los ponis e incluso algunos potros y potrancas para concentrarlos en una zona o área específica para poder controlarlos mejor y tenerlos bajo vigilancia, algunos los forzaban a base de fuertes patadas, ya fuera en el cuerpo o en alguna otra área de su ser; fuera cual fuera, uno de ellos rompió la puerta de uno de los hogares de una patada, entro como si fuera su casa y saco a la fuerza y a punta de pistola a toda la familia que yacía adentro, él no fue el único y Twilight y sus amigas vieron como en 2 casos similares, el padre de familia intentaba persuadir y le advirtió de buena manera al soldado que los saco de su hogar que no fuera tan brusco con su esposa e hijo o hijos, al igual que en otro caso; una madre amenazaba a un soldado de hacerle pagar a uno si llegaba a lastimar o su pequeño o pequeña, haciendo que ambos se ganaran un fuerte golpe justo en el rostro, el cual los tiro al piso y dejo verdaderamente aturdidos y desorientados, y dándose cuenta del peligro, se hicieron sumisos a las órdenes de los soldados para protegerse a sí mismos o a sus hijos, y buscando ya no ser lastimados.

A pesar del horror que esta escena producía sobre Twilight y sus amigas, la ira y la molestia de dicha princesa fueron superiores a todo eso, y formando una cara seria sobre su cara y con el ceño fruncido, valientemente; la princesa de la amistad comenzó a acercarse a aquellos individuos vestidos de negro para encararlos.

La líder del grupo humano uniformado se dio cuenta de ella y entonces le apunto con su pistola, teniendo delante de ella al igual que el resto de sus elementos, a varios sementales, yeguas y algunos potrillos y potrancas en el suelo arrodillados, seguramente para usarlos como rehenes o como herramienta de persuasión por medio de la fuerza.

"Detente ahí tu".-Dijo la líder sin dejar de apuntarle a la alicornio.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes y que es lo que quie-".-Iba a preguntar Twilight enojada pero al ver que no hizo caso a sus exigencias, la líder la apunto a su casco delantero derecho y sin dudar abrió fuego, dándole a unos 3 centímetros arriba del casco.

Inmediatamente, Twilight dejó escapar un fuerte grito aplanando sus orejas y amenazando con llorar cuando sintió el repentino e intenso dolor que esa nueva herida la produjo.

"¡Twilight!".-Exclamo Rainbow preocupada al ver esto, Rarity suspiro, Fluttershy se cubrió la boca con un casco, Pinkie se quedó boquiabierta y tanto Applejack como Starlight abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, esta última con su boca ligeramente abierta y sin perder tiempo, se acercaron a su amiga.

Rainbow fue la primera en llegar con la ayuda de su vuelo rápido, miro a la alicornio a los ojos por un momento con una expresión de preocupación sobre su cara y luego, con la ayuda de uno de sus cascos, miro la herida sangrante que ahora tiene en su pata, un segundo después de hacerlo, giro su cabeza hacia los soldados y los miro completamente enojada y molesta por lo que le acaban de hacer.

"¡Oye, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?!".-Exigió Rainbow mirando a la líder y estando de pie sobre sus 4 cascos.

"Ella se lo busco, claramente se lo advertí".-Respondió la líder, aun apuntándole a Twilight.

Su respuesta solo hizo enojar más a la pegaso, quien mostro los dientes y gruñó producto de su ira, con su cuerpo temblando por un momento a causa de los mismo.

"¿Solo por eso lo hiciste?".-Pregunto sin poder creer lo que escucho.-"Ooh, muy bien te lo ganaste, te voy a destrozar".-Dijo ella acomodándose y poniendo firmemente sus cascos sobre el suelo y teniendo sus alas abiertas, lista para salir disparada hacia ellos, cosa que fue vista por Twilight y ocasionando que abriera los ojos.

"No Rainbow espera".-Dijo estirando su casco izquierdo pero fue tarde, Rainbow la ignoro y salió disparada hacia el grupo, siendo más específicos hacia la líder.

"Que ni se te ocurra".-Dijo Harry uniéndose al rastro de su escuadrón, a su lado esta Donovan, quien tiene a Applebloom en su pecho, con su antebrazo envuelto debajo de su mandíbula y haciéndole un candado, mientras que en su otra mano tiene un revolver calibre 375 con el cual está apuntándole directamente a la cabeza, con la boca del arma haciendo contacto a la altura de sus sienes.

Applejack se percató de esto y abrió los ojos, sorprendida y preocupada.

"¡Applebloom!".-Exclamo preocupada.

Tanto lo dicho por su amiga campirana como el haber vislumbrado a la pequeña potranca hizo que Rainbow, preocupada por la pequeña, se retratara de lo que está a punto de hacer, por lo que aun estando en vuelo hacia la líder, hizo un gran giro cerrado en el aire hacia la derecha; dejando detrás de ella su estela color arcoíris y deteniéndose justo a medias del espacio de distancia que hay entre sus amigas y aquellos individuos, mirando a estos últimos.

" _Vaya, es veloz, hay que ocupar_ se _de eso".-_ Dijo la líder, o mejor dicho pensó; en la seguridad de sus pensamientos mientras le apuntaba directamente a la intrépida pegaso de pelaje color azul y crin multicolor.-"Oye, tu, ven hacia acá, ahora".-Dijo la líder, haciendo un gesto con su arma para que se acercara hacia ella.

"¿Qué?, eres tonta si crees que voy a-".-Iba a decir Rainbow con incredulidad y un poco de molestia pero no pudo terminar la frase debido a lo que vio, sin ningún remordimiento y sin dudar; Harry le dio fuerte a Applebloom en la cabeza con el mango de su pistola, haciéndola gritar nuevamente del dolor.

"¡Hermanita!".-Exclamo Applejack con preocupación mirando hacia ella y luego miro a la líder, y en un parpadeo; literal, se puso tan furiosa que comenzó a hervir de la ira y su rostro se enrojeció en solo un segundo.-"Te voy a-".-Dijo con enojo y rencor e intento ir hacia la líder, pero esta al percatarse de sus intenciones; disparo cerca de sus ojos delanteros, haciendo que tanto ella como el resto de sus amigas se aterraran y ella palideció, la enorme ira con la que antes estaba lidiando fue intercambiada repentinamente por terror y por si todo eso no fuera bastante, Harry arremetió nuevamente contra la cabecita de Applebloom, haciendo que su hermana mayor abriera los ojos, con sus orejas completamente erguidas y se quedara boquiabierta tras ver esto.

Rainbow estaba atónita y bastante parecido a un estado de shock, solo se quedó volando donde está, inmóvil y sin poder apartar la vista de esta atroz escena.

"Inténtalo otra vez y tu hermanita no volverá a ver la luz del sol otra vez".-Dijo la líder dirigiéndose a Applejack y haciendo un leve gesto hacia Applebloom, dándoles una orden a sus 2 soldados por medio de lenguaje corporal.

Tanto Donovan como Harry captaron la orden de su líder temporal pero esta orden va dirigida más específicamente al soldado novato del grupo, Donovan dudo por un par de segundos con temor de acatar esa orden, ya que lo que su líder le había ordenado con ese gesto es inmoral y desde el punto de vista de una persona cuerda o muy moralista; como algo monstruoso, pero guiado por su entrenamiento el cual le implementaron casi la fuerza, accedió a cumplir la orden de su líder, jalo la aguja percutil de su resolver, preparando para listo para disparar en cualquier momento en contra de la pequeña potranca, este hecho hizo que Applebloom sintiera como los músculos de todo su cuerpo se pusieron "flácidos", producto del intenso y repentino pavor que ahora la invadió al ver esto; ya que ahora sabe perfectamente de lo que esas cosas son capaces luego de haber visto lo que le hicieron a Twilight y totalmente desesperada, sin saber qué hacer, solamente miro a su hermana mayor.

"¡No espera!".-Dijo Applejack estirando uno de sus cascos hacia adelante, con una expresión de suma tristeza y preocupación sobre su cara.-"No le hagas daño, por favor, te lo suplico".-Dijo, dando 2 pasos hacia adelante con lentitud para no provocarlos, y también sumida en la desesperación y la angustia, bajo su casco y volteo a ver a su amiga pegaso, la cual hizo lo mismo mirando sobre su hombro derecho estando en el aire.-"Rainbow, por favor".-Dijo rogándole y con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, amenazando claramente con llorar, no necesitaba decir más, su rostro decía que lo que ella quería decir pero no podía debido a un nudo que siente en la garganta.

Rainbow entendió perfectamente lo que Applejack le estaba pidiendo, desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y sin despegarla de ahí giro su cabeza hacia adelante, para luego levantar su mirada y colocarla sobre la líder del grupo humano, y tras un par de segundos y en total silencio, descendió y aterrizo en suelo para luego acercarse caminando lentamente hacia ella, buscando no provocarlos o irritarlos más, pues sabe perfectamente que Applebloom podría ser herida aún más de una manera tan brutal, y ni Starlight o Twilight están haciendo algo al respecto con su magia pues han visto que solo basta un movimiento por parte de ellos con aquellas extrañas y desconocidas cosas para ellas; para que puedan causarle un gran daño a alguien o peor aun, para matar a alguien y por lo tanto no quieren arriesgarse a algo tan extremo como eso, solo miraron con total impotencia al igual que las demás, como su amiga pegaso se acercaba hacia allá.

Finalmente Rainbow llego y se detuvo delante de la multitud de ponis que ellos aglomeraron delante de sí mismos para usarlos en caso de que fuera necesario y tras hacerlo simplemente miro a la líder.

"Ven hacia acá, enfrente de mi".-Dijo la líder haciendo un gesto con el arma para que se acercara y sin dejar de apuntarle.

Rainbow simplemente obedeció con cierta mala gana y sin decir absolutamente nada, giro su izquierda y comenzó a caminar y rodear lentamente a la multitud de ponis, a la cual volteo a ver, todas las caras que veía que expresaban tristeza, dolor, miedo y algunas le rogaba con la mirada que los ayudara pero Rainbow sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer nada, la situación en la que se encuentra es tan desfavorable que cualquier impertinencia suya podría significar el final o la tortura para alguno de ellos, la tensión en el ambiente es tan fuerte y poderosa que todo el mundo está en total silencio, no se escuchaba ruido alguno y todos contemplaban con expectativa, totalmente absortos, lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Tras una caminata, lo cual se sintió muy larga tanto para Rainbow como para los demás debido a la tensión y el lacerante ambiente de la situación en la que se encuentran; la pegaso finalmente se detuvo delante de la líder del grupo y la miro a los ojos, con una expresión de seriedad, molestia y enojo sobre su cara.

"¿Bien, y ahora qué?".-Pregunto, justo después de hacerlo, uno de los soldados se le acerco por detrás y rápidamente le dio un fuerte golpe justo en la nuca con la culata de su rifle antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

El golpe tiro a Rainbow al suelo boca abajo y la hizo gritar, iba a intentar levantarse pero fue demasiado lenta, el soldado que tiene detrás inmediatamente dejo caer con pesadez y fuerza su rodilla derecha sobre la espalda media de la pegaso y un segundo después puso todo el "torso" por así decirlo de su rifle sobre el cuello de Rainbow de manera tan agresiva que acabo golpeándola con el mismo y ejerció fuerza y presión sobre dicha arma para que Rainbow no pudiera levantarse. Esto fue visto por Twilight, quien abrió los ojos con preocupación, aplano sus orejas y se quedó boquiabierta en cierta medida.

"¡Oye!, quítate de encima inútil".-Dijo Rainbow haciendo esfuerzo y forcejeando para intentar quitárselo de encima, sin éxito, no es de extrañar, pues el soldado es más grande y pesado que ella y para dificultarle aún más la cosa, el soldado ejerció más fuerza y presión sobre su arma al ver esto, haciendo que Rainbow cerrara los ojos con fuerza y gruñera dolosamente.

Aun con el agudo y fuerte dolor, el miedo y la angustia, Twilight saco a flote un poco de su valor y su fuerza interna, se forzó a si misma a ponerse de pie, con su casco herido levantado para no empeorar su dolor y miro a la líder del grupo con una expresión de preocupación sobre su cara, sabiendo que la situación no es para nada alentadora y están en clara desventaja, esperaba; por Celestia, que pudiera resolver esto pacíficamente, algo muy ingenuo de su parte pues está lidiando con algo con lo que nunca ha lidiado.

"Alto".-Pidió ella estirando uno de sus cascos delanteros, haciendo que los soldados voltearan a verla.-"Basta, por favor, ¿Por qué nos están haciendo esto?".-Dijo la alicornio y princesa de la amistad.

Ninguno de los soldados ni la líder le respondieron, simplemente se le quedaron viendo con miradas serias y severas que no transmitían ninguna otra emoción, tras ver esto y de 5 segundos de silencio, Twilight decidió formular otra pregunta.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?".-Pregunto, intentando ocultar la angustia y la desesperación en su voz; pero mostro lo suficiente para que los soldados se percataran de ello.

"Estamos buscando a alguien, es un humano, igual que nosotros, todo lo que hemos visto y descubierto nos hace pensar que esta en este lugar".-Dijo la líder, apuntándole a Rainbow quien aún se encuentra sometida en el suelo en caso de Twilight intente algo.

A pesar de todos los fuertes, poderosos e intensos sentimientos y emociones que hay en el ambiente, Starlight logro regresar en sí y aprovechando; y esperando que no se percataran de ello, muy lentamente comenzó a moverse hacia su derecha para ponerse detrás de sus amigas y seguramente intentar algo con la ayuda de su magia.

"¿Solo eso quieren?, solo debieron haber preguntado, no tenían por qué haber hecho todo esto".-Dijo Twilight, sorprendida y sin poder creer que hayan hecho todo eso solo para encontrar a alguien.

"No, pero así lo quisimos".-Dijo la líder, haciendo que la sorpresa y la incredulidad de Twilight aumentaran, enserio literalmente no puede darle crédito a todo lo que está viendo y escuchando.-"Ahora será mejor que respondas, ¿ese humano está aquí o no?".-Dijo, con su mirada puesta sobre la alicornio.

Twilight bajo la mirada un poco y vio a toda la multitud de ponis que ellos tienen casi literalmente a sus pies y vi las expresiones de sus caras; las cuales siguen siendo las mismas que Rainbow vio y siguen latentes en los rostros de quienes las tienen, viendo e intuyendo con facilidad que podría irles mal o muy mal si les mintiera o intentara algo y siendo una de las princesas de Equestria, tuvo que velar por la seguridad y bienestar de sus súbditos así como salvaguardar sus vidas, por lo que bajo la mirada hacia el piso con una expresión de tristeza y se quedó mirando hacia ahí por varios segundos.

" _Lo siento Daniel".-_ Dijo en la seguridad de sus pensamientos y luego levanto la mirada para ver a la líder del grupo.-"Si, él está aquí; Daniel está aquí".-Respondió de manera contundente y honesta.

No solo su respuesta, si no el hecho de que usara su nombre hizo que los soldados abrieran aunque un poco los ojos, algo sorprendidos.

"¡¿En qué parte?!".-Pregunto la líder con enojo e inmediatamente apunto a Twilight.

Este hecho hizo que las amigas de la princesa se asustaran por instinto retrocedieran un paso, al igual que Twilight, tras ver y sentir lo que hicieron con eso; su instinto de supervivencia y sus impulsos le ordenaron que hiciera eso sin tener tiempo siquiera a pensarlo producto del temor, si bien podría usar su magia para protegerse a sí misma y a sus amigas, el miedo y el pánico no están permitiéndole pensar con claridad.

"…P-Por favor, eso no es necesario".-Dijo la alicornio estirando su casco herido hacia adelante un poco, pidiéndole que dejara de apuntarle, algo a lo que la líder no reacciono y se quedó apuntándole.

"Más te vale que respondas, no lo volveré a preguntar".-Advirtió la líder amenazándola.

Y afortunadamente para ella, antes de que la cosa pudiera ponerse peor, Starlight logro esconderse detrás de Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie, impidiéndoles a los humanos que pudieran verlo, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, se concentró, visualizo las armas de los humanos dentro de su mente, encendió su cuerno y en menos de un segundo; los rifles, el resolver que amenaza la vida de Applebloom y la pistola de la líder, fueron envueltos en una nube de magia color azul claro y tras un breve destello, estas desaparecieron de sus manos, dejándolos a todos desconcertados y mirando sus manos vacías como si estuvieran aturdidos, Twilight también quedo desconcertada por esto al igual que las demás, dado a que para nada se esperaba esto y también porque aún no ha podido procesar y asimilar todas las fuertes emociones que ha sentido en todo ese prolongado lapso de tiempo.

"¿Pero…Pero que…?".-Se preguntó la líder mirando sus manos vacías con perplejidad e incredulidad.

Esos pocos segundos bastaron; si bien no para poder procesarlo todo, si fueron suficientes para hacer que Twilight volviera en sí, parpadeo rápidamente un par de veces, sacudió la cabeza y sin perder tiempo, con el ceño fruncido, encendió su cuerno y disparo un rayo de energía mágica al soldado que tiene sometida a Rainbow, el rayo lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que lo quitó de encima de ella y cayó a un metro y medio de distancia, Rainbow se tardó en segundo en darse cuenta que es libre nuevamente y tras hacerlo, miro a la líder con determinación y seriedad, y estando en el suelo, salió disparada con su vuelo veloz hacia ella y le conecto un golpe con uno de sus cascos delanteros en la cara, este fue tan fuerte que la despego del suelo y cayó a 2 metros de distancia.

"¡Vamos chicas!".-Dijo Twilight volteando a ver detrás de ellas y sin perder tiempo, se levantó del suelo con la ayuda de sus alas y fue a ayudar a Rainbow, siendo seguida inmediatamente detrás por su fiel ex alumna, quien corría tan rápido como sus 4 cascos se lo permitían.

Applejack y Rarity permanecieron aturdidas por todo lo sucedido por algunos segundos, pero tambien lograron regresar en si con este breve respiro y entonces tambien salieron raudas a ayudar a sus 2 amigas, dejando detrás a sus otras 2 y más sensibles amigas; obviamente me refiero a Pinkie y Fluttershy, quienes se quedaron dónde está mirándose directamente con una expresión de duda y preocupación sobre su cara, luego de ver todo lo que paso, no se sienten muy seguras de querer formar parte de esto y más sabiendo que posiblemente podría ponerse peor; si es que eso es posible, ambas solo se quedaron mirando durante varios segundos sin decir nada y sin saber qué hacer, al final, luego de varios segundos, Pinkie pensó que posiblemente todo esto podría terminar bien y; formando una enorme sonrisa sobre su cara, corrió hacia sus amigas para ayudarlas, demostrando que otra vez es la Pinkie que conocemos, pues fue si lo anterior jamás hubiese pasado pero solo fue superado por su enorme optimismo. Fluttershy sin embargo siguió donde está, dudando y pensando que hacer.

Las demás en cambio se sumaron de inmediato a un pelea que entablaron con los soldados, Rainbow sin dejar de usar su velocidad y tan rápida como el sonido, les propinaba buenos golpes cargados de gran velocidad a los soldados, ya fuera en la cara, las piernas o el estómago, los 2 primeros tipos de golpes destabilizaban a los soldados en el acto y caían al suelo dando un giro en el aire en ocasiones como si fueran muñecos de trapo para luego caer duro contra el suelo, y en algunos entabla un combate estilo boxeador manteniéndose en el aire, se llevó uno que otro golpe un par de veces pero ella siempre salía victoriosa, los soldados sin sus armas no eran rivales para Twilight y Starlight y la magia de ambas, les lanzaban rayos de energía, los apresaban en nubes mágicas para luego azotarlos un par de veces contra el suelo o la pared un par de veces para debilitarlos y en ocasiones, tras apresarlos Starlight los derrotaba con suma facilidad, apareciendo unas cadenas con candado entorno a ellos para que no pudieran hacer nada más y en resumen, hacían todo lo pudiera, su único límite era sus imaginaciones, pero procurando no asesinar o lastimar de gravedad a alguno aun después de todo lo que hicieron.

Rarity y Applejack usaban su fuerza, capacidades físicas y los cascos para vencerlos, pero no fue tan fácil como parecía, y lo mismo fue para Rainbow, pues debido al entrenamiento de los soldados, ellos saben cómo esquivar y repeler generalmente ciertos golpes, pero siempre lo conseguían, una vez que inicio la batalla, Applejack intento ir directamente hacia Applebloom para rescatarla, su mirada llena de furia y decisión atemorizaron a Donovan pero antes de la poni campirana pudiera llegar hasta él; Harry se interpuso en su camino y tubo que entablar combate con el también, si bien Applejack lo supera en fuerza, Harry es mas ágil, veloz y tiene más destreza que ella por lo que fue una pelea algo balanceada, obviamente hubo momentos de distracción que Applejack intento aprovechar para ignorar al humano e ir por su hermanita, pero este siempre la detenía antes de que pudiera, indicando que tendría que ocuparse primero de él.

Durante el fervor de aquel combate y debido a la sumidas que están Twilight y sus amigas en eso, al igual que los ciudadanos de Ponyville que no podían apartar la mirada y se encontraban paralizados por el temor; sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Daniel abrió las puertas principales del castillo de Twilight y salió de aquella estructura hecha de cristal, corrió hacia la siguiente construcción más cercana y se escondió detrás de esta, para luego mirar a escondidas, el combate entre Twilight y los soldados que lo persiguen por unos momentos, sin que le parecía tan impresionante como podría ser para otros y tras hacerlo, se volvió a esconder detrás de aquella construcción y empezó a idear un pequeño y rápido plan para escabullirse.

Un par de minutos después, finalmente el combate de las 6 mane contra los soldados se dio prácticamente por terminado, todas vencieron a la gran mayoría de los soldados quienes quedaron algo apaleados por la pelea y tirados en el piso, agotados y con algunos quejándose del dolor por los golpes que recibieron, pero como dije; el combate prácticamente acabo pero no completamente.

"D-Deténganse".-Escucharon una voz algo tartamuda decir, voltearon a ver hacia aquella dirección y se toparon con Donovan, de quien Applejack se olvidó por completo debido a su algo frenético combate contra Harry, dicho soldado novato aún tiene a Applebloom en su poder y está apuntándole nuevamente a la cabeza con una pistola calibre 9 milímetros que él tenía en su cinturón y la cual Starlight no teletransportó fuera de su alcance pues desconocía por completo que la tuviera resguardada.

Al ver esto, las 6 mane y Starlight dejaron escapar un jadeo colectivo de sorpresa y Applejack, quien es la que se encuentra más cerca de él, dio media vuelta y lo miro directamente a distancia con una expresión de genuina preocupación sobre su rostro.

"No; espera, no le hagas daño, por favor".-Suplico ella con su casco izquierdo estirado hacia adelante por unos momentos, para luego bajarlo y acercarse hacia él; dando 2 pasos, Starlight y Twilight no pueden hacer nada esta vez, pues ambas están a simple vista y temen que si intentan algo, Applebloom podría salir perjudicada.-"E-Escucha, esto no tiene que terminar así, b-buscaremos a Daniel ¿de acuerdo?, lo traeremos aquí, solo; no le hagas daño".-Dijo la poni granjera.

Tal parece que sus palabras lograron hacer entrar en razón a Donovan, pues tanto ella como sus amigas vieron como la expresión de su rostro cambio, si bien tiene el temor y la timidez impresos en su rostro vieron que ahora la duda y el razonamiento aparecieron, Donovan miro hacia el suelo y luego miro hacia la izquierda sin despegar la mirada del suelo, seguramente pensando que decidir, un par de segundos despues volvió a colocar su mirada sobre la poni granjera, el enserio no quiere tener que herir o matar a alguien, y mucho menos alguien tan inocente e indefenso como una niña. Applejack vio como la nuez en su manzana de Adán se movió hacia abajo y luego arriba, indicando que trago saliva y tras un par de segundos de silencio, Donovan abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo, pero no pudo decir ni pio.

Todos dejaron escapar un alarido de temor cuando escucharon el retumbar y el estallido de un arma de fuego, en solo un segundo, un pequeño estallido del tamaño de un agujero pequeño se hizo presente en el lado derecho de la cabeza de Donovan, estallido del cual escapo algo de sangre y cayó al piso, muerto, Applebloom cayó al suelo y siendo puramente por su instinto; dado que no puede pensar por tantas emociones, se puso de pie e intento correr hacia su hermana, pero solo pudo avanzar un metro o 2, quien sea que mato a Donovan, disparo delante de sus cascos, el rebote de la bala asusto a la potranca, quien grito, frenética se detuvo y con sus ancas en el suelo empezó a intentar retroceder con la ayuda de sus cascos delanteros, en eso, la persona que disparo se colocó detrás de ella, haciendo que la potranca chocara y sintiera sus piernas en su espalda y mirara sorprendida hacia adelante al sentir eso, fue lo único que pudo hacer, pues esa persona; sin tener consideración alguna, lo tomo de una manera dolorosa de su crin, haciendo que la pequeña se quejara del dolor y fuera levantada del suelo, por la líder del grupo, de quien también se olvidaron durante el fervor de la batalla.

La líder miro a las 6 mane con una expresión mixta de seriedad, y autentica y genuina ira y molestia, para luego enroscar su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de la pequeña en un apretado candado y colocar el cañón de su revolver Wes 44 a la altura de las cienes de la pequeña. Este hecho y que presenciaran como asesino con tal sangre fría a su propio soldado, hizo que la preocupación de Applejack, así como la de sus amigas; se duplicara, y simplemente, empezando a temblar temiendo lo peor, estiro muy lenta y dudosamente uno de sus cascos hacia adelante, como suplicándole que no le hiciera, esta tan alterada que no sabe que decir y aun si lo tuviera, no sería suficiente, pues la última acción de aquella mujer, demostraba que no era alguien con quien se puede razonar pacíficamente.

La mujer se quedó mirando a Applejack durante 3 segundos sin decir nada y entonces, alejo su arma de Applebloom y le apunto directamente hacia ella, haciendo que tanto Applejack como sus amigas se sobresaltaran por este hecho y quedaran paralizadas con expectativa, pareciera que los segundos se volvieron eternos a pesar de que solo fueron 2; pero la tensión era tan abrumadora que no había palabras para describirla, entonces, justo cuando la líder apretó el gatillo; alguien con un fuerte golpe saco volando el revolver de la mano de la líder, ese alguien era Daniel que ahora la tomo del chaleco y lo asesto un fuerte cabezazo a la líder, ese golpe la tiro al suelo y la hizo soltar a Applebloom, quien, con premura, salió corriendo hacia su hermana, cosa la cual Applejack también hizo.

"¡Applejack/Applebloom!".-Dijeron ambas al unísono mientras corrían y cuando finalmente se encontraron, se envolvieron mutuamente en un fuerte abrazo manteniendo ambas sus ojos cerrados.

Mientras ambas hacían esto; importándoles lo mas mínimo lo demás, Daniel entablo un combate espectacular con la líder, a quien el humillo; podría decirse que con creces. Una vez en el suelo, él se le acerco y nuevamente la tomo del chaleco, la líder frunció el ceño y mostrando los dientes intento darle un golpe en sus partes baja con su rodilla o su espinilla pero Daniel ya se lo veía venir, desprendió su piernas del suelo lanzándolas hacia adelante y aterrizo con sus pies sobre el suelo, haciendo la forma de un puente con arco con su cuerpo y haciendo fuerza con sus piernas levanto el resto de su cuerpo, levantando a la líder del suelo en el progreso con su descomunal fuerza y la lanzo hacia una pequeña casa que se encuentra a unos 5 metros de distancia delante de él. La espalda de la líder colisiono con una de las paredes de la casa e inmediatamente después cayó al suelo, adolorida, Daniel rápidamente se le acerco, llegando a ella en un menos de un parpadeo y la dio una tremenda patada justo en el rostro, la fuerza que le impuso hizo que para abonar, la líder se pegara de nuca contra la pared que tiene detrás de ella y quedara tendida boca abajo en el suelo.

Pero Daniel no se quedó ahí, estando ella en el suelo volvió a tomarla de su sudadera, esta vez por la espalda y una vez que lo hizo, la lanzo hacia adelante, haciendo que volara 3 metros y medio una vez que hiciera contacto con el suelo, rodara un par de veces de costado como si fuera un tronco producto del lanzamiento de Daniel y de la inercia, y una vez que se detuvo, usando la gran fuerza de sus piernas, Daniel hizo un salto tipo felino hacia adelante; como si fuera un tigre, y rodo sobre el suelo con su espalda, llegando con ese simple movimiento al lado de la líder, tras eso y estando de espaldas al suelo; con la ayuda de sus brazos, se impulsó por un momento por encima del suelo, haciendo que su cuerpo hiciera un par de vueltas con toda su anatomía en sentido horizontal y le conecto una poderosa patada giratoria a la líder justo en la mejilla, pues ella empezó a intentar reincorporarse y volteo a verlo, ganándose ese golpe como recompensa.

Tras eso, se puso de pie con un solo movimiento, haciendo una especie de lagartija pero con salto y ya de pie, se acercó a la líder tras mirarla por un momento, la tomo de sudadera por la espalda con una mano y por la cabeza con la otra, la cargo hacia arriba con ambas manos en su espalda como si fuera una pesa y posteriormente; le arremetió con el conocido movimiento humano llamado quebradora, y con la líder, encorvada de dolor en su rodilla, la tomo de la nuca y le dio un fuerte izquierdazo justo en el rostro que nuevamente la dejo tendida en el suelo.

Inmediatamente luego de eso, se puso de pie, volteo a ver la Wes calibre 44 que saco a volar de la mano de la líder y nuevamente usando las fuerzas de sus piernas; y estando más cerca, en una distancia más óptima para sus capacidades, hizo nuevamente aquel salto tipo tigre que hizo anteriormente, tomando aquel revolver de alto calibre en el proceso con una de sus manos y tras rodar en el suelo con su espalda, rápidamente se puso de pie, armado con el revolver que tiene entre sus manos, y mirando a la líder con seriedad, molestia y enojo.

Las 6 mane, Starlight y todos los habitantes de Ponyville que habían sido sometidos no pudieron creer todo lo que vieron, sin dudas Daniel tiene unas habilidades asombrosas que jamás pensaron que tuviera, excepto obviamente Twilight y Rainbow, quienes ya las habían visto anteriormente. Ya armado con el revólver, Daniel levanto dicha arma y le apunto directamente a la cabeza de la líder estando a distancia, a la cual comenzó a acercarse sin quitarle los ojos de encima, la líder comenzó a avanzar estando a ras del suelo, usando sus manos como medio para avanzar y quejándose del dolor producido por los fuertes y poderosos golpes de Daniel, se detuvo abruptamente y en seco cuando escucho el inconfundible sonido de la aguja percutil del revolver que ahora el hombre que buscan tiene en su poder, indicando que la tiene más que lista para disparar.

"Ni se te ocurra, p***a".-Dijo Daniel, sin dejarle de apuntarle y con un tono de voz autoritario, exigente y amenazante.

La líder, con la mirada clavada al suelo justo debajo de sus narices y con un rostro inexpresivo, simplemente se limitó a bajar lentamente su mano izquierda, la cual tenía levantada y estirada hacia adelante para seguir avanzando. Entonces dejo escapar una especie de jadeo combinado con suspiro y tras unos pocos segundos, lentamente giro su cabeza hacia a la derecha para mirarlo con el rabillo de los ojos, con una mirada y un rostro llenos de furia.

"Maldito traidor, Regan debió haberte matado maldito p*****o infeliz".-Dijo la líder sin dejar de mirarlo.

Daniel no respondió y simplemente se le quedo apuntando sin siquiera parpadear. Todos los presentes se les quedaron viendo a ambos humanos con una mirada perdida, apagada y aturdida, ya que para ellos también todo esto fue demasiado intenso y solo hasta ahora, sus cerebros están comenzando a procesar y asimilar todo lo ocurrido, uno a uno; tardándose pocos a varios segundos, los ponis comenzaron a salir de su aturdimiento, recuperaron el aliento y se acercaron un poco a los 2 humanos, entonces, tras casi 2 minutos de un silencio absoluto, un semental adulto joven de la multitud, con una expresión de apantallamiento, se sentó sobre sus ancas y lentamente comenzó a golpetear sus cascos uno contra el otro, como si fuera un aplauso sarcástico pero este no era el caso, poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad y la emoción en su golpetear, formando una sonrisa sobre su cara y por instinto, el resto de la multitud se unió a él y empezaron a aplaudirle a Daniel y a vitorearle, ya que con aquella acción tan heroica, los había salvado a todos, aunque desconocen que Daniel no lo hizo por ese motivo, seguramente solo hizo para asegurarse de que sus perseguidores finalmente lo dejaran tranquilo, al menos esos cuantos que tiene enfrente y alrededor suyo.

Aun con los aplausos y los vitoreos alabando todavía, Daniel despego su mirada de la líder y miro hacia Twilight y las demás, quienes aún se encuentra algo atónitas por lo ocurrido, teniendo como única excepción a Applejack quien sigue sumida en el abrazo que está compartiendo con su hermanita.

"¡Chicas!".-Exclamo con mucha fuerza y casi gruñendo, haciendo que ella salieran de su aturdimiento.-"¿Van a quedarse ahí como un montón de estatuas o van a ayudarme aquí?".-Pregunto, sin dejar de apuntarle a la líder.

"Oh, sí; si, vamos chicas".-Dijo Twilight mirando a sus amigas y se le acercaron rápidamente a ayudarlo, una vez al lado suyo, Twilight uso su magia y envolvió a la líder en una nube de magia, imposibilandole el moverse y la mantuvo suspendida del suelo con su telequinesis.

La líder se resistía con todas sus fuerzas para librarse de eso, pero todo eso era en vano, no importaba lo que hiciera. Finalmente, seguro que ya no podría escaparse, Daniel bajo su arma, dejando así de apuntarle y Rainbow sin dudarlo se le acerco, maravillada y sumamente emocionada por todo lo vio que hizo ahí.

"Guau Daniel, esa fue la cosa más increíblemente genial que hubiera imaginado que pasaría".-Dijo estirando sus cascos delanteros hacia arriba volando verticalmente por un momento y posteriormente giro alrededor de él tan rápido como el sonido, dando varias vueltas, tal como lo hizo con Fluttershy cuando las asusto a ella y a las demás en la noche de Nightmare.-"Eso estuvo fenomenal".-Dijo volviendo a estirar sus cascos hacia arriba en vuelo vertical y luego señalando a él con un ademan, usando ambos cascos.

En eso, Applejack siendo acompañada por su hermanita a su lado, sobre la cual tiene su casco delantero derecho en su lomo para reconfortarla; se le acercaron, con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio sobre sus caras, se puede ver claramente por sus ojos vidriosos, sus mejillas empapadas y las expresiones de sus rostros que estuvieron llorando, seguramente del temor de todo lo que ocurrió y felices porque hubiera acabado bien.

"Mu-Muchas gracias Daniel. T-Tu, salvaste a mi hermanita".-Dijo Applejack quitándose su sombrero y llevándoselo al pecho, indicando como bien sabemos que está hablando enserio, mirando al humano a los ojos, con esa expresión de conmoción sobre su rostro, dado que aún no se puede creer todo lo que acaba de pasar.-"Yo…no sé qué decir, la verdad, ni siquiera sé cómo podre pagártelo".-Dijo la poni granjera sin quitar su mirada de él.

Entonces, Applebloom se alejó de su hermana, corrió hacia Daniel y una vez que llego hasta el, se paró sobre sus patas traseras y abrazo la pierna del humano, cerrando los ojos y frotando su mejilla contra la algo desgatada pero aun también algo suave; tela de los pans que lleva puestos.

"Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias señor".-Dijo la pequeña Apple con alegría y emoción durante el abrazo, cuando Applejack vio esto se conmovió, nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas amenazando nuevamente con llorar y presiono con más fuerza su sombrero contra su pecho, como si intentara llegar hasta su propio corazón.

Daniel simplemente se le quedo viendo a la pequeña potranca con una mirada y un rostro serio que no expresaban ninguna otra emoción, pero; siendo lo que para el seria una niña pequeña y siendo humano, no pudo evitar conmoverse siquiera un poco, cosa la cual casi no demostró externamente, el único gesto que demostraba su conmoción pero fue muy sutil, fue que aligero un poco su semblante y en sus ojos, apareció un pequeño rastro de como se está sintiendo en estos momentos.

En eso, Twilight y las demás, Fluttershy incluida; se le acercaron, con Twilight usando solamente las 3 patas de su cuerpo las cuales se encuentran en perfecto estado, Daniel vio como la alicornio y sus amigas se le acercaron y enfoco su mirada en la princesa, la cual de vez en cuanto dejaba escapar un quejido o un siseo de dolor producto de la herida de bala que recibió.

"¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto Daniel sin quitar su mirada de ella, con tono de voz casual pero no mostraba rastros de genuina preocupación.

Tras hacer esa pregunta, Rainbow volteo a ver hacia su derecha y cuando vio a Twilight, en ese momento abrió los ojos y se quedó ligeramente boquiabierta al recordar lo que había sucedido.

" _¡Oh por Celestia! Lo olvide".-_ Pensó Rainbow llevándose los cascos a las sienes y sin perder tiempo, llego a Twilight en menos de un segundo con su vuelo veloz.-"Twilight".-Dijo ella con preocupación y aterrizo a su lado.-"Ven, apóyate en mi".-Dijo, colocándose a su derecha y haciendo que sus cuerpos hicieran contacto, envolviendo su ala alrededor de su lomo; en un intento de afianzar la ayuda que le está ofreciendo.

"Ah, gracias Rainbow".-Dijo Twilight volteando a ver a su amiga, algo conmovida y sonriéndole, cosa la cual la pegaso correspondió y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el humano.-"Y sí, estoy bien Daniel, ah, me está doliendo pero estoy segura de que no debe ser nada grave".-Dijo, sin borrar aquella expresión de su cara ni su sonrisa mientras lo miraba.

"Oye, bien hecho".-Dijo Starlight acercándose a Daniel y alagándolo.-"Hiciste un gran trabajo al detener a esos sujetos".-Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y gesticulando un poco con su casco delantero izquierdo.

"¡¿Un gran trabajo?!".-Exclamo Pinkie apareciendo de repente, tomando a Starlight del rostro, haciendo que sus narices hicieran contacto y mirándola fija e intensamente a los ojos.-"¡Fue algo de lo más fabulantastico!".-Exclamo dando un gran salto hacia arriba con los cascos extendidos.-"Bueno, algo violento debo decir; ¡pero todos los movimientos que hiciste fueron de lo mejor!".-Dijo una vez que aterrizo, mirando al humano con euforia y empezó a brincotear en el lugar en el que está.-"Me retracto de lo que haya pensado de ti, ahora creo que ya no eres tan aguafiestas".-Dijo, dejando de brincar y formando una gigantesca sonrisa sobre su cara, pero Daniel simplemente se quedó callado, sin responder a todo lo que le dijeron, para él los elogios y los halagos son algo que carecen por completo de algún valor.

Luego de eso, Starlight usando su magia, agrupo a todos los humanos recientemente derrotados; siendo la única excepción la líder, a quien Twilight aún tiene inmovilizada con su magia, tras agruparlos con su telequinesis, mágicamente los atrapo unos con otros por medio de una larga y resistente cadena con candado que hizo aparecer de la nada, los bajo al suelo y tras hacerlo, quito la nube con los que los envolvía, no sin antes despojarlos de todo, excepto su ropa por medio de una hechizo de aparición y desaparición, tras el cual todos esos susodichos objetos aparecieron a su lado en una nube mágica y posteriormente teletransportó hacia un lugar incierto para mantenerlos fuera de su alcance, los despojo de todo pues desconoce por completo que artilugios suyos pueden ser peligros y cuáles no.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Starlight".-Dijo Rarity acercándose a Daniel.-"Hoy hiciste algo esplendido querido, esos viles truhanes no volverán a hacerle daño a alguien más".-Dijo la unicornio, en eso tiene razón, pero poco sabe que no será de la manera que ella esperara que fuera.

Finalmente, ya a estas alturas, Applebloom rompió el abrazo que le estaba dando a Daniel y lo miro por un momento con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y tras hacerlo, volteo a ver hacia su derecha, al hacerlo, una expresión de tristeza y pesar se hizo presente sobre su cara cuando su mirada se topó con el ya atrapado Harry, ese soldado carismático en el cual confió y converso con él, para luego haberle hecho semejante maltratos y abusos que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Siguiendo y siendo fiel a su buen corazón, comenzó a acercarse a él, cosa la cual fue vista por su hermana mayor, quien se sorprendió ante esto y rápidamente la alcanzo, poniéndose delante de ella, obstruyéndole el camino y haciendo que la mirara.

"¿De dónde crees que vas jovencita?".-Pregunto y exigió Applejack, mirando a su hermanita con molestia y enojo.

Applebloom la miro por unos segundos pero no contesto, entonces desvió su mirada, asomo su cabeza por un lado de ella y miro a aquel soldado, el cual se encuentra unos 2 metros de distancia.

"¿Por qué?".-Pregunto, desconcertando a su hermana quien no entendía lo que sucedía exactamente.-"…Harry".-Dijo, haciendo que este volteara a verla.-"Solo dime porque, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?".-Pregunto la pequeña, sintiéndose destrozara después de la manera tan vil y cruel con la este; la traiciono.

Harry se le quedo mirando por unos cuantos segundos con una expresión casual y neutra sobre su rostro y entonces miro hacia otro lado, sin responderle.

"Applebloom…".-Iba a decir Applejack, pero su hermanita no la dejo terminar.

"¡Dímelo Harry!, ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!".-Grito, exigiendo una respuesta, la cual nunca recibió, Harry no le respondió ni siquiera la miro, haciendo que el dolor de su traición y todo lo que le hizo a la pequeña aumentara, los ojos de Applebloom se llenaron de lágrimas y sintió que podría volver a llorar en cualquier momento pero no fue así, solamente bajo la mirada al piso con un rostro triste y aplano sus orejas.

Esto hizo que Applejack, con una mirada de enojo y molestia, volteara a ver al humano al que su hermanita le estuvo exigiendo una respuesta.

" _Agradece que ella está aquí pero si no fuera así te juro; por todas las manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres, que te daría una patada en justo en el rostro ¡y no me detendría hasta tirarte todos los dientes!".-_ Pensó Applejack, conforme sus pensamientos prosiguieron su rabia también fue aumentando, hasta tal punto que mostro sus dientes los cuales está apretando con ira y sintió como si literalmente estuviera hirviendo de la ira, pero intercambio esos sentimientos por tristeza y pesar cuando escucho que su hermanita dejo escapar un pequeño sollozo, y la miro sintiéndose mal por ella, envolviendo su casco delantero derecho detrás del cuello de la pequeña, en una especie de abrazo.-"Tranquila Caramelo, todo estará bien".-Dijo, cerrando los ojos y frotando su mejilla derecha contra la coronilla de su hermanita.-"Ven, alejemos de aquí".-Dijo, mirando con desprecio a Harry y comenzaron a regresar a donde se encuentran Twilight y las demás.

Entonces, tras haber recuperado energías, la líder nuevamente comenzó a forcejear para intentar liberarse de la magia de Twilight, cosa la cual no funcionara, solo podría hacerlo si pudiera hacer que Twilight perdiera la concentración, pero esto ella no lo sabe.

"Déjame ir".-Demando con enojo mirando a Twilight.

"¿Qué?, eso jamás, no después de lo que hicieron".-Dijo Twilight mirándola con enojo, al igual que Rainbow quien está a su lado.

"Maldita p***a estúpida, suéltame ahora o te juro que-".-Twilight no la dejo terminar.

"¿Qué, que harás?, tú y tus amigos están indefensos y perdieron esas cosas en las que lograban hacernos daño, se acabó, perdieron, acéptalo".-Dijo la alicornio, con molestia y enojo.-"Ahora tu responde, ¿Por qué están yendo detrás de Daniel?".-Dijo.

"No voy a decirte nada, p***a".-Dijo la líder, haciendo que Twilight se sorprendiera momentáneamente, pero luego la miro con más enojo y molestia que antes.

Entonces, sin que nadie supiera, Daniel cerro y apretó con algo de fuerza y enojo, su mano izquierda, seguramente sintiendo ira y enojo en contra de esa despreciable mujer. Twilight y la líder se quedaron calladas luego de eso, solo se quedaron mirando fijamente la una a la otra con molestia, enojo y seriedad, en una especie de duelo de miradas para probar quien lograría sostener por más tiempo el silencio y la tensión que comenzaba a surgir entre ellas con esas miradas, y este duelo si vio su fin, de una manera que jamás se hubieran imaginado.

"¿Oye pero que estas…?, ¡No; espera-¡".-Se escuchó a Applejack decirle a alguien pero no pudo terminar pues fue abruptamente interrumpida y cortada por el fuerte estruendo de un arma de fuego siendo disparada, dicho estruendo espanto a todos los ponis presentes y en menos de una milésima de segundo, un agujero de salida de bala se hizo presente justo en el centro de la frente de la líder y debido al estallido de sus tejidos, al de sangre salpico tanto a Twilight como a algunas otras de sus amigas; pero a ella fue la que le cayó la mayor cantidad y también fueron infortunadas las más sensibles del conocido grupo, Pinkie y Fluttershy, quienes no recibieron tantas salpicaduras como Twilight pero si más en comparación a Rarity y Starlight.

Cuando Twilight sintió las salpicaduras de sangre sobre su cuerpo pero más que nada en su rostro, ella instintivamente tuvo un escalofrió y cerró los ojos en el acto por un momento, cuando los abrió, su mirada se puso sobre lo que para los humanos seria el plexo e inmediatamente, se quedó sin aliento y sus ojos se abrieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho en toda su vida, con una mirada de auténtico horror sobre ellos al toparse con la sangre que ahora se encuentra sobre el pelaje de su plexo y sus patas delanteras. Estaba tan impactada y no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, que acerco las plumas primarias de su ala derecha a su pecho y con la punta de una de ellas, movió aquel liquido color rojizo con tal de comprobar que no fuera parte de alguna especie de sueno pero ese no era el caso, al ver dicha punta de una de sus plumas y comprobar que dicho liquido era real, las peores afirmaciones se hicieron realidad a manera de epifanía en su mente, Daniel…acaba de asesinar a sangre fría a alguien de su propia especie.

El resto de las 6 mane no estaban en un mejor estado, Pinkie está que literalmente no puede ni respirar, su melena se había vuelto flácida nuevamente y estaba mirando completamente atónita y cierta tristeza y pesar, el torso de la líder con una mirada completamente perdida, no teniendo el valor de mirar nuevamente la herida de bala de su cabeza y teniendo su casco delantero derecho suspendido encima del suelo. Fluttershy solo miraba con absoluto horror y con una sorpresa tal que las palabras no podrían describirlo, las pocas gotas de sangre que se encontraban en el suelo, con su rostro pálido debido a lo que está viendo y sintiéndose tan; pero tan mal, que no extrañaría se desmayara o vomitara, pero asombrosamente ese no fue el caso, digo asombrosamente tratándose de ella. Rainbow simplemente está contemplando atónita y apenas respirando, con los ojos abiertos con cierto horror, el cadáver y la herida que tanto ella como la alicornio tienen delante de sí mismas, sin quitar su ala de su amiga, y cabe destacar que al igual que Twilight, ella también recibió una buena salpicadura de sangre en su pelaje y en algunas de sus plumas.

Rarity está contemplando sintiéndose igual que sus amigas, su pelaje blanco manchado de algunas gotas de sangre de su pata delantera derecha; justo antes de su pesuña sin poder creerlo, tanto por lo que acaba de suceder como porque su precioso pelaje perfectamente arreglado fuera arruinado de semejante manera, tanto fue así que ya no pudo contemplarlo más, bajo su casco al suelo con su magia hizo aparecer un pañuelo y usando su otro casco, y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, se cubrió la boca y la nariz con ese artículo que ella hizo aparecer. Starlight contemplaba paralizada por el horror y sintiendo debilidad en sus patas, el cuerpo ya sin vida de la humana recientemente ejecutada, si bien ella esclavizo a todo un pueblo con anterioridad y no precisamente buena que digamos, lo que Daniel acaba de hacer fue lo más brutal que jamás haya visto y por lo tanto, esta; en un sentido negativo desde luego, apantallada. Applejack por otro lado, quien vio venir esto y trato de evitarlo sin éxito, logro a tiempo cubrir los ojos de su hermanita para que no viera la atroz acción que Daniel realizo, al mismo tiempo que miraba espantada y atemorizada, con los ojos abiertos, sus orejas erguidas y mostrando y apretando los dientes, aquel cadáver que flotaba gracias a la magia de Twilight.

Twilight finalmente fue capaz de alejar su mirada de su plexo y ahora la coloco sobre el cadáver de la mujer humana que tiene delante de ella, del cual brotaba sangre de su herida, tiene la boca abierta con su mandíbula inferior colgando hacia un lado como los estereotipos de zombis, su mirada; ahora carente de vida, está orientada hacia arriba, al darse cuenta repentinamente de que está prácticamente levantando y tocando a un muerto, la alicornio dejo escapar un breve grito de horror y sin dudar; alejo su magia del cuerpo de la líder, haciendo que este inmediatamente cayera al suelo boca abajo y Twilight lo mirara, aun impactada. Para entonces, tras unos segundos, mirar a Daniel, quien tiene su brazo derecho algo estirado hacia adelante, con el cual está sujetando el arma homicida; de la cual aún está brotando vapor caliente debido a la explosión de la pólvora.

En ese momento, Daniel bajo su brazo derecho y con la mirada fija en el cadáver; se acercó a dicho cuerpo estando tan callado como una tumba, Twilight vio cómo se arrodillo delante del cuerpo y comenzó a esculcar en su cinturón y sus bolsillos, en búsqueda de algo, Twilight trago saliva y abrió la boca para intentar hablar pero no pudo, era como si literalmente los músculos de su garganta no estuvieran funcionando adecuadamente, y entonces, vio que Daniel extrajo algo extraño para ella del cadáver de la mujer, algo con forma ovalada, de color verde, con una cubierta extraña; recubierto de cuadrados que se asemejaban a los de un reptil, y con un anillo de metal color plateado unido a la cima; lo que Daniel saco del cuerpo, fue una granada de fragmentación.

"Oye ¿pero…?".-Iba a preguntar Rainbow al ver lo que hizo pero no pudo terminar la pregunta, temiendo que pudiera ocurrir algo peor y vio como Daniel se puso de pie, giro a su derecha y comenzó a caminar hacia esa dirección.-"…¿Qué estás?...".-Volvió a preguntar, sin atreverse a terminar nuevamente.

Tanto ella, como muchos de las yeguas y sementales de la multitud que salvo lo siguieron con su mirada, sin apartarla de él; esperando ver que tiene pensado hacer.

"Si yo fuera ustedes me apartaría de ahí".-Advirtió Daniel, quitando el anillo y el seguro de la granada para luego con un solo movimiento tipo casual, lanzarla hacia Harry y al resto de los soldados atrapados por Starlight.

Los soldados vieron esto y vieron donde cayó la granada, y; estando completamente indefensos, fueron inmediatamente envueltos en pánico y terror, y comenzaron a intentar a toda costa, alejarse lo máximo posible, cosa de lo más difícil dado la posición en la que se encuentran.

"Les dije que se alejaran de ahí".-Exclamo con enojo al ver que los ponis no se movieron de sus lugares y para obligarlos a hacerlo, disparo un par de veces cerca de ellos, los ponis se aterraron inmediatamente ante esto y sin dudarlo se alejaron.

Todos los soldados siguieron intentando alejarse todo lo posible de aquel mortífero artefacto, pero debido al pánico y al terror su coordinación como equipo se volvió pésima y no arrojo ningún resultado favorable, y entonces, sabiendo que su fin era seguro, simplemente voltearon a mirar una última vez a su brutal verdugo, el cual solo les dedico una mirada seria, rencorosa y fría, haciendo que todos ellos dibujaran expresiones de asombro sobre sus caras y eso fue todo, fue lo último que hicieron, pues justo después la granada exploto, matándolos a todos.

Twilight, sus amigas y muchos de los ponis se cubrieron los ojos con sus cascos o alas para no ser cegados momentáneamente por la fuerte luz naranja de la explosión que se hizo presente o también para evitar que polvo u alguna basura pequeña se introdujera dentro de sus ojos por la fuerte brisa que genero lo onda expansiva del explosivo, cuando esto termino, se descubrieron los ojos y voltearon a ver el desenlace de la acción perpetrada, desearon nunca haberlo hecho. Al ver como termino la cosa, el horror de todos se duplico, triplico, cuadruplico o sepa Dios cuantas veces más dependiendo de la fuerza del carácter de cada poni y la madurez mental que tienen, pero algo es seguro; todos en efecto se horrorizaron y apantallaron ante lo que vieron, no voy a describirlo con sumo detalle debido a que aún no quiero aumentar el fic a clasificación M, pero estoy seguro que no les costara trabajo imaginar cómo terminaron; generalmente, aquellos soldados, ahora carentes por completo de vida.

Cuando Twilight, sus amigas y los habitantes Ponyville pensaban que la cosa no podría ser peor, Daniel con estas 2 acciones les hizo ver lo equivocados que estaban, en menos de un minuto todo se había agravado para peor, y mucho. Atónita, y cubriéndose la boca con uno de sus cascos ante el horror visceral que presencio, Twilight bajo la mirada hacia el piso, sintiéndose tan impactada que las palabras no bastarían para describirlo adecuadamente, perdida, apagada y perpleja; se quedó mirando el piso durante varios minutos, los cuales fueron casi un minuto para luego colocar su mirada sobre Daniel, quien está parado y mirando la terrible escena que acaba de crear, sin alterar para nada las expresiones constantes y características de su rostro. La princesa de la amistad trago saliva y entonces comenzó a acercarse a Daniel, siendo ayudada por su fiel amiga pegaso y una vez que se encontraba cerca de él, ella y Rainbow se detuvieron a 2 metros de distancia de su persona y el volteo a verlas cuando se percató de su presencia.

"…Da…Daniel…¿Pero…que hiciste?".-Pregunto Twilight atónita y faltándole las palabras, sintiendo como el estómago se le revolvía y le daban pequeños retorcijones poco severos debido a la fuerza de las acciones violentas del humano.

"De nada".-Fue lo único que dijo el, con amargura y seriedad mientras revisaba el tambor de su revolver para comprobar las municiones que tenía.

"¿De, de nada?".-Pregunto Twilight, no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de escuchar.-"Pero, pero yo-".-Rainbow la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

"¡Ella no está agradeciéndote!, acabas de matar seres de tu propia especie Daniel".-Exclamo la pegaso con ira y molestia, Twilight lo habría hecho su pudiera, pero en estos momentos ella está sintiendo tantas cosas que está totalmente saturada y por lo tanto, por el momento no puede manifestar otras emociones que no son la perplejidad y la horrorización.

"Si, ¿y?".-Pregunto Daniel, aun con amargura y seriedad, volteando a verlas un momento y acercándose a uno de los cadáveres para inspeccionarlo en búsqueda de algo que le sea útil.

Tanto Twilight como Rainbow, como el resto de sus amigas y todos los que escucharon sus palabras, abrieron completamente los ojos, sorprendidos de lo incínico, frio e insensible que Daniel se mostró ante esta pregunta.

"¿Y?, ¿Cómo qué Y?".-Pregunto Twilight, pareciendo estar cerca de desmoronarse.

Daniel no respondió, simplemente siguió inspeccionando los cadáveres uno a uno, en ese momento, tanto a la alicornio, como a la pegaso que tiene a su lado y a todos los demás, empezó a invadirlos ese incontrolable pavor y terror que es capaz de helarte la sangre y aterrar hasta los más fuertes, ese inconfundible pavor que se siente cuando estas enfrente de una especie de asesino serial o de un peligro que esta fuera de control y comprensión.

"¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?".-Pregunto Rainbow, sintiéndose internamente; verdaderamente aterrada y retrocediendo un par de pasos junto con Twilight, y apretando con más fuerza, el ala que tiene depositada en el lomo de la alicornio.

Daniel se puso de pie tras revisar los cadáveres y volteo a ver alrededor, abrió ligeramente los ojos y alzo un poco sus cejas cuando vio todas las miradas que le están dando, miradas que decían: "Eres un asesino, o; eres un loco de remate" o cosas por el estilo, y en eso, la preocupación; una preocupación genuina, se hizo presente en el rostro de Daniel, siempre; a donde quiera que va, la gente siempre termina mirándolo de esa manera, si tan solo esos ponis supieran, lo único que él quiere es una vida tranquila, calmada y en paz, el ya no quiere matar a nadie, pero esos soldados siempre; siempre, logran dar con él y dado que no puede razonar con ellos, siempre tiene que verse forzado a matarlos o herirlos, si bien estando ahora en Equestria todo es muy confuso para él, le reconfortaba saber que a lo mejor esos sujetos no podrían volver a encontrarlo, pero hoy fue la muestra que estaba equivocado.

Este mundo era su única esperanza y esa esperanza se le había deslizado de las manos como pescado salido del agua, ahora la sabe, jamás podrá encontrar la paz y para mayor remate; nuevamente todos están viéndolo como un asesino. El frunció el ceño y apretado la mandíbula, enojado e indignado por esto y sin decir nada, se fue de ahí, en dirección al castillo.

Twilight por otro lado, jamás había sentido, vivido, ni presenciado nada como eso, ella es de esa clase de seres que creen que lo han visto todo y no hay nada que ahora pueda sorprenderlos, pero hoy fue la prueba de que no es así, a veces la vida, el mundo, el destino o cualquier otra fuerza nos hace ver lo equivocados que estamos. Ya luego le pedirá explicaciones a Daniel, por el momento ella, sus amigas y el resto de los habitantes, tienen que intentar dejar atrás este fatídico dia.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **Aprovecho para decirles; ya que mi amigo Pyro Phoenix Bird toco el tema, no esperen ver a la Pinkamena desquiciada y asesina en este fic, si bien no niego que es un personaje increíble y que ha sido muy bien utilizo desde que fue creado por los fans, yo no pienso usarlo, voy a apegarme más al canon infantil de MLP en ese sentido, es decir; la "Pinkamena" que podrían (No estoy prometiendo nada) llegar a ver, solamente será ruda, triste, abrasiva, agresiva y con algo de inestabilidad mental pero sin llegar a ser una asesina psicópata.**

 **También quiero dejar algo muy claro respecto a Daniel. El si es un asesino en el sentido técnico de la palabra, con esto quiero decir que; él se ha insensibilizado tanto que ya no siente remordimiento a la hora de matar, pero el ya no quiere seguir matando, en antaño él fue una muy buena persona y aún sigue siéndolo en el fondo, es un conflicto interno enserio complicado y más para él, y dicho conflicto es una de las razones por las que sea tan frio y serio, como muchas personas; él quiere ignorar ese parte de él, pero como bien sabemos, no podemos evitar ser lo que somos.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando. Eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos; la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 5: Una anécdota de la cruda realidad.**

 **El puto amo 777:** ¿Enserio crees eso?, vaya muchas gracias :), solo doy lo mejor de mí siempre que puedo en mis historias. Y en cuanto a lo de Daniel, no fue ni una cosa; ni la otra, al igual que Applejack y Big Mac, el adquirió su fuerza y su destreza de la manera tradicional, haciendo mucho trabajo físico duro y con un entrenamiento verdaderamente extenuante, podría incluso catalogársele como sobrehumano (Hablo del entrenamiento). Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes.

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Si lo es, ¿pero crees que a Regan y a sus elementos les importa? No. Ya es tarde para añadir ese detalle. Quise decir captabas, que tu no captabas. Allá tú, yo ya dije como es, pero te confieso que si me la imagine con la voz de ella. Como te dije antes amigo, no todo puede ser como uno se lo espera, aun no conoces de verdad a Regan, así que no te adelantes. Eso no lo sé, no se mucho sobre leones, y ya te dije el error que hubo ahí, solo dije que fue una quimera en este capítulo para no afectar la continuidad de mi historia o confundir a mis otros lectores. ¿Enserio?...Vaya, lo siento amigo :(. Mejor acostúmbrate amigo, al igual que ocurre en Dark Souls y Bloodborne, nadie; absolutamente nadie, por más bueno que sea en la vida, estará a salvo en mi fic conforme este avance. Como ya te dije; no quiero basarme en clichés, prefiero a que las situaciones te parezcan raras o secas, a que sean típicas. Eso es muy común en ella en mi opinión. No ganan nada, pero a ellos eso no les importa, no es necesario explicarte porque son malvados y crueles, simplemente lo son por culpa del entrenamiento y liderazgo de cierta persona que estoy seguro sabrás de cual hablo. Daniel es más valioso para ellos de lo que crees. Si, lo mato porque intuyo que la dejaría ir y no iba a permitir que el estropeara toda la operación. Ya lo dijiste amigo, no será fácil para ella. Applebloom no vio como Daniel masacro a esos soldados, Applejack le cubrió los ojos todo el tiempo. Ya veremos; ya veremos.

 **ChrisKakis:** Ya viste que no fue así, la razón de porque Daniel está huyendo de ellos se sabrá de boca de él, y él no se amargara la vida para nada cuando se trata de asesinar, puede llegar a ser tan brutal y visceral como viste en el capítulo anterior, o incluso hasta más. Lo sé, de hecho como le dije a mi amigo Pyro Phoenix Bird, mi personaje sería el primero en mostrarles la horrible y oscura realidad de los humanos en ese aspecto. Muchas gracias de verdad :), me alegra que te haya gustado, y eso es normal, es solo una niña y a las personas cuerdas, sensibles y bondadosas de corazón; como yo, no les gusta para nada ver a una niña sufrir, si bien soy una muy buena persona, yo pongo esa clase de cosas en mis fics para darle: "Mas sazón al caldo" por así decirlo. En ese tienes razón, será un capítulo más tranquilo, pero luego de ver de lo que es capaz, no estarán precisamente cómodos teniéndolos cerca. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes.

Luego de los horridos asesinatos perpetrados por Daniel hacia ese grupo de soldados pertenecientes a sus seguidores, y si como bien dicen; después de la tormenta viene la calma, esto no quita las secuelas dejadas en los demás luego de una experiencia como esa y menos en Ponyville o Equestria, donde por lo general están acostumbrados a una vida plena, tranquila y relajada, a pesar de lo duro que era, Twilight les pidió amablemente a algunos ponis que por favor se llevaran los restos de los soldados asesinados y los enterraran o llevaran a alguna otra parte; pues era pésima idea y perturbador dejarlos donde están, sin mencionar que podrían reavivar los recuerdos de esa terrible experiencia. Solo Rainbow, y aquellos ponis con los "estómagos más fuertes" se atrevieron y ofrecieron como voluntarios para lo que Twilight les pidió, y se llevaron los restos de sus atacantes a otra parte, luego de lo cual Twilight les pidió a todos que regresaran a casa e intentar relajarse, tranquilizarse y dejar atrás lo ocurrido, afortunadamente, tal vez debido a toda la tensión que hubo, no hubo brotes de histeria, ataques de pánico o crisis nerviosas entre la multitud, las únicos casos pequeños que hubo podría decirse, fueron los de los habitantes que le dijeron a Twilight que como podrían estar tranquilos después de que los seguros de sus casas fueran destrozados por sus atacantes.

Twilight y Starlight solucionaron esto reparando las entradas destrozadas de las casas con su magia, a pesar de que esos ponis estaban agradecidos; no dijeron nada, y no es extrañar seguramente debido a todo lo que vivieron hoy. Twilight le agradeció a Celestia que no hubiera ningún brote de pánico, histeria o algo por el estilo para que ella tuviera que controlar, al igual que todos, ella enserio necesita un descanso después de lo ocurrido hoy, les dijo a sus amigas que también regresaran a casa a descansar y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, siendo la buena poni que es, les deseo un buen; o mejor dicho, mejor dia, todas se fueron luego de eso.

Rarity, debido a la educación formal con la que fue criada y Rainbow, por la atracción que siente hacia ella; de la cual aún no está muy segura, fueron las únicas que se despidieron de ella luego de eso, Pinkie se fue a casa algo entristecida, seguramente por todo lo ocurrido y Applejack esta tan preocupada por reconfortar y reanimar a su hermana que no se detuvo a pensar en algo más, Fluttershy estaba en tan mal estado que Twilight se ofreció a llevarla a casa con su tele transportación, cosa la cual hizo y tras hacerlo, le dio un par de tazas de té y estuvo con ella unos minutos hasta que estuviera mejor, cuando se sintió un poco mejor, Fluttershy le agradeció y le dijo a Twilight que ya estaría bien a partir de ahora, pero aun tendría que lidiar con las imágenes que quedaron grabadas en su mente luego de eso, las cuales decidió intentar ignorar con la compañía y apoyo de sus queridos amigos animales.

Tras eso, Twilight se teletransportó de regreso al castillo y fue a darse un muy necesario baño, el cual esperaba relajara un poco su mente, Spike al verla cubierta de sangre se preocupó y le pregunto espantado que había ocurrido, tras un pequeño silencio, Twilight simplemente le dijo que más tarde le explicaría todo, con una voz apagada y pesimista, aun costándole ser capaz de sentir, pues aún se encuentra algo saturada por todo lo que sucedió hoy, todo lo que sintió, vivió, vio y escucho durante esos largos; casi eternos minutos, los cuales también fueron los más fuertes, tensos e intensos que ha sentido a lo largo de toda su vida, tanto fue así que los ataques de pánico que a veces padece; quedaron relegados a algo mucho más débil e insignificante en comparación.

Durante esa muy necesaria ducha, ella se empeñó en quitarse todas y cada una de esas gotas de sangre de su pelaje, lo cual; si bien hizo con sumo empeño, también lo hizo con duda y cierto temor, dado el horror que le provocaba el solo ver ese líquido sobre su misma, aun sabiendo que le pertenece a alguien más y no es para menos, es la primera vez que ha visto una muerte tan sanguinaria, pero aun con el temor y la duda, estuvo decida a quitarse hasta la última gota de sangre seca que tiene encima, está decidida a toda costa de retirarse de encima todos esos horridos recuerdos de lo sucedido que tiene encima; no quiere reavivar semejante horror, aun a costa del largo y prolongado tiempo de estancia que tuvo en esa ducha, con la temperatura del agua de la tina ajustada perfectamente, ni demasiado, ni demasiado caliente y también evitando tenerla a temperatura ambiente.

Luego de aquella ducha, Twilight se fue directo hacia su habitación, aun algo abrumada pero en menor medida que antes; tal parece que ese ducha si ayudo un poco, encontrándose nuevamente con Spike en los pasillos del castillo, quien nuevamente la interrogo sobre lo sucedido, pero Twilight no le respondió, no dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera lo miro, simplemente se dirigió directamente hacia su habitación real, mirando hacia adelante con una mirada nublada, aturdida, perdida, el verla en ese estado hizo sentir mal a Spike, quien; estando de pie en ese pasillo, vio cómo su mejor amiga, tutora y madre metafórica, se retiraba hacia sus aposentos, teniendo sus garras entrelazadas y con las palmas de las mismas haciendo contacto.

Tras eso, el; con una mirada un poco triste, preocupada, y de lastima y pena, regreso hacia la recepción principal del castillo y se quedó cerca de las puertas principales, en caso de que algún poni llegara buscando ver a Twilight, él se lo negaría y les pediría que regresaran mañana; siendo solo un niño pero sin la necesidad de ser un genio, sabe que lo más necesita Twilight en estos momentos, es paz y tranquilidad. Unos minutos después, y repitiéndose una y otra vez que tiene que ser fuerte por Twilight, se percató de que Starlight regreso al castillo, y al ver también con un poco de sangre sobre ella y en un estado un poco parecido al de Twilight, se volvió a preocupar a nuevas cuentas y esperando poder finalmente obtener algo de información, decidió preguntarle a Starlight sobre lo sucedido.

Si bien dicha y poderosa unicornio se encuentra en un estado algo parecido al de la princesa de la amistad, ella si tuvo la fuerza y el temple suficientes para poder contarle a Spike lo sucedido, evitando no ser tan detallista con respecto a las maneras con las que Daniel mato a esos soldados, buscando proteger al pequeño dragon de algún trauma psicológico o emocional. Una vez que lo conto todo lo ocurrido, Spike estaba que no lo creía, él estaba consciente de que Daniel no era precisamente agradable pero lo que le contaron que hizo fue algo que él pensaba; nadie sería capaz de hacer, ni siquiera los de su especie, siendo inocente y algo ignorante, pero no es extrañar, dada su edad. Tras procesar y asimilar lo suficiente todo lo que la unicornio le conto, su primera reacción fue enojarse y molesto, intento ir hacia la habitación de Daniel a paso pesado y molesto para darle su merecido, siendo ajeno al temor que ahora Starlight y las demás ahora le tienen al humano, dado que no vivió de primera "mano" lo sucedido, al ver esto, Starlight se lo impidió envolviéndolo en una nube mágica y haciéndolo levitar en el aire, a un metro y medio del suelo.

Él bebe dragon le exigió molesto que lo bajara, cosa a la cual Starlight se negó y tras una pequeña discusión y conversación; logro convencerlo de que desistiera de sus intenciones, para alivio de ella, temiendo por su seguridad o aún más; su vida, luego de haber visto de las cosas de las que Daniel es verdaderamente capaz. Luego de esto, Spike de mala gana, fue a la cocina, esperando encontrar algunos rubíes que comerse, para tranquilizarse, relajarse y canalizar su enojo y molestia, Starlight por otro lado, miro las manchas de sangre sobre sí misma, con una mirada de tristeza, pena y lastima, por lo que les ocurrió a quienes alguna vez fueron dueños de esas salpicaduras color rojizo que tiene sobre su pelaje ya secas, siendo como sabemos, una poni de buen corazón tras haber sido reformada por Twilight, le es casi imposible no sentir empatía por esos seres a pesar de lo que hicieron, en su opinión ellos merecían la prisión, no algo como eso. Tras mirar esas manchas y meditar sobre lo ocurrido, fue hacia el baño más cercano, para limpiarse y posteriormente; esperar tener la posibilidad de descansar y relajarse.

Twilight se quedó sola en su habitación por una larga hora tras la ducha que se dio, caminando un poco de vez en cuando, recostándose o sentándose en la cama, y en otras quedarse mirando fijamente las paredes o el suelo durante varios minutos, en síntesis; tratando de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de canalizar y expulsar todos los sentimientos que la tienen algo abrumada, buscando librarse hasta el más minino rastro de ellos, pero todas estas acciones las hizo sin pensar, se sentía vacía, hueca, era como un zombi o un animal salvaje, lo hizo casi por puro instinto, es como si cuerpo estuviera absorbiendo todos sus pensamientos y por ende; a sí misma, a manera de encontrar una forma; la que fuera, de expresar su desahogo. Luego de esa larga hora de paz y tranquilidad, la cual fue utilizada para su reflexión y desahogo, finalmente fue capaz de volver a sentir; aunque sea a medias, y dándose finalmente cuenta de lo que hizo y posicionándose firmemente en su rango, puesto y labor como una gobernante de Equestria, frunciendo el ceño con molestia y furia, se encamino en un trote que podría dejar marcas o señales de fuego detrás de ella, hacia la habitación en la cual se está quedando el humano en su castillo.

Una vez delante de las puertas que conducen hacia el interior de dicha habitación, y mirando dichas puertas con una mirada seria, molesta, enojada y severa; inhalo hondo y exhalo por la boca con un suspiro, intentando mantener su cabeza y su mente lo más frías que fuera posible, con tal de no dejarse llevar por sus emociones a la hora de juzgar y escuchar las justificaciones que Daniel le daría por las actos que perpetro, siguiendo el ejemplo y decencia de su antigua maestra, gran amiga y también princesa; Celestia, y estando también por esos rumbos, decidió usar la técnica de respiración que le enseño su querida cuñada un par de veces para serenarse más, tras hacerlo y sintiéndose preparada, usando su magia tomo una de los picaportes de la puerta, el cual hizo girar y abrió la puerta.

Una vez que asomo su cabeza al interior y escaneo rápidamente la habitación con sus ojos, su mirada inmediatamente se posó sobre el humano que se encuentra adentro y el cual está sentado sobre una silla colocada delante de una de las grandes ventanas cuadradas de la habitación y mirando a través de esta hacia el exterior, las cortinas de dichas ventanas están totalmente abiertas y por la tanto, la luz natural del sol, el cual está comenzando a ser descendido por Celestia; esta bañando toda la habitación con una luz blanca y algo amarillenta debido a la hora, solamente algunos rincones y ángulos de las paredes de la habitación están en penumbras dado que la potencia de la luz no llega hasta ahí. Twilight entonces abrió por completo una de las puertas y se adentró a la habitación, caminando y con la mirada fija sobre el humano, el cual está dándole la espalda, ahora que sabe lo peligroso que puede ser, Twilight no dudara en usar su magia si se percata que tratara de hacerle algún daño, se detuvo a unos 3 metros de distancia de él y finalmente rompió el silencio sepulcral pero pacifico de la habitación con una sola palabra.

"Daniel".-Dijo en un tono alto, casi exclamando, procurando escucharse seria, molesta y enojada, y a la vez mostrar su autoridad como princesa.

Daniel giro su cabeza hacia la derecha e intento verla con el rabillo de sus ojos sin éxito, dando a entender que la escucho, estuvo así un par de segundos y tras hacerlo regreso su mirada a la ventana. Esta acción molesto más a Twilight, pues para ella fue una acción incínica de su parte y se acercó un poco más a él dando un par de pasos.

"Daniel".-Dijo nuevamente y abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo más, pero antes de que pudiera, Daniel se le adelanto.

"Quieres saber porque masacre a todos esos soldados allá afuera, ¿no es así?".-Dijo Daniel sin apartar su mirada de la ventana.-"Como ya te había dicho antes, tú no puedes ni podrás entenderlo hasta que estés en una situación en la que es tu propia vida o la de alguien más, o en la que te vez obligado a hacer a algo que enserio no quieres pero tienes que hacerlo".-Dijo, con su acostumbrado tono de voz serio, amargado y seco.

"Claro que puedo entenderlo, lo digo enserio, he estado en esa clase de situaciones antes".-Dijo la alicornio, acercándose un par de pasos nuevamente, sin dejar a un lado su ira, seriedad y molestia.

"Jhm".-Dijo Daniel en una breve risa ahogada que duro tan solo un segundo, manteniendo la boca cerrada y formando una sonrisa sobre su cara tras lo que escucho.-"¿Enserio?, porque tus reacciones de haya afuera dicen lo contrario".-Dijo el humano, intentando verla con el rabillo de sus ojos y regresando su mirada a la ventana.

"¿Y cómo esperabas que yo y todo el mundo reaccionáramos después de lo que hiciste allá afuera?".-Pregunto Twilight, agregándole indignación a su actual estado de ánimo.-"Mataste a seres de tu propia especie Daniel".-Le reclamo, para luego formar una expresión de tristeza y pesar sobre su cara.-"Y lo hiciste de una manera tan horrible que aún sigo sin poder creer que hayas sido capaz de algo como eso".-Dijo, negando sutilmente con la cabeza.

Esto ocasiono que Daniel dejara escapar un pequeña carcajada de diversión con los ojos cerrados y negando por un momento con la cabeza.

"¿Ahora ves a lo que me refiero?".-Dijo volteando a verla, mirando por encima de su hombro derecho y con una sonrisa de alegría sobre su cara, para un segundo después, esfumarla e intercambiarla por una expresión fría, seria, severa y enojada.-"Twilight, lo que tu viste haya afuera, es solo una probada de todas las cosas que yo he visto estos últimos años, si eso te parece tan horrible que te es imposible de creer, entonces jamás serás capaz de entender por todo lo que yo he pasado".-Dijo, señalando hacia un pared en gesto de indicar el mundo exterior y luego señalándose a sí mismo.

Twilight frunció el ceño por lo que él dijo, y mostro los dientes, reprimiéndose a sí misma pues quería gruñir del enfado y la frustración, pero en vez de eso, cerró los ojos, bajo un poco la cabeza y se sobo la frente con uno de sus cascos, esperando tranquilizarse.

"Ay Daniel por Celestia".-Se quejó ella aun sobándose la frente y tras hacerlo, abrió los ojos y volvió a colocar su mirada sobre el.-"Pareciera que siempre estuvieras hablando con acertijos, en otra lengua o en código, porque solo te empeñas en decirme que jamás entenderé y tienes razón, así será, si al menos tuvieras la decencia y la determinación de contarme lo que te paso, entonces lo más seguro es que no sería así".-Dijo, teniendo levantado el casco con el que se froto la frente levantado hacia arriba y mirando al humano, cabe destacar que dicho casco es el que le fue herido por los humanos, pero ahora se encuentra en un mejor estado.

"Ya te lo dije Twilight, solo un soldado lo entendería, por lo que solo le contare mis experiencias a alguien que alguna vez haya cumplido servicio militar y haya estado en al menos una guerra".-Dijo Daniel con terquedad y empezando a verdaderamente enojarse; su voz lo indica, y haciendo referencia al número 1, con su dedo índice levantado y completamente estirado.

"¡Ay esto es imposible!".-Exclamo Twilight, molesta, enojada y harta de esto, mirando hacia el entretecho, estirando su casco con el que se froto hacia arriba y abriendo sus alas.-"Tú no tienes remedio".-Dijo igual de molesta, mirándolo con su cuello estirado hacia adelante y sus alas replegadas, y tras hacerlo, se dio media vuelta y se quedó mirando el piso en silencio, con una expresión de enojo, molestia e irritación sobre su cara.

Daniel por otro lado volteo a ver algo a la lejanía del exterior con su mirada puesta aun sobre la ventana; un poco a la izquierda, el ambiente se quedó impregnado de un silencio sepulcral y algo tenso, debido a todo el enojo que mutuamente se descargaron, finalmente; tras varios segundos de ese silencio y de meditarlo, Daniel tomo una decisión.

"¿Quieres intentar entender?, bien; de acuerdo, tú lo pediste".-Dijo algo molesto y enojado, poniéndose de pie con algo de rapidez y volteando a verla.-"Te contare una anécdota de mi pasado, una que tal vez puedas entender pues no tiene nada que ver con mis experiencias en la guerra, pues esto sucedió después de eso".-Dijo, con una llama de molestia e irritación radiando de su mirada y mirando la nuca y el crin de la alicornio, con su mano derecha puesta encima del respaldo de la silla.

Esto ocasiono que Twilight, aun molesta, enojada e irritada, girara su cabeza hacia su izquierda y lo mirara con el rabillo de los ojos, para luego girar un poco su cuerpo en esa misma dirección y mirarlo directamente a los ojos, por encima de su hombro izquierdo, indicándole que tiene su atención.

 **(Quiero advertir, antes de comenzar, que debido al contenido grafico del siguiente flashback, dicho flashback; es decir, esta parte del capítulo, será clasificación M, como dije en el capítulo anterior por el momento no quiero subir definitiva y oficialmente al resto de fic en esa clasificación, es por este motivo que les estoy informando de esta manera. Están advertidos, y especialmente los menores de edad que estén leyendo mi fic).**

 **Unos meses antes, en la dimensión humana.**

En un pequeño pueblo de Luisiana, Estados Unidos, Daniel trabajo durante un tiempo como investigador privado tras su retiro del servicio militar y de la guerra, actualmente es invierno y lo que antes era agua-nieve se había convertido en autentica y pura nieve blanca, un evento q la cual caí de las nubes oscuras como de tormenta que hay sobre el cielo nocturno que tiene sobre su cabeza, el aire es gélido y lacerante, incluso hasta las personas más o menos sensible sentían como la cara se les cortaba; como si hubiera diminutas cuchillas en el aire o astillas hechas de hielo o ardía; aunque no tanto como el fuego de una llama. Daniel fue contratado por una pequeña familia desesperada, cuyos padres le pidieron buscar a su pequeña hija de 5 años que había desaparecido misteriosamente; negándose a esperar a que la policía lo hiciera, temiendo lo peor con el tiempo que les lleva hacer las investigaciones. En estos momentos él se encuentra delante de una casa, la fachada es de color ladrillo, es una casa de un solo piso, una escalera con escalones de concreto recubiertos en los bordes de nieve y la cual cuenta con una baranda de hierro a su derecha, conducen a la puerta principal de la misma, la arquitectura de la casa es simple; de forma cuadrada como un cubo y no parece ser que sea demasiado grande, desde afuera el interior parecer estar totalmente a oscuras, no hay ni una sola luz encendida dentro.

Daniel esta vestido con un abrigo de color azul pfhalo que parece ser más una gabardina, como las que se usaban con frecuencia en la época de apogeo del arte gótico y la época victoriana, dicha abrigo le llega hasta la mitad de las rodillas, no está abotonado hasta el final pues no cuenta con los botones suficientes pero si es suficiente para preservar su calor corporal, y dicho abrigo cuenta con un cuello, el cual esta levantado pero desabotonado, cosa lo cual no protegerá a Daniel del frio invernal pero no es para tanto, pues lleva un bufanda color negro enroscada por encima de su boca y su nariz. Se colocó tres pares de pans para preservar el calor en sus piernas, el pans que lleva encima de todos los demás es de color gris claro, lleva unos zapatos de color completamente negro hechos de piel para preservar el calor y también unos guantes del mismo color, pero con las puntas de los dedos de dichos guantes recortadas, pues así se le sería más practico a la hora de tener que sujetar algo.

Él se detuvo delante de la casa, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo y cayendo partículas de nieve sobre su cabello al tener la cabeza descubierta, tras inspeccionar la casa con la mirada por algunos segundos, saco su mano derecha del bolsillo y junto a esta, una foto del tamaño de un libro de edición de bolsillo de la pequeña que le pidieron buscar, es de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos cafés, al parecer de origen latino y una nariz pequeña respingada, quien está sonriéndole directamente a la cámara, mostrando sus dientes, no posee una dentadura "perfecta, algunos de sus dientes son más grandes que otros, pero esto es normal dada su edad y a que aún está creciendo.

Tras una larga investigación realizada, todo lo que Daniel descubrió lo condujo hasta la casa delante la cual se encuentra ahora, cabe añadir que el propietario de la casa; Jaques Robinson, había sido interrogado por la desaparición de la chica pues un testigo juro haber visto a el hombre y la niña entablar una conversación el dia en que ella desapareció, pero la entrevista y la inspección del hogar que fue perpetuada por la policía con una orden no arrojo nada favorable y el hombre salió en libertad luego de eso, sin embargo, Daniel descubrió de alguna manera, que el sujeto tiene un terreno a su nombre a las afueras de la ciudad, terreno el cual ya había ido a investigar, sin encontrar nada y ahora era el momento de hacerlo en esta casa.

Volvió a mirar nuevamente la casa por un segundo, guardo la foto en su bolsillo nuevamente y comenzó a encaminarse hacia la puerta principal subiendo la escalera de concreto que conduje hacia ahí, sujetándose de la baranda con su mano derecha, justo delante de la casa, en su pequeño jardín delantero por así decirlo, Robinson tiene un par de perros raza pastor alemán, quienes se están gruñendo uno al otro en lo que nosotros llamaríamos una especie de juego entre ellos, intentando arrebatarle al otro una especie de hueso el cual uno está agarrando del extremo con su hocico y el otro lo más cerca posible del otro con su cabeza en una posición donde sus mandíbulas pudieran prensar mejor dicho hueso, no puede hacerlo del otro extremo pues hay un pequeño objeto de color negro en este que no fue capaz de retirar por más que lo intento, Daniel escucho y se percató de esto pero no le dio mucha importancia, no se detuvo a mirar con detenimiento y siguió recto hacia la puerta de la casa.

Una vez que llego hasta esta; esperando que Jacques fuera un hombre descuidado, intento abrir la puerta con la perilla pero se percatado de que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, por lo que prosiguió a golpear con su codo el cristal con el que cuenta esa puerta delantera, rompiéndolo, metió su brazo y su mano derechas dentro; y desde el otro lado la abrió, no se llevó o recibió alguna herida cortante por los trozos de vidrio que resultaron al romper la puerta, pues la piel moderadamente dura con la que está hecho su chaleco lo protegió de esto.

Una vez adentro de aquella oscura residencia, y apoyándose con una linterna en la mano y una pistola en la otra; manteniéndose siempre alerta tal como lo entrenaron, comenzó a investigar centímetro por centímetro el interior del hogar de aquel sujeto, uno posiblemente pensaría que probablemente Jacques Robinson es un hombre descuidado, irresponsable y sucio, y que su casa haría detonar esas cualidades suyas, pero ese no fue el caso, su casa parecía; a simple vista, como una cosa común y corriente, ordenada, limpia, sin nada fuera de lo usual, Daniel entonces giro a su derecha y usando la entrada de la misma ingreso en la cocina del sujeto, dando a simple vista lo ya visto anteriormente, nada fuera de lo usual, pero Daniel sabe que esto puede ser una clara tapadera para despistar a los más ingenuos, por lo que empezó a investigar y revisar el interior de cada uno de los cajones de los muebles de aquella casa.

En los de la pequeña sala de estar y del pasillo por los cuales paso antes de llegar a la cocina no encontró nada que fuera relevante o que mostrara el menor indicio de que este sujeto tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de la niña, pero Daniel no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, aún le falta revisar la cocina y el resto de las habitaciones si es necesario y como ya dije anteriormente, toda su investigación lo llevo hasta este lugar y el cree, confía y tiene mucha fe en sí mismo. En los cajones de la cocina tampoco encontró nada relevante por lo que siguió con los anaqueles de comida, y uno de estos encontró algo que sin duda levantaría sospechas ante cualquier persona sensata, razonable y o inteligente, todo un juego de cuchillos de distinto tipo y toda clase de tamaños guardados ahí, ocultos detrás de varias latas de comida, bolsas para preparar platillos y otras cosas de lo más comunes en una cocina.

Cada uno de estos cuchillos están clavados a la madera del anaquel en el que están, ordenados y alineados a manera de una fila sin algún orden aparente, al azar al parecer, Daniel se ilumino con su linterna, y uno de esos cuchillos; él es un cuchillo grande el cual es usado para picar la carne, logro vislumbrar algo que capto su atención, tomo esa herramienta o arma blanca; dependiendo con qué fin se use, del mango y sin ningún esfuerzo o problema aparente, la desenterró de la madera sobre la cual se encuentra y comenzó a inspeccionarlo con detenimiento, apoyándose siempre en la luz blanca de su linterna.

Al final de la hoja de dicho cuchillo, justo después del mango, logro ver algunas diminutas manchas de sangre ya secas semi-visibles, pues el cuchillo al parecer fue limpiado pero quien lo haya hecho no fue capaz de eliminar por completo los rastros de este líquido color rojizo, ese detalle no sería sospechoso en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero que Daniel lo encontrara, oculto junto con muchos otros tipos de objetos punzocortantes en aquel anaquel, sin ningún tipo de duda dejaba mucho que desear.

Tras eso, dejo a un lado ese cuchillo y siguió investigando el resto de la cocina, y en un pequeño especie de calentador de color negro que funciona con carbón o madera y con un aspecto a los calentadores de antaño, dentro de este; en su incinerador, encontró unos calzoncitos hechos expresamente para niña, de color rosa mexicano pero ensuciado debido a los rastros de hollín de su interior, sin dudas a Daniel y a cualquier persona cuerda o en su sano juicio, todas estas pequeñas revelaciones empezaban a indicarle que posiblemente había ocurrido lo peor.

Tras eso, y dejar esos calzoncitos en otro lado, él se acercó al fregadero de la cocina y debajo de este comenzó a indagar con la linterna, buscando más posibles evidencias o rastros y sin despegarse nunca de su confiable arma de fuego, debajo del fregadero no encontró nada así que se puso de pie enderezando la espalda y miro por un momento la superficie de madera que rodea el fregadero, aun buscando. Tras hacerlo, miro por la ventana que tiene delante de él, hacia el jardín delantero de esa residencia, más concretamente fijo su mirada en los 2 perros pastores alemanes, quienes aún siguen sumidos en su pelea de posesión sobre ese hueso, cada uno queriéndolo completamente para sí mismo, sin dejar de forcejear ni de gruñirse.

Daniel entonces, por pura casualidad, y con una expresión serena pero a la vez seria sobre su rostro, fijo su mirada en el hueso que esos 2 canes tienen en sus hocicos, al hacerlo, algo en dicho objeto blancuzco llamo su atención, haciendo que bajara las cejas cuando el primer pensamiento de lo que producía ser llego a su mente, entonces coloco sus manos a ambos lados del fregadero y acerco su rostro al cristal de aquella ventana, entrecerrando los ojos y forzando su vista para poder ver mejor de que se trata. Al hacerlo y tras unos segundos de observación, levanto las cejas y abrió un poco los ojos, en una clara reacción de sorpresa y descubrimiento, aquel objeto negro que se encuentra en uno de los extremos de ese hueso; objeto el cual es la razón por la cual uno de esos perros no está sujetándolo de ahí, es nada más y nada menos que un diminuta zapato de color negro y también Daniel logro ver que dentro de este, sobresaliendo de sus bordes, hay como una especie de calcetín color blanco y también cabe destacar en algunas partes de ese hueso; algo oscurecidas por la tenue luz de los faros de la calle, o tal vez por el proceso de putrefacción, o incluso ambas, hay unos pequeños hilos o trozos de piel. Todo esto le indico a Daniel, con total seguridad, que ese hueso que ambos perros tienen, alguna le perteneció seguramente al cuerpo de esa pequeña que le pidieron buscar, llego tarde, demasiado tarde al parecer.

Estas revelaciones despertaron y encendieron la ira de Daniel, tanto fue así que frunció el ceño, cerro ambas puños con tanta fuerza que en el proceso sus manos temblaron, y su cabeza, así como su espalda alta y sus hombros, vibraron a causa de la furia que está sintiendo, en ese momento, volteo su cabeza a un lado al ver las luces de un auto y al escuchar el ruido del hule de sus llantas rasparse contra el pavimento y la nieve, dicho auto se estaciono casi justo en frente de la casa, Daniel intuyo entonces que posiblemente Jacques había regresado.

Tras un par de minutos, Jacques entro a su casa en estado de alerta y con un pistola en sus manos tras haber visto que rompieron su ventana y que vio la puerta de su casa abierta, su aspecto, al igual que el interior de su hogar, no denotan alguna señal de que sea un sujeto descuidado, lleva puesta ropa limpia y su aspecto no es muy andrajoso ni llamativo, su cabello es relativamente corto, tanto en los laterales de su cabeza, como en su nuca y su copete, su rostro está perfectamente afeitado y libre de bello facial, su cabeza es de forma redonda, su nariz es respingada y no es ni muy grande ni muy chica, al igual que sus labios, no son carnosos y su boca no es pequeña, es un hombre caucásico y que al parecer se encuentra cerca de los 30 años (Pueden imaginárselo parecido al actor estadounidense Ben Affleck).

Jacques entro a su hogar lentamente y siendo cauteloso, teniendo todos sus instintos lo más alertas posibles, esperando cualquier cosa, comenzó a caminar por su pequeña sala de estar y por su pasillo, mientras lo hacía, se percató de todos sus cajones abiertos, cuyo contenido estaba revuelto y desordenado indicándole que efectivamente alguien estuvo ahí, al llegar a la entrada que conduce a su cocina, se percató de que en medio de esta, se encuentra alguien parado ahí, dándole la espalda y al parecer está usando una bufanda, no está seguro pues se encuentra resguardado en las penumbras, pero sabe perfectamente que se trata de alguien, por lo solido de su forma y su silueta. Entonces Jacques le apunto a la cabeza sin dudar.

"Muy bien im****l, más te vale que me digas que rayos estás haciendo en mi casa antes de que te vuele los sesos".-Dijo el, casi exclamando, en voz alta, con tono de ira y molestia sobre su voz (También es la de Affleck cuando interpreta a Batman en el doblaje latino).

Espero durante 3 segundos a que aquella silueta le respondiera y cuando no lo hizo; siendo un hombre que cumple lo que afirma, le disparo 3 veces en la cabeza, de los orificios de salida de aquellas balas brotaron 3 pequeñas explosiones internas que expulsaron un líquido rojizo y posteriormente, dicha silueta cayó al suelo boca abajo, Jacques bajo su arma luego de eso y se acercó al cadáver para ver de quien se trataba, pero se llevó la sorpresa de aquella a lo que le disparo no fue una persona, sino un maniquí improvisado que alguien había hecho con rapidez, el torso se hizo con una silla cubierta con un abrigo para disimular un torso y a lo que Jacques le disparo, fue a una sandía que él tenía en su refrigerador, envuelta y atada a la silla con una bufanda de color negro, si bien se puede ver que quien sea que la ato lo hizo con algo de prisa; procuro que de enfrente se viera como si estuviera cubriendo la boca y la nariz para no levantar sospechas.

Luego de darse cuenta que se trataba de un falso señuelo, Jacques volvió a ponerse alerta, creyendo que quien allá entrado a su casa aún se encuentra dentro de esta o al menos cerca, nuevamente se puso de pie y levanto su arma; apuntándole hacia adelante, esperando cualquier cosa que se le viniera encima, entonces volteo a ver hacia su izquierda y se percató de que encima de uno de los muebles de su cocina, se encuentra aquel calzoncito que Daniel encontró dentro de su calentador de aspecto y diseño del siglo XX o XIX, algo intrigado de porque eso se encuentra ahí; Jacques se acercó a dicho mueble, tomo aquella prenda con su mano izquierda y rápidamente lo escaneo con su mirada, también mirando el otro lado u "otra cara" de dicha prenda, buscando alguna pista que más o menos le dijera quien estuvo ahí.

Justo en ese momento, el cristal de la ventana de su cocina y el pequeño marco de metal con él que está hecho, se rompieron por el cuerpo; ahora sin vida, de uno de los perros de Jacques que fue lanzado con violencia hacia allí, este repentino hecho y el ruido del vidrio rompiéndose, hizo que Jacques se llevara un buen susto e inmediatamente; casi por instinto, volteara a ver detrás de el para ver que había ocurrido, encontrándose con el cadáver de su querida mascota encima de aquel maniquí improvisado que derribo, él se quedó mirando el cuerpo del animal por 3 segundos, estando en shock, finalmente fue capaz de regresar en sí y sin perder tiempo; volteo la pequeña mesa que tiene como comedor detrás de él, con la superficie de está apuntando hacia la ventana ya rota y se ocultó detrás de la mesa que volteo, usándola como refugio improvisado, no sabe con exactitud qué fue lo que mato a su perro pues la oscuridad del interior de su hogar y la poca luz de los faros de afuera no se lo permiten apreciar con claridad, pero si sabe perfectamente que fue alguien, debido a que el cadáver del animal fue arrojado.

"¡¿Quién ca***os está ahí?!".-Preguntó en voz alta, casi exclamando, algo asustado pero su molestia, enojo y agallas ante el peligro fueron superiores a su miedo y por lo tanto no se dejó intimidar.

El no recibió respuesta alguna, y estando aun en total alerta, se quedó mirando y apuntando hacia la ventana rota de su cocina, esperando pacientemente como letal cazador, en caso de que la persona que allá arrojado y segura y posiblemente matado a su perro; quiera hacer o intentar algo nuevo por aquel mismo punto. Los segundos pasaron, estos se volvieron en minutos sin que nada pasara y tras un par de minutos transcurridos; ya harto, Jacques se puso de pie y con cuidado, se acercó lentamente hacia la ventana rota de su cocina para echar un vistazo hacia el exterior, sin alejar el arma de fuego que tiene en su poder de sus manos, una vez que llego a la ventana rota, rápidamente hecho una rápida mirada hacia la derecha y a la izquierda apuntando con su arma, en búsqueda de quien se encuentra merodeando por su propiedad, pero no encontró absolutamente nada, ni siquiera la más mínima señal de vida y movimiento, su otro perro ya no está en su patio trasero, desapareció, pero él no le dio mucha importancia a ello pues no recuerda donde fue la última vez que los dejo, si afuera o adentro de su casa.

Al no encontrar nada afuera, Jacques se alejó un par de pasos de la ventana y se quedó parado en medio de su cocina, mirando hacia el exterior por aquella nueva apertura de su hogar, entonces, de la ventana de la puerta de madera que tiene a su izquierda, y por la cual fue por donde Daniel salió; el cadáver del otro perro salió volando de la ventana, la cual obviamente rompió y el cuerpo del animal se impactó contra su dueño, como esta recientemente asesinado pesa tanto como lo estuvo en vida, su peso fue suficiente para tirar a Jacques al suelo y su arma se deslizara de sus manos, terminando fuera de su alcance, en el suelo, a un par de metros de distancia de él.

Inmediatamente, con algo de pánico y más asustado que antes, Jacques se quitó rápidamente e hiperventilando un poco; el cuerpo de su mascota de encima, y avanzando pecho tierra como si fuera un soldado comenzó a acercarse a su arma, finalmente llego hasta esta y estiro su mano izquierda hacia ella para tomarla, pero justo antes de que pudiera, ese gran cuchillo que Daniel encontró e inspecciono, apareció de súbito y le atravesó la mano desde la parte superior de su muñeca, dejando su mano clavada al suelo de madera que tiene debajo, inmediata y obviamente, Jacques dejo escapar un fuerte grito de dolor con la mirada fija de un horror repentino en aquella arma blanca, entonces, la persona responsable de clavárselo, se le acerco, se arrodillo a su lado, tomo el cuchillo con su mano derecha, de un movimiento hacia arriba lo desenterró del suelo pero se aseguró de no sacárselo de la mano a Jacques y entonces, sujetando su brazo con su mano izquierda para mantenerla lo más firmemente posible, dicha persona comenzó a bajar lenta y dolorosamente el filo de aquel cuchillo por la muñeca de Jacques, haciendo que sus gritos aumentaran y haciendo aún más larga y peligrosa aquella herida.

Cuando llego hasta donde comienza la mano y termina el antebrazo, aquella persona finalmente desenterró el filo y la hoja del cuchillo de la mano de Jacques con fuerza y violencia, haciendo que un pequeño chorro de sangre brotara de ahí y salpicara un poco el suelo, después de eso y antes de que Jacques pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera, esa persona puso su rodilla izquierda sobre la espalda media de aquel sujeto y ejerció presión para que Jacques no pudiera hacer ningún tipo de resistencia física, entonces, usando ambas manos, lo sujeto justo a medias de su antebrazo y de su bíceps, levantando un poco el brazo hacia arriba en el proceso. Jacques, intuyo inmediatamente lo que se le avecinaba y esto ocasiono que abriera los ojos en shock.

"¡No oye; espera-¡".-Intento decir, pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues dicha persona que lo está sometiendo; que es Daniel, con un rápido y fuerte movimiento, sin dejar de hacer presión, el rompió su brazo, escuchándose el grujir y tronar del hueso de Jacques y ocasionando que este dejara escapar un grito lleno de dolor, cerrando los ojos y usando todo el oxígeno y aire de sus pulmones.

Tras eso, Daniel se puso de pie, sin perder tiempo sujeto a Jacques de su cabello y haciendo uso de su gran fuerza, lo arrastro rápidamente y sin ningún problema hacia el rincón de la cocina en el cual se encuentra aquel calentador de diseño antiguo, alejándolo así del arma. Una vez delante de dicho calentador, sin soltar el cabello, Daniel; tras haber hecho que Jacques se sentara, balanceo a Jacques hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, esto último y con más fuerza y soltándole el cabello, precipitando la nuca del sujeto contra el calentador en un fuerte golpe, tanto fue así que el calentador termino con una gran abolladura, y con un Jacques quejándose a causa del dolor, entonces Daniel saco unas esposas de los bolsillos internos de su chaleco, esposando una de los aros de esta en la mano derecha del sujeto; en su brazo roto y luego cerro el otro aro en una tubería con la cual aquel calentador, se encuentra fijo, tanto al suelo como a la pared de esa casa.

Jacques intento ponerse de pie luego de haberse recuperado del último golpe que recibió, pero se percató de que no podía, las esposas se lo impedían, volteo a ver hacia su derecha por encima de su hombro, asustándose, volviéndose presa del pánico y la desesperación, dado que es el brazo que le rompió, más le vale que mejor no lo mueva pues podría empeorar su lesión o su dolor todavía más, entonces, estando totalmente indefenso, volteo a ver al sujeto que lo dejo ahí, a Daniel, quien también lo miraba mientras caminaba alrededor de la cocina.

"¿Pero a ti que jo****s mi****s te pasa?".-Le pregunto Jacques, asustado y algo desesperado, para luego mirar los cadáveres de sus 2 mascotas.-"Asesinaste a mis lindos perros".-Exclamo, con algo de desmoronamiento en su voz para luego mirar a Daniel, quien no se molestó en responderle.-"¿Qué ca****s quieres mí?".-Pregunto.

Entonces Daniel, con el ceño fruncido, saco la foto de la niña y se la lanzo a la cara, Jacques por instinto cerro los ojos cuando el papel sobre el cual esta imprimido esa foto hizo contacto con su cara, con su mano herida y ensangrentada; la cual le está temblando como gelatina debido al dolor, tomo aquella foto y le echó un vistazo, para luego lanzarla lejos y mirar a Daniel.

"¿Crees que tuve algo que ver con esa niña?".-Pregunto Jacques, aun asustado.-"Estas loco hombre, no es así".-Dijo.

Daniel entonces miro toda la cocina, buscando el calzoncito que el encontró, el cual tomo, levanto y le mostro, con una mirada molesta y enojada.

"¿Qué?, ¿y eso que?".-Pregunto Jacques haciendo una seña a aquella prenda de ropa interior con su mano herida, queriéndose reír.-"Eso no prueba nada".-Dijo, aun queriéndose reír.

Daniel entonces, ya harto de juegos, saco su linterna la cual encendió y sin apartar de su mirada de Jacques por unos segundos, ilumino el cadáver de uno de los perros que el mismo mato, mirándolo también, ahí fue cuando finalmente Jacques pudo saber cómo murieron, justo en la frente del perro, entre la coronilla de su cabeza y el puente de su hocico, hay una gran herida fresca con una forma bastante parecida a la de una semilla, de la cual aún está brotando sangre y la cual permite ver aunque sea un poco de la carne interna de la cabeza del animal, indicando que Daniel lo asesino brutalmente con algún arma punzocortante y entonces regreso su mirada a Jacques, con esta acción el indico sin hacer uso de la palabra, una clara advertencia y amenaza de lo que a ese sujeto le espera si vuelve a mentirle.

Tras mirar herida letal que ocasiono la muerte de su perro y al perro mismo, Jacques volteo a ver a Daniel y la expresión de su cara cambio, cerro su boca la cual mantuvo ligeramente abierta y su cara fue intercambiada por una más seria y neutra.

"De acuerdo, está bien, lo confieso".-Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y con la cabeza en alto, aceptando lo que está por decir con aparente orgullo, esto hizo que Daniel dejara de iluminar el cadáver del animal, bajara su linterna y mirara al sujeto con atención.-"Si, yo la secuestre, la asesine, ¿y te digo una cosa?, jamás había probado un hígado, corazón y riñones tan deliciosos y exquisitos como los de ella".-Dijo, lo primera con una mezcla de seriedad, neutralidad y serenidad, para luego dejar salir a flote la depravación y la locura dentro de su ser, con una voz seca, áspera y un poco macabra, lo último que dijo dejo en evidencia algo que Daniel jamás sospecho, ese degenerado es un caníbal, puede ver en su cara que él está siendo honesto.

Luego de esta confesión, el sujeto dejo escapar una carcajada de diversión enfermiza, la cual dejo en evidencia un poco de la locura y la depravación de su ser, Daniel; impactado y frustrado por esta revelación, dejo escapar un sonido por su boca bastante similar a un siseo, manteniendo juntos y apretados, y a la vez mostrándolos; los dientes de su dentadura, miro hacia el entretecho de la cocina de aquel enfermo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza en una expresión y gesto físico de su frustración, y se dio media vuelta, ahora mirando hacia el piso, sin poder creerlo.

"¡Si; jiji!, ¿Cómo se siente eh?".-Pregunto Jacques, deleitándose con su frustración y burlándose de él.

Daniel, ahora verdaderamente furioso por saber con exactitud el destino que el mundo y la vida le depararon a esa pequeña, lanzo su linterna contra la mesa que Jacques volcó, la linterna reboto tras el impacto y luego termino en el suelo, y con Daniel mirando furioso, molesto, frustrado hacia adelante.

"Si anda, arréstame, pero no importa lo hagas, nada traerá de regreso a esa niña, ella paso por mi estómago y ahora literalmente no es más que pura mi***a ".-Dijo Jacques, aun burlándose de él, mostrando sin ningún escrúpulo lo más depravado de sí mismo, divirtiéndose y deleitándose con todo esto.

Daniel entonces, estando a un lado del anaquel donde encontró los cuchillos; estiro su brazo derecho hacia dicho anaquel, tomo a ciegas el primer cuchillo que toco, un gran cuchillo de carnicero, el cual desenterró de la madera del anaquel y tomo con algo de firmeza en su mano, la cual le está temblando a causa de la enorme ira que está sintiendo.

"¿Oye pero que haces?".-Pregunto Jacques aun viendo algo de diversión en todo esto, pero con estas emociones evidentemente empezando a desaparecer paulatinamente de el al percatarse de lo que el muchacho delante de él; acaba de hacer, Daniel no le respondió y simplemente volteo a verlo, mirando por encima de su hombro izquierdo.-"Oye escucha, no vayas a hacer una locura viejo, yo-yo tengo un problema ¿sí?".-Dijo, intentando persuadirlo y comenzando a asustarse, pero para Daniel no fue nada convincente, se giró hacia él y se le comenzó a acercar lentamente con el cuchillo en la mano.-"Anda vamos, arréstame".-Dijo, ahora verdaderamente asustado, ya que el rostro de Daniel no le está mostrando que le va a tener clemencia.

Daniel no dijo absolutamente y estando cada vez más cerca de él; levanto el cuchillo un poco hacia arriba, sin dejar de temblar producto de la ira.

"¡Arréstame!".-Exclamo Jacques comenzando a desesperarse, Daniel no le hizo caso y levanto el cuchillo hasta la altura de su cabeza, para luego; con un hábil moviendo, cambiarlo de posición, una idónea para apuñalar a alguien.-"Vamos hombre por Dios".-Dijo, intentando convencerlo sin éxito.

Entonces, sin perder ya más tiempo tras un par de segundos, Daniel movió su brazo hacia adelante impulsando aquel cuchillo junto con él. Jacques vio esto y alcanzo a gritar, fue un grito breve y fue el último que dio, pues Daniel le clavo aquel enorme cuchillo justo en medio de su cara, la hoja del cuchillo traspaso la nariz, el puente de la misma y el labio superior del sujeto, en dicho proceso el filo de la hoja termino partiendo su lengua literalmente en 2, Jacques termino muerto con aquella expresión de grito de horror sobre su cara y se cabeza quedo cabizbaja; indicando ya que no está vivo, y Daniel se lo clavo con tanta ferocidad que la sangre le salpico un poco el rostro y la ropa. Tras hacerlo se quedó respirando sonora y enojadamente por la nariz, mirando el cuerpo sin vida del degenerado sujeto, con un rostro completamente serio, sombrío, frio y aun hirviente de ira, apretando todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

"Los hombres son los que son arrestados".-Le dijo Daniel al cuerpo sin vida de Jacques, importándole poco que ya esté muerto.-"A los animales en cambio, ¡se les ejecuta!".-Dijo, lleno de ira y odio, entonces tomo el mango del cuchillo que le enterró y con un movimiento se lo saco.

Tras hacerlo, descargo toda su rabia y odio contra el cadáver, lo arremato una y otra, y otra vez con el cuchillo a base de puras apuñaladas, con las cuales incluso le abría el cráneo todavía más y debido a la brutalidad, ira y ferocidad con la que la hacía, acababa cada vez más salpicado de la sangre del cadáver, sangre la cual terminada regada por el suelo o los muebles adyacentes a su alrededor y siguió masacrándolo hasta tal grado; que la cabeza del cadáver quedo completamente deformada e irreconocible.

 **De regreso al presente. (A partir de aquí, aquellos que sean menores de edad ya pueden leer).**

"Todo mi brazo se sacudía cada vez lo golpeaba y lo deje tan deformado e irreconocible que termine bañado de su sangre".-Dijo Daniel acabando de contarle a Twilight esta anécdota, con una voz seria, molesta, áspera y algo severa.

Twilight escucho con atención todo este relato y ahora que termino, estaba que lo no podía ni creer, no sabe que decir ni que pensar, todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy ha sido demasiado para ella, simplemente se limitó a bajar y clavar la mirada en el suelo de cristal de su hogar, bajando y cerrando sus alas, las cuales tenia abiertas por la impresión que esta historia le dejo.

"¿Sabes de que mi dia cuenta esa dia Twilight?".-Dijo Daniel tras un par de segundos de silencio, haciendo que Twilight, conmocionada, levantara la mirada para verlo a los ojos.-"De que todos esos, tontos ideales pacifistas; la compasión, la esperanza, el altruismo y la creencia de que hay un Dios benevolente en alguna parte; no existen, y si existen no tienen ningún valor al igual que la vida misma, podemos estar muertos antes de que nos demos cuenta y a excepción de nuestras familias y amigos, nadie más lo notara ni les importara. A esa niña que me encargaron buscar no le hicieron siquiera un funeral en su memoria, no hubo nada que enterrar de ella, ¡no quedo absolutamente nada de ella!, ahora respóndeme: Si incluso a un niño o niña puede pasarle algo como eso, ¿Cuánto crees realmente que vale una vida, eh?".-Dijo, furioso, molesto y algo entristecido al recordar ese terrible dia de su vida.

Como dije antes, Twilight no sabe que decir ni que pensar, es la primera vez que alguien la había dejado completamente en blanco; sin palabras, solamente se quedó en silencio y volteo a ver en otro lado, por más que le duela aceptarlo; si lo que Daniel dijo fue algo verídico que ocurrió en su dimensión, entonces él tiene razón, al menos en ese sentido, si un niño puede morir de semejante manera en la vida entonces una vida; objetivamente hablando, no tiene ningún valor para los demás, a menos que sea un conocido, pero a veces incluso así estas no valen mucho para algunos. Pero al guardar silencio, Twilight estaba negándose ciento por ciento a darle a Daniel la razón.

Daniel solo miro a la alicornio, mientras estaba guardaba silencio como una tumba y negándose a mostrarse presumido o como la voz de la razón; se quedó en silencio también, tras lo cual; unos segundos después, guardo su pistola dentro de su mochila, la cual se encuentra preparada y comenzó a colocársela mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Twilight se dio cuenta de esto, parpadeo un par de veces y miro al humano.

"O-Oye, ¿a-a dónde vas?".-Pregunto sin quitarle la mirada de encima, mientras Daniel la rodeo por su lado derecho y se detuvo en las puertas, mirando a la poni con su mano derecha en el borde de una estas.

"No necesito ser un genio para saber que lo más seguro es que me echaras de aquí luego de lo que hice allá afuera".-Dijo y entonces salió por la puerta.

"No oye espera, yo no iba a hacer eso".-Dijo Twilight saliendo también por las puertas, parada delante de estas con sus orejas aplanadas y estirando su ala derecha hacia él, en un gesto de que se detuviera.

Daniel entonces se detuvo en seco y volteo a verla, mirando por su flanco derecho.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto.

Twilight abrió los ojos luego de eso y tras parpadear, miro hacia el suelo y replegó su ala de regreso a su costado, la verdad es que él tiene razón; luego de lo que hizo es peligroso tenerlo tan de cerca y dentro de su propio hogar, Daniel nuevamente la había puesto contra las cuerdas y con la mente completamente en blanco, era como si pudiera leerla como a un libro, pues ahora logro anticipar una de las posibilidades que Twilight había contemplado respecto a él y lo que hizo. Avergonzada de que allá logrado averiguar eso, se sobo toda la parte de su pata que se encuentra después de su rodilla, y simplemente lo miro algo cabizbaja y con sus orejas aplanadas.

"Lo sabía, eres más predecible de lo que parece".-Dijo Daniel aun mirándola, entonces se giró hacia su izquierda, alineando su cuerpo en esa misma dirección, dándole ahora la espalda y volteo a verla nuevamente; mirando por encima de su hombro izquierdo.-"Escucha".-Dijo, captando el interés de la alicornio.-"Puedo ver que eres alguien compasivo y con un gran corazón; por lo que, si en dado caso aun estas preocupada por mi estando allá afuera, no te preocupes".-Dijo, señalando una de las paredes del castillo con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda; haciendo una referencia al exterior y posteriormente bajando su mano, encogiéndose de hombros.-"Se valerme muy bien yo solo".-Dijo volteando a ver hacia adelante y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, alejándose de la alicornio, quien solo se quedó viendo como él se alejaba.-"Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, de verdad".-Dijo el en voz alta para que lo escuchara, diciéndolo con auténtica y genuina gratitud, como ya he dicho antes, él no es siempre tan malagradecido.

Mientras caminaba por ese pasillo, Daniel paso al lado de la habitación de Spike, quien en ese momento abrió la puerta; con la intención de salir a alguna otra parte, tal vez a la cocina, con Twilight o al baño y al momento de abrir la puerta, sin quitar su garra izquierda del borde de esta, volteo a ver hacia la izquierda, haciendo que abriera los ojos y levantara sus cejas al percatarse de la presencia de Daniel, el cual sin detenerse, volteo a ver hacia su izquierda y abajo, colocando su mirada sobre el pequeño dragon y percatándose a si también de su presencia.

"Adiós Spike".-Fue lo único que Daniel dijo despidiéndose de él, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha en un gesto de igual despedida pero sin agitar la mano de un lado para el otro, todo esto lo dijo sin detenerse y por lo tanto, comenzó a alejarse del bebe dragon.

Spike, confundido y desconcertado, abrió un poco más la puerta sobre la cual se encuentra su garra, parpadeo un par de veces y se quedó mirando al humano, el cual doblo hacia la izquierda al llegar al principio de las escaleras que conducen al ala principal del castillo y posteriormente vio como comenzó a bajar por aquellas escaleras. Si bien en un principio él estaba furioso y molesto con él; luego de que Starlight le contara sobre lo que hizo, ahora se encuentra más tranquilo y sereno, y el hecho de él que se está marchando de esta manera, tan simple y a la vez natural pero con alguna que otra mala vibra en el aire, enserio activaron su curiosidad, tras ver como se marchó Spike volteo a ver hacia la izquierda nuevamente, pudo ver a lo lejos a la alicornio que lo ha cuidado desde que nació y decidió ir a preguntarle, para despejarse de toda duda.

Troto hacia ella para alcanzarla antes de que ella pudiera irse o moverse y finalmente llego hasta ella, jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo físico.

"Twilight, acabo de ver a Daniel, ¿Por qué se fue?".-Dijo el dragon, parado justo delante de ella, señalando detrás de él; por encima de su hombro con su garra pulgar y al final, mirando a la princesa de la amistad directamente a los ojos tras haber estirado sus brazos a ambos lados.

Twilight miro a su amigo, primer asistente y para ella hijo metafórico a los ojos, escuchándolo con atención en todo momento con una expresión mixta de tristeza, conmoción y vergüenza sobre su cara, para luego bajar la mirada hacia el suelo y haciendo denotar aún más su estado de ánimo; dejo caer sus alas, haciendo que varias de sus plumas primarias estén haciendo contacto con el suelo, al menos las puntas de estas.

"El…".-Dijo ella, se quedó callada por unos segundos mirando hacia el suelo y entonces, cerrando los ojos, dejo escapar un suspiro de su boca.-"…Fue su decisión".-Respondió, y sin decir más, abrió los ojos, rodeo a Spike por su lado izquierdo y comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación, cabizbaja, arrastrando las puntas de sus plumas por el suelo, al igual que el extremo de su cola, y con su cuello perfectamente alienado; derecho como una flecha, con su columna vertebral.

Spike miro a Twilight entristecido, sintiéndose mal y sintiendo pena y lastima por ella, a pesar de ser solo un pequeño, sabe perfectamente por la expresión del rostro de la alicornio y el ánimo de su voz, que ella no está así por lo sucedido allá afuera entre Daniel y esos otros humanos que llegaron a Ponyville hoy; la expresión de la cara de Twilight es distinta a la que ella mostro luego de todo eso, debe ser otra causa o razón la que la tiene así, pero Spike decidió no preguntárselo ni molestarla, no necesita ser un genio o un adulto para saber que seguramente todo lo que ocurrió hoy fue demasiado para ella, y lo que más necesita en estos momentos es descansar, dormir, ya mañana, y esperando que este mejor, le preguntaría sobre eso y siendo el gran amigo que es; así como seguir el protocolo de su orgullo de dragon, le daría y mostraría su apoyo y su reconfortación.

Mientras tanto, Daniel ya salió por las puertas delanteras del castillo de la princesa de la amistad y comenzó a alejarse de este, con el cielo comenzando a oscurecerse, empezando a darle paso a Luna de hacer su labor; tanto en toda Equestria como posteriormente lo hará cuando todos estén dormidos, en el reino de los sueños o también conocido como mundo onírico para algunos. Daniel en tan solo un minuto o 2 llego a las calles de Ponyville y comenzó a caminar por estas en búsqueda del nuevo lugar en el cual se instalara, algunos ponis aún se encontraban afuera a estas horas, ya fuera realizando su ultima hora o sus últimas labores en sus trabajos para posteriormente cerrar sus negocios o establecimientos, o realizando sus deberes del dia, o simplemente de camino a casa luego de este turbulento y turbio dia, la gran mayoría de estos ponis se dio cuenta de la presencia de Daniel cuando este comenzó a acercarse o pasar cerca de ellos en su trayecto, al nomas verlo, y aun marcados por los frescos recuerdos de las acciones que hizo hoy, todos rápidamente se fueron raudos; ya fuera a sus hogares o algún lugar en el cual refugiarse, y los que aún se encontraban trabajando en sus establecimientos, como las conocidas 3 ponis especializadas y encargadas del puesto de flores; se escondieron en el interior de sus establecimientos, esperando estar a salvo ahí.

Está claro por sus acciones, que para ellos, Daniel es lo más cercano a un auténtico monstruo, luego de lo que hizo, casi en automático, algunos pensaron que ahora; ni siquiera Chrysalis, o inclusive Tirek, se asemejarían un poco al nivel de barbaridad y brutalidad del que Daniel hizo gala en su bella, pacífica y pequeña ciudad, Daniel se daba cuenta del desprecio y la repulsión de esos ponis hacia él, lo cual lo hacía fruncir el ceño con autentico enojo y molestia, si bien ya está acostumbrado a esta clase de esas cosas él no puede evitar sentirse de esa manera, si bien sus acciones y soluciones son bastante radicales y extremistas, el enserio tiene buenas intenciones a pesar de que no lo aparente, y eso es precisamente lo que tanto le molesta, que nadie, a parte de Twilight, intente comprenderlo o ponerse en su pellejo, pero él sabe que aun así; no sería algo muy reconfortante, pues con aquella susodicha princesa, él se percató de la enorme inocencia sobre la cual viven estos ponis y por lo tanto, no podrían comprenderlo o entenderle con plenitud pues no han vivido lo que el así, tal como le dijo a Twilight, lo de hoy solo fue una simple probada.

Luego de varios minutos, finalmente comenzó a alejarse del pueblo, para su alivio al ya no tener que soportar todas aquellas miradas y ojos acusadores sobre él, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia Sweet Apple Acres, no para pedirle a los Apple hospedaje ni nada por el estilo, tiene pensado acampar cerca del bosque Everfree, es el único que sitio que conoce aparte de Ponyville, el castillo, la granja de los Apple y la casa de Zecora, con esta última no quiere ir pues teme que si le pide explicaciones y él se las da, vaya a dedicarle las mismas miradas que el resto de los habitantes de Ponyville le han dado tras lo que hizo. Pronto se encontró cerca de la granja de los Apple y entonces se adentró un poco en el bosque, con el sol ya completamente oculto por Celestia y con la luna comenzando a surgir para estar en los cielos junto con el firmamento estrellado, una vez que encontró un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles comenzó a instalarse, esta noche decidió dormir sin tienda de campaña, solo con su saco de dormir y una pequeña fogata rodeada de piedras, para evitar que las brasas puedan esparcirse con alguna brisa o ráfaga de aire y para ahuyentar a cualquier posible animal salvaje, ya que el fuego aterra a las bestias generalmente, luego de esto y estando algo cerca de aquella fogata, se cubrió con su bolsa de dormir, miro hacia el cielo con sus manos en su nuca mirando las estrellas y el oscuro firmamento, así estuvo por 10 segundos, sabiendo sin certeza en que estuvo pensando, pero seguramente fue algo agradable ya que si bien su rostro seguía siendo serio e inexpresivo, en él se podía percibir una pizca de melancolía y alegría, tras mirar hacia el cielo nocturno, quito sus manos de su nuca, se quitó sus lentes; dejándolos a un lado de su cabeza a su derecha, cerró los ojos y en poco tiempo se quedó dormido.

Rodeado por la fuerte y profunda oscuridad del bosque, teniendo como única fuente de iluminación y calor, a aquella fogata que tiene a su lado.

 **Mientras tanto, una hora antes, en el imperio de cristal. Dentro del museo de historia.**

"¿Y bien?, ¿Cuál es su opinión señor Starswirl?".-Pregunto la princesa y gobernante del imperio; Cadance, teniendo a su izquierda a su esposo y quien a su vez, tiene a la pequeña Flurry Heart a su lado, por medio de levitación con el uso de su magia, plácidamente dormida y con su pequeño cuerpo envuelto con una frazada de color rosa, mirando al antiguo, famoso, incluso legendario unicornio mago, él se encuentra parado en lo más alto de la roca con forma de peñasco en la cual se encuentra la llamativa espada que ha dado mucho de qué hablar en estos días. A Cadance se le ocurrió: ¿Quién mejor para intentar descifrar los secretos de esa espada que el poni mago más poderoso de la historia de Equestria y mentor de magia de sus compañeros princesas en antaño?, cuyo regreso de la dimensión en la que quedaron atrapados tras encerrar al poni de las sombras le fue informado por Celestia y Luna en una carta.

El anciano pero aun poderoso poni unicornio con barba, se quedó mirando fijamente, con intriga, curiosidad y algo de intensidad aquella arma, imbuida de esa extraña pero llamativa magia que impregna su hoja, caminando alrededor de esta, siempre siendo prudente de no pisar fuera de los límites de aquella roca para no caer hacia abajo, tras dar un par de vueltas alrededor de aquella arma, Starswirl se detuvo justo delante del lado donde estaría todo el filo en una katana, dejo un escapar un murmuro de intriga manteniendo su boca cerrada mientras se acariciaba la barba con su casco delantero derecho y tras hacerlo, con ese susodicho y anteriormente mencionado casco, toco una de las caras de la hoja de la espada y deslizo la base de su casco un par de veces hacia abajo, dicho deslice fue de varios centímetros, en los cuales por medio del tacto sintió la superficie del metal con el cual está hecho, desconocido incluso hasta para él.

"Mmm…".-Murmuro el mago y unicornio y se quedó mirando dicha arma por unos segundos más, con su casco sobre su larga barba antes de dirigirse a la princesa y al príncipe del imperio de cristal.-"Bueno, debo reconocer que incluso para alguien tan versado y experimentado en la magia de Equestria como yo, esto es algo verdaderamente innovador y nuevo para mí".-Dijo mirando a ambos ponis pertenecientes a la realeza del imperio de cristal y por medio de un hechizo de tele transportación, apareció delante de ellos, con una cara neutra, tranquila y relajada.

"Esperamos que usted si logre averiguar algo sobre esa espada, ninguno de los ponis a los que les hemos pedido sus servicios nos han dicho algo que pueda decirnos donde viene, que hace, si es peligrosa, a quien le perteneció, ni siquiera sabemos qué clase de magia es la que está canalizando".-Dijo Shining, con algo de preocupación en su voz, así como en la expresión de su rostro.

"No se preocupe majestad, yo siempre estoy dispuesto a aceptar nuevos retos, por más difíciles o imposibles que estos parezcan tratándose de la magia, le doy mi palabra que daré todo mi esfuerzo por intentar descubrir los enigmas que envuelven a esa espada".-Dijo Starswirl manteniendo la expresión que había formado con anterioridad sobre su cara, pero añadiéndole una sonrisa cálida y confiada.

"Muchas gracias".-Dijo Shining con una sonrisa de agradecimiento sobre su cara pero con sus cejas en una posición aun, de preocupación.

"Y déjeme decirle señor Starswirl que es verdadero honor y placer estar ante su presencia, Luna y Celestia nos habían contado de su regreso y del de sus compañeros legendarios, pero ahora que lo tenemos ante nosotros, es un verdadero honor".-Dijo Cadance, gesticulando con su casco delantero derecho mientras hablaba y terminando con los cerrados, e inclinándose ante el flexionando sus patas delanteras, como haciendo una reverencia, cosa la cual Shining también hizo pero de una manera distinta, cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa sobre su cara puso lo para nosotros los humanos seria nuestra rodilla izquierda sobre el suelo, usando su casco delantero izquierdo, teniendo el otro levantado por encima del suelo e inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia adelante.

"Oh majestades por favor no hagan eso".-Dijo Starswirl con los ojos cerrados y mirando hacia otro lado con su casco estirado hacia ellos, rechazándose de una manera educada sus gestos de alago.-"Incluso cuando les enseñe a Luna y Celestia yo seguía siendo y aun lo soy, un súbito de los gobernantes y la realeza de Equestria, soy yo quien debería inclinarme ante de ustedes".-Dijo Starswirl, siendo aún educado, Cadance y Shining se pusieron de pie mientras decía lo último que él dijo, y acabo cerrando los ojos, tomando su gorro de mago con su magia, haciendo una especie de saludo de caballero con el como si fuera un sombrero de copa, e inclinando su cabeza un poco hacia adelante.

"Bueno gracias, y muchas gracias por acceder a venir a ayudarnos a intentar descifrar algo sobre esa espada".-Dijo Cadance, con alegría al ver la muestra de modales que el viejo mago mostro ante ellos.

Starswirl solo respondió haciendo un leve asentimiento con su cabeza. En eso, un poni semental unicornio de pelaje café y crin color negro que esta vestido con un uniforme de guardia de seguridad se les acerco.

"Disculpen altezas, pero estas a punto de cerrar".-Dijo dirigiéndose a Shining y Cadance, haciendo un pequeña reverencia cuando se dirigió a ellos.

"Oh hablando el tema, majestades, me gustaría y les estaría sumamente agradecido que pueda venir a este museo a cualquier hora para volver a ver la espada de cerca, en caso que quiera investigar algún detalle de ella en específico y verificar de esa manera; si descubro algo sobre ella que nos pueda sacar a todos de dudas".-Dijo Starswirl.

"Por supuesto Starswirl".-Dijo Cadance asintiendo con la cabeza y con una sonrisa sobre su cara, para luego abrir los ojos por un momento y voltear a ver al poni guardia con una expresión de pena y vergüenza sobre su rostro.-"Am, si eso no es mucha molestia".-Dijo con un tono de voz avergonzado y con el casco delantero izquierdo levantado.

"Para nada princesa, le informare al resto de mis compañeros de guardia y así; en caso de que el señor Starswirl aparezca durante a cualquier hora de la noche, no interfieran e incluso le dejen pasar si él lo cree necesario".-Dijo el guardia de seguridad con cordialidad.

"Muchas gracias".-Dijo Cadance con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, se está haciendo tarde, lo mejor será que ahora nos retiremos a casa a descansar".-Dijo Shining, cosa en la cual su esposa y Starswirl estuvieron de acuerdo, y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la entrada principal del museo para irse, dejando solo a aquel poni guardia que se les acerco.

 **Más tarde, a mitad de la noche.**

Aquel mismo unicornio guardia de seguridad que se les acerco a Starswirl, Shining y Cadance se encuentra en estos momentos haciendo un patrullaje del interior del museo, acompañado solamente de una antorcha, la cual en el extremo donde se encuentra el fuego; tiene envuelta una especie de placa metálica hecha de acero con la forma de un cono, pero con la punta de este como si estuviera cortada, para concentrar todo la iluminación que la llama proporciona y redirigirla hacia adelante, como una especie de linterna. Además de dicha antorcha, también lleva consigo un mamporra, la cual usara de ser necesario, esta peinando el interior del museo haciendo su trabajo, comprobando y buscando procurar que todo estuviera en orden y que no hubiera algún intruso, o algún gracioso dentro del mismo, al ser altas horas de la noche, él se encuentra rodeado de penumbras y oscuridad, sus únicas fuentes de luz son aquella antorcha que lleva y la luminosidad de la magia que irradia su cuerno.

En estos momentos, el, con una cara seria y decidida pero a la vez tranquila y relajada, se adentró en la sala en la cual se encuentra en exhibición la espada, la cual también está sirviendo como fuente de iluminación como un faro, pero muy leve, pues la luminosidad que irradia no es tan intensa, solamente esta iluminando todo aquello que está a un o 2 metros de ella, siendo solamente la cima de la piedra en la cual esta clavada que la está recibiendo la iluminación color azul ultramar producida por la magia con la que su hoja esta imbuida. El guardia comenzó a caminar por aquella sala, alumbrando a todos lados con la ayuda de su muy útil antorcha "modificada", comprobando que todo estuviera en orden, entonces, levanto su antorcha e ilumino hacia arriba, a la cima de la piedra sobre la cual se encuentra clavada la espada, y justo cuando el haz de luz de su fuente de iluminación estaba por abandonar y se alejara por completo de aquella fascinante arma, sobre la cara de esta aparecieron aquellas letras color amarillo que de alguna manera, quedaron grabadas en ella cuando quien o lo que quiera que sea su ex portador se deslindó de ella y la arrojo hacia la infinidad del cosmos.

El guardia logro percatarse de este suceso; a penas, y tras parpadear una vez con rapidez, enfoco el haz de luz de fuente de iluminación nuevamente hacia el arma para comprobarla, pero al hacerlo, la vio como siempre ha estado desde el dia que la encontraron, solamente clavada ahí y sin dejar de emanar y canalizar aquella magia con la que su hoja esta imbuida, tras haber comprobado que al parecer no vio lo que creyó haber visto, y dado por hecho que lo más seguro es que no haya sido nada o su imaginación, alumbro a ambos lados con su antorcha tras acomodarse el sombrero en su cabeza con su magia, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la gran apertura que lo conduciría hacia la siguiente sala de exhibición.

Pero cuando se marchó; aun si se hubiera quedado, dado media vuelta y alumbrado una vez más hacia la espada, no se daría ni cuenta de lo que sucedió en la otra cara de la hoja de aquella arma, aquella cara que solo podría ver estando del otro lado de la roca con forma de peñasco. En esa susodicha cara, en menos de un parpadeo, la magia que imbuye la espada se tornó de otro color, a diferencia de los azules que tiene canalizando en la cara contraria, en esta la magia se transformó en uno completamente diferente, el principal color predominante ahora es un verde azulado pero que tira bastante al verde claro, pero también cuenta con otros tonos de verde, verde pistacho, un verde oscuro que se acerca y asemeja mucho a un verde oscuro azulado y por ultimo un verde muy claro, más que el primero, pero igual de luminoso y brillante, como si fuera una combinación de verde claro y blanco.

Al igual que en la cara contraria, dicha magia sigue teniendo apariencia o semejanza con una nube de polvos cósmicos luminosos, pero lo que sin dudas más llamo la atención de este momentáneo cambio; fueron las letras que aparecieron en esta cara. Estas letras también son incomprensibles y parecen ser de un idioma completamente desconocido o extraño, se parecen mucho a las que recientemente aparecieron en la cara contraria de arma y lo que más llama la atención de estas, es su color y el leve haz de luz que están emanando internamente, como si hubiera varios tipos de colores de luz dentro de la espada, el color de dichas letras es el rojo, un rojo vivo, luminoso y brillante, como el de la sangre cuando esta se encuentra bañada por la luz, este suceso solo duro unos cuantos segundos hasta que, así como vino; de la nada, se esfumo, y la espada siguió canalizando su magia como lo ha estado haciendo hasta ahora, y el unicornio guardia abandono esa sala para adentrarse en la que sigue y hacer su labor, sin percatarse en lo más mínimo de lo que sucedió, pero no importa, seguramente será un detalle sin importancia…¿O tal vez no?.

 **Esta vez no hay ninguna aclaración o explicación que hacer.**

Eso es todo por esta vez, dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta o les está gustando. Eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos la próxima :).


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 6: El inicio de la misión de amistad más difícil y compleja.**

 **El puto amo 777:** Muchas gracias amigo :).

 **CrisKakis:** Y como dijo el, eso es solo un poco de lo que ha vivido, tengo pensado o al menos espero lograr que el verdadero suceso que más lo ha afectado verdaderamente; los haga llorar aunque sea un poco, pues tal como dijiste tú, su historia es trágica, triste, perturbadora y desgarradora, aunque no lo será así para aquellos que lleguen a considerarlo un personaje odioso e intolerante pues no sentirán empatía por él. Ni yo mismo podría haberlo dicho mejor amigo. Por lo general hay muchas decisiones hasta en la más simple de las acciones y no nos damos cuenta, por ejemplo; pudo decidir irse y dejarlo ahí esposado para que muriera de hambre y sed, pudo haberlo golpeado hasta matarlo, pudo haberlo torturarlo antes de entregarlo si eso decidiera el hacer, el punto es que cuando lo piensas con detenimiento, las opciones son muchas y en eso tienes toda la razón, más de uno; creo que yo incluido, se encontrarían en la misma posición en la que estas. Muchas gracias amigo, a decir verdad estoy como quien diría _On fire_ con esta historia, ya que el suspenso y el misterio no son por lo general lo mío y aquí lo estoy manejando de una manera que no sabía que era capaz de lograr, y no tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago con gusto :D.

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Yo me refería a los cerrojos amigo -_-, hay personas que les llaman seguros en vez de cerrojos. Exacta mondó. Su casco herido lo mantiene levantado por encima del suelo y camina con sus otras 3 patas, como si cojeara, exacto. No es ninguno de ellos, será alguien más, y ese alguien será la poni que tendrá una aparición especial en este fic. Abrigo. Jacques es un asesino, caníbal y secuestrador pero no un violador, ese calzoncillo fue lo único que quedo de la pequeña, lo dejo ahí por las prisas y se le olvido incinerarlo para destruir toda evidencia. No lo creo. Pues no, ya viste que no fue así. Solo espera a que inicie la segunda fase de este fic y con las cosas que hará el villano de mi fic; si será como estar en un película de terror o peor, de horror. Amigo te pido por favor que no intentes ser moralista e intentes ser más realista y objetivo, en una situación de auténtico peligro estoy seguro que posiblemente preferirías ponerte a salvo a arriesgar tu vida por alguien más, y más si esa persona es un desconocido/a, créeme; lo sé, ya me paso. Sí, pero ellos creen que fue algo de una vez y no tomaran precauciones. Si lo sé, y eso tendrás que verlo tal y como dijiste. Eso tendrás que averiguarlo, disfruta del capítulo amigo.

 **Riuk-1234:** Muchas gracias Riuk :), aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfrutes, así como el resto del fic.

Han transcurrido 2 días y 2 noches desde que Daniel mato a ese grupo de humanos uniformados que vinieron en su búsqueda, estos 2 días y 2 noches fueron muy buenos para los habitantes de Ponyville, quienes finalmente pudieron relajarse, tranquilizarse, asimilar, procesar y digerir lo que había sucedido alrededor de ese extraño ser que llego a su pueblo de la nada, pero sin dudas lo que aún no se ha recuperado al 100% por ciento de este suceso; es la pequeña Applebloom, quien fue la que se llevó la mayor parte de los abusos perpetrados por ese grupo de humanos y por si eso no fuera bastante, ella misma se siente culpable, pues sabe perfectamente que si ella no los hubiera guiado a Ponyville y no les hubiera hablado de la mención de Daniel, tal vez todo eso no hubiera sucedido, pero lo hecho; hecho esta, y no se puede deshacer, o bueno en realidad sí, pero Twilight y Starlight aprendieron por las malas, que el tiempo y el espacio no es algo con lo que se deba jugar. En estos momentos, ella está contando con el apoyo, amor y preocupación de su familia y sus queridas amigas Crusaders, pero incluso así, esto no está siendo nada fácil para ella, está en un estado similar o incluso peor en el que estaba cuando Applejack tuvo que irse con Rarity a Ponyhattan en las vísperas de la convivencia fraternal de Ponyville, si bien principalmente su abuela y sus hermanos mayores intentan hacerla recuperar su gran animo característico; apenas lo consiguen haciéndola sonreír pero en muy pocas ocasiones, o de plano no lo consiguen y ella se aferra, aísla y escuda detrás de su estado aturdido y afligido de lo vivido ese terrible dia.

Ya no come, ni trabaja como usualmente lo hacía y se siente tan decaída que con suerte hac de sus labores que tiene durante el dia, pero su familia no le reclamo por eso ni piensan hacerlo, si bien algo de esfuerzo físico podría venirle bien, también saben que podría empeorar aún más las cosas si intentaran convencerla a cualquier costa.

Pero algo si hay que aplaudirles tanto a su familia, como a sus amigas Crusaders, como a sus compañeros de clase, a la señorita Cheerilee y a todos aquellos que están mostrando preocupación y apoyo por ella, y eso es que sin sus constantes e interminables alientos y motivaciones; a pesar de la actitud apática, monótona y reticente que ella ha adoptado desde entonces, se podría decir con total seguridad que ella estaría peor de lo que se encuentra en estos momentos, por lo tanto no es una pérdida total de sus esfuerzos y energías para alentarla, está más que claro que la mayor parte de como procesar, asimilar y superar esto; recaerá sobre ella y solamente ella, pero a veces sin estos apoyos aquella automotivación y auto-superación no vuelve a reavivarse y puede acarrear depresión o cosas incluso peores. Intentar reanimar o motivar a alguien que ha pasado por algo como lo que ella vivió hace 2 días, no es cosa fácil, incluso puede ser tan difícil como mantener viva y grande la llama de un fogata de un campamento al aire libre en otoño; dado a la humedad en el entorno y los vientos que se producen en esta temporada, pero que sea difícil, no implica que sea imposible. También, siendo lo bastante sabios, tanto la abuela Smith como Applejack y Big Mac, saben que un poco de terapia psicológica será de buena ayuda en todo esto, es algo que no está menos preciado y más por aquellos que han pasado por ella y saben lo efectiva que es en esta clase de situaciones, capaces de dejar huellas, señas o tintas indelebles en la mente del afectado si no son tratadas adecuadamente y lo más prontamente posible.

Cosa la cual hicieron desde el primer dia, realmente todo este esfuerzo por parte de todos aquellos terceros no están siendo malgastados o inútiles, pues como dije; Applebloom podría estar aún peor, lo vivido le dejara aunque sea un pequeño trauma, de eso no hay duda; es inevitable luego de haber sido metida de una forma tan abrupta a ese nivel de abuso perpetrado por los humanos llevando una vida tranquila, relajada y placentera, pero por lo menos, solo eso es la mayor de las preocupaciones, lo más seguro que podrá salir adelante luego de eso.

Como dije con anterioridad, estos 2 días y 2 noches pasivos, pacíficos y tranquilos fueron suficientes para que los habitantes de Ponyville pudieran procesar y dirigir todo lo ocurrido entorno a esos humanos que llegaron a su pueblo, y superarlo; al menos en cierta medida pues eso es un proceso lento como ya vimos con Applebloom, por lo cual no se necesitó mucho tiempo para que las quejas, reclamos y exigencias de los ciudadanos comenzaran a caer sobre la autoridad responsable más cercana; Twilight, de manera bastante similar a como ocurrió cuando ella y sus amigas decidieron publicar su diario de la amistad, todos los habitantes mayores de edad de Ponyville se aglomeraron y agruparon delante de su castillo en una multitud molesta y enojada, la gran mayoría le exigían una respuesta de que lo que haría con Daniel, otros pedían casi a gritos que fuera exiliado; no solo de Ponyville, sino de Equestria misma por lo que hizo, otros que fuera encarcelado, otros que fuera entregado a las princesas Celestia y Luna para que ellas decidieran que hacer con el siendo las principales gobernantes del reino, y otros; siendo estos los casos más extremistas y quienes mayor rabia e indignación sentían hacia las acciones del humano, pedían que el sufriera, con tal de dejarle claro y que recibiera aunque sea una parte del dolor equivalente las atrocidades que cometió como castigo.

Tanto Twilight, como Starlight y Spike intentaron en un principio controlar a aquellas masas, pues las diferencias de opiniones y castigos que Daniel merecía por lo que hizo según las opiniones de cada quien, causo una agitada discusión entre toda la multitud, pero debido a la enorme cantidad de voces molestas y al ruido, sus peticiones y o suplicas fueron completamente ignoradas y pasadas de largo, el ruido que producía aquella discusión era tanto que; si existieran en Equestria, un gran camión con tráiler podría pasar a un lado de la multitud haciendo sonar su poderoso claxon, e incluso este ruido se vería superado y suprimido por el ruido de la discusión que se generó justo enfrente del castillo, la alicornio, la unicornio y el dragon intentaron nuevamente y sin éxito tranquilizarlos, y cuando el ruido fue ya demasiado para ella, Twilight; sacada de quicio y frunciendo el ceño con molestia y enojo, les demando a todos usando la voz real de Canterlot y un hechizo para amplificar aún más el sonido de su voz, que guardaran silencio, cosa la cual los habitantes de Ponyville hicieron, todos mirando con atención a la princesa que tienen delante de sí mismos.

Luego de eso y tras aclararse la garganta, Twilight; sin dejar de usar la voz real de Canterlot para asegurarse de que la escucharan, les informo a todos los habitantes de Ponyville que Daniel ya había dejado el castillo por su propia cuenta hace 2 días y que se había marchado, tras un par de segundos de silencio, Filthy Rich; acompañado de su esposa Spoiled Rich, le pregunto a Twilight, con un tono de voz preocupado que a donde se había marchado, Twilight le dijo la verdad; no tiene idea, pues Daniel en ningún momento le dijo a donde iría ahora, luego de esto, ella jamás se esperó ni vio venir la respuesta y la posición que los ponis adoptarían a continuación. Alguien de la multitud acuso a Twilight de haber dicho una mentira, absolutamente todos o la gran mayoría se pusieron de acuerdo con quien dijo eso y entre ellos, delante de Twilight, acordaron salir en búsqueda de Daniel, para luego traerlo de regreso y que todo el jugo de la justicia le cayera encima, Twilight no pudo creerlo cuando escucho esto, lo que ellos proponían era como una cacería de brujas, pero en contra de una sola persona; Daniel.

Ella estiro su ala izquierda hacia adelante e intento decir algo para tratar de persuadirlos, pero antes de que pudiera, todos se pusieron de acuerdo y sin perder tiempo se dispersaron y disiparon por todas partes del pueblo en búsqueda de Daniel, creyendo que no puede estar muy lejos. Spike, siendo guiado por su buen corazón y su buena forma de hacer; así como por su inocencia y preocupado por Daniel, volteo a ver a Twilight y tomándola de su casco delantero derecho; el cual tiene herido pero asegurándose al mismo tiempo de no sujetarla con fuerza para no lastimarla, le pidió algo angustiado que hiciera algo, zarandeándola un poco de la pata con sus garras. Twilight se quedó en el lugar donde está, inmóvil, aparentemente perpleja pero no es seguro si realmente se encuentra así, con los ojos algo abiertos y sus alas algo abiertas tras ver todo esto, ella enserio siente que quiere hacer algo por Daniel pero su lado objetivo y racional se hizo presente y ella misma comenzó a llevar un conflicto interno dentro de la seguridad de sus pensamientos, por un lado; siendo la buena poni que es, quiere ayudar a Daniel pero por el otro; tras haber visto de lo que es capaz, no estaba muy segura ni convencida de hacer realmente algo por el para ayudarlo.

Ella se quedó completamente sumida en sus pensamientos durante ese conflicto interno que está teniendo consigo misma y tanto Spike como Starlight se dieron cuenta de eso y tras intercambiar una mirada de confusión, Spike regreso su mirada hacia la poni que lo ha cuidado toda su vida, y le hablo; incluso grito y zarandeo varias veces con tal de sacarla de ese trance, hacerla volver en sí y saber su respuesta, al final no fueron los intentos de Spike los que sacaron a Twilight de su trance; en el cual también tuvo uno de sus conocidos ataques de pánico cosa la cual Starlight y Spike se dieron cuenta al ver las expresiones de su rostro, fue Twilight misma la que finalmente se sacó de ese trance y volvió en sí, tras hacerlo y de haber escuchado todo el tiempo las insistencias de Spike; pero sin responder a ellas, no miro ni al dragon ni a su amiga unicornio ex alumna suya, se quedó mirando hacia adelante y un poco hacia abajo; hacia el suelo, siendo más exactos, a un punto determinado del mismo, exactament metros justo después de donde termina el último escalón que conduce hacia las calles de Ponyville de su castillo, la expresión de su cara era ilegible tanto para el dragon como para la unicornio, por lo que no tienen idea de en qué estará pensando.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Twilight levanto su cabeza; pues la tenía casi perfectamente alineada con su columna vertebral en una posición cabizbaja, y sin decir una sola palabra, mirando hacia abajo, hacia el suelo y luego hacia derecha, colocando su mirada sobre su primer asistente, amigo e hijo metafórico dragon, simplemente se limitó a darse media vuelta con una mirada que expresaba aunque sea una pizca de tristeza y se adentró en su castillo caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Esto desconcertó a Spike, quien confundido; miro a Starlight esperando que esta le ayudara a entender, pero ella tenía una expresión facial bastante similar a lo que él tiene en estos momentos, lo que le dio a entender que ella no sería de mucha ayuda en estos momentos, entonces volteo a ver hacia el interior del castillo desde las puertas abiertas del mismo, parado donde está, sobre el primer escalón que conduce hacia las calles de Ponyville y sin perder tiempo, fue detrás de Twilight, pero que le explicara a que se debió todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos.

Si bien la expresión de Starlight parecía dar a entender que ella tampoco entendía la decisión de Twilight, eso no es verdad, internamente y siendo mayor de edad; a diferencia de Spike, ella supo muy bien que el silencio de Twilight dejaba implícito que ella no piensa hacer nada, y no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto, tras eso, decidió simplemente a regresar al interior del castillo, junto con su antigua mentora y su amigo dragon, cerrando las puertas detrás de ella con su magia una vez que lo hizo.

Mientras tanto; afuera ya se dio por iniciada la búsqueda de Daniel, cabe destacar que absolutamente todos no formaron parte, hubo algunos quienes; ya fuera por ser fieles y leales a sus ideales y convicciones, por ir a trabajar o cualquier otra causa, decidieron no formar parte de eso y simplemente se retiraron, ya fuera a sus hogares o a sus lugares de trabajo, pero esto a los molestos habitantes de Ponyville que quieren darle caza al humano no les importo y como si nada, regresaron a la búsqueda del mismo, buscaban literalmente en todas partes, en sus propios hogares, en cada rincón, detrás de cada esquina, en el interior de los establecimientos de trabajo; los cuales si eran ajenos a su propiedad pedían permiso antes de entrar, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones, lo que hacía que los encargados o dueños de los mismos cedieran ante sus peticiones, siendo después responsables de las consecuencias de sus decisiones, lo mismo hacían en las casas de los demás; algunos se aprovechan si eran amigos de ese o esos ponis y eso les facilitaba a que cedieran a sus peticiones, durante esas susodichas "revisiones" ellos interrogaban brevemente a aquel o aquellos ponis para saber si habían visto al humano por alguna parte, pero ellos negaban esto con calma y seguridad, indicando que estaban siendo honestos, obviamente hubo quienes en un principio dudaron de sus respuestas y los miraba con el ceño un poco fruncido y una mirada inquisitiva, pero la cosa no paso a mayores al final decidieron que lo más seguro es que si estaban siendo honestos y se retiraban de los lugares sin decir una palabra y sin reacomodar lo que pudieron haber desordenado del interior de esos hogares y siguieron con su búsqueda, decididos a encontrar a ese humano como diera lugar.

Mientras tanto en el interior del castillo, Twilight quien caminaba con la cabeza en alto pero a la vez algo cabizbaja y con la mirada puesta sobre el suelo, se dirigía hacia la habitación de los tronos, en la cual ella y sus amigas se reúnen siempre para tratar algún problema de amistad o cuando el mapa las llama para una misión, en eso y estando a varios metros de las puertas que conducen a dicha sala, fue alcanzado por su asistente, el cual nunca dejo de estar pisándole los cascos al estar yendo tras ella.

"¡Twilight!…Espera".-Dijo Spike mientras la seguía, Twilight se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para verlo, Spike se detuvo justo delante de ella y con la espalda encorvada, sudando, faltándole el aliento y jadeando; se tomó unos segundos para recuperar un poco el aliento y tras hacerlo, enderezo su espalda y miro a al alicornio.-"…Bien. ¿Twilight que sucedió allá, porque te quedaste callada y simplemente te fuiste?".-Pregunto tras recuperar el aliento, queriendo entender.

"Spike…"-Iba a decir Twilight, pero luego se retractó, cerro su boca, miro hacia otro lado y dejo escapar un suspiro antes de regresar su atención al bebe dragon.-"Escucha es…Es complicado ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo, mirando a los ojos, aun con aquella expresión de leve tristeza sobre su rostro.

"Entonces habla conmigo, explícame, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte".-Dijo el dragon, primero levantando sus garras hacia arriba y luego hacia adelante; haciéndolo a manera de ademanes.

"Spike".-Dijo Twilight y nuevamente dejo escapar un suspiro cerrando los ojos por un brevemente momento.-"Escucha, sé que tus intenciones son buenas pero siéndote honesta, eres muy joven para entender esto".-Dijo ella, gesticulando con su ala derecha, le está costando la costumbre de hacerlo con su casco pero el dolor de la herida que recibió la ayuda a recordarlo.

"¿Esto es por lo que Daniel hizo hace 2 días con esos otros humanos que llegaron aquí; verdad?, porque si es así-".-Iba a decir Spike, pero fue interrumpido por la alicornio.

"Oye; aguarda, aguarda".-Dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y haciendo un gesto de alto con su ala para que dejara de hablar.-"¿Cómo sabes de eso?, si mal no recuerdo, te estabas dentro del castillo cuando eso sucedió y en ningún momento te vi salir".-Dijo, replegando su ala y abriendo los ojos.

"Bueno; si es verdad, pero Starlight me conto y-".-Nuevamente Twilight lo interrumpió.

"¡¿Qué ella hizo que?!".-Exclamo ella, angustiándose mucho en un parpadeo y abriendo sus alas por la sorpresa.-"¡¿Pero cómo se le pudo ocurrir hacer eso?!".-Exclamo y pregunto, llevándose su casco derecho a la frente por un momento y luego estirándolo hacia adelante, importándole poco el dolor que sintió.

"Wow; Twilight tranquilízate".-Dijo Spike algo alarmado al ver el estado en el que se puso y haciendo un gesto un par de veces con sus garrar, indicándole o pidiéndole que se detuviera.

"¡¿Cómo esperas que me tranquilice luego de que dijeras que Starlight te conto todo lo que sucedió allá afuera ese dia?!".-Dijo Twilight, entrando oficialmente en uno de sus conocidos ataques de pánico.-"¡¿Que acaso no pensó en las repercusiones que se podría tener en ti dada tu edad?!, ¡¿Qué acaso no le paso por la mente que podría llegar a provocarte un trauma psicológico debido a los detalles de los hechos que ocurrieron ese dia?!, ¡¿Qué no-".-Antes de que pudiera proseguir, esperando tranquilizarla aunque sea un poco, Spike la interrumpió.

"Twilight, Twilight, Twilight".-Dijo varias veces mientras el dragon esperando terminar con la Ola o cascada de pensamientos de su amiga y madre metafórica, se le acerco y la tomo de su casco delantero izquierdo e intento frenar su andar de un lado a otro con tal de llamar su atención, lo cual dio buen resultado, pues al sentir esto por medio del tacto, Twilight se detuvo, dejo de parlotear, quejarse y preocuparse y miro al bebe dragon que está abrazando su pierna con una mirada de preocupación y sus orejas aplanadas contra su cabeza.-"A ver escucha, Starlight no fue tan especifica cuando me conto lo que sucedió ¿de acuerdo?, dijo que era demasiado horrible como para contarlo y a decir verdad no me interesa saber con gran detalle lo que sucedió, recuerda que yo no soy igual a ti, así que tranquilízate de una vez por favor, ¿quieres?".-Dijo, siendo comprensible pero a la vez serio y con cierto enojo de ver a Twilight así, si bien en general se preocupa por ella, tiene que admitir que esos ataques de pánico que a veces la azotan, lo irrita o molesta de verdad.

Twilight escucho lo que dijo y al ver la razón en las palabras del pequeño dragon, y de que se preocupación se encuentra totalmente fuera de lugar debido a que no tenía toda la información o todos los detalles respecto a aquella conversación donde la unicornio y su asistente hablaron sobre ese tema, tanto su ansiedad y desesperación, así como su preocupación, abandonaron con gran rapidez todo su cuerpo, como si hubiera una válvula en la princesa y esta dreno todos sus sentimientos hacia el suelo de cristal del castillo como si fuera un sistema de tuberías humano, pero ella aun podía sentir los rastros; aun un poco de latentes de estas emociones, dentro de ella. Luego de que finalmente se tranquilizara, con una mirada aturdida y perdida clavada en el suelo, sudando debido al gran uso de energía del que tuvo que hacer su cuerpo debido a su inquietante ataque de pánico y respiro a manera de jadeos por su boca, lentamente replegó sus alas; las cuales tenia abiertas debido a la exaltación y una vez que estas se encontraban reposando a sus 2 costados, finalmente dio más muestras de señal de vida inteligente. Cerro los ojos, inhalo hondo por su nariz y luego dejo escapar el oxígeno que lleno sus pulmones con su boca; por medio de un suspiro, tras hacerlo, volvió a cerrar los ojos y uso un par de veces la técnica de respiración relajadora que le enseñó su querida cunada y amiga de la infancia, con esto finalmente logro tranquilizarse casi por completo y procedió a mirar a su fiel amigo y asistente con una mirada de cierta lamentación.

"¿Mejor?".-Pregunto el, terminando con una sonrisa nerviosa con la cual mostraba sus dientes, esperando que ojala así fuera.

"Ah, sí".-Dijo Twilight con un suspiro liberador.-"Tienes razón Spike. Lo siento".-Dijo, esto último volteando a ver a un lado y volviendo a aplanar sus orejas contra su cabeza.

"Descuida, lo importante es que ahora estas tranquila".-Dijo el dragon con una mirada de alivio y felicidad sobre su cara, volviéndosele a acerca y colocando su garra derecha sobre su pata, en un gesto compasivo.

Twilight dejó escapar nuevamente un suspiro y coloco su mirada y su atención sobre su amigo.

"Escucha Spike, será honesta contigo".-Dijo Twilight con una mirada de tristeza sobre su cara y miro hacia un lado por un momento, antes de continuar.-"No sé qué hacer con respecto a Daniel, lo digo enserio; no sé qué hacer, por eso no intente detener a los habitantes de Ponyville".-Dijo, para luego girarse hacia su derecha, dar un par de pasos y mirar hacia derecha, no queriendo ver a Spike de frente.-"Yo…Jamás había conocido a nadie como él, él ha sido literalmente la primera persona que me ha dejado con la mente completamente en blanco y sin palabras, y luego de lo que sucedió el otro dia allá afuera…Simplemente no sé qué hacer con él, él es peligroso lo sé pero, me ha explicado sus motivos y la verdad no creo que sea como Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis, ni Tirek. Yo creo, que en el fondo él tiene buenas intenciones y…".-Sin saber cómo proseguir y estando realmente confundida; pues Daniel con sus acciones y sus justificaciones dejo entredicho en ella la línea entre el bien y el mal, simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro por la nariz, y se quedó algo cabizbaja y con los ojos cerrados.

Spike no sabe que decirle con exactitud para intentar ayudarla luego de todo lo que dijo, a pesar de ser muy joven, él sabe que posiblemente que cualquier cosa que le pudiera decir; sin pensar primero en ello con detenimiento podría hacer que Twilight las tomara como palabras vacías, o podría hacer que simplemente ella las ignorara, por lo tanto, se llevó su garra derecha a su barbilla y se quedó mirando hacia el piso, pensando en que decirle. Estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos por varios segundos pero este tiempo rindió sus frutos, pues se le ocurrió algo que esperara; ella no ignorara y le tuviera aunque sea un poco de valor, ya sea metafórica o literalmente hablando, entonces se quitó la garra de la barbilla, camino hacia ella y puso su garra derecha sobre el costado izquierdo de la alicornio, haciendo que ella volteara a verlo, mirando por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

"Escucha, no importa lo que decidas, sabes que siempre te apoyare y conociéndote, estoy seguro que harás lo que crees correcto con el".-Dijo Spike, mirándolo con una sonrisa alegre y compasiva pero con sus ojos y sus cejas en una expresión de aparente tristeza o preocupación, sin quitar su garra de su costado.

No eran precisamente palabras que te emocionen y te alienten o motiven, pero dada la situación en la cual se encuentra Twilight; la cual la tiene muy fuera de su zona de confort, aparentemente logro llegar hasta el lado lógico de su cerebro y de igual manera, activar un poco el emocional, haciendo que mínimo, se le levantara un poco el ánimo y la motivación. Poco a poco, una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse sobre sus labios y manteniendo la expresión de tristeza sobre sus globos oculares, miro a su querido amigo e hijo metafórico para ella y aprovechando que lo tiene a un lado, abrió su ala izquierda y cubrió al pequeño individuo con esta, en un cálido y emplumado abrazo de agradecimiento, el cual Spike acepto con gusto.

"Gracias Spike".-Dijo con sinceridad y autentico agradecimiento, se sentó sobre el suelo sin alejar su ala del dragon y entonces cerro adecuadamente ese gesto de afecto con su otra ala, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de este al igual que el pequeño dragon lo está haciendo.

Ambos se quedaron disfrutando de dicho abrazo por unos cuantos segundos, pero ambos rompieron este y abrieron los ojos cuando escucharon un breve ruido de tintineó, y cuando comenzaron a sentir una rara pero a la vez familiar sensación en un área específica de sus cuerpos, siendo estas; la cresta verde de Spike y la Cutie Mark de Twilight, indicando obviamente que el mapa los está llamando, pero esta; esta ocasión, es muy diferente a las demás, ya que no solo el resto de las 6 mane y a Starlight les ocurrieron lo mismo, sino a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Ponyville, quienes se percataron de esto, deteniendo en seco su búsqueda de Daniel y mirando con curiosidad e intriga, sus propios flancos.

Unos momentos después y sin que su cresta y flanco dejaran de brillar, tanto Twilight como Spike abrieron las puertas del salón de tronos que conforman al consejo de la amistad y con una expresión de sorpresa se acercaron hacia el mapa Cutie, parecía una ironía que ambos se dirigían hacia esa sala y que ahora el mapa los esté llamando, una vez delante de este; al sentir ya fuera la presencia o el aura de ambos, el mapa se activó y entonces, una a una comenzaron a aparecer las cutie Marks o algún símbolo que representara a dicho individuo; como es el caso de Spike, y entonces estas se aglomeraron y posicionaron justo encima de las coordenadas de Ponyville, girando alrededor de esta representación gráfica como si fuera una enorme parpada de aves; adoptando una formación que sin dudas se asemeja bastante a la de un tornado, como una parpada entera de aves de rapiña esperando el momento para poder comer y volando encima sobre su comida para vigilarla. Tanto Spike como Twilight no podían creer esto, el mapa jamás había llamado a tantos individuos para una misión de amistad, lo que indicaba que posiblemente se encontraban ante la misión de amistad más importante de la historia y, sin saberlo, en la más grande, compleja y difícil, pues el problema de amistad es; y esto tampoco lo saben: Daniel.

Rainbow, Starlight y las demás, no tardaron en llegar al castillo de Twilight luego de ser llamadas por el mapa, pero ellas no fueron las únicas, casi al mismo tiempo, todo el pueblo de Ponyville se agrupo delante del castillo de Twilight, exigiendo respuestas de lo que está sucediendo con sus ancas, pues para todos o lo gran mayoría, esta era la primera vez que les ocurría y esperaban que su principal figura de autoridad más cercana pudiera darles respuestas. A diferencia de lo ocurrió antes, cuando se aglomeraron delante del castillo para protestar por las acciones de Daniel, Twilight esta vez fue capaz de tranquilizar a la multitud y les pidió que por favor, ya fuera en sus hogares, delante del castillo o en alguna otra parte pero sin alejarse demasiado del pueblo, que fueran pacientes y que primero la dejaran hablar con sus amigas respecto a esto para posteriormente decidir qué hacer, luego de eso, tanto ella como el resto de sus amigas se adentraron en el interior del castillo de la princesa de la amistad, quien cerró las puertas con su magia detrás de ellas luego de esto.

Los habitantes de Ponyville, algunos de mala buena, otros de buena gana y otros en una posición neutral; decidieron seguir las indicaciones o peticiones de la alicornio, un pequeño grupo se quedó esperando pacientemente afuera del castillo, justo al inicio de las escalones que conducen a las puertas, otros se retiraron a sus hogares o establecimientos de trabajo por el momento y otros se dispersaron, buscando que hacer con el tiempo libre que ahora tienen, en espera de las respuestas que la princesa les daría como prometió.

Un par de minutos después, tanto Twilight, como el resto de las 6 mane, como Starlight y Spike, se agruparon en la sala de los tronos, procurando mantenerse delante o cerca del Mapa Cutie y comenzaron a conversar sobre lo sucedido.

"¿Cómo es posible que el mapa allá llamado a todo Ponyville por una misión de amistad?".-Pregunto Rarity sorprendida e intrigada, dando inicio a lo que discutirían.

"No lo sé Rarity, estoy tan sorprendida como tú, es la primera vez que el mapa hace algo como eso; jamás había llamado a tantos ponis para algo como eso".-Dijo Twilight, confundida y desconcertada por este acontecimiento.

"Bueno; yo no sé ustedes, pero creo que eso significa que esta misión de amistad es muy importante, quizás sea la misión de amistad más importante que alguna vez hayamos tenido".-Dijo Rainbow, intercalando su mirada en varias de sus amigas por breves momentos y terminaron mirando hacia el frente y con los cascos delanteros estirados hacia arriba.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo caramelo, el mapa solo llama a un par de ponis, tres máximo cuando hay una misión de amistad (Esto lo hace por un breve clip de la 8ta temporada en el cual se ve que el mapa está llamando a las Crusaders), nos llamó a las 6 la vez que conocimos a Starlight, pero el que allá llamado a todo el pueblo posiblemente es un significado de la gran importancia de la misión".-Dijo Applejack, intentando proporcionar información o suposiciones de todo esto desde su punto de vista.

Twilight cerró los ojos por un momento, dejo escapar un suspiro y bajo la mirada luego de escuchar lo dicho por su amiga campirana.

"Pero eso también implica la dificultad de la misión".-Dijo, algo triste, apagada y deprimida.

"¿A qué te refieres Twilight?".-Pregunto Fluttershy, sin quedarle claro a lo que la alicornio se está refiriendo.

"Cuando el mapa nos llamó y conocimos a Starlight; nos llamó a las 6, y como seguramente recordaran, no fue una misión fácil de cumplir".-Dijo la alicornio, mirando hacia un lado; como si estuvieran pensando o meditando y luego dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a sus amigas, estirando su casco izquierdo al final en un ademan.

"Tienes razón ahora que lo dices dulzura".-Dijo Applejack mirando hacia un lado por un momento, pensando en las palabras de su amiga princesa y volteando a verla.-"A decir verdad fue una misión difícil de superar".-Dijo, estirando su casco izquierdo en un ademan.

"Ay por favor, no fue para tanto".-Dijo Rainbow, no estando de acuerdo con su amiga granjera, dibujando una sonrisa llena de confianza y convicción y recargándose en su silla; colocando sus cascos detrás de su cabeza en su nuca y cerrando los ojos.

"Habla por ti misma Dash".-Dijo Applejack mirando a la pegaso con una expresión de leve molestia sobre su cara.

"El punto es que Twilight dice la verdad".-Dijo Starlight, llamando la atención de todas.-"Sabemos muy bien que cuando el mapa llama a alguien, no lo hace por pura casualidad, siempre hay un buen motivo para eso y estoy segura que esta vez no es una excepción".-Dijo acercándose al mapa, colocando sus cascos delanteros sobre este y apoyándose solamente con sus cascos traseros y golpeando un par de veces la superficie de cristal de dicha representación geográfica con la base de su casco izquierdo mientras intercalaba su mirada sobre algunas de sus amigas.

"Está bien, pero eh, ¿alguna de ustedes sabe cuál es el problema de amistad que tenemos que resolver?".-Dijo Fluttershy mirando alrededor con su acostumbrada delicadez y estirando su casco izquierdo hacia adelante en un gesto.

"Mm, esa es una muy buena pregunta Fluttershy".-Dijo Twilight tocándose la barbilla con la punta de su casco izquierdo y mirando hacia las ramas o los restos de lo que quedo de su antiguo hogar; la biblioteca Golden oak, para luego bajar su mirada y hacerla aterrizar sobre su tímida amiga pegaso.-"El mapa nos llamó a todos pero el problema de amistad es aquí en Ponyville".-Dijo, para luego cerrar los ojos con una expresión neutra y serena y dejar escapar un breve suspiro.-"Supongo que tendremos que averiguarlo".-Dijo.

"Chicas".-Dijo Pinkie pie, quien no había dicho ni una palabra a lo largo de toda esta conversación, haciendo que sus amigas la miraran, su cabello sigue estando flácido y lacio, indicando que aún no se recupera por completo del shock y el impacto que las acciones de Daniel le provocaron, está mirando hacia abajo y a la izquierda con una expresión de tristeza sobre su rostro, entonces alejo la mirada del suelo y miro hacia al frente, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.-"Creerán que estoy loca o algo así, pero…ah, creo que Daniel es el problema de amistad que tenemos que resolver".-Dijo, con un tono de tristeza en su voz y levemente cabizbaja, pareciéndose en estos momentos a su introvertida y tímida hermana Marble que a ella misma.

Lo que dijo, hizo que todos los presentes la miraran verdaderamente sorprendidos.

"¿Qué corrales dices?".-Pregunto Applejack sorprendida y poniendo sus cascos sobre la superficie del mapa.

"Pero querida, ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir que él es el problema de amistad?".-Pregunto Rarity, sorprendida, intrigada e incrédula, levantando su casco derecho hacia arriba en un ademan sin quitar su mirada de la poni rosada.

"Por qué es bastante obvio".-Dijo Pinkie mirando a su amiga fashionista y levantando su casco izquierdo, haciendo el mismo ademan que ella y lo que dijo; lo dijo de una manera algo brusca y agresiva, la cual sorprendió un poco a Rarity pues ella por lo general no se expresa de esa manera, solo lo hace cuando está al límite de su paciencia pero esta vez le broto de una manera muy natural.-"Es decir; piénsenlo, desde que llego no ha tenido ni un solo amigo en Ponyville o en algún otro lado, si lo sé, ha hablado e interactuado con cada una de nosotras pero realmente no sabemos nada de él, no lo conocemos realmente y por lo tanto, no podemos decir que el realmente nos vea como sus amigas".-Dijo, colocando al igual que Applejack y Starlight; sus cascos delanteros sobre el mapa, teniendo sus cascos traseros en el asiento de su trono y mirando a cada una de sus amigas mientras lo decía, con una leve pero perceptible molestia y enojo en su voz.

Sus amigas se le quedaron viendo con unos rostros inexpresivos por algunos segundos en absoluto silencio, y entonces, Twilight rompió el hielo y le puso fin a ese silencio.

"Ahora que lo dices Pinkie, eso tiene sentido".-Dijo la alicornio mirando por un momento la superficie del mapa, la cual acaricio un poco con la base de sus cascos delanteros y luego miro a su amiga organizadora de fiestas, nadie se atrevió a contradecirla o protestar.

"Si; de hecho, ahora que lo mencionas, jamás lo he visto hablar con alguien más aparte de nosotras, pero esas fueron conversaciones casuales, no me conto nada sobre él, su pasado, su familia, su vida en la dimensión de la que viene, nada".- Dijo Fluttershy, al principio con el casco en su quijada pensando detenidamente en la vez que lo conoció y luego haciendo varios tipos y clases de ademanes con su casco izquierdo después de eso.

"Conmigo fue igual".-Dijo Rarity estando acuerdo con su tímida amiga pegaso.

"Yo ni siquiera he llegado a tener una buena conversación con el".-Comento Rainbow, compartiendo la experiencia que tuvo con el joven adulto humano.

"Ah, y yo tampoco tuve mucha suerte".-Dijo Applejack dejando escapar un suspiro y mirando hacia abajo, cruzando su casco delantero derecho sobre su casco contrario, un gesto que a veces realiza.

"Yo lo intente un par de veces ayer luego de lo que ocurrió con los humanos que llegaron a Ponyville, y si bien pude conocerlo un poco mejor dudo que él me considere su amiga".-Dijo Twilight con una expresión de tristeza sobre su cara, colocando su casco derecho sobre el mapa y acariciándose la nuca con el otro.

"Me disculpo si llego a sonar grosera o impertinente pero, ¿enserio creen que deberíamos intentarlo luego de lo que hizo?".-Pregunto Rarity mirando a sus amigas y colocando su casco izquierdo sobre su pecho.

Luego de eso, toda la habitación se quedó en silencio, todas las ponis y Spike; excepto Twilight, intercambiaron miradas entre sí, como si con las expresiones de sus caras y sus miradas intentaran comunicarse y tras hacerlo, como si de alguna manera se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, absolutamente todos, colocaron su mirada sobre la alicornio presente en aquella habitación. Twilight en un principio no se dio cuenta de esto pero cuando lo hizo, con una mirada sorprendida, miro a todos esos rostros y ojos que ahora están posicionados y mirando a su persona.

"¿Qué, que ocurre?, ¿Por qué se me quedan viendo de esa manera?".-Pregunto ella con una expresión de preocupación sobre su cara, no entendiendo lo que está pasando.

"Twilight, tu eres la princesa de la amistad, y lo de Daniel es un tema muy delicado para que alguno de nosotros decidamos que hacer; si ayudarlo o no, tal vez lo mejor sería que tu decidas y nos digas que sería lo mejor para hacer".-Dijo Spike mirando a su amiga poni que lo ha cuidado toda su vida, estando de pie sobre el mapa Cutie y cerca del borde de la superficie de este.

Luego de que el dijera esto, el resto de las 6 mane y Starlight estuvieron de acuerdo y regresaron su mirada a la alicornio.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Pregunto Twilight sorprendida por lo que escucho.-"No, eso no es correcto, creo que lo mejor sería que entre todos decidamos".-Dijo ella, intentando persuadirlos para ser más democráticos y también; en secreto, intentar quitarse esta carga de encima pues se trata de una decisión muy importante que podría afectar el futuro de quien están hablando, y está intentando alejar la presión de esta decisión de ella.

"Es un lindo pensamiento querida, pero tú misma lo acabas de escuchar de parte de todas nosotras; creemos que lo mejor es que tu decidas, además, es más probable que los habitantes de Ponyville te escuchen a ti en vez de alguna de nosotras".-Dijo Rarity mirando a la alicornio y acabando con su casco delantero izquierdo estirado hacia adelante y a la izquierda en un gesto.

Tras escuchar, Twilight; con una expresión facial y una mirada que dejaba de manifiesto la abrumador que está siendo para ella esta situación, clavo su mirada sobre el mapa cutie, parecía que ni siquiera estuviera respirando o se le dificultara mucho hacerlo, y comenzó a sudar de los nervios, no sería extraño que volviera a tener nuevamente un ataque de pánico.

"Pero, pero eso, yo no, no sé si pueda-".-Dijo Twilight con su casco en su frente al principio, luego quitándoselo de encima y volteando a ver a un lado, para después y finalmente terminar nuevamente con su mirada puesta sobre el mapa. Todo esto está siendo tanto para que ella que no fue capaz de terminar ninguna de las posibles frases que quería decir.

Todas sus amigas se percataron de su actual estado y Starlight, quien es la que está más cerca de la princesa de la amistad, se le acerco y una vez estando a su lado, estiro y coloco su casco delantero izquierdo sobre su amiga y ex mentora, haciendo que Twilight la mirara y se percatara de la sonrisa tranquilizadora y alegra que la unicornio formo sobre su rostro.

"Twilight tranquila, decidas lo que decidas; nosotras respetaremos y o apoyaremos esa decisión, sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotras y todas te conocemos lo suficiente para saber que lo que sea que decidas hacer con Daniel; será lo correcto y lo mejor para el".-Dijo Starlight sin borrar aquella sonrisa sobre su cara e inmediatamente después; el resto de los presentes se puso de acuerdo con ella, diciéndolo abiertamente y sin dudar, al mismo tiempo que también le decían palabras motivacionales a alicornio pero hacerle ver que no está completamente sola en esto.

Las palabras de todos sus amigos presentes redujeron el estrés y la angustia de Twilight lo suficiente para que el hemisferio racional de su cerebro dejara de estar nublado, opaco y eclipsado por sus sentimientos, permitiéndolo poder ser capaz de pensar nuevamente, por lo que lo primero que hizo fue muy sabio y una gran decisión, cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro por su boca, para luego realizar la técnica de respiración de Cadance, con tal de enfriar su mente lo suficiente para pensar sobre esto, lo cual funciono exitosamente, luego de esto, con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, agradeció a todos sus amigos y después les pidió cortes, amable y educadamente que dejaran la sala de los tronos, explico sus motivos, necesita un poco de tiempo a solas para pensar sobre esto.

Sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo sin dudar y entonces abandonaron la sala, dejando sola a la alicornio, quien se quedó ponderando el asunto de Daniel consigo misma. Todos sus amigos que estuvieron presentes en la sala de los tronos se quedaron afuera de las puertas de esta, esperando pacientemente para escuchar la respuesta que su amiga princesa les daría, pero esta espera comenzó a hacerse larga, ocasionando que la gran mayoría de ellos comenzara a aburrirse y a que también, algunos de ellos, comenzaran a hacer cualquier cosa que se les ocurría para mantener su mente activa y entretenida. Esto último no duro mucho, pues 5 minutos después, las puertas de la sala de los tronos fueron abiertas por una magia color violeta y de estas emergió la princesa de la amistad, todos sus amigos se agruparon delante de ella y la miraron con unos rostros llenos de expectativa; esperando saber la respuesta que su amiga les daría, Twilight; mirando hacia a un lado, dudo en un principio de decirles la decisión que había tomado, pero esta duda solo duro un momento pues entonces, regreso su mirada hacia todos sus amigas y les informo su decisión: Van a ayudar a Daniel y a mostrarle el valor de la magia de la amistad.

 **Más tarde.**

"¿Quieres que ayudemos a ese humano que acabo con los de su propia especie en nuestro pueblo hace 2 días?".-Pregunto la alcaldesa de Ponyville con sorpresa, quien se encuentra reunida delante del castillo junto al resto de los habitantes de este pequeño pueblo y mirando hacia arriba, pues tanto Twilight como el resto de sus amigos se encuentran en el balcón del castillo de la princesa de la amistad, lugar desde el cual ella y las demás se están dirigiendo a la multitud de ponis, luego de que Twilight les llamara para notificarles sobre su decisión por medio de la voz real de Canterlot y de que les informara lo que significó que sus Cutie Marks brillaran.

"S-Si, así es".-Dijo la alicornio con algo de nerviosismo y duda, con sus orejas aplanadas contra su cabeza, respondiendo a la pregunta de la alcaldesa.

"Princesa Twilight, con todo respeto; ¿Qué acaso ha perdido la cabeza?".-Pregunto Bon Bon con molestia e indignación por lo que escucho, teniendo a su lado como siempre, a su fiel amiga y también novia en secreto; Lyra (Si, yo también estoy convencido que está implícito en la serie que las 2 se gustan).

"¡Sí!, ¿Cómo potros saltarines espera que lo ayudemos después de lo que hizo aquí?".-Pregunto Dr. Hooves con molestia y levantando su casco izquierdo hacia arriba, en un ademan que complementaba su enojo y su molestia.

Luego de eso, un mar de voces molestas y enojadas provino de la multitud agrupada a un lado del castillo, voces que sin duda están cuestionando la decisión tomada por la princesa con respecto al caso de aquel humano que había llegado a su pueblo hace algunos días, Twilight no supo cómo responder a eso y simplemente se quedó mirando a la multitud con una expresión de temor y preocupación sobre su cara, pero para su fortuna, Rainbow salió en su defensa; siendo motivaba en primera medida, porque no le agradaba que los ponis presentes la tuvieran en ese estado.

"¡Oigan todos escuchen!".-Dijo ella, volando uno metros por encima del balcón y mirando a la multitud, quienes se callaron por un momento para escucharla.-"Sabemos que lo que Daniel hizo fue horrible y espantoso, pero el mapa nos está encomendando un deber que cumplir, ¿enserio van a ignorarlo solo por despecho?".-Pregunto ella, volando en un sentido horizontal, con su espalda ondulada y su cabeza apuntando a los ponis que tiene debajo y sus cascos apuntando hacia arriba pero sin tenerlos estirados.

"¡Sí!".-Exclamo alguien de la multitud, sorprendiéndola, ese alguien fue el dueño de la mueblería de Ponyville.

Luego de eso, los ponis nuevamente comenzaron a protestar, incluso algunos pocos comenzaron a discutir entre si producto de la ola de contrariedad y desacuerdo que hay entre aquella multitud. La respuesta que escucho y el cómo vio que los ponis regresaron nuevamente a esa oleada de protesta y desacuerdo, hizo que Rainbow dibujara un mueca o morisqueta de molestia, enojo e irritación. Entonces Twilight, finalmente ocurriéndosele algo muy bueno que decir, abrió sus alas y volando 2 metros debajo de Rainbow; y usando un hechizo para usar la voz real de Canterlot, se dirigió a todos los ponis presentes y reunidos delante de su castillo.

"Por favor todos, escuchen".-Dijo la princesa mirando a los habitantes de Ponyville con su casco derecho estirado hacia adelante, actualmente le herida que le hicieron no es para tanto y ya no le está doliendo.-"Yo sé que las acciones de Daniel fueron inexcusables".-Dijo, cosa en la cual los ponis se pusieron de acuerdo, parecía como si nuevamente se fuera a reiniciar aquel mar de voces, pero con estas esta vez estando de acuerdo con lo que la alicornio dijo, pero Twilight volvió a hablar antes de que esto pudiera suceder.-"Pero eso tampoco quiere decir que no sean imperdonables".-Dijo, haciendo que todos se quedaran callados y; al igual que su amigas, la miraran con sorpresa y perplejos por lo que dijo. Entonces cerro los ojos por un momento y dejo escapar un suspiro antes de proseguir.-"Escuchen, las acciones de Daniel fueron horribles, espantosas, grotescas, nauseabundas, créanme cuando les digo que lo sé".-Dijo, al final mirando hacia un lado con arrepentimiento y su casco izquierdo sobre su pecho dando su palabra, recordando ese fatídico dia por unos momentos antes de regresar hacia sus súbditos.-"Pero mirando con retrospectiva, la situación en la que nos colocaron el resto de los humanos armados que llegaron era tan mala que nadie; incluyéndome al igual que mis amigas, que nadie se detuvo a pensar en qué hacer, apenas yo, mi ex alumna Starlight y mi amiga Rainbow pudimos hacer algo, la seguridad y posiblemente la vida de todos ustedes estaba en peligro, y de no haber sido por la pronta respuesta de Daniel en el momento más álgido, es posible que varios de ustedes y especialmente la hermana pequeña de mi amiga Applejack; Applebloom, no hubieran logrado salir con vida".-Dijo.

Applejack bajo la mirada al suelo con tristeza cuando su amiga reavivo esos recuerdos pero sabe perfectamente que Twilight tiene toda la razón, el resto de los habitantes de Ponyville también vieron la razón en las palabras de la alicornio, algunos simplemente se le quedaron viendo atónitos, otros miraron hacia al frente o algún lado pensando en lo que ella dijo y otros; en pequeños grupos, comenzaron a murmurar cosas entre sí, pero se sabe por sus rostros, que son cosas positivas o cuando menos; neutrales. Twilight cerró los ojos por un momento, inhalando hondo por la nariz y luego exhalo por la boca mientras abría los ojos para continuar.

"Yo sé que mis amigas y yo ya habíamos inmovilizado y desarmado a los humanos cuando cometió esos atroces y horribles actos de barbaridad, pero de no haber sido por él, varios de ustedes; incluyéndome, podríamos estar muertos o heridos de gravedad, o esos humanos seguirían por aquí, atormentándonos y atemorizándonos, él fue un héroe, él nos salvó y lo menos que merece a cambio es que intentemos mostrarle la magia de la amistad, recuerden que la amistad es una de los pilares sobre los que se mantiene o sostiene toda Equestria, y también; como una de las mejores ex alumnas de la princesa Celestia, créanme cuando les digo que posiblemente ella también querría que siquiera lo intentemos".-Dijo la alicornio, sin dejar de mirar a la multitud de ponis que tiene debajo de ella.

Sus palabras, llenas de razón dentro de la filosofía fundamental y manera básica de pensar en Equestria, ocasiono que todos los ponis reunidos delante del castillo comenzaran a murmurar entre ellos, seguramente comentando las palabras dichas por la princesa de la amistad y tras hacerlo por unos cuantos segundos, todo el pueblo guardo silencio y colocaron sus miradas sobre la alicornio, entonces con una sonrisa sobre su cara, uno de los ponis de la multitud; un joven semental, se sentó sobre sus ancas y sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su cara, comenzó a golpetear las bases de sus cascos delanteros, una contra la otra en un aplauso que poco a poco fue adquiriendo más entusiasmo, energía y alegría, rápidamente el resto de los ponis se unió a este semental y sin dejar de aplaudirle a la princesa, algunos comenzaron dejar escapar gritos y chiflidos de ovación hacia ella, claramente felicitándola por su gran discurso y la razón que hubo en las palabras del mismo.

"Tiene razón majestad".-Dijo el poni que inicio esta oleada de aplausos en voz alta, intentando hacerse oír sobre todo el ruido de la multitud mirando a la princesa y sin dejar de aplaudir.

"Si, ayudaremos a ese humano".-Dijo otra yegua en la multitud, estirando y levantando su casco hacia arriba en un gesto de aprobación o compromiso.

Twilight al ver esto, y pareciéndole verdaderamente asombroso al mismo que le fue imposible sentirse genuinamente alagada, miro hacia varios lados de la multitud y mientras lo hacía, con el alago y la felicidad creciendo y haciéndose más grande dentro de ella, la expresión de preocupación que tenía sobre su cara fue poco a poco desvaneciéndose para ser intercambiada por un rostro lleno de alegría y gozo, teniendo una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre el mismo. La multitud no es la única que está aplaudiéndole y felicitándola, obviamente sus amigas y su fiel asistente también lo están haciendo, cada uno a su manera, Applejack lo hizo levantándose por un momento sobre sus patas traseras y girando el agujero para la cabeza de su sombrero en su casco dejando escapar un fuerte y emocionado: ¡Yehaa!; en el proceso, Pinkie recobro la esponjosidad de su melena en medio de ese discurso y ahora, uniéndose a la euforia, está gritando y saltando como loca y de todo estilo producto de la inconmensurable alegría que está sintiendo, Starlight también está sentada sobre sus ancas y aplaudiéndole, pero de vez en cuando; llevándose su casco derecho a un lado de su boca y dejando escapar gritos de felicidad de su boca, Rarity simplemente está de pie sobre sus cascos, pero mirando a su amigo alicornio con una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa de felicidad sobre su cara, Fluttershy lo hizo estando sentada sobre sus ancas, mirando a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y su acostumbrada expresión de delicadeza en su mirada y aplaudiéndole, pero a un ritmo más lento que los demás pero igualmente, cargado de felicidad y felicitación, muy por el contrario, Spike está aplaudiendo y chiflando como loco, apoyándose con lo que para nosotros serían los dedos índices y medios de sus garras, colocadas en los bordes de sus labios para ayudarle a producir dichos chiflidos y con una enorme sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara y Rainbow por su lado, sin dejar de estar en el aire con la ayuda de sus alas, con una mirada sorprendida, volteo a ver a su amiga alicornio, de la cual aún sigue sin darse cuenta que le gusta, y con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y una expresión de conmoción sobre la misma, giro su cuerpo en dirección a ella y simplemente se le quedo mirando, sintiéndose alegre y orgullosa de ella.

"Gracias, muchas gracias a todos".-Dijo Twilight sintiéndose feliz y conmovida luego de dejar que siguieran con los aplausos por unos segundos más, y poco después de decir esto, los habitantes de Ponyville pararon este gesto de felicitación y le prestaron atención para escucharla, saben que va a decir algo.-"Ahora como ya sabrán, les dije que Daniel se había ido de Ponyville hace 2 días, pero siendo este el único lugar que conoce y seguramente al no tener bits no pudo haber usado algún tren para ir hacia algún otro lado, por lo que tuvo que irse a pie y no creo que este muy lejos de aquí, así que les agradecería a los de ustedes que puedan; que me ayuden a localizarlo por favor".-Dijo y pidió.

La gran mayoría de los ponis reunidos delante de su castillo se dispersaron y separaron luego de eso, la mayoría; sabiendo que no sería dañino o perjudicial dejar a sus familias o a sus trabajos por unos minutos, comenzaron a buscar a Daniel por el pueblo y sus alrededores, esta vez y a diferencia de antes; para ayudarlo, en lugar de darle caza como si fuera un monstruo, un fenómeno o algo por el estilo. Tras haber visto esto, Twilight regreso volando al balcón de su castillo y posteriormente aterrizo sobre este, la primera en felicitarla luego de lo que hizo hace algunos minutos fue Rainbow, quien se le acerco sin dejar de estar en el aire.

"Vaya Twilight, esa ha sido una de las cosas más increíblemente geniales que jamás te he visto hacer".-Dijo feliz y emocionado volando al lado de ella, estirando sus cascos delanteros hacia arriba y luego hacia al frente, haciendo un gesto hacia ella y dando 2 vueltas súper veloces alrededor de ella para estar nuevamente en el aire, detrás de su amiga princesa.

"Estuviste esplendida querida".-Dijo Rarity acercándose a ella junto con los demás y poniendo su casco derecho sobre el omóplato izquierdo de su amiga.

"Por mis huertos, claro que así fue".-Dijo Applejack estando de acuerdo con Rarity.

"Ya lo creo".-Dijo Starlight con auténtica y genuina felicidad en su voz.

"¡¿Qué están bromeando?!, ¡fue súper mega fabuloso!".-Dijo Pinkie, primero muy sorprendida y luego con mucha euforia, pegando un gran salto hacia arriba y lanzando confeti al aire de la nada.

"Yo también creo que eso fue fantástico Twilight".-Dijo Fluttershy acercándose a ella y diciéndolo con algo de timidez.

"Por supuesto que sí".-Dijo Spike acercándose al lado derecho de su amiga y cuidadora con una sonrisa y dándole un palmadita amistosa en su costado.

"Aww, gracias a todos, a decir verdad; solo se me ocurrió".-Dijo Twilight alagada pero a la vez apenada por los cumplidos de sus amigos.

"Pues sería de lo más genial que lo hicieras más a menudo, lo digo enserio, fue fenomenal".-Dijo Rainbow acercándose a ella en vuelo y aterrizando justo a su lado.

Twilight desvió la mirada hacia un lado y hacia abajo estando apenada, pero luego mirar a la pegaso con nerviosismo y pena.

"Gracias Rainbow".-Dijo y luego se dirigió a las demás.-"Bueno, creo que deberíamos ayudar al resto de los habitantes de Ponyville a buscar a Daniel, bueno eso si ninguna de ustedes tenga algo importante que hacer".-Dijo, corriéndose a la mitad con pena, para no verse mandona.

"No te preocupes querida, sabes que siempre estamos dispuestas a posponer todas nuestras actividades para ayudarte".-Dijo Rarity.

"Pero, ¿tú también ayudaras Twilight?, me refiero; ¿no tienes deberes y obligaciones como princesa por cumplir?".-Dijo Fluttershy.

"Trabaje en ellas hace un par de días y aproveche para aventajar y tener un poco más de tiempo libre, así que también estoy libre para ayudar".-Respondió la princesa.

"Bien ¿entonces a que estamos esperando?; vayámonos a encontrar a Daniel".-Dijo Rainbow con una expresión algo engreída y determinada sobre su cara, haciendo una especie de bombeo de arriba a abajo con su casco izquierdo, en un gesto de iniciar una nueva aventura.

"Bien, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, ustedes ayúdennos a buscar a Daniel aquí en Ponyville, Applejack, acompáñanos a Rainbow y a mí, nosotras revisaremos el Everfree en cielo y tierra, y también ya estando ahí podrías buscarlo por Sweet Apple Acres y sus alrededores. Spike, y tú y Starlight reciben la colina sur a las afueras de Ponyville y a sus alrededores, estoy segura que el resto de los habitantes de Ponyville podrán buscar en otras partes".-Dijo Twilight tomando el liderazgo del grupo, como generalmente lo hace.

Todos sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con ella.

"Amm Twilight, dijiste que buscaríamos en el Everfree tanto por tierra como por aire, crees que yo-".-Iba a decir Dash pero la princesa la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar, sabiendo a dónde quiere llegar su amiga.

"Si Rainbow tranquila, tu puedes buscar desde el aire".-Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa de confianza sobre su cara y con sus ojos entrecerrados en una expresión cálida pero a la vez seria y algo formal.

Al oír esto, la intrépida pegaso de pelaje y plumaje azul y crin multicolor, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa de alegría a boca abierta sobre su cara, y acto seguido; aun estando en el aire, hizo un par de giros mortales hacia atrás con la ayuda de sus alas, y se elevó un par de metros de donde estaba anteriormente posicionada.

"¡Sí!".-Exclamo con alegría y triunfo, haciendo nuevamente ese ademan de bombeo que hizo anteriormente, con los ojos cerrados y volando en vertical.

 **Más tarde.**

Tanto Twilight como sus amigas, siguieron las indicaciones que había dado en el balcón de su castillo para la búsqueda de Daniel, ayudando de esta manera a todo el pueblo de Ponyville a encontrarlo y poder ayudarlo, buscando cumplir la misión que el mapa les encomendó en el nombre de la magia de la amistad, en estos momentos, tanto Twilight como Rainbow desde el aire, se encuentran un poco adentradas en el bosque Everfree, en búsqueda del humano que abandono el castillo de la princesa de la amistad, pocos minutos más tarde, descubrieron los restos de una especie de campamento, posiblemente montado antes por él, esos únicos rastros fueron un punado de cenizas negras de algo que fue carbonizado dentro de un circulo de piedras; seguramente una fogata, y las diminutas sobras de algunas vanas de bosque y manzanas que habían sido reducidas hasta el hueso y luego dicho hueso fue partido en 2, las mitades inferiores no pudieron encontrarlas, pero si las superiores y con solo verlas supieron que se trataban de manzanas, seguramente de la granja de los Apple.

Tras inspeccionar lo que quedo de ese campamento, la alicornio y la pegaso intercambiaron una mirada y sin decir absolutamente nada prosiguieron con su búsqueda. Daniel no es tan tonto e ingenuo para quedarse a acampar en el mismo sitio todos los días y todas las noches, al nomas salir el sol del horizonte por medio de Celestia y de despertar, el inmediatamente comenzaba a desarmar y desmontar su campamento para marcharse hacia otra parte del bosque, manteniéndose siempre en constante movimiento, sabe que lo más posible es que los habitantes de Ponyville lo busquen reclamando justicia o para exigirle que se largue a otra parte del reino en el que viven, el no piensa hacerlo y no piensa darles el placer de que le digan, griten o escupan en eso la cara, por lo cual siempre está desplazándose de un lugar a otro, procurando siempre mantenerse alejado; tanto del camino principal del Everfree que toman los habitantes de Ponyville, como del perímetro del mismo, sabe que manteniéndose lo más cerca posible del centro de la enorme cantidad de árboles del mismo y de la espesura del mismo sería una buena estrategia para evitar a aquellos que pudieran buscarlo, pues él sabe; gracias al incesante parloteo de Twilight, que los habitantes del Ponyville temen adentrarse en el Everfree, si bien especialmente durante la noche, eso no quiere decir que tampoco durante el dia.

En estos momentos se encuentra en su nuevo campamento, él está ubicado a unos 5 kilómetros más lejos que el que encontraron Twilight y Rainbow, pero el Everfree es semi-laberintico, por lo que no será fácil saber con exactitud donde esta y no le importa si llega a extraviarse en la espesura de ese oscuro bosque, siempre y cuando encuentre agua que beber y algo que poder dirigir. Él está sentado cerca de la nueva fogata que hizo, a la derecha de esta se encuentra su saco de dormir tendido en el suelo, el no usa nunca tienda de campaña, si llegara a llover, aprovechando su entrenamiento militar y su entrenamiento de supervivencia, improvisaría algo para evitar empaparse y pescar un resfriado, solo está sentado ahí; con su coxis contra el suelo, a su lado derecho, cerca de su muslo, se encuentra un trozo de carne rostizado a poco de ser comido por completo de alguna criatura que seguramente asesino para garantizar supervivencia, siguiendo la infalible ley de la naturaleza de Charles Darwin, el sabor no era nada agradable pero preferible eso que morir de hambre y además, si quieres ser un superviviente, tienes que dejar a un lado el ser quisquilloso o acabaras muriendo.

La mirada del humo esta clavada en el suelo, a un par de centímetros de distancia del halo de piedras de la fogata que tiene delante y la cual esta iluminando dichas piedras y parte del suelo con su luz anaranjada, la expresión de su cara; si bien como siempre es sutil, denota que está sintiéndose triste o melancólico, pero puede que se deba a la total soledad en la que se encuentra, una acción a la que siempre está regresando en un ciclo sin fin no importando a donde vaya, obligado simplemente y siempre a defenderse y salva-guarda su propia vida de sus inmisericordes perseguidores, condenándolo a ser visto como un fenómeno, un asesino, un monstruo, sin molestarse en saber que ese no es el caso. Tras mirar por un par de minutos hacia el suelo, siendo acompañado solamente por la desolación, Daniel finalmente mostro otras señales de vida inteligente, dejo escapar un pequeño e inaudible suspiro por su nariz, estiro sus piernas hacia adelante, puso las manos detrás de el sobre las cuales se apoyó haciendo su espalda un poco hacia atrás y miro hacia arriba, observando el cielo azul; el cual se puede ver al menos un poco por las aperturas dejadas entre el espacio que hay de las hojas de los tupidos árboles.

No le importa si esto haciendo esto por supervivencia, si hay algo que Daniel no soporta; es el aburrimiento, en estos momentos, al no tener nada que hacer, ni siquiera para entretenerse, está comenzando a aburrirse y al no tener idea que hacer ahora, siendo seguramente ahora un fugitivo de Ponyville y posiblemente de toda Equestria, no hay mucho que pueda hacer para mantener su mente ocupada, dejando escapar un soplido por su boca; mirando ahora hacia adelante, y dándose por vencido, hizo su espalda más hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que movía sus manos a ambos lados para no dejarse caer bruscamente contra el suelo y termino ahora en el suelo, boca arriba, mirando hacia las hojas de los arboles con sus manos descansando flácidamente sobre su vientre.

Entonces, sin pensarlo, volteo a ver hacia su derecha y ahí, cerca de él, apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol, vio su mochila, la cual ha traído consigo desde que comenzó a huir de sus implacables perseguidores y la cual la ha estado acompañando en toda variedad de situaciones desde en aquel entonces, sin pensar, casi por instinto, en un intento de eliminar o cuando menos aligerar el aburrimiento en el cual se encuentra, giro hacia su derecha colocando su costado derecho contra el suelo, estiro su brazo izquierdo hasta ahí y con sus dedos logro alcanzar una de las correas de la mochila; las cuales permiten que Daniel pueda cargarla y transportarla con facilidad, tras hacerlo y por medio de un acción física de jalar, aparto aquella mochila del tronco de ese árbol y arrastrándola por el suelo; se la aproximo a sí mismo. Entonces la abrió y comenzó a buscar en su interior, algo que pudiera ser de este aburrimiento aborrecible para su ser más pasadero y disfrutable, al principio, lo único que vio fueron puros objetos que serían necesarios para supervivientes, algo de ropa, un cuchillo de combate del ejército, un pedernal y una pequeña olla en la cual hierve el agua para librarla de bacterias, virus y parásitos, entonces, tras pasar por todos estos artículos anteriormente mencionados, vio algo que seguramente lo sacaría de ese estado apagado y de esa situación tan aburrida y carente de emociones: Su teléfono celular.

Sin pensarlo lo tomo con su mano derecha y luego tomando con ambas manos; lo examino por un momento, él podría jurar que se le olvido que lo traía consigo, tal parece ser que las cosas que ha vivido en esta dimensión a la cual llego hicieron que ese pensamiento ni siquiera le pasara por su mente y justo ahora que lo vio, el recuerdo de que lo traía consigo le llego de golpe. Sin dejar de contemplarlo se recostó nuevamente contra el suelo de espaldas, teniendo este susodicho artefacto electrónico de alta tecnología delante de el en sus manos, con sus brazos ligeramente estirados hacia arriba, entonces, tras seguir mirándolo un poco más, decidió encenderlo, de todas maneras da igual si se le llegara a descargar, ya que ha visto que en Equestria; la energía eléctrica no existe, al menos no se ha inventado o se ha descubierto aun, por lo que llegara el momento de que algún dia; tarde o temprano, la batería del teléfono muera y no pueda volver a recargarse, y cuando eso suceda, al menos él quiere o prefiere que lo haya hecho manteniendo su mente viva y activa; sacándolo o alejándolo del aburrimiento.

Luego de encenderlo y de hacer el patrón de desbloqueo de pantalla en la pantalla del mismo con su pulgar, el menú de aplicaciones apareció en esta, aplicaciones las cuales Daniel fue viendo una a una, en búsqueda de algo que pueda mantener a su mente distraída de todo esto, la aplicación de buscador o de algún servidor de Internet le será inútil por obvias razones, por lo que prosiguió con la siguiente, la de música, la cual se encuentra almacenada en la memoria de dicho teléfono con las canciones que él; en su dimensión, compro y descargo. En eso, sin que se diera cuenta al tener toda su atención; hasta el punto de abstracción, en su celular, Rainbow sobre voló por encima de donde él se encuentra y usando su casco izquierdo para proteger sus ojos de la luz del sol, y tras acercarse un poco más a las copas del árbol para tener una mejor imagen de lo que hay debajo de estos, logro ver la figurada de Daniel, echada en el suelo de espaldas y con un extraño aparato con forma cuadrada en sus manos, esto hizo que la intrépida pegaso forma una sonrisa con dentadura llena de alegría sobre su cara, y sin borrar esa sonrisa, pero tornando; tanto a la misma como la expresión de su cara en una que reflejaba su actitud algo engreída, se dio media vuelta y sin perder tiempo, fue en búsqueda de Twilight para informarle sobre esto.

Daniel miro todo el menú de canciones que tenía guardado dentro de su celular, pero ninguna de ellas le llamaba la atención o le daban ansias de escucharlas, por lo que paso a la siguiente aplicación, la de los archivos, en la cual se encuentran almacenadas las canciones, las fotos, los videos y demás cosas que usualmente pueden ser guardadas en la memoria de un teléfono inteligente, selecciono el primer icono de aplicación que tenía en el menú interior de los archivos, las fotos y una vez que estas fueron cargadas al igual que sus pixeles, Daniel comenzó a mirarlas. Al hacerlo, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara al ver las selfies que se había tomado con sus viejos amigos, él no es una persona que le gusta sacarse fotos, especialmente selfies; pues para él estas están sobrevaloradas, pero aquellas se las saco para tener aunque sea un recuerdo de sus viejos amigos, paso de una en una por cada una de esas fotos, sin que aquella sonrisa de añoranza y melancolía por los viejos buenos tiempos se borrara de su cara, pero tras un minuto de estar viendo estas fotos y de pasar a la siguiente, ella sonrisa inmediatamente se esfumo de sus labios y la expresión de rostro cambio por una expresión de neutralidad e impacto o sorpresa.

La foto que Daniel está contemplando ahora; y la cual fue la responsable de que cambiara tan abruptamente de esta de ánimo, es una en la que se encuentra el mismo, vestido con uniforme camuflado de militar, aparentemente con una rodilla en el suelo, sosteniendo su teléfono con su mano izquierda y teniendo a su derecha, a una can con el pelaje completamente de color negro y que lleva un chaleco militar para perros color beige verdoso, los cuales comenzaron a usarse en las guerras modernas de nuestra dimensión, la can es una especie de cruza entre Husky y un lobo debido a su aspecto y sus ojos son de color café, aquella can está lamiéndole la mejilla derecha a Daniel con los ojos cerrados y él está mirándola con el rabillo de los ojos y con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Daniel deslizo la imagen pasando a otra y la nueva foto que apareció sobre la pantalla de su teléfono también está siendo protagonizada; tanto por el cómo por aquella can con la que apareció en la foto anterior, Daniel nuevamente tiene una rodilla en el suelo y tiene su brazo derecho envuelto alrededor de la espalda de la can que tiene a su derecha, él está mirando hacia la cámara, la can está mirando fijamente a algo que al parecer capto su atención; dada su postura, a la derecha de la cámara, Daniel tiene una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y la can tiene una expresión que dejaba de manifiesto que tiene todos sus sentidos o al menos algunos de estos, en alerta.

Tras ver estas 2 imágenes, Daniel inmediatamente se incorporó, quitando su espalda del suelo, sentándose y retrayendo sus pies hasta casi su entrepierna, como si fuera un samurái, y se quedó mirando la segunda fotografía con un impacto aun mayor que antes, podría decirse que ese impacto que sintió se duplico luego de haber visto la segunda foto, su boca se encuentra ligeramente abierta, a través de la cual está respirando por medio de jadeos y la posición de sus cejas dejan esclarecido sin ningún tipo de duda, la mortificación y la sensación que este sintiendo en estos momentos.

Sin poder alejar su vista de la imagen y con su espalda encorvada hacia adelante, Daniel dejo su teléfono sobre sus piernas sin alejar sus manos del mismo, sin imprimir fuerza en sus brazos, o al menos imprimiendo en ellos lo suficiente para poder sujetar el teléfono con sus dedos pero no para levantar sus brazos, sin dejar de jadear y mirando hacia un lado y hacia el suelo por un momento, alejo su teléfono de su vista colocándolo justo al lado de su muslo izquierdo, entonces descruzo sus piernas, puso las bases de sus pies contra el suelo y acerco sus rodillas a su cara, dejándolas a medio metro de distancia de su cabeza, se pasó ambas manos todo su corto cabello hasta su nuca, como si quisiera peinarse, tras hacerlo, se quitó los lentes y los voto hacia un lado, para luego colocar sus manos sobre su frente y deslizarlas hacia abajo, terminando cubriéndose el rostro con las mismas y bajando un poco la cabeza, estuvo así por uno pocos segundos, meciendo levemente su torso hacia atrás y hacia adelante, como si se estuviera acunando así mismo y entonces termino colocando sus ojos cerrados contra sus rodillas y abrazándose a las mismas en posición fetal, todo en un intento algo desesperado de contenerse físicamente, como si se mostrara reticente o se negara a querer llorar, producto de la mortificación que está sintiendo sobre sí mismo.

Pero todo lo que está sintiendo no fue piadoso con él en lo absoluto, para su mayor desasosiego y mortificación, volvió a escuchar ese horrible zumbido que escucho cuando se ducho en el castillo de Twilight, indicando que está a punto de sufrir un episodio de estrés postraumático, y sin lugar a dudas así fue, con la espontaneidad y poca duración de un flash de una cámara fotográfica, comenzaron a aparecer en su mente; y el esto lo veía y escuchaba como si fuera absolutamente real, algunos de sus más traumáticos e inolvidables recuerdos de la guerra.

" _¡No!, ¡se lo suplicó por favor, no me obligue a hacerlo!".-_ Escucho en su mente su propia voz desesperada, acompañada de un recuerdo algo difuminoso en el cual el también es el protagonista, y está siendo forzado a hacer algo incierto, pero que por su voz, se sabe perfectamente no quiere realmente hacer.

" _Pero si ya están muertos, ¿Por qué quieres que siga disparando?".-_ Se volvió a oír así mismo en medio de ese horroroso zumbido y viéndose a sí mismo en su mente, volteando a ver a alguien que tiene a su lado con un rostro de conmoción, impacto y perplejidad.

 _"¡No, no, no, no, maldita sea!, ¡estoy harto de esto, estoy harto, ya no aguanto más, quiero irme de aquí, quiero irme!".-_ Se escuchó a sí mismo, esta vez sin ver ningún recuerdo pero escuchando una desesperación absoluta en su voz que escucho dentro de su mente.

Y finalmente, siendo la cereza del pastel por así decirlo y como si su mente tuviera consciencia propia y lo hiciera expresamente para atormentarlo hasta dejarlo desecho y totalmente vulnerable a la locura; guardo lo mejor, o mejor dicho, lo peor, para el final. Apareció de súbito por solo un momento pero fue suficiente para afectarlo sumamente o aunque sea considerablemente debido al valor traumatizante de ese recuerdo, una breve imagen de ese can de pelaje negro y raza mixta que apareció con él en aquellas fotos, o mejor dicho, solamente pudo ver su cabeza y el rostro del animal, la can tiene la boca abierta y sus ojos cerrados en una expresión de apaciguadora pero sin el menor rastro de energía en ella y tiene encima de su mejilla derecha, la corona de su cabeza y su cuello, tierra seca, como si la estuvieran enterrando. Y por si eso no fuera bastante, Daniel escucho aquellos 2 horribles y espantosos sonidos dentro de su cabeza, esos sonidos por los cuales el daría todo lo que tiene; incluyendo su propia alma, para olvidarlos, el estallido de una explosión y el chillido o lloriqueo que deja escapar un perro cuando este es herido o lastimado.

Esta última imagen, lo golpeo como ninguno otro de los traumáticos recuerdos que pasaron por su cabeza, tanto fue así que alejo su rostro de sus rodillas y miro hacia el frente, 2 lagrimas fluyeron tan naturalmente de sus ojos color café como las hojas que caen de los árboles en otoño y empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, sin dejar de escuchar ese horrible zumbido en sus oídos pero al parecer; prestándole menos atención que antes tras los recuerdos que vio dentro de su cabeza, dirigió y aterrizo su mirada sobre su mochila la cual tiene a su lado, alejo sus manos de sus rodillas para acercarla e introducirlas dentro de la mochila en búsqueda de algo, lo cual hizo con cierta angustia y desesperación, jadeando a un volumen bajo y de manera entre cortada e hiperventilada.

Tras un poco de búsqueda, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba y lo cual ahora tiene en sus manos, el resolver Wes calibre 44 que le quito a la líder de aquel grupo de soldados que fue en su búsqueda, al cual se le quedo mirando con una mirada nublada, vidriosa y penetrante, con sus manos temblando aunque sea un poco, creo que es obvio lo que está pensando hacer, a decir verdad esta no es la primera que considera este extremo acto de desesperación suprema, el siempre intenta ser fuerte, ser determinado, motivarse, hacerse creer así mismo que por más dura que sea la vida vale la pena sufrirla con tal de vivirla pues tiene sus cosas por las cual vale la pena, pero en esta clase de situaciones, cuando sus recuerdos del pasado, su culpa, su pesar, lo alcanzan, su determinación, tenacidad, fuerza y motivación se vuelve muchísimo más frágiles que un vidrio y se rompen y desmoronan con una facilidad aterrante, como lo es en esta ocasión, varias veces ha pensado que el suicidio sería el más dulce de los consuelos, pues el dolor, el tedio, las complejidades de la vida, todo se acabaría en un solo momento indoloro.

Tal es su estado que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar, con sus manos aun temblando pero a la vez con soltura, tomo el arma desde su empuñadura y miro el barril de la misma, asegurándose de que estuviera cargada, tras hacerlo, cerro el barril de aquella potente arma de fuego pequeña y lentamente, sin que sus manos dejaran de temblar, comenzó a acercársela y en menos de un minuto; el cañón de la misma se encontraba haciendo contacto con su mandíbula, justo en la parte de su anatomía que conecta al cuello y la mandíbula y entonces, con tal de disminuir aunque sea un poco el temblor de sus manos, sujeto le mango del arma con fuerza apretando sus los dientes, para después; con ayuda de uno de sus pulgares, jalar la aguja percutil del arma hasta su sitio adecuado, por el cual Daniel podría hacer disparar el arma, entonces cerro los ojos con fuerza, llorando ahora de manera abierta y con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, comenzó lentamente a tirar del gatillo para cuando llegue al final de esta acción, ponerle fin a su miserable y desdichada existencia.

"¡DANIEL NO!".-Se escuchó la voz de Dash exclamando esto e inmediatamente después, usando su vuelo veloz, tacleo al humano en un intento desesperado de evitar esto, el cual funciono, recibiendo ayuda de la alicornio que la atrae, pues Twilight envolvió el resolver con una nube de su magia y rápidamente la teletransportó justo a su lado, antes de que lo hiciera Daniel fue capaz de disparar el arma pero debido a la introducción de Dash, la bala no dio en el blanco en el que se tenía pensado utilizarla y se perdió en los aires, en la oscuridad del Everfree o en las copas de los árboles.

Solo Dash, Twilight y Daniel escucharon el sonido de detonación del arma, ya que la espesura y la flora del Everfree contuvieron y amortiguaron el ruido que el arma de fuego ocasiono.

"¡Por mil Equestrias Daniel!, ¡¿en qué diablos estabas pensando?!".-Pregunto Dash muy molesta y enojada, volando un par de metros por encima del humano que se encuentra tirado en el suelo luego de haberlo tacleado.

"Tienes suerte de que hayamos logrado llegar a tiempo y de que Rainbow te haya impedido hacer algo tan desesperado".-Dijo Twilight también en protesta y acercándose a él, sin dejar de tener el arma en su poder por medio de su magia.

"¡¿Por qué querías hacerlo?!".-Volvió a preguntar Dash con mucha molestia y enojo.

"¡¿Y A USTEDES QUE LES IMPORTA?!".-Grito Daniel, llorando, desmoronado y verdaderamente enojado, para luego alejarse un poco de los 2 ponis aladas.

"¿Así es como nos agradeces que el té hayamos salvado la vida?".-Pregunto Rainbow, menos enojada y molesta que antes, levantando primero su casco derecho hacia arriba solamente estirando lo que para nosotros sería su antebrazo, para luego levantar sus 2 cascos hacia arriba en gesto de expresión físico.

"Ustedes no salvaron mi vida, ¡Solo arruinaron y estropearon mi muerte, mi mayor consuelo!".-Dijo, primero gruñendo como si estuviera hirviendo de la ira y volteando a ver a ambos ponis mirando por encima de su hombro derecho, para luego darse media vuelta y diciendo las ultimas 3 palabras que salieron de sus labios señalándose a sí mismo con las puntas de los dedos de sus 2 manos, habiendo como excepción el dedo pulgar.

Lo último que dijo, hizo que tanto Rainbow como Twilight se sorprendieran y se le quedaran viendo, no pueden creer que enserio este deseando tanto la muerte y eso seguramente explicaría la actitud iracunda y agresiva que el adopto ante ambas luego de que le salvaran la vida.

"Daniel, no puedes estar hablando enserio".-Dijo la princesa de la amistad pasmada y dando 2 pasos hacia él.

"¿No?, devuélveme mi arma y lo veras".-Dijo, estirando su brazo izquierdo hacia adelante y abriendo su mano, en un gesto de le entregara el revolver que le quitaron.

"Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que te voy a ayudar a ponerle fin a tu propia vida?".-Dijo ella sin quitar su mirada de Daniel y alejando el arma a un par de metros de distancia de sí misma hacia atrás, para mantenerla tanto fuera de su propio alcance físico como del de Daniel.

"Por todos los Wonderbolts, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?".-Dijo Rainbow pasándose el casco derecho por la cara y bajando hasta estar medio metro del suelo, colocándose justo al lado de Twilight.-"Lo que digo enserio, estas tan loco como una cabra".-Dijo, mirándolo con una expresión mixta de fastidio y molestia sobre su cara.

"Dash".-Dijo Twilight volteando a ver la pegaso como si refunfuñara y mirándolo con enojo y molestia, queriendo indicarle que posiblemente eso no aportaría nada a toda esta situación.

"¿Qué?, es verdad y lo sabes".-Dijo la pegaso, señalándola a la cara con su casco derecho para luego volar en posición vertical con sus ojos cerrados y patas delanteras cruzadas delante de su pecho.-"Enserio no entiendo cómo es que quieres acabar con tu vida siendo alguien tan genial e increíble".-Dijo, mirando a Daniel y volviendo a volar en horizontal.

"Tal vez sea genial e increíble para ti Rainbow, ¡pero yo nunca pedí ni quise nada de lo que me ha pasado!, y no intenten comprenderlo, ¿díganme que saben realmente de mí, eh?, ustedes ni siquiera me conocen".-Dijo Daniel, aun sintiéndose destrozado, con tristeza y algo enojado, mirando hacia otro lado al final.

"Daniel tienes razón, no te conocemos; o bueno, al menos el resto de nuestras amigas no, pero yo he conversado contigo lo suficiente para saber que en el fondo tienes buenas intenciones, me he percatado de eso, tus acciones han sido radicales y extremas, incluso podría decirse que brutales, pero aun así, yo, Rainbow, el resto de mis amigas y todo Ponyville nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en intentar ayudarte, aun después de todo lo que has hecho, después de todo como le dije a los habitantes de Ponyville, tus nos salvaste".-Dijo Twilight, intentando persuadirlo y de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Daniel tuvo que admitir que el que Twilight dijera que pudo darse cuenta que sus acciones; en lo más profundo de ellas, fueron humildes y en nombre de hacer lo correcto lo hicieron sentir algo reconfortado; el sin embargo se encuentra demasiado afectado para darse cuenta del verdadero valor de lo que estas palabras significan para él; pues como dije antes, todos lo veían por igual como un monstruo o un fenómeno, pero Twilight está contemplando todo lo que sabe sobre el haciendo uso de su perspicacia y su razonamiento, y dado lo afectado que se encuentra, Daniel reacciono de una manera la cual no lo habría hecho de haber estado más sereno y tranquilo.

"¡¿CON QUE OBJETIVO?!".-Exclamo lleno de ira y desmoronado, su grito fue tan repentino que Dash y Twilight se sobresaltaron un poco al escucharlo, e incluso retrocedieron un poco para darle espacio por así decirlo.-"¡Ustedes no entienden, durante 2 largos años las personas que atacaron Ponyville me han estado persiguiendo sin descanso y ya estoy harto de eso, ESTOY HARTO, no lo soporto más, por eso esta vez estaba decidido a suicidarme!".-Dijo, desde las 3 últimas oraciones; sus gritos llenos de ira, molestia y rencor se transformaron abruptamente en una voz quebrada por el llanto y entonces giro 90 grados hacia su derecha, quedando de una manera que Twilight y Rainbow están viéndolo ahora como si estuviera de perfil. Daniel respiro fuerte y profundamente por la nariz para contener su fluido nasal y prosiguió.-"Debo confesarles, que…cuando llegue aquí, si bien aún sigo sin poder asimilar bien que me encuentre en otra dimensión, al menos me sentía aliviado de saber que esos malnacidos ya no podrían perseguirme más…pero entonces, me di cuenta de que me equivoque, lo supe hace 2 días en Ponyville cuando llegaron. No importa dónde voy, incluso estando aquí en otra dimensión, ellos siempre logran dar conmigo, y yo…yo…".-Dijo, verdaderamente desmoronado y con la voz ahogada por su silencioso llanto mirando hacia otro lado, sintiéndose incapaz de terminar esa frase, negó con la cabeza, se llevó la mano derecha a la cara, con la cual se cubrió los ojos los cuales también cerro y sintiendo sus piernas débiles debido al nivel torrencial de emociones que están recorriendo su cuerpo, se sentó en el suelo dándoles la espalda a ambas ponis para que no lo vieran en ese estado, sintiendo pena genuina.-"…No resisto más".-Dijo casi susurrándolo, pero Twilight y Rainbow pudieron escucharlo.

Ambas ponis quedaron anonadadas, perplejas y atónitas al ver esta escena que se desplego delante de ambas e intercambiaron una mirada antes de volver a ver a Daniel, el, quien desde que lo conocieron se mostró como un sujeto duro, determinado, imparable, inquebrantable, fuerte y lleno de determinación, está ahora en estos momentos tan vulnerable y débil como un niño bondadoso indefenso, el cual vive en mundo y o está en una situación donde todo a su alrededor lo atormenta y lo castiga. Durante todo el monologo que anteriormente dejo escapar de sus labios, ellas pudieron percatarse del dolor, el pesar, la angustia y el desosiego que ha estado cargando y conteniendo sobre su alma desde hacía años, y debido a tanto tiempo de contención, estos sentimientos se desbordaron como una presa y la intensidad de estos lo golpearon no solo a él, sino a ellas también, Twilight, con su sensibilidad y perspicacia, y Rainbow, identificándose mucho con Daniel en ese sentido; la cual también le hizo sentir una profunda empatía por el humano, se percataron que en medio de toda esa confesión dada por el, de la verdadera esencia del ser que ambas tienen delante de sí mismas.

Un ser bondadoso, simple y humilde, el cual ha sufrido tanto que esa esencia suya fue oscurecida y contaminada por el dolor, la ira, la angustia, la desesperación, la soledad, el estrés y la presión desmedidos y sepa Celestia cuantas otras cosas más, dicho ser esta tan terriblemente contaminado que puede que incluso, en los años de vida que aún le queden por delante, él no sea capaz jamás de librarse por completo de todo eso, una visión de una escena y un individuo verdaderamente lastimera y trágica. Un poderoso silencio algo tenso y sepulcral que podía sentirse incluso debajo de la piel se hizo presente luego de eso entre las 2 ponis y el humano, el despliegue sobre-acogedor de Daniel dejo tanto a Rainbow como a Twilight sin palabras y a Daniel lamentándose solo en el lugar en el cual se quedó, sin saber que decir, hacer o pensar, Dash y Twilight comenzaron a pensar en que hacer ahora.

Tras casi un par de minutos, a Twilight finalmente se le ocurrió algo, con una mirada de pena y lastima, se le acerco a Daniel, de lo cual Rainbow se dio cuenta siendo sacada así de sus pensamientos, cuando Twilight llegó hasta Daniel se posiciono justo a la derecha del mismo y se le quedo viendo con pena y lastima durante varios segundos y con sus orejas aplanadas contra su cabeza, tras lo cual, levanto su casco delantero izquierdo del suelo y lentamente lo acerco acabando con la base de su pesuña haciendo contacto con el antebrazo derecho del joven humano adulto, Daniel al sentir esto por medio de su sentido del tacto, quito su mano de sus ojos y miro hacia derecha para ver a la persona o poni que lo toco, encontrándose de esta manera y a nuevas cuentas con la alicornio de pelaje y plumaje color violeta, entonces Twilight, sin esfumar aquella expresión de pena y lastima de su rostro y tras mirar al humano a los ojos por unos pocos segundos; sin decir una sola palabra, envolvió sus 2 cascos delanteros alrededor del brazo derecho de Daniel y lo abrazo de esta manera, cerrando los ojos, colocando su mejilla izquierda contra su codo, su antebrazo o su bíceps y sentándose sobre sus ancas, en un gesto de compasión y reconfortación el cual esperaba fuera capaz de ayudarlo.

Dash vio todo esto, y también sintiendo una profunda compasión y empatía por el humano; al cual considera su amigo sin importar que él no la vea de la misma manera, decidió hacer algo parecido, con una expresión mixta de leve preocupación y tristeza pero a la vez de motivación sobre su rostro, se acercó al humano manteniéndose en el aire con la ayuda de sus queridas alas, se colocó detrás de él y sin dejar volar y estando justo a la altura de su cuello, coloco con un gesto compasivo y gentil, sus 2 cascos delanteros sobre sus hombros al igual que su amiga en un gesto de reconfortación, Daniel giro su cabeza hacia izquierda y miro por encima de su hombro, descubriendo así que Rainbow es la que hizo esta última acción la cual llamo su atención sin quitar aquella expresión mixta de preocupación, tristeza y consuelo de su cara.

Tras esto, Daniel volvió a dirigir su rostro y su cabeza hacia adelante, mirando hacia el suelo que hay debajo de sus pies, no rechazando y aceptando de cierta manera los gestos de ambas ponis, estuvo así durante varios segundo, casi un minuto podría decirse y entonces, poco a poco y brotando de la nada, una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse sobre sus labios, con estos gestos y como ocurre en la gran mayoría de los casos, se percató de que tanto Twilight como Rainbow están intentando decirle y lo mismo pasa con varios casos de personas que se encuentran como él; que alguien nunca esta real y completamente solo, siempre habrá alguien; un amigo, un conocido de confianza, un familiar o una pareja que siempre estará ahí para ayudarte en los momentos más duros y difíciles. Producto de la alegría y reconfortación que Daniel está comenzando a sentir, movió su brazo izquierdo y al ser este el único que tiene libre por el momento, coloco su mano sobre la espalda media de Twilight en una especie de abrazo de genuino agradecimiento, Twilight dibujo una sonrisa sobre su cara al sentir esto y poco después abrió los ojos para mirarlo directamente, encontrándose con el rostro agradecido y abiertamente conmovido del humano, Daniel entonces volteo a ver a la pegaso que tiene detrás de el para con su rostro, agradecerle de igual manera, cosa la cual fue respondida por Rainbow con una pequeña sonrisa de alegría sobre su cara.

Unos minutos después de eso y de haberlo convencido; lo cual fue mucho más sencillo luego del fuerte desahogo que tuvo, Daniel, Rainbow y Twilight abandonaron el Everfree y comenzaron a acompañar al humano de regreso al castillo de Twilight, donde nuevamente se volvería a hospedar aun después de lo hizo en el pueblo hace 2 días, cuando los 3 estaban próximos a ingresar nuevamente en el pequeño pueblo, Daniel se detuvo abruptamente y se quedó mirando el lugar a cierta distancia con duda, seguramente temiendo que nuevamente volvieran a verlo con esos ojos inquisitivos y despreciativos que tanto ha llegado a odiar y que tanto lo molestan como un enjambre de hambrientos mosquitos, Twilight y Rainbow se dieron cuenta de esto y entre ambas lo motivaron que continuara, dando por sentado que nadie lo vería de esa manera luego del convincente discurso de Twilight a todo Ponyville, pero lo cierto es que la verdad y la realidad jamás son tan simples, justo como Starlight y Trixie saben muy bien.

Daniel al final decidió y junto con sus 2 nuevas amigas comenzó a adentrarse en el pueblo, no tardo el que; uno a uno, los habitantes del pueblo se dieran cuenta de la presencia de los 3 pero concentraron sus vistas y sus atenciones más específicamente sobre el humano que esta acompañando a las 2 ponis aladas, la gran mayoría de ellos se le quedaron viendo con una expresión inexpresiva, como si no supieran como sentirse al saber que tendrán que ayudar a ese ser que ocasionado tantos problemas en el pueblo que llaman hogar, otros simplemente desviaron la mirada para no verlo, con una especie de expresión de pena o desconfianza en sus otros, otros al darse cuenta que ha vuelto y que al menos por el momento la situación en torno a él ya está solucionada; decidieron simplemente marcharse y regresar a sus casas o trabajos, y por último, y como dije anteriormente, hubo quienes lo miraron con verdadero enojo y molestia, dejando claro que seguramente harán la misión que el mapa les encomendó de mala gana, ya que en el fondo siguen resentidos por las acciones perpetradas por él.

Daniel afortunadamente no se dio cuenta de esas miradas, pues todo el camino hasta el castillo estuvo mirando el suelo, debe agradecerle un poco a que todo lo que sucedió antes en el Everfree, las secuelas de ese evento fueron las que lo motivaron que clavar su mirada todo el tiempo en el suelo a manera de liberar todo rastro de aquellas emociones que vivió anteriormente, en pocos minutos los 3 llegaron al castillo y cerraron las puertas detrás de ellos, no sin antes de que Twilight le agradecería a todo Ponyville por su ayuda en intentar encontrarlo. Luego de esto, Daniel, sin saber que hacer ahora miro hacia adelante y miro toda el ala principal del castillo, se sentía como una persona que a la que le encanto una serie de televisión y ahora que esta termino no sabe qué hacer, o mejor dicho cuando regreso de la guerra, literalmente ya no sabe qué hacer era como si su vida ya no tuviera ningún sentido, tras varios segundos de silencio y de quedarse parado donde está, a un par de metros de las puertas del castillo, le notificó a Twilight y Dash que estará en la habitación en la que Twilight lo dejo quedarse antes en caso de lo que necesitaran para algo, y comenzó a alejarse agradeciéndole genuinamente a ambas en el proceso por todo lo que hicieron por él, lo cual hizo sentir bien a ambas.

Spike, Starlight y el resto de las 6 mane regresaron poco después de esto y Twilight y Rainbow les informaron de lograron encontrar a Daniel, luego de eso, Pinkie pregunto sintiéndose insegura que que harían ahora, haciendo que Twilight mirara el camino que Daniel tomo para ir hacia la habitación, dejara escapar un suspiro y respondiera que lo mejor sería descansar y pensar en eso mañana, dado lo sucedido en el Everfree, lo mejor sería que Daniel reposara hoy para sentirse mejor mañana y poder pensar este asunto con más calma y con la cabeza más fría. Entonces, las 6 grandes amigas se separaron y 5 de estas regresaron a sus hogares, ya fuera para trabajar un poco o ver que hacer para ocupar el resto de este dia, dejando a la alicornio, al bebe dragon y a la unicornio ex alumna de Twilight en el castillo, con el humano, el cual casi no vieron todo el dia, Daniel solo salió de la habitación para hacer sus necesidades, beber y comer, como si solo estuviera esperando el dia de mañana.

 **Esta vez no hay aclaraciones ni explicaciones.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando, eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos la próxima :).


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 7: Procesamientos.**

 **El puto amo 777:** :) vaya amigo muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí que mi fic te esté gustando tanto, y siendo honesto; arriesgándome también a sonar modesto, incluso yo como autor que intento tener una posición imparcial en mi propio mi fic; incluso yo mismo me doy cuenta del valor de mi creación, tal y como dices tú, equiparable al de una película bien hecha. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, ojala lo disfrutes.

 **CrisKakis:** Así es amigo, estoy convencido que por estadística o ley general; si uno puede pensar en una determinada cosa nada impide que otra persona sea capaz de hacerlo también. En eso tienes razón, en este capítulo se verá claramente pero como dije en el capítulo anterior, existe una gran posibilidad de que Daniel nunca pueda dejar atrás lo que es ahora. Él no es el único, incluso en la vida real y sin haber estado en una guerra, con que te encuentres en la calle o con el peligro de perder todo lo que tienes, haría que alguien pasara por la misma situación existencial que él, pues si bien es fácil decir que somos capaces de arrebatarnos la vida, esto es mucho más difícil y complicado de hacer que lo que parece; en especial si pensamos en nuestros seres queridos y el dolor que les haremos pasar, tal y como dijiste tú, no es tan sencillo. Muchas gracias amigo :), te saludo y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste.

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Ella necesitara ambas cosas amigo. Adelante hazlo si quieres, pero la triste verdad es que cuando el daño es demasiado grande; aun haciendo prácticamente lo imposible, esa llama se extinguirá para siempre y nunca regresara. Buen punto pero trata de entenderlos, le tienen pavor y por eso están siendo tan extremistas, lo último que quieren es tenerlo cerca. Ahí no sé qué decirte, no sabría decirte cuales serían las acciones de Daniel si lograran encontrarlo, nadie sabe si se hubiera defendido o no. ¿Pero entiendes que está demasiado alterada?, es fácil decir esa clase de cosas cuando no estás en el lugar del personaje amigo, hazme un favor y ponte en el pellejo de Twilight o de alguien más antes de opinar desde una perspectiva objetiva, y no te confíes, incluso con Celestia y Luna se habrían puesto así, no tienes idea de lo que la civilización es capaz. Eso es verdad total, será toda un desafío ya que prácticamente nadie conoce a Daniel realmente. Eso es porque no era Pinkie, era la Pinkiemena que les dije que usaría en mi historia; no la asesina la nueva de la que les hable. Ay Mario, pobre e inocente Mario, sigues creyendo que la amistad importara en el meta-verso de mi fic luego de lo que pasara en él cuando comience la segunda fase. Se lo que dije, las puse de nuevo porque no se; el nombre de cada uno de los habitantes de Ponyville, y dado que es un pueblo pequeño todos ya se conocen, por eso solo use personajes que ubico bien. Nunca mejor dicho, alguien como Tirek es en esencia peor. Agua y algo que poder digerir, o créeme; es más importante para Daniel de lo que crees, solo espera que sepas su historia y lo que le acabo sucediendo. Tienes razón, fue típico pero no lo hice solo porque sí; cuando inicie la segunda fase y te lo pienses bien con perspectiva, estoy seguro que estarás de acuerdo en que lo mejor habría sido que se suicidara. Sí, me inspire un poco en eso. Todas las personas que son frías, duras o crueles son por lo general en el fondo iguales a Daniel, no quieren sentir más miseria y por eso se retraen en su soledad. Sí, pero siempre es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Ojala disfrutes el capítulo amigo, saludos.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Ha pasado un dia desde que toda esta inestable y algo turbulenta situación con Daniel comenzara, pero ahora eso quedo atrás o al menos se está intentando quedar atrás a petición del Mapa Cutie, el cual como ya sabemos, le encomendó a todo el pueblo de Ponyville mostrarle a Daniel la magia de la amistad, en este último aspecto Twilight y Rainbow ya daban por hecho y esto les fue confirmado por el mismo Daniel, que ahora son amigas de este joven adulto humano que llego a su colorido y mágico mundo hace ya casi una semana, y tras haber visto ayer con él en el Everfree que en el fondo solo es alguien herido que quiere evitar seguir sufriendo y seguramente en parte por eso es frio y sumamente severo, están más que decididas al igual como seguramente creen que estarán el resto de sus amigas, de ayudarlo de cualquier manera, si Discord y Starlight pudieron cambiar para mejor el sin lugar a dudas no será la excepción, aunque están conscientes que no será tan fácil como ocurrió con ellos pues ellos no se parecen en nada a Daniel.

En estos momentos, Spike se encuentra caminando por las calles de Ponyville, sin la compañía de Twilight, Daniel, Starlight, las Crusaders o algún otro de sus amigos.

" _Uff, muy bien Spike; recuerda, se fuerte, respira hondo y no te acobardes, como tú mismo le dijiste a Twilight es hora de que Rarity al fin sepa lo que sientes por ella, tú y ella han estado conociéndose por años así que es ahora o nunca, además podrías perderla ante alguien más que le guste si sigues retrasándolo, tu puedes hacerlo".-_ Pensó Spike como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo dentro de su cabeza y yendo en dirección a la boutique de la unicornio, tal y como vimos, el finalmente está decidido a decirle a Rarity sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, a decir verdad él tenía pensado decirle hace 2 días, pero decidió postergarlo pues se enteró que ella fue testigo de lo Daniel había hecho con ese otro grupo de humanos que llego a Ponyville, y supuso que lo más seguro es que ella también necesitaría tiempo para procesar y asimilar todo lo que sucedió con respecto a eso y fue una decisión muy sabia de su parte.

Todo el camino hacia la boutique estuvo preparándose mentalmente para lo que está por pasar ya que este seguramente será uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, pues dependiendo lo que ocurra, el podrá seguir por un determinado camino en compañía de ese alguien especial para él o no, el hizo un trabajo de lo más magnifico y soberbio en cuanto a lo anterior, pues en ni un solo momento ni siquiera por una milésima de segundo le paso por la cabeza algo pensamiento negativo o pesimista en cuanto a lo que está por hacer, que le dijera que no, que la reacción de ella fuera peor de lo que se podría esperar, nada, es como si tuviera alguna especie de barrera impenetrable dentro de su cabeza que solo dejaba pasar los mejores pensamientos y dejaba afuera a los peores.

Finalmente, tras unos pocos minutos, comenzó finalmente a acercarse a Boutique Ponyville, sintiéndose o al menos creyendo sentirse listo para lo que está por venir como siempre ocurre con el futuro, lo que está por pasar es totalmente incierto y podría pasar lo que fuera pero como dije antes, Spike no está pensando en ello. Ahora se encuentra justo delante de la puerta de la boutique, lo único materialmente físico que la separa de ella, con un rostro determinado, serio y decidido sobre su rostro el cual se había reforzado por sus garras cerradas en puños, en un intento físico de mantenerse firme y con la cabeza en alto para confesársele, pero entonces cuando se percató de que el siguiente paso en caso de que siquiera dispuesto en seguir adelante era tocar o abrir la puerta del establecimiento de Rarity, esta confianza y determinación suyas acabaron por el suelo como un castillo de naipes lo cual se vio reflejado en la expresión de angustia, temor, duda y nerviosismo que formo sobre su cara, así como el hecho de que abriera sus garras y estas dejaran ya de ser puños, y sin borrar esa expresión de su cara comenzó a acercar lentamente su garra izquierda hacia la puerta, con esta temblando como la gelatina y sudando pero entonces; antes de que su garra hiciera contacto alguno con la puerta retrajo su garra con una velocidad sorprende y se abofeteo a si mismo con ella sin demasiada fuerza para auto-controlarse, tuviendo suerte a la vez de no haberse dejado una marca de zarpazo en la mejilla.

Dicha acción resulto ser eficaz, pues tras hacerla Spike volvió a formar aquella mirada de determinación y seriedad sobre su cara pero internamente seguía sintiéndose superado por sus nervios, su duda y su temor, por lo que procedió a inhalar y exhalar hondo rápidamente por la boca con los ojos cerrados y frotándose las sienes con sus garras en un intento de serenarse y tranquilizarse para recuperar por completo aquella confianza que tenía hace unos momentos, tras un minuto o 2 de estar haciendo esto, finalmente se sintió mejor y con la gran mayoría de esa confianza recuperada, regreso a su atención a la puerta y toco a la misma con los nudillos de su garra izquierda, tras lo cual formo una expresión de nerviosismo sobre su cara acompañada con una sonrisa con dientes igual de nerviosa, si bien se siente más seguro ahora, es inevitable; en especial para alguien que le cuesta mostrar su afecto, sentirse de esta manera al estar consciente de que estas a punto de decirle a tu interés amoroso lo que sientes por él o ella en realidad.

Entonces, poco segundos después, la puerta fue ligeramente abierta por Rarity quien uso su magia, pues se encuentra algo ocupada trabajando.

"Adelante".-Escucho Spike la elegante voz inconfundible de ella desde adentro de la boutique por lo que prosiguió a abrir la puerta y entrar.

Una vez dentro del establecimiento de la unicornio de la cual se encuentra enamorado desde que la conoció, la vio al fondo de la amplia ala principal de la Boutique dándole la espalda, usando sus anteojos y con toda su atención y concentración puestos sobre las colores diferentes de tela que tiene flotando a un lado y delante de ella, una de dichas telas es de un color rojo anaranjado y la otra es de una mitad color lila y de la otra purpura con la línea que separa ambos colores completamente difuminada para darle un mejor atractivo a la hora y en caso de ser usada para diseño de vestuario, y las gemas tiene cerca de ella son 5 colores distintos así como de formas geométricas distintas.

Tras verla Spike nervioso trago algo de saliva y se adentró más al interior de la boutique, quedando a pocos y escasos metros de ella.

"Bienvenido o bienvenida a Boutique Carrusel, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?".-Pregunto Rarity con su acostumbrado tono formal, elegante y amable sin quitar su mirada de su trabajo y por lo tanto, no percatándose que quien entro a su establecimiento fue su querido y pequeño amigo dragón.

Spike volvió a tragar saliva pero en menor cantidad que antes y se le quedo viendo con algo de temor y con las puntas de lo que para los humanos serian nuestros dedos índices de sus garras haciendo contacto físico en un gesto de nerviosismo para luego responderle.

"Ho-hola Ra-Rarity".-Dijo el con algo de tartamudez sin quitar su mirada de ella y escondiendo sus garras detrás de el en su espalda y con una sonrisa cálida y amigable pero a la vez nerviosa sobre su cara.

Al escuchar y reconocer aquella voz, Rarity abrió los ojos y giro sobre la lado derecho para poder mejor detrás de sí misma, comprobando que sus sospechas eran ciertas que se trata de ese pequeño dragon que tanto la ha ayudado a lo largo de los anos, el cual; agregando su dentadura a su nerviosa sonrisa, la saludo tímida y nerviosamente con su garra izquierda.

"Oh Spike".-Dijo Rarity con alegría en su voz al verlo girándose hacia él y acercándosele, dejando las cosas en las que estaba trabajando en el suelo y apagando la magia de su cuerno.-"Eres tu mi querido Spikey-Wikey".-Dijo ella parada delante de él, colocando su casco derecho en la mejilla del bebe dragon y acariciándolo un poco en la misma área, ganándose una mirada boba de enamorado del pequeño individuo.-"Discúlpame, de haber sabido que eras tú te habría abierto yo misma en persona".-Dijo, algo apenada porque ella siendo y considerándose una dama, la pareció impropio de su parte no haber recibido a un gran amigo suyo en carne y hueso.

"¿Eh?".-Pregunto el aturdido por su enamoramiento y sin dejar de mirarla con esa cara de bobo, para un segundo después darse cuenta de esto, abrir los ojos y sacudir la cabeza con tal de aclarar su mente y ordenar sus ideas y pensamientos.-"Oh descuida, entiendo que a veces estas muy ocupada y concentrada en tu trabajo".-Dijo el restándole importancia ello con tal de aligerar la preocupación de la unicornio.

Rarity dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y usando su magia coloco sus anteojos justo encima de su cuerno, sabe que por el momento no los va necesitar.

"Gracias Spike, ahora dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti querido?".-Pregunto ella sentándose sobre sus ancas y mirando al pequeño dragon.

"Eh bueno, yo, en realidad, vine a hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante".-Dijo el desviando su mirada hacia el suelo con tristeza, volviendo a juntar las puntas de sus garras índices en un gesto de vergüenza y acabando sobándose un poco la nuca sin apartar su mirada del suelo.

"Oh vaya, eso es fantástico querido, bueno no te quedes esperando, adelante; cuéntame".-Dijo ella con alegría, estirando su casco izquierdo hacia arriba y luego haciendo un gesto con este, invitándolo cordialmente a hablar.

"Bueno am, antes de hacerlo dime algo; ¿hay alguien más aquí?".-Pregunto Spike mirándola a los ojos con una expresión de preocupación sobre sus ojos color verde.

Esta pregunta ocasiono que la sonrisa de la cara de Rarity se borrara inmediatamente, pues le pareció un tanto extraña.

"No".-Respondió ella negando levemente con la cabeza y prosiguió.-"Sweetie Belle salió a buscar a Scootalo para ir a jugar con Applebloom en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor, así que no hay nadie más aquí aparte de tu y yo".-Dijo.

"Oh, eso está bien, ahora…".-Dijo y miro alrededor de él, y al hacerlo se percató de que dejo la puerta de la boutique abierta.-"Eh, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de cerrar la puerta?".-Pregunto mirando a la unicornio con pena y con sus garras entrelazadas, quiere total privacidad para finalmente decirle lo que siente.

Ah Rarity esto eso le parecía raro en verdad, no solo por el comportamiento de Spike sino por sus peculiares preguntas y peticiones, pero confía mucho en el así que no dijo nada y usando su magia cerró la puerta de la Boutique, dándoles privacidad total para posteriormente volver a colocar su mirada sobre el pequeño bebe dragon.

"Gracias".-Dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

"Spike querido, sabes que no me gusta juzgar errónea o equívocamente a alguien, pero debo decir que estas actuando un poco extraño querido, ¿está todo bien?".-Pregunto ella con neutralidad y esperando poder ayudarle si ese era el caso.

"No. Eh-quiero decir sí, quiero decir, ay".-Respondió, pero comenzó a ser traicionado por su nerviosismo dado lo que está por hacer.-"Rarity escucha, sé que estoy actuando extraño pero créeme, estoy bien".-Dijo mirándola a los ojos y estirando sus brazos hacia adelante, haciendo una especie de ademan hacia ella.

"¿Estás seguro?".-Pregunto ella no estando convencida y con una pizca de preocupación en su voz.

"Si, Rarity escucha, lo que quiero hablar contigo es por lo que estoy así ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo, empeñándose en no sonar grosero y queriendo aliviar la evidente preocupación de la unicornio.

"De acuerdo; está bien, te creo, bueno si lo que querías era que estuviéramos solos pues ya lo estamos así que, habla querido".-Dijo invitándolo nuevamente a hablar y volviendo a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Muy bien, aquí voy".-Dijo el, entonces respiro hondo y exhalo por la nariz y nuevamente volvió a inhalar hondo, tras esto último volvió a colocar su mirada nuevamente sobre la unicornio.-"Rarity, desde el dia en que te conocí y vi primera vez, las cosas pero mi cambiaron y no volvieron a ser lo que eran antes, debo confesarte que en varias de las ocasiones en las que me pediste que te ayudara con algo, como con tus exhibiciones de moda con tus nuevos diseños, lo hacía con gusto claro; pero la principal razón por lo que lo hacía era para demostrarte lo bueno y servicial puedo ser realmente, y no refiero a lo bueno, servicial y leal que puedo ser con los demás, sino a cómo puedo hacerlo solamente cuando se trata de ti".-Dijo el dragon, sus palabras no tenían verdaderamente significado alguno pero no es de extrañar, como dije, a él le cuesta mucho expresar su afecto de una manera efectiva.

Rarity se sorprendió un poco por esto, si bien no entendía muy bien hacia donde quiere su pequeño y querido amigo dragon, si comenzó a tener ciertas y diminutas sospechas.

"Spike, ¿de que estas hablando?".-Pregunto ella, esperando que con esta pregunta pudiera ser más claro.

"Hablo de que, ay".-Dijo y sintiéndose apenado pues sabe que va a tener que ser más blando y cursi para que entienda, mirando hacia el suelo y a un lado por un momento con su garra en su nuca antes de regresar su mirada a ella y proseguir.-"Hablo de que tu cambiaste mi mundo Rarity, y para bien, tú fuiste la única en toda mi vida que hizo que mi cabeza no dejara de dar vueltas y que pensara solamente en una cosa en específico: Tu. Desde que te vi siempre has estado dentro de mi cabeza, y estoy seguro que por más que quisiera y no pienso hacerlo; no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos, tu eres la única que con tan solo estar cerca de ti me haces sentir cálido por dentro, tu eres la única que ha hecho mi corazón se acelere al solo verte".-Explico Spike, intentando marcar cierto límite entre su "hombría" y su orgullo de dragon, siendo blando y cursi pero no demasiado para no provocarle ganas de vomitar, pues; siendo alguien muy pero muy joven, las cosas cursis le causan desagrado y estas se ven reforzadas por su orgullo y hombría que lo caracterizan.

Lo último que Rarity escucho por parte de su pequeño Spikey-Wikey fue lo suficientemente claro para ella y esto ocasiono que abriera los ojos y levantara su casco izquierdo hasta tenerlo cerca de su boca, como si tentara el cubrirse la boca con el mismo producto del impacto de lo que escucho pero no fue así, se quedó mirando verdaderamente sorprendida y perpleja al bebe dragon, aun amenazando con cubrirse la boca con su casco.

"Spike, ¿a-a que te refieres?".-Pregunto dejando de manifiesto lo sorprendida que se encuentra, pareciera como si le faltara el oxígeno, ya está convencida de a lo que Spike se está refiriendo pero quiere estar segura pues podría estar equivocada, quiere escucharlo de boca de él mismo y de sus propios labios.

"A lo que me refiero es…".-Dijo él bebe dragon y desvió la mirada hacia un lado y a hacia el suelo con sus 2 garras delanteras a ambos costados suyos, dudoso y un temeroso de lo que está por decirle.-"…es…es…Ay; tú me gustas Rarity ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo finalmente confesándole gruñendo y con los ojos cerrados y sus garras apretadas a manera de puños, reprendiéndose en cierta medida a si mismo por verse tan cobarde y al fin dejando salir esto de su pecho. Los ojos de Rarity se abrieron como platos luego de esto y finalmente se cubrió la boca con su casco, la cual tenía ligeramente abierta, fue tal y como había sospechado.-"Me has gustado mucho desde la primera vez que te vi y te conocí, y no me refiero a como un mejor amigo ama a una mejor amiga, o un hijo a una madre o ni siquiera como si fueras mi hermana mayor metafórica, tu realmente me gustas".-Dijo.

Luego de eso el ambiente se puso en absoluto silencio, era un silencio sepulcral como si estuvieran parados en medio de un cementerio, tras finalmente decirle a la unicornio lo que sentía, Spike escondió sus garras detrás de sí mismo y con sus orejas caídas hacia abajo y un poco cabizbajo; demostrando físicamente su pena y su incomodidad, se quedó mirando a Rarity en espera de respuesta que esta la daría siendo muy paciente, pero esto lo afligía pues el suspendo y el silencio de Rarity para el eran casi insoportables pero sabe que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por intentar soportarlo, la unicornio simplemente se le quedo viendo con una mirada perdida y aturdida, era como si su corazón y el resto de su organismos apenas estuvieron funcionando lo suficiente para mantenerla con vida, entonces tras un largo minuto y medio; el cual a Spike le pareció eterno, Rarity comenzó a mostrar señales de vida inteligente, retiro su casco de su boca y sin borrar esa mirada y esa expresión de su rostro, miro hacia el suelo y clavo su mirada ahí.

"Oh, vaya, la verdad yo, yo, no sé qué decir Spike".-Dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo pero desde el lado contrario y sobándose la nuca con su casco, para luego volver a mirar al pequeño dragon parado delante de ella.

Entonces Spike formo una expresión de astucia y perspicacia sobre su cara y se le acerco.

"Podrías decir lo mismo o aceptar ser mi nueva novia".-Dijo tomándola del casco que tiene levantando del suelo con una sus garras y acariciando lo que para nosotros los humanos seria la muñeca del mismo, suavemente con la otra y mirándola a los ojos con esa expresión, diciéndolo 50 % enserio y la otra mitad en broma.

Rarity parpadeo un par de veces, y si bien no altero la expresión de su rostro Spike pudo percibir que la extrañeza se hizo presente en ella, pues parpadeo un par de veces y acto seguido; y siendo guiada por la extrañez que está sintiendo, alejo gentilmente su casco de él, haciendo que Spike abriera los ojos al percatarse de lo que está pasando.

"Ay no espera".-Dijo rápidamente, con sus brazos estirados hacia adelante, sus garras abiertas y moviéndolas de derecha e izquierda en el propio sentido de cada una.-"Jejeje i-ignora eso, fue una broma estúpida de mi parte".-Dijo mirando hacia un lado hacia abajo avergonzado, con un claro y evidente sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y acariciándose la nuca con una de sus garras para luego mirar a la unicornio otra vez.-"Tomate el tiempo que quieras para pensar y después ya podrás decirme".-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y una posición que expresaba tristeza o preocupación en sus cejas, al parecer dando por sentado a medias que ella correspondería su afecto y sus sentimientos.

Rarity entendió muy bien lo último que él dijo.

"Bueno, ah Spike escucha".-Dijo ella dejando escapar un suspiro a mitad de esto, bajando su casco de regreso al piso y mirando al pequeño dragon con una expresión de tristeza sobre su cara.

"¿Qué, ocurre algo?".-Pregunto el levemente preocupado al ver la expresión de su cara.

"Si Spike así es".-Dijo ella asintiendo levemente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo, entonces cerro los ojos por un momento, inhalo por la nariz y dejo escapar un suspiro por su boca a la vez que volvía a colocar su mirada sobre el.-"Spike escucha, eres amable, cortes y cordial y un verdadero caballero, créeme cuando digo que te lo digo con toda sinceridad, pero también, siéndote honesta; temía que este dia llegara".-Dijo, mirando hacia su izquierda y hacia el suelo con tristeza en lo último.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿p-porque?".-Pregunto Spike verdaderamente sorprendido, no sospechando hacia donde se dirige todo esto debido a su corta edad.

"Spike, te confieso que he estado consciente de lo que tu sientes por mi desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso cuando te convertiste en un dragon adulto por avaricia y caíamos hacia el vacío te cubrí la boca; sabía que ibas a decirme que siempre has estado enamorado de mí y no te dije nada hasta ahora porque creí que sería un simple flechazo, eso me ocurrió mucho a mi cuando tenía tu edad y estoy segura que a la gran mayoría nos ha ocurrido también y quería asegurarme si con el paso del tiempo eso terminaría, pero me di cuenta de que no y…ah, ahora llegamos a esto".-Dijo Rarity explicándose.

"¿Rarity de que estas hablando?".-Pregunto Spike confundido, la mayoría de lo que dijo lo entendió pero la manera evasiva con la que ella termino lo desconcertó realmente.

Rarity; cabizbaja, giro su cabeza un poco hacia su izquierda mirando el suelo con tristeza, respiro hondo y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro antes de levantar nuevamente la cabeza y mirar al pequeño dragon.

"Lo siento mucho Spike, créeme que enserio; enserio lo siento pero…".-Dijo mirándolo y guardo unos segundos de silencio con los ojos cerrados antes de continuar.-"…pero tú no me gustas en ese sentido".-Dijo bajando un poco la cabeza y mirando al dragon con pena, tristeza y dolor, envolviendo su cola alrededor de sus cascos como si quisiera abrazarse a sí misma para ayudarse y darse fortaleza ella misma y aplanando sus orejas contra su cabeza.

Estas palabras golpearon a Spike de tal manera que no solo abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó leve y ligeramente boquiabierto; no pudiendo creérselo, sino que retrocedió un par pasos y cuando lo hizo; lo hizo tambaleándose amenazando con perder el equilibrio sobre sus garras traseras equilibrio el cual apenas logro recuperar y por lo tanto no termino cayéndose, sintió como si literalmente el mundo se hubiera sacudido furiosamente por un momento a su alrededor y como si su corazón repentinamente se hubiera detenido, y no es para menos pues la poni que le ha gustado desde que llego a Ponyville con Twilight acaba de decirle que no lo ama como él lo hace, literalmente no podía creérselo y por lo tanto no sería raro que a partir de ahora comenzara a ponerse en negación, se llevó su garra izquierda a lo que para nosotros los humanos seria su esternón, bajo y clavo su mirada en el suelo y comenzó a sentir; no solamente sus piernas, sino como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse débil y tembloroso, las palabras dichas por Rarity le desquebrajaron el corazón en un parpadeo y ahora todo su alrededor parecía estar congelado, atrapado en un lugar donde ahora parecía que el tiempo se detuvo y todo lo que veía a su alrededor era oscuro o la nada y puede jurar que apenas y puede respirar.

Rarity vio como reacciono Spike y vio que el termino esta reacción físicamente; girando su cuerpo hacia su derecha, sin quitar su garra de su pecho y mirando hacia el suelo con la boca abierta y con una mirada vidriosa y nublada sobre sus ojos color verde, amenazando posiblemente con derramar una que otra lagrima, ocasionando que la culpa y la tristeza que Rarity está sintiendo aumentaran un poco pues enserio le duele tener que ver a uno de sus amigos más cercanos y queridos en ese estado, y para empeorar ella misma lo había causado pero no había otra manera pues si le hubiera mentido seguramente habría sido peor o cuando ya no soportara fingir para hacerlo feliz, el impacto habría sido aún peor. Realmente le gustaría tener algo que decir para poder aliviar o aligerar un poco el dolor y el sufrimiento del pequeño dragon, pero tratándose de este tema tan delicado y de la colosal tensión que ahora hay entre ambos, le es prácticamente imposible que decir para hacerlo sentir mejor y aun si lo tuviera puede que esto no ayudaría pues posiblemente solamente lo vería como palabras vacías sin ninguna clase de significado o valor, porque el silencio prosiguió por un minuto o más, la incomodidad y tensión que este provocaban para Rarity fue lo más abrumador que jamás ha sentido y al no poder literalmente soportarlo, decidió romper el silencio con una frase la cual esperaba que también ayudara un poco.

"Lo siento Spike".-Dijo, desviando la mirada con verdadera tristeza sin dejar de tener su cola envuelta alrededor de ella desde su lado derecho para darse confort y fortaleza así misma.

"…Lo sientes, je; ¿Qué lo sientes?".-Dijo Spike de una manera que podría considerarse como irónica y con una pizca de sarcasmo, sin quitar su mirada del suelo y sin alterar de alguna manera la expresión de su cara.

Esto hizo que Rarity abriera los ojos e inmediatamente colocara su mirada nuevamente sobre él, no le dio para nada buena espina el que Spike haya dicho eso de esa manera, y nerviosa y dudosa decidió responderle con honestidad.

"S-Si así es Spike".-Dijo ella con un cierto grado de preocupación en su voz y sin quitar su mirada del pequeño dragon así como de tampoco cambiar su postura corporal de pena, lastima y tristeza.

"Je; que gracioso es que lo digas tomando en cuenta que acabas de decir que yo nunca te guste realmente".-Dijo girando su cabeza hacia su izquierda para verla y mientras lo hacía finalmente cambio la expresión de su cara, adoptando un ceño fruncido y una mirada llena de enojo en su lugar.

Esto no le gustó nada a Rarity, quien comenzó realmente a preocuparse tal parece que él se sienta mal no es suficiente y ahora el mundo, el destino o la realidad, están comenzando a tornar todo en contra suya.

"S-Spike querido, a lo que me refería era-".-Intento decir con una mirada de tristeza, dolor, lastima y leve angustia sobre su cara pero fue interrumpida por el pequeño dragon.

"¡CALLATE!".-Grito el con una espontaneidad y enojo tales que un breve escalofrió de temor y sorpresa gélida recorrieron la espalda de Rarity y se le quedo viendo atónita, Spike nunca jamás le había gritado de así antes.-"¡Sé lo que vas a decir Rarity y eso no es pretexto para esto, no puedes decir lo siento; no tienes derecho a hacerlo ya que no tienes idea de cómo realmente me estoy sintiendo AHORA!".-Dijo, teniendo razón en esencia de lo que está diciendo, Rarity puede entender objetiva y metódicamente como se estará sintiendo pero realmente no lo sabe pues a diferencia de él no está sintiéndolo en carne propia.

"S-Spike, E-Escucha, todo esto lo hice porque quería protegerte ¿de acuerdo?, esperaba no tener que romperte el corazón".-Dijo Rarity con una voz temblorosa y llena de arrepentimiento; amenazando con llorar de lo mal que se está sintiendo al ver a Spike así, sabía que el seguramente no se lo tomaría para nada bien pero jamás imagino que el iría a reaccionar de esta manera tan fuerte, demoledora e intensa.

"¡Pues lo hiciste de todas formas!".-Grito el muy enojado y con sus ojos inundándose en lágrimas tras un parpadeo; literal, amenazando con llorar en cualquier momento producto del dolor, la tristeza, la decepción y la ira que está sintiendo.

"Spikey-Wikey por favor trata de entender".-Dijo Rarity con una lagrima escapándose de su ojo izquierdo y comenzando a deslizarse por su mejilla, seguido por lo mismo con su otro ojo empezando a llevarse parte de su maquillaje en eso y estirando su casco hacia el en un intento de reconfortarlo.

"¡No me llames así!".-Grito Spike con todas sus fuerzas e invadido completamente por la furia y el dolor, haciendo que Rarity detuviera su casco en seco pues esto la asusto y por lo tanto ese casco nunca llego a hacer contacto físico con Spike.-"¡Nunca jamás vuelvas a llamar así en la vida!, ¡Tal y como dijiste tu siempre supiste lo que yo sentía por ti y ahora lo único que haces es romperme el corazón e intentar consolarme; PUES NO LO HAGAS, no te atrevas a hacerlo!".-Dijo, al principio señalándola de forma acusatoria con la garra índice de su pata delantera izquierda y posteriormente comenzó a acercarse hacia con un paso realmente atemorizante y aterrante, tanto fue así que incluso Rarity comenzó a retroceder asustada producto del temor y el terror que comenzaron a ceñirse sobre ella, Spike esta tan furioso que toda su cara se enrojeció hasta adquirir el rojo oscuro de un ladrillo y producto también de esta ira y siendo un dragon, comenzó a exhalar su conocido fuego color verde tanto de su boca como de sus fosas nasales como si fueran jadeos y exhalaciones breves, dichas llamaradas no eran demasiado grandes, la de su boca no llegaba a alcanzar una mayor distancia de 5 centímetros y las de sus fosales nasales eran mucho más pequeñas pero dejaban de total manifiesto la colosal ira que está sintiendo.

Rarity a estas alturas comenzó a sentirse más asustada y aterrada de lo que jamás había estado en toda su vida, Spike ya no parecía ese dulce y caballeroso chico que siempre la ayudo y estuvo dispuesto a ayudarla desde que la conoció, ahora parecía más un auténtico dragon y uno adulto pero como si estuviera dentro del cuerpo de un niño, y realmente temía que producto de lo furioso que esta Spike sea capaz de hacerle algo tanto fue así que ella comenzó a sudar, a temblar y empezó a costarle más trabajo respirar, Spike parecía un olla en pleno punto de ebullición a punto de explotarle en la cara y el temor lo está sintiendo ahora con suma viveza como ardiendo de flor de piel.

"¡He terminado contigo; ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?, TERMINADO, no quiero volver a saber nada mas de ti, da nuestra amistad por terminada, búscate a otro que cargue tus maletas y te ayude con tus presentaciones y demás cosas que tengan que ver con tus estúpidos diseños de moda, no quiero volver a verte!".-Dijo Spike caminando hacia ella aun de una manera muy amenazante y constantemente señalándola acusatoriamente de la misma manera que lo hizo antes, todo con una intensidad abrumadora que obligo a Rarity retroceder varios metros para intentar mantener la distancia entra ambos en caso de que quisiera hacerle algo, y todo lo que Spike dijo le dolió, realmente le dolió, lo siento como si le hubieran lanzado una piedra del tamaño de un puno directamente a su corazón a una gran velocidad pero aun así se mantuvo racional y comprensible, sabe que Spike seguramente no lo está diciendo enserio seguramente esta así por lo herido que se encuentra emocionalmente hablando.

Las lágrimas de los ojos de Rarity comenzaron a fluir con total libertad y a deslizarse por sus mejillas, teniendo su casco derecho sobre su pecho y mirando abatida al pequeño dragon delante de ella, no por el dolor que le ocasionaron las palabras que dijo sino porque en estos momentos ya no era capaz de reconocerlo, para ella lo que tiene delante de su ser ya no era Spike, ahora otra cosa la cual no sabría cómo referirse ni siquiera se siente capaz de describirlo ahora, y eso es lo que más la está mortificando en estos momentos todos estos poderosos sentimientos que está sintiendo por haberle dicho finalmente la verdad y que al intentar protegerlo acabo lastimándolo como jamás había creído que lo haría.

Y entonces, sin ya tener nada más que decir y con las lágrimas comenzando a escapar de sus ojos, Spike se dio media y vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ella lo más rápido posible que le permitieran o permitían sus patas traseras, lo cual cabe destacar no es mucho debido a todo este turbulento torbellino de emociones lo está afectando de cierta manera a un nivel físico, solo puede trotar cuanto mucho, Rarity se quedó aturdida e ida por varios segundos, sintiéndose fatal por todo esto y para mayor remate por las intensas e hirientes palabras de su pequeño amigo dragon, solo cuando Spike esta pocos metros de la puerta fue cuando fue capaz de regresar en sí y abrió los ojos al percatarse de esto.

"¡No Spike espera!".-Exclamo estirando su casco derecho y se apresuró a alcanzarlo pero al igual que él todas las emociones que sintió están ocasionando que su cuerpo no funcione como usualmente lo haría y por lo tanto, al estar sintiendo falta de fuerza y debilidad en las patas no le fue posible alcanzarlo y detenerlo, Spike llego a la puerta de la boutique la abrió y salió corriendo por la misma llorando visiblemente pero en silencio al mismo tiempo, sin importarle y a la vez si debido a su orgullo; a que los ponis en las calles lo vieran llorando, salió corriendo sin ningún rumbo fijo al parecer solo quiere alejarse, quiere estar solo, quiere que por ahora lo dejen en paz.

Rarity llego hasta la puerta abierta de su boutique pero solo pudo contemplar con impotencia como el pequeño dragon desapareció del alcance de su vista, miro hacia todas direcciones pero no encontró ningún rastro de él, esto ocasiono que sintiéndose desecha mirara hacia el suelo llorando abiertamente con el maquillaje delineador de sus pestanas deslizándose por sus mejillas junto con sus tristes, dolorosas y amargas lágrimas de pena y lastima, tras estar así por un momento miro hacia derecha aterrizando su mirada sobre la puerta de su boutique, entonces cerro los ojos se dio media vuelta sin abrirlos y se adentró en su establecimiento cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con su magia, camino hasta el centro del interior de su boutique y una vez ahí, usando su magia hizo levitar y se acercó un pañuelo hecho de seda, con el cual se limpió el maquillaje y las lágrimas de su mejilla izquierda, para después tomarlo en la base de su casco izquierdo, acercárselo a la boca y presionándolo con algo de fuerza contra la misma, justo después dejo escapar unos sollozos repletos de tristeza y dolor los cuales fueron amortiguados por el pañuelo y su pesuña, sintiéndose internamente fatal tras ver como Spike reacciono a todo esto y en lo que termino siendo ahora, alguien el cual ella ya no es capaz de reconocer, Rarity está sintiendo que a pesar de haberlas dicho en ese estado tan emocional y dolido, las palabras de Spike referentes a que diera su amistad con él por terminada eran totalmente verídicas y las palabras no son suficientes para siquiera dar una idea de lo mal que ella ahora se está sintiendo al estar consciente de todo esto y de que ella es la auténtica y única responsable de todo.

 **Mientras tanto.**

"Twilight, ¿te importaría decirme porque diantres nos dirigimos hacia Canterlot?".-Pregunto Daniel, el cual se encuentra sentado encima de uno de los carruajes reales de Canterlot con la alicornio a su lado y con dicho carruaje siendo llevado hacia allá por 2 pegasos que son guardias reales, en dirección hacia allá y estando a medio camino, Twilight le dijo que le mostraría un poco más de Equestria tan pronto despertó esta mañana pero Daniel no es ingenuo ni estúpido, sabe que Twilight tiene otro motivo para esto, motivo el cual ella no le quiere decir por más que ha insistido.

"Yo te lo dije esta mañana Daniel, creo que sería mejor que empieces a conocer Equestria un poco mejor, estoy segura que no te vendría nada mal, estudios de **ponitropología** han demostrado que es fructíferamente positivo que una persona civilizada conozca más sobre su mundo y su historia; entre más mejor y más aún si es que por si acaso no llego a encontrar alguna manera de regresarte a tu dimensión".-Dijo la alicornio con una sonrisa sobre su cara, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma por su vasto conocimiento, pero cuando se percató de lo último que dijo, abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se tapó la boca con uno de sus cascos y aplanando sus orejas contra su cabeza, creyendo que al hacerlo unto sin querer sal o jugo de limón en una vieja herida pero la cual aún se encuentra algo abierta.-"Disculpa, no debí mencionar eso".-Dijo, mirando hacia su izquierda y hacia el suelo con una mirada triste y arrepentida.

"No te preocupes".-Dijo el, haciendo que ella volteara a verlo mirando sobre su hombro derecho.-"Ya estoy comenzando a acostumbrarme a todo esto".-Dijo mirando hacia arriba como si quisiera mirar un entretecho y entonces cerro los ojos, inhalo un poco por la nariz y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro.-"Y como tú dices; sino no hay ninguna manera de que pueda volver a mi hogar, supongo que lo mejor será que empiece a considerar este mi nuevo hogar".-Dijo mirando hacia un lado con una expresión algo triste y deprimida sobre su cara, después del estallido emotivo que tuvo ayer ya no está siendo tan sutil y hermético como antes esto se le puede ver en la cara y su comportamiento, si bien su vida en su correspondiente dimensión fue un infierno a causa de sus perseguidores, por esto el automáticamente no le echaba a culpa a todo y a todos los demás, por eso en el fondo siente melancolía por regresar.

"No nos adelantemos a conclusiones tan pronto, lo más seguro es que me lleve mucho tiempo pero te aseguro que pondré todo mi empeño y mi concentración en ese trabajo de investigación para intentar ayudarte".-Dijo Twilight con una mirada y una expresión de compasión sobre su cara sin dejar de mirarlo.

Daniel la miro tras escuchar eso.

"Gracias Twilight".-Dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, lo cual hizo que la expresión en la cara de Twilight cambiara a una de alegría.

"Además, si logro descubrir algo verdaderamente impresionante en eso ¡podría escribir un artículo!".-Dijo, alegrándose y emocionándose mucho más al solo pensar en eso, sentadose sobre sus ancas y chocando sus cascos a manera de aplauso a causa de esa misma excitación.-"Solo piensa en la cantidad de ponis que podrían leerlo, o en la cantidad de palabras que habría en cada de una de sus páginas, ¡las posibilidades son muchas! Oh ya quiero regresar a casa para empezar en eso cuanto antes".-Dijo ella emocionada.

"Mhjm".-Murmuro Daniel con la boca cerrada y rodando los ojos con fastidio, al igual que a muchos otros le molesta un poco que ella sea tan entusiasta con respecto a todo eso.

Tras eso, Twilight se acercó a la parte delantera del carruaje, se paró sobre sus cascos traseros y teniendo los otros sobre el límite que esta delimita y la separa de caer al vacío, miro hacia adelante, contemplando el resto de camino que les espera para llegar a Canterlot, estando emocionada no para acabar con lo que sea que quiere hacer para regresar cuanto antes a investigar sobre lo que hablo con Daniel, sino por otra causa que desconocemos.

"No es tan mala ¿sabes?".-Dijo Daniel de repente, llamando la atención de Twilight quien volteo a verlo.

"¿Qué, de que hablas?".-Pregunto ella confundida, quitando su casco delantero derecho del límite del carruaje, con su crin y su melena moviéndose por la brisa generada por el movimiento del carruaje.

"De Rainbow Dash. Escucha no la conozco muy bien pero me atrevo a decir que es no es tan mal partido, creo que incluso harían una buena pareja".-Dijo el humano mirando a la princesa de la amistad con una expresión neutra, serena y muy levemente seria sobre su cara.

"Ay no puede ser ¿tú también?".-Dijo Twilight con molestia, moviendo los ojos y con un sonrojo apareciendo sobre sus mejillas.-"Daniel, Dash no me gusta ¿de acuerdo?, solo la quiero como amiga".-Dijo ella quitando sus 2 cascos del carruaje y volteando a verlo.

"¿Enserio?, porque el hecho de que estés sonrojada ahora dice otra cosa".-Dijo Daniel cruzándose de brazos y con una de sus cejas ligeramente levantada sin alterar la expresión de su cara.

Con esto el la arrojo contra las cuerdas, lo sabe porque Twilight abrió los ojos por un momento para luego sentarse sobre sus ancas y mirar avergonzada hacia un lado con sus orejas aplanadas contra su cabeza y su cola envuelta alrededor de ella desde su lado izquierdo, Twilight estuvo así por unos pocos segundos hasta que se le ocurrió una excusa la cual esperaba la salvara de esta incómoda situación y posición.

"Bueno ¿Cómo esperabas que me sintiera cuando comenzaste a tocar un tema tan vergonzoso como ese?".-Dijo ella con molestia y estirando su casco derecho hacia adelante y hacia arriba.

"¿Vergonzoso, que tiene de vergonzoso?, para un niño o niña sí que lo seria, no se tu edad pero estoy seguro que eres lo bastante mayor para saber perfectamente lo que es el amor, y nada de esto te daría vergüenza si de verdad Rainbow no te gustará aunque sea un poco".-Dijo. Nuevamente con esto dejo a la elocuente alicornio contra las cuerdas y sin habla, la cual comenzó a mover mucho la vista producto de los nervios, Daniel tenía razón y al ver dicho lo que dijo acabo inclinando la balanza más hacia su favor que a ella misma.-"Twilight mira, no te estoy criticando porque te guste una yegua si eso es lo que te preocupa ni tampoco quiero decirte que hacer ni te estoy dando consejos para que te le declares como lo harían los demás por lo general, solo te estoy diciendo lo que veo y si no quieres hablar de esto conmigo lo entiendo perfectamente, lo único que te diré es que si quieres hablar sobre eso hables con alguien en quien de verdad confíes, incluso si esa persona llego a ser yo ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo, no queriendo ponerla más incómoda, intimidada y avergonzada con todo esto.

"Bueno, yo…ammm…".-Dijo la alicornio mirando hacia un lado y hacia lo que sería el suelo del carruaje sobre el que se encuentran por unos cuantos segundos, pensándolo y luego miro a su nuevo y genuino amigo humano.-"…Lo pensare".-Dijo. Cosa la cual respondiendo asintiendo con la cabeza y recargando su espalda contra lo que sería el respaldo de ese carruaje real.

Tras finalmente haber dejado esto atrás y con tanto su sonrojo como su pena y su incomodidad desvaneciéndose poco a poco, Twilight se dio media vuelta, camino hacia la parte delantera del carruaje y nuevamente se puso de pie sobre sus pesuñas traseras y con sus cascos delanteros sobre la parte delantera del carruaje como si estuviera agarrándose a este por su seguridad.

"Ah y; hay otra razón por lo que quiero que me acompañes a Canterlot, es para presentarte a una muy buena amiga mía, le hable sobre ti en una carta y cuando me respondió dijo que le interesaría mucho conocerte mejor y en carne y hueso".-Dijo Twilight mirando a su amigo por encima de su hombro derecho y luego hacia el otro lado, gesticulando con su casco izquierdo el cual dejo hacia arriba tras terminar de hablar.

"¿Solo para eso es para lo que realmente me estas llevando a Canterlot, para conocer a una amiga tuya?".-Dijo Daniel con una expresión de extrañeza sobre su cara, gesticulando un poco con los brazos y una leve cantidad de irritación en su voz.

"Oh espera y ya verás, no es cualquier poni".-Dijo Twilight volteando a verlo con su crin moviéndose por el viento y mirándolo con una expresión de astucia sobre su cara. Ella tiene razón, Daniel no tiene ni idea de a quién o mejor dicho; a quienes conocerá hoy.

Tras hacerlo regreso su mirada hacia el frente, hacia Canterlot el cual se hacía cada vez más y más grande por juego de la perspectiva e indicando que se están acercando cada vez más.

 **Mientras tanto, en la académica de los Wonderbolts.**

"Muy bien equipo, recuerden los ensayos anteriores, ¡ahora!".-Dijo Spitfire mirando al resto de sus compañeros y amigos Wonderbolts volando en el aire a gran velocidad justo por encima de la pista de aterrizaje, lugar en el cual ya sabemos acostumbran hacer sus ensayos y prácticas para un futuro evento que harán ante un público.

Tras la orden dada por la pegaso de plumaje y pelaje color amarillo el resto de sus compañeros no dudaron y acataron su orden, dispersándose todos en las 4 direcciones de los puntos cardinales y curiosamente Rainbow por alguna razón no se encuentra en esta formación aérea, Spitfire fue la primera en dar el primero paso por así decirlo y comenzó a descender a gran velocidad hacia el suelo de acera de la pista de los Wonderbolts en un ángulo de 40 grados, aleteando sus alas con fuerza y rapidez para ganar mayor velocidad, y estando cerca del suelo y siendo la profesional que es; midiendo y calculando la velocidad y el tiempo con una precisión certera logro evitar estrellarse o derrapar contra el suelo de concretó de la pista y estando bastante cerca de esta hizo un giro bastante cerrado en el aire hacia derecha, siguiendo esta dirección hasta formar un circulo.

Posteriormente usando el equipo de efectos especiales que esta característico grupo de pegasos usan, una nube de colores hecho con polvos espesos pero a la vez finos de los colores de su melena comenzaron a brotar dejando un rastro tras de sí, inmediatamente después Soarin; haciendo exactamente el mismo método que su jefa y entrenadora uso para no terminar en el suelo haciendo también la misma acrobacia tan riesgosa, comenzó a ir tras ella estando un par de vueltas, una media o una atrás pero esto es parte de la acrobacia, dejando tras de sí un rastro de polvo colorido con los azules de su melena y su pelaje, con cada vuelta que hacían, ambos iban ascendiendo hacia arriba cada vez más y más en espiral, entonces Fleetfloot y Fire Streak sin perder tiempo se les unieron también cada uno llevando polvo con los colores de sus cuerpos y haciendo exactamente lo mismo prosiguieron a seguirlos, uno después del otro, sin verse en ningún momento desincronizados de cualquier manera, entonces con esa misma sincronización impresionante y la cual parecía que tiene calculado esta la más ínfima milésima de segundo, los 4 pegasos formaron en cuestión de segundos una especie de nube con forma de tornado de diversos colores a la par que ellos y se acercaban cada vez más y más al centro u ojo del mismo para darle un efecto de movimiento que lo complementa bastante.

Spitfire en medio de la acrobacia o espectáculo miro sin detenerse el "tornado" que ella y su grupo acaban de hacer con una sonrisa de satisfacción y determinación, para luego mirar hacia el otro lado sin alterar la expresión de su cara.

"Muy bien Estrellada, tu turno".-Dijo hablando para ella misma.

Y como si fuera una señal, a lo lejos, en el claro y despejado cielo azul que tienen a un lado, Rainbow hizo acto de presencia a vuelo veloz, aumentando cada vez más y más su velocidad y con su mirada de halcón y oído de tísico fijos en la nube que sus compañeros habían creado, con una expresión de satisfacción, determinación y un poco de felicidad sobre su cara.

"¡A trabajar!".-Exclamo ella y aumento aun la velocidad de su vuelo, rompiendo un par de segundos después la barrera del sonido y generando así su famosa Rainmplosión sónica y dejando una estela color arco iris detrás de ella mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros.

Haciendo exactamente los mismo pasos que sus compañeros, Rainbow comenzó a girar alrededor y justo afuera de aquel tornado, adornado con su estela multicolor el exterior o la superficie de aquellos rastros de polvos coloridos, creando un espectáculo fantástico visualmente hablando pero dicho espectáculo aún no termina.

"Muy bien equipo, formación B, ¡ahora!".-Dijo Spitfire sin detenerse e interrumpir la acrobacia.

Entonces todos al mismo tiempo salieron por la circunferencia superior de aquel tornado rompiendo su forma y dispersándose en diferentes direcciones hacia 5 puntos, de una manera similar a como lo habían hecho con anterioridad al inicio de la acrobacia y dando una gran vuelta como una montaña rusa hacia atrás, mientras lo hacían; los polvos con los que habían formado ese "tornado" comenzaron a poco a poco a disiparse y desaparecer en el aire y tras haber dado aquella vuelta en el aire, Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfloot y Fire Streak se le adelantaron a Dash volando hacia adelante rápidamente como si tuvieran la intención de chocar los unos con los otros pero estando 2 metros antes de colisionar reaccionar con unos increíbles reflejos evitándolo, volviendo a hacer vueltas hacia atrás pero más pequeñas y menos pronunciadas y mientras lo hacían nuevamente volvieron a soltar aquellas polvos coloridos que traían consigo; lo último que les quedaba de estos en cuanto a cantidad, formando ahora una especie de flor con 4 pétalos o una estrella de cuadro puntas de multitud de colores y con el centro vacío.

Fue ahí cuando Rainbow se les unió girando alrededor de los aristas de la forma que sus compañeros hicieron y creándole una especie de aureola brillante y reluciente con los colores del arcoíris, formando así también el acto final de un ensayo para un espectáculo que darán en el futuro y cabe resaltar que dicha flor o estrella, no se encuentra en los cielos como normalmente los Wonderbolts acostumbran hacer en sus acrobacias ni mirando hacia donde se sienta a observar el público, dicha forma se encuentra casi al nivel del suelo y está mirando entre hacia arriba y hacia adelante; hacia al despegado cielo color azul con la forma de esta inclinada en un ángulo de 40 o 45 grados.

Finalmente, con sus polvos de color; terminados así como la estela que Dash dejaba detrás de sí, el equipo de pegasos termino la acrobacia y se dirigieron hacia las zonas verdes que la pista de aterrizaje tiene a ambos lados, sobre la cual aterrizaron.

"Un muy buen ensayo equipo, no podemos estar más listos para realizarlo ante un público".-Dijo Spitfire mirando a todo su equipo el cual se encuentra delante de ella retirando sus googles de sus ojos con sus alas al igual que ellos.

"Ese fue uno de los mejores ensayos que hemos tenido, y uno de los que más me han emocionado y gustado".-Dijo Rainbow con alegría y con su corazón aun bombeando con algo de rapidez por la adrenalina que está corriendo por su cuerpo y la cual está empezando lentamente a disminuir.

"Ya lo creo, a decir verdad creo que fue muy buena idea que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para arriesgarnos a realizar por primera vez una acrobacia aérea tan cerca del suelo, espero que al público que le guste".-Dijo Soarin uniéndose a su compañera pegaso y compañera Wonderbolt.

"Yo también, será la primera que lo haremos, me muero por ver sus reacciones".-Dijo Fleetfloot emocionada.

Rainbow entonces dirigió su mirada a Spitfire y dio un paso al frente.

"Señor, le agradezco por permitirme realizar mi Rainmplosión sónica para esta acrobacia".-Dijo ella con una expresión seria, severa, neutra y profesional sobre su cara, mirando hacia arriba y haciendo un saludo militar con su ala derecha.

Entonces Spitfire se le acerco con una expresión y una mirada seriedad sobre su cara, pero con una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios.

"No hay nada que debas agradecer Estrellada, a decir verdad todos decidimos en privado que la Rainmplosión sónica fuera aprobada para esta acrobacia como manera para festejar".-Dijo Spitfire con una voz seria para a la vez cordial.

Esto último hizo que Dash se confundiera y desconcertada, y esto se vio evidenciado en su rostro y en los parpadeos que hizo como respuesta.

"¿Festejar?, ¿festejar que señor?".-Pregunto ella confundida y mirando a su jefa tras haber replegado su ala derecha de regreso a su costado.

"¿Que ya lo olvidaste Rainbow Dash?".-Dijo Soarin, haciendo que tanto Spitfire como Rainbow voltearan a verlo.-"Dentro de muy poco tiempo será el aniversario de cuando uniste oficialmente a los Wonderbolts".-Dijo con algo felicidad en su voz.

"¿Quéee?".-Pregunto ella sin poder creerlo y girando su cuerpo hacia su compañero.

"Soarin dice la verdad Rainbow, pronto será el aniversario de cuando te uniste definitivamente al equipo, no puedo creer que se te haya olvidado".-Dijo Fleetfloot.

Esto hizo que Rainbow abriera los ojos por un segundo, para luego aplanar sus orejas contra su cabeza y mirar hacia un lado con expresión de pena y vergüenza sobre su cara con su casco izquierdo levantado del suelo, se siente apenada porque este simple hecho la hizo ver que quedo en ridículo ante sus compañeros y también se sintió apenada consigo misma por haber olvidado la fecha de uno de los mejores días de su vida.

"Jeje, es que las fechas no son mi fuerte".-Dijo ella volteando a ver a sus compañeros levantando su casco izquierdo para que su base ahora apuntara hacia arriba.-"Pero si esa es la cuestión, ¿Por qué no solamente me hacen una fiesta?".-Pregunto ella con duda, con sus orejas ya levantadas y una expresión neutra sobre su cara, con su casco izquierdo estirado hacia adelante.

"Así no hacemos las cosas en la academia Wonderbolt Estrellada".-Dijo Spitfire negando con la cabeza y se acercó un poco a ella, al mismo tiempo que Rainbow giraba su cuerpo en dirección a su jefa.-"Cuando finalmente llega el dia en el que uno de los nuestros ha durado lo suficiente de manera oficial en el equipo, le permitamos que haga algo especial en alguna de nuestras futuras acrobacias a manera de conmemoración y felicitación, después de todo; también somos la primera línea de defensa aérea y personal de la princesa Celestia, los Wonderbolts siendo siempre pegasos no nos rebajamos a realizar una fiesta, preferimos festejar a nuestros compañeros a nuestra manera; esa siempre ha sido la tradición desde que los Wonderbolts aparecieron y así seguirá".-Dijo.

"Entendido, muchas gracias señor".-Dijo ella mirando hacia arriba y haciendo un saludo militar con su ala derecha.

"Pero recuérdalo muy bien Estrellada, esa será posiblemente la única vez que podrás realizar algo como eso durante una de nuestra acrobacias, así que no esperes que puedas a volver a realizarlo después ¿entendido?".-Dijo Spitfire señalando y tocando a Rainbow en el pecho con la punta de su casco izquierdo y hablando con seriedad y con tono de autoridad.

"Señor; sí señor, y le prometo dar mi 110% cuando lo hagamos".-Dijo Dash mirando a su jefa y amiga a los ojos con una mirada seria y determinada, y haciendo nuevamente un saludo militar con su ala derecha.

"Eso me gusta oír".-Dijo ella con tono de leve alegría en su voz, mirándola con una expresión seria pero con una pequeña sonrisa y todo mientras caminaba hacia la izquierda y deteniéndose justo en medio y un metro delante de su equipo alineado en un fila delante de ella.-"Muy bien Wonderbolts, eso es todo por hoy, vayan a las duchas y nos vemos aquí mañana a las 0700 horas; sin excepción".-Dijo Spitfire intercalando su mirada entre varios miembros de su equipo.

"¡Señor; si señor!".-Dijeron todos los Wonderbolts con una expresión de seriedad y severidad sobre su cara y haciendo un saludo militar con sus alas, para luego abrirlas y alzar vuelo hacia el edificio donde se encuentran los vestidores de la academia.

Tras esto, Spitfire se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio donde se encuentra su oficina tiene varias cosas que hacer una ducha puede esperar, pero no se percató que a diferencia de los demás miembros de su equipo, Rainbow Dash no se había movido del lugar en el que se encuentra, quiere hablar sobre algo con Spitfire no como su jefa sino como amiga por lo que espero a que el resto de sus compañeros estuvieran fuera del alcance del oído y de la vista para conversar con ella, una vez que vio que así fue, rápidamente se dio media vuelta, abrió sus alas y alcanzo a Spitfire estando en el aire con la ayuda de estas.

"Amm, Spitfire; señor".-Dijo ella con una expresión de inconformidad sobre su cara y estirando su casco derecho hacia adelante, si bien quiere hablar con ella como amiga decidió iniciar de una forma formal y profesional para no faltarle al respeto a su superior.

Spitfire escucho, se detuvo en seco y miro sobre su hombro izquierdo encontrándose con la pegaso de crin multicolor.

"¿Qué sucede Estrellada, algún problema con la acrobacia?".-Pregunto ella girando su cuerpo hacia ella.

"No; no, todo está bien, vera; quiero hablar sobre algo con usted, algo que en lo que espero me pueda ayudar".-Dijo ella sin borrar esa expresión de inconformidad sobre su cara.

" _Mm".-_ Pensó Spitfire mirándola con cierto interés sin borrar la expresión de seriedad y profesionalismo de su cara, para luego cerrar los ojos por un momento y sentarse sobre sus ancas en el césped de la academia.-"Muy bien; hare mi mejor esfuerzo, adelante".-Dijo invitándola hablar.

"Ah y Spitfire, quiero hablar contigo como amiga, no como mi jefa o como Wonderbolt, ¿puedo?".-Dijo Dash.

Spitfire respondió cerrando sus ojos e inhalando por la nariz para luego exhalar por la boca con una especie de suspiro liberador, quitando algo de tensión de sus músculos y relajando las facciones de su rostro, quitando de esta manera su expresión seria y severa de líder.

"De acuerdo, ¿Qué sucede Rainbow?".-Pregunto ella mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y con un rostro inexpresivo pero que decía que podía hablar con absoluta confianza.

"Bueno veras, eh, es muy gracioso en realidad".-Dijo Rainbow aterrizando sobre el suelo con una expresión de vergüenza sobre su cara, mirando hacia un lado por un momento con su casco derecho en su nuca para luego volver a mirar a la pegaso de color amarillo.

Esto no le hizo ninguna gracia a Spitfire, es más, su rostro neutro y sereno se volvió molesto y un poco enojado tras escucharla.

"Rainbow tengo mucho trabajo por terminar en la oficina por lo que no puedo desperdiciar mi tiempo, si quieres que te intente ayudar más vale que hables ahora".-Dijo ella con algo de enojo y molestia pues sabe que Rainbow está siendo evasiva y no tiene tiempo para que le hable con adivinanzas.

"…De acuerdo, está bien".-Dijo Rainbow tras dejar escapar un suspiro de su boca mirando hacia su derecha y hacia el suelo con una expresión de leve tristeza.-"Bueno, primero que nada, Spitfire dime ¿tu alguna vez has estado en alguna relación?".-Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Te refieres a que si he encontrado a mi poni especial?".-Pregunto ella, a lo que Dash respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.-"Bueno si lo hice, un par de veces, pero ambas ocasiones no funcionaron".-Dijo, lo último mirando hacia el suelo por unos pocos segundos con una expresión de tristeza sobre su cara la cual duro el mismo tiempo para luego mirar nuevamente a la amiga que tiene delante de sí misma.-"¿Por qué preguntas?".-Dijo.

"Antes de responder a eso; dime, ¿e-existe alguna norma o regla en los Wonderbolts respecto a las yeguas que les gustan las yeguas?, me refiero a que si no las expulsan o algo parecido".-Dijo Dash, al último con una expresión de inconformidad y preocupación sobre su cara la cual se vio acompañada de una sonrisa nerviosa con dentadura, orejas aplanadas contra la cabeza y un casco derecho levantado del suelo.

Spitfire abrió los ojos verdaderamente sorprendida cuando escucho lo último y vio la reacción de temor de Rainbow, pues tras pensar e intuir un poco se dio cuenta hacia donde iban los hilos de toda esta conversación.

"Dash ¿Estás diciendo que estas enamorada de alguien, y ese alguien es alguien de nuestro género?".-Dijo la pegaso amarilla señalando a su amiga y compañera con la punta de su casco izquierdo.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡n-no!, claro que no".-Dijo, primero muy sorprendida y posteriormente fingiendo estar molesta y enfada, pero esto no disuadió a Spitfire, quien la miro con los ojos entrecerrados con una clara expresión facial que dejaba de manifiesto su escepticismo.

"Dash".-Dijo Spitfire como la estuviera reprendiendo, indicando que no le está creyendo ni siquiera un poco.

Tras esto, Rainbow esfumo su ceño fruncido y su rostro adquirió una expresión de leve tristeza y procedió a mirar hacia un lado por un momento, cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar un suspiro disimulado por su nariz.

"Bueno está bien me descubriste, si me siento atraída por una yegua; de hecho ella es una de mis mejores amigas pero no estoy segura si realmente me gusta o no, por eso quiero hablar contigo".-Dijo sin borrar aquella expresión de su cara y haciendo ademanes con su casco izquierdo mientras lo hacía.

"Ya entiendo".-Fue lo único que dijo Spitfire antes de proseguir.-"Muy bien, empecemos por algo simple, ¿Cuándo estas cerca de ella como te sientes?".-Dijo.

"Bueno, me siento bien, realmente bien. Siento como si estuviera a salvo; mas a salvo de lo que jamás he estado, y eso mucho es decir pues siendo tan genial como soy siempre me siento segura pero cuando estoy con ella me siento como si pudiera volar directo hacia un montaña, atravesarla y salir del otro lado sin un solo rasguño".-Dijo Rainbow intentando explicarse y sin ser tan blanda y cursi, pues como sabemos a ella le desagrada todo eso.

"¿Te preocupas o piensas en ella constantemente?".-Pregunto Spitfire.

"Bueno…Si pienso en ella; pero intento no hacerlo y si me preocupo mucho por ella, hace unos días por ejemplo resulto herida en Ponyville y estaba tan preocupada y furiosa que quería moler a golpes a la desgraciada que la hirió".-Dijo Rainbow, lo último como si gruñera e hirviera de la ira al solo recordar eso, pero por más que quisiera no podría pues como bien sabemos Daniel se lo impidió de ahora en adelante.

Spitfire se sorprendió un poco al ver la manera en la que Rainbow se enojó, era la primera vez que la veía reaccionar así, pero decidió dejarlo a un lado y concentrarse en lo que están.

"Dash, ¿Por qué intentas no pensar en ella?".-Pregunto.

Esta pregunta toma a Rainbow totalmente desprevenida y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"Oh, eh, bueno, es que…".-Dijo mirando hacia otro lado con la pena dibujada sobre su cara, sus orejas aplanadas y acariciándose la pata delantera derecha con su casco con vergüenza.

Esto por alguna razón hizo que Spitfire dibujara una pequeña sonrisa de diversión sobre su rostro.

"Déjame adivinar, conociéndote temes que termines siendo blanda y cursi ¿verdad?".-Dijo.

Rainbow simplemente regreso su mirada a ella y asintió levemente con la cabeza sin alterar su actual estado de ánimo y la expresión de su cara.

"Bueno no tienes que preocuparte tanto por eso, pero te seré honesta yo he pasado por eso y es inevitable que termines siendo aunque sea un poco cursi, pero tranquila, solo te ocurrirá con ella con los demás estoy segura que podrás seguir siendo la temeraria e intrépida Rainbow que todos conocemos".-Dijo Spitfire acercándose a la pegaso y colocando su casco sobre su hombro en un gesto de apoyo y aliento.

"¿E…Enserio?".-Pregunto Dash sorprendiéndose.

"Seguro, eso siempre y cuando no lo permitas".-Dijo, haciendo que Rainbow dibujara una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Entonces, ¿Qué piensas Spitfire?".-Pregunto Dash algo apenada y sobándose un poco la nuca con su casco derecho.

"Primero dime una última cosa, esta yegua; ¿te parece hermosa o atractiva para ti?".-Pregunto, haciendo que Rainbow abriera los ojos siendo nuevamente tomada por sorpresa.

"Bueno eh, la verdad, no he pensado mucho en eso, comencé a sentirme así por ella hace unos días pero llevo años conociéndola, no creo que su físico sea precisamente lo que más me atrae de ella".-Dijo Dash intentando responder a eso.

" _Concuerdo con ella en ese punto".-_ Pensó Spitfire para luego comunicarle su opinión.-"Muy bien Dash, en lo que a mí respecta creo que si estás enamorada de quien quiera que sea la yegua de la que me hablas".-Dijo, siendo honesta y directa.

"¿Qué?, ay no no no no, no puede ser".-Dijo Rainbow, primero con sorpresa y posteriormente con preocupación, llevándose un casco a la frente con la cual se levantó un poco el fleco de su melena y con la mirada en el suelo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado.

Esta reacción confundió y extraño a Spitfire quien se quedó mirando a Rainbow con una cara de considerable sorpresa.

"Oye Dash ¿pero qué te sucede?".-Pregunto, esperando que con la respuesta que le daría pudiera ser capaz de entenderla.

"Es que…es que esto era justo lo que me temía. Y-Yo, no sé qué hacer ahora".-Dijo sin dejar de caminar y alternando su mirada entre el suelo y Spitfire.

"Bueno Dash esa es tu decisión".-Dijo Spitfire.

Ahora la extrañada fue Rainbow, quien en el acto dejo de estar caminando y volteo a verla.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto.

"Yo solo te dije que en lo que mi respecta estas enamorada de esa poni, pero depende de ti si quieres dar el primer paso e intentar saber lo que ella siente por ti o no".-Dijo Spitfire mirándola con algo de seriedad pero sin agresiva o prepotente.

"Oh…".-Fue lo único que Rainbow dijo y comenzó a pensárselo, Spitfire tiene razón, ella solo le dio su opinión pero solamente de sí misma depende si quiere intentar llevar las cosas de su relación con Twilight a otro nivel o no.-"Si, supongo que tienes razón".-Dijo mirando hacia el suelo con tristeza por un momento, para luego dibujar una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y voltear a verla.-"Muchas gracias por la ayuda".-Dijo con sinceridad y agradecimiento.

"No hay problema".-Dijo Spitfire con un tono de confianza en su voz.-"Y oye antes de que te vayas, ¿puedo saber de quién se trata?".-Pregunto.

"Bueno, eh, es, amm…Es Twilight".-Dijo Rainbow mirando hacia otro lado con una pena y con un sonrojo apareciendo sobre sus mejillas para al final mirar a su líder y amiga a los ojos, la cual nuevamente se volvió a sorprender realmente ante lo que escucho.

"¿Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de la amistad?".-Pregunto, queriendo estar totalmente segura, a lo que Rainbow respondió asintiendo con la cabeza con algo de vergüenza.-"¡Jaja!, vaya jamás creí que tuvieras unos estándares tan altos para fijarte en alguien de la realeza Estrellada".-Dijo dejando escapar un pequeña carcajada de alegría y mirando a su amiga con astucia, ocasionando que ella se avergonzara más, hasta el punto de que nuevamente desvió la vista.-"Siéndote honesta jamás creí que algún dia llegarías a enamorarte realmente de alguien".-Dijo.

"A decir verdad; tampoco yo, y menos de ella, somos muy muy distintas".-Dijo Rainbow girando su cuerpo hacia su amiga pegaso.

"Tal parece que lo de los opuestos se atraen es una frase frecuente por una muy buena razón".-Dijo, a lo que Dash estuvo de acuerdo.

"Ah oye, nunca respondiste mi pregunta sobre los Wonderbolts respecto a todo esto".-Dijo Rainbow, queriéndose quitar esta duda de encima.

"No te preocupes por eso, los Wonderbolts tenemos una política abierta en lo que a preferencias sexuales se refiere, tú no eres la única y ni la primera, desde hace 10 años los Wonderbolts comenzamos a recibir esa clase de nuevos reclutas y cambiamos las reglas y las normas para que ellos se sintieran cómodos después de varios años de que fueran rechazados injustamente por eso".-Dijo Spitfire con confianza y sinceridad.

"Uff, es un alivio, gracias por decirme".-Dijo Rainbow, a lo que Spitfire respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Bueno; descansa Estrellada".-Dijo despidiéndose de ella y se dio media vuelta pero entonces recordó algo.-"Ah y, si decides intentar llevar las cosas con ella a un nuevo nivel; que tengas suerte".-Dijo volteando a verla por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

Rainbow simplemente respondió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza y con una expresión de determinación sobre su cara, y acto seguido, hizo un rápido saludo militar con su ala, se dio media vuelta mirando hacia el cielo y despego del suelo con fuerza elevándose mientras Spitfire se encaminaba hacia el edificio donde se encuentra su oficina y Dash comenzaba un vuelo rumbo hacia su casa en Clousdale, sin dudas tendrá mucho en que pensar pero Spitfire solo le aclaro una de las dudas que comenzaría a tener pues como bien saben todos ustedes que sean lo bastante maduros y cuentan con la experiencia suficiente, sabemos que el amor es un océano lleno de dudas, tanto antes como durante y después de una relación, pues al igual que todo en la vida el amor es más complejo de lo que se cree.

 **Mientras tanto en Canterlot.**

El carruaje que abordaron Twilight y Daniel finalmente aterrizo en su destino, justo delante del palacio real de Canterlot, separándolos de la puerta principal del mismo las escaleras que conducen hacia dicha entrada, tras descender del carruaje y con Twilight guiándolo para que los guardias reales no intentaran poner ningún pero; se adentraron en el palacio y comenzaron a encaminarse directamente hacia la sala del trono de Celestia y de su hermana Luna.

Como siempre, los guardias reales del interior del palacio se encuentran en posición de firmes junto a las paredes del largo y amplio corredor que conduce hacia la sala donde se encuentra su gobernante a la juraron proteger con sus vidas, con una mirada seria, severa e inexpresiva sobre su rostro y sin ningún clase de protección u arma a su disposición más que sus ya conocidas armaduras como si fueran guardias del palacio real de Buckingham en la dimensión de la cual Daniel proviene, aun así, estando en sus respectivas posiciones y teniendo en cuenta el carácter flexible y gentil de Celestia, sin alterar la expresión de sus rostros, sin moverse ni un milímetro y estando tal donde están sin mostrar lenguaje corporal con sus cuerpos, miraron de una forma disimulada pero con una pizca de interés al ser que esta acompañando ahora a la princesa de la amistad y como ya he dicho antes no es para menos, dentro de la lógica de Equestria y de lo poco que saben de los humanos para ellos estos serían considerados para ellos como alienígenas o como alguna otra especie de ser vivo extraño pero ni Twilight ni Daniel se percataron de ello, pues el humano no dejaba de contemplar la magnificencia del diseño del palacio, tanto de afuera como de adentro y Twilight por su lado solo está pensando o más bien; esperando, como será la primera interacción de Daniel con sus 2 amigas y compañeras princesas.

"Vaya, debo decir que quien quiera que sea tu amiga Twilight; no cabe duda que vive con mucho estilo".-Dijo Daniel sin dejar de mirar los pilares, las ventanas y en síntesis todo el pasillo por el cual se encuentran.

"Lo sé, ¡y no puedo esperar a que a la conozcas!".-Dijo Twilight con una enorme sonrisa con dentadura apareciendo sobre su cara de la nada, extasiándose y emocionándose muchísimo al no poder ser capaz de controlarse como es normal en ella.-"!Ella me enseño y ha enseñado tantas cosas desde que era pequeña que no podría siquiera enumerarlas todas!".-Dijo, estando tan emocionada en que estos momentos parecía ser más Pinkie o una niña que ella misma, dando un par de saltos sin detenerse debido a la emoción y deteniéndose delante de Daniel como si fuera un can ansioso por jugar, ganándose una expresión de extrañeza por parte de Daniel, quien se le quedo viendo con una de sus cejas alzada.

Entonces Twilight miro hacia un lado; hacia su izquierda, y su rostro cambio al ver como 2 guardias están mirándola con una cara neutra, natural e inexpresiva, procurando no mirarla de una mirada prejuiciosa ya que ella es una princesa y por lo tanto deben respetarla pero no se puede negar que su comportamiento llama mucho la atención, entonces el lado racional del cerebro de Twilight se sobrepuso de inmediato sobre su lado emocional y ella cerro los ojos con una expresión de serenidad sobre su cara al mismo que tiempo que se aclaraba la garganta y se ponía de pie, intentando aparentar que lo anterior no había tenido lugar.

"Por lo que no puedo esperar por ver cómo será la primera interacción que tendrás con ella".-Dijo Twilight, ya tranquilizada y abriendo los ojos para ver a su amigo a los ojos.

"Pues vayamos a eso de una vez antes de que vuelvas a ponerte como Pinkie".-Dijo Daniel gesticulando levemente con los brazos y rodeando a Twilight por la derecha y caminar hacia las grandes puertas que conducen al salón del trono.

El comentario de Daniel hizo que Twilight aplanara sus orejas contra su cabeza, se sonrojara de la vergüenza y mirara hacia un lado por un momento con una sonrisa con dientes sobre su cara mientras se sobaba la nuca con uno de sus cascos, estuvo así por uno segundos y entonces se apresuró a alcanzar a su amigo, con una expresión de vergüenza sobre su cara y con su sonrojo comenzando a desaparecer. Entonces ambos llegaron y se detuvieron delante de las enormes puertas, las cuales simplemente se quedaron viendo y Twilight aprovecho estos segundos de inactividad para realizar la técnica de relajación de Cadance, con tal de recuperar por completo la compostura antes de estar ante su ex maestra.

Una vez que termino, formo una expresión de determinación sobre su cara con su cabeza muy en alto y entonces los 2 guardias que se encuentran a ambos lados de las puertas las abrieron para permitirles el paso, y entonces tanto la alicornio como su amigo entraron sin dudar y en esa misma sala, al final de la misma como siempre se encuentra la princesa Celestia sentada sobre su trono acompañada de su querida hermana; y no pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa de alegría sobre su cara al ver llegar a su leal amiga y ex alumna, acompañada por un extraño ser el cual inmediato intuyo que seguramente sería el nuevo amigo del que le hablo. Entonces la gobernante principal de Equestria abrió sus alas y alzando vuelo se acercó a Twilight, siendo seguida detrás de igual manera por Luna.

"Princesa Celestia".-Dijo Twilight con un tono combinado de alegría, naturalidad y ligera emoción en su voz mientras se acercaba a su amiga y antigua maestra caminando, reduciendo así el que Celestia tuviera que volar el doble de distancia para llegar hasta ella.

Celestia aterrizo con suavidad delante de Twilight y sin dudarlo, ambos compartieron un abrazo de bienvenida.

"Hola Twilight, también me alegra mucho verte".-Dijo Celestia durante el abrazo para luego romperlo.

Inmediatamente después, Luna aterrizo al lado de su hermana con suavidad y tanto su hermana mayor como Twilight voltearon a verla.

"Bienvenida Twilight Sparkle".-Dijo la princesa de la noche cerrando los ojos y saludándola con una reverencia, la cual Twilight correspondió para posteriormente volver a ponerse de pie; ambas.

"¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo hasta aquí?".-Pregunto Celestia mirando a la princesa de la amistad, ganándose la atención tanto de esta como de su hermana menor.

"Estuvo excelente, como siempre".-Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y gesticulando con su casco derecho.

Entonces Luna desvió su mirada de ella para después dejarla caer sobre el ser que la acompaño hasta el lugar en el que se encuentran, cosa la cual Daniel correspondió, ambos sin alterar las expresiones de sus caras, Luna conservando su rostro alegre y sereno y Daniel su cara neutral, seria y apagada.

"¿Así que este es tu nuevo amigo del que nos hablaste?".-Pregunto Luna con una voz serena y algo alegre, con su mirada sobre Daniel para luego mirar a Twilight, ella sabe sobre esto pues leyó junto su hermana la carta en la que Twilight le hablo sobre él.

Twilight volteo a ver por encima de su hombro derecho y se percató de que Luna se está refiriendo a Daniel.

"Oh, si así es".-Dijo mirando a Luna y entonces se dio media vuelta, estiro su casco hacia Daniel y abrió lo boca con la expresa intención de presentarlo, pero a último momento su retracto y la expresión de su cara lo evidencio, entonces volteo a ver sobre su hombro izquierdo a ambas princesas y nuevamente se dio media vuelta para mirarlas de frente.-"Amm, no les molestara que las presente por ustedes ¿verdad?".-Pregunto y tras hacerlo aplano sus orejas contra su cabeza con una sonrisa de vergüenza sobre su cara y con su casco izquierdo levantado del suelo, procurando no ser irrespetuosa.

La petición de Twilight y la expresión de su cara hicieron que Celestia cerrara los ojos y dejara escapar una pequeña risa disimulada mientras se cubría la boca con su ala derecha.

"Por supuesto Twilight".-Dijo haciéndole un seña con su ala de que prosiguiera, lo cual Twilight hizo tras inhalar y exhalar con sus ojos cerrados para mantenerse lo más tranquila posible.

"Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna, él es Daniel".-Dijo girando su cuerpo hacia su derecha quedando de perfil tanto para las princesas como para él, señalándolo con su casco derecho mientras lo presentaba, entonces giro su cuerpo hacia Daniel y se acercó a él dando un par de pasos.-"Daniel, ella es la princesa Celestia".-Dijo girando su cuerpo a la izquierda y haciendo un gesto hacia ella con su casco.-"Mi ex maestra de magia y aprendizaje".

Daniel entonces miro a Celestia y ella cerro los ojos haciendo una leve reverencia como saludo y abriendo un poco sus majestuosas alas.

"Sé que no sabes casi nada sobre Equestria aun; así que te pondré al tanto con lo básico, Celestia es quien hace que el sol salga, se desplace y se oculte aquí por medio de su magia, también es una de las ponis más poderosas que han existido en Equestria y es la principal gobernante de todo el reino".-Dijo Twilight con algo de emoción y alegría por poder proporcionarle información.-"Y ella es su hermana, la Princesa Luna".-Dijo haciendo un gesto hacia ella, a quien Daniel miro, y al igual que su hermana le saludo haciendo una leve reverencia, mostrando los modales que ambas poseen al ser princesas.-"Luna es la princesa de la noche, ella está a cargo del posicionamiento de la Luna aquí en Equestria y es la guardiana del mundo onírico; se asegura que ningún poni pase por pesadillas aterradoras".-Dijo.

Tras su explicación, Daniel volvió a mirar a ambas princesas y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa de alegría sobre su cara, ahora entiende porque Twilight estaba tan emocionada, quería presentarle a sus amigas de la realeza.

"Hola, es un gran gusto conocerlas".-Dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa sobre cara.

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte Daniel, Twilight nos ha hablo mucho de ti".-Dijo Celestia gesticulando un poco con su casco derecho.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Daniel dibujando una expresión de confusión sobre su cara para luego voltear a ver a su amiga alicornio.-"¿Pero cómo es eso posible? Jamás te he visto hablar con ellas".-Dijo.

"No fue frente a frente, lo hice por correspondencia con la ayuda de Spike, tú mismo viste el tiempo de recorrido que hay entre Ponyville y Canterlot por lo cual no siempre puedo hablar con ellas en persona".-Respondió Twilight también teniendo una ceja alzada, pero con suspicacia y gesticulando con su casco izquierdo.

"Bueno y, ¿Qué tanto les ha dicho de mí?".-Pregunto volteando a ver a las princesas del sol y de la luna.

"Lo necesario".-Dijo Celestia con su acostumbrado tono de voz maternal y con cierta cantidad de alegría también.-"Nos contó que hace pocos días te convertiste en un verdadero héroe para Ponyville y que salvaste a los habitantes del pueblo de un grupo peligroso de seres de tu misma especie".-Dijo, gesticulando un poco con su casco izquierdo con el cual termino señalándolo con la punta del mismo haciendo un gesto hacia su persona.

" _Si hermana fue un héroe, pero un héroe bastante controversial dado lo que Twilight nos hizo saber".-_ Pensó Luna mientras miraba a su hermana mayor, como bien acaba de dejar en claro; Twilight al parecer les conto los métodos que uso pero Luna se aseguró de que cuando pensó esto, su rostro no se alterara en lo más mínimo con tal de no delatar sus propios pensamientos, esperando ver si su hermana llegara a tratar ese tema con él o no.

"Gracias por sus elogios princesa pero siendo honesto no me considero un héroe".-Dijo Daniel, haciendo que tanto Celestia como Luna abrieran los ojos y esta última volviera a colocar su mirada y su atención sobre el.-"Yo nunca he querido ser un héroe y la verdad no lo hice tanto por ellos sino por mí, ese grupo armado que llego hasta Ponyville he estado detrás de mí durante años y sé por experiencia que solo como lo hice es la única forma de mantenerlos a raya".-Dijo, dicha contestación verdaderamente sorprendió e intrigo a ambas princesas, ahora entienden perfectamente porque Twilight les dijo que es un individuo como ningún otro y el que ella misma lo haya admitido abiertamente ya debió de haberlas preparado pues Twilight es una poni difícil de sorprender en determinados casos o circunstancias.

Tras quedarse atónitas por unos segundos, ambas ponis fueron capaces de regresar en si tras intercambiar una mirada y Celestia prosiguió con la conversación.

"De acuerdo Daniel, entendemos tu posición pero aunque tú mismo no te consideres un héroe estoy segura que habrá quienes si lo consideran así después de todo".-Dijo, lo último mirando a su fiel ex alumna.

Daniel siguió su mirada y de esta manera se encontró con que Twilight está viéndolo directo a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa con dentadura sobre su cara e inmediatamente después; ella asintió con la cabeza, indicando que está totalmente de acuerdo con lo que Celestia dijo, Twilight ha visto y procesado información más que suficiente para considerarlo un héroe a pesar de sus controversiales decisiones.

"Bueno pues…gracias".-Dijo mirando al suelo por un momento y frotando las yemas de sus dedos índice y pulgar con ambas manos como si jugara nerviosamente con ellas, y acabando volteando a ver a ambas hermanas princesas.

Las 3 alicornios presentes se percataron de que su gracias no fue del todo sincero y esto les ocasiono un poco de tensión e incomodidad, mostrando así que el Daniel frio y e indiferente que Twilight y sus amigas conocieron en un principio sigue vivo dentro de él, pero como dije antes es posible que nunca logre deshacerse de esa parte de su ser del todo, y entonces, buscando dejar atrás estas nuevas sensaciones que hicieron presentes en el ambiente, Celestia nuevamente fue la que decidió proseguir, sacando a flote un tema que seguramente hará que la situación no mejore sino todo lo contrario, pero tiene que tratar dicho tema con él a petición de ayuda por parte de Twilight. Celestia inhalo oxigeno por la nariz cerrando sus ojos y exhalando por la boca para mantenerse lo más tranquila y serena posible, y entonces, manteniendo los ojos cerrados dio un par de pasos al frente.

"Daniel, quiero conversar contigo sobre algo muy serio, algo que sucedió con ese peligroso grupo de seres de tu misma especie".-Dijo abriendo los ojos y formando una expresión de ligera seriedad, autoridad y severidad sobre su cara pero sin perder su tono materno habitual.

"Ah, sí claro, ¿de qué se trata?".-Pregunto el algo confundido, lo cual se vio evidenciado en la expresión de su cara.

"Te pido por favor que seas lo más honesto que puedas".-Pidió, entonces Celestia volvió a cerrar los ojos, inhalar y exhalar por un momento antes de comenzar oficial y definitivamente con esto.-"¿Por qué acabaste con la vida de todos ellos?".-Dijo y mientras hacia esa pregunta, Luna también dio 2 pasos al frente, colocándose a lado de su hermana una vez más y mirando a Daniel con leve seriedad, autoridad y severidad.

Daniel abrió un poco los ojos y alzo un poco ambas cejas sorprendido por esto, y no tardo en nada en intuir como sabían de esto, ocasionando que abriera sus ojos por completo producto de la sorpresa y con su boca ligeramente abierta.

"¿Tú le contaste Twilight?".-Pregunto enojado volteando a verla y con el ceño fruncido.

"Amm, bueno…".-Dijo ella tras abrir los ojos por un momento y mirándolo algo apenada mientras se sobaba la pata delantera izquierda con su casco derecho, sin saber cómo terminar la frase.

"Daniel no te dirijas a Twilight Sparkle, mi hermana te hizo una pregunta y más te vale que la respondas".-Dijo Luna con un rostro molesto, imponiendo un poco de su autoridad como princesa pero procurando no sonar muy dura ni agresiva, haciendo que Daniel volteara a verla al igual que la princesa de la amistad.

Daniel miro a Twilight de reojo por última vez por un momento, sintiéndose traicionado y enojado antes de volver a dirigirse a las 2 hermanas princesas y responder.

"Princesas escuchen, lo hice por mi bien y por el de todos ustedes, no conocen a esa gente como yo; es imposible razonar con ellos y el que hayan llegado hasta aquí es la prueba de que no se detendrán ante nada hasta atraparme, por lo que era la única manera".-Dijo Daniel con seriedad y algo de molestia y enojo.

"Eso no te da el derecho de ser su juez, jurado y verdugo Daniel".-Dijo Luna, apoyando a su hermana con esto algo que lo que Celestia no puso objeción.-"Pudimos haberlos encerrado en nuestras celdas aquí o haberlos desterrado al tártaro, nosotras somos las principales autoridades de Equestria, no puedes venir aquí y repartir justicia por casco propio como si gobernaras aquí".-Dijo, con algo de molestia y enojo pero sin perder el tono habitual de su voz.

"Luna tiene razón Daniel".-Dijo Celestia volteando a verlo.-"Además, sabemos bien gracias a Twilight que esos humanos ya se encontraban desarmados e inmovilizados, debiste dejar que los arrestaran; no matarlos".-Dijo.

"No tienen idea".-Dijo Daniel negando con la cabeza sin quitarles la mirada de encima y sin siquiera parpadear.-"Créame que no tienen idea de lo que ellos son capaces, era necesario".-Dijo creyendo tener todas las razones del mundo para hacerlo y sin realmente explicarse, gesticulando con la mano izquierda y señalando al piso con la misma al final.

"¿Quieres ponerte terco? De acuerdo como quieras; es tu decisión".-Dijo Luna algo molesta de que haya evadido sus preguntas y sentándose sobre sus ancas en el suelo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.-"Siguiente pregunta; ¿Qué es lo que ellos quieren de ti, porque te persiguen?".-Dijo.

Daniel desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, el miro de izquierda a derecha con las yemas de sus dedos índice y pulgar de su mano izquierda haciendo contacto, antes de volver a mirarlas para responder.

"Lo siento princesas, pero no puedo decirles".-Respondió.

"¿Por qué razones?".-Pregunto Celestia, recuperando un poco la compostura, esto se vio reflejado en el tono de voz, no queriendo que esto se pusiera feo.

"E-Es, Es…Es personal ¿de acuerdo?, y los recuerdos que tengo de eso son demasiado dolorosos como para que intente recordarlos ahora".-Dijo, moviendo su brazo izquierdo gesticulando con el mismo y terminando señalando el suelo con el dedo índice de la misma.

Tanto Luna como Celestia intercambiaron una mirada luego de eso, manteniendo sus rostros serios y severos para luego regresar su mirada a Daniel, las respuestas que les había dado no las convencieron del todo. Entonces Celestia cerró los ojos, inflamo sus pulmones con oxígeno por un momento y luego dejo escapar dicho oxigeno por medio de un breve suspiro algo profundo para terminar abriendo los ojos nuevamente y mirarlo directamente a los de él.

"Daniel, en vista de las respuestas que nos proporcionaste y dadas tus acciones cometidas en Ponyville pero como agradecimiento por haber protegido a tantos de mis súbditos, no ordenare que te encierren, ni que te exilien, pero te pediré que me entregues todas las armas que tengas en tu poder, sean humanas o no, de inmediato para prevenir que una situación como la acontecida en Ponyville se vuelva repetir".-Dijo Celestia con seriedad pero con su tono maternal.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Daniel sorprendido.

"Ya escuchaste a mi hermana".-Fue lo único que dijo Luna, con seriedad y molestia mirándolo fijamente, tras lo cual Daniel regreso su mirada a la princesa del sol.

"Pero princesa Celestia; con todo respeto, ¿Cómo voy a protegerme de esos malnacidos que están yendo tras de mí?, si vuelven a aparecer necesitare algo con que defenderme".-Dijo.

"No te preocupes, estoy segura que Twilight y sus amigas podrán ayudarte con eso".-Respondió Celestia.

"Aun si quisiera dárselas no podría princesa, todas mis cosas están en el castillo de Twilight en Ponyville".-Dijo Daniel gesticulando con ambos brazos.

Entonces se escuchó el inconfundible sonido que emana un cuerno de unicornio al ser encendido para poder hacer uso de la magia y una especie de explosión, o mejor dicho chispazo, al lado izquierdo de Daniel. Esto ocasiono que este volteara a ver hacia esa dirección y lo que vio verdaderamente lo sorprendió, flotando al lado de Twilight con la ayuda de la magia de la susodicha se encuentran encapsuladas todas y cada una de sus armas, fueron blancas, contundente o de fuego, las cuales la alicornio teletransportó desde su hogar, entonces Daniel quito su mirada de sus armas para clavarla sobre su supuesta amiga, y digo supuesta pues con esto acaba de apuñalarlo metafóricamente por la espalda.

"Twilight".-Dijo frunciendo el ceño y con enojo y molestia en su voz.

La princesa de la amistad lo miro por un momento para luego mirar hacia el otro lado apenada y con tristeza para posteriormente responderle.

"Lo siento Daniel. Creo que es lo mejor".-Dijo y entonces sin dejar de hacer uso de la magia le paso todo el conjunto de armas a su antigua mentora, quien es las tomo de igual manera con su magia haciendo que Twilight apagara y su cuerno y mirara hacia un lado para no tener que ver a Daniel, mientras Celestia contemplaba las armas de una manera inexpresiva.

"Daniel, ¿estas son todas las armas que poseías? Se honesto".-Dijo tras mirarlas y colocando ahora su mirada sobre el joven adulto humano.

Daniel le dedico una breve mirada de enojo y molestia a Twilight la cual ella ignoro por completo al no estarle prestando atención intencionalmente, antes de mirar directamente a la gobernante de Equestria y responder a su pregunta, tras mirar por un momento todo el conjunto de armas que ahora ella tiene en su poder con tal de corroborar si faltaba alguna; por desgracia, no fue así.

"Si".-Dijo seca y amargamente cruzándose de brazos y volteando a ver hacia un lado, obviamente molesto y enfadado por todo lo que está sucediendo.

Su respuesta, combinada con su lenguaje corporal; le indicaron a Celestia que fue honesto por lo que procedió a voltear hacia su izquierda y mirar por encima de su hombro con el rabillo de sus bellos ojos purpuras; a un guardia que se encuentra en medio de la habitación con su espalda contra la pared en posición de resguardo.

"Wild Storm".-Dijo, llamándolo.

Tras escucharla, el guardia inmediatamente volteo a verla y se le acerco sin prisa.

"¿Si su alteza?".-Dijo una vez estando al lado de ella y haciendo una reverencia mientras cerraba los ojos por un par de momentos.

"Por favor lleve estas armas del invitado a la armería de los guardias del palacio y resguárdelas hasta nuevo aviso, asegúrese de correr la voz entre los demás guardias hasta nuevas instrucciones".-Dijo pasándole el conjunto de armas con la ayuda de su magia hablándole frente a frente.

"A la orden majestad".-Dijo el guardia inclinando un poco la cabeza y prosiguió a tomar dichos objetos con la ayuda de su magia al ser un unicornio, y comenzó a retirarse de ahí, siguiendo las órdenes de su princesa.

"Genial, ahora gracias a ti Twilight; ya no podre defenderme cuando esos infelices vuelvan a aparecer".-Dijo Daniel manteniendo sus brazos cruzados y volteando a ver a la joven alicornio.

La cual simplemente guardo silencio y se quedó mirando hacia su izquierda, con su mirada clavada en el suelo sin dejar de sentirse un poco mortificada por todo esto, pero son las consecuencias de sus acciones y sus decisiones, así como también lo es para el mismo Daniel.

"¿No vas a decir nada?, Bien, pues entonces parece que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí; estaré a fuera".-Dijo molesto y enojado descruzándose de brazos y dándose media vuelta para comenzar a dirigirse hacia las puertas del salón.-"Y de una vez te digo que no esperes a que vuelva a salvarle al pellejo a alguien en Ponyville luego de esto si esos hijos de p**a vuelven a aparecer".-Dijo aun molesto y enojado y sin mirar atrás.

Twilight no lo demostró físicamente pero esto último le dolió un poco emocionalmente, pues ella sabe muy bien que en esencia Daniel es alguien muy sincero y por lo tanto esto no está decidiéndolo porque este demasiado enojado; bueno, obviamente tiene algo que ver en todo esto pero también está siendo honesto, por lo que ella, sus amigas y Ponyville estarán solos si más humanos vuelven a aparecer y eso le da un poco de miedo luego de lo que el último grupo fue capaz, con Daniel se sentía un poco más segura pero por lo que ha dicho ya no podría contar con eso.

"Daniel espera".-Dijo Luna con su mirada sobre él, poniéndose de pie y dando un par de pasos, haciendo que Daniel se detuviera justo antes de salir por las puertas y volteara a verla, con una de estas; abierta y con su mano en el borde de la misma.-"Solo quiero aclarar antes de que te marches, que a pesar de lo discutido aquí, fue bueno verte y haberte conocido en persona".-Dijo, levantando su casco derecho del suelo y gesticulando un poco con el mismo.

"Lo mismo digo, y te deseo un buen viaje de regreso a Ponyville".-Dijo Celestia con su mirada sobre él y recobrando su tono habitual de voz, al igual que su hermana menor lo hizo.

Daniel simplemente las miro a ambas; primero a Luna luego a Celestia, y salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra cerrando la enorme puerta detrás de él, la cual pesa menos de lo que aparenta a simple vista, a tal vez así pareció debido a la gran fuerza física que el posee. Una vez que salió, Celestia cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro de boca, con el cual esperaba se aliviara un poco de la tensión que fue surgiendo en el ambiente durante la conversación que sostuvieron con él, haciendo también que su fiel amiga y ex alumna la mirara.

"Bueno, pudo haber salido mejor".-Dijo Luna, esperando iniciar una nueva conversación que fuera menos tullida que la anterior.

"Pero también pudo haber sido peor, agradezcamos que no allá sido así".-Dijo Celestia mirando a su hermana para luego colocar su mirada sobre Twilight.-"Tenias toda la razón Twilight, él es…alguien verdaderamente peculiar, nunca había conocido a alguien como él".-Dijo mirando hacia las puertas que tiene delante de ella al final del salón.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo hermana, pude percatarme que vio nuestra autoridad real y nos obedeció; pero al mismo tiempo se resistía a hacerlo, es muy extraño, es como si tuviera un conflicto con solo consigo mismo, sino con cada cosa y circunstancia a su alrededor".-Dijo Luna gesticulando con su casco izquierdo y acabando con el mismo estirado hacia arriba y hacia la izquierda.

Twilight dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de lamentación luego de eso con los ojos cerrados y sus orejas aplanadas contra su cabeza.

"Desgraciadamente así es el, como les dije en la carta; he llegado a conocerlo muy bien y he visto que sus acciones las hace en nombre de lo correcto, pero al mismo tiempo parece obligado, como si realmente no quisiera hacerlo".-Dijo, poniéndose de pie y mirando a ambas princesas con una expresión de tristeza o preocupación sobre su cara.

"Te agradecemos que hayas acudido a nosotras para tratar lo que sucedió en Ponyville Twilight, si bien las acciones de Daniel fueron esencialmente heroicas sus cruentas acciones no debían quedar impunes, hiciste lo correcto".-Dijo Celestia, terminando con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Ah, eso espero".-Dijo Twilight tras suspirar y clavo su mirada al suelo, y entonces comenzó a pensar en lo que Daniel le había dicho en el carruaje de camino ahí, sobre ella y Rainbow Dash.-" _Supongo que tiene razón, no me vendría mal hablar de eso con alguien y aprovechando que estoy aquí…".-_ Pensó, dejando inacabado ese pensamiento, para después mirar hacia adelante y dibujar una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Am, Princesa Celestia, ¿puedo hablar contigo privado?".-Pregunto con algo de timidez y nerviosismo.

"Oh por supuesto Twilight, Luna; ¿nos darías un momento?".-Dijo Celestia tras mirar a la joven alicornio y mirando ahora a su hermana menor.

"Claro, después de todo ya tengo que prepararme para custodiar los sueños esta noche".-Dijo ella y se acercó a Twilight.-"Hasta luego princesa Twilight Sparkle".-Dijo cerrando los ojos, teniendo su casco delantero derecho levantado del suelo e inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia adelante haciendo una especie de reverencia en despedida.

"Hasta luego Luna".-Dijo Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa sobre cara y sin quitar su mirada de la princesa de la noche.

Tras esto, Luna abrió los ojos, volvió a colocar su casco sobre el suelo y se retiró de la habitación rodeando a Twilight por su lado derecho, y tanto ella como Celestia esperaron pacientemente hasta que realmente saliera de la habitación para tener privacidad total, y una vez que así fue Twilight miro a su una vez mentora y amiga princesa con su cabeza algo retraída y cabizbaja, sus orejas aplanadas contra su cabeza y una expresión de preocupación sobre su rostro.

"Muy bien, ahora ¿es que es lo que deseas conversar conmigo?".-Pregunto Celestia con un rostro algo alegre y colocando su mirada sobre su antigua alumna, ocasionando que su rostro cambiara por uno neutro, incomprensible y ligeramente más serio al ver la expresión en la cara de la joven y pequeña alicornio.-"¿Twilight, te encuentras bien?".-Pregunto con un hilo de preocupación en su voz tras haberla visto.

"Eh…S-sí; ¡eh! Quiero decir no, qu-quiero decir…".-Balbuceo Twilight producto de su miedo, su preocupación y su angustia sin ser capaz de decir algo que tuviera sentido, y haciendo que sintiéndose como una tonta volteara hacia otro lado con sus ojos cerrados y se lleva su casco derecho a su frente, justo debajo de su cuerno.-" _Ok, eso estuvo terrible Twilight, vuelve a empezar".-_ Se reprendió a si misma dentro de sus pensamientos mientras se frotaba la frente con su casco haciendo patrones circulares, para luego inhalar rápido por la nariz y exhalar por la boca con la misma velocidad, ocasionando entonces que dicho intento de relajación de su parte no resultara efectivo y regreso su mirada a Celestia, con una enorme sonrisa con dientes sobre su cara, una sonrisa repleta de nerviosismo.-"¡Vera lo que sucede es que creo que me gusta una de mis mejores amigas!".-Dijo, pero lo hizo tan rápido producto de su pánico que Celestia no fue capaz de comprenderla y se le quedo mirando con un rostro neutro y sereno pero cargado de incomprensibilidad.

"Disculpa Twilight, pero a menos que hagas un verdadero esfuerzo para intentar tranquilizarte realmente; me temo no seré capaz de entender lo que me estás diciendo".-Dijo.-"No te preocupes, respira lenta y tranquilamente justo como Cadance te enseño hace tiempo, tomate todo el tiempo del mundo y no te preocupes, te prometo que sea lo que sea no te juzgare erróneamente en lo más mínimo".-Dijo, con una voz ligeramente más alegre con la cual esperaba fuera capaz de relajar su tensión y sus nervios.

"¿E-Enserio, L-L-Lo prometes?".-Pregunto Twilight costándole hablar, nuevamente con su cabeza un poco caída y retraída, y con 2 gotas de sudor deslizándose por ambos lados de su cabeza ocasionado por su nerviosismo.

"Tienes mi palabra como gobernante y princesa de Equestria, y como amiga".-Dijo Celestia cerrando los ojos, abrieron sus grandes alas de par en par y llevándose su casco derecho al pecho y colocándolo justo sobre su corazón, lo último lo dijo volviendo a abrir sus ojos color purpura.

Twilight pudo ver tanto gracia como honestidad en las palabras de Celestia y tras mirar hacia un lado y hacia el suelo por un momento, prosiguió a cerrar sus ojos y sin alterar su postura temerosa, tímida y llena de dudas, inhalo y exhalo varias veces pero realmente tranquilizarse, lo cual resulto eficaz esta vez y Celestia lo noto, pues se percató que los músculos del cuerpo de su amiga se relajaron. Tras hacerlo, Twilight fue capaz de reunir algo de valor, entonces finalmente abrió los ojos, levanto sus orejas y miro a Celestia directamente, con esa mirada de preocupación aun presente sobre su cara.

"De acuerdo. Princesa Celestia, yo creo…cr-creo…c-c-creo…creo que estoy enamorada de mi amiga Rainbow Dash".-Dijo Twilight y tras esta confesión, cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo su cabeza hacia un lado, como si esperara un grito o una reacción furiosa por parte de Celestia.

Pero en vez de esto, Celestia solamente abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"¿Disculpa?".-Pregunto queriendo cerciorarse y estirando su cuello y su cabeza hacia adelante para escuchar mejor, Twilight entonces simplemente abrió su ojo izquierdo y con este miro a su antigua mentora, aun preparada para alguna reacción molesta de su parte, sin que Twilight dijera nada y no esperando una reafirmación, Celestia prosiguió.-"Oh Twilight, eso es fantástico".-Dijo dibujando una sonrisa de alegría sobre su cara, alegría la cual también se vio reflejada también en su cara y en su voz.

"¡¿Qu-Que?!".-Pregunto Twilight realmente sorprendida y abriendo ambos ojos.-"E-Espera ¿no estas molesta?".-Pregunto, girando su cara para quedara orientada directamente hacia la alicornio de pelaje y plumaje blancos como la nieve, aun manteniendo su expresión de preocupación sobre su cara.

"¿Molesta, como podría estar molesta?, Twilight; te enamoraste de una de tus mejores amigas, es una de las mejores noticias que podrían haberme dado, además te di mi palabra real de que no te juzgaría, y; entre tú y yo, a lo largo de mis más de mil años de vida, me he llegado a sentir atraída, enamorado e incluso tenido relaciones amorosas tanto con sementales como con yeguas".-Dijo Celestia, sin quitar para nada la alegría en su voz y sin borrar la sonrisa que tiene sobre su rostro.

"¿Queee?".-Pregunto Twilight sin poder creerlo y casi quedando con la boca muy abierta.

"Tal y como escuchaste Twilight, cuando vives muchos, muchos años y toda clase de épocas, al igual que los estilos, las corrientes y las maneras de vivir; los gustos de uno van cambiando y modificándose con el tiempo".-Dijo, y entonces miro hacia las puertas detrás de Twilight por un momento con una mirada de diversión sobre su cara, antes de estirar su cabeza y su cuello más cerca de Twilight.-"Incluso; y esto guárdatelo solo para ti ¿de acuerdo?, al igual que a ti y como es mi caso, Luna también se ha sentido atraída por ponis de ambos géneros a lo largo de toda su vida, y se siente especialmente atraída por las yeguas".-Dijo, esto último en voz baja, casi susurrándoselo para evitar que Luna pudiera escucharla y entonces alejo su cabeza de Twilight; realineándola con la postura normal que adopta un poni.

Twilight quedo atónita y un poco boquiabierta tras escuchar esto, ni siquiera podía mantener sus ojos y su visión fijas en un determinado punto, y solamente se limitó a mirar al suelo sin palabras y faltándole el aliento.

"Wow…vaya yo…no tenía idea".-Dijo llevándose el casco izquierdo a la frente y finalmente estabilizar sus ojos y su visión sobre algo, su antigua maestra.

Celestia simplemente se le quedo mirando con aquella sonrisa radiante de alegría sobre su cara por unos segundos luego de eso, pero entonces esa sonrisa desapareció y su rostro volvió a tornarse neutro y sereno pero ligeramente serio a la vez.

"Twilight, créeme cuando te digo que lo último que quiero hacer en estos momentos de ilusión es tener de la posibilidad de decepcionarte, pero me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas respecto a estos sentimientos que sientes Rainbow Dash, ya que el amor es más complejo de lo que crees y enserio quiero ayudarte con esto, en especial tu; que nunca has tenido un flechazo (ella no sabe de Flash Sentry)".-Dijo, mirando a su ex alumna directamente a los ojos.

Twilight desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y se quedó pensando sin quitar la mirada de este, entonces, tras varios segundos; dejo escapar un suspiro de su boca cerrando los ojos por unos segundos y le regreso la mirada sin la intención de apartarla para nada.

"Está bien".-Dijo accediendo.

"Muy bien. Para empezar dime, ¿Por qué crees que estas enamorada de ella?".-Pregunto la princesa del sol.

"Al principio no quería creerlo pero, ahora me doy cuenta que es muy obvio, me es verdaderamente difícil no pensar en ella, todo lo que es azul hace que la recuerde, ya ni siquiera puedo leer como la hacía antes pues no puedo de concentrarme; mi cerebro solamente piensa o quiere piense en ella, también de vez en cuando extraño estar cerca de ella, escuchar su voz, verla volar en cielo ya sea solo para eso o para hacer alguna de sus arriesgadas acrobacias y cuando me la imagino haciendo alguna de ellas; me emociono mucho por verlas pero al mismo tiempo me preocupo por ella y por su seguridad, y mucho".-Respondió la alicornio purpura sin borrar la mirada de preocupación de su cara.

"Ahora dime, ¿crees que ella es atractiva o hermosa desde tu punto de vista?".

Twilight se sonrojo y desvió la mirada girando su cabeza hacia un lado por un breve momento antes de regresar su mirada y su atención a Celestia.

"Si, y mucho. Pero siéndote honesta lo que se me hace su mejor atributo es su personalidad, sé que a ella le molesta e irrita que me entusiasme cuando explico las cosas con detalle pero; honestamente a veces me parece lindo verla así y enserio me gusta que ella no se deje asustar o intimidar por nada y que aun así, siga estando ahí en cada momento que les posible, tanto para mí como con el resto de nuestras amigas".-Dijo la pequeña alicornio de pelaje y plumaje color purpura.

"Bien; ahora dime ¿Cómo te sientes cuando estas cerca de ella?".-Dijo Celestia.

Twilight cerró los ojos, inhalo por un de aire por la nariz y dejo escapar un gran y profundo suspiro sonador aplanando sus orejas con la misma velocidad con la que dejo escapar el dióxido de carbono de sus pulmones, antes de responderle a Celestia, sin que el sonrojo desapareciera de sus mejillas.

"Yo, me siento de maravilla, juro que nunca antes me había sentido así en toda mi vida, siento como si fuera de capaz de llegar hasta el firmamento nocturno de Luna con ella a mi lado y ser capaz de poder sobrevivir allá arriba sin la necesidad de usar alguna clase de fuente de respiración, siéndote honesta; me siento literalmente invencible e imparable, como si estando juntas nada ni nadie que quiera hacernos daño fuera capaz de hacernos el más mínimo rasguño, pero lo más importante de todo, me siento querida, y no me refiero a como lo harían Shining, o Cadance o mis padres; ni siquiera a como mis amigas lo hacen, como si fuera tan importante para ella y ella para que mí que me sería imposible de explicar, lo digo enserio, no creo que nada lo que diga pueda ejemplificar lo mucho que deseo realmente importarle".-Dijo con su mirada sobre su antigua mentora, la cual no dejaba de tener ese reflejo de preocupación a pesar de la confianza con la que le está diciendo a Celestia todo esto.

Tras escuchar todo esto, aquella sonrisa llena de felicidad y alegría regreso al rostro de la soberana del mundo de los ponis pero dicha sonrisa duro poco cuando; debido a su vasta experiencia por la milenaria cantidad de años que ha vivido, regresaron a su cabeza algunos de los recuerdos que conversa en su memoria de las muchas relaciones amorosas que ha tenido a lo largo y ancho de su vida, dichos recuerdos se enfocaron toda la gama de lo que significa una relación de este estilo, los momentos cursis pero a la vez valiosos, de diversión y juegos y también, las discusiones, malentendidos y altercados los cuales nunca están exentos en ninguna de esta clase de relación personal, esta cascada y desbordamiento de recuerdos tocaron una fibra sensible en la alicornio, quien a pesar de los años, aún seguía sintiendo un poco del dolor de la partida de todos aquellos que estuvieron a su lado a lo largo de tantas épocas, y el contacto con dicha fibra ocasiono que sin que se diera cuenta, sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas con una velocidad extrema, su rostro se tornó triste y melancólico, y de ambos ojos purpuras se escaparon 2 lagrimas, las cuales se deslizaron por sus mejillas y parecía como si ni respirara. Y, teniendo la posibilidad de ayudarla en todo lo posible, está dispuesta a decirle a Twilight lo más elemental que ha aprendido de dichas relaciones.

Twilight abrió los ojos al ver esta reacción de su ex mentora e inmediata y lógicamente, se preocupó.

"Princesa Celestia, ¿Qué ocurre?".-Pregunto con un tono realmente preocupado de voz y sin quitar su mirada de su amiga, casi poniéndose de pie.

Las palabras de Twilight hicieron que la mente de Celestia regresara a la actualidad, por lo que la miro y cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa sobre su cara pero sin alejar la tristeza y la melancolía latentes en ella, si bien le duele reavivar esos recuerdos también la hace un poco feliz pues aún sigue recordándolos, y mientras así sea, su recuerdo nunca se desvanecerá.

"Tranquila Twilight".-Dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando a su amiga, tampoco buscando impedir que las lágrimas que detengan.-"Es solo que, me-me hiciste recordar varias de las relaciones que he tenido a lo largo de los años".-Dijo, con una voz ahogada y triste, pero a la vez ligeramente feliz y dichosa.

"¡A-Ay no!".-Exclamo ella, aplanado sus orejas, mordiéndose el labio inferior con sus dientes superiores y llevándose un casco cerca de su boca, creyendo que al hacerlo hizo algo terrible.-"Lo siento Celestia, yo no…".-Iba decir mirando apenada hacia un lado pero Celestia la interrumpió.

"No, no, no tienes nada porque disculparte Twilight".-Dijo Celestia, haciendo un gesto con su casco derecho indicándole que todo está bien y con dicho casco se secó las lágrimas que aún no han sido absorbidas por el pelaje de sus mejillas.-"Si; estoy triste y aun me duele pensar en ellos, pero a la vez estoy feliz de saber que a pesar de tantos años y tantas épocas, aún sigo siendo capaz de recordarlos. Así que no te aflijas por eso".-Dijo mirando a su ex alumna y amiga.

Twilight se le quedo viendo por unos momentos, entonces formo una sonrisa sobre su cara, aun sin borrar la preocupación de su mirada y se sentó en el suelo sobre sus ancas.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo, con una voz más alegre.

Celestia le sonrió un por un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y entristecerse un poco nuevamente, debido a lo que ahora tiene pensado hablar con Twilight, en intento por ayudarla.

"Twilight".-Dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándola directamente otra vez, sin borrar la tristeza de su cara.-"Escucha".-Dijo y dejo escapar un suspiro antes de proseguir.-"¿Estas consciente de que Rainbow Dash podría no corresponder lo que sientes por ella, verdad?".-Dijo.

Twilight miro hacia un lado con una expresión de tristeza y ligero dolor luego de eso, antes de regresar su mirada a Celestia y responderle.

"Intento no pensar mucho en eso pero…ah, sí; estoy consciente".-Respondió.

"¿Y también estas consciente que a diferencia de mi u otros ponis, hay quienes no ven esto de buena manera y con buenos ojos, cierto?".-Pregunto.

Twilight miro el suelo y a la izquierda, inflamando sus pulmones por un breve momento y dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de responder.

"Si".-Respondió con tristeza, amargura, decepción y depresión, cuando Celestia le recalco este crudo aspecto de la realidad.

"¿Y estas 100% segura de ella que enserio te gusta?".-Pregunto Celestia.

"Bueno…yo…".-Dijo Twilight mirando el suelo hacia su derecha y luego al otro lado, sin saber cómo responder a eso, sucede lo mismo que con Rainbow, Twilight aún no decide si decirle a Rainbow, o no hacerlo y guardárselo como secreto hasta quien sabe cuánto.

"Escucha atentamente Twilight, aunque así pueda parecerlo; no te estoy preguntando todo esto para desanimarme o entristecerte, simplemente quiero comprobar si sabes lo suficiente sobre esto para saber cómo actuar, aunque a decir verdad, no me extrañaría que estuvieras bien informada de esto tratándose de ti".-Dijo Celestia, formando una pequeña sonrisa al final y el tono de voz se hizo más alegre y feliz.

"Hehe, sí, eso creo".-Dijo Twilight apenada, con sus patas delanteras cubriéndose toda la parte delantera de su torso y con sus cascos en el suelo, justo entre sus patas traseras.

Entonces Celestia se le acerco, se colocó a su izquierda y mirándola a los ojos, envolvió su ala derecha a su alrededor.

"Escucha, pase lo que pase o decidas lo que decidas, recuerda que yo estaré ahí para ayudarte o apoyarte con solo pedirlo".-Dijo, siendo honesta y directa, y recobrando su tono habitual de voz.

Esto ocasiono que el rostro de Twilight cambiara y reflejara la conmoción positiva que está sintiendo, tanto en su interior como por el resto de su cuerpo, una conmoción que la orillo a que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y se pusieron vidriosos a causa de lo mismo, con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Muchas gracias Princesa Celestia".-Dijo.

Y tras eso, Celestia acerco su rostro al de ella y cerrando los ojos, ambas frotaron una de sus amigas; acariciándose en un afecto amistoso, demostrando así, no solo la profunda amistad que tienen, sino la esencia de su relación equiparable al de una madre y su hija, en un sentido metafórico claro está.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **Ponitropología es para los ponis lo que para nosotros es la antropología.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta, eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos la próxima.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 8: Un reinicio.**

 **CrisKakis:** Si, ya me la habías aclarado con anterioridad tal y como tú lo aseguras amigo mío y tal y como te dije en esa ocasión, no te preocupes tanto por eso; habrá más emparejamientos en mi fic que puede que sean más de tu agrado pero no esperes que Twilight y Dash pierdan protagonismo en ello, ellas serán la pareja principal a lo largo de todo mi fic. Es entendible, y muchos más se pondrían de igual o semejante manera, pero en mi opinión no hay duda de que Celestia tiene cierta razón, actos tan barbáricos no merecen quedar totalmente impunes. Si fuera tú no me daría muchas esperanzas respecto a esa pregunta amigo, Daniel es muchas cosas y entre ellas; en lo general, alguien de palabra pero sus pensamientos podrían cambiar con el tiempo, jamás se sabe. Muchas gracias amigo, incluyo yo mismo no acabo de sorprenderme con la manera con la cual estoy desarrollando y construyendo su personaje y creo que es llamativo porque es un personaje que; como dijo Luna, siempre tiene complicaciones con todo a su alrededor y es alguien realmente neutro en todo el sentido de la palabra en cuanto a ética y a moral se refiere; claro tiene sus momentos como todos pero nunca busca ser un moralista de primera categoría ni alguien totalmente incínico, lo cual en parte lo hace tan llamativo y esencialmente egoísta, es realmente raro que el piense en los demás. Muchas gracias amigo, y en mi opinión; si es que me lo preguntas y te interesa saber, creo que eso se debe a lo muy influenciado que esta mi Fanfic en las magníficas sagas de videojuegos de Dark Souls, Bloodborne y Bioshock, las cuales me fascinan y encantan. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo; espero que lo disfrutes :)

 **El puto amo 777:** Y seguirá habiendo más peso aun amigo, créeme cuando te lo digo y siéndote franco, esa es la razón por la que yo prefiero leer libros de algún autor de literatura reconocido o un libro físico; porque tal y como dices tú, en el fanfiction encontrar una historia realmente buena es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar; algo verdaderamente difícil, obvio he encontrado un par de excepciones para nada mas a partir de ahí. En realidad; siéndote honesto, yo si planifico y he planificado en cierta medida mis mejores fics, pero eso solamente ha sido solamente en lo más básico y elemental, tal como la trama principal y las tramas, situaciones o sucesos en el cual me basare para el siguiente capítulo, yo no soy de esos escritores que planean hasta el más mínimo e insignificante detalle, yo soy principalmente improvisado, solamente me siento detrás de mí computador y comienzo a escribir. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo amigo, espero que lo disfrutes :D, Respuesta a Pd: ¿Qué te puedo decir?, a veces me gusta ser inesperado Jejeje.

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Pues como ya viste en mi fic, no fue así amigo. Sí, pero te advierto de una vez que no esperes siempre eso, a veces me gusta ser cursi incluso si me lo propongo puedo ponerme empalagoso con algunos personajes, pero intentare no hacerlo. Ella lo sospechaba, pero no quería arriesgarse a malinterpretar y por eso lo orillo a que fuera más específico. Por primera vez, no tengo absolutamente nada que decir con respecto a todo lo que dijiste de Spike y Rarity. Como has visto en la serie, Twilight puede ser tan entusiasta o despistada que no se da cuenta de lo que dice hasta que es tarde. Él es mucho más perceptivo de lo que parece y de lo que crees. No, la verdad no lo sé y eso quise decir. Técnicamente ya lo hiciste XD. Si, podría decirse que sí; eso son los Wonderbolts. Tampoco yo, de eso me inspire en películas que he visto y en lo estricta que es Spitfire como líder de los Wonderbolts. Dejo a la perspectiva de cada quien si Spitfire es heterosexual, bisexual u homosexual pues no fui ni quise; ser específico en cuanto a eso. Como dijo Spitfire, es inevitable que alguien que está enamorado se ponga cursi o aunque sea un poco cursi y más cuando habla de quien le atrae. Bien dicho con lo de las princesas amigo, bien dicho. XD. Algo así, ella tiene un enorme respeto por la autoridad, y más tratándose de las princesas. Pues sí; lamentablemente tendré que llevarte la contraria, el Daniel de mi fic no es un moralista ni como el mismo dijo; un héroe, por lo que no te extrañez si llega a cumplir su palabra en caso de que esa situación con los humanos ocurra. XD, a decir verdad, para esos detalles me inspire en un bloq de MLP del cual soy fan y cuya principal shipping protagonista es Twiluna, se llama The Royal Sketchbook, los dibujos del creador o creadora están fenomenales, así como las situaciones que crea para los mismos. Nunca mejor dicho sobre la inmortalidad y el amor amigo. Exacto *pulgar arriba*. Espero disfrutes del capítulo amigo :).

 **Más tarde.**

Twilight y Daniel se encuentran nuevamente en el carruaje que los condujo por medio de transporte aéreo a Canterlot, siendo llevados de regreso a Ponyville tras la primera reunión de Daniel con las princesas y de haber aclarado y tomado medidas de lo sucedido en Ponyville entorno a los humanos que llegaron ahí, Daniel; en comparación a la reacción y posición que adopto luego de que dichas medidas fueran tomadas, se encuentra ahora de un mejor estado de ánimo y de mejor humor por que el viaje de regreso fue menos tenso de lo que Twilight pensaba que seria, fue muy bueno lo que él y Luna decidieron hacer luego lo sucedido ahí pues eso lo ayudo a tranquilizarse y desahogarse, dicha cosa que hicieron será contada más adelante pero no sean mal pensados, no tiene en lo absoluto nada que ver con algo relacionado a los temas sexuales.

Uno minutos transcurrieron; en los cuales hubo un total pero cómodo silencio entre Daniel y su amiga alicornio, y entonces el carruaje finalmente llego a Ponyville y los pegasos que están conduciéndolo decidieron aterrizarlo justo delante del castillo de la princesa, tanto esta como el humano se bajaron del carruaje, Twilight se acercó y le agradeció personalmente los guardias quienes hicieron un reverencia con la cabeza y tras hacerlo alzaron vuelo de regreso a Canterlot, obviamente llevándose el carruaje con ellos. Entonces sin perder tiempo Twilight y Daniel se acercaron a las puertas del castillo, las abrieron, entraron al interior del mismo y cerraron las puertas principales detrás de ellos una vez hecho esto, y Twilight, se dio media vuelta para ver a Daniel directamente a los ojos.

"Bueno ya te explique en nuestro viaje de regreso por qué yo, mis amigas y el resto de los habitantes de Ponyville estamos dispuestos a ayudarte ahora, también como tú mismo viste hice una lista de como los talentos de cada poni podrían ayudarte".-Dijo, gesticulando con su casco derecho, encendiendo su cuerno y haciendo aparecer un pergamino enrollado sobre el cual se encuentra escrita dicha lista, el cual desenvolvió sin perder ni un solo segundo, dado lo largo que es, el extremo aun enrollado del mismo cayó al suelo y comenzó a rodar y desenrollarse solo por el pasillo del ala principal del castillo en la cual se encuentran.-"Dado que seguramente necesitas un trabajo y ganar tus propios bits; pensé en eso y el primer punto de la lista es que vayas a ver a las Cutie Mark Crusaders".-Dijo la alicornio girando el largo pergamino hacia el con su magia, haciendo un gesto al mismo con su casco y acercándoselo un poco con levitación para que pudiera verlo por sí mismo.-"En todo Ponyville no hay mejores ponis que ellas en lo que respecta a saber nuestros verdaderos y ocultos talentos si los desconocemos, ayudaron a todo el mundo aquí y estoy segura; si bien que podría ser más complicado, que te podrán ayudar a ti también. Su casa club está cerca de la granja de Applejack en Sweet Apple Acres, sé que no te será difícil encontrarla".-Dijo, terminando con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo Daniel con un tono natural y casual de voz, sin quitarle la mirada de encima y en eso se llevó su mano izquierda a su vientre y con los dedos de la misma estrujo un poco su camiseta pues empezó a dolerle, pero ese dolor no proviene de su sistema muscular o nervioso este dolor es ocasionado porque; si bien no lo siente en estos momentos, tiene hambre y con esto su estómago y su cuerpo están indicándole que necesita alimento solido.-"Pero antes iré a prepararme algo de comer".-Dijo mirándola y señalando hacia su derecha con el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha, haciendo un gesto hacia la cocina.

"Seguro; adelante, mi casa es tu casa".-Dijo Twilight con cordialidad y algo de alegría, cerrando los ojos y llevándose su casco derecho hacia el pecho.

Daniel le dedico una pequeña sonrisa de genuina alegría y calidez, y sin decir nada fue directo hacia la cocina en búsqueda de algo para almorzar. En eso, Starlight apareció detrás del muro de cristal que se encuentra a la derecha de las escaleras del ala principal justo después del último peldaño asciende de estas, mirando hacia el suelo con una expresión facial y una mirada llena de tristeza y a la vez deprimente, ella se detuvo justo delante de las escaleras y miro hacia las puertas del castillo, abriendo los ojos cuando pudo ver en la distancia a su querida amiga y ex maestra de amistad, parada delante de las puertas y con su mirada en dirección de la cocina, entonces sin perder tiempo y con una expresión de auténtica preocupación sobre su cara, Starlight comenzó a ir hacia ella, bajando los escalones lo más rápido que sus cascos le permitían y corriendo directo hacia ella una vez que sobrepaso el último peldaño de la escalera.

"¡Twilight!".-Exclamo mientras corría hacia ella.

"Hola Starlight".-Dijo Twilight mientras volteaba a verla con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara pero dicha sonrisa se esfumo de repente y fue intercambiada por un rostro neutro y muy ligeramente preocupado cuando vio a su amiga corriendo hacia ella con una expresión de preocupación sobre su cara.

"Gracias a Celestia que ya volviste".-Dijo la unicornio faltándole un poco el aliento dado lo que corrió y desacelero y se detuvo delante de su amiga, recuperando el aliento que perdió.

"¿Qué ocurre?".-Pregunto Twilight, no necesita ser una genio o una detective para saber que el lenguaje corporal de su amiga indica sin ningún tipo de duda malas noticias.

"Es Spike".-Dijo Starlight recuperando el aliento y mirándola a los ojos.

Esto ocasiono que Twilight abriera los ojos sorprendida.

"¿Qué le sucede?".-Pregunto y su rostro se tornó preocupado.

"Hace más de una hora llego al castillo, estaba llorando; y te juro nunca lo había visto en ese estado antes, nunca, creo que ni siquiera me noto pues una vez que entro al castillo salió corriendo hacia su habitación sin dejar de llorar y cubriéndose los ojos con sus garras, yo fui detrás de él e intente convencerlo de que me hablara pero no me hizo caso y se encerró en su cuarto. Ha estado ahí desde entonces y yo he intentado convencerlo de hable conmigo pero ni siquiera me habla o me responde, solo se ha quedado ahí llorando o en silencio, tal vez tu logres hacer que te escuche y nos cuente porque esta así".-Explico Starlight, gesticulando un poco a la mitad de esto con su casco izquierdo.

"Tienes razón, no hay tiempo que perder".-Dijo Twilight sorprendida por todo lo que escucho y sin dudar comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras para posteriormente ir hacia la habitación de su escamoso amigo, siendo seguida detrás por Starlight.

En poco tiempo llegaron y se detuvieron delante de las grandes puertas que conducen hacia la habitación del pequeño dragon las cuales se encuentran cerradas a cal y canto, Twilight coloco su mirada las perillas de la misma, envolvió una de ellas en un nube color purpura con su magia y la giro por medio de telequinesis en un intento por abrirlas y poder acceder a la habitación, pero casi no pudo siquiera girarlas Spike había cerrado ambas puertas con cerrojo desde el interior y por lo sería inútil intentar abrirla a menos que la forzaran, luego de esto intento fallido por abrir dichas puertas Twilight volteo a mirar a Starlight quien se encuentra justo a su lado a su izquierda y la miro por un momento con una expresión de preocupación tanto en su mirada como en rostro, expresión la cual su amiga unicornio compartía aun hasta ahora.

Twilight entonces regreso su mirada a las puertas, camino hacia las mismas y una vez delante de ellas, coloco su casco izquierdo con suma suavidad sobre una de estas y acerco su oído izquierdo a la misma con tal de comprobar si escuchaba algo; cualquier cosa, en el interior y tuvo éxito, tuvo que esforzarse y concentrarse para conseguirlo pues lo hacía un volumen muy bajo, logro escuchar uno o un de resoplidos que vinieron de adentro las cuales sin lugar a dudas provinieron del pequeño dragon y dichos resoplidos le indicaron a Twilight que Spike aún está llorando, pero en silencio o lo mas en silencio que le era posible dado su actual y destrozado estado. Twilight alejo su oído de la puerta luego de esto y mirando a la misma, manteniendo ese rostro y esa mirada de preocupación sobre su rostro, toco un par de veces con la base de su casco izquierdo.

"¿Spike?".-Pregunto sin quitar su mirada de la puerta y no espero a proseguir.-"Spike soy Twilight, ¿puedes abrir la puerta por favor?".-Dijo en voz alta para que lo escuchara y espero algunos segundos para ver si este le respondía, no fue así; ocasionando que intercambiara un breve y rápida mirada con Starlight para luego regresar a la puerta y volver a tocar.-"Spike por favor abre, Starlight y yo solos queremos ayudarte".-Dijo pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?".-Pregunto Starlight dando 2 pasos hacia adelante, acercándose más a la puerta y volteando a ver a su amiga directo a los ojos.

Twilight miro ambas puertas por unos segundos pensando en eso, tras hacerlo cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro por su boca con su cabeza ligeramente cabizbaja.

"Espera aquí".-Le dijo y pidió, abriendo los ojos y volteando a verla, entonces encendió su cuerno y usando un hechizo de tele-transportación se trasladó al interior de la habitación de su pequeño y querido amigo dragon; al cual considera parte de su familia como un hijo metafórico.

Una vez traslada dentro de la habitación de Spike, lo único que Twilight pudo ver fue oscuridad no una profunda, total y absoluta como la de la noche pero oscuridad al fin al cabo, esto ocasiono que se encendiera su cuerno nuevamente usando un hechizo de centella brillante; la cual apareció en la punta del mismo para servirle como fuente de iluminación, tras esto Twilight se percató de que toda la habitación de Spike se encuentra en penumbras o lo mejor que eso fue posible dado que aún es de dia y el sol de Celestia aún sigue brillando con fuerza y bañando al mundo; o al menos a una parte de este, con su poderosa luz blanca. Twilight miro hacia ambos lados para comprobar si aunque sea alguna parte o área de la habitación contaba con alguna clase de iluminación o área con luz pero no fue así, no le fue difícil intuir que seguramente la habitación se encuentra tal como está por obra de Spike quien abra cerrado las cortinas de las ventanas de la misma para impedir el paso de la luz natural al interior de la misma; ella no lo sabe aún pero Spike hizo esto para que nadie pudiera verlo en su actual estado, lo último que quiere es que alguien lo encuentre tal cual esta.

Twilight entonces comenzó a caminar por la habitación en búsqueda del pequeño y esperar poder averiguar cuál es la causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia de su estado, dado que la oscuridad de las penumbras en las que se encuentra son algo fuertes al no haber otra fuente de iluminación más que su cuerno, y este solo crea un aura de luz a un metr su alrededor; tuvo que buscar por cada rincón y cada centímetro de la habitación en búsqueda de Spike, este se había quedado totalmente en silencio sus resoplidos habían cesado por lo que esto no ayudaría a Twilight a dar con su ubicación. Tras un de minutos de búsqueda, Twilight finalmente pudo dar con él, Spike se encuentra justo al lado de la pata derecha de su cama que se encuentra contra la pared y al lado de la misma, hay un pequeño mueble de noche con un candil el cual Spike puede encender con la ayuda de su fuego verde y algo de aceite o alguna sustancia inflamable para proporcionarle iluminación cuando la necesita en las noches, se encuentra sentado en el suelo, con su rostro y torso hacia el ángulo que forman la intersección o cruce de la pata de la silla con dicho mueble, en posición fetal con lo que para nosotros serían sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas y dándole la espalda a la alicornio que acaba de llegar.

Si bien Twilight no pudo verle el rostro dada la posición física en la que se encuentra, las sensaciones a su alrededor y en el ambiente; provocadas por el corazón roto de Spike, hicieron que inmediatamente se sintiera realmente mal por él y dado su carácter piadoso y compasivo, comenzó a sentir pena y lastima genuinas hacia el pequeño dragon, tanto fue así que aplano sus orejas en contra de su cabeza y un brillo; como si sus ojos estuvieran puliéndose y lubricándose por las lágrimas, apareció sobre sus globos oculares color purpura y procedió a acercarse un poco más a Spike dando 2 pasos hacia adelante, iluminándolo de una mejor y más potente manera con la luz de su cuerno.

"…¿Spike?".-Pregunto Twilight sin quitar su mirada del afligido bebe dragon.

Se percató entonces que Spike lo escucho, lo supo gracias a su lenguaje corporal y al hecho de que se moviera levantado de manera sumamente leve su espalda alta pero sin alterar en considerable medida su posición fetal, y sin voltear a verla con sus orejas caídas por la tristeza y el dolor, le respondió.

"…Vete Twilight, quiero estar solo".-Dijo con una voz completamente ahogada por la tristeza, el dolor emocional y la devastación de su roto corazón, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta; costándole hablar y en voz baja pero no tanto como un susurro.

Esto hizo que Twilight se sintiera aun peor por él, con solo escuchar su voz entendió a lo que Starlight se refería con lo de que nunca lo había visto en un estado semejante antes, nunca.

"Spike por favor, habla conmigo, Starlight y yo estamos muy preocupadas por ti".-Dijo Twilight casi rogándoselo y acercándose un poco más a él; sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

"Dije que quiero estar solo, así que vete".-Dijo Spike, sonando ligeramente grosero y molesto pero sin que su voz dejara de estar atiborrada de la tristeza y el dolor que está sintiendo.

Esta reacción y nueva faceta de él, retraída, herida y cargada de tristeza hizo que los ojos de Twilight se inundaran de lágrimas y amenazara con llorar con cualquier momento, apenas reconocía a Spike ahora y eso enserio le está doliendo tanto en el corazón como en el centro de su ser, tratándose de alguien tan importante para ella como lo es el.

"Spike-".-Intento decir Twilight pero antes de que pudiera, Spike la interrumpió de manera que nunca jamás hubiera visto venir; en especial de él.

"¡DIJE QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!".-Grito con completa furia, molestia y destrozo, levantándose de su actual posición física con una velocidad de vértigo y dándose media vuelta, para inmediatamente después de decirlo dejar escapar una pequeña llamarada de fuego de su boca cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus garras con una gran fuerza, tanto era así que si ejercía un poco de presión acabaría perforándose la piel de sus palmas y comenzaría a sangrar. Dicha llamarada suya impacto en el suelo, justo delante de los cascos delanteros de Twilight a un centímetro de que terminara con quemaduras sobre estos, su pelaje o inclusive su piel, la llamarada inmediatamente asusto a Twilight quien; con buenos reflejos, logro con premura retroceder un par de pasos y la alfombra que hay encima del piso de cristal de la habitación de Spike fue la que termino aunque sea un poco chamuscada.

Luego de esto Twilight, con su casco delantero izquierdo levantado por encima del suelo y con una mirada de perplejidad en su cara, quito su vista de la alfombra y la coloco sobre Spike, el cual está mirándola intensa y fijamente a los ojos, con una mirada llena de furia, odio y molestia pero a la vez destrozada pues sus ojos color verde se encuentra vidriosos y enrojecidos producto de las lágrimas que ha derramado y las cuales seguirá derramando hasta quien sabe cuándo, sin dejar de tener sus garras apretadas a manera de puños y emanando; literalmente, vapor caliente de sus fosas nasales y con su rostro enrojecido, tanto por lo mucho que su sangre se calentó por tanto llanto como por la enorme ira y molestia que está sintiendo en estos momentos. Esta imagen hizo que Twilight sintiera como si corazón literalmente hubiera dado un brinco dentro de su pecho y empezó a sentir como una genuina sensación de temor comenzó a correr por sus venas, al igual que Rarity ya no era capaz de reconocer a Spike, parecía lo que es; un dragon, pero completamente carente o casi; de la capacidad de razonar y de pensar, es como si todas las virtudes, la educación y la ética que Twilight le enseño desde logro abrir su huevo se hubieran desvanecido o evaporado en el aire, Spike parecía ahora más un animal salvaje que un individuo civilizado y sabiendo por intuición así como motivada por su temor y la preocupación de empeorar aún más la situación, Twilight decidió no intentar dialogar con él, al menos no por ahora.

"E-Está bien…está bien Spike…y-ya me voy, tranquilo".-Dijo Twilight comenzando a retroceder lentamente hacia atrás sin quitarle la mirada de encima, mirándolo con una expresión mixta de temor, perplejidad y preocupación sobre su cara, con su casco izquierdo estirado hacia adelante pidiéndole que se calmara con un gesto físico y hablando con un tono de voz medio-bajo, buscando evitar hacerlo enfadar más.

Spike simplemente se le quedo viendo, cuando ella se encontraba ahora a uno metros de distancia de su ser; haciéndola apenas visible gracias a la luz que esta emanando de su cuerno, el finalmente relajo sus músculos, dejo de estar apretando las garras, dejo caer libremente sus brazos a sus costados, encorvo su espalda alta y miro hacia el suelo con tristeza y depresión absolutas, para luego darse media vuelta y volver a acomodarse junto a aquella esquina de su habitación en posición fetal, mirando fija y perdidamente hacia adelante con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.

Twilight simplemente se le quedo viendo mortificada y con la boca ligeramente abierta por unos segundos, tras lo sucedido anteriormente sabía que cualquier cosa que intentara decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor le traerían como recompensa más gritos o cosas aún peores las cuales no quiere ni imaginar en este momento tan serio y delicado, por lo que simplemente se limitó a darse media vuelta y caminar hacia las puertas de la habitación para abandonarla, una vez que se encontraba delante de estas, se detuvo, miro hacia el suelo por un momento sintiéndose realmente inútil y volteo a ver hacia la esquina en la cual se encuentra Spike, al cual muy difícilmente y a duras penas puede ver dada la oscuridad reinante en la habitación y se quedó mirando en esa dirección.

"Yo…te traeré algo para comer Spike".-Dijo, esperando que no estuviera en un estado tan delicado para irritarse con algo como eso y coloco su mirada sobre las perillas de la puerta, quitando el seguro de la misma con su magia sin apagar aquella centella brillante y abriendo una de las grandes puertas de madera, permitiendo así el paso de la potente luz natural aunque sea un por momento y entonces finalmente apago la centella que tenía como iluminación en la punta de su cuerno.

"…Ci-Cierra cuando salgas".-Le pidió el con una voz ahogada y tragando saliva un par de veces para poder hablar aunque sea con un poco de claridad, mirando hacia su izquierda con el rabillo de sus ojos y posteriormente regresando su mirada al frente, con las lágrimas comenzando a fluir nuevamente de sus ojos pero sin ninguna intención de sollozar de ahora en adelante.

Twilight volteo a ver nuevamente hacia donde se encuentra, deteniéndose en seco tras escucharlo y pudo jurar que fue capaz de escucharlo respirar ruidosamente a manera de inhalar por la nariz, seguramente en un intento vano por intentar contenerse en medio de ese llanto incontrolable, Twilight simplemente miro hacia el suelo y luego nuevamente hacia el tras eso y con una mirada de mortificación y decepción; salió de la habitación cerrando las puertas detrás de ella tal y como Spike se lo pidió, dejándolo completamente a solas en la oscura habitación.

Una vez que salió, Starlight pudo ver; tanto por la cara de la alicornio como por su lenguaje corporal que lo más seguro es que ni siquiera ella consiguió algún resultado favorable, tras cerrar las puertas Twilight con sus ojos cerrados dejo escapar un suspiro cargado de tristeza y alineo las vértebras de su cuello con las de su espalda bajando su cabeza, con toda su anatomía orientada hacia su amiga.

"No funciono, ¿verdad?".-Pregunto Starlight, con una expresión triste y un poco preocupada sobre su cara.

Twilight se quedó un par de segundos en la posición que adopto para luego abrir los ojos, levantar su cabeza y mirar a su amiga a los ojos, para posteriormente mirar detrás de ella por encima de su hombro izquierdo a las puertas que tiene detrás, no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo responder a eso, era la primera vez que veía a Spike en un estado tan delicado, frágil, inestable y lastimero, ni siquiera la ocasión de los Juegos de Equestria en el Imperio de Cristal se compara al estado actual de Spike y ni siquiera Twilight es capaz de ayudarlo; aunque sea un poco ahora. Sin responder a la pregunta de su amiga, simplemente cerro los ojos, movió su cabeza; orientándola de nuevo hacia su amiga y bajo un poco la misma con una expresión de aflicción sobre su rostro, Starlight entonces volteo a ver hacia un lado, se llevó su casco izquierdo a su pata derecha y se sobo la misma un poco, el estado y lo que esta les ocasiona a ambas ponis es tal; que una ambiente de incomodidad y tensión comenzó a cernirse sobre ellas y por lo tanto se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos.

"Entonces…¿Qué hacemos ahora?".-Pregunto, regresando su mirada a Twilight mientras gesticulaba un poco con su casco izquierdo, haciendo que Twilight la mirara.

Ella volteo a ver las puertas una última vez y entonces le respondió a su amiga, mirándola directamente.

"Creo que lo mejor es darle tiempo, todo el que necesite no importa cuanto sea, y darle todo lo que pueda necesitar, comida, agua y no hay que intentar conversar con él; lo más prudente seria esperar a que él lo haga con alguna de nosotras cuando se sienta lo suficientemente mejor para hacerlo, solamente hablaremos con el cada vez que le traigamos algo para informarle y también le preguntaremos si desea alguna algo de vez en cuando y si es así; traérselo si es posible".-Dijo la alicornio, en estado afligido, triste y algo abatido.

"Me parece bien, ¿y qué hay del castillo?".-Dijo Starlight con una expresión de preocupación y tristeza sobre su cara, mirando hacia el entretecho de cristal que tiene sobre su cabeza a varios metros de distancia; en gesto referencial z la gran estructura.

"El castillo estará bien de manteniendo por unos días si es lo que estas preguntando, y si Spike sigue sin sentirse mejor para entonces, supongo que tendré que tomar el asunto con mis propios cascos dándole manteniendo, y ojala espero que puedas ayudarme si así llegara a ser".-Respondió Twilight mirando a su amiga y ex alumna a los ojos.

Starlight dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, se le acerco y coloco su casco izquierdo sobre su hombro.

"Por supuesto".-Dijo ella sin romper el contacto visual con ella, haciendo que ahora Twilight fuera la que dibujara una débil sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"Gracias Starlight".-Le dijo realmente agradecida y levemente conmovida, para luego compartir un breve abrazo amistoso con su ex alumna y amiga.

Luego de unos segundos; ambas rompieron el abrazo y sus sonrisas desaparecieron de sus rostros cuando colocaron y aterrizaron sus miradas sobre las grandes puertas de madera roble pintadas que las separan de la habitación de Spike y del susodicho dragon, entonces, tras unos segundos de un silencio tenso y sepulcral Twilight dejo escapar un suspiro, colocando su mirada en el suelo de cristal de su castillo.

"Bueno, intentemos regresar a nuestros deberes pero antes iré por algo de comida para Spike".-Dijo mirando a Starlight y coloco su mirada sobre las puertas de nuevas cuentas.-"No hay mucho que podamos hacer ahora".-Dijo y sin decir más, con rostro abatido y sus ojos entrecerrados en una expresión de tristeza y leve depresión, se giró hacia su izquierda y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina, sin quitar su mirada del suelo.

Starlight vio cómo su amiga princesa y ex mentora se alejaba, regreso su mirada a las puertas de la habitación y con sintiéndose mal e inútil por esta incapacidad dada la situación, comenzó a ir detrás de Twilight, en búsqueda de algo en lo cual poder distraerse o sobre qué hacer a continuación e intentar meditar sobre esto en su mente, lo cual le sería muy difícil pues la tiene totalmente en blanco.

 **Mientras tanto.**

Daniel salió finalmente por las puertas principales del castillo y se encamino por el camino de tierra hacia el resto del pueblo de Ponyville, con tal de ir en búsqueda de las Cutie Mark Crusaders tal y como Twilight le había dicho, y de hecho; el en su mente tras pensarlo creyó que al fin y al cabo no sería tan mala idea, lo último que quiere es convertirse en un "zombie" por el tedio y la monotonía de no hacer algo que realmente mantenga su mente ocupada de vez en cuando o volverse un mantenido o dependiente de Twilight, ella está ayudándolo para cualquier cosa que quiera o pueda necesitar pero Daniel es alguien que le gusta y le parece más honrado mantenerse por sí mismo que depender de alguien más todo el tiempo, obviamente como sabemos ahora, el no rechaza completamente el apoyo de los demás y más tratándose de su nueva amiga pero como él dijo antes, es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo, lo único que necesita es solo un empuje en la dirección que él considera la más correcta; tal como es el caso que se está tratando aquí.

Obviamente él se percató cuando estaba almorzando la coliflor horneada que tomo estando en la que cocina; al solo ver el rostro y el estado de Twilight, que algo no andaba bien, vio como ella sin prestarle la más mínima atención a su presencia y sin decir una sola palabra; tomo un platón lleno de gemas que esperaba pudieran animar aunque sea un poco a Spike con su magia y restiro tal cual entro, Daniel no la interrogo para nada por lo que pudo haber sucedido por 2 razones: 1.-Intuyo que se trata de algo delicado y no quiso tocar el tema; segura y o posiblemente, nuevamente. Y 2.-Aun se encuentra algo molesto y resentido por la traición que tuvo lugar en Canterlot en la sala del trono de las princesas por parte de ella.

En estos momentos él se encuentra caminando por las calles del centro de Ponyville, en dirección a Sweet Apple Acres para buscar la casa club de las Crusaders, obvia y lógicamente la mayoría o cierto porcentaje de los presentes lo notaban, había quienes estaban tan sumidos en sus asuntos o en alguna platica con algún amigo o conocido que no se percataban de su presencia y por lo tanto él se les pasaba de largo sin tomarle la menor importancia, hubo quienes; individualmente o con compañía se percatan de él y se le quedaban viendo mientras avanzaban, algo boquiabiertos, con un rostro sorprendido e inexpresivo e interrumpiendo justo a la mitad alguna conversación que estuvieran sosteniendo, otros que lo notaban inmediatamente volteaban hacia otro lado o disimulaban eficientemente que no lo habían visto y simplemente seguían con su camino sin detenerse, Daniel intentaba no percatarse o prestarle atención a esas miradas, en ese sentido era indulgente, les daba una oportunidad a los ponis; es decir, él se atrevía a mirarlos para ver sus expresiones si las consideraba tolerantes o cuando mínimo inexpresivas hacia él; entonces no tenía ningún problema pero cuando notaba el más mínimo atisbo de intolerancia, discriminación u odio en ellas, no se lo pensaba 2 veces y desviaba su mirada hacia el sendero que está tomando para llegar con los Crusaders.

Sendero por cual continúo su caminata hasta comenzar a subir cuesta arriba por el camino de tierra en una pequeña colina a las afueras del pueblo, al lado de esta colina hay una de mayor altura y dimensiones en la cima de la cual se encuentra el pequeño grupo de potrancas que él está buscando. Scootalo puso contra el suelo y el césped de la cima de aquella colina un trineo muy bien hecho y elaborado de madera, con el cual piensan descender deslizándose por uno de los lados inclinados de esa colina.

"Vamos Applebloom, a ti te encanta hacer esto con nosotras".-Dijo la pequeña pegaso admiradora de su hermana mayor adoptiva, volteando a ver a su amiga campirana con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara; esperando, con la ayuda de Sweetie Belle, poder animarla aunque sea un poco.

"Si, es divertido ¿recuerdas?".-Dijo Sweetie Belle colocándose al lado de Scootalo y mirando a la pequeña poni de granja.

"Eso creo, pero honestamente chicas, no estoy de humor y ánimos para esto".-Dijo la pequeña Apple, la cual se encuentra sentada sobre sus ancas, con sus orejas aplanadas contra su cabeza y desviando su mirada triste y algo deprimente a una pequeña piedra que tiene bastante cerca de su pesuña delantera izquierda, la cual alejo de sí misma dándole una pequeña patada con la punta dicho casco y se quedó mirando hacia un lado.

Las sonrisas y la alegría parcial de los rostros de Sweetie Belle y Scootalo desaparecieron luego de ese comentario y de haber visto la reacción de su mejor amiga para luego intercambiar una mirada de preocupación y leve tristeza entre ambas, ellas y el resto de sus amigos y compañeros de clase del jardín de potros de Ponyville han hecho todo lo que está en sus cascos y más; para poder animar y apoyar a Applebloom a salir de este estado, si bien todo ese esfuerzo ha rendido ciertos frutos no logran ver algún progreso realmente significativo o progresivo en la joven de los Apples's, lo único que realmente logran es que por ciertos intervalos y variada durabilidad; Applebloom logre distraerse para olvidar su tristeza, su culpa y los recuerdos de aquel duro dia en Ponyville, y cada nuevo intento por hacerla sentir más feliz o mejor consigo misma es un reto el cual es difícil de lograr o superar, como lo está siendo justo ahora.

Tras intercambiar miradas, ambas potrancas empezaron a pensar en algo que decir o hacer para alentar a Applebloom que se deslizara con ellas por la colina, Scootalo con su mirada clavada en el suelo y Sweetie Belle mirando hacia el colorido, radiante y despegado cielo azul, entonces, tras pensarlo por varios segundos, Scootalo quito su mirada del suelo y la coloco encima de su entristecida amiga con una idea en mente, no le agrada del todo por lo simple que le parece pero es la única que su mente logro darle en estos momentos, así que comenzó a caminar hacia ella haciendo que Sweetie Belle saliera de sus pensamientos y se le quedara viendo con atención e interés esperando ver que es lo que su amiga alada tiene en mente, Scootalo llego hasta Applebloom, se colocó y se sentó a la derecha de ella sobre el suelo y sin quitarle su mirada y leve expresión de tristeza de su cara, coloco su casco izquierdo en su hombro haciendo que Applebloom volteara a verla y de esta forma terminaran viéndose directamente a los ojos de la otra.

"¿Estas…Estas bien?".-Pregunto Scootalo.

Esto hizo que Applebloom quitara su mirada de ella, giro su cabeza 45 grados hacia la izquierda quedando con su rostro orientado hacia enfrente y miro hacia el suelo, sin poder fijar realmente su vista hacia allí o en algún punto específico, sintiéndose internamente abatida.

"Yo…".-Dijo sin completar la frase y dejándola con la expectativa, realmente no tiene idea a cómo responder a eso y a decir verdad; nadie, ni siquiera su familia le habían hecho esa pregunta desde que ella entro en estado de depresión, culpa y tristeza, y a falta de no saber realmente cómo responderle decidió decir cómo se está sintiendo.-"Es mi culpa, todo lo que paso en Ponyville ese dia fue mi culpa".-Dijo, cerrando los ojos al sentir la inconfundible sensación de amenazar con llorar y girando su cabeza 45 grados a la izquierda, quedando su rostro orientado hacia esa dirección.

Sweetie Belle se sintió mal y abrió los ojos al escuchar eso, su rostro volvió a tornarse triste y preocupado y comenzó a acercarse hacia su amiga.

"Applebloom no digas eso, por supuesto que no tienes la culpa".-Dijo Sweetie Belle y se detuvo justo delante de ella, a un metro de distancia, gesticulando con su casco delantero derecho mientras hablaba.

"¡NO, No es cierto; claro que es mi culpa!".-Grito Applebloom de una manera tan súbita y repentina que tomo a sus 2 amigas completamente por sorpresa y ambas se le quedaron viendo atónitas, cabe destacar que cuando lo dijo su voz se rompió o desmorono producto de lo mal que se está sintiendo.

Su grito hizo que Sweetie Belle se le quedara viendo por uno segundos con su casco derecho suspendido por encima del suelo y como si no respirara, para después aplanar sus orejas contra su cabeza, bajar su casco y mirar a su amiga; ahora realmente entristecida y sintiéndose en mal en un sentido colateral, sintiéndose mal por ella y ella misma sintiéndose mal porque el grito de su amiga la hirió un poco, esa fue la primera vez que alguna de sus amigas le gritaba de esa manera. Scootalo no dijo nada y simplemente miro a Sweetie Belle y luego a Applebloom, de alguna manera sabe que seguramente Applebloom no tuvo verdadera intención de hacer eso, es el estado en el que se encuentra el que hablo no ella.

"Yo guie a esos humanos a Ponyville, yo fui la verdadera causante de haber puesto a todos en peligro; si no lo hubiera hecho nada de eso habría pasado, fui una tonta ¿Cómo corrales no pude darme cuenta de sus intenciones?, algo en ellos se me hacía un poco de extraño desde un principio pero decidí no hacerle caso a mis instintos ¡y todo lo que sucedió; sucedió debido a mí!".-Dijo Applebloom y producto de la cascada de emociones reprimidas que poco a poco fueron saliendo a flote, su voz progresivamente se rompió un poco y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, haciendo que cerrara los ojos y bajara un poco la cabeza, en un intento por contenerlas y respiro ruidosamente por la nariz porque estando al borde del llanto su flujo nasal se hizo más líquido. Sus amigas se quedaron en silencio por uno segundos, en los cuales ella abrió los ojos para mirar el suelo, permitiendo que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos color naranja y cayera al césped, haciendo que Scootalo decidiera romper el breve momento de silencio que surgió.

"¿Applebloom?, Mírame".-Dijo la pegaso mirando a su amiga con tristeza, pero esta pareció ignorarla por lo que insistió.-"Applebloom por favor".-Le pidió.

Y esta vez Applebloom la escucho, pues quito su mirada del suelo y volteo a verla deprimida.

"Applebloom escucha, no puedes culparte de esa manera, ¿Recuerdas la vez en la que Twilight nos contó cómo conoció a Starlight? Hay ponis u otros seres en este mundo que son malos pero no lo aparentan, Starlight logro cambiar y ahora es buena pero lo que era antes es un claro ejemplo de que siempre existirán seres que intentaran aprovecharse de cualquier forma de nosotros o de alguna situación, ¿Quién dice que esos humanos no se aprovecharon de tu bondad para sus propios fines?, sé que esto tal vez no es lo que quieras escuchar pero te doy mi palabra de pegaso que no lo digo para hacerte sentir peor, más bien es todo lo opuesto, no fue tu culpa, fue de ellos".-Dijo Scootalo, intentando hacer sentir mejor a su amiga sin quitar la expresión y la mirada de tristeza y preocupación de su rostro.

"Pero yo les permití que lo hicieran, pude decir no, pude haberles mentido, pude elegir no haber salido de casa en ese momento".-Dijo Applebloom dejando salir todas sus dudas, su tristeza, su culpa y su dolor de su ser, lo cual es bueno pues finalmente se está desahogando como es debido.

"No te mortifiques así".-Dijo Sweetie Belle mirándola con preocupación y algo de tristeza, ganándose la atención de ambas.-"Eso no podías saberlo, posiblemente ninguno de nosotros pudo haberlo hecho; ni siquiera nuestras hermanas o Twilight, así que por favor deja de ser tan dura y exigente contigo misma, a veces cometemos errores y todas las cosas no están bajo nuestro control, lo que ha pasado ya quedo atrás, intenta dejar de pensar en eso y sigue adelante, sabemos que puedes hacerlo Applebloom, eso no nos detuvo cuando intentamos conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks y no lo hará ahora".-Dijo la pequeña unicornio, terminando con una expresión de determinación, confianza y seguridad sobre su cara mientras gesticulaba con el casco delantero izquierdo, para luego colocarlo sobre el suelo con algo de fuerza; la suficiente para que dicha pisada pudiera escucharse con algo de claridad.

"Sweetie Belle tiene razón, deja de afligirte de esa manera e intenta seguir adelante, lo más seguro que solo haya sido cosa de una vez; aparte del humano que te salvo y está quedándose con Twilight, dudo que volvamos a ver otro de ellos en el futuro".-Dijo Scootalo, en principio mirando Sweetie Belle cuando esta hablo y ahora mirando a su amiga campirana.

Applebloom volteo a ver hacia un lado con una expresión de reflexión sobre su cara luego de eso, pensando en todas esas palabras que sus 2 mejores amigas le dijeron y tras meditarlo un poco, se dio cuando que sus amigas tienen en esencia y prácticamente toda la razón, ninguna de ellas puede estar segura de eso dada la falta evidencia y limitada percepción de la realidad debido a su edad; pero puede ser que tengan razón, no fue total y realmente culpa suya, posiblemente esos humanos se aprovecharon de ella para sus propios fines los cuales ocultaron desde hace un principio y ellos tomaron ventaja de su bondad y su buen trato para hacerlo, y como ellas dicen, lo ocurrido ya quedo en el pasado y seguramente no volverá ocurrir o al menos así espera que por favor sea.

"Sí. Su-supongo que tienen razón".-Dijo con una voz mixta de alegría y tristeza y volteando a ver a sus 2 amigas con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, cosa la cual alegro a la pequeña pegaso y a la unicornio.-"M-Muchas gracias chicas, lo digo enserio; muchas gracias de verdad, ahora finalmente si me siento mejor".-Dijo.

"No tienes nada que agradecer Applebloom, somos tus mejores amigas después de todo, ¿Qué clase de amigas seriamos sino te diéramos nuestro apoyo en un momento como este?".-Dijo Scootalo, haciendo que la pequeña Apple volteara a verla.

"Ni yo misma lo habría dicho mejor Scootalo".-Dijo Sweetie Belle respaldándola y se acercó a ambas.-"Recuerden, Cutie Mark Crusaders…".-Dijo, dándose media vuelta y levanto su flancos hacia arriba estirando sus patas traseras, alentado a sus amigas que chocaran sus costados; o mejor dicho, sus Cutie Marks; en un gesto de amistad fuerte e incondicional.

Applebloom y Scootalo intercambiaron una mirada un segundo después de lo cual sonrieron, se pusieron de pie y se dieron media vuelta, mirando sus flancos por encima de sus hombros.

"¡Cutie Mark Crusaders para siempre!".-Dijeron las 3 casi al unísono y juntaron sus flancos y Cutie Marks como si de chocar sus cascos se tratara.

Tras hacerlo ambas se dieron vuelta nuevamente y sin pensarlo 2 veces Applebloom envolvió sus 2 patas delanteras alrededor del cuello de sus amigas y las atrajo hacia ellas en un abrazo, sentadose nuevamente en el suelo y cerrando los ojos al igual que ellas, Scootalo en gesto de aceptación al igual que Sweetie Belle pero esta última envolvió su casco derecho alrededor del cuerpo de su amiga por la espalda; regresándole el abrazo, el cual el trio de pequeñas mantuvo durante varios segundos.

"Muchas gracias por todo chicas".-Dijo Applebloom verdaderamente agradecida, para después romper el abrazo y alejar sus cascos de ellas, y posteriormente voltear a Sweetie Belle a los ojos con una mirada y una expresión de preocupación y arrepentimiento sobre su rostro.-"Y Sweetie Belle, discúlpame por haberte gritado, yo-".-Iba a decir lamentándose de sí misma, pero no termino la frase pues la pequeña unicornio la interrumpió colocando su casco en su hombro, haciendo que Applebloom dejara de hablar y miro a la pequeña poni de granja con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y una clara cierta conmoción en su mirada.

"Descuida, no necesitas disculparte".-Dijo Sweetie Belle intentando hacerla sentir mejor y entonces quito su casco de su hombro.-"Yo no he pasado por nada como lo que tu viviste ese dia y por lo tanto no se realmente cómo te sientes, pero estoy segura de que debió haber sido muy duro para ti y es normal que no te sintieras bien, pero tranquila, yo te perdono".-Dijo, volviendo colocar su casco sobre el hombro de su amiga.

Applebloom dibujo una sonrisa conmovida sobre su cara y 2 lágrimas de felicidad, alegría y conmoción salieron de sus ojos deslizándose por sus mejillas tras escuchar eso mirando a su amiga a los ojos, tras eso se puso de pie y cerrando los ojos por un momento, se secó dichas lagrimas con uno de sus cascos.

"¿Te sientes mejor?".-Pregunto Scootalo con una mirada de esperanza sobre sus ojos.

"Mhjm, mucho".-Dijo Applebloom asintiendo con la cabeza.-"De hecho; ¿Qué les parece si probamos el trineo ahora?".-Dijo.

Sweetie Belle y Scootalo se voltearon a ver e inmediatamente dibujaron unas sonrisas a boca abierta sobre sus caras, antes de regresar sus miradas a su amiga sin borrar dichas sonrisas.

"¡Por supuesto!, ¡andando!".-Dijo Scootalo con emoción y sin pensarlo corrió hacia el trineo, siendo seguida detrás por Sweetie Belle y detrás de esta Applebloom.

Las 3 llegaron y se subieron al trineo, no sin que antes Scootalo; quien es la que está sentada al frente, alineara la parte delantera del trineo por uno de los lados de la cima por una cuesta abajo para pareciera libre; al menos en un 50% ya que ella le gusta vivir la adrenalina y los riesgos como su hermana mayor, de su obstáculos, tras hacerlo le indico a Applebloom quien es la que está sentada al final de las 3 que empujara el trineo para darles la propulsión inicial que necesitan para comenzar con la diversión, Applebloom no se demoró en hacerlo y pocos segundos después las 3 se encontraban deslizándose por uno de los costados de aquella colina con Scootalo teniendo el control y dirección del trineo, esquivando los obstáculos, ya fueran piedras, ramas grandes o cualquier qué otra cosa pero dado que le gusta lo riesgoso; de vez en cuando esperaba hasta el último segundo estando lo más cerca posible de algún obstáculo para esquivarlo, lo cual dé por suerte no terminaba en algún choque.

Obviamente las primeras veces que lo hizo Sweetie Belle y Applebloom le gritaban suplicando que parara o que lo esquivara estando a una distancia segura, pero cuando comenzaron a ver que Scootalo al parecer lo tenía todo bajo control dejaron eso de lado y junto con Scootalo comenzaron a disfrutar de la adrenalina de esto y de la gran diversión que esto les generaba, ya no le decían que hacer es como confiaran ciegamente en ella y producto de tanta diversión, las 3 comenzaron a gritar de la emoción, levantando uno o ambos cascos hacia arriba a excepción de Scootalo quien solo abrió sus alas para no perder el control del trineo.

Sin que ellas lo supieran, su trineo se acercaba cada vez más y más; conforme descendían por aquella cuesta, al camino de tierra por el cual Daniel está transitando en estos momentos sin percatarse de lo que se le avecina, estando ya prácticamente al final del descenso de esa ladera de la colina y ahora yendo por un camino más al nivel del suelo y ligeramente ondulado; siendo movidas solamente por la velocidad y la inercia que adquirieron en aquella bajada llena de adrenalina, riesgo, diversión y amistad, la Crusader a cargo del direccionamiento del trineo; Scootalo, vislumbro una roca con forma estereotipo puntiaguda del peñasco de una quebrada en el mar, enterrada y clavada aparentemente en el suelo pero con uno sus bordes salidos hacia el exterior, lo que la convertía en una perfecta y potencial rampa de impulso para salir disparadas hacia adelante en el aire.

Scootalo miro detrás de ella por encima de su hombro derecho para ver a sus amigas y consultar la opinión de ambas, ellas habían vislumbrado aquella piedra igualmente y se percataron cuando Scootalo la vio por lo que supieron perfectamente lo que ella les estaba preguntando con la mirada de astucia que tiene sobre su rostro, por lo que asintieron con la cabeza indicándole que lo hiciera sin respingar, entonces Scootalo regreso su mirada al frente y ella y sus amigas ladearon sus cuerpos hacia la izquierda mientras ella tiraba lo mejor y más fuerte que le era posible el frente del trineo sobre el que están. Logrando con esto que dicho trineo comenzara a moverse hacia la derecha debido a la acción de todo el peso de sus cuerpos combinado con el movimiento que ejercieron, yendo directamente ahora hacia aquella roca, a unos metros delante de la se encuentra Daniel; el cual sigue caminando por aquel camino de tierra de una manera totalmente despreocupada en camino a Sweet Apple Acres.

Entonces, un par de segundos pasaron, el trineo y las Crusaders junto a este llegaron finalmente hasta aquella roca a la que trazaron curso y usándola como rampa; salieron disparadas hacia adelante en el aire junto con el trineo dejando escapar unos gritos llenos de diversión y algo de emoción de sus bocas estando suspendidas en el aire, Daniel escucho esos gritos ocasionando que volteara hacia su izquierda para ver y en ese instante vio a las Crusaders yendo directamente hacia él.

"¡Jo**r!".-Dijo rápidamente abriendo los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de esto e inmediatamente hizo una rodada hacia adelante tras agachar un poco su cuerpo, evitando por poco recibir un golpe en la cabeza; más específicamente en el rostro, por el trineo en el cual ellas están montadas.

El trineo y las Crusaders siguieron hacia adelante luego de que Daniel las evitara y sin que ellas se percataran de que esto pudo haber ocurrido, debido a los gritos que dejaron a escapar y al hecho que tienen sus ojos cerrados disfrutando así y de una manera más óptima, la brisa del viento que sopló sobre sus melenas, sus oídos y sus rostros durante esta actividad cargada de diversión, el vuelo, la trayectoria y este pequeño paseo sobre el trineo llego a su fin cuando este comenzó a descender hacia el suelo producto de la gravedad tras estar en el aire por algunos segundos, yendo directamente hacia un arbusto tupido contra el cual choco y sobre el que se quedó, este último repentino acontecimiento freno en seco la inercia y la velocidad del trineo haciendo que las Crusaders salieran disparadas del mismo, haciéndolas gritar y que cayeran en el suelo a un metro de distancia de dicho arbusto, suelo sobre el cual rodaron un poco por las fuerzas de la física.

Una vez en el suelo, las 3 abrieron los ojos voltearon a ver detrás de ellas colocando sus miradas sobre ese arbusto contra el que se impactaron y tras hacerlo se voltearon a ver e intercambiaron miradas y rostros inexpresivos, para después estallar en unas risas a carcajadas sin quitarse del suelo, con Scootalo acostada pecho tierra sobre el mismo sin dejar de reír, Sweetie Belle sobre su costado derecho y golpeteando el suelo con su casco derecho en una acción física de su actual estado de humor y Applebloom con su lomo sobre el suelo y sus cascos delanteros sobre su vientre, dado la gran cantidad de oxigeno que su cuerpo está usando para este ataque colectivo de risa.

Daniel miro hacia donde se escuchaban esas carcajadas con una rodilla en tierra como postura sucesiva tras haber rodado, su semblante se tornó más serio y molesto, se puso de pie y sin pensarlo comenzó a caminar hacia aquella dirección, encontrándose poco después con el trio de pequeñas riéndose al nivel del suelo.

"Oigan".-Dijo buscando hacer que notaran su presencia, pero debido a las risas de las 3 amigas esto no fue así, por lo que acerco más, terminando justo delante de ellas, a unos 20 centímetros de distancia.-"Oigan".-Dijo nuevamente, elevando un poco más su tono de voz y sonando claramente algo molesto.

Esta vez esto funciono, pues las Crusaders se tranquilizaron un poco y recuperando paulatina y progresivamente el aliento, abrieron los ojos y aterrizaron sus miradas sobre él.

"Oh, Jejeje, hola".-Dijo Sweetie Belle saludándolo y con la diversión y un poco de adrenalina aun corriendo por sus venas.

"Escuchen pequeñas; la próxima vez que jueguen asegúrense de al menos tener la atención suficiente para estar conscientes de lo que tienen delante de ustedes, casi me golpean justo en la cara con su pequeño trineo".-Dijo Daniel algo molesto y enojado, haciendo señas hacia el camino de tierra en el cual estaba.

Entonces la diversión y alegría de las Crusaders se transformó en inexpresividad, la cual se vio reflejada en sus rostros, entonces las 3 intercambiaron unas rápidas miradas antes de volver a ver a Daniel, sentarse sobre sus ancas y esa inexpresividad se convirtiera ahora en un leve arrepentimiento, pero rastros de aquella diversión que tuvieron hace unos momentos aún siguen latentes en el interior de sus cuerpos.

"Oh, discúlpenos, creo que nos dejamos llevar tanto por la situación que eso se nos olvidó".-Dijo Scootalo mirándolo con una mirada arrepentida y gesticulando un poco con su casco izquierdo.

Cuando Applebloom miro a Daniel y producto del trauma emocional que sufrió por culpa de los elementos de Regan, no tardo en retraer su cuerpo, aplanar sus orejas en contra de su cabeza y mirarlo con una expresión de temor sobre su rostro, con su cola pelirroja envuelta alrededor de ella desde su lado derecho como si quisiera alejarse o protegerse de cualquier forma posible de él comenzando a temblar, pero dichos temblores y dicha reacción suya solo duraron unos segundos pues cuando lo miro con más detenimiento algo hizo clic en su cabeza y su mente, y lo reconoció como el sujeto que le salvo la vida ese dia, haciendo que su anterior reacción así como su nuevo trauma hacia los humanos se volvieran no fundamentados; al menos tratándose de su caso en específico pues la gratitud y el respeto que siente hacia el por haberla salvado son superiores a su miedo y a su trauma. Por lo que quito su cola de su derecha, levanto sus orejas y se le quedo viendo con atención e interés, y cabe resaltar que ni Daniel ni sus amigas se percataron de esta momentánea reacción suya.

"Si, discúlpenos, no volverá a suceder".-Dijo Sweetie Belle estando de acuerdo con Scoot.

"Por su bien espero que sea así".-Dijo Daniel advirtiéndoles con seriedad pero con más suavidad que lo anteriormente dicho al tratarse de unas niñas, el que su ética y su moral terminaran afectadas luego de la guerra no implica que automáticamente va a ser tan duro y frio como el acero con todo el mundo.-"Bueno en fin, lo pasado; pasado, ahora debo ir a buscar a las Cutie Mark Crusaders".-Dijo, mas como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo que con ellas y sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del trio de potrancas.

Tras haber escuchado que las menciono, las Crusaders abrieron los ojos sorprendidas e intercambiaron unas miradas, Daniel no tiene ni idea de que son ellas pues además de Twilight, las demás y las princesas, no conoce a nadie más en Equestria, ni siquiera en Ponyville. Y tras haber intercambiado dichas miradas, las Crusaders regresaron nuevamente a verlo.

"Oye espera".-Dijo Scootalo llamando su atención, haciendo que se detuviera y volteara a verla.-"¿Dijiste que estás buscando a las Cutie Mark Crusaders?".-Pregunto, a lo cual Daniel respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Amm; ¿Por qué?".-Pregunto Sweetie Belle, con una expresión de preocupación sobre su rostro, aunque sinceramente no sabe cómo sentirse pues no tiene idea de cuál puedan ser las intenciones que él tiene en mente.

"Twilight me dijo que lo hiciera, dijo que sería lo más sensato como primer paso para hacer cumplir la misión del mapa Cutie, sea lo que sea a lo que se refiere".-Respondió Daniel, entonces nuevamente se giró hacia el frente y siguió caminando, sin tener idea de a lo que Twilight se refirió cuando le hablo de todo esto pues lo explico sin el más mínimo contexto o trasfondo.

Las Crusaders nuevamente intercambiaron miradas e inmediatamente después; dibujaron sonrisas a boca abierta sobre sus caras, pues ellas si entienden plenamente a lo que esto se refería, entonces corrieron hacia Daniel con rapidez y una vez delante suyo; se sentaron sobre el suelo con sus ancas justo enfrente suyo, obstruyéndole el camino y mirándolo con unas enormes sonrisas con dientes sobre sus caras, emocionadas por cumplir su primera misión oficial de amistad. Daniel inmediatamente retrocedió un par de pasos al percatarse de esto y se le quedo viendo a las pequeñas con una expresión facial mixta de extrañeza, confusión, e incomprensibilidad.

"Pues ya no tendrás que buscar más, aquí tienes a las Cutie Mark Crusaders".-Dijo Applebloom, habiendo recuperado su habitual tono casual de voz cargado de una ligera alegría, estirando su casco izquierdo hacia esa dirección, haciendo una indicación gestual hacia sus 2 mejores amigas.

Esto ocasiono que Daniel parpadeará e inmediatamente después abriera los ojos un poco sorprendido, alzando también las cejas un poco.

"¿Qué, ustedes son las Cutie Mark Crusaders?".-Pregunto, señalando a un par de ellas con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

"Eeesip".-Dijo Applebloom cerrando los ojos y una pequeña sobre su cara, un gesto-costumbre que heredo de sus hermanos.-"Y será un verdadero gusto ayudarte".-Dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándosele, quedando a medio metro de distancia de él, obligándola a levantar su cabeza y su mirada para poder verlo a los ojos dada la diferencia de tamaños y estaturas.-"Mi nombre es Applebloom".-Dijo presentándose.

"Yo me llamo Sweetie Belle".-Dijo la unicornio caminando hacia el humano y colocándose al lado de su amiga.

"Y yo soy Scootalo".-Dijo la pequeña pegaso poniéndose al lado de Sweetie Belle.

"Un gusto".-Dijo Daniel levantando su mano derecha hacia arriba en un gesto de saludo pero sintiéndose algo extrañado por todo esto.-"Oigan, no se ofendan pero; esperaba que las Cutie Mark Crusaders fueran unas ponis adultas o cuanto menos unas adolescentes no unas potrancas, no veo como podrán ayudarme".-Dijo, siendo honesto y explicando la causa; tanto de su extrañeza como de su sorpresa.

"Twilight es la princesa de la amistad por una muy buena razón, y si ella decidió enviarte primero con nosotras seguramente habrá sido por una muy buena razón".-Dijo Sweetie Belle, cerrando los ojos en medio de esto y gesticulando con su casco izquierdo como su hermana mayor lo haría.

"Tienes mi palabra de honor como pegaso que no hay nadie mejor que nosotras en lo que hacemos".-Dijo Scootalo con una actitud un poco arrogante, confiada y llena de ego pareciéndose a su hermana mayor adoptiva, con una mirada decidida sobre su cara y levantando su casco derecho hacia arriba en señal de promesa.

"Si, hemos ayudado a muchos aquí en Ponyville e incluso más allá; no veo porque debería ser diferente contigo".-Dijo Applebloom estirando su casco derecho hacia esa misma dirección y mirando a sus amigas para luego mirar al humano que tiene delante de sí misma.

Daniel se les quedo viendo inexpresiva e incomprensiblemente luego de eso, pensando en que responderles, y tras unos segundos de meditación, cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, si son tan buenas como dicen que son, no veo porque no intentarlo".-Dijo el, mirándolas a las 3 con un rostro neutro y gesticulando un poco con ambos brazos.

"Estupendo".-Dijo Sweetie Belle alegrándose un poco.

"Síguenos, te guiaremos a nuestra casa club".-Dijo Scootalo haciendo un gesto con su casco para que las siguiera, y ella y Sweetie Belle se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar por el camino de tierra sobre el cual se encuentran, pero por alguna razón, Applebloom no se movió y coloco su mirada sobre Daniel, el cual comenzó a seguir a la pegaso y a la unicornio a cierta distancia como espacio entre ellos.

Luego de que avanzara unos pocos metros; entre 2 o 5, sintió una mayor cantidad de peso y algo físico y cálido en su pie derecho, esto ocasiono que el abriera los ojos y volteara a ver su pie, encontrando a Applebloom, quien esta abrazándole la pierna con sus patas delanteras estando de pie sobre las traseras y mirándolo con un rostro y una mirada de lastima o tristeza.

"¿Ocurre algo pequeña?".-Pregunto Daniel mirándola a sus ojos color naranja.

Applebloom entonces soltó su pierna, liberándolo de su contacto físico nuevamente se paró sobre sus 4 cascos y retrocedió un par de pasos, sentándose en el suelo sobre sus ancas sin borrar aquella expresión de su rostro.

"No me recuerdas ¿verdad?".-Pregunto Applebloom mirándolo directamente y con una voz algo triste.

 _"¿Acaso debería?".-_ Se preguntó Daniel en sus pensamientos mientras en la realidad solamente miraba a la pequeña con un rostro ilegible e inexpresivo, para luego contestarle.-"Escucha; siéndote franco desde que llegue la gran mayoría de las cosas en este lugar me han parecido raras y he tenido mucho con lo que pensar, así que lo siento pero no; no te recuerdo".-Dijo, con su cuerpo orientado hacia la derecha y con su cabeza girada en la misma dirección pero con 45 grados más añadidos en contraste a la posición de su cuerpo, mirándola.

"Yo soy la potranca que salvaste el dia que ese grupo de humanos llego a Ponyville".-Dijo Applebloom llevándose su casco izquierdo al pecho y sin dejar de mirarlo.

Esto ocasiono que Daniel desviara su cabeza a su izquierda; alineándola con su cuerpo, bajo un poco la cabeza y levanto su mano izquierda hasta la altura de pecho con un rostro pensativo, escudriñando dentro de sus recuerdos, intentando hacer memoria de ese horrible dia; horrible pues subo que aun estando donde está, su pasado nunca deja de perseguirlo a pesar de que ya está tratando de lidiar mejor con eso. Se quedó pensativo por unos segundos más y entonces algo hizo que su cerebro comenzara a trabajar; como un sistema de engranajes al cual le falta una pieza y esta le fue regresada haciendo que nuevamente dichos engranajes pudieran girar nuevamente, su memoria y su cerebro lograron hacer que la recordara tras el pequeño refrescamiento de memoria con la que la pequeña ayudo.

"Ah si ahora te recuerdo".-Dijo con tono de revelación o descubriendo en su voz y volteo a verla.-"Tu eres la hermana menor de una las amigas de Twilight ¿verdad? Este, eh, emm…demonios no consigo recordar".-Dijo, volviendo a regresar su cabeza hacia adelante en alineación con su cuerpo, un poco cabizbajo y mirando hacia el suelo intentando recordar.

"Seguramente te estarás refiriendo a Applejack, si así es; ella es mi hermana mayor, la mejor de todas y la mejor que podría haber deseado".-Dijo la potrilla campirana con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara; sin borrar el reflejo de tristeza de su mirada, entonces se puso de pie, nuevamente se le acerco y volvió a abrazarle de la misma forma con la que lo había hecho con anterioridad, sin que Daniel le quitara la mirada de encima ni por un momento.-"Muchas gracias, enserio no sé qué más decir, muchas; muchísimas gracias, de no haber sido por ti no sé lo que esos sujetos me hubieran hecho o le habrían hecho al resto de los habitantes de Ponyville, incluso yo…".-Dijo, primero con cierta alegría en su voz, pero esa alegría se convirtió en tristeza y no tuvo el valor de terminar toda la oración, pues el terrible de pensamiento de que pudo haber muerto; el simple hecho de pensarlo, hizo que ella desviara su mirada hacia el suelo con su cabeza girada hacia su derecha mirando por encima de su hombro, aplanara las orejas contra su cabeza y cerrara la boca, la cual dejo abierta al no sentirse capaz de terminar aquella oración.

Daniel simplemente se le quedo viendo, se podía percibir; aunque levemente, un pizca de lastima y pena en su mirada, si bien es un tipo endurecido e insensibilizado en cierta medida por la guerra; esto no implica que ya no pueda sentir empatía por las demás, y más aun de una niña afligida emocional y psicológicamente, ya no es capaz de sentir remordimiento cuando asesina a alguien pero no es un monstruo, un loco o un psicópata, muy en el fondo sigue conservando su humanidad y su bondad, y esa simple mirada debería ser un claro ejemplo de ello. Buscando hacer sentir mejor a la pequeña Apple, dibujo una pequeña, cálida y alegre sonrisa sobre su cara y puso la rodilla de la pierna que la pequeña no está abrazando en el suelo.

Esto hizo que Applebloom volteara a verlo y entonces Daniel levanto y abrió de una forma gentil y compasiva su mano derecha, la cual lentamente comenzó a acercar a la cabeza de la pequeña. Si bien enserio le esta agradecida por haberle salvado la vida; Applebloom no pudo evitar sentir como el temor comenzó a embargar repentinamente todo su pequeño cuerpo al ver aquella extremidad humanoide acercándosele, seguramente temerosa de que Daniel pudiera hacerle algún daño de una forma disfrazada tal y como lo hizo Harry o producto del trauma psicológico indeleble que ahora quedo impreso en su memoria, y en respuesta; como si de instinto se tratara, ella alejo su cara retrayéndola hacia atrás con tal de evitar el contacto físico con Daniel.

Daniel abrió un poco los ojos, alzo un poco las cejas, abrió ligeramente la boca y detuvo su mano en seco cuando se percató de la reacción de la pequeña y simplemente se quedó mirándola, cuando ella lo miro a los ojos con tristeza fue cuando solamente se atrevió a reaccionar de nueva cuenta.

"Está bien tranquila, no te preocupes, no te hare daño; lo prometo, y si sospechas en lo más mínimo de que miento, tienes todo mi permiso de morderme la mano con todas tus fuerzas".-Dijo Daniel, con una clara aunque leve expresión de preocupación sobre su cara.

Lo que dijo ocasiono que Applebloom abriera un poco los ojos sin alterar su expresión de temor y angustia, y simplemente se limitó a mirar la mano derecha de Daniel y luego a los ojos del mismo. Daniel entonces inhalo y exhalo hondo cerrando los ojos, y tras abrirlos nuevamente comenzó a acercar lentamente y una vez más, su mano hacia la cabeza de Applebloom quien nuevamente no pudo evitar sentirse realmente atemorizada, es como si para ella la mano de Daniel no fuera una mano humana la cual por lo general no transmitiría ninguna sensación parecida al desasosiego; es como si desde su perspectiva, la mano de dicho adulto joven fuera la extremidad de alguna clase de monstruo u horror auténticamente repugnante e indescriptible y el cual causaría esta sensación de paranoia y pavor en la mayoría si se encontraran en el lugar de la pequeña.

Aprovechando que Applebloom tiene su concentración puesta específicamente en su mano derecha, sin que ella lo notara; Daniel comenzó a mover su brazo y mano izquierda la cual logro hacer de qué manera furtiva quedara fuera de su percepción, y antes de que Applebloom se diera cuenta, Daniel coloco gentilmente esta mano sobre su lomo o espalda, al sentir esta clase de contacto; Applebloom dejo escapar un pequeño jadeo, abriendo los ojos e irguiendo sus orejas de golpe para luego mirar por encima de su hombro derecho encontrándose con dicha mano, al verla; ella comenzó a respirar de una forma entrecortada como si solo pudiera jadear y sus pupilas se achicaron y contrajeron como si estuvieran expuestas a la luz producto del miedo que está sintiendo, y dominada por esto simplemente regreso a ver a Daniel a los ojos, encontrándose tras esto que su otra mano esta ahora peligrosamente cerca de rostro (peligrosamente debido a su miedo) y esto ocasiono que su temor y su angustia aumentaran, ella quería nuevamente alejar su rostro de dicha mano pero dado el centímetro o milímetros de distancia que hay ahora para entablar contacto físico, esto le sería imposible e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, cerrar los ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera anticipar alguna clase de golpe o daño que él podría hacerle.

La mano de Daniel entonces se colocó sobre la corona de la cabeza de la pequeña y contrario a lo que esta creía que pasaría, Daniel comenzó a acariciarla suavemente con dicha mano, como si fuera un perro o un cachorro justo como más personas además de él lo harían en la dimensión de donde proviene, esta susodicha acción hizo que Applebloom abriera los ojos sorprendida y manteniéndose estática como una estatua o piedra, simplemente levanto la mirada y miro al humano que está acariciándola directamente a los ojos pero sin levantar o mover su cabeza en lo absoluto. Todo esto le está pareciendo…extraño; debe decir, pero siendo honesta hasta con sí misma no sabe realmente como sentirse al respecto, pero no se resistió o intento alejarse de la acción afectuosa que el humano le está brindando, entonces; de repente, fue como si el lado racional y objetivo de su apagara por completo y repentinamente, las caricias de Daniel comenzaron a hacerla sentir…bien, reconfortada, tranquila, a salvo, a decir verdad realmente comenzó a gustarle, tanto fue así que quito su mirada de los ojos color café del humano y miro hacia adelante, al pecho de su camisa con una mirada perdida pero poco a poco esa mirada prácticamente inexpresiva comenzó a cargarse más y más de alegría o felicidad y dicho sentimiento positivo comenzó a propagarse por todo su cuerpo pero más específicamente su rostro, sobre el cual dibujo una pequeña y genuina sonrisa.

Y dejándose llevar por la comodidad, calidez y regocijo que este afecto le está haciendo sentir; cerro los ojos y coloco el lado izquierdo de su rostro, más específicamente su mejilla contra la pierna de Daniel la cual nunca dejo de abrazar a pesar de su temor, y comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra su pierna en un gesto retributivo a la acción afectuosa y de confort del humano. El corazón de Daniel se achico; aunque sea un poco, al ver esta conmovedora y tierna escena sucediendo justo delante de sí mismo y teniéndolo a él como participe de la misma, tanta fue su conmoción que su sonrisa se agrando un poco más, movió su mano derecha de la cabeza de la pequeña colocándola sobre la mejilla que la pequeña tiene libre y siguió acariciándola, moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo como patrón.

Scootalo y Sweetie Belle, quienes se habían detenido tras percatarse de la ausencia de su amiga y de él; miraron toda esta escena a distancia lo cual no les permitió escuchar de lo que hablaron pero su lenguaje corporal y especialmente, este último y reciente acontecimiento, basto para que ambas también se conmovieran y se sintieran felices por su amiga e intercambiaron una mirada, Sweetie Belle con su ojos inundados en lágrimas; algunas de las cuales ya habían y aún siguen escapando de sus parpados, con su casco derecho levantado hasta el inicio de su cuello como si tuviera la tentativa de secarse esas lágrimas, y Scootalo con un rostro que mostraba lo conmovida que se encuentra y con sus ojos lustrados y algo inundados por las lágrimas, pero sin que ninguna de estas consiguiera desbordarse por sus parpados, en un intento por mantenerse lo más fuerte posible tal y como lo haría su hermana mayor.

Decidieron no interrumpir y dejar que ambos dieran por terminado lo que están haciendo por sí mismos. Entonces, tras unos segundos; Daniel dejo de acariciar a Applebloom y esta simplemente lo miro a los ojos con un rostro conmovido que simplemente decía y tenía escrito sobre sí mismo: gracias, a lo cual Daniel respondió sosteniendo aquella sonrisa y ese rostro de felicidad sobre su cara, luego de esto y sin decir absolutamente nada, se puso de pie mirando a Applebloom, quien dejo de abrazar su pierna y retrocedió medio metro.

"Tus amigas deben estar esperándonos, no las hagamos esperar más, ven".-Dijo Daniel haciendo un gesto de que la siguiera, dándose media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

En eso, el rostro de Applebloom cambio y miro hacia el suelo por un momento en una forma pensativa, antes de regresar su mirada a Daniel, decidiendo hacerle una pregunta la cual espera él sea capaz de responderle.

"Amm Daniel".-Dijo, haciendo que este volteara a verla deteniéndose.-"Quiero hacerte una pregunta. El dia que los humanos llegaron a Ponyville, conocí a uno de ellos; su nombre era Harry y el…Ah, yo creí que era alguien bueno y carismático, pero resulto todo lo contrario en realidad pero no tenía por qué golpearme y amenazarme. ¿Tú sabes, porque lo hizo?".-Dijo, con su rostro tornándose un poco triste nuevamente.

Esta pregunta al parecer sorprendió a Daniel, pues abrió ligeramente la boca y simplemente se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia adelante con un rostro algo perturbado, a el enserio le gustaría tratar de ponerse en una postura más moral y éticamente correcta para responderle eso, pero la guerra lo afecto hasta tal grado que su ética, su consciencia y su moral ya no son lo que eran antes, lo mismo ocurrió con ellos que recuperaron sus vidas en su dimensión tras ser liberados de los campos de exterminio y concentración de la segunda guerra mundial, vieron tales cosas y con semejante continuidad que por increíble que parezca; terminaron acostumbrándose y familiarizándose a ellas por lo que para el punto de vista de ellos, ya no eran actos atroces sino algo tan común como ver a un perro faldero andando por las calles y él se encuentra en esa misma situación, por lo que no sabe que a decirle a Applebloom, pues como dije antes; sigue siendo alguien empático y lo último que quiere es traumatizarla aún más.

"Mira, lo cierto es…que es algo complicado para explicárselo a alguien de tu edad, pero solo digamos que a veces la vida te pega tan duro; que nunca vuelves a ser quien eras, créeme, lo sé".-Dijo Daniel, sin descruzar sus brazos y volteando a verla, para luego mirar hacia adelante.

"Oh…".-Fue lo único que dijo Applebloom mirando hacia el suelo, entristecida por el hecho de que ni siquiera Daniel pudo darle una respuesta que la satisfaciera totalmente, pero como él dijo, ella demasiado joven para comprender que él tiene razón, al menos en parte como mínimo.

"Buen como sea, no arruinemos esto hablando sobre eso ahora".-Dijo Daniel cerrando los ojos y levantando sus manos no más allá de su cabeza por un segundo, para luego dejarlas caer a sus costados y mirar a Applebloom.-"¿Qué te parece si nos concentramos en lo que vine a buscarlas en primer lugar y vamos a su casa club, para ver si pueden ayudarme?".-Dijo.

Esto hizo que Applebloom levantara su cabeza un poco y lo mirara.

"Sí, claro, suena bien para mí, vamos".-Dijo la potranca con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y comenzó a caminar hacia sus amigas, siendo seguida detrás por Daniel, a quien no extrañaría que considerada como un nuevo amigo.

 **Más tarde.**

"Bienvenido a la cabaña de las Cutie Mark Crusaders Daniel".-Dijo Scootalo abriendo la puerta de la casa club e invitando al humano entrar, haciendo un gesto al interior de la misma.

Entonces Daniel se adentró en la susodicha cabaña y miro todas sus paredes interiores mientras caminaba por toda su ala principal como si la estuviera inspeccionando, algo rutinario en él, deteniéndose cerca de la pared que tiene a su derecha justo a la mitad de lo largo que es esta y a unos metros de distancia del estrado con el que las Crusaders cuentan en su "centro de comando" o cuartel general.

"¿Y bien?, dinos que te parece".-Pregunto Sweetie Belle acercándose un poco a él; acompañada de sus amigas.

"Pues…".-Dijo Daniel sin saber exactamente que decir pues no la parece la gran cosa, abriendo y alejando un poco sus brazos y sus manos de sus costados por un momento para luego regresarlos ahí.-"No hay mucho que les pueda decir si les soy honesto".-Dijo, volteando a verlas.

"Es algo simple ¿no es así?".-Dijo Sweetie Belle intentando suponer y mirándola con una ceja alzada y con su casco izquierdo levantado con la base del mismo apuntando al techo.-"Mis amigas y yo hemos pensado en tal vez hacerle algunos cambios; pero no hemos podido ponernos realmente de acuerdo en eso, por lo que hasta el momento lo mantenemos tal como está".-Explico y comento bajando su casco, así como su ceja a su posición acostumbrada.

"Podríamos pedirle ayuda a tu hermana".-Dijo Scootalo volteando a ver a la unicornio.

"No".-Dijo Sweetie Belle, de una manera un tanto abrupta y repentina; tanto fue así que pareció que grito a medias, y esto tomo un poco por sorpresa a Applebloom y a la pequeña pegaso, quienes también se asustaron levemente.-"Sé que Rarity es muy buena; quizás incluso la mejor en lo que hace, pero solo quiero que este lugar luzca mejor, no que sea totalmente fabuloso como ella querría, además, prefiero hacerlo por mí misma, con la ayuda de mis amigas".-Dijo, lo último mirándolas a ambas, acercándose y colocándose detrás de ella para luego pararse sobre sus cascos traseros, estirar su torso hacia adelante y envolver a la poni de tierra y a la pegaso en un abrazo grupal, el cual ellas aceptaron con gusto cerrando los ojos.

"¿Y a que se dedican, o que es lo que hacen aquí?".-Pregunto Daniel tras mirarlas un momento, para luego darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia adelante mirando el techo de la casa club.

"Nuestro talento especial es ayudar a los demás a descubrir sus Cutie Marks".-Explico Applebloom tras romper el abrazo con sus amigas y con su mirada depositada sobre el humano.

"¿Y que es una Cutie Mark?".-Pregunto Daniel realmente confundido, deteniéndose y volteando a verlas.

"¡¿Qué, no sabes lo que es una Cutie Mark?!".-Exclamaron las 3 al unísono y abriendo los ojos como platos, cabe destacar que de la sorpresa Scootalo abrió por completo sus pequeñas alas, haciendo el inconfundible ruido que hacen estas al abrirse por la acción de cortar el viento o el aire.

Daniel entonces; con una mueca de extrañez e incomprensión sobre su rostro, giro su cuerpo hacia ellas y tras mirarlas por un momento más, se cruzó de brazos con su rostro tornándose serio y neutro frunciendo un poco el ceño, como si quisiera decirles algo sin hacer uso de la palabra, y esto funciono al parecer pues la breve y pequeña desconexión que las Crusaders tuvieron con sus cerebros se terminó al recordar lo obvio y debido a lo mismo, las tres intercambiaron una mirada con sus ojos ya no tan abiertos como antes.

"Oh es cierto, tú no eres de por aquí, discúlpanos".-Dijo Applebloom con un rostro apenado y mirándolo con sus orejas aplanadas contra su cabeza, teniendo sus cascos derechos; tanto delanteros como traseros, debajo de su pecho y su vientre, un gesto o postura que su hermana a veces suele hacer.

"Veras, una Cutie Mark es una representación del talento especial de un poni; aquello en lo que es realmente bueno para hacer, como es el caso conmigo y mis amigas".-Dijo Sweetie Belle acercándose a él, quedando a un metro de distancia y mostrándole su Cutie Mark la cual; como sabemos, es una representación fidedigna de en lo que ella y sus amigas son realmente buenas realizando.

"Aunque, luego de la lección que aprendimos cuando conocimos a Gaby, lo más seguro es que también un humano no pueda obtener una Cutie Mark".-Dijo Applebloom mirando hacia el suelo con su casco derecho en su mentón y luego mirando a Scootalo a quien tiene a un lado para luego mirar a Daniel.-"Siendo honesta Daniel, no sé estoy segura que nosotras podemos ayudarte con eso, amm ¿de casualidad Twilight no te dijo la razón por la que viniste a buscarnos?".-Dijo, con una mirada leve preocupación sobre su cara.

"Si a decir verdad, agradezco que me ha estado apoyando desde que llegue pero no quiero estar dependiendo financiera y económicamente de ella, y me dijo que conociéndolas sabrían ayudarme en alguna manera de poder encontrar un vocación en la que me sienta cómodo".-Respondió Daniel mirándolas.

"Creo que es parecido a la vez en la que comenzamos a buscar actividades que nos gustaran para poder hacerlas durante nuestros tiempos libres".-Dijo Scootalo una voz algo feliz, y volteando a ver a Applebloom por un momento.

"Si, si es cierto".-Dijo Applebloom, mirando hacia el suelo por un momento para luego dibujar una pequeña sonrisa y levantar la mirada hacia adelante.-"Entonces creo que no será tan complicado como creí que sería".-Dijo volteando a ver a su amiga y entonces sin perder tiempo, las 2 caminaron hacia la parte delantera de su casa club siendo acompañadas por Sweetie Belle y tras sacar algunas imágenes a base de rayas hechas por ellas mismas; que representan oficios y actividades que pueden hacerse en Ponyville, en apoyo mutuo, las 3 comenzaron a clavar dichas imágenes en la pared que hay detrás del estrado, mientras Daniel simplemente se limitó a observarlas, esperándolas sin pensar ni decir absolutamente nada.

Entonces, tras unos minutos de trabajo las 3 pequeñas retrocedieron para contemplar su labor; una pared cubierta o tapizada de dibujados estampados sobre hojas de color blanco, la cual Daniel también miro acercándose a una de ellas a Applebloom, estando Sweetie Belle y Scootalo a ambos lados de dicha pared la cual no dejaban de mirar.

"¿Un panel de actividades?".-Pregunto Daniel mirando a la pequeña Apple tras haber visto la pared.

"Eesip, a mis amigas y a mí nos tomó mucho tiempo conseguirlo; pero al final conseguimos nuestras Cutie Marks empezando desde cero como lo es con todo y empezamos realizando un panel de actividades como este, y dado que no sabemos mucho sobre ti; supongo que nuevamente tendremos que hacerlo de esa manera".-Dijo y explico Applebloom mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Y bien, por donde te gustaría comenzar?".-Pregunto Scootalo tras alejarse de aquella pared y acercándosele, con su vista puesta sobre él.

Daniel entonces miro el panel de actividades recientemente montado y colocado por las Crusaders, mirando cada una de las hojas y los dibujos sobre estas de manera pensativa reflexionando y meditando la pregunta formulada por la pequeña pegaso, debido a dicha reflexión y meditación; agarrándose la quijada con su mano izquierda, Daniel con la ayuda de su mano derecha, se sentó en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas en posición de loto (La conocida postura sentada de los samuráis) y con su antebrazo derecho sobre su regazo y sus piernas, se quedó observando aquella pared.

"Mmm…No estoy muy seguro, ninguna me convence del todo".-Dijo, alejando su mano de su quijada y gesticulando un poco con esta antes de bajarla para que le hiciera compañía a su extremidad superior derecha sobre su regazo y sus piernas.

Esto hizo que las 3 potrancas también comenzaran en pensar, en búsqueda de una idea que les facilitara y les hiciera más sencillo el poder ayudarle, y tras unos segundos; a Sweetie Belle se le ocurrió algo.

"Entonces intentemos comenzar con algo que si te convenza".-Dijo, compartiendo lo que se le ocurrió y se le acerco, quedando a un metro o medio metro de distancia de él.-"Daniel dime, desde que llegaste a Ponyville o Equestria ¿no ha habido algo que te guste, emocione o entusiasmé?".-Pregunto.

Esta pregunta ocasiono el rostro de Daniel cambiara, frunció el ceño en un gesto facial reflexivo o pensativo bajando un poco sus cejas y miro hacia el suelo; o más específicamente hacia el pequeño espacio vacío que sus piernas en posición de loto formaron al cruzarse.

"Bueno…pues, a decir verdad si hubo algo".-Dijo, para luego levantar su mirada hacia el panel de actividades que tiene delante a varios metros.-"Pero eso no se encuentra en su panel".-Dijo, para luego volver a clavar la mirada en el suelo, con una clara aunque leve y palpable decepción sobre su rostro, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.-"Pero aun así no tiene caso, jamás funcionaria".-Confeso.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto Sweetie Belle alzando su ceja izquierda.

"A mí, me gustaría tener un empleo que tuviera que ver con el arte de combate; como la guardia real, pero no soy estúpido, sé que tengo problemas para obedecer a la autoridad y además siendo franco, eso no es honestamente lo que estoy buscando pero es lo que más se le acerca aquí en Equestria".-Respondió.

"Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Por qué te interesa algo como eso?".-Pregunto Scootalo, levantando su casco izquierdo con la base de este apuntando hacia el techo.

"Pues, después del combate que tuve con Luna yo-".-Intento decir pero las Crusaders lo interrumpieron tras escuchar esto último.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Exclamo Sweetie Belle totalmente sorprendida con sus ojos muy abiertos; y boquiabierta.

"¡¿Te peleaste con la princesa Luna?!".-Pregunto Scootalo tan o puede que más sorprendida que su amiga unicornio.

"¡¿Daniel cómo pudiste hacer algo así, que acaso no sabes quién es?!".-Pregunto Applebloom sorprendida pero con una mirada de decepción sobre su cara, pues ahora cree que Daniel no era tan bueno como pensaba que era, pero ellas están omitiendo el contexto o trasfondo de todo esto.

"Niñas escuchen; se lo que estarán pensando y yo-".-Dijo, siendo interrumpido nuevamente e impidiéndole terminar y explicar.

"¡Ella es una princesa Daniel, y es la hermana menor de la princesa Celestia; la gobernante de Equestria!, ¡¿Tienes aunque sea una idea de lo que has hecho?!".-Dijo Applebloom, oficialmente alterada, angustiada, decepcionada y preocupada.

"¡Niñas escuchen; yo no la ataque ni fue un combate a muerte ¿de acuerdo?!, fue solamente un combate amistoso".-Dijo Daniel con los ojos cerrados por un momento para luego abrirlos y mirar a las Crusaders haciendo ademanes con su mano izquierda como si estuviera cortando algo con el canto de la misma o haciendo karatazos, molesto, harto y enojado pues como ya sabrán a estas alturas, el no tolera en lo más mínimo que lo acusen de algo; por más pequeño sea, sin tener alguna clase de prueba o evidencia.

Esto hizo que las Crusaders nuevamente se volvieran a sorprender un poco.

"¿Un combate amistoso?".-Pregunto Scootalo, algo confundida.

"Ella misma me lo ofreció, escucho gracias a Twilight de mis habilidades en el combate y quiso verlo por ella misma, en acción".-Respondió Daniel, aun algo molesto y enojado.

"E…¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Sweetie Belle pareciéndole increíble y bajando su casco derecho, el cual tenía suspendido por encima del suelo.

"Si".-Dijo Daniel, sonando molesto y mirándola a los ojos por un momento, antes de colocar su mirada en el suelo.

Luego de esto, Scootalo volteo a ver a Applebloom esperando poder intercambiar una mirada con alguien; pero la pequeña poni de tierra tenía su mirada, sorprendida e inexpresiva sobre el humano por lo que esto no fue posible, por lo que simplemente se limitó a voltear a ver a Daniel nuevamente y una sonrisa algo grande a boca abierta se hizo presente sobre su rostro.

"¿La princesa Luna sabe pelear?".-Pregunto feliz, ilusionada y algo emocionada acercándose a Daniel, quien volteo a verla y no le dio tiempo a responder, pues un par de segundos después la pegaso se adelantó a conclusiones.-"Vaya eso es ¡tan genial!, yo sabía que ella y la princesa Celestia son increíbles pero jamás imagine que supiera pelear".-Dijo, primero mirando a Daniel y luego a Sweetie Belle.

"Debo admitirlo, ella es muy hábil, demasiado hábil, nunca me había enfrentado a alguien como ella; a decir verdad, ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuve un combate amistoso con alguien antes de ella".-Dijo Daniel, mirando hacia adelante con un rostro neutro y sereno pero su mirada decía otra cosa, en ella se puede percibir un brillo de alegría, emoción y melancolía al solo recordar lo electrizante, emocionante y vigorizante que fue su combate contra Luna, demostrando otra de las facetas u esencias que más lo caracterizan, su espíritu guerrero.

"Oye, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas?".-Dijo Scootalo poniéndose delante de él, haciendo que la mirara y viera la sonrisa de alegría y esperanza de que le contara que ella tiene sobre su cara.

Esto hizo que Daniel abriera un poco los ojos, algo sorprendido por esta petición.

"¿Sobre mi combate contra Luna?".-Dijo queriendo estar seguro, algo a lo que Scootalo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Si Daniel, cuéntanos".-Dijo Sweetie Belle poniéndose al lado de Scootalo y mirándolo.

"Si, por favor".-Dijo Applebloom uniéndose a sus amigas; algo emocionada pues realmente quiere saber.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor".-Suplicaron las 3 repetidamente y mirándolo con unas miradas de ilusión sobre sus caras.

Daniel miro de barrido a las 3, de derecha a izquierda; por un momento, antes de responderles.

"Niñas escuchen, es…es una larga historia".-Dijo, esperando convencerlas de no hacerlo.

"Tenemos tiempo".-Dijo Sweetie Belle.

"Si, no creo que nadie venga a solicitar nuestra ayuda hoy aparte de ti; y es así, estoy seguro que no tendrán ningún problema en lo que lo pospongamos y los ayudemos más tarde".-Dijo Applebloom mirando a sus amigas pero luego mirar al humano.

El cual bajo la mirada al suelo, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto pensativo, y Scootalo; formando una mirada y una expresión de desilusión y tristeza sobre su rostro, decidió acercársele.

"Daniel".-Dijo parada delante el, haciendo que la mirara.-"Por favor".-Le suplico, poniendo su casco izquierdo sobre una de sus rodillas.

Esto, combinado con la expresión de su cara y su tierna e inocente actitud infantil, hicieron que Daniel volviera a mirar al suelo pensativo y tras unos segundos, cerró los ojos e inhalo y exhalo por la nariz, en una especie de suspiro de resignación.

"…De acuerdo".-Dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándolas.

Esto causo tal dicha y emoción en las Crusaders, que tras mirarse no se pudieron contener y dejaron escapar unos fuertes gritos de emoción, cerrando los ojos y dando saltos de la emoción estando donde están, sus gritos fueron lo suficientemente estruendos y perforantes para que Daniel se aturdiera y se viera forzado a cubrirse los oídos con sus manos. Una vez que las Crusaders al fin se tranquilizaron, el dejo de cubrirse los oídos y las miro a las 3; quienes se sentaron en el suelo sobre sus ancas con unas enormes sonrisas con dientes llenas de emoción sobre sus caras, ansiosas por escuchar y Daniel, sin perder tiempo; comenzó a contarles.

 **Esta vez; no hay aclaraciones ni explicaciones que hacer. Oh, solo; una cosa, agradecería que todos miraran la imaginen que pondré como imagen de portada para mi fic, y la cual aparecerá en la parte superior izquierda de esta página justo al lado del recuadro de summary, y que me digan en su review que les parece, la cual yo mismo diseñe, dibuje y pinte. No está 100% terminada y puede que no aparezca toda la composición dado lo grande que es la imagen, pero aun así agradecería que me dijeran que les parece.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta, eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos; la próxima :).


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 9: Una pelea para la realeza.**

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Uff amigo, aún falta mucho; mucho para eso. Ya tengo pensado que hacer respecto a eso con Daniel; pero aun así gracias por la sugerencia. Tienes razón, él no podría vivir con eso y no lo hubiera hecho sentir mejor, pero esta tan alterado y tan afectado que no está siendo para nada racional y se está dejando llevar por completo por sus instintos. Nunca mejor dicho amigo. Si bien a veces las palabras solo pueden ser simples frases vacías y huecas de todo significado para algunos; y más en un estado similar como en el que estuvo Applebloom, a veces también son muy poderosas si uno sabe que decir y en qué manera decirlo. Bueno gracias :), y sí; puede ser que llegarían a ser medallistas olímpicas. Tal y como se lo dije CrisKakis; Daniel tiene sus momentos, como todos. Si bien aprendió muy bien la elección y quiere mucho a Rarity, sigue sin gustarle en lo más mínimo que ella la eclipse cuando quiere hacer algo por si misma o con sus amigas. Así es, para mi Luna y Celestia no son las típicas princesas estereotipo, ellas son más como el rey de marfil quemado del tercer DLC de Dark Souls 2, unas gobernantes justas, valientes, compasivas, firmes y abrasivas que lucharían al lado de sus tropas en medio de una guerra y no dudarían en defenderse si se ven amenazadas; ni siquiera se amargarían la vida si tuvieran que verse forzadas a matar a algún desconocido para salvar sus propias vidas o las de sus súbditos; y lo de Nightmare Moon no cuenta porque eso ya es otro nivel, eso era hermana contra hermana y seguramente debió ser durísimo para Celestia tal como el fan-video Lunally for a Princess, lo demuestra de una manera que te parte el corazón. No lo hice con intención o maldad, si tenía pensado incluir la pelea en el capítulo anterior; pero vi que era tan larga que decidí dejarle para este, espero que me disculpes y que; como siempre, disfrutes del cap.

 **CrisKakis:** Los estados de ambos dan verdadera lástima, si me lo preguntaras a mí; no sé quién me daría más lastima de los 2. XD, pues ahí no hay nada que pueda decir que ya allá explicado con anterioridad, como dije; a pesar de todo por lo que ha pasado el sigue siendo alguien empático y bondadoso muy en el fondo. Muy bien dicho amigo :). Muchas gracias amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado. R-P.D: Solo te pido que intentes no olvidarlo por favor, en verdad me gustaría saber que les parece, Espero que disfrutes del capítulo :D.

 **El puto amo 777:** Me alegra que te alegre amigo :) y muchas gracias por el halago, lo digo de verdad; gracias. Eso se revelara más adelante pero no veo qué diferencia hay de que si lo saben de una vez o después; salvo por los detalles más esenciales y significativos, por lo que responderé a tu duda: A él y un grupo de personas se les ordeno de manera paramilitar; ayudar a las fuerzas de Israel en el conflicto que está ocurriendo en Palestina, solo quiero aclarar; tanto a ti como todos los que están leyendo mis palabras, en caso de que así sea o les pase por la cabeza con ese solo comentario, que con esto yo no estoy diciendo que apoyo a Israel o Palestina respecto a esto; para nada, es más para mi entre menos guerras o mini-guerras mejor, porque todas son siempre lo mismo; un espiral aparentemente interminable de dolor, muerte y caos en la que prácticamente nadie gana. R-P.D: ¡Muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber amigo!, aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfrutes, y antes que se me olvide; agradecería que me dijeras que te parece el dibujo que hice como portada para mi fic que mencione en el capítulo anterior, y; solo en caso que no lo sepas, dicha imagen solo se puede ver en una computadora, así que para la próxima vez que estés delante de una, hazme saber tu opinión please.

 **Flashback. Unas horas antes, en Canterlot.**

Después de conversar con la princesa Celestia sobre sus sentimientos hacia Rainbow Dash y de que la princesa del sol le prometería estar siempre ahí para apoyarla, ella y Twilight abandonaron la sala de los tronos, encontrándose con Luna en el pasillo quien; como la vez que Starlight fue llamada para resolver el problema de amistad entre las 2 hermanas de la realeza y como siempre lo hace, con la ayuda de su magia está comenzando a reemplazar las plantas de las masetas por ramas de lavanda para ayudar a todos aquellos que duermen en los interiores del castillo a tener un sueño prospero, relajante y profundo, luego de que cada maseta tuviera ramas de lavanda Luna se percató de la presencia de su hermana y su amiga y compañera princesa, a las cuales se les acerco y expreso su comentario de que ojala pudieran haber resuelto o al menos tratado con el tema que Twilight quería conversar con Celestia, cosa la cual les fue asegurada por su hermana y la joven princesa alicornio, sin que sospechara en lo más mínimo el secreto sobre ella que Celestia le confeso a Twilight para tranquilizarla durante la conversación que tuvieron.

Luego de eso, de percatarse que Daniel no se encuentra alrededor y de preguntarle a Luna si lo ha visto desde que abandonó la sala de los tronos; obteniendo una respuesta negatoria por su parte, Twilight comento abiertamente que saldría en su búsqueda, algo en lo que Luna y Celestia se ofrecieron a acompañarla, cosa la cual Twilight acepto gratamente, esto lo están haciendo esperando que el tiempo que transcurrió desde lo que hablaron en la sala de los tronos; haya tranquilizado a Daniel lo suficiente para aligerar un poco la tensión que ahora surgió entre él y las 2 princesas más conocidas de Equestria.

Tras unos minutos de búsqueda por el interior del gran castillo; solicitando la ayuda de los guardias a quienes les preguntaban si lo habían visto, finalmente las 3 alicornios lograron encontrarlo, Twilight fue la primera en vislumbrar su figura tras abrir una de las grandes puertas que conducen al jardín lateral izquierdo del castillo; el cual cabe resaltar, cuenta con una arena de justa con césped en vez de tierra o cemento, donde los guardias reales reciben su constante entrenamiento en caso de que algún dia tengan que verse forzados a usarlo para proteger a sus gobernantes, cosa en la cual incluso darían sus propias vidas. Daniel se encuentra con sus antebrazos recargados sobre el barandal de concreto color gris del pequeño "mini balcón" de las escaleras que se encuentra al nomas cruzar esas puertas por las cuales Twilight hecho un vistazo, con los dedos de sus manos envueltos sobre sus codos, su pierna derecha cruzada por encima y detrás del dobladillo de su pierna izquierda, su espalda ligeramente encorvada y mirando fija y perdidamente hacia adelante, con un rostro molesto y enojado.

Esto último hizo que Twilight aplanara sus orejas contra su cabeza, sintiéndose apenada y avergonzada así como un poco afligida pues está perfectamente consciente que él se encuentra en ese estado por causa suya, tras esto regreso su cabeza al interior del castillo y volteo a ver hacia su derecha para el pasillo en el que se encuentra, percatándose de esta forma de que Celestia y Luna están conversando con un capitán, comandante o alguien de alto rango de la guardia real personal de Luna, un poni de pelaje color azul muy oscuro como la noche, el cual cuenta con algunos colmillos en su dentadura, orejas puntiagudas y alas con bastante semejanza a las de un murciélago, quien seguramente vino a comunicarles o hablar de algo con ellas. Esto le dijo a Twilight que; dado que es incierto cuanto tomara eso, recae en ella y solamente en ella, que intente conversar con Daniel en un intento por explicar los motivos que tuvo para hacerle lo que le hizo y esperando que mínimo, la perdone a ella, convérsele de hacerle cambiar sobre lo que dijo respecto a la protección y seguridad de Ponyville en caso de que los humanos vuelvan; seria pedir demasiado y ella lo sabe muy bien.

Entonces, tras cerrar los ojos por un momento e inhalar y exhalar hondo por la boca, ella salió por una de las grandes puertas entre-abiertas que conducen al patio y comenzó a acercarse al humano, con su cuello casi perfectamente alineado con las vértebras de su lomo, con una mirada algo triste y afligida, y sus orejas aplanadas.

"…Ho…Hola, Daniel".-Dijo, realmente avergonzada y formando una sonrisa nerviosa con dientes sobre su cara.

Daniel la escucho haciendo que girara su cabeza un poco hacia su izquierda y la mirara; apenas, con el rabillo de sus ojos, cerrando un poco más dichos globos oculares color café en gesto físico de enojo, no quiso responderle y sin decir absolutamente nada; regreso su mirada hacia el frente. Esto hizo que Twilight abriera un poco los ojos y borrara aquella sonrisa nerviosa, cambiándola por una boca cerrada con una línea que denota afligimiento sobre esta, entonces ella bajo la mirada al suelo, el cual miro por un segundo, antes de cerrar los ojos por un momento y dejar escapar un suspiro de su boca, para luego levantar la cabeza un poco y mirar a su amigo más reciente.

"Daniel escucha, sé que seguramente estas molesto conmigo; pero qui…".-Antes de pudiera terminar, este la interrumpió.

"¿Molesto?, ¿molesto?".-Pregunto, poniendo sus manos en el barandal de concreto que tiene delante suyo y voltear a ver a la alicornio por encima de su hombro izquierdo, con una mirada cargada de ira e irritación.-"Eso no se acerca ni siquiera un poco ¡a como me estoy sintiendo!".-Dijo, lo último con grito tan cargado de furia, que el alto tono de este y la potente emoción que este transmitió; hicieron que Twilight se estremeciera y se sintiera realmente intimidada.-"¡Me quitaste lo único que realmente me garantizaba protegerme de esos malnacidos que están yendo detrás de mí!".-Dijo, quitando sus manos del barandal y señalando hacia su izquierda con su brazo izquierdo, para luego bajarlo.

A pesar de lo realmente intimidada que se siente, y a esto aporto el temor que está comenzando sentir; Twilight intento mantenerse lo más serena y tranquila posible, en un intento de poder razonar y dialogar con él.

"Sé que fue así, pero Daniel; no tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy segura que mis amigas y yo podremos protegerte".-Dijo ella, levantando su casco izquierdo del suelo y gesticulando un poco con este.

"¡No soy un niño mimado al cual tengan que proteger Twilight!, soy bastante capaz de valerme por mí mismo y eso deberías saberlo muy bien luego de lo que sucedió en Ponyville".-Dijo Daniel, ahora señalando detrás de él y a la lejanía en medio de todo esto.

"Claro que sé que eres más que apto para cuidar de ti mismo, pero no hay nada malo con recibir algo de ayuda de tus amigos y los ponis que se preocupan por ti Daniel".-Dijo Twilight, comenzando a enojarse un poco.

"¡Pues no lo hagan!".-Exclamo Daniel, luego de eso desvió su mirada al suelo, mirando justo al lado de su pie derecho sitio al cual se quedó viendo por un par de segundos; antes de dejar escapar un breve suspiro por la nariz, en un intento por tranquilizarse un poco cerrando los ojos por un momento.-"Twilight escucha, y créeme cuando lo digo; pero todo aquel que realmente a intentado ayudarme acaba por ocurrirle algo malo, la tragedia y la desgracia siempre me persiguen y el hecho de que ellos hayan sido capaces de llegar hasta aquí es una prueba de ello, ni tú, ni tus amigas, ni nadie están a salvo; ni siquiera y menos estando cerca de mi".-Dijo, llevándose a la mitad de esto la mano hacia su pecho, justo por encima de su corazón y acabando señalando el piso con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, acentuando físicamente lo que dijo.

"Daniel tal vez eso, dh dh-ay; tal vez eso no tenga nada que ver, quizás solo hayas tenido mala suerte todo este tiempo".-Dijo Twilight, titubeando y balbuceando por un breve momento en medio de esto mientras buscaba una respuesta la cual darle.

"Jhm, si claro; sigue tratando de convencerme de toda esa mierda".-Dijo Daniel cruzándose de brazos, rodando los ojos y terminando con estos mirando hacia su derecha y hacia el cielo, lo anteriormente dicho lo dijo con un tono de amargura y tedioso en su voz en la cual también se podían percibir ciertos toques de sarcasmo.

Esta acción o reacción física por su parte ocasionaron que Twilight, dada lo incívico que le pareció; finalmente se enojara y molestara y lo miro con el ceño fruncido como prueba de ello.

"Al menos intento ser o intento hacer que pienses con optimismo Daniel, así que discúulpame por tratar de ver el vaso medio lleno en vez de medio vacío; tal y como tú lo haces".-Dijo Twilight, con cierto enojo en su voz y señalándolo con la punta de su casco derecho.

"Por lo que pude darme cuenta en Ponyville tú no has vivido nada lo demasiado fuerte o demasiado intenso para que logres entender que así es como debe verse la vida, la vida es cruel Twilight, te orilla a volverte duro y frio, lo hizo conmigo y te garantizo que también lo hará contigo y posiblemente con el resto de sus amigas".- Dijo Daniel regresando su mirada a ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras lo hacía, mientras a la vez se señala a si mismo colocando su dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre su pecho para luego señalarla a ella.

"Yo sé muy bien que la vida es difícil Daniel, pero eso no quiere decir que sea cruel, todo depende de cómo la veas".-Dijo la princesa de la amistad, con su casco derecho levantado hacia arriba y con la base de este señalando hacia el cielo.

Daniel se le quedo viendo con esa mirada, fija, intensa, seria y severa durante unos pocos segundos sin descruzar sus brazos, y tras hacerlo; volteando a ver hacia su derecha por un momento dejo escapar una pequeña risa burlonesca dibujando una pequeña sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara cuando lo hizo, pero posteriormente negar un par de veces con su cabeza y mirar a la alicornio color lavanda por un segundo, antes de girarse hacia su derecha, dándole de esta manera la espalda, descruzando sus brazos y colocando nuevamente sus manos sobre el barandal de concreto de esa especie de "mini-balcón".

"Todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo, pero descuida; conociéndome algún dia lo entenderás, y lo peor es que no dependerá de ti".-Dijo Daniel en un tono de voz lo bastante alto para que ella lo escuchara y sin dirigirle para nada la mirada, ni siquiera a través o por medio del rabillo de sus ojos.

Esto ocasiono que Twilight hiciera su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, mirando hacia el cielo por un momento dejando escapar una especie de siseo a manera de queja, para un segundo después cerrar los ojos, hacer su cabeza un poco hacia adelante; impactando de esta manera su frente contra la base de su casco derecho de una manera que no le doliera en lo más mínimo, y negando muy; muy leve o sutilmente con su cabeza, dejo escapar un zumbido o quejido lleno de molestia desde lo más profundo de garganta manteniendo su boca cerrada. Enserio en ocasiones le resulta realmente imposible intentar dialogar o razonar con Daniel cuando se pone así de retraído o distante, es como las ocasiones en las que tiene sus diferencias con sus amigas; pero incrementado dos o tres veces peor, y así seguirá siendo pues alguien que ha vivido una vida en tiempos de paz, rodeada de prosperidad, comodidad, lujos y o placer, jamás lograra entender realmente lo frenética, caótica, atroz y cruda que puede ser la vida en tiempos de guerra y estando en los campos de batalla.

Luego de eso, ella simplemente abrió los ojos y deposito su mirada sobre Daniel, el cual seguía mirando hacia adelante perdido en la lejanía, en ese momento ella escucho el chirriar de las bisagras de las enormes puertas que hay detrás de su persona, haciendo que volteara a ver mirando por encima de su hombro izquierdo y se encontrara con Celestia y Luna, la primera de las susodichas princesas se encuentra mirando escudada detrás de una de las grandes puertas, permitiendo que solo su cuello, su cabeza y sus patas delanteras pudieran verse, mientras que Luna si es completamente visible, estando justo delante de su hermana y por ende más allá de las puertas, parada a un metro de distancia de donde se encuentra su hermana mayor.

Tras mirar por un par de segundos a su alrededor, las miradas de las hermanas princesas se posicionaron sobre Twilight y dibujaron unas pequeñas sonrisas sobre sus caras, con esta acción Twilight supo e intuyo que ellas le preguntaron cómo le fue el intentar hablar con Daniel sin hacer uso de la palabra, llevándose aunque sea un ligera de decepción cuando Twilight les respondió; bajando su mirada hacia el suelo con sus orejas aplanadas, orientando su cabeza hacia adelante con su cuello alineado casi perfectamente con su lomo y mirando a Daniel. Esto ocasiono que ambas princesas, algo o ligeramente incomodadas miraran hacia un lado por un momento para luego en silencio, acercarse a su amiga y compañera princesa colocándose al lado de la misma, Luna a su izquierda y Celestia a su derecha, para posteriormente y acto seguido, las 3 colocaran su mirada sobre Daniel, buscando algo que hacer o decirle para aligerar la tensión que ahora hay entre ellas y el humano pero nada se les lograba ocurrir, Twilight como en los viejos tiempos volteo a ver a su ex mentora a los ojos esperando que ella pudiera tener la respuesta a este predicamento, pero por desgracia no fue así; Celestia solamente le respondió tras mirarla por un momento, mirando el suelo con una mirada de cierta tristeza sobre sus ojos.

Entonces, tras algo de meditación y reflexión en la seguridad de sus pensamientos, a Luna se le ocurrió una idea, la cual le hizo dibujar una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, coloco su mirada sobre Daniel luego de eso y sin decir absolutamente nada comenzó a acercársele, ganándose de esta forma las miradas y la atención de Twilight y su hermana.

"Daniel, Twilight nos comentó en su carta que al parecer eres diestro y experimentado en el arte del combate, ¿es eso cierto?".-Dijo Luna, deteniéndose a un par de metros de distancia de él y hablando con un tono de voz más dócil, amable y cargado de gracia a como usualmente acostumbra hacer.

Esta pregunta hizo que Daniel girara su cabeza 90 grados hacia derecha y la mirara con el rabillo del ojo, con un rostro apagado, neutro e inexpresivo pero de una manera realmente sutil o minúscula; afligido también.

"Bueno…Si, podría decirse que si".-Respondió, mirando hacia el suelo por un momento, antes de regresar su cabeza y su mirada hacia el frente.

"Y dime, ¿eres hábil en eso, o al menos tú mismo te consideras hábil?".-Pregunto la princesa de la noche, sin borrar aquella pequeña sonrisa de su cara.

"Yo…no sabría cómo responder de forma clara a eso".-Dijo Daniel, esta vez sin voltear a verla y sonando decaído y o algo deprimido.

Esto hizo que la sonrisa de Luna se agrandara un poco, como si mentalmente pidiera que todo esto pasara.

"Bueno, dado que no puedes explicarlo, ¿Qué te parece si lo demuestras?".-Dijo ella, caminando hacia él y terminando a su izquierda, a un metro de distancia.

Esto sorprendió no solo a Daniel, si no a Celestia y Twilight quienes abrieron los ojos como reacción a esta susodicha respuesta.

"¿Cómo dice?".-Pregunto Daniel girando su cabeza hacia Luna, con expresión de extrañez y confusión sobre su cara, quitando sus manos del barandal de concreto y girando el resto de su cuerpo en la misma dirección en la que giro su cabeza.

"Twilight describió en su carta una gran variedad de capacidades y o habilidades físicas y de combate que asegura posees".-Dijo Luna volteando a ver Twilight a manera de gesto, haciendo que Daniel hiciera lo mismo y que la joven princesa se avergonzara o pusiera un poco nerviosa.-"A mí en lo personal me gustaría mucho ver de que eres capaz en esa área, si eres tan bueno como asegura te doy mi palabra como princesa de Equestria, que realmente me gustaría tener un enfrentamiento amistoso contigo".-Dijo, mirando nuevamente al humano.

Esta petición tomo a Daniel realmente por sorpresa, haciendo que abriera los ojos sorprendido y comenzara a dudar, no porque se sienta intimidado por Luna o por temor a quedar en ridículo si pierde, sino por temor a herirla aunque sea en cierta gravedad; temiendo que lo puedan encarcelar por ello o qué; dado la facilidad con la que se emociona en medio del fervor de un combate no sepa cuándo parar y pueda llegar incluso a asesinarla sin tener para nada la intención, desconociendo obviamente que ella es inmortal y sin tomar en cuenta u omitiendo por el completo el detalle que ella es la encargada del movimiento de la luna en Equestria, lo que le indicaría que ella ha vivido generaciones enteras, y clavando su mirada en el suelo con una expresión de duda y confusión sobre su rostro, comenzó a pensar en la respuesta que le daría a la princesa de la noche.

"Bueno, emm…¿está segura?, no quiero herirla de gravedad en medio del fervor del combate".-Dijo mirando a la princesa; directamente a sus hermosos ojos azules, sin que la duda y la confusión se esfumaran de su rostro.

Lo que dijo ocasiono que Luna deja escapar una risita, manteniendo sus labios cerrados y cerrando sus ojos por un momento cuando lo hizo.

"Oh tranquilo; no debes preocuparte por eso, me considero bastante buena en el arte del combate y además, tengo a la magia de mi lado dudo que algo como eso llegue a ocurrir".-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, con confianza, amabilidad y cierta gracia en su voz.

Tras esa contestación, Daniel volvió a bajar su mirada al suelo pensándose nuevamente la respuesta que le daría, y tras unos segundos de reflexión y meditación, finalmente quito su mirada del suelo y la miro a los ojos para responderle.

"Está bien; de acuerdo, pero con una condición".-Dijo Daniel mirándola con seriedad y severidad, levantando su mano derecha y teniendo el dedo índice de este estiro; a manera de ademan.

Esto hizo que Luna abriera los ojos y borrara su sonrisa de su rostro, ya que esto fue algo que no se le esperaba para nada.

"Oh, de acuerdo, ¿Qué condición?".-Pregunto.

"Que no me arrestaran, harán pagar servicio comunitario o cualquier otra cosa; si hipotéticamente usted sale lastimada de nuestro encuentro, pues yo se lo advertí claramente desde un principio".-Respondió el humano, señalándola directo al rostro por un momento para luego cruzarse de brazos.

Tras escuchar esto y parpadear una vez; literalmente, Luna volvió a dibujar aquella pequeña sonrisa de alegría sobre su rostro.

"Tienes mi palabra de honor como princesa de la noche, y guardiana del mundo de los sueños".-Dijo ella cerrando los ojos con su casco izquierdo levantando hacia arriba con la base de este señalando al cielo, en un gesto de promesa, para luego llevarse ese casco al pecho y abriendo sus ojos para verlo directamente, tras lo cual volteo a ver hacia su derecha, a su hermana mayor, quien se encuentra sencilla y llanamente sorprendida.-"Hermana, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de detener a tus guardias de honor si intentan interferir en nuestro combate o en caso de que intenten arrestar a Daniel; antes, durante o después del duelo?".-Dijo.

Esto hizo que Celestia saliera de su leve aturdimiento producido por su sorpresa, por medio de un par de parpadeos para luego mirar a su hermana menor.

"Oh si, por supuesto".-Dijo ella asintiendo levemente con la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, pero con una mirada de tristeza, aflicción o preocupación sobre sus ojos color purpura, no por su hermana sino por Daniel, dado al hecho de él seguramente es mortal.

"Te lo agradezco".-Dijo Luna para luego regresar su mirada a Daniel.-"Muy bien Daniel, sígueme".-Dijo dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia adelante, acercándose a las escaleras de concreto de aquella especie de terraza sobre la que ella, el humano, su hermana y su amiga princesa se encuentran.-"El campo de justa que tenemos al final de estos 2 niveles de escaleras es más que perfecto para nuestro encuentro".-Dijo mientras bajaba por las escalones de estas.

Un par de segundos después, Daniel; sin pensarlo 2 veces comenzó a seguirla y bajar por dichos escalones de concreto, una vez que abandono prácticamente aquella terraza sobre la que se encontraba Twilight, seguida pocos segundos después por Celestia, se acercó al borde o limite lateral de esa terraza; sin atreverse a pisar siguiera el primer escalón y mirando con asombro como su amigo humano bajaba por las escaleras siguiendo a la hermana menor de su ex mentora, asombro el cual se convirtió inmediatamente después en cierta angustia y preocupación por su seguridad y bienestar, al tratarse de un amigo suyo pero también sin atreverse a objetar, decir o hacer algo para impedir este enfrentamiento amistoso, dado el inmenso respeto que ella siente hacia la autoridad de sus amigas princesas; sintiéndose más como si siguiera siendo un súbdito de ellas que su compañera y amiga real.

Una vez que Luna y Daniel llegaron al final de los 2 niveles de escaleras por los que descendieron, la princesa se acercó 2 pares de guardias reales que se encuentran en un extremo del largo espacio abierto sobre el que se encuentran y el cual sirve como lugar de entrenamiento y en antaño, pero ocasiones de justas, dichos 2 pares de guardias reales se encuentran haciendo entrenamiento ligero pero se detuvieron al instante al percatarse de la presencia de Luna, ante la cual se inclinaron con respeto, Luna les dio permiso y libertad para levantarse y amablemente les ordeno que por favor le trajeran su equipo personal de combate el cual no usa desde mucho en los tiempos de antaño, pero el cual ella misma de vez en cuando procura mantener reluciente y en buen estado.

Esta petición se les hizo algo inusual a los guardias quienes por un momento dudaron, pero dicha duda solo duro ese momento e inclinándose fueron a obedecer la orden de su presencia, y tras unos pocos minutos después; uno de los guardias que es un pegaso llego con el equipo personal de combate de la princesa de la noche, quien lo tomo telepáticamente con la ayuda de su magia y tras hacerlo, volteo a ver a Daniel y luego al otro par de guardias a los cuales les llamo la atención en medio de su entrenamiento.

"Rain Storm, Flash lightning, por favor sean tan amables de traerle a mi oponente todo un surtido de armas, escudos y armaduras o vestuarios para que elija su equipamiento para el enfrentamiento".-Dijo, intercalando su mirada entre ambos guardias y Daniel.

"A la orden alteza".-Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia y cerrando los ojos, para luego acercársele a Daniel.

Quien abrió los ojos cuando repentinamente se le vino a la mente un detalle importante.

"Disculpe princesa Luna".-Dijo, llamando su atención.-"Recuerde que todas las cosas en su reino están diseñadas en su mayoría; específicamente para ponis, no para humanos".-Dijo.

Este señalamiento y comentario hizo que no solo Luna, sino los 4 guardias alrededor de ambos abrieran los ojos cuando los puso a considerar esto.

"Mm, tienes razón".-Dijo bajando la mirada al suelo y llevándose su casco derecho a su mentón, se quedó ahí pensando en alguna posible solución este problema, a la mitad de esto quito su mirada del suelo y volteo a ver hacia su izquierda, encontrándose así con uno de los guardias a los que les dio la orden de asistir a Daniel el cual es un unicornio, y este último detalle le dio una muy buena idea.

"Flash Lightning".-Dijo, llamando así la atención del guardia quien volteo a verla.-"¿Eres capaz de realizar hechizos de transformación?".-Pregunto.

"Así es su alteza".-Respondió el haciendo una rápida reverencia. Y su respuesta hizo que al rostro de Luna regresara aquella pequeño sonrisa que se había esfumado cuando Daniel les señalo este problema al que intentaba encontrarle solución.

"De acuerdo, Daniel, una vez que hayas escogido tu equipamiento pídele a Flash Lightning que te haga todos los ajustes o correcciones que consideres necesarias, y con eso estoy segura que el problema estará resuelto en su mayoría".-Dijo la princesa mirando al humano y al guardia por un momento en medio de esto.

Daniel le hubiera dado mínimo algún pero de no haber sido porque recordó la ocasión en la que conoció a Twilight, cuando esta hizo más grande la tina del baño donde se ducho y cuando Starlight hizo desaparecer todas las armas del escuadrón que llego a Ponyville, si ellas pudieron hacer todo eso; tal como los relatos de fantasía y ciencia ficción en su dimensión aseguran, eso significa que para alguien como él las capacidades de la magia no deben tener prácticamente casi ningún límite y basándose en eso, la idea de Luna no se le hacía en lo más mínimo mala sino todo lo contrario.

"Entendido, buena idea, gracias princesa".-Dijo Daniel mirándola con un rostro serio, apagado y neutro, para luego darse media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse, siendo seguido justo detrás por Rain Storm y Flash Lightning.

"¡Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites para estar listo, no tengo ninguna prisa!".-Dijo ella en voz alta y ayudándose con su casco derecho cerca de su boca como un pequeño megáfono improvisado mientras miraba como se alejaba, para luego colocar su mirada sobre su querido y antiguo equipamiento de combate, dibujando una mirada de melancolía sobre sus ojos al recordar todos los momentos que ha vivido junto a él cuándo lo usaba en antaño, con los otros 2 guardias cerca de ella a su disposición, pues al igual que en la dimensión humana colocarse una armadura en Equestria es tan complicado que requiere de ayuda.

Daniel se alejó con Flash Lightning y Rain Storm hasta estar hasta casi al otro lado de aquel campo de justas; el cual cabe de destacar mide 2 tercios de lo que mide un campo de futbol en la dimensión humana, con tal de darle total privacidad y darse total privacidad a sí mismo, en caso de que tenga que se vea en la necesidad o posibilidad para sentirse más cómodo; de desvestirse para luego colocarse lo que sea que va elegir como su equipamiento de combate. Una vez del otro lado de aquella área designada para justas, Flash Lightning y Rain Storm le pidieron que los esperara justo ahí y sin perder tiempo, salieron corriendo de ahí, hacia la armería más cercana para cumplir la orden que les fue dada por la princesa de la noche, unos minutos después, ambos regresaron con Flash Lightning tirando; con la ayuda de telepatía y su magia de unicornio, de un enorme armario con ruedas para mayor y más cómoda movilidad en donde seguramente traerán un surtido de la armería o bodega de armas a la que fueron, con Rain Storm indicándole el camino correcto a veces de señas estando en el aire con la ayuda de sus alas, ya que dicho armario obstruye e incómoda en buena medida la visibilidad del guardia unicornio.

No tuvieron que usar las escaleras en lo absoluto, pues en un parte determinada, al doblar la esquina de intersección de paredes al lado del extremo del área para justas donde Daniel se encuentra; se encuentran un gran par de puertas de madera de color café, las cuales conducen directamente hacia una armería del equipamiento y armamento que ellos usan en sus constantes entrenamientos. En poco tiempo, ambos ponis regresaron con Daniel, giraron el enorme armario y las puertas de este directamente hacia él y usando su magia; Flash Lightning abrió ambas puertas del mueble, ocasionando que inmediatamente después de esto, las botas, rodilleras, zapatos o botas y las armaduras que contenía en su interior salieran de su interior, cayeran y terminaran regadas por el césped y el piso sobre el que se encuentran, ambos guardias y Daniel no les prestaron en importancia a esto en lo absoluto, dado que al estar todo hecho de distintos metales se necesita mucho más que algo como eso para arruinar ese equipo o deformarlo.

Tras mirar todo aquello que termino por el suelo, Daniel levanto la mirada un momento y le echo un rápido y breve vistazo al interior del armario, dentro del cual; apoyadas de una manera apropiada contra su pared interior de madera, vio una gran variedad de armas características físicas de la época en la que actualmente están viviendo los habitantes de Equestria, destacando entre estas; una alabarda, una lanza y una espada recta de un diseño sencillo, simple y ordinario, nada en ellas es merecedor de hacerse resaltar. Daniel entonces volvió a bajar su mirada al suelo, se acercó a todas las armaduras y demás equipo de protección que se encuentran por el suelo y tomándolos en sus manos; uno por uno empezó a mirarlos e inspeccionarlos, buscando cuales elegir para su duelo con Luna.

"Esta armadura está bien, al final te diré las correcciones que necesito para cada cosa".-Dijo Daniel pasándole la armadura que escogió a Flash Lightning, el cual la tomo con su magia y la hizo a un lado para no confundirlo o perderlo con lo demás.

"Entendido".-Dijo el mirando a Daniel, mientras este ahora estaba eligiendo que usar para protegerse las manos y los brazos u antebrazos como mínimo.

"Mm, estos están bien".-Dijo pasándole lo que sea que haya escogido y ahora paso a buscar algo con lo cual protegerse los pies.-"Esto".-Dijo y paso a lo siguiente; que sería algo para proteger sus piernas, pero no encontró algo parecido en todo el equipo, lo que lo hizo suspiro con fastidio y resignación, en eso ultimo tendría que improvisar.

Mientras todo esto ocurría y ahora procedía a explicarle las correcciones que quería a Flash Lightning; lo mejor y más sencillamente que le fuera posible, Luna ya había terminado de prepararse y colocarse su equipo con la ayuda de los otros 2 guardias, para mayor comodidad recogió su grin, su melena, y el comienzo de su cola lo mejor que le fue posible con unas especies de grandes ligas para el cabello de color azul rey en lo que para los humanos sería un peinado de cola de caballo, como arma física principal usara una gran y enorme guadaña cuya hoja es grande y ancha pero con forma de luna creciente aunque no tan curvada, dicha hoja está pintada de un brillante azul claro casi blanco, como si uniera al largo mango con la hoja; en la intersección de ambas cosas hay una forma u objeto extraño cuyo propósito real se desconoce pero el cual tiene forma y aspecto luna giobosa creciente, el mango esta hecho de un metal sumamente raro en Equestria y dicho mango es de color azul ultramar del cual no hay mucho que destacar pues bastante simple, salvo lo que hay al final de este, una especie de contrapeso de color blanco con forma de luna en cuarto creciente, con la curva del mismo apuntando hacia abajo y la mitad partida; unida al final y extremo del mango.

Y sobre sí misma, Luna tiene puesta su magnífica e impresionante armadura, el pecho o torso de dicha armadura está hecha de unas especies escamas torácicas de metal de color negro; como la de los pangolines en la dimensión humana, obviamente el pecho y el vientre son más planos para mayor comodidad y movimiento pero no la espalda o lomo, sus patas; tanto delanteras como traseras están relativamente expuestas, como si fuera un chaleco, de dichas "escamas" de su armadura que cubren su lomo, a ambos costados y detrás de las mismas tiene una especie de falda hecha con placas de metal color negro que terminan con una punta aguda cuadrada, como las de las cercas estereotipo y los cuales protegen sus costados de los ataques, dicha armadura cuenta con una especie de cuello totalmente rígido hecho de metal pero con el espacio suficiente para que ella pueda mover su cabeza con libertad, a ambos lados del mismo cuenta con un par de hombreras con la forma de unos péndulos o guillotinas con la curva de estas apuntando hacia adelante, cambio sus "zapatos" de color azul perla por unos totalmente negros y en sus 2 patas delanteras cuenta con unas especies de rodilleras hechas con placas de metal de color negro. Y como último, como única protección y también como medida ofensiva-defensiva para sus alas, en la parte delantera del dobladillo de estas hay unas placas con forma V invertidas y un par de puntiagudos picos en estas, haciéndolas parecer más a las de un murciélago que a las de un ave, en el pecho de su armadura se encuentra exactamente la misma forma que su Cutie Mark, solo que el humo que rodea a la luna es de color azul ultramar y no negro.

Ella, teniendo los ojos cerrados ladeo y giro su cabeza hacia su derecha con movimiento algo brusco, moviendo su larga y cósmica melena hacia su lado izquierdo, tras hacerlo miro al guardia que tiene a su derecha con una pequeña sonrisa, este entendió la indirecta y con una sonrisa, y usando su magia le paso su fiel arma; aquella enorme e imponente guadaña la cual le va como un anillo al dedo conjunto con todo su conjunto de guerrera, Luna tomo a su vieja y fiel amiga con su magia y en su reluciente hoja pudo ver su propio reflejo, haciendo que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande y una mirada de melancolía y conmoción apareciera sobre su rostro, ya hace casi mil años que ya no la usa, la única vez que la uso fue cuando junto con su hermana; hace casi un milenio, intentaron vencer al rey sombra por sí mismas, fallando prácticamente en el intento pero logrando encerrarlo en la larga prisión en la que estuvo, luego de eso fue consumida y corrompida por Nightmare Moon ocasionando su destierro, es por todos estos motivos extraño a su querida arma de combate, añadiendo también el hecho de que antes de que ascendiera a alicornio y fuera proclamada princesa, fue una poni terrestre de primera línea de defensa en su pueblo natal: Ponyville.

Luna siguió mirando su reflejo y la hoja de su vieja y querida amiga, recordando con añoranza los viejos tiempos pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el guardia que tiene a un lado la toco en el hombro un par de veces diciendo su nombre, haciendo que ella volteara a verlo y tras hacerlo, el guardia volteo a ver y señalo hacia su izquierda, un gesto el cual Luna siguió encontrándose de esta forma con Daniel, el cual comenzaba a acercarse a ella con el armamento y equipo que el mismo escogió.

La armadura que lleva puesta parece la combinación de las que usaron los guerreros del pueblo griego en los viejos tiempos en su dimensión y la de un guerrero samurái en las épocas del Japón feudal, dicha armadura está hecha de bronce dorado y es del mismo color que el de dicho metal, compuesta de largas placas de metal con pequeñas esferitas o puntos hechas de un metal distinto pintadas de gris; ubicadas al comienzo y final de la envergadura de dichas placas metálicas, con unas placas de mayores dimensiones y colocadas y encima y atadas a sus bíceps para proteger dicha zona de los ataques, y con una especie de "falda" que es la combinación que; de forma estereotipada, usualmente tienen dichas armaduras con las cuales está inspirada, dicha falda solo se extiende a ambos flancos de su cuerpo y llegan solamente hasta la mitad de sus muslos y el borde de este termina con unas puntas triangulo-cuadradas como la de la armadura de su futura contrincante.

Como protección para sus manos y antebrazos lleva unos guanteletes del mismo color que su armadura pero sobre los dedos y la muñeca de dicha guantelete; hay unas pequeñas placas metálicas que le brindaran mayor protección; de color blanco o plateado, y de su cintura para abajo, lleva unas cotas de malla metálica de color café claro; el cual combina muy bien con el de su armadura y justo después y debajo de esta, lleva puestas unas botas metálicas bastante similares a las de estereotipo caballero del mismo color que su malla metálica pero con sus bordes o partes donde se encuentran las articulaciones de la pierna; de un color amarillo canario o amarillo muy claro. Como arma eligió al parecer una larga katana u espada samurái la cual lleva sujeta a su cintura y la cual mide un metro y medio al parecer, el mango de la misma es de color café oscuro y la funda de la misma es de un café aún más oscuro, casi negro, y cabe señalar y resaltar que no está usando ninguna protección para su cabeza al igual que Luna; claro está sin contar el cuello con el que cuenta su armadura. Cabe señalar que no le resulto nada fácil a Daniel hacer que Flash Lightning le hiciera todos estos cambios a la armadura para ponis que eligió, dado el nulo conocimiento de la cultura humana del unicornio guardia, tuvo que ser sumamente explícito y decir lo mejor que pudo; hasta el último detalle de todas las enormes modificaciones que sufrió la armadura que lleva puesta, para que esta quedara exactamente igual o lo más cerca posible, a la que el creo en el interior de su mente y su imaginación.

Luna se le quedo mirando sorprendida y con su boca muy; pero muy ligeramente abierta y entonces giro hacia su izquierda 90 grados, con su cabeza orientada hacia Daniel y acto seguido, parpadeo un par de veces con tal de asegurarse que no fuera alguna ilusión, o su imaginación y mente gastándole una broma; pero ese no resulto ser para nada el caso.

"Guau, debo confesarte Daniel, que esa armadura y ese estilo te quedan bastante bien".-Dijo ella, girando su cuerpo hacia él y con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Gracias".-Dijo Daniel con un rostro y un tono de voz neutro, para luego colocar su mirada sobre el equipamiento de Luna y tras mirarlo un momento; dibujar una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Lo mismo le digo a usted".-Dijo, haciendo un breve ademan hacia su ser.

"Oh, es muy amable de tu parte; te lo agradezco".-Dijo Luna sintiéndose algo alagada y mirándolo a los ojos, con una sonrisa un poco más grande sobre su rostro.

Daniel entonces se detuvo a 2 metros de distancia de ella, con las guardias que a lo asistieron a ambos lados suyos.

"¿Muy bien, listo para comenzar?".-Pregunto Luna, a lo que Daniel respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, con una sonrisa y un brillo de confianza y astucia sobre su cara y su mirada, tras lo cual volteo a ver a los 2 guardias a tiene a sus costados.-"Muchas gracias por su servicio, pueden retirarse".-Dijo, ante lo cual ambos guardias hicieron una rápida reverencia y se marcharon, Luna entonces miro a Flash Lightning y Rain Storm.-"Flash Lightning, Rain Storm, retírense por favor".-Dijo.

"A la orden princesa".-Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo inclinando las cabezas y cerrando los ojos por un momento, para luego alejarse, en dirección a las escaleras por las que Daniel y Luna bajaron; junto a su otros 2 compañeros a los que Luna les ordeno retirarse.

"Muy bien, sígueme".-Dijo Luna acercándose a Daniel para luego pasar junto a él; por su lado izquierdo y comenzando a acercarse al centro de la arena de justa, teniendo su guadaña levitando a su izquierda con la ayuda de su magia.

Daniel la miro pasar a su lado y sin decir nada, comenzó a seguirla. Mientras tanto, desde el balcón o terraza de concreto por el descendieron, Celestia y Twilight miraban desde ese punto todo lo que sucedía y lo que iba a suceder entre el humano y a la alicornio, haciendo que Twilight quien como siempre analizaba cada escenario posible pero sobre reaccionaba a la posibilidad de este ya fuera por algún motivo, hasta el más pequeño e insignificante en un sentido negativo; dibujara una expresión de angustia y preocupación sobre su rostro, con sus orejas aplanadas, su labio inferior sumido dentro de su boca con los dientes de su mandíbula superior sobre dicha parte y se llevará su casco derecho bastante cerca de su boca. Celestia se percató de esto y conociendo a su sobresaliente ex alumna y amiga, decidió intentar tranquilizarla con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"Twilight tranquila, no tienes por qué preocuparte".-Dijo la alicornio y soberana de Equestria.

"No princesa Celestia; si tengo porque preocuparme".-Dijo ella volteando a verla con un rostro angustiado y desesperado.-"Oh por toda la magia de Equestria, esto es terrible, jamás imagine que esto llegara a pasar".-Dijo, alejándose del barandal, dándose media vuelta y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, para después detenerse y llevarse el casco izquierdo a la frente, sin que Celestia le quitara la mirada de encima.-"¿Qué tal si Luna está haciendo todo esto porque en realidad está más molesta y enojada de lo que pensé?, ¿Qué tal si esta tan molesta que realmente quiere herir a Daniel? O ¿Qué tal si el haberle quitado sus armas no haya sido suficiente y quiere castigarlo por lo que hizo en Ponyville".-Dijo, lo último dándose vuelta y mirando a su ex mentora, con su casco derecho levantado en un gesto.

Celestia la miro con los ojos abiertos por un momento y tras hacerlo, volvió a dibujar aquella sonrisa que había formado sobre su cara con anterioridad y cerrando los ojos por un momento, dejo escapar una breve risa manteniendo sus labios cerrados.

"Twilight no te agobies, conozco muy bien a Luna y estoy convencida que lo que discutimos con Daniel en la sala de tronos y el cómo manejamos el asunto fue suficiente para ella, así que no te preocupes por Daniel, estoy segura que todo estará y saldrá muy bien".-Dijo, para luego llevarse el casco a su quijada y mirar hacia el cielo de forma un tanto pensativa.-"Si bien he de reconocer que Luna puede perder la objetivada y la racionalidad en un combate, estoy segura que no peleara completamente enserio con Daniel como si su vida dependiera de ello".-Dijo, regresando su mirada a la joven alicornio y haciendo un movimiento con el casco que tenía cerca de su quijada, como si hiciera un ademan, para posteriormente regresar dicho casco al suelo, darse media vuelta y acercarse al barandal de concreto de la "terraza" sobre la que se encuentran, con Twilight haciendo lo mismo tras haberla visto, poniéndose de pie sobre sus cascos traseros y colocando la basura de los delanteros sobre el barandal, ya que es alto para ella y este la única manera con la cual puede mirar por encima de este.-"Ya lo veras, Twilight; te aseguro que todo estará bajo control".-Dijo mirando a su ex alumna, la cual tiene una expresión de preocupación dibujada sobre su rostro y quien volteo a ver a la gobernante cuando dijo esto por medio del rabillo de sus ojos.

Luego de esto, Celestia giro su mirada hacia abajo al campo o escenario de justas; al centro del cual se están acercando Daniel y Luna, en medio de este trayecto vio como Daniel desenfundo el arma que usaría para este combate; revelando las características de la hoja de la misma, es curvada como toda katana pero su dicha hoja es más gruesa y ancha en su comienzo de lo que por lo general suelen ser y conforme más se extiende o alarga dicha hoja, esta va haciendo progresivamente más delgada hasta terminar un puntaguda algo fina pero bastante resistente y más difícil de romper de lo que se pueda creer. Celestia entonces, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y haciendo que este se tornara neutro, aterrizo su mirada sobre su hermana menor; la cual se posiciono al lado derecho del justo centro del área de justa, moviendo con grácil y algo sorprende destreza; su guadaña a ambos lados de su ser y por encima de su cabeza haciendo círculos con dicha arma, no para presumir sino como método para tratar de imponer algo de intimidación en su rival, algo que le enseñaron hace casi mil años cuando fue miembro de defensa en Ponyville.

"Al menos, espero que así sea".-Pensó Celestia en la seguridad de sus pensamientos con algo de preocupación, ya que; como dijo antes Luna también puede entusiasmarse en medio de un combate, pero Twilight no tiene idea de cuánto y Celestia internamente teme que su hermana siga teniendo ese orgullo de guerrera en su interior, un orgullo que la volvía realmente terca y se negaba rotunda y totalmente a perder, incluso en esas ocasiones ella veía como su hermana llegaba a pelear como si su vida estuviera en juego; incluso en un combate amistoso y ella sabe, y con creces que Luna puede ser realmente peligrosa en ese estado.

Daniel giro hacia derecha mientras caminaba sobre el área de justa para posicionarse en el centro de dicho lugar y poder dar por iniciado el combate entre ella y Luna, pero antes de hacerlo ladeo y o movió con algo de fuerza y rapidez; su katana hacia izquierda y derecha, con tal de probar un poco el arma antes de iniciar el combate, tras hacerlo; mirando el canto sin filo de la hoja el cual tiene cerca de su rostro y tomando dicha arma del mango con ambas manos, realizo un tajo en diagonal de izquierda a derecha con la misma, otro pero en orientación contraria y por ultimo una estocada hacia adelante con el filo del arma apuntando hacia abajo y dando un paso hacia adelante con el pie derecho, comprobando de esa manera el peso y el esfuerzo que le requeriría usar dicha arma con tal de tenerlo en mente antes y durante el combate, terminando regresando su pie al lado de su pie izquierdo y mirando una de las caras de dicha arma con un rostro neutro pero que expresaba cierto interés, con la luz del sol casi en atardecer reflejándose sobre la superficie pulida y reluciente de la misma.

"Cuando estés listo Daniel".-Dijo Luna, informándole cordial y amablemente a su oponente y esperando pacientemente a que el humano se sintiera listo.

Daniel entonces regreso su mirada al arma que tiene en ambos tras haber visto a la princesa por un momento, entonces alejo su mano izquierda del mango de esta y sujetándola con la hoja de está apuntando hacia adelante con su mano derecha; bajo la mirada el suelo y dejo escapar un pequeño y casi imperceptible suspiro de su boca, tras lo cual y de un par de segundos, volteo a ver a Luna con un rostro serio, algo severo y decidido.

"Muy bien, hagámoslo".-Dijo colocándose delante de la alicornio, a un par de metros de distancia de la misma.

Acto seguido, en muestra de respeto y honor entre guerreros, Luna hizo una especie de reverencia cerrando los ojos e inclinando su cabeza un poco hacia adelante; tras lo cual abrió los ojos y miro a Daniel esperando ver si este le correspondería de alguna manera. Daniel se percató de esto y su rostro cambio a uno levemente sorprendido alzando sus cejas, y miro pensativo hacia el suelo, por alguna razón; algo su interior le decía que debía responderle a Luna de una manera en lo más similar que le fuera posible, rápidamente pensó en esto y al final; regresando su mirada a la princesa, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, cerró los ojos e inclino su cabeza hacia adelante encorvando ligeramente su espalda alta en una especie de reverencia. Tras esto, ambos regresaron sus cuerpos a las posturas que comúnmente suelen adoptar y un segundo después, ambos adoptaron posturas de combate, Daniel hizo su pie izquierda para atrás y tomo nuevamente la katana con ambas manos, teniendo el extremo superior del mango a la altura de sus hombros, Luna por su lado hizo que sus cascos derechos retrocedieran un paso, quedando los izquierdos adelante y con su magia tomo a su vieja y querida amiga manteniéndola levitando a su derecha y con el canto superior de está apuntando hacia Daniel, con una mirada y un rostro serios y determinados.

(A partir de aquí, y para generar una mayor transferencia de emociones, les pido que por favor escuchen el tema de Lady María del DLC de Bloodborne; los viejos cazadores, si están leyendo esto a través de un laptop o tienen Youtube red, háganlo por favor, se los recomiendo encarecidamente).

"Muy bien, ¿listo?".-Pregunto Luna mirando fijamente a Daniel, el cual no le respondió y su mantuvo en su postura de combate, pero Luna sabe bastante bien que esto significa que si se encuentra preparado.-"…¡Ahora!".-Exclamo, dando por iniciado el combate.

Daniel entonces no perdió ni un solo segundo y tan rápido como una bala, salió disparado del lugar en el que estaba como una bala haciendo una rodada sin manos; usando sus omóplatos, hacia adelante y acortando sustancialmente la distancia entre él y Luna con ese simple movimiento, esto sorprendió a Luna pues jamás se esperó que fuera tan rápido y ágil, tras hacer la rodada Daniel termino con su rodilla izquierda sobre el suelo y acto seguido hizo una estocada hacia Luna, pero ella siendo una peleadora experimentada salió inmediatamente de su sorpresa e hizo un tajo horizontal con su guadaña moviendo ligeramente su cabeza hacia su izquierda como manera de indicación; tanto a su arma como a su propia magia y mente. Este movimiento hizo que los metales de ambas armas chocaran y de que de esta forma; repeliera la estocada de Daniel, quedando este en una posición vulnerable la cual Luna intento aprovechar girando el rápidamente la hoja de arma en dirección contraria la que la movió con anterioridad y arremetiendo con un nuevo tajo, pero Daniel tras percatarse que quedo en un posición vulnerable y recordando su entrenamiento, rápidamente se giró dando media vuelta e hizo una rodada hacia adelante, alejándose un par de metros de Luna quien; inmediatamente tras intentar contraatacar y con la ayuda de sus alas, se despegó del suelo por un momento dando un aleteo hacia adelante para impulsarse hacia atrás y de esta forma retrocedió un metro y medio en una esquivada.

Celestia abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendida y se acercó lo más posible al barandal con tal de observar mejor el combate, ella jamás se imaginó que Daniel tuviera semejantes habilidades; claro, lo sabía de antelación gracias a Twilight pero una cosa es escuchar sobre esto y otra muy distinta; verlo con tus propios ojos, Twilight en cambio desde antes que empezara, siguió mirando todo lo que acontecía ante ella con cierta angustia y preocupación por su amigo.

Luego de que ambos esquivaran, con una mirada más intensa y determinada sobre rostro al percatarse que Daniel no es ni será un rival de broma, Luna se elevó unos metros por encima del suelo con la ayuda de sus alas y una vez ahí; como si fuera una especie de meteorito, se impulsó y desplazo hacia adelante cediendo ante la gravedad e intento golpear desde arriba con la punta de su guadaña con gran rapidez, pero Daniel la esquivo haciendo un salto o respingo hacia atrás, la fuerza que Luna le impuso al ataque que realizo fue tanta que una parte de la hoja de su arma quedo clavada en el suelo, el cual logro romper y perforar, este detalle hizo que la angustia y la preocupación de Twilight aumentaran; tanto fue así que se llevó un casco a la altura de las sienes, Daniel entonces intento aprovecharse de la posición vulnerable de Luna y se le acerco rápidamente teniendo su katana justo a la derecha de su cintura con el filo hacia abajo, con tal de que desde esa posición moverla hacia arriba para atacarla con un tajo de arriba hacia abajo, pero Luna se percató de sus intenciones.

Dejando de gruñir y deteniendo sus intentos de desenterrar la hoja de su arma de la tierra pero sin soltar el mango de la misma con su magia, aguardo paciente y muy atentamente a que su rival se le acercara, una vez que este se encontraba a una distancia más óptima de su ser para realizar contacto físico, reacciono velozmente con reflejos felinos plantando con gran fuerza sus cascos delanteros en el suelo tanto fue así que alrededor de dichos cascos aparecieron unas pequeñas grietas y entonces realizo una patada lateral hacia su derecha, golpeando a Daniel justo en el estómago tomando ventaja del momento en el que el levanto sus brazos y el arma que está usando con la intención de realizar ese susodicho tajo de arriba hacia abajo, quedando algo adolorido y aturdido, haciendo que bajara sus 2 brazos quedando expuesto y vulnerable llevándose su mano izquierda a su barriga por el golpe recibido, Luna; siendo algo implacable, tomo ventaja de esto y; girando sobre su lado derecho, realizo unas patadas largas y amplias hacia derecha las cuales giraron en 360 grados a su alrededor e impactaron a Daniel justo sobre su esternón protegido por su armadura, lanzándolo a un metro de distancia por encima del suelo para terminar en el suelo y con Luna regresando a la postura que tenía adoptada cuando intentaba extraer la hoja de su arma de la corteza terrestre de Equestria.

Una vez en el suelo y un segundo después en lo que proceso lo ocurrido, Daniel giro sobre su lado derecho como si fuera un tronco e inmediatamente después de puso de pie tomando su arma con ambas manos y buscando a Luna con su mirada, a quien encontró rápidamente y oriento su cuerpo en su dirección tomando su arma con ambas manos, casi hasta la altura de su hombros, en ese momento; Luna logro extraer su arma de la tierra, del esfuerzo físico y mental (debido a su telequinesis basada en magia) tuvo que apoyar sus cascos traseros en el piso con fuerza quedando levantada por un segundo sobre estos y con sus delanteros por encima del suelo, luego de lo cual inmediatamente giro hacia su derecha y rápidamente coloco su mirada seria y determinada con intensidad sobre él; agitando su guadaña a su lado derecho dicho movimiento con el cual se escuchó claramente que corto el aire de alrededor. Tras eso, ambos se miraron desde la distancia a los ojos mutuamente sin alterar la seriedad, la determinación, la ira y la intensidad de estos por un par de momentos en los cuales recuperaron tanto aliento como les fuera posible pero físicamente no se ven siquiera un poco cansados, luego de lo cual reanudaron su combate corriendo hacia su rival con tal de volver a precipitarse nuevamente uno contra el otro.

Cuando se encontraban bastante cerca, Daniel sin detenerse realizo una estocada hacia adelante con su katana para intentar golpear o herir a Luna; con la parte del filo de está apuntando hacia el suelo, pero en la última milésima de segundo y haciendo uso de sus impresionantes e increíbles reflejos; Luna lo esquivo realizando una rodada de costado hacia su izquierda en la cual la trayectoria, inercia o movimiento de su cuerpo hizo una especie de curva y quedo justo a la derecha de Daniel, una posición ventajosa para contraatacar y ser ella quien lo hiera o golpee, entonces teniendo su guadaña justo a su izquierda con la ayuda de su magia se impulsó hacia adelante para atacarlo al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un breve grito de pelea, pero Daniel se percató de ello tras voltear a ver hacia su derecha y reacciono rápido, giro la parte con filo de su arma hacia su derecha y luego la balanceo o agito hacia esa dirección haciendo un tajo semi horizontal, el cual hizo que ambas hojas de dichas armas físicas se impactaran y por ende se repelieran una de la otra. Luna intento atacarlo nuevamente, esta vez teniendo su arma justo a su derecha pero Daniel nuevamente; realizando un tajo en sentido inverso al que realizo con anterioridad, logro nuevamente repeler dicho ataque, tras eso y siguiendo con lo anterior ambos intercambiaron toda clase de tajos con su contrincante y sus armas blancas, ya fuera para intentar golpear, atacar, herir o repeler al otro así como los incesantes ataques de este.

En medio de este pequeño intercambio de ataques, contraataques y repulsiones, tanto Rain Storm, Flash Lightning, sus 2 compañeros; quienes se encuentran en los escalones de las escaleras que conducen a la pequeña terraza donde se encuentran Twilight y Celestia, como más compañeros de guardia real suyos quienes están en otra terraza justo por encima de sus cabezas en el siguiente piso del castillo; quienes por el momento dejaron sus puestos al escuchar el alboroto de afuera y ver la razón del mismo, miraron con total y genuino asombro el combate que está sucediendo en el lugar que usan para entrenar, verdaderamente impresionados por los 2 protagonistas de dicho combate, por un lado; jamás pensaron que aquel extraño ser con el que la Princesa de la noche está combatiendo fuera tan habilidoso y diestro, tanto en el arte del combate como en el manejo de su arma, así como por sus implacables e inmaculados reflejos y su gran velocidad física, y por el otro, ellos habían escuchado por parte de sus compañeros y amigos de guardia real que sirven específicamente a Luna (Los **poniciérlagos** como el que vimos anteriormente); de las increíbles, magnificas y majestuosas habilidades de combate que poseía y aún posee Luna, las cuales varios de ellos consideraron como simples rumores de antaño; pero aquellos que lo pensaron en estos momentos se están tragando sus palabras al ver el gran combate que está llevando a cabo con el joven humano adulto. En un principio no eran muchos, pero conforme sus compañeros se acercaban para averiguar que los tenía tan abstraídos y para pedirles, convencerles u ordenarles que regresaran a sus puestos, estos también se daban cuenta de lo que está sucediendo y terminaban tan absortos como lo están el resto de sus compañeros, hasta tal punto que ahora hay una pequeña multitud de guardias en dicha terraza superior mirando sin querer parpadear, la pelea que está teniendo lugar un piso mas abajo.

En determinado punto del intercambio de ataques de Luna y Daniel, este último interrumpió sus ataques, contraataques, repulsiones y bloqueos de Luna para esquivar un tajo de esta agachándose, posición desde la cual intento herirla haciendo un tajo horizontal de izquierda a derecha pero luego logro darse cuenta a tiempo y lo esquivo impulsándose hacia atrás con un aleteo de sus majestuosas alas, en dicha evasión ella levito su fiel guadaña justo arriba de sus cascos delanteros la soltó alejando su magia de la misma y tomándola con el dobladillo que separa a sus cascos del resto de sus patas, realizo un tajo con orientación de izquierda a derecha en un sentido horizontal en dicho corte; todo esto en tan solo un segundo o 2 de reacción, inclusive menos. Este tajo de Luna rozo y golpeo el peto de la armadura de Daniel un poco más arriba de donde se encuentra su esternón, dicho tajo raspo y dejo el rastro de la cortada sobre el peto de la armadura y del diminuto golpe que recibió; Daniel retrocedió unos 50 u 80 centímetros por medio de un par de pasos cortos hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un pequeño quejido de su boca, tanto por dicho golpe diminuto pero más especialmente por el sonido chirriante que ocasiono la raspadura en la armadura que lleva puesta.

Luna regreso al suelo tras el impulso hecho con sus alas a un metro y medio de distancia de Daniel; manteniendo el equilibrio sobre sus cascos traseros y sin dejar de sujetar su guadaña con el dobladillo de sus cascos delanteros, teniendo su casco derecho trasero atrás y el izquierdo adelante sin quitarle la mirada de encima y aprovechando este momento de paz para recuperar el aliento pues este se pierde fácilmente en medio del fragor y la intensidad del combate, cosa la cual Daniel también hizo, mientras miraba por un momento la ralladura encima de su armadura para luego regresar su mirada a Luna y entrecerrar un poco más sus parpados; en un gesto de leve enojo y molestia. Luego de esto, Luna no perdió ni un segundo más, imponiendo más fuerza sobre sus patas traseras y con la ayuda de un aleteo de sus alas; realizo un enorme salto hacia arriba y hacia adelante en dirección a Daniel sosteniendo su guadaña justo al lado derecho de su cintura; con la punta del arma apuntando hacia abajo, la velocidad con la que se lanzó hacia Daniel fue tanta que este de puro milagro logro reaccionar justo a tiempo y esquivo el ataque; barriendo o moviendo su pie izquierdo 90 grados hacia la dirección de este, ocasionando que Luna fallara y que nuevamente, parte de la hoja de su arma quedara hundida y atrapada en el suelo teniendo a Daniel justo a su lado; a su izquierda en un posición comprometedora o vulnerable para ella dentro del combate.

Daniel decidió aprovecharse de esto tan pronto se dio cuenta, levanto su katana hacia arriba para luego bajarla con fuerza un tajo vertical, Luna logro percatarse de sus intenciones y estando prácticamente indefensa hizo el único movimiento que podría proporcionarle cierto repulsión de ese tajo así como la menor cantidad de daño posible, con fuerza y espontaneidad subió lo que para ella sería su hombro izquierdo como si de encogerse de hombros se tratase y este manera, impacto la parte de su armadura que la protege en esa área contra la hoja de la katana de Daniel, repeliendo su golpe y haciéndolo retroceder un paso por la fuerza del movimiento realizado por ella pero sin pagar un pequeño precio por ello, la fuerza cinética del tajo de Daniel en contracción a su movimiento para repeler el ataque no impidieron que la punta de la katana lograra llegar hasta su rostro y por ende, recibiera una pequeña cortada justo encima del final o "cola" de su ceja izquierda, dicha cortada la hizo cerrar los ojos por un momento y dejar escapar un quejido de dolor por su boca entre dientes, tras lo cual abrió los ojos; mostrando una mirada de enojo, molestia, seriedad y determinación ya que dado a que la ira y la violencia tienden a crecer en medio de la intensidad de un combate, es prácticamente imposible que esto no suceda con 2 individuos que estén decididos a pelear; aunque solo sea un combate amistoso.

Inmediatamente después y debido a su inmortalidad y a sus poderes, la herida de Luna mágicamente se cicatrizo y posteriormente desapareció; dejando tras de sí nada más que un pequeño rastro de destellos o brillos mágicos que rápidamente se esfumaron en el aire, luego de eso regreso su mirada a Daniel y tras leer su lenguaje corporal; se percató de sus intenciones y supo que la atacaría nuevamente, haciendo que con un gran esfuerzo con su gran e impresionante fuerza física rápidamente desenterrara la hoja de su guadaña del suelo y posteriormente la girara detrás de sí misma en su espalda con una ávida destreza; paralela a la de un ninja manejando un lunar, pasando de esta forma su arma a su lado izquierdo para posteriormente soltarla o dejar de usarla por medio del contacto físico y pasar a sostenerla o usarla por medio de su magia, tras lo cual; con el filo superior de su arma, intento herir o golpear a Daniel empujando su arma hacia adelante a manera de estocada como si fuera una lanza o alguna otra arma punzante.

Daniel se dio cuenta de esto a medio camino de intentar atacar a Luna nuevamente y haciendo uso de versatilidad en el combate, realizo un ajuste o cambio de acción de último momento y esquivo el ataque de Luna haciendo una rodada; girando su cuerpo 45 grados a su izquierda antes de realizarla para moverse hacia esa dirección, tras lo cual inmediatamente se puso de pie pero antes de que pudiera darse vuelta; lo cual solo le tomaría a lo mucho un segundo, Luna mostro un as bajo la manga que ni siquiera él hubiera sospechado que tuviera; empuñando su guadaña con su magia la sacudió o agito hacia su izquierda y por medio de un mecanismo interno desconocido, extraño, complejo y prácticamente incomprensible, **la hoja de la guadaña giro sobre su eje 90 grados hacia arriba pareciendo más una especie de súper lanza** que una guadaña gigante y una vez adoptada esta nueva forma Luna se lanzó a atacar a Daniel; corriendo hacia el con la punta de su arma apuntándole directamente, tal y como Rainbow y Fluttershy lo hicieron cuando se les pidió entretener a los habitantes del imperio de cristal mientras Twilight y Spike fueron en búsqueda del corazón de cristal.

Tan pronto Daniel se giró para proseguir el combate logro percatarse de puro reojo del nuevo cambio que había sufrido el arma de su adversaria ocasionando que se sorprendiera y solo tuviera cuando mucho un segundo o medio segundo a reaccionar; tenía que tener este nuevo factor en mente sí, pero está a la mitad de un combate y no hay tiempo para procesarlo como es debido, dejando esto de lado y enfocándose nuevamente en el combate; rápidamente a manera de esquivar forzó u ordeno manera muy necesaria a que sus piernas retrocedieran rápidamente realizando un par de pasos pero no fue lo bastante rápido, la punta de la guadaña logro hacer contacto con su brazo izquierdo descubierto desde el hombro hasta su codo por la manera en la que está hecha su armadura y debido a su filo; le ocasiono una herida a manera de corte en dicho brazo, en el costado derecho del mismo un poco más arriba de su codo, el cual lo hizo emitir un gruñido a manera de dejar de manifiesto la sensación de dolor y ardor que esta le está ocasionando cerrando los ojos por un momento. Tras el cual volvió abrirlos y miro a Luna con una mueca o morisqueta de leve dolor sobre su rostro mostrando algunos de sus dientes los cuales está apretando ligeramente, Luna volteo a verlo y un momento después, paso rápidamente su guadaña por encima de su hombro con su magia para que ahora estuviera a su derecha; su lado más hábil, y realizo un tajo amplio horizontal de izquierda a derecha, Daniel solamente alcanzo a reaccionar cubriéndose el rostro y el pecho; usando la hoja de su arma como escudo.

La fuerza que Luna uso en tajo resulto ser más fuerte que la defensa de Daniel y termino rompiéndosela, haciendo que por el impacto y la energía cinética así como la potencial lo hicieran perder el equilibrio, empujándolo hacia su izquierda y obligándolo a que tuviera que dar un paso hacia esa dirección quedando en una posición vulnerable y totalmente desprotegido, cosa la cual Luna intento aprovechar y realizo una nueva estocada pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, Daniel logro esquivarla con éxito y sin sufrir un solo rasguño; girando sobre su lado derecho y barriendo su pie en el suelo 270 grados en esa dirección quedándole poquísima distancia al arma de Luna para que pudiera ocasionarle alguna nueva herida, inmediatamente después estando en esa posición y con su mirada puesta sobre la cara de la hoja de la guadaña que está dando hacia él; Daniel frunció el ceño en una representación de enojo, empuño su arma con ambas manos y con un breve pero fuerte grito; la levanto con fuerza hacia arriba empujando la hoja de la guadaña en la misma dirección y dejando a Luna vulnerable, tras lo cual volteo a verla y sin perder tiempo ni dudar desde la posición alta en la que tiene su katana, atacarla con un tajo de arriba hacia abajo en sentido diagonal.

Luna se percató de esto pero muy tarde para evadirlo y con tal de minimizar el daño, giro su cuerpo un poco más hacia su izquierda, con la esperanza de que el corte fuera amortiguado por el metal de su armadura; lo cual fue así pero muy levemente, pues siguiendo el movimiento realizado por Daniel esta siguió hacia abajo y le genero una cortada en su pata delantera izquierda; en lo que para nosotros sería la zona de los bíceps, haciendo que ella se quejara entre dientes por dolor y cerrara los ojos por un momento, para luego abrirlos, mirar a Daniel e intentar regresarle el favor con un tajo amplio horizontal de derecha a izquierda, el cual Daniel esquivo, bloque y repelió, dando un salto hacia atrás y realizando un tajo de abajo hacia arriba en diagonal con sentido de izquierda a derecha, con el cual el metal de ambas armas chocaron, tras esto Luna también retrocedió un metro de distancia haciendo un salto hacia atrás con el cual se despegó del suelo por un segundo y se quedó mirando a Daniel fijamente de la misma manera en lo que él lo está haciendo con ella en estos momentos.

Twilight desde la terraza en la que se encuentra junto con Celestia y con su esternón o pecho encima del barandal del concreto del mismo y sus patas traseras suspendidas por encima del suelo, miro esto sin que aquella expresión de angustia y preocupación que formo desde un principio cuando supo que este combate tendría lugar, con una sonrisa nerviosa que dejaba a la vista sus blancos dientes, sus orejas aplanadas y comenzando a sudar del nerviosismo y la preocupación, para después llevarse los cascos a la cara; más específicamente a sus mejillas y tirar un poco de su propio pellejo hacia abajo, en una expresión física con tal de aminorar un poco la fuerza de las emociones que está sintiendo en estos momentos, rogando mentalmente que por favor todo esto finalmente acabara.

Luna y Daniel se quedaron mirando por un par de segundos más, entonces Luna formo una sonrisa de astucia sobre su rostro y decidió hablar.

"¿Sabes algo Daniel?".-Dijo, y luego de que este le contestara únicamente con su lenguaje corporal ella prosiguió.-"He sido flexible contigo, pero nunca dije que no usaría un par de trucos que tengo bajo los cascos".-Dijo, entonces teniendo su guadaña a su derecha con la ayuda de su magia, tiro de esta hacia atrás como si se estuviera preparando para correr y propinarle una embestida o una poderosa estocada y Daniel se preparó para ello adoptando una posición defensiva, pero a pesar de que Luna tuvo la decencia y exterioridad para advertirle; jamás se vino venir lo siguiente.

Luna comenzó a canalizar un poco más de su magia en toda la hoja de su vieja y querida arma de combate, la cual termino siendo encapsulada por dicha magia y tras uno segundos de carga; Luna, haciendo muestra de una velocidad fenomenal tanto era así que parecía como si estuviera flotando y en ningún momento se logró percibir demasiado movimiento de los músculos de sus patas, se impulsó hacia adelante en dirección a Daniel y lo golpeo con una estocada la cual fue bloqueada por la katana de Daniel la cual uso como escudo, sin poder evitar sorprenderse de la nueva velocidad que su adversaria adquirió en tan poco tiempo y recibiendo; lo cual también rompió su defensa, un gran y poderoso rayo mágico que fue disparado desde la punta del arma de Luna y lo golpeo en el rostro y el torso como si lo hubieran hecho físicamente, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos y dejar escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor.

Tras esto, miro inmediatamente a la princesa de la noche y le dedico una mirada de ira, molestia, seriedad y cierto resentimiento mientras ella le mostraba un rostro y una sonrisa de astuta y orgullosa con dentadura.

"Eso no es honorable".-Fue lo único que Dijo el en voz alta, casi gritando.

"En la guerra y un combate todo es válido".-Le respondió Luna adoptando una postura de combate con sus patas delanteras totalmente estiradas y haciendo su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás, cargando en cierta medida un nuevo impulso u ataque y sin perder más tiempo se disparó nuevamente hacia su adversario, cosa lo cual lo tomo desprevenido y a duras penas logro esquivar y bloquear dicho ataque.

Tras eso, Luna volteo a verlo girando su cabeza hacia su izquierda e inmediatamente después realizo un amplio tajo horizontal de derecha a izquierda, el cual Daniel logro bloquear y para evitar el peligro de que su defensa y guardia fueran rotas con un nuevo ataque retrocedió casi un metro haciendo un salto hacia atrás, justo después de que lo hiciera; Luna sacudió su guadaña haciendo que el extraño mecanismo que tiene en su interior la regresara a su antigua forma u aspecto el cual es el supuestamente debido para una guadaña, y se lanzó nuevamente hacia Daniel siendo ahora claramente más agresiva e implacable que antes; más entusiasta incluso podría decirse, ella levanto su guadaña tras soltarla con su magia y tomándola ahora nuevamente con el dobladillo de sus cascos; con la intención de hacer un tajo diagonal de arriba abajo con dicha arma.

Daniel se percató de sus intenciones e inmediatamente realizo una rodada hacia su izquierda esquivando el golpe y haciendo que nuevamente el arma de Luna atravesara la tierra y la hoja de su arma quedara enterrada ahí, tras rodar, rápidamente se puso de pie, se dio media vuelta y volvió a tomar su arma con ambas manos al mismo tiempo con una facilidad mucho mayor, Luna tomando su arma con la ayuda de su magia, desenterró la hoja de la misma de la tierra con un solo movimiento y dirigió nuevamente su atención a Daniel, quien sin pensarlo comenzó a correr hacia ella con su katana en una posición que no lo hiciera herirse a sí mismo con ella.

Luna aprovecho este breve lapso de tiempo, teniendo su guadaña a su derecha lo tomo con su magia como si estuviera preparando con un anticipación un ataque y cargando y canalizando nuevamente magia sobre la hoja de su arma tras lo cual; haciendo un corte en diagonal de arriba hacia abajo pero con una inclinación de 45 grados y procurando que no terminara enterrada en el suelo, un rayo mágico con forme de corte o tajo salió disparado de su arma de combate y comenzó a ir directo hacia Daniel, el cual se percató de esto, se detuvo y en el último segundo logro esquivarlo haciendo un salto hacia derecha, Luna agito su guadaña luego de que el hiciera eso transformándola así en su forma de Lanza, nuevamente cargo y canalizo un ataque mágico y lo disparo hacia adelante el cual salió como un gran rayo mágico al mismo tiempo que hacia un movimiento de estocada con su arma, Daniel logro esquivar dicho ataque mágico apenas realizando una rodada hacia adelante tras la cual termino con una rodilla en tierra y dirigió su mirada a Luna, quien nuevamente comenzó a cargar otro ataque con magia con su arma transformada en guadaña nuevamente, haciéndole fruncir el ceño con determinación e inmediatamente se puso de pie para ir hacia allá.

Entonces tras terminar de cargar el ataque Luna lo lanzo hacia el haciendo un tajo horizontal de izquierda a derecha, el cual Daniel esquivo saltándolo por encima como si fuera un tigre y luego rodar en el suelo, terminando nuevamente con una rodilla en tierra posición desde la cual; aprovechando que finalmente se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca de Luna, atacarla realizando un tajo en diagonal desde su izquierda de arriba a abajo, pero Luna esquivo dicho ataque haciendo un pequeño salto hacia atrás el cual complemento con un fuerte aleteo de sus alas, alejándola un par de metros de él y ahora estando en el aire con el apoyo de su majestuosas alas. Aleteando en el aire Luna cargo un ataque mágico y lo disparo moviendo su guadaña en un tajo horizontal de derecha a izquierda para luego sacudir su arma, convirtiéndola en lanza, cargo un nuevo ataque y lo disparo directo hacia su rival con un movimiento de estocada, Daniel logro esquivar ambos ataques; el primero haciendo un salto hacia atrás e inmediatamente después una rodada hacia adelante para esquivar el segundo, tras lo cual Luna con una sacudida hizo que su arma volviera a hacer una guadaña y estando en el aire se desplazó hasta estar justo encima de Daniel y de ahí con un fuerte aleteo de sus alas se impulsó hacia abajo con fuerza para caer con un fuerte y poderoso golpeo en orientación de arriba abajo empuñando su arma con los dobladillos de sus cascos.

Daniel se percató de este ataque de la princesa he intento esquivarlo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, no lo golpeo ni hirió de gravedad o mortalmente, pero la hoja afilada del arma de la princesa acabo por dejarle una larga ralladura vertical en el peto, pecho o torso de su armadura, el cual debido a la fuerza impuesta por la princesa en dicho movimiento y a las vibraciones de su estruendoso aterrizaje en el suelo; acabaron por hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás, terminando en el suelo cayendo justo sobre su espalda baja. Luna desenterró rápidamente su arma del suelo luego de eso la hizo girar sobre su cabeza pasándola a su lado izquierdo y una vez ahí la sacudió, convirtiéndola en su estado de lanza y procedió a sujetarla ahora con su magia para acercarle la punta de la misma a Daniel cerca de su rostro, dejándolo literalmente en una posición entre la espada y la pared de la cual obviamente él se dio cuenta; limitándose solamente a mirar a Luna a los ojos prácticamente indefenso y derrotado.

Esto fue a todo; como diríamos los mexicanos esto hizo que a Twilight le diera el soponcio, dejo escapar un jadeo de sorpresa y temor de su boca la cual se cubrió para que un momento después; con el corazón latiéndole al límite y con la sangre recurriéndole el cuerpo a gran velocidad, sus ojos giraron dentro y detrás de sus orbitas quedando como si estuviera mirando al cielo para un segundo después perder el conocimiento y acabar cayendo de espaldas sobre el duro suelo de concreto de la terraza donde se encuentra.

"Twilight".-Dijo Celestia, con su voz materna y cargada de gracia pero con preocupación al darse cuenta de esto, y mirando a su amiga y ex alumna se le acercó para comprobar su estado.

"Se acabó Daniel, estas derrotado, haznos un favor a ambos y acéptalo".-Dijo Luna, pidiéndole que abiertamente que se rinda al ya no poder hacer nada más.

Daniel la miro por un segundo o dos para que luego se rostro se tornara serio y decidido.

"No lo creo".-Dijo, y haciendo uso de sus impresionantes reflejos, soltó la empuñadura de su arma; la cual tiene a su derecha, con las palmas de ambas manos pero sin cerrarlas y sin cruzar los dedos para no cortarse tomo el hoja del arma de Luna y con un movimiento y un gruñido del esfuerzo, clavo está en el suelo justo a la izquierda de su cabeza, tras lo cual y sin alejar sus manos de la hoja del arma de la princesa; y sujetándose de ahí al parecer, se puso rápidamente de pie con un salto hacia su lado izquierdo haciendo que intencionalmente su pie derecho fuera el único en tocar el suelo y haciendo equilibrio sobre este, doblo su pierna izquierda la cual tiene levantada y luego la estiro, propinándole un buen golpe a Luna justo en el rostro en su mejilla izquierda, la cual la hizo dejar escapar un breve grito de dolor.

Este repentino giro de los acontecimientos hizo que los guardias, perplejos y atónitos se acercan más hacia adelante como reacción a esto y para ver mejor que es lo que pasaría ahora; muertos de la curiosidad y el suspenso, al menos en el caso de los que se encuentran en el balcón del piso superior, Flash Lightning, Rain Storm y sus otros 2 compañeros por su lado, no pudieron evitar moverse y bajar 2 escalones sin poder quitar la mirada del combate, tan entusiasmados y en expectativa como el resto de sus compañeros, como si quisieran estar justo al lado de ambos peleadores para ver el combate lo más cerca posible y desechando en y por un instante, toda la disciplina y obediencia que les inculcaron durante sus entrenamientos.

Tras recibir esa patada y de que Daniel regresara el pie con la que la golpeo de regreso al suelo, Luna; molesta y enojada por esto dejo escapar un breve gruñido de molestia de su boca y mirando por momento a Daniel con el rabillo del ojo, realizo un tajo de derecha a izquierda pero que siguió la trayectoria del movimiento de un péndulo con tal de golpearlo o herirlo, pero Daniel esquivo dicho ataque haciendo un salto de tigre hacia el frente con el cual paso por encima del arma de combate de la princesa, recuperando su arma una vez que toco el suelo en el proceso al mismo tiempo que hacia una rodada y terminaba con una rodilla en tierra mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde se encuentra su adversaria, Luna volteo a verlo luego de eso, giro la punta de su arma hacia él y con un grito realizo un movimiento de estocada hacia el al mismo tiempo que Daniel giro sobre su lado derecho teniendo su arma en ambas manos y realizando el mismo movimiento.

…

Por alguna extraña razón, en la última y más diminuta milésima de segundo; ambos decidieron detener sus armas, no está muy claro porque tal vez fueron los instintos de guerreros de ambos, pero que fortuna que así fue, pues las puntas de sus armas quedaron a solo milímetros de los rostros de ambos, faltándoles poco de recibir un golpe o impacto fulminante; bueno al menos en el caso de Daniel Luna no debido a su inmortalidad y capacidad de regeneración, y tanto el humano como la alicornio, tras percatarse de la peligrosa posición en la que terminaron simplemente se miraron uno al otro, jadeando; faltándoles el aliento tanto por la pelea, la intensidad de esta, como por el temor que les produjo ver en lo que por poco terminaba esta pelea amistosa suya, con un rostro mixto de perplejidad y temor.

Celestia, tras acercársele a Twilight y de sacudirla un poco con un casco y hablarle; logro hacer que la joven princesa recobrara el conocimiento y despertara, para que después de que se percatara y el ultimo recuerdo le llegara de súbito a la memoria, abriera los ojos y sin dudarlo corriera hacia el barandal de concreto de la terraza y se subiera a este, encontrándose con la extremadamente peligrosa posición en la que terminaron Luna y Daniel, haciendo que abriera enormemente los ojos hasta el punto de que estos terminaron como 2 puntos pequeños, con su boca muy abierta y sus orejas aplanadas. En ese momento Celestia regreso con la joven alicornio al barandal, miro hacia donde ella está mirando y se encontró también con la escena, haciendo que abriera un poco los ojos; sorprendida.

"¡Princesa Celestia ¿Qué ocurrió?!, ellos no se encontraban en esa posición antes".-Dijo Twilight con total preocupación y exasperación, mirando a su ex mentora por un momento antes de regresar su mirada a ellos.

"No tengo idea Twilight, algo debió haber sucedido cuando fui a comprobar tu estado".-Dijo la gobernante ecuestre, mirando a su ex alumna un momento y regresando su mirada a su hermana y al joven humano adulto contra el que ella estuvo combatiendo.

Luna y Daniel solamente se quedaron viendo durante varios segundos de tensión y expectativa los cuales se sintieron como una eternidad, tanto para ellos como para todos los espectadores presentes de su combate, haciendo que Twilight dibujara una sonrisa nerviosa con dientes sobre su cara y se llevara su casco derecho bastante cerca de su boca; con la punta de este haciendo contacto con su labio superior. Finalmente, Luna tras parpadear un par de veces comenzó nuevamente a reaccionar y a moverse luego de que la adrenalina abandonara su cuerpo en gran medida, miro la punta de la katana de Daniel y luego al mismo, decidida a romper de una vez por todas; este silencio.

"Que te parece…¿si lo dejemos en un empate, hm?".-Dijo ella, alejando la katana de su rostro un poco con su casco derecho y mirando a Daniel, formando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al final; sin dudas Daniel fue todo lo que Twilight aseguro que era en cuanto al arte de combate y más.

Daniel reacciono desviando su mirada hacia un lado por un momento sin mover ni uno solo del resto de sus músculos, para luego regresarla a la princesa de la noche, tragar saliva y aclararse la garganta.

"Mhjm".-Respondió el murmurando y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Luna amplio un poco su sonrisa con esa contestación y entonces alejo la punta de su arma de su rostro, cosa la cual Daniel también hizo y entonces ambos bajaron sus armas, haciendo que todos sus más emocionados y entusiasmados espectadores relajaran sus músculos incluso algunos dejaron escapar unos suspiros de alivio o liberación al ver que la tensión y el suspenso habían terminado, entre estos últimos se encontró Twilight quien también se secó el sudor de su frente con su casco izquierdo, para luego mirar hacia abajo; aterrizando su mirada sobre la princesa de la noche y Daniel dibujando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro, levantando nuevamente sus orejas y entrecerrando sus ojos en una expresión de alivio, liberación y tranquilidad. En eso, sintió como el casco izquierdo de su ex mentora se envolvía detrás de su cuello, cosa que le hizo abrir los ojos algo sorprendida, mirar hacia su izquierda y mirarse a sí misma por un momento para luego voltear a ver hacia su derecha, hacia su ex mentora y gran amiga princesa.

"¿Qué te había dicho Twilight?, fue justo como te asegure que sucedería; no tienes que preocuparte, ni Daniel ni Luna terminaron con heridas de gravedad y el combate ya ha terminado, todo estará bien".-Dijo la princesa del sol mirando a su mejor ex alumna con una sonrisa de genuina alegría sobre su rostro, pero manteniendo su gracia y porte de gobernante.

"Si, eso creo".-Dijo Twilight sintiéndose apenada por haber sobre-exagerado, mirando hacia un lado por un momento para posteriormente regresar su mirada de vuelta a su amiga.

Tras lo cual, Twilight dirigió su mirada de regreso a Daniel y Luna, una vez que se aseguró que no la estuviera mirando; Celestia borro aquella sonrisa y alegría de su rostro, al mismo tiempo que veía a su hermana desde la distancia en la que se encuentran, viendo como esta clavaba el contra peso de su guadaña con fuerza en el suelo justo a su lado con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo sobre su cara; para no estarla cargando.

" _Aunque debo admitir que cuando Luna comenzó a ponerse más agresiva e implacable a la hora de combatir; si me sentí un tanto preocupada por Daniel y su bienestar, Luna puede ser todo lo contrario a lo generalmente es cuando entra en un estado como ese a mitad de un combate".-_ Se dijo Celestia en la seguridad de sus pensamientos mientras miraba a su hermana, y un breve momento a Twilight; esto último lo hizo con tal de asegurarse de que no la estuviera viendo y se diera cuenta de su reacción en su rostro, lo último que quiere es volver a preocuparla.

De regreso con Daniel y Luna, esta última; tras clavar su arma en el suelo, giro su cabeza hacia su derecha con los ojos cerrados y luego ladeo hacia el lado contrario, movimiento de esta forma su gran y majestuosa crin hacia su izquierda con el expreso propósito de que no le cubriera y la tuviera en una posición más cómoda para su ser, Daniel por su lado, puso la punta de su katana contra el suelo; no la clavo porque el metal de esta no es tan fuerte y resistente como el de la guadaña de Luna y por lo tanto nunca podría tras pasar el suelo por más que lo intentara, o en determinado caso de conseguirlo, sería igual de difícil sacarla de ahí sin partirla en 2, teniendo su mano izquierda sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo que intentaba recuperar el aliento y sudaba como un cerdo, exhausto por el enfrentamiento amistoso que tuvo con la alicornio.

"Debo admitirlo, creí que Twilight exagero un poco cuando nos contó sobre tus habilidades en su carta; pero ahora veo lo equivocada que estaba, ha pasado un prolongado periodo de tiempo desde que luche con alguien tan hábil como tu Daniel. Estoy realmente impresionada".-Dijo Luna llamando la atención de Daniel, mirando hacia el suelo en principio para luego mirarlo a él sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

En eso, los 2 guardias que la ayudaron a colocarse y le trajeron su equipo de combate antes de la pelea; se le acercaron, con el unicornio llevando por medio de levitación mágica una jarra y un vaso de cristal ambos repletos de agua los cuales le acerco y tendió respetuosamente a Luna, quien le sonrió agradecida antes de colocar su mirada sobre el vaso y tomarlo con su magia.

"Bueno; gracias por sus halagos princesa Luna".-Dijo Daniel mirándola, y en ese momento se percató que tanto Flash Lightning como Rain Storm se le acerco, el primero de estos llevando con la ayuda de su magia una jarra y un vaso repletos de agua, el último de los cuales le ofreció al humano para rehidratarse tras tan arduo combate.-"Usted también fue una rival más tenaz y hábil de lo que creí, jamás he luchado contra alguien como usted".-Dijo, tomando el vaso de agua con su mano derecha e intercalando su mirada entre este y Luna con un rostro animado pero que a la vez dejaba ver lo agotado que se encuentra; no al límite pero si evidentemente exhausto en cierta medida.

"Eh, disculpe; emm…".-Dijo Flash Lightning dirigiéndose a Daniel queriendo hacerle una pregunta pero incapaz de recordar su nombro.

"Daniel".-Dijo el humano mirándolo tras tomar un breve trago de agua.

"Daniel, ¿Dónde aprendió a combatir de esa forma?".-Pregunto el unicornio, gesticulando con su casco delantero derecho.

"Esa es una muy buena pregunta Flash".-Dijo Luna mirándolo tras tomarse toda el agua del vaso y dirigió su mirada a Daniel, también interesada por eso.-"Daniel; ¿puedes decirnos?".-Pregunto gentil, cortes, alegre y amablemente girando su cuerpo hacia el humano, al mismo tiempo que volteaba a mirar sobre su hombro izquierdo y haciendo un gesto con el casco izquierdo; le pedía al guardia que le sirvió agua que volviera a llenarle el vaso, cosa la cual el susodicho comenzó a hacer sin respingar.

Daniel se terminó toda el agua del vaso y dejo escapar el característico sonido de alivio que todos emitimos cuando tomamos agua y necesitamos de urgencia dicho líquido, antes de responder.

"Ah; si, aprendí en el ejército; de la dimensión de donde provengo, al menos en cuando a combate físico, destreza y defensa personal, en armas físicas y blancas no tengo ningún entrenamiento formal, he aprendido por mí mismo, es una fortuna que desde niño tuviera una cierta obsesión u atracción inexplicable hacia esa clase de armas".-Respondió el mirando a la princesa, para ya hacia el final colocar su mirada sobre la jarra llena de agua, la cual tomo con su otra mano y se volvió a llenar el vaso, antes de regresársela al guardia unicornio que formulo la pregunta; quien lo volvió a tomar con la ayuda de su magia.

"Mm, intuyo que durante nuestro combate improvisaste y de igual forma combinaste tus conocimientos formales de combate con los que has aprendido de forma autodidacta; ¿no es así?".-Dijo Luna, en su mayoría con un estado de humor neutro y algo serio, para luego volver a alegrarse y dibujar esa sonrisa de satisfacción y anhelo sobre su rostro.

"Correcto".-Respondió Daniel, parando de tomar agua por un momento y mirando a Luna para después proseguir en ello. Cosa la cual hizo que Flash Lightning y Rain Storm, así como los guardias que Luna tiene a su lado intercambiaran una mirada de sorpresa.

"Vaya, tu ingenio y capacidad de adaptabilidad es tan impresionante como tu dominio en el arte del combate".-Dijo Luna, realmente impresionada y con una sonrisa con dentadura sobre su cara, gesticulando un poco con su casco derecho.

"Tengo que, en una guerra eso es lo que realmente salva vidas".-Dijo Daniel, terminándose el agua del vaso y entregándoselo a Flash; quien lo tomo con su magia.

El hecho de que allá mencionado la guerra hizo que la sorpresa e impresión de Luna se convirtieran en perplejidad y el cómo abrió sus ojos y parpadeo un par de veces lo demostraban perfectamente, antes de que se convirtiera en Nightmare Moon; ella y su hermana combatieron juntas contra el rey sombra quien les había declarado la guerra, por lo que obviamente ella fue participe de esta y sabe muy bien lo que estos terribles conflictos pueden ocasionar, teniendo esto en mente ella rápidamente intuyo que seguramente esto contribuyo en buena medida a que él sea como es, pues antes de ser desterrada ella vio con sus propios ojos como ponis y sus propios súbditos y guardia reales; los poniciérlagos, terminaron luego de ese conflicto. Ahora entiende perfectamente; al menos en cierta medida, algo de los motivos que convirtieron a Daniel en el ser que es actualmente pero necesita saber más detalles para saber a ciencia exacta los verdaderos motivos.

"¿Guerra?, Daniel, tú, ¿estuviste en una guerra?".-Pregunto Luna sorprendida y comenzando a preocuparse, su propio rostro lo delata.

El rostro de Daniel cambio una vez que escucho eso, se tornó más afligido, neutro y antipático, el ánimo que antes había sobre su rostro se esfumo en menos de un parpadeo y entrecerró los ojos; en un alteración sombría. Él se cruzó de brazos y enderezo su espalda luego de eso, giro su cabeza un poco hacia su derecha; no queriendo ver en lo más mínimo el rostro de la princesa y dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro el cual ella apenas fue capaz de percibir.

"…Si".-Respondió tras unos segundos de silencio sin alterar para nada su lenguaje corporal.-"No es algo de lo que este feliz y orgulloso de comentar".-Dijo.

Tras esto, Luna repentinamente comenzó a sentir una fuerte tensión entre ella y Daniel; tanto por lo cortante y distante pero a la vez directo que fue al responderle, como por la sombría intensidad emocional que ahora comenzaba a surgir entre ambos y la cual; solamente ellos pueden sentir en total o gran medida, estas sensaciones le impedían a Luna poder seguir conversando con él; ella sabe perfectamente lo serio y delicado que puede ser este tema y no está realmente segura si hacerle más preguntas al respecto, en especial dado la facilidad con la que Daniel puede crear fricciones o complicaciones entorno a los demás cuando se toca; hasta en el menor grado posible, un tema en el que se muestre reticente de compartir o dialogar y no sería para nada de extrañar que este sea uno de esos temas. Luna, comenzando a sentir una gran incomodidad a su alrededor; trago saliva y simplemente se limitó a que quedarse viendo al humano con preocupación, pesar y una leve angustia, debido a su compasiva y bondadosa forma de ser ella siente la necesidad de ayudarlo pero no cree que pueda o no se está atreviendo debido a las razones anteriormente mencionadas, por lo que; tras estar meditando y ponderando el asunto dentro su mente llego y tomo una decisión, la cual le producía un pequeño sabor amargo en su boca pues está yendo contra de su buena fe y espíritu.

"…Yo…".-Intento decir, pero su boca se quedó abierta siendo o sintiéndose incapaz de hablar con absoluta libertad al respecto con su casco derecho suspendido un poco por encima del suelo y sus alas abiertas, para luego cerrar sus labios, girar su cabeza hacia su izquierda y mirar hacia el suelo con rostro de lamentación y tristeza.-"Discúlpame, no debí tocar el tema".-Dijo, girando su cabeza hacia su derecha con los ojos cerrados y replegando sus alas de regreso a ambos costados de su persona.

Como respuesta a esto, Daniel inflamo sus pulmones con oxígeno por un segundo para luego desinflarlos por medio de un pequeño y resignado suspiro que dejo escapar por su nariz, sin alterar el resto de su lenguaje corporal y quedándose en la posición que adopto durante unos cuantos segundos más.

"No importa".-Dijo finalmente mientras se descruzaba de brazos y giraba por su lado izquierdo, quedando de perfil para la perspectiva de Luna y mirando hacia el suelo por un par de segundos antes de colocar su mirada sobre ella.-"Bueno, creo que ya ha sido suficiente; ahora si no le molesta iré a quitarme y regresar esta armadura, no estoy acostumbrado a ellas y el calor que me está produciendo es avernal".-Dijo con voz de fastidio y levemente desesperada, mirando a Luna y acomodándose la armadura que lleva puesta; introduciendo sus dedos por el agujero designado para la salida de la cabeza; sujetándola y subiéndola hacia arriba como si fuera una mochila.

"Si claro".-Respondió Luna abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia el suelo con una voz algo triste, la cual Daniel noto pero a la vez ignoro y Luna levanto su mirada para verlo y le dedico una pequeña y convincente sonrisa fingida, sin quitar la tristeza de su mirada.-"He insisto, fue un verdadero gozo haber luchado contra ti Daniel".-Dijo.

Esto hizo que Daniel volteara a verla, dibujara una especie de pequeña sonrisa de alegría sobre sus labios y le respondiera asintiendo con la cabeza, para luego retirarse a un lugar cercano con el propósito de quitarse la armadura siendo seguido por Flash Lightning y Rain Storm. Una vez que se fue, Luna borro aquella sonrisa de su cara y miro hacia el suelo por un segundo o 2, antes de voltear a ver detrás de ella mirando por encima de su hombro izquierdo, a los guardias que la han estado asistiendo para luego girar su cuerpo hacia ellos y acercárseles, quienes la ayudaron a comenzar a retirarle la armadura que lleva puesta.

Uno minutos después, Daniel se encontraba ahora en una especie de mini-túnel que se encuentra debajo de las escaleras por las cuales él y Luna descendieron hacia el área de justa y cuyas entradas a dicha zona se encuentra a los laterales de las escaleras y las cuales tienen forma de un arco apuntado, con la ayuda de Flash y Rain se había librado ahora de la protección, calor y sofocamiento que le producían su armadura, sentado sobre un banco largo de madera con su brazo izquierdo a un lado de su pierna izquierda y lo mismo por lado contrario; pero con la palma de su mano mirando hacia el entretecho que tiene sobre su cabeza, pues Rain está atendiéndole el corte que Luna le ocasiono durante el combate; con tal de evitar que pueda padecer una infección.

En eso, Twilight accedió a donde ambos se encuentran por medio de la entrada que se encuentra detrás de ellos; la cual es la del costado derecho de las escaleras, caminando hacia Daniel a un ritmo relativamente lento y con una expresión de inseguridad y preocupación sobre su rostro, quiere conversar con él pero desconoce por completo como podría resultar esta platica o como podría reaccionar, que es lo que la tiene en ese estado. Una vez que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de él, dudo por unos segundos antes de reunir el valor suficiente para dirigirle la palabra.

"Ho-Hola Daniel".-Dijo relativamente nerviosa y formando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara; cosa la cual le costó algo de esfuerzo lograr.

Tras escuchar esto, Daniel volteo a ver hacia su derecha y se percató de su presencia.

"Oh, hola Twilight".-Dijo el, enderezando un poco su espalda la cual tenía encorvada y mirándola con un rostro neutro y carente de toda emoción perceptible.

Luego de eso, Twilight bajo su mirada llamándole concretamente la atención su brazo izquierdo el cual está siendo atendido por el pegaso guardia real y tras forzar la vista un poco entrecerrando los ojos; se percató del corte en el brazo de Daniel, el cual hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendida, para luego mirarlo a la cara aun sorprendida y con su rostro tornándose nuevamente preocupado.

"¿Te encuentras bien?".-Pregunto acercándosele un poco más, pero esta respuesta no le fue respondida por él; sino por Rain Storm.

"Él está perfectamente princesa, solo agotado y algo herido por el combate, pero los golpes que recibió y está herida no son nada serio de lo que preocuparse".-Dijo mirando a Twilight, ganándose la atención de esta y Daniel para que luego regresara a atender la herida de Daniel, untándole con la punta de las plumas de su ala derecha; un ungüento especial hecho con una maravillosa planta curativa con un potente poder cicatrizante y desinfectante justo sobre el corte de su brazo, el cual no ardía en lo absoluto sino que al contrario producía una sensación de frescura.

"Muchas gracias".-Dijo Twilight mirando a Rain, para luego mirar a Daniel, quien ahora coloco su mirada sobre la herida que le está siendo atendida.-"Amm, Daniel escucha; respecto a lo que sucedió en la sala del trono con tus armas…".-Dijo ella, sintiéndose incapaz de continuar y de terminar la frase con una sonrisa nerviosa con dientes sobre su cara.

Esto ocasiono que Daniel, frustrado e irritado por que volviera a tocar; y reavivara la flama de ese tema, dejara escapar un suspiro cargado de molestia y frustración encorvando un poco su espalda y comenzara a masajear la frente con las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha cerrando los ojos, en un intento por aligerar y aliviar su nuevo estado ánimo.

"Twilight no toques ese tema ahora ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo, dejando de tallarse la frente, abriendo los ojos y haciendo un ademan con su mano derecha; como si hiciera un diminuto karatazo o indicación hacia adelante con todos sus dedos juntos, con un rostro que dejaba de manifiesto la ira que está sintiendo.

"Sé que estas molesto; y enojado por lo que hice, solo quiero pedirte que por favor no dejes que los habitantes de Ponyville paguen por mis decisiones si los humanos llegaran a volver a aparecerse por aquí".-Dijo la joven alicornio, con un rostro preocupado y suplicante al igual que su voz.

Daniel entonces volteo a verla con un rostro enojado y molesto, para posteriormente responderle.

"Tu tomaste una decisión Twilight, ahora atente y hazte responsable a las consecuencias de eso".-Dijo Daniel, para luego mirar la cortada de su brazo por un momento y volver a verla,-"Eres una princesa, entre más pronto vayas aprendiendo sobre eso mejor; mi decisión está hecha y no pienso cambiar de parecer".-Dijo y nuevamente regreso su mirada al corte de su brazo.

Twilight abrió la boca con la intención de hablar pero a último momento se retractó de esto y miro hacia un lado cerrando la boca con una expresión de aflicción sobre su rostro, lo conoce lo bastante bien para saber que lo que tenía pensado decirle le parecería infundado o fuera de lugar y por lo tanto no bastaría para convencerlo e intento pensar en algo nuevo que decirle, pero nuevas ideas no llegaban a su mente y está nuevamente se le quedo completamente en blanco; justo como Daniel lo ha estado haciendo desde que la conoció y nuevamente de igual forma, él tiene razón en lo que dijo, ella; siendo una princesa, una figura de autoridad, debe hacerse responsable de las consecuencias de sus acciones y decisiones y de igual forma sabe que no siempre las cosas se solucionan con un simple: Lo siento, no es tan sencillo. Y sin tener nada con lo que objetar, ella simplemente giro su cabeza hacia su derecha mirando hacia el suelo, con las orejas aplanadas y un rostro reflexivo y deprimido orientando y alineando su cuerpo con su cabeza, para luego sentarse en el suelo sobre sus ancas y quedarse ahí, en total silencio, esperando a que Rain dejara de atender la herida de Daniel, a pesar del nuevo estado que le ocasiono; ella está dispuesta a esperarlo para después regresar a Ponyville.

Una vez que la herida de Daniel fue atendida y de que él y Twilight fueron acompañados hasta las puertas principales del palacio por Celestia y Luna, los 2 se despidieron de ellas y se retiraron por la enorme entrada principal del castillo, dirigiéndose hacia el carruaje que los trajo ahí en primer lugar. Cuando se retiraron, Celestia y Luna se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron su caminata de regreso a la sala de los tronos, durante ese pequeño viaje Celestia pudo darse cuenta con total claridad que algo está perturbando a su hermana menor, quien no dejaba de sumirse en sus pensamientos sobre algún tema o detalle el cual ella desconoce y decidiendo ayudarla opto por preguntarle al respecto mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo principal del castillo.

"Lu, puedo percatarme de que algo te está molestando ¿de qué se trata?".-Dijo la princesa del sol y principal soberana de Equestria mirando a su hermanita, con un pequeño atisbo de preocupación en su rostro y su mirada.

"Yo…".-Dijo Luna deteniendo de manera abrupta y repentina su andar mirando hacia el suelo, lo que hizo que Celestia también se detuviera y se le quedara observando.-"No tengo todos los detalles al respecto y no puedo garantizar completamente que este en lo cierto hermana pero, creo saber en parte porque Daniel es la persona que es".-Dijo, quitando su mirada del suelo y mirando a Celestia con un rostro relativamente preocupado.

Esto hizo que Celestia abriera los ojos sorprendida y despertó un poco su interés.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?".-Pregunto, acercando e inclinando su cabeza un poco hacia adelante; con una expresión de curiosidad sobre su cara.

"Después de nuestro combate el comento que estuvo en una guerra, eso explicaría en buena medida su personalidad y su comportamiento reticente y frio, ¿aun recuerdas la guerra que sostuvimos contra el Rey sombra antes de que lo encerráramos con la magia de los elementos de la armonía y como ese conflicto afecto a las tropas que nos acompañaron a la batalla?".-Respondió Luna sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su hermana mayor y sin borrar esa expresión de preocupación de su rostro.

"Tienes razón".-Dijo Celestia bajando un poco su voz por el impacto de revelación, mirando hacia su izquierda y al suelo con su casco izquierdo en su barbilla.-"El horror de la guerra generalmente cambia por completo a alguien en muchos aspectos".-Dijo, quitando su casco de su barbilla y regresando su vista a Luna.

"Yo tenía la intención de hablar con el sobre eso ahí mismo; pero la tensión y la energía negativa que desprende con solo recordar algo de eso es tanta que no supe que decirle sin llegar a molestarlo, irritarlo o herirlo".-Dijo Luna mirando a distintos puntos del suelo mientras movía su cabeza hacia derecha y de regreso a la izquierda, para luego volver a mirar a Celestia.-"Siento la gran necesidad de ayudarlo, he visto a muchos atormentados por sus recuerdos de la guerra pero nunca a alguien tan perturbado como él lo está, debemos ayudarlo Celestia; cuando menos lo más mínimamente posible".-Dijo, estirando su casco derecho hacia esa misma dirección y un poco hacia arriba.

"Luna, tus intenciones son realmente nobles pero sabes bien que eso no es posible".-Dijo Celestia levantado su casco izquierdo del suelo y estirándolo un poco hacia ella antes de bajarlo nuevamente.-"Somos 2 de las principales gobernantes de Equestria y siempre tenemos mucho trabajo sobre nuestros cascos con tal de garantizar la continuidad de la paz y la prosperidad a lo largo y ancho de todo el reino, no podemos dejar de lado nuestros deberes y responsabilidades con tal de ayudar únicamente a un solo individuo; aunque sea por un determinado periodo de tiempo".-Explico, dándole mucho en que pensar a su hermana menor, quien desvió la mirada para luego colocarla sobre el suelo mirando hacia la izquierda.-"Además, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que esa clase de recuerdos son tan duros e impactantes que alguien que los tiene intenta a toda costa evitar reavivarlos o refrescarlos por temor a sentir la culpa, el odio, la tristeza y demás emociones que están presentes en un conflicto bélico, eso lo sé muy bien".-Dijo, girando su cabeza hacia izquierda 90 grados y mirar hacia el suelo con tristeza y aflicción por unos segundos, para luego regresar a ver a su hermana sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.-"Lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora; es dejarlo que se ajuste y acostumbre a nuestra dimensión y nuestro reino, así como darle todo el tiempo que necesite, y si él está dispuesto a hablar sobre eso con alguien en algún momento; lo hará, al menos así lo espero".-Dijo, tras lo cual giro su cabeza hacia su izquierda y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la sala de los tronos.

Luna simplemente se quedó parada en lugar en el cual esta, con un rostro anonadado y perplejo, pensando en todo lo que su hermana mayor le dijo mirando el suelo con su boca ligeramente abierta; por más que le duela aceptarlo tanto a ella como a la bondad y compasión de su ser, su hermana tiene razón, de los muchos recuerdos traumáticos que puede haber en la vida de algún individuo; aquellos relacionados con la brutalidad y el horror de la guerra son con creces de los peores que puede haber en esta complicada existencia a la que le llamamos: vida, así como también los relacionados a la tortura, el abuso físico, psicológico y sexual y muchos más, tal y como Celestia afirmo las intenciones de Luna son verdaderamente de las mejores, pero el intentar ayudar a alguien que no busca ayuda de una manera que él o ella podrían considerar en cierta medida forzada; no es la correcta ni la mejor a menos que no exista otra alternativa. Llevándose y tragándose un sabor de boca aún más amargo que el que había experimentado con anterioridad, Luna simplemente se limitó a cerrar su boca, mirar hacia el suelo por momento y posteriormente mirar a su hermana mayor quien se alejaba cada vez más y a la cual comenzó a seguir, pero aun a pesar de toda la amargura y decepción entorno a todo lo acontecido ella está siendo optimista muy en el fondo, sabe y da por sentado que en algún momento se le ocurrirá algo para poder ayudar a Daniel de una manera más fructífera y que arroje mejores resultados.

 **De regreso al presente.**

Con esto, Daniel termino de contarle a las Cutie Mark Crusaders su anécdota y experiencia del combate amistoso del que formo participe junto con Luna; claro, obviamente excluyendo todo aquello que el por simple estadística o ley general no podría saber al no ser omnipresente y siendo incapaz de poder escuchar absolutamente todo, tal como la conversación entre Luna y Celestia, los comentarios que ella y Twilight intercambiaron en la terraza, el pequeño grupo de guardias que fungieron como espectadores y los pensamientos de las 3 alicornios, pero esto fue necesario para que ustedes los lectores pudieran comprenderlo todo con la mayor claridad posible haciendo uso de mi narrativa sumamente explicita.

Las 3 potrancas quedaron impactadas, perplejas y anonadadas tras haber escuchado la historia de Daniel, y se las se le quedaron mirando con el mismo rostro que Applebloom formo sobre su cara cuando supo que su hermana le hablo a Rara sobre ella o como cuando Sweetie Belle y Scootalo vieron a Big Mac disfrazado para la convivencia fraternal con la pequeña potranca de tierra y de campo. Así estuvieron durante varios segundos, totalmente aturdidas hasta que finalmente fueron capaces de responder nuevamente.

"…Wow".-Dijo Applebloom, con un rostro que aun dejaba claramente dicho lo sorprendida e impactada que se encuentra.-"Eso…eso fue…".-Dijo llevándose el casco derecho a la frente y mirando hacia el suelo aturdida, para que posteriormente fuera su amiga pegaso la que complementara y terminara su oración con su propio comentario.

"To-tal-mente ¡ASOMBRO!".-Dijo Scootalo, primero de una manera monosílaba debido a su perplejidad y terminando con fuerte y potente grito cargado de emoción, en el cual levanto sus cascos delanteros y su cabeza hacia arriba cerrando los ojos.-"¡Jamás imagine que todo hubiera sido tan increíble!, sabía que lo seria; ¡pero nunca pensé que tanto!".-Dijo emocionada y golpeteando sus 4 cascos contra el suelo con los ojos cerrados como si galopara a toda velocidad pero sin moverse de su sitio, producto de su emoción y con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"¿Y enserio eres capaz de hacer cosas parecidas a todo lo que dijiste que hiciste en tu pelea contra Luna?".-Pregunto Sweetie Belle volteando a verlo, con una voz cargada de alegría y emoción levantando su casco derecho y con la base de este apuntando hacia el entretecho.

"Por supuesto que sí, más tarde si hay tiempo puedo hacerles una pequeña demostración; pero no olvidemos a lo que vine a aquí en primer lugar".-Respondió Daniel, con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y una pizca de alegría en su voz.

"Oh si es verdad".-Dijo Sweetie Belle abriendo los ojos tras recordarlo, para luego mirar a Daniel y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada; ambas un poco apenadas.-"Disculpa, creo que nos emocionamos demasiado con tu anécdota, tal vez lo mejor sea regresar a eso".-Dijo, sobándose el crin de su nuca con su casco derecho y volteando a ver a sus amigas.

"Tienes razón Sweetie Belle".-Dijo Applebloom mirándola y estando de acuerdo con ella.-"Bueno para empezar, no sé cómo sentirme; ni siquiera sé que pensar respecto a lo que nos comentaste sobre formar parte de la guardia real Daniel, no tenemos idea si algo como eso es posible".-Dijo, mirando a Daniel y explicándole, para luego cerrar los ojos por un momento, dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro y mirar hacia el suelo con una expresión de tristeza y decepción.-"Hubiera sido muy bueno que le hubieras preguntado a la princesa Luna o a la princesa Celestia sobre eso".-Dijo mientras lo mirada algo cabizbaja.

"Ah, sí".-Dijo Daniel inflando sus pulmones por un segundo para luego dejar escapar un largo suspiro de su boca, con una mirada de leve arrepentimiento sobre su cara y colocando su mejilla derecha contra los nudillos de su mano derecha la cual cerro en un puno para mejor apoyo.-"Tan pronto se me ocurrió; se los comente a ustedes, parece que ya es tarde ahora".-Dijo, mirando por un momento a las Crusaders y haciendo una indicación hacia ellas con un ademan para luego mirar hacia la izquierda y hacia arriba, hacia el entretecho.

Tras eso hubo varios segundos de un silencio relativamente incomodo, el cual Applebloom rompió.

"Bueno, como dije no sabemos si eso es posible".-Dijo, mirando hacia su izquierda y al suelo con su casco delantero derecho envuelto delante de ella tomando su pata delantera izquierda, para inmediatamente después descruzar esa susodicha pata y regresarla al suelo mirando a Daniel con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro.-"Pero eso tampoco significa que no podemos tomarlo cuenta como una alternativa".-Dijo, levantando su casco derecho con la base de está apuntando hacia el entretecho y mirando a Scootalo quien está a su izquierda.

La pequeña pegaso pensó un poco en lo que amiga poni terrestre dijo y tras hacerlo, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"Sí, creo que tienes razón Applebloom, tampoco podemos descartar algo como eso".-Dijo volteando a verla y gesticulando un poco con su casco derecho.

"Muy bien; entonces lo incluiremos de una forma especial en nuestro panel de actividades, yo me hare cargo de eso".-Dijo Sweetie Belle mirando a sus amigas, ganándose la atención de ambas, para luego darse media vuelta y acercarse a una hoja de papel y un crayón de color lila que se encuentran en el suelo de la casa club.

Una vez que lo hizo; tomo el crayón con su magia se acostó pecho tierra como un perro en la dimensión humana y rápidamente comenzó a trazar un dibujo sencillo, con Applebloom, Scootalo y Daniel acercándose a ella y quedarse observándola en espera de que terminara. Una vez que ella termino, tomo la hoja de papel con su magia, se acercó al estrado y la pared delantera del club, y clavo dicha hoja y dibujo a aquella pared al cual se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa sobre su cara, esa hoja se encuentra a un metro a la derecha de todas las demás actividades que se le ocurrió tanto a ella como a sus amigas y que tabularon en esa pared, a manera de indicar que; si bien no lo saben con certeza, es una actividad que podría ser posible probar o intentar algún dia y como dije anteriormente el dibujo no es nada especial y ni la gran cosa, a manera de representación visual Sweetie Belle solo realizo un dibujo muy sencillo; consistente en un enorme martillo de guerra a la izquierda de este una espada recta y detrás de estos 2 objetos a manera de fondo, un escudo sin ninguna clase de estampado o forma en su cara o superficie.

Luego de esto, Applebloom y Scootalo se le acercaron a su amiga y las 3 se quedaron mirando el panel de actividades; pensando y meditando sobre por cuál de todas comenzar excepto la más reciente añadida, dado que la actividad que esta ejemplifica es un caso especial y no pueden hacer mucho al respecto a menos claro que se les presente la más pequeña oportunidad de poder hacerlo.

"…Mmm…Bueno, como no tenemos idea en que más eres hábil; supongo que habrá que comenzar de cero y al azar".-Dijo Applebloom dándose media vuelta y mirando a Daniel, para luego hacer un Sena u ademan con su casco izquierdo a la pared que tiene detrás a la cual se volvió a girar.

"En ese caso; ¿Qué les parece si probamos realizar posiciones con Zecora?".-Dijo Scootalo con su casco izquierdo en su mentón para luego coloca dicho casco sobre un dibujo de un matraz humeante.

"A mí me parece una buena idea".-Dijo Sweetie Belle estando de acuerdo y mirando a la pegaso.

"Muy bien está decidido".-Dijo Applebloom mirando por un momento a ambas, para que acto seguido; las 3 se dieran media vuelta y se le acercaran a Daniel, con Sweetie Belle llevando por medio de levitación un porta-papeles sobre el que hay una lista de todas las actividades que tabularon en la pared de su club.-"Síguenos Daniel, te llevaremos con Zecora".-Dijo la pequeña Apple deteniéndose delante de él y mirándolo para luego rodearlo por su lado derecho con sus amigas siguiéndola.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo Daniel con una voz casual y se puso de pie.-" _Enserio no puedo creer que ahora estoy obedeciendo a las indicaciones de 3 niñas".-_ Pensó en la seguridad de su mente mientras las miraba y comenzaba a seguirlas sin alterar su rostro en lo más mínimo, esto no lo pensó estando molesto, enojado, frustrado o algo por el estilo; sino simplemente sin poder entrarle esta idea en la cabeza pareciéndole total y genuinamente increíble pero con su determinación por encontrar un trabajo, no va a permitir que una pequeñez como esta le afecte de semejante manera.

Y con esto, él y las Crusaders abandonaron la casa club; puerta de la cual cerraron una vez que así fue detrás de ellos.

 **Mientras tanto, en la dimensión humana.**

Regan se encuentra junto a otros 2 soldados de su unidad, todos sentados sobre enormes cajas usadas con el expreso propósito de guardar y transportar armas largas, partes de estas o una gran cantidad de balas y municiones, los 3 individuos están armando pieza por pieza una gran variedad de armas, rifles con cerrojo, de repetición, de precisión, subfusiles, fusiles de asalto y demás cantidad de armas largas que se puedan imaginar, teniendo en el en estos momentos una G36C en sus manos la cual está armando parte por parte y pieza por pieza, y en eso; su corresponsal de órdenes, portavoz, segundo al mando; o lo que sea que sea se le acerco, hablo del soldado Grover, el cual se detuvo a un metro de distancia de él adoptando posición de firmes y con poniendo sus manos detrás de su persona mirando fijamente hacia adelante; siguiendo el estricto protocolo y la disciplina que él le ha inculcado; como al resto de su unidad.

"Comandante Regan señor".-Dijo, llamando la atención del susodicho quien volteo a verlo mirando por encima de su hombro derecho.-"Solicito permiso para hablar con usted, señor".-Dijo con el acostumbrado; incluso podría decirse estereotipado tono de voz de todo soldado raso.

Regan entonces regreso su mirada al rifle de asalto que tiene entre sus manos, rápidamente le coloco las ultimas 2 piezas que le faltaban, le coloco un cargador o cartucho repleto de balas en la recamara del arma y la dejo en el suelo, para luego ponerse de pie, salir por su lado izquierdo, colocándose justo delante de Grover.

"Hable Grover".-Dijo Regan dándole permiso para hablar, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y con las manos en su cintura.

Grover la intención de hablar pero solamente se pudo ver por su nuez de Adán; que trago saliva y entonces le dedico una breve mirada a los 2 elementos que se encontraban trabajando junto con su comandante, totalmente sumidos en la labor que tienen ante ellos pero conociendo a su comandante, Grover sabe que sería mejor si se lo dijera en privado; esperando poder reducir aunque sea un poco cualquier reacción negativa que pudiera tener.

"Permiso para hablar en otra parte; señor".-Dijo Grover regresando nuevamente su mirada fija hacia el frente.

Regan lo miro por un segundo o 2 luego de eso; no pudiendo creerse lo que dijo pero resultando flexible y admisible a su petición, y volteo a ver hacia su derecha por un segundo, 2 o 3; antes de regresar su mirada a él y responderle bajando sus brazos.

"Concedido Grover, sígueme, vamos a mi oficina".-Dijo, volteando a ver hacia su derecha y haciéndole un ademan al hombre que tenía delante indicándole que lo siquiera y comenzando a caminar hacia la dirección en la que vio siendo seguida detrás por el elemento de su escuadrón.

En poco tiempo ambos llegaron a la tienda de campaña, a la cual entraron moviendo la tela que cubre la entrada a la misma con una de sus manos.

"Muy bien soldado, ahora comience a hablar".-Dijo Regan mientras caminaba hacia su silla detrás de su escritorio, sin voltear a ver a Grover.

"Señor, se trata del grupo que fue enviado hacia ese portal que fue abierto por uno de los cristales que encontramos en la cueva de este bosque, han pasado 3 días desde que se marcharon y no hemos encontrado ni un solo rastro que indique que hayan regresado".-Dijo Grover parándose a 2 metros del escritorio de su comandante en posición de firmes, mirando un par de vez de reojo a su superior pero principalmente hacia el frente.

"Soldado Grover; no me salga con sus pe*****das ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo Regan estando sentado en su silla y con su cuerpo orientado hacia su izquierda mirando al individuo que le está hablando y haciendo un ademan con su mano derecha como si hiciera un par de karatazos con la misma.-"Eso no lo podemos confirmar ni asegurar, no sabemos cómo funcionan esas j***das cosas, existe la posibilidad de que aparezcan en otra parte del bosque con el portal que hayan abierto y de que ya estén aquí pero sin que ninguno de nosotros lo sepamos".-Dijo, girando su cuerpo y el respaldo de su silla hacia adelante, tocando un par de veces la superficie de su mesa con la yema de su dedo índice.

"Señor…".-Iba a decir Grover, pero se detuvo durante un par de segundos y miro hacia su izquierda con su nuez de Adán moviéndose un poco de arriba abajo como respuesta física a su nerviosismo, temeroso de cómo podría reaccionar su superior por lo que está por comunicarle.-"Yo autorice de manera falsa bajo su nombre, que un pequeño grupo conformado por varios de nuestros elementos salieran y peinaran el bosque con tal de encontrar el mas mínimo indicio de que ellos hubieran regresado; señor".-Dijo, regresando su mirada hacia el frente y diciendo esto de la manera más fluida que le fue posible.

Esto hizo que Regan abriera sus ojos y alzara sus cejas; solamente un poco ambas cosas, antes de responderle al soldado bajo su mando.

"¿Qué?...".-Pregunto con una voz incrédula, encorvando un poco su espalda hacia adelante y colocando sus codos sobre la mesa que usa como escritorio, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos las cuales tiene a la altura de su mentón.

"Tal y como lo escucho señor. Le informo, que dicho grupo no encontró el menor indicio que el equipo que enviamos por ese portal allá regresado, solo encontraron huellas de animales de la fauna que abunda en este bosque, señor".-Dijo Grover, algo tenso, nervioso y un poco asustado de lo que pasara ahora pero sin tener una idea clara, pues Regan es conocido entre él y su compañeros como alguien realmente impredecible.

Tras esto, Regan volteo a ver y giro su cuerpo y su silla hacia su izquierda apantallado por lo escucho, llevándose su mano derecha a la cara y frotarse la frente con el plieguillo de piel que hay entre el dedo pulgar y el dedo índice de la mano en el canto menos largo y el cual solamente aparece cuando tenemos los dedos estirados, todo esto mientras dejaba escapar un realmente sutil y disimulado suspiro de frustración y molestia de su nariz. Luego de esto, y de estarse frotando la frente por 3 segundos más, alejo su mano de su frente, se puso de pie y rodeando su escritorio por su izquierda; se le acerco a Grover quedando a un metro de distancia del mismo y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, quien intentaba mantener la disciplina y la compostura a pesar de sus nervios pero no importaba cuanto intentaba ocultarlos, para su comandante su actual estado era tan notorio como un gran mancha de tinta negra sobre una alfombra blanca.

Regan se le quedo mirando a Grover luego de eso, con una mirada inquietante y podría decirse que considerablemente maniática e intensa, la cual le producía una mayor y más creciente sensación de inquietud y desasosiego al soldado que tiene delante, Regan solamente se le quedo observando mientras hacía toda clase de gestos y expresiones corporales; como si estuviera ponderando que hacer a continuación, esto dur minutos los cuales a Grover le parecieron eternos, como si en realidad hubieran pasado horas o mejor dicho; entre 20 o 30 minutos, pues él ya está algo acostumbrado a esto debido a su trabajo como soldado y todo esto pareció finalmente concluir cuando Regan se dio media vuelta, inclinando y o encorvando su espalda hacia adelante para luego colocar sus manos sobre la superficie de su escritorio, bajando su cabeza y relajar los músculos de sus brazos.

Esto ocasiono que Grover se tranquilizara, dando por sentado que seguramente su superior decidió mostrarse indulgente ante el aun a pesar de su atrevimiento y desobediencia, con la mayor parte de la tensión, el desasosiego y la inquietud desvanecidas de su cuerpo tras presenciar esto, el clavo su mirada en el suelo y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio dentro de su mente; la evidencia de esto fue que relajo los músculos de su cuerpo, pero nunca sospecho que esto fue una treta, una artimaña de su comandante para que él personal e intencionalmente bajara su guardia, con una imprevisibilidad y una velocidad de reacción de vértigo; Regan giro sobre su flanco derecho y le asesto una fuerte bofetada al soldado en su mejilla izquierda, esta fue tan fuerte que la gorra verde con visera que el siempre lleva puesta salió volando de la corona de su cabeza y termino en el suelo.

"¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido soldado?!".-Exclamo Regan muy molesto y furioso, mientras el recién abofeteado hombre regresara su cuerpo a una posición totalmente derecha y recta en una postura de firmes, viéndose en su mirada que la inquietud, la tensión y el desasosiego habían regresado a su persona, añadiendo ahora a esto; un genuino y considerable temor por la violenta reacción de su superior.-"¡Esto es insubordinación soldado!, ¡¿tiene alguna idea de lo grave que es eso?!".-Pregunto, gritando y con timbre de voz repleto de rabia e irritación.

"S-si señor".-Respondió Grover mirando hacia el suelo e intentando mantenerse lo más profesional; en el sentido militar, que le fuera posible.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Exclamo Regan de manera repentina y abrumadora la cual hizo sobresaltar ligeramente al soldado delante de él.

"Si señor".-Dijo Grover tras tragar saliva para aclararse la garganta y tras medio segundo de auto-apaciguación dentro de sus pensamientos.

"Míreme a los ojos cuando me responda soldado, ahora ¿Qué fue que lo dijo?".-Dijo Regan acercándosele más de una manera intimidante y algo aterrante con una voz gruñiente, y con su rostro a medio metro del de el elemento bajo su mando.

"Si; señor".-Respondió Grover tras quitar su mirada del suelo y ahora mirándolo directamente, con un rostro muy; muy ligeramente afligido, seguramente por la reprimenda física que recibió de parte de su superior.

"¿Si, sí que soldado? Sea especifico".-Le reprocho su comandante; con claros aunque sutiles aires de grandeza y de abuso de autoridad.

"Tengo entendido la gravedad que significa la insubordinación bajo su mando señor".-Respondió Grover sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Entonces eso significa que sabe lo que podría ordenar a manera de castigo por su imprudencia, ¿no es así soldado?".-Dijo Regan, tras lo cual finalmente alejo un poco su rostro algo enrojecido por la ira y la molestia de Grover, para comenzar a caminar a su alrededor sin quitarle la mirada de encima; como un halcón o un buitre.-"Podría mandarlo a una corte marcial y seria condenado a varios meses de cárcel bajo arresto militar, no; eso sería demasiado blando y suave para una infracción como esta, podría hacerlo dar mil vueltas alrededor del campo a trote sin la más mínima oportunidad de descanso o hidratación, podría ordenar que lo azotaran, o podría ordenar que como castigo fuera puesto como sujeto de prueba para unos cuantos experimentos nuevos que han sido desarrollados por el ejército y que aún se encuentran en etapa experimental, y no sabría decirle que efectos podrían tener en usted a cort largo plazo".-Dijo, con el expreso propósito de atemorizarlo aún más; lo cual funciono y podía verse tanto en el rostro de Grover como en su lenguaje corporal, pues ahora se encuentra ligeramente más inquieto en otras circunstancias sería más notorio para esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo en contenerse para mantenerse en una postura profesional. Tras esto, Regan volvió a colocarse delante de él y lo miro directo a los ojos; estando a un metro de distancia de él.-"Respóndame soldado; ¿Por qué divulgo esa orden sin mi consentimiento?".-Pregunto, con menos ira y molestia que antes pero con estas sensaciones aun latentes en su persona a un grado mucho menor.

"Creí que-".-Iba a responder Grover pero tras escuchar esto Regan lo interrumpió, dándole de nuevas cuentas una bofetada en el rostro, tan rápida como la primera pero con su mano izquierda en vez de la derecha en esta ocasión y con menor cantidad de fuerza y energía.

"Ah con que creía ¿eh?, ¿creía que soldado; ¡eh!, que podría pasar sobre mi autoridad como su superior sin que yo me percatara?".-Dijo Regan, de una manera inquieta y exasperada sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

"No señor, claro que no señor".-Respondió Grover mirándolo directamente.

"¡¿Entonces porque p***a mi****s lo hizo, eh?!, sabe perfectamente bien que en el ejército no existen las excusas ni los peros; nada le da la libertad de pasar sobre mi autoridad como su superior ¡y hacer lo que a usted le salga de sus p***s huevos!".-Exclamo Regan, con su ira y su molestia reavivándose y exaltándose aún más mientras lo señalaba acusatoriamente a la cara con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, para ya al final señalar directamente a la entrepierna del soldado delante de él.

"Si; así es señor, lo se señor".-Respondió Grover, obligado a no perder la compostura pues sabe que le podría ir aun peor si intentara contradecirle de cualquier y más insignificante manera.

"¡¿Lo sabe?!, ¿si lo sabe entonces porque lo hizo?".-Dijo Regan, acercando y dejando su rostro a medio metro del de él; nuevamente y gesticulando intensamente con sus manos las cuales subió hasta la altura de su cuello y medio metro de su propio pecho mientras las sacudía ligera pero enérgicamente.

"Señor, yo-".-Intento nuevamente responder, pero fue interrumpido con una bofetada de Regan exactamente igual a la que recibió con anterioridad.

"¿Por qué lo hizo soldado?".-Volvió a cuestionar su superior.

"Señor-".-Nuevamente fue interrumpido con una bofetada tras la cual se quedó callado.

"¡En descanso soldado¡".-Dijo Regan mientras señalaba el suelo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, cosa la cual Grover obedeció inmediatamente y tras la cual Regan se le acercó un poco más, comenzando a violar oficialmente el espacio personal del hombre bajo su mando y haciéndole sentir aún más incómodo por este suceso.-"¡Firme!".-Exclamo, y Grover hizo lo que le pidió.-"¡Salude!".-Dijo, y Grover obedeció; todas esas veces con un rostro ligeramente angustiado.-"¡Firme!".-Dijo, y luego de que Grover regresara a esa postura, nuevamente volvió a darle una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda con su mano derecha.-"¿Por qué lo hizo soldado?; ¡Contésteme! ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¡¿Por qué, lo hizo?!".-Pregunto, de una manera tan consecutiva, agresiva, intimidante e iracunda que literalmente no le daba al soldado delante de él; ni un segundo para responderle y haciéndolo intencionalmente para que así fuera mientras lo golpeaba con la palma de la mano en distintas zonas de la cabeza.

"¡YO NO LO SE!".-Exclamo Grover, totalmente exasperado y angustiado esperando que por favor con esto por fin parara; esto hizo que Regan se detuviera de estarlo golpeando y finalmente le dio oportunidad para hablar.-"No lo sé…señor".-Respondió Grover algo abatido y mirando hacia el suelo para luego mirarlo directo a los ojos, con una mirada que claramente dejaba de manifiesto su actual estado emocional o de ánimo.

Regan se le quedo mirando por uno segundos antes de responderle.

"Exacto. No lo sabe, soldado".-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una profunda intensidad sombría, que Grover sentía que lo envolvía y carcomía vivo; una sensación realmente desagradable así como insoportable. Luego de esto, Regan se alejó un metro del hombre delante suyo haciendo que este nueva y finalmente; se tranquilizara y relajara un poco.

Acto seguido, Regan recargo su pelvis en su escritorio cruzándose de brazos y cruzando su pierna izquierda sobre su otra extremidad inferior opuesta, posición en la cual se quedó mirando a Grover por 30 segundos antes de responderle; en los cuales el pecho del soldado se inflaba y desinflaba de oxígeno a manera de pequeños jadeos e inhalaciones por su boca ligeramente abierta.

"Considérese afortunado Grover, afortunado de que lo necesitare junto con otros para nuestra siguiente acción y movimiento en nuestra misión".-Dijo mientras se quitaba de su escritorio, descruzaba sus brazos así como su pierna izquierda.-"Créame cuando le dijo, que si pudiera lo mandaría a ser fusilado por un pequeño pelotón".-Dijo, mirándolo con un rostro y una mirada repletas de furia, resentimiento y odio, para luego acercársele y estando justo a su izquierda decirle lo siguiente.-"Quiero que salga de mi oficina y en 10 minutos no menos, le ordenes al resto de los elementos que se formen en 4 filas; me importa un ca***o en que sitio, para que informarles de lo que haremos ahora".-Dijo, de una manera tajante, contundente y penetrante que amenazó con hacer que Grover comenzara a temblar; pero haciendo uso de su gran fuerza de voluntad, el evito que esto ocurriera.

"Si señor".-Dijo Grover haciendo un saludo militar algo atemorizado y chocando sus botas y talones, para luego darse media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida, recogiendo su gorra del suelo en el proceso y sacudiéndole el polvo y la tierra que pudiera tener encima, siendo orillado de esta manera a digerir todo lo que acaba de suceder mientras acataba las órdenes dadas por su superior.

Luego de que se fuera; mirando hacia la entrada y salida de la carpa en la cual se encuentra su oficina por un par de segundos, Regan camino de regreso hacia su escritorio detrás del cual se puso y miro a la superficie del mismo, para luego mirar hacia su derecha a una especie de cuerda delgada como la que poseen las trampillas de los desvanes en las casas de los estados unidos, la cual tomo con sus manos de la cual empezó a tirar como si fuera una cuerda; revelando así el tragaluz con el que cuenta su tienda y del mismo entro a la poderosa y brillante luz del sol iluminando a algo que Regan tiene sobre la superficie de su mesa y en lo cual el clavo su mirada tras haber realizado esto, dicha cosa es nada más y nada menos que un gran y viejo libro el cual se encuentra abierto. Normalmente se pensaría que seguramente Regan le echaría una mirada o una re-leída pero este no fue el caso, todo lo que hay en ese libro ya se lo aprendió de memoria al derecho y al revés, porque simplemente lo cerro, la portada del mismo no posee nada particular, la pasta es de color café y ni tiene ningún símbolo, inscripción ni nada por el estilo ni siquiera el título del mismo se encuentra en dicha pasta así como tampoco en el canto, tras cerrarlo, tenerlo en las manos y mirarlo por algunos segundos con un rostro neutro que no detonaba ni la más mínima emoción, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia el catre en el cual duerme cada noche en ese frondoso bosque.

Sobre aquel catre se encuentra una caja usualmente usada para la mensajería de un tamaño aproximado al de dicho libro; con ambas lengüetas de la misma abiertas de par en par, mostrando nada más que un interior completamente vacío y dentro de la cual Regan metió aquel libro para luego cerrarla y sellarla con cinta adhesiva color canela, tras eso el levanto aquella caja, le dio vuelta a la misma y procedió a transportarla y colocarla encima de su escritorio a manera de recordatorio para que; más tarde, fuera llevada hacia su destino y lugar del Regan saco lo que contiene en su interior, mientras miraba la cara de la caja Regan escucho los chiflidos de un silbato los cuales usual y estereotipadamente usan los entrenadores de gimnasia, lo cual llamo ligeramente su atención y volteo a ver hacia su derecha a la tela de su carpa que lo separa del resto del mundo exterior.

"¡Fórmense todo el mundo!, ¡4 filas; todos justo delante mí!".-Escucho la voz de Grover, vociferando órdenes afuera y poco después comenzó escuchar cientos de pasos a trote que sin duda alguna provienen de las botas y los pies de todos los elementos del grupo bajo su mando.

Y sabiendo que seguramente no tendrá que esperar mucho más, salió por el lado derecho de su escritorio y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y entrada de su carpa, dejando aquella caja sobre su escritorio y con la hoja de papel del lugar al cual pronto será enviada, muchos de esos datos no son dignos de recalcar; salvo uno en específico: **Canterlot High.**

"¡Vamos, rápido todo el mundo!".-Exclamo Grover tras hacer sonar el silbato una vez dándole ordenes al resto de sus compañeros soldados.-"¡Muévanse; muévanse, son órdenes directas del comandante O' Connor!".-Dijo haciendo gestos con la mano izquierda de que se apresuraran.

En poco tiempo todos los soldados que se encuentran presentes, se agruparon y aglomeraron delante de donde se encuentra Grover para poco después y con rapidez, formándose en 4 filas delante suyo tal y como ordeno adoptando todos y cada uno de ellos; una posición de "en descanso" militar con las manos detrás de sus espaldas. Poco después Regan hizo acto de presencia y comenzó a acercarse hacia donde se encuentra Grover, al solo percatarse de su presencia; todos los soldados de las 4 filas adoptaron posición de firmes de una manera sistemáticamente sincronizada y Regan, haciéndole un ademan con la mano, le ordeno a Grover que se quitara del lugar en el que se encuentra, cosa la cual hizo y Regan se colocó en donde él estuvo con anterioridad con Grover a 2 metros de distancia de el a su izquierda lugar en el cual se quedó en posición de firme e hizo un breve saludo militar antes de regresar a dicha postura.

Tras esto, Regan miro a todo el gran número de elementos que él tiene debajo de su mando durante un par de segundos antes de clavar y colocar su mirada sobre uno de los soldados que se encuentran a la cabeza de dichas filas; siendo más especifico la segunda de dichas filas.

"Usted; soldado".-Dijo Regan señalando con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, tan pronto se percató de esto; dicho soldado dio un paso al frente e hizo un rápido saludo militar mientras lo mirada a los ojos.-"Tráigame una de los cristales que encontramos en aquella cueva durante nuestra búsqueda del objetivo".-Dijo dándole una orden.

"Si señor".-Dijo el soldado haciendo nuevamente un saludo militar, para luego separarse de las filas y comenzar a trotar hacia el lugar en el cual las tienen almacenadas.

"Y dese prisa soldado".-Exclamo Regan mientras este elemento se alejaba.

Luego de esto, él y todos los demás se quedaron sumidos un silencio absoluto; el cual duro un minuto y medio y este encontró su fin cuando ese soldado regreso, se le acerco a su superior y personalmente le entrego lo que ordeno que le trajera.

"Muy bien soldado, regrese a su lugar en la fila".-Dijo Regan mirando a dicho soldado teniendo el cristal en su mano izquierda y haciéndole un gesto con la mirada de que hiciera lo que le indico.

"Señor".-Dijo el soldado haciendo un saludo militar y regreso a su lugar en la fila en la cual estaba antes de que él le diera esta orden.

Regan se dio media vuelta luego de esto, mirando fijamente ese cristal que él tiene en su mano por unos breves segundos, para luego girar la palma de su mano hacia abajo dejando caer dicho cristal en el suelo tras lo cual; el termino destrozándolo con un pisotón de su pie derecho, el cual giro o movió hacia la izquierda y a la derecha para asegurarse de que quedara bien triturado, y acto seguido; retrocedió un par de metros mirando los restos de dicho cristal de los cuales no tardó en aparecer un nuevo portal, exactamente igual a los que han sido abiertos mediante este método.

"Muy bien, escúchenme todos; esto es lo que vamos a hacer".-Dijo tras estar mirando aquel portal por un par de segundos, y dándose media vuelta, mirando a varios de los elementos que se encuentran bajo su disposición.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **Los "Poniciérlagos" que he mencionado en este capítulo aparecen en los comics originales de MLP, son los ponis o el pueblo por así decirlo; de Luna y bajo el cuidado de Luna y a quienes ellos sirven con lealtad absoluta, como los ponis ordinarios a Celestia.**

 **Lo de que la guadaña de Luna pueda cambiar de forma y convertirse en otra clase arma con fines o funciones distintas a las de su forma original, son resultado y dicha idea está inspirada en las peculiares e inverosímiles "armas con truco" del videojuego Bloodborne de From Software, así como en la peculiar cualidad de la guadaña de la muerte que usa el personaje de Dante Aligheri en el videojuego Dante's inferno de Visceral Games, de los cuales soy admirador.**

 **La armadura que usa Luna en este capítulo no es de mi autoría o invención; solamente la guadaña lo es, la armadura la saque de un impresionante y magnifico fanart creado por un usuario llamado SilFoe, y dicha imagen se titula: Royal Sketchbook Feb22. Véanla, agradézcanle y feliciten al autor de la misma por crear un arte tan maravilloso, y desde luego; denle el verdadero crédito a él o ella.**

 **En caso de que pregunten; lo se, se que había dicho en el primer capitulo que las versiones humanas de las 6 mane y Canterlot High no iban a aparecer en este fic, y así seguirá siendo, solamente es una mención y les aseguro que lo máximo que podrían llegar a ver (Al menos por el momento, pues mis pensamientos podrían cambiar) seria un cameo de un determinado personaje, uno importante, el cual sera relevante o muy relevante para el fic pues les ayudara a entender o responder algunas preguntas que conforme avance el fic, este podria generarles a ustedes, pero eso si, no esperen mas aparte de eso.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi fic si les gusta, eso me ayudaría y motivaría para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos la próxima :).


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 10: Los problemas regresan.**

 **CrisKakis:** Bueno; ya viste que fue más grande y complejo que solamente eso; Jejeje. En eso tienes toda la razón amigo, el sigue sin olvidar sus experiencias en la guerra pero él es en el fondo y en esencia un guerrero, y como todo guerrero; el arte del combate y combatir son una de sus mayores motivaciones y de las pocas cosas que lo hacen sentir realmente vivo; es decir, de lo poco que logra hacer que se olvide por un periodo de tiempo de la cruda realidad. Siendo honesto no sé quién es Tokugawa ya que casi nunca o nunca veo anime, los únicos que te aseguro que he visto ya sea enteros o en cierta medida han sido Dragon ball y Naruto, y a decir verdad no me extraña que la pelea entre Luna y Daniel te haya parecido así, pues está inspirada en las peleas contra los jefes de la saga Dark souls y de Bloodborne, y el creador de dichos juegos Hidetaka Miyasaki; aseguro en una entrevista una vez que sus juegos están muy inspirados en el manga y anime Berserk de Kentaro Miura, por lo que las raíces son más que obvias en base a lo que te acabo de contar. Muchas gracias por tu review amigo, aquí está el nuevo capítulo; espero que te guste o que lo disfrutes.

 **Pyro Phoenix-Bird:** Si; así es. Uy amigo, hay mucho más significado tras esa frase o esas frases que él dijo de lo que posiblemente crees. Lo siento, pero además solo fue esa vez; se más flexible amigo. Ya has visto como es el Daniel de mi historia ¿y aun así te sigue extrañando o sorprendiendo?. Incluso nuestro amigo Iván ha reconocido que tengo un don; por así decirlo, para representar a los personajes y con lo de Luna estoy seguro que ahora tu también te habrás dado cuenta. Si, intenta salirte del tema por favor y como tú mismo dijiste ya es tarde para eso, además te había dicho que no aceptare ideas para este fic y en dado caso de que si lo haga; serian poquísimas las ideas que aceptaría. Como todo; siempre es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo amigo. Lo de porque no se puso la armadura con magia pues no se me ocurrió, quería ser más clásico que lo hiciera a la antigua, y te aseguro que lo del armario no tiene nada que ver con Zaboomafoo. Bueno, haya tú. Daniel como varios personajes que han aparecido en MLP; es orgulloso, por lo que no se va a rebajar a pedirle ayuda a alguien con quien él está enojado y resentido. Ya es tarde para eso, y aun así no les hubiera cambiado el nombre. Entonces la próxima te envió un video más largo de un Soundtrack. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el combate y el cómo termino me lo saque de debajo de la manga si te soy honesto; pero aun así me encanto, fue inesperado y para nada cliché. No tengo nada que decir en contra de eso, lo entendiste muy bien. Si lo sé, pero Zecora no aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo; lo siento. Cualquier persona sensata y con un sentido inmaculado de justicia también lo haría amigo, no eres el único. Pues ahora lo averiguaras, espero que te guste o que disfrutes el capítulo.

 **El puto amo 777:** Bueno eso no te lo voy a negar; la imagen si tiene que ver con Daniel pero no con su interior ni nada por el estilo, no puedo darte detalles pues habría riesgo de spoilers, solo te diré que conforme la historia siga avanzando estoy seguro que entenderás completamente o en su mayoría el verdadero contexto y significado detrás de la portada. XD, gracias amigo; pero como dije al principio del fic la verdaderamente chido comenzara una vez que lleguemos a la segunda fase del fic, a partir de ahí todo se tornara más oscuro y crudo, y habrá más acción y situaciones, momentos o escenas fuertes. Que te guste o que disfrutes el capítulo amigo :D.

 **Mientras tanto, en Sweet Apple acres.**

Sin que Daniel y las Crusaders se enterasen y contrario a lo que ella normalmente haría, que sería recostarse en el diván de su boutique y comer helado de vainilla como si no hubiera un mañana, Rarity se encuentra sentada justo debajo del gran manzano en el cual Applebloom y Big Mag conversaron después de la convivencia fraternal, destrozada y devastada llorando sin consuelo por todo el dolor que ella le hizo pasar a Spike cuando le revelo la verdad sobre cómo se sentía hacia él y por todo el dolor que este a su vez; le ocasiono a ella. Rarity no es tonta, ella sabe que hizo lo correcto desde su punto de vista; hubiera sido posiblemente peor para ambos si ella le hubiera mentido e, hipotéticamente hablando, hubiera accedido a ser su pareja; obviamente resguardada en la falsedad pues estaría mintiendo y no siendo honesta no accediendo plena y totalmente a ello lo que le ocasionaría inconformidad e incomodidad en esa determinada situación aunque haría sentir mejor a Spike, al menos hasta que ya no soportara estarle mintiendo o el de alguna u otra forma se enterara de que le estuvo mintiendo, sabe que fue lo mejor; hubiera sido posiblemente peor para ambos si hubiera intentado evitar lo inevitable o intentar ocultar aquello que no es posible esconder, aun tratándose de un pequeño dragon; de un niño.

Sin embargo y lamentablemente, el hecho de que ella; siendo adulta y sabiendo plenamente que hizo lo que creyó mejor, no está ayudándole en lo más mínimo que no se sienta mal consigo misma por lo que hizo; nunca jamás, en lo más mínimo, se imaginó que todo eso terminaría así, que Spike reaccionaria de esa manera tan intensa, agitada y agresiva y que terminaría haciéndole más daño de lo que ella creía, solamente la compañía de sus lágrimas y la del pañuelo fino de tela con el que está secándose o limpiándose constantemente el rostro; son la único que en muy poca, casi nula manera le está ayudando a sobrellevar y soportar todo el peso de su actual estado y del dolor emocional y afligimiento que ella se encuentra viviendo en estos momentos.

Así parecía pero eso no duro mucho, pues Applejack; quien se encuentra arreando un pequeño campo de la granja de su familia justo delante y al final de aquella pequeña colina en la que la unicornio fashionista se encuentra, tras detenerse por un momento el cual aprovecho para quitarse el sudor de la frente y su sombrero por un segundo, logro percatarse de la presencia de lo que parecía ser una especie de morrón o figura en la distancia, en lo alto de aquella pequeña colina y debajo de ese gran manzano, cosa la cual hizo que ella forzara la vista para intentar ver mejor de que o quien se trataba siendo ayudada en este último por la sombra que su conocido sombrero campirano producía sobre su rostro y sus parpados. Aun tras haber forzado su vista y entrecerrado sus ojos, la poni de tierra campirana no logro identificar que era aquello que se encuentra debajo de ese manzano; seguramente debido a la distancia que hay de por medio, lo máximo logro vislumbrar con cierta claridad fueron los colores predominantes de aquella figura o morrón, el blanco y el morado, seguramente podrían pensar que ella creyó que se trataba de un poni; pero no, ese no fue el caso, dada la gran cantidad y variedad de criaturas que ella conoce gracias a las aventuras y misiones que ha tenido con sus amigas esto no fue lo que ella pensó, es mas no hizo la más mínima conjetura o pensamiento de que podría ser aquello pero esto no evitaba que el que esa figura se encontrara dentro de los límites de la granja de su familia y debajo de ese manzano; llamara su atención y despertara su curiosidad, por lo que sin dudar ni por un solo segundo opto en acercarse y averiguarlo por sí misma, dejando detrás de si el aparato que ella y los demás ponis de tierra que trabajan en los campos usan para arrear.

Conforme ella se acercaba a la cima de esa colina; subiendo por una de las laderas laterales de la misma, pudo percatarse que conforme más se acercaba el inconfundible ruido de alguien sollozando comenzaba a llegar hasta sus oídos sin poder ver de quien provenían; pues la inclinación y ascensión de la colina se lo impedían, solo estando delante de quien sea que se encuentre ahí es como finalmente lo sabrá, el hecho de que estuviera escuchando a alguien llorar hizo que Applejack dibujara una expresión de extrañeza sobre su rostro comenzó a preguntarse quién habría venido hasta Sweet Apple Acres para algo como eso; claro obviamente intuyo que seguramente porque quien quiera sea quiere estar solo o sola por el momento pero no puede evitar que esto le parezca extraño, es la primera vez que ve algo como esto ocurrir en su granja; obviamente exceptuando aquellas ocasiones que acontecieran en torno a algún miembro de su familia. Cuando finalmente llego hasta la cima de aquella colina, se detuvo inmediatamente y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de su amiga unicornio diseñadora de modas, la cual se encuentra tan sumida en su lastimero y destrozado estado que no se percató de la presencia de su amiga granjera.

Esto inmediatamente hizo que Applejack comenzara progresiva y rápidamente comenzara a preocuparse y se pusiera en un estado de alerta, no de alerta como cuando sientes y sabes que tu vida está en juego o que algo o alguien muy peligroso cerca, sino de que sabe de qué algo anda realmente mal y el asunto que la tiene así es muy grave, el simple y evidente hecho de que encuentra ahí; delante de ella debajo de ese árbol completamente sola y no encerrada en su boutique como normalmente lo haría fue lo que se lo indico de una manera irrefutable y tan sólida como el acero. Ella simplemente se quedó ahí de pie durante algunos segundos, observando en silencio y con su boca ligeramente abierta a su amiga unicornio, sintiendo preocupación y algo de lastima por ella, tanto fue así que desvió su mirada; la cual se tornó triste y preocupada, hacia el suelo a su izquierda por un par de segundos antes de colocarla nuevamente sobre su amiga, y finalmente decidió mostrarle que ella se encuentra ahí.

"¿Rarity?".-Pregunto acercándose hacia ella, haciendo que la unicornio abriera sus ojos de la sorpresa al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un pequeño jadeo igual de sorprendido de sus labios para luego voltear hacia la dirección de la cual escucho provino aquella voz, con el pañuelo que trajo consigo flotando justo a la derecha de su cabeza y con las lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, lagrimas sin maquillaje pues ella ha llorado tanto que ya no tiene ni un solo rastro de delineador sobre sus pestanas.-"¿Qué ocurre Caramelo?".-Pregunto deteniéndose justo a su izquierda a un metro de distancia y mirándola directo a los ojos.

Rarity giro su cabeza hacia el frente y hacia abajo luego de eso mirando fijamente a algún punto específico del suelo con su boca ligeramente abierta, con sus ojos enrojecidos por tanto llanto y con una mirada de aflicción y aturdimiento sobre los mismos, no respondió a la pregunta de su amiga; luego de eso simplemente se limitó tras respirar ruidosamente por la nariz, a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza por un segundo, para luego relajar la fuerza con la cual hizo aquella acción abriendo ligeramente sus ojos al mismo tiempo que giraba un poco su cabeza hacia su derecha, con la mirada desviada hacia esa dirección, sintiéndose incapaz de poder mirar a la poni de granja directamente.

Esta respuesta física y corpórea hizo que la preocupación y lastima de Applejack aumentara, esto pudo percibirse claramente en su rostro, esto sin dudas confirmo todavía más lo que creía, que lo que ocurrió es realmente grave. Sin saber exactamente qué decir, se acercó 20 centímetros más a ella dando un paso y luego se sentó sobre sus ancas en ese lugar, con su cuerpo orientado hacia el horizonte y su cabeza girada hacia la unicornio.

"¿Está todo bien?".-Pregunto, tras uno segundos más de silencio sin quitar su mirada de ella.

Rarity miro hacia adelante; hacia el suelo luego de eso, Applejack pudo percibir por su rostro y su lenguaje corporal que su amiga está haciendo esfuerzo, seguramente para poder hablar, dicho esfuerzo está orientado y radicado a rehumedecer su boca pues esta se había secado producto también del llanto al igual que su garganta la cual Rarity también está intentando rehumedecer y relajar para no responderle con una voz decaída y ronca, tardo varios segundos en ello pero dicho esfuerzo rindió frutos.

"N-No…nada está bien Applejack".-Dijo ella con voz ahogada pero relativamente clara y con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que ella fuera capaz de escucharla con claridad, negando un poco con la cabeza en el proceso.

"…¿Le ocurrió algo a Twilight, o a otra de nuestras amigas?".-Pregunto Applejack acercándose un poco más para demostrarle que lo único que quiere es ayudarla y hacerla sentir mejor, siendo prudente y cautelosa en ello para no hacerla sentir lo contrario a lo que quiere.

Rarity cerró los ojos con un poco de fuerza al igual que su boca, reteniendo o conteniendo de esta forma un sollozo que se quería escapar de ella casi de forma involuntaria, para luego acercarse el pañuelo que tiene a un lado al ojo derecho; el cual se pasó por encima del parpado mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"…N-No, no tiene nada que ver con ellas".-Respondió la unicornio clavando su mirada en el suelo con césped debajo de sus cascos.

"¿Quieres…hablar sobre eso?".-Pregunto Applejack, dibujando una pequeña y cálida sonrisa de esperanza o consuelo sobre su cara.

"Y-Yo…Yo…No creo no que pueda".-Respondió aun mirando hacia el suelo, para luego cerrar los ojos con un poco de fuerza y girar su cabeza un poco hacia la derecha, cubriéndose la boca con uno de los costados de su pata delantera derecha; buscando contener o amortiguar algún otro impredecible sollozo que quisiera escapar de su interior.

Esto ocasiono que la sonrisa que Applejack formo sobre su rostro se desvaneciera en menos de un parpadeo y su boca quedo ligeramente abierta; gesto u acción la cual combinada con su rostro triste y preocupado, dejaba de manifiesto lo mal que se está sintiendo al verla en ese estado tan lastimero y destrozado. Tras eso giro su cabeza hacia el frente y miro hacia el suelo sin alterar su rostro para nada y aplanando sus orejas contra su cabeza, se quedó en esa posición por varios segundos en los cuales pensó que decirle ahora o que hacer pues el que Rarity se esté mostrando introvertida, distante y evasiva le impedía poder comunicarse fructíferamente con ella e hizo que su mente se quedara sin ideas, forzándola a esta pequeña pausa de meditación y reflexión. Entonces, tras pensarlo un poco abrió sus ojos y levanto sus orejas así como su cabeza; la cual quedo ahora orientada hacia adelante, al ocurrírsele algo que ahora tiene en mente y está decidida a ejecutar, acto seguido nuevamente giro su cabeza hacia la unicornio y volvió a formar una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara con una mirada de tristeza sobre su rostro.

"Está bien, en ese caso me quedare aquí haciéndote compañía hasta que te sientas mejor Dulzura".-Dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima y acercándose más a ella, quedando solamente a 30 centímetros de distancia entre ambas para que sean capaces de entablar contacto físico y haciendo que Rarity volteara a verla al escuchar esto.

"Applejack, honestamente…preferiría que me dejaras sola".-Dijo tras mirarla por unos segundos y desviando su mirada hacia el suelo al mismo tiempo que su rostro nuevamente se tornó triste y decaído.

Esto nuevamente volvió a derrumbar el ánimo y las esperanzas de la poni de tierra campirana de hacerla sentir mejor como si fuera una casa de naipes, cosa la cual se vio reflejada en su rostro el cual; además de preocupado y entristecido mostro señales o tintes de abatimiento o aflicción, pero aun con esto ella no iba a dejar que esto se quedara así como esta.

"No, Rarity; yo no pienso hacer eso, eres una de mis mejores amigas ¿Cómo corrales crees que voy a dejarte sola en el estado en el que estas?".-Dijo Applejack sin dejar de mirar a la unicornio, llevándose el casco derecho al pecho y luego bajándolo al suelo; el cual piso con poco de fuerza a manera de indicar que lo está diciendo es en serio.

Rarity entonces volteo a verla sin mover su cabeza, con el rabillo de sus ojos.

"…Solo déjame sola".-Dijo con un tono de voz un poco más bajo que al que uso con anterioridad y de manera cortante antes de regresar su mirada al suelo.

Esto nuevamente volvió a golpear a Applejack con un poco de fuerza en su interior, es como si con solo esa frase; Rarity hubiera logrado atravesar su piel en un sentido metafórico y no físico y la hubiera herido justo en el núcleo de su ser, fue un golpe pequeño pero Applejack lo sintió con una ligera devastación, la preocupación, tristeza y lástima que sintió por ella al principio de todo esto no se compara a lo despiertas y vivas que estas susodichas emociones y sentimientos se encuentran ahora, nunca jamás había visto a Rarity así; ni siquiera la vez en la que su melena se arruino cuando le pidió ayuda a Zecora cuando esta termino atiborrada por la serpentina pegajosa de Pinkie, si bien no sabe la verdadera raíz o razón de su actual estado está segura que esta vez y esto es una novedad; no se debe a algún desperfecto o lo que ella consideraría desperfecto de su apariencia, se trata de algo más profundo, verdaderamente serio e incluso delicado. Todo esto nuevamente la orillo a que pensara con profundidad y cautela, con tal de encontrar las palabras o la acción correcta; o cuando mínimo para poder tener algo en mente, el hecho de ejecutar o no aquello que se le ocurriera es otro tema aparte pero por ahora esto es lo que más le importa y en lo que más tiene depositado su concentración y energía.

Finalmente logro ocurrírsele algo, puede que con el estado en el que Rarity se encuentra; para ella no sea la gran cosa, pero aparte de que es lo único que a Applejack se le ocurrió con sus 2 intentos anteriores tiene muy bien entendido que las palabras no la ayudaran esta vez, posiblemente una acción de solidaridad, afecto y altruismo si, por lo que nuevamente coloco su mirada sobre la unicornio girando un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha y con un rostro que dejaba en claro que está decidida a hacer lo que tiene en mente. Aprovechando que Rarity se encuentra distraída y abstraída en su tristeza y lamentación, levanto y estiro sus patas delanteras hacia ella, envolviendo su casco derecho alrededor del cuello de la unicornio y el izquierdo envuelto en el comienzo de su pata; justo después de su axila, no dándole tiempo a reaccionar más que milésimas de segundo o medio segundo cuando mucho antes de jalarla hacia ella en un abrazo, colocando la cabeza de la unicornio en su pecho.

Rarity simplemente parpadeo un par de veces; confundida, sin poder entender y procesar lo que acaba de suceder debido a la espontanea e impredecible que fue Applejack y solamente se limitó a mover su cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba y subir la mirada para ver el rostro de su amiga, acción tras la cual Applejack abrió sus ojos y miro hacia abajo por alguna razón; encontrándose con los ojos color azul de su amiga unicornio al mismo tiempo que la expresión de decisión de su rostro cambiaba a nuevamente triste, preocupada y sintiendo lastima por ella. Inmediatamente después, Rarity tras al fin entender que es lo que había ocurrido; hizo que su rostro se tornara en uno cargado de ira y molestia, pues con esto Applejack fue en contra de sus deseos y peticiones, tanto fue así que comenzó a forcejear y luchar atrapada en ese brazo, colocando sus patas delanteras sobre el pecho de Applejack y empujándola con tal de alejarla de ella, todo mientras gruñía del esfuerzo en medio de todo esto, pero de nada le serviría aunque lo intentara pues la diferencia de fuerza física que hay entre ambas es mayúscula como bien sabemos.

Aun a pesar de que con esto Rarity dejaba en claro que no quiere esa abrazo que ella le está proporcionando, Applejack se negó a dejarla ir; tal y como ella misma dijo no va a permitir que ella se quede sola en el estado en el que se encuentra, no le importara si esto significa que tenga que soportar gritos, insultos o incluso golpes por parte de la fashionista ella está decidida a hacer lo que se propone.

"¡A-Applejack; suéltame!, ¡Suéltame Applejack!, ¡Hablo enserio Applejack; te demando que me dejes ir AHORA MISMO!".-Dijo Rarity mientras forcejeaba intentando librarse de su agarre y de su abrazo sin éxito, lo último dejando escapar un fuerte y potente grito al mismo tiempo que señalaba el suelo debajo de ella con su casco izquierdo.

"¡NO!".-Exclamo Applejack repentinamente, envolviendo con fuerza sus 2 patas delanteras alrededor de Rarity y tirando de ella con fuerza pero buscando al mismo tiempo no lastimarla, teniendo su pata derecha envuelta alrededor de su espalda media y la otra en su espalda baja con las 2 patas delanteras de la unicornio atrapadas o aprensadas en dicho abrazo para que no pudiera usarlas, con su rostro a muy pocos centímetros del de ella, esto último hizo que Rarity se impactara y sorprendiera, quedándosele viendo fijamente con un rostro perplejo. Tras jadear un par de veces al igual que Rarity el rostro de Applejack el cual momentáneamente se tornó molesto, serio y cargado de ira, se tranquilizó y volvió a hacerse triste, preocupado y expresando lastima por ella.-"…No…".-Fue lo único que dijo, mirándola fija y directamente a los ojos mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza, con un tono de voz bajo y con pequeños pero claros tintes de súplica.

El hecho que dijera esto, el que la estuviera abrazando y su rostro hicieron que Rarity sintiera como si su interior se estuviera revolviendo, no como si fueran nauseas ni en ningún otro mal sentido; sino de la fuerte e intensa conmoción que está comenzando a sentir en el interior de su ser y dentro de su cuerpo. Sobre-acogida y dejándose llevar por esta conmoción, su rostro cambio de uno perplejo e inexpresivo a uno repleto de tristeza y devastación en el cual sus ojos color azul terminando inundados de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que aplanaba sus orejas y dejaba caer al suelo el pañuelo que mantenía levitando en el aire, siendo y sintiéndose incapaz de soportarlo; se le quedo mirando a su amiga campirana por un par de segundos antes de inclinar abrupta y rápidamente su cabeza hacia adelante, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amiga y en su pelaje posición en la cual nuevamente se echó a llorar con estrépito, dejando escapar sollozos que eran amortiguados por el cuerpo de Applejack al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a humedecer el pelaje de su pecho con sus lágrimas.

Applejack simplemente le dedico a su amiga unicornio una mirada de lastima y pena, para posteriormente abrir sus patas por un par de breves segundos con tal de envolverlas alrededor de su torso dejando sus patas libres al ver que ya no tiene la intención de alejarla para acto seguido estrechar un poco más el confinamiento reconfortante de ese abrazo. Llevada por el enorme desahogo que está realizando en estos momentos; Rarity, sin alejar su rostro del pecho de su amiga, envolvió sus cascos alrededor del cuello de la poni de tierra y la apretujo en un abrazo de correspondencia por su compasión, empatía y preocupación por ella sin dejar de llorar en lo más mínimo.

"Ssh, tranquila Rarity, ya; ya, todo está bien ahora".-Dijo Applejack cerrando los ojos en medio de ese brazo y dándole suaves "palmaditas" en la espalda con uno de sus cascos.

"¡N-NO!".-Exclamo Rarity de forma repentina girando su cabeza hacia su derecha, sacando su rostro de su pecho y con el maquillaje que tiene sobre sus parpados; desalineado y arruinado por dicha acción, su grito fue tan impredecible y fuerte que Applejack se sobresaltó y debido a dicho sobresalto abrió inmediatamente sus ojos los cuales coloco sobre su destrozada amiga. Rarity se sumergió nuevamente por unos pocos segundos en su gran tristeza antes de continuar.-"¡Nada está bien Applejack, NADA!".-Dijo, para luego girar su cabeza un poco a su izquierda y colocar su frente sobre la pata de la poni campirana.-"¡Sigo sin poder creerlo; sé que lo herí muchísimo, pero jamás imagine que Spike reaccionaria de esa manera!".-Dijo en un estado emocionalmente devastado.

El que mencionara el nombre del pequeño dragon, hizo que Applejack abriera los ojos sorprendida sin dejar en ningún momento de mirarla.

"¿Spike?".-Pregunto con una voz algo sorprendida e impactada.-"Rarity, dime que sucedió".-Dijo rompiendo el abrazo pero sin que sus cascos dejaran de hacer contacto con ella, teniéndolos ahora sobre los hombros de la unicornio y con su rostro delante del de ella a menos de medio metro de distancia, mirándola con una mirada de petición y preocupación.

Applejack se sumergió un poco más en su propia tristeza antes de abrir los ojos y mirar directamente hacia los ojos color verde como esmeralda de su amiga campesina, para posteriormente girar su cabeza un poco hacia la derecha y mirar en esa dirección; al horizonte, indecisa e insegura de si hacerlo o no.

"Oye".-Dijo la poni de tierra con una voz compasiva, colocando su casco izquierdo sobre la mejilla derecha de la unicornio y girando gentilmente un poco su rostro hacia la derecha para que la mirara, cosa la cual la diseñadora de modas hizo.-"Solo dime Dulzura".-Dijo una vez que se aseguro que tiene su atención, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa ligeramente forzada sobre su cara.

Rarity abrió ligeramente su boca por un segundo luego de eso, posteriormente la cerro mirando hacia el suelo por unos momentos y tras hacerlo; regreso su mirada a Applejack asintiendo con su cabeza a la vez que murmuraba de manera afirmadora manteniendo sus labios cerrados. Entonces procedió a contarle todo lo que sucedió en su boutique hace unas horas, la confesión de Spike, su propia confesión entristecedora de que ella no correspondía sus sentimientos, y la manera en la que el reacciono así como la manera en la que todo lo sucedido concluyo, el rostro que Applejack formo sobre su cara dejaba claramente en entredicho que se había quedado sin palabras ante eso, literalmente está sintiendo tantas cosas en estos momentos que no sabe realmente como debería sentirse objetivamente hablando y cabe destacar que dichas sensaciones seguramente no equiparan; al menos lo hacen en cierta medida, a todo lo que Rarity debe estar sintiendo en estos momentos, ahora entiende completamente el motivo o razón de su actual estado y siendo honesta hasta consigo misma no sabría cómo se sentiría de estar en su lugar, intentando dejar todo esto un poco atrás hizo lo mejor que podía hacer en ese entonces; ayudarla e intentar animarla aunque sea un poco.

"Vaya".-Dijo antes que nada, como comentario o respuesta a lo que Rarity le conto mirando hacia la derecha al suelo para luego regresar su mirada a su amiga.-"Rarity escucha, sé que para Spike debió de ser difícil escuchar la verdad, pero como tu amiga y como elemento de la honestidad; dedo decir que a veces la verdad puede ser dolorosa incluso algo cruel, sé que lo que dijiste lo hirió gravemente pero era lo correcto y estoy convencida de que seguramente lo sabes".-Dijo, mirándola con ligera tristeza pero siendo honesta.

"Si; si lo sé, pero es solo que...".-Respondió ella mientras la miraba, para luego girar su cabeza hacia la derecha mirando hacia el suelo.-"No puedo evitar sentirme terriblemente mal por ello, Spike siempre fue muy atento, servicial y dulce conmigo y enserio creo que es el mejor amigo dragon que una poni podría pedir, por eso me duele tanto ver que reacciono de esa manera; yo-yo ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerlo en ese momento parecía…otra cosa. Pero la verdad, es que eso no es lo único que me tiene tan afectada en este momento".-Dijo sin quitar su mirada del suelo.

Esto hizo que Applejack abriera los ojos, algo impactada y sorprendida.

"¿A qué te refieres Rarity?".-Pregunto, algo desconcertada y confundida.

"¡A que posiblemente nadie nunca se fijara en mí!".-Exclamo con una voz devastada, con lágrimas en los ojos y llevándose el casco izquierdo al pecho.-"Y no me refiero a como si fuera una modelo o como una figura importante en el mundo de la moda ¡sino de manera amorosa y romántica!, todas las veces, ocasiones y situaciones de ese tipo siempre han terminado mal para mí".-Dijo, entonces con los ojos cerrados, coló sus 2 patas delanteras por el espacio de distancia que hay entre las patas delanteras de su amiga y las cuales aún tiene sobre sus hombros, para abrirlas hacia fuera rompiendo el contacto que estas estuvieron teniendo con ella, poniéndose de pie, dándose media vuelta y caminar un par de pasos todo sin abrir sus ojos.-"El príncipe Blueblood no era para nada el tipo de poni que creí que seria, Trenderhoof no correspondió lo que yo sentía por el en ese entonces y ahora ocurrió a la inversa con Spike, por lo que me dijo él siempre me quiso ¡Y mire lo que le hice!".-Dijo abriendo los ojos, mirando el suelo y lo último gritándole, volteando a ver a su amiga mirando por encima de su hombro izquierdo, la cual se sobresaltó un poco el grito que pego.-"Sé que sonara ridículo incluso puede que infantil, pero con todo eso…temo terminar sola Applejack, nunca poder encontrar a mi poni especial, a alguien que realmente me ame por lo que soy y envejecer junto ese alguien…eso me aterra Applejack, me aterra como no tienes idea y no me extrañaría que termine ocurriendo; digo ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio podría llegar a enamorarse de mí?!, una unicornio que finge ser una dama ¡cuando todos la llaman una falsa y que siempre ha fracasado en el amor!".-Dijo, lo último gritando con todo el aire de sus pulmones con una voz rota por su estado tan destrozado y devastado, terminando cabizbaja con los ojos cerrados con las lágrimas fluyendo libremente de estos para terminar en el suelo tras deslizarse por sus mejillas, los orejas aplanadas y cubriéndose la boca con el costado derecho de su casco; lo que para nosotros sería el canto pequeño de la mano.

Applejack simplemente se quedó dónde está, mirando a su amiga con un rostro afligido y abatido pero también perplejo y atónito; lo que está viendo delante de ella está pareciéndole tan sencilla y llanamente increíble que sigue sin entrarle debidamente en la cabeza las imágenes o la idea de que Rarity se encuentra en este estado tan severo y tanto fue el impacto de esto que su mente se quedó completamente en blanco y literalmente sin palabras, y podía sentir con una enorme fuerza; tanto dentro como fuera de su ser, que seguramente detenerse a pensar no le ayudaría esta vez por lo que no tuvo más opción que hacer lo primero que su instinto le dijera; no había de otra. Entonces, sin quitar la mirada su amiga con una expresión perpleja, atónita, afligida, abatida, preocupada, apenada y triste, trago algo de saliva, se puso de pie y se acercó a la unicornio, se detuvo una vez que se encontraba justo detrás de ella y sin decir una sola palabra envolvió sus patas delanteras alrededor de su cuello, con sus cascos quedando suspendidos o lindando justo delante del pecho de la fashionista.

Al sentir el tacto de este afecto, Rarity levanto sus cejas en señal de respuesta y tras un par de segundos; sin dejar de llorar, se quitó la pata de la boca y miro hacia su izquierda por el rabillo de sus ojos; lado en el cual sentía mas deposición de peso que en su hombro derecho, encontrándose de esta forma con la cara de su amiga campirana, quien tiene su barbilla sobre su hombro.

"Rarity, escúchame, y escúchame muy bien, nunca; y me refiero a nunca, vuelvas a hablar de esa forma sobre ti misma ¿entendido?".-Dijo la poni de tierra mientras se quitaba el sombrero con un casco, mirándola con el mismo rostro que había formado anteriormente y con sus ojos lustrosos y vidriosos, indicando que esta por llorar mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza y con su rostro tornándose ligeramente serio, severo, enojado y molesto al final, si no fue ya bastante serio lo que está diciendo por haberse quitado el sombrero; esto último reforzó este hecho de sobre-manera.

"Pe-Pe-Pero…".-Balbuceó ella intentando decir algo pero la granjera la interrumpió antes de que pudiera.

"¡No Rarity!".-Exclamo la campirana mirándola fija e intensamente a los ojos, haciendo que la unicornio la mirara con temor ocasionando que ella cerrara los ojos y respirara por un segundo para aserenarse aunque en ligera medida.-"No vuelvas a decirte algo como eso jamás, Rarity, tu eres una yegua maravillosa; y estoy segura que no solo yo y nuestras amigas lo sabemos, sino todo aquel que realmente te conozca, eres valiente, cálida, amable, cariñosa, una poni que no permite que nada ni nadie le impida conseguir lo que más quiere, una poni que sabe lo que es trabajar duro y desgastarse los cascos con aquello que más te apasiona, sin mencionar que seguramente eres la poni más generosa de toda Equestria, no por nada eres el elemento de la generosidad".-Dijo, formando de manera genuina y natural; una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara cerca del final de todo lo que dijo.-"Rarity, sé que has tenido malas experiencias con el amor pero eso no significa que alguien nunca llegara a enamorarse de ti; y por mil manzanas, quien quiera que sea el que lo haga no podría ser más afortunado o afortunada".-Dijo, rompiendo el abrazo al final y mirándola con un rostro ligeramente alegre y conmovido.

Esto hizo que Rarity se le quedara viendo totalmente impactada y con la boca ligeramente abierta, enserio no es capaz de creer lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar.

"¿Lo-lo dices enserio?".-Pregunto secándose las lágrimas con el casco que se cubrió la boca, girándose hacia ella y sentándose en el suelo, con un rostro ligeramente triste pero con mucha menos intensidad y vivacidad que él tenía antes de que Applejack dijera todo eso.

"Por todos los acres de Equestria que si Caramelo".-Respondió ella sin el más mínimo atisbo de duda y mirándola con ese rostro alegre y conmovido que había conformado con anterioridad.-"Tu eres fantástica tal cual eres, no permitas que nadie te diga lo contrario".-Dijo, colocando su casco derecho sobre el hombro derecho de la unicornio, el cual la susodicha volteo a ver mirando el casco de su amiga, pero luego regresar su mirada a su amiga y formar una diminuta línea de alegría sobre sus labios; indicando que se encuentra conmovida por todo lo que Applejack le está diciendo y finalmente está comenzando a dejar atrás toda esta colosal tristeza.-"Y no hay nada de malo con que a ti te guste vestirte con atuendos elegantes, maquillarte y actuar como a una poni de alta sociedad, y si ellos no lo entienden; ellos son los que deben cambiar no tu".-Dijo, señalando hacia su derecha con su casco a la lejanía; como si estuviera señalando a todo Ponyville para luego regresarlo al suelo, hablando con enfado y desprecio por un momento antes de ponerse melosa otra vez.

Esto ocasiono que finalmente, una pequeña sonrisa genuina de alegría y conmoción apareciera sobre el rostro de la afligida unicornio.

"Gra-Gracias Applejack".-Dijo ella pasando el casco derecho por encima de sus 2 parpados para eliminar todo rastro de lágrimas, para posteriormente mirar a su amiga directamente a los ojos, quien en respuesta; simplemente se le quedo mirando y sonriéndole por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, dicho tema del que va a hablar, hizo que su alegría y su sonrisa se esfumarán para ser intercambiados por pesar mientras miraba el suelo por un par de segundos.

"Y, si quieres algún consejo sobre lo que ocurrió con Spike, creo que lo mejor sería que intentes enmendar las cosas con el de alguna forma; sé que no fue tu intención herirlo pero es lo menos que puedes hacer".-Dijo levantando la mirada y mirándola directamente, para luego levantar su casco derecho con la base orientada hacia el cielo en un gesto.

Esto hizo que la sonrisa de Rarity desapareciera, volviera a tornarse un poco triste y mirara hacia el suelo con pesar y arrepentimiento, para que luego dejara escapar un pequeño suspiro.

"Si, supongo que tienes razón querida, pero…siéndote honesta, me aterra mucho que pueda vuelva a reaccionar de una forma tan intimidante y agresiva".-Dijo mirando el suelo, para luego girar su cabeza hacia la derecha sin quitar su mirada de ahí y finalmente mirar a su amiga, levantando su casco izquierda hacia esa dirección y hacia arriba en un ademan.

Esto amplio un poco los horizontes o perspectiva de Applejack y comenzó a considerarlo.

"Bueno, eso si no te lo discuto dulzura".-Dijo tras mirar el suelo por una milésima de segundo y regresando su mirada a ella, tras lo cual se quedó callada al no tener nada más que decir pues Rarity tiene cierta razón, el duelo, acomplejamiento y la sensación de rechazo del pequeño dragon aún deben seguir vivaces y latentes dentro de él y podría volver a reaccionar de esa forma.

Tras eso, un breve y absoluto silencio se impuso sobre ellas; el cual Rarity rompió tras pensar un poco.

"Lo más seguro es que quiera estar solo por ahora. Hablare con él en un par de días, tal vez para entonces se sienta un poco mejor".-Dijo Rarity mirando a su amiga campirana algo cabizbaja y con un rostro algo triste el cual también expresa lamentación.

"Muy bien pensado dulzura".-Dijo Applejack, dibujando una sonrisa de alegría sobre su cara, la cual hizo que Rarity a su vez; formara una más pequeña sobre sus labios. Tras esto, ambas se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, rodeadas y envueltas en una sensación de ambiente cálida y reconfortante, la cual Applejack rompió poco después rompiendo el contacto visual directo y poniéndose de pie sobre sus cascos.-"Bueno, espero haberte sido de ayuda".-Dijo mientras la miraba.

"Lo fuiste Applejack, enserio; lo digo con toda la sinceridad y honestidad de mi ser, muchas gracias querida. Amm, Applejack; ¿puedo quedarme aquí un poco más? Después de todo lo ocurrido no me vendría mal un poco de paz y tranquilidad".-Dijo, lo último con un leve preocupación o temor de que le diera una respuesta negatoria.

"Por supuesto que puedes Caramelo, todo el tiempo que necesites, mis amigos son parte de la familia y como bien sabes; nada es más importante para un Apple que la familia".-Respondió Applejack con una voz algo alegre, cordial y jubilosa con los ojos cerrados para luego mirar a la unicornio abriéndolos.-"Antes de regrese a trabajar; ¿necesitas algo, una buen tarro de sidra caliente, agua, algo para comer?".-Pregunto gesticulando con su casco derecho el cual levanto hacia arriba al final, con la base de este señalo hacia el cielo o las hojas del manzano que tienen sobre sus cabezas.

Tras esto, Rarity bajo la mirada hacia su vientre el cual toco con la base de su casco derecho al sentir el gran vacío que tiene en el interior de su estómago, no está sintiendo con plenitud la característica e inigualable sensación de estar hambrienta debido al fuerte estado emocional en el que se encontraba con anterioridad, pero ahora que este quedo prácticamente atrás se percató y recordó que después de lo ocurrido con Spike no había comido ni tomado absolutamente nada, es más debido a lo mismo se había saltado y perdido el almuerzo, por lo que evidentemente sí; no le vendría mal algo para comer tampoco.

"Bueno, un poco de sidra y algo para comer sería estupendo".-Dijo, mirando hacia un lado un por segundo para luego regresar su mirada a su amiga y dibujar una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, la cual ocultaba de manera muy eficaz el leve nerviosismo o pena que está sintiendo; como si su estómago hubiera gruñido con fuerza por el hambre y falta de apetito, avergonzándola y dejándola un poco en ridículo.

"Sabes creo que estas de suerte hoy, si mal no recuerdo la abuela Smith estaba preparando unos pies de manzana cuando entre a la casa un momento para ir por algo de beber, te traeré un trozo; no tardo".-Dijo mientras miraba hacia la cabaña en la cual viven ella y su familia por un momento antes de regresar su mirada a Rarity, darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia su casa para ir por lo que le informo que le traería.

"Gracias Applejack".-Fue lo único que Rarity dijo como respuesta y simplemente se limitó a observar como su amiga se alejaba.

Vio como la poni de tierra campirana bajo por el lateral de la colina en pocos segundos, entraba en su casa y salía de esta pocos minutos después yendo en dirección y de regreso a donde se encuentra la unicornio, cuando se encontraba a la distancia suficiente para verla con claridad; Rarity vio que en su espalda lleva un plato de porcelana sin que este se cayera manteniendo perfectamente el equilibrio de este con un trozo de pie en dicho plato y con un tenedor clavo sobre la cubierta superior de dicho trozo, mientras que en su casco derecho teniendo este enroscado o sujetando el tarro de madera con la inconfundible marca de los Apple lleno sidra que ella pidió, al percatarse de esto último ella ayudo a su amiga granjera con eso; tomando el tarro con sidra con su magia y haciéndolo levitar hasta su persona para luego dejarlo justo al lado de sí misma en el suelo, tras lo cual Applejack se le acercó y le ofreció y tendió el plato con el trozo de pie el cual está sujetando por debajo con su casco izquierdo y el cual Rarity tomo con su magia mientras se lo agradecía de corazón mirándola a los ojos.

Applejack le sonrió luego de eso y le informo que regresaría a trabajar; sin omitir en lo más mínimo que si necesitaba algo, cualquier cosa mientras ella estuviera en Sweet Apple Acres; no dudara en pedírselo, tras lo cual se dio media vuelta y comenzando a descender aquella colina para continuar con su labor en el campo y propiedad de su familia. Tal y como ella misma dijo, Rarity se quedó en Sweet Apple Acres y debajo de ese manzano degustando de aquel trozo de pie y ese tarro de sidra, sin nada más entretenido o mejor para ver que a su amiga arreando el mismo campo en el cual estaba trabajando antes de ir a animarla y ver como se encontraba, mientras lo hacía y también cuando se estuvo alejando de ella mientras bajaba de colina; Rarity fue y es perfectamente consciente de ahora está mirando a Applejack de una manera diferente a como lo ha estado haciendo todos estos años, no se veía a simple vista en su mirada es más; ni esta ni su rostro la delataban, pero ella podía percibirlo, es como si la poni de tierra a la que está viendo se encontrara bajo alguna especie de nueva luz o perspectiva muy distinta con la que la ha estado viendo desde que la conoció, si bien dicho sentimiento le pareció en cierto sentido cómodo y agradable, también la parecía extraño y confuso, no comprendía debida y plenamente bien porque se está sintiendo de esta forma más aun tratándose de Applejack.

Solamente cuando termino de comerse ese trozo de pie y la sidra, y se alejó de Sweet Apple Acres tras relajarse, serenarse y tranquilizarse; no sin antes acercarse a su querida amiga para despedirse formalmente de ella siendo fiel a su educación y sus modales mientras la daba una vez más las gracias por ayudarla cuando más la necesitaba que finalmente, luego de pensarlo con profundidad y seriedad mientras se alejaba; lo entendió. Dicha hipótesis ocasiono que una oleada de duda y cierto temor arremetiera contra ella en ese momento, no está del todo segura pero existe la probabilidad y no sería de extrañar, que se halla enamorado de su querida amiga campesina, la cual sin dudas le dará mucho en que pensar, así como de procesar y digerir.

 **Mientras tanto.**

Luego de que aquel portal inter-dimensional fuera abierto en la dimensión humana, en estos momentos el otro lado del mismo se encuentra abierto en la cima de una pequeña colina ubicada a las afueras de Ponyville; por la cual no se encuentra pasando ninguna poni o criatura alguna por lo que su aparición resulto totalmente desapercibida para los habitantes del pueblo en el cual vive la princesa de la amistad, entonces; tras unos segundos en los que al parecer no ocurriría nada, la figura de Regan salió de aquel portal e hizo acto de presencia en el mundo mágico y colorido de Equestria, teniendo sus manos detrás de el en su espalda y los ojos cerrados con relativa fuerza para evitar el cegamiento de la potente luz emanada en el interior de dicho agujero por la energía que este emite y produce, él supo por intuición y lógica que posiblemente lo cegaría momentánea o permanente si lo miraba directamente por eso opto por cerrar los ojos, camino unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante hasta terminar un metro y medio por delante del portal que el abrió para luego detenerse seca y abruptamente procediendo ahora a abrir lenta y cautelosamente sus ojos.

Su vista progresivamente fue ajustándose a la luz natural de Equestria, y una vez que este proceso biológico procedió a mirar a su alrededor, encontrándose que se encuentra en medio de un paraje sereno, pacífico y tranquilo; rebosante y rodeado de vida y color, luego de eso volteo a ver detrás de él mirando por encima de su hombro derecho con total calma tras haber escuchado un ruido, encontrándose con que aquel portal que había abierto desapareció; este se cerró, tras lo cual regreso su mirada hacia lo que tiene delante y comenzó nuevamente a mirar como si estuviera inspeccionando todo el sitio, manteniéndose sereno, tranquilo y relajado pero con rostro sombrío, serio y que expresaba cierto estado alerta; algo común en los soldados debido al duro entrenamiento que reciben y al endurecimiento que estos padecen al ser partícipes y protagonistas de los escenarios bélicos más crudos, si bien nada a su alrededor era digno o merecedor de despertar en él un auténtico estado de alerta o precaución; no se permitió bajar la guardia en lo más mínimo. Tras mirar a su alrededor por unos segundos más, pudo ver a lo lejos el pueblo de Ponyville, siendo este el único sitio con civilización en los alrededores y donde seguramente conseguiría algo de información, comenzó a caminar hacia allá sin tener la más mínima prisa y sin alterar en lo más mínimo su rostro y su lenguaje corporal; el cual hermetizaba y hacia prácticamente imposible saber que intenciones tiene exactamente dentro de la seguridad de sus pensamientos.

En cuestión de minutos, más precisa y específicamente entre 10 y 20, llego y comenzó a adentrarse en el territorio que delinea o marca ese pueblo y su perímetro con respecto al resto del mundo o reino de toda Equestria, no está intentando ocultarse en lo más mínimo, está a caminando a campo abierto y a plena vista por las caminos de tierra marcados en el suelo de aquel pequeño, amigable, amable y colorido pueblo, por lo que por lógica e intuición un par de ponis; uno de tierra y un pegaso que se encuentra volando por los cielos se percataron de su presencia y tanta fuera la sorpresa que los impacto que sus quijadas cayeron como palancas hidráulicas y se quedaron boquiabiertos sin ser capaces de quitarle la mirada de encima al humano, el cual al parecer y a diferencia de ellos; no se percató de la presencia de los susodichos y siguió su camino sin que nada le afectara y como si no estuviera ocurriendo nada.

Tras caminar un poco más por ese camino de tierra que está siguiendo y adentrándose más y más en el pueblo; haciendo que cada vez más ponis se percataran de su presencia y se ganara por completo sus miradas y la atención de estos, decidido a buscar aunque sea un poco de orientación se le acerco a un unicornio adulto que se encuentra delante de el a unos metros de distancia y que le está dando la espalda mientras caminaba; seguramente ocupado en sus propios asuntos, un poni de pelaje color amarillo claro; un amarillo pálido para nada brillante e intenso y con una cola y crin de color morado, teniendo como Cutie Mark una estrella fugaz; se trata de Comet Tail, un habitante del pueblo. Una vez que Regan se encontraba la bastante cerca de él, llamo su atención hablándole.

"Disculpa".-Dijo con naturalidad y un tono de voz neutro pero que al mismo tiempo transmitía o intentaba transmitir amabilidad y buena vibra, parándose justo delante de él impidiéndole el paso y obligando a que este se detuviera abruptamente, para que posteriormente subiera y levantara su mirada hasta dar con el rostro del ser que lo detuvo, sorprendiéndose al ver que se trataba de otra ser humano.-"Quiero hablar con quien sea que esté a cargo, ¿puedes decirme donde esta o donde encontrar a esa persona?".-Pregunto, sonando educado y formal.

Pero Comet no le contesto, simplemente se le quedo mirando sorprendido e impactado, como si estuviera atónito, incrédulo o aturdido, no por el hecho de que sea un humano pues con Daniel por ahí ya están comenzando progresiva y lentamente acostumbrarse a la idea de que el permanecerá con ellos al menos por ahora; sino por el hecho de ver una nueva cara de la misma especie, ya tuvieron suficiente con los humanos que llegaron a su ciudad hace algunos días y causaron un estrago en ella. Al ver que no le respondió, Regan ladeo muy ligeramente su cabeza hacia la derecha en un gesto de físico de confusión e incomprensión, al mismo tiempo que alzaba su ceja derecha sin dejar de mirar al pequeño animal que tiene delante.

"¿Entiendes algo de lo que te estoy diciendo?".-Pregunto, recibiendo nuevamente ninguna respuesta a cambio; solo un poni tieso e inmóvil que no reaccionaba por el apantallamiento y la perplejidad.

Luego de esto, y de ver que no conseguiría sacarle absolutamente nada de información al unicornio que tiene delante de su ser, bajo la ceja que alzo de vuelta a su posición original y natural junto a su compañera opuesta para posteriormente; con un rostro apático, neutro, indiferente pero a la vez relativamente serio y sereno, comenzar a mirar a su alrededor con atención, no solo a las casas que tiene a unos metros de distancia de su ser sino también a aquellas que se encuentran más apartadas, encontrándose de esta forma; tras inspeccionar un poco, con el gran y majestuoso castillo de Twilight, por más trillado o cliché que suene incluso para él pues tiene muy bien entendido que nunca debe juzgar algo de manera anticipada solo por su aspecto o apariencia, que lo más seguro es que a quien busca se encuentre ahí dado el tamaño, notoriedad y majestuosidad de dicha construcción hecha con cristal y aun si no resultara así; pensó el, no perdería absolutamente nada con intentarlo.

"¿Sabes qué? Si me entiendes y puedes responderme; olvídalo".-Dijo, sin quitar su mirada del castillo el cual está viendo desde donde está a lo lejos mientras levantaba su mano derecha haciendo un gesto con la misma de que se detuviera o parara; lo cual complemento las palabras que dijo, para luego girar su cuerpo hacia su izquierda y comenzar a caminar en dirección a aquella construcción de la cual no apartado la vista, sin que el unicornio tampoco lo hiciera con él y como si fuera un zombi o estuviera hipnotizado, comenzó a seguirlo; con tal de saciar su curiosidad de saber cuáles son sus intenciones.

Comet Tail no fue el único, detrás de él; hay una pequeña multitud de ponis que están haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él está haciendo; claro obviamente con algunas variaciones ya fueran ligeras de mayor medida, algunos lo hacían con cierto temor debido a los recuerdos de lo que sucedió con individuos o seres como el en su ciudad hace unos días y otros con cierta duda, sin saber con exactitud la razón o motivo de esto; podría ser cualquier cosa referente a su trabajo, su vida, sus deberes o cosas que hacer el dia de hoy, el presentimiento o temor paranoico de que si esta se enteraba de esto podría llegar a hacerles alguna clase de daño, las posibilidades son muchas. Regan no se percataba o percato en lo más minino de la pequeña multitud que lo viene siguiendo detrás no siquiera le llego alguna clase de sensación producto de algún sexto sentido que pudiera tener, o si así era decidía ignorarlo por completo y no prestarle atención e importancia en lo absoluto, solamente se limitó a continuar con su camino y su marcha hacia el castillo de la princesa de la amistad.

Tras unos pocos minutos finalmente se encontraba delante del enorme e impotente de castillo, el cual solamente por un momento cuando lo vio desde la distancia lo sorprendió en estos momentos no lo está haciendo solo mantiene despierto su interés, a pesar de lo engañosa que puede ser la perspectiva a veces; cuando lo vio desde lejos ya intuía que tendría más o menos la estatura y las dimensiones que en realidad tiene, lo cual comprobó ahora que lo tiene enfrente de su persona, tras lo cual se le acercó sin dudar, subió los escalones principales del mismo y una vez parado delante de las puertas principales toco un par de veces a la misma con la ayuda de los nudillos de su mano derecha.

Luego de eso se quedó esperando pacientemente a que alguien le abriera o lo atendiera con sus manos detrás de su persona en su espalda, mientras lo hacía pocos segundos después volteo a ver hacia su derecha por un momento y ahí se percató de todo el número de ponis que lo han estado siguiendo, el cual había incrementando un poco en cuanto a número de ponis se refiere, cabe destacar que todos no se encuentra parados detrás de el a metros de distancia a campo abierto y a plena vista como si fueran unos tontos; para nada, todos ellos se encuentra ocultos detrás de las casas más cercanas al castillo de Twilight pero Regan se dio cuenta de ellos pues algunos y con esto me refiero a quienes pueden mirar por los lados o bordes de las casas, lo están haciendo a escondidas o intento no ser vistos sin éxito; a pesar de sus esfuerzos de lograron cuando se ocultaban detrás de las construcciones cuando el humano miraba hacia la dirección en la que ellos se encuentran. Luego de esto, moviendo y colocando su mirada en la casa de al otro lado del camino de tierra, el decidió levantar su mano derecha y sin alterar en lo más mínimo su rostro; la movió de lado a lado a manera de saludo para los ponis que están mirándolo resguardados tras los muros de esas construcciones; al parecer sin ninguna mala intención solamente siendo fiel a los sentimientos, emociones o sensaciones que por sí solo transmite con la expresión de su rostro, pero los ponis que se percataron de esto no se lo tomaron de esta forma; inmediatamente tras haber visto esto, abrieron los ojos y atemorizados se refugiaron y escondieron completamente; en un sentido físico, detrás de los muros de la casa en la cual se encuentran ocultos.

Regan abrió levemente los ojos y levanto ligeramente sus cejas al percatarse de esto pero no le presto importancia y solamente se limitó a regresar y ocultar su mano detrás de sí mismo. Justo después de esto, alguien abrió la rejilla de las puertas principales del castillo y miro por estas con tal de comprobar quien había tocado, esta susodicha persona es Starlight.

"¿Si?".-Pregunto ella tras abrir la rejilla mirando hacia adelante a través de la misma, pero al no ver a ningún poni y tras abrir los ojos con ligera sorpresa por un milésima de segundo, miro hacia ambos lados con tal de comprobar si había alguien parado del otro lado de las puertas, encontrándose con la figura de unas piernas humanas cubiertas con un pantalón haciendo que inmediatamente intuyera que se trata de Daniel, pero como bien sabemos no es así.

Regan regreso su mirada a las puertas tras escuchar a aquella voz del otro lado de estas, miro un poco más hacia abajo y se percató de la rejilla o ventanilla abierta, por lo que sin dudarlo ni por un segundo; se arrodillo para estar más a la altura de esta y miro a través de esta.

"Hola".-Dijo mientras entablaba contacto frente a frente con los ojos color azul de la poderosa unicornio.

Starlight abrió los ojos enormemente tras esto, grande fue su sorpresa el ver que no se trataba de Daniel si no de alguien muy distinto, debido a lo pequeña y angosta que es la rejilla no pudo verle todo el rostro, pero tanto por sus rasgos faciales como por sus mechones de cabello color rojizo y su barba; supo de inmediato que no se trata del nuevo amigo humano de Twilight, rápidamente se recompuso de la sorpresa que la embargo luego de esto, parpadeando un par de veces y dándole una breve mirada de arriba abajo a todo lo del rostro de aquel ser que ella está siendo capaz de ver a través de esa rejilla en estos momentos.

"Eh, hola".-Respondió ella, sintiéndose algo incomoda y extrañada al tratarse de un total desconocido, pero a la vez siendo lo más cortes y amable posible.-"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor?".-Pregunto sin dejar de sentirse incomoda.

"Eso espero, me gustaría hablar con quien sea que esté a cargo aquí; ese alguien vive aquí ¿no es verdad?".-Dijo Regan, quitando su mirada de la rejilla por un momento para mirar todo el muro de cristal que él tiene delante y encima de él para luego regresar su mirada al ser que se encuentra al otro lado de la puerta.

"Bueno, algo así".-Respondió Starlight mirando hacia un lado y al suelo por un momento y regresando su mirada a él.-"Este es el hogar de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, yo soy Starlight; su amiga y ex aprendiz".-Dijo continuando con su respuesta.

"Mucho gusto Starlight, mi nombre es Regan; Regan O' Connor, escucha; si es tal princesa Twilight es una figura de autoridad con cierta importancia en este pueblo ¿podrías pedirle que hable conmigo por unos minutos?, veras estoy buscando a un humano en específico, su nombre es Daniel, alto, de piel blanca como yo, cabello negro, ojos cafés, usa anteojos, cabeza redonda y algo regordete, yo soy el principal responsable en turno del grupo militar en el cual el esta y estoy buscándolo para llevarlo de regreso a casa".-Dijo Regan mientras miraba a Starlight a los ojos a través de aquella rejilla.

El que dijera que Daniel pertenece a su grupo; hizo que Starlight abriera los ojos realmente sorprendida, tras parpadear se quedara viendo perpleja, atónita y apantallada.

" _¡¿Qué?!, ¿Daniel esta con ellos?, ¿los conoce?, ¿entonces habrá sabido desde un inicio del ataque que ocurrió hace algunos días? Y si no es así; ¿Qué quieren él y esos sujetos de él?, ¿Por qué lo persiguen con tanta implacabilidad?".-_ Este repentino torbellino de preguntas azoto la mente y el cerebro de la unicornio tras esta revelación, todo sin salir de aquel estado de aturdimiento y perplejidad del que se encuentra.

Regan se percató de esto, de su sorpresa, que se sumergió en sus pensamientos personales y en su silencio, haciendo que dibujara una expresión de curiosidad y confusión en su rostro alzando una de sus cejas y mirándola de forma extraña.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?".-Le pregunto.

Esto hizo que Starlight saliera de su sorpresa y de sus pensamientos, y volviera a mirarlo directamente con sus ojos algo abiertos al no haber abandonado por completo estas repentinas emociones y pensamientos que la embargaron de manera momentánea.

"¿Huh?, ¡Oh! Sí; si, no se preocupe ¿estoy bien?".-Dijo Starlight con un ligero nerviosismo o vergüenza, las cuales existe la posibilidad; de que este fingiendo para no despertar ninguna sospecha en el.-"Entonces, por lo que dijo intuyo que este Daniel abandono su grupo ¿no es verdad; tiene alguna idea de por qué lo hizo?".-Pregunto mientras se sobaba la mandíbula con su casco por un momento mientras miraba hacia el entretecho del castillo para luego mirarlo, obteniendo como respuesta una negación con la cabeza por parte de él.-"Puedo preguntar: ¿Por qué lo buscan con tanta insistencia? Si en realidad tiene todo un gran equipo a su disposición ¿en serio vale la pena solo por un muchacho?".-Dijo mientras gesticulaba con su casco delantero izquierdo.

"Oh el vale señorita, créame que enserio lo vale; invertimos mucho en el como para perderlo, me gustaría decirle más y ser más específico lo digo enserio; pero eso va contra las reglas y normas de la unidad que estoy liderando, tiene que entender que estando a cargo; debo asegurarme que la disciplina siempre sea lo que ultimo que se debe perder, por lo que debo acatar las reglas al pie de la letra para ser un buen líder".-Respondió y explico, intercalando su mirada entre la superficie del ultimo escalón en el que esta y los ojos de Starlight, en eso entonces; mirando el escalón, se percató de algo que hubo en la pregunta de Starlight, algo que levanto una gran sospecha en él y despertó una fuerte intriga en él, ella hizo un magnífico trabajo intentando ocultarlo pero eso no fue suficiente; Regan es tan listo como ella y las demás amigas de Twilight.

Con la intriga y la sospecha muy vividas en su ser, Regan giro su cabeza de regreso a la rejilla de la puerta y con una expresión sombría de clarividencia, miro a la poni que se encuentra del otro lado a los ojos.

"Él está por aquí, ¿no es verdad?".-Dijo, acercando mucho su rostro a aquella ventanilla y a las puertas, quedando a solo milímetros de esta; como si intentara mirar o acercarse a la unicornio de una manera que la incomodará como si quisiera violar un poco de su espacio personal mientras señalaba la puerta o mejor dicho la rejilla; con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Dicha estrategia funciono, pues Starlight; sin mostrarlo en su rostro y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no hacerlo físicamente, se alertó en cierta medida al ver que ese sujeto logro descubrir sus intenciones y solamente se le quedo mirándolo con los ojos algo abiertos, pensando en algo que hacer o decirle, sin apartar la mirada para no levantar aún más sospechas.

"Ehh, dijo que desea hablar con la princesa Twilight ¿no es así?".-Dijo ella, desviando su mirada hacia un lado por un momento antes de regresar su mirada a él, con un leve pero perceptible timbre o tono de nerviosismo en su voz.

Regan se le quedo mirando con esa mirada sombría de clarividencia la cual a su vez también es inquisitiva por unos segundos, para luego acomodarse en el lugar en el que está sin moverse, y cambiando su rostro por uno más suave, tranquilo y sereno.

"Si".-Respondió seca y directamente, ocultando exitosamente su sospecha, el hecho de que ella fuera evasiva a la pregunta y titubeara un poco antes de responderle, le indico de manera contundente e irrefutable que al parecer si, Daniel se encuentra ahí en alguna parte.

"Muy bien, iré a buscarla, haga el favor de esperarla aquí por favor; no tardo".-Dijo mientras lo miraba por la rejilla, para luego cerrarla, darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo principal del castillo, al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio al haberse librado de esa ligera pero penetrante tensión que él le hizo sentir al final, sintiéndose a la vez idiota y auto-reprochándose mentalmente por lo que hizo allá atrás; solamente esperando que por favor no allá cometido alguna clase de error o un gran error.

Atravesó el pasillo principal del castillo, subió las escaleras, tomo uno de los pasillos que conduce a varias de las habitaciones del castillo y finalmente se detuvo cerca de una par de puertas; las cuales son lo doble de altas y anchas que ella, tras lo cual y de mirarlas por un segundo o 2; tocar a las mismas con la base de su casco derecho, detrás de aquellas puertas se encuentra el estudio personal de su amiga y ex mentora princesa quien también se encuentra adentro en estos momentos.

"¿Twilight?".-Pregunto Starlight tras tocar y espero unos segundos en espera de alguna respuesta; esto no sucedió y debido a esto, ella decidió entrar abriendo una de las puertas con un suave empuje del casco con el que toco.-"¿Twilight?".-Dijo echando una mirada al interior para luego entrar por completo y pararse justo delante de aquellas grandes puertas de metal.

Dicho estudio esta atiborrado de pilares, montones o montañas de libros apilados uno encima del otro de toda clase de altura y tamaños; pero en lo general del tamaño de un poni adulto, si hay más muebles en dicho estudio; aparte de la mesa o escritorio detrás de la cual se encuentra sentada su amiga y el cual se encuentra debajo de una ventana por entra la luz del sol y proporciona una buena iluminación de lectura para la alicornio pero no para el resto de la habitación, sería imposible de saberlo a simple vista debido a la enorme cantidad de libros que hay alrededor, afortunadamente para Starlight al parecer Twilight dejo un espacio vacío delante de aquellas puertas y como camino hasta su persona despegado de libros, el cual ello comenzar a seguir con la expresa intención de poder llegar hasta la princesa de la amistad e informarle de la nueva e inesperada visita que se encuentra esperándola en las puertas de su castillo.

"Twilight".-Dijo la unicornio llamándola, estando justo detrás de su amiga a un metro o metro y medio de distancia con la vista puesta sobre ella.

"…¿Hmm?".-Dijo Twilight a manera de contestación luego de que pasaran entr segundos después de que Starlight la llamara, sin despegar en lo más mínimo su mirada del libro que tiene delante de ella y con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, debido al gozo que le produce leer.

"Alguien está esperándote en las puertas del castillo, dice que quiere hablar contigo y, es humano".-Contesto su amiga y ex alumna, terminando con un rostro preocupado al mencionar esto último.

"…Aja".-Fue lo único que respondió la joven princesa.

Starlight abrió los ojos luego de esto, el hecho de que este diciendo frases tan simplistas y cortantes a manera como contestación y el no quitara para nada sus ojos de aquel libro; inmediatamente le hicieron intuir que en realidad no le está escuchando y se encuentra tan abstraída o inmersa en su lectura que contesto sin estar plenamente consciente de ello o sin pensarlo, solamente queriendo proseguir con su lectura sin interrupción.

"Twilight, ¿escuchaste algo de lo que dije?".-Pregunto Starlight queriendo comprobar al 100% si en realidad es lo que está sospechando en estos momentos, mirando a su amiga con su ceja izquierda alzada.

"…Aja".-Contesto Twilight tras un breve silencio nuevamente y sin quitar sus ojos de las páginas que está leyendo.

"Bueno; si es así, ¿puedes decirme que fue lo que te dije?".-Dijo Starlight acercándose más a ella, estando ahora a medio metro de distancia y sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

"…Si, seguro".-Contesto ella.

"Entonces repite lo que te dije por favor".-Pidió la unicornio.

"…Lo que tú digas Starlight".-Dijo la princesa de la amistad.

Con esto fue suficiente, Starlight dibujo una expresión de neutralidad y monotonía sobre su rostro mirando a la alicornio con una mirada de tedio, molestia y enfado disimulado u oculto al percatarse que solamente la ha estado ignorando, por lo que aseguro que ya no fuera capaz de ignorarla; envolviendo el libro que ella está leyendo con su magia para luego hacerlo levitar fuera de su alcance y lejos de sus ojos color purpura. Esta abrupta interrupción definitiva hizo que Twilight fuera sacada de su estado abstracción y que parpadeara un par de veces, para luego tallarse los ojos con sus cascos y mirar con atención detrás, arriba, debajo y de ambos lados de su escritorio, en búsqueda de ese libro sin conseguir éxito en ello.

"Twilight".-Dijo Starlight elevando un poco su voz; entre gritando y hablar con un volumen normal, para que se asegurarse que esta vez la escuchara.

Esto hizo que la alicornio volteara a ver a su derecha, encontrándose con su amiga y ex alumna unicornio.

"Oh, hola Starlight, oye; ¿no has visto un libro sobre el ciclo de vida del pueblo cambiante?, estaba sobre mi mesa hace un momento y ahora no".-Dijo, regresando su mirada a su mesa o escritorio, y volviendo a inspeccionarlo por todos lados; literalmente, con tal de asegurarse si se encuentra por ahí.

"¿Te refieres a este?".-Pregunto haciendo descender el libro con su levitación hasta la altura de su cara a un metro de distancia al frente y a la derecha, mirando a su amiga con un rostro interrogativo.

Al ver esto y de al fin entender que es lo que había sucedido, Twilight abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"¿Tu lo tomaste?".-Pregunto girándose hacia ella, frunciendo un poco el ceño y con una voz de molestia y enojo.

"Tuve que hacerlo, no estabas escuchándome".-Respondió Starlight, ligeramente molesta y enojada también.

"Starlight; estoy escribiendo un artículo muy importante sobre los cambiantes para el museo de historia poni-natural de Ponyhattan, ellos mismos fueron quienes me lo pidieron y no pienso defraudarlos, devuélveme ese libro".-Dijo Twilight aun enojada y molesta, tendiéndole y estirando su casco derecho en un gesto de que le entregada el libro que ella tiene en su poder.

"No lo haré".-Dijo ella, moviendo el libro detrás de su ella con su levitación y mirando a su amiga princesa; al mismo tiempo que encapsulaba aquel libro con un hechizo de protección mágico que le impediría ser teletransportarlo por alguien que no fuera ella por el momento.-"Tienes algo más importante sobre tus cascos por resolver en estos momentos".-Dijo mientras señalaba el piso con la punta de su casco izquierdo.

"Por Celestia ¿Qué podría ser más importante que escribir un artículo para uno de los más prestigiosos y conocidos museos del reino?".-Pregunto la alicornio, un poco más molesta y enojada.

"Ay no lo sé".-Dijo Starlight mirando hacia arriba y a la derecha con su voz algo sazonada con sarcasmo.-"¿Qué te parece el ser humano que se encuentra en las puertas del castillo en este momento y que desea hablar contigo?, y en caso de que te lo preguntes; no se trata de Daniel".-Dijo, estirando su pata derecha hacia esa misma dirección a manera de ademan para luego bajarla, todo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Esto hizo que el enojo y la molestia de Twilight, desaparecieran casi en su totalidad y dichos sentimientos fueron intercambiados por una sorpresa que le hizo abrir los ojos; literalmente.

"¿Qué, hay otro humano en Equestria y está esperando en la entrada del castillo?".-Pregunto ella sin salir de su sorpresa.

"Sí. Eso es lo que he estado intentando decirte desde que entre aquí".-Respondió Starlight mirando a Twilight con una ligera molestia y fastidio.

"¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!".-Exclamo Twilight tras acercarse con una velocidad de vértigo a Starlight y con su rostro muy cerca del de ella, diciéndoselo literalmente en la cara; ocasionándole sorpresa.-"¡¿Qué hacemos aquí paradas?!, ¡andando; no hay tiempo que perder!".-Dijo mirando hacia el suelo por un momento con los cascos en sus sienes, para luego sin perder ya ni un segundo; correr hacia la puerta de su estudio rodeando a su ex alumna por su derecha.

Debido a la inexplicable prisa con la que lo hizo cuando llego a la puerta, termino tirando algunos libros que se encuentran hasta arriba de tres pilas o montañas de los mismos que se encuentran cerca de dicha entrada, ella logro percatarse de esto mirando detrás de ella por encima de su hombro izquierdo haciendo que abriera los ojos, entonces reacciono rápido y atrapo todos los libros que iban en dirección al suelo con su magia; impidiendo que estos hicieron contacto con la superficie que ella tiene debajo de sus cascos y tras hacerlo acomodo rápida pero con un cuidado y orden meticuloso todos esos libros, justo como estaban antes de que los tirara, para luego girarse de nuevo a la puerta, abrirla y salir corriendo por la misma en dirección a las puertas principales de su castillo.

Tras ver todo esto, Starlight rodo los ojos un par de veces con molestia, ligera irritación y fastidio para luego mirar hacia la puerta abierta con un rostro que dejaba de manifiesto todas estas emociones anteriores; si bien ella aprecia, quiere, respeta y admira a su amiga y ex maestra, eso no impide que como los demás; tenga su límite de soportar a su yo y su forma de ser, luego de esto ella coloco su mirada sobre el escritorio de la alicornio, se acercó a este, dejo el libro abierto que tiene bajo su custodia con la ayuda de su magia sobre la superficie de este justo en la página donde ella se quedó y acto seguido, usando un hechizo de tele transportación; se trasladó en un tris o parpadeo a las puertas principales del castillo, apareciendo a un par de metros de distancia de estas y ahí se quedó, mirando hacia las escaleras en espera de la alicornio.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de las puertas; lugar en el cual Regan aún se encuentra esperando parado justo delante de estas sin nada mejor que hacer que mirar a su alrededor, de una radio que lleva en su cinturón escucho un ruido de estática o transmisión proviniendo de esta; 2 segundos después de lo cual una voz comenzó a surgir de dicho aparato.

"Señor, tango avanza hacia blanco; repito, tango avanza hacia blanco".-Se escuchó la voz de Grover saliendo del aparato electrónico de comunicaciones.

Regan entonces tomo su radio y se la acerco a los labios.

"Ya era hora soldado, ¿Dónde demonios estaban; comprando algo para metérselo a la boca? Debían de haberse informado hace 5 minutos".-Dijo Regan con enojo y molestia en su voz, mirando al aparato con una mirada igual y luego hacia la puerta; aun esperando que le abrieran o le dijeran algo del otro lado.

"Si lo se señor; he estado teniendo problemas para sintonizar la frecuencia y comunicarme con la radio señor, tal parece que las ondas de radio sin diferentes a la de nuestro mundo señor".-Dijo Grover del otro lado de la línea, acercándose junto con otro soldados hacia Ponyville a un paso rápido pero sigiloso, ocultándose detrás de una casa para no ser vistos con facilidad y de todas formas eso sería difícil, pues el 40, 45 o 50 % de los habitantes del pueblo están observando lo que está haciendo su comandante en las puertas del castillo a escondidas o medio ocultos.

"De acuerdo; está bien, eso ya no importa ahora".-Dijo Regan hablando a través de la radio, mientras movía su cuerpo como si comenzara a impacientarse y miraba las 2 grandes puertas de metal delante de él.-"Solamente concéntrense en cumplir con éxito la misión, ¡y más le vale que no lo arruine esta vez soldado!, no le gustara molestarme más de lo que ya estoy debido a su insubordinación".-Dijo, mirando ahora la radio y diciéndolo con fuerza hacia la misma, mientras los habitantes del pueblo detrás de él; de manera general y coordinada, lo volvían a mirar con curiosidad asomando sus cabezas por los bordes de las casas detrás de las cuales están.

"Sí señor, a la orden señor".-Dijo Grover hablando por la radio y haciendo un saludo militar, aun sin que su superior estuviera frente suyo para luego dejar de hablar a través de esta y dicho aparato emitió por un momento un ruido de estática, antes de que él lo apagara o cambiara de frecuencia.-"Muy bien todos, andando".-Dijo mirando a sus compañeros que lo acompañan y que tiene detrás de él mirando por encima de su hombro derecho; con sus espaldas contra la pared de esa casa excepto la de el mismo, para luego salir de ese escondite y o cobertura; e ir a cumplir las órdenes y la misión que su líder les encomendó.

Tras eso y por su lado, la radio de Regan se quedó emitiendo nada más que el sonido de la estática y a la cual él se quedó mirando por unos segundos antes de mirar hacia adelante hacia el suelo con una mirada y una expresión facial ilegibles, para luego apagar y guardar su radio sin despegar su mirada de donde sea que está mirando, recordando la órdenes, indicaciones y misión que él les dio a sus elementos en la dimensión humana hace algunos minutos.

 **Flashback. En la dimensión humana.**

"Muy bien, escúchenme todos; esto es lo que vamos a hacer".-Dijo Regan tras estar mirando aquel portal por un par de segundos, y dándose media vuelta, mirando a varios de los elementos que se encuentran bajo su disposición.-"El equipo que enviamos en búsqueda del objetivo a través de uno de estos portales no ha regresado, han pasado 3 días desde su partida, estarán perdidos, habrán sido capturados o asesinados; pero lo que sea que les sucedió no importa, eso seguramente sucedió por 2 posibles razones: 1.-Se confiaron demasiado y pagaron y perdieron por eso o 2.-Fueron unos estúpidos e im*****es y acabaron arruinando la misión. Escuchen, no sabemos lo que halla del otro lado de estos portales, tal vez lo que sea que se encuentre ahí escape por completo a nuestro entendimiento o sea tan horrible y espantoso que ni la más decrepita, retorcida y psicótica mente podría imaginar; puede que incluso llegue a quebrarnos mental y físicamente como si fuéramos tan frágiles como un huevo, pero de algo si estoy seguro, no permitiré que lo que sea que le haya pasado al grupo que enviamos allá nos pase a nosotros también. La única forma de vencer con éxito a un enemigo; es conocerlo, estudiarlo, entenderlo, así que yo mismo entrare solo por este portal e intentare averiguar con exactitud a que nos estamos enfrentando".-Dijo mientras caminaba de lado a lado con las manos detrás de el en su espalda y alternando su mirada entre el suelo y sus elementos formados delante de él, deteniéndose a la izquierda de aquel portal y señalándolo con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda mientras miraba a los soldados bajo su mando.

Esto hizo que todos los soldados no pudieran contener la sorpresa, curiosidad, intriga, o incertidumbre que están sintiendo y en posición de firmes; miraron a aquellos que tenían a un lado y comenzar a murmurarse cosas entre sí, creando un pequeño túmulo, Regan por alguna extraña razón no les ordeno que mantuvieran la disciplina y dejo que se murmuran lo que tuvieran que decir, tal vez debido a que como todo ser humano; incluyéndolo; pero haciendo un esfuerzo magnifico por ocultarlo, están temiéndole a lo desconocido tal y como dijo Howard Philips Lovecraft una vez: El miedo es la emoción más antigua e intensa del hombre; y el más grande e intenso de los miedos, es el miedo a lo desconocido. No es de extrañar, tal y como el mismo dijo a falta de información, no tienen idea de lo que puede depararles allá; del otro lado de ese portal pero él está más que dispuesto a correr el riesgo, el único de todos los elementos que se mantuvo firme sin decir nada y siendo fiel al protocolo militar fue Grover, el cual solamente miro a su comandante un momento antes de regresar la vista hacia el frente, mirando hacia el vacío.

Unos segundos después y buscando acabar con el intercambio de murmuros de sus elementos, Regan prosiguió.

"Atención todos".-Dijo callándolos y haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y voltearan a verlo.-"Sé que es aterrador el no saber lo que hay más allá de este portal, pero esas son las ordenes y tenemos que cumplirlas; y además no les estoy ordenando a todos ustedes que me acompañen, eso sería estúpido e innecesario, podríamos morir todos y no habrá quien vaya tras el objetivo. En determinado caso, que lo que sea que allá del otro de este portal no sea hostil, extremadamente peligroso y podamos controlarlo; he elaborado un plan alternativo para esta misión, soldado Grover; acérquese".-Dijo, lo último volteando a ver al elemento que menciono; con un rostro y una voz seria, severa y autoritaria.

Grover se giró hacia su derecha en dirección a su superior y se le acerco.

"¿Señor?".-Dijo haciendo un rápido saludo militar con la mirada fija hacia adelante para luego regresar a su posición militar firme.

"Escúcheme muy bien soldado porque no volveré a repetirle las siguientes indicaciones que le daré, usted y unos cuantos elementos más me acompañaran hasta lo que sea que allá del otro lado de este portal".-Dijo Regan mirando al soldado bajo su mando directamente a los ojos, señalando nuevamente el portal al final de esto.-"Pero no lo haremos simultáneamente, usted y aquellos que lo acompañaran esperaran 5 minutos después de que yo atraviese este para que; en determinado caso que podamos lidiar con lo que hay del otro lado, aparezcamos en lugares próximos y podamos comunicarnos con lo que hay más allá, buscar, encontrar y traer a alguien que pueda darnos ventaja sobre lo que sea que se encuentre allá, usted y los elementos que lo acompañaran tienen permitido utilizar cualquier clase de método que les parezca para hacer cumplir la misión exitosamente, ¿entiende y comprende perfectamente bien estas indicaciones soldado o no es así?".-Dijo, dando por terminada su explicación con su rostro a medio metro de distancia del de su soldado bajo su mando.

"Entiendo y comprendo perfectamente las indicaciones que me ha proporcionado; señor".-Respondió Grover sin dejar de estar mirando hacia el frente en posición de firmes como lo haría un auténtico militar.-"Señor, permiso para hacer una pregunta".-Dijo sin alterar su lenguaje corporal y su rostro.

"…Permiso concedido".-Dijo Regan alejándose un paso de él y también alejando su rostro, mirándolo con un rostro serio, lleno de autoridad y severidad pero algo relajada para no hacer sentir a Grover tan oprimido o reprimido, al menos por el momento.

"¿Puede ser más específico con ese alguien que quiere que mis compañeros y yo traigamos, señor?".-Pregunto, y con cierta cautela; miro a su superior directamente a los ojos.

Regan abrió los ojos y alzo sus cejas, para luego voltear a ver hacia su derecha por un momento; no pudiendo creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

"¡A quien; o lo que sea soldado!".-Exclamo con enojo y molestia mientras lo miraba fija, intensa y profundamente a los ojos.-"Si hipotéticamente las cosas allá funcionan parecido a cómo funcionan en nuestro mundo; puede ser una figura de autoridad que no cuente con mucha protección en ese momento, un médico, una físico, un científico; ¡lo que sea!, es necesario para saber cómo poder actuar en un futuro, ¿entendido soldado?".-Dijo dándose media vuelta y caminando un par de pasos en esa dirección, para dar otra media vuelta y regresar sobre sus pasos, deteniéndose justo enfrente de Grover.

"Si señor".-Respondió.

"No lo escucho soldado".-Dijo Grover sin moverse de donde esta y sin dejar de mirarlo.

"SI SENOR".-Exclamo Grover en voz alta. Tras lo cual Regan se quedó mirándolo por un par de segundos para luego asentir con la cabeza de manera aprobatoria y girar hacia su derecha; a todos sus elementos formados ante él.

"Muy bien todo el mundo, que levanten la mano aquellos que sean hábiles y expertos en el sigilo; ahora".-Dijo Regan en voz alta dando una orden.

Inmediatamente después de eso, al menos un par de docenas de sus elementos levantaron una de sus manos y Regan miro de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha a las 4 filas que tiene formadas delante de él, escogiendo a quienes elegir para esta misión.

"Tú, tu, y tu; acérquense".-Dijo señalando a 3 de los que levantaron la mano y con la misma mano con la que los señalo; les hizo un gesto u ademan de que se acercaran.

Esos 3 soldados obedecieron su orden y salieron de sus filas trotando hacia su líder, mientras el resto de los que levantaron su mano la bajaban, entonces dichos 3 soldados; 2 hombres y una mujer, se detuvieron delante de su superior, parándose justo detrás de Grover 2 justo detrás de este y el último de los 3 soldados detrás de sus 2 compañeros seleccionados junto con él.

"¡Señor!".-Dijeron los 3 al unísono haciendo un saludo militar en firmes para luego adoptar postura de descanso militar.

"Escuchen; una vez que haya atravesado este portal, su compañero y temporalmente al mando Grover les explicara brevemente la misión que les encomendé, la cual más vale que logren con éxito ¿entendido?".-Dijo Regan hablando con ellos.

"Señor; si señor".-Dijeron los 3 soldados al unísono haciendo un saludo militar en firmes para luego volver a adoptar postura de descanso.

Luego de eso, Regan volvió a colocar sus ojos sobre Grover.

"Soldado Grover, llame al o la sargento que considere más apta para asumir liderazgo en base a la verificación de esta cualidad que le ordene realizar hace algunos días".-Ordeno mirándolo a los ojos.

"Si señor".-Dijo Grover y entonces se giró hacia su izquierda, mirando a los soldados que se encuentran formados ante él y su superior.-"Sargento Sullivan, acérquese".-Ordeno sin dejar de estar mirando hacia el frente.

Dicho sargento se separó de las filas y se acercó hacia él y su superior, haciendo un rápido saludo militar con su cuerpo orientado y girado hacia Regan.

"Sargento escuche con atención, una vez que yo haya cruzado ese portal; usted quedara al mando de toda la unidad, no haga que me arrepienta y más le vale que no llegue a ser tan estúpido como lo fue Johnson antes de que yo llegara hasta aquí".-Le dijo su superior con seriedad y autoridad.

"Entendido señor, no le fallare señor".-Dijo el sargento haciendo un saludo militar en postura de firmes, la cual mantuvo.

"No haga promesas que no podría cumplir sargento, si logro regresar y descubro que no es así; deseara que no haya regresado".-Le dijo Regan a manera de advertencia.

El sargento Sullivan movió su boca o los músculos alrededor de esta y su nuez de Adán como si hubiera tragado saliva, si bien no fue así; mirándolo con atención podría decirse que se incomodó, tenso o perturbo un poco con ese comentario de su superior, por lo que solamente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Una vez concluido eso, Regan se giró de nuevo al resto de los soldados que se encuentran bajo su mando.

"Antes de partir voy a decirles una cosa, no sabemos si lo que se dice en los libros de ciencia ficción y fantasía sobre las dimensiones o realidades alternativas y lo del paso del tiempo y el espacio sea verdad; pero si así resulta ser con este portal que hay detrás de mí, les pido que nos esperen todo lo que les sea posible con los suministros que tenemos en el campamento, si yo, Grover y sus compañeros no regresamos para entonces; dennos entonces por muertos, retírense y llévense todo el equipo de aquí e infórmenle a nuestros superiores que hemos fracasado, si nosotros no logramos volver significa que el objetivo tampoco lo habrá logrado ni lo lograra. De ustedes depende si deciden contarles la verdad por mas descabellada que suene o inventar alguna enorme y convincente mentira, lo importante habrá sido que nos mantuvimos como lo que somos: soldados, y que intentamos cumplir las órdenes hasta el final sin importar las obstáculos y las adversidades en nuestro camino".-Dijo Regan, con su mirada puesta sobre la multitud de hombres y mujeres soldados delante de él, diciéndolo con firmeza, libertad, determinación y seriedad.

"¡Señor; si señor!".-Dijeron los soldados formados haciendo un saludo militar, diciéndolo casi al unísono por lo que se escuchó de tal manera.

Tras esto y de mirar a sus elementos por un segundo o 2, se giró hacia su izquierda y miro a Grover a los ojos, actitud o costumbre que es habitual en él.

"Soldado Grover, una vez que usted y sus compañeros de misión se encuentren del otro lado del portal que abrirán; pues como hemos visto estos se cierran una vez que son utilizados, llámeme por radio e infórmemelo, si lo que hay del otro lado de este portal es parecido a nuestro mundo y también ahí hay figuras de autoridad, distraeré lo más que pueda a la más alta de estas figuras con las que me llegue a encontrar mientras ustedes ejecutan su misión, también existe la posibilidad de que si podemos comunicarnos con lo que hay del otro lado; podamos conseguir información con respecto al objetivo".-Dijo y explico.

"Entendido señor".-Dijo Grover chocando los talones de sus botas y mirando hacia al frente de manera perdida pero fija.

Después de esto, Regan puso su mirada sobre el sargento Sullivan por uno moment entonces nuevamente se dirigió al resto de los soldados que se encuentran bajo su mando.

"¡Atención!".-Exclamo y grito con voz potente y fuerte, cargada de autoridad, liderazgo, seriedad y severidad. Esto hizo que todos los soldados chocaran sus talones de igual manera que lo hizo Grover mirando hacia adelante.-"A partir de este momento, el sargento Sullivan se encuentra temporalmente a cargo de esta unidad, sigan el protocolo, la disciplina, obedézcanlo, pero hasta que no haya pasado el tiempo que di como límite; no olviden las ordenes, aguarden nuestro regreso todo lo que puedan, y si fallamos; al menos tendrán la oportunidad de decir que lo intentamos. En caso de que no regrese, les deseo buena suerte en sus vidas; a todos y cada uno de ustedes".-Dijo y sin más que decir, se dio media vuelta con sus manos detrás de el en su espalda baja y comenzó a caminar hacia el portal.

Justo después de que se dio media vuelta, todos los soldados que tenía delante de él hicieron un saludo militar a manera de despedida en determinado caso de que no consiga regresar, cosa la cual también hicieron los compañeros de misión de Grover, Sullivan y el mismo Grover; el cual antes de hacerlo se le acerco faltándole solo un metro de distancia a Regan para que entrara por el portal, le mostro uno de los cristales que encontraron y el cual tenía en su mano derecha para posteriormente entregárselo sin decir una sola palabra, retroceder un paso y hacer el saludo militar que mencione anteriormente. Acto seguido, Regan coloco su mirada sobre el portal que tiene delante, inhalo profundamente y exhalo para intentar prepararse para lo que sea y cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver la potente luz blanca interna del mismo para luego adentrarse en este, luego de lo cual llegaría a donde se encuentra actualmente.

 **De regreso al presente, en Equestria.**

Regan salió de sus pensamientos; los cuales ya habían concluido de igual manera, cuando escucho ruidos provenir del otro lado de las puertas del castillo, hacia las cuales se giró teniendo sus 2 brazos caídos y colgando de sus costados, un segundo después de haberlo hecho; la rejilla de las puertas se volvió a abrir y por esta se asomaron los ojos color morado de la princesa de la amistad, quien miro las piernas del humano y las cuales siguió con su vista de forma ascendente hasta encontrarse con el rostro del mismo, comprobando de manera sólida e irrefutable que Starlight no le había mentido en lo más mínimo e hizo que abriera los ojos por un momento con sorpresa.

"Hola, ¿qué tal; tu eres la princesa Twilight Sparkle?".-Pregunto Regan formando una sonrisa de amabilidad, alegría y o carisma sobre su cara, para luego arrodillarse y mirar a través de aquel hueco de forma alargada y rectangular; sabe que no es Starlight por el color diferente de ojos y por el color de su pelaje.

"Eh, si así es".-Respondió ella tras salir un poco de su sorpresa pero sin dejar de sentirla y asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza.

"Me alegro de poder verla, yo soy Regan O' Connor, escuche; como le dije a su ex alumna que fue la primera en atenderme al llegar aquí, necesito tener conversación seria con usted es sobre un individuo joven de mi misma especie que estoy buscando, ¿me permite pasar? Creo que sería más conveniente y cómodo para los 2 si habláramos sobre esto en un lugar donde al menos uno de nosotros no estuviera tan expuesto en público".-Dijo Regan explicándose y haciendo esta petición, al mismo tiempo que gesticulaba un poco con su mano izquierda.

Twilight miro hacia el suelo y a la izquierda luego de eso sin mover ni girar su cabeza, pensando en la respuesta que le daría y la cual medito o reflexiono por algunos segundos antes de regresar su mirada a él y comunicarle su decisión.

"De acuerdo. Espere un segundo".-Dijo y tras hacerlo cerro ese agujero con la placa de metal usada para sellarlo con su magia.

Regan se puso de pie luego de esto, escuchando ruidos de naturaleza metálica que provenían del otro lado de esas puertas seguramente indicativos de que estas están siendo abiertas, cosa la cual ocurrió después de unos segundos; revelando a una pequeña unicornio alada de pelaje color lavanda y a otra unicornio sin alas de pelaje color rosa pálido.

"Hola".-Dijo Twilight saludándolo mientras movía su casco delantero derecho a manera de saludo para dibujar una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa o tímida al mismo tiempo que bajaba su casco de regreso al suelo.-"Adelante, pase".-Dijo haciéndose a un lado y realizando un gesto con su casco izquierda para que entrara.

Cosa la cual Regan hizo y una vez dentro comenzó a mirar el gran interior de aquel castillo hecho de cristal, sin dejar de mirarlo; Twilight estuvo a punto de cerrar las puertas de su casa pero se detuvo cuando comenzó a escuchar un conjunto o multitud de voces que a cada segundo se hacían más fuertes, miro hacia el exterior por las puertas aún abiertas y vio a la multitud de habitantes de Ponyville que estuvo siguiendo a Regan desde que este puso un pie en la ciudad, ellos se detuvieron delante del primer peldaño que conduce a la entrada del castillo y en desorden, algunos asustados, otro preocupados, otro angustiados, otros ansiosos y otros aterrados comenzaron a hacerle a la princesa mil y una preguntas ninguna de las cuales ella era capaz de entender debido a la falta de claridad producida por la manera desordenada con la que están hablando; todos al mismo tiempo.

Tras percatarse de esto Twilight entro en un nuevo dilema y esta angustia y preocupación se vieron reflejados en su cara, ¿debería ser una buena princesa hacia los habitantes de su hogar; atendiendo, aclarando, respondiendo y tranquilizando las dudas y temores que estos tienen o por el otro lado ser una buena princesa en general para toda Equestria al mostrar cooperación, cortesía y amabilidad hacia el nuevo visitante que tiene dentro de su castillo?, la complejidad de esto ocasionaba que le fuera simplemente imposible decidir entre estas 2, siente especial preocupación si decide ser una buen princesa con los habitantes de Ponyville; pues teme que esto haga que Regan se lo tome a mal y al igual que ocurrió como cuando los yaks visitaron Ponyville antes de que Pinkie lo solucionara, saque a flote la posibilidad de una guerra o conflicto contra los humanos pero por otro lado tampoco quiere quedar mal con los habitantes del pueblo que sea convertido en su hogar así como ellos se han convertido en sus súbditos y amigos. Quiere ser una buena princesa en ambos lados pero no hay ninguna opción para que esto le sea posible, afortunadamente; su querida amiga y ex alumna salió en su ayuda.

"Yo intentare tranquilizar a los habitantes de Ponyville por ti, tu habla con Regan".-Dijo la unicornio, mirándola con una expresión de ligera preocupación la cual se convirtió inmediatamente después en una de ligera alegría y apoyo incondicional.

Esto hizo que Twilight volteara a verla, le sonriera con sus ojos en una expresión de tristeza o conmoción y asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se daba media vuelta para entrar de nuevo al castillo, pero solo logro dar un paso cuando repentinamente Starlight lo tomo de su pata delantera derecha envolviendo su casco derecho alrededor de esta; deteniéndola en seco y haciendo que la princesa, confundida, volteara a verla.

"Intenta ser algo discreta y astuta cuando hables con el".-Dijo Starlight susurrándoselo con una mirada seria y de sospecha para luego mirar al humano junto con Twilight, el cual sigue mirando el interior del castillo.-"Puedo estar equivocada pues no lo conozco pero, hay algo en el que no me agrada ni me gusta".-Dijo para luego regresar su mirada a la alicornio.

Sin que ellas lo supieran, mientras miraba el interior del castillo, Regan; de manera muy sutil y efectivamente disimulada, las miraba de vez en cuando con el rabillo de los ojos y se percató de que Starlight le susurraba algo al oído a Twilight, ocasionando que un sentimiento de sospecha comenzara a surgir nuevamente en su persona, no tiene la menor duda de que ellas son de esa clase de individuos a los cuales no hay que perder de vista pues no son para nada estúpidas y podrían significar una piedra en el zapato o problemas, por lo que no tiene que permitirse tener la guardia baja con ellas.

Luego de que Starlight le dijera eso, Twilight se quedó mirando a Regan por unos segundos como si intentara analizarlo y recordando lo que su ex alumna le dijo hace solo unos segundos.

"Supongo que tienes razón".-Dijo, para luego voltear hacia su derecha y mirar a su amiga unicornio; formando una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento sobre su cara por su advertencia.-"Lo tendré en mente, gracias".-Dijo.

Starlight correspondió esa respuesta de igual manera; con una sonrisa, y entonces dejo ir su pata indicando que le permite irse sin intentar impedírselo, luego de eso Twilight coloco su mirada sobre Regan y comenzó a acercársele por su lado; Starlight salió del castillo y estando parada delante de la entrada de este, cerro las 2 puertas principales con la ayuda de su magia.

Al ver esto, todos los habitantes de Ponyville que se encuentran detrás de los escalones que conducen a dichas puertas se sorprendieron en gran medida y no tardaron en protestar, reclamar o reprocharle a Starlight; pues ellos vieron todo y están dando por sentado que ella le pidió a la princesa de la amistad que ignorara por completo el hecho de responder a sus dudas y los dejara con estas a flor de piel o algo por el estilo. Starlight coloco su mirada y su atención sobre ellos inmediatamente cuando esta lluvia de comentarios y acusaciones comenzó a caerle encima, le costó mucho; de hecho como se negaban a escucharla molesta y harta por todo esto, ella usando su magia los envolvió a todos con una nube mágica individual para cada uno y los levanto a 2 metros del suelo para luego acercarse a ellos al mismo tiempo que los inmovilizaba, callándolos o intimidándolos ligeramente con esto para que la escucharan, logro explicarles a todos y les dio su palabra de que una vez que Twilight terminara de hablar con Regan ella les informaría de lo que hablo y discutió con él.

Aun inmovilizados y estando suspendidos en el aire por obra de ella; hubo algunos ponis que cuestionaron o se negaron a creer en sus palabras y le dijeron o preguntaron directamente que no podía garantizarles eso, Starlight en respuesta les dijo que entiende muy bien que estén preocupados y atemorizados; les confeso que ella también lo está, no es para menos después de lo que ocurrió en Ponyville con ese pequeño escuadrón compuesto de seres humanos que llego antes, y les pidió a todos de favor; casi rogando, que no dijeran nada sobre esto a nadie más hasta que Twilight terminara de lidiar con él, lo último que necesitan es que el pánico y el temor se esparzan por el pueblo y luego este se vuelva en un caos colectivo, el cual seguramente generaría rumores que se irán esparciendo por cada pueblo de Equestria hasta que todo el reino o gran o cierta parte de este escuchen sobre ellos y comience a haber ponis que les den como hechos irrefutables y así sucesiva y progresivamente seguir esparciendo el temor, el pánico y la duda a causa de estos.

Les recordó las incontables en las que ella; incluso antes de que se convirtiera en princesa de la amistad, salvo a su pueblo y a Equestria de algún gran peligro que podría llegar a suponer el final de todo su mundo tal y como lo conocen, y los reprocho porque; al parecer, no podían hacer eso por ella en estos momentos de duda e incertidumbre como una manera de retribuirle por todas las ocasiones en las que ella y sus amigas, arriesgaron sus vidas por ellos y en lugar de eso parece que van a hacer todo lo contrario, destaco que claramente lo hicieron y o lo seguirán haciendo de una manera incondicional pero le avergüenza, molesta, enoja y decepciona como su ex aprendiz que ellos sean tan egoístas y mal agradecidos como para no poder cumplir este favor o petición. Esto hizo que todos los habitantes de Ponyville que se encuentran atrapados en estos momentos por su magia; tuvieran mucho en que pensar e intercambiaran toda clase de miradas entre algunos de ellos, miradas que expresaban lo heridos que se encuentran emocionalmente por las duras palabras de Starlight las cuales también estuvieron repletas de verdad, miradas de arrepentimiento, de culpa y de lamentación, tras ver sus rostros y suponiendo que mantendrían el orden y la compostura Starlight los bajo de regreso al suelo y apago su cuerno; alejando su magia de ellos.

Después de esto, un silencio absoluto, casi sepulcral y ligeramente incomodo se hizo presente entre todos los presentes, dicha incomodidad se sintió de una manera más especialmente fuerte en los habitantes del pueblo a los cuales la unicornio simplemente se les quedo mirando con una mirada seria, cargada de autoridad, enojada y molesta por las razones que fueron mencionadas con anterioridad en el párrafo predecesor de este, todos los ponis delante de ella hicieron toda clase de gestos y acciones a manera de demostrar con su lenguaje corporal sus actuales sensaciones sin saber que decir. Luego de varios segundos, los cuales en conjunto formaron un poco más de un minuto, Comet Tail; quien es el que se encuentra delante de la multitud, dio unos pasos hacia adelante y mirando a Starlight; se disculpó tanto por sí mismo como en nombre de los demás dándole a Starlight la razón con aquellas palabras que les dijo, y con una mirada arrepentida y una voz en igual estado simplemente se limitó a pedirle que por favor intentara asegurarse lo mejor posible de que cumpliera lo que les prometió sobre que Twilight les informaría sobre lo que discutió con Regan.

Acto seguido, le aseguro que hará su mejor esfuerzo por no decir nada sobre la llegada de Regan; cosa en la cual el resto de los ponis detrás de él estuvieron de acuerdo para después darse media vuelta y alejarse de ahí a un paso o vuelo lento tratándose de pegasos; algo cabizbajos y o mirando hacia el suelo heridos, o arrepentidos. Las facciones en el rostro de Starlight se suavizaron luego de haber visto y posteriormente formo una pequeña sonrisa de alegría y alivio sobre su cara, la cual solo duro un segundo y se esfumo tan rápido como llego siendo cambiada por un rostro algo o considerablemente afligido; el cual muy rápidamente tránsito por uno de sorpresa antes de que se manifestara, dicho rostro surgió luego de que Starlight se percatara que termino hiriendo los sentimientos de varios, muchos o todos esos ponis que tenía delante suyo y sentía la necesidad de enmendar las cosas con ellos pero no lo hizo por 2 razones: 1.-Seguramente muchos de ellos no querrían escucharla de eso por el momento y 2.-Si lo hacía; existe la posibilidad de que vuelvan a ser dominados por sus dudas, temor e incertidumbre y esparcirían el pánico y el temor en el pueblo al decirles que estuvo mal en todo lo que les dijo.

Es algo duro para ella pero considerando la repentina aparición de ese extraño humano que se encuentra dentro del castillo en estos momentos, lo mejor es mantenerse firme en esta posición y resguardarse tras las palabras que les dijo, al final intento evitar que lo que Twilight temía si elegía lidiar con Regan primero que con ellos se cumpliera; pero por lo visto fue, al menos en cierta medida, inútil pues termino sucediendo en esencia lo mismo solo que se encontraran resentidos hacia Starlight en vez de hacia ella, un precio que la unicornio está dispuesta a aceptar por su amiga a pesar de que podría ganarse nuevamente y aún más; miradas de prejuicioso, discriminación o incomprensión por parte de los habitantes del pueblo.

Tras esto y de voltear a ver hacia las puertas del castillo por un momento, decidió esperando que con esto su tensión o lo mal que está sintiendo disminuyera; al menos así lo esperaba tratándose de con quién va ir, decidió visitar a Trixie y estar unos minutos en compañía de ella, por lo que sin perder ya más tiempo; salió en su búsqueda.

Por otro lado; dentro del castillo, Twilight se le acerco a Regan sintiéndose internamente desconcertada y ligeramente atemorizada o intimidada, debido a lo que Starlight le dijo; en efecto el transmite o transpira una vibra muy difícil de describir pero que en esencia no es sencilla y llanamente agradable y está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que físicamente no lo demuestre de una manera delatadora. Regan entonces, tras mirar un poco más el interior del castillo se dio media vuelta y coloco su mirada sobre la pequeña poni que ahora tiene ante él.

"Entonces, quería hablar conmigo ¿no es así?, bueno adelante; lo escucho".-Dijo Twilight sentándose sobre el suelo de cristal de su castillo con sus ancas y estirando su casco izquierdo hacia el en un gesto; indicándole que tiene toda la libertad de hablar.

"De acuerdo pero; creo que sería mejor instalarnos en un lugar donde podamos estar cómodos, ¿Dónde cree que podríamos estar más cómodos dentro de este castillo?".-Dijo Regan, mirando de manera panorámica todo el interior del castillo que tiene delante suyo antes de regresar su mirada hacia la joven princesa.

"Bueno, hay varios sitios donde podríamos conversar, como la sala de los tronos del consejo de amistad donde ocasionalmente nos reunimos yo y mis amigas o la biblioteca del castillo".-Respondió Twilight mirándolo directamente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no mostrar un rostro o lenguaje corporal nerviosos o que expresaran preocupación.

"Mm; bueno, creo que esa sala de tronos que menciono podría funcionar".-Dijo Regan mirando hacia el suelo por unos momentos, con un rostro sereno, tranquilo, relajado y neutral que no muestra ninguna emoción; para luego colocar su mirada sobre ella nuevamente.

"Está bien, venga; le mostrare el camino".-Dijo Twilight levantándose y haciendo un gesto o ademan con su casco izquierdo para que la siguiera, para luego pasar por su lado izquierdo con tal de rodearlo.

Regan lo siguió con la mirada por un momento y entonces comenzó a seguirla literal y físicamente caminando un metro o 2 detrás de ella sin dejarla de mirarla, no viéndola de una manera acechante o que podría producir alguna otra sensación negativa; sino con una mirada tranquila, neutra y carente de cualquier emoción perceptible cosa de la cual Twilight se percató pero debido a lo mismo no le presto importancia. Si bien ese ser humano está produciéndole unas sensaciones que le están provocando como nosotros diríamos; algo o un poco de mala espina, ella no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad para intentar enmendar las cosas; tanto por el lado de los ponis como por de los humanos, esperando así evitar alguna clase de conflicto por pequeño que sea entre ambos bandos y de igual forma, lograr poder saber algo de manera más irrefutable sobre Daniel ya que como hemos visto, él es alguien muy reacio, reciproco e indeciso sobre contarle su historia y su pasado a ella; buscando también de esta forma saciar ese afán que ella tiene sobre recolectar en su cerebro más información y conocimiento de todo aquello que llame o llama su atención.

 **Esta vez no hay aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando, eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos; la próxima.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 11: Pendientes por resolver.**

 **El puto amo 777:** Más que nada tiene que ver con tu segunda suposición, habrá otro elemento con el cual desarrollare aún más este fic y solamente te puedo decir; que dicho elemento será el factor detonante que dará inicio a la segunda fase, porque supusiste bien, nuevamente no puedo ser más claro y específico para evitar spoilers. Jejeje, me alaga y divierte un poco el hecho que no dejes de decir lo mismo siempre con respecto a lo de la complejidad y solidez; pero siendo honesto y seguramente modesto; creo que tienes razón en ello :).

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird:** Gracias :). Odio romper tu burbuja amigo; pero me temo que no será tan fácil como crees. ¿De verdad?, gracias por decirme lo de las pestanas postizas; lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez. Si, lo siento es verdad; ahí me equivoque. -_- amigo, por favor, intenta dejar de salirte del tema, irte por las ramas y decir lo obvio, por favor. Si la vi y primero loco, herido o lesionado antes de hacer semejante cosa, habría sido súper; pero súper forzado que ellas comenzaran a sentir algo por la otra tan de repente y que un momento después se confesaran mutuamente, tú mismo has visto que las situaciones, relaciones e interacciones de los personajes que estoy usando en mi fic avanzan y se van desarrollando de una manera más natural y orgánica, y así procuro mantenerlo. No es el único episodio en el que se ha visto ese detalle amigo. Sí; si, ahora deja de regodearte por favor. Yo también lo tenía pensado en un principio pero al final cambie de parecer. No, eso es más bien un sátira o alegoría como quieres tomarlo, de lo que muchas personas dicen a manera de rumor; que ya hemos visto tantas cosas que es muy difícil que algo nos sorprenda realmente, yo mismo me incluyo en esto último como seguramente sabrás al conocerme desde hace años. Yo también tenía pensado algo así al principio, pero luego lo cambie intencionalmente porque ese deslice suyo será muy importante para la continuidad y avance del fic. XD, sí; eso fue intencional precisamente para darle algo de comedia al capítulo. Nunca nada será así de simple y sencillo en mi fic amigo. No es de extrañar, por lo que hemos visto; se sabe que Regan no es alguien de confianza. Te estas adelantando a conclusiones falsas amigo; por favor no lo hagas y tampoco supongas, solo disfruta el fic y deja que este siga el curso que yo le estoy dando.

 **CrisKakis:** Esas suposiciones estuvieron muy bien pensadas, no tengo nada que decir en contra de ellas. Yo he comenzando a shippearlas no por nada que nos haya mostrado Hasbro amigo, yo lo hago simplemente porque el ship entre ellas 2 es uno de mis favoritos, respeto completamente y estas en todo tu derecho de que también tengas tus propios shippeos preferidos; todos tenemos nuestros gustos y opiniones, solo te pido que intentes hacer un esfuerzo por respetar los ships de los cuales yo soy fan.

 **Mientras tanto, en las calles o caminos de tierra de Ponyville.**

"Bueno, eso no salió tan bien, estoy segura que no nos fue tan mal con Zecora aunque tampoco demasiado bien que digamos; tal parece ser que no es lo tuyo después de todo".-Dijo Applebloom, lo cual está caminando en un espacio justo entre sus 2 mejores amigas, mirando por un momento la lista de actividades la cual está levitando con la magia de Sweetie Belle, que crearon para ayudar a Daniel con un rostro triste, preocupado o desilusionado sin dejar de caminar hacia quien sabe dónde y mirando hacia su izquierda y algo hacia arriba; a Daniel.

"¿No me digas, que te hizo intuirlo?".-Dijo Daniel con un poco de sarcasmo pero asegurándose de no sonar grosero mientras; sin dejar de caminar, se quitaba una especie de polvo parecido al hollín de encima y de su ropa, pero con la diferencia de que este polvo; a diferencia del hollín, es de un color rojizo claro como si hubiera sido empapado con el polvo que desprenden los ladrillos pero ese no es el caso. Zecora le aseguro que dicho polvo es totalmente inofensivo; al menos en los ponis, por lo que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse al respecto.

"Al menos aún quedan muchas actividades por probar en la lista, así que no todo está perdido".-Dijo Applebloom mirándolo con ese rostro de desilusión o tristeza; el cual satino con ánimos y optimismo mientras Sweetie Belle tachaba del sujeta-papeles que tiene bajo su telequinesis con un lápiz, el nombre de la actividad la cual realizaron recientemente.

"Muy bien, el siguiente punto de nuestra lista y siguiente parada; es Sugar Cube Corner".-Dijo Scootalo mirando la lista en el sujeta papeles y de igual manera, llegando a dicho y colorido establecimiento junto con sus mejores amigas y Daniel; establecimiento el cual junto con el resto, ella miro tras quitar su mirada de la lista de actividades.

"Veamos qué tan bueno eres en la repostería".-Dijo Sweetie Belle mirando a Daniel con una pequeña sonrisa y tras eso ella, las otras 2 potrancas y el humano entraron en la mejor tienda de postres de todo el pueblo.

Una vez dentro, las 3 potrancas miraron el interior junto con Daniel mientras las 3 pequeñas se acercaban a la barra para buscar a quien es por lo general; la encargada de dicho lugar, una vez que llegaron a la barra con Daniel unos metros más detrás de ellas mirando el lugar; se las ingeniaron para poder hacer tocar la campanilla que se encuentra sobre la superficie de la mesa o mueble, Pinkie, quien se encuentra en la cocina algo cubierta de harina, diminutas manchas de yema de huevo, miel o caramelo líquido y preparando masa para hornear, escucho el tañido de este diminuto objeto, volteo a ver hacia dirección y un momento después dibujo una gigantesca sonrisa llena de alegría y con dientes sobre su rostro.

"¿Escuchaste eso Gummy?, ¡tenemos clientes, WOOHJOO!".-Dijo la poni rosada amante de las fiestas mirando a su pequeño lagarto que funge como su mascota y el cual se encuentra cerca de uno de los aristas de su larga mesa, acabando con ella misma lanzando un fuerte grito de emoción al aire, mirando hacia el entretecho de la habitación en donde esta y estirando su casco izquierdo hacia arriba en gesto de emoción.

Tras eso, ella se lanzó literalmente hacia la recepción del establecimiento en el cual trabaja y del cual es responsable; dejando tras de sí su gorra estereotipo de chef o cocinera así como el delantal blanco que estaba usando para hornear, y; de alguna manera, todo el polvo de harina que tenía encima al igual que esas manchas de color amarillo que tenía sobre su cara, su crin y su pelaje en varias partes de su cuerpo, las cuales podrían proceder de una sola cosa o varias, y ya sin estar presente en la habitación Gummy hizo un gesto que si ella hubiera visto seguramente se lo habría tomado como respuesta a su comentario, dicha respuesta no fue más que un parpadeo desincronizado por parte del animal; el cual cerro primero su parpado izquierdo por un momento y luego el derecho.

"¡Hola; hola!".-Dijo Pinkie pie llena de felicidad y alegría saliendo de la cocina a base de saltos como es normal en ella y los ojos cerrados mientras se acercaba a la barra para atender a quien llego.

"Hola Pinkie pie".-Dijeron las Crusaders, casi al unísono y mirándola con unas pequeñas sonrisas sobre sus caras.

"Scootalo, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom; bienvenidas, ¿díganme que es lo que quieren?".-Dijo la poni color rosada con cierta alegría y emoción; no tanta como antes pero bien sabemos lo intermitente que ella es con respecto a su estado de ánimo.

"Amm, en realidad nosotras-".-Intento decir y explicar Applebloom, pero fue interrumpida por la organizadora de fiestas.

"¿Un cupcake, muffin?".-Dijo, primero levantando y mostrando uno con su casco derecho y luego el otro con su otro casco.

"No, Pinkie-".-Intento proseguir Scootalo solo para ser interrumpida al igual que su mejor amiga.

"¿Rebanada de pastel, malteada?".-Dijo sacando a la vista ambos productos, al primero de los cuales le dio un enorme mordida y luego un enorme trago al otro, ocasionando que comenzara a hacer y realizar sonidos de ahogamiento llevándose ambos cascos a la garganta mientras hacía gestos algo exagerados de queja por lo mismo, para posteriormente caerse hacia atrás haciendo sonidos guturales de ahogamiento y caer al suelo para un segundo después estar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.-"¿Galleta con cubierta de fresa?".-Dijo estirando y teniéndole a las pequeñas; dicho postre, el cual tiene sobre la base de su casco derecho.

"Pinkie; escucha-".-Intento ahora Sweetie Belle pero nuevamente se repitió la misma historia.

"Ah ya entiendo, seguramente buscan algo diferente para variar esta vez ¿no?".-Dijo guardando aquella galleta detrás de la barra, mirando a las potrancas con un rostro suspicacia y astucia mientras las señalaba con la punta de su casco izquierdo.-"¡Pues en ese caso tengo algo súper duper perfecto para eso!.-"Dijo agachándose por debajo de la barra, dejando a la vista nada más que su esponjada cola por unos segundos.-"¿Qué les parece-".-Iba a preguntar dejando nuevamente a la vista la mitad superior de sí misma; teniendo un postre encima de la base de su casco derecho y teniendo el izquierdo alrededor del mismo para procurar que no cayera al suelo, Pero ella se detuvo abruptamente, abrió los ojos y permitió que el postre que tenía terminara en el suelo al ver al individuo que las acompañaba.

Dicho postre era como la combinación o un hibrido por así decirlo de un pie y pastel, tiene 2 bases una más grande y otra más chica como las de un pastel para su consistencia no es tan blanda y o "pastosa" como la de un pastel, es más como la de un pie, los colores o cubiertas predominantes de dicho postre son el rosa y el azul claro, la base y la el segundo nivel de este respectivamente, los cuales tienen líneas ondulantes del mismo color más claras y pálidas para proporcionarle mayor estilo y estética, con crema batida encima de los bordes redondeados del mismo y encima de la cual; hay pequeños objetos esféricos de color negro los cuales podrían ser enormes chispas de chocolate, lentejas negras picantes o quien sabe que a falta de información.

Daniel en ese momento, miro hacia la barra y se percató de Pinkie; quien simplemente se le quedo mirando estando tan inmóvil como una estatua y con sus cascos en la misma posición en la que estaban cuando tenía el postre pero sin nada ahí ahora, esto hizo que el abriera ligeramente los ojos y alzara un poco sus cejas, para luego cerrar los ojos por un momento al mismo tiempo que inhalaba y exhalaba por la nariz a la misma velocidad, para luego acercarse de manera casual o al menos intentándolo; hacia la barra, y digo intentándolo porque como bien sabemos la interacción de ambos uno con el otro empezó con el pie izquierdo por así decirlo.

"Que tal Pinkie".-Dijo saludándola y levanto un poco su mano derecha por un segundo en un gesto con el mismo propósito de su frase, deteniéndose a medio metro de la barra.

"…H-Hola Daniel".-Dijo Pinkie saliendo de su aparente aturdimiento, girándose hacia él y colocando sus cascos sobre la barra, todo con un rostro de incomprensión o sorpresa.

"¿Ustedes 2 se conocen?".-Pregunto Scootalo mirándolos a ambos por un momento.

Pinkie abrió la boca con la intención de responder a eso mirando a la pequeña pegaso, pero Daniel se le adelanto.

"Si; así es, Twilight me presento a todas sus mejores amigas cuando me mostro Ponyville".-Dijo mirando a la Crusader que hizo la pregunta para luego colocar su mirada sobre la poni de tierra detrás del mostrador.-"Pero aun así; de una u otra forma hubiera conocido a Pinkie, después de todo ella hace una fiesta cada vez que alguien nuevo llega por primera vez a este lugar ¿no es así?".-Dijo mientras gesticulaba un poco con su mano y antebrazo derechos.

"Claro que sí, después de todo una fiesta siempre la alegra el dia a alguien".-Respondió Pinkie con calma y tranquilidad, con la base de su casco derecho apuntando hacia el entretecho de Sugar Cube Corner.

"Pinkie, no hables por todos; por favor".-Dijo Daniel cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con un rostro neutro e inexpresivo, obviamente refiriéndose a sí mismo.

Esto hizo que Pinkie abriera los ojos por un momento o un par de segundos.

"Oh, de acuerdo".-Dijo ella con sus orejas aplanadas, una expresión de tristeza sobre su cara y algo cabizbaja.

Luego de eso; el sitio su sumió repentinamente en un silencio absoluto y por alguna razón; las Crusaders comenzaron sentir incomodidad o al menos algo de esta en el aire, generada por los choques entre los pensamientos personales de la poni rosa y el humano, así como por lo entre cortado que termino esta pequeña conversación entre los 2, si ellas tuvieran todo el contexto de cómo ha sido la interacción de ambos desde que el llego seguramente lo entenderían completamente; o al menos lo harían en cierta medida debido a sus cortas edades y su inocencia infantil. Tras eso, y mirándolos a ambos de la misma forma que la están haciendo sus amigas, Scootalo movió o balanceo su cabeza hacia su izquierda para acercarse al oído de Applebloom.

"Psh, oigan; ¿soy la única que se siente incómoda o solo es mi imaginación?".-Pregunto susurrando para no ser escuchada; tanto por el humano como por la poni de tierra amante de la repostería.

"No, no eres la única Scootalo; yo también me siento de esa manera".-Respondió Applebloom susurrando y mirando a su amiga pegaso con un rostro ligeramente preocupado.

"Igual yo".-Dijo Sweetie Belle añadiendo su comentario haciendo que sus 2 amigas la miraran, con ella mirándolas a ambas y usando su casco izquierdo como escudo o inhibidor de ruido, para luego regresar su mirada a los 2 adultos junto con sus amigas.

Ambas simplemente se les quedaron viendo, una palpable tensión orbitaba entre los 2 y tras unos segundos se percataron de que ninguno de los 2 quería o podían romper aquel silencio; el cual golpeaba a las pequeñas ponis como si fuera una corriente o ráfaga de aire frio, y esperando terminar con esto; Applebloom decidió intervenir, por lo que se acercó a ambos más específicamente a la barra o mostrador de la tienda aclarándose la garganta para hablar de manera clara y concisa.

"Bueno Pinkie, trajimos a Daniel aquí para ver si tiene don o talento para la repostería, él quiere encontrar algo en lo que es bueno para trabajar y lo estamos ayudando con eso".-Dijo la pequeña poni de tierra campirana, estando justo al lado de la pierna derecha de Daniel mirando a la poni detrás del mostrador.-"No tienes ningún inconveniente con que te ayude en la cocina un poco durante unos minutos ¿verdad?".-Pregunto, formando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara con sus cejas en posición que expresaban tristeza o en un intento de convencerla conmoviendo su corazón con su adorable carita, claro; sin ninguna mala, traviesa o triquiñuela intención.

Luego de esto, Pinkie dejo de mirar a la pequeña y miro al humano que tiene delante de ella, cosa la cual hizo durante unos segundos con una mirada perdida y un rostro inexpresivo por la sorpresa; estando al mismo tiempo sumida en sus pensamientos por un breve periodo de tiempo, para posteriormente parpadear un par de veces y sacudir la cabeza con los ojos cerrados para salir de sus pensamientos o su aturdimiento.

"N-No".-Respondió mirando hacia al frente de una manera perdida por un segundo para luego mirar a la más joven de la familia Apple.-"No hay ningún problema".-Dijo, tras la cual miro a Daniel por un par de segundos y acto seguido; se giró hacia su derecha poniéndose de pie y camino hacia la nueva tabla elevadiza del mostrador que fue instalada por los Cake's hace un mes, para luego levantarla con sus cascos delanteros poniéndose de pie sobre sus patas traseras por un momento, tuvo que empujar dicha tabla o parte del mostrador hacia arriba con tal de abrirla para el humano.-"Ven Daniel, te llevare a la cocina".-Dijo poniendo 3 de sus cascos de regreso en el suelo y haciéndole un gesto con su casco izquierdo de que se acercara, para luego darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la cocina, todo con un rostro neutro y mostrando un actitud mucho más tranquila de la usual; algo raro en ella.

Daniel no perdió tiempo y sin decir nada comenzó a seguirla.

"Nosotras te esperaremos aquí, podemos aprovechar para comer algo; dile a Pinkie que si nos puede hacer tres panes dulces crujientes espolvoreados con azúcar".-Dijo Sweetie Belle tomando asiento en una de las mesas del lugar junto con sus amigas y hablándole al humano mientras este seguía a la organizadora de fiesta, usando su casco derecho con tal amplificar aunque sea un poco el sonido de su voz.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo Daniel mirándola, con gran parte de su cuerpo siendo cubierto por el escaparate de exhibición de la tienda, para luego girar su cabeza 45 grados hacia su izquierda y continuar siguiendo a Pinkie, todo sin detenerse para nada.

Pinkie entro en la cocina de Sugar Cube Corner, siendo seguida un par de segundos después por su nuevo asistente temporal, el cual miro o inspecciono dicha cocina por unos segundos hasta que la poni que está a su lado decidió hablar.

"Espero que no tengas ningún problema con ensuciarte o mancharte la ropa, no tengo ningún mantel de tu tamaño; de hecho ni siquiera acostumbro a usar uno, hoy ha sido la primera vez que lo he hecho y ni siquiera sé o recuerdo porque".-Dijo Pinkie, rascándose la cabeza con la punta de su casco izquierdo con un rostro de extrañeza; pero el resto diciéndolo con ese rostro neutro que ha tenido desde que Applebloom decidió romper el silencio que hubo entre ambos, con un tono de voz acorde a dicha expresión, para luego mirar hacia el frente y acercarse sin decir nada más a la cocina sobre la cual están todos los tazones, cubiertos e ingredientes que siempre usa.

"No, no tengo ningún problema con eso".-Dijo el con su mirada sobre ella y siguiéndola, todo con un rostro neutro, inexpresivo y monótono pero con un tono más…suave o gentil de voz.

Pinkie lo miro por un momento con el rabillo de sus cascos, luego de que sacara y colocaran un gran tazón hondo de color azul cobalto sobre la mesa.

"Oh; ok, muy bien".-Dijo, siendo tan neutra y tranquila como antes, quitando sus cascos de aquel tazón que acaba de colocar para poner las bases de estos sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Daniel entonces llego hasta dicha mesa, colocándose a la izquierda de la poni fiestera y giro su cuerpo 45 grados a su derecha; quedando desde su perspectiva detrás de la mesa ahora.

"Oye, las Crusaders pidieron 3 panes dulces crujientes espolvoreados con azúcar".-Dijo, girando su cabeza hacia su izquierda un poco y mirando a la representante del elemento de la risa, informándole sobre esto antes de que se le pueda olvidar.

"Oh, gracias por decirme".-Dijo Pinkie mirándolo por un momento, entonces le paso ese tazón color azul cobalto, una bolsa de harina, un paquete de huevos y un vaso específicamente hecho para verter; debido a que un lado tiene líneas que indican los litros y mililitros que puede contener.-"Ten, hazme algo de masa para hornear por favor".-Dijo, ahora sin mirarlo mirando en su lugar la mesa delante de ella y señalando el tazón con la punta de su casco derecho, manteniéndose neutra y tranquila; es decir, no siendo ella al parecer.

Daniel miro el tazón y los ingredientes manteniendo ese rostro neutro y monótono, para luego levantar a una velocidad moderada sus 2 manos mientras negaba muy sutilmente con la cabeza, mostrando incomprensión.

"Lo haría si tuviera alguna idea de cómo hacerla".-Dijo, volteando a ver a la poni, siendo cortes y gesticulando un poco con su mano izquierda.

Pinkie entonces se agacho y de la nada; debajo de la mesa, saco un libro de recetas de repostería, el cual coloco sobre la mesa y abrió, paso varias páginas hasta que finalmente dio con la que quería.

"Toma, solo sigue las indicaciones de aquí".-Dijo ella pasándole el libro y señalando las páginas en las que lo dejo abierto, todo sin mirarlo; ni siquiera de reojo para luego regresar a lo suyo.

Ya a estas alturas, Daniel inmediatamente entendió; tal parece que Pinkie no tiene intenciones de conversar con él y por eso lo está evitando siendo lo más breve que le es posible en sus explicaciones, tal vez también es por esto que no está actuando como ella misma, Daniel no tardo en intuir que seguramente se debe a lo sucedido en el castillo de Twilight cuando ella organizo esa fiesta para él y a lo del grupo armado humano que llego a Ponyville y con los cuales él fue implacable e inmisericorde, sabiendo que intentar hablar con ella seria caso perdido; opto por simplemente hacer lo que ella le pidió y comenzó a hacer la masa para hornear. Hecho la harina justo como lo indica el libro, rompió los huevos y vertió el contenido de estos sobre el tazón para luego tomar el vaso con medición de líquidos y mirar alrededor en búsqueda de agua, al no ver ningún grifo o algún otro recipiente con agua miro a la poni de tierra por un momento, tenía pensado preguntarle pero dicho pensamiento solo duro un segundo cuando recordó que seguramente buscaría evitarlo dándole una respuesta totalmente directa, cosa la cual el decidió evitar y comenzó a buscar agua en cada centímetro de la cocina. Abrió las puertas de las despensas, miro y busco en su interior con tal de encontrar agua; sin conseguir éxito en ello y posteriormente pasó a mirar cada uno de los cajones de la cocina con tal de ver si lograba encontrar algo de aquel liquido incoloro e insaboro indispensable para toda forma de vida, no lo consiguió, haciendo que levantara su mano derecha la cual tiene libre por un momento para chocar la palma de esta contra su pierna una vez que la dejo caer; en un gesto de frustración y resignación.

Cuando se dio media vuelta, girándose de regreso a la mesa; vio que como si fuera un cantinero en una película y como si fuera un tarro o una botella, Pinkie le pasó una jarra repleta de agua la cual saco de la nada y la base de la cual se deslizo por la superficie de la mesa y termino en el área de trabajo del humano, tras haber presenciado esto; el miro a la poni rosada por unos segundos sentimiento sensaciones mixtas, incomprensión y tal ver algo de curiosidad debido a este hecho que presencio para luego de la misma forma en la que surgió, hacerlo a un lado o dejándolo atrás para concentrarse en lo que está haciendo por lo que camino de regreso a la mesa. Una vez ahí, vertió la cantidad de agua que el libro de recetas le está indicando y con una de estas únicas cucharas revolvedoras de masa; comenzar a hacer la pasta de color beige que más tarde se convertiría en un delicioso postre.

"La masa ya está lista Pinkie".-Dijo Daniel una vez que dejo de revolver, colocando el gran tazón sobre la mesa y mirando a la pequeña poni.

"Bien, pásamela por favor".-Dijo ella interrumpiendo abruptamente lo que está haciendo, volteando a verlo y estirando sus cascos delanteros hacia él.

Daniel entonces tomo aquel tazón repleto de masa para hornear y se lo paso, una vez lo hizo y teniéndolo en su poder; Pinkie tomo una pequeña cantidad de esta, la coloco sobre una tabla de madera con rastros de harina sobre esta y progresivamente comenzó a darle forma, el resulto final de dicha forma termino siendo parecida al de una concha o al de un virote como lo llamamos en México, esta masa con forma no fue la única que hizo ella realizo 2 más, las cuales con esa tabla; la cual tiene un mango y con la ayuda de su boca, paso y coloco sobre una gran bandeja de metal ella tomo dicha bandeja con el fleco de su melena como si fuera alguna especie de tentáculo, se dio media vuelta, camino hacia un horno de repostería y ajusto la temperatura interna de este y el tiempo de cocción, para luego cerrar la puerta del mismo.

Mientras ella hizo todo esto, Daniel se quedó mirando la parte del suelo que puede ver más allá del borde de la mesa que tiene delante suyo de manera pensativa, con una leve y sutil expresión facial que denotaba aunque sea un poco de culpa o aflicción, tal vez pueda parecer y ustedes puedan creer que él es alguien que goza o disfruta de estos momentos tensos o incomodos que el generalmente tiene cuando interactúa con alguien más; pero lo cierto es que no es así, como a los demás a él no le gusta esta clase de ambiente o sensación a su alrededor, el goza y disfruta más de situaciones con matices más suaves y 'coloridos' por así decirlo, por lo que tras ponderarlo un poco en la seguridad de sus pensamientos opto por una decisión la cual está a punto de llevar a cabo. Una vez que Pinkie regreso a la mesa para continuar, Daniel cerro los ojos por unos momentos e inhalo y exhalo por la nariz de una manera tan sutil y desapercibida que muy difícilmente alguien más hubiera visto.

"Pinkie".-Dijo abriendo los ojos, hablando un poco más bajo de lo que normalmente lo hace, girando suave y lentamente su cabeza hacia su izquierda y colocando su mirada sobre ella.

"¿Si?".-Pregunto ella sin voltear a verlo, tomando un poco más de masa y colocándola sobre aquella tabla en la cual amaso la que se encuentra en el horno.

Daniel se percató de esto y miro aquella masa por un momento, antes de volver a colocar su mirada sobre ella.

"Mírame…por favor".-Pidió a secas pero procurando ser cortes y respetuoso, esto se sabe por su tono de voz.

Pinkie en eso momento dejo de amasar la masa que tiene entre sus cascos delanteros y sus ojos se achicaron un poco al mismo tiempo que sus cejas se alzaban de manera apenas perceptible, luego de lo cual se quedó mirando dicha masa con una mirada perdida y un rostro incomprensible y sorprendido, sabemos muy bien que ambos apenas y se conocen pero como bien sabemos de igual manera cuando sus amigas se enteraron de la existencia de su guarida de organización de fiesta 'secreta' ella es tan o incluso más buena que Twilight en cuando a leer y conocer a las personas se refiera, entenderlas es otra cosa pero eso es punto y aparte, el hecho de que él se lo pidiera diciendo por favor fue lo que la sorprendió e impacto, el por lo general es; de una manera inusual, civilizado y educado pero cuando usa esa clase de palabras es que intenta ir más hacia lo que todos nosotros estamos acostumbrados tratándose de la nobleza, la educación, la bondad y o lo comprensión, por lo que ella supo que lo quiere decirle es serio; recalcitrantemente serio.

Tras pensárselo por unos segundos y optando darle una oportunidad, Pinkie cerró los ojos y unos pocos segundos después; se giró hacia su derecha bajándose de la mesa y colocando sus cascos delanteros sobre el suelo, al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos y lo miraba directamente a los de él.

"Mira, yo…".-intento decir el, lo cual se convirtió en un titubeo y una breve pausa, al mismo tiempo que clavaba su mirada hacia abajo para luego desplazarla hacia la derecha, mirando hacia otro lado.-"Discúlpame, por lo que sucedió en la fiesta que me hiciste en el castillo de Twilight".-Dijo, regresando su mirada a ella; con una leve pero perceptible muestra de arrepentimiento y pesar sobre su rostro.-"No debí haber sido tan brusco contigo, es solo que; mi vida ha sido tan difícil estos últimos años que la mayor parte del tiempo me pongo demasiado a la defensiva, incluso cuando no debo hacerlo".-Dijo, mirando hacia el frente por un momento y gesticulando con su mano izquierda para luego volver a verla para intentar leer su reacción mirando su cara.

"Eso significa que…".-Dijo Pinkie en un principio para luego dejar su frase en suspenso con un breve silencio, tras lo cual su rostro se ilumino con una alegría, emoción y felicidad desbordantes, las cuales hicieron que sus ojos brillaran como si fuera una potra y dibujara una enorme sonrisa a boca abierta sin dientes sobre su cara sin dejar de mirarlo.-" ¡¿ESO SIGNIFICA QUE EN REALIDAD SI QUE TE GUSTAN LAS FIESTAS?!".-Exclamo repentinamente, saltando y terminando con su nariz haciendo contacto con la Daniel y estando sobre el antes de que este se diera cuenta, lo que lo sorprendió; aunque sea un poco, al mismo tiempo que ella lo tomaba de su camisa con sus cascos, jalando la tela de esta hacia ella.-"¡Lo sabía, sabía que-".-Intento decir adelantándose a conclusiones sin tener una repuesta, pero Daniel no se lo permitió.

"¡Pinkie!".-Exclamo el con algo de fuerza y enojo, tomándola de los costados de su abdomen con sus manos y estirando estos hacia adelante; alejando su rostro del de ella y mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Pinkie solamente lo miro algo sorprendida y parpadeo; mostrando incomprensibilidad, tras ver esa reacción Daniel cerro los ojos y un par de segundos después su ceño fruncido desapareció, relajándose, tranquilizándose y reprimiendo su ira.-"Escucha, soy muchas cosas y no soy estúpido; sé que en su mayoría son defectos, pero una de mis virtudes es que digo la verdad llana y sin rodeos, por lo que lo lamento pero eso es verdad, las fiestas no me gustan".-Dijo mirándola a los ojos y con su rostro expresando ligera lamentación al final.

Esto hizo que el rostro de Pinkie se tornara poco triste.

"Entiendo que así es como la gente se divierte generalmente, incluso en la dimensión de la que vengo también suele ser así".-Dijo mientras la bajaba de manera gentil de regreso al suelo y luego enderezaba su espalda, todo sin dejar de mirarla.-"Pero cada vez que he estado en una nunca me he divertido para nada, tal parece que todos tenemos nuestro concepto de diversión y yo me divierto de otras maneras".-Dijo, girándose hacia su izquierda y mirando hacia aquella dirección mientras se explicaba.-"Agradecería que si lo que quieres es divertirme o cualquier otra cosa, no lo hagas haciendo fiestas".-Dijo, tomando el tazón con masa que le paso a Pinkie y colocándolo delante de él por alguna extraña y desconocida razón.

"Pe-Pe-Pero".-Dijo Pinkie atónita, sin quitar esa expresión de tristeza de su cara y mirando hacia el suelo por unos momentos.-"Esa es la manera con la que siempre le muestro a todos mis amigos lo feliz o emocionada que estoy porque hayan logrado conseguir algo, triunfar o cuando hay un motivo para festejar, ¿Cómo se supone que lo hare contigo si eso no te gusta?".-Dijo, con su mirada puesta sobre su nuevo asistente temporal de cocina y con una voz algo cargada de tristeza.

Daniel simplemente se encogió de hombros mirando la superficie de la mesa, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos por un segundo cuando realizo este gesto corporal.

"No lo sé".-Dijo, para luego girar su cabeza hacia la izquierda y mirarla a los ojos.-"Seguramente hay más cosas en las que eres talentosa, algo se te ocurrirá tarde o temprano".-Dijo.

"Oh, emm, bueno, sí; tal vez".-Dijo Pinkie abriendo los ojos para luego voltear a ver hacia su derecha por un momento, tras lo cual clavo su mirada en el suelo por la misma cantidad de tiempo; colocando su casco delantero izquierdo sobre lo que sería para los nosotros el bíceps de nuestro brazo izquierdo, finalizando volviendo a colocar su mirada sobre él y sin dejar de mirarlo; dibujar una pequeña sonrisa con dientes sobre su cara teniendo sus orejas aplanadas como si estuviera nerviosa, un poco avergonzada o incomodada.

"Oh vamos".-Dijo Daniel como si fuera una especie de exclamación de incredulidad, levantando un poco su cabeza y mirando hacia el entretecho por un momento para luego mirar a la poni rosada por medio del rabillo de sus ojos.-"¿Dónde está la Pinkie llena de alegría, emoción, felicidad y optimismo de la que Twilight me hablo, acaso se tomó unas vacaciones o algo así?".-Dijo a manera de broma y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

Esto hizo que Pinkie abriera los ojos y dibujara una expresión de sorpresa sobre su cara por un segundo, tras lo cual esta inmediatamente se tornó en una expresión de sospecha.

"¿Esto es enserio, o solamente esperas que siguiéndote la corriente olvide todo lo que ha paso entre nosotros?".-Dijo subiéndose a la mesa; sepa Dios como, y estando a menos de medio metro de él mirándolo al rostro a través del rabillo de sus ojos con su cabeza girada 45 grados hacia su izquierda y señalándolo con la punta de su casco.

Daniel simplemente se limitó a girar su rostro hacia el de ella, sin que Pinkie dejara de mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados y con sospecha, ambos se quedaron viendo de esta manera sin alterar sus caras durante unos segundos, como si estuvieran competiendo para ver quien se mantiene en ese estado más tiempo y entonces, Pinkie le puso fin a todo esto.

"Pues claro que esa Pinkie no se fue de vacaciones tontito, ella siempre estará aquí adentro para asegurarse que todos en Equestria se rían; incluso cuando parezca que eso es imposible".-Dijo, tomando de manera impredecible el rostro del humano; cosa que hizo que él se sorprendiera y el cual envolvió en un abrazo con sus cascos delanteros, haciendo que su mejilla derecha y la izquierda de él hicieran contacto físico por unos segundos teniendo ella los ojos cerrados, para luego romperlo y sin abrir los ojos, llevarse el casco derecho al pecho como si estuviera haciendo alguna especie de juramento, promesa o algo por el estilo, para luego abrir los ojos y mirarlo directamente a los de él.

Entonces Daniel, mientras la mirada; sin darse cuenta, movió su pie izquierdo hacia esa misma dirección pisando lo que al parecer era una lenteja la cual cayó al suelo cuando Pinkie se puso encima de la mesa, la lenteja hizo que su suela se deslizara y resbalara sobre el suelo y terminara abriéndose de piernas, tan pronto el sintió y se percató de esto intento evitarlo agarrándose de lo primero que tuviera enfrente, desgraciadamente esta primer cosa fue el tazón con masa que el coloco delante suyo, debido a que él es mucho pesado que este no fue suficiente para salvarlo de terminar en el suelo y esto último resulto inevitable. Antes de que cayera al suelo una caja rectangular como una de cereales que se encuentra abierta a un lado del tazón vertió un poco de su contenido sobre la masa del tazón, esto termino con Daniel tendido en el suelo de espaldas y con el tazón encima de su rostro y cubriéndole toda la cabeza mientras este quejaba un poco en el suelo a causa del dolor que todo esto le ocasiono.

Pinkie entonces, mirando hacia abajo desde arriba de la mesa dejo escapar un jadeo de preocupación tras el cual se cubrió lo boca con sus cascos al presenciar todo lo ocurrido.

"¡Daniel!".-Dijo ella con preocupación y sin dudarlo bajo de la mesa hacia el suelo de un salto.-"¡Por todos los cupcakes de Equestria, ¿Daniel te encuentras bien?!".-Pregunto sumamente preocupada y angustiada, deteniéndose y colocándose justo a la izquierda de la cabeza cubierta por el tazón del humano, sentada en el suelo sobre sus ancas.

"Ah, sí. Creo que si".-Respondió el, con su voz siendo amortiguada por el tazón que tiene encima de su cabeza levantando los brazos del suelo por momento a manera de gesticulación, luego de eso se puso de pie quejándose un poco y acto seguido; se quitó aquel tazón de encima luego de lo cual giro su cabeza hacia la dirección de donde escucho provenir la voz de Pinkie.

Una vez que se quitó aquel tazón, Pinkie abrió los ojos por lo que vio y esto le causo tanta gracia que está luchando enormemente por contenerse y no terminar riendo a carcajadas en el suelo, ella frunció sus labios al igual que su rostro teniendo sus orejas aplanadas y se cubrió la boca con su casco derecho con tal de no reír, pero por más que está intentando contenerse no consiguió evitar que algunos sonidos que delataron que quería reír salieran de su boca la cual está procurando tener lo más cerrada posible.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Daniel quitándose la pasta que tiene encima de sus parpados y volteando a ver a la pequeña poni de tierra amante de las fiestas.

Entonces, Pinkie no fue capaz de contenerse ni un segundo más y estallo en una risa estridente a carcajadas que está empleando todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones, tanto fue así que termino dejándose caer de espaldas en el suelo y ahí se quedó retorciendo de la risa, la gracia y la diversión, llevándose de vez en cuando los cascos a su vientre. Sabiendo que en ese estado no conseguiría una respuesta de parte de ella, Daniel la dejo en aquella gran risa suya y se acercó a uno de los cajones de la cocina en el cual cuando busco el agua vio varias charolas de metal, saco una de estas y contemplando su reflejo en su superficie pulida y reflectora; finalmente vio la razón de la reacción de la poni. Todo su rostro, salvo sus ojos y alguno que otros "parches" que dejaban a la vista su piel caucásica; se encuentra cubierto por la masa para hornear y justo encima de sus parpados así como por arriba y debajo de su boca, tiene regados besos de chocolate que en su conjunto y en combinación con la masa formar lo que parecer ser una cara o en emoticón como nosotros los conocemos que actualmente; de un rostro ligeramente sonriente.

Tras esto, Daniel mirando hacia arriba con un rostro sarcástico o que indicaba que no encontraba la misma gracia en esto como Pinkie lo está haciendo, se dio media vuelta y abrió su boca listo para decirle algo o discutir con la mejor organizadora de fiestas de Ponyville, pero por alguna razón pareció recapacitar y su rostro levemente enojado y molesto cambio a uno que mostraba ligera sorpresa. A estas alturas la risa de Pinkie había disminuido en gran medida en cuanto a estrepito y carcajadas, ahora se encuentra sentada en el suelo sobre sus ancas aun sin dejar de reír y limpiándose una lagrima que broto de su ojo derecho al cual tiene cerrado al igual que el izquierdo y teniendo su casco izquierdo aun sobre su barriga, ella abrió los ojos y lo miro con un rostro retraído hacia el hueco que hay debajo de su barbilla y delante de su cuello; que le indicaba su actual estado de ánimo y con sus orejas aplanadas al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar una que otra risa o risita breve o sonidos de semejante naturaleza de su boca.

Ni siquiera el mismo Daniel; aun a estas altura tiene idea de porque no la reprocho, protesto, reclamo o le dijo algo en lo absoluto, solamente se le quedo viendo como si estuviera hipnotizado o viendo algo a lo que realmente no puede darle crédito, en esa postura en la que ella se encuentra; sentada, con los cascos en el suelo, la cabeza retraída como si estuviera avergonzada y su rostro le parecían sencilla y llanamente…tierno, adorable, precioso, como dije antes en estos momentos ni idea de porque, ni siquiera se está siendo como si fuera el mismo; es como si su mente y o su personalidad hubieran salido de su cuerpo y dejado detrás de si nada más que un ser inerte e inmóvil el cual apenas reacciona y vive, es raro; extraño, y más aún para él.

Pinkie se quedó como esta por unos segundos viendo al humano y su reacción pero sin tomarle demasiada importancia, entonces logro regresar en sí y se puso de pie sobre sus cascos sin dejar de mirarlo, con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Opsie, lo siento; es que eso fue realmente divertido; nunca nadie me había hecho reír así. No te preocupes, tengo algo más que súper duper perfecto para limpiar esa cara de tu cara".-Dijo ella, primero mirándolo un poco avergonzada, luego cerrando los ojos y llevándose su casco derecho al pecho para finalmente abrirlos; con un rostro repleto de determinación y tenacidad con la punta de su casco derecho apuntando hacia el suelo.

Esto hizo que Daniel reaccionara y volviera en sí.

"Bueno Pinkie, no creo que eso sea-".-Intento decir pero ella no se lo permitió. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta; con velocidad, reflejos y fuerza física de vértigo, ella lo tacleo tirándolo al suelo con ella encima suyo y como si fuera un adorable cachorro, comenzó a lengüetearle y lamerle el rostro quitándole poco a poco la masa de hornear que tiene sobre su cara, así como aquellos besos de chocolate.-"¡¿Pero qué haces?!, ¡no, nojojo!; ¡Pinkie para, detente, alto!".-Dijo Daniel entre risas debido a las cosquillas que le producían algunas de esas lamidas que logran tocarle y rosarle la piel; las cuales fueron la mayoría e intentando cubrirse la cara con sus manos para la pequeña poni siempre se le adelantaba y anticipaba a sus movimientos.

Pinkie no respondió a sus ruegos y sigo lamiéndolo sin parar hasta que todo su rostro termino en su mayor totalidad libre de masa y algo babeando, Daniel perfecta y fácilmente pudo habérsela quitado de encima pero por lo visto decidió no hacerlo, lo más seguro es que haya sido porque disfruto de las acciones de la poni pero no se descarta que pudo haber otros motivos o razones que podrían ser la verdadera causa de ello. Tras terminar de retirar toda la masa de su cara, Pinkie lo miro a los ojos cosa la cual el correspondió con una sonrisa de tamaño regular pero llena de genuina alegría y o felicidad, lo cual hizo que ella dibujara una enorme sonrisa con dientes sobre su cara; no una de estas en las que cualquiera la tacharía de entusiasta, maniática en un buen sentido o incluso aterrante, sino como una pequeña rebosante de vida y felicidad, quedándosele mirando con su rostro a un metro o 2 de distancia del de él y sentada sobre su pecho, al mismo tiempo que meneaba su esponjada cola rosada.

Daniel no se sentía con el suficiente valor y agallas suficientes para quitársela de encima, es más el realmente deseaba que este momento durara más, a sus ojos ella parecía como un perro tan cariñoso, dulce y tierno que para su persona seria un sacrilegio interrumpir un momento tan feliz como este; y además, ella en estos momentos le está recordando a alguien, alguien a quien el perdió y este momento fue uno de los varios que él tuvo con ese alguien, lo que lo motivaba a no querer terminarlo tan pronto con esto. Pero por desgracia esto no dependió conscientemente de él, y digo conscientemente porque; casi como si fuera involuntario, al recordar a ese alguien vinieron de repente a su mente aquellos malos momentos que paso a su lado; los peores, siendo especialmente uno en específico uno tan horrible e inolvidable que hasta el dia de hoy lo sigue afectando lo golpearon como balde repleto de agua helada, esta cascada de imágenes hicieron que su felicidad se esfumara en cuestión de momentos y esto se vio reflejado en su cara, la cual se tornó triste, de lamentación y deprimente mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Pinkie se percató de esto, haciendo que dejara de menear su cola y que su rostro lleno de alegría y felicidad cambiara a uno de sorpresa e incomprensión.

"¿Daniel, que tienes, todo está bien?".-Pregunto ella con una cara de preocupación mientras lo miraba directamente.

Daniel se quedó mirando hacia abajo por unos segundos, y entonces; tras parpadear la miro directo a los ojos, antes de que siquiera pudiera responder un tañido como el de una campana que provino del horno para hornear que tienen a un lado hizo que ambos voltearan a verlo, con esto; el aparato indico que la masa que Pinkie había puesto en su interior ya se encontraba lista y ahora se había transformado en 3 piezas de pan.

"¡Heeh!,!la masa esta lista!".-Dijo Pinkie, chillando de la emoción con la boca cerrada como si fuera una niña y chocando entusiasmada sus cascos delanteros, para luego mirar a Daniel a los ojos por un momento y estirar sus patas delanteras hacia arriba cerrando los ojos en festejo.-"Vamos no perdamos tiempo, las Crusaders deben estar hambrientas".-Dijo quitándose de encima de él y saltando hacia el horno, el cual abrió y tomo la bandeja con el fleco de su melena, para luego cerrarlo y comenzar a saltar hacia la mesa.-"Anda arriba tontín, tenemos unos postres que hornear".-Dijo, deteniéndose justo delante de sus pies y mirándolo, para luego estirar su casco izquierdo hacia arriba cerrando los ojos un momento y reanudar su camino a base de saltos hacia la mesa.

Daniel, entristecido, frustrado y resignado miro sus propios pies por unos momentos para luego mirar a la poni quien se detuvo al llegar a la mesa, a la cual miro unos segundos antes de dibujar una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara para luego ponerse de pie y acercársele para ayudarla, tanto con estos postres como con los mas que va a hacer; ya sea para hoy o para alguna otra festejación futura programada de la cual le notificaron al ser la principal encargada de eso en el pueblo.

 **Mientras tanto, dentro de la sala de los tronos en el castillo.**

"¿Hay algo más que le gustaría para hacer su estancia más cómoda señor O'connor?".-Pregunto Twilight sentándose sobre su trono designado entorno al mapa Cutie y mirando al humano que tiene sentado en el asiento designado para Applejack en cada reunión entre ella y sus amigas.

"No gracias, creo que por el momento estoy bien".-Respondió el, mirándola por un momento para luego mirar el vaso lleno de agua que tiene y está sujetando con su mano derecha, al cual le dio un buen trago para posteriormente colocar su mirada sobre el mapa que tiene delante de él; sin tener idea de lo que es en realidad por falta de información.

"Muy bien entonces, mi ex alumna Starlight dijo que quiere hablar conmigo de algo de suma importancia".-Dijo Twilight sin dejar de mirarlo y levantando su casco izquierdo con la base de este apuntando al techo en un gesto.

"Si; así es".-Respondió el humano pelirrojo volviendo a colocar su mirada sobre ella.

"Emm, antes de comenzar…".-Dijo Twilight, para después hacer una breve pausa y en la cual por medio de su magia; hacer aparecer un cuaderno de notas, una pluma y tintero a ambos lados de su propia cabeza.-"No le molestara que tome algunas notas de lo que discutamos aquí ¿o sí?".-Pregunto, girando su cabeza 45 grados hacia su izquierda quedando su rostro orientado hacia el mapa y mirando al humano con una expresión nerviosa sobre su cara y sus orejas aplanadas.

"No, para nada".-Dijo Regan negando suavemente con la cabeza, lo cual hizo que Twilight dibujara una expresión casual sobre su cara con una pequeña sonrisa sobre esta, para luego dejar el tintero sobre el mapa y colocar por medio de levitación; aquel cuaderno y pluma delante de ella, esto hizo que Regan entrecerrara los ojos y dibujara una expresión de intriga sobre su cara.-"Oiga, ¿Cómo es que puede hacer eso?".-Pregunto, inclinándose hacia adelante y encorvando un poco su espalda mientras colocaba sus antebrazos sobre la superficie cristalina del mapa.

"¿A qué se refiere?".-Pregunto la alicornio, siendo incapaz de comprender.

"A lo que está haciendo ahora mismo con ese cuaderno y esa pluma, y el cómo los hizo aparecer de la nada al igual que el tintero".-Dijo Regan haciendo un gesto hacia los 2 objetos que ella tiene delante de sí misma mientras hablaba.

"Oh, por medio de la magia por supuesto".-Respondió Twilight mirándolo con una sonrisa sobre su cara y llevándose el casco derecho al pecho por un segundo.

Esta contestación hizo que Regan dibujara una expresión o mueca de extrañeza sobre su rostro alzando su ceja derecha al mismo tiempo que hacia chasquear su lengua, produciendo un sonido que complemento su reacción.

"¿Magia, dice?".-Pregunto, aun extrañado.

"Si".-Respondió Twilight con un rostro neutral y de incomprensión.-"¿Qué sucede, la magia es un concepto ajeno para los de su especie?, Porque si es así créame que estaré mas que feliz de explicárselo con riguroso detalle.-"Dijo, primeramente con confusión para luego comenzar a emocionarse y alegrarse por tener la posibilidad de compartir sus vastos conocimientos con alguien más y fingiendo no saber para no hacerlo sospechar, debido a que ella sabe por su experiencia en Canterlot High que la magia también existe en el mundo humano, o eso da por sentado pero desconoce que no es así en el resto del mundo de esa dimensión.

"No, no es eso princesa".-Respondió Regan negando con la cabeza teniendo sus 2 manos delante de su cara con los dedos entrelazados y los codos contra la superficie del mapa, para luego inclinarse hacia atrás y recargar su espalda en el respaldo del trono en el que está sentado, mirando la libreta y la pluma que ella mantiene en el aire con su telequinesis.-"La magia no es un concepto ajeno en la dimensión de la que vengo ni para los de mi especie, lo que sucede es que la gran mayoría de los de mi especie son escépticos de que sea real, la ciencia en mi dimensión la tacha por no ser más que una tontería sin evidencias solidas e irrefutables o que son solo trucos ilusorios con alguna explicación lógica y razonable para engañar a los más ingenuos".-Explico sin quitarle la mirada de encima, abriendo y cerrando medianamente sus manos mientras lo hacía en gesticulación, todo sin dejar que sus dedos estuvieran entrelazados.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Pregunto Twilight sorprendida abriendo sus alas en el acto y casi llevándose el casco izquierdo a la boca, no pudiendo creer lo que acaba de escuchar.-"Pe-Pero la magia es totalmente real, mírelo usted mismo".-Dijo estirando su casco derecho hacia un lado y estirando su cuello hacia él, para luego teletransportar el cuaderno y la pluma a un lado del rostro del humano, luego al otro, luego delante de su cara para luego por medio de un hechizo de transformación; proporcionarle alas de ángel o ave a su libreta y hacer que su pluma adquiriera vida propia por así decirlo, pues la "cola" de esta se encorvo hacia Regan como si fuera una serpiente y con su extremo suave producirle cosquillas en la nariz moviendo de dicho extremo de arriba abajo como si fuera un pincel y posteriormente regresarlas a su forma normal, para después regresarlas hacia ella con una tele-transportación, cosas de las cuales Regan se percató de cada una.-"¿Lo ve?".-Pregunto ella con una sonrisa neurótica, estirando su casco izquierdo hacia arriba por un momento y colocar su dobladillo sobre el mapa como si quisiera darle un tic nervioso en alguno de sus ojos.-"¿Dígame como se podría explicar que todo eso fuera posible de hacerse sin la magia?, la magia es uno de los campos que más se han estudiado en Equestria desde sus inicios y es tan real como usted y yo".-Dijo, colocando sus cascos delanteros sobre el mapa y mirando al humano con los ojos muy abiertos y reducidos a 2 pequeños puntos, con una sonrisa neurótica sobre su cara.

Regan se le quedo mirando por unos segundos con un rostro neutro, frio, inexpresivo y nada impresionado, para luego retirar su espalda del respaldo del trono y volver a colocar sus antebrazos sobre el mapa.

"Princesa, no le estoy diciendo que no crea en la magia ni que soy escéptico, solamente respondí a su pregunta en un sentido genérico y realista de mi dimensión, tal vez la magia sea indudablemente real aquí pero no de donde provengo y yo no puedo hablar por todos los de mi especie".-Dijo el sin dejar de mirarla, esto hizo que Twilight cambiara su expresión neurótica por una de decepción y tristeza, bajo su mirada y se bajó de encima del mapa regresando a tomar asiento en su trono.-"Princesa escuche, no quiero dejarla con dudas o algo por el estilo pero nos salimos del tema, ¿le importa si regresamos a tratar el asunto por el que vine aquí en primer lugar?".-Dijo, queriendo evitar la tensión e incomodidad entre ambos, pues sabe que esto le dificultaría el hecho de obtener información sobre Daniel.

"Oh, es verdad; discúlpeme".-Dijo tras mirarlo, para luego mirar hacia abajo un momento, volver a mirarlo de reojo y posteriormente recargar su pluma sumergiendo la punta de este en el tintero y regresándola a atrás de su libreta de notas.-"De acuerdo; dígame ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?".-Pregunto mirándolo con el rabillo de los ojos y con su cabeza girada hacia el frente.

"Vera estoy buscando a otro ser de mi misma especie, él es parte de una unidad o escuadrón de soldados de la que estoy a cargo y estamos buscándolo para traerlo de regreso y llevarlo a casa, su nombre es Daniel Ibáñez, 20 años, cabello negro, físico entre delgado y obeso, cara redonda y usa anteojos, ¿usted lo ha visto pasar o rondando por aquí, o sabe si alguno de los habitantes de este pueblo ha visto alguna señal de él?".-Dijo Regan, alternando su vista entre la superficie del mapa y ella mientras le explicaba.

Twilight, mentalmente siendo también asaltada por las mismas preguntas que pasaron por la mente de Starlight tras escuchar el nuevo nombre de su nuevo amigo, pero haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para impedir que su cara la delatara; decidió responderle formulando pregunta.

"¿Puedo preguntar por lo que lo buscan señor O' Connor?".-Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos con un rostro incomprensible e imposible de leer.

El que evadiera la pregunta de esta forma hizo que Regan comenzara a tener sospechas, pero debido a que Twilight supo formular muy bien la pregunta; dicha sospecha fue mínima, casi insignificante y Regan la dejo pasar y opto por no prestarle importancia, pero de todas formas no importa pues tras su conversación con Starlight el confirmo que Daniel definitivamente se encuentra en alguna parte de esa dimensión donde está, solo necesitara averiguarlo y encontrar una manera de que no puedan impedírselo. Regan entonces tomo el vaso con agua que ella le dio con ambas manos, miro hacia su izquierda y tamborileo sus dedos contra el vaso que tiene en su poder como si estuviera dudando, antes de tomar un pequeño trago de agua.

"Me gustaría decirle".-Respondió, para luego colocar su mirada sobre ella.-"Créame; enserio, realmente me gustaría decirle princesa, pero esa es información súper secreta y tengo estrictamente prohibido hablar sobre ello con alguien que no sea mi superior o parte de mi escuadrón".-Dijo, para luego volver a tomar otro trago de agua.

"Oh, está bien…comprendo".-Dijo Twilight mirando hacia abajo con un rostro y un tono de decepción al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus orejas, para unos momentos después colocar su mirada sobre su libreta, tomar notas y después volver a colocar su mirada sobre el.-"¿Su presencia sería un peligro para mis súbditos de encontrarse por aquí".-Pregunto, sin que la desilusión y la decepción desaparecieran de su cara, y haciendo que Regan volviera a mirarla.

"Lo último que quiero es ponerla tensa o hacer que usted o sus súbditos se pongan nerviosos y cunda el pánico entre todos ustedes; pero no tiene caso decirle mentiras que la consuelen tanto a usted como a los demás por lo que seré directo con usted. Así es, él es alguien extremadamente peligroso, su destreza y habilidad en el arte del combate combinado con su inteligencia, fuerza y entrenamiento militar lo convierten en alguien capaz de acabar en decenas de individuos si se lo propone; ha herido y asesinado a muchos de los hombres y mujeres bajo mi mando con total sangre fría, a veces con una barbarie y brutalidad literalmente increíbles, créame que lo último que querría es tenerlo por aquí, no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que es capaz".-Respondió Regan sin quitarle la mirada de encima y gesticulando con su mano y brazo derechos mientras lo hacía.

"A decir verdad, si tengo aunque sea una pequeña idea".-Dijo, mirando hacia un lado con arrepentimiento y luego hacia abajo con sus orejas tras haber tomado unas notas breves y rápidas, lamentándose por aquellos recuerdos que aún siguen impregnados en su mente de cuando Daniel mato a esos otros humanos.

"¿Qué, a que se refiere; eso significa que si lo ha visto?".-Dijo Regan sencilla y llanamente sorprendido, girando su cuerpo hacia donde ella esta, pero él está fingiendo dicha sorpresa de una manera muy convincente.

Twilight volteo a verlo con esa expresión de lamentación aun sobre su cara, normalmente ella se pondría tensa, nerviosa o incomoda al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir hace poco; pero esta vez tiene preparada en su mente una muy buena y elaborada mentira que segura o posiblemente será convincente y sólida, bueno mejor dicho va a decirle la verdad pero a medias y siendo prudente tal y como Starlight le aconsejo.

"Si, bueno en realidad; creo que vi a alguien con las misma características que me describió hace algunos días, antes de que el apareciera; un grupo de seres de su especie aparecieron, no tengo idea de donde, comenzaron a sacar a la fuerza a los ponis de sus hogares rompiendo sus puertas en el proceso e hiriéndolos con fuerza bruta totalmente injustificada en el proceso, yo intente razonar con ellos pero una mujer entre ellos me hirió con una especie de artefacto u objeto que desconozco por completo y comenzaron a golpear y amenazar de muerte a una potrilla que tomaron como rehén, al igual que usted querían saber sobre un ser humano con las mismas características que me describió, de repente ese humano del que me hablo salió de la nada, salvo a la potrilla y detuvo a todos los de su propia especie por sí solo. Aun después de hacerlo; y de que ellos se encontraban desarmados e inmóviles, el…acabo con sus vidas de una manera tan horripilante que sigo sin poder creer como es que ha sido capaz de hacerlo".-Respondió Twilight resumiendo lo ocurrido y no revelando detalles delatadores y verdaderos sobre esto, como que ella y sus amigas lo ayudaron, que ella le está ofreciendo hospedaje en su castillo estando ahí y demás cosas que todos nosotros sabemos muy bien y de sobra, con ella mirando la superficie del mapa con una expresión perpleja y atónita; podría decirse que incluso traumatizada, cosa de la cual Regan se dio cuenta.

"Bueno princesa, sé que esto tal vez no es lo que quiera escuchar pero; como le dije, él es alguien sumamente peligroso para los demás".-Dijo Regan dejando el vaso de agua casi vacío delante de él y juntando las yemas de sus dedos; con sus brazos encima del mapa mientras la miraba.-"Por eso es tan importante que lo encontremos y detengamos, si usted sabe algo sobre el que nos pueda ser útil para saber su ubicación, realmente se lo agradecería".-Dijo, tocando un par de veces la superficie del mapa con la yema de su dedo índice derecho.

"Discúlpeme señor O' Connor pero; los humanos que llegaron a este pueblo, tenían el mismo uniforme de colores verdes que usted está usando, por lo que intuyo que debieron pertenecer a su escuadrón y dadas las acciones que ellos cometieron, le pido que no sea escéptico si no confió por completo en su palabra".-Dijo Twilight, sin sonar molesta ni enojada sino más bien entristecida y decepcionada, todo sin dejar de ver a Regan.-"Honestamente, después de ver que lo que ellos hicieron; no se ofenda pero, no estoy segura de que ustedes sean mejores a el".-Dijo.

Esto hizo que Regan abriera los ojos y alzara ligeramente sus cejas, luego de eso y en medio de un silencio absoluto que apareció de la nada entre ambos, el lentamente giro las yemas de sus dedos y las palmas de sus manos hacia abajo y con la misma lentitud hizo que estas tocaran la superficie de cristal del mapa, posición en la cual se le quedo mirando fijamente; por alguna extraña razón Twilight al verlo a los ojos comenzó a sentir una sensación de incomodidad, inquietud y de ligera tensión, es como si se encontrara delante de alguna especie de asesino psicópata pero esto no es lo que ella está pensando pues basándose en lo que sintió y experimento cuando Daniel mato a esos soldados; da por sentado que no está ante alguien que sufre de problemas mentales serios, lo cual es una equivocación pues la intensidad con la que carga Regan es tal que con una mirada que aparentemente no lo muestra en absoluto; hace que alguien más se sienta incomodo, nervioso, tenso o intranquilo sin la necesidad de mucho esfuerzo pero está haciendo un esfuerzo gigantesco en contenerse así mismo, ya que si pierde el control podría arruinar el plan que maquino en .

Luego de varios segundos de silencio, Regan quito su mirada de la alicornio, bajo su cabeza hacia abajo hasta que su mentón estuviera haciendo contacto con su esternón y mirando el mapa dejo escapar un gran suspiro contenido.

"Princesa, seguramente cree que yo soy el responsable de eso".-Dijo levantando la cabeza y mirando hacia el frente, para luego colocar su mirada sobre ella.-"Pero le aseguro; que yo no permito esa clase de comportamiento entre los elementos bajo mi cargo, como le dije a su ex alumna siendo yo la principal figura de autoridad a cargo una de mis principales objetivos a lograr es que mis soldados siempre mantengan la disciplina ante todo. Escuche, tal vez no signifique mucho o no signifique nada dado que el daño ya está hecho, pero le pido una disculpa por lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión, mis elementos no tenían por qué involucrar a los habitantes de su pueblo en esto y si pudiera créame que les haría entender muy bien la lección".-Dijo mirándola a los ojos, aparentando con la maestría de un actor con un talento inmaculado y tremendo; estar siendo sincero.-"Pero; como usted misma me dijo, ellos ya no están más entre nosotros por lo que eso ya no es una opción".-Dijo, colocando su mirada sobre el mapa para acto seguido, recargar su espalda contra el respaldo del trono en el que se encuentra.

Luego de eso, y en medio de un breve silencio, el dejo escapar un suspiro, y mirando hacia el candelabro hechos con las raíces de la biblioteca Golden Oak; llevo su mano hasta un bolsillo de su chaqueta que se encuentra a la altura de su pecho y de este saco un gran habano o puro como también se les conoce.

"No le molesta ¿verdad princesa?".-Dijo mirándola a través del rabillo de sus ojos y mostrándole el habano que tiene entre sus dedos índice y medio.

Twilight, al no entender el contexto y trasfondo de la pregunta y al nulo conocimiento que tiene de ese objeto; simplemente se le quedo mirando con una mirada y un rostro de incomprensión.

"Ahh, ¿Qué es eso?".-Pregunto, teniendo su ceja izquierda alzada en una expresión de extrañez y confusión señalando el habano del comandante humano con la punta de su casco izquierdo.

"¿Qué; esto?".-Dijo Regan haciendo un ademan con su mano libre a lo que tiene en la otra.-"Es un habano, ¿Qué acaso nunca ha visto uno?".-Pregunto.

"No".-Respondió ella negando con la cabeza.-"A decir verdad nunca escuche ese término antes, creo que ni siquiera existe aquí; ¿Qué es?".-Dijo mirando el habano para luego mirarlo a él cuándo realizo esta pregunta.

"Son hojas de una planta, en mi dimensión se le conoce como tabaco, algunos prefieren masticarlas para saborear la frescura de su sabor otros; como yo, las envuelven para formar uno de estos pequeñines para inhalar su humo prendiéndoles fuego de manera controlada".-Dijo, mirando el habano que ahora está sujetando con los dedos pulgar, índice y medio de sus 2 manos con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Twilight no pudo evitar que esto despertara su insaciable curiosidad por obtener más conocimiento, y eligiendo salirse del tema otra vez; decidió preguntarle para aclarar sus dudas.

"Guau, eh, ¿podría decirme las propiedades de esa planta?".-Dijo señalándolo con su casco izquierdo y terminando con una sonrisa mixta de nerviosismo y cierta timidez sobre su cara.

Regan la miro de reojo para luego regresar su mirada a su habano y responderle.

"Bueno no las conozco y se cada una de ellas pero si se sobre la principal tratándose de esta manera de usarla, es un antidepresivo; nos ayuda a evitar o sobre llevar la depresión; inhalando el humo que sale de una de estas cosas al prenderle fuego en este extremo".-Dijo señalando el extremo por donde se realiza lo mencionado por él.

"¿Inhalando su humo dijo?".-Pregunto Twilight sorprendida e intrigada tras haber tomado notas y pasando a una nueva página en blanco para continuar, pero mirándolo con un rostro inexpresivo y los ojos abiertos.

"Si; así es, hace que su efecto sea más menos tardado".-Respondió el, mirándola.-"Entonces dígame ¿no le molestara que lo encienda verdad?".-Pregunto.

"Oh, eh; bueno, no, supongo que no".-Dijo Twilight abriendo los ojos cuando nuevamente fue sorprendida con esa pregunta, para luego mirar hacia un lado por un momento y regresar su mirada hacia él.

Regan dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara como respuesta y entonces; del bolsillo lateral izquierdo de su pantalón saco un encendedor clásico, metálico recargable con tapa, el cual abrió y encendió para acto seguido encender su habano con la llama que este esta emanando y emitiendo. Este nuevo objeto que saco nuevamente ocasiono que la curiosidad y el anhelo de saber de la alicornio despertaran.

"Disculpe, ¿Qué es eso?".-Pregunto señalando el encendedor con una expresión de confusión sobre su cara, encendedor el cual Regan miro por un momento para luego regresar su mirada a ella.

"Los llamamos encendedores, son unos pequeños contenedores los cuales llenamos con alguna clase de combustible y por medio de una mecha humedecida con ese combustible y fricción; les prendemos fuego para poder usarlo siempre que lo necesitemos de forma práctica y sencilla".-Respondió el humano.

"Por Celestia".-Dijo Twilight verdaderamente sorprendida; lo cual quedo de manifiesto con la expresión de su cara y la sonrisa que apareció sobre esta.-"¿Me permitiría mirarlo más de cerca?".-Pregunto girándose hacia su invitado y colocando sus cascos delanteros sobre la superficie del mapa.

Regan, a manera de respuesta; simplemente se limitó a mirar su encendedor por unos momentos con un rostro neutro y apagado, para luego cerrar la tapa de este y estira su brazo hacia la princesa tendiéndole y ofreciéndole el objeto, el cual ella tomo encendiendo su cuerno con emoción y gozo, una vez teniéndolo delante suyo comenzó a mirarlo con meticulosa y rigurosa concentración buscando captar o apreciar hasta el más mínimo detalle de este haciéndolo girar y dándole vueltas en el aire con su magia, para luego abrir la tapa de este y tras mirarlo nuevamente muy de cerca con una ansia de aprender casi obsesiva; e intento comprender su funcionamiento, saco la punta de su lengua por el borde derecho de sus labios en gesto de mayor concentración y con una mirada de intriga hizo rodar varias veces la diminuta rueda de fricción de dicho objeto con su magia, consiguiendo tras varios intentos que la flama que este produce apareciera ante ella.

Esto le hizo dibujar una sonrisa a boca abierta y una expresión de regocijo y admiración sobre su cara, mientras contemplaba tanto dicho artículo como aquella diminuta llama y pocos segundos después; sin perder tiempo, comenzar a anotar sobre su libreta con gran rapidez y emoción teniendo una gran sonrisa con dentadura sobre su cara y de igual manera, haciendo un rápido boceto de ese encendedor. Regan se le quedo mirando con el rabillo de sus ojos con paciencia mientras tomaba constantes bocanadas de humo de su habano, el aroma de este no está molestando a la princesa de la amistad pues cuando el dejaba salir dichas bocanadas de sus labios; lo hacía levantando la cabeza hacia arriba y dichas nubes de humo grisáceo se elevaban y diseminaban con la atmosfera del sitio gracias a la ventana que se encuentra abierta en dicha habitación, tras unos segundos y de mirar hacia un lado por un momento; Regan decidió reanudar el asunto principal de todo esto con ella por lo que nuevamente coloco su mirada sobre la alicornio.

"Princesa escuche; nuevamente nos hemos salido del tema, soy un hombre ocupado y apuesto a que usted también, así no quiero que desperdiciemos más de nuestro tiempo. Si tiene alguna información sobre el humano que estoy buscando; por más insignificante que esta parezca, realmente le agradecería que la compartiera conmigo para poder dar con el".-Dijo, cruzando y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos con su habano en medio de sus falanges y mirando hacia el mapa por un momento, antes de volver a colocar su mirada sobre ella.

Twilight se le quedo mirando en silencio, con los ojos abiertos y un rostro inexpresivo al mismo tiempo que cerraba la tapa del encendedor y colocaba este sobre el mapa, como si estuviera meditando o ponderando si decirle o no toda la verdad; siendo guiada por su bondad, compasión, altruismo y espíritu por ayudar a los demás, pero termino en un debate consigo misma dentro de su mente cuando recordó el consejo que su querida amiga y ex alumna le dio sobre ser prudente con ese sujeto, esperando que esto le brindara ayuda para tomar una decisión, opto por tratar de conseguir un poco de más información sobre él y sobre que tiene que ver Daniel con su escuadrón.

"Seré honesta con usted señor O' Connor, después de que el matara a sus soldados lo confronte verbalmente y le exigí que se fuera de Ponyville, desde ese momento no lo he vuelto a ver; no tengo idea de donde pueda estar y además, no digo que lo esté defendiendo pero tuve una pequeña conversación con él y, el me aseguro que solamente es una víctima inocente y que usted y su escuadrón perturban su paz y tranquilidad de una manera agobiante".-Dijo ella, estando sentada nuevamente sobre su trono y mirando a Regan con el rabillo de sus ojos con una expresión de preocupación, temiendo que se lo pueda tomar a mal.

Esto hizo que Regan, sorprendido, abriera un poco los ojos y alzara sus cejas; al mismo tiempo que una extraña sonrisa aparecía sobre sus labios.

"Oh, ¿enserio?".-Pregunto girando su cabeza hacia ella y bajando un poco la cabeza sin borrar aquella expresión de su cara, como si estuviera burlando, siendo sarcástico o se estuviera divirtiendo de alguna manera con esto; le resulto prácticamente imposible para la princesa de la amistad saber cuál de estas opciones era la correcta y por alguna extraña razón comenzó a inquietarse.

"Si, eso fue lo que él me dijo. No quiero que haya ningún malentendido entre nosotros, así que me gustaría escuchar su versión respecto a esta historia".-Dijo, con sus ojos en una expresión de tristeza y con un rostro preocupado sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Regan la miro par de momentos, luego de eso, mirando el mapa; acomodo su coxis sobre el trono en el que está sentado y se quedó mirando a aquella superficie de cristal hasta que finalmente le dio una respuesta.

"Para resumir, solo le diré que; tal vez el aparenta ser alguien recto y civilizado pero créame cuando le digo que no es así, ese muchacho es un psicópata, un asesino, un animal, una bestia, alguien que a donde quiera que va lleva a la muerte con él, y con esto no me refiero que el los asesine; no, no siempre es así, pero le garantizo que a donde quiera que va hay muerte y lo mismo ocurrirá aquí a menos que yo y mi escuadrón lo detengamos antes de que eso ocurra".-Dijo, alternando su mirada entre la princesa, la superficie del mapa y el candelabro que se encuentra arriba, diciéndolo todo; tanto en lenguaje corporal como verbal, con una ligera histeria o agitación, terminando con su mirada nuevamente sobre Twilight y llevándose el habano a los labios.

Twilight simplemente se le quedo viendo en total silencio, parpadeando de vez en cuando y con un rostro inexpresivo así como de incomprensión y con su boca ligeramente abierta, como si le faltara el aliento. Regan entonces, tras terminar de inhalar humo de tabaco y de expulsar este hacia arriba, volvió a hablar.

"No está convencida ¿verdad?".-Dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa; al parecer de ironía sobre su cara.-"Princesa dígame una cosa".-Dijo acomodándose otra vez en el trono sobre el que esta mientras miraba el mapa por un momento.-"Dijo que usted hablo brevemente con él, respóndame; cuando lo hizo ¿el mostro alguna señal; cualquiera, de estar arrepentido o sentir culpa por haber matado a los hombres y mujeres bajo mi mando que fueron tras él?".-Dijo.

Twilight abrió la boca y se giró levemente hacia el para responderle, pero inmediatamente después sus ojos se abrieron un poco y miro hacia el frente con una mirada pérdida o aturdida y sorprendida, con sus pupilas temblando o como si estuvieran dilatadas por parte de alguna especie de revelación, entonces ella miro hacia abajo con su rostro tornándose ligeramente triste o abatido, cerro su boca y giro su cabeza 45 grados hacia su derecha quedando dicha extremidad orientada hacia el frente, y con su mirada; triste, deprimida, afligida o abatida, clavada sobre la superficie del mapa Cutie.

Dicha revelación, la cual interna y emocionalmente le dolió; es que su respuesta a la pregunta de Regan sería un rotundo no, ella; en ninguna ocasión o momento en el cual hablo con Daniel, el nunca mostro o dio la más mínima señal de estar arrepentido por haber matado a esos individuos de su misma especie, algunos de ustedes seguramente podrán creer que es debido lo retraído, repelente e introvertido que es con los demás pero eso no tiene nada que ver y Twilight lo sabe. Recordó aquella ocasión en la que fue a hablar con él y lo recrimino por aquellas cruentas muertes que acontecieron en Ponyville, y en ningún momento logro percibir el más ligero rastro o atisbo de culpa, remordimiento o arrepentimiento en él, lo cual es bastante significativo pues todos nosotros sabemos qué; debido a su inteligencia, ella es bastante perspicaz. Es por esto que se encuentra tan afligida emocional e internamente hablando tratándose de un amigo suyo, pues Regan le hizo ver y ser consciente a la realidad; Daniel es alguien que carece por completo de remordimiento cuando se trata de asesinar a otro.

Regan se percató por completa de la reacción de Twilight, la cual internamente lo hizo sonreír en un gesto de triunfo absoluto pero no lo manifestó físicamente para evitar producir alguna mala vibra o sensación en la joven princesa alicornio, en lugar de eso; fingió de una manera más que convincente mostrarse como alguien empáticamente afligido y ligeramente entristecido mientras miraba la superficie del mapa bajando la mirada para; unos segundos después, volver a colocar su mirada sobre la princesa decidido a hablar para romper ese silencio que se hizo presente entre ambos.

"Olvídelo".-Dijo con un tono de voz comprensible y empático, haciendo que Twilight volteara a verlo, Regan entonces miro su vaso de agua, tomo el último trago de agua que quedaba en este y sin soltarlo; hizo caer las cenizas del extremo de su habano en el interior de este.-"No es necesario que me responda princesa, por su reacción intuyo que él no se mostró para nada arrepentido por lo que hizo. ¿Ahora entiende porque debo encontrarlo, detenerlo y llevarlo de regreso a nuestra dimensión?, tal vez no sea alguien que mate por puro gusto y placer; pero él es en esencia un psicópata, y se lo digo de buena fe; que los psicópatas son la peor clase de persona que querría tener cerca de usted, de sus amigos y seres queridos".-Dijo, gesticulando con su mano y su brazo derechos mientras la miraba.

Twilight desvió nuevamente la mirada hacia la superficie del mapa por unos momentos, antes de regresarla a él y responderle.

"Lo entiendo señor O' Connor, pero como le dije antes; no sé dónde está, no he sabido nada de él; desde que le dije que se fuera del pueblo".-Dijo la joven princesa, optando por proteger a Daniel de manera incondicional; podría incluso decirse que ciegamente, aun a pesar de la duda que actualmente está asaltando a su mente y a su persona.

Regan se le quedo mirando unos momentos en los que solo parpadeo antes de que volviera a reaccionar y le respondiera.

"Entiendo".-Dijo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza y mirando la superficie del mapa, para luego ponerse de pie.-"Bueno, gracias por su tiempo, y no se preocupe por guiarme; aún recuerdo el camino hasta esta sala puedo encontrar la salida yo solo".-Dijo estando de pie y mirándola, para luego comenzar a dirigirse hacia las puertas de la sala, vertiendo de vez en cuando nuevas cenizas que surgían producto de su habano que tiene encendido; en el vaso que tiene en su otra mano.

Twilight solamente se limitó; con un rostro algo angustiado, preocupado, repleto de dudas y con sus orejas caídas, a mirar como aquel ser humano abandonaba la sala mirando por encima de su hombro derecho y por un lado del respaldo de su trono, vio como Regan abrió la puerta y salió de aquella habitación sin mediar ninguna palabra más, dejando una de las grandes puertas abierta detrás de suyo. Luego de eso, Twilight bajo la mirada el suelo y su mente terminando siendo inunda por un millar de pensamientos que comenzaron a surgir debido a su duda y preocupación como es normal en ella, tras quedarse ponderando el asunto mentalmente por si sola durante un par de minutos; no pudo soportar quedarse con la mayor y más preocupante de sus dudas, por lo que sin perder tiempo se teletransportó hacia la entrada principal del castillo, se apresuró hacia esta y abrió una de las puertas, encontrando a Regan a un par de metros del primer escalón, quien aún seguía disfrutando de su habano mientras contemplaba el cristal que Grover le dio en caso de que pudiera regresar, el cual tiene en su mano izquierda y el cual Twilight no puede ver pues el cuerpo del ser humano se lo está impidiendo.

"¡Señor O' Connor espere!".-Exclamo Twilight apresuradamente y estirando su casco derecho hacia el frente, para evitar que Regan se pudiera alejar aún más si es que eso tenía pensado hacer el.

Regan entonces, giro 45 grados hacia su izquierda y miro hacia las puertas del castillo, encontrándose con la figura de la joven princesa con la que recientemente converso. Twilight entonces bajo su casco de regreso al suelo y se le quedo mirando por unos momentos con un rostro preocupado.

"A pesar de lo ocurrido, ¿no hay ningún riesgo de una posible guerra entre nuestras dimensiones; cierto?".-Pregunto, terminando con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, tensa y angustiada sobre su cara, temiendo que el ser demasiado directa pudiera hacerlo considerar la idea pero no pudo evitarlo pues su actual estado emocional le impide pensar con total objetividad y con la cabeza fría, así como si estuviera esperando lo peor; pero intentaba mantenerse optimista y no pensar nada negativo, al mismo tiempo que sudaba visiblemente a causa de la angustia y la preocupación.

Regan se le quedo mirando unos segundos y entonces se giró 45 grados hacia su derecha, regresando la posición en la cual ella lo encontró, dándole la espalda, debería haber sospechado que esto significaba una mala señal; pero no fue así.

"¿Le digo una cosa, princesa Twilight?".-Dijo mirando el cristal que tiene en la mano, el cual subió hasta la altura de su pecho; para luego dejarlo caer al suelo delante de sus pies sin dejar de verlo.-"Todo esto pudo haber sido mucho más fácil y beneficioso para los 2…".-Dijo inacabando su frase al mismo tiempo que aplastaba y trituraba el cristal con una de sus botas, para luego retroceder un par de pasos y voltear a ver a la princesa; mirando por encima de su hombro izquierdo con un rostro enojado, serio y molesto.-"Si hubiera sido honesta".-Dijo.

Esto hizo que Twilight abriera los ojos sorprendida, para luego levantar su casco derecho del suelo en intento de gesticular y abrir la boca para hablar, pero Regan no se lo permitió.

"No intente negarlo princesa, se por su ex alumna que seguramente Daniel se encuentra por aquí en algún lado".-Dijo, y justo después de que lo hiciera; el cristal que rompió abrió un portal de regreso a su dimensión delante de él, cuya luz cayó sobre el flanco derecho de su cuerpo y su cara al mismo tiempo que emitía una ráfaga de aire interminable de su interior el cual hacia mover de manera apenas perceptible, su cabello pelirrojo.

Ver este portal aparecer delante de él; hizo que la sorpresa de Twilight se duplicara, quedando plasmada y atónita, así como muda sin poder decir nada al respecto.

"Usted jugo con fuego princesa y ahora termino completamente chamuscada".-Dijo, para luego dibujar una sonrisa incínica y divertida sobre su cara.-"Si yo fuera usted no bajaría la guardia a partir de ahora y dormiría con un ojo abierto, todos aquellos que se interponen entre nuestro objetivo y nosotros; son nuestros enemigos".-Dijo, con su rostro volviéndose nuevamente serio y enojado, para después girar su rostro hacia el portal y caminar hacia este.

La sorpresa de Twilight paso una triplicada luego de esto, haciendo que abriera la boca horrorizada y que sus ojos terminaran completamente abiertos pero a la vez reducidos a 2 puntos pequeños con sus alas completamente abiertas, pero ella misma se forzó a salir de este estado sacudiendo la cabeza e intento hacer un último esfuerzo por evitar esta declaración de conflicto entre la dimensión de Equestria y; sin saberlo, entre Regan y su escuadrón.

"¡No!, ¡Señor O' Connor espere!".-Dijo y tan rápido como pudo intento alcanzarlo e ir tras él, pero fue tarde, Regan ya había traspasado el portal y este se cerró justo delante de la joven alicornio, quien se quedó ahí parada, con sus orejas caídas y con su pecho subiendo y bajando debido a su respiración agitada, mirando hacia adelante con una mirada perpleja y atónita.

Allí permaneció con su casco derecho levantado del suelo y la punta de esta señalando hacia el suelo, literalmente sin poder creerse lo que acaba de ocurrir, haciendo que pocos momentos después bajara la mirada y la dejara clavada en el suelo sin dejar de respirar agitadamente, comenzó a jadear e hiperventilar llevándose el casco derecho a su frente con su melena por encima de dicho casco y debido a su actual estado; siendo un manojo de nervios viviente, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como si fuera de gelatina, el tremendo desasosiego que está sintiendo en estos momentos es demasiado para que ella sola lo pueda manejar, en estos momentos realmente le gustaría desmayarse pero por alguna razón esto no está ocurriendo ni ocurrirá.

Ella eligió atender y ser cordial con Regan pero evitar algo como el acaba de insinuarle; una enorme posibilidad de alguna clase de conflicto en el futuro, tal vez lo hubiera conseguido evitar pero fue imposible pues Regan ya sabía antes de hablar con ella que Daniel debe estar por ahí cerca, de nada sirvió el hecho de haber optado por lidiar con él y tratar de resolver todo lo sucedido entre ellos de manera pacífica, civilizada y a través del dialogo, lo que tanto temía se volvió realidad y no podía estar sintiéndose más culpable, angustiada, preocupada, agobiada y atemorizada. Todo esto fue exactamente como lo que sucedió con los Yaks antes de que Pinkie lo solucionara y para su mala fortuna; esto último ahora le es imposible pues Regan se ha ido y no hay ninguna manera posible de intentar evitar lo inevitable.

 **Mientras tanto, en la dimensión humana.**

Del portal que se encuentra abierto en estos momentos salió Regan con aquella mirada seria y enojada sobre su rostro mirando directamente hacia el frente, poco después el portal se cerró y el miro a su alrededor; percatándose de esta forma que este lo traslado hasta la entrada del bosque en donde él y sus elementos se están quedando en su búsqueda y persecución de Daniel, esto lo hizo suspirar y dejar escapar un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su garganta; ambos gestos en señal de molestia y manteniendo su boca cerrada, para acto seguido, sabiendo que no había de otra; comenzar a caminar de regreso hacia el campamento.

En pocos minutos llego a este y como nada hubiese ocurrido, comenzó a transitar el área o camino principal o de mayor movimiento del campamento caminando, una vez que se adentró al susodicho campamento unos pocos soldados empezaron a percatarse de su presencia ocasionando que inmediatamente dejaran de hacer la actividad que estuvieran haciendo, se le acercaran y se detuvieran a uno o dos metros de él, para luego chocar sus talones adoptando postura de firmes, hacer un saludo militar y exclamar: "¡Comandante Regan, señor!", cosa de la cual él se percataba y los miraba por un momento, para luego regresar su mirada al frente y seguir su camino hacia su carpa, dejando a dichos soldados sin nuevas indicaciones y por ende; haciendo que ellos permanecieran en esa posición que todos y cada uno también adoptaban.

Conforme más y más soldados dejaban abruptamente de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo y se acercaban a su líder para recibirlo; al mismo tiempo que este se acercaba más y más hacia su carpa, otros hombres y mujeres al servicio de Regan se percataban de esto y comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, en pocos segundos toda la actividad y movimiento laboral que había en el campamento se vio interrumpida y todos los elementos formaron 2 largas líneas a ambos lados de Regan, permitiendo vía y paso libre hacia su carpa; saludándolo o recibiéndolo de la misma manera con la que los primeros lo hicieron, hasta que todos y cada uno de ellos terminaron en esa postura de recibimiento.

Una vez que Regan llego hasta su carpa, él se detuvo delante de la entrada de esta y se dio media vuelta mirando a todos los elementos formados a ambos lados de él, percatándose también; que un elemento corría directo hacia el a unos 10 o 15 metros de distancia y se acercaba cada vez más, dicho elemento es el sargento que él puso a cargo del campamento antes de que fuera y en determinado caso de que no pudiera ser capaz de regresar. Dicho sargento se detuvo a un metro de él y lo recibió de la misma manera.

"¡Comandante Regan, señor!. Permítame decirle, que es un gozo y un regocijo que haya regresado sano y salvo señor".-Dijo.

"Sigo en una pieza sargento. Dígame, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Grover, sus compañeros y yo atravesamos esos portales?".-Dijo Regan mirándolo, con las manos escondidas detrás de el en su espalda baja.

"Una hor lo mucho; señor".-Respondió el sargento sin demora.

" _Eso significa que el tiempo avanza de la misma forma tanto aquí como en ese lugar".-_ Pensó Regan, obviamente refiriéndose a Equestria y nuevamente se dirigió al sargento bajo su mando.-"Muy bien sargento, gracias por su temporal liderazgo, únase a los demás en cualquiera de las filas".-Dijo, al mismo tiempo que le daba una nueva orden, haciendo un leve pero claro gesto con la cabeza.

"A la orden señor".-Dijo el sargento rompiendo su postura de firmes, para luego rápidamente trotar hacia la fila que se encuentra a su derecha, colocarse a la cabeza de esta y nuevamente poniéndose en posición de firmes mientras hacia un saludo militar.

Regan lo miro por uno o 2 segundos y entonces alterno su mirada entre el resto de los elementos ante él.

"Atención todo el mundo, en descanso; ¡ya!".-Dijo con fuerza y casi gritando, e inmediatamente todos aquellos soldados que lo escucharon adoptaron dicha postura; aquellos que no pudieron hacerlo rápidamente se limitaron a imitar lo más rápido posible al resto de sus compañeros para acatar las órdenes de su comandante.-"Todos, giren sus cabezas hacia mí; ya".-Ordeno Regan inmediatamente después y eso hicieron, de igual manera; la gran mayoría de ellos imitaron al compañero o compañera que tienen a un lado.

Luego de comprobar de manera superficial, simple y limitada; dando por sentado que todos se encuentran mirándolo, prosiguió.

"La primera mitad de la misión llevada a cabo por mí; fue un total éxito, puedo asegurarles que generalmente hablando, somos más que capaces de lidiar con aquello que se encuentra al otro lado de esos portales, lo que hay ahí; se interpone entre nosotros y el objetivo yo mismo lo comprobé, pero eso no implica que lo hay del otro lado de esos portales no suponga un impedimento para nuestra misión, si yo pude volver; lo más seguro que es que el soldado Grover y sus compañeros también lo hagan, una vez que regresen, compruebe que no acabaron jo****do la misión y consiga más información precisa; les informare sobre a lo que nos enfrentaremos allá".-Dijo, acabando su alegato o discurso señalando hacia su izquierda a lo profundo del bosque; en un gesto metafórico de referencia a la dimensión de Equestria, para luego en medio de un breve silencio, bajar su brazo.-"Eso es todo, pueden retirarse".-Dijo dándose media vuelta y entrando a su carpa.

Los elementos entonces rompieron filas y regresaron a sus actividades, algunos murmurando cosas inentendibles ya sea para sí solos o con alguno o algunos compañeros que tenían a un lado. Una vez dentro de la carpa, Regan se acercó al escritorio con el cual cuenta en el interior de esta; encontrándose con aquel libro que había empaquetado con anterioridad para su envió de vuelta al remitente, inmediatamente recordó esto fue buena idea que lo dejara sobre su escritorio para no olvidarlo, entonces tomo dicho paquete, salió de su carpa y le ordeno a uno de sus elementos que pasaba por ahí que fuera a llevar dicho paquete inmediatamente al centro de envió postal que se encontraba más cerca, orden la cual dicho elemento acato tras afirmárselo de frente a su superior haciendo un saludo militar para después retirarse y acercarse hacia un jeep con el que iría hasta la ciudad o pueblo más cercano.

Regan regreso al interior de su carpa luego de eso y tomo asiento en la silla que se encuentra detrás de su escritorio, con tal de esperar pacientemente el regreso de Grover y del resto de sus compañeros para comprobar como había resultado la misión que les encomendó; más le valía a Grover que haya sido un éxito de lo contrario será él el que terminara 'pagando los platos rotos'. Luego de unos 10 o 15 minutos, alguien entro por la entrada de la carpa y la nueva pero breve y mayor cantidad de luz que entro en su interior por un momento; hizo que Regan volteara a ver hacia allá, quien se introdujo al interior de su carpa se le acerco y se detuvo a medio metro de su escritorio, revelando que ese alguien es Grover el cual tras detenerse delante de dicho escritorio adopto una postura militar de firme e hizo un saludo militar.

"Señor".-Dijo, a manera de saludo y presentación, con un tono de voz fuerte y claro.

"Ya era hora de que apareciera soldado".-Dijo Regan mirándolo a los ojos, inclinándose hacia adelante y colocando sus antebrazos sobre su escritorio, con los dedos de sus manos entrecruzados.

"Si; así es señor, discúlpenos señor; el cristal que utilizados nos transportó a una área del bosque completamente diferente de por dónde atravesamos el portal de ida señor".-Dijo Grover, nuevamente con voz clara y fuerte.

"Lo sé, no soy estúpido soldado, yo también termine dándome cuenta y en cuanto a lo de disculparlo por lo de la demora, eso dependerá de las circunstancias que ocurrirán a continuación, dígame ¿Cómo resulto la misión?; y por su bien espero que no haya sido un fracaso; no creo que necesite recordarle el acto tan bochornoso contra mi autoridad que realizo hace un par de horas".-Dijo Regan, lo primero con molestia y ligero sarcasmo, para luego convertirlo en burla y finalmente en enojo, autoridad y resentimiento.

"Si, así es señor".-Dijo Grover, respondiendo a su insubordinación que recalco su superior para después continuar.-"Lo misión fue un todo un éxito señor, véalo usted mismo".-Dijo, luego de eso bajo su brazo derecho dejando de hacer su saludo militar e hizo un paso hacia su derecha, girando su cuerpo 45 grados en esa dirección y unos 90 en cuanto a su cabeza, todo sin dejar de mantener su posición de firme.-"Soldados, tráiganlo".-Ordeno, mirando hacia la entrada de la carpa.

Entonces esta se abrió por un momento y por esta entraron 2 de los compañeros que ayudaron a Grover en su misión, trayendo a alguien más con ellos; alguien a quien están llevando a la fuerza.

"¡¿Pero que creen que están haciendo?!, ¡suéltenme, déjenme ir!, ¡¿Quiénes se creen para hacerme esto?!".-Dijo aquel individuo, exclamando; casi gritando al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba con tal de liberarse de sus captores, dichos esfuerzos fueron en vano y no contribuyeron en absolutamente nada.

Una vez que los 2 soldados se encontraban a un par de metros del escritorio de su líder, se detuvieron en seco y lanzaron con brusquedad y sin ninguna consideración a quien traen con ellos directamente hacia el suelo mostrando de esa manera de quien se trata. Dicho individuo es nada más y nada menos que el mismo Dr. Hooves, no hace falta ser un genio para saber qué fue lo que sucedió; fue raptado en contra de su voluntad por estos, es decir, fue secuestrado. Regan se puso de pie una vez que el poni de tierra cayó a un metro o medio metro de su escritorio y con las yemas de sus dedos sobre la superficie de este miro al poni de tierra científico con una expresión de intriga, curiosidad o al menos de interés sobre su cara, estando en el suelo el Dr. Hooves; confundido, extrañado, inseguro e inquieto, levanto la cabeza y miro a su alrededor encontrándose con todas y cada una de las figuras humanas que se encuentran a su alrededor.

"¿Q-Q-Quienes son, e-en donde protones me encuentro?".-Pregunto, con un tono de voz fiel a las sensaciones que está sintiendo en estos momentos y las cuales mencione en el párrafo anterior.

Tras hacer esta pregunta y de verlo por unos segundos, Regan volteo a ver a Grover con una expresión de extrañeza e incredulidad sobre su cara que decía: ¿Enserio? sin hacer uso de la palabra.

"¿Enserio esto fue lo mejor que pudieran encontrar soldado?".-Exclamo molesto y enojado mirando a su elemento mientras hacia un ademan hacia el desorientado poni de tierra que tiene delante, ignorando la pregunta que este les hizo de igual manera.

"Así es señor".-Respondió Grover, mirándolo con el rabillo de los ojos y haciendo que el doctor volteara a verlo.

Regan entonces, sin borrar aquella expresión de incredulidad y extrañeza; volvió a colocar su mirada sobre el Dr. Hooves, salió de su escritorio rodeándolo por su izquierda, se colocó delante de él ocasionando que el poni se le quedara viendo y flexiono sus rodillas como si hiciera una sentadilla quedándosele viendo en esa baja posición sin permitir que su coxis o su trasero hicieran contacto con el suelo, como si estuviera examinándolo o evaluando a simple vista. Hooves simplemente se le quedo mirando con inquietud, intranquilidad e incomprensión.

"¿Q-Quien es usted?, ¿Qué quieren de mí?".-Pregunto, con una combinación de sus sensaciones anteriormente descritas y mencionadas, mirando a aquel hombre caucásico y pelirrojo directamente a sus intensos e inquietantes ojos.

"¿Cómo demonios está seguro que el podrá sernos de utilidad soldado?".-Pregunto Regan volviendo a ver a Grover y haciendo un gesto hacia el poni, nuevamente sin responder a sus preguntas e ignorándolo.

"No dejamos cabida para equivocaciones señor, el mismo nos dijo que es un científico brillante en aquella dimensión a la que fuimos".-Respondió Grover mirando a su superior para luego colocar su mirada sobre el Dr. Hooves.

"¿Eso es cierto?".-Pregunto Regan mirando al doctor, el cual volteo a verlo pues tenía su mirada puesta sobre Grover.-"¿Mi amigo?".-Pregunto, dibujando una sonrisa que intentaba ser carismática sobre su cara; pero más bien parecía tétrica e inquietante.

Si bien nunca ha estado en una situación como esta en toda su vida, algo dentro del Dr. Hooves le decía; no, le suplicaba, le gritaba, que no intentara darle ninguna clase de información de la cual él tiene conocimiento o acceso; esto se complementó y reforzó con las sensaciones y vibras negativas que él puede sentir y percibir a su alrededor, sabe muy bien que las intenciones de esos individuos son todo menos buenas o fructíferamente positivas, y aun a pesar de su confusión, temor, tensión, inquietud e intranquilidad logro y opto por mantenerse lo más sereno y calmado posible, así como valiente.

"¿Por qué debería compartir esa información con usted?".-Pregunto tras tragar saliva en un intento por aligerar su actual estado de paranoia y poniéndose de pie, mirando a aquel sujeto a los ojos con sus orejas aplanadas y respirando a base de jadeos e inhalaciones por su boca.-"¿Dígame, Por qué debería hacerlo?; Por lo que pude ver del que llego al pueblo que es mi hogar, ustedes y toda su especie no son más que salvajes".-Dijo, lo último con un ligero desprecio, resentimiento, enojo y molestia hacia ellos por las acciones hechas por Daniel en Equestria.

"¿Salvajes?, sal-¡Jejejeje!".-Dijo Regan e intentando decir con una sonrisa de diversión sobre su cara pero no pudo contener la breve risa que escapo de sus labios, una vez que logro tranquilizarse, volvió a colocar su mirada sobre el.-"No; no, usted no entiende amigo".-Dijo negando leve y suavemente con la cabeza.-"No todos los de nuestra especie son así, no somos como el, lo único que queremos es sacarlo de ahí y traerlo de vuelta a aquí; a su hogar, por eso lo trajimos, necesitamos de su ayuda para poder lograrlo sin problemas".-Dijo, con aquella sonrisa de diversión sobre su cara.

"...No le creo".-Dijo el Dr. Hooves tras unos pocos segundos de silencio, mirándolo con una cara algo temerosa e inquieta pero determinada y valiente; y tuvo toda la razón respecto a la respuesta que él le dio tanto a Regan como a los hombres bajo su mando, pues las acciones; tanto de él como de sus elementos dicen más que lo que aquel comandante pelirrojo le ha estado diciendo, si solo necesitaran de su ayuda tal y como el mismo dijo se lo habrían pedido, en lugar de eso lo trajeron a ese enigmático y misterioso lugar para su persona a la fuerza, en contra de su voluntad y sin mediar palabra alguna.

La respuesta que le dio no le gustó nada a Regan, cuya sonrisa de diversión se desvaneció de su cara tras escuchar lo que el poni le dijo pero este se mantenía firme, fiel y respaldado tras su contestación, con lo que le dijo Regan interpreto muy bien qué quiso decirles que no está dispuesto a cooperar en lo más mínimo; tanto con el como con el resto de su escuadrón. Regan solamente se quedó ahí, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con un rostro desilusionado y apagado que sin embargo no daba para nada buena espina, con la mirada tanto del poni de tierra como sus hombres sobre su persona, entonces, tras varios segundos de un silencio absoluto, sepulcral, incómodo y tenso, finalmente mostro nuevas señales de vida y respuesta.

"Tráiganlo".-Dijo, mirando a uno de los hombres que trajo al doctor ante y que su encuentra detrás de dicho poni, para luego ponerse de pie.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto el doctor con una expresión de preocupación sobre su cara, aplanando las orejas y mirando al comandante que se puso de pie y que tiene delante suyo.

Entonces los 2 soldados que él tiene detrás de él se le acercaron, lo tomaron por sus patas delanteras con ambas manos; un poco más abajo de lo que serían sus hombros y sin ninguna dificultad lo levantaron del suelo.

"Soldado Grover; acompáñenos".-Dijo Regan mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada de su carpa, siendo seguido detrás por los 2 soldados que están cargando a Hooves.

"A la orden señor".-Respondió Grover y sin dudarlo, comenzó a seguirlos yendo detrás de sus 2 compañeros.

"¿A dónde me llevan?".-Pregunto Hooves con un dejo de temor en su voz y resistiéndose para intentar liberarse; sin lograr éxito en ello.

"Me ha obligado a ser especialmente persuasivo con usted".-Fue la única respuesta que consiguió por parte de Regan.

Tras eso, el, sus hombres y aquel poni de tierra salieron de su carpa y comenzaron a caminar por el campamento hacia una determinada dirección, algunos de los elementos de Regan en medio de sus actividades laborales para con el campamento; se percatan de la presencia del "invitado o acompañante" por así decirlo, que se encuentra entre su comandante y sus compañeros de trabajo, esto hacia que a diferencia de su comandante, Daniel y del resto de sus compañeros, se sorprendieran o impactaran aunque sea ligeramente al enterarse del hecho que se trata de un animal y que debido a los sonidos de forcejeo y esfuerzo que está realizando; tiene la capacidad y la habilidad de poder hablar. Tanta era la sorpresa de algunos, que inmediatamente detuvieron lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo y sin moverse de sus lugares; observaban como su líder y sus compañeros se alejan con ese peculiar ser que están trayendo consigo, otros, solamente le clavaron la mirada cuando su líder y sus compañeros les pasaron a un lado o a cierta distancia para luego regresar a sus actividades; pero eso sí, con aquello que vieron dándoles vueltas o rodeos dentro de sus cabezas y en la seguridad de sus pensamientos, y por último, había quienes se quedaban observando pero él o la compañera que tenían a un lado; hablándoles, les hacían regresar sus mentes a la tierra o la realidad diciéndoles que lo o la ayudaran, cosa la cual estos hacían; dejando pasar o en el pasado aquello que vieron o creyeron ver como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tras unos pocos minutos de andar y caminar sin detenerse, Regan, sus soldados y el Dr. Hooves comenzaron a acercarse a una carpa que se encuentra un poco más apartada de las demás, a uno metros de donde se encuentran agrupadas todas las demás, como si fuera una rezagada y se encuentra muy cerca de la línea de árboles que funge como una de las muchas entradas al bosque que los rodea. Una vez dentro, el Dr. Hooves así como Regan y sus hombres se vieron rodeados por una oscuridad absoluta, resultante debido al hecho que aquella carpa no cuenta con ninguna clase de orificio, ventana improvisada o tragaluz por la cual pudiera entrar la luz natural, y la tela de la que está hecha es tan gruesa que no permite filtrar ni el más mínimo atisbo de luz que pueda funcionar como sistema o método de iluminación.

Rodeado y en medio de esa oscuridad, un hedor fétido y o nauseabundo así como putrefacto llego hasta la nariz del Dr. Hooves el cual ocasiono que; a ciegas, se cubriera sus fosas nasales con uno de sus cascos con tal de no inhalarlo y respirarlo pues dicho hedor es muy fuerte así como perforante para su olfato, también comenzó a que; mentalmente, comenzara a preguntarse qué diantres podría ser aquello que está desprendiendo ese horrible y desagradable aroma, el nunca había percibido un hedor como en toda su vida, habría sido mejor que no se hubiera preguntado eso y despertara de esta manera su curiosidad; de una u otra forma lo sabría, pero debido a su curiosidad la sorpresa que se llevaría será mayúscula.

 ** _(A partir de este punto la escena se transformara y tornara en una de clasificación M, así que menores de edad; por favor eviten leer lo siguiente o en determinado caso que quieren aventurarse y arriesgarse, están sobre advertidos)._**

Entonces, con la ayuda de una práctica y pequeña linterna eléctrica, Regan o uno de sus hombres comenzó a levantar las "cortinas" podría decirse así; hechas de tela que se encuentran en el interior de aquella carpa, permitiendo que de esta forma la luz natural del sol comenzara a entrar e infiltrarse en el interior de esta, dicha luz irrito brevemente los ojos y la vista del Dr. Hooves al verse rodeado por una total oscuridad pero rápidamente sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz y entonces miro hacia adelante, encontrándose de esta forma con lo que era aquello que olía tan mal.

Tal y como dije antes, su sorpresa fue mayúscula, sus ojos terminaron abriéndose como platos y reducidos a 2 pequeños puntos con el boquiabierto por lo atónito que se encuentra, en el suelo del interior de aquella carpa; el cual está en su gran mayoría cubierto de césped, contemplo en todo su grotesco y horrendo esplendor una post-escena digna del peor de los crímenes, casi todo el suelo se encuentra repleto o cubierto; casi en su totalidad, de sangre, una cierta parte de esta ya se encuentra seca pero el resto aún se encuentra semi-húmeda por lo que puede percibirse claramente su distintivo aroma, al mirar alrededor del Dr. Hooves sintió que se encontraba atrapado en un auténtica pesadilla, en las esquinas, vio carcazas de toda clase de animales silvestres del bosque que fueron cazados, atrapados, asesinados, desollados y desmembrados para ser usados con el expreso propósito de alimentar tanto a Regan como los hombres y mujeres bajo su mando.

Dichas carcazas se encuentran en distintos estados de descomposición, lo que producía que el aroma de la podredumbre se dispersara por todo el aire y el ambiente del interior de esa carpa y atraía a las moscas del exterior, las cuales en pequeños enjambres volaban por encima de algunas de las carcazas; atraídas por el aroma de la carne en estado de podredumbre. Como si con esto no hubiera tenido suficiente, muy para su horror y desasosiego, el Dr. Hooves se percató que; alrededor de las 4 bordes interiores de la carpa y en menor medida en el centro, se encontraban dispersas; vísceras y entrañas seguramente pertenecientes a las carcazas de los animales muertos que se encuentran en las esquinas, entre dichas vísceras y entrañas el doctor pudo ver un corazón, un hígado, riñones, así como partes del intestino grueso y delgado de las pobres y desafortunadas criaturas de las cuales fueron extraídos. Es por todo esto que el Dr. Hooves no podía identificar ese nauseabundo hedor, el nunca jamás había visto semejantes imágenes de muerte, putrefacción y tanta sangre, lo cual lo dejo en completo estado de shock y con la mente en blanco, si pudiera hacer un comentario al respecto aunque fuera de incredulidad y perplejidad no sería capaz de hacerlo.

"¡Agh!, p**a madre, aquí adentro huele peor que la p**a mi***a".-Dijo uno de los soldados que está llevando y cargando al Dr. Hooves, cerrándose las fosas nasales con su mano izquierda haciendo un poco de presión sobre las mismas.

"¿Y que esperaba soldado?, este es el lugar donde desollamos a los animales que sus compañeros atrapan y cazan; será mejor que se acostumbre pues estaremos aquí hasta que nuestro 'invitado especial' decida cooperar con nosotros y ser honesto".-Dijo Regan girando su cuerpo 45 grados hacia la derecha y mirando al soldado bajo su mando que dijo ese comentario, para luego mirar al poni de tierra que tiene sujeto entre sus manos. A él no le molesta aquel hedor en lo más mínimo pues después de sus experiencias en la guerra llego acostumbrarse a eso y más.

"E…Entendido señor".-Respondió aquel soldado que había comentado anteriormente, quitándose la mano de la nariz para hacer un saludo militar y posteriormente llevarla de regreso sobre sus fosas nasales al no ser capaz de soportar el olor.

Luego de esto, Regan volteo a ver Grover; el cual se encuentra parado a un metro de distancia y a un lado de sus compañeros con su cuerpo orientado hacia la 'pared' del interior de la carpa que Regan tiene a sus espaldas con sus manos ocultas detrás de él y mirando a su compañeros en posición de descanso, a él tampoco le afecta el hedor tanto por sus experiencias de guerra como por una razón que conoceremos en poco tiempo.

"Soldado Grover".-Dijo Regan llamándolo, haciendo que inmediatamente este mirara hacia el frente y adoptara posición militar de firme en espera de instrucciones.-"Traiga la 'Pirámide de acero' ¡Ahora!".-Ordeno, hablando en código dado el nombre con el que se refirió a lo que sea que quiere que aquel hombre bajo su mando traiga.

"Si señor"-Dijo Grover haciendo un saludo militar, para luego girar hacia su izquierda bajando su brazo y comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada y salida de la carpa.

"¿La pirámide de acero?".-Pregunto Hooves desconcertado mirando hacia la entrada de la carpa por encima de su hombro derecho, para luego colocar su mirada sobre el comandante caucásico y pelirrojo que tiene delante suyo.-"¿A qué se refiere, que es eso?".-Pregunto, preocupado, desconcertado, y cada vez más temeroso debido a la creciente tensión y expectativa que hay entorno a todo esto.

"Podría responder a su pregunta amigo, pero porque hacerlo cuando usted mismo lo vera con sus propios ojos".-Dijo Regan, mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa de gozo y alegría sobre su cara.

Tras eso, el interior de aquella carpa quedo sumido en un total silencio mientras todos los que se encuentran ahí esperaban a que Grover volviera, el Dr. Hooves no tuvo más alternativa que soportar e inhalar aquellos nauseabundos aromas de podredumbre, carne y sangre al no ser capaz de poder sus patas delanteras al estar sujeto de estas susodichas extremidades con tal de poder recibir oxígeno para sus pulmones, una labor más ardua de lo que aparenta ser pues la fuerza y potencia de aquel hedor es sencillamente insoportable, no tiene ni la menor idea; y esto ocasiona que se le pregunte a si mismo mentalmente, como es que Regan es capaz de poder respirar sin ninguna dificultad en medio de este aire contaminado de inmundicia, en aquel tiempo de espera, los 2 elementos que están sujetando al doctor para evitar que pueda escapar; de manera constante e intermitente se cubrían la nariz con una de sus manos para no tener que estar respirando semejante hedor, sujetando al poni que tienen con una sola mano y con tal fuerza que le ocasionaban un ligero dolor y él podía sentir la presión que sus dedos le ejercían sobre su piel.

Pasaron unos minutos más y Grover entro de regreso a la carpa, trayendo lo que su líder le pidió consiguió en ambas manos y cubierto por una especie de frazada color café ligeramente oscuro pálido, la única forma que el Dr. Hooves pudo hallarle a aquel objeto que el soldado trago consigo era la de un triángulo isósceles lo cual no le ayudo prácticamente para nada en su intento de deducir que era aquello, tras intercambiar unas palabras con su comandante Grover hizo un saludo militar después de que Regan le diera una orden y camino justo hacia el centro del interior de la carpa, lugar sobre el cual dejo la pirámide de hierro y acto seguido; quitado la frazada que esta tiene encima, revelando lo que se encontraba debajo.

Aquello hizo que el Dr. Hooves primeramente se sorprendiera, para luego dar paso a la confusión y extrañeza y terminar con una mirada de simplicidad y curiosidad combinada con sus otras 2 expresiones o sensaciones anteriores al ver de qué se trataba, delante de él; en medio del interior de esa carpa, está contemplando algo que el describiría de la siguiente manera: una enorme pirámide isósceles puntiaguda de cuadro caras de aproximadamente unos 60 centímetros de altura, hecha al parecer de metal y la cual se encuentra parada sobre el suelo con la ayuda de 4 largas patas bastante similares a las de un taburete pero mucho más largas y altas; también hechas de metal.

Poco, más bien nulamente sabía él; que delante suyo, se encuentra lo que una vez fue uno de los métodos de tortura más crueles, dolorosos y horrorosos que la humanidad uso a lo largo de toda la época del medievo hasta el final de la época victoriana: se trata de una versión modificada del método conocido como; la estaca, en la cual se castigaba aquellos culpables de ser pirómanos o pirómanas en los tiempos de antaño, les colocaban grilletes en manos y pies, colocaban su entrepierna sobre la punta de la estaca y a través de tirar y bajar con cadenas los hacían subir y bajar sobre la punta hasta que terminaban muriendo de la manera más dolorosa que pudieran imaginar, solo hay un detalle, Regan no tiene pensado matar al Dr. Hooves él podría ser muy necesario para que logre conseguir su objetivo de atrapar a Daniel, quiere dejarle muy en claro que a él no le importa en lo más mínimo los deseos del poni de tierra que trajeron hacia su dimensión, por lo que va quebrarlo, quiere hacerlo sufrir, quiere oírle suplicar, llorar por su vida, que sea honesto con él y se comprometa completamente a ayudarlo a él y al resto de su escuadrón aun cuando rotundamente se niegue a ello.

"Muy bien, soldado Grover, a partir de ahora el prisionero es todo suyo, proceda; haga lo que mejor sabe hacer".-Dijo Regan mirando a Grover tras haber observado la estaca por unos segundos, dándole una nueva orden e indicaciones.

"Entendido señor".-Dijo Grover haciendo un saludo militar, para luego darse media vuelta y acercarse al poni que sus compañeros están sujetando.

Una vez parado delante de él, ambos intercambiaron una mirada Grover mirándolo con seriedad y neutralidad y el Dr. Hooves con un rostro mixto de confusión e incomprensión, Grover entonces levanto su brazo izquierdo, el cual acerco hacia el poni y lo sujeto de la cola, casi desde el nacimiento de esta.

"¿Qué…pero que…?".-Pregunto el doctor siendo incapaz de terminar las frases tras percatarse de todo esto y levanto la mirada para volver a encontrarse con los ojos del hombre que acaba de tomarlo de su cola.

"Las esposas".-Dijo Grover sin demora mirando a uno de los hombres que lo están sujetando de sus patas delanteras.

Entonces ambos elementos aumentaron la fuerza y la presión con la que están sujetando al doctor, tanto fue así que este pego un breve y fuerte grito de dolor, tras eso sin aflojar ni siquiera un poco, colocaron sus 2 patas delanteras detrás del doctor en su espalda y uno de ellos comenzó a ponerle unas esposas las cuales tiene ya abiertas, se las colocaron justo por encima de donde comienza sus cascos y las apretaron de tal manera que estas no pudieran deslizarse por dichos cascos para quitárselas, de hecho la presión es tanta que no es de extrañar que el flujo sanguíneo disminuya en esas áreas de su cuerpo y comience a sentir entumecimiento.

"Ahora suéltenlo".-Ordeno Grover a sus compañeros, quienes inmediatamente obedecieron y el Dr. Hooves termino quedándose ahora de cabeza y colgando de la mano de Grover, como si fuera un pescado recién atrapado, luego de lo cual Grover comenzó a acercarse hacia la estaca teniendo al doctor en su poder y en una posición que lo dejaba completamente vulnerable.

Parado delante de la estaca, Grover sostuvo al Dr. Hooves por encima de esta y Dr. Hooves no pudo hacer más que mirar hacia abajo; encontrándose con la puntiaguda intersección de los ángulos y caras de la forma piramidal de aquel horrible método de tortura, tras hacerlo, el Dr. Hooves levanto la cabeza o la bajo lo más que pudo para encontrarse con los ojos del soldado que lo está sosteniendo, haciendo que las miradas de ambos se cruzaran.

"¿…Q-Q-Que es lo que va a hacer conmigo?".-Pregunto aplanando sus orejas y con una expresión de preocupación, temor, inquietud sobre su cara, al mismo tiempo que; de cierta manera, le suplicaba ligeramente que por favor le tuviera compasión y clemencia.

Grover no respondió a su pregunta, simplemente se le quedo mirando con una expresión mixta de neutralidad y seriedad, entonces; tras unos cuantos segundos de silencio absoluto y expectativa, Grover soltó la cola del doctor quien inmediatamente sintió como el temor y la adrenalina le recorrían las arterias, para rápidamente atraparlo con su mano izquierda la cual todo el tiempo tuvo libre con hábiles reflejos antes de que el doctor pudiera caer encima de la punta metálica de la estaca de cabeza, tras atraparlo rápida e inmediatamente lo tomo entre sus manos sujetando de los costados del torso del poni, para luego darle vuelta; enderezándolo de la posición en la cual se encontraba anteriormente cuando lo sujetaba por su cola, para posteriormente, como si fuera un balón, un melón a algo parecido, levantarlo hacia arriba con un movimiento y luego bajarlo de igual manera hacia la punta de la estaca, haciendo que esta; de una manera tremendamente dolorosa, le perforara el recto y se quedara clavado en dicha estaca.

La descomunal oleada de dolor que azoto al Dr. Hooves fue tal; que este dejo escapar un fuerte alarido sintiendo aquella punta de metal desagradable y helada en su interior, fue lo único que pudo hacer; gritar del dolor, en estos momentos era lo único que sintió junto con aquella inconfundible requesón en sus globos oculares que dejaban en clara y total evidencia que su dolor es tan colosal, que no sería de extrañar que en algún momento, tarde y temprano rompa a llorar. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para contener su llanto, el Dr. Hooves tras dejar escapar aquel alarido repleto de dolor físico, bajo su cabeza y jadeando o respirando de manera pesada u entrecortada abrió los ojos con una expresión de sufrimiento sobre su cara y miro con total desasosiego, como líneas finas de su propia sangre comenzaban a descender y a deslizarse por encima de la superficie tridimensional de lo que podía ver de la estaca debajo suyo.

"Escuche doctor".-Dijo Grover, acercando su cara a la de él; haciendo que lo mirara y hablando con un tono de voz inquietante, áspero, seco e intimidante.-"Habrá 2 maneras con las cuales haremos esto, la fácil o la difícil; y solamente dependerá de usted y de sus respuestas con cuál de las 2 terminaremos pasando aquí nuestro tiempo, y puedo estar aquí todo el dia pero usted; esa es otra historia".-Dijo mirándolo directamente los ojos, mostrándose completamente ajeno al dolor y sufrimiento por el cual el Dr. Hooves está pasando en estos momentos.-"Así que dígame doctor, ¿A cuál de las 2 maneras recurriremos?".-Pregunto alejando su rostro del de él y cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de mirarlo.

El Dr. Hooves se le quedo mirando, sin poder sentir nada más que un gran dolor en estos momentos pero aun así logro seguir manteniéndose fiel a sus principios y convicciones, está decidido a no darles una respuesta que los satisfaciera pero tampoco una que los irritara, solo podía pensar en el dolor y decidió tratar de convencerlos con algo de súplica que por favor desistieran de toda esta violencia y crueldad innecesarias.

"Por favor, todo esto no es necesario, s-solo sáqueme de aquí y-y yo-".-Respondió e intento Hooves decir pero no pudo terminar la oración pues su respuesta no fue del agrado de Grover, quien rodo los ojos, descruzo sus brazos, se acercó un poco a la estaca o pirámide de acero y le propino una pequeña pero fuerte patada a una de las patas del aparato de tortura.

La fuerza con la que la golpeo fue suficiente para que aquella pata se levantara un poco del suelo pero no lo suficiente para que terminara tirándolo al suelo con todo y la estaca, en vez de ello la hizo "bailar" por así decirlo; ocasionando que su punta de metal que se encuentra en el interior del recto del Dr. Hooves combinado con los movimientos que realizo la estaca por aquella patada, rasgaran, cortaran y o pincharan las paredes internas del tracto de desechos del doctor, el cual dejo escapar algunos breves y pequeños pero fuertes gritos del dolor al igual que uno que otro un poco más prolongados, cerrando los ojos con fuerza en un intento por soportar tal dolor.

"Una mala respuesta la que nos acaba de dar doctor, ¿Por qué no nos facilita las cosas a todos?, sea honesto, díganos lo que queremos escuchar y todo esto así como el dolor que está sintiendo; terminara".-Dijo Grover volviéndose a cruzar de brazos para luego levantar su brazo derecho; solo desde su codo hacía arriba en un gesto.

Aquel horrible, casi inaguantable dolor que aumento debido a las recientes acciones de Grover comenzaban a desquebrajar la fuerza de voluntad y la determinación del doctor Hooves hacia sus ideales y principios, el cual por un momento pensó la idea de si decirle aquello que tanto quieren oír, pero aún conservaba la fuerza física y de voluntad suficientes para no dejar de aferrarse a ellas en un intento por proteger a los ponis de su hogar de un posible peligro venidero, además; decirles lo que quieren oír es como caminar por un campo minado o jugar a la ruleta rusa, pues franca y literalmente no tiene ni idea de que es lo que ellos quieren escuchar por parte suya.

"…No…p-pienso…decirles nada".-Dijo, mirando hacia abajo por un momento para luego mirar a Grover con una mirada seria, enojada y decidida, pero nublada y vidriosa debido al dolor, indicando que no le falta mucho para que; inconscientemente, comience a soltar lágrimas de dolor.

Esto hizo que Grover, tras mirarlo un momento; inflara su pecho por un segundo para inmediatamente después dejar escapar ese oxígeno a través de un suspiro de frustración, enojo y molestia el cual el dejo salir a través de sus fosas nasales en un gesto o respuesta física, para luego darse media vuelta, caminar hacia la entrada de la carpa y salir por esta, pocos segundos después regreso con unos grilletes con cadenas las cuales tienen una pequeña pero pesada bola de acero en el otro extremo de dichas cadenas y las cadenas no son precisamente largas. Esto hizo que el Dr. Hooves abriera los ojos, asustado y sorprendido pues con solo ver aquellos artículos comenzaron a llegarle a la mente un montón de hipótesis de que es lo que sus captores y su actual torturador, podrían hacerle con dichos artículos.

"Lo único que está haciendo; es hacernos y hacerse las cosas más difíciles doctor, y como siga así lo único que conseguiría será que el dolor que está sintiendo en estos momentos empeore".-Dijo Grover acercándose hacia el con una de esas cadenas con grillete y contrapeso de metal, haciendo el inconfundible sonido de la cadena en movimiento.

"No, no por favor, no lo haga, lo que sea menos esto".-Dijo el Dr. Hooves mirándolo con las orejas aplanadas, una expresión de súplica sobre su cara y con una voz ligeramente ahogada y algo desesperada.

"Como dije, técnicamente yo no soy el que le está haciendo esto doc".-Dijo Grover colocándole y cerrándole el grillete en su casco trasero derecho para luego levantar la bola de acerco; la cual tiene en su mano izquierda hasta la altura de su barbilla, haciendo que el doctor se le quedara viendo tanto a él como a dicho objeto metálico de forma esférica.-"Usted mismo es quien se lo está haciendo".-Dijo, con la expresión de su rostro tornándose más seria, severa y sombría pero sin dejarlo de manifiesto en su voz.

Acto seguido, con un movimiento de su mano dejo caer aquella esfera de metal de su mano, cuando esta cayo lo más que pudo que fue un poco más de la mitad de distancia que hay entre el casco trasero del Dr. Hooves y el suelo debido a la longitud de la cadena, sus entre 7 y 10 kilos de peso jalaron y tiraron de la pata trasera del poni de tierra, el cual dejo escapar un gran y fuerte grito de dolor, tanto por el estiramiento de sus músculos como por como el peso de dicha bola de metal en combinación con la gravedad; haciendo que toda su anatomía se moviera; aunque sea ligeramente hacia esa dirección y que por ende, la punta de metal de la estaca o pirámide de hierro le rasgara, cortara y o pinchara nuevamente las entrañas. Tras esto, el flujo de su sangre que esta fluctuando por la superficie del aparato de tortura aumento de manera ligera aunque también clara, el grito del doctor se transformó en un sollozo a causa del nuevo nivel de dolor que está comenzando a sentir pero sin que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos; aun, este susodicho nuevo nivel de dolor nuevamente comenzó a desquebrajar su fuerza de voluntad, valentía y determinación, las dudas y el ponderar mentalmente si darles su total cooperación nuevamente comenzaron a asaltar su mente y sus pensamientos, y su dolor está siendo tanto esta vez que aquella línea que mental o metafóricamente se hizo y que lo separaban de si cooperar con ellos a no hacerlo; se difuminó, desvaneció, está comenzando a romperse y está a un paso de decirles y suplicarles llorando a moco tendido lo que sea con tal de que dejen de torturarlo y hacerlo sufrir.

Tras gritar, y comenzando a sollozar sin llorar al mismo tiempo que mantenía los ojos cerrados, bajo su cabeza girándola ligeramente hacia su derecha.

"…P-Por favor…".-Dijo, sollozando y usando sus últimas fuerzas para no llorar, abriendo los ojos y mirando directamente a Grover, con sus ojos vidriosos e inundados en lágrimas a causa del sufrimiento.-"…Ya basta…por favor…duele…duele como no tienen idea…por favor…s-solo paren…".-Suplico con una voz rota y sollozante estando al borde del llanto.

Esto hizo que Grover rodara los ojos en un gesto físico de molestia, irritación, enojo y frustración para luego volver a colocar su mirada sobre él, ya le ha explicado varias veces lo que tiene que hacer para terminar con todo ese sufrimiento pero el finge, parece o literalmente no entiende y no piensa volver explicárselo una vez más, entonces; sin decir absolutamente nada se le acerco y se agacho para tomar el otro grillete el cual dejo a un lado de la pirámide de hierro, en el suelo.

"No, ¡No!, ¡No por favor!".-Exclamo el Dr. Hooves atemorizado y poniéndose inquieto e histérico, queriendo ya no sentir más ese horrible dolor del que está siendo víctima, pero Grover lo ignoro por completo e intento tomar su pata trasera izquierda.-"¡No!; ¡no lo haga, basta, pare, deténgase; por favor; POR FAVOR!".-Dijo, gritando a todo pulmón al final y moviendo o sacudiéndose tanto como le fuera posible, dichos movimientos suyos fueron tan desesperados que comenzaron a mover la estaca la cual tiene debajo de el al mismo tiempo que movía histérica y frenéticamente su pata trasera izquierda con tal de que él no la pudiera sujetar, el mismo comenzó a ocasionarse más heridas internas y dolor con aquellos intentos de resistencia pero pareció no importarle, aun sintiendo un inmenso dolor no se detuvo; seguramente creyendo que el dolor que le traería ese otro grillete seria mucho peor que este.

Lo único que consiguió con todo esto; además de un intento vano para no seguir sufriendo, fue que el solo prolongo dicho sufrimiento por unos segundos más con ellos intentos de resistirse u oponerse. Grover se molestó, frustro y enfureció mucho con este acto de resistencia de su parte, tanto fue así que tras intentar agarrar su pata trasera izquierda sin éxito varias veces, se colgó aquel grillete con cadena en su hombro derecho, logro tomar y sujetar la corbata que el doctor Hooves lleva puesta con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha le propino un fuerte y potente puñetazo justo en la mejilla para luego hacerlo regresar con una arremetida directa hacia la punta de su hocico; golpeándolo con la muñeca de su mano esta vez. Sus golpes fueron tan fuertes que tanto la mejilla como la punta del hocico de Hooves terminaron rojas y palpitantes del dolor, por suerte no le quebró, tiro o saco algún diente pero su nariz por otro lado, comenzó a sangrar y debido a la fuerza e impacto de estos golpes el inmediatamente dejo de pelear y resistirse, solamente se limitó a quejarse de esta nueva ola de dolor, teniendo los ojos cerrados y cabizbajo.

Esto facilito muchísimo y completamente las intenciones de su torturador, el cual sin ningún problema le coloco el grillete y de igual manera a como lo hizo con el otro con anterioridad, levanto la pesada bola metálica que tiene en su otro extremo para luego soltarla y hacerla caer, esto hizo que el enorme dolor físico del Dr. Hooves volviera a incrementarse y en respuesta a esto dejo escapar un potente grito en el cual empleo todo el oxígeno almacenado en sus pulmones, su dolor fue tanto que aquel grito duro casi un par de minutos enteros y su cuerpo; intentando en lo más posible de no moverse de la cintura para abajo, comenzó a tener contracciones musculares producto de cómo está empezando a retorcerse por el dolor, las lágrimas; aun teniendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza, comenzaron a brotar de sus globos oculares sin ninguna barrera o atadura.

Cuando finalmente termino de gritar y recupero un poco de oxígeno, lo único que pudo hacer; estando inclinando hacia adelante con su cabeza casi hasta la altura de su cintura, fue manteniendo los ojos cerrados comenzar a respirar de manera entre cortada como es común en alguien que está llorando sin absolutamente nada que se lo impida.

"…Basta…no más…por favor…".-Dijo abriendo los ojos y levantando la cabeza para mirar tanto a Grover como todos los demás presentes, sin dejar de llorar, casi susurrándolo al ya no tener casi fuerzas para resistir semejante agobio y tormento, y de una manera tan lastimera que más de uno querría hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance con tal de ayudarlo, pero no en el caso de Regan y sus hombres al parecer, pues mantuvieron aquellas expresiones serias y frías sobre su cara sin inmutarse siquiera ante el sufrimiento ajeno del poni.-"…Ha-Hare lo que sea, lo prometo; tienen mi palabra, no le diré a nadie sobre esto, ha-hare que como si nada hubiera pasado, pero por favor…deténganse, paren ya".-Dijo suplicando, rogándoles, su dolor y sufrimiento llegaron una escala y nivel tales que aquella determinación, valentía, necedad y fuerza de voluntad que antes tenía terminaron a ras del suelo, no peor aún; se evaporaron y esfumaron en el aire, no quedo absolutamente nada de ellas, dejando en su lugar a un poni completamente aterrado, débil, indefenso y en pleno estado de agonía.

Aun a pesar de lo que dijo, y sabiendo que dirá cualquier cosa con tal de evitar más dolor, Grover aprovecho que finalmente fue capaz de romperlo tanto a él como a su voluntad y se le acerco, se detuvo justo delante de él y tomo las cadenas de los grilletes que tiene en sus patas traseras para luego de tirar de estas hacia abajo; con fuerza, jalando y empujando el cuerpo del doctor más hacia esa dirección y ende, ocasionando que la punta aguda de metal de la pirámide de hierro se le incrustara todavía más en sus entrañas, haciéndole emitir un fuerte y potente alarido de dolor, el nivel de dolor al que accedió con esto está siendo tan colosal para su persona que Grover se percató que estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento pero él se lo evito volteando a ver a uno de los 2 hombres que hay detrás de él, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para que se acercara, el cual se percató de ello e inmediatamente obedeció y siguiendo la orden dada por Grover sin hacer uso de la palabra, de uno de los bolsillos del torturador del poni de tierra saco una jeringa la cual está cargada de adrenalina y la cual le inyecto al susodicho poni, la cual inmediata y rápidamente comenzó a surtir efecto impidiéndole desmayarse.

"Ni siquiera lo piensa doctor".-Dijo Grover, luego de que el poni de tierra con doctorado lo mirara a los ojos tras inyectársele dicha sustancia química, para luego volver a tirar de las cadenas de sus grilletes; haciéndole gritar.-"No hemos terminado todavía, ¿Por qué es tan testarudo doc; eh?, ¿tiene idea de lo que pasara si seguimos así? Su tracto y sistema de desechos terminara inservible, desecho y hecho puré, yo no será capaz de hacer sus necesidades sin sufrir un agudo, profundo, inmenso, desgarrador dolor, comenzara a tener hemorragias internas las cuales posiblemente pondrán en gran riesgo su vida y no contamos con nadie en nuestra unidad que podrá ayudarlo con eso, usted decide doctor; ¿quiere vivir o acaso prefiere la muerte?".-Dijo, sin dejar de estar ejerciendo fuerza, peso y presión sobre sus grilletes mientras lo miraba con una mirada seria, molesta y enojada; buscando el expreso propósito de aterrarlo hasta los huesos, lo cual le funciono, pues el Dr. Hooves volteo a verlo y dejo escapar una especie de pequeño de jadeo; el cual estuvo repleto de un palpitante, desgastante terror.

"¡No; no, por favor no, quiero vivir, quiero vivir!".-Dijo, con la última frase rompiéndose en un sollozo de agonía, miseria y ruego, cerrando los ojos y con su cabeza un poco girada hacia su derecha la cual dejo caer un poco debido a la abrumadora desesperación de la cual ahora es presa.

"Entonces confiese doctor, eso es todo lo que necesita hacer".-Dijo Grover esperando convencerlo y con indiferencia, para nuevamente tirar con fuerza de las cadenas de sus grilletes.

"¡AHHH!; ¡ALTO; ALTO, ESTA BIEN; ESTA BIEN, HABLARE!".-Exclamo siendo y sintiéndose completamente incapaz de seguir soportando un segundo más de tan horrible y terrible tortura, mirando al humano a los ojos.

Esto hizo que Grover redujera un poco el peso, la presión y la fuerza con la que lo está torturando, lo cual no fue para nada la gran cosa pues Hooves aún sigue sintiendo un gran dolor pero este es sin dudas mejor y menor al que sintió con anterioridad.

"Es verdad; lo confieso, si soy un físico graduado con honores en una de las mejores instituciones educativas de conocimiento científico en Equestria".-Dijo, casi exclamando y sollozando dado que gran parte del dolor del fue víctima sigue latente en él, esto hizo que Regan finalmente se le acercara nuevamente; interesado e intrigado por lo que está diciendo, de lo cual el escuchara cada palabra con suma atención.-"N-No estoy seguro de que es en lo que quieren que los ayude, p-pero les prometo que trabajare dia y noche para dar con la respuesta del problema que sea que tengan, s-solo les pido que terminen con esto de una vez…por favor…por favor…".-Dijo, intercalando su mirada entre Grover y Regan al último de los cuales se le quedo mirando mientras le suplicaba.

"¿Se compromete completamente a ayudarnos doctor?".-Pregunto Regan, mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad y frialdad.

Hooves respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y mirándolo con un rostro triste, adolorido y preocupado teniendo las orejas aplanadas, esto hizo que Regan frunciera el ceño y tirara con fuerza de la cadena del grillete que tiene en su pata izquierda, haciendo que este gritara por medio segundo luego de lo cual enmudeció repentinamente dicho grito y se quedó con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la boca muy abierta; en una clara expresión de total agonía.

"Eso no es responder doctor, es asentir con la cabeza".-Dijo Regan con autoridad y severidad sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

"¡Ahh!, ¡Si; si!, me comprometeré por completo a ayudarlos, le daré información de cualquier duda que tenga sobre Equestria, lo prometo; lo juro".-Dijo el Dr. Hooves tras abrir los ojos mirando a Regan y terminando con un rostro de preocupación, jadeando de su boca la cual tiene abierta y mirándolo con expectativa.

Regan se le quedo mirando durante varios segundos en total silencio, imposibilitando; debido a que mantuvo aquella expresión seria de autoridad y severidad, el hecho de saber en que estará pensando, luego de lo que parecieron horas o incluso días en un sentido metafórico, dicho comandante pelirrojo finalmente comunico su respuesta dándole una orden a su mano derecha y principal especialista de tortura e interrogatorio de su unidad.

"Grover, bájelo de ahí".-Dijo haciendo que su mano derecha volteara a verlo, justo después de que lo dijera y de que el Dr. Hooves lo escuchara; inmediatamente se hizo presente en él una gigantesca sensación de alivio y alegría, la cual lo hizo dibujar una pequeña sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara y a levantar sus orejas.-"Tal parece que al fin tenemos lo que buscábamos".-Dijo, mirando al doctor y sin quitar su mirada de él.

Grover entonces tomo al Dr. Hooves con ambas manos y lentamente comenzó a levantarlo, el doctor cerro los ojos con fuerza, gruño y refunfuño dejando de manifiesto el dolor que está sintiendo al ser sacado de ahí pero estaba lo está resistiendo con cierto gusto pues sabe que después de eso; no volverá a sentir semejante dolor nunca jamás, o al menos eso es lo que cree. Tras bajarlo de la estaca y colocarlo en el suelo, Grover le ordeno a los otros 2 soldados que también se encuentran ahí la llave de las esposas que tiene puestas, el soldado que la tiene se la entrego sin perder tiempo y entonces le retiro las esposas al poni de tierra experto en física.

"Gracias. Muchas gracias".-Dijo el doctor tras colocar sus patas delanteras de nuevo sobre el suelo y mirando a Regan a los ojos; sintiendo un verdadero y genuino agradecimiento tal y como el mismo dijo mientras le quitaban los grilletes que tiene en sus patas traseras y aun sintiendo fragmentos palpitantes y latentes de ese enorme dolor y esa tortura en su recto pero ignorándolo por el momento.

Regan por su lado, simplemente se le quedo mirando con esa mirada seria, fría, autoritaria y severa sin decir absolutamente nada, el doctor abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo; pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, dejo escapar un breve grito de dolor cerrando los ojos y levantando la cabeza hacia arriba cuando sintió algo haciendo presión sobre su pata trasera izquierda, como si Grover o el soldado que lo acompaña lo estuvieran sujetando y apretando con fuerza de ahí, cuando giro su cabeza hacia su izquierda para mirar de que se trataba, se encontró con que nuevamente tiene un grillete con cadena en su pata; el cual a diferencia de los anteriores de una tiene bola de hierro pequeña sino una de mayores de dimensiones, como el de un melón en la dimensión humana. Esto lo hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido teniendo su boca ligeramente abierta mientras miraba aquella gran bola de acero.

"¿Pe…Pe-Pe-Pero…?".-Se preguntó desconcertado e intento tirar de aquella enorme bola de acero, la cual consiguió pero haciendo que solamente se deslizara muy pocos centímetros; lo cual lo costó mucho esfuerzo físico de su parte.-"¿Qué, Que es esto?".-Pregunto aun desconcertado y volteando a ver a Regan.

"Solo es una precaución, por si acaso doctor; no podemos arriesgarnos a que intente escapar ¿o sí?".-Contesto el comandante, terminando con una sonrisa sobre su cara e intento ser irónico y cómico al final; desde su retorcida, sombría y afectada mente.

"Pe-Pero yo les dije que estoy completamente dispuesto a colaborar y cooperar con ustedes, esto no es necesario".-Dijo Hooves, intercalando su mirada entre la gran bola de acero que tiene sujeta a su pata a manera de yunque o ancla y el comandante humano que tiene enfrente.

"Muchos años de experiencia me han ayudado a no dejar cabida a posibles cabos sueltos doctor, le sugiero que comience a acostumbrarse porque no tengo pensado cambiar de parecer".-Dijo Regan, volviendo a tornarse serio, frio y severo mientras miraba al poni de tierra directo a los ojos; el cual se sorprendió un poco más de lo que ya estaba.-"Muy bien, armen una nueva tienda solo para él y denle algo que pueda beber y comer, una vez que termine comenzaremos charlar de verdad doctor, andando".-Dijo, mirando a los 3 hombres que tiene delante de él y que lo estuvieron acompañando todo este tiempo, para luego mirar nuevamente al Dr. Hooves y finalmente se diera media vuelta, comenzando a alejarse y a acercarse hacia la entrada de la carpa en la que se encuentran.

Entonces los 2 hombres que estuvieron asistiendo a Grover y a su comandante se le acercaron al doctor, uno de ellos lo tomo con sus 2 manos sujetándolo de los costados de su torso para luego levantarlo del suelo como si fuera un perro de pequeña estatura y tamaño, su compañero por el otro lado tomo aquella enorme bola de acero que le impedirá escapar con ambas manos y le levanto del suelo haciendo algo de esfuerzo; para quedarse cargándola teniendo dicho objeto a la altura y justo delante de su vientre, y acto seguido; ellos, en compañía de Grover y del Dr. Hooves abandonaron el interior de esa carpa en la que se encuentran luego de que Grover cerrara la "ventana" de esta que fue abierta con anterioridad para permitir el paso de la luz natural del exterior y que sirviera como medio de iluminación, tanto para ellos como para su superior.

Mientras se retiraban de ahí, el Dr. Hooves aprovecho para tomar muy merecido de descanso luego de la atroz agonía física que le hicieron pasar, con sus 4 cascos apuntando hacia el suelo, sin hacer ni el más mínimo esfuerzo con ellos y cabizbajo, con su mirada clavada sobre el suelo y con una expresión de tristeza, lamentación, culpa, aflicción y cansancio sobre su rostro. Si bien se siente realmente feliz y aliviado de aquel horrible, inmenso, insoportable dolor finalmente haya terminado en su mayoría; pues aun siente los restos persistentes y palpitantes de este, no puede evitar sentirse verdaderamente mal; inclusive podría decirse que asqueado, hacia sí mismo, pues le concedió a sus captores lo que tanto querían y ahora posiblemente, su hogar, sus amigos, seres queridos y todo lo que él conoce de su dimensión; están corriendo un gran, enorme peligro. Pero ¿quién podría culparlo?, todos siempre damos por sentado; en especial aquellos de nosotros que practicamos o entrenamos alguna clase de deporte donde el dolor físico y los golpes están a la orden del dia, que somos más duros, fuertes y resistentes de lo que pensamos incluso en un sentido general cuando no practicamos ninguna clase de deporte, trabajo pesado u algo por el estilo, pero la cruda verdad es que no.

Esa clase de dolor físico no se acerca ni por asomo al dolor que alguien siente, vive y experimenta cuando es torturado o torturada, tanto es así que en solo cuestión de minutos seguramente nos quebraríamos como un huevo y suplicaríamos la muerte antes de seguir sintiendo aunque sea por un minuto más; semejante dolor, a decir verdad el Dr. Hooves resulto ser alguien muy fuerte, realmente fuerte pues a pesar de su agonía, en ningún momento rogo o pidió que le matasen y más de uno pensaría más en su propia vida y supervivencia que la de los demás de haber estado en su lugar, pero esto él no lo sabe o lo está ignorando absolutamente debido a la situación por la que acaba de pasar. Ahora mismo se está auto-flagelando, reprendiéndose en la seguridad de sus pensamientos, tachándose a sí mismo de ser egoísta y débil por no haberse esforzado más por soportar ese dolor y no decirles nada a esos seres crueles y perversos que ahora lo tienen bajo su poder, sin tener a consideración la idea de que posiblemente lo hubiesen hecho sufrir aún más de no haberles dicho absolutamente nada, posiblemente lo hubieran hecho sufrir hasta la muerte.

Como dije antes, no fue para nada su culpa; tal y como Grover aprovechando el haberlo destrozado intento hacer para lavarle el cerebro durante su tortura, los únicos y auténticos causantes son el, su comandante y sus compañeros, y ahora; teniéndolo a él bajo su poder Regan comenzaba a dar por sentado o por hecho, que ahora tiene un haz bajo la manga con el cual ponerse un paso o más por delante de sus nuevos enemigos jurados: Los habitantes de toda Equestria.

 **Aclaraciones y o explicaciones.**

 **Quiero aprovechar para aclarar y explicar una cosa entorno a Daniel y Pinkie, en caso de que se lo pregunten; el Pinkie sentido de nuestra querida organizadora de fiestas no funciona con Daniel o entorno a lo que pueda ocurrirle a él, ¿la razón? Pueden suponer si quieren que se deba al hecho de que Daniel es humano y por lo tanto; es un ser de otra dimensión por lo que las habilidades de Pinkie, por alguna razón no surten efecto entorno a él, pero lo cierto es; que como Twilight aprendió cuando supo y se enteró de esto, es una pregunta que sencilla y llanamente: No tiene una respuesta alguna.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta, eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos; la próxima :).


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 12: Complicación.**

 **Pyro Phoenix-Bird:** Gracias :), siéndote honesto; de todas las 6 mane ella es la que más trabajo me cuesta representar con la máxima fidelidad posible, debido a lo impredecible, burbujeante y extravagante que ella es, así que no te prometo que vayas a ver más de estos momentos característicos de ella y más porque conforme avance el fic este ira volviendo más y más oscuro, pesado y desesperanzador, ni siquiera ella saldrá endeble de lo que pasara en el futuro y te aseguro que nunca jamás volverá a ser la Pinkie que todos conocemos y a la que estamos tan acostumbrados. Amigo, ¿enserio crees que con solo vivir una vez una experiencia realmente intensa a pesar de su corta edad; no seguirá siendo inocente de mente?; las únicas maneras en las que eso pasaría serian 3: 1.-Que ella crezca, 2.-Que sea testigo de un asesinato sangriento o 3.-Viviendo más experiencias parecidas a las que vivió con los soldados que están tras Daniel. Amigo por favor, no relaciones a mi yo de este fic con el de la vida real; tú sabes muy bien que no soy como este Daniel. Te aseguro que en la vida real tampoco, o muy rara; pero realmente muy rara vez, ya que me considero una persona amargada pero eso no significa que no tenga mis momentos como todos. Esa no es la razón por la que no le reprocho, la verdadera razón es mucho más íntima y profunda. Tienes razón, pero razón a medias. Si, de hecho me inspire en eso para esa parte de Twilight porque ella ha estudiado la magia casi toda su vida; y que le digan que no existe seguramente la haría reaccionar de esa manera o al menos parecido. Gracias por decirme lo de las pipas, lo tendré en mente a partir de ahora. Amigo, ya he dejado bastante claro desde el principio del fic que Daniel no es alguien que haga lo correcto porque quiere, él no es ni quiere ser un héroe, por lo que si fuera tú; no me haría esas ilusiones. No hay imagen, como dije es una versión modificada; yo mismo la idee y cree por lo que no hay imágenes en internet sobre la estaca que les mostré en el capítulo interior, oh te aseguro que ellos tendrán su merecido; pero eso sí, no esperes que su final sea tan endiabladamente gratificante como los finales de los villanos de mi repertorio que ya conoces, como Trenton o Magnus. Si yo fuera tu no llegaría a conclusiones antes de tiempo amigo.

 **CrisKakis:** Si te refieres a Regan y su grupo; y en determinado caso en la vida real con los soldados que han participado en una guerra, entonces tienes razón, ya que la brutalidad y el horror de estas los cambian para mal como a todos; pero si te refieres en un sentido general a todos los soldados incluso en la vida real, de estar en tu lugar yo no generalizaría; gracias a la experiencia tengo bien entendido que no todos pueden ser perversos y crueles por pertenecer a un determinado bando, la prueba de esto está en la segunda guerra mundial con los nazis, no todos fueron sádicos, malvados y crueles, tengo bien sabido ciertas excepciones, la más clara de ellas; por citar a alguien, es el Capitán Wilm Hosenfeld, quien salvo a varias familias polacas y judías durante la guerra en vez de matarlas u ordenar enviarlas a campos de concentración, y lo hizo de manera incondicional arriesgando incluso su propia vida. Ojala que no lo hagan amigo, y no te preocupes; acepto tus disculpas :). Gracias amigo y las respuestas a tus preguntas aparecerán en este capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes.

 **El puto amo 777:** XD, tranquilo; como dije no es que me harte o canse, sino que más bien me alaga y divierte :) y estoy de acuerdo contigo, es extremadamente difícil encontrar un fic que te atrape y te emocione de principio a fin, y te deje con las ansias y el suspendo de saber que ocurrirá después, XD eso lo sacaste de Deadpool ¿no es así?, y sí; en efecto todo está comenzando a ponerse turbio, que disfrutes del capítulo amigo.

 **Mientras tanto, en la dimensión ecuestre; en el castillo de Twilight.**

Dicha alicornio se encuentra en su lugar que más fascinación le causa; la biblioteca de su hogar hecho de cristal, en la cual se encuentra caminando de lado a lado sin parar con la angustia y la ansiedad a flor de piel y siendo un auténtico manojo de nervios viviente, completamente sumida en sus abruptos pensamientos de impaciencia, pánico, angustia y desesperación que como siempre tratándose de ella; la hacía sentir aun peor de lo que ya se encuentra, no es de extrañar que se encuentre en semejante estado después de todo Regan le confirmo antes de regresar a la dimensión humana que ahora ya ve; tanto a ella como al resto de los ponis y demás criaturas que fungen como habitantes de ese bello, mágico y colorido mundo que ella conoce como Equestria, como enemigos jurados y por ende, obstáculos y o impedimentos en su búsqueda tras Daniel.

Twilight se encuentra tan sumergida en su mente y sus pensamientos que parecía que se encontraba; metafóricamente hablando en su mayoría, completamente fuera de este mundo y al borde de la locura absoluta, a diferencia de casi todas aquellas ocasiones anteriores en las que se alteraba de manera innecesaria pues se basaba en especulaciones y "tal veces"; esta vez sí tiene todo el derecho y la razón para encontrarse en ese estado con una solidez argumental innegable e irrefutable, pues la declaración del comandante humano que converso con ella fue más que clara, ella ahora da por sentado que toda la raza humana le ha declarado la guerra a toda Equestria y a sus habitantes; sin tener la más mínima idea de que a lo mucho, solo se enfrentaran a Regan y a toda su unidad pero como dije antes ella desconoce y carece por completo de esta información.

Ella, sin detenerse ni por un solo segundo de aquel andar de angustia, desesperación, temor y preocupación, miraba las estanterías llenas de libros de su biblioteca personal; por un par de segundos o un poco más como máximo, para luego desviar su mirada hacia otra estantería, hacia un lado o al otro, al entretecho, al suel cualquier otro punto en específico de la habitación en la que se encuentra en un intento físico desesperado y necesario con el cual lograra tranquilizarse y relajar sus exaltados nervios, sin conseguir o lograr ningún éxito en ello, el simple hecho de lograr esto último o algo lo más ligeramente parecido seria tomado como verdadero milagro o alivio para su ser, pero por lo que estamos presenciado eso no parece ser posible o aparenta ser siquiera una opción.

Al igual que en dicho andar, ella no paraba de hacer toda clase de gestos o muestras que dejaban en clara evidencia y de manifiesto su actual estado de gran alteración mental; teniendo sus orejas aplanadas y un rostro que dejaba por escrito como se está sintiendo ahora, ella se mordía el borde de sus cascos como si de unas se tratara, sudaba abiertamente y sin ninguna clase de escrúpulo o impedimento como si fuera un porcino, miraba en todas direcciones con angustia; como esperando poder encontrar la respuesta a todos sus problemas en alguna de dichas direcciones, temblaba del pavor al solo pensar en lo que podría llegar a pasar o en como terminaría todo después de dicho conflicto bélico entre ecuestres y los humanos como si fuera una gelatina o peor aún inclusive, su pelaje se encuentra claramente erizado; su crin, melena y cola, se encuentran algo despeinadas y desalineadas con algunos mechones de dichas partes sobresaliendo de manera clara y notoria del resto de dichos conjuntos, en respuesta a todo el estrés, ansiedad y adrenalina que le estoy recorriendo el cuerpo, y por ultimo; sentía que apenas podía respirar, lo cual está demostrando físicamente de una manera completamente abierta, jadeada hiperventilando en búsqueda de oxígeno, con su pecho sin dejar de subir y bajar al estarse desinflando e inflando de manera constante e incesante, el oxígeno que está inhalando está siendo suficiente para que su organismo interno funcione lo más correctamente imposible; pero debido a las pocas cantidades que está respirando, estas no son suficiente para poder ayudarla y apoyarla con su actual estado emocional.

En ese momento, una de las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron y de esta; Starlight asomo su cabeza para echar una mirada en el interior pues se encuentra en búsqueda de su mejor amiga y ex mentora, tras mirar el interior de dicha habitación de una forma panorámica; de izquierda a derecha, logro dar con la forma de la alicornio color purpura sobre la cual coloco su mirada y en ese momento; tras haber escuchado y de percatarse del rechinido de la puerta, Twilight giro su cabeza en esa dirección, encontrándose con su amiga unicornio y ex alumna.

"Ahí estas Twilight".-Dijo Starlight con algo de alegría mientras se adentraba en la habitación y caminaba hacia la princesa de la amistad.-"Te he estado buscando, disculpa que me haya demorado; fui a ver a Trixie después de que hable con los habitantes del pueblo y-".-Dijo mientras se le acercaba, para luego detenerse abruptamente dejando el resto de su oración sin terminar y mirando a su amiga con sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa, pues en ese preciso momento se percató del estado agitado y exaltado en el cual se encuentra.-"¿T-Twilight, que paso?, ¿estás bien?".-Pregunto algo preocupada, y su rostro adquirió una expresión a dicho sentimiento anteriormente mencionado.

"¡NO!".-Respondió la alicornio; con una exclamación, un fuerte grito repleto de desesperación, angustia y preocupación, el cual fue tan abrupto, estridente y repentino que termino espantando y asustando a la poderosa unicornio que tiene enfrente, haciendo que esta se le quedara viendo atónita, ligeramente boquiabierta y con su casco derecho suspendido por encima del suelo.-"¡No lo estoy, para nada me siento así!".-Dijo en continuación, y con un timbre y un tono de voz tan alto que podría decirse que aún sigue gritando y o exclamando.

"Por Celestia; ¿Qué paso Twilight?, ¿Por qué estás tan agitada?".-Pregunto la unicornio, preocupándose aún más por su amiga bajando su casco de regreso al suelo; tan preocupada esta por ella que aplano sus orejas y se le quedo viendo con una expresión mixta de tristeza y preocupación.

"Es Regan, el…el…el…".-Dijo titubeando, dudando si decírselo o no y girando su cabeza hacia su derecha para luego mirar hacia el suelo; mirando por encima de su hombro derecho.

"…¿El Qué?, dímelo Twilight; por favor".-Dijo Starlight igual o incluso más preocupada, moviendo su cabeza y su cuello hacia abajo para intentar verla a los ojos ;y dar un par de pasos hacia ella acercándosele, terminando con una ligera sanitación de ruego o suplica sobre su expresión facial de preocupación.

Entonces, Twilight cerró los ojos con fuerza y frunció su labio inferior el cual metió dentro de su boca; con los dientes de su mandíbula superior haciendo presión sobre dicho labio y con su cuerpo temblando de manera agresiva, como si fuera una olla, tetera o caldero a punto de explotar, como si intentara contenerse físicamente para no decírselo pero dicho intento de su parte fue en vano, no funciono.

"¡REGAN NOS DECLARO LA GUERRA!".-Exclamo y grito manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, girando su cabeza hacia su ex alumna.

Esta revelación y declaración hicieron que la sorpresa de la unicornio se elevara a niveles insospechados e incuantificables; siendo por lo tanto imposible medir o dar una idea aproximada de la sorpresa que ahora la está embargando, literalmente no puede creer ni dar crédito alguno a lo que acaba de escuchar.

"…¿E-E-Estas segura?".-Preguntando Starlight en un estado de perplejidad, incredulidad y preocupación tales que tartamudeo cuando lo dijo.

"¡Sí!".-Exclamo su amiga alicornio, con una voz quebrada y ligera pero perceptiblemente ahogada; como si estuviera a punto de llorar, cosa la cual es así pero de alguna manera está siendo fuerte y capaz de contenerse, para luego abrir los ojos y mirar a sobresaliente ex alumna a los ojos.-"El mismo me lo dijo justo antes de que se fuera".-Dijo, en un estado emocionalmente destrozado; o al menos al borde de esto, para luego volver a cerrar los ojos solo que sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo físico en esta acción y bajar un poco la cabeza.

Starlight se encontraba realmente conmocionada en un mal sentido e impactada en estos momentos luego de haber escuchado esas respuestas de parte de su mejor amiga, jamás se imaginó que una simple conversación con ese sujeto terminaría convirtiéndose en esto, al no ser psíquica o poseer la habilidad de leer las mentes de los demás y desconociendo por completo las verdaderas intenciones que Twilight tenía cuando accedió y se decidió a conversar con él; no posee ni tiene la más mínima idea que esto mismo fue lo que Twilight intento evitar, intento mantenerse lo más optimista y positiva que le fue posible creyendo que conseguirían más amigos nuevos en lugar de enemigos pero como claramente dije en el capítulo anterior; sus intentos terminaron siendo en vano y para mayor remate, dado que no posee conocimiento de esto o le es imposible tenerlo a consideración en estos momentos debido a su actual estado, en estos momentos creyó que seguramente los habitantes; sus amigos, del pueblo el cual se convertido en su hogar se encuentran resentidos hacia ella porque se tomaron su decisión de haber atendido a Regan como si les hubiese dado la espalda.

Starlight se quedó muda, sin palabras y con la mente completamente en blanco, sin poder ocurrírsele nada que decir en estos momentos con respecto a esta nueva situación la cual su amiga le dio a conocer, simplemente pudo y se limitó en pensar en su gran y querida amiga que tiene enfrente dado el estado en el que se encuentra, y con tal es esperar hacerla sentir mejor se decidió a intentar mostrarle el lado positivo o bueno de esto o cuando menos; hacerle ver que no todo esta tan mal como cree.

"Tranquila Twilight, todo estará bien; ya lo ve-".-Dijo acercándose a ella con un tono de voz compasivo y empático mientras colocaba su casco derecho sobre su hombro; mirándola a la cara pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir pues la joven princesa se lo impidió.

"¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿Cómo PUEDES DECIR QUE TODO ESTARA BIEN?!, ¡ESTAMOS EN GUERRA CON LOS HUMANOS STARLIGHT!, ¡Absolutamente nada está bien!".-Exclamo Twilight abriendo los ojos mientras miraba directamente los de su amiga con un rostro y un tono de voz de desesperación, desasosiego y angustia realmente abrumadores, para luego girarse 45 grados hacia su derecha y caminar un metro hacia esa dirección mientras decía lo último.

"Bueno; de acuerdo, está bien; tienes razón, pero tú; tus amigas y yo hemos enfrentado grandes amenazas en el pasado, estoy segura que podremos lidiar con esto y además; recuerda todo lo que me ensenaste cuando era tu alumna, si con eso yo y Trixie logramos que incluso Farínx cambiara y se uniera al resto de los cambiantes, estoy segura que también podremos hacerlos cambiar de parecer".-Dijo la unicornio, acercándose y deteniéndose a medio metro de distancia de la princesa de la amistad, lo primero de todo este monologo diciéndolo con un rostro preocupado para que después este se satinara con un poco de alegría; lo cual ella hizo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de optimismo sobre su cara, todo mientras gesticulaba un poco con su casco derecho.

"¡NO, ESO NO FUNCIONARA!".-Exclamo y grito la alicornio levantando la cabeza como si fuera un lobo dispuesto a aullarle al firmamento nocturno, igualmente de una manera tan abrupta e inesperada que Starlight volvió a espantarse.-"Regan fue muy claro al respecto, el solo quiere a Daniel y dice que todos aquellos que se interpongan en su camino y estén dispuestos a protegerlo de él; ¡son sus enemigos!".-Dijo, abriendo los ojos y volteando a ver su hombro izquierdo para mirar a la unicornio a los ojos, para; acto seguido, darse media vuelta girando su cuerpo de regreso hacia ella.-"Tu no estuviste ahí cuando me lo digo Starlight, pudo ver en su mirada que fue honesto y sincero; y-y también…parecía que le encanto que todo haya terminado de esa forma. Pareció disfrutarlo, como si hubiera querido que todo hubiera sido así desde un principio…cu-cuando Daniel ma-mato a los de su propia especie creí que ya no podría llegar a ver algo peor, pero cuando Regan se fue me di cuenta de que estaba ¡completamente equivocada!. R-Regan…pa-pareció…un auténtico monstruo comparado con Daniel, Daniel no disfruto haber matado a los de su especie; lo sé, lo vi, no se deleitó, ni se divirtió, no demostró haber sentido absolutamente nada, p-pero Regan; e-el no mato a nadie, pero vi…algo que jamás que podría llegar a ver en su mirada, algo que no podría ni describir pero…fue aterrador, completamente aterrador. N-Nunca jamás me he sentido tan asustada en toda mi vida.".-Dijo, comenzando sin siquiera dándose cuenta; de que comenzó a llorar en silencio, las lágrimas brotaban de sus parpados y sus ojos color purpura para luego deslizarse por sus mejillas de una manera constante, con su voz siendo ahogada por este hecho; algo de lo que ella tampoco se dio cuenta.-"S-Sé que te ensenado todo lo que se sobre la amistad, pero después de lo que vi; odio decirlo pero, no creo Regan sea merecedor de la magia de la amistad, ni siquiera de verla o saber algo sobre ella".-Dijo, desviando la mirada al suelo por unos segundos en medio de esto en un gesto de duda para luego volver a colocar sobre la poderosa unicornio.

Aquella sorpresa inconmensurable, incalculable que Starlight había sentido con anterioridad hace unos minutos volvió a golpearla nuevamente una vez que escucho esto, y simplemente se limitó a mirar a Twilight con perplejidad, atónita, y con la boca abierta. No es el hecho de que haya dicho que Regan no es merecedor de la magia de la amistad lo que lo sorprendió, es el hecho de que ya se pusiera firme en esa decisión sin siquiera haberlo intentado lo que lo hizo, como todos; Twilight no es perfecta, ella también renuncio a la amistad por un corto periodo de tiempo cuando ella y sus amigas conocieron y se enfrentaron a Discord por primera vez, pero ella siempre lograba encontrar una manera de solucionar las cosas y de lograr alcanzar a alguien que contra todo pronóstico; parecía sencilla y llanamente inalcanzable, tal como fue en su caso cuando ella la convenció de creer y tener nuevamente fe en la amistad, es por todo esto que Starlight se encuentra tan impactada y conmocionada con aquellas palabras que escucho de parte de la joven princesa alicornio.

"…T-Twilight, por favor no hables de esa forma, tu nunca te rendiste conmigo después de que nos conocimos; y míranos ahora, somos mejores amigas y de no haber sido por ti jamás hubiera vuelto a creer en la amistad y…seguramente hubiera acabado con Equestria, nunca hubiera vuelto a ser tal y como la conocemos, por favor Twilight, tú has hecho mucho por mi desde que me salvaste; ahora es mi turno devolverte el favor, por favor no te rindas tan fácilmente con Regan, yo y las demás podríamos ayudarte con eso".-Dijo, todo con un rostro triste y preocupado, al mismo tiempo que le rogaba y suplicaba aferrándose a la esperanza y la idea de que; con perseverancia, fuerza, asertividad y compasión, poder conseguir hacer un mundo mejor, tal y como ella misma le enseño.

Por alguna extraña razón, esta respuesta de Starlight hizo que Twilight se molestara, irritara, o enojara, cosa la cual quedo de manifiesto con el ceño fruncido que apareció sobre su cara, posiblemente debiéndose al hecho de que en estos momentos ella está siendo crudamente realista y está aceptando las cosas y la actual situación tal cual es, creyendo que lo que Starlight propone es honesta y francamente; inútil para esta situación aun a pesar de su insistencia y su formación de hacerla creer siempre en la esperanza y la confianza tratándose de la amistad y de intentar resolver las cosas pacíficamente antes de recurrir a métodos más drásticos como lo es el conflicto y la violencia físicas.

"No sé si sabes mucho sobre la historia de Equestria Starlight; pero yo sí, me he leído más libros de historia de los que puedo contar y me los he aprendido al derecho y al revés, en ellos se nos cuenta como han sido las guerras por las que Equestria tuvo que pasar para ser como lo es hoy en dia, pero todos los crueles, barbáricos, atroces, terribles y terroríficos actos que tuvieron lugar en medio de ellas son algo que yo no deseo ni quiero ver; pero luego de la advertencia de Regan lo mejor es tratar de hacerse a la idea, justo como lo estoy intentando yo. Créeme cuando digo que le que dije fue muy enserio, intentar razonar con Regan sería como tratar de mantener a una manticora bajo control sin Fluttershy o un experto en animales cerca, nos acabara comiendo como si fuéramos aperitivos o una simple merienda. Creí que eras más lista que esto, jamás tuve idea de lo equivocada que estuve".-Dijo, todo con un tono claro de enojo, molestia y o irritación mientras miraba a su alumna a los ojos y gesticulaba inevitablemente debido al hecho del lenguaje corporal, para luego girar su cabeza 45 grados hacia la derecha, dirección la cual el resto de su cuerpo siguió y se alejó un par de metros, en una especie de gesto de ofensa hacia ella misma por los argumentos que su amiga le dio.

Starlight simplemente se le quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos, las cejas ligeramente alzadas y con la boca abierta tras escuchar aquello; realmente no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar, Twilight; su mejor amiga y ex mentora acaba de llamarla tonta, estúpida e o ignorante de una manera implícita con esto último y en cierta manera con todo lo que le dijo, esta es la primera vez en la que ella se convirtió en el blanco de esta actitud y palabras hirientes por parte de la joven alicornio, nunca jamás la había visto en estado de alteración tal en el cual puede ser hiriente, ofensiva y cruel solo por si aun habiendo una razón aparente la cual sería lógicamente el estrés, el pánico, la angustia, el temor, la preocupación y demás sentimientos y sensaciones bajo las cuales se encuentra en estos momentos. La poderosa unicornio está sintiéndose realmente herida en estos momentos luego de escuchar esto, pero físicamente no lo está demostrando ni manifestando pues se está conteniendo y reprimiendo, a pesar de dicho daño emocional y de que Twilight le estuviera vendiendo en estos momentos el lado más contaminado y envenenado de su ser; ella decidió mantenerse firme en su opinión y tratar de tranquilizar la situación con ella.

"Twilight; escúchame, sé que estas estresada y no me imagino el temor y la angustia por la que estás pasando en estos momentos, pero no es necesario que me insultes y hieras, eso no ayudara a arreglar las cosas".-Dijo tras tomarse un segundo para aserenar y aclarar sus pensamientos, dando un par de pasos hacia ella, sin quitarle la mirada de encima y hablando con un tono ligeramente enojado y molesto al final debido al daño a sus sentimientos que la alicornio le hizo recientemente.

"Mm; vaya, que ironía y gracioso que sea la poni que lo arruino todo en primer lugar la que me lo está diciendo".-Dijo Twilight mirando hacia el entretecho de la biblioteca, teniendo su casco debajo de su mentón para luego mirar sobre su hombro izquierdo a la poni que tiene detrás suyo y girando su cuerpo 45 grados hacia la izquierda, todo esto con un rostro de enojo y molestia lo cual también se vio reflejado en el tono de su voz.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿y ahora de que estás hablando?".-Dijo la unicornio, primero con gran sorpresa y luego volviendo a enojarse y molestarse; dichos sentimientos los cuales poco a poco van incrementándose cada vez más.

"Regan me dijo que fuiste tú la que le confirmo que Daniel se encuentra aquí, si no lo hubieras hecho; tal vez nada de esto estaría pasando".-Dijo la princesa de la amistad, señalando y mirando a su ex alumna fijamente y con una mirada algo intensa que seguía dejando de manifiesto su ira y molestia actuales.

"No fue mi intención ¿de acuerdo?, para cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde para hacer algo al respecto; sabía que el intuiría que le estaría mintiendo, me equivoque ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo Starlight en respuesta, elevando un poco más el tono de voz; acercándose a los decibeles suficientes para comenzar a tocar el terreno de los gritos y exclamaciones, declarándose culpable y tomando toda la responsabilidad de esto, esperando lograr tranquilizar la situación de esta manera; aunque fuese un poco siquiera y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Bueno; pues gracias a esa 'equivocación' tuya, ¡estamos en guerra con los humanos!, espero que estés feliz y orgullosa de ti misma".-Dijo Twilight, entrando repentina y abruptamente al terreno de los gritos a mitad de esto, sin que su ira y su molestia bajaran siquiera un poco al mismo tiempo que; sin darse cuenta, abría un poco sus 4 patas clavando fuertemente todos sus cascos en el suelo, debido a como lenta y gradualmente esta conversación entre ambas fue transformándose más y más en una discusión, la cual comenzaba a agitarse y acalorarse.

"¡Lo lamento ¿bien?!".-Exclamo Starlight casi gritando, comenzando a ser sacada oficialmente de sus casillas y comenzando a perder los estribos por como la situación en la que se encuentra; ha escalado hasta esto, su ira es tal que pisoteo el piso con fuerza y debido a la enorme cantidad de magia que ella almacena diariamente en su cuerpo; dicho pisotón no solo termino agrietando el suelo sino que el impacto y la fuerza que uso hicieron que toda la biblioteca temblara o vibrara por un breve segundo.-"¡Lo que está hecho; hecho esta!, ¡no puedo cambiar el pasado y lo sabes!, ¡eso lo aprendí bastante bien y a las malas hace mucho tiempo!".-Dijo, debido a su mismo enfado e ira; su cuerno comenzó a emanar y producir chispas u arcos eléctricos de un color azul turquesa, y de la punta de dicho cuerno comenzó a emerger una nube de tormenta de color rojizo la cual es producto de su ira, justo igual a como ocurrió con Trixie hace tiempo.

Twilight, al encontrarse en un estado de ira y molestia bastante similar al de la poni que tiene enfrente; no dejo ni permitió que esta muestra física de la ira y la molestia que ella está manifestando la intimidara por lo que se mantuvo firme, tanto física y literal como mental y metafóricamente hablando.

"¡Si; lo sé, pero tal parecer ser que no aprendiste bien la lección!".-Exclamo y grito mirándola a los ojos, con su cuerno soltando unas cuantas chispas justo después de que lo dijera; esto solo duro un segundo pero sirvió para dejar muy en claro lo molesta, enojada e irritada que se está sintiendo ahora.

Esto hizo que Starlight; sin dejar de estar manifestando físicamente su ira, abriera los ojos sorprendida y su expresión facial cambiara de una repleta de furia y rabia; a una de perplejidad, incomprensión y tristeza al mismo tiempo que aplanaba sus orejas, ya que entendió muy bien lo que la poni que tiene delante de ella; a la cual consideraba su mejor amiga y ex mentora, quiso decirle con estas palabras, es como si le estuviera diciendo directamente que se está arrepintiendo en estos momentos por haberla ayudado o que por más que lo intente; nunca podrá cambiar realmente lo que alguna vez fue, una villana, una tirana que quiere que todos a su alrededor hagan lo que sea su voluntad. El hecho de que ella tocara esta fibra tan sensible para la unicornio; pues actualmente se encuentra realmente arrepentida por lo que intento hacer en esa ocasión y sigue haciéndolo de vez en cuando cada de dia de su vida, la golpeteo y arremetió como si le hubieran vertido un balde repleto de el agua más helada que se pudiera encontrar en Equestria y en estos momentos todo su cuerpo se encuentra temblando o al menos tembló por unos breves segundos, tanto por la enorme sensación corporal de frio como por el impacto que esta declaración tuvo sobre sí misma; a pesar de sentirse como si se estuviese congelando, al mismo tiempo sentía como si su piel se estuviera quemando siendo quemaduras producidas por el frio y no por calor.

Las palabras dichas por Twilight fueron más estremecedoras que la más grande de las revelaciones y más hirientes que la más fría, potente, larga y afilada daga, si pudiera; Starlight literalmente no podría en estos momentos dar aunque sea una vaga descripción o definición de lo abrumada, sacudida, herida y aturdida que se encuentra hablando en un sentido psicológica y emocionalmente hablando, verdaderamente sintió que todo su mundo y todo lo que ella conoce cuando logro reformarse; tembló, se tambaleo y desmorono a sus cascos dejando nada más que ruinas y escombros detrás de sí, tanto era así que su perspectiva o punto de vista hacia Twilight en específico cambio de un momento a otro, es como si ante sus ojos; ahora ella no fuera esa poni amable, cariñosa, compasiva y bondadosa que la rescato de la oscuridad y la desolación hacía mucho tiempo atrás, ahora era…otra cosa, la cual ella no podría de describir en estos momentos pero algo era seguro; a partir de ese momento, ella dejo finalmente de verla como su amiga y su ex mentora es como si ahora no fuera nada más que una desconocida o conocida cuando mucho.

Sin que ella misma se diera cuenta; emocionalmente destrozada, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y a deslizarse por sus mejillas, sin perder aquella postura y aquel rostro u expresión que adopto con anterioridad luego de la declaración de la joven alicornio; simplemente se limitó a quedársele viendo en total silencio durante algunos segundos aun sin ser capaz de digerir, asimilar y creer lo que ella le dijo hace solo algunos segundos. Entonces, aquella colosal tristeza, sorpresa e incomprensión acabaron transformándose repentinamente en una ira y represión inconmensurables, como si llevara años reprimiendo estos sentimientos o como si hubiera tenido una vida repleta de toda clase de abusos, abrupta y repentinamente su rostro se trastornó de uno destrozado a uno repleto y desbordante de ira y rabia en el cual termino irguiendo nuevamente sus orejas, el enojo que hay sobre su rostro es tal que cualquiera y más de uno tacharía o llegaría inmediata e injustificablemente a la conclusión; de que repentinamente adquirió ansias y deseos de ver muerta a la alicornio que tiene delante suyo o sencilla y llanamente termino cayendo en la locura absoluta.

Siendo guiada y dejándose llevar completamente por esta enorme ira y rabia que termino cegándola por completo; y obedeciendo a sus instintos más bajos, Starlight sin perder tiempo cargo su cuerno lo cual solo le tomo un segundo o medio segundo para luego, por medio de un hechizo básico pero elevado a niveles muy; muy potentes y despegando sus cascos delanteros del suelo momentáneamente; dispararle un enorme rayo de energía mágica a la princesa que tiene enfrente cerrando los ojos y apretando con fuerza todos los dientes de su boca, cabe destacar que el color de dicho rayo no fue de color azul claro o turquesa como usualmente suele ser; sino que su color predominante esta vez era el rojo, igual que aquella nube de tormenta que comenzó a emanar de su cuerno y de su ser antes de esto.

Twilight se sorprendió luego de percatarse de esto, apenas o de puro milagro logro esquivar dicho rayo de energía haciendo un salto largo hacia su derecha y rodando en el suelo tras la caída; dicho rayo de energía resulto ser enorme, la altura y anchura o dimensiones que alcanzo rondaron lo metros, este término; no solo impactando la pared y la estantería de libros hacia la que se dirigió, sino que acabo atravesando dicha pared de cristal y a brotar por uno de los lados del castillo hacia el exterior, atravesando y cruzando el claro y despegado cielo de Ponyville hasta perderse en la distancia y lejanía de este así como en su brillante y hermoso color, algunos pegasos que cursaban por dicho cielo de hecho; lograron percatarse de este rayo justo a tiempo, quitándose de su camino antes que este los impactara o se les llevara consigo; algunos también apenas y lo consiguieron, solo para luego mirar hacia la dirección en la que este término perdiéndose de vista con curiosidad para luego voltear a ver hacia la dirección opuesta en búsqueda de su fuente de origen, encontrándose ni más ni menos que con el castillo en el cual habita una de las 4 princesas del reino.

Estos pegasos no fueron los únicos que se quedaron viendo; absortos, aquel castillo, varios de los habitantes del pueblo que se encontraban circulando por las calles en esos momentos también lo hicieron, curiosos y asustados tras haber escuchado el estruendo ocasionado por ese rayo de energía mágico que termino dejando un gran hueco en la pared del castillo que atravesó; detrás de sí. Luego de haber esquivado dicho rayo, Twilight levanto la cabeza del suelo y coloco sus 2 cascos delanteros sobre el suelo a manera de apoyo para levantarse aunque sea un poco del mismo; quitando su pecho de este y teniendo delante suyo a una furiosa y embravecida Starlight, la cual está dispuesta y más que lista para pelear, la mirada de la alicornio se posó sobre el suelo; justo delante de ella, encontrándose de esta manera con uno de los pocos libros que quedaron luego de que aquella estantería fuera destruida por su ex alumna, mientras trozos o fragmentos de páginas destrozadas caían como plumas desde arriba mientras eran balanceados o desplazados de lado a lado a través del viento y del aire hasta tocar suelo.

Dicho libro que ella tiene delante tampoco salió para nada endeble del todo, lo único que logro sobrevivir de este fue una tercera parte del mismo; la esquina inferior derecha la cual termino con forma de triángulo y con lo que debería ser la base plana de esta conocida figura geométrica distorsionada, formando de esta manera la forma de un arco apuntado con los bordes de la destrozada base anteriormente mencionada; emanando una especie de vapor ocasionado por la enorme cantidad de energía que fue la que lo destruyo y o carcomió. El ver esto hizo que Twilight abriera los ojos realmente sorprendida y tanta fue su sorpresa que se quedó con la boca abierta; acto seguido, ella tomo aquello que antes era un libro con sus cascos y se le acercó para mirarlo bien, confirmando de esta forma que sus sospechas y temores fueron totalmente ciertos, los restos de ese libro no son o eran los de un libro cualquiera en cuanto para ella respecta, dicho libro fue el primero que estudio y el primero que Celestia le entrego cuando ella avanzo a un nivel de conocimiento y aprendizaje académico más avanzado cuando aún era su alumna en todo el sentido tradicional de la palabra; un libro que le entrego cuando ella aún vivía en Canterlot antes de conociera Ponyville y a todas sus amigas, por lo que es lógico y obvio creer o intuir que tiene o mejor dicho tenia aunque sea cierto valor emocional para ella.

El dolor y el sentimiento de pérdida que sintió mientras sostenía lo que quedo de ese libro con sus cascos fue corto y efímero, pues cuando finalmente pudo asimilar y digerir aquello; lo cual le tomo solo unos segundos, dicho dolor y perdida se transformaron repentinamente en una ira y rabia de proporciones colosales; una furia que no había sentido desde que sus intentos por intentar encontrarle alguna clase de sentido o explicación lógica al Pinkie sentido de su amiga, terminaron siendo en vano y frustrados al no poder encontrar nada que lo explicase, en menos de un parpadeo; luego de dejar lo que alguna vez fue ese libro sobre el suelo, le clavo la mirada a su ex alumna formando una expresión de completa ira sobre su cara al mismo tiempo que mostraba los dientes; los cuales está apretando con fuerza, en ese mismo y diminuto lapso de tiempo, sus ojos repentinamente se tornaron rojos, su crin y su cola literalmente se incendiaron, su cuerno, todo su pelaje y toda ella se tornaron de color entre blanco y beige y se reincorporo poniéndose de pie, todo sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la unicornio que tiene delante mientras gruñía producto del enojo.

No hace falta decir lo que ocurrió aquí, la ira de Twilight alcanzo niveles tan extremos que adopto su "forma de Rapidash", siendo incapaz de contener semejante nivel de ira y al igual que su ex alumna lo hizo; dejándose guiar por sus instintos, no dudo ni lo pensó ni siquiera por un segundo, cerró los ojos, encendió y cargo su cuerno con un hechizo el cual inmediatamente después disparo directo a Starlight; cabe señalar que su aura mágica en estos momentos es de un color rojo intenso y brillante y no purpura como usualmente es. Starlight logro percatarse de esto y alcanzo a esquivar ese rayo de energía que la alicornio le lanzo realizando un hechizo de tele-transportación el cual la traslado y coloco justo a la izquierda del camino que ese rayo de energía mágico siguió, dicho rayo no fue tan grande como el que ella realizo; el tamaño de este fue del de las misma dimensiones que los que usualmente lanzan los unicornios y alicornios.

El que la alicornio respondiera a su agresión fue el punto culminante de todo este pleito y conflicto que surgió entre las 2, Starlight desecho oficialmente la idea de tratar de arreglar las cosas con ella a base del dialogo; lo cual debido a la situación era algo ya minúsculo, diminuto, pero ahora se transformó en algo completamente improbable y el combate entre las 2 se dio oficialmente por iniciado. Starlight miro a Twilight por un momento para inmediatamente después cargar su cuerno con un nuevo hechizo el cual no tardo en dispararle, Twilight esquivo este ataque abriendo rápidamente sus alas y alzando vuelo con estas en el interior de su biblioteca, estando en el aire ella le respondió de la misma forma algo a lo que Starlight respondió formando un hechizo de barrera o protección mágica entorno a sí misma, pero esto increíblemente; no funciono, el pequeño rayo de energía mágica de Twilight rompió aquella barrera como si estuviera hecha de un delicado cristal o vidrio; literalmente, esto se debe a que en ese estado la magia y el poder de Twilight se vuelven aún mayores pero prácticamente inalcanzables para su control; haciendo que este golpeara a Starlight en la cara y como si hubiera sido un muy potente golpe físico, la disparo hacia adelante haciendo que se estrellara contra una estantería que la unicornio tenia detrás, lo cual acabo rompiendo haciendo que varias decenas de libros le cayeran encima y agrietaran la pared de cristal que había detrás de ese estantería.

Con su espalda pegada a aquella pared de cristal y envolviéndose a sí misma con una aura mágica de protección; la cual es más poderosa que el anterior hechizo que realizo y el cual Twilight rompió pero siendo mucho más fácil de penetrar al ser como una especie de velo transparente, mágico y brillante, Starlight dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor teniendo los ojos cerrados, para luego; apretando los dientes, sacudir la cabeza un poco a la derecha y a la izquierda con tal de mínimo intentar ignorar aquel dolor, aquel impacto contra la pared fue tan violento y estremecedor que su melena y su crin terminaron ligeramente desalineadas y despeinadas. Tras esto, ella abrió nuevamente los ojos los cuales clavo con intensidad y determinación sobre su ahora adversaria; ahora que sabía esto, lo tendría en mente por lo que no volverá confiarse tanto otra vez, sin quitarle la mirada se desprendió y despego de esa pared levitando por encima del suelo con la ayuda de aquella aura que envolvió sobre si misma por medio de telequinesis para un momento después realizar un hechizo de tele-transportación, apareció justo a la izquierda y un poco más arriba de la princesa de la amistad y antes de que esta tuviera la oportunidad o pudiera reaccionar; realizo un hechizo mágico de una potente onda expansiva entorno suyo, esta estallo como si fuera una bomba y empujo a Twilight lejos, hacia el suelo de la biblioteca.

Una vez en el suelo, el cual término con una especie de cráter de grandes dimensiones a causa del fuerte y poderoso impacto del cuerpo de Twilight chocando contra este, ella; quejándose del dolor gruñendo pero soportándolo, se puso de pie, sacudió la cabeza y nuevamente coloco su mirada sobre la unicornio, la cual cargo nuevo hechizo sobre su cuerno el cual no tardo en descargar sobre la alicornio, dicho hechizo fue un poderoso y enorme rayo de energía mágica, no tan poderoso y devastador como el que descargo sobre ella en un principio, Twilight evadió esta rayo haciendo un salto hacia atrás, este rayo de un metro de ancho y de alto el cual parecía ser interminable comenzó a ser redirigido por Starlight hacia ella; lo que la obligo a realizar movimientos de evasión en el aire para evitarlo y con este destruyendo lo que se cruzaba en su camino, pero sin salir más allá del interior de aquella biblioteca y "pisándole los talones" a la joven alicornio.

Tras estar volando por unos segundos lo más rápido que podía e intentando "perder" aquel gran rayo de energía mágico que no cesaba de perseguirla, Twilight opto intentar por otra maniobra o estrategia para quitárselo de encima, por lo que encendió y cargo su cuerno con un hechizo de tele-transportación el cual no tardo en realizar; desapareciendo de esta forma del camino de aquel poderoso rayo de energía, el cual Starlight inmediatamente dejo de realizar y o disparar cuando se percató de esto, tras lo cual miro rápidamente a su alrededor para logra localizar a la joven alicornio que en este momento está fungiendo como su adversaria en todo el sentido de la palabra, no logro encontrarla y cuando estaba a punto de seguir la estela que todo unicornio u alicornio deja detrás de si luego de realizar ese hechizo para ir tras ella; Twilight, quien se encuentra justo arriba de ella y en lo más alto del entretecho de la biblioteca, volando en total silencio de alguna manera justo encima de su cabeza, encendió su cuerno canalizando y cargando un nuevo hechizos sobre todo su ser.

Con este hechizo, ella se envolvió o rodeo a sí misma con un poderoso campo de energía mágico de forma esférica cuyas paredes hechas de energía pura se encuentran a un metro o medio metro de distancia de hacer contacto físico con su creadora y autora, una vez creado dicho campo y encontrándose lo suficientemente estable; Twilight se lanzó en picada hacia la unicornio a una enorme velocidad, equiparable para darles aunque sea una idea; a un tercio o la mitad de la velocidad que Dash necesita para romper la barrera del sonido y realizar su conocida Rainmplosión sónica, la velocidad con la que la alicornio se le lanzo fue tanta que cuando salió disparada hacia la unicornio, se pudo escuchar en el aire u atmosfera del interior de la biblioteca un potente estallido, haciendo que lo Starlight solamente tuviera tiempo suficiente para levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia arriba, no tuvo más tiempo para reaccionar de alguna otra manera.

Llevándosela consigo en el exterior de aquellas paredes esféricas hechas de energía pura, Twilight literalmente estampo a Starlight contra el suelo de la biblioteca; el cual termino rompiendo haciendo un nuevo cráter en el interior de esta y con varios trozos o fragmentos de cristal siendo disparados alrededor de la zona de impacto, la aura mágica que Starlight tiene alrededor suyo la salvo de que tanto sus huesos como sus órganos internos y por ende ella misma; terminaran triturados a causa de semejante impacto, y esta de igual forma absorbió la mayor cantidad del daño físico que esto le causo pero no todo. Ella, atrapada debajo de aquel campo de energía y teniendo el suelo de cristal de la biblioteca a sus espaldas, gruño apretando los dientes para manifestar el dolor que esto le ocasiono teniendo su crin y su melena así como su cola; mas desalineados y despeinados que antes por el impacto, tras esto ella abrió los ojos, los cuales clavo sobre la poni que tiene encima y la cual se encuentra escudada por aquel campo de energía color rojo, mirándola con furia y determinación al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un gruñido de molestia de su garganta sin dejar de apretar los dientes.

Twilight correspondió este gesto u acción mostrándole los dientes; los cuales también está apretando, tras lo cual, Starlight se liberó de esa precaria y vulnerable posición; cargando y canalizando un nuevo hechizo, durante unos segundos toda esa aura de protección mágica que tiene a su alrededor su volvió una potente y brillante luz completamente blanca cuyo resplandor esa tan brillante y luminoso que Twilight tuvo que cerrar o entrecerrar la vista a causa de la irritación que este exceso de luz producía sobre sus ojos; dicha luz al igual que su luminiscencia fueron haciéndose cada vez mayores hasta que, llegado a un determinado punto, esta desapareció en un parpadeo dejando tras de sí; una implosión y una onda de choque que empujaron y arrojaron a Twilight lejos, de vuelta a lo más alto del entretecho sobre el cual ella cayó con sus cascos y con aquel campo convirtiéndose momentáneamente en una especie de domo el cual no paraba de hacer su propósito, protegerla.

Estando de pie sobre el techo como si fuera un arácnido, Twilight levanto la cabeza y miro hacia abajo; hacia la unicornio que recientemente la había alejado, encontrándose de esta forma con no solo esta se encuentra de pie y mirándola fija e intensamente; sino que ahora entorno suyo hay una nueva aura mágica, la cual es tan brillante como una estrella, de color turquesa, dicha aura es precisamente eso pero en cierto sentido también es una rara pero bastante eficaz combinación de esto y un campo de energía mágico como el de ella, pero la forma de este no es tan figurativa como la de la alicornio, la forma de esta aura se asemeja bastante al del patrón de una llama y a la de una sierra circular combinadas, con puntas agudas redondas a manera de bordes y proyectando una iluminación bastante similar a la contraluz sobre todo el cuerpo de la unicornio.

A pesar del nuevo aspecto; impresionante y a la vez intimidante que dicha aura ejercía sobre la figura de Starlight, Twilight no se dejó intimidar y sin ninguna duda y temor, se impulsó desde el suelo con fuerza al igual que una de sus mejores amigas y nuevo interés amoroso lo haría en dirección hacia la unicornio, cosa la cual esta también hizo en un sentido inverso; impulsándose hacia arriba con la ayuda de su magia y dejando detrás de sí una estela de luz y energía que era producida por su aura, como si se encontrara literalmente dentro de un cometa que se encuentra surcando el espacio. Las barreras mágicas de ambas no tardaron en colisionar, quedando enfrascadas en una especie de lucha o competencia por atravesar los bordes hechos de energía pura de la otra sin tener la más mínima intención de detenerse, tanta era la de determinación y decisión de ambas que; cerrando los ojos, comenzaron a canalizar energía y magia a través de sus cuernos y la cual posteriormente comenzaba a canalizarse en el exterior de los bordes de sus barreras, haciendo que con cada segundo que pasaba más y más magia se fuera canalizando y o almacenando en el punto de fricción, choque y contacto de ambas barreras.

Cuando la energía que ahí se iba almacenando alcanzo niveles críticos, convirtiéndose en una gran luz o brillo incandescente de color blanco la cual emitía un pitido como si fuera una señal de advertencia, dicho punto de contacto así como dichas paredes de las barreras no pudieron soportar ni seguir conteniendo más semejantes niveles de energía, por lo que; tras lo que al parecer fue una pequeña implosión, estallo como si fuera una bomba, bañando todo el interior de la biblioteca con una enorme luz blanca, la cual consumió o "comió" las estanterías que aún quedaban de pie y los muebles, al mismo tiempo que produjo unas vibraciones tan fuertes y estremecedoras, que no solo hicieron temblar a todo el castillo desde adentro sino que dicho temblor se sintió hasta el centro de Ponyville, ganando de esta forma más ponis espectadores que solamente se limitan a observar el castillo manteniendo cierta distancia; preocupados por su propia vida y seguridad pero a la vez, preocupados por quienes habitan dentro de dicho castillo.

Una vez que el humo que quedo luego de esa explosión se disipara del interior de la biblioteca o lo que antes era un biblioteca mejor dicho; siendo ayudado en esto por el gran agujero que Starlight le hizo al iniciar esta riña, se pudo contemplar como lo biblioteca había pasado de eso; un lugar tranquilo, silencioso y pacífico, al escenario post-apocalíptico posterior de un campo de batalla, los muebles quedaron destrozados al igual que todos los libros y las estanterías de estos, por todas las paredes y el suelo había rastros de destrucción y caos mientras que las 2 causantes de esto Twilight y Starlight, se encontraban en diferentes partes de su interior, Twilight en el suelo debajo de algunos libros destrozados y la madera de una estantería y Starlight justo en el borde donde se interceptan o cruzan; una pared y el entretecho de aquella habitación. Ambas gruñeron del dolor estando en el lugar en el que están, con Twilight poniéndose de pie; siendo su gruñido más un quejido que aquello y Starlight, volviendo a envolver aquella aura de protección mágica semi-transparente pero que sirve bastante bien para su propósito; es decir, la que se puso sobre si misma al principio de todo este combate, alejándose de aquella parte de las paredes con la ayuda de su magia y la telequinesis.

Ignorando completamente la destrucción y el estado al que quedo reducido la biblioteca en la cual se encuentra, dicha unicornio volvió a clavar su mirada sobre aquella alicornio a la que antes consideraba su mejor amiga y ex mentora; para posteriormente fruncir el ceño con enojo, aun dispuesta a continuar y terminar con lo que ambas iniciaron la determinación e implacabilidad de ambas es tal que como se vio anteriormente, tienen auténticos y genuinos deseos de hacerse daño físico una a la otra; podría decirse incluso que están dispuesta a dejar a la otra en coma, severamente herida y lesiones realmente graves o peor, matarse mutuamente al encontrarse totalmente cegadas por la ira.

Starlight no perdió tiempo, encendió y cargo su cuerno luego de lo cual; lanzo y o disparo un nuevo hechizo hacia la joven alicornio, esta vez de su cuerno brotaron 6 pequeñas esferas mágicas pero destructivas del tamaño de una pelota de ping-pong, las cuales; como si fueran alguna especie de proyectil o misil teledirigido, comenzaron a ir directamente hacia Twilight dejando una estela de luz pálida de su color; el turquesa, detrás de sí. Twilight; tras quejarse un momento más del dolor, miro detrás de si por encima de su hombro derecho y se percató de esto y de que por ende; la pelea aun termina, sorprendiéndola y tomándola desprevenida, pero alcanzo a reaccionar la bastante rápido para no resultar aún más herida de lo que ya está.

Rápidamente abrió sus alas y alzo vuelo, esquivando de esta manera el primero de aquellos proyectiles mágicos que iban en su búsqueda, tras eso tuvo que realizar acciones evasivas o esquivar lo mejor que le fue posible el resto de aquellos proyectiles en el aire, llegando a necesitar de la tele-transportación y de una barrera o escudo mágico de protección para ello, luego de esto último quedo en una posición vulnerable y habiendo cometido el graso error de quitarle la mirada de encima a su adversaria; lo que le impedía lee o predecir sus siguientes acciones o movimientos, Starlight se aprovechó de eso y sin dudar le disparo un fuerte rayo mágico el cual impacto a la princesa en el lado derecho de su costado, el cual le dolió como si una descarga eléctrica le hubiera recorrido el cuerpo y la empujo; haciendo que su otro costado se impactara con fuerza contra la pared que tiene detrás y luego de lo cual cayó al suelo con pesadez, detrás una montaña de libros y madera; destrozados.

Ella inmediatamente se puso de pie, con la furia aun a tope o incluso más allá, abriendo sus alas y realizando un hechizo de onda expansiva que quito aquellos obstáculos que tiene delante de su camino; para luego cerrar los ojos y levantar la cabeza hacia arriba, cargando una esfera o bola del tamaño de una palma de una mano humana de color beige con naranja sobre la punta de su cuerno repleta de magia y energía, la cual; una vez cargada, no dudo siquiera en dispararla hacia la unicornio con el detalle de que dicha esfera de energía se convirtió en un gran y poderoso rayo mágico del tamaño de todo su ser. Starlight no se quedó de patas cruzadas, ella hizo exactamente lo mismo en respuesta, ocasionando que ambas rayos de energía mágica colisionaran y comenzara una lucha de esfuerzo por parte de sus creadoras de ver quien obtendría la ventaja y del mismo modo; la victoria absoluta en este combate.

Ambas pusieron mucho esfuerzo mental y físico en aquella lucha de esfuerzos entre sus rayos de energía mágica manteniendo un claro empate, sin que ninguno de los ambos rayos colisionados pareciera ceder o ganar más terreno sobre el otro, pero a partir de determinado punto; poco a poco, el rayo de Starlight comenzó a ganar ventaja, Twilight aun en su forma de fuego la cual incrementaba sus poderes seguía sin estar a la altura de los poderes de la unicornio, como ella misma le dijo a sus amigas cuando finalmente la convenció de reformarse; su dominio de la magia es muy superior al de ella por lo que para ella es prácticamente imposible derrotarla, pero aun sin ningún temor e invadida por la ira; se mantuvo firme en el lugar en el que está sin dejar de forcejear contra el rayo mágico de su adversaria, el cual iba ganando más y más terreno, todo parecía indicar que Starlight triunfaría y que aquel rayo le causaría un enorme daño físico a Twilight; como mínimo, pero afortunadamente para ambas pues esta victoria significaría la destrucción total de su relación de amistad; alguien intervino justo en ese momento, deteniéndolas y separándolas.

Ese alguien fue nada más y nada menos que Daniel, el cual entro corriendo en la biblioteca, se dirigió hacia una montaña de páginas y pastas de libro amontonadas una sobre otra y una vez en la cima de esta, pego un gran salto en el aire aprovechando su enorme fuerza; la cual raya en lo sobrehumano, y fue directo hacia Starlight a la cual tacleo en el aire, lo repentino que esto fue para la unicornio y la sorpresa que produjo; hizo que perdiera por completo la concentración ocasionando de esta forma que tanto aquel rayo mágico como el aura que tenía envuelta sobre si misma desparecieran en menos de un parpadeo, con el rayo de Starlight fuera de su camino, el rayo de Twilight tomo todo el impulso que le fue refrenado y salió disparado hacia donde ella lo apunto y dirigió, Daniel y Starlight se retiraron de su paso justo a tiempo y este atravesó el techo, perdiéndose en el azul del cielo y en la distancia al igual que le hizo el rayo de la unicornio que lo empezó todo.

Daniel y Starlight fueron directo hacia el suelo luego de eso, con la unicornio en los brazos del humano para impedir que esta se le escapara, cuando estaban a poco de hacer contacto contra el duro suelo; Daniel giro en el aire colocando a Starlight debajo de él y haciendo que por lo tanto, esta fuera la impactara contra el suelo con el encima suyo, el impacto fue tan duro que dicho suelo termino agrietado. Starlight pego un fuerte grito de dolor una vez estando en el suelo, sin su aura ni su magia, ella termino recibiendo y sintiendo todo el daño físico que esto le ocasiono y la oleada de dolor que la azoto es tanta, que su cuerpo se encuentra algo acalambrado por lo mismo, aun con aquel dolor recorriéndoles las venas, los nervios y los tuétanos; ella levanto un poco y giro la cabeza hacia su derecha para encontrarse con el responsable de esto, percatándose así que el responsable fue el primer ser humano que ha pisado Equestria haciendo que ella dibujara una expresión de enojo sobre su cara y le mostrara los dientes.

Daniel, anticipándose a sus acciones; las cuales serían obviamente usar su magia para quitárselo de encima, estiro y junto todos los dedos de su mano izquierda formando la estereotípica posición de mano para el karate y haciendo tensión en los músculos de dicha mano, él le propino un fuerte golpe justo en su sien derecha con el canto, tanto para impedírselo como para de una vez tranquilizarla a base del dolor, dicho dolor fue bastante similar al que sintió cuando impacto el suelo y Starlight, con su cuerpo acalambrado y siéndole prácticamente imposible moverse, se recostó boca abajo en el suelo y se llevó los cascos a la zona donde él la golpeo, haciendo un último intento de reprimir el sollozo ahogado y el llanto doloso que quería brotar de ella pero esto fue inútil, dicho llanto y dicho sollozo brotaron de manera casi involuntaria de su ser; a causa del enorme dolor que la está embargando en estos momentos.

Twilight, aun cegada y dominaba por la ira intento aprovecharse de esto y comenzó a ir directo hacia la unicornio a vuelo veloz; lo más rápido que le era posible, Daniel se percató de las intenciones de la joven alicornio y no se las permitió, rápidamente se puso de pie a un lado de Starlight y alejándose ligeramente con el expreso propósito de engañar a Twilight y hacerle creer no interferiría en sus asuntos, pero esto fue una treta por parte de él, con una precisión inmaculada y genuinamente increíble así como con una velocidad de reacción de vértigo; detuvo a la princesa de la amistad justo cuando estaba por abalanzarse a la hora indefensa y vulnerable unicornio, sujetándola por el ala izquierda, Twilight solamente alcanzo a sorprenderse como respuesta o reacción a esto pues inmediatamente después Daniel la lanzo directo al suelo con fuerza dejándola boca abajo y pecho a tierra en este, debido a la descomunal fuerza del humano esta a su vez le genero un gran dolor a la alicornio quien se quejó del dolor mediante un gemido el cual dejo salir pero procurando mantener los labios cerrados de su persona y aprovechando esto, Daniel también la tranquilizo de una vez por todas ocasionándole dolor, pisoteándola o dejándose caer sobre su lomo con su rodilla derecha.

La joven alicornio dejo escapar un fuerte grito de dolor una vez que termino siendo aplastada por la rodilla de su amigo humano; estirando momentáneamente todas sus patas y sus alas como reacción física a este nuevo dolor e inmediatamente después, su forma de fuego se desvaneció en el aire regresando a su apariencia normal y usual, recostándose flácidamente sobre el suelo de cristal de aquella habitación a causa del dolor y con rostro fiel a esta actual sensación suya.

"¡Terminen con esto, las 2; si siguen así mataran alguien!".-Dijo Daniel, sin quitarse de encima de Twilight y volteando a ver a Starlight para vigilarla por un momento antes de regresar su mirada a la princesa, todo con un rostro repleto de seriedad, severidad, ira y molestia con tono de voz que complemento bastante bien dicho estado.

"¿Y-Y a ti que te…importa?".-Pregunto Twilight con dolor y algo de molestia y enojo, mientras lo miraba con el rabillo de los ojos y giraba su cabeza hacia la derecha para ser capaz de verlo.-"No f-finjas que eso enserio te preocupaba, eso me lo dejaste muy claro en Canterlot; t-tú mismo lo dijiste, no estás dispuesto a mover un solo dedo para ayudarnos en caso de que los humanos regresen, ¿así que; que más t-te da?".-Dijo.

"Yo soy alguien honesto y de palabra Twilight, es verdad; no pienso ayudarlos, pero este es el lugar en el me estoy quedando y no tengo pensado morir enterrado bajo sus escombros".-Respondió el, poniéndose de pie, mirando alrededor a manera de gesto y terminando señalando el suelo con su dedo índice mientras miraba a la joven alicornio color purpura.

"Mm vaya; que buena historia, en especial de que de no haber sido por Rainbow y yo; tu no estarías aquí y ahora para decírmelo".-Dijo Twilight mientras difícilmente se ponía de pie sobre sus cascos y miraba al humano por encima de su hombro derecho, con sus patas temblando como si fuesen de jalea.

"¿Y que, quieres una galleta, un aplauso o qué?".-Pregunto Daniel, sonando sarcástico e irónico y a la vez molesto y enojado, mientras abría sus brazos a ambos lados por un momento.

Luego de esto y estando ya de pie, Twilight simplemente se le quedo mirando por unos momentos con un rostro de molestia, disgusto y enojo dibujado sobre su cara.

"Eres increíble. Total y completamente; ¡increíble!".-Dijo la alicornio, exclamando lo último mientras estiraba uno de sus cascos hacia adelante.-"Eres el ser más imposible de lidiar con el que jamás me haya cruzado en mi vida, te di asilo en mi castillo, te perdone que hayas matado de una manera tan horrenda a seres de tu misma especie, convencí a todo el pueblo de que te dieran una segunda oportunidad, he dado de todo para ayudarte; ¡¿Y así me lo agradeces?!, ¿siendo frio, distante y cruel con los demás?".-Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y lo miraba directo a los ojos, para luego; en medio de una breve pausa, mirar hacia el suelo con fastidio, enojo y con un dejo de arrepentimiento.-"Sabes, a veces ni siquiera sé porque sigo intentado a ayudarte; ¡Tu solamente has causado problemas desde que apareciste!".-Dijo, lo último con un grito, estirando su casco derecho hacia esa dirección y abriendo sus alas.

"Yo nunca te pedí tu ayuda Twilight, además yo mismo te lo advertí cuando visitamos Canterlot".-Dijo Daniel en defensa, señalándose a sí mismo con sus manos.

"Pues debiste advertírmelo antes, ahora ya es demasiado tarde para eso".-Dijo Twilight, casi gritando y mirándolo a los ojos.

"Miren quien lo dice".-Dijo Starlight con molestia, fastidio y sarcasmo mientras se les acercaba a ambos después de haberse recuperado del dolor que Daniel le ocasiono pero ponerle fin a su confrontamiento.-"Tú fuiste la que hablo con ese sujeto Twilight".-Dijo, deteniéndose a par de metros de la princesa de la amistad y señalando de manera acusatoria con su casco izquierdo.

"¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme?, tú eres quien verdaderamente tiene la culpa; tu 'simple error' hizo que él lo supiera".-Dijo Twilight, mas enojada y molesta luego de dicha acusación injustificada, acercándose un poco a la unicornio que tiene enfrente mientras la miraba fija e intensamente a los ojos.

"¿Y a ustedes que ca**** s les pasa?".-Pregunto Daniel mirando a ambas por un momento, al no entender la razón de todo esto por falta de contexto o trasfondo.

Luego de esto, ambas ponis se miraron directamente con una expresión de enojo y molestia sobre sus caras, como si se estuvieran desafiando o preguntando una a la otra con la mirada quien respondería a su pregunta; sin que ninguna de ellas mostrara signos o señales de acceder a esto al encontrarse resentidas una a la otra y debido a esto mismo, luego de varios segundos, fue la unicornio quien decidió responder a su duda.

"Un ser humano llego, preguntando por ti, dijo que quería llevarte de vuelta a tu dimensión; a casa".-Dijo Starlight, colocando su mirada sobre Daniel y hablando con un tono menos molesto y enojado; al no ser el con quien se encuentra resentida.

"¿Qué?, ¿te dijo su nombre?".-Dijo Daniel algo sorprendido y comenzando; sin demostrarlo físicamente, a ponerse aunque sea un poco paranoico o temeroso.

"Si, pero no lo recuerdo; lo siento".-Respondió la unicornio.

"Yo sí".-Dijo Twilight, ganándose su atención.-"Se llama Regan; Regan O' Connor".-Dijo mientras giraba su cabeza hacia él y lo miraba a los ojos.

Esto hizo que Daniel abriera los ojos, no por sorpresa; sino por temor, lo cual sin perder tiempo comenzó a manifestarse de manera ligera pero clara sobre su cara.

"No. No, no, no".-Dijo empezando a retroceder, tanto fue el impacto de esto que pareció que caería al suelo como si sus piernas comenzaran a fallarle, pero de alguna manera consiguió mantenerse de pie.-"No, ese infeliz no, ¡ese maldito infeliz hijo de p***a no!".-Dijo lanzando un grito lleno de ira y odio, al mismo tiempo que pateaba el lateral-base de una montaña de restos de libros que tenía cerca.

"Dijo que perteneciste a su unidad, y por el uniforme que traía puesto estoy muy segura que los humanos que mataste eran parte de esa unidad; de hecho el mismo me lo confirmo".-Dijo Twilight con enojo mientras miraba al joven humano adulto el cual ahora está dándole la espalda mientras deambulaba por lo que antes era la biblioteca del castillo, con la mirada pegada al suelo la cual reflejaba angustia y exaltación de su parte y agarrándose la cabeza con los manos; justo arriba de las sienes. Luego de esto, Twilight se le acerco dando un par de pasos, pisando el suelo debajo de ella con su casco derecho en un gesto de demanda justo cuando se detuvo.-"Daniel, he sido muy paciente, muy flexible y muy respetuosa contigo desde que llegaste; pero tú eres la verdadera causa de que todo esto esté pasando ¡Regan nos ha declarado personalmente la guerra porque decidí protegerte y no entregarte a él!, me estoy jugando no solo el cuello sino la vida de cientos; tal vez miles, millones de ponis y criaturas inocentes debido a ti, por lo que ya no te lo estoy pidiendo; te exijo que me digas porque Regan esta tan empeñado y decidido en atraparte".-Dijo la princesa de la amistad, con angustia, desesperación, enojo, preocupación y exaltación con la mirada fija y clavada sobre el humano.

Tras escuchar lo que dijo, Daniel; sin salir de su estado de angustia, exaltación y aturdicion, miro hacia su derecha a través del rabillo de sus ojos como si intentara mirarla sin girar la cabeza lo cual le sería imposible, para unos pocos segundos de silencio después, darle una respuesta a aquella exigencia.

"Tienes razón, has sido flexible, amable y compasiva conmigo desde que llegue aquí".-Dijo con un tono casual y muy; pero muy ligeramente atónito debido a su anterior estado, quitándose las manos de la cabeza y girando ligeramente su cabeza hacia su derecha para no dejar duda de que es a ella a quien le está hablando.-"Pero…tal vez tenga la apariencia de bienhechor santurrón; pero créeme cuando te digo Twilight, que no es así".-Dijo, con una voz más grave y profunda indicando sin lugar a dudar enojo, girando 45 grados hacia su derecha y colocando su mirada sobre la alicornio; mirándola con un ceño fruncido sobre su rostro.-"Lo que me estas pidiendo que te diga es como caminar sobre un gran lago congelado con una capa de hielo frágil, estas; caminando, por terreno por peligroso".-Dijo, advirtiéndole y de cierta manera amenazándola también, con aquella voz grave, profunda y cargada de ira, mientras se giraba por completo hacia la princesa de la amistad y la señalaba con el dedo índice de su mano derecha en clara señal de advertencia.

"¡¿Más peligroso que una declaración oficial y definitiva de guerra?!".-Exclamo Twilight con gran molestia y enojo, sorprendida de que incluso con una promesa segura de situaciones críticas o de crisis; él sea tan incínico, frio y egoísta como para pensar solo en sí mismo.-" ¡¿Enserio eres capaz de dejar que un gran número de individuos y criaturas mueran solo por despecho y porque no quieres contarnos lo que sea que te sucedió?!".-Dijo; más bien dicho grito, mientras se acercaba un poco más a él sin quitarle la mirada de encima y mirándolo a los ojos.

Daniel apretó y cerro los dedos de sus manos en puños, haciendo que sus huesos tronaran sonora y amenazantemente; indicando que su ira aumento luego de haber escuchado esto último.

"…Si".-Dijo con una seguridad, seriedad e indiferencia congelantes mientras hacía uso de aquella voz grave y profunda.

Esto sorprendió tanto a Twilight que la expresión de enojo y molestia sobre su cara se esfumo en menos de un parpadeo y fue cambiada por una de total perplejidad e incomprensión, aplano sus orejas, bajo y replegó en buena medida sus 2 alas y simplemente se limitó a quedársele viendo con ella expresión que formo sobre su cara. La inconmensurable sorpresa e incomprensión que la embargaron no tenía parangón alguno, increíble o cualquier otra palabra formal usada para describir que se encontraba fuera de sí; serian ridículamente insuficientes para dar una idea del estado de apantallamiento en el cual se encuentra.

"Y más te vale no volver a tocar el tema de que tengo que ver con Regan y su unidad ¡si de verdad valoras en algo tu jo***a vida!".-Dijo Daniel en estado de ira que tal que su cuerpo tembló cuando dijo esto, como si estuviera a punto de estallar y amenazándola de una manera más directa esta vez.

"…Tu…Tu…".-Dijo Twilight faltándole las palabras, sintiéndose incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima y retrocediendo un par de metros; la seca y sencilla declaración de Daniel fue tan congelante que sintió como si literalmente le hubiese helado la sangre, y nuevamente está mirándolo de la misma manera en la que lo hizo cuando mato al escuadrón de Regan que fue tras él, como si estuviera ante un verdadero monstruo; el cual solamente aparenta ser algo mejor de lo que es en realidad.-"Rainbow tenía razón… eres un loco; estas demente".-Fue lo único que pudo decir, lo único que su mente le proporcionaba en estos momentos; la pura verdad.

Luego de eso; el ambiente se sumió en un profundo, lacerante, inversivo y penetrante silencio repleto de tensión y expectativa, Daniel se quedó ahí donde está, mirándola a los ojos con un rostro repleto de ira e irritación el cual muy lentamente se iba suavizando cada vez más ahora que todo el ruido y la histeria de aquella habitación finalmente se detuvo. Entonces movió y poso su mirada sobre la unicornio que se encuentra detrás de la alicornio, encontrándose con que ella la está mirándola de una manera bastante similar a con la que ella lo hizo; una expresión facial mixta de perplejidad e incomprensión aunque menos saturada que la de la princesa, sus orejas erguidas y su boca abierta como si estuviera viendo algo que le parecía totalmente imposible, ese algo es la locura que habita dentro de él; por mas enojada que se encuentre con ella, Starlight le daba mentalmente a Twilight toda la razón en estos momentos. Daniel entonces, volviendo a colocar su mirada sobre Twilight estando ya más relajado, al ver que aquel silencio perduraba y que ni él ni ellas tenían pensado romper; salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra, con ambas ponis mirándolo sin tener intenciones de quitarle la mirada de encima hasta que este desapareció de su vista.

Aun después de su partida aquella habitación siguió sumida durante unos segundos en aquel ambiente tenso, expectativo, lacerante e inversivo del cual fueron participes, este realmente vio su fin cuando Twilight dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, lo que realmente le sentó muy bien como si hubiera estado conteniéndolo lo cual en realidad así fue, la situación producida por la intensidad emocional de Daniel no les permitió ni siquiera respirar, Starlight también dejo escapar un suspiro el cual fue un poco más corto en cuanto a duración pero igual de profundo que el de ella, tras eso; todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad o lo más cercano posible a eso luego del conflicto en el que ambas se enfrascaron, pero por desgracia esto no duro, pues ambas se voltearon a ver y con solo hacer esto; aquella ira, resentimiento y enojo de antes volvieron a reavivarse y ambas se miraron con enojo.

"No te atrevas a verme de esa manera, al menos YO intente resolver las cosas".-Dijo Twilight quien se encuentra sentada con su cabeza girada a la derecha, para luego ponerse de pie y orientar su cuerpo hacia la unicornio.

"También yo, a decir verdad; deberías estar agradecida conmigo, estoy segura que debido a lo que les dije, los habitantes de Ponyville no se tomaran al menos tan a mal la decisión que tomaste".-Dijo Starlight con molestia, girando su cuerpo hacia la princesa y gesticulando con su casco derecho.

"Eso no aporta nada útil respecto al asunto de Regan, yo hable con el esperando poder evitar todo esto; ¿Qué has hecho tu para ayudar con esto; ¡eh!, dime!?".-Dijo la princesa de la amistad en respuesta.

Eso fue todo, Twilight esta tan cegada por su angustia, su preocupación y sentimientos que sigue sin darse cuenta que lo único que Starlight quería desde el principio era ayudarla con esto, pero ella tuvo que incriminarle toda la culpa y complicar aún más la situación, esto para Starlight fue la gota que derramo el vaso y la que acabo colmando la poca paciencia que había recuperado; aunque gracias a Daniel, en estos momentos no se encuentra tan enojada como para estar dispuesta a pelear con ella.

"¿Sabes qué?, no necesito todo esto".-Dijo girando su cuerpo hacia su derecha y sin decir más comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas de aquella habitación sin ninguna prisa, con la mirada clavada fija e intensamente sobre dichas puertas.

"Oye espera; ¿A dónde crees que vas?!, tú fuiste la que inicio todo esto y destruiste la biblioteca, así que quiero que la regreses a la normalidad tal y como estaba".-Dijo Twilight, muy molesta y enojada pero sin moverse del lugar en el que esta, hablándole a la unicornio; la cual llego hasta las puertas y manteniendo una de estas abierta con la ayuda de su magia volteo a verla para responderle.

"Si tanto te importa; hazlo tú misma".-Le respondió, con el dobladillo de su casco izquierdo sobre el margen de la puerta; agarrándola, para luego girar su cabeza hacia el otro lado de esta, al pasillo y salir de ahí cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, casi azotándola.

"¡AYYY!, tu pequeña…eres una…te voy a…".-Dijo la princesa de la amistad, primero chillando de la molestia y el enojo, para luego balbucear frases incompletas y palabras incoherentes a manera de maldecir a la poni que acaba de salir del lugar en el que esta, mirando el suelo y caminando de lado a lado con la intención de canalizar y expulsar su enojo, siguiendo siendo fiel a sí misma; pues perfectamente pudo haberla obstruido el paso e intentar obligarla a hacer lo que le exigió pero no lo hizo, aun estando furiosa, molesta y resentida con ella; seguía respetando sus deseos apelando a su compasión, bondad y respeto que la caracterizan.

"¡Ay! Es increíble, no me lo puedo creer".-Dijo Starlight hablando consigo misma del otro lado de las puertas, pisando el suelo con su casco derecho hacia donde también miro con una expresión facial repleta de enojo y molestia, mostrando los dientes y con una nube de tormenta de color rojo comenzando a salir de su cuerno nuevamente.-"¿Cómo se atreve, yo intente ayudarla; y así es como me lo agradece?".-Dijo, mirando hacia las puertas detrás de ella por encima de su hombro izquierdo y estirando su casco izquierdo hacia la izquierda en un gesto.-"Debería estar agradecida que Daniel hay aparecido justo tiempo o de lo contrario juro que yo…".-Dijo, pero sin querer terminar esa frase, decidió relajarse por lo que inhalo hondo por la nariz y luego dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios; tras eso aquella nube de tormenta que emanaba de su cuerno desapareció indicando que finalmente logro regresar a sus cabales.

A pesar de haberse tranquilizado, aun podía sentir como aquella molestia e ira anteriores le seguían recorriendo el cuerpo; como si estuviese temblando internamente, su resentimiento hacia la alicornio es tal que casi literalmente no puede soportar la idea que hallarse dentro del castillo; con muchas y grandes probabilidades de volver a encontrársela y por ende de iniciar una nueva pelea o combate entre ambas, optando por evitar la posibilidad de una nueva confrontación, tras pensarlo durante varios segundos; Starlight decidió irse del castillo por un tiempo, ir con una de sus mejores y más queridas amigas esperando que ojala pueda ofrecerle asilo aunque sea temporalmente o de lo contrario tendría que buscar otro lugar donde quedarse; o en el peor de los casos dormir bajo el firmamento nocturno de Luna a la intemperie.

Twilight por su lado, se acercó a aquel libro que su gran amiga, compañera princesa y ex mentora le obsequio y el cual se quedó mirando con una expresión llena de seriedad, molestia y enojo, un segundo después esa expresión desapareció y fue cambiada por una tristeza, aflicción y preocupación, miro hacia alrededor suyo para ver el desastroso estado en el que aquel lugar; él cual es considerado como un santuario para ella, termino luego de su pelea con Starlight, dejando finalmente a un lado su ira, angustia e inquietud, al menos de cierta manera pues no tiene para nada en mente ir detrás de la unicornio para pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido, ella está muy firme en la opinión y decisión que le expreso antes y después de aquella pelea. Luego de eso, ella se sentó en el suelo sobre sus ancas, cabizbaja, con la mirada clavada en ese libro y con su rostro tornándose en uno más triste y lastimero; hasta tal grado que no pudo soportarlo más y tras derramar un par de lágrimas, se rompió inmediatamente en un llanto lo más silencioso que le fuera posible.

Se quedó ahí, completamente sola, llorando en silencio y sin consuelo en uno de los lugares más importante para ella con sus lágrimas cayendo sobre lo que quedo de la pasta del libro que Celestia que le regalo, destrozada y realmente confundida y perdida, no solo por la inquietud, temor, preocupación y angustia que le producen la declaración de guerra de Regan, sino por lo que sucedió ahí; una discusión con una de sus mejores amigas se salió tanto de control que terminaron enfrascándose en un combate teniendo lo completa y total intención de hacerse daño; incluso matarse entre sí, esto nunca jamás le había pasado antes, hubo y siempre habrá ocasiones en las que realmente se enfurecerá con alguno de sus amigos incluso hasta ese grado pero siempre hubo algo que le impedía de alguna u otra forma escalar hasta una confrontación física; pero esta vez no fue así y ahora daba por sentado que eso no solo le costó seguramente su amistad con Starlight sino aquel lugar lleno de conocimiento tan importante para ella.

Una vez que Starlight salió del castillo, muchos de los habitantes de Ponyville se habían acercado al castillo con la intención de saber qué es lo que había ocurrido dentro de este; empezaron a preguntarle si ella sabía algo al respecto, si Twilight se encontraba bien y cosas por el estilo, pero Starlight no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas ni siquiera les dirigió palabra alguna, lo que algunos ponis fue considerado como una mala señal o un acto aunque sea ligeramente grosero por su parte, pero eso fue lo de menos. Hubo un caso en concreto en el que un semental joven, preocupado y o asustado fue más insistente y terco con ella; esperaba que la mas minina información o respuesta que le brindaran pudiera tranquilizarlo pero esto no fue para nada lo que encontró, Starlight; con secuelas de su reciente confrontación con Twilight, lo envolvió e inmovilizo con su magia para luego levantarlo del suelo y lanzarlo hacia un lado con fuerza, haciendo que este cayera y le produjera un gran dolor por la caída, este acto de la unicornio no solo fue considerado como grosero sino que para la gran mayoría de los ponis fue considerado como algo injustificablemente cruel, lo que hizo que se sorprendieran algunos en gran medida, pero Starlight no se dejó afectar por esto y tras quitar a ese poni de su camino comenzó a ir hacia donde pretende llegar, mostrándose totalmente indiferente a lo que los demás ponis pensaran de ella.

Intentando dejar esto atrás, uno de los habitantes de Ponyville se acercó a las puertas del castillo y toco esperando que le abrieran y poder conseguir algo de información sobre lo que sea que allá sucedido adentro, pero por más que tocaron, esperaron y más insistentes que fueron; nadie fue atenderlos pues Spike y ahora Twilight se encuentran tan alterados que por ahora no tienen intenciones de hablar, ni siquiera de ver a alguien, sabiendo que era inútil y una pérdida de tiempo, aquellos ponis se alejaron del castillo con un sabor amargo de boca, decepcionados, frustrados, entristecidos y preocupados por lo que sea que ocurrió ahí dentro.

Y ya que mencionamos a Spike, este; varios minutos después de que los habitantes del pueblo se alejaran del castillo, por alguna extraña razón pero realmente decidido, salió de su habitación la cual siempre procuro mantener oscura después de habérsele confesado a Rarity; importándole poco como la gran cantidad de luz del pasillo le irrito los ojos tras llevar en esa habitación mucho tiempo, y sin buscar a Twilight, dejar una nota, ni decir absolutamente nada; salió del castillo y comenzó a caminar sin ningún rumbo aparente hacia las afueras del pueblo, en búsqueda de una paz y tranquilidad menos lúgubre y sombría que la que le producía aquella habitación y el castillo en general.

Twilight tiene algo de razón en lo que dijo, desde que Daniel llego las cosas sin duda han cambiado o comenzado a cambiar, el que Regan y el escuadrón que iban tras el antes de que apareciera en Ponyville, el propio Daniel; con su pasado tan indescifrable como el mismo y el que Twilight y Starlight pelearan antes del comienzo de una promesa de guerra entre 2 dimensiones son prueba de ello; al igual que la espada del reino de cristal, aunque este objeto es prácticamente un factor ajeno a todo lo que está ocurriendo. Pero Twilight desconoce; no es realmente consciente, de la magnitud de todo esto sin que ella se esté dando cuenta las palabras que Daniel le dijo en Canterlot están comenzando a hacerse realidad, y lo peor es que muy seguramente; solo terminara empeorando, no solo para ella, sino también para sus amigas y prácticamente toda Equestria.

 **Esta vez no hay aclaraciones y explicaciones por hacer.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas, recomienden mi historia si les gusta o está gustando, eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo. Y nos vemos, la próxima.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 13: Siempre hay un después.**

 **El puto amo 777:** Muchas gracias amigo :), a decir verdad; hasta yo mismo me sorprendí por cómo me quedo el capítulo. 0_0 Lo siento, pero no puedo responderte a tu conjetura de la espiral en descenso por el bien del fic. Muchas gracias amigo, y sí, de hecho en la descripción que di de aquella nueva y poderosa aura mágica que Starlight uso para la pelea; me inspire en Dragon Ball y ciertamente la mejor comparación por el momento sería un punto intermedio entre las peleas que se nos muestran en ambos animes/mangas. Creo que estas en lo cierto, toda esa situación se fue completamente a la m****a, y ¡aja, lo sabía! ^-^. Saludos para ti también amigo, ojala disfrutes y goces del cap.

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird:** Gracias también a ti por entender su situación amigo. Ok, gracias por el dato. Si, estaba aunque sea un poco claro que esa declaración de Regan no se quedaría solamente suspendida en el aire sin cumplir o ejercer un mayor propósito u objetivo para la historia. Amigo, he visto que tu si eres un gran y acerico fanático de la serie; así que deberías saber mejor que nadie lo que los libros son o significan para Twilight, aparte de su familia y sus amigos; los libros son lo que más ama en el mundo. Por algo a esa clase de situaciones se les llama situaciones límite amigo, y créeme que habrá aún más en lo que queda de este fic, con resultados algo similares a lo ocurrido con Twilight y Starlight. Al Daniel de mi fic no le afectan en lo más mínimo las muertes ajenas; es decir, individuos que él no conozca con profundidad o con quien haya vivido situaciones intensas y difíciles, si algo le pasara a Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Luna y Applebloom; ten por seguro que el sí resultaría afectado por más que lo niegue, pero si eso le pasara al resto de los habitantes de Equestria; no. No solo ella, también Twilight; pues ambas dan ahora por hecho que su amistad se terminó y sí, en efecto las cosas están empezando a cambiar; y créeme que eso no parara.

Luego de haber terminado con su labor de ayudar a Daniel; al menos por hoy, y de despedirse de sus 2 mejores amigas, la unicornio perteneciente a las Cutie Mark Crusaders, Sweetie Belle, está comenzando su camino de vuelta a casa al igual que Applebloom y Scootalo, yendo directamente hacia Boutique Carrusel junto a su querida, cariñosa y generosa hermana mayor, en estos momentos se encuentra transitando y siguiendo el camino de tierra que la conduciría de vuelta hacia el pueblo, caminando a través de la línea de árboles o manzanos pertenecientes a las muchas hectáreas de la familia Apple, andando a paso ligero, sin preocupaciones y sin ninguna clase de prisa, o al menos así fue cuando escucho el inconfundible ruido que produce una rama al ser rota, esto hizo que ella se detuviera casi en seco y volteara a ver en dirección de dónde provino aquel inigualable ruido.

Cuando lo hizo; no tuvo mucho tiempo, pero logro vislumbrar teniendo solo segundos para ello, como una figura de color morado y una especie de cola se perdían entre los manzanos a varios metros de distancia de la pequeña unicornio, para luego perderse detrás y entre dichos árboles. A pesar del poco tiempo con el que conto para ver esto, ella pudo jurar que logro indicar o reconocer a aquella figura con estos simples detalles, en todo Ponyville no hay otro como él ni siquiera en los alrededores del pueblo; pero procurando evitar estar equivocada y confirmarlo Sweetie Belle, tras levantar su ceja derecha en un gesto de intriga mirando hacia esa dirección decidió seguirle los pasos o el rastro a aquella figura de color morado o purpura.

Durante unos pocos minutos estuvo siguiendo las marcas de sus pisadas o mejor dicho; garras, que esta figura dejaba en el suelo al pasar sobre alguna determinada área o parte de este debido a que lo perdió entre los árboles y no le quedo de otra más que hacer uso de este primitivo aunque sencillo método de rastreo, tras caminar un poco más entre aquellos manzanos siguiéndole la pista; con el cielo teniendo ahora tonos anaranjados y azules ya que Celestia está comenzando a ocultar el sol en el horizonte, Sweetie Belle finalmente pudo dar con la figura que ha estado siguiendo comprobando que sus sospechas eran completamente ciertas, delante de ella, a unos cuantos metros de distancia se encuentra Spike; sentado sobre el césped o la hierba de Sweet Apple Acres, con lo que serían sus antebrazos encima de sus rodilla, teniendo su cola a su derecha con está haciendo contacto con el suelo, su espalda haciendo contacto con el tronco de un manzano y mirando decaído, entristecido y ligeramente perdido o aturdido las luces color naranja y amarillas de aquel atardecer; las cuales miraba estando en la base y detrás de una pequeña colina y no en la cima de esta como es estereotipó las películas de Hollywood, hallándose más en oscuridad o en penumbras que luz, debido a la obstrucción de aquella cima y de la leve, tenue y cálida iluminación que producía aquel atardecer.

Con tan solo verlo, Sweetie Belle supo casi de inmediato que lo más seguro es que él no se encuentra bien; por decir lo menos, siendo guiada por aquella bondad, compasión y empatía que le fue arraigada con la buena educación a lo largo de su crecimiento por parte de su hermana y sus padres, decidió acercársele, esperando poder saber qué es lo que habrá sucedido; esperando evitar 'untar sal en sus heridas' así como ayudarlo en toda medida de lo posible. Camino hacia el con lentitud, tanta que el sonido producido por sus cascos al andar era apenas audible y o perceptible, Spike no se percató de su presencia en lo más mínimo; no solo por esto, sino también debido al hecho de que se encuentra completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, su soledad, depresión y tristeza, todo esto sin dejar de mirar aquel atardecer, como si estuviera buscando alguna clase de consuelo o respuesta en los haces de luz amarillos y anaranjados de este; así como de el cielo nocturno de Luna el cual lentamente está comenzando a adueñarse del firmamento para dar paso a la noche.

"…¿Spike?".-Pregunto Sweetie Belle tras unos momentos de silencio, el cual intencionalmente provoco a manera de respeto y compresión; mientras se le acercaba al pobre y afligido bebe dragon.

Las orejas se levantaron tras haber escuchado que lo llamaron a manera de reacción o respuesta, luego de lo cual giro ligeramente su cabeza hacia su derecha y con el rabillo de los ojos coloco su mirada sobre quien dijo su nombre, encontrándose con la pequeña unicornio; hermana menor de la poni de la que se enamoró y a quien el rechazo, el simple hecho de recordar el lazo de sangre o lazo familiar de ambas; así como al ver el parecido físico entre ambas, le trajo inmediatamente a la memoria a la unicornio fashionista y por ende los recuerdos aun relativamente frescos del momento en el que rechazo su amor, esto le dolió tanto como le dolería a un ser un humano masculino recibir una patada justo en la entrepierna, sintió como si literalmente el corazón le hubiera sido desgarrado desde su interior y debido a este dolor; se formaron lagrimas sobre sus ojos color verde, las cuales terminaron inundándolos amenazando con desbordarse lejos o fuera de sus parpados.

"¿Te…encuentras bien?".-Pregunto la pequeña unicornio acercándosele un poco más con una ligera expresión de tristeza o preocupación sobre su rostro.

Spike no dijo absolutamente nada, solamente se limitó a mirarla de una manera deprimida y lastimera durante algunos segundos para luego mirar hacia el suelo por un momento y posteriormente; regresar su mirada al atardecer que tiene delante de el al otro lado de aquella pequeña colina, hacia la cual también giro de regreso su cabeza.

Esto solo hizo que la expresión; ahora oficialmente de tristeza y preocupación de Sweetie Belle, tomara un poco más de fuerza y acentuación, sintiéndose mal por él y decidida a no dejarlo en completa soledad en semejante estado; decidió acercársele y sentarse justo a su lado, poniendo como mínimo medio metro de distancia entre ambos y con su mirada posada sobre él, la cual no tiene pensado apartar. Tras esto, Spike le dedico una breve mirada girando nuevamente su cabeza hacia su derecha y mirándola a través del rabillo de sus ojos, para posteriormente tornar esa mirada en una de enojo y molestia por alguna extraña razón, mirada de la cual la pequeña poni se percató pero ni se inmuto, no dio seña alguna de que esto la intimidara, asustara o perturbara, ni siquiera de que le allá ocasionado alguna nueva reacción; seguramente debido a su determinación y firmeza de buena voluntad y buena samaritana de ayudar o brindarle apoyo a un amigo en momentos de necesidad.

"¿Qué quieres Sweetie Belle?".-Pregunto Spike de una manera un tanto grosera, agresiva y enojada, manteniendo aquella mirada y expresión de enojo sobre su cara al mismo tiempo que regresaba su mirada a los haces de luz restantes del atardecer.

"Nada Spike, solamente quiero hacerte compañía por un tiempo".-Respondió la unicornio, mirando hacia el suelo delante de ella por un momento para luego regresar su mirada al dragon que tiene a su lado, el cual es también como todos sabemos; su amigo.

"Bueno; gracias, pero estoy bien ¿de acuerdo?, ya puedes irte".-Dijo Spike, nuevamente de una manera que rayo en lo grosero, agresivo y distante, volteando a verla por un momento para luego regresar su mirada al sol que está siendo ocultado por Celestia.

La manera con la que lo dijo hizo que Sweetie Belle se quedara aunque sea ligeramente boquiabierta, sin borrar aquella expresión de tristeza y preocupación de su cara y sin quitarle la mirada de encima, a pesar de su corta edad; ella no es tonta, sabe con esto Spike le dijo de una manera implícita y sutil que se largara, esto lo sentido como si le hubieran vertido un balde repleto de agua fría encima realmente está sintiéndose herida por las palabras dichas y pronunciadas por uno de sus mejores amigos; el cual es de los pocos que tiene que no es un poni. Aun a pesar de esto, permaneciendo fiel y firme a su compasión y bondad así como su juramento como Crusader de siempre estar dispuesta a ayudar a alguien de manera incondicional, no hizo caso a la petición de Spike y se quedó justo donde esta; ni siquiera quito sus ancas del suelo y el césped que tiene debajo.

Spike se percató de esto y volteo a verla; una vez que coloco su mirada sobre ella, aquella expresión de enojo y molestia que tiene sobre su cara se acentuó y asevero un poco más, indicando que su ira y su molestia aumentaron.

"¿Acaso te volviste sorda de repente o no escuchaste lo que te dije?".-Pregunto, con enojo, molestia, agresividad y siendo tan directo que fue sencilla y llanamente; tajante.

"Sí, claro que escuche lo que dijiste".-Respondió la pequeña unicornio, manteniéndose serena, tranquila y relajada; sin perder la compostura.

"¡¿Entonces porque sigues aquí?!, te dije que me dejaras en paz".-Dijo el pequeño dragon, levantando un poco la cabeza la cual tenía oculta detrás de sus patas tanto delanteras como traseras.

"Lo siento Spike pero no lo hare; es evidente que no te encuentras bien y no pienso dejarte aquí solo en ese estado".-Respondió Sweetie Belle, con algo de firmeza y seriedad; intentando mostrarle o indicarle que lo está diciendo muy enserio.

"¡Te dije que estoy bien, no necesito de tu compasión!".-Dijo Spike, casi exclamando o gritando, poniéndose abrupta y repentinamente de pie, girando su cuerpo en dirección a ella con la mirada clavada fija e intensamente sobre ella y apretando sus garras delanteras en puños; poniendo o ejerciendo algo de fuerza en esto.

"No es verdad".-Dijo ella con un rostro serio, para luego ponerse de pie y girar su cuerpo hacia el.-"Puedes mentirte a ti mismo todo lo que quieras pero sé que lo que estás diciendo no es verdad, lo sé desde que te encontré sentado en este lugar, pude verlo en tu cara; no sé lo que habrá sucedido para que te encuentres tan triste, enojado y molesto, pero eres mi amigo y no pienso irme de aquí si soy capaz de ayudarte de alguna manera, no me importa lo pequeña que sea".-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, gesticulando un poco con su casco izquierdo el cual mantuvo levantado del suelo; pero regresarlo ahí con un ligero pisotón haciendo sonar su casco, todo esto a manera de gesto de determinación, firmeza, seriedad, compasión y comprensión.

"¿Por qué querer ayudarme cuando según tu; está claro que no es más que una causa perdida?".-Dijo Spike, en medio de su estado emocional devastado, su tristeza, molestia y enojo sin quitarle la mirada de encima y agregando un poco más de fuerza a aquella acción suya de apretar sus garras en puños.

"Spike no hables de esa manera, sé que esto no es una causa perdida, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas; por lo que sé que podrás salir adelante y dejar esto atrás a pesar de lo que sea que haya pasado; y eso será mucho más fácil y rápido si tan solo aceptaras mi ayuda, por favor, dime que fue lo que paso".-Dijo la pequeña unicornio, manteniendo aquella postura o posición suya anterior repleta de seriedad, determinación, calma y compasión, para que luego dicha expresión se tornara en una de ligera tristeza y preocupación.

"…Yo…".-Dijo levantando o alzando un poco sus hombros mientras sus patas delanteras y todo su cuerpo temblaban como si estuviera a punto de explotar.-"…Yo…yo no…".-Dijo, con aquel violento, inquietante o al menos preocupante temblor de cuerpo desapareciendo tan rápido como apareció, para posteriormente abrir sus garras, dejar caer sus hombros al igual que sus patas delanteras y sus orejas, encorvar un poco la espalda y mirar hacia el suelo; adolorido, deprimido y afligido, con la punta de su cola y la última sección de esta haciendo contacto con el suelo.-"…No quiero hablar de eso…".-Dijo con una voz quebrada y ahogada al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta, dándole la espalda a la pequeña poni; negándose a verla y a que ella lo viera en ese estado, sintiendo pena y vergüenza de sí mismo debido a ese orgullo y 'hombría' suyos, encontrándose en un estado tan emocionalmente delicado, alterado y frágil que le sería imposible aparentar.

Esto hizo que el corazón de Sweetie Belle se encogiera, conmoviera y ligeramente se estremecería, sintiendo una gran pena, pesar y empatía por el pequeño dragon que se encuentra delante de ella; lentamente comenzó a acercársele para hacerle ver que no está solo y estando a una distancia optima y apropiada para poder entablar contacto físico con su persona, la pequeña poni levanto su casco derecho del suelo y lo estiro hacia el hasta que este hizo contacto con el hombro derecho de Spike. Al nomas percibir esto con su sentido del tacto, por alguna extraña razón; una gran ira, molestia y resentimiento surgieron repentinamente del pequeño dragon y se adueñaron de este, frunciendo el ceño; Spike abruptamente giro sobre su lado derecho y haciendo un movimiento con su hombro aparto el casco de la pequeña unicornio, hacia la cual se giró, alejándose un metro o medio metro de distancia de ella sin borrar aquel ceño fruncido de su cara.

Sweetie Belle solamente se le quedo mirando con sorpresa e incomprensión luego de esto; con aquel casco levantando por encima del suelo teniéndolo a la altura de donde comienza su cuello y retraído hacia atrás, justo al lado y un poco debajo de su mejilla derecha, a ella también la extraño, confundió y tiene que admitir que le asusto un poco la reacción de Spike pero aún seguía decidida a mostrarle su apoyo y el afecto como amigo que siente por él. Tras la reacción del bebe dragon decidió ir directo al grano, por lo que no lo dudo ni pensó 2 veces y sin previo aviso se lanzó hacia el amigo que tiene delante, atrayéndolo hacia un abrazo de reconfortación en el cual envolvió sus patas delanteras alrededor de su cuello y coloco su cabeza justo encima del hombro izquierdo del susodicho.

Spike se quedó pasmado y frio con este acto, su rostro reflejaba claramente la sorpresa que está sintiendo en estos momentos, y manteniendo esta expresión sobre su cara con su boca muy; pero muy ligeramente entreabierta, coloco y o poso su mirada sobre la pequeña poni la cual no dejaba de abrazarlo, entonces abrupta y repentinamente; profundamente conmovido por esto, sintió como una inmensa oleada de emociones, alegría, calidez, tristeza, desamparo, depresión y como dije antes; conmoción, comenzaron a invadirle internamente como si fuera la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, siendo practica y literalmente incapaz de contener esto y a sí mismo, los ojos volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas en un parpadeo o inclusive menos y sintiéndose real y genuinamente agradecido con Sweetie Belle por este acto; no perdió ni un solo segundo y acepto y correspondió dicho abrazo envolviendo sus patas y sus garras alrededor de su espalda.

Desligándose por completo de las ataduras emocionales que su propia ser le imponía con aquel orgullo y aquella hombría que tiene profundamente arraigados, Spike no tardo en comenzar a llorar abierta y claramente sobre los hombros de su amiga, la cual estrecho y apretujo ligeramente el abrazo entre ambos a manera de respuesta sin hacer uso de la palabra o el lenguaje verbal, progresivamente; Spike prácticamente se desmorono en los hombros de Sweetie Belle en medio de ese abrazo, dejando salir con total libertad todo el dolor, el pesar, el sufrimiento, la aflicción y la agonía de su ser y su pequeño corazón destrozado hacia el exterior. Sweetie Belle espero pacientemente a que terminara, en esta clase de situaciones donde la empatía y la emotividad escalan hasta las nubes; los demás se dan todo el tiempo del mundo con tal de corroborar o mínimo asegurarse que quien sea que necesita ayuda, una mano o en este caso; un casco, se encuentre aunque sea un poco mejor, por lo que no tiene ninguna prisa en lo absoluto, incluso le decía toda clase de cosas alentadoras de que continuara con tal de que el pequeño dragon se desahogara por completo o lo más que le fuese posible para aliviar su espíritu y a sí mismo, Spike lloro a moco tendido, como si fuera un bebe recién nacido; como si esto no tuviera o viese final alguno.

Ambos se quedaron ahí en compañía del otro durante varios minutos, sin tener para nada la intención de romper aquel abrazo y contacto mutuo entre ambos, con el dragon desahogándose sin ningún impedimento y con Sweetie Belle compartiendo aquel dolor y tristeza junto a él; al mismo tiempo que le mostraba su afecto, aprecio, y compasión, hasta que este emotivo, triste y conmovedor momento vio su fin con Spike rompiendo aquel abrazo y alejando su cara para mirar a Sweetie Belle a la cara durante algunos pocos segundos, respirando fuerte y sonoramente por la nariz para contener el flujo nasal de esta, con la unicornio mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión de preocupación, lastima y tristeza, teniendo el pelaje de su hombro y omoplato izquierdos humedecido por las lágrimas de su amigo.

"..Yo…lo siento".-Dijo, sintiéndose mal por haberse desmoronado en medio de ese abrazo mutuo y por haberle humedecido; así como seguramente ensuciado aunque sea un poco con su flujo nasal incontrolable, su reluciente y bello pelaje color blanco, desviando su mirada nuevamente hacia el suelo justo a su izquierda y alejando por completo sus patas de ella.

"No; no, que ni se te ocurra decir eso otra vez Spike, no tienes nada porque disculparte".-Dijo la pequeña poni sin quitarle la mirada de encima para luego girar su cuerpo hacía el, acercársele un poco y posteriormente colocar sus cascos sobre los hombros del bebe dragon, bien sabemos que ella no es como Rarity; ella le resta mucho menos significado a la higiene y a los buenos modales.

Tras esto, Spike volteo a verla girando su cabeza hacia su lado derecho y mirándola a los ojos por encima de su hombro derecho, esta acción duro solo unos momentos pues poco después volvió a clavar la mirada sobre el suelo para acto seguido; girar su cabeza hacia la izquierda, quedando está orientada y apuntando hacia adelante con el mirando hacia su izquierda a través del rabillo de sus ojos.

"…Dis-Disculpa por haber sido tan grosero y por gritarte de esa manera, e-e-es solo que…".-Dijo sin voltear a verla con una voz quebrada y ahogada, creyendo no poseer en estos momentos el valor, las agallas y o la fuerza para hacerlo, siendo también incapaz de terminar aquella frase por los mismos motivos.

"Tranquilo Spike; no te preocupes, todo estará bien; ya lo veras".-Dijo la pequeña unicornio, medio envolviendo sus cascos alrededor de su cuello dejando claras sus intenciones de abrazarlo nuevamente si desde su opinión o punta de vista llegara a necesitar nuevamente de una muestra de afecto, compañía y compasión, al mismo tiempo que le miraba fija, determinada e intensamente su nuca al estar dándole este la espalda.

"…Eso lo dudo".-Respondió Spike en tono repleto hasta los bordes de depresión y desilusión tras respirar ruidosamente por la nariz un par de veces y de dejar escapar varios resoplidos; rastros, restos o migajas del llanto en el que estuvo sumido recientemente, es como si a partir de ahora para él; el significado de la palabra: Mejor, ya no existiera más, como si la hubiera borrado de su mente, de todo texto escrito, de cada anal de la historia o pronunciación verbal.

Esto solo hizo que la lastima, pena y preocupación de Sweetie Belle volvieran a aumentar, lo cual se vio reflejado en la nueva aunque ligera acentuación de la expresión de su rostro.

"No me puedo ni imaginar como las cosas podrán mejorar; incluso regresar a la normalidad…más aun después…después de que ella…".-Dijo Spike nuevamente con ese mismo tono de voz repleto de desilusión y depresión, no pudiendo; casi literalmente hablando, terminar aquella frase, ya que el solo recordar la causa que actualmente lo tiene en semejante estado es como si el mismo se hubiera clavado y estuviera enterrando cada vez más; sus puntiagudas y afiladas garras justo en el pecho, encima de su corazón, del centro de su ser y de su espíritu, y esto él lo dejo de manifiesto con su lenguaje físico, pues un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo haciéndole temblar cosa de la cual Sweetie Belle se dio cuenta, para luego abrazar sus 'rodillas' con sus patas delanteras en un intento casi imprescindible para poder lidiar con esto.

Entonces, tras un par de momentos; como si de una chispa para encender una antorcha se tratara, la mente; en conjunto con la deducción y la inteligencia de Sweetie Belle, entrelazaron y ataron todos los cabos sueltos; o mejor dichos todos los baches o lagunas de toda esa conversación e intento por ayudarlo que ha estado teniendo con él, fue una verdadera revelación, una epifanía y la expresión de sorpresa, de perplejidad que dibujo sobre su cara lo dejo completamente claro junto con su boca; la cual dejo ligeramente abierta, ahora entendía perfectamente porque Spike se encuentra en este estado tan devastado y deprimido, mentalmente se dijo a sí misma como si se medio reprochará; porque nunca se lo ocurrió, porque ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza solo hasta ahora finalmente entendió, Spike finalmente le había confesado a su hermana mayor lo que sentía por ella y dado el estado en el que se encuentra, es tan claro como el agua y como el cristal que el resultado final no fue para nada como él hubiera esperado que fuera.

Debido a la gigantesca sorpresa e impacto de esta revelación, Sweetie Belle se quedó completamente muda, con la mente en blanco, casi en estado de shock mientras miraba la nuca de uno de sus mejores amigos, le aterraba preguntar por temor a que; si así era el caso, llegar a untar sal en la herida por así decirlo, pero quiere estar segura con tal de evitar malentendidos pues sabe que los malentendidos podrían llegar a ser aún peores, por lo que armándose de valor pero a la vez asustada y temiendo poder herir aún más a su amigo, decidió preguntarle directamente pero con tacto a la vez.

"…Spike…¿Estás diciendo que tú...Que Rarity…?".-Dijo tras tragar saliva por el nerviosismo y el temor de herirlo, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba lentamente sus cascos hacia atrás; rompiendo el contacto físico entre ambos y sus intenciones de abrazarlo en caso de que lo necesitara, para luego colocar sus cascos de regreso en el suelo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

El simple de que ella mencionara ese nombre fue de hecho lo que Sweetie Belle esperaba evitar, eso fue como untar sal sobre aquella gran herida emocional pero solo un poco, adolorido, deprimido y afligido giro su cabeza hacia su derecha y miro a la unicornio por encima de su hombro a través del rabillo de su ojo, con una expresión facial con la que amenazaba con volver a romper a llorar en cualquier momento para luego, responderle devastado; asintiendo rápida y ligeramente con la cabeza para posteriormente, girar su cabeza hacia su izquierda orientándola de nuevo hacia el frente y hundiéndola dentro del cuenco o pequeño espacio que hay entre sus 'rodillas' y su torso en aquella posición fetal.

Con esta confirmación, Sweetie Belle se llevó el casco izquierdo a su boca; la cual se encuentra abierta, y la cubrió con este encontrándose atónita y abrumadora por todo esto, lo cual se agravo o intensifico aún más su lastima, tristeza y preocupación hacia él, tanto fue así que comenzó a sentir requesón en aquellos bellos ojos suyos, esa inconfundible requesón la cual es un claro indicativo de que las lágrimas y el llanto se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina, se le quedo mirando con una mirada aturdida y perdida, literalmente no puede ni imaginar el como Spike debe estar sintiéndose en estos momentos, ahora que tiene este nuevo conocimiento o información bajo su poder y el cual la saco de su ignorancia. Las cejas y los parpados de Sweetie Belle comenzaron a sentirse más pesados para ella por lo que comenzaron a caer y junto a esto; su expresión se transformó en una repleta de tristeza y lastima por Spike, dicha tristeza y lastima llegaron a tal grado que tras parpadear; su vista su nublo y sus ojos tornaron cristalinos por las lágrimas al mismo tiempo que negaba ligeramente con su cabeza, en un gesto para mostrar su actual abrumación.

"Oh Spike".-Dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándosele con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, colocándose justo a su derecha para acto seguido; envolver sus cascos delanteros alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo de pena, lastima, tristeza, compasión y afecto.-"Lo siento, lo siento; lo siento, no tienes idea de cuanto lo siento".-Dijo en medio a aquel abrazo, el cual él bebe dragon en tardo en corresponder, mientras ambos hacían que el borde que separa sus frentes de los laterales de sus cabezas se frotaran, en gesto de afecto y tristeza mutuo, como si se estuvieran acariciando.-"De haberlo sabido yo, yo no…".-Intento decir la pequeña unicornio pero no pudo, las fuertes e intensas emociones del momento se lo impidieron y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos; los cuales tiene cerrados.

"No hables, no digas nada".-Dijo Spike con una voz completamente quebrada, al borde del llanto; al mismo tiempo que apretaba y afianzaba un poco más aquel abrazo entre ambos.

Ambos se quedaron sumidos en ese acto de compañía, afecto y compasión durante varios segundos los cuales se transformaron en minutos sin tener intenciones de ponerle fin; a menos de momento, ese tiempo que transcurrió basto para que el firmamento nocturno de Luna tomara mayor terreno del cielo haciendo que quedara nada más y nada menos que una aura de color amarillo y anaranjado delineando e iluminando cálidamente el horizonte y algunos rayos del sol de Celestia; el cual con cada segundo se iba ocultando más y más, fue en este punto cuando ambos pequeños decidieron finalmente ponerle fin a ese abrazo para luego mirarse directamente durante un segundo sin decirse absolutamente nada, solamente dedicándose una mirada y un rostro repletos de tristeza uno al otro, luego de eso; Sweetie Belle tomo asiento justo a su lado, dispuesta a hacerle compañía al no tener nada que decirle en estos momentos sin tener intenciones de romper aquel silencio que se hizo presente entre ambos, esperaba que al menos su presencia y compañía bastaran para ayudarle aunque sea un poco. Así estuvieron, rodeados de un silencio sepulcral, ligeramente depresivo, incómodo y tenso, sin hacer absolutamente nada más que mirar durante varios segundos a varios puntos específicos del suelo o a los lados, a alguna cosa que se encontrara a su alrededor, entonces Spike puso punto y final a ese silencio y nuevo ambiente que surgió entre ambos.

"¿…S-Sweetie Belle?".-Dijo llamándola, girando ligeramente su cabeza hacia su derecha y colocando su entristecida, deprimida y abatida mirada sobre ella.

"¿Si Spike?".-Respondió ella, volteando a verlo; con una expresión de tristeza y lastima sobre su rostro.

"¿P-Puedes decirme; que h-hay de malo e-en mí?".-Pregunto el dragon, con su voz quebrada, ahogada y algo ronca pero a la vez de alguna extraña manera como si estuviera hablando con un estado emocional más tranquilo; como si a una parte de sí mismo no se viera afectado por todo por lo que está pasando.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo ella ligeramente sorprendida.-"¿De que estas hablando?".-Pregunto confundida pero manteniendo aquella expresión de tristeza sobre su cara al mismo tiempo que se volvía a poner de pie y giraba su cuerpo hacia él.

"Hablo de que porque a pesar de todo lo que hice, ¿Por qué no termine gustándole a Rarity, que hay de malo conmigo?".-Dijo Spike siendo más específico con tal de saber la opinión de su amiga unicornio.

Esto hizo que Sweetie Belle agrega algo de culpa o lamentación sobre su la expresión de su rostro, girara su cabeza hacia un lado y mirara hacia el suelo, a ella realmente le gustaría saber que decirle pero no puede hablar por su hermana mayor, ella sabe que seguramente habrá tenido sus razones pero ella desconoce esas razones y por lo tanto no puede responder la pregunta hecha por su amigo dragon.

"¿Es porque soy un dragon; no es así?".-Dijo repentinamente Spike, devastado, abatido y deprimido, para luego mirar hacia el frente ya que no se sentía con el valor suficiente para ver su reacción.

El escuchar esto saco a Sweetie Belle de sus pensamientos e hizo que se sorprendiera y volteara inmediatamente a verlo, con una expresión que dejaba de manifiesto la sorpresa que este comentario le ocasiono.

"¿Qué?, no; claro que no Spike, no digas eso; eso no tiene nada que ver".-Dijo ella, regresando aquella expresión de tristeza que tenía antes sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

"¡Claro que si tiene que ver!".-Exclamo el, esta vez no con enojo; sino destrozado, haciendo que Sweetie Belle se volviera a sorprender levantando su casco izquierdo del suelo debido a lo repentino e inesperado que fue esa exclamación.-"Soy un estúpido; ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir siquiera que Rarity llegaría a enamorarse de mí?, yo nunca llegue a importarle a alguien de esa manera, yo no soy importante, ¡yo no le importó a nadie!".-Dijo, lo último con una exclamación ahogada cerrando los ojos los cuales se le volvieron a inundar de lágrimas; haciendo que minúsculos restos de estas brotaran a manera de diminutas salpicaduras de sus ojos color verde, para luego hundir su rostro contra sus rodillas o sus patas traseras.

"No te atrevas a decir eso Spike, claro que si eres importante, le importas a Twilight, a todos aquellos que te quieren y se preocupan por ti, tu si me importas".-Dijo Sweetie Belle sin dejar de mirarlo y llevándose su casco izquierdo al pecho.

A pesar de sus palabras, Spike no mostro ninguna señal de que esto hubiera ayudado; aunque fuera de la manera más pequeña e insignificante posible, él ni se inmuto en su actual estado de lamentación, ni siquiera volteo a verla o levanto sus orejas indicando que la hubiera escuchado; tal vez si lo hizo pero opto por ignorarla, esto le hizo saber muy bien a Sweetie Belle que las palabras ya no la ayudarían esta vez puede que ni siquiera un abrazo o alguna otra muestra de afecto lo hicieran y esto la hacía sentir realmente mal, está comenzando a tener el casi irresistible; irrefrenable deseo de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de hacerlo sentir mejor y hacerle entender que lo que lo él está pensando no es en lo absoluto bueno para él, pero debido a su actual estado no tiene ni la más mínima idea de que hacer para demostrárselo. Con la mente casi completamente en blanco y prácticamente sin opciones, a Sweetie Belle le llego repentinamente una idea o pensamiento, fue tan repentino que podría ser considerado casi como una especie de instinto, fue lo único que logro ocurrírsele en ese momento para demostrarse lo equivocado que esta.

Por lo que bajo la mirada hacia el suelo por unos momentos, bajo su casco izquierdo de regreso al suelo y tras inhalar profundamente y exhalar por la nariz cerrando los ojos por un momento, coloco su mirada sobre el pequeño dragon, decidida a hacer lo que le llego a la mente.

"Spike".-Dijo y se le acercó hasta quedar a menos de medio metro de él.-"Mírame, por favor".-Dijo, mirándolo con una mirada seria y decidida pero con aquel tono de voz cordial, educado, ligeramente dulce y amable que caracteriza su hablar.

"¿Para qué-?".-Dijo Spike sacando su cabeza y volteando a verla, pero no pudo terminar la frase; así como tampoco pudo ver venir lo que sucedió a continuación.

Como si de repente hubiera adquirido una gran fuerza telepática de manera momentánea, Sweetie Belle encendió su cuerno, lo envolvió completamente con su magia y lo obligo a ponerse de pie, para acto seguido; tomarlo de las mejillas con los laterales de sus cascos y plantarle un gran beso justo sobre sus labios cerrando los ojos. La sorpresa y la perplejidad que esto causo en el pobre y abatido Spike no tuvo parangón, se quedó frio ante esto y lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento; fue mirar tanto sus labios como las de la pequeña unicornio los cuales se encuentran haciendo contacto físico, para luego intentar mirarla a los ojos y digo intentar pues en todo lo que duro aquel beso Sweetie Belle no abrió los ojos ni por un solo momento, aun así, al hacer esto; pero literalmente hablando, el en estos momentos no está siendo capaz de procesar y digerir todo lo que está sucediendo, debido a esto mismo no opuso ninguna clase de resistencia para romper aquel beso pero tampoco lo correspondió, simplemente se limitó a quedársele viendo completamente atónito mientras los últimos rastros o vestigios del sol finalmente desaparecían; ocultándose tras el horizonte.

Después de varios segundos, los cuales para Spike se sintieron casi literalmente como minutos; aquel contacto entre sus labios finalmente vio su final por quien precisamente lo comenzó, luego de eso; sin quitar sus cascos de sus mejillas, Sweetie Belle y Spike se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos del otro, Spike aun aturdido y perdido por todo lo que sucedió y Sweetie Belle mirándolo con una expresión mixta de preocupación, tristeza y alegría o conmoción. Finalmente tras varios segundos de un silencio absoluto pero el cual no se sentía para nada pesado, en los cuales el pequeño dragon solamente parpadeo; aparentemente sin ser capaz de respirar o al menos respirar de una manera tan diminuta y disimulada que podría pasar desapercibido para cualquiera; logro al parecer regresar en sí, esto hizo que súbitamente; su cerebro y su ser comenzaran a procesar, asimilar y digerir todo lo que ocurrió hace tan solo unos segundos, debido a la pena y a la vergüenza que comenzaron a embargarlo en estos momentos un claro y notorio sonrojo se hizo presente sobre sus mejillas y sus escamas de color purpura, al mismo tiempo literalmente hablando, no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto del acto o hecho recientemente realizado por la pequeña unicornio que tiene enfrente.

"…Sweetie Belle…¿acaso tu…me acabas de…?".-Dijo sin poder terminar las oraciones debido que aún no puede dar crédito ni fe a la que acaba de ocurrir.

Luego de que dijera esto, Sweetie Belle reacciono dibujando una expresión de enorme sorpresa sobre su rostro; expresión en la cual termino abriendo la boca, debido a ese inconmensurable e incomprensible deseo de hacer lo que sea para hacerle entender del que fue víctima; fue como si hubiera entrado en un estado de trance en el cual desde su perspectiva fue como haber perdido por completo el control sobre su cuerpo y sobre sus acciones una vez que tomo la decisión de darle ese repentino y sorpresivo beso, ahora que finalmente lo había realizado y dado por concluido; fue capaz de volver en si al igual que Spike y en estos momentos está comenzando a darse verdadera y genuinamente cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y contrario a lo que podría creerse, ella no se encuentra feliz, complacida ni o satisfecha consigo misma por esto. Tras esto y de haber estado ida o pérdida del mundo real durante unos momentos, su mirada termino cruzándose con la de Spike, la vergüenza, la pena, el arrepentimiento y la lamentación comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia en ella y sin perder tiempo quito sus cascos de las mejillas de su amigo para luego ponerse de pie y retroceder un par de pasos.

"Por Celestia…S-Spike perdóname esto no es lo que…yo…".-Dijo ella intentando explicarse pero creía que nada de lo que diría valdría o sería suficiente para justificar sus acciones, y siendo llevada por esto, así como por su vergüenza, lamentación y arrepentimiento, no pudo hacer más que mirar hacia el suelo, como si esperara encontrar una buena respuesta o pretexto.-"…Yo…".-Dijo volviendo a colocar su mirada sobre el pequeño dragon, teniendo una expresión mixta de tristeza, lamentación y preocupación sobre su cara, entonces esta expresión se contrajo en una que no deja el menor atisbo de duda de que seguramente rompería a llorar; lo cual se vio reforzado por sus ojos color verde los cuales terminaron inundándose de lágrimas, ya que ahora daba por hecho que seguramente Spike la odiaría a ahí en adelante.-"¡Perdóname Spike!".-Dijo con una voz ahogada y con un volumen bajo de voz, girando su cabeza hacia su derecha, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose el rostro con su casco izquierdo; el cual coloco sobre el puente de su hocico debido a la pena que comenzó a sentir y sintiéndose incapaz de ver el rostro de Spike, es como si la mirada de quien ahora considera su ex amigo por culpa suya; le quemara al nomas verla y sin decir más, rápidamente se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que sus 4 patas le permitían, como si estuviera huyendo despavorida de algo o alguien.

Spike no hizo ni intento hacer algo para impedírselo, en estos momentos se encuentra realmente sorprendido, confundido, perdido y o desubicado, tanto que su cuerpo apenas y está obedeciendo a las señales enviadas por su cerebro, de alguna manera consiguió que su garra derecha y su mirada se posicionaran encima de sus labios; los cuales comenzó escanearse con las puntas de sus garras, con tal de volver sentir aquella calidez y suave tacto que experimento cuando ella lo beso, tras hacerlo, de alejar su garra y de mirarse así mismo, miro hacia donde Sweetie Belle se encontraba antes de que saliera corriendo de ahí, haciéndose una sola pero gran pregunta dentro de su ahora confundida mente: ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué hizo eso?, no era capaz de comprenderlo y no podría hacerlo aunque lo intentara en estos momentos; necesita que tanto el como su mente se relajen y tranquilicen para poder pensar sobre esto, pero algo si era seguro; si bien no tuvo el resultado o desenlace que deseaba, el beso de Sweetie Belle funciono, pues ahora Spike ya no se encuentra aferrado a aquella soledad, devastación emocional, tristeza y depresión de la cual antes era víctima muy por el contrario, ahora tiene un muy confuso dilema con el cual lidiar pero el cual sin dudas; es mejor en comparación.

 **Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Ponyville.**

Dentro de un muy conocido carruaje para los habitantes de Ponyville debido a memorias o recuerdos pasados, se encuentra la mejor amiga de Starlight; Trixie, la cual se está preparando para la noche dentro del muy reducido interior de su carruaje; espacio al cual ya está más que acostumbrada y el cual es su hogar también, en estos momentos no se encuentra haciendo la gran cosa, estaba a punto de prepararse su cena para luego irse directo a la cama y al mundo de los sueños protegido por Luna, pero justo después de que coloco una sartén antiadherente sobre el pequeño bracero de su diminuta cocina o espacio que funge como esto; escucho que alguien toco a la puerta de su carruaje, haciendo que colocara su mirada sobre esta con una expresión de ligera curiosidad o sorpresa sobre su cara.

Inmediatamente se preguntó en la seguridad e intimidad de sus pensamientos de quien podría tratarse; especialmente a esas horas, pero no pensó mucho en ello, se aseguró de no encender la leña que se encuentra debajo de los delgados barrotes de ese bracero y entonces se acercó a la puerta, preparándose para lo que está a punto de decir pensando que se trataría de algún poni que deseaba ver alguno de sus espectáculos de magia a esa hora y de una manera privada, solo para él o ella.

"Lo siento seas quien seas, pero la grande y poderosa Trixie no da espectáculos nocturnos priva-".-Iba a decir una vez que abrió la puerta, teniendo los ojos cerrados y su casco derecho levantado por encima del suelo o la madera de su carruaje, pero inmediatamente se interrumpió así misma cuando abrió los ojos y se percató de quien se trataba, lo cual la sorprendió tanto que incluso se quedó algo boquiabierta.

"Hola Trixie".-Dijo quien toco a su puerta, quien fue nada y nada menos que su mejor amiga unicornio, la cual está mirando a la maga con una expresión de preocupación sobre su cara.

Trixie se sorprendió mucho no tanto por el hecho de ser ella a quien se encontró a esas horas de la noche; sino por el estado en el que Starlight se encuentra pues aún son notorios y claros sobre su cuerpo, los rastros y o restos de la pelea que tuvo con Twilight, por todas partes tiene partes de pelaje chamuscados y ennegrecidos debido a la combustión del carbono y demás elementos que componen dicho pelaje suyo, un enorme moretón rojo en su cabeza a la altura de las sienes; aunque como bien sabemos, Daniel fue el verdadero autor o causante de este herida en específico, por donde quiera tiene rasguños resultantes de las muchas veces que terminó estrellándose contra el suelo, el techo o las paredes de la biblioteca del castillo y debido a esto mismo, su pelaje se encuentra desalineado y su crin y su cola están completamente despeinadas y enmarañadas; con mechones sobresaliendo por encima del resto de ambos conjuntos.

"Por toda mi grande y poderosa magia".-Dijo Trixie a manera de comentario, sorprendida y con su casco derecho bastante cerca de hacer contacto con el extremo derecho de su boca sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su amiga.-"Starlight ¿Qué sucedió, porque te ves así?".-Pregunto aun sorprendida y con una pizca de preocupación sobre su voz, al mismo tiempo que bajaba los escalones de su carruaje y se colocaba, posicionaba y detenía justo delante de la unicornio color lila.

Esto hizo que la expresión de preocupación de Starlight, se tornara en un ceño fruncido al recordar lo sucedido entre ella y aquella poni a la que consideraba su mejor y ex mentora y cuyo nombre ni quiere ni pensar, aun resentida, molesta y enfadada porque la manera en la que la trato cuando lo único que quería era tenderle su casco para ayudarla o apoyarla con estos momentos tan difíciles derivados de la actual situación de un futuro de guerra en potencia. Trixie se dio cuenta de la reacción de su amiga, haciendo que su expresión se transformara en una mixta de sorpresa, incomprensión y en la cual había también un dejo de preocupación.

"Yo…yo…".-Dijo Starlight mirando a la fijamente a la unicornio color azul con aquella expresión de enojo sobre su cara, para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza y su cuerpo tembló muy ligeramente durante unos momentos como si estuviera conteniéndose, para entonces; respirar hondo por la nariz y dejar escapar un pesado suspiro, en el cual relajo las facciones, la expresión de su cara y a sí misma, pues inmediatamente dejo de temblar.-"No quiero hablar de eso".-Dijo abriendo los ojos y girando su cabeza hacia su derecha, clavando su mirada en el suelo con una expresión de tristeza y dolor sobre su cara y aplanando sus orejas; ya que enserio era un golpe duro para su moral y sus sentimientos el hecho de que ella y Twilight hubieran llegado a un enfrentamiento físico y mágico en medio de estos momentos en los cuales es mejor estar unidos y tener la mente fría y abierta para poder encontrar buenas y efectivas soluciones a dicha situación.

"Oh…De acuerdo".-Dijo Trixie, al mismo tiempo que la preocupación ganaba más terreno sobre la expresión de su cara y la incomprensión desaparecía de la misma.

Luego de esto, Starlight coloco su mirada sobre ella mirándola por medio del rabillo de sus ojos, para luego girar su cabeza hacia ella al mismo tiempo que volvía a levantar sus orejas.

"Trixie escucha".-Dijo ella, para luego desviar la mirada y colocarla nuevamente sobre el suelo, justo a su derecha.-"Sé que lo que estoy por pedirte podría no gustarte o incomodarte, pero; ¿crees que pueda estar contigo esta noche?".-Dijo, sobándose su pata derecha con su casco izquierdo en un gesto de pena y o vergüenza, para luego volver a colocar su mirada sobre su mejor amiga, la cual fue tomada por sorpresa con esta petición; y esto lo dejo de manifiesto con su reacción y la expresión de su rostro.-"Como dije sé que seguramente te parece incomodo o extraño pero es que…".-Starlight hizo una breve pausa, en la cual cerro los ojos por un momento y bajo un poco la cabeza.-"No quiero regresar al castillo por el momento".-Dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando el suelo por un breve momento, para luego mirar a su amiga con una expresión de tristeza sobre su cara; algo cabizbaja debido a su postura.

Trixie se le quedo mirando unos momentos con un rostro sorprendido e inexpresivo, Starlight tiene razón; aquella petición le resulto incomoda y un poco extraña, pero esto último que dijo le hizo suponer que seguramente algo ocurrió dentro del castillo o entre ella y Twilight, pero como Starlight dijo ella no quiere hablar de esto y eso ella lo respeta, pero esto no niega el hecho de que ya encontrara el momento para averiguarlo de una manera más sutil y adecuada debido a su actual estado, mientras tanto ella; sin pensarlo mucho, tomo una decisión para aquella proposición suya.

"Claro que puedes".-Dijo, haciendo que Starlight se sorprendiera y levantara un poco la cabeza, para luego dibujar una sonrisa ligeramente alegre y conmovida sobre su cara.-"De hecho ahora que lo pienso; jamás hemos tenido una pijamada las 2 juntas, está es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo y no puedo dejarte aquí afuera en ese estado".-Dijo, acercándose un poco a ella con tono alegre y jovial de voz, para luego detenerse a medio metro suyo y hacer un gesto con su casco a su persona; haciendo que Starlight se mirara momentáneamente a sí misma y la diera mentalmente la razón a Trixie al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mirada sobre ella y dibujaba una sonrisa de ligera vergüenza sobre su cara.-"Adelante, mi casa es tu casa".-Dijo moviéndose a un lado y haciendo un gesto hacia su carruaje con su casco izquierdo, teniendo sus ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara; invitándola a entrar en él.

"Muchas gracias Trixie".-Dijo Starlight colocando su mirada sobre ella con una expresión de conmoción sobre su cara, para luego acercársele y darle un abrazo; envolviendo sus patas alrededor de su cuello al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se paraba colocando todo su peso, sobre sus patas traseras.

Esto ocasiono que Trixie rodara los ojos teniendo sus parpados entrecerrados sin borrar aquella sonrisa de complacencia sobre su cara; la cual también tiene tintes o destellos de egoísmo, lo cual no es sorpresa tratándose de alguien que se idolatra tanto a sí mismo como ella.

"Si; si, de nada Starlight".-Dijo, colocando su mirada sobre la unicornio color lila y dándole un par de 'palmaditas' en la espalda con su casco derecho a manera de responder este gesto y afecto suyo, manteniendo el casco sobre su espalda hasta que ella rompió el abrazo.

Tras hacerlo, y de mirar a Trixie por un momento; Starlight comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta abierta de su carruaje siendo seguida detrás por su amiga, ambas subieron los escalones y entonces se encontraron dentro del carruaje; el cual Starlight comenzó a mirar, se sorprendió al ver lo pequeño que es el interior de este, ella ya se imaginaba por lógica al ver el exterior de este que sería pequeño pero resulto ser más reducido de lo imagino, en ambas paredes interiores vio toda clase de artículos, objetos o materiales los cuales usual y normalmente son usados por aquellos que se dedican a la pasión y o vocación de su mejor amiga, desde de aros de diversos y diferentes tamaños, hasta las estereotípicas baritas de magos usadas por los que se dedican a esto, pañuelos amarrados entre sí para formar largas cadenas de multitud y variedad de colores, vasos, barrajas de cartas, cuchillos tanto reales como falsos y todo lo que se puedan imaginar relacionado a esto.

Cuando miro el interior de este carruaje, Starlight se percató de que no hay algo lo más parecido a una cama dentro de este, ni un colchón, sillón o cuando mínimo un cojín sobre el cual dormir, ni siquiera alguna especie de 'cama improvisada' por así decirlo; como lo podría ser una bolsa para dormir o una hamaca, no vio o encontró nada como esto con su vista por lo que intuyo que Trixie debe de dormir en el suelo de aquel carruaje, haciendo que le llegara el pensamiento de como seria dormir así, la incomodidad y seguramente el despertar cada mañana o ciertas mañanas con alguna parte del cuerpo torcida o adolorida por haber dormido mal o de manera realmente incomoda la noche anterior, y comenzó a pensar cómo es que Trixie puede dormir así cada noche, con un espacio tan reducido y en el duro y frio suelo de ese carruaje. Solamente el rechinido de las bisagras y el ruido de la puerta de aquel carruaje siendo cerrada fueron lo que finalmente consiguió sacarla de sus pensamientos y hacer que volteara a mirar detrás de ella; por encima de su hombro derecho, encontrándose con su mejor amiga unicornio de color azul.

"Bienvenida a los dominios ¡de la grande y poderosa, Trixie!".-Dijo esta tras cerrar la puerta, poniéndose de pie sobre sus cascos traseros y alzando sus cascos delanteros hacia arriba, con su cabeza girada hacia la misma dirección como es costumbre en ella; refiriéndose a hogar o casa cuando dijo dominios.-"Creo que nunca te mostrado el interior de mi carruaje si mal no recuerdo, así que; dime, ¿Qué te parece?".-Dijo una vez que sus 4 cascos regresaron al suelo, mirando hacia un lado por unos momentos intentando hacer memoria mientras se frotaba el mentón con su casco izquierdo, para luego colocar su mirada sobre su mejor amiga, acercársele un poco y hacer un gesto con su casco derecho a todo lo que hay alrededor de ambas.

"…Bueno, es…ehh, muy ehh…".-Dijo Starlight con mucha duda y confundida mientras miraba las cuatro paredes a su alrededor de aquel reducido sitio, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas o al menos; palabras que no llegaran a herir a Trixie, intentando no ser totalmente honesta por temor a esto.

"Es muy pequeño, ¿no es así?".-Pregunto Trixie mirando las paredes a su alrededor por un momento antes de volver a colocar su mirada sobre ella, mirándola con una naturalidad e intentando adivinar su opinión o sus pensamientos.

"¿Q-Que?, n-no Trixie claro que no".-Dijo Starlight, sorprendida momentáneamente en un principio pues esta fue la primera intención que tuvo de ese lugar; pero la cual no quiso mencionar por los motivos anteriormente mencionados, mirándola por encima de su hombro por medio del rabillo de sus ojos para luego girar su cuerpo hacia ella y estirar su casco derecho hacia ella, en un gesto de que no pensara o dejara de pensar eso.

"Starlight; por favor, no es necesario que me mientas, yo misma sé que este lugar es pequeño; a decir verdad hay ocasiones en las que me gustaría deshacerme de este carruaje y conseguir uno nuevo y con más espacio; tanto para mí como para todas mis cosas".-Dijo la unicornio, mirando hasta el último rincón del interior.

"¿Enserio?".-Dijo Starlight algo sorprendida y abriendo los ojos.-"¿Y, por que no lo has hecho?".-Pregunto, con su rostro cambiando a uno de preocupación y gesticulando con su casco derecho la base del cual se encuentra apuntando al entretecho; esperando no haber tocado algún tema o fibra sensible, pero con un brillo de interés, intriga o curiosidad sobre sus ojos.

Trixie entonces, volteo a ver la pared del carruaje que tiene justo a su izquierda, se giró hacia esta, se le acerco y una vez estando a la distancia suficiente; coloco su casco derecho sobre dicha pared.

" _Ah,_ Porque, este carruaje y yo hemos pasado por tantas cosas y hemos estado tantos años juntos; que no solo es un objeto o un hogar, es; como si fuera un pequeña parte de mi".-Dijo, mirando aquella pared con una expresión de adoración sobre su cara y deslizando su casco de arriba abajo un par de veces, para luego mirar a su amiga y llevarse el casco izquierdo al pecho mientras decía lo último.-"Sé que podría venderlo y aun conservaría esos recuerdos en mi memoria; pero aun así no pienso hacerlo".-Dijo, bajando su casco izquierdo de regreso al suelo y volviendo a colocar su mirada sobre aquella pared; la cual nuevamente miro con cierta adoración.

El escuchar esto hizo que Starlight dibujara una pequeña sonrisa sobre cara, cambiando aquel rostro preocupado por uno de ligera felicidad y o conmoción.

"Ese es un pensamiento muy lindo Trixie".-Dijo ella con total, absoluta y genuina sinceridad, ella al menos comprende la perspectiva de su amiga; cuando pasas tanto tiempo y tantas cosas al lado de algo o alguien, inevitablemente terminas formando aunque sea un pequeño vinculo o lazo con ese algo o alguien y esto hace; a su vez, que llegues a tenerle cierto valor sentimental.

Trixie volteo a ver a su amiga luego de eso, y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias".-Dijo, entonces quito su casco de aquella pared, se giró hacia ella y se le acercó un poco.-"Aunque también hay otra razón por la que no quiero venderlo".-Dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima, cerrando los ojos por un momento y negando levemente con la cabeza.

"¿Qué?, ¿Cuál otra razón?".-Pregunto Starlight confundida y alzando una ceja sin dejar de mirar a su amiga.

"Te preocupa que no haya lugar suficiente para los 2 ¿verdad?".-Dijo, señalando a su amiga con su casco izquierdo por un momento y mirándola con una mirada de astucia; con su ceja izquierda alzada, complementando y reforzando dicha astucia.-"Bueno; no tienes por qué preocuparte más, observa".-Dijo, cerrando los ojos por un momento y levantando la cabeza con orgullo; al mismo tiempo que movía su casco izquierdo el cual tenía levantado de derecha a izquierda en un gesto de despreocupación, para luego abrir los ojos con una expresión de determinación sobre su cara; encendiendo su cuerno y regresando su casco izquierdo al suelo.

Luego de eso, ella dio un diminuto paso hacia su derecha; en el cual desplazo ambas patas derechas unos 20 o 30 centímetros abriendo su postura, planto bien los cascos en el suelo, cerró los ojos y comenzó realmente a concentrarse; haciendo que el aura color rosa pálido de su magia comenzara a canalizarse con más intensidad en su cuerno, en cuestión de segundos; Starlight sintió y vio como todo el carruaje en el que están comenzó a temblar, zarandearse o mecerse, haciendo que mirara alrededor con incomprensión al no ser capaz de entender lo que estará pasando dado que Trixie no quiso decírselo por alguna razón, sin que ella lo supiera en un principio, todo el exterior de aquel carruaje fue envuelto con el aura mágica de Trixie y esto era lo que hacía que se estuviera moviendo de la manera en la que la unicornio color lila lo percibía desde su interior; Starlight se enteró de esto solo cuando, a gran velocidad, todos los objetos del interior de aquel carruaje comenzaba a ser envueltos uno a uno por el aura mágica de Trixie, dicha aura incluso envolvió también las paredes interiores del carruaje al igual que el suelo como si las estuviera traspasando desde el exterior, pero Starlight seguía desconociendo las intenciones de su amiga cualquiera que fueran estas.

"¡Trixie, ¿Qué estás haciendo?!".-Pregunto Starlight preocupada y asustada con la mirada puesta sobre su mejor amiga luego de ver como todo lo que la rodea temblaba de manera violenta e imparable; como si se encontrara en medio de un terremoto.

Trixie no dijo absolutamente nada, se quedó en silencio para no arruinar, interrumpir o estropear su concentración en medio de lo que sea que está haciendo; lo cual es el preámbulo de alguna clase de hechizo el cual no desea comunicar o decir, al menos por el momento, dejando a su amiga en expectativa y con dudas siguió con lo inicio para darle fin a eso, entonces; tras unos momentos su cuerno fue envuelto con una manifestación más pura y palpable de su aura mágica, en vez de ser por decirlo así, una línea de color rosa pálido que figuraba como una especie de perímetro; paso a ser como una especie de frazada luminosa hecha de energía y magia, esta nueva forma de aura adquirió momentáneamente la figura o contorno informe y repleto de aristas puntiagudos con él es representada una explosión en el lenguaje universal de manera simbólica o figurativa, un brisa de aire cuyo origen al parecer era la nada empezó a surgir y a brotar debajo de los cascos de Trixie, que haciendo su melena y su cola comenzara a mecerse por aquella brisa, cosa la cual también ocurrió exactamente con Starlight; quien solo miraba con confusión, preocupación, ligero temor e incomprensión.

Momentos después, tanto ellas como el interior y exterior de aquel carruaje fueron envueltos en un incandescente flash o resplandor de color rosa pálido el cual vino acompañado de un sonido de estallido pero que solo pudo ser escuchado por ellas; su incandescencia era tal, que Starlight se vio obligada a cubrirse los ojos con su casco derecho y cerrarlos con fuerza para no terminar cegada ya fuera temporal o permanentemente, cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, los cuales tallo con sus cascos con tal de intentar ajustar más rápido su vista; Starlight, abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida incluso parpadeo un par de veces para asegurarse que no fuera su imaginación o alguna clase de jugarreta por parte de su mente, pero no; todo lo que está contemplando es tan real como ella y Trixie.

El interior del carruaje de Trixie había pasado de aquel lugar estrecho que una vez fue; a lo que parecía ser una lujosa habitación de una posada, o para un mejor y más claro ejemplo para nosotros y en la época en la que vivimos; como a una especie de habitación de hotel o departamento de 5 estrellas, el espacio interior se había incrementado y mejorado en gran medida; era de 5 a 10 veces más grande que el estrecho lugar que era antes, con la correcta organización ahí podrían caber y dormir hasta 20 ponis adultos, la altura del piso al techo seguía siendo la misma pero esta ya no era tan asfixiante o claustrofóbica como antes debido a lo mucho que aquel interior se había ampliado, el color de las paredes habían pasado de un azul claro o azul perlado pálido; a un purpura cuyo tono no era ni pálido ni demasiado vivo, se hallaba justo en un punto intermedio, el cual le brinda vida y ambiente al interior pero en estos momentos parece ser un morado ligeramente oscuro debido al ser ya de noche.

A su izquierda junto a la pared de aquella dirección, se encuentra el bracero de Trixie, dicha área o zona parece más una cocina moderna humana de la actualidad, con muebles a ambos lados de dicho bracero en los cual se guarda las sartenes, platos, vasos y demás artículos habitualmente encontrados en una cocina moderna, con una pequeña mesa rodeada de 3 banquillos cerca de aquel bracero a manera de comedor, pegado a la pared ubicada a su derecha; cerca del rincón de la misma, Starlight vio un gran armario y al lado de este un estereotípico mueble de madera usado para guardar ropa; ambos de color café, dentro de los cuales si hubiera mirado, vería que no resguardan nada más que un aparente sinfín de conjuntos de la capa y sombrero de mago que Trixie usa como único tipo de vestimenta, teniendo varios conjuntos de esto en caso de el que llevara en aquel puesto en aquel caso se ensuciara, destrozada o extraviara. Vio como todos aquellos artículos usados por los magos de espectáculo se encuentran distribuidos ahora solamente en un sola pared, justo después de este armario y aquel mueble, implacablemente bien organizados y o clasificados; como si fuera una especie de pared de exhibición, delante de ella; a unos metros de distancia, pudo ver el umbral de una puerta el cual en vez de puerta poseía una cortina corrediza lo cual le indico por intuición que seguramente se trata del cuarto de baño, si hubiera entrado vería que; debido a la época en la que viven la cual podría ser considerada como el medievo o mínimo el renacimiento, que dicho baño no cuenta con una taza para el mismo la cual todos conocemos, sino más bien como lo que sería el asiento de una letrina la cual Trixie de vez cuando tiene que limpiar cada vez que transforma su carruaje en esta mayoría, lo cual al igual que la mayoría; le produce mucho desagrado, asco y repugnancia, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo y como ese sitio es su hogar tiene que hacerse cargo de mantenerlo y limpiarlo de arriba abajo, no todo es agradable y bonito cuando uno lo piensa con detenimiento y este es un claro ejemplo.

Dicho baño tampoco cuenta con regadera, si está más que claro que en Equestria no existe o apenas hay plomería interna; menos habrá algo lo más remotamente parecido dentro o debajo de un carruaje, Trixie tiene que ingeniárselas cuando se ducha en este y las muchas maneras que se le han ocurrido han sido bastante ingeniosas pero de eso hablaremos luego, Starlight miro entonces un poco hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con la cama; la cual es lo bastante grande para 2 ponis, la cual tiene 2 almohadas para quien la use y la cual está cubierta con cobija o frazada de color purpura claro, esto no fue lo único que cambio el exterior de aquel carruaje también lo hizo. Su forma; la cual podría ser descrita como la de un cilindro o versión tridimensional de un arco del triunfo, cambio a una completa nueva, ahora es una especia de cubo rectangular pero con la mitad o 3 cuartas partes de la altura de un cubo, como si fuera una especie de caja de música gigante, esto y las ruedas del carruaje; las cuales ahora eran más grande y de un metal más fuerte y resistente para poder soportar su peso, esto Trixie lo aprendió por las malas y a base de prueba y error, fueron lo único que cambio, el color de sus paredes y todo lo demás seguía siendo practica o exactamente igual a como era antes de ser transformado por su dueña.

Todo esto Starlight lo miro con una expresión de perplejidad y asombro sobre su rostro, mientras su amiga la miraba desde atrás; con su mirada clavada en la nuca de la unicornio color lila y con una expresión de orgullo y astucia sobre su cara, ya que se percató claramente de la expresión de Starlight.

"…Wow…".-Fue lo único que pudo decir Starlight, saliendo momentáneamente de su asombro pero regresando inmediatamente a este tras unos segundos de silencio, y sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor; tratándose de alguien con tan poco dominio de la magia avanzada como Trixie no es de extrañar que ella se encontrara en este estado, esto era algo verdaderamente impresionante e impactante.

"Lo sé".-Dijo Trixie levantando la cabeza con orgullo y cerrando los ojos, con algo de vanidad en su voz al escuchar aquel comentario hecho por su mejor amiga.-"Lo hice bien ¿no es así?".-Dijo, siguiendo la corriente de aquel estado de orgullo por sí misma, abriendo los ojos y tallándose lo que sería el empeine de su casco izquierdo contra su pecho como si quisiera quitarse polvo o tierra de este en un gesto vanidoso, para luego levantarlo y colocarlo delante de su cara; mirando la base y luego el empeine recién pulido de este, para después colocar su mirada sobre su amiga y mirarla con astucia al mismo tiempo que bajaba su casco de regreso al suelo.

"…Si".-Dijo Starlight en voz baja; como si le estuviera faltándole el aire y se encontrara aunque sea un poco aturdida mientras miraba el entretecho o la parte más elevada de la pared que tiene delante a unos cuantos metros de distancia, ya que aún no ha podido salir por completo de su sorpresa y de su asombro.-"Si; si, así es".-Dijo, saliendo finalmente de manera abrupta de aquel asombro y perplejidad; pero con dichas sensaciones aun latentes en ella como si fuera la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, esto lo dijo con una voz alegre, emocionada y orgullosa dándose media vuelta para verla, luego de finalmente haber asimilado y digerido lo que Trixie acaba de hacer; a quien miro directo a los ojos.-"Estoy realmente orgullosa y feliz por ti Trixie; te felicito, ¿Cómo es que fuiste capaz de lograr esto?".-Dijo con aquel tono de voz alegre y emocionado.

"Ah; eso no es importante".-Dijo Trixie entrecerrando a los ojos y mirando a su amiga con una expresión de relajación o tranquilidad combinada con astucia y o vanidad. En realidad lo que acaba de hacer fue fruto de muchísima práctica a base de prueba y error, pero no quiso decirlo debido a ese ego y orgullo que ella posee.

"¿No es importante, como puedes decir eso?".-Dijo Starlight con incredulidad, confusión e incomprensión, estirando su casco izquierdo hacia esa dirección para luego moverlo hacia su amiga; haciendo un gesto hacia ella, para luego bajar ese casco al suelo y acercársele.-"Vamos Trixie, dime".-Dijo, mirándola con un rostro ligeramente triste intentando hacerla sentir mal para que se lo dijese, con cierta decepción o desilusión en su voz; como si sutilmente se lo estuviera suplicando, estando a un metro de distancia de ella.

"Lo siento Starlight".-Dijo Trixie con vanidad, cerrando los ojos, levantando un poco su cabeza y colocando su casco izquierdo sobre lo que sería el esternón de su mejor amiga; para luego alejarla medio metro más a base de un gentil empuje.-"Pero todo gran mago o maga jamás revela sus secretos, en especial alguien tan talentosa como ¡la grande y poderosa, Trixie!".-Dijo, llevándose el casco izquierdo al pecho tras haber alejado a su amiga, para luego abrir los ojos y mirarla a los de ella con su ceja izquierda alzada en un gesto de astucia, para finalmente volver a cerrar los ojos y decir lo último con una exclamación como es normal en ella estirando su casco izquierdo hacia esa dirección y hacia arriba, para seguir creciéndose en medio de su orgullo y su ego, con un tono de voz repleto de alegría y emoción.

"¡Ay!, bien".-Dijo Starlight frunciendo repentinamente el ceño y golpeando el suelo de madera del carruaje con su casco derecho; como si gruñera o refunfuñará con un tono de voz cargado de molestia y fastidio, para luego girarse hacia su izquierda y bajar su cabeza; alineando las vértebras de esta con las del resto de su columna, teniendo una expresión de molestia, enojo y fastidio sobre su cara, como ella misma le dijo una vez hace tiempo Trixie es alguien realmente imposible a veces.

Trixie abrió los ojos; o mejor dicho entreabrió, luego de esto y se tomó unos momentos para mirar y apreciar la expresión facial de su mejor amiga; luego de lo cual se rio un poco debido a lo divertido que le pareció.

"Ay vamos Starlight, no hay necesidad de poner esa cara".-Dijo la unicornio color azul mientras se le acercaba, deteniéndose y posicionándose justo a su lado; hablando con un tono de voz mimado como si estuviera hablándole a un adorable cachorro de gato o perro a un potrillo o potranca, haciendo que Starlight la mirara por medio del rabillo de sus ojos sin moverse para nada.-"Anda; no es tan seria, dibuja una sonrisa para tu grandiosa, poderosa y talentosa amiga".-Dijo, siguiendo hablándole con ese tono mimado para luego colocar su casco derecho debajo del mentón; teniendo intenciones de mover su cabeza para que la mirara a los ojos pero esto no pudo siquiera llevarse a cabo pues jamás se vio venir la reacción que su amiga tuvo tan repentinamente.

"¡¿TE PARECE QUE ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA ALIMENTAR TU TONTO Y ESTUPIDO EGO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS!?".-Grito o exclamo Starlight, alejando bruscamente el casco de su amiga de su mentón con su casco derecho; para luego acercar su rostro de manera realmente intimidante al de ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de que las puntas de sus narices hicieran contacto mientras caminaba hacia ella con un paso amenazante, de una manera tan explosiva, intensa y cargada de ira que Trixie repentinamente comenzó a sentirse realmente intimidada hasta el punto de comenzar genuinamente a asustarse; de hecho, debido al repentino pánico y temor del que se volvió presa, mientras caminaba hacia atrás con tal de intentar alejarse de Starlight termino tropezándose y cayéndose al suelo de espaldas, cosa la cual Starlight aprovecho para ponérsele encima como si fuera una abusadora a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a hacerle daño mientras le decía aquello que le dijo, mirándola con una mirada intensa y penetrante la cual perturbaba e inquietaba a Trixie.

Luego de esto, y de escuchar, procesar y asimilar aquellas palabras, Trixie se le quedo viendo con un rostro mixto de sorpresa e incomprensión; el cual rápidamente se transformó en uno temeroso, tímido y preocupado, la cual reforzó y dejo de manifiesto aplanando sus orejas y subiendo sus patas delanteras hasta su pecho, con sus cascos doblados hacia abajo como si fuera un cachorro asustado.

"Starlight discúlpame, yo…yo…lo siento".-Dijo ella con pena, pesar, temor y preocupación mientras baja la mirada avergonzada, realmente tiene miedo de Starlight en estos momentos; la manera en la que se le acerco hizo que pensara que ella quería devorarla; literalmente, sintiéndose mal ya que ella no es tonta ni ingenua, sabe seguramente que ella se puso así por su culpa pero solo se percató de esto cuando Starlight le dijo aquellas palabras tan agresivas y directas, ahora sabe perfectamente y eso Starlight se lo dejo muy en claro con sus acciones, que ella fue honesta; seguramente no se encuentra de humor para que Trixie se ponga a bromear o a jugar con ella de esa manera.

Luego de que ella dijera esto, Starlight alejo su rostro del de ella pero siguió mirándola de aquella forma intensa y penetrante, pocos segundos después retrocedió un metro; quitándosele de encima y permitiéndole que pudiera volver a levantarse, cosa la cual ella hizo y una vez de pie sobre sus 4 cascos; cabizbaja, miro a Starlight con un rostro avergonzado, apenado y entristecido mientras que Starlight seguía mirándola de la misma manera, sin cambiar para nada su expresión y su mirada. Esto ocasiono que un aire y ambiente de silencio y tensión surgiera entre las 2, dicha tensión incomodaba e intranquilizaba mucho a Trixie; ya nunca jamás se había visto envuelta en una situación o ambiente como este, la incomodaba hasta tal punto que comenzo a acariciarse la pata derecha con su casco izquierdo en un gesto de pena con tal de intentar aligerar aunque un poco aquel ambiente, pero Starlight parecía no inmutarse ante esto seguramente debido al hecho de que es ella; la causante de dicha tensión, silencio e incomodidad, con tal de acabar con aquella incomodidad y tensión, Trixie; luego de varios segundos, decidió volver a disculparse pero dándole una disculpa más sincera y cargada de pesar, esperando o creyendo que eso es lo que Starlight quiere o intentar decirle con aquel silencio en estos momentos.

"Starlight, lo siento, de verdad; lo siento".-Dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos; algo que le fue más difícil de lo que parece debido a las sensaciones y emociones que su amiga es capaz de provocar con aquella expresión y esa mirada, todo esto sin quitar su casco izquierdo de su pata para luego bajar un poco la cabeza y dejar escapar un suspiro de pena y pesar.-"Supongo, que realmente me pase de la raya esta vez".-Dijo con pesar, levantando muy ligeramente su cabeza y volviendo a verla a los ojos mientras nuevamente se acariciaba la pata con su casco.

"…Si, lo hiciste".-Dijo Starlight tras estar mirándola en silencio por unos segundos, con molestia, enojo, frialdad e indiferencia en su voz, para luego voltear hacia su izquierda con tal de no tener que estar viéndola más.

Esto hizo que Trixie se sorprendiera, levantando un poco la cabeza y abriendo ligeramente la boca, incluso cuando la sacaba realmente de sus casillas y hacia que realmente se enojara y molestara con ella; Starlight nunca jamás había sido tan tajante, fría e indiferente con ella, esta reacción suya le indico que no solo no acepto su disculpa sino que podría considerarse como una especie de rechazo hacia la misma, inevitable e inmediatamente comenzó a preguntarse dentro de su mente; por qué Starlight está actuando de esa manera, es realmente extraño y esto la desconcertaba y confundía mucho, nunca jamás había visto a su mejor amiga así; es como si estuviera contemplando y conversando con un lado de ella que nunca antes había visto, y esto hizo que su mente se quedara completamente sin ideas, literalmente no sabe qué hacer para intentar lograr hacer las paces con ella, entonces tras varios segundos en los que intento pensar en alguna idea; sin éxito en ello, decidió obedecer y seguir sus instintos, hacer lo que su cuerpo le estuviera diciendo en esos momentos, por lo que dejo de acariciarse su pata con pena, coloco nuevamente su mirada sobre su mejor amiga, inhalo hondo y armándose de valor se decidió a hacerlo.

Cautelosamente se le acerco sin quitarle la mirada de encima, se detuvo justo delante de ella y sin quitarle la mirada de encima; aprovechando que ella se encuentra mirando hacia otro lado y por lo tanto no se daría cuenta de sus acciones hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde, rápidamente quito sus cascos delanteros del suelo, los estiro hacia ella y los envolvió alrededor de su cuello atrayéndola directamente hacia un abrazo, con el cual Trixie buscaba o intentaba lograr 2 cosas; 1.-Demostrarle que realmente siente haberla hecho perder los estribos tras darse cuenta de que no se encuentra de humor para bromas y rodeos y 2.-Creyendo que era algo que ella pudiera necesitar dado su actual estado emocional y su humor; en un gesto de compasión, confort y preocupación por ella. Starlight giro su cabeza 45 grados hacia su izquierda y abrió los ojos sorprendida, quedándose pasmada y fría con esta acción llevada a cabo por Trixie, la cual nunca se esperó y no vio venir en lo absoluto, solamente se quedó ahí; sorprendida con un rostro que reflejaba incomprensión mientras tenía su casco izquierdo levantado por encima del suelo, así estuvo por varios segundos en medio de los cuales miro a su amiga por medio del rabillo de sus ojos, mirando su cabeza la cual tiene recargada contra su hombro derecho, entonces repentinamente; a un ritmo medianamente rápido y progresivo, su rostro cambio de uno atónito e inexpresivo a uno triste, luego de lo cual sentó sus ancas en el suelo aceptando y correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos con tal de disfrutarlo, demostrando y comprobando que las suposiciones de Trixie eran ciertas; ella necesitaba eso.

Trixie también se sentó luego de eso, con tal de encontrarse o adoptar una posición en la cual se hallara más cómoda durante ese abrazo, y varios segundos después de eso; en medio de aquel abrazo, Starlight comenzó a llorar en silencio dejando que las lágrimas brotaran libremente de sus parpados al mismo tiempo que apretaba ligeramente la presión de dicho abrazo.

"Trixie; lo siento…no era mi intención…".-Dijo, con una voz ahogada y negando ligeramente con la cabeza; arrepentida por haber sido tan brusca, agresiva y fría.

"Ssh; ssh".-Dijo la unicornio de color azul, indicándole o diciéndole que no hablara o que se callara; pero de una manera gentil y comprensiva.-"Tranquila; no te preocupes, lo sé".-Dijo con una expresión de compasión sobre su cara y sin abrir los ojos; llevo su casco izquierdo hasta el crin de su mejor amiga, crin el cual ella comenzó a acariciar suavemente con dicho casco en un patrón de arriba abajo como si se la estuviera peinando o cepillando en un gesto de comprensión, confort y bondad.

Tras eso y sin saber que decir, Starlight simplemente se quedó llorando en su hombro sobre el cual hundió su cabeza un poco; Trixie no dijo absolutamente nada y guardo absoluto silencio luego de eso, dándole el espacio y la oportunidad para que se desahogara libremente; cosa la cual la poderosa unicornio de color lila hizo sin pensarlo. Luego de varios minutos, los cuales se sintieron eternos pero increíblemente agradables, cálidos y cómodos para ambas; Starlight finalmente dejo de llorar y alejo su rostro del hombro de su amiga, pero sin alejarse y sin tener intenciones de ello por el momento; de alejarse y romper por completo el tacto mutuo entre ambas.

"…¿Te sientes mejor?".-Pregunto Trixie tras unos segundos de silencio, con un rostro mixto de tristeza y esperanza sobre su cara mientras miraba a su amiga; la cual se encuentra cabizbaja y mirando el suelo con una expresión de tristeza, aflicción y lamentación.

"Eso; eso creo".-Dijo Starlight levantando un poco la cabeza y la mirada, mirando a su amiga a los ojos por un momento, pero diciéndolo sin total convicción y respirando sonoramente por su nariz luego del primer eso que dijo con tal de contener o retener aquel molesto e incómodo flujo nasal provocado por su llanto.

Esto hizo que la esperanza que Trixie tenía sobre su rostro se desvaneciera y esfumara en un momento, dejando detrás de si nada más que aquella tristeza que la está embargando en estos momentos y simplemente se limitó a quedársele viendo de esa forma; agregando aflicción a la expresión de su rostro, sintiéndose mal por ella y con tal de poder intentar dejar todo esto atrás; tras pensarlo un poco, decidió cambiar de tema sacando a flote otro.

"Oye, ¿te digo una cosa?".-Dijo Trixie formando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, secándole las lágrimas o los rastros de la humedad de estas que aún quedan sobre la mejilla izquierda de Starlight, para luego colocar ese casco sobre aquella mejilla; haciendo que Starlight volviera a levantar la mirada y la mirara directamente a los ojos, manteniendo esta vez aquel cruce de miradas directas.-"Justo antes de que llegaras estaba a punto de prepararme algo para cenar; ¿te gustaría que prepara algo para ti también?".-Dijo, con un tono de ligera alegría en su voz; esperando poder contagiarle a transmitirle a Starlight dicha alegría con tal de animarla y hacerla sentir mejor.

Esto hizo que Starlight abriera los ojos sorprendida y se le quedara mirando atónita y en silencio durante algunos segundos, antes de responderle.

"Oh Trixie, ese es un lindo gesto de tu parte".-Dijo, dibujando una expresión de conmoción sobre su cara y secándose las lágrimas de su otra mejilla con el canto izquierdo de su casco derecho cerrando los ojos por momento.

"Tomare eso como un sí".-Dijo Trixie, con confianza en su voz y dando esto por sentado; cosa la cual era así pues el comentario de su amiga lo dejo implícitamente muy en claro.-"Y aprovechare para ayudarte a tratar esas heridas que tienes".-Dijo, con una expresión de compasión y preocupación.

"No Trixie, creo que con la cena y con este abrazo que me diste es más que suficiente; no quiero ser una molestia o un estorbo para ti".-Dijo Starlight negando ligeramente con la cabeza con un rostro conmovido y alegre, para luego tornarse triste y preocupado; con un tono de lamentación en su voz.

"¿Tu; un estorbo?, por favor Starlight; tu eres mi mejor amiga, claro que no me molesta".-Dijo Trixie, primero con una expresión de confusión o extrañeza sobre su cara, para luego llevarse el casco izquierdo al pecho y decir lo último de una manera jovial con una expresión de alegría sobre su cara.-"¿Qué tipo de amiga seria si no te ayudara en esta clase de momentos?".-Dijo, con cierta alegría en su voz y colocando su casco izquierdo sobre el hombro derecho de Starlight.

Esto hizo que la conmoción de Starlight aumentara y esto lo dejo de manifiesto con la expresión que formo sobre su rostro, y miro a Trixie a los ojos con mirada repleta de agradecimiento y alegría; su conmoción es tanta que con un poco más de esta emoción fácilmente comenzaría a llorar de la felicidad.

"Muchas gracias Trixie, lo digo enserio; ¡muchas gracias por todo!".-Dijo, lo último exclamándolo con gran felicidad y lanzándose hacia su amiga en nuevo abrazo; el cual se encontraba repleto de agradecimiento, alegría y conmoción.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, Trixie no dudo en regresarle aquel abrazo y ambas se quedaron disfrutando de este durante unos segundos, una vez que este concluyo; Starlight le pregunto, algo apenada; si podría tomarse una ducha en su baño, lo cual no le vendría nada mal no solo para mejorar su actual aspecto sino porque esto podría ayudarla a relajarla, tranquilizarla y pacificarla aún más, como ocurre con todo; nunca hay que subestimar la efectividad que una buena y agradable ducha puede tener sobre alguien, Trixie le dijo que por supuesto que podía hacerlo lo que hizo que Starlight dibujara una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento sobre su cara y Trixie entonces le dijo que mientras lo hacia ella podría preparar la cena; tanto para ella como para su mejor amiga, y le insistió de manera cordial y jovial que fuera a tomarse aquella ducha, cosa la cual Starlight hizo sin perder ni un segundo más tomando ambas caminados separados, Trixie yendo hacia su cocina y Starlight hacia el baño para ducharse.

Cuando Trixie comenzó a preparar la cena; el ruido de un trueno retumbando en los cielos despertó su atención y se acercó a la única ventana de su carruaje; la cual se encuentra a la derecha de la cocina, para mirar hacia el exterior, y para su sorpresa se percató de que el cielo nocturno de Luna se encuentra completamente despegado haciendo que comenzara a cuestionarse entonces; ¿Cómo es que pudo escuchar el inconfundible estruendo amortiguado o distante de un trueno si no hay tormenta alguna que amenace con azotarse sobre Ponyville?, justo después de que pensara y se formulara esta pregunta para sí misma; nuevamente volvió a escuchar el ruido de un trueno, haciendo que abriera los ojos ya que esto le causo un pequeño susto pero se percató de algo con esta segunda vez que se escuchó aquel ruido, parecía como si este proviniera específicamente de algún lugar o área que se encuentra justo a su derecha algo que no sería capaz de ver pues la forma con la que está orientado; tanto su carruaje como la ventana de este, se lo impediría, tendría que salir para verlo pero antes de hacerlo; por alguna razón, tal vez solo por casualidad o para comprobar cómo se encuentra o si necesita nada, volteo a ver hacia el baño dentro del cual se encuentra su mejor amiga duchándose y una vez que lo hizo abrió los ojos sorprendida, lo que vio aclaro por completo sus dudas.

Por encima de la barra metálica por medio de la cual es posible deslizar aquella cortina con la que cuenta su baño para brindarle intimidad a quien se encuentre dentro, vio una pequeña nube de tormenta de color gris ligeramente oscuro y debajo de esta; detrás de la cortina, la silueta de su mejor amiga restregándose o enjuagándose el cuerpo y su pelaje para limpiarlos, ahora Trixie sabía que Starlight debió de haber hecho algún hechizo con el cual creo aquella nube para poder ducharse con la ayuda del agua que esta; está soltando a manera de lluvia y eso tendría sentido, ya que como se dijo anteriormente el carruaje de Trixie no cuenta con plomería interna y por lo tanto carece de regadera o tina que pueda satisfacer el deseo de un poni para ducharse, solo a estas altura Trixie recordó que no le dijo a Starlight una manera con la cual podría ducharse tomando en cuenta los detalles anteriormente mencionados, pero tal parece que su amiga se le adelanto y uso su ingenio para resolver esto, con sus dudas aclaradas y sintiéndose ligeramente orgullosa por Starlight, Trixie dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y regreso; completamente despreocupada, a seguir preparando la cena, la cual por suerte no descuido el tiempo suficiente para que esta se arruinara o chamuscara.

Cuando Starlight termino de ducharse; desapareciendo aquella nube de tormenta que formo con la ayuda de su magia, permaneciendo oculta detrás de la cortina le pidió a Trixie en voz alta si podría darle algo para secarse, esto hizo que Trixie abriera los ojos y su memoria volviera a encendérsele cuando le fue refrescada con esta petición, también olvido ese detalle; ya que ella se ducho esa tarde y no tenía intenciones para hacerlo a esas horas, por lo que no perdió tiempo y tras buscar un poco; le llevo una toalla la cual saco del cajón inferior del mueble en el cual guarda la mayoría de sus conjuntos consistentes nada más que en el atuendo que siempre usa para sus espectáculos o shows de magia. Tras hacerlo y luego de que Starlight se lo agradeciera, regreso a seguir vigilando y cuidando de su cena, pasaron varios minutos en los cuales la cena finalmente estuvo lista, la cual Trixie dejo sobre su mesa con un plato de debajo de estas, dicha cena consistía en un trozo, pedazo o porción alguna grande de heno cocido a la leña con una ensalada como guarnición, Starlight salió del baño luego de eso, completamente seca y con su melena y crin arregladas o alineadas en su acostumbrado peinado del dia al dia, dicha unicornio color lila miro a su mejor amiga y entonces se acercó a la mesa, tomando asiento en sobre uno de los bancos de esta sin quitar su mirada de la comida, más que lista para degustar y disfrutar de ella en compañía de Trixie.

Cuando dicho unicornio color azul se disponía a llenar los 2 vasos largos como cilindros hechos de cristal que puso sobre la mesa con agua, Starlight la detuvo y le pregunto si de casualidad no tenía algo que fuera más fuerte, Trixie comprendió lo que ella le dijo quiso decir; sorprendiéndola y se le quedo mirando durante algunos segundos sin mostrar alguna reacción que no fuera su rostro sorprendido y sus mudos parpadeos, entonces salió de su sorpresa y le respondió que sí; luego de lo cual se giró hacia su cocina, hacia la cual se encamino, guardo el tarro de magia que está sosteniendo mediante su magia y del interior del gran armario saco un botella repleta de jugo de uvas rojas fermentadas; mejor conocido para nosotros como una botella de vino tinto, la cual se encuentra sellada con un corcho. A Trixie realmente le extraño que Starlight le pidiera un líquido fermentado en vez de agua o alguna otra bebida, es la primera vez que ella la vera beber si es que realmente quiere y está decidida a esa clase de bebida, pero esta petición le demostró sin ningún tipo de duda que lo que sea por lo que su mejor amiga haya pasado hoy; debió de haber sido algo realmente duro, fuerte y o intenso para que la llevara a intentar olvidar o dejar de lado las cosas mediante licor, ella normalmente hubiera mentido diciendo que no contaba con esa clase de líquido, ya que ella solo bebe vino en situaciones especiales; debido a que muchas veces no cuenta con los bits suficientes para darse el lujo de comprar y beber licores finos como este, pero esta vez lo hizo por varias razones: Starlight es su mejor amiga, dado el estado en el que la encontró afuera de su carruaje y a aquella reacción explosiva de ira que manifestó antes; sabe no podría venirle mal, y esta si es una situación especial al fin y al cabo para ella, pues la primera noche que ellas 2 comparten desde que se hicieron amigas.

Trixie entonces se acercó a la mesa y con la ayuda de un destapa corchos intento abrir aquella botella, incluso puso mucho esfuerzo en ello pero no lo consiguió; de hecho hubo un momento en el que su hechizo de levitación le fallo y la botella casi acaba rompiéndose contra el suelo ya que aún sigue siendo alguien con poca experiencia en la magia en ciertos aspectos, afortunadamente reacciono rápido y logro evitar la botella se rompiera, la cual fue un alivio pues Starlight realmente le vendría bien tomarse un respiro; un merecido momento de relajación luego de lo que paso con Twilight, tras eso, Starlight tomo aquella botella con su magia y con una expresión mixta de neutralidad y astucia; la abrió con solo un poco de esfuerzo luego de lo cual le regreso la botella a su amiga, quien tomo aquella botella con su magia y debido a su conocido orgullo y vanidad; se puso a la defensiva por haber quedado en ridículo delante de ella, excusándose diciendo que todas maneras ella le hizo la mayor parte del trabajo en su intento por abrir aquella botella, algo a Starlight respondió murmurando de manera afirmativa y rodando los ojos sin quitar aquella expresión de su cara.

Luego de que Trixie llenara hasta 2 terceras los vasos de ambas con aquel vino, ella tomo asiento y ambas comenzaron a disfrutar de aquella cena, en varias ocasiones a lo largo de esta; tanto una como la otra iniciaban pequeñas conversaciones con tal de no tener que estar lidiando siempre con el silencio absoluto que las rodeaba en medio de aquella cena, en medio de una de estas pequeñas conversaciones; justo después de que se terminaran sus porciones de heno cocido, Starlight sin querer; dejándose llevar por la conversación y del efecto que alcohol estaba comenzando a tener sobre su cerebro, se le escapo el hecho de que se enrosco con Twilight en una pelea mágica, esto que hizo que tanto ella como Trixie; quien puso su mirada sobre ella al momento se sorprendieran, por suerte la poderosa unicornio de pelaje color lila no se encontraba bebiendo vino en ese momento pues seguramente se hubiera ahogado momentáneamente con este debido a la sorpresa que produjo sobre si misma cuando se percató de lo que acababa de decir.

Tras eso, Trixie la cuestiono; preguntándole que fue lo que dijo para cerciorarse de no haber escuchado mal aunque estaba bastante segura de que ese no era el caso, Starlight negó y o evadió los hechos diciendo que no dijo nada para luego rápidamente intentar cambiar el tema; pero debido al visible nerviosismo sobre cara, el cual era pequeño pues trataba de ocultarlo, Trixie supo que estaba mintiéndole, por lo que le dijo con astucia; como si fuera una potranca a la cual atraparon con las cascos en la masa lo obvio que ella intentaba ocultar, evadir o disimular, y realmente intrigada por saber los detalles de esa pelea empezó asaltar a su amiga con preguntas; por un lado porque quería saber y esperaba que hubiera sido su mejor amiga quien hubiera ganado y por otro, porque esto le demostraba una vez más que Twilight Sparkle no era perfecta y quería regodearse a costa de esto, como si quisiera restregárselo en la cara pero no directamente delante de ella; regodearse junto con Starlight o incluso consigo misma le bastaba.

Debido a lo emocionalmente duro e intenso que fue esa escena de su vida para Starlight, ella comenzó a intentar evitar las preguntas de Trixie cambiando de tema; o simplemente diciéndole que no tiene pensado responderle, pero; y no es algo de extrañar conociéndola, Trixie fue muy insistente, hasta tal punto que comenzó a colmar nuevamente la paciencia de su amiga la cual seguía firme en su negación de responder a sus dudas o preguntas, aun con esto presenciándolo con sus propios ojos delante de sí misma, Trixie prosiguió y al final; obviamente, termino por acabar con la paciencia de Starlight, quien se giró hacia ella y mediante un potente, poderoso y penetrante grito repleto de ira, el cual sacudió a Trixie desde sus entrañas hacia afuera del temor; la hizo callar. Luego de esto, ambas se quedaron calladas y nuevamente comenzó a surgir un ambiente de tensión acompañado de un silencio sepulcral alrededor suyo, un ambiente para el cual ninguna de las 2 parecía tener la disposición o iniciativa para ponerle fin, por lo que se quedaron sumidas en este durante algunos minutos, percatándose nuevamente de su error, Trixie comenzó nuevamente a lamentarse de sus acciones, por lo que se bajó de su silla al igual que Starlight lo hizo hace unos minutos cuando ella comenzó a atosigarla con preguntas y se le acerco, para; una vez a su lado, colocar gentilmente su casco sobre su hombro mientras la miraba con una expresión de preocupación sobre su cara.

Cuando sintió el tacto, Starlight giro rápidamente su cabeza hacia ella y le clavo la mirada; siendo dicha mirada una de severo enojo y molestia, así como algo intimidante, a pesar del temor que la intensidad de esta mirada le ocasiono; Trixie mantuvo la calma, así como la firmeza y disposición de sus buenas intenciones, y procedió a dejar salir un comentario de sus labios, un comentario con el cual esperaba; Starlight dejara de estar aferrada a su negación y decidiera hablar con ella para ser capaz de realmente poder ayudarla, dicho comentario fue: "La pelea entre tú y Twilight; es la razón por la que viniste a buscarme esta noche, ¿no es así?".

Este comentario hizo que Starlight esfumara aquella expresión de su cara, para intercambiarla por una de sorpresa y ligera tristeza, o ligera aflicción o lamentación, manteniendo dicha expresión miro hacia el suelo; como si estuviera indecisa de si de decirle o no, ya que teme que si se lo dice; Trixie podría pasar la noticia y entonces, la razón se iría sabiendo de boca de poni en poni hasta que todo Ponyville, sus afueras e incluso más allá; se supiera sobre esto e inevitablemente después, comenzara a esparcirse el pánico y la paranoia entre los pueblos que lo supieran luego de lo cual podría haber aunque sea cierto caos en dichos poblados al estar conscientes y tener conocimiento de una declaración oficial de guerra en contra de la paz y de las vidas que pueblan toda Equestria, y sabría que ella; y solo ella, sería la principal causante de esto, si es que Twilight no lo hace antes.

Al verla tan sumida en sus pensamientos, Trixie; preocupada, le suplico gentilmente que se lo dijera fuera lo que fuese, suplicándole que confiara en ella; su mejor amiga, tras pensarlo un poco más, cerrar sus ojos por algunos segundos y dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación, Starlight acepto; abriendo sus ojos y colocando su mirada sobre ella, con la única y expresa condición de que le jurara; por su amistad y toda la magia que posee, que mantuviera en secreto lo está por decirme, lo cual Trixie juro de una manera sincera; sin titubear o mostrar el mas mínimo atisbo de duda. Starlight entonces le dijo de manera resumida todo lo ocurrido, la llegada de Regan a Equestria y Ponyville, su declaración directa de guerra ante la negación de Twilight de entregarle a Daniel, la discusión y pelea entre ambas y la manera en la que esta concluyo gracias a la intervención oportuna de Daniel, todo hasta cuando decidió dejar al castillo e ir a buscarla; esperando poder quedarse con ella por el momento.

Trixie se quedó sin palabras luego de escuchar todo eso, parecía como si le faltara incluso el aliento y simplemente se limitó a quedársele viendo atónita y perpleja, escuchar todo eso fue demasiado para ella y si así sentía con solo escucharlo; el único pensamiento que le quedaba en la mente es el como Starlight se estaría sintiendo al ser ella quien vivió y experimento todo eso o al menos la mayoría de aquello, ahora entiende porque está más sensible e irritable que de costumbre y no le extraña dado todo lo que le conto, el impacto que esto le causo es tal; que aún no puede digerirlo y asimilarlo del todo, en esos momentos realmente deseaba poder tener algo que decirle a Starlight, cualquier cosa; la que fuera con tal de hacerla sentir mejor pero esto le era algo prácticamente imposible de lograr por ahora y Starlight en realidad no buscaba alguna respuesta de su parte, ni siquiera un comentario; su expresión y su lenguaje corporal fueron suficientes.

Un largo silencio absoluto tuvo lugar luego de eso, un silencio hueco el cual no transmitía ninguna clase de sensación, ni siquiera una ligera incomodidad o tensión; nada, luego de lo que parecieron ser minutos eternos, Trixie pudo finalmente salir de su estado de shock y volver en sí, y al no ocurrírsele alguna otra cosa, cruzo su mirada con la de Starlight con una expresión de aflicción y preocupación sobre su cara, para luego colocar sus cascos sobre sus hombros y atraerla hacia ella en un abrazo; el cual sabía que segura o posiblemente no haría la gran cosa pero aquello era mejor que nada, un gesto el cual Starlight acepto y correspondió con gusto.

Luego de varios segundos; aquel abrazo término obviamente por romperse y sin dejar de tener sus cascos sobre sus hombros, Trixie miro a su mejor amiga directamente a los ojos para posteriormente decirle; dado el largo y difícil dia que tuvo, que lo mejor sería irse ya a la cama para finalmente descansar, no sin antes no olvidar la promesa que le hizo de tratar aquellas heridas que la unicornio color lila tiene en varias partes de su cuerpo como resultado y recordatorio de su enfrentamiento con Twilight. A Starlight le pareció una buena idea por lo que acepto sin dudar, con la ayuda de un potente e increíblemente eficaz ungüento; hecho en parte con la sabia de una de las mejores plantas curativas de toda Equestria y una de las más abundantes y conocidas, Trixie trato las heridas de su mejor amiga para luego vendarlas y una vez hecho esto, ambas se encontraban listas para irse a dormir.

Justo antes de eso, cuando se encontraba debajo de la frazada de su cama; alistándose para ir directo al mundo de los sueños, a Trixie le llamo mucho la atención el hecho de ver a Starlight recostarse en el suelo enroscando su cuerpo como si fuera una cochinilla para dormirse con una expresión de preocupación y resignación sobre su cara; como si fuese un perro o un gato al cual su dueño regaño por algo, por lo que no tardo en preguntarle; confundida y extrañada sobre esto, Starlight le comenzó con algo de timidez, pena y o vergüenza, que daba por hecho que dormir en la misma cama con ella podría parecerle incomodo o inadecuado y ya que Trixie no cuenta con algún sofá, hamaca, o bolsa de dormir en el nuevo interior de su carruaje, no le quedaba otra opción más que dormir en el duro y frio suelo.

En efecto tenía algo de razón, el simple hecho de pensar en dormir las 2 juntas en una sola cama compartida; causaba cierta incomodidad y vergüenza en Trixie, ya que es algo a lo que no está acostumbrada en lo absoluto y teme que si los habitantes de Ponyville llegaran a enterarse de esto; ellos comenzaran a dar por sentado sin ninguna evidencia real que ella y la graduada alumna estrella de Twilight, llegaran a tener algo más que un simple lazo de amistad entre ambas, el pensar en esto hizo que la orgullosa y ególatra unicornio color azul se sonrojara de la vergüenza, pero rápidamente dejo eso de lado; y aclaro y ordeno sus pensamientos, y tras pensarlo un poco, se motivó y determino a sí misma dentro de su mente; que lo único que debería importarle es lo que ella realmente cree o piensa sobre esto en vez de lo que podría ser en el caso de los demás, aparte de esto; otro factor que tuvo importancia en la toma de su decisión, fue el hecho de todas las cosas por las que paso Starlight el dia de hoy y lo menos que puede hacer por intentar reconfortarla; es hacer la noche de dicho mal dia, lo más agradable y placentera que le fuera posible.

Decidida y determinada, volteo a ver a su mejor amiga y con una actitud ligeramente bromista, astuta y divertida, le aseguro que no iba a permitir eso y llanamente; sin rodeos, la invito cordial, alegre y jovialmente a que se le uniera a ella en la cama, asegurándole que eso no le avergonzaba o apenaba, esto hizo que Starlight dibujara una pequeña sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara, se pusiera de pie y sin perder ni un segundo más; se acercara y subiera a dicha cama, colocándose justo al lado de su mejor amiga, a quien le agradeció mirándola directamente a los ojos, cosa la cual Trixie respondió dibujando una sonrisa orgullosa, astuta y alegre sobre su cara. Luego de eso, y producto de lo emocionalmente y físicamente agotada que se encontraba, Starlight cerró los ojos y se quedó rápidamente dormida con una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios, luego de lo cual Trixie se giró, quedándose boca arriba y mirando el entretecho de su carruaje, el cual era de color azul oscuro como el cielo de Luna, y se quedó un par de minutos pensando en lo que Starlight le dijo sobre la declaración de guerra de Regan, al igual que Twilight y la mayoría estaría igual de estar en su lugar; ella esta preocupaba, el temor que todos poseemos de lo desconocido e incierto que es el futuro la ataco y lo hizo con la doble magnitud de todas las veces en las que ella experimento este temor a lo largo de su vida, lo cual hizo que las dudas y la preocupación inevitablemente comenzaran a embargarla.

Teme lo que podría llegar a ocurrir, los daños que podría llegar a ver y las vidas que podrían perderse en medio de semejante conflicto; tratándose de alguien que en el fondo, al igual que la mayoría, es bondadoso y empático, pero no puede negar el hecho que esto último le preocupa más que todo lo demás; ya que eso significaría que la posible gran audiencia y admiradores que podría tener en el futuro por toda Equestria, disminuiría a causa de esto, pero a diferencia de Twilight, ella no permitió que esta la carcomiera, con una sensación de vacío en el estómago a causa de la gravedad y seriedad de esta situación y con un ligero mal sabor de boca, dejo escapar un gran suspiro de sus labios y giro a su derecha, dándole literalmente; pero no en el sentido metafórico de traición, la espalda a su amiga, para luego cerrar los ojos y al poco tiempo sumirse profundamente en el mundo onírico al igual que su mejor amiga, dejando la meditación de todo el asunto que la poderosa unicornio color lila le hizo saber; para mañana u otra día, esperando realmente ser capaz de cumplir su promesa de mantenerlo bajo secreto; ya que esto es algo demasiado grande, abrumador, por lo que será algo difícil de lograr para su persona.

 **No hay ninguna aclaración o explicación que dar por esta ocasión.**

Eso ha sido todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta o les está gustando, eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo. Y nos vemos, la próxima.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 14: Un llamado de ayuda.**

 **(Antes de comenzar, quiero decirle a todos que; en este capítulo, hará su cameo el personaje el cual les comunique, hace su aparición en la película de 2017 de MLP y es un spoiler a la misma, así que si en todo este tiempo no han sido capaces de verla; lo siento pero los tenía sobre-aviso y además han pasado meses, tiempo más que suficiente para poder haberla visto).**

 **CrisKakis:** Hola a ti también amigo :), tienes razón; Twilight fue la verdadera causante de que el conflicto tuviera lugar pero hay que ser justos con ella, todos sabemos la facilidad en la que ella puede ponerse histérica hasta tal punto de perder el control; y con una situación como la de ese momento, no creo que haya sido de extrañar que todo se fuera al diablo a mi parecer y esa es una muy buena palabra para usar en cuanto a esa pelea, ya que no es para nada a las que seguramente estamos tan acostumbrados; una pelea con una motivación u objetivo noble que es detener a alguien peligroso para los demás, créeme que en este fic habrá de toda una variedad de peleas atípicas, peleas amistosas como la de Daniel y Luna, y otras que estarán cargadas de toda una variedad de emociones distintas. Sí; en efecto será algo duro para aquellos que se han llegado a encariñar con su relación si es que esta llega a ver su fin, pero por cómo has visto hasta ahora, mi fic será todo lo contrario; en más de un sentido, a lo que hemos visto en la serie. Aparte de que es algo más realista como dices tú, eso también lo hice por otro lado; porque a mí no me gusta el shipping entre Spike y Rarity, e hice que hubiera ese altercado entre ellos para motivar a Spike que viera que no solo hay un amor en la vida, hay muchos más ponis o seres en Equestria que apreciaran más su afecto, ponis como Sweetie Belle quien junto con Spike también me parece uno de los shippings mas tiernos del fandom. Tranquilo, estuve pensando en ello y al final me decidí que no voy a hacerlas pareja; pero eso no significa que no vaya a haber otra o un par más en lo que resta del fic. Me alegra escuchar eso amigo :), y ¿a qué te refieres con lo de ese escritor que mencionas?, no te preocupes no necesitas decirme su nombre, pero si me gustaría que me dijeras cual ese error que él ha cometido, así nos quitamos ambos de encima la duda de si eso puede llegar a ser una posibilidad o no de ocurrir en fic. Que disfrutes del capítulo amigo mío.

 **El puto amo 777:** (Ah ok, gracias por decirme; Jejeje) y sí; en efecto tienes razón, serán muchas las cosas que pasaran antes de que Regan y su escuadrón lleguen a Ponyville; cosas que verdaderamente pondrán a prueba a la gran mayoría de los personajes principales tanto emocional como psicológicamente y eso está viendo; como dices tú, reflejado ya en el ambiente tan tenso y pesado que está formando entorno a Ponyville y a los habitantes que más queremos de dicho pueblo, muchas gracias por tus elogios, aquí está el nuevo capítulo; espero que te guste :D.

 **Pyro Phoenix-Bird:** Si tienes razón; ella no hizo nada malo, solo fue honesta, pero como bien dice la frase; la verdadera puede ser muy dolorosa a veces, que te puedo decir; ella, Applebloom y Scootalo han demostrado ser increíbles varias veces a pesar de lo jóvenes que son, no es mala idea que la reprenda; pero eso no es lo que hará; a pesar de estar en "un estado de trance" en el cual no se dio cuenta de sus acciones en cierta manera si estaba consciente de lo que hizo, por lo que sabe que es única y exclusivamente; culpa de ella misma y tiene que lidiar con ello por si sola. Con Trixie, a mí me gustan mucho o me encantan aquellas parejas que son muy diferentes en varios aspectos pero que de igual manera tienen algunas cosas en común, como Twilight y Rainbow y ellas 2, pero ya me decidí; y no las volveré pareja en mi fic, creo que ya he abusado demasiado de eso en este fic. No es una mala corazonada; pero lamento decirte que, en efecto, ella pasara por algo terrible, pero eso será emocionalmente peor que perder su hogar. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo tampoco tomo, pero a veces uno necesita una ayudita para lidiar con la dureza de la vida; ayudita que no siempre una amistad puede proporcionar y eso también lo agregue; para darles una mayor profundidad y madurez a las nuevas facetas que estoy mostrando de ambas en este fic. -_- amigo, concéntrate por favor y no intentes mezclar infinity war con este fic; si fue una película increíble, pero ubícate por favor y Regan está más que decidido a seguir adelante sin parar; no le importa si ya no es capaz de regresar a su dimensión. Que disfrutes del capítulo amigo :).

 **A la mañana siguiente, en una casa especifica de Cloudsdale.**

Rainbow se encuentra en su habitación en estos momentos, hace poco había terminado de desayunar y en estos momentos se encuentra en su habitación; en la cual no dejaba de caminar en todas direcciones con una expresión de meditación sobre su cara al mismo tiempo que clavaba su mirada pensativa sobre todas partes, las paredes laterales, el suelo y el entretecho, luego de la charla que tuvo con Spitfire acerca de aquellas extrañas sensaciones que ha tenido alrededor de Twilight desde que Daniel apareció; y lo cual ella le confirmo que se trata de un enamoramiento o cuando mínimo de un flechazo, ella ha contado con mucho tiempo para pensar sobre eso en sus tiempos libres, cuando no se encontraba trabajando para mantener los cielos de Ponyville despegados y entrenando con el grupo de voladores más rápidos de toda Equestria del cual siempre añoro formar parte, con dichos tiempos libres ella; tras mucho pensarlo y tal y como su jefa y amiga le aconsejo, ella finalmente tomo una decisión al respecto, como Spitfire le dijo; podía optar por rechazar y negar su enamoramiento hacia su amiga alicornio sabelotodo o por el otro lado, aceptar estos nuevos sentimientos que comenzaran a surgir dentro de su cuerpo y; de quererlo así, intentar cambiar su relación con Twilight de una simple amistad a algo aun mayor, más profundo, y que cambiaría por siempre la dinámica entre ambas, esto último fue lo que la intrépida y orgullosa pegaso decidió.

Eso no fue cosa sencilla para ella, en un principio en se negaba a aceptar o permitir que las palabras de consejo de Spitfire y aquellas raras y nuevas sensaciones que sentía estando cerca de Twilight la afectaran o se le quedaran grabadas; tanto en su mente como en su cuerpo debido a su conocida testarudez, intento evadir pensar en ello pero el daño ya estaba hecho; las palabras de su jefa no dejaban de retumbar y zumbar dentro de su cabeza y estas ocasionaban que aquellos cálidos y placenteros pero a la vez confusos sentimientos, se reactivaran y reavivaran, sentimientos los cuales eran inclementes e implacables con ella, no dejaban de molestarlas o atosigarla donde quiera que estuviera sin importar lo que encontrara haciendo en esos momentos, no importaba cuanto se esforzaba en intentar ignorarlos es como si estos tuviesen mente y vida propia y cada vez que lo intentaba con más fuerza; estos hacían lo mismo y superan por mucho a su fuerza de voluntad por intentar ignorarlos. En estas ocasiones, ella se repetía constantemente; hasta la obsesión o la saciedad que dejara de pensar en eso como si estuviera hablando consigo misma, literalmente; sola o con alguien a quien solo ella podía ver, se recriminaba y reprochaba por permitirse sentir semejantes cosas, excusándose de que alguien tan genial como ella no puede permitirse algo como eso, desde su punto de vista parecía como si su mente, su cuerpo y ella misma fueran tres ponis; encerradas en una prisión hecha de carne y hueso la cual forzosamente tenían que compartir entre todas, Rainbow incluso llegaba a auto-golpearse como lo hizo cuando conoció a uno de sus más grandes ídolos; Daring-do, para intentar tranquilizarse a sí misma para tener la mente fría o concentrada en algo más y en un intento desesperado, terco e insistente de sacarse esos pensamientos y sensaciones de encima, consiguiendo nada más que auto-infligirse dolor en dichas ocasiones.

Ella no suavizo o disimulo para nada estos episodios o brotes del conflicto interno con el cual ella está lidiando, lo hacía abiertamente y en público lo cual obviamente le hizo ganarse toda clase de miradas desconcertadas, confusas y extrañadas debido a su comportamiento tan intrínseco y peculiar; no sería sorpresa que algunos ponis comenzaran a tacharla de loca o de alguien quien no se encuentra precisamente en sus cabales; lo cual era ligeramente verdad en cierto sentido, Rainbow no se percataba de las maneras en las que los demás la veían hasta que era demasiado tarde, y ella lidiaba con esto de distintas maneras, algunas veces simplemente no se dejaba afectar por ello, otras simplemente se marchaba de ahí para no tener que estar lidiando con ello, otras se ponía muy a la defensiva y de una manera iracunda y agresiva; literalmente ahuyentaba a aquellos ponis y ojos curiosos de ella, y por ultimo; intentaba excusarse escudándose tras su orgullo y su vanidad; fingiendo que nada había sucedido, o ideando algún pretexto lo más rápido que le fuera posible; procurando que fuera de lo más creíble.

Al final, luego de mucha terquedad y obstinación por su parte; se dio finalmente por vencida y comenzó a pensar seriamente sobre el tema, cosa la cual no le gusto y sigue sin gustarle nada pues pensar con profundidad dependiendo de las probabilidades y las posibilidades es una de las cosas que más le molesta o menos le gusta hacer; pero estaba atrapada, sabía que no le quedaba de otra y todo concluyo con que termino aceptando los hechos; ella está enamorada de una de sus mejores amigas, lo cual finalmente causo alivio y tranquilidad en ella pues la intensidad e insistencia de esos pensamientos y sensaciones se redujeron, pero tanto esto como aquel alivio y tranquilidad no duraron mucho, es más; la intensidad de esas sensaciones regreso con más fuerza cuando unas nuevas comenzaron a asaltar su mente y su corazón, esas nuevas sensaciones eran el temor, la preocupación, y las dudas, pues sabe que el siguiente paso es más claro que el cristal: Tiene que decirle a Twilight lo que siente, pero…¿Cómo? Y ya que acepto el hecho de que ella le gusta; teme que pueda llegar a rechazarla y más aun tratándose de alguien tan genial como ella.

Esa es la cuestión con la cual ella está lidiando en estos precisos momentos, está pensando o intentando planear la mejor y más genial manera de decirle lo que siente; en un principio pensó en hacerlo mediante un espectáculo o show aéreo con la ayuda del resto de sus compañeros y amigos Wonderbolts escribiéndole un mensaje con letras en el cielo, pero ella al final decidió no hacerlo por 2 principales motivos: teme arruinar su imagen o su reputación o mermar su orgullo delante de sus compañeros voladores, y por el otro; esa táctica o manera de decírselo le pareció un tanto trillada y ella quiere ser original en cuanto a esto, se le ocurrieron más diversas maneras de cómo decírselo de la manera más genial posible desde su perspectiva; tales como mediante una ingeniosa y a la vez compleja acrobacia en medio del agua combinada con su vuelo y gran velocidad, con la cual golpearía unas olas en un lago, las cuales le pediría que hiciera para ayudarla con esto sin decirle sus verdaderos motivos mediante su magia alicornio; por citar uno de esos varios ejemplos, pero al final los desecho todos, pues sabe que tiene que hacer algo que a Twilight realmente le encante, guste o emocione, pero eso no era cosa sencilla dado lo muy distintas que ambas son, lo que ella amaría; Rainbow por su lado segura o posiblemente odiaría o disgustaría por decir lo menos y no se sentiría plenamente satisfecha consigo misma pues ella es consciente de si se lo propone, será realmente capaz de realizar algo que la impresione completamente.

El gran esfuerzo mental que tuvo que hacer; ya que al mismo tiempo que trataba de hacer memoria con todos sus esfuerzos y de pensar o planear una forma o manera para decírselo, a estas 2 cosas se les unió los pros, los contras y las muchas posibilidades y escenarios que podrían resultar de realizar aquellos planes o ideas que iba teniendo mente y a la vez desechaba al no considerarlos lo bastante buenos, esta clase de meditación o reflexión causaba en Rainbow un gran e innecesario estrés; ella está muy consciente de ello pero tras años de conocer a su bondadosa y sabionda amiga alicornio, ella sabe muy bien que a Twilight le gusta que las cosas sean absolutamente perfectas o cuando mínimo; lo más perfectas que fuera posible, aunque como bien sabemos eso es algo sencilla y llanamente inalcanzable, ni siquiera el amor y la naturaleza son perfectas, la perfección es un ideal o termino inconcebible pero Rainbow está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ponerse en los cascos o en la piel de la poni que le gusta, un esfuerzo el cual realmente hay que aplaudirle pues lo está haciendo muy bien a pesar del desagrado, estrés y desasosiego que esto le produce.

Entonces, finalmente; tras un poco más de esfuerzo de su mente, Rainbow abrió los ojos, una complacida, alegre y satisfecha sonrisa de felicidad apareció sobre su cara y su rostro termino siendo iluminado cuando se le ocurrió la mejor de las ideas, una idea la cual está segura acabara satisfaciendo mucho tanto a ella misma como a Twilight, dicha idea era la siguiente: Crear un elaborado juego de notas como el que Shining y Cadence realizaron para ella cuando le dieron la noticia de que su querida amiga de la infancia y cunada y su hermano tendrían un bebe, aún necesita tiempo para elaborarlo con sumo cuidado, cubrirlo de acertijos y pensar en cada detalle justo como ella le gustaría pero ya tiene más que claro la manera con la cual ella piensa cerrar ese juego con broche de oro, realizar un Rainmplosión sónica y con aquella estela multicolores tan característica y hermosa de dicha fenómeno; escribirle en el cielo con letras en cursiva lo que siente, como dije esto es una manera trillada de decírselo pero ella incluso sigue siéndolo un poco a pesar de esta interesante variante que tiene en mente, pero dicha variante para ella es una compensación lo bastante justa como para intentarlo.

Tras un breve, necesario y muy merecido descanso para su mente rodeado de paz y tranquilidad, a ella se le ocurrió cada acertijo y pulió cada detalle para el juego, el cual una vez bien planeado; no demoro en ejecutar o intentar llevar a cabo, salió de su casa, voló a Ponyville, coloco cada una de las notas en su planeado sitio correspondiente; hablando con los ponis los cuales eran los dueños u encargados de uno de estos lugares si se trataba de alguna tienda o negocio ajeno para evitar que las quitaran y las tiraran a la basura, no dio detalles cuando hablo con estos ponis, solamente les pidió que no hicieran aquello pues esas notas eran parte de una gran y genial sorpresa para una amiga suya; y tras explicarle esto a todos ellos, estos le prometieron que no las moverían de donde las dejo; algunos dibujando una sonrisa llena de altruismo y honestidad sobre sus rostros.

Una vez hecho esto y de asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden; la intrépida pegaso color azul se dirigió hacia el castillo hecho de cristal de su mejor amiga y entro por la ventana abierta de la habitación de los tronos, la cual siempre se encontraba abierta para ella pues Twilight tiene muy entendido la costumbre que ella tiene de abrir una de estas y entrar al interior de una vivienda u edificio, pues hay ocasiones en las que ella decide dejar de lado estos modales o formalidades inculcados por la sociedad para ir directo al grano o al meollo del asunto y este fue ciertamente el caso en esta ocasión, una vez dentro; comenzó a buscar por cada habitación, cada pasillo y cada rincón del enorme castillo en búsqueda de la joven alicornio titulada como la princesa de la amistad para poner en marcha el plan que tanto tiempo le llevo estructurar y elaborar para confesarle sus nuevos sentimientos hacia ella.

Cuando llego a las puertas que conducen hacia la biblioteca y abrió una de estas para mirar en el interior; se quedó pasmada y atónita al ver el estado en el que esta se encuentra ahora, su semejanza con el de un lugar decrepito y abandonado en ruinas era impresionante y extraordinario, Rainbow; dejándose guiar por esta nueva perplejidad e impresión, abrió completamente aquella puerta y se adentró en aquella susodicha habitación, aterrizo justo en el centro de la misma y echo un vistazo a su alrededor con una expresión de alteración sobre su cara, preguntándose que habrá sido que lo sucedió este pensamiento condujo de manera inmediata; casi por un instinto, a uno nuevo y preocupante el cual hizo que la sorpresa de Dash se duplicara y junto a esta sorpresa, emergieran de manera casi simultánea un temor y preocupación casi equiparables o posiblemente superiores al tamaño o magnitud de dicha sorpresa. Dicho pensamiento fue Twilight, fue endiabladamente fácil para Rainbow intuir la posibilidad de que pudo haberle sucedido algo, que allá sido herida de gravedad, que haya sido secuestrada por una criatura o adversario al que se enfrentó y por eso la biblioteca se encuentra en ese estado o en el peor y más terrible de los casos; que ella se encontrara muerta, pero ella no se permitió realmente pensar este último pensamiento, en lugar de eso; tras abofetearse a sí misma y de sacudirse la cabeza para salir de la inmersión de su mente, se puso a seguir buscando por el resto del castillo antes de llegar a conclusiones sin premeditación.

Con este temor y preocupación palpitándole en la cabeza y corriéndole por las venas como si fuera adrenalina, se puso a una mayor velocidad a buscarla por el resto del castillo; logro encontrar a Spike en su recamara, se alegró un poco inmediatamente al verlo, se le acerco y sin demora le pregunto si sabe dónde puede encontrarse Twilight, pero Spike no le contesto por más que insistió; su rostro revelaba que se hallaba totalmente confundido y extraviado dentro de sus pensamientos, ya que aún no tiene ni idea de cómo lidiar con el hecho de que Sweetie Belle lo halla besado ayer, sabiendo que no lograría sacarle nada y que era una pérdida de tiempo; tiempo el cual no querría desperdiciar por su preocupación y angustia, salió de ahí dejándolo solo y siguió buscando por su cuenta, tras varios minutos y quedándose ya casi sin opciones de donde más buscar, Rainbow comenzó a perder la esperanza y a comenzar a aceptar que alguna de sus suposiciones realmente terminaron ocurriendo, con sus ánimos reducidos por la decepción; bajo la cabeza, dibujo una expresión de tristeza sobre su cara, clavo la mirada sobre el suelo sobre el cual también aterrizo y en total silencio comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta principal del castillo.

Cuando se encontraba en el pasillo que conduce a las puertas principales del castillo y transitaba justo por el ala principal del castillo, el cual también funge como intersección para los otros 2 pasillos que se extienden a la izquierda y a la derecha de dicha ala principal, Rainbow; sin darse cuenta, pues en esos momentos se hallada sumida por completo tanto en sus pensamientos como en su decepción, tristeza y preocupación, termino chocando contra alguien, alguien quien llego o provino de su izquierda, dicho choque tuvo la fuerza suficiente tanto para que ella como quien choco cayeran y terminaran en el suelo, con ella aterrizando sobre su mandíbula inferior por el empuje pero con las patas traseras bien puestas sobre el suelo y con el otro alguien de pie a su lado, sobándose la parte delantera de la nariz con su casco pues impactó el costado de Rainbow de lleno con dicha parte de su cuerpo.

Ese alguien es la poni a la cual estuvo buscando con tanto fervor, la cual se quejaba del dolor mientras se sobaba la nariz en un intento por aminorarlo o disiparlo, cabe destacar que tanto su pelaje color purpura como su cuerpo se encuentran ahora libres de todo rastro del enfrentamiento que tuvo con Starlight la noche anterior, pero a diferencia de cualquier dia normal, común y corriente, su melena y su crin no se encuentran perfecta o debidamente peinadas y alineadas, sino algo despeinada y desalineada al igual que su cola; pero esto no se ve reflejado o manifestado en su pelaje.

"¡POR EQUESTRIA SPIKE, ¿QUIERES FIJARTE POR DONDE VAS?!".-Grito Twilight con fuerza y mucho enojo, teniendo los ojos cerrados, abriendo sus alas y levantando su cabeza, no sabe contra quien fue que choco porque al igual que Rainbow, ella se encontraba sumida en sus propios asuntos y si bien el choque y el golpe que recibió en la nariz la sacaron de este estado, sigue sin darse cuenta de quién se trata pues desde que sucedió aquel choque; ha tenido o mantenido los ojos cerrados. En ese momento ella abrió los ojos pero siguió sin percatarse pues se giró 45 grados hacia su derecha y miro hacia el suelo, encontrándose con una escena que la irrito aún más, la taza que traía consigo por medio de su magia; la cual ahora se encuentra en el suelo rota en pedazos y con el café que contenía regado sobre el suelo tras haber perdido por completo la concentración tras el choque.-"¡Ah genial; perfecto, justo lo que necesita, mira lo que hiciste!".-Dijo, enojada y clara y notoriamente estresada y mal humorada haciendo un gesto hacia la taza rota, como si no hubiese dormido toda la noche; cosa la cual era así, todo lo que vivió, sintió y experimento el dia de ayer fue tan abrumador para ella que esa noche no le fue posible conciliar el sueño.-"¡Ni suenes que voy a limpiar este desastre, tú lo causaste y tú serás quien-¡".-Intento decir, pero abruptamente se interrumpió y ligeramente se sorprendió cuando giro su cabeza hacia su izquierda y vio finalmente de quien realmente se trataba.-"¿Rainbow, que estás haciendo aquí?".-Dijo, girándose hacia ella levantando su ceja izquierda en un gesto de confusión o desconcierto y con una ligera exaltación en el tono o timbre de su voz debido al estrés y a su estado malhumorado.

Dash se puso de pie luego de eso, cerrando los ojos por un momento y moviendo su quijada inferior; primeramente a la izquierda y luego a la derecha para hacer tronar los huesos o músculos de dicha parte de su cuerpo, con tal de cerciorarse de que no la tuviera dislocada y reacomodándola en su debido lugar de ser este el caso, ignorando las palabras de la alicornio al escuchar que no estaban dirigidas hacia ella por simple hecho de ella mencionara y dijera el nombre de Spike, pero abriendo los ojos tras eso al reconocer su voz, giro su cabeza hacia izquierda para comprobar que fuera ella, al mismo tiempo que Twilight terminaba de pronunciar la última frase que le dijo en forma de pregunta; al ver que se trataba en efecto de ella Rainbow no tardo en esbozar una pequeña sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara, pero una pequeña sonrisa repleta de alegría pura.

"¡Twi!".-Exclamo feliz y emocionada y sin perder tiempo salió disparada directamente hacia ella a gran velocidad, para luego taclearla y tirarla al suelo de espaldas en medio de ese brote.-"¡Gracias a todos los Wonderbolts, te encuentras bien!".-Exclamo mientras la abrazaba, con sus cascos envueltos alrededor de su cuello, sus ojos cerrados y con su mejilla izquierda sobre la mejilla derecha de ella; la cual froto rápida y brevemente en un gesto o afecto de caricia, mientras Twilight la miraba debajo con una expresión de incomprensión y desconcierto. Entonces Rainbow abrió los ojos de repente al darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo con aquella sonrisa llena de alegría esfumándose de su cara al instante, coloco sus 2 cascos delanteros en el suelo; a ambos lados de la cabeza de Twilight para luego levantar la mitad superior de su cuello y mirarla directo a los ojos, percatándose de la expresión de la alicornio, la cual sigue siendo la misma de incomprensión y desconcierto por sus acciones.-"Oh, eh, este; eh, lo siento Twi".-Dijo aplanando las orejas contra su cabeza, mirando hacia la derecha; al suelo, con pena y vergüenza mientras se sobaba la nuca con su casco izquierdo. Pero nunca jamás se vio venir la reacción que tendría Twilight.

Ella repentinamente frunció el ceño en un gesto de enojo y molestia al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo parecía temblar o vibrar; como si fuera una olla en ebullición a punto de explotar, Rainbow se percató de esto y una expresión de duda, sorpresa y desconcierto apareció sobre su cara con su boca muy; pero muy ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa, y simplemente alcanzo a quedársele viendo de esa manera con su casco izquierdo levantando pero con el dobladillo de su pezuña girada u orientada hacia abajo, con la punta de su casco apuntando hacia el suelo y digo alcanzo por lo que están a punto de ver; o mejor dicho, de leer.

"¡Olvídalo Rainbow!".-Exclamo enojada, molesta y malhumorada, para luego envolverla o encapsularla en un aura de color purpura con la ayuda de su magia y de una manera violenta, agresiva, grosera; quitársela de encima lanzándola, literalmente, hacia adelante para luego comenzar a ponerse de pie, mientras que Rainbow por su lado, cayo duramente sobre el suelo de cristal del pasillo de espaldas.

"¡AUH, OYE!".-Dijo Dash, o más bien grito; primeramente con dolor pero luego con enojo y molestia al mismo tiempo que giraba su cuerpo un poco hacia su derecha sin levantarse del suelo para intentar quedar recostada sobre su costado derecho, levantando un poco su cabeza y mirando a la poni que la empujo, teniendo todo el derecho o la justificación para reaccionar de la manera con la que lo hizo; pues ella venía con todas sus mejores intenciones para decirle lo que siente ¿y así es como la recibe?.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Exclamo Twilight girando su cabeza hacia ella y clavándole la mirada, extendiendo sus alas hacia arriba; mostrando de una manera intimidante y furiosa toda la envergadura de estas y pisando el suelo con su casco derecho, canalizando su magia de una forma contenida haciendo que ese pisotón hiciera temblar todo el castillo o por lo menos el ala principal donde se encuentran; por un breve segundo y aunado a todo esto, la manera con la que dijo aquella contestación; explosiva, repentina y desbordante de ira y molestia, ocasionaron que todo el enojo y la molestia de Dash se esfumaran al verse superadas por el actual estado emocional de Twilight, el temor producto de la intimidación que la abordo fue tanto; que literalmente pareció encogerse o encapsularse consigo misma o al menos eso aparento, como si fuera un armadillo enroscándose para protegerse de un peligroso depredador o un pequeño e inofensivo cachorro el cual se encontraba acorralado, para luego simplemente limitarse a quedársele viendo en silencio.

"Eso creí".-Dijo Twilight al ver como la pegaso se quedó en silencio, para luego girarse y darle la espalda.-"Mas te vale que recojas y limpies Eso, ¿me escuchaste?".-Dijo, con una voz minada de enojo y molestia o resentimiento sin siquiera voltear a verla, mirando la taza que se encuentra en el suelo y el pequeño charco de café; los cuales señalo con la punta de una de las plumas de su ala izquierda, para luego replegarla de regreso a su costado y sin decir nada más, comenzar a alejarse de ahí en dirección a la cocina para prepararse una nueva taza repleta de café.

Tras eso, y con la mayor parte de ese temor que la invadió esfumado de su cuerpo; Rainbow se puso de pie y se quedó justo donde está, mirando en total silencio como la alicornio se le alejaba cada vez más, preguntándose en la seguridad de sus pensamientos porque Twilight reacciono de esa manera, ella sabe muy bien que su amiga princesa puede llegar a ponerse tensa y a estresarse con facilidad; pero nunca jamás había visto una reacción como esta por parte de ella, nunca, y enserio duda que solamente se deba al hecho de que aquella taza de café se le haya caído y roto en el proceso, pero decidió no pensar en eso por ahora ella vino ahí con un propósito y está decidida a cumplir o hacer realidad ese propósito, a pesar de como terminaron torciéndose las cosas.

"¿ _Muy bien?...Creo que empezamos con el casco izquierdo; inténtalo de nuevo, desde cero".-_ Se dijo Rainbow a si misma dentro de su cabeza, inhalando y exhalando de manera disimulada; casi imperceptible y tras hacerlo, regreso a su mente a lo que la atañe en el mundo real, colocando su mirada sobre Twilight, abriendo sus alas y alzando vuelo para alcanzarla e interceptarla en medio de su camino de retroceso hacia la cocina.-"Twi espera, quiero mostrarte algo".-Dijo, aterrizando justo a un metro de distancia de ella; obligándola a que se detuviera en seco mientras estiraba su casco derecho hacia ella en un gesto de que parara, para luego sentarse sobre el suelo con sus ancas y sacar un hoja de papel tamaño carta, la cual tenía doblada y guardada entre las plumas de sus alas con su boca, terminando con aquella hoja sujetada entre sus alas y mirando a la alicornio con una pequeña sonrisa de alegría sobre su cara, y una expresión de preocupación o ligero temor sobre su mirada.

Pero lo único que esta acción logro, fue que el enojo, la molestia y el malhumor de Twilight aumentaran; cosa la cual se vio reflejada en su ceño fruncido, el cual acentuó u intensifico un poco más.

"Hazte un lado Dash".-Dijo la joven princesa, acercándose hacia la intrépida pegaso de color azul y quitándola literalmente de su camino; colocando su casco izquierdo sobre su mejilla de una manera brusca, para luego proceder a empujarla con fuerza hacia esa dirección, haciendo que Rainbow se pusiera de pie y diera un par de pasos hacia su derecha con sus 4 cascos dando respingones o como si se estuviera tropezando, como si Twilight; en vez de empujarla la hubiera dado un fuerte golpe o "puñetazo" justo en la mejilla.

Tras detenerse sobre el suelo con firmeza nuevamente con sus 4 cascos, Rainbow giro su cabeza hacia su izquierda y vio a la alicornio de la cual está ahora enamorada; mirando por encima de su hombro con una expresión mixta de sorpresa e incomprensión, habiendo más de esta última sensación en dicha expresión que sorpresa, aquella reacción suya solo duro unos cuantos segundos; pues después de parpadear un par de veces, el rostro de Rainbow cambio a uno que manifestaba enojo, molestia y frustración, su paciencia está comenzando a agotarse así como sus buenas y respuestas intenciones ya que está comenzando a sentir el deseo de intentar obligarla a que leyera la nota que tiene en una de sus alas; la cual tiene escrita encima un acertijo, el acertijo inicial para el juego de búsqueda que planeo y no le importa si tiene que recurrir a la intimidación y a las amenazas verbales directas para conseguir que la leyera, como dije antes ella tiene un muy claro objetivo o meta la cual está dispuesta a cumplir.

Sin borrar aquella expresión de su cara; nuevamente volvió a abrir sus alas y a alzar vuelo para alcanzarla, aterrizo justo delante suyo obstruyéndole el camino y haciendo que chocara contra ella; aunque no de la misma manera a como en el anterior choque, este fue mucho más suave y amortiguado como si hubiesen chocado contra un colchón, entonces Twilight levanto la vista y la cruzo con la de Rainbow; pero dicho cruce de miradas solo duro una fracción de segundo pues Rainbow coloco sus cascos delanteros sobre el esternón de la alicornio y mediante un fuerte y algo brusco empujón, la hizo retroceder un par de pasos, como dije; la paciencia y el respeto de Rainbow hacia las acciones decididas por Twilight están comenzando a llegar a su límite y por lo tanto está empezando a perder los estribos.

"Solo necesito que leas esto; Twi".-Dijo Rainbow algo molesta y enojada, con la mirada clavada fijamente sobre la princesa de la amistad y estirando su ala derecha hacia ella; en la cual tiene aquella hoja de papel y la cual ahora le está tendiendo, en un gesto de la que tome y la mire.

Pero dado que el estado actual de molestia, enojo y estrés en el que se encuentra Twilight en estos momentos es peor; mucho peor que el de Rainbow, ella no se dejó intimidar o amedrentar en lo más mínimo, tanto por su petición; en la cual también había un dejo de exigencia, como por la manera con la que la empujo y acto seguido, con la mirada puesta sobre Rainbow procedió a encender su cuerno y a realizar un hechizo, en tan solo un segund lo mucho; un aura purpura con forma de collarín apareció sobre el cuello de Rainbow y tan rápido como el sonido, esta se estrujo o apretujo entorno suyo con Twilight tomándola telepáticamente del cuello, esta presión hizo que Rainbow se quejara por la sensación de estrangulamiento y tan pronto como lo hizo, Twilight la levanto del suelo sin liberarla de aquel estrangulamiento mágico y le acerco hacia ella; envolviendo el resto de su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza, con su aura para que no pudiera moverse pues sabe mejor que nadie que Rainbow es una luchadora y no dudara en pelear contra todo aquel que muestre o manifieste signos de agresión hacia su persona.

"¡Agh!...!Twilight…su…suéltame ahora!".-Dijo Dash intentando resistirse, a pesar de saber perfectamente que solo está derrochando y desperdiciando energía en el intento, apenas pudiendo hablar, con una voz sofocada debido al estrangulamiento y mirando a la alicornio que tiene justo delante.

"¡¿TE PARECE QUE ME ENCUENTRO DE HUMOR PARA CUMPLIR TUS TONTOS Y ESTUPIDOS CAPRICHOS RAINBOW DASH?!".-Grito Twilight con muchísima fuerza, acercando el rostro de su amiga al de ella y chocando su frente contra la de ella de una manera algo brusca pero indolora, mirándola fija, intensa, penetrante y profundamente a los ojos con una enorme rabia, esto hizo que Rainbow simplemente se quedara callada y la mirara con una expresión mixta de enorme sorpresa y temor.-"¡Por si no te has dado cuenta; estoy muy ocupada el dia de hoy, no tengo tiempo para lo que una tonta, estúpida y horrible pegaso como tu quien cree que es la mejor voladora de toda Equestria; la cual debería mejor dicho ser la mejor estrellada, quiera mostrarme, ¿así que porque no nos haces un favor a ambas y TE LARGAS DE AQUÍ?!".-Dijo, gritándoselo a la cara con furia para luego sacudir su cabeza hacia su izquierda y luego a la derecha como si fuera un péndulo; moviendo a Rainbow en las mismas direcciones con su telequinesis, lanzándola con una colosal fuerza hacia la pared de cristal que tiene a un lado y contra la cual la espalda de Rainbow choco.

La pegaso pego un fuerte pero breve grito de dolor luego de eso y no tardo en caer pesadamente sobre el suelo; en el cual termino boca abajo pero con la cabeza orientada o apuntando hacia adelante, posición desde la cual miro a Twilight; quien solo la miraba con enojo y molestia y al mismo tiempo con cierta autoridad o exigencia, sensaciones las cuales eran transmitidas por su actual postura y su lenguaje corporal, indicando que hablaba muy enserio respecto a que se largara; es como si incluso no soportara su sola presencia.

Esto hizo que Rainbow se le quedara viendo con un rostro de estupefacción, con su boca abierta por esto mismo y con sus orejas algo aplanadas, comenzó a sentir que el corazón le estuviera cayendo trozo por trozo a la par que este se descarapelaba; dejando nada más que fragmentos de lo que antes era detrás de sí, parecía un muro o pared cuya pintura comenzaba a desquebrajarse y a desprenderse del mismo, no solo por el hecho de que le dolía en el pecho; casi en su mismo orgullo, el hecho de que siquiera no se molestara en leer aquella nota con la cual quería darle inicio al plan al que tanto tiempo y empeño le invirtió sino también por las formas tan hirientes con las que la llamo, ella misma le dijo que era alguien horrible y Rainbow sabe perfectamente que no se refiere que sea un pésima o terrible amiga; sino que es una poni horrible por el simple hecho de ser tal y como es.

Estas palabras fueron más perforantes y poderosa que el taladro más pesado y potente, debido a esto mismo; dichas palabras atravesaron con una tremenda facilidad aquella coraza, aura o alo hecho de determinación, audacia y valentía que ella siempre tiene a su alrededor, y logro darle directo y de lleno en su centro; como un dardo a la diana, todos sabemos muy bien que ella es alguien realmente fuerte, alguien que no se deja derrumbar por lo que otros digan; sean desconocidos o no, pero este caso fue muy diferente y muy especial a todos estos otros casos, debido al enamoramiento que ella siente por Twilight, el cual termino aceptando a cal y canto tras mucho meditar. Su dureza se volvió tan frágil como un huevo y termino destrozada y desmoronada, una parte de ella quiso evitarlo pero dicha parte era diminuta en estos momentos por lo que le fue imposible evitar que sus ojos color índigo terminaran inundándose de lágrimas mientras intentaba mirar fijamente a la alicornio, y digo intentar porque debido al fuerte impacto provocado por sus palabras; estos o sus papilas se encuentran dilatados, por lo que no puede realmente mantener su vista completa fija sobre algo por el momento.

El hecho de que su nuevo interés amoroso la haya rechazado de esa manera tan cruel y desconsiderada y le haya dicho todo lo que le dijo, terminaron fulminándola interna y emocionalmente; se sentía tan desecha y abatida como la primera y fatídica que vez que tuvo que separarse de Tanque por una temporada debido a su hibernación, pero por mas abatida que se encuentra y al igual a como sucedió con Tanque; logro mantenerse o aferrarse a sus ideales, convicciones y a sí misma, no se permitió a mostrar abiertamente cuan realmente mal se está sintiendo y se refugió tras su orgullo, la gran ira que la asalto y los diminutos rastros de su dureza que aún se encuentran esparcidos dentro de ella. Regresando al mundo real y ordenando rápidamente sus prioridades, cerró los ojos con algo de fuerza para secarlos y para impedir que las lágrimas se pudieran escapar de sus globos oculares, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza un par de veces para unos instantes después; abrir los ojos con una expresión de intensa ira y molestia sobre su cara mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie sobre sus cascos, con la mirada puesta sobre Twilight.

"¡¿CON QUE ESO QUIERES?!, ¡¿Qué me largue?!".-Dijo, gritándole con mucha fuerza, energía, enojo y dolor; el cual disfrazaba u ocultaba mientras la señalaba con su casco derecho, el cual después regreso rápidamente al suelo mediante un fuerte pisotón. Tras eso, tomo aquella nota que había escrito para ella con las plumas de sus 2 alas como si fueran manos, colocando dicha nota delante de su cara y a muy a la vista de Twilight para que viera y acto seguido, atrapo el borde superior de la misma entre sus dientes y mediante un tirón triple; rompió dicha nota en pedazos, jalando de sus 2 bordes laterales con sus alas en direcciones opuestas y haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás con algo de fuerza.-"¡Puff!; ¡Pues muy bien; eso hare, Infeliz, desgraciada y estúpida SABELOTODO!".-Exclamo, escupiendo el trozo de aquella nota que tenía en su boca al suelo y soltando los otros 2 que tenía en las plumas de sus alas, los cuales cayeron al suelo mientras miraba a la alicornio de la que se había enamorado y la cual acaba de romperle el corazón, para luego darse media vuelta, mirar hacia arriba y despegar del suelo con fuerza, potencia y furia, comenzando a alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquel sitio.

"¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!".-Grito Twilight con ironía, honestidad y cierto sarcasmo, mirando hacia por donde Rainbow se había ido con su casco izquierdo al lado de su boca; usándolo como si fuera una especie de megáfono improvisado, quedándose completamente sola y sin que; literalmente, le importara todo lo que acaba de suceder, para luego girar hacia su derecha y continuar su camino de regreso a la cocina, con su cabeza en alto y los ojos cerrados, teniendo una expresión de indignación y resentimiento sobre su cara.

Rainbow no tardo en salir del castillo luego de eso y comenzó a volar directo hacia el cielo; hacia las nubes, sin ningún rumbo o destino predeterminado o pensado con antelación, solo quería alejarse de ese lugar lo más que le fuera posible, todo esto sin prestar atención a lo que fuera que le rodeaba y mirando hacia abajo con sus orejas aplanadas y con una expresión de puro dolor sobre su cara, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal; podría decirse sobrehumano para nosotros por no llorar, ya que se encontraba en público y no quería "arruinar" la imagen o reputación que se formó como de las ponis más fuertes y determinadas que hay por toda Equestria pues ella tiene el pensamiento de que los ponis o al menos ella, no deben nunca derramar una sola lagrima; excusándose y o también escudándose tras su conocido ego y orgullo, entonces fue repentinamente sacada de sus pensamientos por alguien; alguien contra quien ella termino chocando en pleno vuelo.

"¡Auch!".-Grito tanto ella como él o la poni contra la que termino chocando, siendo la voz de este o está más grácil y delicada que la voz áspera que ella posee; aun incluso tras haber colisionado uno contra el otro o una contra la otra.

"¡Oye!".-Exclamo Rainbow, molesta y enojada; sujetándose la cabeza con sus cascos delanteros a causa del golpe producido por aquel choque y sin dejar de estar aleteando mientras miraba contra quien choco, percatándose así de que ese alguien se trataba de nada más y nada menos que su mejor amiga desde la infancia; Fluttershy, la cual se encuentra sobándose las sienes con sus cascos con los ojos cerrados, buscando disipar o alejar el dolor del choque.

Entonces ella abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al percatarse de que se trataba de una de sus mejores amigas; y comenzó a sentirse culpable por lo sucedido.

"Ay no, Rainbow perdóname; debí haberme fijado por donde volada".-Dijo, acercándose a su amiga estando en el aire y deteniéndose a un metro de distancia de ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima, con un rostro de preocupación y lamentación, y hablando con su característica voz delicada pero la cual se encuentra cargada de pesar por lo ocurrido, con sus cascos doblados hacia abajo y las puntas de estas señalando hacia el suelo.-"¿Estas bien, no te lastime?".-Pregunto, preocupada.

"…No".-Respondió ella secamente y con una voz cargada de molestia, enojo y resentimiento, cruzando sus cascos delanteros y mirando hacia un lado con los ojos entrecerrados por la indignación y la frustración, no contra ella sino contra Twilight, pero su actual estado de humor es tan malo que le es literalmente imposible no hablarle de esa manera a alguien más.

Fluttershy se dio cuenta de la respuesta y la reacción de Rainbow, haciendo que se sorprendiera en cierta medida; pero conociéndola de la manera en la que ella la conoce, no debió sorprenderle que ella reaccionara de esta forma aunque desconoce que esta reacción fue una especie de secuela o continuidad a lo que vivió y experimento recientemente con Twilight, por lo que dio por sentado que aquel choque debió de haberla molestado más de lo que pensó.

"Oh, bueno, está bien".-Dijo, desviando la mirada por unos segundos en medio de estos comentarios o respuestas; ya que realmente no sabe que decir, para luego volver a colocar su mirada sobre su amiga, sin borrar aquella expresión de preocupación y lamentación de su cara.

La única respuesta que Rainbow le dio; fue una breve mirada, la cual le dedico con el rabillo de sus ojos y girando muy ligeramente su cabeza hacia ella, para luego regresar su mirada hacia la dirección en la que la tenía antes, luego de esto y con las esperanzas de Fluttershy sumergidas en el olvido de que su amiga le respondiera mediante palabras, un repentino silencio tenso hizo acto de presencia entre ellas; un silencio y una tensión las cuales comenzaron a incomodar a Fluttershy, quien frunció ligeramente su labio inferior dentro de su boca, mostro sus blancos dientes de su mandíbula superior y tuvo la tentativa de cubrirse la boca con su casco derecho como respuesta, y digo tentativa porque tiene dicho casco cerca de su boca pero sin que este se encuentre haciendo contacto físico en dicha parte de su cuerpo, y entonces comenzó a pensar en algo que decirle, algo con lo que iniciar un nuevo tema de conversación con tal de poder dejar atrás o un lado aquel nuevo ambiente y silencio que surgió entre ambas.

Comenzó a mirar nerviosa e incómodamente a su alrededor y hacia abajo, en búsqueda de algo que cuando mínimo; le diera una pequeña idea, y entonces; para su gran asombro, lo cual se vio reflejado en su cara que paso de ser una de timidez, incomodidad y nerviosismo a una de total estupefacción en la se quedó muy boquiabierta, logro percatarse del enorme agujero que el castillo de Twilight tiene en uno de sus laterales, el cual como bien sabemos fue un daño material y efecto colateral de la pelea entre Twilight y Starlight, ella no sabe de esto al igual que prácticamente todos los habitantes de Cloudsdale y de los demás pueblos que se encuentran más allá de Ponyville, si bien la pelea entre ambas ponis fue tan intensa que se escuchó en todo Ponyville así como en las afueras de dicho pueblo, este suceso paso desapercibido para los habitantes de los pueblos vecinos.

"Ay no, dulce Celestia; no".-Dijo la tierna y tímida pegaso, quien salió de su aturdimiento el cual fue intercambiado por temor, preocupación y angustia; temiendo que le pudo haber sucedido algo a Spike y a Twilight mientras miraba aquel gran agujero a distancia con sus cascos encima de sus mejillas.-"Rainbow, ¿tú sabes que fue lo que ocurrió en el castillo, porque se encuentra así?".-Pregunto algo ansiosa, colocando su mirada sobre su amiga al mismo tiempo que quitaba sus cascos de sus mejillas.

"No; no lo sé".-Dijo Rainbow a secas y con una actitud de indiferencia mirando hacia arriba, sin mirar a su mejor amiga; ni aunque fuera por un solo segundo.

"¿Y sabes si Spike o Twilight están-?".-Iba a preguntar pero Rainbow no se lo permitió, el simple hecho que mencionara el nombre de la alicornio ocasiono que su sangre comenzara a hervir de la ira; pues eso reavivo la gran tristeza y dolor que realmente siente luego de la susodicha la rechazara.

"¡No, no lo sé Fluttershy y no me interesa saberlo!, ¡por mi estaría de maravilla si ambos se encontrarán muertos!".-Exclamo, furiosa, gritándole directo a la cara y estirando sus patas delanteras hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba mientras acortaba aún más la distancia entre ellas en medio de su arrebato, en realidad esto ella no lo decía del todo enserio; solo son su ira, su tristeza y su herido ser los que están hablando.

Lo que dijo hizo que Fluttershy se quedara fría y pasmada, y simplemente se limitó a mirar a Rainbow con una mirada perdida, aturdida e inexpresiva, realmente no puede creer lo que ella acaba de decir, no solo acaba de desearles la muerte a 2 amigos suyos; sino que admitió que le gustaría ver algo como eso.

"¿Q…Q…Que?".-Pregunto, costándole hablar, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y con una expresión de tristeza y dolor sobre su cara; con sus ojos cristalinos y reflejantes cual cristal debido a que estos se inundaron de lágrimas, siendo incapaz de comprender porque Rainbow pudo haber dicho algo tan terrible como eso.

"¡Ya me escuchaste!, ¡por mi Spike y especialmente Twilight; estarían mejor muertos!".-Grito la intrépida pegaso de crin multicolor, acercando un poco más su rostro al de su tímida amiga estirando sus cascos hacia arriba en un gesto; para luego darse media vuelta sin dejar de aletear, dándole la espalda y cruzándose nuevamente de cascos.

Fluttershy, quien se había encogido o enroscado en sí misma como si fuera un cachorro aterrado sin dejar de mantenerse en el aire; simplemente se limitó a quedársele viendo por unos segundos con sus cascos envueltos por encima de su cabeza, asustada, como si se hubiera preparado para protegerse de algún golpe o posible daño que Rainbow podría haberle hecho, para luego; tras reunir un poco de valor y coraje, aventurarse a salir de aquella "protección" para comunicarse nuevamente con ella.

"No…".-Dijo; casi sin aliento y sin poder creérselo, llevándose el casco izquierdo al pecho y mirando a Rainbow con una expresión y una mirada de completa tristeza y dolor, las cuales combinadas con su tierno y adorable rostro harían que más de uno terminara conmovido pero no lo haría con Dash pues ella está demasiado enojada y alterada, con sus ojos amenazantes de desbordar las lágrimas que tanto ella como sus parpados son apenas capaces de contener, sintiendo que su corazón se desgarraba, ya que no puede creer ni siquiera imaginar, que sus mejores amigas sean capaces de decir semejantes cosas de las o los demás; sin importar de quien se trate.-"No por favor, no digas eso".-Dijo, casi rogando y acercándose lentamente a Rainbow sin dejar de volar; como si desplazara sobre el invisible viento, para luego colocar su casco derecho sobre el hombro derecho de su mejor amiga.

"¡Ya es tarde!".-Exclamo Rainbow de manera abrupta y repentina, dándose media vuelta con una velocidad similar o superior sin dejar de volar y alejando el casco de Fluttershy de una manera violenta, cruel y agresiva; dándole lo que nosotros conocemos como un "manotazo" con su casco izquierdo, el cual golpeo a la tímida pegaso en el dobladillo y la hizo emitir un breve grito de dolor, para luego quedársele viendo con una expresión de tristeza, dolor e incomprensión con su casco izquierdo encima del que ella le hirió.-"¡¿Y sabes qué?, ya no pienso seguir desperdiciando mi tiempo contigo!; ¡fuera de mi camino!".-Dijo; o más bien grito, para luego y sin decir una sola palabra alejarse de ahí a toda velocidad, en medio de este ímpetu o arranque suyo no le importó dejar tras de sí efectos colaterales, dichos efectos fueron Fluttershy; a quien termino golpeando en la punta de la nariz con su cuerpo cuando salió disparada nuevamente hacia el grande y vasto cielo azul.

El golpe de Rainbow fue tan fuerte que hizo que Fluttershy dejara de aletear por uno o 2 segundos e hiciera como una especie de salto mortal hacia atrás o que encorvara su cuerpo de dicha manera, obligándola a nuevamente a abrir y aletear sus alas si no quería caer directo hacia el duro suelo, mientras recuperaba el vuelo dejo escapar un par de quejidos dolosos como si indicara que está a punto de empezar a llorar, para luego abrir los ojos y mirarse la punta de su nariz; la cual está frotando con sus cascos en un intento de alejar, disipar o aminorar el dolor. Mientras lo hacía, giro a hacia su izquierda y miro hacia la dirección en la que Rainbow se fue, cosa la cual hizo todo el tiempo que estuvo frotándose la nariz, tan impactada y sorprendida como antes y con aquel dolor que le desgarraba su frágil corazón aun peor de lo que ya estaba con algunas lágrimas colocándose finalmente de sus ojos en un llanto o gesto de tristeza y dolor silencioso; pues ahora no podía creer lo que Rainbow acaba de hacer, ya la había visto enfadada, resentida o en negación antes pero esta ocasión fue clara y obviamente mucho peor, ella no es tan inocente como podría parecer o ingenua sabe que debe de haber alguna razón por la que ella esta así y sea cual sea debe de ser realmente grave; dada la actitud, comportamiento y reacción que mostro, siendo la tierna, gentil, amable y altruista poni que es; realmente le gustaría saber cuál es razón ahora mismo para poder hacer algo para ayudarla lo cual la mortificaba y la afligía al no saber.

Teniendo que tragarse aquel estado no gratificante, mortificado y afligido como si fuera una amarga medicina pues no se encontraba acorralada y no había de otra, Fluttershy dejo de frotarse la nariz ahora que la mayor parte del dolor se había ido y tras mirar por un momento hacía por donde Rainbow se perdió de vista, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a volar hacia el castillo; al enorme agujero que este tiene a un lado, buscando corroborar que su amiga princesa y su amigo dragon se encontraban bien; y esperando que alguno de ellos pudiera brindarle información de porque Rainbow se encuentra en aquel estado en él está.

Una vez dentro, se encontró con el nuevo y para nada alentador cambio de lo que antes era la biblioteca del castillo, tras mirar por un momento dicha habitación; la cual se hallaba en un estado deprimente y decadente, la preocupación y temor de la pegaso aumentaron y salió rauda en búsqueda de Twilight y Spike. Busco por el resto del castillo, en cada habitación; rezando por poder encontrar a alguno de ellos sano y salvo, cuando cruzo el pasillo de que se encuentra al final de las escaleras del ala principal; logro escuchar un fuerte golpeteo metálico, esto hizo que ella se detuviera en seco y manteniéndose en el aire con sus alas, miro alrededor en búsqueda del origen del sonido percatándose tras una breve e inicial búsqueda que aquel fuerte, desesperado e incesante golpeteo; provenía del otro lado de las puertas principales del castillo.

Una vez sabido esto, ella se acercó hacia allí para atender a quien sea que estuviera del otro lado. Cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de las puertas, logro escuchar los gritos de quien se encontraba del otro lado; una voz la cual era amortiguada por la densidad del metal con el que están hechas las puertas y la cual ella reconoció casi de inmediato.

"¡¿Twilight, Spike?!; ¡¿Están ahí dentro?, ¡ábrannos!, ¡Twilight, Spike!".-Grito con enojo, molestia y desesperación quien se encuentra del otro lado de la puerta, ese alguien es Pinkie pie, la cual está tocando a la puerta frenéticamente con su casco izquierdo sin aparente fin, como si no hubiera un mañana y ella no está sola, su supuesta prima granjera; obviamente me refiero a Applejack y digo supuesta pues no este dato y relación sanguínea entre ambas realmente no se encuentra confirmado, esta con ella, viendo con una expresión neutra lo que la organizadora de fiestas está haciendo, en espera de que alguien las atienda y o abra la o las puertas.

Cabe destacar que antes de dirigirse hacia donde ahora se encuentran, de pasada; aprovechando que el lugar se encontraba cerca, fueron en búsqueda de Rarity para que las acompañara, pues lo que sucedido en el castillo era tan claro y evidente como el mar y esperaban que la fashionista pudiera acompañarlas; con tal de comprobar que Twilight, Spike y Starlight se encontraran bien, pero una vez estando en la boutique, Rarity decidió negarse a acompañarlas a puerta cerrada, ambas primas intentaron convencerla de cambiar de parecer pero esto fue inútil y no tuvieron más remedio que ir hacia el castillo sin ella.

Rarity se negó por 2 grandes razones: la primera consiste en que si lo hacía; lo más seguro es que inevitablemente se toparía con Spike, por supuesto que ella está preocupada por el tras lo que Applejack y Pinkie le dijeron, pero literalmente no se siente lista para encararlo nuevamente tras haberle roto el corazón, necesita más tiempo para ello y la segunda razón es: Applejack y los nuevos sentimientos que comenzó a desarrollar y experimentar por ella, si la confusión y desorientación que este hecho le provocaban no eran suficiente, a esto se le añade aquella inevitable sensación de sentirse segura y relativamente completa pero a la vez nerviosa con ella cerca suyo; y con su corazón latiéndole fuertemente dentro del pecho, por mas confundida y desorientada que se encuentra al respecto; ella no está siendo irracional y se encuentra internamente en negación, sabe que Applejack ahora le gusta pero al igual que el resto de los individuos con atracciones, flechazos o enamoramientos de esta historia, ella también está lidiando con un dilema interno.

Applejack le gusta; si, pero debido a las malas experiencias que ha tenido con el amor en el pasado tal y como ella misma se lo confeso, a estas alturas ya da por sentado que nunca llegara a gustarle a alguien en ese sentido y más a alguien como Applejack, ya que todo el tiempo que lleva conociéndola; desde que eran potrancas, jamás ha visto que ella sienta interés por ningún semental, ni siquiera sabe con precisión cuales sean sus preferencias por lo que es muy posible que ningún poni; sea del género que sea, llegue a generarle siquiera atracción y más alguien tan opuesta o diferente a su persona como ella, esto la estrujaba internamente como si fuese una tortura, nuevamente su cuerpo y su mente quieren que vuelva a darle una oportunidad al amor pero todo lo anteriormente dicho, hacía que esto le fuera imposibilitado o que sus chances para conseguirlo con éxito sean realmente escasas.

Applejack por su lado, se decepciono o entristeció aunque sea un poco por alguna extraña razón cuando Rarity dijo que no iría con ellas, incluso miro por encima de su hombro hacia la boutique conforme se alejaba de esta para dirigirse hacia el castillo, ella deseaba y le emocionaba que la unicornio pudiera acompañarlas y estos ánimos se desplomaron como castillo de naipes cuando la diseñadora de modas les dio las malas nuevas, desde que tuvieron aquella conversación en Sweet Apple Acres, comenzó a pensar en ella con mucha mayor frecuencia de la que normalmente lo hacía, así como a preocuparse más por ella; no solo por su seguridad y o bienestar, sino por su felicidad y prosperidad, con una constancia mayor a la que cualquier amigo o amiga lo haría. De vez en cuando se preguntaba porque se sentía así y su corazón le latía con fuerza cada vez que su mente regresaba a la figura de la fashionista o algo relacionado con ella, ella tampoco es tonta e ingenua, en esas ocasiones se preguntaba si aquello era amor pero se negaba a creérselo, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué no antes? ¿y porque si así era, de una de sus mejores amigas?, pero por desgracia eso algo que se escapaba de su control, al igual que a todos y cada uno de nosotros; pues alguien no elige de quien enamorarse, ella deseaba; casi rogando, que ojala sea otra cosa, una enfermedad, algo que comió o bebió y no le sentó bien, pero ese no era para nada el caso.

Regresando a lo que nos atañe, luego de que Pinkie golpeteara la puerta y de percatarse que se trata de ella; Fluttershy, tras unos segundos de sorpresa, se acercó a las puertas apresuradamente y abrió una de ella luego de deslizar el pestillo que las mantiene cerradas desde su lado; el interior del castillo.

"¡Twi-¡Wooh!".-Intento decir Pinkie al mismo tiempo que intento golpetear las puertas una vez más, solo para interrumpirse, balancearse hacia adelante y caer al suelo boca abajo; justo sobre su quijada inferior con sus patas traseras encorvadas hacia adelante, con sus cascos ubicados ahora justo arriba de su cabeza.

Fluttershy abrió los ojos ante esto, apenada, sorprendido y con pesar pues fue ella quien abrió la puerta y se culpaba con esto, mirando a su amiga organizadora de fiestas cubriéndose la boca con su casco derecho y con sus ojos color azul; reducidos a 2 pequeños puntos, Applejack por su lado, asomo su cabeza por la puerta que fue abierta y tras hacerlo y de colocarse debajo del umbral de la misma, poso su mirada sobre su prima, la cual aún se encuentra en el suelo.

"Ay no Pinkie".-Dijo Fluttershy con culpa y lamentación.-"Cuanto lo siento".-Dijo sin perder la delicadeza en su voz y se le acerco sin dejar de mantenerse en el aire.-"Aquí, déjame ayudarte".-Dijo, colocándose justo a su lado y estirando sus cascos hacia ella para ayudarla, haciendo que Pinkie la mirara por un segundo.

"No te preocupes Fluttershy; estoy bien".-Dijo la organizadora de fiestas, con aquella alegría que la característica y dedicándole a su amiga un gran sonrisa mientras levantaba la cabeza del suelo, para luego colocar las bases de sus cascos delanteros sobre el suelo y con una velocidad increíble; dar un salto de gran altura hacia atrás y hacia arriba, para posteriormente aterrizar sobre el suelo a un metro de distancia de donde antes estaba, manteniendo todo su peso y equilibrio sobre la punta de su cola como si fuera un canguro, mientras hacia la popularmente conocida postura inicial de danza de las bailarinas de ballet manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.-"¿Ves?".-Pregunto con alegría y jubilo dedicándole una gran sonrisa con dientes, tras estar en esa postura por uno o 2 segundos para acto seguido; abrir y estirar sus 4 patas como si fuera una estrella sin dejar de mantener su peso y equilibrio sobre su cola ganándose una mirada y expresión neutras por parte de su tímida amiga, rompiendo las leyes de la física una vez más; siendo solamente ella misma.

"Fluttershy; ¿Qué paso aquí, Twilight, Starlight y Spike se encuentran bien?".-Pregunto Applejack algo preocupada adentrándose definitivamente al castillo y mirando a ambos lados, para luego colocar su mirada sobre la pegaso de color amarillo.

"No lo sé".-Respondió Fluttershy negando ligeramente con la cabeza y con preocupación.-"Estuve buscándolos antes de que viniera a abrirles, pero no he hallado ni rastro de ellos".-Dijo.

"Esto no es bueno".-Dijo la poni campirana, formando una expresión de seriedad sobre su cara y mirando hacia derecha y abajo; al suelo, con su casco derecho debajo de la punta de su mentón.-"Separémonos, así cubriremos más áreas de búsqueda más rápido; hay que encontrarlos; solo espero que estén bien y a salvo".-Dijo, mirando a la pegaso y luego a Pinkie, manteniendo aquella expresión de seriedad salvo al final; la cual nuevamente volvió a tornarse en una de cierta preocupación.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?".-Dijo una voz detrás de Fluttershy la cual tiene un ligero timbre de estrés en su voz; una diminuta parte del estrés que está sintiendo en estos momentos en realidad.

Esto hizo que las 3 ponis abrieran los ojos y sin demora voltearan a ver hacia la dirección de la cual provino aquella voz; el mismo pasillo principal en el cual ellas se encuentran, a unos metros delante de ellas o mejor dicho de Pinkie y Applejack, dicha voz provino a sus espaldas en el caso de Fluttershy, quien se dio media vuelta para ver al propietario o propietaria de dicha voz, ella ya sabía de antemano de quien se trataba pues reconoció la voz pero quiso cerciorarse de eso con sus propios ojos. Quien hizo aquella pregunta fue la poni la cual Fluttershy y Rainbow antes que ella; estuvieron buscando, y la cual tenían pensado encontrar ella, Applejack y Pinkie en esos momentos; Twilight, quien está mirándolas con una expresión de confusión o intriga, con su ceja derecha alzada y su boca algo abierta; debido a que no está comprendiendo lo que sucede y por eso dio a conocer aquella respuesta.

Tras cerciorarse de que en efecto se trataba de ella; tanto la pegaso como las 2 ponis de tierra se alegraron al verla y obviamente quien delato o mejor evidencio dicha alegría, fue Pinkie pie quien dibujo una enorme sonrisa con dientes sobre su cara, mientras que Fluttershy y Applejack dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa a boca abierta.

"¡Twilight!".-Exclamo Pinkie alegre y emocionada y salió disparada hacia ella, con una velocidad comparable a la de la luz o el sonido y sin pensárselo 2 veces; se le abalanzo encima, tirándola al suelo de espaldas con ella encima, al mismo tiempo que tenía sus cascos delanteros envueltos alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo de emoción y recibimiento.

Luego de eso, tanto Applejack como Fluttershy se apresuraron a acercárseles, se colocaron cada una a ambos lados de las 2 y sin dejar de mirar tanto a la poni de tierra rosada como a la alicornio; comenzaron a expresar o manifestar su felicidad, emoción y alivio mediante palabras al igual que Pinkie lo hacía en medio de aquel abrazo, solo con una gran exageración tanto dramática como emotiva a diferencia de ellas, quienes fueron más sutiles, haciendo que las voces de las 3 ponis se combinarán en medio de esta liberación de comentarios de alegría; haciendo que Twilight apenas pudiera escuchar lo que todas están diciendo, pero para mala fortuna de su amigas, ella no se encuentra para nada de humor hoy.

Repentinamente frunció el ceño, encendió su cuerno, envolvió a la organizadora de fiestas que tiene encima con su aura mágica y antes de que Pinkie se pudiera dar cuenta de ello; la alejo, lanzándola o empujándola hacia adelante con su magia, suspendiéndola momentáneamente a un metro o medio metro por encima del suelo. Su empuje o lanzamiento fue agresivo y grosero e hizo que Pinkie cayera pesada y dolorosamente sobre el suelo de espaldas, haciendo que pegara un breve pero fuerte grito de dolor, algo a lo que Applejack y Fluttershy reaccionaron sorprendiéndose tanto que quedaron atónitas, Applejack abrió los ojos; los cuales se redujeron momentáneamente al tamaño de sus pequeños puntos y abrió la boca con perplejidad durante unos momentos, Fluttershy por su lado, dejo escapar un sonoro jadeo para inmediatamente después cubrirse la boca con sus cascos al mismo tiempo que aplanaba sus orejas; todo sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Pinkie.

"Pinkie".-Dijo Applejack preocupada y acercándosele inmediatamente para comprobar si se encuentra bien, la cual superficial o aparentemente así parecía; creyendo entonces que solamente se trata del dolor producido por aquel golpe, enojada y molesta por sus acciones, no tardo en colocar su mirada sobre su amiga alicornio, a la cual miro por medio del rabillo de sus ojos.-"¡Twilight!".-Exclamo enojada y girando su cuerpo hacia donde ella se encuentra.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo, la joven alicornio quien ya se encuentra sobre sus cascos, mirando a su amiga con una expresión seria, molesta y enojada y con indiferencia en su voz.

"¿Cómo qué; que?, lastimaste a Pinkie".-Dijo la poni campirana reclamándole y dando 2 pasos hacia ella, para luego detenerse y señalar hacia detrás sin quitarle la mirada de encima; haciendo un gesto hacia su prima y amiga.

"Si, ¿Qué hay con eso?".-Dijo la princesa de la amistad, con molestia, enojo, petulancia, arrogancia e indiferencia.

Esto hizo que Applejack abriera mucho los ojos e irguiera por completo sus orejas, atónita y perpleja por lo que acaba de escuchar; parece que a Twilight literalmente no le importó el hecho de haber herido físicamente a una de sus mejores amigas.

"¿Qué; que hay con eso?; ¡¿Cómo qué; que corrales hay con eso?!".-Dijo Applejack, primero atónita para luego realmente enojarse de manera repentina y gritarle, no pudiendo creer lo que escucho y de lo que está siendo testigo.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera contestarle, una adolorida Pinkie se le adelanto, cuyos sentimientos también se encuentran heridos debido a la cruel manera con la que su amiga desprecio su gesto de afecto y felicidad; al mismo tiempo que Fluttershy, quien se le acerco, la ayudaba a reincorporarse.

"T-Twilight…¿Por qué?...¿Porque lo hiciste?".-Pregunto la poni rosada, ganándose la atención tanto de la joven princesa como la de su prima; quienes la miraron, con ella mirando a Twilight con unos ojos vidriosos y repletos de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que tenía sus orejas aplanadas, con su melena menos felpuda que de costumbre como si esta fuera un globo desinflado.

"¿Acaso el por qué importa?".-Dijo Twilight sin dejar de mirarla, diciéndolo de una manera fría, molesta e indiferente; la cual solamente unto sal en sus heridas o hecho más leña al fuego y Pinkie mostro claras señales de esto, pues abrió un poco la boca, sus grandes ojos azules temblaron como si la hubieran aturdido y luego poso su mirada sobre el suelo.

Esto hizo que Fluttershy se cubriera nuevamente la boca con sus cascos sin dejar de mirar a Twilight, atónita y perpleja por todo lo que está pasando.

" _Ay no, no, no, no. ¿Tú también Twilight?, por Celestia; ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?".-_ Pensó la pegaso con desasosiego y preocupación, sintiéndose abrumada y confundida al no ser capaz de entender nada, pues acaba de ver que su mejor amiga alicornio se encuentra en un estado igual o bastante similar al de Rainbow, y eso hacía que su mortificación, aflicción e impotencia por no poder hacer algo al respecto; se incrementaran.

Applejack se dio cuenta de esto y tras un breve momento de sorpresa; en el cual miro a Pinkie con tristeza y sintiendo lastima por ella, su enojó y molestia aumentaron aún más debido a lo ocurrido.

"Escucha Twilight, no sé porque manzanas estas actuando de esta forma; pero ese no es motivo para que trates a tus mejores amigas de esta manera, nosotras nos preocupamos y angustiamos tan pronto nos enteramos de lo que le paso al castillo, corrimos hasta acá con prisa y temiendo que a ti, Spike y Starlight les hubiera pasado algo malo, ¿y esta es la forma con la que nos recibes?, ¿gritándonos, hiriéndonos, siendo fría y descortés?".-Dijo la poni campirana mientras la miraba con una expresión repleta de ira y molestia, gesticulando un poco de vez en cuando con su casco izquierdo y con su cuello estirado hacia ella; con las vértebras de este casi perfectamente alineadas con las de su espalda.

"Eres tú la que no tiene derecho de hablarme de esa manera, YO soy la princesa de la amistad; y además ¡no tienes ni la mínima y remota idea de la situación por la que estoy pasando y lo que estoy sintiendo!".-Respondió ella llevándose el casco derecho hacia el pecho y mirándola directo a los ojos a distancia, para luego bajarlo de regreso al suelo y gritarle lo último que dijo.

"¡Entonces háblanos!, ¿Cómo quieres que te entendamos si no nos dices que es lo que te está molestando y enojando tanto?".-Dijo Applejack; gritando lo primero, y caminando hacia ella, deteniéndose a un metro o 2 de distancia de ella sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

"No puedo hacerlo".-Dijo Twilight, molesta, enojada y estresada.

"¡Por todas las manzanas y corrales de Equestria!; ¡¿Por qué no?!".-Dijo Applejack con estupefacción, incredulidad, ira, molestia y frustración mientras chocaba la base de su casco derecho contra su frente cerrando los ojos, para luego abrirlos y bajar dicho casco de regreso al suelo.

"¡POR QUE ESE NO ES ASUNTO TUYO APPLEJACK!, yo fui una de las causante de esto y depende de mí encontrar la solución para ello, tampoco quiero que se esparza el pánico y el temor por Ponyville ¡y posiblemente toda Equestria!".-Dijo, pisando el suelo de cristal debajo de ella con su casco izquierdo y estirando el derecho hacia esa misma dirección y un poco hacia arriba al final.

Esto último hizo que Fluttershy; quien la escucho, se sorprendiera debido a la desconocida pero ligeramente implicación detrás de sus palabras, Pinkie no se sorprendió ya que se encuentra sumida en lo herida y entristecida que esta por las palabras crueles dichas por Twilight, y Applejack por su ira y molestia; entonces dicha pegaso voló hacia ambas y estando a un lado de Applejack, decidió preguntar con tal de sacarse de dudas.

"¿Qué, a que refieres Twilight?".-Pregunto ella, con su característica voz delicada, amable y apacible mientras la miraba.

"¿Qué no escuchaste lo que le dije a Applejack?, no puedo decirlo; y menos a una poni tan blanda, tonta y débil como tú".-Dijo Twilight colocando su mirada sobre ella, para luego mirar nuevamente a Applejack y posteriormente regresar su mirada hacia su tímida amiga pegaso.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, Fluttershy abrió los ojos como platos sin que estos disminuyeran en tamaño al mismo tiempo que aplanaba sus orejas y abría la boca, atónita y perpleja por lo que escucho, dicha sorpresa rápidamente se convirtió en dolor emocional el cual tampoco tardo en afectar, en un parpadeo; literalmente hablando, sus ojos se inundaron por completo de lágrimas, cerro su boca con las labios temblándole a causa de esto y sintiéndose realmente por lo que le dijo, se llevó los cascos a sus parpados los cuales cerro y se dio media vuelta sin dejar de estar en el aire; para proceder a llorar mientras dejaba escapar algunos suaves sollozos de su boca mientras lo hacía.

Al percatarse de esto; nuevamente la ira y la molestia de Applejack fueron en aumento, esta vez duplicándose por así decirlo en un vano intento con tal de poder o intentar cuantificar la intensidad de su actual estado, y dicha ira y molestia eran son tan grandes en estos momentos en está comenzando a llegar a su límite, apenas y aún conserva la suficiente decencia para no lanzarle encima o perder el control sobre si misma de alguna otra manera.

"Muy bien Twilight, es suficiente, más te vale que hagas en esfuerzo por tranquilizarte ahora".-Dijo, acercándose aún más; quedando a medio metro de distancia de ella o menos y mirándola fija e intensamente mientras lo tocaba un par de veces en su pecho con su la punta de su casco izquierdo, en clara señal de advertencia y amenaza, no va a permitir que alguien hiera de esa manera a 2 de sus mejores amigas aun cuando quien está haciendo esto; sea otra de sus mejores amigas.

"¡¿O que, qué harás?!, te conozco; nunca te atreverías a hacerme algo, algo que no se puede esperar de menos tratándose de una mugrienta cultivadora de manzanas como tú y del resto de tu familia".-Dijo Twilight, acercando su rostro al de ella cuando le grito; haciendo que ella lo alejara o hiciera un poco hacia atrás para el evitar el contacto entre ambas y diciéndole el resto en su cara.

Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Applejack abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa e inmediatamente después esa sorpresa se transformó en cólera, puede soportar que la haya llamado mugrienta pero cuando se trata de su familia es algo que ella simple y llanamente no puede dejar pasar sin alguna clase de consecuencia o reprimenda de su parte.

" _¡Bien; te lo ganaste!".-_ Pensó mientras formaba una expresión de enojo y molestia pura sobre su cara mientras mostraba sus dientes los cuales está apretando con fuerza, y acto seguido; con unos reflejos felinos levanto su casco izquierdo del suelo y le propino una buena bofetada con la base de este en su mejilla derecha.

Pinkie, quien presencio esto, inmediatamente dejo escapar un jadeo de sorpresa de su boca y se cubrió esta con sus cascos, mirando hacia sus amigas con una mirada nublada y vidriosa, como la que hizo cuando sus amigas le confesaron que no lograban entenderse bien con Maud cuando la conocieron por primera vez, ya que literalmente no se puede creer lo que acaba de ver, al menos debe agradecer que pesar de que su paciencia acabo siendo colmada por Twilight; Applejack de alguna manera se las ingenió para contenerse pues no la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, de haberlo hecho Twilight no solo habría sido tirada al suelo por el impacto sino que seguramente su mandíbula habría terminado rota y habría perdido varios dientes, pues todos conocemos muy bien la fuerza física de la que Applejack es poseedora.

Luego de haber recibido aquel golpe, y de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y hacia su izquierda quedando de lado debido a la inercia y al impacto, el rostro que Twilight antes tenía; serio, enojado, molesto y frustrado, cambio a uno de dolor, tristeza y aflicción mientras colocaba su casco derecho sobre su mejilla, abría los ojos y aplanaba sus orejas, tal parece ser que el gran dolor físico que está sintiendo en estos momentos fue capaz de sacarla de aquel estado de alteración, abrumación, desesperación y frustración en el que se hallaba antes de que Applejack la golpeara, ahora ella era la que se encontraba atónita y adolorida por lo que acaba de pasar.

"A-Applejack…".-Dijo ella con incredulidad y estupefacción, mientras miraba hacia el suelo con una expresión de dolor sobre su cara para luego voltear a ver a su amiga campesina.-"¿Por…Porque hiciste eso?".-Pregunto, no pudiendo comprender, es como si hubiera estado en alguna clase de trance; poseída por la ira, la culpa y la desesperación que ha sentido desde que Regan le dio aquella declaración de guerra.

"… _Bueno, al menos parece que al fin se tranquilizó".-_ Pensó Applejack mientras la miraba con enojo, molestia y seriedad, para luego cerrar los ojos, inhalar y dejar escapar un gran suspiro de sus labios para; de igual manera, tranquilizarse, aunque fuera un poco.-"Lo siento; pero no me dejaste otra opción, era imposible razonar contigo así como estabas, ni siquiera parecías ser tu misma".-Dijo, con menos ira y molestia al estar ya más relajada pero sin reducir ni siquiera un poco la seriedad sobre su semblante, y no sintiéndose culpable en realidad por la bofetada que le dio; ya que tal y como ella misma se dijo, Twilight se ganó dicha acción o agresión.

"…S-Si…Supongo que sí".-Dijo la alicornio como si le faltara el aliento y mirando la base de su casco derecho el cual alejo de su mejilla con tal de comprobar si no le está brotando sangre; cosa la cual no era así, y tras hacerlo poso su mirada sobre el suelo durante un momento.-"Applejack, yo…lo siento mucho, yo-yo, sa-sabes que nunca diría cosas sobre ti y tu familia como las que te dije hace unos minutos, e-es solo que…he-he estado tan…y-y yo…yo jamás…".-Dijo mientras miraba su amiga pero le fue inevitable desviar su mirada hacia el suelo y a su alrededor con pena, lamentación y vergüenza, intentando ocurrírsele algo que decirle con tal de que pudiera ver lo mal que se está sintiendo pero por otro lado no está segura si dichas palabras; si se le pudieran o llegaran a ocurrir, bastarían para ello pues el daño ya está hecho y seguramente no habrá excusa que valga o justifique realmente sus acciones, pero afortunadamente para ella; la poni campirana amiga suya interrumpió.

"Si; si, imagino que sea lo que sea; debes de estar muy preocupada, estresada y angustiada por algo, eso lo entiendo y entiendo que seguramente dijiste esas cosas debido a cómo te estas sintiendo ahora, así que deja de reprocharte".-Dijo la poni granjera sin perder la seriedad, cerrando los ojos por un momento y sacudiendo o moviendo su casco izquierdo; el cual tiene levantado por encima del suelo, hacia adelante un par de bases como indicando de que todo aquello ya era agua pasada, para luego gesticular un poco con dicho casco mientras la miraba para luego regresarlo al suelo.

Twilight dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara al escuchar esto y el alivio que sintió entonces fue inmenso; tanto fue así que cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un gran y profundo suspiro y abrió los ojos para mirar nuevamente a su amiga, abrió la boca con intenciones de decirle algo; seguramente agradecerle por ser tan comprensible y tan buena amiga, pero antes de pudiera decir algo, Applejack prosiguió, interrumpiéndola.

"Pero voy a decirte algo, y más te vale que me escuches y que se te quede bien grabado en la cabeza".-Dijo, acercándose a ella de una manera algo molesta y enojada así como intimidante sin dejar de mirarla con seriedad, para luego detenerse justo delante de ella y acercar tanto su rostro al de ella; que prácticamente comenzó a violar su espacio.-"Nunca, y me refiero a ¡Nunca!, vuelvas a ofender o hablar de mi familia de esa forma; ¿entendido?".-Dijo, acercando aún más su rostro y señalándola en el pecho con la punta de su casco izquierdo, obligando a que Twilight tuviera que hacer retroceder su cabeza un poco debido a la intimidación que está sintiendo.

"Mjhm".-Murmuro con la boca cerrada y asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sudaba abierta y visiblemente por los nervios, mirándola con una expresión de temor sobre su cara.

"Bien".-Dijo Applejack alejando su cara de la de ella, satisfecha por la respuesta que ella le dio pero sin quitar aquella expresión seria de su rostro y sin dejar de mirarla.-"Ahora que ya que resolvimos eso, no soy la única poni a la que le debes una disculpa".-Dijo, para luego hacerse un lado y sin dejar de mirarla señalar con su casco izquierdo a Pinkie y Fluttershy, las cuales aún están lidiando con el dolor que dicha joven alicornio les produjo con sus palabras.

"…Si, tienes razón".-Dijo Twilight tras un breve momento de silencio, en el cual cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza arrepentida; para luego mirar a su amiga granjera y una vez que hizo esto, poso su mirada sobre sus otras 2 amigas y comenzó a acercarse hacia ellas con la expresa intención de disculparse por lo que les hizo, con Applejack mirándola desde atrás con aquella seriedad aun sobre ella, la cual no tiene pensado hacer a un lado hasta que vea con sus propios ojos como ella tiene pensado intentar hacer las paces con la pegaso y la poni de tierra rosada.

Una vez que se encontraba cerca de Fluttershy; la cual sigue llorando, Twilight abrió sus alas y alzo, deteniéndose en el aire justo a medio metro; detrás de ella mientras la miraba con rostro arrepentido y entristecido.

"Fluttershy…".-Dijo mientras estiraba y colocaba el dobladillo de sus cascos sobre sus hombros, pero al nomas sentir el tacto y de mirar por un rápido y breve momento hacia atrás, Fluttershy se deslizo del tacto de la alicornio y se alejó un par de metros de ella sin dejar de volar, cubriéndose de los ojos y sin dejar de llorar, indicándole que no quiere que se le acerque. Twilight la miro con aquella expresión de tristeza y arrepentimiento durante unos segundos, escuchando los resoplidos y suaves sollozos de su llanto, sintiéndose realmente consigo misma al verla así y decidió intentarlo de nuevo, por lo que se le volvió a acercar; procurando que esta vez hubiera un metro de distancia entre ambas.-"Fluttershy lo lamento, no sabes enserio cuanto lamento haberte hablado de esa manera".-Dijo, para luego mirar hacia el suelo con lamentación durante unos momentos.-"No tratare de hacer que me entiendas, sé que seguramente los pretextos que te podría decir para justificar mi actitud y mi comportamiento no bastaran para que me perdones, pero solo quiero que sepas que; todas las cosas que te dije, no son como yo te veo realmente, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo mucho que has cambiado desde que nos conocimos, no solo sigues siendo aquella dulce y tierna pegaso que siempre has sido; eres mucho más".-Dijo, con su mirada puesta sobre ella y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa al final.

Luego de escuchar estas palabras, Fluttershy quito y alejo un poco sus cascos y tras mirar hacia abajo por unos segundos de una manera pensativa sin que la tristeza desapareciera de su cara, giro su cabeza hacia su izquierda para ver a Twilight mirando por encima de su hombro, con las lágrimas aun fluyendo y deslizándose por mejillas.

"Estoy segura que si le preguntas a cualquiera de nosotras o alguno de nuestros amigos, ellos te dirán que eres más fuerte de lo que nunca has sido, de hecho puede que hasta seas más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotras".-Dijo Twilight sin borrar esa pequeña sonrisa de su cara y mirándola a los ojos.

"…¿E-enserio?".-Pregunto Fluttershy tras unos momentos de silencio en los cuales se secó las lágrimas, para luego darse media vuelta y mirarla a los ojos con una expresión mixta de conmoción, alegría y ligera tristeza, respirando sonoramente por la nariz en medio de su pregunta para contener el flujo de sus fluidos nasales o evitar que estos pudieran escurrir de ahí.-"¿De verdad piensas eso?".-Pregunto, queriendo cerciorarse de que no hubiera escuchado erróneamente.

"Por supuesto que sí".-Dijo Twilight ampliando un poco más su sonrisa y colocando su casco derecho sobre su hombro.

Fluttershy termino sumamente conmovida luego de eso, tanta fue su conmoción que no podía articular siquiera una palabra; lo único que salió de su boca luego de eso fueron una especie de jadeos o quejidos suaves y ahogados que expresaban su conmoción, alegría y felicidad al mismo tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas que están deslizándose por sus mejillas, para luego mirar a su querida y entrañable amiga alicornio sin dejar de aletear para mantenerse en el aire. Al ver esto y esperando que esta vez no la rechazara o se alejara de ella, Twilight procedió a cortar el espacio o distancia que hay entre ambas de lleno, acercándose o desplazándose hacia adelante; hacia ella, para luego envolver sus patas delanteras alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo al mismo tiempo que colaba su mentón sobre su hombro y cerraba los ojos, tal y como esperaba que así fuera, Fluttershy no mostro la mínima señal de querer apártala; de hecho ocurrió todo lo contrario, la pegaso envolvió sus cascos delanteros alrededor de la espalda media de su amiga y cerró los ojos; devolviéndole el afecto, algo que hizo que Applejack dibujara una expresión de cierta conmoción sobre su cara tras haber presenciado aquel acto.

Aquel abrazo entre Fluttershy y Twilight duro algunos segundos antes de que este viera su inevitable conclusión o final, luego del cual ambas ponis se miraron a los ojos con unas pequeñas sonrisas sobre sus caras e intercambiando miradas de conmoción, pero esta pequeña sonrisa duro solo un poco en el caso de Twilight; pues repentinamente esta se esfumo, siendo cambiada por una expresión de pesar y tristeza, cosa la cual hizo que Fluttershy también borrara su sonrisa, para acto seguido; mirarla con una expresión de preocupación abriendo ligeramente su boca al mismo tiempo.

"Yo…Enserio lo siento Fluttershy, por todas las cosas que te dije, solo espero; que algún dia puedas perdonarme".-Dijo la alicornio mientras miraba hacia el suelo decaída y arrepentida, para luego posar su mirada sobre su tímida amiga mientras colocaba su casco derecho sobre su pecho; justo encima de donde se encuentra ubicado su corazón.

Entonces, Fluttershy volvió a dibujar aquella pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su mejor amiga princesa; tomo los dobladillos de sus cascos con los de ella e hizo que estos se enroscaran, como si estuviera tomándola de los cascos en un gesto repleto de amabilidad, cariño y la más pura amistad.

"Claro que te perdono Twilight, después de todo; por eso somos mejores amigas, las mejores amigas siempre se perdonan sin importar lo que suceda ¿no es así?".-Dijo la pegaso mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Claro".-Fue lo único que la joven alicornio dijo tras dedicarle una breve y pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Dicha sonrisa no duro mucho tiempo sin embargo, pues esta acabo por desvanecerse cuando Twilight recordó a la otra poni a la que le debe una disculpa, su rostro repentinamente cambio de una ligeramente alegra y conmovido; a uno de sorpresa y aflicción, entonces; desenvolviendo y alejando sus cascos de los de Fluttershy, miro hacia su izquierda y abajo, colocando su mirada sobre la mejor organizadora de fiestas y organizadora en general de todo Ponyville, algo que Fluttershy noto y se hizo a un lado para mirar en la misma dirección que su amiga; curiosa e intrigada tras haber visto su reacción y obteniendo su respuesta cuando vio la figura color rosa de su amiga, haciendo que su memoria se le refrescara y recordara que ella también se encuentra ahí. Pinkie pie, sentada sobre el suelo y mirando hacia este con un rostro decaído, entristecido y deprimido, levanto su cabeza por un momento, percatándose así de la mirada de ambas ponis aladas y tras hacerlo; buscando aparentar que aquello nunca sucedió, rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia un lado sin alejar aquella tristeza de su persona en lo más mínimo.

Esto hizo que Twilight aplanara sus orejas y bajara un poco la cabeza mientras miraba hacia el suelo en un gesto de arrepentimiento, tristeza y pesar, mientras que Fluttershy por su lado; volteaba a verla, luego de haber visto aquella reacción en la alicornio, giro su cuerpo hacia ella y formando una pequeña sonrisa repleta de motivación sobre su cara; coloco su casco izquierdo sobre su omoplato derecho, haciendo que la princesa de la amistad volteara a verla y se percatara así; de lo que le está diciendo sin hacer uso de la palabra mediante la expresión de su cara, su lenguaje corporal y su tacto. Twilight volvió a colocar su mirada sobre Pinkie luego de eso y sin quitársela de encima, inhalo y exhalo de una manera sutil y disimulada por su nariz durante unos segundos; buscando tanto tranquilizarse como armarse de valor pues su pesar la tiene algo abrumada, luego de lo cual, sintiéndose ligeramente intranquila internamente; pues le preocupa cual pueda ser su reacción, decidió acercársele aterrizando 2 metros delante de ella.

"Pinkie…".-Dijo, deteniéndose delante de ella a un metro de distancia.

El rostro de la organizadora de fiestas se tornó en uno enojado luego de escuchar su voz y sin siquiera mirarla; se dio media vuelta girando su lado izquierdo, para nuevamente sentarse en el suelo sobre sus ancas como si hubiera pisado el suelo con uno de sus cascos en gesto de enojo y molestia, como si le estuviese exigiendo o diciendo de esta manera; que no le hablara. Tras ver esto, Twilight simplemente se limitó a quedársele viendo con una expresión mixta de sorpresa; casi de perplejidad y con la boca ligeramente abierta, a decir verdad no le extraña que Pinkie le haya respondido de esa manera después de la manera tan grosera y cruel con la que rechazo su abrazo con el cual la recibió al ver que se encontraba bien; ella le expreso de esta manera su felicidad y emoción ¿y así es como ella se lo agradece? Y ahora que lo piensa; hasta ella misma está comenzando a creer que realmente se tenía merecida aquella bofetada que Applejack le propino, no le entra en la cabeza que se haya alterado y trastornado hasta semejante grado, y la culpa está comenzando a asaltarla por esto mismo, ya que parecía que casi iba a perder; posiblemente para siempre o alejar a sus amigas y ella ni siquiera se hubiera dado de cuenta. Tras pensar en eso, regreso su mente a la tierra y a lo que la atañe en estos momentos, por lo que volvió a colocar su mirada sobre Pinkie y se decidió a hablarle para intentar disculparse honesta y verdaderamente con ella.

"Pinkie, yo, entendiendo que estés molesta y enojada conmigo; yo también lo estaría de estar en tu lugar luego de la manera tan cruel con la que rechace tus afectos".-Dijo, sintiéndose realmente culpable y realmente mal por la manera con la que la trato, hablándole con sus orejas aplanadas y mirando hacia el suelo en un gesto de tristeza y pesar.-"Mira no te pido que me perdones ni que entiendas; ni siquiera que me escuches, yo tampoco lo haría, ya que…yo...¡Soy y fui una pésima amiga!".-Dijo, no pudiendo contenerse más y rompiendo en llanto, un llanto que dejaba de manifiesto la culpa y el pesar que ella está sintiendo en estos momentos al mismo tiempo que cerrara los ojos y bajaba un poco la cabeza; dejando que dichas lagrimas fluyeran libremente, algo en lo cual ella no tiene pensado interferir.-"No debí haberte tratado de esa forma Pinkie, lo siento, enserio; enserio lo siento, es solo que…todo es ahora tan difícil ahora desde que Daniel apareció; que yo…yo no…".-Dijo casi sollozando, no supo cómo continuar, por lo que sin dejar de llorar solamente miro hacia su izquierda; al suelo y luego hacia abajo; quedándose en completo silencio.-"…No me merezco a unas amigas tan buenas como tú y las demás, ni siquiera creo que merezca ser la princesa de la amistad, y si ya no quieres ser más mi amiga; yo lo entenderé Pin-".-Dijo, levantando la cabeza y mirándola mientras la organizadora de fiesta seguía aplicándole la ley del hielo, pero no termino lo que dijo porque súbita e inesperadamente; Pinkie se dio media vuelta con una velocidad comparable a la de la luz y se lanzó hacia ella en un gran y conmovido abrazo, pues no pudo seguir soportando más el aparentar que aquellas palabras no le derretían o enternecían el corazón, ya que en cada una de ellas pudo percibir la gran tristeza, lamentación y decepción de su amiga alicornio, un gesto que tomo a Twilight completamente por sorpresa y con la guardia baja.

"¡Ay Twilight, no puedo estar enojada contigo después de oírte hablar de esa manera, no tengo idea de lo que sea por lo que estás pasando y no importa lo cruel que fuiste conmigo, tu eres una de mis mejores amigas y siempre te querré a pesar de todo, así que porfiquis deja de hablar de ti de esa forma, eso es muy; MUY TRISTE!".-Dijo la poni rosada sollozando sin alejarla o liberarla de su abrazo; llorando a lágrima viva y diciéndolo todo de una manera ligeramente exagerada; mucho al final, pues todos sabemos muy bien como es ella, para luego hundir su frente en el hombro de su amiga para llorar y sollozar aún más.

Tras escuchar esto y de procesar tanto aquel inesperado abrazo como las palabras dichas por ella, Twilight la miro a través del rabillo de sus ojos y momentos después, su rostro sorprendió paso a uno de conmoción y alegría al mismo tiempo que sus ojos terminaron inundados por las lágrimas, entonces; no lo pensó y sin perder tiempo le regreso aquel abrazo de disculpas y conmoción, envolviendo sus cascos alrededor de su espalda alta y sentándose en el suelo sobre sus ancas.

"Aww, Pinkie".-Dijo Twilight, conmovida y con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del abrazo mientras le acariciaba la espalda con su casco derecho; el cual movía suavemente de arriba abajo.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Pinkie inocentemente, curiosa y entristecida sin dejar llorar, haciendo su cabeza un poco hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos sin tener intenciones de romper el contacto físico entre ellas, incluso en esta clase de momentos ella puede llegar a ser aunque sea un poco graciosa, no cabe la menor duda de porque es la representante del elemento de la risa.

"Lo digo enserio, no podría haber pedido una mejor amiga como tú".-Dijo la joven alicornio, colocando su casco derecho sobre la corona de su cabeza y mirándola a los ojos; queriendo llorar.

Los labios de Pinkie temblaron incontrolablemente luego de haber escuchado eso y nuevamente; no pudiendo contenerse, volvió a verter toda su tristeza y conmoción sobre su amiga princesa, a la cual atrapo en un enorme y asfixiante abrazo de oso; en medio del cual atrapo sus cascos delanteros y sus alas impidiéndole que pudiera devolvérselo pero eso a Twilight no le parecía algo realmente importante, mientras la organizadora de fiesta sollozaba fuertemente y lloraba como si fuera una potranca o potro al cual sus padres le negaron algo que él o ella deseaba o anhelaba con fervor. A pesar de que sentía le crujían los huesos y le impedía el poder respirar adecuadamente, Twilight no opuso resistencia alguna o dio la más mínima señal de querer terminar con dicho afecto, solamente miro a Pinkie con una pequeña sonrisa de alegría, soportando el dolor y la sensación de asfixia; la cual no era para tanto, con su cara algo enrojecida por la privación de oxígeno, esperando pacientemente a que Pinkie fuera la que concluyera con dicho abrazo.

Esto hizo que se ganara miradas y expresiones de conmoción por parte de sus 2 otras sus amigas, Applejack miro esta escena con una pequeña sonrisa de alegría sobre su cara y quitándose el sombrero; el cual se llevó al pecho sin soltarlo en un gesto de alegría y felicidad mientras que Fluttershy, miro esto con sus grandes y enternecedores ojos color azul, los cuales le brillaban como si fuera una potranca la cual se encontraba maravillada por lo que veía, teniendo fuertes y poderosos deseos de querer llorar y unírsele al abrazo de sus 2 amigas, no lo hizo por respeto; pues esta es la manera con la que Pinkie y ella se están diciendo mutuamente perdón, un momento el cual ella creía; debe ser solamente para ambas.

Luego de varios segundos, aquel abrazo entre Twilight y Pinkie finalmente vio su fin, Pinkie finalmente libero a la alicornio de sus constrictoras y potente patas; permitiéndole respirar y de que el dolor producido por la fuerza de dicho abrazo finalmente se fuera diseminando poco a poco, luego de lo cual ambas se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, conmovidas y como si sus rostros tuvieran: "Lo siento", escrito encima, ambas se pusieron de pie, Twilight retrocedió un par de pasos y ambas se secaron las lágrimas con lo que sería el empeine, la muñeca o la parte delantera de sus cascos. Ya en este punto, Fluttershy no pudo contener más sus deseos e inmediatamente fue hacia ambas, a quienes ella envolvió en un abrazo, envolviendo cada una de sus patas alrededor de los cuellos de ambas, acción o gesto el cual Twilight y Pinkie no tardaron en corresponder.

"Muy bien; muy bien, creo que fue suficiente".-Dijo Applejack, quien nuevamente se puso el sombrero y se acercó a sus 3 amigas; quienes la miraron por un momento antes de romper el abrazo que están compartiendo, con Fluttershy manteniéndose nuevamente en el aire con la ayuda de sus alas.-"De acuerdo, ahora que todo esto es agua pasada y nos encontramos más tranquilas, Twilight; puedo preguntar: ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan alterada, Caramelo?".-Dijo, con su rostro pasando paulatina pero relativamente rápido a uno de preocupación y ligera angustia mientras la miraba directo a los ojos.

Twilight abrió los ojos y levanto sus orejas por un momento tras escuchar aquella pregunta para luego mirar hacia el suelo con una expresión de preocupación, angustia, tristeza y lamentación; al mismo que tiempo que aplanaba sus orejas, luego de lo cual se quedó varios segundos en absoluto silencio ganándose el interés, la atención, la intriga y o las miradas de sus amigas, seguramente meditando si contárselo o no.

"…Lo siento Applejack, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo".-Dijo, levantando un poco la cabeza y mirándola, sin borrar aquella expresión de su rostro.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo la poni campirana, abriendo los ojos sorprendida sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

"¿Por qué no?".-Pregunto Fluttershy de manera educada y amable; diciéndolo con aquella voz tímida y delicada que tanto la caracteriza.

"Si; ¿Por qué?".-Cuestiono Pinkie quien también volteo a verla, con una expresión de preocupación sobre su cara y colocando su casco derecho sobre su hombro; haciendo que la joven princesa la mirara, mínimo por un par de segundos.

"Por qué…por qué…yo…".-Balbuceo la alicornio mirando hacia el suelo de cristal bajo sus cascos, entonces aquel enorme, descomunal, inmenso y abrumador terror que la invadió cuando Regan se despidió declarándole la guerra a ella y a toda Equestria; volvió a resurgir desde sus entrañas y de su interior con todo su poder, la desesperación, intranquilidad, inquietud y pánico de la que se volvió victima fueron tales que por más que quiso no fue capaz de contenerse y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar inmediatamente de sus ojos unas lágrimas repletas de impotencia, desesperación y pesar, comenzó abiertamente a llorar y a dejar escapar sollozos ahogados de su boca, para luego cubrirse los ojos con su casco izquierdo ya que no quería que sus amigas la vieran así y al mismo buscaba alguna especie de barrera o escudo; fuera de lo que fuera, sin importar lo pequeño sea, detrás del cual intentar ocultarse así como también ocultar su pavor.

Todas sus amigas se sorprendieron y preocuparon aún más luego de ver esto, y la empatía que todas sentían hacia la alicornio incremento de igual manera e internamente comenzaron a sentirse realmente tristes por ella.

"¿T-Twilight?".-Pregunto Pinkie con preocupación mientras le acariciaba suave y gentilmente el hombro con su casco, el cual nunca le quitó de encima.

"¿Está todo bien; Dulzura?".-Pregunto Applejack quien se le acerco preocupada para luego colocar su casco derecho sobre su otro hombro.

Tan pronto sintió el tacto de este gesto, Twilight se lanzó; sin pensarlo, hacia las patas y cascos de su amiga granjera, envolviendo sus patas delanteras alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo de desesperación y abrumación; está más que claro que ella necesita alguna clase de consuelo pronto por más pequeño e insignificante que este sea, o de lo contrario acabara cayendo en estado grave de depresión o con su salud mental decayendo a un nivel verdaderamente crítico y alarmante.

"¡No!, ¡No estoy bien; nada está bien!".-Exclamo Twilight destrozada y sin dejar de llorar, para luego comenzar a sollozar sin parar, algo que no solo le vendría bien sino que fue necesario, necesita desahogarse, dejar salir todo su pesar, temor y preocupación que estuvo conteniendo intentando ser fuerte al ser una princesa de Equestria, creía que adquirir fortaleza la ayudaría en esta situación y eso es totalmente verdad, pero la manera con la que quería adquirir dicha fortaleza no era la mejor; ni la correcta.

Applejack lo miro con el rabillo de sus ojos y procedió a corresponder ese abrazo; luego de verla por un momento con tristeza y lastima.

"Ssh, tranquila; tranquila Caramelo, de seguro no es para tanto, todo estará bien pronto ya lo veras".-Dijo la poni campirana tras envolver sus cascos alrededor de su espalda, y dándole "palmaditas" en la espalda y mirándola con el rabillo de sus ojos con la expresión que formo anteriormente sobre su cara; añadiendo sobre esta, una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"¡Sí!, Applejack tiene razón Twilight; nosotras nos aseguraremos de ayudarte con eso".-Dijo Pinkie, exclamando lo primero con algo de fuerza y con alegría, y diciendo el resto de sus palabras con un tono más natural pero cargado de felicidad.

"¡NO!".-Exclamo Twilight con fuerza, su grito fue tan estridente e inesperado que las 3 ponis entorno a ella se sobresaltaron en un breve momento de espanto.-"!No será así; lo sé, estoy segura!".-Sollozo, lamentándose; con el lado izquierdo de su cabeza apoyado sobre el hombro de Applejack y con su rostro girado hacia su derecha.

"Oh no Twilight, ¿de que estas hablando?".-Pregunto Fluttershy comenzando a angustiarse y mirándola con tristeza y preocupación; sintiendo ligeramente la sensación de llorar sobre sus ojos.

"…Te-Tengo miedo; Fluttershy".-Respondió, finalmente admitiendo como se está sintiendo realmente.-"Tengo tanto…Me estoy muriendo del miedo".-Dijo, llorando y sollozando desconsoladamente, girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda y hundiendo su rostro sobre el hombro de Applejack, con su clara voz destrozada siendo reducida a un hilo de voz al final de aquella oración, como si apenas pudiera hablar a causa del terror.-"…E-E-E-El…El…Nos declaró la guerra".-Dijo, primeramente tartamudeando para luego decirlo de una manera ahogada en medio de su llanto; al mismo tiempo que se afianzaba un poco más y aumentaba ligeramente la fuerza del abrazo que está compartiendo con Applejack.

Tan pronto escucharon lo último que dijo, Applejack, Pinkie y Fluttershy fueron invadidas y abordadas por una enorme sorpresa, la cual las dejo atónitas y perplejas; casi en estado de shock, Applejack simplemente miro a su amigo alicornio con sus ojos color esmeralda reducidos a 2 pequeños puntos y con su boca muy ligeramente abierta como respuesta, Fluttershy se cubrió inmediatamente la boca con sus cascos y miró a Twilight sin poder creérselo, y Pinkie pareció como si literalmente se hubiera congelado y convertido en una estatua inmóvil, con su casco izquierdo levantando del suelo, su boca abierta de par en par y sus ojos azules reducidos de igual forma que su prima; a 2 pequeños puntos. Ahora finalmente entienden; o mejor dicho, comprenden, porque Twilight se encuentra tan mal, una declaración de guerra no es en lo absoluto un asunto de broma o algo que deba de tomarse a la ligera, la preocupación comenzó a invadirlas a las 3 debido al estado o reacción tan grave de su amiga princesa, ya que ella nunca se había puesto así; incluso por una declaración de este tipo pues paso por algo parecido cuando el Príncipe Rutherford visito Ponyville por primera junto con 2 de sus yaks tras haber abierto las puertas de Yakyakistán luego de un largo periodo de tiempo, en el cual se aislaron del mundo exterior, tomando en cuenta esto y el como Twilight se encontraba cuando ellas llegaron y como se encuentra ahora; les indicaba a las 3 que esta declaración de guerra es mucho, pero sin dudas mucho peor, que la de aquella ocasión, no conocen todos los detalles pero han visto lo suficiente como para llegar a esta conclusión por antemano.

"…¿Q-Que?".-Pregunto Applejack sorprendida finalmente, siendo ella quien rompió el hielo pues tras esta revelación; un silencio denso y absoluto invadió el ambiente en el que ella y el resto de sus amigas se encontraban.-"T-Twilight, por favor explícate Caramelo".-Dijo, alejándola un poco de su hombro pero sin romper el contacto físico entre ambas y mirándola a los ojos, con una expresión de preocupación y ligera angustia.-"¿De quién estás hablando exactamente?".-Pregunto, con sus cascos encima de sus hombros y sin apartar la mirada.

"No es el príncipe Rutherford ¿verdad?".-Cuestiono Pinkie, apresurándose a preguntar al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la alicornio y a la poni granjera, mirando a la primera con una expresión de sorpresa la cual se transformó inmediatamente después en una de temor y consternación algo exagerada, pues agrando sus ojos como si fuera un cachorro triste y frunció su labio inferior dentro de su boca lo más que pudo.

Twilight respondió a su pregunta negando con la cabeza mientras la miraba.

"Ay no, por favor, por favor; dime que no se trata de Thorax".-Dijo Fluttershy, quien se llevó los cascos a las mejillas y la miro momentáneamente con sorpresa, sorpresa la cual fue intercambiada inmediatamente después por angustia y temor, acercándose a un poco a ella sin dejar de mantenerse suspendida en el aire y sin alejar sus cascos de sus mejillas.

"¡No!".-Exclamo Twilight, más bien dicho intento hacerlo; ya que solo consiguió elevar un poco el tono de voz, seguramente a causa de su actual estado al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y cerraba los ojos con algo de fuerza.-"Chicas; ustedes no entienden, él no es precisamente de por aquí, viene de otro mundo".-Dijo, mirando momentáneamente a cada una de sus amigas con sus orejas aplanadas y con una expresión de preocupación y tristeza sobre su cara.

Lo último que dijo, despertó el interés y la intriga de sus amigas.

"¿Cómo, a que te refieres?".-Pregunto Applejack, quien alejo sus cascos de ella y se le quedo mirando con una expresión mixta de sorpresa, incomprensión y curiosidad.

Tras mirar rápidamente los rostros de cada una de ellas y de percatarse que sería de lo más inútil intentar retractarse de sus palabras; sabiendo perfectamente que ya había desvelado aquello que con tanto esmero intento mantener oculto, se decidió a contarles lo ocurrido; con tal de que se encontraran bien informadas al respecto y pudieran darse una idea de la verdadera magnitud y gravedad de la situación, le preocupaba poder llegar a infundirles temor, paranoia y o preocupación de lo que podría avecinarse en el futuro pero probablemente sería aún peor dejarlas con tan escasa información y alimentar y fomentar de esta forma su imaginación a cualquier suposición que se les podría ocurrir, en lugar de eso prefirió contarles todo lo que sabe. Les hablo de la llegada de Regan y de la conversación que tuvo con este hasta su declaración de guerra, intento ser lo más específica posible en describir cómo se sintió exactamente cuando Regan le dijo aquella declaración de guerra y vio aquello dentro de él que tanto la perturbo y altero, desconociendo que aquello que vio dentro suyo; era la locura que él ha estado acarreando consigo desde sepa Celestia cuando.

Ella se estremeció, tembló y le costó un verdadero esfuerzo describir como se sintió en el aquel momento, pues dichas sensaciones aún están frescas y las recuerda vívidamente con horror, la lastima y la preocupación que Applejack, Pinkie y Fluttershy sintieron al verla así fue inaudita; nunca habían visto a Twilight en estado como ese, afortunadamente aquello que fue lo más difícil también fue lo último que les dijo, pues si bien lo sucedido entre Starlight y ella está de cierta forma relacionado con esto, ella no quería que ellas supieran sobre esto; al menos por ahora, más adelante, cuando se encontrara más tranquila y alguna de ellas le preguntara al respecto, respondería a sus dudas y preguntas.

Una vez contado esto y como no podría ser de otra manera; sus amigas no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, y recordando lo que sucedió antes de que Daniel tomara cartas en el asunto cuando aquel grupo de humanos aparecieron y atacaron Ponyville; entendían plenamente, si Regan y el resto de sus elementos son tan crueles, brutales e inmisericordiosos como los que llegaron antes que ellos, entonces la cuestión no es nada fácil y sencilla de responder o manejar, si bien ellos cuentan con la magia de su lado; desconocen por completo la cantidad de individuos con los que Regan tiene a su disposición y eso supone algo que podría costarles la victoria o el cese al fuego de la cuestión. Sin saber muy bien que pensar al respecto, Applejack decidió formular preguntas a algunas dudas que tiene; las cuales espera que su amiga sea capaz de responderle.

"Pe-Pero, no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué van tras Daniel, que es lo que buscan? ¿Qué quieren de el?".-Pregunto, mirando hacia el suelo; primero apantallada y luego de manera pensativa, para después levantar un poco su cabeza y mirar a su amiga alicornio mientras gesticulaba un poco con su casco derecho.

"Ah, me gustaría tener la respuesta a esa pregunta yo también Applejack".-Respondió Twilight tras dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación de su boca, al mismo tiempo que aplanaba sus orejas y cerraba momentáneamente los ojos, para luego abrirlos y mirar a la poni de tierra mientras levantaba su casco izquierdo, con la base de este señalando hacia el techo; luego de lo cual, regreso al suelo.-"Daniel no me ha querido decir nada sobre como era su vida en la dimensión en la que vivía por más que he insistido en que me lo cuente, y ahora que lo pienso; lo más seguro es que él pueda decirnos algunas cosas que podrían resultarnos útiles para todo esto pero, ah, la verdad dudo que eso vaya a ser algo posible de lograr, no he logrado y no me ha permitido conocerlo mejor desde el dia en que llego".-Dijo, dejando escapar otro suspiro de resignación y decepción a la mitad de todo lo que dijo, girando y bajando su cabeza hacia su derecha, desde donde miro hacia el suelo con sus orejas aplanadas.

"Oye espera, ¿Por qué estas segura de que él podría decirnos algo sobre esos otros humanos?".-Pregunto Pinkie, quien la señalo con la punta de su casco izquierdo estando sentada en el suelo sobre sus ancas con una expresión de interrogación sobre su cara, para luego ponerse de pie y cambiar esa expresión por una neutra pero que desprendía pequeñas señales de curiosidad.

"No tengo ninguna evidencia en la que basarme, pero creo que es bastante obvio, es lo único que se me ocurre que pueda explicar por qué lo persiguen de esa manera tan persistente e implacable".-Respondió Twilight levantando la cabeza y girándola para mirar a su amiga organizadora de fiestas, sin alterar para nada la expresión de su cara.

"Pobrecillo".-Dijo Fluttershy, colocando su casco derecho delante de su boca pero sin cubrírsela como si quisiera contener el aliento; sintiéndose mal y sintiendo mucha lastima por el joven humano, luego de lo cual miro por encima de su hombro izquierdo; detrás de ella, hacia las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso del castillo, queriendo mirar en realidad la habitación en el cual él se está quedando pero con esto se conformó.-"¿Y de casualidad sabes porque no ha querido decírtelo?, debe haber algo; cualquier cosa, que el té haya comentado".-Dijo, colocando su mirada sobre la alicornio una vez más.

"Solo no deja de repetirme que aunque me lo contara; no sería capaz de entenderlo, dice que solo alguien que allá sido soldado o que haya estado en una guerra entendería".-Respondió Twilight en un tono de derrota, depresión y decepción mientras se giraba unos 90 grados hacia su derecha; quedando de lado desde la perspectiva del resto de sus amigas, para luego bajar la cabeza, cerrar los ojos y aplanar sus orejas en un gesto que complementaba muy bien a su actual estado emocional.

Cuando ella les dijo esto, todas sus amigas reaccionaron de maneras similares; Fluttershy cerró los ojos y bajo ligeramente la cabeza en señal de derrota sin dejar de estar volando, con las puntas de sus cascos señalando hacia el suelo y con el hueso de los dobladillos de sus cascos cerca del pecho, Applejack cerró los ojos y usando su casco derecho, se cubrió la mitad superior de su rostro con su sombrero; el cual proyectaba encima suyo una sólida y oscura sombra, como si quisiera cubrirse del sol o tomar una siesta debajo de la luz de este al pie de un árbol, y Pinkie simplemente miro hacia el suelo con una expresión de aflicción, tristeza e impotencia sobre su rostro, al mismo tiempo que sentaba sobre sus ancas.

Entonces; de repente y de súbito, como si fuera una revelación o una epifanía, una idea; la cual inmediatamente le pareció magnifica llego hasta la mente de Twilight, ocasionando que ella abriera los ojos en el acto y un momento después, su rostro se iluminara a causa de la repentina emoción y gran jubilo que la embargaron, formando una enorme sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara, levantando la cabeza de golpe y abriendo sus alas de par en par.

"¡POR SUPUESTO!".-Exclamo, con una emoción, alegría y fuerza tales; que termino por asustar a sus 3 amigas, quienes dieron un pequeño brinco a causa aquel espanto al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suave grito sofocado de terror, al menos en el caso de Fluttershy y Applejack; aunque a medias en esta última, pues el de Pinkie fue más dramático y sonoro.-"¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?!; ¡era tan obvio!".-Dijo, casi gritando de la emoción con los ojos muy abiertos, sentándose en el suelo y mirando ambas bases de sus cascos delanteros.- "¡Lo siento chicas pero tengo irme!".-Dijo volviendo a ponerse de pie para inmediatamente después alzar vuelo con sus grandes y majestuosas alas.-"Esperen aquí, no vallan a moverse; no tardare".-Dijo después de que paso por encima de ellas, deteniéndose en el aire por unos segundos y estirando su casco derecho hacia ellas en un gesto físico de que no se alejaran, para inmediatamente después darse media vuelta y seguir su camino hacia donde quiera que va a ir.

"¡No; oye espera!, ¿A dónde vas?".-Dijo Pinkie, quien angustiada y preocupada comenzó a seguirla sin dudarlo; corriendo detrás y debajo de ella mientras la miraba con una expresión de preocupación, pues temía que las abandonara y nunca jamás volvieran a verla; aunque como bien sabemos, eso no va a ser el caso.

"Tengo una carta que escribir".-Respondió ella, volviendo a detenerse en seco y volteando a ver a su amiga de color rosa, formando una expresión de determinación y astucia sobre su cara mientras levantaba su casco izquierdo; con el casco de este señalando hacia el techo como si quisiera hacer un gesto de bombeo en señal de victoria el cual nunca apareció, para después reanudar nuevamente su camino.

Lo que dijo desconcertó y confundió mucho a Pinkie, quien abrió los ojos en medio de su persecución de Twilight para inmediatamente después detenerse; derrapando sus cascos sobre el suelo de cristal debajo de ella con esfuerzo, lo cual dejo de manifiesto con una mueca que formo sobre su cara, y una vez frenadas por completo sus intenciones se limitó a mirar hacia donde su amiga se había perdido de vista, con una expresión de confusión sobre su rostro. Luego de eso, se giró hacia su derecha y miro a sus otras 2 amigas, claramente esperando a alguna de ellas pudiera decirles a que refirió o que quiso decir la alicornio, pero ellas se encontraban tan confundidas y desconcertadas como ellas, y simplemente se encogieron de hombros, Applejack levantando su ceja izquierda con extrañeza y confusión y Fluttershy levantando ambos cascos hacia arriba en señal de defensa o de que se deslindaba por completo de responderle, con una expresión neutra sobre su cara, luego de lo cual; las 3 posaron o dirigieron sus miradas en dirección en la que Twilight se perdió de vista, con Pinkie teniendo sus cejas ligeramente caídas y arqueadas en una expresión de total desconcierto y confusión.

 **Más tarde ese mismo día, en la noche.**

Twilight se encuentra en estos momentos dentro de su gran hogar hecho de cristal, en la ala principal del mismo; cerca de las puertas y entradas principales de este, a las cuales miraba constantemente con impaciencia y emoción, pero esto solo lo sentía internamente pues su rostro es totalmente contradictorio a su estado actual, este tiene una expresión de preocupación y angustia o ansiedad dibujada encima, en espera de alguien a quien ella envió la carta que escribió, cosa la cual tuvo que hacer ella misma pues aún sigue dando por sentado que Spike sigue sin estar en condiciones de ayudarla con sus asuntos; cosa la cual sin duda es verdad, pero ella desconoce por completo el nuevo estado de extravió y confusión en el cual se encuentra luego de que una de sus mejores amigas lo besara. La emoción y el júbilo de Twilight persistieron aun después de que ella escribiera y enviara la carta, pues se encuentra realmente ansiosa de ver a quien se la envió, pero estas emociones acabaron por ver su fin, por más que lo intentaba no podía olvidarse de la situación con la cual está lidiando ella en estos momentos, y si bien en estos momentos se encuentra realmente cargada de esperanza; pues realmente cree o quiere creer que ese alguien a quien ella le envió la carta será capaz de ayudarlos con Daniel, las dudas, el desconcierto y las posibilidades de que dichas esperanzas puedan acabar convirtiéndose en falsas esperanzas, acabaron por asaltarla y amedrentar aquella emoción y jubilo, las cuales aún pero en menor medida sigue sintiendo.

Esta la razón por la que la expresión de su cara no está siendo totalmente acorde con su estado en estos momentos, no para de caminar de lado a lado y de mirar cada ciertos segundos hacia las puertas principales del castillo, sus amigas aún se encuentran ahí, detrás de ella a unos cuantos metros de distancia, quienes decidieron quedarse y esperar tal y como ella se los pidió, mirando como ella caminaba de lado a lado sin aparente fin, cosa la cual está comenzando a estresarlas y ponerlas nerviosas pues Twilight les está contagiando sus actuales sensaciones.

"Por todos los campos de arreo de Equestria, Twilight; ¿podrías por favor dejar de moverte y tranquilizarte un momento?".-Dijo Applejack, quien ya se encuentra exasperada, llevándose su casco derecho a la frente para luego mirar a su amiga con estrés y molestia, haciendo que esta se detuviera y volteara a verla.

"Si Twilight, ¿podrías hacerlo por favor?, no te ofendas pero; estas comenzando a ponernos nerviosas con todo esto".-Dijo Fluttershy, estando de acuerdo con la poni campirana; buscando como siempre de sonar mandona, altanera y grosera sino todo lo contrario.

"Si Twilight, ¿Por qué tanto misterio, ¡porque no nos dices a quien le enviaste la carta?!".-Dijo Pinkie estando también de acuerdo, diciéndolo primeramente con cierta calma para después decirlo con casi gritando; con tono de exasperación en su voz y mirando a su amiga con enojo y molestia, siendo sencilla y llanamente bipolar, algo normal en ella.

"Me gustaría hacerlo Pinkie, pero…".-Dijo mientras la miraba, interrumpiéndose y formando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Quiero que sea una sorpresa, estoy seguro que se alegraran en cuanto descubran de quien se trata".-Dijo, diciéndolo con calma; para luego darse media vuelta y clavar su mirada y su atención en las puertas.

"Espero que esa sorpresa valga la pena el que estemos esperando tanto".-Dijo Applejack en un tono molesto, no solo por la inquietud y estrés que Twilight les transmitió, sino por todas las largas horas de espera que lleva aguardando ahí en el castillo, y también por que dicha espera le costó media de trabajo; el cual pudo haber sido bastante productivo para el negocio de su familia, estuvo gustosa de estar ayudando a Twilight con todo esto pero para todo hay límites, y ella cree que esta larga espera traspaso dichos límites.

"Lo será, estoy segura".-Dijo Twilight manteniendo aquella pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y mirándola por unos momentos a través del rabillo de sus ojos, para después regresar su mirada a las puertas principales del castillo.

Luego de esto, tras unos varios segundos de silencio, Pinkie pie; viendo que Twilight se encuentra ya más tranquila, decidió compartir algo de lo cual ella quería informarle en caso de que ella se encontrara bien tras ver lo sucedido con el castillo, esto que desea compartirle la tiene tan emocionada y alegre por ver cuál será su reacción que no pudo evitar dibujar una enorme sonrisa con dientes sobre su cara, y decidida a contarle sobre esto, se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a ella a base saltos; como es costumbre en ella, Fluttershy y Applejack se dieron cuenta de esto pero no le prestaron importancia, solamente se limitaron a ver como su amiga de color rosa se alejaba, yendo directamente hacia la joven alicornio. En solo cuestión de segundos, la organizadora de fiestas llego con la princesa de la amistad, por lo que dejo de saltar y se colocó justo detrás de ella.

"Hola Twilight".-Dijo ella saludándola, moviendo su casco derecho de arriba abajo en un gesto de saludo mientras cerraba momentáneamente los ojos, para luego volver a abrirlos y dibujar una gran sonrisa sobre su cara, sonrisa sobre la cual se pueden ver claramente sus limpios y blancos dientes.

"¿Eh?, oh, hola Pinkie".-Dijo Twilight volteando a ver por encima de su hombro izquierdo cuando escucho que la llamaron, encontrándose con la poni de tierra de color rosa, volviendo a dibujar aquella pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"¿Qué haces?".-Pregunto Pinkie con inocencia, curiosidad y cierto entusiasmo, para luego regresar a aquella sonrisa; la cual no piensa desprender de su rostro por el momento.

"Amm, ¿esperando a quien le envié la carta?".-Respondió ella, extrañada, desconcertada y confundida al mismo tiempo que desviaba su mirada hacia su derecha por un momento antes de regresarla a Pinkie y levantando su casco derecho por un momento a manera de gesticulación, no comprendiendo porque Pinkie le hizo aquella pregunta si sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo, pues ella, Fluttershy y Applejack llevan horas esperando junto con ella.

"¡Genial!".-Exclamo Pinkie con alegría y emoción, acercándose mucho a ella; tanto que violo su espacio personal, con su rostro justo al lado del de la princesa de la amistad, quien abrió un poco los ojos ante esto.-"Ahora, ¿no hay alguna otra cosa que quieras compartir conmigo, y Applejack, y Fluttershy, algo relacionado con cierta poni?".-Pregunto, alejando su cara de la de ella para luego girarse un poco hacia su izquierda y contorsionar su cuerpo hacia atrás, haciendo un arco del triunfo, colocando sus 2 cascos delanteros sobre el suelo como puntos de apoyo; ayudándose también con el fleco de su melena, el cual usaba como si fuera una especie de tercer casco delantero, formando una gran sonrisa sobre su cara, una sonrisa sobre sus dientes y mirándola con ojos brillantes de emoción, como si fuera una potranca ilusionada.

"Emm…¿No?".-Respondió Twilight alzando una ceja y mirándola a los ojos, tan desconcertada, confundida y extrañada como antes, haciendo que Pinkie borrara aquella sonrisa de su cara en el acto y que sus ojos dejaran de brillar de la emoción.

Entonces, como si fuera el viento, de manera casi imperceptible solo hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde, deshizo su contorsión corporal y apareció del otro lado de Twilight, sentada sobre el suelo, con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y sus ojos cerrados, al mismo tiempo que envolvía su pata izquierda alrededor de su cuello, en un gesto de compasión o comprensión.

"¡Ajaja!, que graciosita eres Twilight, vamos estoy hablando enserio; deja de bromear, sé que tienes algo sobre lo que seguramente querrás decirnos, ¡Ajaja!".-Dijo, dejando escapar 2 carcajadas chillonas, uno al principio y otra al final, rodando sus ojos con un actitud alegre, amable y ligeramente carismática mientras señalaba hacia el entretecho con su casco derecho en un gesto.-"Así que para de una vez y dinos".-Dijo, tornándose repentinamente más opresiva e inquietante, pues su voz se hizo más grave y profunda, y lo dijo murmurándolo de una manera molesta y enfada, mirándola a los ojos fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados y con la punta de su nariz haciendo contacto con la de ella, sin alejar su pata de su cuello y señalándola con la punta de su otro casco en el esternón.

Pero a pesar de esto, Twilight no dejo intimidar o inquietar por esto, por un lado porque ya se encuentra acostumbrada a estas "rabietas" o intentos de socavar información de su amiga de color rosa y por otro, esto no está surtiendo efecto pues no tiene ni la más remota idea de a lo que se está refiriendo Pinkie.

"Pinkie, no sé de qué estás hablando o a que intentas decirme".-Dijo, tras mirarla por un momento por sorpresa alzando una de sus cejas, pues bien está acostumbrada a la imprevisibilidad de la organizadora de fiestas, esto sigue sin dejar de sorprenderla, colocando su casco izquierdo sobre su esternón y alejándola gentil y educadamente de ella, por medio de un suave empuje o distanciamiento.

"¿Entonces Rainbow no te ha dicho nada, no quisiste jugar?".-Dijo Pinkie tras un breve momento de sorpresa, adquiriendo un estado de humor neutro y ligeramente preocupado, al mismo tiempo que gesticulaba con su casco izquierdo; el cual levanto para luego estirarlo en dirección a ella pero un poco más abajo.

"¿Qué?, ¿Jugar, a que te refieres?".-Dijo Twilight, extrañada y confundida, alzando un poco más la ceja que tiene levantada y ladeando un poco su cabeza hacia derecha como si fuera un cachorro desconcertado, al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos con interrogación.

"Hablo de esto".-Dijo Pinkie, y entonces hundió su casco izquierdo dentro su melena, uno de los sitios en los que guarda alguna cosa; en búsqueda de algo.-"Ay espera, no logro encontrarlos".-Dijo, deteniéndose un momento y mirándola, para luego regresar su atención y concentración a su melena, hundiendo aún más su casco, con su lengua saliendo por la comisura derecha de sus labios mientras formaba la tan típica y conocida expresión de alguien que se encuentra buscando algo con detenimiento.-"¡Ah; aquí están!".-Dijo colocando su mirada sobre ella y formando una sonrisa con dientes sobre su cara, sacando unas cuantas fichas de papel de color blanco de su melena.

"¿Pero qué es esto?".-Dijo Twilight desconcertada e intrigada, tomando aquellas fichas con su magia, haciendo que estas levitaran delante de su cara para comenzar a leerlas; con tal de satisfacer su curiosidad.

A Fluttershy comenzó a llamarle la atención todo esto, por lo que mirándolas a ambas con una expresión neutra pero sintiendo curiosa por dentro decidió acercarse, cabe destacar que ya no está volando; por lo que se acercó a ellas caminando. Pinkie no respondió a la pregunta de Twilight pues vio que está comenzando a leer las fichas una por una; por lo que esta pregunta se le respondería por si sola si continuaba con la lectura, así que dejo que ella misma lo descubriera. Twilight fue pasando de ficha a ficha, leyendo quedo párrafo y cada oración de las palabras ahí escritas, conforme lo hacía, su rostro desconcertado e intrigado paso a uno sorprendido y después; a uno triste y afligido, una vez que leyó lo que ahí decía, el pesar y la culpa comenzaron envolverla hasta que estas se volvieron evidentes combinadas con su tristeza hasta para sus 2 amigas quienes se encuentran junto a ella, una vez que termino de leer las fichas, ella aparto su vista de ellas y miro hacia adelante, perdida en la reflexión y el pesar, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía y apretaba de la lamentación y el dolor dentro de su pecho al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de las palabras escritas sobre dichas fichas.

"Ay no…no, no, no".-Dijo Twilight preocupada y sin decir nada más; tras mirar por un rápido y breve momento las fichas una vez más, se dio media vuelta y sin soltar las fichas con su magia, corrió hacia uno de los pasillos laterales del ala principal del castillo en la cual ella y sus amigas; se encuentran.

"¡Twilight!".-Exclamo Pinkie con exageración estirando su casco izquierdo hacia el frente y comenzó a ir detrás de ella.

"Espéranos".-Dijo Fluttershy de una manera más tranquila y delicada, para luego ir detrás de ellas.

Pasaron a un lado de Applejack, quien obviamente se percató de esto y volteo hacia donde las 3 dirigían, poniéndose de pie y formando una expresión de extrañeza y confusión sobre su cara. Una vez que llegaron a aquel pasillo al que Twilight se decidió a llegar y al cual sus amigas la siguieron, la alicornio miro la nota tamaño carta que Rainbow intento darle cuando fue a verla y la cual ella rompió por un momento, con una expresión de tristeza, culpa y lamentación sobre su cara, para luego tomar todos y cada uno de los trozos con su magia y levitándolos delante de ella para juntar; sin reparar mágicamente, dichos trozos, con tal de poder leer lo que hay escritos sobre estos. Una vez que lo hizo, el dolor, la culpa, lamentación y tristeza de las que se volvió víctima se incrementaron exponencialmente, tanto ella como su corazón terminaron inundándose de dichos sentimientos los cuales ella no pudo controlar u ocultar y sintiéndose interna y emocionalmente devastada, no pudo contener las lágrimas de tristeza que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, cosa de la cual Pinkie y Fluttershy se dieron cuenta; preocupándose.

"Ay Celestia…que he hecho".-Dijo en voz baja, lamentándose, con los ojos cerrados, las orejas aplanadas y la cabeza agachada; llorando.-"Que he hecho…¡Que he hecho!".-Exclamo con fuerza dejando escapar un claro lamento al aire, siendo incapaz de contenerse y comenzando a sollozar suavemente.

Pinkie y Fluttershy; quienes fueron testigos de esta reacción por parte suya, se preocuparon en gran medida tras presenciar aquello y sin dudarlo, se le acercaron rápidamente para hacerle compañía y demostrarle; que no está sola.

"¡Twilight, ¿Qué paso?!".-Preguntaron ambas, casi al unísono, Fluttershy de manera tranquila, relajada y delicada pero a la vez preocupada, y Pinkie de una manera más dramática, drástica, exagerada y estridente; aunque no demasiado, con la organizadora de fiestas estirando su cuello hacia su amiga alicornio al igual que la dulce y cariñosa cuidadora de animales, pero esta no lo estiro tanto como la poni rosada anteriormente mencionada.

Twilight respiro sonoramente un par de veces por la nariz, con tal de contener, retener, impedir o evitar que el flujo de sus fluidos nasales pudieran escurrirse o desbordarse de sus fosas nasales, luego de lo cual; se limpió o seco las lágrimas de las mejillas con lo que sería "la muñeca" o el empeine de su casco derecho manteniendo los ojos cerrados, para luego regresar la base de dicho casco de regreso al suelo, y quedarse en silencio por unos cuantos segundos antes de responderles.

"Soy una estúpida…No puedo creerlo…que es lo que he hecho, ella solo quiso que viera algo realmente lindo que hizo solo para mí; y yo…y-y-y yo…".-Dijo, aun lamentándose y auto-reprochándose, siendo incapaz de terminar la frase para sumirse nuevamente en su llanto, cerrando los ojos con cierta fuerza, las lágrimas escurriéndose por debajo de sus parpados y sollozando suavemente; casi en silencio, como si quisiera hacerlo en privado.

Esto solo hizo que la lastima, la preocupación y la empatía de la tímida pegaso y la poni de tierra color rosa; aumentaran.

"Amm, Pinkie; creo que tú sabes lo que pasa, ¿podrías, decirme; por favor?".-Pregunto Fluttershy volteando a verla; al mismo tiempo que gesticulaba un poco con su casco izquierdo, el cual levanto hasta la altura de su propio esternón con la base de este señalando hacia el techo, para luego regresarlo al suelo, le pregunto esto pues ella desconoce por completo la razón por la que Twilight se encuentra así y la respuesta que la princesa les acaba de dar; arrojo más dudas que respuestas para alguien quien no tiene todo el contexto de lo que está ocurriendo, como ella, esperando y más o menos por sentado que la poni que tiene a un lado posee la información necesaria para ponerla al corriente, y no queriendo preguntarle a Twilight por temor a que pudiera empeorar aún más su estado.

En efecto; ella está en lo cierto, Pinkie sabe sobre esto, ahora; pensándolo con retrospectiva era evidente, debido al comportamiento de implicaciones que adopto cuando le dijo a Twilight sobre esto, obviamente no esperando para nada que tuviera los resultados que está presenciando, y esto lo sabe porque leyó las fichas o notas del juego de búsqueda que Rainbow preparo, invadida por un intenso deseo de curiosidad e intriga. La organizadora de fiestas miro a Fluttershy por un momento y luego bajo la mirada por un tiempo un poco más prolongado, meditando sobre si decírselo, y tras esto; volvió a mirarla acerco su boca a su oreja derecha y le susurro lo más esencial que ella necesitaba saber para ponerse contexto. Una vez que termino de hacerlo, Fluttershy se quedó pasmada y atónita, luego de lo cual; coloco su mirada sobre la princesa de la amistad, quien sigue llorando y lamentándose en silencio, ahora comprende muy bien porque se encuentra así y esto hizo que; a su vez, su lastima y preocupación aumentaran todavía más, guiada por su conocida bondad, compasión y gran corazón, sentía la necesidad de acercársele y hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarla y hacerla sentir mejor pero literalmente no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo, intercambio una breve mirada de preocupación y duda con Pinkie, para luego regresar su mirada a la joven alicornio y comenzar a acercársele a pesar de la falta de ideas en su mente; tal parece que tendrá que improvisar.

"Am, Twilight; tranquila, por favor no llores".-Dijo Fluttershy mientras se le acercaba, deteniéndose justo detrás de ella para luego colocar su casco derecho sobre su hombro.

"¡¿Cómo no quieres que llore, que acaso no tengo el derecho de hacerlo Fluttershy?!".-Exclamo Twilight destrozada y con una voz ahogada, girando repentinamente su cabeza hacia derecha y mirándola por encima de su hombro derecho, sorprendiéndola debido a lo impredecible que fue, para luego ponerse de pie, darse vuelta y estirar su cuello hacia ella, haciendo que la pegaso retrocediera un par de pasos mientras la miraba con lastima y preocupación.-"¡Yo rechace a Rainbow!".-Exclamo tocándose el pecho con su casco derecho, para luego bajarlo, cerrar los ojos, bajar un poco la cabeza y cubrirse los ojos con su casco derecho para seguir llorando.

"…Lo sé".-Dijo Fluttershy con lastima mientras miraba hacia el suelo.-"Pinkie me puso al tanto de esto, pero Twilight; escucha, sé que las cosas parece muy desalentadoras ahora, pero estoy segura que si te esfuerzas por arreglar las cosas con ella; veras que todo esto parecerá solamente un mal sueño".-Dijo, colocando su mirada sobre ella y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de alegría y motivación sobre su cara.

"¡No; no es verdad!".-Exclamo la joven alicornio destrozada, estirando su cuello hacia ella con los ojos cerrados y con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, sorprendiéndola una vez más.-"¡Eso no puedes prometérmelo y lo sabes muy bien Fluttershy, sabes que la vida y el mundo real no son un cuento de hadas; donde todo termina bien sin importar lo que suceda!. He rechazado a Rainbow y estoy segura que no podré hacer que me perdone, ya es tarde; la he perdido".-Dijo, lo primero exclamándolo, para que luego su tono de voz se volviera más apagado y deprimido, mirando hacia el suelo con resignación, tristeza, dolor y decepción, con sus orejas aplanadas y abriendo un poco sus alas hacia abajo; en un gesto que complementaba muy bien a su tan lastimero y destrozado estado actual.

Fluttershy no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, en serio; realmente no podía, no le entra en la cabeza que una de sus mejores amigas se haya dado por vencida tan fácil; sin siquiera intentarlo, conociéndola; ella comprende su actual estado de ánimo muy bien pero no se puede negar que hay aunque sea, cierta razón en las palabras que dijo, si bien no todo se soluciona con un: Lo siento, e incluso intentándolo, hay que ser perseverante y resistir, es la única manera de seguir adelante a pesar de los obstáculos y que garantiza en cierta medida la supervivencia, y ella se decidió a dejárselo muy claro, pues su rostro se aseveró mucho y la miro con una mirada seria y firme, todos los que la conocemos sabemos muy bien que esta por usar su lado asertivo que tanto se ha hecho de querer; con su mejor amiga princesa.

"¡Twilight Sparkle, nunca; y me refiero a nunca, vuelvas a decir algo como eso ¿entendido?!".-Dijo, en un tono de voz alto pero sin llegar a gritar o exclamar y con una seguridad demoledora en su voz, la cual hizo que Twilight la mirara abriendo los ojos e irguiendo sus orejas de golpe, pues esto logro llegarle al centro de su ser.-"Ahora escúchame bien y por favor; te pido que no me interrumpas, tu amas Rainbow y por lo que Pinkie me dijo que dicen esas fichas que leíste; ahora sabes que ella también te ama o que al menos siente algo de afecto por ti, por lo que ahora no es momento para lamentarte Twilight, en lugar de estar aquí parada sin hacer nada, ve tras ella; búscala, discúlpate y arregla las cosas con ella, después de todo ella es el símbolo de Lealtad, ¿enserio crees que no te dará una segunda oportunidad a pesar de lo que le hiciste, después de todo lo que tú, ella y todas nosotras como mejores amigas hemos vivido todos estos años, enserio estas dispuesta a desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar con la yegua que amas; tal vez por el resto de tu vida, solo por temor?".-Dijo, con una seguridad y seriedad tan aplastantes; que acabaron por enterrar o aminorar en mayoría y en gran medida; las actuales sensaciones de la alicornio.

No caben dudas de que la asertividad de la que Fluttershy se ha hecho acreedora es digna de elogio y alabanza, pues con solo estas palabras, logro sacar casi en su totalidad; la duda, temor, decepción y tristeza de la que Twilight acabo volviéndose víctima, tanto fue así; que tras mirarla por unos breves momentos, la princesa de la amistad bajo la mirada, hacia el suelo y con una expresión mixta de leve o ligerísima preocupación y reflexión, comenzó a pensar en las palabras dichas por la tímida pegaso amante del cuidado de los animales y los animales mismos, ella tiene razón, Twilight esta desperdiciando tiempo y energía valiosos ahí; lamentándose sin reparo en lugar de hacer algo al respecto, pues podría dialogar con Rainbow y hacerla intentar ver o comprender la dura, desalentadora y abrumadora situación en la que ella se encuentra al mantenerse fiel a su deber como princesa de Equestria, aunque claro, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, a pesar de que las palabras de su amiga la motivaron en gran medida; como quedo entredicho anteriormente, esto no desapareció por completo sus sensaciones relacionadas a la culpa, la decepción y la tristeza, sabe que no será nada fácil convencer a Rainbow de que intente ponerse en su lugar con tal de lograr hacer las paces con ella luego de la forma tan cruel y fría con la que la trato y con la cual le rompió el corazón, pero la motivación; la cual a su vez le producía determinación, que está sintiendo en estos momentos es muy superior a la de este lado malo u oscuro, el terreno de los "Tal vez", de la duda, de los titubeos, de lo aterrador que puede ser la incertidumbre y lo incierto del futuro, por lo que no pensó mucho en ello; no le permitió a su cerebro hacer tal cosa y guiada por esta motivación y determinación tomo entonces una decisión de que hacer a continuación.

"…Es verdad".-Dijo, con un volumen de voz casi murmurante, para luego levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia al frente, a una pared del cristal o algún punto específico de este con aquel rostro reflexivo, abriendo los ojos inmediatamente después en una expresión de revelación y con su rostro comenzando a iluminarse poco a poco de alegría y dicha, la cual paulatinamente acabo por hacerle dibujar una sonrisa alentadora sobre su rostro.-"¡Es verdad!".-Exclamo con alegría, emoción y cierto regocijo, para luego voltear a ver a su amiga pegaso.-"¡Muchas; muchas, muchas gracias Fluttershy!".-Dijo tras lanzarse hacia ella en un abrazo, en el cual cerró los ojos, envolvió sus cascos alrededor de su cuello y junto su mejilla derecha con la mejilla izquierda de Fluttershy, haciendo contacto físico con ella en un gesto repleto y puro de agradecimiento.

Fluttershy respondió a esto regresando a su acostumbrada y habitual expresión facial de amabilidad y dulzura, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara para luego envolver su casco izquierdo alrededor de la espalda alta de su amiga. Esto solo duro un par de segundos, pues inmediatamente después; rompió ese abrazo y sin perder tiempo, pasando a su amiga pegaso por su derecha, comenzó a correr directo hacia las puertas principales; tan rápido como sus 4 cascos le permitían, con Pinkie y Fluttershy detrás de ella pisándole los cascos.

"¡Discúlpame Applejack; tengo que irme!".-Dijo ella rápidamente con urgencia una vez que paso al lado de la poni campirana en dirección a las puertas, llevando consigo todas aquellas fichas y trozos de la primera ficha del que juego de búsqueda que Rainbow organizo para ella a base de levitación; mediante el uso de su magia.

"Por todo el heno de Equestria, ¿alguien quiere decirme que está pasando aquí, a dónde vas?".-Dijo Applejack, quien se sentó en el suelo desconcertada y confundida gesticulando con su casco derecho, el cual levanto con la base de este mirando hacia el techo, con Pinkie y Fluttershy deteniéndose a ambos lados de ella; pues saben que esto es algo que Twilight debe de hacer sola, con Applejack desconociendo lo que ocurre pues como bien sabemos; ella no fue participe de nada de esto y por lo tanto no está al corriente de lo sucedido.

"¡Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo!".-Dijo ella, tan apresurada que apenas y pudieron entenderle pues parecía que hablaba mil palabras por minuto deteniéndose delante de las puertas, una de las cuales inmediatamente abrió con la ayuda de su magia.-"Oh, ¿y podrían hacerme el favor de esperar a quien le envié la carta, por mí?; ¡muchas gracias!, son las mejores amigas; ¡adiós!".-Dijo, volteando a verlas tras abrir la puerta y sin molestarse a escuchar la respuesta u opinión de las 3 ponis pues tiene mucha prisa, tiene que ir y encontrar a Rainbow lo más rápido y pronto que le sea posible, cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejándolas a todas ellas solas, en aquel pasillo que conduce al ala principal de su hogar hecho de cristal.

Applejack volteo a ver; confundida y extrañada a sus 2 amigas que tiene a ambos lados al no entender nada de lo que sucedió, por lo que les correspondió a ellas explicarle para proveerle de la información o conocimiento que la pondría a corriente con el trasfondo de lo ocurrido. Una vez que lo hicieron, Applejack se quedó atónita y perpleja, le resultaba verdadera y totalmente increíble lo que escucho, 2 de sus mejores amigas desarrollaron sentimientos románticos una por la otra, si ella no se encontraba ya lo bastante confundida y acomplejada por esos nuevos sentimientos que ahora sentía cuando se encontraba cerca de Rarity; esto para ella fue como echarle leña al fuego, literalmente no sabe cómo sentirse o que pensar respecto a este nuevo saber que se le fue proporcionado, no sabe si sentirse alegre, feliz y contenta por sus amigas, o en una posición neutra o ya de plano; y esto sin dudas afectaría a su química e interacción con el resto de sus amigas o al menos con Twilight y Rainbow, si repudiar y rechazar, no aceptar o no permitirse que le entre en la cabeza ese hecho, como bien sabemos, ella nunca se ha detenido a pensar seria y profundamente sobre todo esto, el amor, el hecho de que 2 yeguas pueden amarse, ser felices y estar juntas, ella nunca se ha sentido interesada por nadie y hasta donde sabemos; nunca ha tenido conversación seria respecto al amor con nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera con algún miembro de su querida familia.

Al ver su reacción, Pinkie y Fluttershy se preocuparon y no tuvieron más remedio que esperar; al amparo de la expectativa y tensión, cuál sería la respuesta definitiva, al menos por el momento; que les daría su amiga granjera. Lo único que hizo dicha respuesta, fue alimentar aún más la expectativa e incertidumbre de la tímida pegaso y la poni de tierra de color rosa, sobrepasada por esto; Applejack les comunico decaída que tiene que retirarse, necesita tiempo para pensar, pues el asunto de Twilight y Rainbow combinado con el suyo propio respecto a Rarity, encendió la mecha de un polvorín que conduce y va directo hacia dentro de su cabeza; a su cerebro y a ella misma, pues estas son cuestiones en las que ella nunca pensó o que se atrevió o aventuro en meditar y reflexionar, y las actuales situaciones la obligaron y orillaron irremediablemente a tratar o lidiar con ello, por lo que con la cabeza caída, los ojos entrecerrados en una expresión de cansancio por la abrumación que está sintiendo y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, comenzó a caminar sin ninguna prisa, entusiasmo, ni emoción; hacia las puertas principales del castillo.

"¡No!, ¡Applejack espera, por favor no te vayas!".-Exclamo Pinkie mientras veía como su amiga se retiraba, con una expresión de angustia y preocupación sobre su rostro y estirando su cuello hacia adelante, para luego correr 2 metros en dirección a ella y dejarse caer al suelo con lo que para nosotros serian; las rodillas de sus patas traseras, con estas deslizándose y rechinando sobre el suelo de cristal del castillo por la fricción entre su piel y dicha superficie de origen mineral, juntando la base de sus cascos delante de su cara en una expresión física de súplica y con un rostro que acompañaba muy bien a este actual estado, con unos ojos o una mirada al borde del llanto.

Applejack se detuvo luego de escuchar lo dicho por su prima, y; detenida justo detrás de las puertas, volteo a verla, mirando por encima de su hombro izquierdo con aquella expresión de cansancio sobre su rostro por unos segundos, dejando a su prima en una breve espera de ver si cambio de parecer.

"Lo siento Pinkie, necesito tiempo para pensar sobre esto".-Dijo, habiendo una breve pausa luego de que se disculpara con su mejor amiga, pausa en la cual giro su cabeza de regreso hacia las puertas y sobre las cuales coloco su mirada; para después decirle el resto de su respuesta.

La cual hizo que Pinkie abriera los ojos, con estos reduciéndose a 2 pequeños puntos al mismo tiempo que abría la boca asombrada por unos momentos, para inmediatamente después bajar la cabeza sin quitarse de la posición en la que esta, cerrar los ojos un segundo para luego abrirlos mirando hacia el suelo con tristeza, con sus cascos delanteros caídos a sus costados.

"Pero, ¿no te quedaras al menos a esperar a quien sea que Twilight escribió?, ella nos pidió ese favor".-Dijo Fluttershy, abriendo sus alas y alzando vuelo, levantándose un par de metros o más por encima del suelo para poder ver bien a su mejor amiga, levantando su casco derecho con la base de está mirando hacia el techo mientras pronunciaba lo que dijo a manera de gesto, pidiéndole de una manera indirecta; con su tono delicado, gentil y dulce, que las acompañara al menos hasta que ese alguien llegara.

Applejack se quedó en silencio, miro hacia el suelo y no quiso responder a la pregunta de su amiga, solamente cerro los ojos por un momento al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro de sus labios, luego de lo cual; poso su mirada sobre el pestillo o perno deslizable de la puerta levantando su casco derecho del suelo, el cual comenzó a acercar a dicho objeto hecho de metal con forma de una delgada barra. Con esto, Fluttershy obtuvo su respuesta; la cual ella entendió muy bien, pues se le quedo mirando por un momento a la poni campirana con un rostro inexpresivo y la boca algo abierta, para luego bajar o retraer su casco delante de su pecho junto al otro, con la punta de esta señalando hacia el suelo y solamente bajo un poco la mirada; con decepción y desilusión, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la boca formando una expresión neutra sobre su cara y sin dejar de volar.

Entonces Applejack deslizo el pestillo o perno de las puertas y tomando una de las manijas de esta con el dobladillo de su casco derecho, la abrió jalándola hacia ella, al hacerlo; se encontró y topo con que del otro lado había un poni, o mejor dicho una poni, la cual tiene su casco izquierdo levantado hasta la altura de su pecho con la punta de este señalando el suelo; con claras intenciones preliminares de querer tocar a la puerta pero con lo recientemente hecho por Applejack, esto no resulto necesario, dicha poni es nada y nada menos que la que una vez fue la principal comandante y dirigente de la legión o legiones, flota o ejercito del rey Tormenta, Tempestad, o Fizzlepop Berrytwist siendo este último su verdadero nombre, la cual se sorprendió al ver a Applejack del otro de las puertas al igual que la poni de tierra granjera, pero la expresión de la unicornio; la cual aún lleva puesta aquella armadura negra que usaba cuando sirvió al rey Tormenta, fue más ligera, sutil o menos acentuada y cargada que la de Applejack.

"Oh, hola Applejack".-Dijo ella, saludándola de forma grata y ligeramente alegre al mismo tiempo que bajaba su casco de regreso al suelo y la miraba a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y su ojos entrecerrados.

Pinkie, quien repentinamente se puso detrás de Applejack, miro por encima del hombro izquierdo de la misma con curiosidad tan pronto escucho aquella voz tan familiar, y cuando vio que sus sospechas eran ciertas, no pudo evitar dibujar una enorme sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara al ver a la unicornio; una gran amiga suya, parada delante de las puertas, esto también provoco que sus ojos brillaran maravillados por tan enorme y maravillosa sorpresa.

"¡Fizzlepop Berrytwist!".-Exclamo llena de júbilo, euforia y emoción al mismo que se lanzaba a ella; saltando por encima de su prima, en un gran y estrujante abrazo de bienvenida, la tacleada de emoción con la cual la recibió tuvo tanta fuerza desmedida que acabo por empujarla del más alto peldaño que conduce hacia las puertas del castillo; llevándosela consigo hasta el suelo, un metro o medio metro delante del primero de dichos escalones, con sus patas delanteras envueltas alrededor de su cuello y aplastándola un poco con fuerza; en medio de dicho abrazo.

"¡Agh!, si hola Pinkie; también me alegra mucho verte".-Dijo Tempestad hablando con una voz ahogada o asfixiada, primeramente quejándose debido a lo constrictor y algo doloroso que está siendo aquel abrazo, pero mirando a su amiga con una expresión de felicidad sobre su cara y regresándole el afecto; envolviendo su casco izquierdo alrededor de su espalda media con suavidad pero a la vez con cierta fuerza.

Applejack formo entonces de manera repentina, una pequeña sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara y sin dudarlo; bajo rápidamente los escalones para acercarse a ellas, al igual que Fluttershy quien se acercó a la puerta abierta y se percató de esto, alegres, felices y emocionadas de verla nuevamente, Tempestad se sentó sobre el suelo con sus ancas sin alejar a Pinkie de ella, cosa la cual Applejack y Fluttershy aprovecharon para unirse al abrazo, enserio están realmente felices de verla otra vez, siendo ese abrazo uno el cual las 4 disfrutaron total y plenamente sin ninguna clase de interrupción, hasta que este vio su fin luego de uno o dos minutos.

"Por mis huertos, ¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?".-Pregunto Applejack, con alegría tras romper el abrazo y de alejarse un par de pasos de la unicornio de color rojo tinto.

"Twilight me envió una carta, dijo que necesita mi ayuda".-Respondió ella poniéndose de pie y mirando a la poni que le hizo y formulo aquella pregunta.

Esto hizo que tanto la poni granjera, como la tímida pegaso y la organizadora de fiestas se sorprendieran, con Applejack y Fluttershy intercambiando una mirada sin que aquella impresión y sorpresa se desvanecieran ni siquiera un poco.

"¿Entonces…?".-Iba a preguntar Fluttershy levantando su casco izquierdo con la base de está apuntando hacia el cielo nocturno, pero su burbujeante amiga color rosa se le adelanto; interrumpiéndola y arrebatándole las palabras de la boca.

"¡¿Entonces tu eres a quien Twilight dijo que esperáramos?!".-Exclamo ella con muchísima emoción y felicidad mientras acercaba mucho su rostro al de ella, con sus ojos brillando de la emoción y con una enorme sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Es lo más seguro".-Dijo Tempestad mirándola a los ojos; suponiendo pues no está realmente segura de ello, y sintiéndose ligeramente incomoda por lo cerca que Pinkie está de su persona.

"¡WOOJOO!".-Exclamo Pinkie emocionada, pegando un gran salto hacia arriba y estirando sus cascos delanteros hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados a manera de festejo.-"¡Esto es súper duper fantástico; por eso Twilight nos pidió que no nos fuéramos desde que escribió la carta, esta es la mejor sorpresa DE TODAS!".-Dijo ella, aun emocionada tras aterrizar de nuevo en el suelo, mirando a Tempestad con los ojos muy abiertos por la alegría y felicidad, para luego sentarse en el suelo y mirar hacia el suelo con sus ojos reducidos a 2 pequeños puntos, con sus cascos a ambos lados de su cabeza; sosteniéndosela, a la altura de las cienes, para luego arrodillarse en el suelo y pegar un grito con su cabeza apuntando hacia arriba.

"Ya lo creo Pinkie".-Dijo Applejack, estando de acuerdo con su prima sobre quien la mirada puesta; para luego mirar a la ruda unicornio que tiene a un lado.-"Nos alegra mucho volver a verte de nuevo; Caramelo".-Dijo, estirando su casco izquierdo hacia ella y colocándolo sobre su hombro con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"A mi también me alegra mucho verlas".-Dijo Tempestad con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y hablándoles con un tono de voz alegre y jovial.-"Bueno, ¿y Twilight dónde está?".-Dijo, sin perder aquel tono de voz y desviando su mirada de Applejack, girando su cabeza hacia su izquierda y colocándola sobre Pinkie, en espera de ver quien responderá a su pregunta.

"Oh, eh, ella tuvo que salir que atender un asunto de gran importancia, pero nos pidió que te esperáramos en su lugar".-Respondió Fluttershy, casi llevándose el casco izquierdo a la boca, para luego girarlo hacia adelante con la base de esta señalando a la unicornio color tinto y entrecerrando los ojos en una expresión de pena por la ausencia de su amiga; esperando que Tempestad no se lo tomara mal.

"Por mil retruenos; ¡pero claro!".-Dijo Applejack, con su rostro iluminándose y llevándose el casco izquierdo a la frente; pues solo hasta ahora entiendo, tras pensar un poco, porque Twilight le pidió a Tempestad que viniera.-"Tu estuviste en la armada del rey Tormenta durante años, tiene mucho sentido, seguramente Daniel si querrá hablar contigo".-Dijo, mirando por un momento a Fluttershy en ese momento de clarividencia para luego hacer un gesto con su casco izquierdo hacia Tempestad, luego de lo cual lo bajo al suelo y la miro a los ojos, hablando con tono alegre y feliz por haberlo deducido.

"¿Qué, de que estás hablando?".-Pregunto la unicornio levantando una ceja y girando su cuerpo hacía, confundida y desconcertada.

"¿Qué Twilight no te explico porque necesita tu ayuda?".-Pregunto la poni campirana, con la felicidad y alegría esfumándose de su rostro, para ser intercambiadas por neutralidad pero de igual manera; curiosidad.

"No".-Respondió Tempestad negando con la cabeza.-"En su carta solamente dijo la ayudara y viniera a verla lo más pronto que pudiera".-Dijo desviando su mirada por un momento, intentando hacer memoria de lo que había escrito en dicha carta, para luego regresar su mirada a Applejack.

"De acuerdo, en ese caso te pondremos al corriente, adelante; ven, las chicas y yo te explicaremos adentro".-Dijo Applejack, con una actitud cordial y jovial, caminando hacia las escalones que conducen a las puertas principales del castillo; los cuales subió, deteniéndose en el último de estos y volteando a ver las ponis que se encuentran detrás de ella, esperando a que también estas se acercaran, cosa la cual ellas hicieron sin demora y sin dudar, con Applejack entrando al último; cerrando la puerta.

 **Unos minutos más tarde.**

"Así que este 'humano' como lo llaman ustedes, es alguien que llego misteriosamente a Ponyville; que podría darnos información útil para un peligro futuro que podría llegar quien sabe cuándo, pero se niega a hacerlo por razones que desconocen y que solo compartirá con alguien que allá sido soldado y o halla estado en una guerra, ¿Verdad?".-Pregunto Tempestad, la cual se encuentra parada a unos cuantos metros de las enormes puertas que conducen a la terraza del castillo; lugar en el cual Daniel se encuentra en estos momentos, y girando su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, hacia las ponis que tiene detrás suyo; a uno o 2 metros de distancia, quienes le explicaron todo lo más importante, esencial y relevante de la situación, sin quitar su mirada de las puertas aun cuando giro la cabeza.

"Así es".-Respondió Applejack con seguridad y asintiendo con la cabeza.-"Eso es todo lo que Twilight ha conseguido sacar de él según ella, y estoy segura de que esa es la razón por la que te llamo y pidió ayuda".-Continuo con su mirada puesta sobre la unicornio con armadura.

Tempestad se quedó mirando las puertas por un par de segundos y entonces se dio media vuelta para verlas y responderles.

"Bueno, tienen suerte, hicieron bien en llamarme, he lidiado y ayudo a ponis que se encuentran en la misma situación en la que él está, aun después de que deje la armada del rey Tormenta y de que me volviera parte de la guardia real de la princesa Luna con la ayuda de Twilight".-Dijo ella, mirando a las puertas detrás de ella por momento en medio de esto; mirando por encima de su hombro derecho, para luego regresar su atención a ellas.

"¿Entonces, crees poder ayudarnos con él?".-Pregunto Pinkie, dibujando una gran sonrisa nerviosa y o dudosa sobre su cara; en la cual dejo a la vista sus blancos dientes.

"Hare mi mejor esfuerzo".-Respondió ella, con una actitud y una voz neutra pero sin que esta fuera vacía, hueca o carente de emoción; sino más bien natural, no le prometió ni le dijo un directo y rotundo si porque sabe que lo que ella está por hacer no es algo fácil de lograr pues tiene experiencia en ello, y los sobrevivientes de guerra son en lo general; recalcitrantemente tercos en cuanto a intentar ocultar, dejar atrás, negar o recordar esos horribles y traumáticos recuerdos suyos.-"No me sigan".-Les dijo luego de que se diera media vuelta con su mirada puesta sobre las enormes puertas de la terraza.-"Sera mucho mejor y más sencillo que hable con él a solas, si ustedes se encuentran con nosotros podría ponerse evasivo o se negaría a hablar sobre eso, dejen todo en mis cascos".-Dijo, sin despegar sus ojos de las puertas en la gran mayoría del tiempo que le llevo decir esas palabras; para luego voltear a verlas mirando por encima de su hombro izquierdo, sin borrar aquella expresión neutra y apacible para a la vez cordial de su cara.

"Está bien, estoy segura que sabes lo que haces".-Dijo Applejack, asegurándole que no piensa entrometerse o interferir.

"Yo; ah, bueno, lo que Applejack dijo".-Dijo Fluttershy también estando de acuerdo, mostrándose tímida y reservada, mirando a Tempestad con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, una expresión de pena y o vergüenza, y con sus cascos realmente cerca de su pecho, con las puntas de estos apuntando hacia el suelo estando ella en el aire.

"Buena suerte Fizzlepop".-Dijo Pinkie dándole ánimos, estando tranquila y relajada; sentada en el suelo sobre sus ancas al mismo tiempo que dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa con dentadura sobre su cara, conteniéndose; pues unos escalofríos de emoción le recorrían la lengua y la columna para luego dispersarse y expandirse a cada parte de su cuerpo cada vez que decía su verdadero nombre, ya que como ella misma dijo, lo considera el nombre más asombroso de la historia.

"Gracias".-Fue lo único que dijo la unicornio, realmente agradecida al mismo tiempo que giraba su cabeza un poco hacia la derecha; teniendo que verse forzada a verlas a través del rabillo de sus ojos y formando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

Tras eso volvió a colocar toda su atención en aquellas 2 grandes puertas que tiene enfrente, y sintiéndose sencilla y llanamente segura y decidida, comenzó a acercarse a ellas sin respingar, sin mostrar la más mínima señal de duda o nerviosismo y con la mirada puesta fijamente en ellas, una vez que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca; estiro y coloco su casco derecho sobre una de ellas y con un suave y ligero empuje, sin dejar que este dejara de hacer contacto con la superficie ni por un solo momento; la abrió. Asomo su cabeza para mirar del otro lado y tras hacerlo; y de mirar rápida y brevemente a su alrededor, lo vio, Daniel se encuentra a su derecha, parado justo detrás del intrincado cancel o reja de dicha terraza, el cual Twilight mando a instalar poco antes de que el apareciera, Tempestad no puede decir en qué posición se encuentra o que es precisamente lo que está haciendo; pues está mirando sus espaldas.

Una vez que lo diviso, Tempestad traspaso el umbral de aquella puerta que abrió y la cerro; no sin antes dedicarles una última mirada a Applejack, Pinkie y Fluttershy, con una expresión neutra e incomprensible que hacia imposible suponer en que estará pensando, y esto se debe a que ella no tiene ninguna expectativa dentro de su cabeza de si va a conseguirlo o no, esto no significa que no tenga autoestima y confianza en sí misma, claro que las tiene, pero no puede prometer que ella puedo hacerlo hablar sobre eso. Entonces comenzó a acercársele y conforme lo hacía, a pesar de que le estuviera dando la espalda; fue capaz de leer o percibir su lenguaje corporal, Daniel está de pie, con sus piernas juntas; una al lado de la otra, los brazos cruzados y con la mirada baja, seguramente mirando hacia algún punto en específico del suelo, con una expresión enojada, seria y o malhumorada, y esto se ve reflejado en sí mismo, pues no puede mantenerse completamente quieto; es como si estuviera tenso, nervioso o inquieto, la noche del dia de hoy en Equestria no es especialmente oscura o luminosa, la luna creciente está proporcionando una iluminación suave, tenue y a la vez encantadora, proyectando haces de color purpura sobre todo lo que hay debajo de ella, haces cuyo color no eran demasiado vivos, intensos, ni vibrantes, pero bastaban para proporcionarle algo de vida e iluminación a todo sobre lo que caían.

"Hola".-Dijo Tempestad, una vez que se encontraba cerca de él; deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de distancia de su persona, con la mirada puesta y fija sobre él. Tan pronto la escucho, Daniel se giró hacia izquierda para ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con la figura de la poni sin cuerno, a la cual se le quedo mirando con una expresión incomprensible o inentendible, tal vez curioso, tal vez extrañado, confundido o desconcertado, es imposible saberlo con certeza.-"Daniel, ¿no es así?".-Dijo ella prosiguiendo, queriendo intercambiar algunas breves palabras en su primer encuentro con él, educadamente; a manera de cortesía.

"Si".-Respondió el sin borrar aquella expresión de su cara y girando su cuerpo un poco más.-"¿Y tú quién eres?".-Pregunto, sin descruzarse de brazos ni de deshacer aquella postura corporal que tiene adoptada en estos momentos.

"Bueno algunos de mis amigos me llaman por mi verdadero nombre, pero tú por ahora puedes dirigirte a mi como Tempestad".-Dijo ella, presentándose a su manera y sin dejar de mirarlo, con una expresión apacible pero la vez; muy, muy ligeramente seria, tranquila relajada y con una cierta autoridad palpable en su mirada.

"Hm, Tempestad; es un buen nombre".-Dijo Daniel, con actitud, comportamiento o manera de expresarse bastante similar a la que ella está usando en estos momentos.

"Es un apodo en realidad, lo han usado tanto en mí que algunos prefieren llamarme en así; en vez de por mi nombre real".-Dijo ella, queriendo dejar muy en claro ese asunto.

"¿Y qué quieres?, estoy seguro de que no habrás venido a conocerme solo para hablar".-Dijo el, curioso y o intrigado, gesticulando un poco con su mano derecha; la cual movió en el aire.

"Ah decir verdad; si, Twilight me llamo en búsqueda de ayuda, me gustaría charlar contigo respecto a tu pasado; y me refiero a lo que experimentaste en esa guerra".-Respondió ella, sin quitarle la mirada de encima y casi sin gesticular con su cuerpo y sus cascos.

"Ay; esa hija de…".-Dijo Daniel, fastidiado hasta la saciedad, cerrando los ojos, frunciendo el ceño con molestia y negando ligeramente con la cabeza mientras se frotaba el entrecejo con las yemas de sus dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha, en un gesto en el cual dejar escapar o desahogar dicho fastidio.-"Escucha; se lo dije muchas veces y te lo diré a ti también, no pienso decirles nada sobre mi ¿está claro?".-Dijo, mirándola molesto y enojado descruzando su brazo izquierdo, con los dedos de su mano pegados y estirados en la estereotípica posición de una mano tensada predestinada a dar un karatazo y con su dedo pulgar levantado en un ademan de explicación, estaba decidido a proseguir; pero la unicornio se le adelanto pues gracias Applejack y las demás, sabe muy bien la excusa que estuvo por decirle.

"Solamente lo compartirás con alguien que haya cumplido servicio militar activo y o haya participado en una guerra".-Dijo, arrebatándole las palabras de la boca y prediciendo lo que la excusa que le daría.

"Exactamente".-Dijo Daniel con afirmación, pero aun molesto y enojado; mirándolo fijamente con una mirada exaltada y algo intensa, no se sorprendió de que lo haya adivinado pues es realmente fácil intuir que ya lo haya escuchado por parte de alguien más.-"Así que puedes meterte tu lastima y compasión que puedas sentir por mí por el trasero; y largarte de aquí".-Dijo, intentando intimidarla y amedrentarla para que lo dejara solo y en paz, hablando en un tono altanero, irrespetuoso, exigente, molesto y enojado, al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos de su mano izquierda para luego señalar hacia las puertas de la terraza con esta; y con su dedo índice estirado.

A Tempestad no le gusto en lo absoluto que se haya puesto tan a la defensiva y de que haya sido tan vulgar, y lógicamente esto la hizo enojar y molestar, haciendo que frunciera un poco más el ceño pero aun con esto logro mantener cierta serenidad y tranquilidad, y tras ver esta reacción y comportamiento por parte suya, su seriedad, autoridad y firmeza aumentaron un poco más, con el expreso propósito de ejercer más presión, hacerse respetar y hacerle ver que no va a permitir o tolerar que se dirijan hacia ella con esta clase de trato.

"Daniel".-Dijo, en tono de voz algo alto y con su voz cargada de autoridad; la cual provoco o tuvo un efecto muy bien deseado para la unicornio sobre el humano, ella se percató de esto y supo que ahora tiene mejor ganada su atención y su respeto; aun fuera un poco.-"Está claro que eres tú el que no entiende, para tu información; yo forme parte durante muchos años de la armada de un tirano de Equestria conocido como el Rey Tormenta, me convertí en la comandante número de todas sus tropas y legiones, y en todos esos años en los que le serví creyendo que cumpliría su promesa de que restauraría mi cuerno; atacamos tantos pueblos pacíficos e hicimos daño a tantos civiles inocentes que no termine perdiendo la cuenta".-Dijo, algo molesta, seria y enojada, levantando su casco izquierdo del suelo por un segundo al final para luego pisar el suelo debajo de ella con el mismo sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Esto hizo que Daniel; tras unos momentos de procesamiento mental, descruzara su otro brazo y lo dejara caer junto con el otro a sus costados, mirándola erguido y con la espalda recta, con una clara y palpable acentuación de interés o curiosidad sobre su cara, con su ceja derecha levantara como si se encontrara extrañado; aunque este no era en realidad el caso.-"Como acabas de darte cuenta, a diferencia de Twilight, sus amigas y la mayoría de los demás ponis en Equestria; si comprendo y entiendo perfectamente tu posición, pues yo también viví y experimente en carne propia lo que se siente estar en medio de una guerra, aun hoy hay en ocasiones en las que no dejo de arrepentirme de haber herido, secuestrado, matado, torturado y haberles robado cada partícula de su magia a cada uno de esos ponis; solo por haber cumplido con las ordenes de un tirado hipócrita y egoísta, y eso es algo de lo que siempre me arrepentiré; pues todos ellos ya no se encuentran más entre nosotros y no podre siquiera intentar enmendar ¡las cosas que les hice!".- Dijo, confesándole sus más profundos y amargos sentimientos; casi gruñéndole molesta y frustrada al final, no hacia el sino hacia ella misma, ya que como ella misma dijo; seguramente tendrá que cargar y arrastrar todo eso por el resto de su vida junto con la culpa.

Esta amargara liberación ocasiono que ella, arrepentida, afligida y entristecida, mirara hacia el suelo bajando un poco la cabeza, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de culpa por la nariz; un suspiro el cual Daniel apenas logro escuchar y percibir, al mismo tiempo que aplanaba un poco sus orejas, así permaneció por unos cuantos segundos, con un silencio absoluto rodeado de una atmosfera de tristeza entre ambos; antes de que nuevamente reuniera la energía y el valor de proseguir intentando dejar atrás el pasado, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos.

"Daniel escucha, sé que no quieres revivir esos recuerdos, puedo imaginarme lo mucho que te atormentan y conflictual, pero puedo ver en tu rostro que eres alguien realista, por lo que sabes que lo hemos hecho; hecho esta, y nada de lo que hagamos podrá hacer que regresemos en el tiempo y tengamos la oportunidad de reparar o corregir nuestros acciones y nuestras decisiones, debemos aceptar lo que hemos hecho y vivir con ello, con la culpa, con el pesar, el dolor, el horror, la tragedia, las constante pesadillas…la perdida".-Dijo, volviendo a bajar la mirada; diciéndolo con resignación pero a la vez con aceptación y tristeza, creando una fuerte y penetrante atmosfera de cierta depresión y de luto entorno a ambos, desde que se hizo a respetar; Daniel por alguna razón se sentía realmente cómodo ante ella, es como si comenzara a confiar ciegamente en ella y aunado a esta dura, triste pero realista confesión; fue como si hubiera logrado llegar hasta una parte en su interior que nunca nadie había alcanzado, finalmente volvía a sentir el valor de la compañía de alguien más, se sentía realmente identificado con ella; como si se pusiera en su lugar y al mismo tiempo, sentía empatía por ella, una empatía que el ya daba por muerta, y lo última palabra que dijo: la perdida, al parecer logro alcanzar y tocar una fibra sensible, esto se vio reflejado en su rostro, es como si hubiera visto a un espectro o algo que hacia despertar el máximo terror, no se puso pálido, pero si comenzó a sudar frio, le faltaba tanto el aliento que no podía respirar por la nariz; jadeada y atrapa aire con su boca la cual tiene ligeramente abierta y se veía claramente inquieto, incluso dejo abiertas sus manos como si no tuviera fuerzas, e inconscientemente; sus brazos comenzaron a temblarle, como si estuviese muerto del miedo o del espanto, cosa de la cual Tempestad no se percató pues aún sigue mirando el suelo.

"Sé que es doloroso, más de lo que se pueda imaginar".-Prosiguió ella.-"Pero por más duro y cruel que sea; si realmente quieres comenzar a intentar dejar atrás el pasado y a aceptarlo, tienes que hablar y revivir esos recuerdos tantas veces como sea necesario, para poder superarlos".-Dijo, levantando la mirada y colocándola nuevamente sobre él, percatándose finalmente de esta forma; de su actual estado.

Los temblores en los brazos de Daniel se tornaron incontrolables luego de eso, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, parecía abatido o afligido; es como si se encontrara en shock, se dio cuenta de los temblores en sus brazos y los levanto un poco, teniendo sus manos cerca del rostro las cuales; junto con sus antebrazos, le temblaban como si fueran gelatina, en un intento vano e inútil por controlarse o contenerse cerro los puños, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, algo se lo impedía, entonces repentinamente sintió que perdió casi todas las fuerzas en sus piernas; las cuales no pudieron seguir aguantando su peso y acabo yéndose hacia su derecha, casi se desmayaba, afortunadamente logro sujetarse del barandal de la terraza con sus manos; impidiendo de esta forma, que terminara tendido en el suelo.

Tempestad exclamo su nombre, sorprendida y algo preocupada por el al mismo tiempo que se le acercó un par de pasos, y se le quedo mirando sin parpadear; atenta por cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar, Daniel, jadeando con más fuerza y notoriedad al mismo tiempo que se afianzaba del barandal, se las arregló para girar su cuerpo en dirección de aquella intrínseca y elegante verja, mirando a través de sus curvados y ondulados barrotes hacia el suelo de tierra a unos cuantos metros de altura y distancia entre él y la corteza terrestre de Equestria, nuevamente comenzó a sentir aquella funesta; casi insoportable sensación o necesidad de arrebatarse la vida que experimento cuando Twilight Y Rainbow lo encontraron en el Everfree, pero dicha sensación no era tan fuerte, poderosa e intensa como la de que aquella vez, por lo que; de alguna manera, logro contenerse y mantener el control para no acabar lanzándose o precipitándose de cabeza en dirección de hacia donde él tiene puesta la mirada.

Esta reacción suya se debió a que Tempestad tiene razón, los horrores, la intensa, abrumadora y desasosegante violencia, el caos, la inmoralidad, y el terror de perder la vida de forma lenta y o brutal; contribuyeron a que él sea tal cual es hoy en dia, pero lo que verdaderamente lo aflige y atormenta, y que lo transformo en lo que es…es la perdida, y la negación a aceptar; en el corazón, tal cosa, desde que sucedió, él se ha negado a aceptar al cien por ciento que lo sucedió aquel dia haya sido real, pues fue algo tan doloroso y devastador para su persona; que daría lo que fuera, incluso todos los miembros de su cuerpo, por poder olvidarlo, repararlo o evitarlo, hay un dicho que dice que la negación es un arma poderosa pero esta misma también puede ser uno de los peores venenos que uno mismo se puede auto-infligir a si mismo o a sí misma, negarse a aceptar las cosas puede acarrear que alguien termine en un estado semejante al que él se encuentra ahora, y esto, combinado con el increíblemente doloroso trauma que quedo grabado en su mente; no lo ha dejado en paz ni un solo dia de su vida luego de que sucediera.

"…Y-Y-Y-Yo…Yo…".-Tartamudeo o balbuceo, aun abrumado, ido o en shock por la manera tan abrupta con la que dicho recuerdo se refresco en su memoria y dentro de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que giraba la misma un poco hacia su derecha; en un claro gesto o indicio de que es a Tempestad a quien le está hablando. Luego de eso, se sumió en un silencio absoluto, en el cual se podían escuchar sus bajos jadeos que el dejaba escapar de su boca; tanto a manera de respuesta por todo lo acaecido como para atrapar y retener aire dentro de sus pulmones temporalmente, luego de eso y haciendo uso de todas y cada una de sus fuerzas; apretó los barrotes del barandal que tiene enfrente, aboyando los mismos debido a su fuerza casi sobrehumana, cerro la boca sumiendo un poco los labios, con el mentón y su quijada temblándole del remordimiento, intento contener su respiración pero esto solo duro poquísimos segundos pues esta escapo de su persona de una manera temblorosa a través de su nariz, y sus ojos se inundaron repentinamente de lágrimas de dolor y tristeza pura.-"N-No puedo…".-Dijo, sollozando en silencio hasta tal grado que su voz termino realmente ahogada; pues Tempestad apenas y pudo escucharlo, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza para impedir que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos color café, sin soltar en lo absoluto la verja que tiene enfrente.-"¡No puedo; no quiero hacerlo!".-Sollozo de una manera completamente ahogada, destrozada y tan lastimera; que logro atravesar la actitud dura y ruda de Tempestad con una facilidad vertiginosa mientras recargaba su frente sobre uno de los barrotes que tiene delante.

Tempestad lo miro con los ojos abiertos casi como platos, con una expresión de verdadera y autentica lastima y pesar sobre su cara, teniendo su boca ligeramente abierta, sus ojos de color azul; a pesar de estar colocados fijamente sobre el humano, le temblaban de una manera apenas perceptible debido a lo mal que se está sintiendo por él, con estos brillándole como si fueran un cristal pulido y sintiendo aquella inconfundible requesón anunciante de tener intenciones de romper en llanto sobre los mismos. De todos los que ha ayudado con este asunto, ninguno le produjo un aura tan potente e intensa de tragedia, dolor y tristeza como la de él, estas sensaciones le demostraban; de una manera casi inexplicable, que el impacto que tuvo sobre él fue tal; que escapa a toda comprensión, al menos por el momento, realmente conmovida y tocada por esta reacción por parte suya; se propuso y se decidió por completo a motivarlo o convencerlo de que hablara sobre ello, ya que hablar sobre tus miedos y de cómo realmente te estas sintiendo en esta clase de situaciones; es el primer paso y el mas difícil, para poder superarlos. Entonces se acercó lentamente hacia él y una vez que se encontraba justo detrás; a menos de medio metro de distancia, comenzó nuevamente a hablarle.

"¿Daniel?...".-Dijo, esperando ganarse su atención pero Daniel al parecer no le hizo caso, no la escucho debido a la emoción del momento o simplemente la ignoro. Ella espero unos cuantos segundos antes de intentarlo otra vez.-"Daniel mírame".-Le pidió, con un tono de voz entristecido y de lastima sin quitarle la mirada de encima, pero Daniel nuevamente no se dedicó a prestarle atención, se sumió en su depresión, culpa y tristeza.-"Daniel, mírame; ahora".-Dijo Tempestad poniéndose repentinamente más seria, enojada y severa; ocultando de una manera realmente eficaz su actual estado; ya no pidiéndoselo, sino ordenándoselo al mismo tiempo que estiraba su cuello hacia él.

Esto funciono, pues Daniel lentamente quito su frente del barrote, se controló un poco y tras hacerlo, volteo a verla mirando por encima de su hombro derecho con una expresión de tristeza absoluta sobre su cara, con las lágrimas comenzando a brotar de sus ojos.

"Escucha, sé que apenas y nos conocemos, pero a lo largo de esta platica; me he dado cuenta de la gran fuerza y valentía que posees en tu interior".-Dijo, relajándose un poco en el proceso para acabar mirándolo con un rostro algo entristecido y compasivo.-"Y siendo así, sé que podrás hacerlo; hablar sobre lo ocurrido".-Dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y manteniendo aquella expresión sobre su cara; pero siendo directa y honesta al mismo.

Tras escuchar eso y de mirarla por unos momentos, Daniel giro su cabeza de nuevo hacia el barandal y mirando hacia el suelo de debajo de la terraza a través de los barrotes de una manera perdida; volvió a colocar su frente sobre el barrote en el cual estaba antes con cuidado, jadeando por la boca la cual tiene ligeramente abierta y con las lágrimas aun escurriéndole de los ojos de manera casi involuntaria e inconsciente; como si tuvieran vida y mente propia, pensando al parecer, en lo que le dijo.

Varios minutos, casi una hora de hecho, transcurrieron luego de eso, tiempo en el cual Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie se quedaron; como dice una conocida expresión humana, con el Jesús en la boca, en suspenso y a la expectativa para ser más claros, pero sabían que esto seguramente era una buena señal, pues; como bien saben, era un milagro que Daniel hablara civilizada y tranquilamente con alguien sin alejarlo o alejarla de él después, por más de 10 o 15 minutos, debido que a las circunstancias ocurridas en este dia las han mantenido en suspenso por casi todo el mismo, naturalmente sus estómagos comenzaron a pedirles algo de alimento para obtener energías para ahora y más tarde, pero no querían ir hasta la cocina del castillo debido a que temen que Tempestad se vaya si no las encuentra ahí para informarles como le fue con el joven adulto humano que se está hospedando en dicho castillo, afortunadamente para todas; Pinkie llego literalmente al rescate, pues de su melena saco por obra de magia o de la nada, un muffin con chispas de chocolate para cada una, cabe destacar que cuando lo hizo, no lo hizo con su tan conocida actitud burbujeante y rebosante de alegría, felicidad y optimismo, sino de una manera más apagada y seria demostrando tal y como lo dijo cuando ella canto su estrofa en aquella canción que canto con sus amigas luego de que publicaran el diario de la amistad, que ella no es pura risa y humor, puede ser alguien confiable en esta clase de situaciones aun cuando no lo aparenta.

La poni campirana y la tímida pegaso le agradecieron tras intercambiar una rápida mirada, para luego proceder a comerse el muffin que ahora tienen entre sus cascos; cada una de ellas, con total paciencia y calma. Justo después de que lo hicieran, escucharon el rechinido de las bisagras de las puertas de la terraza abrirse, haciendo que lógicamente voltearan a ver hacia esa allá pues esto había llamado su atención y tenían deseos de satisfacer su curiosidad, tras voltear a ver en dicha dirección, vieron a su ruda amiga unicornio entrar de regreso al pasillo en el cual todas ellas se encuentran, pero deteniéndose justo debajo del umbral de las enormes puertas, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, teniendo sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados; indicando que fuera lo que fuese lo que Daniel le conto, acabo por hacerla romper en llanto, también tiene sus orejas aplanadas, la boca abierta, parecía que le falta el aliento y su casco izquierdo está colocado encima de la puerta que abrió. Su rostro y el estado en el cual se encuentra, ocasiono impacto entre las 3 representantes de la armonía que se encuentran en aquel pasillo; tanta fue su sorpresa e impresión, que rápidamente intercambiaron miradas antes de volver a posar su total atención sobre la unicornio.

Tempestad se mantuvo en aquel estado anteriormente mencionado por unos segundos más hasta que finalmente fue capaz de regresar en sí y salir de su aturdimiento, comenzó a respirar lo mejor que le era posible, cerro la boca y finalmente salió del umbral, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente para luego cerrar aquella puerta antes de comenzar a caminar lentamente y con cierto shock; como si fuese alguien a quien recientemente le notificaron el fallecimiento de algún familiar o ser querido, hacia las 3 ponis que están esperándola en el pasillo. Ellas no se movieron, no dijeron nada y no hicieron el más mínimo ruido, solo esperaron con toda paciencia y respeto; a que la unicornio se encontrara cerca de ellas, cabe destacar que cuando finalmente lo hizo, las 3 inmediatamente sintieron la atmosfera de pesar entorno a ella, atmosfera en la cual había algo más que ellas no podían identificar.

"…¿Lograste conversar con él?".-Dijo Applejack rompiendo el hielo luego de unos segundos más de ese silencio; él cual les producía una pesada incomodidad y mirando a la unicornio, la cual aún está mirando hacia el suelo.

"…Si".-Respondió, de manera seca tras unos momentos de silencio.

"¿Cómo está?".-Pregunto Fluttershy, preocupada.

Tempestad solamente levanto la mirada y la miro por unos segundos en total silencio, antes de clavarla nuevamente sobre el suelo debajo de ella, no había manera en la que pudiera decirles o describirles el actual estado en el cual Daniel está ahora debido a lo abrumada e impactada que está en estos momentos; aun sigue procesando y asimilando todo lo que le dijo, esto fue como una mal señal para la pegaso y las 2 ponis de tierra e hizo que su incertidumbre, duda y preocupación aumentaran.

"Bueno eh, ¿lograste averiguar algo?".-Pregunto algo preocupada y angustiada mientras desviaba la mirada por un momento antes de regresarla a ella, esperando que si pudiera responder a su pregunta esta vez.

"Sí. De hecho…creo que averiguare demasiado".-Respondió ella, levantando la vista y colocándola sobre ellas, mirándolas con un rostro de tal perplejidad; que fácilmente podría confundirse con uno de inexpresión, incomprensión o abrumación.

"¿A…A que te refieres?".-Pregunto Applejack con duda pero a la vez con curiosidad, como si temiera que lo que fuera a escuchar; la perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

"…Les contare".-Dijo Tempestad tras unos segundos de silencio, en los cuales momentáneamente dudo.-"Pero antes; deben saber que él tenía la razón todo el tiempo, es importante que lo que estoy por contarles no intenten entenderlo, ya que ustedes, ni siquiera yo, hemos pasado por algo como por lo que el paso, les estoy pidiendo que comprendan, eso es algo muy diferente a entender, ¿entendido?".-Dijo la unicornio, si bien el tono no se percibió en lo absoluto; lo dijo con seriedad, seguramente debido a que esta emoción fue superada, ocultada y suprimida por su actual abrumación.

Applejack, Pinkie y Fluttershy volvieron a intercambiar miradas y asintieron con la cabeza en respuesta, con la mirada puesta sobre su amiga.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo Tempestad, quien procedió a contarles lo que averiguo, y esto es nada más y nada menos que la historia del joven adulto humano con el cual recientemente converso. Pero por desgracia, esa será una anécdota; para otro dia.

 **No hay aclaraciones o explicaciones que dar esta vez.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando, eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo; y nos vemos, la próxima.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 15: Un pasado trágico, oscuro y desgarrador: la historia de Daniel; primera parte.**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird:** No, ella pensaba rebotar en las copas de las olas volando a gran velocidad para luego terminar diciéndole de una manera que le quedara claro en el cielo; lo que sentía por ella por medio de su estela color arcoíris pero como dije en el capítulo, cambio de parecer pues si bien eso la impresionaría, ella conoce a Twilight por años y sabe muy bien lo que verdaderamente la sorprende, aunque no sea del todo agrado para Rainbow tal como ya vimos también en el capítulo. Pues te equivocas amigo, no lo saque ni de Star Wars ni de eso otro que hablas, simplemente se me ocurrió y decidí ponerlo. Pues, lo de Twilight ya lo hablamos en privado; por lo que no veo la necesidad de repetirlo aquí y puede que tengas razón con lo de que si solucionaran las cosas o no, pero créeme cuando te digo; que todo, prácticamente todo en su gran mayoría en este fic, acabara mal, realmente mal sin importar las acciones o decisiones de sus personajes, por lo que no esperes que ahí acabara todo, con las cosas saliendo bien. Mejor piensa antes de hablar amigo, o antes de escribir mejor dicho; porque créeme cuando te digo que por lo visto, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que va a pasar, así que no hagas suposiciones ni conclusiones por favor. Lo siento amigo pero no hay de otra, así es como se expresan muchas personas quienes se encuentran tocadas por eventos realmente fuertes que han vivido, además; comparado a lo que vendrá en la segunda fase, habrás deseado que las cosas siguieran así en comparación, pues a pesar de todo; esa una manera "gentil y amable" de hacerles ver lo realmente dura que es la vida, hay de 2 pasteles y ninguno de ellos es agradable, vete haciendo a la idea, pues este fic será más oscuro, realista y maduro de los que he estado haciendo en todo el tiempo que llevo en fanfiction. En eso si tienes toda la razón mi estimado amigo :). Dije que era spoiler, pues con lo que se vio en el capítulo; está más que claro que ella se reformo y eso es un spoiler. Yo también lo pensé; que la esperara, pero cambie de idea para ser más original y ya me dirás si la historia de Daniel no es dura, triste y trágica de coj***s una vez que la leas.

 **El puto amo 777:** XD jeje; gracias y eso es verdad; los humanos cambiamos todo lo que tocamos o con lo que acabamos teniendo contacto indirecta o directamente, ya sea para bien o para mal; mejor dicho para bien de nosotros, pues a estas alturas ya sabemos bien el gran daño que le hacemos a la biosfera con nuestras acciones, egoísmo y arrogancia las cuales no tienen nunca verdadero fin y siempre buscamos justificar a nuestro favor para seguir teniendo las comodidades con las cuales contamos en la vida, estoy seguro que todos los que lo aceptan; sabemos que somos la peor especie en esencia que hay sobre el planeta, pero como tal y como dijo Visión en Avengers age of ultron; hay gracia en nuestras fallas y son las que hay que esforzarnos en ver, pulir y usar más que nuestra propia naturaleza. No tientes a la suerte amigo; Jejeje, muchas gracias por tus reviews, elogios y comentarios amigo; aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, ojala lo disfrutes, paz y amor XD.

Para muchos o algunos de ustedes les será difícil o imposible en algunos casos creerlo, pero Daniel no siempre fue la fría, insensible, moralmente cuestionable y sutilmente intensa criatura que es hoy en dia, hubo un tiempo, un pasado, una época, en la que era un hombre muy bondadoso y compasivo, agradable y amable y con una moral impecable.

El creció en una muy buena familia, de esas quienes no las tuvieron en su infancia o les gustaría haber tenido; desearían haber crecido y haber sido educados bajo su tutela, sus padres y sus hermanos lo amaban al igual que todos sus tíos y sus primos; al igual que sus abuelos maternos y paternos, obviamente nada es perfecto; había ocasiones en las que discrepaban de opinión, discutían e incluso se ofendían entre ellos hasta herir los sentimientos de los demás, pero como toda familia con una buena química y comunicación y sin vivir rodeados de alguna adicción, habito, obsesión y abuso peligroso de algún tipo, siempre lograban dejar eso atrás; como si aquello no hubiera sucedido nunca y seguir adelante, con la frente y la cabeza en alto o sin tomárselo tanto de mal agrado.

También tuvo una infancia y una adolescencia común y corriente, sufrió de abusos; principalmente psicológicos, por parte de sus compañeros de escuela a lo largo de toda la primaria y la secundaria, según se excusaban ellos o al menos eso creía el mismo por aquel entonces; por ser alguien retraído e introvertido, que interactuaba poco con los demás; solo el tiempo que él creía necesario, y se la pasaba concentrado y sumergido en sus estudios académicos igual que cierta poni de color violeta la cual todos conocemos, todos estos años lo abuso lo marcaron, aumentaron su introvertismo y su comportamiento anti-social aún más, incluso esto logro convencerlo y de arraigarse durante algunos años conforme fue madurando dentro de su cabeza, que él era un fenómeno, un bicho raro al cual había que siempre mantener alejado, esto hizo que desarrollaran una posición habitual de siempre estar a la defensiva, por temor a que cualquiera pudiera hacerle aún más daño en un sentido psicológico, pero esto no significa que nunca tuvo amigos, siempre tenía uno o 2 con los cuales conversaba un poco y sus padres; en especial su madre, fueron de invaluable ayuda para soportar y evitar que estos constantes intentos de derribarlo o de tirarle la moral, lo afectaran de una manera aún más profunda, imborrable e imperecedera.

Sin embargo, lo que verdaderamente lo acabaría cambiando de por vida; ocurrió tan pronto entro la adultez, resulta que Daniel; desde niño, siempre sintió una especie de atracción o fascinación por las armas; fueran armas de fuego, blancas o de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero esto no implica o significa que tuviera o padeciera de alguna afección mental que necesitara ser atendida por un especialista, psicológicamente hablando; esto fue una especie de válvula de escape para su persona para sobrellevar todo el tormento que sufrió durante años por sus compañeros de clase, una manera de sentirse aún más a salvo y seguro de aquel constante e incansable vapuleó psicológico ocasionado por la dura realidad de la vida, él no era capaz incluso de hacerle daño a nadie aun con todo esto; el solo hecho de pensar en matar alguien aunque fuera para salvar su propia vida o en defensa propia, según el mismo aseguraba, le afligiría hasta tal grado que creía; lo haría caer en una profunda depresión.

Esta fascinación por las armas, la cual lo llevo desde pequeño a interesarse por el arte del combate; combinada con su intelecto, creatividad y destreza, lo motivaron a comenzar a crear o "improvisar" su "arsenal personal" desde una edad temprana, pero esto no implica que fuera capaz de crear armas capaz de disparar proyectiles; estas "armas improvisadas" intentaban o pretendían ser réplicas de armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que el vio y observo en acción en los muchos videojuegos de acción y o violencia; que jugo las cuales acabaron por cautivarlo. Estas armas, las cuales eran; o al menos intentaban serlo, desde espadas, alabardas, lanzas y martillos; de toda clase de longitudes, dimensiones y tamaños, en su adolescencia llego a crear incluso armas tan grandes como el mismo, estas armas improvisadas; por más extravagante, extraño o estrafalario que suene o parezca, las creaba como si fueran esculturas; con objetos tan corrientes y cotidianos e imposibles de pensar como popotes; miles de ellos, pedazos de cartón, trozos y tablas de madera, y sobre todo; mucha, pero muchísima cinta adhesiva de color transparente y canela, unía todas estos objetos con la cinta, agregándole o quitándole bolas o esferas hechas con la misma; cuyas dimensiones iban desde la de una pelota de golf o un guijarro hasta la de una pelota de futbol en aglomeración, según le fuera conveniente para su persona, hasta crear algo enteramente nuevo lo cual producía extrañeza, impresión o sorpresa, dependiendo de a quien decidía mostrarle o presumirle su nueva creación.

Estas armas, no solo las hacía por afán o como un mero pasatiempo, las usaba como lo que estas pretendían aspirar a ser; herramientas predestinadas a usarse como objetos de entrenamiento y de fortalecimiento del cuerpo, entrenaba con ellas justo a fuera de su casa, a la vista de todo aquel que transitará por ahí, esto obviamente lo hacía ganarse toda miraras cuando menos curiosas y o extrañadas o intrigadas por lo que hacía, pero él no les prestaba la más mínima atención y tampoco le importaba la edad que tenía en aquel entonces, solamente se enfocaba y concentraba por completo en tratar de imitar de la manera más cercana posible; las técnicas de combate y el sed de movimientos de los personajes que el cómo jugador controlaba con el mando de la consola, de cualquiera que fuera el juego enfocado en el combate cercano, que disfrutaba, y cabe destacar que no todos lo veían con curiosidad, intriga y o extrañeza, algunos de los niños de su vecindario; quienes lo conocían y acabaron haciéndose a la idea de esto, lo felicitaban por lograr algo tan asombroso como aquello y de vez en cuando se le acercaban y le pedían que si podían sostener por unos minutos cualquiera que fuera el arma que tenía entre manos en ese momento en la calle.

Fue en una de estas salidas de entrenamiento a la calle, que conoció a Regan; o más bien dicho, cuando este lo vio a él por primera vez, a un Daniel adolescente a punto de llegar a la edad adulta practicando con sus armas al aire libre y a la vista de todo el mundo, obviamente tal y como dije antes, Daniel no se percató de la presencia del sujeto, estaba completamente metido y sumergido en su entrenamiento y en sus propios asuntos, por lo que no le importó que este lo mirara desde la distancia; parado sobre una de las esquinas de la banqueta; a unos 20, 30 o 40 metros de él. Regan hizo esto principalmente llevado por la intriga pero conforme más veía a aquel joven muchacho, su sorpresa e impresión se acrecentaban cada vez más, esto no era tanto por sus armas manualmente confeccionadas por sí mismo; aunque no se puede negar que este hecho lo impresionara y sorprendiera, sino por su manera de moverse, la destreza y agilidad que mostraba mientras entrenaba, para cualquier experto en la materia no era la gran cosa, pero Regan vio algo en él, algo que estuvo buscando durante años y ahora lo tenía ahí enfrente suyo; a unos pocos metros de distancia, cabe destacar que cuando lo estuvo observando; iba vestido de civil por lo que nadie sospecho que era miembro de las fuerzas armadas, sepa quién de que país.

Esa misma noche, cuando Daniel regreso a casa; antes de que él y su familia comenzaran a disfrutar de la cena, alguien toco a la puerta de su casa, su madre fue quien se acercó a atender y al abrirla, del otro lado de esta, vio al hombre pelirrojo con barba parado delante de la puerta, quien vestía una camisa de mangas cortas sin cuello y un pantalón con el inconfundible y clásico patrón de colores verdes del ejército, quien la miraba con las manos detrás de su espalda y con un rostro, una sonrisa y desprendiendo una atmosfera de carisma, que motivaba a los demás; siendo incluso completos desconocidos, a poder conversar con el como si se tratara de un viejo amigo. El amablemente se presentó y tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras corteses de primer encuentro; pregunto si aquella era la casa del muchacho que vio afuera en la calle con aquellos objetos o artilugios envueltos de cinta, la madre de Daniel; algo extrañada por sus preguntas tan directas pero procurando ser amable y cordial pues aquel sujeto no le transmitía o hacía sentir alguna mala vibra o estado de alerta, le contesto que sí, tras hacerlo le pidió si podía pedirle a su hijo que viniera para asegurarse de una manera contundente y fehaciente de ello, la madre de Daniel hizo lo que le pidió, y en poco tiempo; su segundo hijo se encontraba delante de la puerta abierta de su casa con su madre detrás de el para protegerlo en caso de que Regan tuviera alguna mala intención que estuviera ocultando detrás de una pantalla o alguna especie de fachada hecha a través de una cortina de humo, siendo guiada por su amor y su instinto maternal.

Una vez ahí y tras reconocerlo, Regan se presentó, lo saludo y le entendió la mano para que se la estrechara, todo con una gran amabilidad, cordialidad y carisma, Daniel le regreso el saludo estrechándole la mano y tras hacerlo; él y su madre comenzaron a intercambiar palabras con aquel hombre, siendo su madre quien más lo hacía en su nombre al tratarse de un menor de edad, para buscar protegerlo si así fuese el caso y para socavar en aquel sujeto de una manera astuta, disimulada y aparento normalidad y tranquilidad, pues a pesar del carisma y la alegría que transmite, desconoce por completo sus intenciones y por lo tanto; no es de extrañar que se encuentre tan a la defensiva tratándose de uno de sus 3 hijos. El hecho de verlos hablar ahí, aparente sin cesar y sin que aquello viera su fin; capto y llamo fuertemente la atención y curiosidad del padre de Daniel y de su hermana y su hermano; la primera menor y el segundo mencionado mayor a él en cuanto a edad, quienes uno a uno, se acercaron a donde se encuentran con tal de llegar al meollo del asunto y saciar su casi irresistible y aparentemente automática curiosidad; la cual todo ser humano posee, ellos rápidamente también se unieron a la conversación y en menos de lo que se dieran cuenta; terminaron invitando a Regan a entrar en su hogar para que se pusiera cómodo y así pudieran dialogar y conocerse mejor.

Tras esta charla, Regan finalmente manifestó o dio a conocer las intenciones por las cuales se dirigió al cual en el que está ahora, delante de sus padres y sus hermanos; él le dijo a Daniel que lo vio entrando con sus armas cuando estaba afuera en la calle, expreso que vio un don en él, un talento, destreza y una habilidad en el combate que nunca antes había visto en otra persona antes; ni siquiera en adultos, ni en soldados con varios de los mejores entrenamientos del mundo arraigados en sus personas, y le ofreció directamente la oportunidad de poder unirse a las fuerzas armadas a pesar de su edad, con tal de poder pulir y llevar esas habilidades hasta su máximo punto, para que luego pudiera usarlas en bien del mundo y la sociedad, proteger a quienes realmente se lo merecen y hacer ejercer la justicia para evitar que el crimen, la locura y la maldad siguieran contaminando aún más al mundo de lo que ya lo ha hecho a estas alturas. Esto dejo a Daniel con mucho en que pensar, pues cuando era niño; su sueño dorado era poder ser un soldado, un francotirador para ser más exactos, dejándose llevar por su inocencia y su poco conocimiento del mundo y la realidad; el en ese entonces creía que los soldados eran lo máximo, lo mejor que había en el mundo, hombres y mujeres valientes decididos a entregarse en cuerpo y el alma por el bienestar y la protección de los demás, de los débiles, los inocentes y los desamparados, aunque como bien sabemos si tenemos la edad suficiente; las cosas son más complejas de lo que a veces aparentan ser, pero el en ese momento no lo sabía, estaba ciego pero no es su culpa, después de todo hay que ser justos con él, en ese entonces no era más que un muchacho.

Sus padres, quienes eran más maduros y han vivido más tiempo que él; no dudaron en contradecir o responderle a aquel hombre que tenían delante suyo, pues si bien respetan completamente los sueños o aspiraciones que su hijo buscaba alcanzar en aquel entonces; también saben los peligros que implicaba dedicarse a aquel oficio, y no solo me refiero a la posibilidad de recibir servicio activo si llegara a estallar un conflicto bélico entre su país y otro; sino a que por el alto nivel de violencia en su país producido por enfrentamientos contra el crimen organizado y la pobreza, no era de extrañar para nadie que en ocasiones, se solicitara la intervención o ayuda de miembros del ejército y la marina para garantizar, lograr o intentar conseguir la reducción de esto, Regan escucho sus motivos y les garantizo que no tendrían que preocuparse por eso; pero ellos no le creyeron pues sabían o creían, que lo decía solamente para tranquilizarlos o hacerlos sentir mejor por lo que indicaba que estaba siendo deshonesto; les estaba mintiendo, no solo a ellos, sino a su hijo al cual quiere contratar; también.

Pero si bien su opinión importaba; la que realmente tenia validez era la de su hijo y él se aseguró de recalcárselos a ambos, pues como toda persona, Daniel tiene todo el derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones sin importar su edad, sus padres tienen cierta influencia sobre dichas decisiones y pueden convencerlo de si hacerlo o no; si, pero la decisión es enteramente de él, Daniel termino muy sumido en sus pensamientos no solo por estas cuestiones que los 3 adultos le hicieron tomar en cuenta, sino también debido que debía pensar a futuro, en la futura e inevitable independización del cuidado y el surtimiento económico por parte de sus padres, tendría que aprender a ganarse el pan algún dia y pagando con el sudor de su frente; justo como sus padres le recalcaban de vez en cuando entro en la adolescencia, pues bien saben que el futuro es incierto y el dia de mañana podrían dejar de estar ahí para el por alguna u otra razón que el mundo, la realidad y o el destino les deparase, y en ese aspecto lo hicieron muy bien al parecer, pues Daniel está pensando con toda seriedad en esto y haciendo uso de todo el conocimiento que posee, tanto sobre la realidad como de su entendimiento del mundo.

Aquello era algo muy grande, tanto que no podía dejarse a la ligera, por lo que le dijo a Regan y a sus padres que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo antes de darles una decisión definitiva, Regan fue el primero de todos en entender, tras eso y sin tener nada más que hacer ahí; al menos llevándose gratos recuerdos de haber pasado un buen rato de diversión en compañía de ellos, se despidió, no sin antes anotarle su número telefónico a Daniel sobre un pedazo de papel, pidiéndole que le llamara y le hiciera saber tan pronto tuviera una decisión, para así al menos quitarse la duda, la expectativa y el suspendo de encima si al final decidía que no, para luego retirarse de ahí; dejándolos solos en su querido hogar.

Daniel tuvo mucho en que pensar los días siguientes a aquel encuentro, esta era la posibilidad de poder hacer realidad su sueño y de así ser alguien productivo e importante para el mundo mientras lo hacía, pero sumado a todas las demás cuestiones respecto a esto; él no quería dejar o alejarse de su familia todavía, el los ama mucho y ellos siempre han sido un farol de esperanza y un incentivo de motivación para poder lidiar con la vida y todo lo que esta le ha deparado desde que era niño a pesar de que no siempre se llevaban bien o se hallaban en desacuerdo como era la situación en ese caso. Sus padres tuvieron varias charlas en medio de las cuales discutieron aunque sea un poco con respecto a esto en los días posteriores a su primer encuentro con Regan y al final; tras mucho intercambio de palabras y politiqueo, decidieron que apoyarían a su hijo sin importar cual fuera la decisión que tomara, sus hermanos no estuvieron presentes en estas charlas, pues desde un principio optaron por quedarse neutrales, sabían que aquello no era de su incumbencia y toda la responsabilidad de aquella decisión dependía y caía únicamente sobre los hombros de su hermano, también se encontraban un poco conflictuados; pues si bien decidieron darle de igual manera, todo su apoyo a su hermano sin importar la decisión que tomara, esto no significa que no les dolía aunque sea un poco la idea o el pensamiento de ver partir a su hermano, seguramente apenas lo verían pues estaría muy ocupado con el trabajo, formando su nueva vida individual y tal vez incluso formando una familia con alguna chica o chico que llegaría a conocer, pero también sabían clara y conscientemente, que así tienen que ser las cosas tarde o temprano y tampoco pueden negar que estarían algo orgullosos y contentos con él por conseguir un empleo con el que ganaría su propio dinero, pues al igual que sus padres; les agradaba y entusiasmaba ver que seguía hacia adelante, mirando y caminando hacia aquella dirección con la frente en alto, dispuesto a enfrentar a todo obstáculo o impedimento que se cruce en su camino.

En síntesis, lo único que importaba ahí; es que el escogiera lo que el creería lo haría más feliz o tener una vida mejor y seguramente agradecería realmente el apoyo de su familia, cosa la cual como se aclaró antes; ellos están y optaron hacer. Así que, tras mucho reflexionarlo profunda y seriamente; Daniel decidió aceptar la propuesta de aquel sujeto que llego hasta la puerta de su hogar y converso tanto con el como con sus padres, motivado por el ideal de hacer realidad sus metas, sueños u objetivos a pesar de los contras, así como por las promesas, situaciones, cosas o casos que Regan le prometió a su inocente persona. Luego de comunicarle a Regan sobre esto; afortunadamente tuvo todo el fin de semana para pasarlo y disfrutarlo en compañía de su familia antes de que el partiera en búsqueda suya para comenzar, Daniel y su familia disfrutaron ; en toda la medida de lo posible, aquel fin de semana, no hay algo auténticamente digno o memorable que recalcar o resaltar de ese último tiempo juntos, hicieron cosas que cualquiera familia normal haría, ir al cine, salir a almorzar, a cenar, al cine, disfrutar de tiempo de calidad juntos en casa; ya sea solos o en compañía de amigos y conocidos, lo verdaderamente memorable e inolvidable fue todo aquel inigualable e irremplazable tiempo que todos ellos pasaron juntos, antes de que el saliera o zarpara hacia el nuevo rumbo que el mismo eligió y decidió para su propia vida.

Desgraciadamente y como bien sabemos aquellos de nosotros que somos lo suficientemente maduros; tanto psicológicamente como de edad, muchas veces nos venden o nos pintan las cosas de una manera lo bastante colorida y gloriosa, que cualquiera que sea lo bastante ingenuo, joven o inocente se lo tragaría con una rotunda y casi absoluta seguridad y facilidad, y este fue el caso con Daniel, Regan no fue del todo honesto con él y como dije antes; saco provecho de su corta edad para lograrlo o conseguirlo. Todos sabemos o al menos tenemos una pequeña idea; hasta donde sabemos gracias a las grandes películas o producciones de Hollywood, que el entrenamiento y la formación militar exprimen y abruman a uno tanto física como mentalmente; y Daniel no fue la excepción al regla en cuanto esto, como todo nuevo recluta que decidió entregar su vida en el ejército enlistándose en el mismo; tuvo que soportar una extrema y realmente agotadora activación física constantemente cotidiana, una exigencia a la disciplina por cumplir al pie de la letra las reglas y normas del plantel o cuartel en el que fue entrenado, sin peros y sin excepciones a menos que se hallara en un estado de salud crítico y o delicado, cuyo incumplimiento o desobediencia hacia ellas acarreaba castigos físicos o los tan conocidos con los cuales todos estamos tan familiarizados pero llevados a nuevos niveles, gritos, reprimendas y sobre todo; una disciplina llevada hasta su punto más álgido o exagerado, entrenar sin importar las condiciones del tiempo o clima, aprender a usar armas de fuego, combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin la más mínima muestra de compasión y clemencia, y demás cosas que estoy seguro habrán visto más de una vez en algún lado, ya sea en la televisión o en la gran pantalla del séptimo arte.

Para alguien como él; quien se hallaba acostumbrado a una vida tranquila, sencilla, fácil y relajada, fue como se le hubieran dejado caer en yunque en cada uno de sus pies, algo realmente impactante y todo su cuerpo en las primeras semanas; le dolía como si realmente le hubieran dejado caer pesados yunques en cada parte de su cuerpo, aquello no fue para nada a como se imaginó todo lo que Regan le dijo y le prometió, era peor; mucho peor en varios aspectos, mas inmundo, gris e inclemente, al poco tiempo de entrar; ni siquiera antes de terminar el primer dia es más, él ya estaba pensado y considerando seriamente darse por vencido, salir de ahí y regresar a casa, no imaginaba como sería capaz de soportar el dolor, el agotamiento, la presión, la entrega y la enorme disciplina que sus superiores y sargentos le exigían, y eso sin contar el enorme peso y el constante agobio que esto tendría sobre su inteligencia emocional, lo cual acabo siendo más grande, abrumadora y poderosa que le determinación y decisión que opto en un principio, pero fue precisamente esta determinación, decisión, insistencia, perseverancia y resistencia las cuales acompañaban siempre a su colosal fuerza de voluntad; las causantes de que no se dejara derrotar y se diera por vencido, él estaba decidido a cumplir, lograr y conseguir sus metas sin importar el costo, no tanto solo por sí mismo sino por su familia y el resto del mundo, quería mostrarles lo fuerte que es y lo valioso que puede ser para el mundo, quería que se sintieran orgullosos por él; a pesar de que ya lo están por solo ser quien es y de tener la mente clara, despejada y fría para continuar sin importar que, estaba más que decidido a convertirse en el héroe que él deseaba con añoranza ser para luego hacer uso de sus habilidades y destrezas ya pulidas y perfeccionadas, en búsqueda de contribuir para hacer un mundo mejor, un mundo en donde aquello el sufrió cuando era niño por parte de sus compañeros; no se repitiera a donde fuera que viajara.

Sufrió grandes y agudos dolores, un agotamiento y cansancio extremo, padeció calamidades y penurias ya fueran físicas, emocionales o existenciales, extenuantes y abrumadoras a lo largo de todo su entrenamiento; pero no se dejó vencer y al final de este adiestramiento, a pesar de la constante frustración, desasosiego y presión por parte de terceros; se las arregló para mantener intacta o lo más intacta posible, su integridad, cordura, bondad, compasión y rectitud que sus padres le inculcaron conforme él fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo. Una vez terminado su entrenamiento y de disfrutar de un muy buen merecido tiempo de "receso" con su familia; quienes le recibieron orgullosos y felices al ver que logro cumplir todos sus cometidos, así como por lo mucho que lo extrañaron, se le ordeno cuando regreso a aquel cuartel a trabajar de manera oficial; tras trabajar unos cuantos meses en el mismo solamente limitándose a obedecer sin replicar, tal y como le entrenaron si no era algo inmoral, a unirse a Regan y a su grupo, los cuales fueron designados a viajar al continente oriental para proporcionar apoyo en el conflicto que actualmente está viviendo entre los países de Gaza e Israel, cabe destacar que Daniel había dejado de ver a Regan a los pocos días después de que se unió al ejército, cuando indago y pregunto sobre esto; curioso e intrigado por lo mismo, solamente le dijeron que se le fue asignada una gran responsabilidad a manera de orden en un país extranjero al cual viajo de inmediato y sin demora.

Daniel obedeció aquella orden de manera rotunda y sin la menor duda, como si fuera una máquina y tan rápido como pudo se preparó para partir hacia Oriente, a diferencia del resto de las ordenes, deberes o misiones que ha hecho hasta ahora; estas últimas las cuales eran cosas apenas emocionantes como patrullar o escoltar a un superior o político importante, ir a escuelas públicas de nivel medio superior para hacer cada cierto número de meses el saludo e himno a la bandera, ser miembro participe activo en lugares donde se requería elementos militares para los planes contra desastres o fenómenos naturales y cosas por el estilo, obedecer y cumplir esta orden le producía emoción, cierto regocijo y alegría, pues finalmente volvería a ver a aquel simpático y carismático hombre que; sin su ayuda, posiblemente nunca hubiera logrado cumplir sus sueños y estar en su ansiado oficio deseado al cual tenía pensado dedicarse desde que era pequeño, y además aquella seria la oportunidad de finalmente conocer otro país como Gaza o Israel, él no es tan tonto, iluso o ingenuo como podría parecer, sabe que no va a ser como tomar un viaje hacia unas merecidas vacaciones, pero su emoción por volver a ver Regan era muy superior a esto aunque de igual manera, nunca dejo de tenerlo en mente pues tal como dije un conocido dicho de la milicia: Un soldado siempre debe de estar preparado, y esperar lo inesperado.

Desgraciadamente, el lamentaría por siempre el haber cumplido esa orden, haber abordado ese avión y haber viajado hacia aquel sitio; el cual se ha mantenido de pie desde un par de milenios o más y el cual ha visto progresar y evolucionar a la humanidad desde hacía décadas, pues no solo vería y seria tanto testigo como participe de una de las realidades más crudas y horribles del planeta, sino que en ese lugar, seria donde más sufriría en su vida en varios aspectos y donde perdería aquello que nos diferencia como especie del resto de los animales, su humanidad. Tan pronto se bajó de un camión de transporte de personal militar que lo dejo cerca de la base donde se encontraban Regan y su grupo; el cual un lugar subterráneo oculto pues operaban de manera paramilitar, supo y percibió inmediatamente lo lúgubre, deprimente, oscuro y duro del ambiente; el cual era ayudado por el mar de nubes de lluvia que se encontraba posicionado en el cielo, aquel ambiente no era para nada agradable y no transmitía buenas vibras en lo absoluto, era denso, tenso y realmente opresivo, no solo el brutal cambio de escenario de una metrópolis al de un pueblo rural con un entorno de apariencia más o menos desértica le dijeron que yo no encontraba para en nada en la ciudad a la cual considera su hogar, también lo hizo aquel ambiente, su aire, las sensaciones que flotaban sobre este y del cual se hallaba cargado y la atmosfera del sitio, cosa la cual en un principio comenzó a incomodarlo y a inquietarlo, pero siendo optimista decidió hacer su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo y se adentró en la base subterránea de Regan y su escuadrón.

Dicha base no era más que una gran caverna de piedra, con algunos edificios también construidos de piedra en su interior; como una pequeña aldea, contaba con un intrincado sistema de iluminación, electricidad y agua potable, varias tiendas de campaña con formas de chapitel, cuadradas como en la segunda guerra mundial y de cúpulas; en las cuales los elementos dormían o se usaban para otros fines y alguno que otro vehiculó, fueran camiones de carga y transporte, motos y autos y camionetas; todos civiles para no llamar la atención pero había uno que otro militar, un claro ejemplo de ello es la pequeña flota de tanques que tenían a su disposición.

Lo primero que Daniel hizo una vez ahí; fue buscar a Regan para saludarlo y notificarle el motivo de su presencia al ser su principal o más cercana autoridad superior, se acercó a un grupo de 3 hombres quienes se hallaban al lado o encima de uno de aquellos tanques, dicho grupo se hallaba conformado por nada más y nada menos que Grover, el sargento Johnson; que estuvo tras Daniel y acabo siendo devorado por una quimera cuando llego a Equestria una vez que ambos arribaron ahí y la mujer que fue asignada como líder temporal del grupo que fue tras él y la cual asesino en el presente; Estela, y les pregunto al respecto; una vez que lo hizo y les dijera su nombre por orden de ellos, el trio intercambio unas cuantas palabras, el escucho que dijeron que alguien con su mismo nombre se le había unido a su grupo por orden de sus superiores y sin previo aviso y no importándoles en lo absoluto sus deseos; le ordenaron que limpiara el interior del tanque en el cual están lanzándole un balde vacío y un trapo; el cual más bien parecía un harapo hecho girones completamente sucio, pues este recientemente había regresado de un incursión en el exterior y no ha sido aseado.

Aquello dejo a Daniel atónito, no porque no respetaran sus deseos o actuales intenciones pues en el ejército uno se acostumbra a hacer las cosas tan pronto las ordenan, sino por la manera tan inmoral, vacía y directa con la que lo hicieron; ni siquiera en el cuartel en el que entreno, sus sargentos y superiores habían mostrado semejante descaro, él lo sabía; podía verlo tan claramente como el cristal, había algo en ellos, algo extraño, algo que no fue capaz de identificar, pero con todo; solamente se limitó a cumplir su orden no sin antes preguntarles donde había agua y algún producto con el cual limpiarlo, Grover le respondió a eso de una manera descarada e indiferente.-"Donde está el agua idiota, y aquí no tenemos nada como lo que preguntas; solo usa agua".- Lo cual no hizo más que aumentar la actual indignación y sorpresa de Daniel; ya que ni siquiera querían darle una respuesta información de algo tan simple de responder como eso.

Tardo mucho, pero al final logro encontrar un grifo de agua en una de las paredes cóncavas de aquel lugar; el agua era clara pero apestaba, era un olor penetrante y algo fuerte que hacía que quien lo oliera no pudiera evitar pensar en el hierro o el acero, soportando de mala gana el olor del líquido; Daniel regreso al tanque y comenzó a limpiarlo por dentro y por fuera, tal y como se lo ordenaron, aquel pesado vehículo blindado de enorme poder destructivo se encontraba manchado de sangre seca la cual él tuvo que limpiar. Una vez que comenzó a asear su interior, fue la primera vez en su vida que vio una imagen de horrida naturaleza visceral; una imagen la cual recordaría para siempre, en el suelo de la cabina del tanque se hallaba un sombrero anticuado de color negro el cual llamo notoriamente su atención, se acercó al mismo y una vez que lo tenía enfrente; puso una rodilla en el suelo y estiro uno de sus brazos para levantarlo, tan pronto lo hizo; girando el interior de su cuenco hacia él, se horrorizo por lo que vio, hasta tal grado que inmediatamente lo arrojo hacia adelante en un intento desesperado y angustioso por alejarlo de su persona al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un breve grito de espanto de una milésima de segundo de duración y se ponía de pie dando un rápido par de pasos hacia atrás, dentro del cuenco o agujero para la cabeza de aquel sombrero no solo había sangre la cual aún se hallaba fresca, sino que también entorno a su interior de forma circular; en ciertas áreas, había trozos de sesos desperdigados y varios pedazos diminutos aunque notorios de cráneo; pero aquello no era lo verdaderamente horrible, anclada a los bordes ubicados a la las 3 en el sentido del reloj y en prácticamente todo el interior del cuenco, había una especie de masa semi-espesa; como la consistencia de un cliché masticado recubierto de sangre, aquella masa era completamente horrible y provocaba unas tremendas nauseas en el pobre Daniel, parecían ser trozos de carne expresamente licuados y espesados los cuales; y esto lo verdaderamente espantoso, mantenían pegados justo en el centro del cuenco del sombrero como si fuera una estampa con exceso de pegamento liquido detrás de sí, el trozo del lado izquierdo de un rostro humano el cual fue cercenado de a quien seguramente le perteneció antes.

En dicha parte cercenada se podía ver el ojo izquierdo; el cual se hallaba cerrado de manera apacible, la ceja un poco más arriba de este y parte del puente de la nariz; siendo este el último gesto que realizo quién haya sido en vida antes de desfallecer de una manera tan brutal y visceral. La repulsión, el asco y la repugnancia que Daniel sintió; acompañada con el remordimiento de la muerte de la persona que padeció semejante destino, hizo que el estómago inmediatamente se le revolviera y rápidamente comenzó a salir del interior del tanque lo más rápido posible, las náuseas que sentía eran tales que no se preguntó en ese momento y nunca jamás lo hizo incluso después debido al horror de niveles traumatizantes de aquello; ni por un solo segundo, como es que aquello logro llegar hasta el lugar en el cual esta, tan pronto salió del tanque y toco el suelo, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre este y siéndole completamente imposible contenerse; vacío todo el contenido que había dentro de su estómago en ese momento vomitando, literalmente no se podía creer lo que acaba de ver y comenzó a negar la realidad y los hechos dentro de su mente; lo cual solo fue un intento en vano y poco duradero, pues no necesita ser un genio o alguien sumamente deducido para saber que seguramente le ordenaran que se deshaga de eso a pesar de todo, por lo que tras vomitar, aclarar su mente y recuperar el aliento, con completo desagrado, mala gana y sin entusiasmo, regreso al interior de aquella mole de metal para concluir la orden que le dieron.

Tras hacerlo y de aun no recuperarse de aquello; siguió a todos los soldados hacia una gran carpa o tienda de campaña donde un gran grupo de elementos se agrupo pues se les ordeno por parte del mismo Regan que se acercaran, Daniel pertenecía a este grupo a los cuales el llamo esto lo supo porque mientras se lo dirigían; Estela se lo informo con prisa, severidad y sequedad, para luego decirle que se diera prisa, una vez ahí; Regan les informo que se les había asignado una nueva misión, dicha misión era proporcionar apoyo con artillería pesada a un grupo enviado por el gobierno; cuyo propósito seria desestabilizar socialmente y separar poco a poco a unos individuos que viven en un pueblo pequeño para favorecer a quien sea que le están brindando apoyo; cosa la cual nunca les dijeron, ni siquiera a Regan y a los superiores de sus superiores, cosa de la cual se enteró más tarde; una vez convertido en el que es hoy, por lo que es prácticamente imposible saber si están apoyando al gobierno israelí o al de Gaza, solamente hacen para lo que fueron entrenados, obedecer y cumplir órdenes.

Tan pronto les dio toda la información y partieron para cumplir la misión, Daniel intento hablar que Regan para saludarlo e informarle de su presencia pero no pudo hacerlo pues aún se hallaba bastante afectado por lo que se encontró dentro del tanque, tanto era así y al no tener tiempo para ello; Estela lo trajo de regreso al mundo real golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza, para luego empujarlo y tirarlo al suelo al mismo tiempo que le gritaba y ordenaba que se moviera y que se diera prisa, todos fueron por su equipamiento para la misión pero Daniel no tiene eso y al no encontrar en un minuto alguno o lo más que pareciera, tuvo o más bien dicho lo forzaron; a partir hacia misión tal y como estaba, sin protección, sin armas, sin agua, ni comida, cosa lo cual lo mortifico y preocupo en gran medida, pues temía que la falta de alguno de estos; en especial de una arma y protección adecuada, le costara la vida, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, por alguna razón; seguramente debido a su entrenamiento, no podía desobedecer e ir en contra de sus superiores.

Una vez dentro del tanque; donde se le fue asignada la posiciono de co-artillero en una de las ametralladores pesadas ubicadas en la parte frontal del mismo y unos minutos de viaje, en los cuales pudo procesar y digerir un poco de todo lo ocurrido, intento nuevamente de conversar con Regan, cuya mitad superior de su cuerpo se encontraba asomándose por la entraña del tanque, ya que su puesto era de ser los ojos del cañón; indicar las direcciones y coordenadas exactas para poder lograr un disparo preciso, destructor y letal.

"¿Disculpe?, ¿señor?-".-Dijo mirando por encima de su hombro derecho, hablando en voz alta; casi gritando para que pudiera escucharlo intentando conversar con él.

"¿Qué quieres?".-Dijo Regan con seriedad e indiferencia tras mirar la parte superior de la cabeza giratoria del tanque por un segundo para luego volver a clavar su vista hacia el frente pues sabe que en cualquier momento podría tener lugar un ataque o una emboscada; igualmente casi gritando para que pudiera escucharlo.

"Cabo primero Daniel Ibañez, ¿recuerda mi nombre?".-Dijo, intentando refrescarle la memoria creyendo que no lo recordaba pues en todo el viaje no le dicho ni dirigido una sola palabra.

"Si, ¿y?".-Respondió el, tan serio e indiferente como antes.

La manera tan abrupta y seca con la que lo dijo, hizo que Daniel se quedara inmediatamente sin la menor idea de cómo proseguir la conversación, fue como si le hubieran puesto un punto y final a la misma y no tenía idea de cómo proseguir, tampoco quería hacer a menos que tuviera algo bueno o cuando mucho; más o menos decente para ello, cosa la cual pudo conseguir.

"Creí que se había olvidado de mí, eso es todo señor".-Dijo, intentando reanudar la conversación lo mejor que podía.

"No; no lo hice. ¿Ya terminaste?, si es o no así; concéntrate, regresa al arma y mantente alerta mientras me hablas soldado, estamos próximos a la zona del punto de reunión".-Dijo el, siendo no solo serio e indiferente, sino distante y muy reservado, tal parece que no tiene ánimos o deseos para conversar.

Daniel bajo la mirada al suelo pensativo, en un intento por ocurrírsele algo más que decirle para conversar; pero la actitud y el comportamiento del hombre pelirrojo con barba no le ayudaba para nada, tras unos segundos en los cuales se quedó sumergido en su mente; la cual se hallaba en blanco, fue regresado a la realidad de la peor manera; Johnson, quien en ese entonces era su compañero apostado como operador en la otra torreta que tiene a un lado estaba a punto de hacerlo por medio de un golpe; un manotazo en la nuca mejor conocido en un sentido más sencillo y universal como un 'estate quieto', pero no hubo necesidad de ello, ya que tal y como planteo anteriormente a lo largo de estos párrafos, tuvo lugar un asalto imprevisto o conocido mejor como emboscada u ataque sorpresa. Mientras Daniel se sumió dentro de sus pensamientos en busca de algo con lo que poder ser capaz de conversar con su superior, el tanque; el cual venía acompañado de otros 2 de su mismo modelo y algunas tropas terrestres con este avanzando en mitad de los otros dos blindados, se encontraba avanzado al lado de una franja o línea de árboles de un pequeño bosque el cual se encontraba ubicado a su derecha, de dicha franja de árboles, de los arbustos que tenían estos delante y un claro semi-seco y semi-desértico que tenían a su izquierda aquella línea de avanzada, el tanque que avanzaba justo delante de en el que ellos se encuentran paso sobre una o varias minas; las cuales estallaron y dejaron inutilizable su tracción y parte de su carrocería, impidiéndoles poder moverse o retroceder, surgieron de repente un gran grupo de hombres armados quienes arremetieron contra ellos abriendo fuego y lanzando gritos de guerra y de furia, así como arrojando un par de granadas y otros explosivos pues saben que las balas comunes son inútiles contra el blindaje de aquellos monstruos metálicos, cabe destacar que no pudieron divisar y prevenir el ataque por medio de la dilatación de los que se hallaban en el claro ubicado a su izquierda, pues estos se encontraban tendidos en el suelo y se camuflaron en el entorno gracias a los colores de sus ropas y alguno que otro material de apoyo; como un pequeño arbusto o roca detrás de los cuales se ocultaron.

Los estallidos de algunos de esos explosivos sacudieron el tanque dentro del cual se encontraban Daniel, Grover, Regan, Estela y Johnson, aquello los tomo por sorpresa pero inmediatamente después; tras el susto inicial, adoptaron un posición o postura de alerta, su instinto de supervivencia se activó y repentinamente se prepararon para la batalla, excepto el miembro más reciente del grupo y recién llegado; debido a su nula experiencia en esta clase de situaciones, Daniel por su lado, se quedó perdido, desorientado, desconcertado, y se desubicado; algo así como en shock, atemorizándose inmediatamente y preocupándose debido a lo repentino del suceso. Regan comenzó a gritarle a Estela; cuyo puesto y función era el de girar la cabeza del tanque, que la giraba 45 grados hacia su izquierda para que la tapa lo cubriera pues se hallaba bajo un intenso fuego enemigo, con balas rebotando e impactando cerca de el sobre toda la superficie del tanque, ella inmediatamente obedeció y comenzó a girar la cabeza del tanque en dicha dirección con la ayuda de un volante pequeño que tenía entre sus piernas; justo delante su ingle en el asiento en el que se encuentra.

La tapa abierta del tanque le proporciono a Regan cobertura una vez que termino de ser girada; aunque aún corría peligro de morir por una herida de bala, ya fuera porque alguna de estas rebotara y le diera en el rostro o en la cabeza o porque en medio de aquel tiroteo, una llegara a colocarse por los bordes de espacio que separan a la tapa del rostro de la corona de la cabeza del tanque, podría ingresar el resto de su cuerpo dentro del coloso del metal sobre el que se halla y cerrara para brindarle un protección y cobertura total, pero no lo hizo pues sin él; Estela no sabría hacia donde apuntar, Grover no vería la hora de cargar el cañón con un proyectil explosivo y por ende, dicho cañón nunca sería utilizado y sería inútil en medio del actual intercambio de balas entre ellos, el resto de su avanzada y los atacantes, gritando a todo pulmón en medio del ruido del combate para que pudiera ser escuchado; le indico a Estela hacia donde apuntar usando un sistema métrico en grados, el cual abarcaba desde los puntos cardinales hasta las 4 direcciones o indicaciones básicas: arriba, abajo, derecha e izquierda, en los 360 grados alrededor del tanque.

Tras apuntar con el cañón, Grover cargo un proyectil en el mismo y Estela abrió fuego con este; acertando en el suelo, en un área bastante próxima donde varios de los atacantes se encuentran y a los cuales dicho proyectil acabo eliminando, ya fuera por el fuego de la explosión, la explosión misma o los fragmentos de metralla que salieron disparados a su alrededor como si fuesen balas. Mientras ellos y los otros 2 tanques; con sus operadores de torretas superiores se encargaban de esto, los atacantes que se encontraban a la derecha de la avanzada en la línea de árboles, aprovecharon tanto su factor sorpresa como su intensa arremetida contra el grupo de avanzada y comenzaron a acercarse a los tanques para eliminar tanto a los torreteros superiores como a los que; como Regan, fungían como los ojos avizores del cañón de los mismos, pero esto no iba a ser cosa fácil para ellos, pues a diferencia de Daniel; quien aún se hallaba procesándolo todo, Johnson tomo los mangos de su ametralladora y comenzó a descargar una lluvia de balas de gran calibre sobre ellos, cubriendo el a los del tanque del enfrente y los del tanque que ellos tienen detrás a él, Daniel, Grover, Estela y Regan.

Percatándose rápidamente con un rápido vistazo del aturdimiento de Daniel mientras disparaba, Johnson lo saco de este estado, soltando por un segundo el mango derecho de su torreta para con velocidad; darle un golpe con la muñeca de su mano, la cual tenía entrecerrada con fuerza, en el rostro, esto funciono pues Daniel regreso en si dejando escapar un breve grito de dolor y volteo a ver a su compañero con dolor y desconcierto.

"¡¿A qué c***nes esperas?!, ¡toma el arma y dispara!".-Le dijo inmediatamente y con rapidez, dado a la estresante, comprometedora, delicada y vulnerable situación en la que se encuentran.

Daniel abrió los ojos sorprendido y tras titubear por un segundo; tomo las 2 mangos de su arma y comenzó a abrir fuego; costándole mucho controlar la ametralladora pesada que tiene entre sus manos debido al poderoso retroceso de la misma y al ensordecedor ruido que esta ocasionaba y el hacía que cerrara de manera muy constante los ojos por lo que no podía ver y no tenía bien localizado o ubicado a sus blancos, a diferencia de su compañero de puesto, el apenas y lograba a darle a alguno de los atacantes, pero la pura verdad es que es difícil saber si fue en realidad a causa de esto o a que a pesar de todo; de hallarse en medio de semejante caos y descontrol, no pueda concebir el hecho de que tiene que ponerle fin a vidas humanas aunque sea en beneficio para salvar otras, no solo su moral, sino el mismo se encontraba en verdadero conflicto en ese momento pero no le quedaba de otra, sabe que tiene que proteger a los de su bando.

Entonces, en determinado momento; y muy para su desgracia, a Johnson se le atasco el arma.

"¡Maldita sea!. Sigue disparando".-Dijo, refunfuñando en un principio a causa de lo ocurrido y luego ordenándole al muchacho que tiene a un lado; quien momentáneamente se detenía de disparar, para alinear la mirilla de su arma contra los atacantes para luego abrir fuego, procurando darles en las piernas, donde sabría que no morirían, seguramente dicha extremidad podría salir volando y la perderían para siempre, pero en esos momentos es; por más polémico que suene, lo mejor, al menos para él, pues prefería eso que asesinar.

Daniel siguió disparando, derribo a uno atacantes antes de que su arma se quedara sin balas, cosa que lo sorprendió y desconcertó por uno o 2 segundos; el hecho de que dudara fue para su compañero algo imposible de tolerar, pues aquellos simples segundos eran tan valiosos como el oro en una situación como esa, pues podrían hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, por lo que comenzó a ejercerle o ponerle presión.

"¡Ca***o; ca***o!, ¡recarga; recarga!".-Le dijo, mirándolo un par de veces de manera furtiva mientras continuaba desatascando su propia ametralladora.

Daniel miro hacia su derecha y abajo, al sitio donde tienen el compartimiento o surtido de municiones para sus armas y saco una hilera de balas de gran calibre para su ametralladora, Johnson miro hacia el frente por un momento y se percató sorprendiéndose, de un atacante el cual tiene una bomba molotov en su mano derecha y que por lo visto tiene intenciones de lanzársela al operador de la torreta superior del tanque que tienen delante y no hay nadie cerca para apoyarlo o salvarlo, pues la tropas terrestres que los acompañaban se desperdigaron durante el ataque y se encuentran; cada uno o cada una por su cuenta, repeliendo dicho ataque con la ayuda de su más fiel amigo o amiga en situaciones como esa; sus armas.

"P**a madre".-Exclamo el sorprendido tras darse cuenta de lo que vio y sin perder más tiempo; prosiguió con su labor de desatascar su arma lo más rápido posible, con tal de poder salvar a su compañero cuya vida peligra en estos momentos, no importaba si era un total extraño para él ya que eran del mismo bando y solo podía pensar en salvarlo o protegerlo.-"¡Recarga; recarga!, ¡recarga rápido con un demonio!".-Exclamo; o mejor dicho gruño o refunfuño con rapidez mientras se esforzaba por desatascar su arma, golpeando o empujando pequeña pero agresiva y bruscamente a Daniel en su hombro izquierdo, cosa la cual le dolió; ejerciéndole aún más presión para que se apresurara.

"¡Eso hago; eso hago!".-Respondió Daniel oficialmente estresado y algo desesperado, pero en lugar de ayudarlo; la presión ejercida por parte de su compañero sobre el hizo que se pusiera nervioso, sus manos le temblaban a causa de lo mismo y le hacían aún más difícil poder colocar y alinear adecuadamente las municiones en el ducto interior del cañón por medio del cual saldrían al ser disparadas.

Finalmente pudo colocar bien la primera bala de la hilera que saco del suministro del tanque, cerro la tapa o mejor dicho; sello la cámara del arma automática y estaba a punto de tirar de la manija que tiene a un costado para cortar cartucho y de esta manera activar y ser capaz de disparar el arma, pero desgraciadamente fue demasiado tarde, aquel atacante que Johnson vio, le arrojo la bomba molotov que tenía en la mano con su mecha encendida al operador de la torreta superior del tanque de enfrente, el vidrio de la base de esa botella transformada en un arma letal se estrelló contra una área determinada de la cabeza del tanque, haciendo que derramara su líquido inflamable que tiene dentro sobre la espalda del operador, pero un segundo, medio segundo y milésimas de segundos después; dicho liquido terminara prendiéndose con el fuego de la mecha y que el operador comenzara a gritar del dolor provocado por las altas temperaturas de las llamas, mientras rápidamente era envuelto por las mismas.

Daniel presencio esto y se quedo frio; tieso y paralizado como una estatua, tan perplejo y atónito que termino literalmente en shock, tanto fue así que olvido por completo lo que hace unos segundos estaba haciendo y la situación caótica y desastrosa en la que se encuentra, solamente pudo ver con absoluta impotencia y aflicción, como aquel hombre sacaba; en un último, desesperado e inútil esfuerzo por sobrevivir, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo del tanque para luego caer y terminar en el suelo; siendo consumido y asesinado por las llamas en una muerte completamente dolorosa y agonizante, aquello duro solo unos segundos, como si fueran los foto ramas de una película, pero sería una imagen y un momento el cual él nunca olvidaría. En ese momento, Johnson pudo finalmente destrabar su arma y sabiendo con un conocimiento perfectamente crudo y realista que no podía hacer ya nada por su compañero que acaba de morir; lo vengo en el acto, abriendo fuego contra el atacante responsable de su muerte al cual acribillo para que luego este cayera al suelo muerto y repleto de heridas de bala de gran calibre, tras hacerlo, de recargarse en su asiento con indignación, fastidio y frustración, y mirar de manera aturdida hacia el frente por unos momentos; volteo a ver a su joven e inexperto compañero de equipo, si así podría llamársele según él creía en esos momentos dado lo ocurrido, con una mirada de recriminación.

"¡Im***il!".-Le grito, con una furia aterradora casi asesina la cual hizo que Daniel se sobresaltara del susto y aun aturdido; volteara a verlo.-"¡Mira lo que hiciste pen***o; podrías haberlo salvado!".-Exclamo, reprochándole y recriminándole con furia, odio e indignación.

Esto hizo que Daniel, tras seguir mirándolo por un par de segundos; girara su cabeza y mirara hacia el lugar en el cual una vez estuvo el hombre que acaba de morir, sintiéndose verdaderamente culpable y con su aflicción aumentando el doble o triple de lo que estaba antes de que Johnson le recalcara esto, él tiene toda la razón, si bien el verdadero causante o responsable de la muerte de ese hombre fue el hombre que le arrojo la molotov; esto no implica que si Daniel hubiera actuado con mayor rapidez, eficacia, y temple, aquel lamentable acontecimiento nunca hubiera tenido lugar, bien sabemos que él no fue quien arrojo la bomba pero en estos momentos él se sentía aunque sea en parte; responsable por la muerte de ese hombre, para su mayor angustia y desasosiego, haciendo que bajara un poco la cabeza y mirara hacia el suelo abatido y arrepentido. Y eso solo era desgraciada y tristemente el principio, a lo largo y ancho de todo el tiempo que pasara ahí; el aprendería o se inculcaría esa rapidez, eficacia y temple necesarias para sobrevivir en aquella guerra muy a por las malas lo quisiera o no, como muchos otros antes que él, pagando un alto precio y enormes repercusiones durante y al final del proceso.

En ese momento, un enérgico, rápido y muy valiente o muy tonto atacante salió corriendo de la hilera de árboles del bosque en dirección al tanque de ellos; al cual se subió de un salto y rápidamente comenzó a subirlo, su aterrizaje tras el salto y sus pasos fueron escuchados desde el interior por Grover, quien abrió los ojos cuando se percató por intuición de que se trataba.

"¡Regan cuidado; a tus seis!".-Exclamo con fuerza advirtiéndole a su jefe y hablándole al mismo en lenguaje o código militar de acuerdo a las horas marcadas por el reloj.

Regan volteo a ver detrás de él inmediatamente tras escuchar esto y rápidamente saco la mitad inferior de su cuerpo del interior del tanque, para luego girarse dándose media vuelta, el atacante llego hasta el en ese momento y le apunto con el rifle de asalto que tiene en sus manos, pero antes de que pudiera disparar; con unos reflejos felinos, tomo el puente del cañón de aquel fusil y lo movió hacia un lado, repeliendo e impidiendo a aquello pudiera herirlo; cosa a la cual ni siquiera se acercó, el atacante apretó el gatillo haciendo que unas cuantas balas se dispararan sin que estas dieran a su blanco e inmediatamente después, Regan despego sus pies del suelo dando un gran salto hacia arriba y golpeo al hombre en el pecho con las suelas de sus zapatos; propinándole unas buenas patas al buen estilo del conocido marsupial conocido como canguro, el atacante salió disparado hacia atrás desde su perspectiva tras ser empujado y cayó al suelo; sobre unos arbustos los cuales amortiguaron su caída, mientras que Regan cayo pesada y dolorosamente de espaldas sobre la corona del tanque, cosa la cual le dolió e hizo que se quejara momentáneamente por lo mismo.

Pero aun con el dolor, se puso rápidamente de pie y tomo el rifle de asalto de aquel hombre; el cual le arrebato y nunca se alejó de si, con ambas manos, para luego cortar cartucho y apuntarle con este a aquel sujeto, el cual se hallaba ahora de pie, en medio del follaje del arbusto con una pistola de 9 milímetros en la mano con la cual está apuntándole, Regan fue más rápido que él y le lanzo una ráfaga de balas, las cuales impactaron de lleno en aquel hombre; imposibilandole disparar debido al repentino e intenso dolor que comenzó a sentir y a las sacudidas de su cuerpo producidas por las fuerzas cinética y potencial de las balas que lo hirieron; cuando una de esas balas lo volvió a impactar él literalmente estallo, dejando tras de sí nada más que unas cuantas gotas diminutas como el roció de su propia sangre en el aire, aquello ocurrió porque aquel hombre tenía atado a su cuerpo debajo de su ropa; explosivos. Regan se cubrió la mitad superior de su rostro con su antebrazo derecho por puro instinto y se agacho, a manera de precaución para evitar que algún fragmento pudiera enterrársele y quedársele alojado en alguno de sus ojos, afortunadamente aquello no fue necesario pues lo que exploto era explosivo plástico, cosa de la cual Regan se dio cuenta segundos después e hizo que por ende; se relajara un poco.

Luego de eso, los atacantes; con un gran número de su grupo abatido por el escuadrón de avanzada en el cual se encuentran Daniel y Regan, vieron que la victoria era imposible pues perdieron la ventaja que el factor sorpresa les dio y eran superados en número, por lo que el líder del ataque o un líder sustituto que aún se encuentra vivo; ordeno la retirada, y el y los que aún quedan vivos comenzaron a alejarse tan rápido como sus piernas se los permitían, pero Regan en particular, no tenía pensado ser tan indulgente y benevolente con ellos, por lo que mirando hacia la dirección en la que huían; le indico a Estela hacia donde apuntar y entre el, ella y Grover, comenzaron a abrir fuego contra los individuos que huían despavoridos. Esto que Daniel fuera sacado brevemente de su aturdimiento, por lo que se puso de pie, asomo la cabeza por la entrada del tanque y quedo estupefacto, pues acabo volviéndose testigo de aquel acto tan rastrero e implacable crueldad por parte de Regan y sus compañeros, pues esos sujetos se habían rendido y ahora están huyendo para salvar sus propias vidas, nada ganaban Regan y sus compañeros al hacer esto, pero se hallaba tan sobrepasado y abrumado por la situación, que no dijo nada al respecto ni intento impedir o evitar que dejaran de hacerlo.

Regan, Estela y Grover lograron acabar con un gran número de ellos una vez que lo que hicieron vio su final y de que sus atacantes se perdieran de su vista en la lejanía, quedaron solamente unos pocos de ellos.

"Eso les enseñara".-Fue lo único que Regan dijo de manera vacía, hueca y para nada convincente para toda persona que se encuentre cuerda y en sus cabales; a manera de respuesta o justificación del acto tan rastrero, ruin e inmoral que él y sus compañeros acaban de realizar, con la boca del cañón del tanque emanando vapor caliente a causa del fuego rápido y continuo que lanzaron sobre aquellos sujetos.

Y tras decir eso y de voltear a ver hacia su derecha, comenzó a caminar y a alejarse en dicha dirección para posteriormente; empezar a descender de aquella mole metálica móvil sobre la cual estaba, cosa la cual Daniel aprovecho para salir del interior del tanque y colocarse sobre la corona de la cabeza del mismo para contemplar; con completa estupefacción y horror, no solo la barbarie cometida por los demás miembros del grupo en el cual ahora esta, sino todo a su alrededor, aquel claro o lugar de paso el cual ahora se había transformado en una post-escena de un campo de batalla, a diferencia de otros sitios de esta misma naturaleza; este apenas y contaba con agujeros en la tierra producidos por el lanzamiento de artillería, con sangre, rastros de fuego y cadáveres, pero el como aquel apacible y tranquilo lugar adquirió el ambiente de vacío, luto y tragedia con retazos de odio y rabia que ahora posee, fueron suficiente para que afectar aún más el ya alterado y desestabilizado estado mental del joven e inexperto recluta, no ha pasado ni un solo dia completo en ese sitio y ya está comenzando sentir como las piernas apenas lo sostenían, es como si estuvieran convirtiendo lenta y progresivamente en jalea con cada evento que ocurre y del cual él es testigo, y aquello será un no parar, pues tal es la cruda y deprimente realidad de la guerra.

Luego de eso, aquel grupo de avanzaba informo lo sucedido al cuartel general por radio y se quedaron a la espera de nuevas instrucciones pues aquello cambiaba por completo las cosas de la misión a la cual se dirigían antes de tuviera lugar aquel ataque, ya que como en todo combate; hubo bajas, varios de los tanques sufrieron danos de distintos niveles por el ataque, y parte de las municiones que aquel grupo cargaba consigo se redujo durante la repleción de esa emboscada, se les ordeno por radio que regresaran a la base para rearmarse y posteriormente volver a salir mañana en una nueva misión, enviaran a otro grupo de avanzada en su lugar para que apoyaran lo más rápido posible a aquel grupo el cual ellos iban a apoyar en primer lugar, por lo que Regan, su equipo y el resto de la avanzada obedecieron dichas órdenes y partieron de regreso al cuartel.

Una vez ahí, todavía muy abrumado por todo lo sucedido; tanto que aunque su estómago le estuviera pidiendo alimento solido el no sentía en lo absoluto la sensación de hambruna, Daniel decidió ir al pequeño pueblo que se encuentra medio kilómetro del cuartel al suroeste para despejar y aclarar su mente, cosa la cual enserio necesitaba, a pesar de su estado no se arriesgó a poder llegar a cometer insubordinación por lo que antes de partir le informo a Regan sobre esto, buscando su permiso el cual rogaba en silencio; dentro de su cabeza, que le concediera, cosa la cual así fue para su alivio.

Llego al pueblo en poco tiempo y comenzó a transitar sus calles en total silencio y sin compañía alguna, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, siendo prácticamente indiferente al aspecto y o posible belleza arquitectónica oriental que este pudiera tener, ya que como dije; él fue ahí expresamente para despegar su mente y nada más, el aspecto y la arquitectura de aquel pueblo era por un lado exótica y no tanto por el otro, como la mayoría de los países, sitios, ciudades o regiones de aquellos lares, había casas de aspecto, diseño arquitectónico e interiores bastante rústicos, como históricamente se cree lo eran y siguen siendo las grandes civilizaciones de cuna del ser humano, casas de forma cuadrada hechas de piedra al igual que el techo o siendo este de paja para contener el agua de las lluvias en su defecto.

Pero esto no implica que todo el pueblo era igual, algunas zonas, construcciones y casas eran más modernas dentro del estilo o arte de medio oriente, casas con colores de fachada más estéticamente bellos, coloridos y llamativos, de un diseño arquitectónico más refinado, construcciones más elegantes y encantadoras para la vista de los visitantes y extranjeros y esa clase de cosas, era un lugar idóneo en el cual poder pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones apartado de la tecnología, el tedio, la rutina y el ruido de la gran ciudad, inclusive podría ser un buen lugar para vivir. Sin embargo, la primera llegada de Daniel a ese pueblo no fue para nada plena y placentera, esto se debió a un simple detalle: El uniforme militar extranjero que lleva puesto y a qué se acabó metiendo o interfirió en algo que como es costumbre que los demás digan; no era de su incumbencia.

Tras transitar y pasar por un pequeño mercado o bazar del pueblo; obviamente evitando a las personas que ahí había, fueran comerciantes o compradores, los gritos de una pequeña multitud; sobre la cual caía con fuerza la luz del sol a través de un tragaluz, reunida en círculo a mitad de una especie de callejón o callejuela, llamaron por alguna extraña razón con fuerza su atención y tras titubear un poco, decidió acercarse, muy picado por la intriga y la curiosidad de lo que sea que ahí estará pasando. Una vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca, mirando entre las pequeñas aperturas entre pierna y pierna y cuerpo y cuerpo de aquella masa de personas, pudo ver alrededor de que estaban reunidos, un perro o mejor dicha una perra de pelaje negro, la cual por su apariencia recordaba a un husky pero de pelaje completamente negro, seguramente se trataba de una cruza entre alguna raza de perro grande y lobo, esta perra se hallaba justo en el centro de aquella multitud y Daniel pudo lograr ver; aunque con cierta dificultad estando a un par de metros detrás de aquella aglomeración de personas, que se encontraba comiendo a toda prisa lo que parecía ser un filete, con la multitud alrededor de ella alentándola o motivándola, como si estuvieran viendo una pelea callejera o algo por el estilo.

En unos pocos segundos más, aquella perra termino por comerse el ultimo rastro de aquel filete y un sujeto que se hallaba entre los que más cerca están del centro de aquella multitud; la cual se hallaba compuesta principalmente de hombres aunque había una que otra mujer adulta en medio de ella, presiono el botón de pausa y reanudación del tiempo del reloj de pulsera que tiene en la muñeca de una de sus manos, como si fuera una especie de cronometro.

"¡27 segundos!".-Exclamo con euforia y entusiasmo haciéndoselo saber a todos los demás que se encuentran a su alrededor; cabe destacar que esto en realidad, no lo dijo en español, pero así fue o pareció desde la perspectiva de Daniel ya que antes de partir hacia ese lugar en el cual se encuentra ahora, estudio y aprendió algo del idioma que ahí se habla, aun no lo domina completamente pero tiene a su saber la más básico y elemental de dicho idioma, y la razón por la así se los muestro ustedes, es para que también sean capaces de entenderlo plenamente así como también me ahorro tiempo y vueltas de aquí y allá con el apoyo o ayuda del traductor Google.

Tras dar a conocer el tiempo que le tomo a esa perra comer aquel filete, la gran mayoría de los que se encuentran reunidos en la multitud lanzaron gritos y exclamaciones de alegría y festejo al aire, pero hubo algunos quienes refunfuñaron, se quejaron y frustraron; ya fuera verbalmente o por medio del lenguaje corporal de este hecho, Daniel en esos momentos desconocía por completo la causa, motivo o razón de semejante oleada repentina de gozo y felicidad al estar totalmente fuera de contexto, lo que hacía que mirara con una mueca de extrañeza sobre su rostro todo aquello, solo cuando se percató de que algunas personas comenzaron a sacar monedas y billetes de sus bolsillos; ya fuera de mala gana o tomándoselo de mejor manera siendo buenos perdedores o perdedoras, para pasárselos y entregárselos a una mujer en concreto entre aquella multitud que finalmente entendió y comprendió a que venía todo ese espectáculo, apostaron, apostaron cuanto tiempo le tomaría a la perra que se encuentra en medio del circulo comerse el trozo de carne que acaba de devorar.

Esto hizo que el rostro de Daniel pasara de extrañado a fruncir el ceño en un gesto de enojo, molestia y verdadera indignación; última de las cuales sentía dentro de sí con gran fuerza, al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos con el expreso fin de satinar o complementar aún mejor; su actual estado. Aquello le causaba autentico repudio, literalmente no se podía creer que todos esos individuos fueran tan mórbidos como para encontrar gozo, entretenimiento y diversión en algo como eso; usar a un perro como medio para ganar una determinada cantidad inexacta a su saber de dinero y como estrella principal de tan semejante y retorcido espectáculo, se contenía pues al ser alguien de mente abierta, de buen espíritu y amable corazón; opto por darles una segunda oportunidad, también no se puede descartar el hecho de que el tal vez este malentendiendo las cosas, por lo que decidió quedarse ahí de pie para observarlos y vigilarlos un poco más, si veía algo más que no le agradara en lo absoluto; por más pequeño que fuera, no se lo replantearía de nuevo e iría directo hacia allá para ponerle fin a todo esto.

Una vez que aquella multitud termino de festejar, y de que comenzaran finalmente a tranquilizarse; así como de empezar a ver un breve silencio, el hombre que dio a conocer el tiempo que le tomo a la perra comerse la carne hablo.

"¡Oigan!, ¿Qué les parece si ahora sé cómo un pollo?".-Pregunto emocionado, hablando en voz alta para que todo el mundo a su alrededor pudiera escucharlo.

"Ya se ha comido pollos enteros antes Latif, ¿Qué hay de nuevo en eso?".-Dijo otro sujeto que se encuentra en la segunda fila más cercana del centro de aquella formación cero; donde se encuentra la perra, quejándose y protestando por la falta de originalidad y creatividad del sujeto, así como no entiendo la emoción que le producía esa sugerencia.

Resulta que Latif no había revelado toda la información o toda la verdad detrás de su propuesta, cosa la cual procedió a hacer con una enorme sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara.

"¡Un pollo vivoo!".-Exclamo emocionado, levantando a una gallina o gallo de plumaje color ocre o café, el cual está sujetando por las patas con su mano izquierdo, el ave crispo o levanto su cresta de color rojo y comenzó a mover sus alas con angustia y o desesperación, desprendiéndole algunas plumas en el intento, buscando librarse sin éxito alguno del agarre del sujeto que la tiene en su poder pues se estaba comenzando a inquietar por lo que ocurría a su alrededor, en el entorno.

Tras esta revelación y de escuchar aquello, el resto de la multitud se animó al experimentar y sentir en sus cuerpos; la misma emoción que Latif sentía y en respuesta, unos pocos comenzaron a aplaudir, otros gritaron y exclamaron con regocijo a manera de aprobación y otros pocos mas incluso dieron un par de brincos de la emoción o levantaron una de sus manos cerrada en un puno; todo ello alabando y aclamando la idea y sugerencia del hombre que la propuso. La perra volteo a ver hacia su izquierda y moviendo o rotando su oreja derecha hacia atrás de su cabeza; teniendo la intención de querer aplanarlas, dejo escapar un breve y bajo lloriqueo con una tierna expresión de súplica sobre su rostro, que produciría preocupación y lastima en todo aquel ferviente amante de los animales; o cuando mínimo de los perros que la mirara, como si con esto les estuviera pidiendo que no lo hicieran, que pararan, demostrando con esta simple acción que como otros más de su especie, posee una gran inteligencia la cual desgraciadamente es a veces ignorada por completo por los humanos. Pero aquello no sirvió y no serviría de nada; pues todas aquellas personas alrededor suyo no la ven como si fuera un ser vivo, sino simplemente como un medio para ganar dinero, diversión y entretenimiento, y los gritos o exclamaciones de festejo dados por ellos taparon por completo el ruido o sonido de su lloriqueo, por lo que ni ellos ni Daniel, se percataron de este hecho, cuando menos curioso.

Tan pronto escucho la enferma proposición de ese hombre y de ver que todos no solo están de acuerdo; sino que la alababan dicha idea, Daniel abrió los ojos muy sorprendido por unos pocos segundos para luego volver a fruncir el ceño; esta vez con más fuerza e intensidad que antes, tanto era así que momentáneamente aparecieron arrugaciones de piel en el puente de su nariz, aquello lo fue todo, la gota que derramo el vaso, habían terminado con la poca paciencia y tolerancia que le quedaba, y tal y como dije anteriormente; él no se va a quedar ahí de pie de brazos cruzados para permitir, ni siquiera presenciar, algo como eso, por lo que descruzo sus brazos y sin ninguna duda ni temor en lo absoluto, comenzó a acercarse hacia la multitud a un paso algo apresurado, serio, firme y cargado de ira.

"¡NO!".-Exclamo con mucha fuerza y potencia, usando todo el aire almacenado en sus pulmones al mismo tiempo que se detenía a un metro de distancia de la última fila de aquella multitud.

Su grito fue lo bastante elevado y estridente para que pudiera ser escuchado por encima del griterío de las personas delante de él, quienes inmediatamente dejaron de festejar, guardaron silencio y sorprendidos, extrañados y o intrigados por esto voltearon a ver en la dirección por la cual provino aquel grito de negación e inconformidad, con toda su felicidad, entusiasmo y diversión siendo arruinadas o al menos en cierta medida por el grito que escucharon y el cual llamo la atención de todos ellos.

"No comerá un pollo vivo; solo para satisfacer su diversión enfermiza".-Dijo una vez que tuvo la atención de todos ellos, hablando con seriedad, firmeza, ira y molestia, respirando pesada y o trabajosamente y el con corazón latiéndole con fuerza a causa de esto, o tal vez por temor de lo que sea que pudiera llegar a pesar.

Entonces Latif, quien miro su rostro a distancia escudriñando entre las cabezas de la multitud con su mirada; bajo su brazo izquierdo sin soltar al gallo o gallina que está sujetando con este; la cual de vez en cuando seguía peleando o resistiéndose de vez en cuando, clavo la mirada sobre el con una expresión apagada de sorpresa o incredulidad y se le acerco abriéndose paso a través de la multitud; a quienes hacia a un lado con la ayuda de sus brazos y sus manos, entregándole a un muchacho joven de la primera fila, el ave no voladora que tenía en la mano; colocándola sobre su pecho sin pedirle su permiso, cosa por la cual el joven quedo desconcertó pero presiono o sujeto al ave en su pecho envolviéndola con sus brazos para que no escapara, pues comprendió la indirecta de Latif, le pidió que la vigilara sin hacer uso de la palabra.

Entonces el hombre se encontró a cara a cara con el joven recluta que todos conocemos tras abrirse paso por la multitud, al cual miro incrédulo y extrañado con su ceja derecha levantada por un momento, para luego dibujar una extraña sonrisa retórica o irónica sobre sus labios sin alterar para nada la expresión de su rostro.

"Je, ¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa?, no eres su dueño".-Dijo él; mirándolo a los ojos.

"Pues hasta donde sé; tu tampoco".-Dijo Daniel, mirándolo con enojo, molestia, seriedad y firmeza.

Tras hacerlo; y de mirarlo por un momento o un par de estos, Latif dejó escapar una risilla seca y burlonesca con su rostro adquiriendo una expresión de diversión y giro su cabeza hacia la derecha en los poquísimos momentos de duración de aquella reacción suya.

"Lárgate de aquí".-Dijo el, como si le faltase aire de manera seca pero con aquella gracia y diversión que sintió cuando escucho lo que el joven parado delante suyo le dijo, colocando su mano derecha sobre su rostro; un acto que enojo y molesto a Daniel pues violo su espacio personal, para luego hacerlo retroceder uno o 2 pasos con un suave para nada agradable empuje, el cual efectuó con dicha mano.

Llevado y guiado por la ira y la molestia que sintió luego de aquello, Daniel inmediatamente volvió a colocar su mirada sobre aquel hombre sin alterar para nada la expresión de su rosto y aprovechando que él le quito toda la atención que le puso de encima; se le volvió a acercar y le respondió, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho para luego empujarlo con cierta brusquedad y enojo. Las personas que Latif tenía detrás suyo cuando eso tuvo lugar alcanzaron a percatarse de esto y reaccionaron rápido, tomando y deteniendo entre varios a su compañero, amigo y o conocido para que no cayera directo hacia el suelo, otras personas más de las que notaron esto se sorprendieron e impactaron aunque sea un poco por esto, cosa la cual algunos dejaron de manifiesto ya fuera suspirando, susurrando y o murmurando comentarios en respuesta a lo sucedido, y algunos simplemente se limitaron a colocar sus miradas; ya fuera sobre Daniel o sobre Latif en total silencio, con expresiones de ligera sorpresa, intriga o confusión sobre sus caras. Las personas que evitaron que Latif cayera al suelo comenzaron a ayudarlo a reincorporarse, con este sintiendo una gran rabia y deseos de apalear al muchacho que lo empujo con sus propias manos, luego de ser ayudado a volver a levantarse sobre sus piernas y talones; su gran ira se vio brevemente interrumpida cuando logró percatarse en ese momento; del uniforme que Daniel lleva puesto en esos momentos, haciendo que por unos segundos la mirara curioso e intrigado así como sorprendido.

La razón por la que dije anteriormente que su uniforme constituía una de los 2 errores garrafales de Daniel en medio de esa situación, se debe a que, como en toda clase de conflicto y en especial en uno de naturaleza bélica entre 2 o más regiones o países; aquellos pueblos o localidades que se encuentran en medio del fuego cruzado por lógica, estadística y naturaleza siempre adoptan un bando del cual formar parte, ya sea los que apoyan a uno de los bandos o al otro u otros, aquellos que están en contra; los cuales incluso son capaces de ayudar en toda la medida de lo posible al creer que están haciendo lo correcto al respectivo bando al cual odien y en el cual estén de su parte, y por ende fomentan e incrementan aún más la violencia, las hostilidades y la brutalidad entre sí, o por el contrario de estas 2 alternativas; optan por mantenerse neutrales al conflicto y no brindar su apoyo o cooperación a ninguno de los bandos, a menos que los coaccionen; es decir, lo fuercen a hacerlo por medio de alguna u otra manera, pero eso es otro punto y aparte, y para gran desgracia de Daniel, toda la multitud que tiene delante de él están muy en contra del bando al cual el pertenece.

"Pero quién lo diría".-Dijo Latif, a manera de ironía y burla mientras miraba a Daniel con una mirada suspicaz; la cual no por mala suerte no dejaba a la vista las intenciones que en ese preciso instante se le ocurrieron.-"¡Oigan todos, miren; vean esto!".-Exclamo girando su cabeza hacia su izquierda, mirando por encima de su hombro a todas las personas que tiene detrás de él y haciéndoles un gesto o ademan de invitación de que volteara a ver con su brazo y su mano izquierda.-"Aquí tenemos a uno de esos malditos y desgraciados extranjeros que han venido a causar aún más estragos de los que tenemos".-Dijo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y dando 2 pasos hacia Daniel sin dejar de mirarlo.

La multitud comenzó inmediatamente a darse cuenta de lo que Latif les hizo ver al recalcarlo, y dejándose guiar por el profundo y fuerte odio, rabia y resentimiento que tienen almacenado o reprimido en sus interiores a causa de las pérdidas que han sufrido a lo largo de este conflicto; la multitud comenzó a acercársele, furiosos y enfadados. El rostro de Daniel cambio entonces del firme y decidido que tenía, a uno que expresaba clara y abiertamente el temor y el miedo que comenzaron a invadirle en ese momento al ver como aquella multitud se aglomeraba alrededor suyo, lo hicieron tan rápido y por desgracia él se tardó tanto en reaccionar; que el huir ya no era ahora una opción, pero a pesar de este nuevo hecho él no tenía pensado hacer algo así, aun con todo ese miedo seguía siendo valiente y está en su mayoría dispuesto, a encarar lo que sea que ocurrirá ahora, con Latif mirándolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción maliciosa; pues tiene una idea de que es lo que va a pasar.

"¡Hijo de pe**a!, ¡malnacido!, ¡maldito!, ¡infeliz!, ¡asesino!".-Gritaron 5 hombres de aquella multitud que se encontraban cerca de Daniel; cada uno diciendo después del otro cada una de las frases para luego empujarse a Daniel entre sí con furia y odio, como si fuese una especie de pelota de playa o algo por estilo, cosa a la cual no le dieron ni siquiera tiempo a reaccionar, con el último de ellos empujándolo al suelo; en medio de la formación circular que una vez más hicieron alrededor suyo.

Tras hacerlo, algunos de los que hallaban en las filas de en medio o mas lejos de poder hacerle contacto físico; tanto hombres como mujeres, comenzaron a tomar las piedras; fueran del tamaño que fueran, o cualquier cosa que tuvieran a su alcance y cerca de sus pies para arrojárselas, procurando no golpear a quienes tuvieran delante de ellos en la cabeza. A Daniel le llovieron piedras de varios tamaños pero no más grandes que la palma de una mano encima, ocasionando que se cubriera la cabeza con los brazos y se enroscara como si fuese un armadillo para proteger su cabeza de una contusión y las partes más blandas de su cuerpo, soportando el dolor del cual se volvió ahora víctima y por el cual gritaba con mayor o menor fuerza dependiendo del tamaño de lo que le arrojaban, lo cual no solo eran piedras; también le lanzaban latas de metal o aluminio, botellas e inclusive algunos les lanzaban sus propios zapatos que tenían puestos, lo que fuera; con la única intención de hacerle algún daño físico por más pequeño e insignificante que fuera.

Cuando aquella lluvia de proyectiles comenzó a ver su fin, Daniel eligió en ese instante el peor momento para dejar de mantenerse enroscado y protegido con sus extremidades; un hombre que tenía a sus espaldas aprovecho la oportunidad de que se haya despistado, por lo que corrió hacia él y una vez que se haya lo bastante cerca le propino una fuerte patada en la nuca como si fuera un balón de futbol, aquello hizo que Daniel dejara escapar un gran grito de dolor y que inmediatamente se llevara y se cubriera la nuca con las manos por la palpitación ocasionada por el impacto de aquel golpe, y por un momento su cuerpo tembló mientras dejaba escapar un siseo tembloroso entre dientes por la repentina oleada de dolor que comenzó a recorrerle las venas. Otro hombre se le acerco luego de esto sacando ventaja, lo tomo por la sudadera de su uniforme y lo obligo a ponerse de pie a la fuerza, tras hacerlo, le rasgo la sudadera con fuerza usando ambas manos, casi partiéndosela 2 de manera diagonal, y antes de que Daniel pudiera reaccionar; la asesto un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro con su mano izquierda, esto hizo que Daniel gritara fuerte y se diera media vuelta, para luego caminar hacia el frente aturdido y desorientado por el golpe al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza en un intento por soportar el dolor.

Sin darse cuenta; se encamino hacia otro sujeto al hacer eso, el cual mirándolo con enojo molestia, odio y resentimiento levanto su mano derecha; cerrándola en un puño, para luego propinarle un nuevo golpe en la mejilla con la misma, esto ocasiono que Daniel nuevamente se diera media vuelta de manera abrupta y agresiva y cayera al suelo boca abajo en respuesta como cualquier otro objeto o individuo; envuelto y dominado por las leyes de la física, en respuesta a la inercia, fuerza cinética y fuerza potencial del impacto de aquel golpe obvia y lógicamente quejándose mediante un grito del dolor, la valentía, firmeza y determinación que tenía en un principio iba disminuyendo con cada golpe y cada nuevo grado de dolor que infundían sobre su cuerpo aquellas personas, por lo que no es de extrañar a que estas alturas este comenzando a quebrarse y sentir la sensación y el deseo de empezar a soltar lágrimas en cualquier momento; cosa la cual era evitada por la fuerza de voluntad que aún le queda.

Lentamente, pesada y difícilmente logro levantar la mitad superior de su cuerpo; teniendo las palmas de sus manos haciendo contacto físico con el suelo de baldosas de piedra tallada, y repletas de partículas de tierra seca que tiene debajo de su persona al igual que sus rodillas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza en un arduo intento por no mostrarse aún más débil y vulnerable; contuvo sus ansias de comenzar a llorar y a ciegas pues no quiso abrirlos, comenzó a gatear lentamente hacia adelante, la multitud dejo de amedrentarlo y herirlo al ver esto, cosa de la cual se regodeaban al verlo sufrir así, cuando Daniel se hallaba cerca medio metro o menos; de hacer contacto con un hombre, o mejor dicho los pies de este, de la primera fila, nuevamente escogió el peor momento para volver a abrir los ojos. Levanto la vista para verlo a los ojos con una expresión de sufrimiento sobre su rostro tras hacerlo, ganándose nada más y nada menos que el ceño fruncido cargado de ira, odio y molestia de aquel sujeto, y un segundo después; un puñado de tierra seca o arena que el mismo individuo le lanzo directo a los ojos. Esto hizo que el los cerrara por instinto, se cubriera el rostro con los manos y dejara escapar un alarido de dolor u agonía; ocasionados por la enorme y horrible sensación que aquellas diminutas partículas tenían efecto sobre él, en especial tratándose de un órgano, parte o área tan sensible para todos como lo son los ojos.

"Eso es; ¡sufre!, maldito hijo de pe**a".-Dijo el sujeto responsable de haberlo cegado temporalmente; a más bien dicho escupiéndoselo, metafóricamente hablando claro está, para luego colocar su rodilla izquierda en el suelo, mirándolo fijamente y con desprecio, sin intenciones de quitarle la mirada de encima.-"Eso y más te mereces, tú y todos jod***s amiguitos que solo vienen a causar más dolor y destrozos en nuestro país, ¡¿Por qué no se largan de una puñetera vez?!, ¡los tuyos me arrebataron a mis pequeñas!; ¡a mis hijas!, Analia era solo una niña y Sarisha estaba en la flor de su vida ¡cuando encontré lo que quedaba de ellas en el fondo de un poso a orillas de un campo minado, un campo que los tuyos hicieron para matarnos!".-Dijo aquel hombre, enfurecido, resentido y aun sintiendo el dolor de su perdida aun después de tanto tiempo, para luego ponerse de pie y darle una patada en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza de Daniel con su empeine como si fuera un balón de futbol aprovechando que intentaba quitarse la tierra de los ojos tallándoselos, lo cual lo hizo gritar y que cayera nuevamente al suelo.-"¡Sarisha seguramente intento salvar a su hermanita, Y AHORA MIRA LO QUE HICIERON!".-Exclamo y grito, para luego darle un patada en el estómago con la punta de su pie, la cual termino sofocando a Daniel; sacándole todo el aire que tenía almacenado ahí tanto en ese lugar como en sus pulmones, como bien sabemos, él no fue el verdadero causante de la muerte de las hijas de aquel pobre, ni siquiera tenía algo que ver, pero esas son las secuelas y consecuencias sociales que deja tras de sí un conflicto bélico, el simple hecho de usar el mismo uniforme lo hace parte de los demás del montón unánimemente y las personas; deseosas de venganza, justicia y o sangre, están dispuestas a lo que sea con tal de conseguirlo para intentar sentirse mejor.

"¡Los tuyos mataron a mi hijo!".-Exclamo, o mejor dicho sollozo devastada una mujer que al parecer se hallaba cerca de entrar en la tercera edad mirando a Daniel; al cual también se le acerco llevando una rama de árbol d centímetros de grosor en la mano derecha que tomo del suelo.-"¡Su nombre era David, tenía los ojos azules, y solo tenía 15 años!~".-Prosiguió la mujer hablándole a todos a su alrededor cerrando los ojos por el dolor que sentía en su corazón, para que al final su voz se quebraba, se redujera y se convierta en un hilo, para después; llevaba por su resentimiento, despecho y dolor, levantar aquella rama para tomarla con ambas manos para luego dejar caer el extremo de esta sobre Daniel, golpeándolo y haciéndolo gritar y retorcerse, a pesar de que su estado la tenía débil físicamente, aquella mujer lo golpeo con una gran fuerza.

"¡A mis padres los encerraron en su propia casa, para luego prenderle fuego; y ahí los dejaron!, ¡son unos malditos degenerados y unos bastardos!".-Gruño un muchacho; un adulto joven de la multitud que se hallaba en la segunda fila más cercana del centro de aquella aglomeración en forma de círculo, quien movió y quito de su camino a las personas que tenía enfrente accediendo al centro de ese círculo, con una intensa ira y odio asesinos los cuales ha tenido contenidos durante años pero que ahora terminaron desbordándose con la expansión y transferencia de aquella histeria, repleta de odio, rabia, dolor y tragedia, tanto fue su enfado que prácticamente pareció que hubiera renunciado a su decencia y civilización humanas para pasar a su lado más salvaje, parecía una fiera, un animal, y con la ferocidad y los impulsos de uno; así como con una mirada de locura ocasionada por su inconmensurable ira, corrió y se abalanzo sobre Daniel pero comenzar a golpearlo sin piedad y sin descanso, cosa la cual tiene pensado hacer hasta que muera.

La reacción de ese chico fue, al parecer, como la chispa que encendió la mecha de un polvorín, pues varias de las personas de la multitud; la cual se hallaba prácticamente en su totalidad gritándole con odio a Daniel, no pudieron resistir y seguir conteniéndose más y se lanzaron y abalanzaron sobre el como aquel muchacho lo había hecho, siendo ahora 4 personas las que se hallaban sobre Daniel a quien le era imposible defenderse o huir, con golpes lloviéndole por todas partes a diestra y siniestra, ahora ya no gritaba, sino que se soltaba alaridos suplicantes los cuales a veces tendían a acabar convirtiéndose en sollozos, debido al linchamiento del que ahora se volvió víctima y desafortunadamente no había nadie cerca de confianza cerca para salvarlo y digo de confiar; porque está claro que seguramente Regan y el resto de su grupo no lo harían de estar ahí.

Entonces, aquella perra de pelaje color negro cuyo aspecto recordaba mucho al de un lobo o a un husky, dejo escapar un par ladridos al ver esto, tras hacerlo y de ver que nadie le presto la más mínima atención, encorvo y levanto un poco su espalda; adoptando postura de ataque y tras gruñir un poco y de dejar escapar un nuevo ladrido, salió disparada hacia aquella multitud a toda velocidad, pasando por debajo y entre las piernas de Latif, a quien tiro y lo hizo caer al suelo de espaldas pues su cuerpo cuadrúpedo apenas cupo en el pequeño espacio de abertura que había entre las piernas del hombre y esto fue posible, gracias a la velocidad que gano y adquirió con esa salida. Rápidamente y como pudo, se coló entre las piernas de la multitud, prácticamente no importándole si chocaba, la golpeaban u aplastaban con sus piernas; logrando ingresar de esta forma en el centro en el cual Daniel está siendo apaleado sin piedad.

Una vez ahí, con la mirada fija e intensamente clavada sobre los 3 individuos que el pobre muchacho tiene encima de sí; se le erizo el pelaje y enfurecida procedió a ladrarles una vez, con tanta saliva acumulada en su boca que cuando lo hizo, grandes gotas de esta cayeron al suelo enfrente de ella; casi cayendo sobre los atacantes de Daniel, y tras hacerlo, sin dudarlo en lo más mínimo, salió disparada desde el sitio en el que esta, yendo directo hacia los atacantes, cuando se hallaba lo suficientemente cerca dio un salto y gracias al impulso y a la velocidad que tomo o adquirió, tacleo a 2 de los atacantes; quitándolos de encima. Después de que ella y estos 2 sujetos cayeran al suelo, la can se puso rápidamente de pie con unos increíbles reflejos comparables a los de sus enemigos naturales; los felinos, oriento su cuerpo hacia los 2 sujetos y en postura de ataque les gruño con ferocidad, uno de los sujetos, estando en el suelo, volteo a su alrededor desconcertado y curioso de ver quién o qué fue lo que lo ataco, cuando se encontró con figura de aquella perra gruñéndole entro en pánico e invadido por el miedo; se apresuró a ponerse de pie, para después volverse a unir a la multitud de su alrededor guiado por su instinto de supervivencia, pues temía que pudiese morir o que la can pudiera ocasionarle alguna herida a base de mordidas.

El otro sujeto se levantó luego de esto; quejándose y llevándose una mano a la frente o la cabeza, debido a la inesperada sacudida de la tacleada que recibió, luego de lo cual procedió con interés: así como con cierta molestia y enojo, a averiguar quien el responsable de eso levantando la vista, justo después hacerlo, como si de la velocidad del aleteo de un colibrí se tratase; se encontró cara a cara con la can, quien se la acerco de manera intimidante, amenazadora y aterrante; teniéndola peligrosamente cerca, y una milésima de segundo después, dejo escapar un poderoso y penetrante ladrido, esa clase de ladridos completamente inesperados y estridentes capaces de infundirle miedo absoluto a cualquiera en un parpadeo y helarle la sangre, aquel sujeto no fue la excepción. Del susto que se llevó, inmediatamente; con una velocidad vertiginosa, giro su cuerpo en dirección contraria en intento por alejar su rostro lo más posible de ella al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un quejido o gemido de horror, quedando con su coxis haciendo contacto con el suelo al igual que las palmas de sus manos; y mirándola aterrorizado, como si aquello no bastara, la perra; como queriendo arrancarle la cara de un bocado, se le acerco rápidamente sin dejar de ladrarle de la misma con la cual le infundio tanto pavor.

El hombre, completamente presa del pánico y del horror; comenzó a retroceder tan rápido como sus manos y las plantas se lo permitieran, pues se desplazó con estas en reserva sin poder ser capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima a aquella perra, tuvo que detenerse cuando por medio del tacto; sintió que su espalda entro en contacto con algo a sus espaldas, no se necesita ser un genio o un detective para saber que se trata seguramente de las piernas de la multitud, esto hizo que; sino lo estaba en esos momentos, su corazón terminara inundándose completamente de miedo y desasosiego, tanto fue así que su rostro se puso pálido, y simplemente se limitó a ver a la can en estado shock, paralizado por el miedo y con el corazón latiéndole con su fuerza y como si este fuera a salirse por la garganta. Afortunadamente para él, el asunto no paso a más, pues luego de que se alejara, la perra dejo de prestarle atención y volteo a ver al único atacante que Daniel tiene ahora encima y el cual sigue golpeándolo sin cesar; el cual era nada más y nada menos que aquel muchacho que fue el primero en abalanzarle como una fiera en un brote y arranque de ira asesina, repleto de resentimiento, la perra le frunció el ceño mostrándole los colmillos, gruñéndole a un nivel tan bajo que apenas y podía escucharse pero con una ferocidad que infundiría terror en quien la escuchara, y sin tiempo que perder; nuevamente salió disparada hacia aquel sujeto, al cual tacleo, quitándoselo a Daniel de encima y haciendo que ambos cayeran a la izquierda del joven e inexperto recluta.

Sin dudas, aquel chico fue quien se llevó la peor parte; justo después de caer al suelo la perra se puso de pie en un tris, en menos de un parpadeo, lo miro, rápidamente se le acercó y le clavo los dientes en su antebrazo izquierdo con una fuerte y poderosa mordida, esto hizo que el enorme e intenso odio e ira así como la adrenalina que el muchacho sentía en ese momento; desapareciera y fueran intercambiadas por un enorme dolor, producto del cual comenzó a gritar fuerte pero no asustado ni temiendo a pesar de todo, la perra se encuentra tan enzarzada en esto; que de vez en cuando, con el brazo atrapado entre sus mandíbulas, sacudía su cabeza de lado a lado con fuerza, una táctica de caza usada por los depredadores para ocasionar danos internos ya sea en órganos u otros tejidos para ocasionar hemorragias internas en sus víctimas, aquello era un tormento para el muchacho de puro milagro, por alguna razón, los huesos no se le rompían en el proceso, cosa la cual debía de agradecer.

En un intento desesperado y angustioso para alejarla y quitársela de encima, puso su mano derecha sobre el lado derecho de su rostro y la empujaba en un intento por alejarla; a veces incluso la golpeaba con el puno cerrado al ver que esto no arrojaba resultados favorables a su actual situación, pero la perra tenía una determinación de hacer lo que quiere hecha de acero y a prueba de balas, no importaba lo que hiciera, ella se negaba a tenerle clemencia y a soltarlo. Usar su mano para intentar alejarla resulto ser un gran error por parte suya, pues en determinado momento; siendo tan veloz como rayo, la perra libero su antebrazo solo para prensar aquella mano entre sus mandíbulas con fuerza, haciéndolo gritar, abrió y rápidamente volvió a cerrar sus mandíbulas sobre su mano luego de eso y al igual que con su antebrazo, comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de lado a lado con fuerza con el expreso fin de ocasionarle danos internos con los gritos de dolor producidos por el muchacho siendo; aparentemente, interminables. Luego de eso, en medio de ese frenesí de resistencia y movimiento por parte de ambos, aquella perra acabo lanzándose nuevamente hacia el tras dejar de tener interés en su mano; apretando ahora entre sus mandíbulas, la parte delantera de su garganta, su tráquea, sobre la cual imprimió la misma cizaña y salvajismo que en su antebrazo y su mano, haciendo que el muchacho la tomara de la cabeza por instinto en un intento por quitársela de encima, luchar y o resistir, pero de nada sirvió, pues tras mover nuevamente su cabeza de lado a lado; aunque con menos fuerza y velocidad dado que ahora está lidiando con más peso, la perra jalo o tiro hacia atrás con fuerza, llevándose consigo el trozo de carne y piel que le arranco del cuello, ocasionándole una herida mortal y un desenlace inescapable, el destino del muchacho estaba sellado.

Toda la multitud se asustó hasta tal punto por este hecho que retrocedieron un paso de manera colectiva, casi al mismo tiempo, con la mirada puesta y fija sobre la perra y un silencio absoluto se cernió sobre todos ellos tras dejar escapar uno que otro suspiro o muestra de terrible impresión, aunque otros miraban con asombro y espanto el trozo de carne que le arranco; el cual cayó cerca de los pies de algunas personas de la primera fila, cosa la cual también los fomento a retroceder, es como si aquello fuera algo blasfemo, inhumano, algo de lo que era mejor mantenerse alejado, Daniel; aunque muy débil por los golpes cuyas marcas quedaron evidentes sobre su cuerpo, se forzó a ponerse de pie apoyándose en la pared tras darse cuenta que ya no tenía a nadie encima y alrededor suyo, y apenas siendo capaz de mantenerse de pie, coloco su mirada sobre la perra al igual que lo demás, viendo junto con todos, como aquel muchacho, con los ojos muy abiertos y emitiendo quejidos ahogados con las manos empapadas de sangre sobre su cuello; intentaba inútilmente detener el sangrado, luchaba por recuperar el oxígeno; cada aliento que se le escapaba pero era inútil, mientras débilmente se retorcía en el suelo con las fuerzas y sus energías desvaneciéndose cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba, aunque alguien quisiera ayudarlo; no habría nada que hacer, ni siquiera un cirujano podría salvarlo ahora y nadie lo haría, o solamente alguien verdaderamente valiente y tenaz, debido a la nueva fama terrorífica que la perra que lo asesino, se había ganado con este simple hecho.

El tiempo siguió, y tras unos segundos, el muchacho dejo de retorcerse y pelear; y finalmente murió, tras eso, aquella perra responsable de su fallecimiento la cual estuvo contemplándolo durante todo el tiempo de vida que le quedo, giro su cabeza hacia derecha y miro detrás de ella por encima de su hombro, a cierto pero gran número de personas de aquella multitud con una expresión de furia sobre su cara con su hocico o al menos la punta de este; empapado en sangre, tan pronto todas aquellas personas se dieron cuenta de esto no tardaron en clavarle sus miradas y justo después de eso, la perra frunció mas el entrecejo con una enorme ira, y mostrándoles los colmillos manchados de sangre así como babeando; con ciertos "hilos" de esta ensuciados de rojo por la sangre, comenzó a gruñirles feroz y agresivamente al mismo tiempo que aplanaba sus orejas, todos se hallaban tan aterrados de ella que con las bocas ligeramente abiertas y con una expresión de perplejidad sobre sus caras; como si les faltara el aliento, lentamente retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos con tal de buscar sentirse a salvo o más seguros.

Daniel; igual de asustado que ellos, intento aprovechar la ocasión para retirarse de ahí, miro hacia su izquierda brevemente; al final de aquella especie de callejón en el que esta y la poderosa luz del sol iluminando todo aquello más allá de su umbral, para luego girar su cabeza hacia la derecha, volver a clavar su mirada sobre la can y sin quitarle la mirada de encima; comenzar lenta y tortuosamente a alejarse de ahí como sea y como pudiera, sus heridas eran tales que apenas y podía caminar, y si no tuviera bastante con aquel horrible, pavoroso y espantoso horror que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando se hallaba sometido por todos los que se le abalanzaron encima, ahora a esto se le añadía el nuevo grado de terror que lo invadió al ver el estado y comportamiento tan agresivo y salvaje de aquella perra; por lo que su terror llego ahora a niveles extremos, no podía pensar solamente hacer, realmente temía esta vez, le aterraba la idea de poder llegar a morir ahí en ese lugar, rodeado de toda esa gente y con la peligrosa perra cerca de él. Mientras comenzaba a alejarse y a dirigirse hacia la salida, una mujer adulta que se hallaba en medio de la multitud; la cual ahora se abrió y aglomero a manera de abanico alrededor de él y de la perra, se percató de este hecho, una gigantesca e intensa furia y odio la invadieron en menos de un parpadeo y frunciendo el ceño; se le acerco quitándole a todo aquel que tuviera enfrente de su camino, logrando alcanzarlo para luego tomarlo de la camisa con las manos y arrinconarlo contra la pared que Daniel se encontraba usando como punto de apoyo para su maltrecho y mermado andar.

"¡¿A dónde car***s cres que vas jod*** desgraciado?!; ¡¿eh?!, ¡ni creas que te vas ir p**o malnacido infeliz!".-Dijo, o mejor dicho exclamo ella con enojo; con su rostro muy cerca del de él y mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada que desprendía fuego o soltaba chispas a causa de su enorme rabia y resentimiento.

La perra escucho este alboroto, haciendo que levantara sus orejas de golpe y volteara a ver con una velocidad casi idéntica; girando su cabeza, y tras ver lo que sucedía, su estado nuevamente cambio de uno curioso a uno enfurecido e inmediatamente corrió hacia allá, ladrando estrepitosa y amenazadoramente una vez que se hallaba cerca, una vez que la muchacha se percató de lo cerca que la tenía, su ira y su odio fueron inmediatamente intercambiados por un inconmensurable terror, y soltando un breve grito de espanto; inmediatamente soltó a Daniel y se reagrupo o volvió a reunirse con aquellas personas que tenía detrás, las cuales; también aterrorizadas hasta los huesos, retrocedieron varias pasos de una manera sincronizada y colectiva, todos temerosos por sus propios bienestares y supervivencia, pues la perra también les ladraba a ellos, tanto era su miedo, pánico y angustia y cuando retrocedieron para alejarse, le abriendo sin darse cuenta; un hueco o hilera de paso libre por la cual podría irse y escapar. Tras ladrarles de una manera alarmantemente inquieta y frenética, la perra; sin mirar atrás, se le acerco a Daniel y se colocó justo delante de sus piernas, con su costado derecho casi haciendo contacto con dichas piernas, la espalda encorvada y erizada y mirando fija y amenazadoramente a todas aquellas personas con su cabeza girada hacia su izquierda; en dirección a ellos, gruñéndoles con la boca abierta y mostrándoles los dientes.

Cuando contemplo eso, Daniel; sorprendiéndose inconmensurablemente de una manera genuina, finalmente comprendió a que vino toda aquella actitud y comportamiento tan bravos y agresivo, esa can quiere y busca protegerlo a toda costa, aquello le pareció realmente increíble, jamás imagino que se tratara de algo como eso y de igual manera, era la primera vez que veía y presenciaba semejante despliegue de lealtad, brutalidad e inteligencia por parte de un perro o perra, sabe muy bien que ella posee una inteligencia verdaderamente asombrosa e impresionante, debido a la manera con la que busca dejarle en claro lo que está intentando decir mediante sus acciones y su lenguaje corporal, pero aquel no era el lugar ni el momento apropiado para pensar y reflexionar sobre eso, tras mirar momentáneamente a la multitud y de ver las expresiones de terror y pánico de sus caras, no perdió ni un solo segundo más y reanudo su huida por aquel paso que la multitud abrió en medio de sus respuestas al miedo.

Un par de minutos después, en los cuales la can estuvo velando por él tomando guardia dispuesta a defenderlo; finalmente logro salir del interior de aquella aglomeración así como avanzar unos 15 o 20 metros sin dejar de apoyarse con la pared, la multitud contemplo en absoluto silencio todo esto, Daniel entonces se detuvo y volteo; mirando detrás de si por encima de su hombro, encontrándose con aquella can detenida a la mitad de la distancia que el avanzo, con la mirada puesta sobre la multitud sobre quienes no les quitaba la mirada de encima en postura de ataque o defensa, lista para todo, esto hizo que Daniel se preguntara porque no lo está siguiendo, se quedaba ahí, apenas moviendo un musculo, es como si le agradeciera por lo que hizo pero de alguna manera creyera que ahora que le regreso el favor; cada uno tomara su propio camino de ahora en adelante, entonces Daniel se tomó unos pocos segundos para pensar, aun considerando lo débil y adolorido que esta, luego de ver lo que esas personas hacían con ella; quienes la usaban únicamente como si fuera un objeto hecho para su entretenimiento, cosa la cual segura o posiblemente hacían más gente del pueblo, ahora que sabía aquello le resultaría imposible dejarla por ahí sola sabiendo que algo como esto podría pasar, incluso podría ser posible que tomaran represalias en su contra por la muerte del muchacho al que mato, claro está que podría irse sin más, pero sería como un mal y amargo trago para su persona y posteriormente podría convertirse en un decisión que podría llegar a lamentar o de la cual arrepentirse, por lo que tomo una decisión, solo esperaba que ella accediera o mostrara cooperación con sus buenas intenciones.

Coloco su mirada sobre ella y tras hacerlo procedió.

"Oye, nena".-Dijo, hablándole a la can, luego de lo cual trono sus dedos en un gesto; llamándola y tras hacerlo dejo escapar un pequeño silbido a manera de llamado, todo esto hizo que la perra, aligerando y relajando un poco su semblante, volteara a verlo por un momento con las orejas levantadas con curiosidad y o intriga.-"Ven; anda…vámonos de aquí".-Dijo, haciéndole un sutil pero perceptible gesto con la cabeza de que la siguiera, para luego girarla hacia su izquierda y reanudar su andar; mirando hacia al frente, a la salida de aquel callejón.

Luego de eso, la perra volvió a dirigirles la mirada a toda aquella multitud, a quienes le frunció el ceño con absoluta ira y furia, gruñendo tan bajo que aquel gesto suyo paso por completo desapercibido para ellos y tras hacerlo, se dio media vuelta, girándose hacia la dirección por la cual Daniel se está marchando y comenzó a caminar de igual manera hacia allá, pero avanzo solo unos cuantos metros cuando de improviso; como si quisiera dejarles algo muy en claro a todas esa aglomeración, se dio media vuelta con una velocidad realmente increíble y aterradora, ladrándoles de una manera frenética, salvaje e implacable que los sobresalto del terror e hizo que por instinto, retrocedieran unos cuantos metros junto con quienes tienen adelante, a ambos lados o atrás de sus personas, para luego quedársele viendo perplejos y helados; paralizados del miedo, Daniel; quien también se detuvo al escuchar los ladridos, solamente se quedó mirando con expectativa desde donde ahora se encuentra, mirando para únicamente saciar su curiosidad una vez que la can hizo que esta se activara junto con su atención con sus acciones.

Tras hacer eso, la perra comenzó a retroceder en reversa, sin tener intenciones de darles la espalda a todos esos individuos, con el lomo alzado y el pelaje de este erizado en una postura de ataque o defensa, Daniel al ver esto, regreso su mirada al frente y prosiguió, solo cuando la can le faltaba la mitad de distancia para salir de ese callejón; fue cuando finalmente se dio media vuelta y deshizo aquella postura de amenaza y advertencia suya, pero a pesar de ello, no les quito la mirada de encima ni dejo de vigilarlos gruñendo ferozmente con el ceño fruncido, los observaba mirando por encima de su hombro izquierdo, solo cuando ella y Daniel abandonaron ese callejón fue cuando la multitud pudo finalmente respirar, contenían el aliento como si su vida dependiera de ello a causa del terror, encontrar alivio finalmente, algunos incluso se sentaron o cayeron al suelo pasmados luego de eso debido al shock indicando que estuvieron a poco de desmayarse; de hecho hubo un par de individuos a los que si les ocurrió esto al ser hipersensibles o al no ser capaces de soportar esa clase de situaciones tan cargadas de estrés, expectativa y tensión, al menos debían agradecer que la perra no hubiera matado a más de ellos.

Con las aguas ya más tranquilas, algunas personas; tanto hombres como mujeres se le acercaron al cuerpo ligeramente ensangrentado y sin vida del muchacho que la perra asesino, hubo quienes lo miraban con perplejidad; a causa de lo impactante y lamentable del suceso así como por manifiesto de su intenso y avivado morbo y por la sensación de luto que les está recorriendo el cuerpo, otros; especialmente mujeres jóvenes, no tardaron en romperse y a comenzar llorar su fallecimiento, ya fuera porque son muy empáticas incluso con extraños o desconocidos o porque lo conocían; hasta ciertos límites cada quien. Tras rápidamente procesarlo y de discutirlo un poco, algunos hombres cargaron su cadáver con el mayor cuidado y respeto posible para más tarde darle un merecido entierro, luego de lo cual, tras todo lo sucedido y sin ya tener a aquella perra cerca para su entretenimiento; paulatina y progresivamente comenzaron a dispersarse y alejarse de ahí, con Latif mirando hacia la entrada del callejón por la cual se fueron esos 2, jadeando, faltándole el aliento por todo lo ocurrido, siendo el; la última alma en irse de aquel sitio.

Daniel fue capaz de irse y alejarse de aquel pueblo sin problemas, sin tener a consideración su actual estado físico, la can lo acompaño todo el tiempo y lo protegió y resguardo con sumo y extremo recelo, agresiva, intimidante, aterrantemente alejaba a todo aquel que se le acercara a base de ladridos enfurecidos y frenéticos, incluso si se trataba de individuos que solo se hallaban transitando por donde el pasaba, pareciera como si él fuera su cría y ella; su fiel y valiente madre dispuesta a protegerlo por medio de su instinto materno de todo aquello que ella considerara una amenaza o peligro para él, durante todo el trayecto; a pesar de su agudo y constante dolor y de su actual estado tan demacrado, Daniel no dejaba de sorprenderse dentro de sus pensamientos de aquella can, su actitud, comportamiento y la inteligencia que desplegaba mediante sus acciones, nunca había visto a ningún animal hacer cosas como las que ella hizo y ha hecho a lo largo de todos aquellos minutos en los que la visto en acción, era sin lugar dudas; sorprendente e increíble para toda mente curiosa e impresionable como la suya, me gustaría tener más palabras para describir su estado pero no las hay, aquello era lo único que podía pensar al respecto de ella.

Una vez que salieron del perímetro y los límites del pueblo, el trayecto se volvió mucho más pesado, agotado y difícil para Daniel al no tener nada sobre la cual apoyarse para brindarles un poco más de comodidad y ayuda a su caminar, tanto era así; que estando a 700 metros de llegar a la base de la cual salió para despegar su mente, tanto el cómo su cuerpo no pudieron aguantar, no pudieron resistir más y cedieron, cayendo sobre el suelo árido al lado de la carretera por la cual transitaba; desmayándose por el agotamiento y el esfuerzo sobre medido de su parte. La perra, la cual se hallaba aun a su lado a pesar de estar ya lejos del pueblo, se preocupó al instante cuando percato de esto y se le acerco sin demora, intento despertarlo como fuera, lo empujaba y o movía con la punta de su hocico, lo golpeteaba suavemente y tocaba con las almohadillas de sus patas e incluso lo tomada de la camisa por su espalda con sus dientes y jalaba, en un esfuerzo pertinente y persistente por hacerlo despertar para que prosiguiera pues sabía que podría morir ahí, es demasiado pesado para ella, por lo que cargarlo no sería una opción, sin poder hacer más y quedándose por completo sin ideas; se limitó solamente a sentarse a su lado y aullarle a los 4 vientos con cierta tristeza, como si con esto estuviera suplicando por ayuda de quien fuera y de quien se hallara cerca.

Unas cuantas horas después, Daniel se despertó; encontrándose con que se hallaba dentro de una las muchas tiendas para heridos de su cuartel, luego de que se mente se reactivara al cien por ciento y de que su vista se ajustara a la luz y a la iluminación; se percató de que se hallaba recostado sobre una camilla, vestido con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta antes de desmayarse y la cual ahora se hallaba sucia y polvorienta, se percató de que sus heridas y moretones siguen ahí; a la vista, desconoce y nunca supo si le fueron tratadas y se le suministro alguien antibiótico para prevenir alguna infección, comprobó que analgésico para el dolor en efecto no; esto lo supo cuando empezó a moverse, su dolor corporal era casi tan severo como el que sentía antes de desmayarse, tras sentarse sobre el borde izquierdo de esa camilla, miro a su alrededor y se percató de que se hallaba prácticamente solo, únicamente vio a un sujeto al final del interior de aquella carpa en una de las muchas camillas que ahí hay, seguramente un herido o alguien enfermo de gravedad, a continuación se puso de pie y curioso; así como anhelando respuestas e información, salió de aquella carpa para averiguar con exactitud qué fue lo que ocurrió cuando estuvo inconsciente.

Tras preguntar a unos cuantos soldados; tanto hombres como mujeres, quienes a su manera lo mandaron al diablo; con la frialdad, sequedad y dureza que cualquiera o la mayoría va adquiriendo en un ambiente bélico, reconoció a Grover quien pasaba por ahí, y aun adolorido por los golpes, lo detuvo y se le acerco, para luego hacerle la misma cuestión, a diferencia de los demás él si le proporciono algo de información y respondió a su pregunta, dijo que unos soldados que se hallaban en camino al pueblo por un jeep, lo vieron tendido en el suelo con un perro aullando a su lado, supieron que era uno de los suyos gracias al uniforme que llevaba y cuando iban de vuelta al cuartel tras haber ido al pueblo, lo recordaron, pasaron por él y lo trajeron de regreso, cosa la cual no fue para nada fácil y sencilla, pues la perra no dejaba de ladrarles y morderles tanto las piernas como los pantalones, seguramente creyendo que se lo llevarían a algún otro lado solo para herirlo aún más, tuvieron que patearla y golpearla en repetidas ocasiones debido a esto mientras lo subían al jeep, dejándola muy golpeada, pero aun así, cuando el jeep partió, ella salió disparada y fue corriendo detrás de él todo el tiempo; pisándole los talones. Esto impacto mucho a Daniel quien; tras guardar silencio por unos segundos mirando el suelo, simplemente se limitó a preguntarle si supo que fue de ella.

Grover le respondió, diciéndole que incluso cuando el jeep ingreso en el cuartel y aquellos los soldados que se hallan a bordo del mismo comenzaron el proceso de descenderlo a él desmayado del mismo para introducirlo dentro de la carpa en la cual despertó; la perra siguió siendo tan obstinada como aquellos soldados relatan que lo fue, dentro del cuartel nuevamente comenzó a ladrarles y a morderles para alejarlos de él, Regan se percató de esto y le ordeno a Grover que se deshiciera de ella, cosa la cual Grover acato sin dudar y sin rodeos, la envolvió con una frazada para que no pudiera ver y por ende, no pudiera ser capaz de morderlo, rasguñarlo o herirlo de alguna manera, la llevo hasta la entrada del cuartel en sus brazos con ella resistiéndose salvaje e inquietamente como si fuera un pescado fuera del agua y la echo. Pero siguió siendo tan terca como antes, pues de una u otra forma quería entrar, cosa la cual Grover le impidió lanzándole; literalmente, rocas o ladrillos que tenía cerca, asestando en cada ocasión y haciéndola lloriquear del dolor con cada golpe, hasta que finalmente el terror y lo impotencia se apoderaron de ella, y salió corriendo de ahí, perdiéndose entre las enormes rocas de 2 metros de altura que hay cerca de la entrada del cuartel

Esto hizo que Daniel nuevamente se sorprendiera y Grover, creyendo que no tenía más que decirle o preguntarle; con una total y absoluta indiferencia e interés, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ahí, dejándolo solo, Daniel se percató de esto y estiro ligeramente su brazo derecho hacia él, así como su dedo índice, queriendo protestar pero le fue imposible lograr que las palabras salieran de su boca; ni siquiera pudo volver a hacer que su lengua se moviera, natural y obviamente lo hubiera hecho, pero no lo hizo debido a que todo lo que ha vivido ese dia lo está y ha estado carcomiendo por la abrumadora medida y magnitud de todas esas vivencias, con esto dejado ahora completamente de lado, le llego inmediata y abruptamente el irresistible e irrefrenable deseo de salir en búsqueda de aquella perra que la salvo la vida, cosa la cual no tardo ni dudo en hacer.

Una vez que se encontraba a las afueras del cuartel, comenzó a indagar y escudriñar en todo aquel árido paraje que ahora tenía a su alrededor; en búsqueda de la can, estuvo mirando detrás y por todos lados de cualquier roca, rastro de vegetación por más pequeño que fuera o cualquier cosa que veía, sin lograr éxito en ello, tras varios minutos de búsqueda comenzó a angustiarse y desesperarse, le afligía de sobre manera el pensar que aquella perra se hubiera marchado sin dejar rastro sin tener la oportunidad de agradecerle o de verla aunque sea una última vez, en medio de esta creciente angustia y desesperación se le ocurrió una idea, una idea la cual consideraba estúpida y absurda pero debido a su actual estado esto no le importó y lo hizo de todas maneras sin siquiera pensarlo una segunda vez, por lo que se presionó las comisuras de las labios con sus dedos, apretujándolos, inhalo hondo y dejo escapar el más fuerte silbido de llamado que pudo producir.

Tras hacerlo espero unos cuantos minutos, esperando y rogando dentro de sus pensamientos que la perra apareciera o saliera de donde quiere que se encuentre…pero no hubo nada. Derrotado, con sus ánimos y esperanzas por los suelos, se limitó entonces a regresar al cuartel, cuando se hallaba cerca de la entrada de este, se sorprendió enormemente al ver a aquella can, la cual se hallaba sentada a un lado de la entrada con la cabeza en alto y mirando de vez en cuando a su alrededor levantado las orejas tanto como podía; como si hallara a la espera de alguien, Daniel se llenó de júbilo y regocijo, sus ánimos y esperanzas regresaron de golpe seguramente incluso más intensos que antes y tan rápido como pudo se le acerco, cosa de la cual la can se dio cuenta y mientras lo hacía; ella dejo escapar un ladrido uno para nada furiosos e intimidante, es como si lo estuviera llamando, entonces se puso de pie y tan rápido como lo hizo fue hacia él, acortando la distancia para ambos.

"Oh; ahí estas".-Dijo Daniel con alivio y cierta felicidad una vez que se hallaban muy cerca uno del otro, ambos se detuvieron a medio metro de distancia del otro, la perra lo miro a los ojos por unos momentos moviendo la cola luego de lo cual; mirando hacia allí, se coló en la espacio de distancia que hay entre 2 piernas, para luego salir por detrás, girarse hacia la derecha y colarse nuevamente para luego repetir el proceso una vez más por este vez por la lado contrario en un gesto de emoción y alegría con Daniel mirándola todo el tiempo, pero a pesar de ello y de que se hallaba moviendo la cola, su rostro permanecía inalterado, lo mirada con naturalidad pero al mismo tiempo sin mostrar ninguna otra emoción más que las delatas por su lenguaje corporal.-"Te estuve buscando, me alegra que no te hayas ido".-Dijo el, con la mirada puesta sobre ella, percatándose de los desalineós de su pelaje en ambos costados de su cuerpo en ciertas áreas, sobre en las que también hay rastros de tierra, suciedad o polvo, un claro indicativo de los golpes que recibió por intentar protegerlo cuando se hallaba inconsciente y lo cual hizo que se preocupara; momentáneamente, dicha preocupación no duro mucho, pues se vio opacada y sobrepasada por su actual estado de alegría y regocijo.-"¿Cómo estas, eh?".-Pregunto, hablándole como lo haría un dueño amoroso y responsable pero sin mimar por así decirlo, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, tomando su peludo rostro entre sus manos y frotándoselo afectuosamente a manera de caricia, no recibió alguna seña; la más pequeña por parte de ella a manera de respuesta, pero eso no le importó.-"Seguro tienes hambre, iré por algo para ti".-Dijo mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa y colocando su mano sobre la corona de la cabeza, luego de lo cual se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse de nuevo a la entrada del cuartel.

Mientras lo hacía miro detrás de el por encima de su hombro izquierdo y se percató de que la perra lo seguía sin quitarle la mirada de encima; esta vez sin estar moviendo lo cola, él se detuvo y ella lo imito, con el mirándola intrigado por unos segundos, y recordando cómo han sido sus bruces con algunos de ahí dentro; opto por impedírselo.

"No; no, siéntate".-Dijo el, levantando y estirando su mano izquierda hacia y moviéndola de lado a lado teniéndola abierta como si estuviera despidiendo, pero en realidad lo hizo como gesto de negación para luego apuntar hacia el suelo con su dedo índice para complementar su orden. La perra no lo obedeció, simplemente se quedó ahí, mirándolo.-"Siéntate".-Dijo Daniel con un tono ligeramente más insistente tras parpadear un poco y girando su cuerpo hacia ella, volviendo a señalar el suelo. La can lo obedeció esta vez e hizo exactamente lo que le dijo sin alterar para nada la expresión de su rostro.

Esto hizo que Daniel dibujara una sonrisa de felicidad y orgullo sobre su rostro.

"Buena chica. Ahora quieta, no tardare".-Dijo abriendo su mano, como si le indicara que parara, luego de lo cual se dio media vuelta y reanudo su camino, dejando a la can sola, mirándolo mientras se iba sin tener intenciones de moverse ni solo milímetro de donde está sentada.

Una vez dentro, buscando primeramente quitarse algún impedimento, consecuencia o repercusión de encima; tuvo inmediatamente una audiencia con su superior en turno, Regan, a quien le comunico lo que tiene pensado hacer, esperando poder tener su bendición o aprobación, tan pronto se lo dijo; Regan detuvo lo que se encontraba haciendo en el acto y lo miro extrañado, incrédulo o con una expresión que decía: Estas de maldita broma ¿verdad?; escrito encima del rostro, y molesto, enojado y sarcástico le negó de una manera terminante y a la vez seca hacer semejante cosa, Daniel, creyendo que seguramente lo decía debido a que los recursos que cuartel tienen apenas y son suficientes para alimentar a todos los de ahí; le comunico que renunciaría a o la mitad incluso de su propia ración a cambio de algo de comida para ella o algo que pudiera servir como moneda para conseguirle dicho alimento, esto hizo que Regan nuevamente lo mirara, no extrañado ni incrédulo esta vez, sino sorprendido o cuando menos extrañamente intrigado, no vio nada de malo en eso; haciendo que por ende, obtuviera su permiso o bendición para hacer lo que dijo.

Una vez concluido eso, Daniel pidió permiso para retirarse, él se lo concedió y se retiró de ahí tras hacer un saludo militar, saliendo victorioso y orgulloso por haber conseguido algo como eso aunque a la vez conflictuado pues sabe seguramente que cada ciertos días; de manera intermitente, tendrá que pasar hambre o conformarse con no llenarse el estómago por completo, pero sus nobles, amorosas y bondadosas intenciones hacia la can que lo salvo eran superior a todos los contras del acuerdo al que llego con su superior, y por ello no se mortificaba ni afligía e intentaba ser lo más optimista posible, intentaba no pensar en aquello y seguramente no será tan malo como cree o pudiera parecer.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de almorzar, el soldado que servía la comida lo reconoció con tal solo ver a la can; a la cual Regan también le permitió el acceso al cuartel durante aquella audiencia y acuerdo que tuvieron, y justo después de servirle su ración; reducida tal y como acordó con su superior, le entrego la parte que le fue retirada en alimento en **Nuevos séqueles,** para luego decirle crudamente que se moviera y dejara avanzar al siguiente de la fila, la cantidad monetaria de aquello no era mucho pero a Daniel le bastaba; nada le parecía mucho peor. Hubo una condición para que la perra; a la cual bautizo como Lindsay (Se pronuncia Lindsy), pudiera ganarse su estancia en el cuartel debía mostrar que podría ser cuando menos útil a como diera lugar, no le importaba en qué; siempre y cuando pusiera su granito de arena a la causa por la cual el, Regan y todos ellos se encuentran ahí, por lo que; prefiriéndolo a que la echaran y la llegase encontrar muerta en alguna parte al dia siguiente o en los posteriores a este, accedió a permitir que elementos de aquel escuadrón del cual ahora forma parte y contaban con conocimiento y experiencia en el tema, la entrenaran para poder servir y ser útil a dicha causa.

Le enseñaron exactamente lo mismo que los arraigan a los canes que son entrenados por las fuerzas del orden, detectar explosivos y armas con el olfato, a atacar y a obedecer inmediata y ciegamente cualquier cosa que le ordenasen, acceder a eso fue para Daniel; lo equivalente a tomarse un enorme tarro de vino anejo el cual apestaba tan mal como la carne en descomposición, no solo porque le preocupaba que agravaran aún más la agresividad y ferocidad de Lindsay; la cual como vimos es capaz de causar pavor, sino debido a que, al igual que él; una vez que termine de ser entrenada, se verá obligada arriesgar su vida cada hora y cada minuto en los que se encuentre fuera en el exterior, y también porque le agradaba ni gustaba en lo más mínimo como la trataban, casi tan mal como aquella multitud de la que la salvo y de la que ella lo salvo a él a su vez, sus entrenadores eran tan duros, estrictos y exigentes como lo fueron sus sargentos para él cuando su enlisto, el que lo hicieran con el u otras personas no le parecía tan malo pues llego a acostumbrarse a aquello; como seguramente lo hicieron la mayoría o muchos más igual que él, pero otra cosa muy distinta era verlos hacer lo mismo con animal; y más aun con un perro, eso le estrujaba o le hacía sentir presión; como si tuviera algo encima, justo en el centro de su ser, en su corazón, cabe destacar que la primera vez que contempló el como la trataban intento hacer algo al respecto e interponerse, pero solo digamos que le fue muy mal por hacer tal acto, haciendo que aprendiera y le quedara bien grabada la lección en su memoria, por lo que a partir de entonces se mantuvo al margen, cosa la cual lo desosegaba y le hacía sentir una impotencia lacerante, pero se repetía e intentaba constantemente converse que a pesar de todo aquello era lo mejor para ella, prefería eso a que la tratan como un objeto o como medio de entretenimiento, además no había muchas alternativas u opciones y las que si habían eran; al menos en cierta medida, poca gratas como lo está siendo para él y el resto de los miembros del escuadrón en el que está.

Luego de su larga y agotadora primera sesión de entrenamiento canino, y de beber grandes cantidades de agua muy necesarias y merecidas; tanto ella como el partieron de regreso al pueblo, ya que solo ahí podrían conseguir la comida para ella, no le hacía a Daniel nada de gracia ni le producía el mínimo alivio y comodidad volver a ese sitio luego de lo que vivieron, a pesar de que ahora se hallaban en otro sector; casi al otro lado del sitio en el cual tuve lugar aquel escenario, todo esto lo intranquilizaba y lo inquietaba; pues aquel suceso dejo un recuerdo negativo indeleble dentro de su memoria, un recuerdo que seguramente se transformaría; cosa la cual ya fue así, en un trauma psicológico o fobia debido a lo ocurrido. Si bien aprendió bien de sus errores y se aseguró de no ir esta vez con uno de los uniformes del escuadrón; yendo ahora con ropas casuales las cuales su escuadrón usa cuando desean pasar desapercibidos en público al hallarse en sitios como ese pueblo, el simple de hecho de transitar y andar por las calles de ese pueblo no le resultaron nada tan fácil y sencillo como usualmente suele ser, de vez en cuando sufría mareos repentinos e inexplicables que lo obligaban a detenerse, se sentía frio y débil a pesar de que sudaba sudor frio como cerdo, se sentía enfermo, fácilmente podría optar por irse y se terminaría el asunto, pero se negaba a hacerlo pues le mortificaba de sobre-manera el simple hecho de pensar que Lindsay se quedaría sin comer a causa de su debilidad y cobardía, y no solo esa primera vez, pues ¿Cuántos intentos más tendría que hacer para finalmente superar ese miedo o esa fobia?, ¿Cuánto tiempo seria el que el estómago de Lindsay se quejaría por no recibir alimento solido?, sabe que no puede superar ese miedo y esa fobia de una sola vez pero al menos esta realmente decidido a dar el primer paso o los primeros pasos; sin importarle lo mal que se está sintiendo en estos momentos.

En su andar por las calles del pueblo tuvo que verse forzado a necesitar de las paredes que tuviera cerca como punto de apoyo para poder seguir delante, ya que cada vez se mareaba más, tanto era así que a veces su vista se volvía borrosa y en varias ocasiones; sintió el deseo de devolver el contenido de su estómago a causa de esto, pero él se negaba a hacerlo, sabe que posiblemente eso lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor pero solo hasta entonces fue capaz de ingerir alimento solido a causa de todo lo que ha vivido hoy y lo cual no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza, como todo ser vivo necesita alimento para vivir y no va a dejar que lo poco que logro ingerir salga o se escape de su sistema, por lo que se forzó de sobre-manera a sí mismo; motivándose para que siguiera adelante a pesar de sus atenuantes circunstancias.

Finalmente, tras caminar unos largos y tortuosos 200 metros; los cuales para el fueron y aparentaron ser en realidad 2 kilómetros, logro llegar a un pequeño puesto ambulante, el primero y más cercano que ha encontrado, en el cual esperaba; pudiera encontrar algún alimento apropiado para Lindsay, cabe señalar que durante aquellos 200 metros que recorrió, resulto inevitable que todos o la gran mayoría de los individuos y transeúntes que por ahí pasaban; o que al menos lo notaba sino se hallaban demasiado sumergidos en sus pensamientos o sus asuntos, se le quedaran mirando de muy variadas maneras, confundidos, extrañados, preocupados o cuando menos curiosos; en cuya dicha curiosidad también se hallaba en igual medida el morbo en ciertos casos, pues no comprendían porque actuaba o se comportaba de la manera con la que abiertamente lo hacía al andar por las calles, porque se veía tan mal, algunos de ellos; quienes afortunadamente aun eran buenos de corazón o personas realmente decentes y empáticas a pesar del ambiente tenso y bélico en el que vivían, sintieron la tentativa de acercársele para ayudarle o preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda, pero no lo hicieron pues también les cruzo por la cabeza; la posibilidad de que se encontraba sufriendo alguna rara enfermedad contagiosa, y deseando evitarla consideraban a lo mejor era mantenerse a raya y a distancia de su persona, entre ellos hubo quienes; dentro de sus propios pensamientos, se les idearon, ocurrieron o teorizaron muchas y toda clase de hipótesis de porque se hallaba en ese estado, hipótesis los cuales algunos de ellos compartían con sus acompañantes, conocidos o amigos que tenían cerca, pues como bien dice la frase: '2 o 3 cabezas; piensan más que una', pero sin llegar realmente a nada; ni siquiera a una conjetura, aquel tema de discusión simplemente permaneció como flotando en el aire y no paso a mas, pues Daniel, quien literalmente parecía no darse cuenta de esto, se marchaba de esos sitios lo más rápidamente que le era posible en su actual estado, en compañía de su nueva y leal compañera y mascota.

Apenas soportando todo aquel recorrido, Daniel finalmente logro llegar hasta donde aquel puesto ambulante se encontraba, se detuvo justo a la izquierda del mismo y apoyándose de una pared; logro ponerse de pie sin alejar sus manos de la misma, para luego colocar su espalda en dicha pared, levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia arriba con sus brazos caídos a ambos costados de su persona, en un intento por recobrar el aliento, alejar o aminorar sus mareos y recobrar las energías, el dueño del puesto se dio cuenta de su presencia y de la de Lindsay y si bien la pareció un tanto extraño; dado el demacrado semblante y aspecto de Daniel y el estado en el que se haya hallaba, no les presto atención y se enfocó en seguir atendiendo a todo aquel que se acercara a su puesto. Tras recuperarse, tranquilizar y serenar su mente, Daniel; algo renovado, se acercó al puesto, haciendo que el dueño del mismo lo mirara y charlaran brevemente para transacciones, cosa la cual es lo que es el libre comercio y los negocios.

Daniel gasto todos los nuevos séqueles que obtuvo a cambio de una parte de las raciones de sus 3 comidas al dia en croquetas para Lindsay, lo que obtuvo a cambio de ese dinero no fue la gran cosa pero tal y como dije antes; él creía y estaba convencido de que poco era sin dudas mejor que nada, por lo que se lo tomo de buena manera, al menos logro cumplir el objetivo por el cual regreso a ese sitio; el cual ahora le parecía uno de cierto mal agüero, aunque dicho lugar no lo aparentara. Mientras caminaba de regreso de por dónde vino; obviamente en compañía de Lindsay, y sintiendo aunque ahora con menos fuerza e intensidad que antes esos mareos y esas sensaciones que experimento, indicando que al parecer ya está empezando a lidiar mejor con ellas, vio un par de nuevos séqueles en el suelo y sin perder tiempo, poniendo una rodilla en tierra y agachándose; los recogió, tras hacerlo miro a su alrededor, en búsqueda de alguna persona que hubiera pasado por ahí y a quien se les pudo haber caído sin darse cuenta, pero en aquella calle en la se encontraba se hallaba totalmente vacía, no había ni una alma a la vista en ella, claro sin contarse a sí mismo, a Lindsay y al vendedor al cual tenía unos metros más atrás en su puesto de ventas, luego de mirar alrededor suyo simplemente se limitó a colocar su mirada sobre aquel par de monedas de bronce que tiene entre sus dedos, seguramente pensando que hacer con ellas pues devolvérselas a su verdadero propietario ya no era ahora una opción.

Mientras lo hacía, al puesto del vendedor se acercaron 3 nuevos posibles clientes para el sujeto, estos 3 clientes son 3 niños pequeños; un niño de unos 10 o 12 años al parecer, de cabello corto de color negro, físico delgado, color de piel moreno, cabeza ovalada, nariz redonda y ojos de un color verde azulado algo oscuro o sombrío, el cual usaba muletas pues solo cuenta con una pierna; su pierna derecha, seguramente la otra la perdió en algún "daño colateral" ocasionado por el ambiente de guerra y conflicto en el que viven, la otra es una niña de uno años al parecer; seguramente su hermana o alguna pariente suya a causa del gran parecido que comparten, solo que el color de piel de ella es más claro, la forma de su cabeza un poco más redonda y sus ojos son de color ámbar, la cual tiene recogido su pelo en el clásico y muy conocido estilo de cola de caballo, y el último de estos 3 niños; ella lo lleva cargando en su espalda, literalmente, en una especie de canasta o gran cangurera hecha de manera improvisada, seguramente a causa de falta de recursos, el niño tien de edad a lo mucho, su cabello es negro y corto como el de del otro, el cual seguramente al igual que la niña; también son hermanos suyos por el gran parentesco que comparten, su cabeza es aún más redonda, ancha y con mejillas más grandes y carnosas que la de ellos, su nariz es redonda como la de ellos, sus ojos son de color miel uno color bastante similar a los de su hermana y a pesar de su corta edad, su físico era corpulento, como si estuviera obeso pero no era para nada el caso, y su color de piel era como el de su hermano pero ligeramente más claro; casi imperceptiblemente más claro.

El niño, de una manera muy convincente aparento; pasando justo delante del vendedor, que termino tropezándose con algo y cayo, golpeándose contra el borde su puesto y tirándole al suelo algo de fruta que el tenia a manera de exhibición en la parte delantera de su puesto, esto y la posibilidad de que el niño se hubiera lastimado lo preocupo e inmediatamente salió de detrás de lo que sería el mostrador de su puesto y se le acerco, deteniéndose a un metro de distancia de él, le pregunto si se encontraba bien pues su caída; aunque realmente actuada, pareció muy real, el niño le aseguro que se encontraba bien mientras se sobaba el torso con la mano; justo encima de donde se encuentra su diafragma, en un intento por disminuir su dolor, para luego percatarse de lo que sucedió y avergonzado y tímido, pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido para luego comenzar; sin decir nada más, a recolocar la fruta que tiro de su puesto de 2 en 2 con sus manos. El sujeto se hallaba internamente molesto con el niño por lo sucedido; pero debido a esto mismo, a que se trata de un niño, hizo un esfuerzo por ser flexible y tolerante además; por otro lado, debía admitir que el verlo ahí sentado en el suelo y su actuación tan convincente; la cual él se está creyendo sin dudar ni rechistar, despertó su empatía y le fue por ende imposible no sentir lastima o tristeza por él, por lo que; meditándolo un poco en medio de este conflicto de ideas que con el cual que se encuentra lidiando dentro de sí, decidió acercársele para ayudarle, arrodillándose delante de él para estar en una posición más cómoda y más baja para sí mismo, en la cual pudiera recolocar y acomodar la fruta que termino en el suelo.

Mientras lo hacía, la niña; la hermana del muchacho de la cual no se percató en ningún momento de su presencia pues se ocultó detrás de uno de los laterales de su puesto mientras miraba hacia otro lado distraído antes de que su hermano causa aquel alboroto, asomo la cabeza por el borde de aquel lateral detrás del cual se escondía e intercalando su mirada de manera furtiva entre la figura de él y unas cerezas que tenía justo a su lado a medio metro de distancia cuando menos; y las cuales se hallan colocadas a manera de exhibición en la parte delantera del puesto del sujeto, comenzar a ir tomando de poco a poco algunas de dichas cerezas, procurando llevar la mayor cantidad posible de estas con ella antes de salir huyendo de ahí, sacando provecho de que su plan está funcionando a la perfección y su hermano mayor se encuentra distrayendo a aquel hombre. Funcionaria, se saldrían con la suya, pero su hermano menor acabo frustrando y arruinando sus planes, encontrándose aun en aquella gran cangurera improvisada en la cual su hermana lo lleva; cargándolo en sus espaldas, llevado por un impulsivo arrebato de curiosidad el cual no fue capaz de reprimir debido a su corta edad, comenzó a treparse por la espalda de su hermana como si fuera el tronco de un árbol, llegando y deteniéndose justo en su cabeza; cosa la cual resulto convertirse en un impedimento y estorbo para lo que ella se hallaba haciendo y una vez ahí, estiro uno de sus bracitos hacia adelante teniendo la clara intención de intentar alcanzar una de esas cerezas, para verla de cerca, sentirla, olerla y luego posiblemente llevársela a la boca.

Su hermana intento detenerlo como pudo, no podía sujetarlo y tomarlo para regresarlo a la cangurera pues tenía las manos ocupadas, una de ellas sujetando un punado de esas cerezas entre sus dedos y la otra sujetando el borde delantero de su blusa o camisa, la cual está usando como si fuese un cuenco improvisado o canasta para poder ser capaz de llevarse más cerezas de las que podría llevar solo en las palmas de sus manos, intento detenerlo hablándole lo más bajamente posible para que el dueño del puesto no se percatara de su presencia pero lo suficientemente alto como para que su hermanito pudiera escucharla, pero resultó inútil, el niño se estiro tanto como pudo meciendo su cuerpo hacia adelante pero en ese momento perdió el estable equilibrio que tenía e inevitablemente caería hacia adelante, su hermana al percatarse de esto, soltó inmediatamente las cerezas e intento atraparlo en el aire en silencio; con su corazón latiéndole con fuerza debido a la tensión del momento y al temor de ser atrapada con las manos en la masa pero desgraciadamente no fue lo bastante rápida, el pequeño niño cayo haciendo un giro 180 grados en el aire hacia el frente para luego golpear fuerte y pesadamente el suelo que tenía debajo con su coxis, la oleada de dolor que lo invadió combinada a la fragilidad que todo bebe posee, hizo que dibujara una expresión de berrinche sobre su rostro y comenzara a sollozar con mucha fuerza; llorando a lagrima viva.

El ruido y alboroto ocasionado por esto, hizo que el dueño del puesto inmediatamente girara su cabeza en aquella dirección; ocasionando que se encontrara con ambos infantes y se percatara de lo que intentaban hacer, no hubo malentendidos o falsas suposiciones al respecto estaba convencido, pues aquel cuenco que la niña hizo con su camisa y en la cual había varias cerezas; delato su culpabilidad de una manera tan clara como el agua, la rabia y el enojo de aquel sujeto no se hicieron esperar y se puso de pie con una velocidad impresionante al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño producto de la ira y la molestia, la niña hizo lo mismo tan rápido como pudo e intento echarse a correr, no le importaba si dejaba a 2 hermanos ahí, en esos momentos de peligro real uno solo puede pensar en sí mismo, pero lo más que logro avanzar fue un metro; un poco más o un poco menos, pero no logró escapar pues aquel sujeto logro atraparla del brazo izquierdo y tan pronto lo hizo; con una furiosa violencia, la puso contra el costado o lateral en el cual se ocultó, con su pecho y su cara haciendo contacto con la madera de la cual está hecha el puesto y con ella ahí de pie, atrapada e indefensa. Su hermano mayor no hacía nada por ayudarla, se quedó ahí echado en el suelo; mirando lo que ocurría delante de él como si le faltara el aliento, pues se encuentra aterrado, mientras su hermano, prácticamente indiferente a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor debido a su corta edad, simplemente se limitó a recostarse en el suelo de espaldas y seguir sollozando, clamando desesperado que alguien le diera o brindara consuelo.

"¡¿Qué acaso no sabes lo que les hacemos a los ladrones por aquí niña; eh?!".-Exclamo aquel hombre con furia mirándola directo a los ojos y con su rostro a medio metro o menos del de ella, la niña por su parte no respondió, simplemente se le quedo mirando; con el miedo escrito en toda su cara y presa del pánico, intento desesperadamente de liberar su mano, la parte de su cuerpo que la tiene atrapada o afianzada a ese "pared" hecha de manera ayudándose con su otra mano; con la cual intentaba quitarse la mano de aquel hombre de encima, pero era inútil, pues aquel sujeto era mucho más fuerte que ella y no teniendo suficiente con eso; aquel hombre procedió a ejercer más fuerza y presión sobre su la parte que conecta la muñeca de su mano con su antebrazo, la cual tiene atrapada entre sus dedos y la palma de su mano, haciéndola gritar con fuerza a causa del nuevo nivel de dolor que acabo por recorrerle el cuerpo.-"¡Pues ahora veras que es lo que les pasa!".-Dijo el sujeto al no tener respuesta por parte de ella.

Procedió entonces a llevar su otra mano a la parte trasera de su cintura, y un segundo después la volvió a mostrar a plena vista; pero sujetando ahora una daga de hoja filosa y ondulada, como la llama de un fuego, la cual sujetaba con fuerza y la cual se hallaba enfundada en un estuche que siempre lleva escondido consigo, esto no hizo más que incrementar el miedo y el pánico de la niña, tanto era así que ahora hiperventilaba de una manera a apenas audible con su boca entreabierta y comenzaba a sudar a causa de los mismo, con su corazón latiéndole tan rápido y tan fuerte que parecía como si este se le fuera o quisiera salir del pecho, entonces el hombre acerco aquella daga a la mano derecha de la niña; la cual tiene atrapada contra uno de los lados de su puesto, deteniendo la punta de dicha arma blanca muy cerca de su muñeca, amenazando peligrosamente con hacer contacto con dicha parte de su cuerpo con solo milímetros de por medio de separación para que dicho acto se lleve a cabo, y tras hacerlo, el hombre hizo movió todo su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, tomando impulso y preparándose para enterarle dicha daga en la mano; literalmente.

La niña, aterrorizada y completamente incapaz de poder hacer algo al respecto; como resignándose a lo que está por suceder, no hizo más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, formar una mueca sobre su rostro y girar ligeramente su cabeza hacia su derecha, preparándose para recibir semejante acto tan violento y el cual sin dudas; la causara un enorme dolor, el peor que va a sentir hasta ahora en su vida. Pero antes de aquel sujeto pudiera hacer que su brazo se moviera e impulsara hacia adelante para clavarla a uno de los lados de su puesto, alguien que se hallaba detrás de él; le sujeto y atrapo el brazo de imprevisto y ocasionando que por ende no pudiera llevar a cabo lo que pretendía hacer, inmediatamente giro su cabeza y miro por encima de su hombro con tal de ver quien tuvo la osadía de detenerlo, encontrándose con la figura de Daniel, quien lo miraba con seriedad, enojo y molestia.

"Disculpe, me parece que a ella se le cayó esto".-Dijo sin soltarle el brazo, para luego levantar su brazo libre; el derecho, y mostrarle el par de nuevos séqueles que tiene entre las yemas de sus dedos índice, medio y pulgar.

"Por Ala; ¿Qué es lo que está hacien-?".-Pregunto aquel hombre mirándolo a los ojos, o más dicho intento preguntar, diciéndolo con molesto y enojado por el simple hecho de haber evitado lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero Daniel respondió a su pregunta; sabiendo perfectamente cuál iba a hacer y no permitiendo que terminara la frase.

"Dele todas las cerezas que puedan comprar con esto, yo mismo le ayudare a levantar y limpiar toda la fruta que ella y el niño tiraron al suelo, pero déjelos ir".-Dijo Daniel, respondiéndole; mirando al hermano mayor de la niña el cual aún se hallaba en el suelo por momento, para luego regresar su mirada al sujeto y mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Dichos sujeto simplemente se le quedo mirando, con una expresión de cierto enojo y molestia sobre su rostro; rastros de las emociones y sensaciones que había sentido anteriormente, y respirando agitadamente por cómo estas lo exaltaban o mantenían exaltado, tal vez parece que se haya meditando lo que le propuso, imposible saber a ciencia cierta si de buena o mala gana pues sus gestos y su lenguaje corporal no ayudaban en ello, entonces; tras unos segundos más, giro su cabeza de regreso a la niña y acerco su rostro al de ella de una manera amenazadora e intimidante sin que Daniel le quitara la mirada de encima y con la expresión de su rostro acentuándose ligeramente más, debido al estado de alerta en el que se hallaba y al enojo y la molestia que le recorrían el cuerpo, sumamente atento al mínimo movimiento; sospechoso o dudoso de aquel sujeto, donde viera algo no le agradara del todo, le oliera mal; metafóricamente hablando, o le produjera la mas mínima sensación de mala espina o mal agüero, se aseguraría de hacerlo escarmentar.

"Tal parece que hoy es tu dia de suerte, salamandra ladronzuela".-Dijo con una voz áspera, como si le estuviera advirtiendo o se encontrara diciéndolo de mala gana; aun claramente molesto y enojado.

Tras eso; y de mirarla un poco más por unos cuantos segundos, haciéndolo sin sentirse en lo absoluto gratificado o de mala gana pero de una manera algo tosca, como si con su lenguaje corporal le estuviera advirtiendo o amenazando; soltó su brazo, dejándola libre como un ave una vez más pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima, la niña; mirándolo, y girando 45 grados hacia su izquierda dando un paso en esa dirección, retrocedió un par de pasos sin dejar de mirarlo y ahí se quedó, inmóvil, se hallaba en estado de shock tras lo ocurrido pero se forzó y logro volver en sí, para luego; rápidamente, correr hacia sus hermanos, rodeándolo pasando detrás de él, levanto a su hermano menor del suelo colocándolo entre sus brazos y su pecho, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a menearlo o moverlo de arriba abajo para tranquilizarlo y su hermano mayor comenzaba a ponerse de pie, con su cerebro funcionando nuevamente una vez que paso aquella escena y momento tan llenos de tensión.

"Listo".-Dijo el hombre de manera escueta luego de haber girado su cabeza de regreso a Daniel mientras lo miraba a los ojos, con los algo abiertos; pareciendo alguien que está amenazando con explotar o volverse loco.-"Ahora, suélteme".-Dijo, habiendo un segundo de silencio a manera de transición entre una palabra y la otra; advirtiéndoselo claramente así como también exigiéndolo, aunque de una forma algo sutil.

Daniel le retuvo un par de segundos más luego de eso, en los cuales se le quedo mirando y en los cuales también dudo de si hacer lo que le pedía o no, temía que si lo obedecía; aprovechando el mínimo despiste, deslice o bajamiento de su guardia que pudiera llegar a tener, intentara sacar ventaja o provecho de eso para atacarlo y herirlo, así como de igual manera temía que si no lo hacía; llevara su enojo y su molestia a los límites y colmara su paciencia, lo cual obviamente equivaldría a que de igual manera lo atacaría e intentaría matarlo o herirlo, ya que al salir en defensa de los 3 niños ahora el también se hallaba en peligro, por donde quiera que lo mirara el resultado era igual, por lo que; con desconfianza, soltó su brazo, dejándolo libre. Aquel hombre se puso de pie y giro su cuerpo 45 grados hacia su izquierda dando un paso en esa dirección sin dejar de mirarlo, quedando ahora de perfil para Daniel y tras hacerlo; con Daniel esperando de manera ansiosa dentro de sus pensamientos que todo saliera bien, el sujeto procedió a enfundar y guardar su daga.

Esto alivio a Daniel, le quito un peso de encima y le permitió respirar, pues dio por sentado que al parecer todo si saldría bien al final y al cabo, entonces levanto su brazo derecho y lo estiro ligeramente hacia él; tendiéndole las 2 monedas de bronce que tiene en su poder y las cuales le ofreció como pago para todas las cerezas que esos pequeños pudieran llevar, el hombre; mirándolo, las tomo con brusquedad y violencia, casi arrebatándoselas producto de lo enojado y molesto que aún se encuentra, aquellas acciones suyas también contribuyeron a incrementar la ira y la molestia de Daniel las cuales aún se encuentran latentes, tanto era así que sintió el deseo de lanzársele encima pero se contuvo pues sabía que si lo hacía; seguramente arruinaría lo que apenas logro conseguir o evitar.

"Bueno ¿Por qué se queda ahí parado embobado?, ayúdame a recoger y corregir lo que estos mocosos hicieron".-Dijo el hombre, mirándolo por unos momentos para luego mirar brevemente a los niños que se encuentran parados delante de la parte delantera de su puesto; mirando asustados todo esto, para luego señalarlos con la misma brevedad o tan solo la mitad de esta, para luego darse media vuelta y caminar hacia la parte o área de su puesto por la cual podía ponerse detrás del mostrador del mismo.

Daniel, tras mirar al trio de pequeños por un momento; cosa la cual también ellos hicieron por su parte, cruzando miradas con él por unos pocos segundos, bajo la mirada al suelo brevemente sin decir nada, para luego dirigir y posar su mirada sobre el puesto que tiene delante suyo hacia el cual inmediatamente se acercó, una vez estando de pie del otro lado del mostrador le pregunto al dueño del mismo cuando equivalía en peso o cantidad las cerezas por las cuales el pago para los niños, pregunta la cual el sujeto le respondió; con cierto desprecio o desagrado pues aún se encuentra algo enfurecido por lo ocurrido, ya que el que Daniel le evitara realizar lo que tenía pensado hacer; alimento un poco más aquella ira y molestia suyas pues el realmente deseaba poder haber apuñalado a esa niña, pero Daniel desconocía por completo estas verdaderas y bárbaras intenciones por lo que no hizo ni dijo nada al respecto o en protesta.

Daniel entonces procedió a tomar una pequeña bolsa descolorida hecha de tela o franela desgastada; cuyos agujeros se hallan cerrados con nudos, y vertió en esta unas cuantas cerezas limpias las cuales peso sobre una báscula clásica, una análoga de estas que se hallaban hechas de metal, hasta que el peso del contenido de dicha bolsa era acorde a la cantidad que el dueño del puesto le dijo, tras esto, el les paso y tendió dicha bolsa, estirando su brazo por encima de lo que sería el mostrador, los niños tomaron esa bolsa luego de lo cual intercambiaron brevemente miradas y sin decir absolutamente nada; ni dedicarle la mirada a Daniel, se retiraron de ahí. Dicho joven simplemente se limitó a mirar como ellos caminaban por la calle sin ninguna prisa; sin siquiera conversar entre ellos, hasta que finalmente doblaron una esquina al final de la calle y se perdieron de su vista, esto lo desilusionó cuando menos un poco, esperaba que al menos le dedicaran una mirada con la cual le dirían de cierta manera que le agradecían lo que hizo por ellos; pero por como acabamos de presenciar, no fue así, es como si realmente no les importaba lo que acaba de hacer, por lo que llego rápidamente a la conclusión; de que seguramente el ambiente lleno de tensiones y conflicto en el que viven también los acabo afectando a ellos, un hecho con el cual ya está empezando a familiarizarse por más que no quiera hacerlo.

Tras eso y de ayudarle al dueño de ese puesto como prometió, transcurrieron varios días, en los cuales no hubo ni ocurrió nada crudamente destacable por resaltar o de lo cual comentar, salió en varias nuevas misiones pero a diferencia de las demás; esta no fue tan fuerte, shockeante y desagradable como la primera; estas transcurrieron y fueron completas sin problemas y afortunadamente para su psique, sin que hubieran enfrentamientos, muertes y bajas de por medio, pero eso no significa que esto fuera del todo agradable pues la actitud, personalidad y comportamientos que sus compañeros de equipo se forjaron en medio de todo esto; ocasionaba que cada vez que tenían que reunirse y o salir con ellos, hubiera siempre un ambiente vacío, helado, tenso e incómodo cuando tenía que verse forzado a interactuar con ellos. Fue justo entre estos días transcurridos cuando se reencontró con esos 3 niños, no fue nada fácil debido a lo introvertidos y reservados que se mostraban; pero se las arregló para poder hablar con ellos y conocerlos, el nombre del mayor era Soran, la niña se llamaba Alina, el menor de ellos por en cambio; no tenía nombre y ambos hermanos le decían que les resultaba muy difícil pensar en un nombre apropiado para él, pues querían que le quedara, que reflejara como es y la historia que tanto el cómo sus hermanos han vivido, por lo que por ahora no lo llamaban con ningún nombre ni siquiera con apodo alguno.

Daniel comenzó a visitarlos siempre que podía, pues realmente necesitaba interactuar con alguien quienes no fueran sus compañeros de equipo o escuadrón; dado la lacerante que era la interacción y comunicación con ellos, conforme los días pasaron fue conociendo más sobre ellos, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces que ya no recuerdan de donde provienen; donde nacieron, pero si se hallaban completamente seguros de que no nacieron ni crecieron en ese pueblo en el cual habitan ahora y por el cual deambulan todos los días, recuerdan que un determinado dia; en medio de la noche, un gran grupo de miembros del ejército israelí llegaron al pueblo en el que vivían y sin previo aviso, ni disparo inicial de advertencia; comenzaron a destruir todo a su paso por medio de un pequeña flota de tanques que ellos trajeron consigo; no habiendo sido suficiente para los 3 pequeños pues sus padres desaparecieron sin dejar rastro el mismo dia del ataque durante horas diurnas, tuvieron que verse forzados a huir de ahí tan rápido como pudieron y en la huida; un proyectil disparado por uno de los tanques cayó cerca de Soran mientras huían, no muriendo de ello de puro milagro pero no salió endeble de eso en el proceso, pues ahí fue cuando perdió una de sus piernas.

Su hermana hizo uso de todas sus energías y todas sus fuerzas, pero se las apañó para lograr salvar a su hermano; llevándolo a rastras hasta el pueblo siguiente más cercano, nadie sabía con certeza como; ni siquiera ella, como fue que su hermano no se desangro hasta morir antes de llegar, estaban tan débiles al salir al sol la mañana siguiente; que no pudieron mover ni un musculo por 2 días; afortunadamente, ese tiempo fueron atendidos por los enfermos y enfermeras del hospital al que lograron llegar hasta que llegó el momento de darlos de alta, le expresaron a Daniel que tras eso y a pesar de todo; decidieron arriesgarse y regresar a su pueblo pues querían ver si sus padres regresaron, temían que algo les hubiera sucedido, pero cuando llegaron, lo único que vieron fue el pueblo que había sido su hogar; en ruinas, reducido a nada más que escombros, cenizas y señales de lucha de naturaleza bélica, solos y sin hogar no tuvieron más opción que tomar lo poco que quedo de sus pertenencias e irse; pues temían enormemente que los soldados que destruyeron el pueblo regresaran y los sorprendieran en el acto, no deseando saber en lo más mínimo lo que podrían hacerles de ser ese el caso.

Desde de aquel momento han vagado de pueblo en pueblo, pues les aterraba el hecho que si se quedaran demasiado en un pueblo este irónicamente acabara siendo atacado como en el que nacieron; al mismo tiempo que iban en búsqueda de sus padres, mientras así lo recordaran pues tanto era el empeño que ponían en sobrevivir que muy raras veces se daban o podían dar el lujo de recordar eso y de disfrutar el hecho de que aún siguen vivos; a pesar de que ahora cada día para ellos, era una lucha por sobrevivir.

Aquella historia sorprendió e impacto a Daniel en muchos niveles pues lo conmovió y conmociono profundamente, escucharla fue un auténtico vórtice o remolino de emociones fuertes, lógicamente sintió lastima y tristeza por ellos, deseo que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer pero bien sabía que eso era imposible; ya que él es solo un hombre y como todo persona él tiene sus límites, no es Dios o alguien capaz de hacer hazañas dignas de ser comparadas con milagros, sabe perfectamente que sus probabilidades de hallar a sus padres eran tan bajas y escasas como las de ellos por lo que era incapaz de prometerles semejante cosa, afortunadamente para él; Soran y Alina le aseguraron que se instalarían definitivamente en ese pueblo, lo convertirían en su nuevo hogar, ya no temían aquel intenso e irracional miedo de que este fuera atacado por 2 razones, la primera de ellas fue que; como todos o muchos en esa clase de ambientes o situaciones, acabaron acostumbrándose, aceptándose y haciéndose a la idea de que desear o rogar porque eso no pasara era como pedirle peras al olmo, algo que escapa por completo de su control y la segunda se debe a que ese pueblo en el que nacieron esta ahora muy; muy lejos de ese pueblo en el que ahora están por lo que enserio dudan que aquellos soldados que lo destruyeron aparezcan por ahí.

Esto resulto ser algo afortunado para Daniel debido a que; si bien no es capaz de hacer algo por ayudarlos, pues tanto el cómo todo su escuadrón se encuentran en una situación tan precaria como la de ellos, al menos puede intentar acercarse aún más a ellos y ayudarlos en todo lo que le fuera posible en cuanto a comida, ropa, líquidos y demás necesidades primordiales que todo ser humano posee como ser vivo, pues busca lograr que la vida no sea tan dura e inmisericorde para ellos; al menos de lo que ya fue o es. Pero Viviría toda su vida lamentándose de haber hecho eso, de haber abierto su corazón, compasión y piedad por esos niños, de haberles mostrado abiertamente y sin escrúpulos su empatía y lastima, pues al hacerlo; quedo mucho más expuesto y vulnerable al enorme, gigantesco daño que más tarde dejaría huella en él, un daño de proporciones y magnitudes tales; que hasta el dia de hoy lo sigue sufriendo como si hubiera sido hace tan solo unos días y que fue la verdadera y autentica causa; que lo trastornó en lo que ahora es.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **Los nuevos séqueles o Nuevo séquel, es la moneda o unidad monetaria junto con el dinar jordano de Palestina, el cual comenzó a usarse desde el año 1985 y hoy en dia; desde el 2003, es una moneda libremente convertible.**

 **El dinar jornado es; aprovechando para explicar también sobre esto, el tipo de moneda más usado a lo largo de Jordania y también se le puede ver circulando por Cisjordania junto con el séquel, en Israel.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas, recomienden mi historia si les gusta o les gustando. Eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos; la próxima.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 16: Un pasado trágico, oscuro y desgarrador: la historia de Daniel; segunda parte.**

 **Pyro phoenix-bird:** Por desgracia es verdad, esto se debe a que aquellos niños que experimentan maltratos, abusos o falta de atención en el hogar; se desquitan con aquellos otros a los que ellos vean como "lo más vulnerables" en un intento por sentirse bien consigo mismos o para llamar la atención, lo sé por experiencia, pues yo también fui víctima de ello. Formas de artes marciales no, pero si entrenó con ellas. No era un disfraz, cuando los soldados no se hallan en servicio también se visten con ropa casual como todos. Pues no puedo asegurarte que este inspirada en el Distrito 13, solamente escribí el escenario o entorno que me proporciono mi imaginación. Estás en lo cierto, Daniel si les guardo un poco de rencor por eso; pero tiene la paciencia de un santo, lo que lo llevo a matarlos fue que; a pesar de haberse vuelto loco, el sigue recordando como era antes, y sabe perfectamente que tanto ella como el resto de sus compañeros contribuyeron a que perdiera la cordura y eso es algo que jamás les perdonara. Bueno, cada quién tiene cierta clase de fortaleza ante lo gore. Sí, pero ponte más en lugar de Daniel en vez de ser un espectador, ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si algo como eso te ocurriera?. Decidí no hacerlo pues es desperdiciar tiempo, entre escribir las palabras, pegar y luego traducir, me dio pereza siendo honesto y por eso simplifique las cosas. No es solo la avaricia, así es como el ambiente de una guerra cambia y afecta a las personas, se moral y su decencia su trastornan. Sí, pero la ira y el odio que tienen son tan grandes qué simple y llanamente no pueden controlarlos. Esa era la idea, causarte tanto a ti como los demás esa situación tan llena de conflicto, pues algunas cosas y algunos casos son tan complicados en la vida real como el de él. Por qué una de mis perras se llama así; solo por eso, no todas las respuestas y razones tienen que ser profundas. Si lo hubieran hecho; ¿Dónde estaría la gracia del asunto?, si todo hubiera salido de acuerdo al plan ¿crees que habría tantas emociones como las hubo en la escena? cuando todo es perfección y plenitud o lo más cercano a esto; todo pierde su chiste, por eso todo en este fic lo estoy haciendo tan complicado y entra mañoso. Ay Mario, pobre; dulce e inocente Mario, se ve que no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que viene, así que será mejor que te prepares psicológicamente tanto como puedas.

 **El puto amo 777:** ¡Muchas gracias amigo :)!; no creo que tenga mucho que decir está vez pues todo lo dijiste con tu review. Te saludo y ojalá que enserio disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo porque créeme; es el más fuerte, duro, intenso y trágico hasta el momento.

 **Antes de comenzar, solamente quiero decirles que si están leyendo esto sentados delante de un ordenador o pueden escuchar en su celular sin tener que verse obligados a cerrar la página en la que están leyendo mis palabras; les pido que tengan preparado su aparato, listo para escuchar el tema de Sif el gran lobo gris de Dark souls, en un video donde se escuche de manera extendida, y les recomiendo encarecidamente que lo hagan pues la atmosfera y las emociones que transmite ese gran tema servirán para acentuar el dramatismo hasta su cúspide de la escena en la que se requerirá, pues si la escena por si sola puede llegar desgarrarles; combinada con la música probablemente les partirá el corazón y los hará llorar, además; el que escuchen estas bandas sonoras es importante pues en la mayoría de los casos; la sensaciones, la atmosfera y los tonos que esta emita o produzca les dirá de una manera indirecta y auditiva algo en la escena en la cual es preciso que las escuchen, pues les seré honesto; estas escenas serán ilusorias y o traicioneras, a lo que me refiero es que a partir de cierto punto, no deberán creer al 100 por ciento en las palabras que lean en este fic. Se los pido por favor, yo mismo les indicare en el capítulo cuando reproducirla; sin más que decir, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

Luego de aquellos varios días que transcurrieron como "tiempo de receso o de alivio" para el pobre Daniel, en una salida a una nueva misión; en la cual Lindsay no fue pues aún se hallaba en entrenamiento y por lo tanto no lista para la acción y el campo de batalla, fue cuando nuevamente tuvieron lugar unos acontecimientos; oscuros y crudos, que contribuyeron a mermar todavía más su ya debilitado y frágil estado mental. Se le ordeno que; junto a su equipo y acompañados por un trio de nuevos de tanques que fungirían como sus nuevos compañeros, fueran hacia un lugar en específico, un claro ubicado a unos 40 minutos al noroeste del cuartel general; pues les notifico por medio de la radio, que un famoso y muy buscado grupo de emboscadas de resistencia palestino se encuentra enfrascado en un intenso tiroteo con un pequeño escuadrón de asalto y avanzada del bando al que ellos pertenecen. Dicho grupo de resistencia ha atacado, según lo informado a ellos; caravanas enteras de vehículos; tanto civiles como militares desde camiones de transporte hasta tanques y vehículos blindados israelíes, a los cuales siempre detenían de diversas maneras para asegurarse de no ser predecibles y una vez que lo conseguían, asesinaban a todos los que allí se encontraban para luego saquearles y robarles lo que fuera que estuvieran transportando, ya fueran piezas para construir armamento e inmobiliaria militares, comida, municiones; lo que fuera, y si la suerte no se hallaba en ese sentido de su lado, les quitaban todo lo que poseían a las personas que recientemente asesinaban, entre las cuales había desde mujeres embarazadas y niños, hasta personas mayores, enfermos, discapacitados y soldados heridos a causa del conflicto que ahí se está viviendo.

Con esto en su saber; se les ordeno que fueran de inmediato hacia allá para neutralizarlos, eliminarlo y brindarles apoyo y cobertura a sus compañeros de bando, y en este momento se encuentran de camino hacia allá dentro del tanque, siendo acompañados por el resto de sus compañeros blindados; lo más rápido que estos monstruos metálicos pudieran, pues en esta clase de situaciones tan criticas; cada segundo es valioso y lo que tarda en transcurrir uno de estos, puede marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en medio de un enfrentamiento activo. Dentro del tanque, todos los compañeros de Daniel se hallaban fría y seriamente preparados para el enfrentamiento que está por venir, transmitiendo u emanando una especie de entusiasmo mórbido y sombrío que seguramente incomodaría o pondría tenso a Daniel; pero resulta que no era así, podía sentir esas sensaciones en el aire pero ya no lo hacía con esa misma desaprobación o desasosiego con la que antes lo hacía, es como si ya no le afectaran tanto, como si se estuviera acostumbrando de una manera preocupante a ello, mientras se hallaba sentado detrás del puesto que le designaron como operador de torreta frontal teniendo a su compañero Johnson al lado, aferrándose a los mangos de la torreta con fuerza y firmeza a pesar de que sus brazos temblaban, como si eso fuera lo único que lo separara de la delgada línea que existe entre la cuerdo y la locura, mirando hacia adelante con una atención vivaz como si no quisiera parpadear nunca o hacerlo lo menos posible y hallándose perdido dentro de su mente; pues aún está intentando asimilar y digerir todo lo que le ha ocurrido desde que llego a ahí, intentando prepararse para lo que viene cosa la cual resulta esencialmente imposible para cualquiera cuya mente no ha sucumbido aun ante el crudo horror que ahí se vive.

Estando próximos al lugar en el cual está ocurriendo el enfrentamiento, escuchando como las detonaciones; tanto de armas como de explosivos, se hacían cada vez más claramente audibles, Johnson aprovecho para decirle de manera breve…

"No vuelvas a fallar otra vez imbécil, ¿entendido?".-Dijo, mirando por la hendidura por la cual sobresale el cañón de su ametralladora de gran calibre para luego girar su cabeza hacia él y mirarlo por unos momentos, con un rostro naturalmente serio y neutral, a manera de indicarle que habla muy enserio y haciendo referencia a que debido a él un hombre murió incinerado en la misión anterior en la que fue participe.

Daniel entendió esta indirecta y solamente se limitó a girar su cabeza para mirar a su compañero en total silencio con un rostro abatido y afligido, Johnson tomo su respuesta como un sí o tal vez no; puede que incluso no le importara lo que respondiera siempre y cuando lo demostrara a continuación, y entonces giro su cabeza y regreso su atención a todo lo que pudiera ver más allá del hueco cuadrado que tiene delante; al igual que Daniel, quien cerro la boca para después tragar un poco de saliva; intentando preparase pues las denotaciones se escuchaban ahora con casi toda claridad a pesar del rechinido metálico producido por la tracción del tanque en movimiento y el motor de este.

Entonces, tras pasar por encima de unos grandes arbustos que se hallaban en la cima de una pequeña colina por la cual subían con el tanque; el panorama cambio repentinamente por completo y paso de ser un claro ligeramente ensombrecido por las nubes del cielo; tranquilo y sereno, a ser un intenso y frenético escenario de campo de batalla en toda regla. Descendiendo por el otro lado de aquella colina, hacia otro pero más pequeño claro, todos los que podían eran capaces de ver lo que allí está teniendo lugar; todos los hombres tanto de su bando como los pertenecientes a aquel grupo de resistencia palestino, todos a cubierto de todo aquello que pudieran usar como cobertura para los disparos que mutuamente se intercambiaban, asomando y agachando u escondiendo sus cabezas y u otras áreas de su cuerpo, así como sus rifles y demás armas con tal de lograr darle y asesinar a alguien del bando contrario para reducir sus fuerzas, su número y el tiempo incierto y desconocido que dicho enfrentamiento podría durar, teniendo ambos grupos enfrascados en combate; un pequeño bosque y una línea de árboles justo a sus espaldas los cuales ellos podrían usar como medio de cubertura y es justo lo que están haciendo en estos momentos, con unas cuantas llamaradas o fogatas pequeñas; quemando ciertas áreas determinadas del césped de aquel claro y dejando por encima y detrás suyo pequeñas columnas de humo negro de forma más o menos cilindra, y de las dimensiones de una estereotípica chimenea de casa estadounidense.

Tras rápidamente ver como se encontraba la situación sin detenerse ni por un solo instante; Daniel y su equipo así como los otros 3 tanques que los acompañaban, no tardaron en sumarse a la acción una vez que llegaron a ese claro tras bajar el otro lado de la colina.

"Muy bien todos, hay que desviar y proteger a los nuestros del fuego enemigo, alinéense delante de ellos y usan los blindajes de los tanques como cobertura; ¡ya!".-Dijo Regan hablando tanto como con los que se hayan dentro del tanque con él; como con sus otros 3 compañeros blindados por medio de un radio, estando asomado como siempre por la entrada superior del tanque en el que esta con la mitad inferior de su cuerpo protegida dentro de este.

El tanque de su equipo fue el primero en alinearse delante de sus compañeros de bando, deteniéndose tras hacerlo para protegerlos del fuego enemigo para luego ordenar que la cabeza del tanque girara 45 grados hacia la izquierda; posición en la cual se encuentra apostado el grupo de resistencia, los otros 3 tanques hicieron lo mismo que ellos; como si estuvieran imitándolos, siguiendo las órdenes que Regan dicto por la radio pues al ser él el sujeto con el mayor rango de todos los que se encuentran tripulando esas moles metálicas; era el comandante en jefe de esta misión y debían obedecer sus indicaciones sin rechistar. Al percatarse de esto, confundiéndose momentáneamente debido a ello y de ver que se tratan de tanques de su bando, el líder o quien fuera ahora el líder del escuadrón; ordeno haciendo gestos y ademanes con las manos para que avanzaran, que salieran de sus posiciones y tomaran cobertura tanto de atrás como de los ambos lados de los tanques para seguir respondiendo al fuego, mermar y vencer al enemigo.

Todos los miembros de dicho escuadrón obedecieron y sus órdenes y comenzaron a abrir fuego una vez más junto con los 4 tanques que tenían enfrente y que ahora los respaldaban, con los artilleros de cañón de estos guiándose y siendo orientados por los que como Regan fungen como los ojos de dichos vehículos de gran poder destructivo, los tanques disparan a diestra y siniestra a todo lo que sus adversarios tenían alrededor suyo, el único propósito de amedrentar, eliminar puntos de cobertura y causar la mayor cantidad de bajas posible, derribaron y destruyeron varios árboles, volaron un par de nidos de ametralladoras y lanzamisiles; los últimos de los cuales estuvieron a punto de disparar contra ellos, y mataron un par de docenas de individuos de ese grupo, con el fuego de ellos reducido de intensidad e insistencia o detenido breve y momentáneamente, Regan vio la oportunidad de sacar ventaja de esto y ordeno que los cuerpos de los tanques fueran girados 45 grados a la izquierda y brindaran apoyo de cobertura a base de fuego de gran calibre al mismo tiempo que avanzaban a un ritmo o paso lento, pues hasta donde saben; nada de lo que ellos tienen a su alcance es suficiente para atravesar el blindaje de los tanques ahora que neutralizaron y destruyeron sus lanzacohetes.

"Ya escuchaste; dispara".-Dijo Johnson hablándole a Daniel con rapidez, claridad y premura una vez que el tanque se giró, para luego comenzar a abrir fuego con su ametralladora pesada; cosa la cual Daniel también comenzó a hacer un segundo o menos después, a diferencia de la primera que la uso; esta vez contaba con un manejo más óptimo, preciso y firme del arma, por lo que ahora podía manejar mejor su retroceso y apuntar mejor, pero también seguía firme en procurar acertar en áreas donde una muerte no era algo seguro de acontecer; pues no puede concebir la idea de arrebatarle la vida a alguien más incluso ya fuera por defensa propia, o para salvaguardar la suya.

Mientras los tanques avanzaban, con las torretas tanto frontales como superiores de estas disparando sobre aquel grupo; los elementos del escuadrón que los tanques tenían detrás los seguían, aun usándolos como cobertura, asomándose por sus costados para disparar y luego volver cubrirse para evitar las balas y proyectiles enemigos, algunos incluso se echaban a pecho tierra y disparan por debajo de los tanques; manteniéndose detrás de ellos, haciendo uso de lo despegado que se encuentran las carrocerías o "cuerpos" de estos bólidos metálicos del nivel del suelo. El fuego que los miembros de este grupo de resistencia ahora sufrían era tan; pero tan intenso e implacable, que luego de que varios más de los suyos cayeran muertos; se dieron cuenta que la balanza se había balanceado repentinamente a favor de ellos y viendo que todas las posibilidades de ganar estaban en su contra y de que seguramente refuerzos, si es que podían pedirlos, tardarían varios minutos en arribar a donde están; haciendo uso de un intercambio de miradas y sin mediar palabra, decidieron darse por vencidos, por lo que uno de ellos, aterrado, desesperado y sintiendo un pánico terrible; tomo rápidamente una pequeña rama de árbol que tenía cerca, saco un trozo de papel higiénico que tenía guardado y como pudo y tan rápido como le fue posible; lo ato a uno de los extremos de dicha vara para que sirviera como una clara señal de rendición.

Este individuo no fue el único que hizo eso, la gran mayoría de los que aún quedaban con vida también lo hicieron; fue como si todos, de manera colectiva se hubieran telepateado la idea u opción y ahora la estaban ejecutando, y tras esos; todos, desde sus débiles y pobres coberturas las cuales apenas y podían protegerlos del intenso fuego enemigo, sacaron y usaron los extremos de sus banderas de rendición improvisadas y comenzaron a moverlas y o agitarlas; de lado a lado con el único fin de que sus adversarios se percataran de ello, de su rendición, y eso fue precisamente lo que lograron, pues tanto Regan como algunos otros de sus compañeros que ocupaban la misma posición o puesto que en el en cada tanque y alguno que otro de los artilleros superiores y frontales; pudieron darse cuenta de ello en medio de la lluvia de balas que les lanzando encima y del polvo que los impactos de estas están levantando del árido y semiseco suelo.

"¡Alto el fuego todos!".-Exclamo Regan hablando por la radio para su orden fuera escuchada por sus compañeros quienes se encuentran abordo y manejando los otros tanques que lo acompañan a él y a su equipo.

Su orden fue escuchada por todos e inmediatamente; como si fueran maquinas, tal y como fueron entrenados, obedecieron las órdenes dadas por su líder, el intenso fuego; de todo tipo y clase de calibres ceso en ese mismo instante, dejando en su lugar un silencio absoluto pero algo cargado de tensión y agitación debido a los residuos o rastros de todas las emociones descargadas, vertidas y desprendidas durante el tiroteo, tan pronto se dieron cuenta de esto y de que seguramente se percataron de sus señales de rendición; los miembros de aquel grupo de resistencia tras asomar la cabeza y mirar momentáneamente para cerciorarse de que no les harían daño, comenzaron a ponerse de pie, salir de sus escondites y acercarse lentamente hacia a los tanques a plena vista con los brazos alzados en un claro gesto de rendición, sin que los que aún tienen aquellas banderas improvisadas las soltaran; con tal de dejar sus motivos lo más claro y explicito que les fuera posible para evitar malentendidos que seguramente les costaría la vida.

Mientras ellos avanzaban lentamente hacia los tanques, el escuadrón que Regan, su equipo y demás compañeros fueron enviados a salvar y apoyar, avanzaron; abriéndose paso por ambos lados de los tanques y ahí se detuvieron, teniendo todos la vista puesta sobre aquel grupo de resistencia; o lo que queda de este, apuntándoles con sus rifles en un estado exaltado de alerta; no dudarían en disparar si hacían algún movimiento brusco, mostraran la más mínima señal que les produjera una mala espina o sensación de mal agüero o vieran algo que no les gustara por parte de ellos.

Daniel, mirando por medio u a través del hueco con forma cuadrada del cual sobresale el cañón de su arma; vio como todos aquellos individuos se alinearon delante de los tanques y demás elementos de su bando, a unos 10 o 20 metros de distancia de estas moles, parados justo delante de la pequeña línea de árboles detrás de la cual se refugiaron en su desesperación antes de rendirse; la cual termino severamente afectada y demacrada, y aun más pequeña al tener ahora menor número de árboles por las intensas e implacables ráfagas de balas que les dispararon, esto y el hecho de que se hubieran dado por vencidos hizo un estremecedor alivio le recorriera el cuerpo; quitándole toda la tensión y el temor de que más de ellos murieran de encima, y dejó escapar un gran suspiro dentro de su mente sin hacerlo de manera física a causa de esto, pues con esto dio por sentado que todo aquello finalmente había terminado.

"Señor, sus órdenes".-Dijo uno de los muchos soldados que se encuentran en uno de los lados de los tanques; levantando la cabeza y mirando a Regan momentáneamente, pidiendo indicaciones antes de regresar su mirada a los que aún quedan vivos del grupo de resistencia y sujetando su rifle con fuerza y firmeza, listo para lo que fuera.

Tras escucharlo y de voltear a verlo un minuto, Regan giro su cabeza de regreso a los hombres que se habían rendido y se les quedo mirando unos segundos, con un rostro severo, serio, frio, duro e inflexible, pensando que hacer, y tras hacerlo; les comunicó su decisión a todos.

"Atención todos. Disparen a matar".-Dijo hablando por la radio y casi exclamándolo para que todos los que se encuentran a su alrededor; en los lados de los tanques, lo escucharan.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Exclamo Daniel abriendo los ojos como platos, pues esto le produjo una perplejidad y perturbación interior apabullantes, no solo por lo que su líder ordeno; sino por la manera con la que lo hizo, tan natural, completamente carente de moralidad y sin ninguno escrúpulo o indicio de duda o re-planeación en el tono de su voz, tal y como Twilight y sus amigas lo hicieron en el presente, aquel fue de esos momentos en los que uno se le hiela la sangre y se le ponen los pelos de punta por algo tan simple e insignificante como lo pueden ser una acción o una palabra.

"¿Qué no es escuchaste imbécil?; ¡Dispara!".-Dijo Johnson mirándolo por un momento, poniendo su mano sobre su brazo casi hasta la altura de su hombro y empujándolo; con tal de garantizar que saliera de su aturdimiento e incredulidad, para luego regresar su mirada al frente, tomar las mangos de su arma y comenzar a abrir fuego en contra de ellos; al igual que Daniel, pero este último lo hizo sintiendo un profundo afligimiento y desasosiego, con su cara casi blanca de lo pálido que se puso debido a lo ruin e inmoral que era la naturaleza de aquella orden.

Los soldados del grupo de resistencia escucharon la orden de Regan y la entendieron pero apenas tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar pues comenzaron a descargar su furia, rabia y plomo sobre ellos, aquellos hombres y aquellos tanques se habían transformado en pelotón de fusilamiento de escalas mayores a las habituales o las que estamos tan acostumbrados, la gran mayoría de los sobrevivientes del grupo de resistencia acabaron siendo acribillados y murieron en solo cuestión de segundos; con sus cuerpos repletos de agujeros de bala como si fueran la cara de un rallador de queso, solamente los que se hallaban más atrás y podían aprovechar el que los cuerpos de sus compañeros estuvieran recibiendo los impactos; pudieron ser capaces de reaccionar e intentar correr a donde fuera que pudieran con tal de intentar escapar de semejante muerte, pero la aleatoria dispersión de aquella lluvia de balas ponía todo en manos del azar para ellos; algunos tuvieron mala fortuna y no vivieron para contarlo pero otros si, deberían agradecer que Regan no ordeno ir tras ellos; solo Dios sabiendo porque razón, pues ahora tenían la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, los que lograron escapar fueron pocos 5, 6 tal vez pero lo importante es que solo el 10 por ciento de los sobrevivientes a ese fusilamiento masivo o menos; fueron quienes lograron lo vieron y sintieron y vivieron para contarlo.

A pesar de que la mayoría de ellos ya se hallaban muertos, con sus cuerpos tendidos en el suelo; ninguno de los soldados o solo poquísimas excepciones del bando de Daniel, cesaron el fuego de sus armas, seguían arremetiendo contra sus cadáveres con una crueldad, brutalidad y cizaña que hicieron que Daniel; en la cúspide de su desesperación y desasosiego, dejara de seguir disparando, quitara sus manos de los mangos de su arma y las colocara sobre su regazo, aturdido, perdido, completamente en shock, incapaz de seguirle la corriente a sus compañeros pues aquella demostración de barbarie escapa a toda concepción suya.

"¿Pero qué ca****s estás haciendo imbécil?, ¡sigue disparando!".-Dijo Johnson tras escuchar y comprobar con sus propios ojos; volteando a verlo, que había dejado de disparar, aun disparando el su arma sin ver para luego regresar esta vez hacerlo apoyándose con su sentido de la vista.

"Pero…pe-pero…".-Dijo Daniel, totalmente ido y mirando de manera perdida y afligida hacia el frente, intentando encontrar alguna excusa o justificación que decirle, pues su moral; ahora llevaba a un punto realmente crítico, le demandaba que no se quedara callado, rompiendo su adiestramiento arraigado de obedecer toda orden de manera momentánea pero sin saber que decir y sin ser capaz de hablar, y de ser claro y coherente.

"¡¿Qué pero ni que pu****ras mi***as?!, ¡sigue disparando; YA!".-Dijo Johnson, o más bien dicho exclamo; completamente molesto y enfurecido, dejando de disparar, mirándolo y haciéndole un ademan para que regresara a su arma y la tomara.

"¿Pe-pero porque quieres que siga disparando si ya están muertos?".-Dijo Daniel, forzándose a sí mismo haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad para salir de aquel estado de aturdimiento, aunque fuera solo un poco; cosa la cual así fue al mismo tiempo que giraba su cabeza hacia su compañero y lo miraba.

"¡¿Cómo ca****s sabes si realmente están muertos?!; eso nadie lo puede asegurar, así que regresa a la pu****ra ametralladora ¡y sigue disparando!".-Dijo Johnson en respuesta, dándole un brusco empujón en el brazo como acostumbra hacer; el cual hizo que Daniel sintiera aunque sea un poco de dolor para finalmente terminar señalando la ametralladora, una vez más en un gesto de que la tomara y siguiera abriendo fuego, por más crudo e infame que pueda sonar dadas las circunstancias y dado lo ocurrido; el en esencia tiene razón en cierto sentido, pues debajo de aquellos que si realmente ya se encuentra muertos, podrían haber ocultos algunos que aún se encuentran con vida pero heridos, una justificación con una base argumental muy sólida pero no por ello menos rastrera y rain para excusar su entusiasmo tan mórbido y barbárico.

"N-No, n-n-n-no puedo".-Respondió Daniel mirando hacia delante, aun perdido y en shock, perplejo, atónito e incrédulo por lo que ocurrió y la respuesta tan sombría y mórbida que le dio su compañero de puesto.

"¡¿Cómo que no puedes?!, aun no has perdido tus manos; así que úsala".-Dijo Johnson, tomando la base esencial de la respuesta que su compañero le dio para responderle de vuelta, de una manera con la cual el no pudiera negar ese hecho y él tiene razón; claro que podía seguir disparándola.

"Me-Me refiero a que no quiero hacerlo ¡¿de acuerdo?!".-Dijo Daniel tras cerrar los ojos con fuerza y levantar las manos hasta la altura de su cabeza, para luego abrirlos y voltear a verlo al mismo tiempo que doblaba un poco los dedos de su manos haciendo un poco de tensión en esto; todo en un gesto o en una manera para dejar de manifiesto su actual angustia, desasosiego y desesperación, las cuales está sintiendo a tope en estos momentos.

"¿Dónde crees que estas; eh pen***o?, aquí a nadie le importa una mi***a lo que quieres; así que toma tu p**a arma ¡y dispárales!".-Dijo Johnson aun mirándolo.-"¡¿A que estas esperando?!, ¡tómala; tómala!, ¡dispárales, DISPARALES!".-Dijo colocando su mano derecha en la nuca de Daniel y forzando a que se inclinara hacia adelante un par de veces; con su frente casi haciendo contacto con el metal del cual está hecho su ametralladora pesada, como si quisiera golpearlo de cabeza contra ella para que entendiera al mismo tiempo que le gritaba de una manera atronadora, ensordecedora, que le entrara y se le quedara grabado en el cabeza completamente, al 100 por ciento, aun a pesar de que Daniel ya comprendió que no importara el pretexto que le diera; él siempre se las arreglaría para llevarle la contraria.

"¡No, no, NO!, ¡Maldita sea; estoy harto de esto, ya no resisto, ya no puedo aguantar más con esto, no puedo!,…no puedo más, no puedo más…".-Exclamo Daniel con los ojos cerrados y golpeando los mangos de su ametralladora con sus manos; los cuales cerro un par de puños, con su paciencia y decencia en el colmo de los colmos, todo aquello ahora le parecía sencilla y llanamente intolerable, insoportable, se hallaba al borde del colapso, sus gritos de histeria y desesperación se transformaron en una especie de susurros al borde de adquirir las cualidades de unos sollozos suaves, y buscando con completa inquietud alguna clase de consuelo; se cubrió el rostro con las manos y allí se quedó lamentándose, como si fuera la tranquila y relajada recamara para cualquiera de nosotros; luego un dia de los más atareado, estresante y agotador, cosa la cual el ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas ahora, quería regresar a casa, literalmente no le importaba si dejaba a Lindsay, Alina, Soran y su hermanito ahí, lo único que quiere ahora es alejarse de ese infierno conocido como: guerra.

Mientras tanto en el exterior, mientras el acribillamiento o fusilamiento masivo tenía lugar, 2 hombres; un par de muchachos jóvenes, ambos muy parecidos entre sí, que lograron echarse a correr para intentar evitar las balas decidieron correr hacia el bosque, el más joven de ellos se detuvo justo al lado de uno de los pocos árboles que quedaban y agarrándose del tronco de este con una mano; se dio media vuelta para comprobar el estado del otro, tan pronto lo hizo, un par de balas le atravesaron la cabeza y el corazón; una justo después de la otra, salpicándole su sangre encima y en el rostro para que luego varias balas más lo impactaran y cayera al suelo boca abajo, muerto. El otro muchacho más joven se quedó mirando su cadáver en estado de shock, con la boca muy abierta y soltando alaridos entre cortados; amenazando con sollozar o gritar, tal vez ambas, por lo que acaba de ocurrir, el sentimiento de tragedia, perdida y tristeza que lo invadió fueron tales que termino cayéndose de rodillas justo al lado de su cuerpo y tras eso simplemente se le quedo mirando perplejo y atónito, con las manos levantadas a la altura de su pecho y entumecidas hasta tal punto de que parecían habérseles petrificado.

En eso el tiroteo de los soldados termino y reino la calma, cosa la cual ellos o la gran mayoría de estos aprovecharon para recargar sus armas pues habían hecho uso de las balas que se encontraban almacenadas en las cámaras internas de las mismas, y una vez hecho esto, comenzaron a acercarse e inspeccionar los cuerpos uno por uno en búsqueda de sobrevivientes, siendo imposible saber que las parecía a estos si los hubiera o si llegaran a encontrar, el muchacho se encontrara tan pasmado, atónito y perplejo por haber presenciado el asesinato de ese otro joven que era no capaz de reaccionar ni de volver en sí, solamente se quedó ahí y aunque se hubiera percatado de que aquellos sujetos que fusilaron a sus compañeros y a ese otro muchacho con semejante sangre fría se hallaban ahora buscando sobrevivientes; eso ni siquiera hubiera bastado para sacarlo de su estado, por lo que solo se quedó ahí, contemplando con horror y estupefacción el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero.

Y, siendo lógico por obvias razones; esto ocasiono que un soldado no tardara en dar con su persona.

"Aah, miren lo que tenemos aquí".-Dijo de una manera retórica, algo sarcástica e incívicamente burlona mientras se le acercaba sin dejar de apuntarle con su rifle a la cabeza por si intentaba algo.-"Oye tú, imb***l; muévete".-Dijo una vez que se le acerco, parado a su lado; justo a su derecha y apuntándole a la cabeza con la boquilla de su cañón faltándole muy poco de hacer contacto físico con dicha parte de su cuerpo, en una de sus sienes para ser más preciso.

Pero aquel muchacho no hizo nada, no se movió; ni siquiera se molestó en responderle se hallaba aún demasiado conmocionado por el asesinato que recientemente había presenciado de primera mano, es como si se hallara desconectado del mundo y de todo lo que lo rodea, solo se quedó ahí, siendo su única reacción u acción destacable que alejo su mirada del cuerpo sin vida del muchacho que tiene delante de él para mirar hacia delante aturdido y perplejo; a algún punto en específico del suelo.

"¡¿Qué eres sordo o no escuchaste pen***o?!, ¡dije que te movieras!".-Dijo el soldado, enfureciéndose y molestándose en un parpadeo al mismo tiempo que colocaba la boquilla de su arma sobre su cabeza de una manera un tanto brusca y agresiva; un poco más arriba de su sien, amenazándolo con matarlo para que obedeciera sus indicaciones y sintiendo un gran odio y aberración hacia los de su tipo o los de su bando, pues la violencia y crueldad de la guerra acabaron corrompiendo su mente y su persona.

El muchacho nuevamente no hizo nada, lo único que movía eran sus ojos; pero de una manera apenas perceptible, al mismo tiempo que respiraba y jadeaba por su boca la cual aún tiene abierta con su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo algo acelerado a pesar de que sentía que su corazón latía menos de lo que usualmente lo hace, tras 2 segundos en los cuales permaneció así; el soldado, llevado al límite de su reducida e inflexible paciencia, lo golpeo con fuerza en el lado derecho de su cabeza con la culata de su rifle, la fuerza de dicho golpe hizo que el muchacho terminara completamente en el suelo, no grito; solamente dejo escapar un breve y pequeño quejido en respuesta a esto y tras eso, el soldado se colgó el rifle en el hombro y lo obligo a ponerse de pie a la fuerza para luego empezar a llevarlo a rastras hacia donde el resto de sus compañeros se encuentran, sin que el muchacho se resistiera pues el miedo lo dominaba y abrumaba de una manera inimaginable.

"¡Hey, oigan todos, miren; miren lo que me encontré!".-Dijo el soldado que lo arrastraba, gritándolo con completa furia y resentimiento para captar la atención del resto de sus compañeros, transmitirles o contagiarles estos sentimientos suyos e intentando mostrar lo mejor posible al muchacho que tiene entre sus manos; como si fuera alguna clase de trofeo para luego arrojarlo al suelo con violencia y agresividad.

Su plan o estrategia funciono, pues un gran número de sus compañeros; entre unos 20 o 30 se percataron de esto, y al ver que el muchacho era un sobreviviente del ataque y con la enorme rabia, odio y aberración que siempre sentían al mirar a alguien como él activándose de repente, no tardaron en acercarse, fúricos, como si soltaran llamas o chispas de lo intensas que son sus emociones y gritándole, ya fueran toda clase de insultos, amenazas o comentarios despreciativos o solamente vociferando como si fueran perros rabiosos, se reunieron y aglomeraron alrededor de él en un gran circulo, cada uno dispuesto a lanzarse hacia él y hacerle el primer, más brutal y más bárbaro pensamiento que les pasara por la cabeza.

Cuando el muchacho levanto la cabeza, se percató de que se hallaba rodeado por una multitud enfurecida quienes lo miraban con instintos y deseos asesinos o maliciosos y le gritaba toda clase de cosas las cuales él no podía o no era capaz de entender, no solo por su actual shock; sino porque todas esas palabras se mezclaban y entrecruzaban con las de los demás y las hacían inentendibles por tanta cantidad de voces, saliendo finalmente de su aturdimiento; al menos en apariencia y aún más aterrado de lo que ya estaba, se puso rápidamente de pie y levanto las manos tan alto como pudo, queriendo dar a entender que no está armado y que se daba por vencido. Algunos de los soldados que lo rodeaban encontraron esto divertido en su ahora retorcido y mórbido sentido del humor, y dibujaron unas sonrisas y expresiones de diversión sobre sus caras; algunos incluso dejaron escapar breves y pequeñas carcajadas debido al actual estado de júbilo en el que se encuentran.

En eso, Regan; quien, junto con el resto de su equipo a excepción de Daniel, salieron para tomar un poco de aire y contemplar con orgullo los frutos de su hazaña, se le acerco sin dudar al nomás verlo y percatarse de su presencia, con un andar algo apresurado e impaciente, mostrando claras intenciones de querer hacerlo algo que seguramente el pobre muchacho no va a disfrutar en lo absoluto. Cuando se percató de que el hombre pelirrojo se diría específicamente hacia él, el pánico la invadió y se apodero de él; y desesperado, temiendo que lo asesinaran pues aún es joven y aún tiene muchas las cuales aún quiere ver, vivir y experimentar así como también temiendo que su muerte fuera a ser dolorosa o agónica; rápidamente comenzó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón y su camiseta, y mostro lo buscaba, una foto, al parecer familiar, de él, sus padres y su hermano mayor, el cual resultaba ser el joven al que el vio ser asesinado delante de sus ojos. Con la foto en ambas manos, comenzó a hablarle a Regan pero para él sus palabras eran solo balbuceos pues el no conocía el idioma local, contaba con elementos en su escuadrón que fungían como traductores y mediadores para ayudarle con eso pero no había ninguno cerca ahora, aun así entendía lo que el muchacho estaba intentando darle a decir o entender, le rogaba que lo dejaran ir pues quería al menos volver a ver a sus padres pero eso a él no le importaba en lo absoluto.

"¿Qué?, ¿quieres irte pedazo de imb***l, ¡eh!?, ¿volver con mami y papi para después regresar y cobrar venganza por lo que les hicimos a tus amiguitos en este lugar, eh?".-Dijo Regan una vez que llego hasta el, tomándolo de la camisa y estrujando la tela de esta al mismo tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos muy de cerca y lo decía como si en realidad estuviera gruñendo a causa de la furia, el odio y el resentimiento.-"Pues estas idiota si crees que haremos algo como eso".-Dijo, tomándolo ahora del camisa con ambas manos para luego empujarlo hacia adelante, haciéndolo dar un par de pasos antes de caer al suelo y una vez hecho esto, desenfundo su confiable revolver Wes calibre 44.-"No no no, hoy te mueres; si si, hoy tú te mueres".-Dijo, como si le faltara un poco el aliento pareciendo temporalmente el clásico y típico psicópata asesino, para después recobrar su actitud seria, severa e inflexible, levantar su arma y apuntarle directamente a la cabeza.

Esto hizo que el muchacho se congelara y paralizara del miedo, parecía como si ni siquiera respirara, solo se quedó ahí en el suelo, mirándolo, en espera de su fin, esperaba que finalmente lo hiciera pues Regan parecía estarse tomando su tiempo, es como si lo que realmente lo mataba en ese momento fuera el horrible suspenso y la tensión, no el gigantesco miedo que sentía, pero Regan parecía estar replanteando la cuestión sin quitarle para nada la mirada de encima, esta es la razón por la cual aún no lo dispara, entonces regreso en sí y apretó el gatillo…pero la bala no impacto en la cabeza del muchacho, sino justo a su lado; en el suelo, con solo escuchar la detonación el terror del muchacho llego a su cúspide y dejo escapar un gemido; horrorizado, al mismo tiempo que temblaba como gelatina, esto desconcertó mucho a los hombres de Regan algunos incluso se indignaron pero no dijeron nada pues realmente querían ver como su líder asesinaba sin ningún escrúpulo a ese.

"No, ¿sabes qué?, tengo una mejor idea".-Dijo Regan hablándole, pero parecía más bien como si hablara solo; al mismo tiempo que bajaba su brazo y dejaba de apuntarle sin soltar el arma.-"¡Grover!".-Grito; llamándolo, quien inmediatamente acudió a dicho llamado y se le acerco.-"Ve por el nuevo, que venga aquí enseguida".-Dijo, ordenándole mientras lo miraba.

Grover simplemente salió raudo a obedecer sus órdenes sin decir nada, Regan no le exigió el mismo código de obediencia que ahora muestra en la actualidad con su escuadrón pues en aquellos días y tiempos era más inexperto y suave en cuanto a la disciplina de lo que lo es hoy. Daniel se hallaba dentro del tanque, aun abrumado y perdido por lo que sucedió hace unos minutos delante de él, entonces Grover; tras subirse al tanque y mirarlo desde la entrada de este sin introducir su cabeza en su interior, llamo su atención.

"El jefe exige que salgas y te presentes ante el".-Dijo, mirándolo desde donde está, diciéndoselo de una manera escueta, vacía, seca e indiferente, con un rostro igual de apagado y sombrío, tras lo cual espero unos cuantos segundos; en los que Daniel no hizo ni dijo absolutamente nada, despertando la intensa y reprimida ira de su compañero.-"¡OYE!".-Exclamo de una manera estridente y estremecedora al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el metal blindado del tanque sobre el cual se halla con una de sus manos cerrada en un puno y sin dejar de mirarlo, dicho grito suyo hizo que Daniel se sobresaltara violentamente, incluso pego un brinco estando en el asiento al ser de vuelto al mundo real de una manera tan brusca y estrepitosa, luego de lo cual; con cara de espanto, volteo a verlo levantando su cabeza.-"¡¿No escuchaste?!".-Grito Grover, con la sombra proyectada por la visera de su gorra cayendo y cubriéndole todo el rostro, dándole un aire y aspecto aún más inquietante, tétrico e intimidante.

Daniel se le quedo mirando un par de segundo más y con su mente y su cuerpo reiniciándose como si fuera un aparato electrónico; comenzó a ponerse de pie, cosa lo cual no le era tan sencillo como normalmente suele serlo para cualquiera, no solo por lo estrecho y reducido que es el interior del tanque; sino por sentía flácidos los músculos, se sentía frio y débil, aunque no es de extrañar dado lo perturbado que se encuentra. Se las apaño para salir del tanque torpemente, temblando, siendo apenas capaz de sujetarse a lo que fuera para ayudarlo y amenazando con caer hacia el suelo pero logro evitar que eso ocurriera; sepa Dios como, y entonces se le acerco a su líder de escuadrón y equipo con un rostro abatido y casi arrastrando los pies, pues las piernas apenas y le respondían.

"¿Si, señor?".-Pregunto una vez que se hallaba delante de él, mirándolo a los ojos con un gran esfuerzo de su parte y haciendo un saludo militar pobre y mediocre sin estar en posición de firmes o en descanso; pero esto a Regan le daba igual.

"No sirves de nada en mi equipo; ni siquiera en mi escuadrón sino eres capaz de matar israelíes y palestinos, por lo que comenzaras en este preciso instante".-Dijo mientras se le acercaba y detenía a su lado; justo a su derecha, y le ofrecía su Wes 44 sujetándola por su largo cañón, mirándolo de una manera autoritaria y seria, el sabia sobre esto pues en el caos y apogeo de los combates; se percataba de que Daniel siempre se empeñaba en darles en partes donde las heridas de sus disparos no supusieran una muerte segura para quien las recibiera, y aquello era algo que él no podía dejar seguir pasando por alto ni segundo más por lo que ahí y ahora, se encargara de hacérselo entender aunque no lo quisiera.

Daniel, tras mirar el revólver, al muchacho delante de él; el cual se hallaba ahora de pie, indefenso y temblando del miedo, y a su superior, entendió de inmediato las barbáricas insinuaciones de este y abrió los ojos; incrédulo por lo que Regan le esta ordenando hacer.

"No. No, no hare eso".-Dijo Daniel mirando a su superior por medio del rabillo de sus ojos, ligera y sutilmente moviendo su cabeza en negación.

"No te estoy dando la opción, ¡maldito hijo de p***a!".-Dijo Regan, gruñéndole furioso y molesto para luego acortar por completo súbitamente la poca distancia que había entre ambos, envolviendo su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cabeza como si esta extremidad suya fuera una pitón y haciendo lo mismo con la otra; pasándola por debajo de la axila derecha de Daniel, intentando a la fuerza de que tomara la Wes entre sus dedos y le volara los sesos ahí mismo, Daniel comenzó a luchar y a resistirse en contra de esto con dolor, pues su superior no estaba siendo gentil ni educado en lo absoluto, la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba le producía dolor y el que se retorciera entre sus brazos aumentaba dicho dolor, pero prefería esto a hacer algo tan inhumano y ruin como lo que lo que le esta ordenando.

"¡No, no…!".-Se quejó Daniel mientras forcejeaba, retorcía y luchaba por librarse de su agarre, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes tanto para brindarse mayor fortaleza ante el dolor como por el esfuerzo físico que se exigía a sí mismo para lograr dicho fin.-"¡Dije que no lo hare ca***o!".-Exclamo al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba fuera del agarre de Regan, se alejaba un metro o medio metro de él y se daba media vuelta para verlo por un momento, sin girar la cabeza intento correr para alejarse de él; pero solo logro avanza medio metro cuando se estrelló contra algo o mejor dicho alguien, eran sus otros compañeros; Estela y Johnson.

"¿A dónde crees que vas cobarde, eh?".-Dijo Estela, tomándolo de la camisa o la sudadera y mirándolo a los ojos por un momento para luego empujarlo con fuerza; tirándolo al suelo.-"Levántate; ¡arriba!".-Dijo ella, tomándolo nuevamente de sus prendas de vestir; por los hombros, y obligándolo a ponerse nuevamente de pie.

"No iras a ningún lado Ibañez, tú vas a matar ese p**o desgraciado lo quieras o no, y podemos estar aquí todo el dia y toda la noche de ser necesario, pero ninguno de nosotros se moverá de aquí; así que será mejor que lo hagas rápido sino quieres que el resto del escuadrón te linche por no comer ni beber nada en las próximas horas debido a ti".-Dijo Regan acercándosele nuevamente y hablándole de frente, mientras le tocaba o mejor dicho; le piqueteaba con fuerza el esternón con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, demandándoselo.-"¡Así deja de hacerte el de rogar y hazlo!".-Dijo colocándole ahora toda la mano sobre el esternón y empujándolo violentamente; haciendo que inevitablemente retrocediera unos cuantos pasos.

" ¡¿O qué?!, ¡¿me matara?!".-Exclamo Daniel con absoluta desesperación estando abrumado hasta al límite, para luego quedárseles viendo en silencio, respirando de manera entrecortada y con fuerza, mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos los cuales tiene repletos de pequeñas venas visibles y mostrando los dientes; como si fuera un animal. Esa pregunta que les hizo, ese simple comentario, bastaba para saber que su benevolencia, su bondad, compasión y decencia están empezando a corromperse y endurecerse por todo lo que ha vivido; al igual que su mente y su persona, dada la naturaleza tan sombría de las palabras que dejo salir de sus labios.-"…Pues hágalo".-Confeso con convicción y hallándose al borde del colapso.-"Máteme…Máteme, señor…Ya no aguanto más, ya no puedo; ni siquiera por un minuto más…adelante…hágalo".-Dijo con una voz ahogada y a la vez seca, como si le faltara el aliento, siendo realmente honesto; ya no soporta estar ahí ni minuto más, quiere volver, regresar a casa; o en dado caso de que eso no fuera posible…el dulce, silencioso y pacífico consuelo de la muerte.

Tras mirarlo por unos breves momentos, Regan cerró los ojos, dibujo una expresión de diversión y alegría sobre su cara y dejo escapar una risita desinflada formando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, en la cual mostro y dejo a la vista los dientes de su maximilar superior.

"No, no, no. Así no funcionan las cosas Daniel".-Dijo Regan caminando y acercándose a él sin borrar aquella diversión de su cara y deteniéndose justo delante de su ser.-"Te elegiste hacer de esto tu vida, tú mismo elegiste enrolarte en el ejército; tú y nadie más, tú mismo viniste a este lugar mi***a y ahora estas atrapado aquí, no puedes irte porque estamos escasos de elementos en nuestro pelotón y nadie te ayudara a escapar de aquí".-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.-"Es hora de que madures, de que dejes de ser un p**o niño mimado y empieces a actuar como un hombre, así que toma este jo***o revolver ¡Y vuélale los sesos a ese p**o desgraciado; hijo de p***a!".-Dijo, primeramente retomando aquella seriedad, dureza y severidad que lo caracterizaran, para repentinamente enfurecerse hacia el final y gritarle; así como demandarle, esa inmoral orden que le dio, poniendo su arma contra el pecho de Daniel lo quisiera o no, darle un manotazo en una de sus sienes, tomarlo de uno de sus brazos y acercarlo en contra de su voluntad al muchacho que le esta ordenando que asesine.

"¡Hágalo usted si tanto lo desea!".-Exclamo Daniel exasperado y furioso lanzándole la Wes a él; pero sin casi nada de fuerza a pesar de su estado pues como todo soldado tiene inculcado mostrarle respeto a una figura de autoridad superior y también la compasión que sus padres le transmitieron tuvo que ver, pues no piensa rebajarse al mismo nivel que ellos, siendo honesto consigo mismo; el desea pegarle un tiro a Regan pero no se atreve a realizar algo así por lo expuesto anteriormente y; si bien siente también deseos de hacerlo, no está pegándose un tiro a si mismo ahí donde esta porque sabe muy bien la tristeza y malestar que seguramente le traería a su familia cuando les informaran sobre una decisión tan extrema como esa, se hallaba atrapado, arrinconado en un callejón sin salidas y eso es una de las cosas que más le está molestando y haciendo sufrir en estos instantes.

"¡Estoy hasta la re***a coronilla de tus quejas!".-Dijo Regan, tras mirarlo por un momento con una furia extrema; tanto fue así que su cara se volvió completamente roja cual ladrillo y tras recoger rápidamente la Wes, se le acerco, le dio una rápida y fuerte bofetada para desorientarlo y nuevamente volvió a enroscar sus brazos alrededor de él; como si de pitones de trataran, intentando obligarlo a la fuerza que lo hiciera, hallándose justo detrás de él, inclinado hacia delante depositando todo su peso sobre el para hacerle aún más difícil el poder resistirse y luchar para evitar aquello, y no siendo suficiente con eso; le bario las piernas haciendo que despegara sus talones del suelo y perdiera inevitablemente el equilibrio, quedando de rodillas en el suelo, con Regan aplastándolo y oprimiéndolo delante y encima suyo, ocasionándole dolor, teniendo el brazo de Daniel estirado al mismo tiempo que procuraba que se encontrara sujetando la Wes, con su brazo envuelto alrededor del suyo, como una víbora enroscada en una rama.-"¡Solo apunta, y…!".-Dijo mientras literalmente lo ayudaba; o mejor dicho forzaba a apuntarle a aquel muchacho, el cual se halla tiritando por el terror y con las manos ligeramente levantadas; en un débil gesto de ruego buscando piedad y misericordia, con Daniel haciendo uso de todo su esfuerzo físico en ese brazo, en un último intento de impedirlo.

"¡No, no por favor, me obligues hacerlo!".-Dijo Daniel, rogándoselo desesperadamente pues era lo único que podía hacer; Regan lo tenía completamente sometido, subyugado, con el cañón del arma apuntando directamente hacia el muchacho y con el dedo índice de una de las manos de Regan haciendo presión sobre el de él, el cual se encuentra sobre el gatillo.

El muchacho; horrorizado, se cubrió la cara con las manos, ya que no quiere ver esto y comenzó a sollozar, siendo estos escuchados de manera amortiguada por claras razones. No teniendo suficiente para su gran y horrida desgracia, sabiendo que están a punto de obligarle a arrebatar una vida humana; le fue completamente imposible para Daniel no ver a ese muchacho como un reflejo de sí mismo, ya que él se hallaba tan alterado, perturbado, desesperado y asustado como él lo está desde que llego a ese infierno, y esto solo hizo que el conflicto y la frustración que sentía se agravaran y que su empatía por él se incrementara, lo cual solamente terminaría en una nueva, más grande y destructiva bomba para su salud mental y su estabilidad emocional. Justo en el último segundo; cosa la cual no sabe por qué la hizo, tal vez en un último y desesperado intento por fallar el tiro, logro hacer que el cañón de la Wes bajara un poco con un esfuerzo sobrehumano de su parte, pero desgraciadamente; no lo suficiente, hacer eso fue un graso error por su parte. Regan ejerció la poca presión que faltaba para accionar el arma y esta disparo, dándole al muchacho justo en la entrepierna, en los bajos, destrozándoselos.

Su enorme alarido de dolor no se hizo esperar, se cubrió aquella zona con las manos inmediatamente en un intento por aminorarlo y debido a esto mismo; tanto sus piernas como el resto de su cuerpo se debilitaron por esta intensa y repentina oleada, por lo que cayó de rodillas al suelo para que luego el resto de su cuerpo lo siguiera, ladeándose hacia un lado, cayendo de costado, posición en la cual quedo retorciéndose y agonizando. Tras escuchar la detonación la detonación del arma y ver que lo que sucedió luego de ser finalmente liberado por su superior, Daniel se quedó frio; casi literalmente hablando, pues sintió como la sangre se le helo y comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo, pudo haberla dado al muchacho una muerte rápida e indolora sino hubiera hecho nada, si hubiera dejado de resistirse; dándole en su lugar un final lento y muy doloroso, esto era lo más lo está afectando ahora junto con el hecho de que con esto; daba por hecho de que se había matado a si mismo de alguna manera, en algún sentido, dado lo mucho que se identificaba con aquel muchacho.

"Bien, eso es".-Dijo Regan mientras le quitaba la Wes a Daniel de la mano, quien se hallaba completamente pasmado y anonadado, y sin dejar de mirar al muchacho que se retorcía, con una frialdad e insensibilidad absolutas, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que acaba de ocurrir.-"Hiciste bien al dejar que sufra".-Dijo, mirando a Daniel por un breve momento antes de regresar a contemplar aquella escena, con una aparente imparcialidad pero con un mórbido y sutil entusiasmo o regocijo también.

Daniel solamente se quedó ahí de rodillas, contemplando lo que acaban de obligarle a hacer; comenzando a sentir el peso de dichas acciones y las consecuencias de estas sobre sus hombros como si de un enorme par de rocas se tratara, siendo incapaz de moverse y hablar; ni siquiera puede de reaccionar.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo Regan de manera terminante metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.-"Muchachos".-Dijo mirando al resto de los integrantes de su equipo, quienes hicieron lo exactamente lo mismo.-"Sáquenlo de aquí".-Ordeno, mientras sacaba un habano de un bolsillo y una caja de cerillos del otro, obviamente indicando que esta por empezar a fumar.

Estela, Johnson y Grover asintieron con la cabeza mientras él se hallaba el habano a la boca, se le acercaron a Daniel y entre Estela y Grover lo sujetaron de los brazos para sacarlo a rastras de ahí, el sentir esto hizo que Daniel volviera abruptamente en sí; completamente desorientado, el recuerdo de lo que recientemente le obligaron a hacer le regreso a la mente y a su memoria de golpe, y tras esto intento entonces ponerse de pie para ir a ayudar al muchacho al que le disparo, solo para descubrir que sus compañeros lo tienen sujetado; listos para llevárselo de ahí. Intento desesperadamente de levantarse y correr hacia él, pero esto le fue impedido por Grover y Estela; quienes literalmente levantaron su trasero del suelo y comenzaron a arrastrarlo fuera.

"¡NO; NO!, ¡DEJENME; SUELTENME, ALTO!".-Exclamo, completamente histérico y fuera de sí, mirando a sus compañeros e intentando inútilmente quitárselos de encima, salir de su agarre para ir en auxilio del chico.

"¡Olvidado, él ya está muerto!".-Le dijo Johnson con severidad y naturalidad, quien caminaba justo detrás de sus compañeros y delante de Daniel siguiéndolos de cerca; seguramente en caso de que el lograra escabullirse e intentara ir en su ayuda.

Los esfuerzos de Daniel por liberarse resultaron totalmente inútiles, y con completa impotencia, solamente pudo ver a aquel muchacho conforme lo iba a alejando progresivamente cada vez mas de ahí, vio como Regan se le acercó al chico encendiendo su habano y tirando el cerillo con el que lo hizo ya apagado al suelo, el muchacho; agonizando, se forzó a arrastrarse hacia él y una vez que lo hizo; sujetándole el pie o la bota izquierda, lo miro a los ojos con un rostro de enorme; indescriptible dolor, mientras movía la boca como si quisiera gritar o hablar pero el mismo dolor se lo impedía, seguramente rogándole y esto lo evidenciaba claramente su mirada, que lo matara, que lo pusiera fin a su sufrimiento y a su miseria de una vez por todas, pero Regan simplemente alejo su pie bruscamente de él y se quedó ahí, como si estuviera en primera fila mirando como muere, otro oscuro y nefasto recuerdo indeleble que se volvió parte de los peores recuerdos y memorias de Daniel.

Luego de eso, Daniel volvió a contar con un pequeño "break" o "respiro" de esa clase de escenas, así como del crudo horror de la guerra, pero a diferencia del break anterior; que relativamente lo ayudo en cierta medida a sobrellevar todo esto, este no fue tan eficaz para él, esta paz y tranquilidad o monotonía que se ganó apenas y la percibió, vivió y disfruto, pues ahora le casi imposible no concentrarse y pensar solamente en lo malo, lo perjudicial, lo deprimente, lo desesperanzador, en todas esas cosas horribles que ha visto y vivido para contarlas, esta vez el impacto y el daño era demasiado grandes y un simple tiempo de "receso" en los que no pasaran cosas así bastaría para ayudarle a lidiar con ello, necesitaba algo más fuerte, más poderoso que eso y aquello resulto ser Lindsay, la can que el salvo, a quien ella le regreso el favor y a quien el adopto.

Al igual que él lo hizo en su caso y a su debido tiempo, la can fue acostumbrándose al exigente e intenso entrenamiento físico al que la sometían, por lo que cuando no se hallaba entrando ni cuando se hallaba durmiendo o descansando para recobrar energías; ella y Daniel pasaban gran parte de su tiempo libre juntos, siendo ella quien más lo buscaba a él y lo sacaba de su shock u aturdimiento dado su actual estado. No hacían la gran cosa cuando disponían de tiempo para compartir y crear recuerdos entre ambos como amo y mascota, usaban este tiempo para actividades en las cuales ambos pudieran participaran y eran vánales; a veces iban hacia el pequeño lago que se hallaba cerca del cuartel y el cual los elementos del escuadrón de cuando en cuando usan para tomar agua que no sepa o tenga tanto aroma a hierro, con el único fin de refrescarse, ya fuera bebiendo su fresca y clara agua, mojándose ciertas partes del cuerpo con la misma o tomando un tranquilo y relajado baño, pero en los cuales había breves intervalos de diversión entre ambos con el clásico juego de guerra de agua.

En otras ocasiones, Daniel escondía un arma de fuego debajo de 3 cascos idénticos; los ocultaba ya fuera en el cuartel o en los alrededores del exterior del mismo, y le ordenaba que la encontrara a manera de un juego de búsqueda, siguiéndola de cerca, un juego que la can siempre ganaba por su tan desarrollado sentido del olfato y por el adiestramiento que ha estado recibiendo. Y por último; aunque cliché, fungía como la máxima expresión de afecto entre un perro y su dueño, esta última acción o actividad de naturaleza arquetípica era el clásico juego de pelea amistosa, en el medio del cual; al comienzo, final o cualquier momento y segundo que fuera, acababa transformado en un intercambio mutuo de muestras de afecto entre ellos, lamidas, caricias y un comportamiento inquieto e intranquilo por parte de Lindsay, y abrazos, también caricias y besos breves en la cabeza por parte del joven adulto para ella, fue en momentos como estos en los que Daniel tomo las fotografías que tiene guardadas en la memoria de su celular hasta el dia de hoy, y esta es la razón por la que en ellas se ve feliz a pesar de todo lo que vivió y vio hasta ese entonces; pues Lindsay lograba hacer que tanto el cómo su afectada mente aun creyeran que las cosas no eran tan malas a pesar de que se mostraban como todo lo contrario a ello.

A pesar de tratarse de un perro; y por ende de un animal, Lindsay con su inteligencia y personalidad suya tan peculiares logro forjarse una imagen o fama en el cuartel general del escuadrón y entre los miembros del escuadrón mismo, pues ella hacia cosas que ninguno de ellos nunca antes habían presenciado que fueran llevadas a cabo antes por un perro, una de estas cosas, acciones o costumbres que más llamaron y atraparon la atención de todos, era que siempre permanecía sentada pacientemente en algún determinado lugar sin la intención de esperar a Daniel; lo clave de esta acción era que siempre que lo hacía cerca de algún auto o vehículo y con el conductor y los viajantes de este lo abordaban, ella se les quedaba mirando fijamente como si estuviera intentando hipnotizarlos y de comunicarles lo que quería, cosa la cual ellos no entendían para nada en un principio dado lo extraño que les parecía esta comportamiento por su parte, finalmente entendieron el mensaje cuando; una mañana, un sargento que se dirigía a su jeep, la encontró sentada en el asiento del copiloto, mirándolo todo el tiempo como si estuviera intentando decirle que desea acompañarlo a donde quiera que iría él; ¿el motivo? Nadie lo sabe con certeza, tal vez solo quería salir a dar un paseo en auto, cosa la cual Daniel no podía cumplirle puesto que no sabe conducir.

Obviamente esto no se quedó así, aquel sargento intento ahuyentarla para que bajara del auto pero aunque sus demandas fueron transformándose en gritos y amenazas; ella ni se inmutaba, intento llegar al extremo de desenfundar su arma secundaria y usarla como porra para golpearla y así hacerla bajar, pero esto Lindsay no lo dejo pasar; sin ladrar y sin hacer ruido alguno, lo tacleo tirándolo al suelo y una vez que lo hizo se apresuró a recoger el arma con su hocico para después regresar al asiento sin soltarla, pues como bien sabemos; su inteligencia es extraordinaria y seguramente lo hizo para evitar que pudiera amenazar con dispararle, aquel sargento simplemente miro frustrado, molesto y ligeramente asqueado como su arma se cubría con su baba y de mala gana; procedió a subir al asiento de conductor del jeep dejándola a ella en el asiento anexo, no porque quisiera sino porque tenía una tarea que cumplir y no podía darse el lujo de seguir desperdiciando más tiempo, cuando finalmente llegaron al punto donde cumpliría su labor, Lindsay le dejo el arma en su regazo; tal vez como a manera de agradecimiento o de cumplir con su parte en un trato e inmediatamente después bajo del jeep para vagar por ahí o hacer quien sepa que, todo esto para el sargento fue verdaderamente extraño pero a la vez algo interesante cuando mínimo pero no se detuvo a pensar sobre eso, y a su regreso, la encontró nuevamente en el asiento del conductor esperándolo, sabiendo esta vez que realmente quería ahora y lo que haría si no cooperaba; accedió sin rechistar esta vez aunque con la misma mala gana que antes.

Él fue el primero de todos, esta manera de pedir un "aventón" por parte de Lindsay comenzó progresivamente a hacerse algo popular entre los elementos del escuadrón; siendo las únicas excepciones Daniel, Regan y su equipo, pero obviamente se enteraron de esto pues se esparció tan rápido como un rumor y una vez comprobaron con sus propios ojos que era real, Lindsay siempre viajaba de vez cuando en vehículo el piloto del mismo; sin importarle si se hallaba solo o con compañía; siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerse y darse un lugar para ella, como si de un soldado más se tratara, por lo que verla arriba de un vehículo y salir con este dejo de hacerse y de verse como algo extraño para pasar a volverse algo cotidiano entre los compañeros de bando de Daniel, algo a lo que él no se oponía pues luego de ver la manera con la que lo protegió cuando la rescato de las calles y la adopto; sabía perfectamente que ella es más que apta para saber cuidarse sola.

Pero por desgracia; y al igual que la vez anterior, este "descanso" para Daniel vio su fin cuando tuvo que embarcarse en una nueva misión junto con sus compañeros; con la aterradora e inquietante excepción o adicción de que Lindsay también fue llevada a esa misión pues ya poseía el entrenamiento suficiente para ello, pero no con ellos exactamente, sino con un pequeño escuadrón de avanzada pues al carecer de detectores de metal; los cuales acabaron siendo inutilizables o destruidos en misiones anteriores, optaron por usar su sentido del olfato para saber con exactitud la ubicación de posibles artefactos explosivos que pusieran en riesgo tanto sus vidas como la misión, la cual consistía en expulsar a un grupo de la milicia de Israel, pues según información, habían llegado recientemente y mediante amenazas, extorsiones y autoritarismo, se habían hecho con el control absoluto del lugar desde las sombras, de manera clandestina e insospechada, dicho lugar resulto ser nada más y nada menos que el pueblo en donde Daniel conoció a Lindsay, Során, Alina y el hermano menor de estos, aterrorizado por la idea de que algo les ocurriera y dando por hecho que habrá un enfrentamiento; solamente deseaba y rogaba fervientemente en sus pensamientos que no les ocurriera nada grave, era lo único que podía hacer.

El tanque en el que va junto con sus compañeros se halla avanzando por una estrecha calle del pueblo, la cual; al igual que la gran mayoría, se hallaba completamente desierta y vacía, sin ninguna alma o alguna que otra apenas visibles, era como un páramo desolado y abandonado, en el extremo opuesto del pueblo por su lado; el escuadrón encabezado por Lindsay al ser la principal responsable de advertirles no solo de algún explosivo sino de cualquier y más mínima amenaza, avanza en dirección al centro del pueblo; donde se reunirán con el tanque de Daniel y su equipo y su otros 2 compañeros blindados tras terminar de peinar las calles para proseguir con la misión, no idearon un plan pues la información que tienen de esta y del grupo militar que se adueñó del sitio es muy escaza, por lo que no les quedo de otra más que improvisar, hacer uso máximo de su entrenamiento y entrar de casa en casa a patadas y a punta de pistola en búsqueda de miembros del grupo o escuadrón israelí sin importar lo que los ocupantes o dueños de las viviendas pensaran o tuvieran que decir al respecto en protesta.

A diferencia de los casos anteriores, todo en las calles era tranquilo; demasiado tranquilo, reinaba un silencio total y absoluto, un silencio de ultratumba, ni siquiera las personas que se hallan dentro de sus casas hacían ruido alguno y por más que miraban; nadie percibía que ninguna de las cortinas de las ventanas que dan hacia las calles se abrieran o dieran la más mínima señal de movimiento, indicando que sus ocupantes no se encontraban fisgoneando ni se hallaban curiosos por saber sobre todo el ruido que está teniendo lugar justo afuera de sus casas, tal vez por miedo, por temor a que los dieran por sospechosos cuando no era en lo absoluto así o cualquier otra causa, pero dado la gran paranoia que existe en cualquier ambiente bélico; esto, en lugar de pasar como algo desapercibido llamo mucho de la atención de algunos, entre ellos Regan, a quien no le hacía nada de gracia lo que sucedía.

Cuando se hallaban cerca de transitar una casa en específico; sin que ellos supieran, mirando a través de las cortinas semitransparentes de una habitación en el segundo piso, la cual es la cocina de la vivienda, un hombre vestido con pulcro e impecable uniforme militar israelí y usando una boina, giro su cabeza y amenazando con un arma en mano a otro que tenía delante; más joven y al parecer un civil, le hizo señas para que hiciera la misión que le fue encomendada y la cual ya le había explicado con antelación, aquel muchacho inmediatamente comenzó a moverse muy asustado, no tenía alternativa; sino hacia lo que querían su familia pagaría el precio y lo matarían, aunque de igual forma va a morir por que le ordenaron realizar es una misión suicida pero tampoco nada garantizaba que si lo hacían dejarían a sus seres amados en paz, todas sus opciones eran terribles y prácticamente la misma: La muerte, lo único que cambiaba eran los términos o la manera de como seria su deceso.

Y cabe destacar que los habitantes de esa vivienda; en la cual hay 4 pequeños y quienes junto con sus padres o y demás habitantes se encuentran amordazados y encadenados como animales, no son los familiares de este muchacho y de los demás a quienes se les encomendó la misma labor y se hallan dispersos por el pueblo como seguramente creerán, estos jóvenes han estado acompañando a estos hombres desde hacía días o incluso semanas desde otros pueblos; para ser usados como carne de cañón y mecha de todo conflicto que están decididos a llevar a cabo en determinado sitio, y ellos no fueron los primeros, ha habido y habrá muchos más quienes serán usados como ellos, forzándolos a ello sin cabida; sin dejarles alternativa o medio de escape alguno, los habitantes de la casa; por así decirlo o explicarlo de alguna forma, solamente estuvieron presentes en el lugar y momento equivocados, su propia casa.

Aquel muchacho comenzó a subir rápidamente las escaleras para acceder a la azotea de su edificio, dejando atrás a la familia y al grupo de soldados que los vigilaban como aves de rapiña para asegurarse de que no pudieran escapar y hacer alguna tontería que pudiera estropear sus planes o el elemento sorpresa que poseen, siendo seguido detrás por otro soldado que le indicaría cuando exactamente entraría en acción; no querían usar radio pues saben que podrían interceptar sus comunicaciones y no querían arriesgarse a ello por lo que lo hacían de la manera tradicional, pasándose la voz, junto con el resto de sus compañeros quienes se hallan desperdigados por todo el pueblo se habían puesto de acuerdo de antemano y cada grupo sabía muy bien lo que tenían que hacer.

El muchacho se detuvo justo detrás de la puerta y entonces se detuvo; esperando pacientemente a que le dieran la señal para actuar, mirando al soldado que tenía detrás y que lo había acompañado hasta ahí, mirando a través de las cortinas; uno de los soldados espero a que el tanque se hallara justo afuera de la casa o lo suficientemente cerca y entonces le dio la orden a su compañero que tenía a un lado y este hizo lo mismo con el que acompaño al muchacho y este se lo dijo a él; con la adicción de que desenfundo su pistola y le apunto directamente con esta, la cual posee un silenciador por lo que si llegaba a ser usada no tendría que preocuparse por arruinar el elemento sorpresa y dándole de esta forma un ultimátum, en caso de que llevado por el miedo; se rehusé o niegue a hacer la razón por la que fue traído hasta ahí luego de haber sido secuestrado, apresado y torturado por ellos.

El joven comenzó muy rápidamente a prepararse mentalmente; cosa la cual no fue muy difícil pues lleva varios días con ellos, quienes lo trataron más como una bestia que como una persona, y sabe muy bien desde entonces lo que va a pasar a continuación pues ellos mismos le dijeron muy claramente, hacía tiempo que lo había aceptado por lo que se encuentra listo; o al menos en su mayoría, para ello. Pero cuando ya había reunido el coraje y la determinación necesarias para ello, antes de que pudiera abrir esa puerta, al otro lado de la que calle; tuvo lugar algo que acabo estropeando el elemento sorpresa tanto para él, como sus compañeros y los soldados israelíes. De la casa que se encuentra cruzando la calle; o tal vez alguna otra de las vecinas que tiene ambos lados, un hombre sin bigote ni barba de ningún tipo y que llevaba un turbante de color negro o café muy oscuro en la cabeza; salió corriendo por la puerta principal de la casa que da hacia la calle, huyendo despavorido y desesperado de algo que pocos segundos después se comprobó se trataba de uno de esos soldados israelíes, quien tras salir también de la puerta le apunto con la pistola que tiene en una mano, esto; combinado con las cadenas que aquel hombre llevaba encima dejaban claro que había logrado escapar de sus captores y se detuvo en plena calle, justo delante del camino del tanque y alzo alto sus manos, indicando que no buscaba problemas solo ayuda.

"¡Fuego!".-Dijo Regan tan pronto se percató de esto, golpeando la superficie blindada del vehículo en el que va con la palma de una de sus manos; a manera de resaltar o recalcar dicha orden.

Tanto Daniel como Johnson le apuntaron inmediatamente al soldado israelí y este a su vez; comenzó a abrir fuego contra aquel hombre, pero sus erraron, todos daban muy por debajo y muy lejos de su blanco; ocasionando que el hombre dejara escapar un par de grito horrorizado y se girara para verlo sin bajar las manos, esperando que no lo matase, y antes de que soldado pudiera disparar otra vez, tanto Daniel como Johnson se le adelantaron y lo acribillaron, dejando sobre su cuerpo no solo heridas de esta naturaleza; dicha muerte fue tan violenta y salvaje que cachos o trozos enteros de su torso salieron volando o desaparecieron dejando tras de sí nada más que diminutas gotas de sangre y pequeños pedazos de carne, le volaron un brazo; empezando por su antebrazo y luego su bíceps, también le destrozaron una pierna dejando nada más que su pie y su espinilla cercenados detrás y un último disparo decapito su cuerpo con su cabeza estallando como resultado, y estos disparos obviamente fueron escuchados desde el principio por los de la casa que pretenden emboscarlos, provocando que sus cerebros se pusieran en estado de alerta por instinto.

Luego de que el ruido terminada, el hombre del turbante; aterrorizado hasta los huesos y cubriéndose la cabeza con los manos, miro dudosamente tras sí solo para encontrar el cadáver del hombre que intentó matarlo, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el tanque, su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de pura y genuina gratitud; y tan agradecido se sentía por haber sido salvado que sintiendo sus piernas débiles, junto con sus manos, entrelazo sus dedos y comenzó a bendecirlos en agradecimiento en hebreo.

"¿Señor?".-Pregunto Grover solicitando instrucciones mirando el interior del tanque pero escuchando las palabras amortiguadas del hombre a través del metal del vehículo.

"…Que vuele".-Dijo Regan tras estarlo mirando por unos segundos, con aquella misma indiferencia, inmoralidad y frialdad que helo la sangre a Daniel; y que ahora lo ha vuelto a hacer aunque con una intensidad menor.

Por lo que; tras dada esta orden, comenzaron a girar el cañón principal del vehículo blindado en su dirección, mientras tanto, detrás de aquella puerta que conduce a la azotea del edificio que tienen a un lado; el muchacho se aterro tras escuchar los disparos pero sus nervios de acero hicieron que pudiera contenerse y mantener la mente, y aun con todo esto, tras respirar hondamente por la nariz en un último esfuerzo por reunir más valor; abrió la puerta azotándola y salió corriendo en dirección al borde de la azotea gritando, en dicha dirección, debajo, se halla la calle. En ese momento el cañón termino de alinearse y ahora su oscuro y profundo se encuentra apuntándole al hombre del turbante, cosa la cual no pasó desapercibida para él, su rostro paso de un profundamente aliviado y agradecido a uno repleto de dudas y extrañado para después finalizar en uno amarga y sombría sorpresa; así como de pavor y pánico al entender las implicaciones de esta simple acción, el cañón del tanque fue cargado; listo para disparar, el hombre se dio media vuelta e intento huir tan pronto supo lo que pasaba pero solo pudo dar 2 pasos, aquello y un breve y entrecortado grito de pánico fue lo último que hizo.

Parte de su esternón, su cabeza y la mitad del bíceps de su brazo izquierdo cada parte unida y carbonizada; fueron lo único que quedaron de él y salieron disparados como metralla tras la explosión, la cual levanto una gran nube de polvo, tierra seca o arena, y justo en ese mismo instante el muchacho salto de la azotea del edificio, dirigiéndose en caída libre hacia la parte superior del tanque, con el ruido de su ininterrumpido grito siendo opacado y cubierto por completo por el ruido de la explosión, cuando Regan finalmente percibió su grito tras la explosión fue demasiado tarde, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de girar la cabeza; todo el peso y el torso del muchacho cayeron justo encima de la tapa o apertura del tanque y por ende sobre el mismo, esto ocasiono que además de llevarse un buen golpe en la cabeza fuera empujado violentamente dentro del tanque; lugar donde cayó de espaldas, quedando en el suelo y haciendo que todos sus compañeros de equipo bajo su mando se percataran.

El muchacho se quedó justo arriba de la cabeza del tanque quejándose del dolor, pero aun con esto y recuperándose de ello; procedió a dirigir su mano al detonador del explosivo plástico que tiene atado a su cuerpo para detonarlo, para hacer lo que le ordenaron; no solo por su familia, amigos o seres queridos, sino por la familia de la casa de la que salto pues no le sería realmente insoportable saber que si no seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra; ellos sean quienes realmente paguen por sus errores. Daniel y sus compañeros se acercaron a Regan, adelantándose a cualquier posible y estúpido intento de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie; les demando gritando que se le alejaran, intento explicarles rápida y brevemente lo que paso pero el tiempo no se lo permitió, pues justo sobre sus cabezas; en el exterior y arriba del tanque, el muchacho activo el detonador para finalmente dejar de existir; dejando tras de sí una nube o bola de fuego color azul y blanco de gran poder destructivo, por producto del fosforo blanco que contenían los explosivos que detono.

Tanto las sacudidas del estallido como la onda expansiva ocasionaron que el tanque se sacudiera, como si una gran esfera de demolición o un auto a gran velocidad hubieran impactado contra él; dichas sacudidas hicieron que todos los que se hallaban en su interior se tropezaran, cayeran al suelo o cuando menos perdieran el equilibrio para luego recuperarlo sujetándose de lo que fuera, con la parte superior y externa del tanque incendiándose; los corrosivos y sumamente peligros gases del fosforo comenzaron a filtrarse por cada hendidura a que se hallara al alcance de este estado de la materia, Regan, Grover y Estela se percataron de esto al instante desde el interior de la gran mole hecha de acero; haciéndoles imposible el no sorprenderse y que sus instintos de supervivencia se activaran al máximo.

"¡Fosforo blanco!".-Exclamo Estela señalando al gas de color blancuzco con su mano derecha para advertirles a los operadores de torreta; es decir, Daniel y Johnson.

Tan pronto escucho esto y lo vio con sus propios ojos, Johnson; aterrorizado, se puso rápidamente de pie y se alejó lo máximo posible de todos los puntos por donde dicho gas se está filtrando, Daniel también lo intento, pero termino tropezándose y cayendo al suelo boca abajo.

"¡¿Pero qué haces im***il?; Muévete de ahí!".-Exclamo Johnson, como siempre enojado por el más mínimo error por su parte; tomándolo de la sudadera por la espalda y obligándolo a ponerse de pie junto con ellos.

El gas se filtraba cada vez más y ya estas alturas resulto imposible para todos ellos no comenzar a respirar sus partículas de naturaleza corrosiva, Daniel tosió brevemente un poco al hacerlo e inmediatamente después; él y sus compañeros comenzaron a sentir como sus caras, fosas nasales, faringes, laringes y partes más expuestas de sus cuerpos se irritaban; es como si se estuvieran quemando, con Daniel quejándose más que los demás al poseer menos resistencia o capacidad para soportar las cosas. Soportando y sabiendo que morirían se allí optaban por permanecer; Regan se apresuró a revelar y abrir uno de los muchos puntos o ductos de escape del tanque, por el cual podrían salir justo por debajo del tanque hacia el exterior, un ducto o punto de evacuación lo bastante grande para un adulto humano.

"¡Vayámonos a la b***a de aquí!".-Exclamo histérico volteando a ver a los demás, con su rostro enrojeciéndose a causa de los corrosivos gases y sin decir nada más; se giró de nuevo hacia el ducto y se lanzó por este como si de un tobogán se tratara.

Cosa la cual el resto de sus compañeros también comenzaron a hacer; siguiendo su ejemplo.

"¡Andando; vámonos!".-Dijo Johnson tomando a Daniel del brazo y jalándolo violentamente; conduciéndolo hacia el ducto con el tosió cada vez más fuerte y con más violencia, como si se estuviera ahogando.

Grover y Estela entraron en ese momento por el ducto, haciendo que solamente quedaran ellos 2 en el interior.

"Vamos".-Dijo directa, cortante, seca y descaradamente mientras lo arrojaba hacia el suelo; dejándolo en posición de gateo para que avanzara y forzándolo a que se moviera rápido pues cada segundo cuenta.

Daniel comenzó a avanzar gateando hacia el ducto lentamente, pues el daño que le están produciendo el gas lo está debilitando con cada segundo que pasa; tanto fue así que detuvo con la mitad superior de su cuerpo dentro del ducto, pues tuvo un feroz e implacable ataque de tos que no le permitía siquiera recobrar el aliento.

"¡Muévete con un ca***o!".-Exclamo Johnson desesperado y completamente molesto; no pidiéndoselo ni exigiéndolo así como tampoco dándole la opción, pues puso una de sus pies sobre su coxis y de un empuje introdujo el resto de su cuerpo por el ducto; importándole muy poco o nada si se hizo daño en el proceso, para finalmente lanzarse el por mismo, hacia el exterior, cayéndole pesadamente encima.

Ellos no fueron los únicos que fueron atacados en ese momento, pues se trataba de un ataque coordinado que tenía o tendría lugar en distintos puntos de la ciudad; uno de sus compañeros blindados quien también se hallaba transitando por una calle en otra colonia cerca de donde ellos están, 4 muchachos kamikazes o bombarderos suicidas se dirigieron hacia ellos; 2 de ellos haciéndose pasar por vecinos o simples transeúntes de por ahí de manera sumamente convincente por lo que no llamaron para nada la atención, y tan pronto el ataque se ejecutó o vio su señal de realización, otro de ellos salió por la puerta principal de una casa corriendo hacia el tanque y el ultimo salió de imprevisto por debajo de una tapa de cañería, con ellos 4 yendo directo hacia el tanque en distintas direcciones.

El operador de la torreta superior; quien era el único que los tenía óptimamente a tiro, solamente logro repeler y neutralizar a uno de ellos, pues del tiempo era demasiado poco y ellos demasiados blancos para un solo hombre, los muchachos bombarderos suicidas que quedaron se treparon al tanque y accionaron en simultaneo sus explosivos; justo cuando el que hacía como ojos avizores del blindado abrió la compuerta superior del vehículo con la intención de brindarle apoyo al operador de la torreta, en este caso los explosivos eran tanto incendiarios como de poder destructivo, haciendo que el tanque quedara completamente inutilizable e irrecuperable, y que todos los que en el se hallaban; murieran en el acto.

Algo similar ocurrió con los elementos del escuadrón en el que Lindsay se encontraba, caminando cercas del comienzo de un pequeño campo minado por el que los guiaba; sufrieron una emboscada de prácticamente todos los edificios que tenían delante y alrededor, las ventanas y las puertas que fueron abiertas parecieron haberse convertido en nidos de ametralladoras en un parpadeo, desde la primera milésima de segundo; el tiroteo fue realmente intenso e implacable, fácilmente se puede decir que el 40% de los elementos del escuadrón; pocos más pocos menos, terminaron siendo asesinados sin que siquiera tuvieran la oportunidad de responder al fuego, fue solo después de eso cuando comenzaron a hacerlo y en medio de esto; con el expreso fin de hallar algún punto de cobertura para sí mismos, algunos intentaron retroceder o dirigirse hacia los callejones o paredes de alguno de los edificios que tenían a ambos lados, encontrando nada más que una muerte segura en el esfuerzo pues la gran mayoría piso alguna mina oculta y unos pocos vieron su fin al volverse nuevas víctimas de la feroz lluvia de balas.

Con las balas zumbando alrededor y cerca suyo; muchas golpeando peligrosamente cerca de donde ella se encuentra, pero sin que ninguna milagrosamente pudiera dar en el blanco, Lindsay, soportando las detonaciones que para ella eran aturdidoras, miro rápidamente a su alrededor y tras evaluar al parecer la situación; decidió huir del sitio, corriendo hacia la derecha, a uno de los callejones que la conduciría a la calle vecina. Llámenlo como deseen, un hecho verdaderamente extraordinario, suerte, un milagro, el hecho es que logro llegar hasta dicho callejón sin pisar una sola de las muchas minas que se hallaban desperdigadas y ocultas en el suelo del lugar del enfrentamiento, más inaudito e impresionante aun, logro hacerlo sin sufrir un solo rasguño, completamente ilesa y sabiendo que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer por los soldados que se encuentran atrapados ahí, mirando desde el callejón como una mina estallaba; pues fue impactada por una de las balas, decidió irse, dirigiéndose por ese callejón hacia otra calle.

Hallándose justo debajo de su inaccesible e inutilizable tanque y usando este como cobertura, Daniel y sus compañeros miraban alrededor suyo; en búsqueda de posibles amenazas o peligros, sin que Johnson se moviera o quitara de encima de Daniel por lo que este no tuvo más remedio que hacer uso de resistencia física y aguantar pues sabe perfectamente que Johnson no lo hará sin importar lo que dijera. A su alrededor no vieron ni un alma o al menos así fue por unos segundos; pues de repente escucharon pasos que se acercaban rápidos y raudos justo a su lado, a su derecha, dirección hacia la cual voltearon a ver y se encontraron con las piernas de 2 personas; cuyo color de piel era moreno claro en ambos sujetos o individuos, estos se dieron al lado del tanque justo delante de hacia donde ellos están mirando, giraron las puntas de sus pies hacia el otro y comenzaron a escuchar una conversación que ambos iniciaron; desconocían por completo lo que decían pues hablaban una lengua que ninguno de ellos conoce y que ni siquiera han estudiado, por el dialecto y el acento posiblemente alguna lengua árabe o musulmana.

Grover se decidió a sacar provecho de esto y tras hacerlo saber al resto de su equipo a través de lenguaje de señas para no hacer ruido; comenzó a moverse rápida y sigilosamente debajo del tanque, con la expresa intención de salir de este y atacar a uno o ambos sujetos para desarmarlos; si es que lo están, y así contar con armas más adecuadas para esta situación pues las de dicho equipo se quedaron dentro del tanque y por obvias razones no es posible entrar en este por el momento. Logro escabullirse y salir por la parte trasera y debajo del tanque, y una vez esto; agachado y cubriéndose con el tanque para no ser vistos, comenzó a acercárseles con sumo sigilo, mirando por encima de la superficie del tanque para ver su posición; percatándose que se trataba de un hombre de edad entre adulto maduro y adulto joven y de un niño de unos 8 o 10 años, hermanos debido a su gran parentesco, quienes se encuentran armados con un par de rifles de asalto AK-47, tras esto y de idear rápidamente una estrategia improvisada; Grover la puso en acción.

Tomo silenciosamente una piedra del suelo, siempre procurando que no fuera visto por alguno de ellos; y la lanzo por encima de sus cabezas, algo de lo que ellos no se percataron, para que cayera en algún punto determinado del suelo detrás del niño; para llamar la atención de ambos y crear así una breve y pequeña distracción, la cual dio resultado, pues ambos dejaron inmediatamente de dialogar, guardaron absoluto silencio y con todos sus sentidos en alerta; voltearon a ver en dirección hacia el ruido que fue producido por la piedra, temiendo que se tratara de algún enemigo que pretendía emboscarlos pero cometió un tonto deslice o fallo en sus intenciones. Inmediatamente después, sin hacer ningún ruido en lo absoluto; Grover se subió al tanque con la fuerza del viento ayudándolo a no respirar los gases del fosforo blanco y rápidamente se les acerco en cuclillas, pareció un auténtico ninja o asesino entrenado pues logro posicionarse justo al lado del hermano mayor sin que este ni siquiera se diera cuenta, tenía la intención de tomar rápidamente su AK-47 y arrebatársela de las manos pero no resulto como esperaba, pues su pie izquierdo se movió un poco más hacia adelante y debido a que se hallaba justo al borde de la parte en forma de pendiente que separa a las ruedas del cuerpo del tanque, termino por resbalarse.

Esto hizo que en lugar de tomar el arma, le diera una pata en el cuello de su cañón pues su cuerpo realizo dicho en movimiento en respuesta a la caída y el hermano mayor en respuesta; como lo hubiera hecho más por instinto, disparo su arma, lanzando varias ráfagas de balas las cuales impactaron en la pared que tiene a un lado o se convirtieron en balas perdidas al ser lanzadas a los cielos, esto ocasiono que el hermano menor se sobresaltara mucho, se diera media vuelta y llevado por el repentino miedo que le recorría el cuerpo pero buscando defenderse; abrió fuego sin pensarlo, haciendo que fuera su hermano quien recibiera y a quien impactara cada una de sus balas; las cuales fueron entre 15 y 20, en todo el torso, algo de lo Grover se salvó por los pelos, pues termino en el suelo de espaldas cuando eso tuvo lugar por lo que las balas le pasaron literalmente por encima, no recibió un solo rasguño más que el dolor ocasionado por la caída.

Entonces el hermano mayor cayó al suelo malherido, su hermano mayo grito algo; seguramente su nombre severamente preocupado tras haber visto lo que acaba de hacer, voto su Ak-47 lanzándola a un lado e ignorando completamente a Grover; se le acerco rápidamente a su hermano, cabeza de quien abrazo estando de rodillas en suelo, lamentando profundamente lo que acaba de hacer, amenazando con llorar pues no soportaría que fuera el responsable de haber acabado con la vida de su propio hermano, Grover se puso de pie y tras mirar esta desgarradora y devastadora escena por unos segundos; ante la cual ni se inmuto, procedió a recoger las Ak-47 y las 2 pistolas 9 milímetros Beretta 92 que el hermano mayor llevaba en la cintura de su pantalón corto, algo que el hermano menor no impidió ni le importo en lo absoluto; lo único que le preocupaba era la vida de su hermano la cual corría peligro.

Con el peligro erradicado, al menos momentáneamente; Regan y los demás salieron de debajo del tanque y se le acercaron a Grover, quien le entrego una AK-47 a Estela y la otra la conservo para sí mismo, entregándole las Berreta 92 a Daniel y Johnson sabe que Regan no necesita ninguna pues aun cuenta con su confiable e inseparable Wes 44; de hecho el mismo insistió que se las entregara a los demás, le quitaron todas la municiones al niño y su hermano algo lo que ellos no se resistieron para nada y tras hacerlo; todos se les quedaron mirando, Regan, Estela, Grover y Johnson con una fría indiferencia y Daniel con una profunda y demacrada expresión de infelicidad y desdicha.

"Señor, ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?".-Pregunto Estela mirándolo con aquel semblante de carácter fuerte, severo y serio que la distingue, solicitando instrucciones.

"Déjenlos".-Dijo Regan sin quitarles la mirada; mirándolos con seriedad, pero con un oculto y algo palpable odio y desprecio por ellos en su mirada y estado ánimo.

Luego de eso y sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ahí; con el resto de los de equipo siguiéndolo, todos menos Daniel, quien solamente se quedó parado donde está, mirándolos con toda su desdicha pero a la vez sintiéndose mal por ambos hermanos, y ahí se quedó; como si ya nada le importara, y en ese momento; el hermano pequeño ahora llorando abiertamente, levanto su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos con una expresión de la más pura tristeza y lamentación, no está mirándolo con odio pues sabe que no es su culpa sabe perfectamente que él fue quien dejo a su hermano así.

"Oye novato, muévete".-Dijo Estela demandándoselo, quien junto con el resto de sus compañeros se detuvo al ver que este no les seguía, y tras ver que al parecer no la escucho; comenzó molesta, a ir hacia el para llevárselo a la fuerza.

Daniel en ese momento, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo; tomo la más dura y difícil decisión que jamás hizo en aquella guerra, una decisión tan dura, deprimente, triste y drástica, que aún hoy; a pesar de sus intenciones, sigue persiguiéndolo como una maldición. Cerro los ojos por el impacto que esta decisión le ocasiono y a la gigantesca consternación que esto le producía; unos segundos después, cuando volvió a abrirlos con un par de lágrimas brotaron al instante de estos, siendo esa la primera vez en mucho tiempo; desde que se enlisto en el ejército para ser más que exactos, que lo hacía, poso su mirada sobre el hermano menor y se le acerco, debido a todo lo que ha vivido en ese lugar infernal se sentía débil; pero a pesar de ello y de hallarse en shock, aturdido o como si estuviera en trance pues todo aquello demasiado para él, logro alejar al niño de su hermano mayor moribundo tomando de la espalda de su camiseta, cosa la cual fue una verdadera hazaña pues el niño se aferraba casi con uñas y a dientes a su hermano; pero aun así Daniel logro alejarlo de el con facilidad.

Tras hacerlo y de lanzarlo o empujarlo gentilmente hacia adelante; a un par de metros de distancia, se dirigió a su hermano mayor y sin mediar palabra; mirándolo con una expresión de aflicción y tristeza absolutas, levanto su mano derecha, le apunto con la Berreta 92 que Grover le entrego y le pegó un tiro en la cabeza, justo en la frente terminando de esta manera con su sufrimiento; ignorando las palabras inentendibles para él, que su hermano menor le estaba gritando o diciendo con desesperación, las cuales seguramente eran suplicas. El niño pego un potente y ensordecedor grito, usando gran parte de sus energías y el aire de sus pulmones en ello tan pronto vio que esto ocurrió, e inmediatamente se le acercó al cuerpo de su hermano; medio apartando el cuerpo de Daniel quien se interponía en su camino, echado al lado de su hermano y buscando completamente desesperado alguna clase de señal; la más mínima e insignificante con la que indicara que aún seguía con vida, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a sacudirlo o agitarlo con tal de hacerlo reaccionar repitiendo de manera incesante su nombre, con una elevada voz quebrada debido al timbre de su voz al estar aun gritando.

Daniel simplemente se les quedo mirando, sintiéndose hueco, vacío, verdaderamente sucio, peor que una bazofia, que una porquería, que la mi***a misma, a pesar de que sabe que sus intenciones eran buenas; esto no minimizo para nada el impacto que su acción tuvo en él, él lo asesino porque sabía que era lo mejor, lo más piadoso, lo más "humano", pues sin lugar a dudas la gran mayoría prefiere una muerte rápida e indolora que una lenta y dolorosa; cosa la cual era el caso de ese muchacho, pues se desangraría hasta morir y no había ningún médico cerca que pudiera intentar hacer lo que fuera para salvarlo; y aunque la hubiera, luego del ataque sorpresa por parte de los elementos del ejército israelí serian realmente pocos los casos que se le acercarían para intentarlo. Con el impacto de sus acciones aun revolviéndole y revoloteándolo el cerebro y su psique, el niño, furioso; se le acerco, empujándolo tras poner sus manos sobre su abdomen o vientre haciéndolo forzosamente retroceder uno o 2 pasos y comenzó a gritarle devastado; palabras repletas de odio, furia y reproche que él no podía entender pero no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que de eso se trata.

"…E-Era lo mejor…Fue lo mejor".-Fue lo único que Daniel podía decirle repetidamente como si fuera un video rebobinándose, intentando justificar sus acciones y esperando que él las entendiera; cosa la cual no era así y no es de extrañar dado lo ocurrido.

El niño, buscando ansiosamente saciar los enormes deseos por matarlo que lo arremetieron; lo golpeaba aquí y allá tan fuerte como podía con sus manos al no tener ninguna arma, ni siquiera una contundente al alcance, Daniel sentía el tacto de sus golpes pero no dolor pues este dolor su veía superado y por mucho; por su actual estado de ánimo, el niño entonces, no pudiendo sentirse más frustrado y decepcionado de sí mismo al no poder vengar a su hermano; encorvando su espalda, le grito con todas sus fuerzas que simplemente se alejara, que se largara de ahí, esto Daniel lo sabía debido a los ademanes que hacía con sus brazos y manos y a su lenguaje corporal, tras lo cual el niño volvió a acercarse al cadáver de su hermano; y hallándose justo delante de su cabeza, se dejó caer de rodillas y coloco su frente sobre la de él mientras sujetaba gentil y respetuosamente su cabeza, llorando y sollozando abiertamente, como en un gesto de despedida para su alma y o espíritu. En ese momento, Estela se le acerco a Daniel y miro brevemente la escena; la cual se había vuelto aún más trágica y desgarradora de lo que era unos minutos antes.

"Debiste haberle disparado en la garganta, así se habría ahogado con su propia sangre. Muévete".-Dijo, no solo no inmutándose ante lo que veía; peor aún, expresando abiertamente y sin escrúpulos su más cruda, lamentable y cruel opinión al respecto, para luego tomarlo de una manga de su sudadera; hacerse dar media vuelta jalándolo y con la misma propulsión de dicho empuje, orientarlo o guiarlo a que continuara como si nada hubiera pasado a pesar de lo ocurrido para que se uniera al resto de su equipo.

Daniel no miro atrás mientras se dirigía a unirse con ellos, no podía hacerlo y seguramente no lo haría aunque quisiera; pues sabe perfectamente lo que hizo, y esa es una decisión con la cual tendrá que vivir y lidiar por el resto de su vida.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad; Lindsay tras salir de ese callejón, acceder a la nueva calle y mirar a ambos lados; opto por ir hacia la derecha, en dirección hacia el centro de la ciudad únicamente buscando un punto en el cual verdaderamente se hallara a salvo, sabe muy bien que buscar a Daniel por todo el pueblo seria como tal y como la conocida expresión dice: buscar una aguja en un pajar, y además sabe que es más que capaz de cuidarse solo y no cuenta con nada de el con lo cual rastrear y seguir su aroma, por lo que simplemente está velando por su propia seguridad.

Tan pronto llego hasta las esquinas de aquella calle; la cual se encontraba sola y tranquila, al mirar a su izquierda vio que llamo y capturo su atención, tanto que su rostro se tornó mixto; entre neutro y sorprendido, con sus orejas levantadas, vio a media docena de aquellos soldados israelíes, quienes se dirigían por esa calle en dirección contraria en donde ella esta hacia el centro, llevando cada uno a un rehén delante de sí mismos; usándolos como escudos humanos, y les era prácticamente imposible defenderse o escapar de ellos, pues se hallaban amordazados para que no pudieran pedir ayuda y atados de manos y piernas con cinta adhesiva de tal manera que se hallaban en una incómoda postura de una momia en exhibición, por lo que si se resistían e intentaban huir no llegarían muy lejos al no poder correr, tendrían que arrastrarse como largas o base de saltos, y no les interesaba si los llegaban a emboscar o atacar por la espalda, pues el hecho de saber que si los liquidaban sin previa meditación; se llevarían a sus rehenes con ellos, y para ellos esto significaba una victoria, obviamente desconocían la inmoralidad de la que Regan y su escuadrón se habían vuelto víctimas, por lo que si los hallaban; todo aquello se convertiría en una carnicería y en un baño de sangre para todos, tanto para ambos bandos como para los rehenes.

Guiada por la bondad, compasión y valentía que Daniel mostro cuando la salvo el dia en el que la conoció; Lindsay decidió no quedarse expectante e inmóvil ahí donde está, avanzo un paso hacia la dirección en la que ellos iban para seguirlos y observarlos de cerca pero tan pronto dio el primer paso una de sus patas delanteras se topó contra algo que hizo que ella bajara la mirada así como la cabeza para ver, encontrándose con el cadáver de un hombre adulto el cual tenía cerca de su mano un cuchillo grande de carnicero con la apariencia de un cuchillo militar táctico; objeto el cual seguramente uso para intentar protegerse en sus últimos momentos de vida o para asesinar alguien aprovechándose del caos presente, eso es incierto pero esto se sabía debido a que el filo de esta se encuentra recubierto con sangre semi-fresca. Lindsay por alguna razón; levantando sus orejas con interés, se concentró más en aquel cuchillo, en el vibrante brillo del sol rebotando e iluminando su metal, es imposible saber que estaría pensando pues se mantuvo interesada pero a la vez inexpresiva; como si estuviera hipnotizada o en trance, entonces, unos segundos después; ella recogió dicho objeto del suelo entre sus mandíbulas con la hoja y la punta de este orientadas y sobre-saliendo por su izquierda, entonces con un rápido y hábil movimiento que impresionaría a cualquiera o más de uno, abrió breve y momentáneamente sus fauces y con un leve ladeo de su cabeza en dirección a su derecha, giro la hoja y la punta del cuchillo en dirección contraria e inmediatamente después volvió a presionar sus dientes sobre la empuñadura al mismo tiempo que gruñía en voz baja, como si estuviera dispuesta a usarlo para algo.

Tras esto y con una expresión de seriedad, furia y determinación sobre su rostro; volvió a colocar su mirada y centrar su atención en aquellos sujetos, a los cuales sin perder ya tiempo comenzó a seguir corriendo con sus 4 patas. Se ocultó detrás de una pared de una casa y los observo hallándose a varios metros de distancia de ellos; se percató de que absolutamente nadie, ni ellos ni los rehenes, tenían idea de su presencia o de que se encontraban siguiéndolos pues tenían la vista pegada y fija a mirar hacia adelante al igual que los rehenes; solo que estos últimos a base de amenazas de muerte segura y o posiblemente, por lo que contaba con el elemento sorpresa, el sigilo y la posibilidad de idear una estrategia o plan de su lado, allí permaneció durante varios segundos, simplemente mirándolos tanto a ellos como la calle y entorno por la que se hallan transitando intercalando su mirada entre cada una de estas cosas, tras lo cual; aplano y giro sus orejas contra su cabeza, para luego salir disparada desde su escondite en dirección a ellos.

Se dirigió al que tenía más cerca y el cual se hallaba caminando junto con su rehén, cerca de la interconexión de paredes de las casas de la calle; cuando se hallaba lo suficientemente cerca y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, Lindsay salto hacia dicha interconexión de muros y tan pronto las almohadillas de sus patas hicieron contacto con esto, se propulso hacia su derecha en dirección a ambos y en medio de su salto; en el cual volvió a cambiar la orientación de la hoja del cuchillo hacia el lado opuesto, logro hacerle un corte limpio y profundo en la espalda del cuello donde se hallan las vértebras y conexiones nerviosas más importantes, causándole a ese sujeto una muerte instantánea, su cuerpo sin vida se balanceo hacia adelante por la inercia de su andar y acabo cayendo al suelo, con su víctima debajo de si, suceso en medio del cual Lindsay cayo sin hacer ruido sobre el suelo con sus patas y rápidamente se dirigió hacia al siguiente para procurar no quedar tan a la vista. Tanto el ruido sordo que produjo el cuerpo del soldado muerto y su rehén al caer; como el grito amortiguado de espanto y pánico de esta, hicieron que los 2 que más se hallan cerca y podían escucharlo se detuvieran y voltearan a ver; solo para encontrarse con esta imagen que inmediatamente los puso más en alerta de lo que ya estaban pero no tenían ni idea de a que se enfrentaban, por lo que mentalmente se hallaban bloqueados, sin ideas, y Lindsay se aprovechó de esto para hacerle un corte vertical; también limpio, profundo y certero a uno de ellos justo en el talón de Aquiles.

El soldado dejo escapar un fuerte grito, debido al gran e intenso dolor repentino le fue imposible disparar su arma para matar al rehén, y debido a que le cortó los tendones en el proceso; termino con una rodilla en tierra, justo despues de lo cual Lindsay lo que tacleo derribándolo al suelo; alejándolo de su rehén y haciendo que perdiera su arma en el proceso, y con ella encima, giro su cabeza hacia su izquierda y en medio de dicho movimiento; le corto el cuello y la tráquea, acarreándole una muerte segura por asfixia y o desangramiento. El grito que su compañero dio hizo que su compañero que tenía más cerca, volteara a ver hacia dirección sobresaltado; solo para verlo, a Lindsay y la manera con la como esta lo mato, ocurrió tan rápido que no pudo hacer nada por él, entonces observo como Lindsay levanto su cabeza y fijo su mirada furiosa y decidida mirada sobre él; con un chorro de sangre que broto de la herida del cuello de su compañero moribundo rociándole parte de su rostro y el pelaje de su pecho. Y entonces inmediatamente se fue contra ese soldado al que ahora está mirando, este obviamente no se quedó sin hacer nada; inmediatamente le apunto con su arma pero Lindsay ya previa que haría esto por lo que se le acerco moviéndose rápidamente en zig-zag, dificultándole mucho al soldado el fijarla por lo rápido que se movía.

Angustiado y desesperado porque se hallaba muy cerca le disparo, esperando que la bala diera en su blanco pero no fue así; Lindsay entonces salto entonces salto hacia él y su rehén, tirándolos al suelo, inmediatamente después se le acerco a la mano en la que tiene el arma, soltó su cuchillo y le clavo los colmillos para forzarlo a que la soltara a base del dolor. La denotación del disparo que realizo alerto al resto de sus compañeros, quienes inmediatamente voltearon sus cabezas y se toparon con esta escena; y tras añadirla a esta los otros 2 compañeros que yacían en el suelo uno muerto y otro al borde de la muerte, no dudaron en levantar sus armas y apuntarle directamente a la can, la rehén del soldado que está mordiendo se percató de esto y en acto de auténtica valentía y correspondía por salvarla ; tan rápido como pudo se puso de rodillas en el suelo y se lanzó hacia adelante como lo haría un portero de futbol, usando su propio cuerpo para protegerla con la esperanza de que pudiera salvar a aun mas rehenes que ella, mientras ella hacia esto; el soldado al que Lindsay está mordiendo soltó su arma al no poder soportar más el dolor pero no se quedó sin hacer nada, pues levanto su otra mano cerrada en un puno arremetió contra un par de veces a base de puñetazos en la cabeza; los cuales Lindsay resistió, en ese momento el cuerpo de la muchacha recibió todos los impactos de las balas que lanzaron contra la can y cayo delante de ella y el soldado al que está atacando, herida de suma gravedad tanto que se haya literalmente al borde la muerte.

Entonces Lindsay soltó la mano de aquel sujeto y se lanzó directo hacia su rostro; algo que el soldado intento rápida, desesperada e inútilmente de evitar, y mientras atacaba su rostro, cuando abrió sus mandíbulas y coloco sus dientes sobre la carne de su cara y las cerro para herirlo o morderlo; las puntas de sus filosos colmillos pasaron justo por encima de sus parpados y la rozadura o fricción fue la suficientemente fuerte y profunda para atravesar las capas de piel de sus parpados y provocarle cortadas verticales sobre sus globos oculares, dejándolo oficialmente ciego. El soldado pego un fuerte grito de agonía mientras se retorcía cubriéndose el rostro con las manos debido al perforante y abrumador dolor que lo anteriormente ocurrido le ocasiono, mientras el cuerpo de la muchacha seguía recibiendo los disparos de los demás; pues tenían fue en que alguna de estas saldría por el otro lado y llegarían hasta Lindsay con la fuerza y velocidad suficientes para herirla, cosa que no lograban, Lindsay se quitó de encima del muchacho luego de haberlo dejado ciego y tras mirarlo rápidamente; agachada y cubriéndose detrás de la muchacha para no recibir los impactos, decidió enfocarse y concentrarse en los demás, pues en ese estado aquel soldado ya no representaba más un peligro ni una amenaza.

En ese momento; cuando los demás soldados vaciaron las balas de las recamaras de sus armas, la muchacha que dio su vida por Lindsay falleció cerrando los ojos debido al dolor y a la gravedad de sus heridas, muriendo con la creencia de que realizo un acto realmente noble que contribuirá a salvar más vidas, Lindsay entonces salió disparada; saltando por arriba de su cuerpo en dirección a ellos y con el cuchillo nuevamente en el hocico tan pronto se percató de que el fuego ceso para tener que recargar, cosa la cual los soldados comenzaron rápidamente a hacer para reanudar el fuego e intentar matarla. Lindsay llego hasta el siguiente que tenía más cerca antes de que pudiera terminar, y como este se hallaba intensamente concentrado en recargar su arma no se percató de esto; la can lo embistió a gran velocidad, yendo hacia la apertura de sus piernas la cual no era demasiado grande pero no tendría pasar por ahí sino derribarlo cosa la cual logro, los pies del soldado fueron violentamente despegados del suelo y cayo pesada y precipitosamente contra el suelo junto con su rehén, tras hacerlo; e ignorando el gran dolor que la recorría, Lindsay giro rápidamente por su derecha e hizo un salto impresionante como la haría alguien con entrenamiento en pakour, clavándole el cuchillo directamente en la cabeza a ese sujeto; justo donde se encuentra o empieza el cuero cabelludo, atravesándole el cráneo y matándolo en el acto antes de que pudiera ser capaz de levantarse.

En eso; mientras forcejeaba para desenterrar la hoja de su cráneo, el soldado que se haya más próximo a ella termino de cargar su arma; su rehén, quien es nada más y nada menos que Latif se percató de esto y rápidamente decidió hacer algo al respecto, pues todo lo que ha visto le ha indicado que ella podría salvarlos de esto, sabe perfectamente que lo está por hacer es un suicidio; una sentencia segura de muerte, pero dada la situación las opciones son mínimas, entonces el soldado le apunto a Lindsay con su arma pero justo antes de disparar, su rehén; armado hasta los dientes de valentía, hizo un brusco y rápido movimiento hacia atrás con su cabeza conectando su nuca contra un lado de su cara en un fuerte cabezazo, esto hizo que el soldado gritar, lo empujara y se llevara una mano al rostro por unos segundos, tras hacerlo y soportando el dolor, lo miro; quien ahora se hallaba de rodillas pues está intentando levantarse y lleno de ira y frialdad le apunto a la cabeza, Latif volteo a verlo y entonces el soldado puso fin a su vida con un disparo y cayó al suelo muerto, pero a diferencia de otros; el no temió; ni siquiera un momento, en esos breves segundos de vida que le quedaron conservo esa valentía que adquirió y así partió de esta vida, a pesar de que demostró haber sido un abusador con Daniel; al final se fue como un héroe.

Lindsay logro finalmente desenterrar el cuchillo y teniéndolo en su boca; inmediatamente se dio media vuelta y tras mirar al soldado por una milésima de segundo, salía rauda hacia él, dicho soldado se giró hacia donde ella estaba para hacer lo que tenía previsto antes de ser interrumpido pero tan pronto lo hizo; Lindsay salto hacia él mandando a volar el arma lejos de su mano, le encajo las garras de sus patas en los hombros haciéndolo gritar y con un movimiento igual de veloz; le clavó el cuchillo en el pecho, justo en el corazón. El sujeto grito con fuerza luego de esto y comenzó a tambalearse hacia atrás; como si amenazara con caerse, el otro soldado que quedaba intentaba apuntarle para dispararle pero le era imposible pues el cuerpo de su compañero se interponía y la cubría por completo; solamente podía mirar al mismo tiempo que retrocedía torpemente al tener su atención concentrada en esto, como ambos se les acercaban, en eso; sin dejar de mantenerse aferrada a él con sus garras, Lindsay dirigió su cabeza hacia un lado de su cintura y a base de mordidas; primeros intentos los cuales fueron fallidos, logro atrapar entre sus dientes el anillo de seguro de una granada de mano que ahí tiene y tiro de este; quitándolo y activando por ende el explosivo.

Tras hacerlo, y básicamente a ciegas; puso sus otras 2 patas sobre su pecho y tomando impulso así como desclavando sus garras de sus hombros, dio un salto mortal hacia atrás, empujándolo y cayendo al suelo acrobática y seguramente sobre sus 4 patas a un par de metros de distancia, el soldado cayó encima de su compañero y su rehén y debido a lo debilitado que se encuentra le no le es prácticamente posible ponerse de pie, por lo que su compañero; desesperado y aterrado intento quitárselo de encima pues vio lo que ocurrió pero era demasiado pesado para él, el rehén; un muchacho joven de la misma edad de Daniel no pudo hacer más que mirar aterrorizado a Lindsay al mismo tiempo que con la mirada le rogaba que los salvara, algo a lo que Lindsay respondió aplanando sus orejas y con su expresión cambiando a una de suma tristeza y pesar; entonces, de manera inmediata un segundo después; la granada estallo llevándose a el muchacho y a los 2 soldados israelís con ella en una gran nube de fuego que duro tan solo unos segundos antes de tornarse solamente en ligeros rastros de humo negro, Lindsay cerro los ojos con fuerza y aplano sus orejas al mismo tiempo que se agachaba o retraía un poco su cuerpo por el estruendo y el estrepito de la explosión mientras que de igual manera resistía la fuerza brisa que la golpeo, resultante de la onda expansiva, creo que a esa distancia se hallaba completamente a salvo pero no fue ni era así, pues un diminuto fragmento de metralla que viajaba a gran velocidad se le enterró; no muy profundamente, pero si lo suficiente para que le costara más usarla libremente; en su pata delantera derecha.

Ella dejo escapar un breve chillido de perro con esto, la brisa de la explosión ceso y entonces abrió los ojos para verse brevemente la nueva herida de su pata, levantando está del suelo y acercándosela al rostro, luego de lo cual miro la gran mancha negruzca que quedo en el suelo como claro vestigio de la explosión con tristeza y dolor; no solo por el dolor físico que ahora mismo siente sino en respuesta a la lástima que le produjo ver el rostro de aquel muchacho en sus últimos segundos de vida, pero sabía de antemano que algo como esto iba ocurrir; sabe que por más que quisiera no hubiera conseguido salvarlos a todos, pues ella se hallaba sola, ellos la superaban en número y como todos; ella tiene sus límites, logro salvar a la mitad de los rehenes, cosa la cual constituye un gran hazaña y una autentica proeza dada la situación a la que se enfrentó y se merecía varias veces más el tamaño del mérito y la aclamación de aquel rescate pues estamos hablando de una can no de un ser humano, pero el crudo, vacío y mísero ambiente de la guerra no permite que casos aislados de auténtico heroísmo como este; tengan correspondido mérito.

Tras esto, se acercó a los rehenes sobrevivientes que logro salvar y se las apaño para liberarlos de sus ataduras, una vez que lo hicieron, todos ellos se le quedaron mirando estando de pie; atónitos y anonadados pues les resultaba imposible dar crédito al hecho de que fue una perra quien les había salvado la vida, Lindsay solamente se les quedo mirando por unos segundos como si estuviera esperando una respuesta o reacción más por su parte; cosa la cual no ocurrió, entonces se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí corriendo con sus otras 3 patas que no se hallan heridas lo que le hacía moverse a un ritmo ligeramente menos veloz que al que viajaba cuando llego en su rescate y antes de esto, cuando la perdieron de vista, los rehenes sobrevivientes finalmente regresaron en sí y al recordar el actual caos reinante del pueblo; emprendieron la huida para abandonarlo y buscar un lugar en el cual se pudieran hallar a salvo, dejando atrás sus casas, sus cosas, y su vida tal y como la conocían antes de esto.

Por otro lado. Daniel, Regan y sus compañeros finalmente se hallaban solamente a una cuadra o calle del centro del pueblo; pero todo aquel trayecto no había sido en lo absoluto sencillo pues resultaba imposible saber a la vuelta de que esquina, en que tejado, detrás de que puerta o ventana, se hallaba alguien armado dispuesto a acabar con sus vidas y se toparon con esta clase de peligros varias veces a lo largo de su camino; no llevaban la cuenta de cuantas personas han erradicado y matado pero lo que sí es seguro es que han sido muchos pero no había opción, era morir o matar. En estos momentos se encuentran caminando por una calle vacía y despejada en 2 grupos, con Johnson y Estela unos metros más adelante y Daniel, Regan y Grover siguiéndolos detrás con Daniel al frente, pues si al cruzar una calle llegaban a abrir fuego de manera sorpresiva e inesperada para emboscarlos; el sería el primero en morir y esto les alertaría del peligro a los demás no importándoles en lo absoluto su vida, delante de ellos, Johnson llego y se puso a cubierto detrás de un auto de la calle que tenía a su izquierda y cuando Estela estaba por llegar ahí también; se escuchó una repentina detonación y Estela pego un gran y breve grito de dolor con su AK-47 volando de sus manos y cayendo al suelo, alguien desde la ventana del segundo piso del edificio que había al otro lado de la calle había disparado y lo visto le ha dado.

Tan pronto vio esto, Daniel sorprendido y asustado se detuvo; estirando su brazo izquierdo para que Regan y Grover también lo hicieran así la cual fue y tras hacerlo se agacharon para estar lo menos a la vista posible.

"¡¿Estela estas herida?!".-Pregunto Daniel gritándole para que lo escuchara y alternando su mirada entre ella y la ventana por la que provinieron los disparos.

Estela entonces; agachada y encorvada por el dolor, volteo a ver en su dirección y tras mirar brevemente hacia la ventana comenzó a ir hacia allá.

"¡No; no!".-Grito Daniel pues creía que iría a ponerse a cubierto donde ellos están, por lo Daniel apunto directamente hacia la ventana para ofrecerle cubertura; en ese momento quien disparo se asomó para, al parecer, terminar su trabajo, pero no pudo hacerlo pues Daniel se le adelanto y disparo contra él o ella, acertándole varias veces y que por ende; cayera muerto, herido o al borde de la muerte.

Fue en ese momento, cuando regreso su mirada a su compañera de equipo; que se percató que ella no tenía pensado ir hacia con ellos para cubrirse había vuelto a por su AK a la cual había dejado un poco atrás, a lo que Daniel no tuvo comentario alguno; solo que sus sospechas habían resultado erradas, vio como Estela recogió su arma y apresuro a reunirse con Johnson. Una vez ahí, teniendo cobertura con el auto, tanto ella como Johnson vieron los danos que le dejaron aquel disparo; los cuales ocasionaron que botara su arma de una manera tan brusca, resulta que la bala casi ligeramente le cerceno el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha, solo una tira de su carne y piel le impedían que se le desprendiese por completo, ambos intercambiaron miradas haciendo que Johnson pudiera percibir claramente que se encuentra lidiando con el dolor con un rostro contraído o fruncido en una expresión de aparente ira y dureza pero con sus ojos vidriosos a causa de la gran magnitud del dolor, por lo que procedieron a vendarle la mano improvisadamente pues a falta de verdaderas vendas, uno de ellos se rasgó su sudadera para obtener un trozo de tela y con este le vendaron la mano, asegurándose que su dañado pulgar no quedara fuera de esto para evitar su extravió y la posibilidad de que pudiera ocasionarse aún más daño hasta tal grado que su pulgar se volviera irrecuperable.

Dejando esto atrás, el equipo dividido en 2 finalmente llego a las proximidades del centro del pueblo, todos ellos colocados contra las paredes de las dos aceras de la calle en la cual ahora se encuentran, con las miradas colocadas fija e intensamente en las ventanas, las puertas, los tejados el suelo, los cantos de las esquinas, el suelo y prácticamente cualquier sitio cada uno de ellos, salvo el cielo; el cual se hallaba en su mayoría poblado por nubes grises las cuales están empobreciendo la potente y brillante luz del sol, luego de todo lo que han visto y de las situaciones de peligro de muerte de las que han logrado escapar; no es de extrañar que se encuentren en semejante estado de alerta y paranoia, cualquier cosa; la más aparentemente inofensiva e insignificante, puede representar un enorme peligro o amenaza, Regan; volteando a ver a la otra mitad del grupo que se halla al otro lado de la calle, dio la orden de avanzar a base de lenguaje de señas para después también darles esta orden a Daniel y Grover, casi susurrándosela a ambos al tenerlos cerca, Johnson y Estela asintieron con la cabeza luego de haber visto o "leído" las señas de su líder y tanto ellos como el resto de sus compañeros comenzaron a avanzar de manera rápida, silenciosa y sincronizada, casi sistemática, hacia adelante, con sus cuerpos pegados a las paredes.

Llegaron a las esquinas de la calle y tras detenerse; quien se hallaba a la cabeza de ambos grupos, se asomaron para comprobar si la plaza se hallaba despejada, con sus armas en mano y apuntando hacia donde quiera que miraban; la plaza se hallaba completamente desierta, salvo por algunas gallinas de algunos puestos ambulantes que habían escapado de sus jaulas cuyos cerrojos o pernos seguramente acabaron rompiéndose en medio del caos, las cuales se encuentran cacareando, andando y picando el aire o el suelo, pero a pesar de esto si eran capaces de escuchar una variedad de detonaciones de fuego en la lejanía; en algún punto o lugar incierto y es hacia a donde se dirigen pues debido a la aparentemente interminable cantidad de detonaciones, dedujeron casi por instinto que se trata de un tiroteo.

Entonces; jugándoselo todo pues no había de otra salvo permanecer donde están, se abrieron paso por la plaza; procurando encontrarse siempre cerca o al lado de algún objeto o muro que les sirviese de lugar de cobertura para el fuego enemigo, en este lugar su paranoia y estado de alerta resulto innecesario y sin fundamentos pues lograron cruzar aquella plaza sin ningún problema, pero como bien dice el dicho: 'Más vale prevenir, que lamentar'. Conforme la transitaron hasta llegar al otro lado de la misma, se fueron percatando que el ruido de las detonaciones se hacía cada vez más intenso y claramente audible; se hallaban cerca del lugar del conflicto, y al llegar al otro lado de la plaza dieron precisamente con este: en esa calle, apostados cada bando en un extremo, sus compañeros a la derecha y el enemigo a su izquierda, se hallaban estos en un feroz intercambio de fuego en el cual cada buscaba salir como el vencedor.

Obvia y naturalmente, tanto Daniel como el resto de sus compañeros de equipo se sumaron el encuentro para ayudar a los de su bando prácticamente sin pensárselo, se encuentran en la esquina de la calle por la cual vinieron y a manera de nexo; la del lugar del enfrentamiento, a una distancia que los situaba justo a medias del lugar de dicho intercambio de fuego teniendo a su derecha y detrás a varios metros a sus compañeros de bando; sobrevivientes que quedaron y ahí se reagruparon del escuadrón que Lindsay 'lideraba' y dirigía, entonces, Daniel y el resto de sus compañeros de equipo abrieron fuego sobre el enemigo desde su posición luego de comprobar que sus armas se hallaban bien cargadas, logrando eliminar a varios de ellos y amedrentando al resto de tal manera; que tuvieron que verse forzados a cubrirse para evitar más bajas.

Desgraciadamente; tuvo lugar algo que tanto Daniel como el resto de sus compañeros de equipo, si, Regan incluido, jamás se esperaron ni vieron venir, pues los de su bando apuntaron en su dirección y dispararon sus armas intensa e implacablemente, esto lo hicieron; por un lado porque no se percataron de que estaban abriendo fuego en contra de quienes intentaban vencer y por otro, por temor a que quien sea que estuviera ahí; pues no eran capaces de verlos bien, abrieran fuego también contra ellos, además sus mentes se hallaban alteradas al máximo debido al nivel de frenetismo de la situación.

"¡AH! ¡¿pero qué ca***os?!".-Pregunto Regan furioso y desconcertado cerrando con fuerza su ojo derecho y entre cerrando el otro para que las partículas de polvo de las paredes no entraran en ellos, y dicho polvo resultaba de los impactos de cada bala que golpeaban las paredes que ellos tenían cerca y detrás que usan a manera de protección contra las mismas.

Viendo que el peligro aumento para ellos significativamente, se dieron media vuelta con la intención de emprender una retirada táctica o estratégica, pero algunas balas que lograron traspasar un poco los cantos de las paredes rebotaron contra estas; haciendo que le acertaran a Johnson en su muslo y **gastronecmio** de su pierna derecha y a Grover en el hombro derecho y un poco más debajo de su cintura; en las carnes o músculos iniciales de su pierna derecha, haciéndoles gritar, con Johnson cayendo al suelo y Grover apoyándose de espalda contra la pared, llevándose ambas manos al lugar de cada herida.

En ese momento, los soldados israelíes y los habitantes del pueblo que están usando como nuevos elementos para su grupo; algunos los cuales lo hicieron con completo gusto al estar de su lado y otros a base de alguna extorsión y o amenaza, consideraron oportuno usar el mortero que tienen en su poder al ver que la situación se tornó más desfavorable para sí mismos, prepararon entonces dicho artefacto de artillería bélico y elevaron el ángulo de tiro de este hasta donde creían necesario o donde creían provocarían el mayor daño posible a sus adversarios sin saberlo a con certeza ni a ciencia cierta; y comenzaron a abrir fuego. Con el primero de sus proyectiles explosivos cayendo o aterrizando a unos 3 metros más atrá la izquierda del callejón o callejuela en la cual se encuentran Daniel y sus compañeros de equipo, quienes obviamente escucharon el estruendo y de igual forma sintieron de manera ligera las sacudidas de dicha explosión trasmitiéndose por el suelo como si hubiera sido un pequeño y breve temblor, haciendo que por instinto se agacharan, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de bando de aquella calle para encontrar cobertura tras percatarse de que ahora los están atacando de esa manera.

Percatándose de esto y viendo lo próximos que se hallan a tal peligro, Daniel y sus compañeros se apresuraron a moverse y ayudar a Johnson y Grover a andar para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible; pero eso no fue suficiente ni lo bastante veloz, pues tras hacer las correcciones necesarias en base al último lugar en el que arremetieron y tomando en cuenta la fuerza del viento; los operadores introdujeron un nuevo proyectil en el tubo y este salió disparado a los cielos, cabe destacar que haciendo gala de una valentía y tenacidad envidiables o de una estupidez e impulsos desquiciados, algunos de los soldados del bando de Daniel y su equipo no se agacharon ni tomaron cobertura tras el disparo; de hecho incluso respondieron al fuego enemigo eliminando con las balas de sus armas a los operadores del mortero pero costándoles o un par, 3 o 4 de ellos la vida, pues los miembros del bando enemigo dispararon contra ellos sacando provecho de esto.

El nuevo proyectil disparado cayó al suelo un par de segundos después, justo en la entrada del callejón o callejuela; ni Daniel ni sus compañeros se hallaban para su fortuna ahí o demasiado cerca del sitio pero si lo suficiente para que el estallido, la onda expansiva y la metralla de este los golpeara, levantado una gran y larga nube de polvo de más de 2 metros de altura como la exhalación de un volcán activo; que inundo por completo o en su mayoría a aquel lugar como una bomba de humo, nublándoles la vista a todos. Regan y su equipo fueron empujados hacia adelante o a alguno de los lados del estrecho callejón, cayendo dura y pesadamente sobre el suelo o siendo arrojados con violencia hacia alguna de las paredes, esto último fue lo que precisamente la ocurrió al protagonista de esta compleja historia que todos conocemos, el polvo le había cegado y el estallido lo ensordeció temporalmente a su vez por lo que solo pudo contar con su sentido del tacto en ese momento y solamente son algunos detalles los que se pueden contar con seguridad.

Acabo separándose de su equipo y completamente desorientado; comenzó a vagar y a andar por aquel callejón a ciegas, con una mano o ambas puestas sobre alguna de las paredes que tiene a ambos lados y siguiéndolas para tener alguna manera de guiarse u orientarse por más pobre que esta sea; ya que él no es invidente y por lo tanto desconoce las técnicas que usan estas personas para poder salir y volver a casa, cuando llego al final de la pared con la cual se apoyaba busco a ciegas otra y cuando lo consiguió comenzó a caminar por esta hacia un lugar incierto para el en ese entonces, cuando sintió que aquella pared también termino cuando llego al final de la extensión de esta, adentrándose al parecer en un espacio abierto; intento abrir los ojos y como aquel sitio se hallaba al parecer libre de polvo fue capaz de tallarse los parpados para limpiárselos y volver a abrirlos, para luego mirar a su alrededor. Así fue como se enteró que se hallaba ahora en otra calle, completamente despejada y libre de peligro al parecer, miro detrás de él encontrando la entrada del callejón y fue ahí que se percató que se había separado de su equipo, y a la vez creyendo que se habían puesto en marcha sin él; pues hasta alturas ya los conoce lo bastante bien para suponer esto con seguridad, giro su cabeza de regreso a la calle en la cual se halla ahora y con su pistola en ambas manos y alerta; comenzó a caminar lentamente por está yendo hacia su derecha, manteniéndose cerca de las paredes.

Tras avanzar unos cuantos metros, haciendo pausas consecutivas detrás de esquinas u objetos que usaba como lugares de cobertura para asegurarse de que todo a su alrededor se encuentra en efecto libre de peligro; vio a lo lejos, en medio de la calle, una especie de silueta, mancha o marrón de color azul ultramar y café claro que; no lo puede confirmar fehacientemente debido a la distancia, pero parecer hallarse de rodillas o sentada o sentado, esto despertó su atención y curiosidad debido a lo singular del hecho mismo y decidió acercarse hacia allá, con gran cautela claro esta; justo como lo entrenaron. Cuando finalmente se hallaba lo bastante cerca de ahí para poder ver bien de qué se trataba, su sorpresa se elevó a niveles tan inauditos e insospechados; que sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco y su rostro adquirió una inquietud de niveles colosales, quien ahí se hallaba era nada más y nada menos que el hermano menor de Soran y Alina, sentado a plena calle, confuso e indiferente por su inocencia a todo lo que lo rodeaba; haciendo nada más que mirar a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando a alguien con la vista, seguramente a sus hermanos mayores. Daniel obviamente no podía quedarse ahí mirando como un retrasado sin hacer absolutamente nada, y sin siquiera pensarlo; se le acerco con la expresa intención de ayudarlo a encontrar a sus hermanos costara lo que costara.

En ese momento, de la puerta principal de una casa que fue abierta repentinamente y de golpe; 2 soldados, uno de su bando y otro israelí hicieron acto de presencia, cada uno luchando con el otro hasta la muerte como si no hubiera mañana en el suelo; con el soldado israelí encima del desconocido compañero de bando de Daniel, esto no pasó inadvertido para el obviamente, se detuvo en seco; coloco su mirada sobre ellos y tras hacerlo levanto su arma con la cual les apunto, con su mano temblando leve y ligeramente, queriendo ayudar a su compañero a quitarle al enemigo de encima pero tan pronto hizo esto; ellos comenzaron a rodar en el suelo sin dejar de pelear dirigiéndose hacia donde el pobre hermano menor de Alina y Soran se halla, dificultándole; o mejor dicho, imposibilitándole el poder ayudar de cualquier forma pues se movían demasiado y sin cesar y solo basta un error, un fallo de cálculos y accionar el gatillo para que en lugar de ayudar a su compañero sea el quien lo dañe o termine con su vida sin tener la intención.

Cuando se hallaban a unos 20 metros de distancia del infante, el soldado Israelí que ahora se hallaba en el suelo logro quitarse y empujar a su rival con sus piernas tirándolo al suelo de espaldas, se puso de pie en un tris haciendo un salto digno de un experto en el parkour o un ninja e inmediatamente se lanzó hacia el corriendo para seguir atacándolo, Daniel en ese momento le apunto pero no tuvo tiempo a disparar pues su compañero; en el suelo, retrocedió medio metro o tal vez uno o 2, y en ese momento, con el otro apuntando de abalanzársele, se escuchó un estallido algo amortiguado, parte del suelo sobre el que se hallaba se elevó y disperso casi "salpicando" la tierra como si de agua se tratara, y eso fue todo; su ser se esfumo en un parpadeo y sus piernas salieron volando disparadas por los aires, al igual que el soldado que se le quiso abalanzar al ser empujado o catapultado por la onda expansiva, cayendo a uno metros de distancia, sin ninguna de sus 4 extremidades.

Esto obviamente hizo que Daniel se sobresaltara del susto y que el hermano menor de Alina y Soran comenzara a sollozar fuertemente, Daniel se quedó mirando al soldado israelí por unos segundos; y en ese momento girándose hacia el pequeño y colocando su mirada nuevamente sobre él, su gran sorpresa se transformó en pánico y desasosiego en su más puro estado; y dichas emociones escalaron a un grado inaudito, insospechado e inimaginable, con todo lo que acaba de tener lugar ante él; las peores y más terribles sospechas le fueron confirmadas de manera fehaciente e irrefutable...Aquel pequeño se halla en medio de un campo minado, cuya amplitud Daniel desconoce por completo al igual que la manera en la que se hallan dispersos y colocados cada explosivo, lo que lo frustraba y aterraba en iguales medidas, pues salvar al pequeño dependerá completamente del azar y de que obtenga cuando más lo necesita, un golpe de suerte de increíble magnitud.

El niño seguía llorando con estrepito y fuerza; no solo debido a que el ruido de la explosión lo aterro, sino también a la mitad superior de la cabeza o mejor dicho lo que quedo del soldado que pertenecía al bando en el que Daniel esta, y la cual tiene justo a unos metros enfrente de donde él está, en un área de su alrededor que al parecer se halla libre de minas, que ahora no era más que un trozo de carne rostizado y ennegrecido con un casco y con la carne roja de su interior emanando vapor; orientada hacia él, el hecho de que si llegara a ponerse de pie e intentara irse de allí sin saber en lo absoluto del peligro en el que se halla debido a su corta edad; hizo o forzó a que Daniel fuera regresado de súbito a la realidad y que mirara con preocupación y angustia al pequeño niño esta vez.

"¡No; no, no, no!; no llores; no llores, tranquilo, tranquilo, todo está bien".-Dijo Daniel de manera algo rápida debido a su preocupación y angustia e intentando tranquilizarlo lo más rápido que fuera posible, enfundando su arma en la cintura de su pantalón y estirando ligeramente sus brazos hacia él; moviéndolos o haciendo ademanes con estos de que se calmara y dejara de preocuparse. Pero esto no funciono o surtió efecto, pues el pequeño seguía llorando con el mismo estrepito y potencia.-"No; no, no te preocupes, ya paso; ya paso, no hay peligro, no llores, oye mira".-Dijo acercándose un poco y lentamente hacia donde esta, para luego detenerse por completo y hacer una morisqueta o cara graciosa con su cara y haciendo esa clase de ruidillos que tanto les gustaban a los bebes en general por lo graciosos que les parecen.

Pero nuevamente; esto no ayudo ni trajo ninguno algún resultado de natural positiva para la situación, tras percatarse de esto Daniel miro hacia un lado y un gato de abundante pelaje blanco como la nieve que salto desde la ventana de un segundo piso y del interior de una habitación de un edificio; hacia la calle, llamo su atención, el felino dio unos cuantos pasos hacia donde ellos se hallaban y tras hacerlo, se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor dejando escapar uno que otro maullido, como si estuviera ponderando que hacer.

"Oye, ¡mira; mira!, miau miau".-Dijo fingiendo alegría y emoción, dibujando una sonrisa falsa cargada de esta y señalando al grácil animal, imitando las palabras de sus maullidos para que fuera capaz de entenderle.

El gato dejo escapar otro par de maullidos, más sonoros y audibles que los anteriores que emano y los cuales el niño escucho, dejo de sollozar en el acto y con lágrimas deslizándose clara y visiblemente por sus mejillas; miro hacia esa dirección percatándose finalmente de esta forma de la presencia del felino. El niño lo señalo alegre y emocionado mientras emitía dulces ruidos o sonidos de bebe, tanta era su dicha que giro su cuerpo hacia donde esta lo cual permitió que Daniel pudiera recuperar el aliento; pero aquello solamente duro un segundo o 2 cuando mucho, pues el niño tomo una piedra del tamaño de su manita que tenía cerca y la lanzo hacia ella para llamar la atención del gato o como gesto para intentar decirle que se acercara, esto no hizo más que asustar al felino que salió huyendo despavorido en dirección opuesta de donde el niño se encuentra y rápidamente se perdió de vista, realmente entristecido por este hecho, el rostro del niño cambio y emanando sonidos inentendibles; esta vez a manera de protesta y tristeza, comenzó a ponerse de pie por sí mismo con la ayuda de sus manos, seguramente con la expresa intención de ir tras el e intentar atraparlo.

Esto ocasiono que tanto Daniel como su corazón pegaran un brinco y una desagradable sensación de angustia le recorrió el cuerpo a manera de escalofríos.

"¡No!; ¡no!, no te pongas de pie; no te pongas de pie, no te muevas por favor".-Dijo Daniel estirando un poco más sus manos y rogándoselo, algo a lo que el niño al parecer obedeció, pues se puso de pie pero no se movió de donde esta, solamente se le quedo mirando muy entristecido para luego mirar hacia donde el gato se fue, dudando al parecer sobre si hacer lo que le dice o no, Daniel se percató de esto; casi como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos y opto por no permitir que hubiera cabida para eso.-"No; no, no".-Dijo rápidamente captando su atención y haciendo que volteara a verlo.-"Mírame, mírame a mi".-Dijo poniendo una rodilla en tierra y señalándose a sí mismo con sus 2 dedos índice.-"Escucha, te llevare con tu hermano y con tu hermana está bien, te comprare todos los dulces que puede conseguir pero no te muevas por favor, eso es lo único que te pido".-Dijo, rogándole al cielo o a lo que fuera; que lo escuchara y obedeciera, cosa la cual así fue y parece ser que le entendió, pues el niño solamente se le quedo mirando entristecido, el hecho de que no volviera a desviar su mirada a otro lado fue para Daniel prueba suficiente.

Daniel entonces se recostó sobre el suelo pecho tierra y mirándolo, saco su cuchillo de combate pues durante su entrenamiento le enseñaron algo más que valioso para la ocasión y que no pondría su vida tan a juego del azar y la suerte, aquello que le enseñaron es la manera manual de localización y desactivación de minas, por lo que comenzó a picar y enterrar la hoja de su cuchillo debajo de la tierra en búsqueda de los explosivos aquello no resultaba tan peligroso como pasarles por encima pues las minas solo se denotan al sentir la presión suficiente encima de sí mismas, pero esto no significa ni excluye la posibilidad de que alguno de los explosivos pueda encontrarse defectuoso y estalle cuando menos se lo espere.

Comenzó a buscar las minas lo más tranquila y lentamente posible, alternando su mirada entre su cuchillo, la tierra y el pequeño, con él conservaba sin importarle que no le respondiera, lo mirara extrañado y confundido o en efecto le contestara con balbuceos inentendibles de bebe pues lo que busca es mantenerlo distraído del peligro en el que se halla y que se concentrara solamente en mirarlo y con su toda su atención sobre él, al principio le decía puras cosas sin importancia ni sentido alguno que no vale la pena destacar; pero cuando se percató que comenzaba a aburrirlo y a perder su interés comenzó entonces a hablarle de su familia, la manera con la que lo criaron, las cosas y momentos memorables e invaluables que hizo en compañía de ellos, le confeso porque había ido a ese lugar en el que se ahora se encuentra junto con él y sus hermanos, que buscaba alcanzar su máximo sueño; convertirse en un héroe, cosa la cual como hemos visto no consiguió o talvez sí; pero para nada de la manera con la que pensó o creía que lo haría, ahora sabe bien que el mundo y la realidad son mucho más complejos y complicados de lo que uno cree.

Cuando se hallaba a tan solo unos 3, 4 o 5 metros de distancia de llegar hacia donde el pequeño se encuentra, el soldado israelí que ataco a su compañero de bando y había perdido sus extremidades, el cual de alguna manera seguía con vida; recupero el conocimiento solo para ver con completo espanto y horror el estado en el que ahora se hallaba, dicho horror; en conjunto con el dolor que inmediatamente comenzó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, hizo que dejara escapar un potente alarido mientras se retorcía sobre el suelo. El estrepito de su alarido hizo que el pequeño se sobresaltara del miedo e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar y sollozar con fuerza, Daniel entro en pánico al darse cuenta de esto e intercalo rápidamente su mirada entre ambos con gran preocupación.

"No; ssh, ssh, tranquilo, tranquilo; no pasa nada, no pasa nada; no es necesario que llores, por favor cálmate".-Dijo Daniel claramente alterado pero haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no aparentarlo; levantando su torso del suelo y poniéndose de rodillas mientras miraba al pequeño y le suplicaba para luego voltear a ver al hombre que sufría.-"Cállate, cállate".-Le dijo apretando los dientes; haciendo que su voz cargada de angustia y enojo se oyera amortiguada, luego de lo cual el hombre dejo escapar un fuerte grito doloso aun retorciéndose, haciendo que la potencia de los sollozos del pequeño se incrementaran en consecuencia.-"¡CÁLLATE!".-Exclamo fuera de sí, golpeando la tierra delante de el con sus manos cerradas en puños, la cual despejo de minas; para luego voltear a ver nuevamente al soldado con los ojos muy abiertos, con una mirada de completa abrumación sobre su cara; la cual fácilmente podría confundirse con la de un loco por varios.-"Por favor...solo cállate".-Murmuro entre dientes para sí mismo, mientras observaba como aquel soldado no dejaba de retorcer y gritar, ignoro por completo la petición de Daniel pues soportar el dolor bajo el que se encuentra le resultaba imposible.

Sabiendo que por lo visto no se callaría por más que se lo pidiera o lo intentara, Daniel tuvo que verse forzado a tomar medidas drásticas, todo para salvaguardar la vida del pequeño y siendo realistas; al hacer lo que pretende le haría un favor a aquel sujeto, pues hasta donde sabe; no merece morir con semejante agonía. Así pues, sacó su pistola y tras comprobar que aún había balas; corto cartucho y le apunto a aquel hombre con una expresión de lastima y lamentación para luego dispararle varios tiros, poniéndole fin a su sufrimiento, quería darle en la cabeza para que fuera prácticamente inmediato; pero desgraciadamente no tenía dicha parte de su cuerpo a tiro y tuvo que hacerlo de esta manera. Sin que él lo supiera, en ese preciso momento; Lindsay se encontraba más abajo de la calle en la que está, en una de las esquinas de la misma, ella levanto sus orejas al escuchar las detonaciones del arma, giro su cabeza hacia donde estas provinieron y fue capaz de distinguir a su dueño y mejor amigo en la lejanía, y llena de júbilo y regocijo; con una sonrisa genuina y autentica sobre su cara y meneando la cola, comenzó a encaminarse rápidamente hacia allá.

Las detonaciones causaron que el hermano menor de Alina y Során se espantara y aterrorizara tanto; que volvió a sollozar con fuerza y sintiendo un auténtico y verdadero miedo hacia Daniel ahora, se dio media vuelta y estaba claro que se disponía a comenzar a caminar en esa dirección con la expresa intención de alejarse de él, Daniel se percató de esto y aterrizado; sintiendo como si tuviera su corazón en la garganta, soltó su arma y se puso de pie y comenzó a ir tras él, diciéndole toda clase de sinónimos y términos de que parara. Cuando se hallaba a solo centímetros de tenerlo entre sus manos; Lindsay, quien había acelerado su paso al máximo al darse cuenta del peligro que corría su amo, sin pisar una sola mina se acercó a ellos tanto como pudo y entonces tacleo a Daniel, con la única y expresa intención de quitarlo del camino; cosa la cual consiguió a duras penas, en ese instante; el pequeño dio un paso más y todo alrededor de él, Lindsay y Daniel, se sumergió y envolvió en una cadena consecutiva de estallidos...había pisado una de las minas, y esto genero una reacción en cadena con las demás.

Fue tanta la tierra que se levantó que Daniel no pudo ver lo que sucedió y por lo tanto le es imposible contar hasta el día de hoy con lujo de detalles; que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, solamente sabe que cayó al suelo de espaldas y que pudo jurar que, entre los ruidos de las explosiones de las minas, pudo percibir muy para su enorme desgracia...unos lloriqueos de naturaleza indudablemente canina. Aun hoy no se explica cómo es que salió ileso de semejante escenario, no recibió un solo rasguño, tal parece que ni el más mínimo rastro de metralla le hubiera rozado de cerca, varios de ustedes seguramente pensaran que aquello fue un milagro en todo su esplendor; pero la cruda y horrible verdad es que cuando Daniel pudo ver de nuevo...él deseo en esos momentos como nunca antes lo había hecho, haber muerto.

Resulta que; tras retirarse algo de tierra de sus parpados, se miró a si mismo pues sentía un gran peso sobre su pecho o vientre y tan pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba...viviría arrepintiéndose por siempre de haber hecho semejante cosa. Encima suyo hallo a su querida amiga y mascota, sin vida, la expresión que termino dibujaba sobre su cara al momento de morir se le quedó tan grabada en su memoria que aun hoy la recuerda con total claridad y devastación, así como el estado del resto de su cuerpo. Sus ojos y su boca se hallan abiertos en una clara e inconfundible muestra de dolor, terror y sorpresa en sus más altos niveles, tenía el lado derecho de su cabeza depositado o colocado sobre su pecho; mirándolo directamente sin el menor rastro de vida con su lengua salida, con pequeños montones de tierra sobre el otro lado de su cara, había perdido el lado derecho de su quijada inferior quedando nada más que vacío en su lugar, el lado izquierdo de su cara; desde su pómulo (hueso sobresaliente de su mejilla) hasta la mitad de su frente pero sin propasar hasta el lado contrario de su rostro, se incinero o sufrió tanto daño que a la vista se hallaban sus músculos y tendones así como su ojo carente por completo de parpado, perdió su pata delantera izquierda y su pata trasera izquierda; no quedaron rastros de estas extremidades pero sus otras 2 patas no quedaron endebles tampoco, de hecho terminaron peor en comparación, todo su pelaje, músculos y carne se esfumaron quedando nada más que la mitad del humero de su pata delantera partido en 2 y el fémur, peroné y tibia; estos últimos también partidos a la mitad, de su pata trasera, adheridos aun a su cuerpo.

Esta imagen hizo que Daniel; no pudiéndoselo creer, se cubriera la boca con su mano izquierda con fuerza, su rostro rápidamente paso de una perplejidad de lo más sombría y apabullante a uno de pura tristeza y en tan solo cuestión de un par segundos; sus ojos acabaron atiborrándose de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar, con sus sollozos siendo amortiguados por su mano, y no habiendo tenido suficiente con esto; la realidad lo volvió a arremeter con una fuerza bastante similar cuando dio un vistazo hacia un lado, hacia la derecha y un poco más atrás, solo fueron unos momentos pero bastaron para que lo que vio también quedara como escrito sobre piedra en su pobre y destrozado cerebro. Alla, en el chamuscado suelo, vio lo que quedo del pobre, dulce e inocente niño que intento salvar sin éxito, la mitad superior de todo su cuerpo se hallaba ahí, sus brazos desaparecieron quedando solamente los hombros como mero y único rastro de dichas extremidades, y se halla ennegrecido y humeante por las explosiones y la pólvora quemada de estas, con su cabeza cercenada justo a un lado; a menos de medio, y ahora solo cuenta con un gran agujero carnoso y rojizo en el área donde se supone que se halla el cuello. Tampoco podía olvidar la expresión del rostro de su cadáver...los ojos los tenía cerrados con fuerza y con la boca abierta, todo parece indicar que murió mientras sollozaba, incluso fue capaz de ver las ultimas lagrimas que logro derramar en sus últimos momentos deslizándose por sus mejillas, pero su rostro ahora contaba con una mezcla de dolor y tristeza; en sus niveles más puros y extremos.

Ante esto, Daniel comenzó a decir y repetirse: "No", sin cesar mientras lloraba, sollozaba, y negaba con la cabeza sin apartar la mano de su boca, tanta era su desdicha que giró su torso, pero no su cintura ni sus piernas hacia su derecha, sin moverse demasiado ni quitarse el cuerpo de Lindsay de encima; y a manera de puro desahogo para su increíble e inmensa frustración, comenzó a golpear el suelo repetidas veces con su mano derecha cerrada en un puño sin dejar de decir; "No, no, no", tantas veces fue la que hizo esto y tal fue la fuerza que empleo en ello; que dejo su mano desecha o hecha pure con sangre brotándole de esta por las heridas que se autoinfligió, por increíble que parezca; el no sentía dolor pues su estado psíquico y emocional se encuentra sin dudas mucho peor en comparación. Cuando finalmente ceso de estar haciendo esto, y siendo aún capaz de alguna manera de mover su tan dañada mano derecha; la abrió con dificultad por cómo se magullo los huesos de esta, la giro hacia el suelo y la volvió a cerrar; con fuerza y con la misma dificultad que antes, tomando algo de tierra suelta como arena entre sus dedos, la gran mayoría de esta se deslizo y escapo de su poder para regresar al suelo, tras lo cual; cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y empeño por unos momentos en un intento de evitar que más lagrimas se le escaparan sin conseguir total éxito en ello, los abrió y con las lágrimas brotando libremente de sus ojos color café; poso su mirada sobre su querida amiga y compañera canina, claramente destrozado y en un estado de tristeza tal que se halla completamente desmoralizado.

Giro su torso 45 grados hacia su izquierda; reorientándolo hacia el frente, levanto la mitad superior de su cuerpo sentándose de esta forma y sin titubeo alguno tomo el rostro desfigurado de la can, atrayéndola hacia su pecho y envolviéndola en un abrazo descorazonado de lamentación.

"...Perdóname. Perdóname Lindsay, perdóname..."-Dijo sin reparo y completamente desconsolado, con el lado derecho de su cara; o siendo más específicos, con su mejilla izquierda colocada sobre la frente del cuerpo de Lindsay. Para luego girar su cabeza un poco hacia su derecha y hundir su afligido rostro ennegrecido y cubierto de tierra sobre ella, haciendo que sus frentes ahora se encuentren haciendo contacto; con el llorando y en silencio y con sus débiles sollozos siendo amortiguados por el cuerpo de Lindsay.

Así permaneció por varios y prolongados minutos, aferrándose al cuerpo de su compañera, su mejor amiga, su amada mascota; el único ser querido que tenía en aquel infierno y que ahora acaba de perder por el resto de los días que aún le queden de vida, negándose rotunda y completamente a que lo apartasen de ella, ya nada le importaba ahora, si un grupo o escuadrón de soldados israelí se apareciera en ese momento y a punta de armas de fuego le intentaran obligarlo a alejarse del cuerpo de Lindsay para tomarlo como prisionero; él se negaría sin decir palabra alguna y se intentaran alejarlo de ella a la fuerza no dudaría en atacarlos, lo que obviamente equivaldría a una ejecución en el acto, pero él prefería eso que dejarla atrás y si esto no fuera bastante, las palabras no pueden expresar ni describir lo fatal que se está sintiendo en estos momentos por la muerte del hermanito menor de Alina y Során, pues sabe que pudo haberlo salvado, haber evitado aquello...pero fracaso, fallo como nunca en su vida y se convirtió en error que él nunca olvidaría ni se perdonaría, algunos podrían intentar animarlo diciéndole que hizo todo lo que pudo, pero el valor de dicha justificación le parecido desde entonces insignificante y carente de todo sentido.

Mientras él permaneció ahí, lamentándose; Regan y el resto de su equipo quienes se reunieron y reagruparon con aquel grupo de miembros de su bando que los ataco cuando se hallaban en aquel callejón o callejuela; iban rumbo hacia él, solamente les restaba llegar al final de la calle por la que van y doblar a la izquierda en la esquina para hallarse en la calle en la que se encuentra sufriendo su pérdida, todos ellos avanzaban como turba furiosa o manifestación puramente violenta y enardecida, habían triunfado y aplastado al grupo contra el que se hallaban en intenso tiroteo, conforme avanzaban por la calle sin cobertura ni precaución de ninguna clase; entraban al interior de cada vivienda por la que pasaban a patadas, con armas en mano y sin importarles en lo absoluto las inspeccionaban; moviendo suelo, paredes y techo en búsqueda de soldados israelíes.

A ellos no les interesa en lo más mínimo salvar a los rehenes, no importaba si entre ellos había niños pequeños, personas de la tercera edad, embarazadas y demás, simplemente entraban e ignoraban las amenazas de los soldados del bando contrario, ocasionando que ellos cumplieran con estas y que mataran, aunque sea uno, dos o más integrantes de la familia a quienes tenían como rehenes antes de ser asesinados de un tiro en la cabeza o de maneras aún peores, pero lo peor no era eso, hubo unos pocos casos en los que los soldados dejaban que todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia; por más numerosas que algunas fueran, fueran asesinados antes de que ellos acabaran con él o los soldados que encontraban tan pronto le metían la última bala al único integrante de la familia que quedaba aún con vida, así como en las pocas viviendas en los que no hallaban rastro de ellos, pues; frustrados y enfurecidos hasta un grado de verdadera demencia y buscando alivio o desahogo ante esto, por más diminuto que fuera, abrían fuego contra uno de los integrantes de la familia o con todos y los mataban acribillándolos; sin escrúpulo alguno y sin sentir nada, absolutamente nada.

No tardaron en llegar hasta se encontraba Daniel y ahí comenzaron a hacer exactamente esto, ya fuera el o los soldados o algún miembro o la familia entera eran sacados hacia el exterior y eran ejecutados públicamente sin meditación, con su mente, su psique y su cordura hallándose metafóricamente licuadas a causa de todo lo que ha vivido, Daniel presencio no solo esto, también contemplo como aquellos de su bando quienes fueron considerados o tachados como "traidores" hacia el cuerpo por haber sido quienes iniciaron el fuego contra Regan y su equipo; un par de sujetos y una mujer que se hallan al umbral de la adultez, fueron desnudados a causa de su traición para ser ejecutados, los 2 sujetos fueron castrados, les introdujeron sus genitales en las bocas para luego cosérselas y dejaron que murieran por desangrado, a la mujer por su lado le cortaron los pechos y hubiera muerto de igual manera de no haber sido porque; desvelando una fuerza física y de voluntad impresionantes en medio de semejante dolor, se puso de pie e intento irse haciendo que la ejecutaran en el acto de un tiro en la nuca, cosa la cual ella sabía que ocurriría y que evito que su agonía y sufrimiento se prolongaran.

Con los cadáveres de su perrita y del hermanito menor de los niños a los cuales él juro cuidar delante suyo, y con todo aquel vórtice de locura, calamidad y barbarie teniendo lugar a su alrededor; fue cuando Daniel finalmente aprendió de tal manera que se le quedo arraigado como un código moral inculcado, de la indescriptiblemente horrible naturaleza que posee en su interior, al igual que todo ser humano y finalmente entendió que sin importar lo que hiciera; esta naturaleza también acabaría apoderándose de sí como lo hizo con el resto de sus compañeros, y esto lo hacía decaer en multitud de sentidos, pues él siempre se empeñó en ser bueno, compasivo, bondadoso pero sabe que en algún momento llegaría la ocasión en la que su voluntad aceptaría con una facilidad aterradora e inimaginable; aquella otra faceta suya de la que nadie en sus cabales quiere saber.

Tras esto, sus compañeros de equipo finalmente se dieron cuenta de su presencia y no dudaron en acercarse e intentar alejarlo del cadáver de Lindsay, pero Daniel se hallaba en un estado de exaltación e inestabilidad tan incomprensible que tuvieron que hacer uso de la mayoría de sedantes; los cuales no eran muchos y que como todo escaseaban, en él para que estos finalmente surtieran efecto y cediera ante sus efectos y la gigantesca y pesada sensación de sueño que le embargo, no les importaba en lo absoluto que le hallan suministrado una sobredosis pero es verdaderamente difícil; imposible de saber, es si aquello lo hicieron por piedad o por alguna otra razón.

Mientras era trasladado de vuelta al cuartel general; siendo llevado recostado en la parte trasera de carga de un jeep, por unos breves segundos se despertó más desorientado que nunca a causa de los efectos narcotizantes de los sedantes que le suministraron, no es seguro si todo esto fue una de las más crueles y atroces de las casualidades, pero en cuando lo hizo; en sus pocos segundos de haber recobrado el conocimiento y a pesar de los narcóticos, a un lado del camino, vio otra imagen que lo mermo todavía más. A Során, atado a manera de crucifixión en lo que parecía ser una gran luna menguante hecha de madera, no solo le clavaron las manos y pies a los extremos de esta con grandes clavos; sino que se hallaba sujeto a aquel objeto con metros y metros de alambrado de púas envuelto alrededor de todo su cuerpo, se hallaba ya sin vida, con grandes cantidades de sangre ya seca sobre su cadáver y como aquella luna se hallaba al nivel del suelo, 2 chacales y un cuervo carroñaban su cuerpo del cual ya han conseguido un poco de alimento para sí mismos.

Como bien dije antes, esto mermo aún más a Daniel, pero con todo lo ya ocurrido hasta ahora; el literalmente no sintió aflicción, dolor, pena o lastima por él, ni en ese momento o incluso después, y las drogas no tenían nada que ver en ello, ni siquiera hoy puede asegurar si alguna vez ha sentido algo al verlo muerto y la manera tan espantosa con la cual su vida vio su fin. Poco después de perderlo de vista en la distancia; conforme el auto se alejaba, perdió nuevamente el conocimiento de golpe y despertó una vez más, encontrándose en el interior de su tienda, en el cuartel general de los suyos.

El tiempo simplemente paso luego de eso, Daniel parecía un zombi, una máquina, practica y técnicamente había dejado de ser él; había perdido su esencia y no se molestaba ni esforzaba en lo más mínimo por intentar recobrarla pues por instinto; sin pensarlo, sabía que eso era imposible, más irreal que un cuento de hadas, y tal como se le revelo el día en que Lindsay, Során y su hermano menor dejaron de existir, poco después ocurrió lo que finalmente hizo que se entregara completamente a lo más oscuro de sí mismo.

En un determinado día; entro en su tienda y sobre su catre vio un montón de papeles, documentos que alguien le había dejado, él; con una indiferencia absoluta que perturbaría a cualquiera que se hallara en su sano juicio, tomo y leyó aquellos documentos. Había cosas, información y detalles cuando menos interesantes en dichas hojas; o interesantes para cualquiera salvo él, en uno de ellos se le confirmo que la naturaleza bajo la cual él y sus compañeros fueron enviados a aniquilar a aquel grupo de resistencia en el que mato por primera vez; era completamente falsa, de hecho, ellos en realidad eran todo lo contrario, atacaban esos convoyes israelíes porque en ellos había hombres, jóvenes y niños, mujeres y niñas que ellos mismos secuestraban a plena vista, para usarlos; ya fuera como trabajadores en trabajos forzados, como prisioneros para intercambiarlos más tarde por compañeros de bando suyos, entrenarlos para ser niños soldados o como esclavos y esclavas sexuales; a varios de los cuales venderían en el ruin delito de la trata de personas.

Ellos no asesinaban a diestra y siniestra; de hecho, a pesar de lo que hicieron, siempre; que salían victoriosos de algún enfrentamiento les permitían a los israelíes irse para tener la oportunidad de vivir o cuando menos; de vivir para pelear otra día, no les importaba si aprovechaban eso para intentar vengarse de ellos en un futuro, y en lugar de robar todo en lo que los vehículos había cuando junto con sus personas transportaban suministros para sus fuerzas; ellos las destruían con todo y vehículos tras salvar a los secuestrados para que no pudieran usarlas para dañar a nadie nunca más. En pocas palabras, eran héroes, auténticos y genuinos héroes en medio de todo aquello, y él y su grupo fueron los responsables de finalmente haberles puesto punto y final a sus tan valerosos actos, pero no le importaba.

En otro documento descubrió las verdaderas razones y motivos por los que fueron enviados ahí, y de que bando están a favor o en contra; la respuesta era sencilla pero no por ello menos indignante y escandalizadora por decir lo menos, no se hallan a favor o en contra de nadie, su propósito era timar, engañar y manipular a ambos bandos y aumentar las fricciones y tensiones entre ellos, hasta tal punto de que el conflicto se volviera incontrolable e incontenible, es decir; ellos solamente ayudaban a su propio país y a su gobierno a prolongar aún más una guerra en suelo extranjero, a costa y con absoluta indiferencia e insensibilidad; no solo del dolor y penurias de los habitantes de dicha región sino de los hombres y mujeres que ahí enviaron para supuestamente "ayudar" a resolver y solucionar el conflicto, pero Daniel no se indignó ni escandalizo ni siquiera un poco aun teniendo plena conciencia de esto ahora.

Y finalmente; la cereza sobre el pastel para él respecto a todo este asunto, se le revelo siguiendo con la lectura de los documentos; una revelación tan grande, increíble y espantosa, qué está fue lo último que necesito para que finalmente se entregara completamente sin objeción ni resistencia alguna; a la locura de que todo ser humano posee e intentan ocultar con todos sus esmeros, justo como él sabía que pasaría.

En los documentos, leyó una transcripción impresa de un comunicado o informe que un francotirador de élite de su unidad y su observador transmitieron a la base general por medio una señal aislada e encriptada de radio, en dicho comunicado le informaron a la base; que tras ver a un grupo de insurgentes o miembros de la resistencia palestina colocar minas en medio de una determinada calle de la ciudad, vislumbraron como una niña pequeña de entre unos 8 y 10 años de edad, cargaba y llevaba a un niño aún más joven; justo a la mitad de aquel campo minado, sabiendo al parecer, la ubicación exacta de cada una de las minas; las cuales se empeñaba en evitar. Para luego, una vez hecho esto; retirarse del lugar dejando al pequeño niño ahí, a su suerte, rodeado por todos lados; por una sentencia segura de muerte. El francotirador y su observador informaron de esto para solicitar ordenes e instrucciones, y las ordenes que recibieron fue que no intentaran intervenir en lo más mínimo, bajo ninguna circunstancia y que regresaran a la base, cosa la cual ellos hicieron sin pensar.

Justo después de este documento, Daniel se topó y leyó una investigación que fue realizada justo después de que la base recibiera los datos e información de este comunicado, y así; las vagas sospechas que aparecieron en su mente tras leer el documento anterior, le fueron confirmadas sólida y fehacientemente. Aquella niña y aquel niño resultaron ser sin el más mínimo atisbo de duda; Alina y su hermanito menor, a quién ella abandonado deliberadamente para que muriese, debido al enorme e intenso odio que le tenía. ¿A qué se debía todo este enorme odio?, resulta qué; y esto es lo más apabullante y pavoroso del caso, él pequeño; no era en realidad su hermano menor...era su hijo, su hijo biológico, Daniel averiguo esto prosiguiendo con la lectura de aquella investigación, sucede que Során y Alina no fueron completamente honestos con él y mintieron o dejaron varios detalles y o hechos, pero para todos nosotros; será al menos en cierta medida comprensible.

En las letras impresas de aquella investigación, Daniel se enteró que; en medio de la huida de su pueblo natal, poco después de iniciado el ataque y antes de que Során perdiera su pierna, un grupo de soldados israelíes de uno hombres, lograron divisarlos, fueron tras ellos, lograron atraparlos y; en medio de aquel caos, solicitando el apoyo de sus compañeros...abusaron sexualmente de Alina, sin que Során pudiera hacer nada para ayudarla o defenderla por más que lo intentara pues un par o un trio de aquellos soldados se le impidió, pues lo inmovilizaron contra el suelo. En otras palabras, Alina no veía en ese niño a un hijo al cual amar y proteger a costa de todo; ni siquiera a un hermano menor metafórico, sino a una simple carga, una responsabilidad que ella nunca quiso, a un bastardo, un espantoso recuerdo manifestado en carne y hueso de aquel episodio de su vida; el peor y más oscuro de todos, todo este tiempo ha estado cuidando de él por qué Során; de alguna manera, se las apañaba para convencerla de ello y hacerla entrar en razón, pero por lo visto, parece que aquello dejó de ser suficiente y Alina finalmente consiguió lo que quería, justo como quiso desde el principio.

En la lectura de esos documentos; en una carta escrita por el mismo Regan para un superior suyo que se hallaba en el más completo y profundo anonimato, fue donde también supo en realidad; la razón por la que actualmente él y su unidad lo persiguen con tanto empeño y cizaña, porqué invierten tantos recursos y energía en él, en poder atraparlo. En los documentos; adjuntando todo junto con dicha carta, vio datos de toda clase de exámenes que le realizaron durante su entrenamiento una vez que se enlisto en el ejército, y toda clase de posibles eventos; basados y realizados con el más basto y profundo manejo científico, de toda la gran gama y variedad de potenciales que Daniel poseía para todo aquello que estuviera mínima y ligeramente relacionado con el arte del combate y la industria de la guerra, las posibilidades a las que podrían aspirar y las cualidades o impedimentos que le evitan alcanzar dichos potenciales. En pocas palabras, buscan convertirlo en un medio para alcanzar un fin, en una herramienta, en un arma, pero no un arma biológica para ganar guerras, sino para acabar y liquidar a quienes Regan sabe qué; y esto lo aprendió en aquella guerra, son los verdaderos villanos del mundo: Los líderes.

Y cómo; ¿tal vez se pregunten, es que Daniel puede confiar en todo esto? Fácil, por qué toda aquella información viene directamente de los servicios de inteligencia militar; es información de primera mano en su más puro estado, quienes trabajan ahí son recalcitrantemente dedicados a su oficio y no toleran fallas ni errores. Todo está aglomeración de hechos y detalles; crudos y verdaderos sin cuestionamiento, fue lo finalmente cambio a nuestro protagonista para siempre, el simple hecho de saber que Alina dejo; técnicamente mató a su propio hijo pequeño en un campo minado, que seguramente Regan y varios más de su unidad sabían sobre esto y no hicieron absolutamente nada por evitarlo, y que todo esto condujo a la muerte de Lindsay; posibilidad la cual también se hallaba cubierta en los estudios de probabilidad que le realizaron, lo transformo, justo como aquel estudio de probabilidad en particular; calculo acertadamente que sería.

Deposito los documentos nuevamente sobre su catre una vez concluida su lectura de los mismos, y justo después de hecho eso; permaneciendo ahí de pie, fue cuando tuvo lugar el cambio definitivo y absoluto, su rostro; apacible, indiferente e inmutable adquirido aquella gélida intensidad qué hoy en día lo caracteriza y sobre su mirada hizo acto de presencia; aquel odio e ira tan abrumadores y aterrantes que fácilmente pueden ser confundidos con psicopatía y que son capaces de realmente perturbar hasta el más duro, tanto física como emocional y psicológicamente hablando. En absoluto silencio, pareciendo una tumba errante; se giró hacia la entrada de su tienda o carpa tras estar mirando hacia al frente por unos momentos fija, intensa y perdidamente, y sin perder ni un solo segundo salió por esta aparentando ninguna prisa o apuro; pero avanzando a paso relativamente rápido para los ojos más atentos.

Absolutamente nadie que lo haya visto o que haya pasado cerca suyo; le presto la menor importancia, él no despertaba su curiosidad para nada y, por lo tanto, optaron por invertir su atención y empeño en asuntos que todos ellos consideraran más importantes para su causa, Daniel se dirigía directamente hacia la entrada/salida del cuartel general para irse finalmente; de una vez por todas, delante de las miradas y narices de todo el mundo sin que ninguno de estos lo sospechara, no le importaba si se halla dejando algo atrás, hoy va a salir de aquel sitio aunque le cueste la vida. Conforme avanzo por el pequeño trecho de aquella caverna; lo único que lo separa del interior de está y del exterior, se percató de la presencia de 2 soldados quienes se hallaban montando guardia y vigilancia en la entrada de está, y sin detenerse comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos; de hecho, acelero un poco su paso, pero procurando ser sigiloso y no producir el más mínimo ruido como si fuese un sádico depredador acercándose a su pobre, indefensa y despistada presa, elaborando rápidamente un plan o estrategia en su mente y su cabeza para garantizar su erradicación en el proceso.

Se acerco primero al que tenía a su izquierda, colocándose justo a sus espaldas y con una velocidad de vértigo; pudiendo clasificársele como sobrehumana en realidad, le arrebato el cuchillo de combate del cinturón y antes de que tanto el cómo su compañero; pudieran darse cuenta de esto al sentir la brisa de sus rápidos movimientos, le clavo y enterró el cuchillo a aquel soldado a quién se lo arrebato; justo en su espalda media, el repentino e inmenso dolor y debilidad que sintió; le impidió a aquel soldado poder gritar, Daniel le desenterró la hoja del cuchillo entonces, fijo su atención en el compañero de este y antes de que pudiera reaccionar o defenderse de alguna manera; cosa la cual busco sin éxito conseguir desenfundando su pistola 9 milímetros, Daniel alejo dicha arma de su mano por medio de una patada; arrojando el arma de fuego lejos, le realizo un corte diagonal en sentido de derecha-izquierda y hacia abajo en el rostro; dejándolo ciego al menos de un ojo en el proceso, atrapo su mano derecha por donde comienza su muñeca, le atravesó el centro de la palma de dicha mano con una veloz, certera y precisa estocada; haciendo que la hoja afilada y la punta del cuchillo brotaran de su muñeca como de adentro hacia afuera, para después terminar con rápido tajo horizontal; originado de derecha a izquierda, en su vientre, tajo el cual le causó una gran y algo profunda herida que abarcaba todo lo largo de su estómago, todo ello sin que el soldado dejara de gritar en agonía, siendo Daniel mucho más veloz que cualquiera de sus posibles reacciones defensivas, con su otro compañero cayendo de rodillas; cosa la cual él también hizo, luego de que Daniel; siendo nuevamente más veloz que sus reflejos, introdujera su mano izquierda dentro de su cortado vientre y de un tirón, sacara todos sus intestinos; inclusive uno de sus riñones, al exterior, para luego encorvarse hacia adelante intentando evitar que las entrañas se le escaparan de su interior con sus manos cubiertas de sangre, con su compañero costándole también respirar, pues dicho el ataque de Daniel ocasiono que uno de sus pulmones colapsara al parecer y a todo esto hay que sumar a el dolor como factor.

Daniel volviendo a enfocarse en este soldado anteriormente mencionado, se le acerco y de un solo, limpio y rápido tajo vertical; de arriba hacia abajo, le cortó la oreja derecha de cuajo, la cual tenía sujetada con su mano libre, el soldado se llevó su mano derecha a donde una vez estuvo aquella oreja quejándose del dolor y a causa de la nueva oleada de dicha sensación que lo embargo; se dejó caer al suelo, con su flanco izquierdo haciendo contacto con la dura corteza terrestre, retorciéndose en silencio, Daniel nuevamente se le acerco, tomándolo del hombro de la camisa lo obligo a ponerse de pie y; sin que aquel soldado pudiera ser capaz de defenderse o al menos de una manera eficaz, le paso el cuchillo sobre su rostro al igual que con su compañero; pero realizándolo en sentido inverso, de izquierda a derecha pero conservando el sentido de arriba abajo, para luego; de un tajo horizontal de izquierda a derecha, pasarle la hoja por encima de su boca; cortándole ambas comisuras y ampliándole la longitud de sus labios al doble, dicha cortada fue también lo suficientemente profunda para no dejarle nervio ni tira de carne alguna, solo sangre brotando de sus lacerados labios como un tazón a tope de líquido, el soldado dejo escapar un grito mal articulado y débil pero repleto de dolor luego de esto, el más fuerte que podía producir por el momento y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Daniel; de una fuerte y veloz apuñalada, le clavó el cuchillo justo donde se encuentra el diafragma, justo debajo del pecho; y una mano más arriba del ombligo, algo a lo que soldado se retorció a causa del dolor claro está, sin ser aún capaz de gritar, entonces; sin desenterrar el cuchillo de su torso, Daniel lenta y de manera algo dificultosa; o de plano dificultosamente, comenzó mediante esfuerzo y empeño físico, a moverlo o deslizarlo hacia abajo cortándole cada fibra y tejido que se le cruzara en su camino, no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando llego hasta su ingle solo prosiguió sin parar hasta que, finalmente; aquel largo y tortuoso ataque llego a su fin, partiéndole el pene y los genitales; literalmente, a la mitad, con la hoja ya casi desprovista de filo de aquel cuchillo.

A estas alturas ambos soldados se hallan claramente ya en su lecho de su muerte, sufriendo y sintiendo una agonía inimaginable, por lo qué; sabiendo que son incapaces de intentar detenerlo ahora, Daniel se marchó del lugar, dejándolos y abandonándolos ahí a merced de una lenta y horrorosa muerte, pero no sin antes dejarle un pequeño mensaje a Regan; el cual escribió o, mejor dicho; "formo" en el suelo, al pie de la entrada a la caverna, todo ignorando los ruegos de aquellos soldados; no ruegos para que los salvase sino ruegos de que le pusiera punto y final a su tan cruenta agonía.

Una vez concluido aquello; se marchó pues, hacia el pueblo en búsqueda de algo que, por todo lo que él considerada sagrado o aún cree; si es que esto último es todavía posible en su persona y su ser, no podía dejar a completa merced del olvido. Caminó por las calles completamente desoladas de aquel sitio que antes había sido un pueblo activo y radiante de vida; ahora no era más que un paraje vacío y qué carecía por completo de toda señal de vida inteligente sin tomar en cuenta su presencia, ni siquiera un perro, un gato o cualquier otro animal se hallaba a la vista, solamente veía las construcciones maltrechas y destrozadas a causa de la situación que allí se vivió hace algunos días, el cielo y la luz del sol empañados por una especie de neblina grisácea originada a raíz de la contaminación y el humo, y los rastros y cadáveres del conflicto que ahí tuvo lugar.

Y hablando del tema, y para todos aquellos de ustedes que se estén preguntando: ¿Qué fue de Alina?, Bueno, resulta que justo a las afueras del pueblo; antes de ingresar al mismo, él se la encontró, al pie de una quebrada, en el suelo; boca abajo, con los mechones de su cabello desalineados, su cara hundida contra el suelo y sus piernas; de la rodilla para abajo, torcidas y chuecas, con un gran charco de sangre ennegrecida y seca, debajo suyo, muerta ya desde hacía varias horas, con su piel conservando aún sus tonos de color. Él se le acerco, y deteniéndose a un metro de su cuerpo; levanto tanto la cabeza como la vista y pudo observar, en lo alto de la quebrada; con el sol y su luminiscencia debilitadas detrás, la silueta de un objeto; el cual el reconoció como una zapatilla, chancla o alguna clase de zapato, regreso su mirada al cuerpo de la pequeña y entonces se percató que su pie derecho se halla desprovisto de este artículo.

No cuenta con las pruebas necesarias, así como tampoco conoce posee los detalles y la información suficientes para garantizarlo; y lo más seguro es que no podrá encontrar a alguien que pueda proveerle de estos datos, pero todo apunta a que a que ella opto por cometer suicidio, talvez lo hizo por qué toda su vida ha sido una miseria y ya no soportaba ni aceptaba la idea de vivir así el resto de sus días, puede que; acomplejada por lo que le hizo a su hijo, al cual si bien odiaba con una ferviente intensidad, no podía evitar amarlo debido al simple hecho de que era su propia sangre; le ocasionaba ahora un gigantesco pesar y remordimiento aun odiándolo, todo este conflicto en conjunto tal vez la orillo a quitarse la vida, quizás puedan ser ambas cosas, pero lo cierto es, y esto es lo más triste y trágico del asunto a la vez; es que aquello nunca se sabrá a ciencia cierta. Al igual que cómo ocurrió con Során, Daniel no puede asegurar hasta el día de hoy si sintió la más mínima pizca de pena o lastima por ella; y tampoco ayudaba en lo más mínimo el hecho de estar plenamente consciente ahora, de que ella fue la verdadera responsable o causa de que aquel pequeño muriera y por intentar salvarlo de su terrible destino; fue lo también origino la muerte de su amada perrita, no la consideraba más una víctima, pero tampoco un monstruo o alguien indeseable y de lo más detestable; ahora tanto ella como sus recuerdos de ella eran nada, absolutamente nada para él, simplemente se le quedo mirando con una expresión neutra y desairada para después marcharse, dándose media vuelta.

Avanzado por las calles de aquel paraje desolado en estado ruinoso, en el más grande y profundo de los silencios, Daniel finalmente llego y dio con aquello que tanto se negaba a dejar atrás; en manos del olvido, y se trataba nada más y nada menos que de los cadáveres de su amada perrita, su querida mascota y mejor amiga, y el del pobre pequeño que fue dejado deliberadamente en ese sitio por su madre para que su vida terminara, seguían en el mismo exacto sitio donde murieron, con el hedor a podredumbre emanando de sus cuerpos sin vida; dicho hedor era lo suficientemente intenso para aún atraer a las moscas; algunas de las cuales se hallan sobrevolando por encima de ambos como aves de rapiña dispuestas a comer, y hablando del tema, también percibió claramente a simple vista; rastros de que carroñeros degustaron de la carne chamuscada de ambos para la cena o el almuerzo. Daniel simplemente se les quedo mirando una vez qué se los reencontró, no le molesta en lo más mínimo el tan intenso hedor, su nariz ni siquiera se fruncía; como es normal como respuesta del organismo, para evitar que dicho hedor llegara hasta su cerebro y lo identificar lo menos posible, no le extrañaba que sus cuerpos se hallaran aún ahí y no lo digo solamente debido a la desolación que está azotando al lugar; sino por qué había visto antes y lo aceptaba de la misma aterradora manera que ahora acepta su locura, qué nadie en lo absoluto se hace cargo de los cuerpos de los fallecidos y cuando lo hacían; no mostraban ni el más diminuto gramo o resquicio de respeto hacia ellos, pues ahora sabe qué las personas prefieren guardarse su respeto y apreciación a las armas de fuego o cualquier otra cosa, salvo a aquello o a quienes realmente lo merecen.

Abatido y con desaire, se acercó a sus cuerpos, los levanto del suelo tomándolos entre sus brazos como si fueran unos costales; y sin tener ya nada más que hacer en ese lugar, reanudo su marcha, avanzando hacia adelante sin rumbo o destino alguno, dejando aquel paraje de vida humana civilizada destrozado y reducido a ruinas; atrás.

Mientras él hacía esto último; en el cuartel general, Regan y un gran número de elementos de su escuadrón se encaminaron rápidamente hacia la entrada de la cueva; pues supieron gracias a un soldado que fue a informarles, que había tenido lugar algo que necesitaban ver para creerlo, y no nadie se percató de esto hasta ahora pues cuando se llevó a cabo aquello; los soldados que fueron asesinados no se hallaban lo suficientemente cerca de la boca de la cueva para que sus voces, gritos y alaridos, retumbaran por las paredes de esta. Al llegar al lugar, todos se detuvieron y miraron la escena que tanto les insistió su compañero que vieran, escrito o, mejor dicho; "formado" con los intestinos de uno de aquellos soldados, con grandes manchas y salpicadas de sangre aquí y allá, se hallaba sobre el suelo un breve y claro mensaje:

 _Regan. Tú, y el resto de tu unidad; morirán por lo que hicieron._

 _Daniel._

A partir de ese momento, sabiendo lo importante y fundamental que él es para poder ver logrado y cumplido su objetivo; Regan, tras convencer a sus superiores y obtener el apoyo de ellos para esto; sin que obviamente supieran cual es el propósito que él busca con todo esto, le ordeno a toda su unidad empacarlo todo y salir de ahí para ir tras sus huellas, no importando o preocupándose por proseguir con la labor que le fue encomendada seguir ahí en Oriente, pues ya habían cumplido exitosamente con su deber y podrían enviar a un nuevo grupo para volver a reavivar las tensiones entre las facciones combatientes de aquel lugar; si así fuera necesario, un nuevo grupo que contemplaría cosas similares y qué acabarían sumergiéndose en la locura absoluta; al igual que ellos.

* * *

Anticipándose a qué seguramente sería esto lo primero o una de las primeras cosas que haría si intentar volver a su país y a su ciudad natal, Regan le hizo una visita a la familia de nuestro protagonista, fingiendo de manera muy convincente pena, tristeza y lastima; y digo fingiendo por qué al igual que Daniel su psique quedó sin reparo, les informo a sus padres y a sus hermanos del peligro en el que Daniel se había convertido para la sociedad, qué se convirtió en un demente, un asesino a sangre fría, en un principio todos; especialmente su madre, se negaron a creer en esto dado lo bien que lo conocían al ser ellos su familia y por lo poco que saben sobre Regan, este último decidió permitir que las imágenes hablaran por sí solas. Les mostro un vídeo, el cual fue tomado desde la cámara que uno de los cascos de los soldados que Daniel mato tenía integrado y se hallaba activa cuando tuvo lugar aquel doble homicidio; el cual está capto desde un ángulo muy bueno hallándose en el suelo; debajo de un matorral que se hallaba cerca de la entrada al cuartel general y que el soldado que era su propietario dejó ahí; para tomar un breve descanso de estar usándolo.

Los hechos y foto ramas que ahí se mostraban, a la familia de Daniel les pareció completamente increíbles, igualmente devastadores y cada golpe o acción violenta que veían a Daniel realizar en el vídeo; les desgarraba más y más el corazón, y les mermaba y destruía de manera paulatina y progresiva; su fiel, casi absoluta lealtad, hacia la imagen que tienen de él, cuando presenciaron en absoluto desasosiego los momentos en los que destripó y castro a esos 2 soldados; su familia no tuvo el estómago, la fuerza y el temple para mirar un segundo más semejante barbarie y crueldad, por lo que le pidieron Regan que detuviera tan cruentas imágenes o simplemente miraron hacia otro lado para no presenciar más.

Ahora realmente se cuestionaban si lo que el hombre pelirrojo con barba les dijo era verdad, pues el vídeo no parecía un montaje o que haya sido realizado por alguien amateur en el manejo de la edición y creación de dicho contenido digital, aquel vídeo tenía toda la pinta de ser genuino y autentico, sin dudas a quién vieron ahí fue a Daniel...matando a dos hombres con completa cizaña y sangre fría. Tras esto, Regan les comunico; manteniendo aún su pantalla o cortina de humo, que comprendía de aquello debía de ser realmente duro para ellos tratándose de alguien de su propia familia, pero les reitero de manera comprensible, pero a la vez seria o firme, que acababan de ver que Daniel ya no es el que una vez que conocieron e insistió en qué si lo veían rondando por ahí cerca o que si llegaba a casa pidiéndoles ayuda; le llamaran directamente a él o en su defecto a la policía, para detenerlo y dejar que la ley haga el resto, para luego; sin tener ya nada más que decir, disimulando o fingiendo lastima y pena de manera realmente eficaz, retirarse del lugar, dejándolos solos.

Aquello arruino la noche y el día para la familia de Daniel, pues tal y como dije antes; esto realmente los dejo con mucho en que pensar y se debatían si creerle a Regan o decidir confiar ciegamente en Daniel a pesar de lo que vieron, al final, tras mucho dialogar y meditar, optaron por darle a Daniel una oportunidad, si llegaba a casa comprobarían por ellos mismos si realmente ha cambiado o no, pues se hallaban completamente fuera de contexto; no saben la verdadera causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia que pudo haber llevado a Daniel a hacer semejante cosa y esperaban poder llegar al meollo del asunto si llegara a aparecer por ahí. Y efectivamente, así fue, un par de horas después de que acordar esto, alguien toco a la puerta de la casa, ese alguien resulto ser Daniel a quién ellos dejaron entrar; aparentando de manera lo suficientemente efectiva que lo que Regan fue a decirles no tuvo lugar alguno, Daniel se percató que algo ocurría pues no lo recibieron con la misma alegría, jubilo y entusiasmo con la que anteriormente siempre lo hacían; algo a lo que ellos se excusaron simplemente diciendo que aquel día en particular, no ha sido precisamente el mejor para ellos, Daniel quiso saber más sobre esto pero ellos no quisieron dar detalles y evitaron cautamente el tema mediante preguntas casuales que le realizaron.

A pesar de que sospechaba que algo obviamente no cuadraba a pesar de los esfuerzos de su familia, Daniel no se formó conjetura alguna y no se permitió sentir aquella sensación de mala espina, pues estamos hablando de su familia y realmente esperaba o se hallaba convencido de que ellos entenderían sus acciones y decisiones, cuando llegara el día en el que finalmente se decidiera a hablarles sobre esto o de contarle sobre esto a alguien. Tan pronto se instaló en la casa; tanto sus padres como sus hermanos percibieron y captaron que si cambio, si bien desde pequeño fue siempre introvertido y poco conversador; ahora este aislamiento en sí mismo empeoro significativamente y tanto lo era que aquello era fácilmente perceptible, era terriblemente escueto en sus contestaciones y, por ende; prácticamente imposible sostener una conversación prolongada con él, de alguna manera siempre lograba generar una incómoda aura de tensión alrededor suyo que se transmitía a todo aquel que tuviera cerca y esta ocasionaba que las conversaciones se interrumpieran; aun cuando incluso realmente no deseaba eso, prefería la soledad de su habitación a pasar tiempo ya fuera con ellos o con alguno de sus viejos amigos del vecindario, ni siquiera invertía dicho tiempo en alguna clase de pasatiempo; ya fuera leer, escribir, dibujar o jugar siquiera videojuegos, parecía un cascarón vacío, todo le disgustaba y a la vez no, todo parecía hacerlo enojar para no daba la más mínima muestra o señal de su descontento, y parecía que ahora todo lo hacía de mala gana; como si lo estuviesen forzando a ello o mejor dicho, como si el mismo se forzara a hacerlo, en un intento por seguir con su vida.

Pero además de todo esto, no veían en él a alguien capaz de matar a otro ser humano de una manera tan salvaje, horrida y cruel como las que vieron en ese vídeo y se creían capaces de soportar y aceptar lo más plenamente posible su nueva forma de ser; por el simple hecho de ser parte de la familia, así como personas empáticas y de mente abierta, pero desgraciadamente, un día todo aquello cambio para mal; muy para mal. Mientras se hallaba limpiando los platos y los vasos para ayudar a sus padres con las labores de la casa, su hermana, quién entró en la cocina con su teléfono inteligente en manos, recibió un mensaje de alguien con quién se hallaba conversando a base de mensajes de texto, en dicho mensaje había un vídeo de muchos a los que actualmente conocemos como; Memes, el cual consistía en los chillidos agoniosos o dolidos de un perro; los cuales editaron para que se sincronizaran lo más perfectamente posible con el ritmo de un tema de reguetón o algún estilo de música y baile similar, aquellos chillidos hicieron que los recuerdos de Daniel sobre Lindsay se reavivarán y qué entrara en un fuerte y verdaderamente intenso episodio de colapso emocional; causado y originado por su estrés postraumático.

Inmediatamente dejó de hacer lo que se hallaba haciendo sin que su hermana lo notara, pues esta se hallaba con su atención completamente invertida en la pantalla de su teléfono, bajo sus brazos sin soltar la esponja que tenía en una mano y el plato de porcelana que tiene en la otra, con sus manos cubiertas de espuma producida por el jabón y con la mirada clavada en el cuenco del lavamanos pregunto:

"Jessi, ¿Qué estás mirando?". -Girando ligeramente su cabeza hacia derecha a manera de gesto, como si tuviera la tentativa de mirarla; habiendo un intervalo de un segundo de silencio entre su nombre y la pregunta que le realizo.

"Un vídeo que una amiga me envío". -Respondió ella escuetamente, sin quitar su mirada del celular y diciéndolo con un tono de voz apagado y neutro; debido talvez a su actual estado de ánimo y humor o a que se halla inmersa navegando por la red.

"¡BUENO PUES DEJA DE HACERLO CON UN CA***O!". -Exclamo tempestuosamente en medio de un arrebato de ira y cólera ocasionado por su actual estado mental volteando a verla, si sus gritos tan elevados de tono no fueran suficiente para dejarlo en claro; en medio de estos soltó la esponja, golpeo el plato que se hallaba limpiando contra el borde del lavamanos; partiéndolo en dos, se giró hacia ella y sin premeditación o aviso de ninguna clase, se lo lanzo como si fuera un Frisby.

Esto último, su hermana apenas pudo evitarlo de milagro; agachándose, para luego quedársele viendo a s hermano mayor en completo estado de alerta y temor, la manera tan repentina en la que entró en este estado le causo autentico pavor, la adrenalina comenzó a recorrerle intensamente el cuerpo tras los gritos que le profirió y esto solamente fue en ascenso nuevamente un par de veces cuando vio como rompió el plato y se lo lanzo, ahora está mirándola fijamente de una manera verdaderamente aterradora e intimidante, podía sentir claramente en el ambiente; la silenciosa advertencia de qué es capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa, incluso daño físico. Entonces vio como comenzó a acercársele, no a paso rápido ni con un andar lento, sino intermedio, pasivo y natural, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar hasta ella.

"De acuerdo; de acuerdo, ¿está bien?". -Dijo ella de manera apresurada y asustada sin dejar de mirarlo, levantando las manos hasta su cuello; sosteniendo su celular entre su dedo pulgar y la palma de su mano y retrocediendo mientras se lo decía, esperando y buscando desesperadamente tranquilizarlo.

Pero Daniel no dijo nada ni hizo algún ruido absoluto a manera de respuesta, ni siquiera redujo en lo más mínimo la velocidad con la que se le está acercando; ocasionando que su terror y pánico se incrementaran.

"Daniel por favor para, me estás asustando". -Dijo; sin dejar de retroceder para mantener la distancia entre ambos, siendo completamente honesta, pues el tono de su voz y la expresión de su cara no mentían, al mismo tiempo que le gesticulaba que se detuviera con sus manos.

"¿Te asustó?; ah ¿con que te asustó eh?". -Dijo, hallándose ahora en el centro de la sala de estar junto con ella; diciéndolo exaltado y alterado, con su rostro teniendo una expresión imposible de no comparar con la de un loco debido a lo mucho que su actual sentir lo sobrepasa, mirándola a los ojos. - "Pues bien...". -Dijo, estirando su cuello y su cara hacia la de ella, igual de exaltado y alterado para después; con unos reflejos y una velocidad vertiginosas, tomarla del cabello con su mano izquierda, la brusquedad que hubo en esto fue tanta, que Jessica dejó escapar un grito de dolor; cargado en igual o mayor medida de miedo y estas 2 cosas hicieron que ella soltara su teléfono sin percatarse, el cual salió volando de sus manos en la brusquedad de la agresión de Daniel para terminar en el suelo. - "Por qué haces muy bien al hacerlo". -Dijo, refiriéndose a este miedo que ella le confeso, no importándole en lo absoluto el dolor que le causando y señalando acusatoriamente a la cara con el dedo índice de su otra mano.

Jessica, sin dejar de gritar, puso sus manos sobre su antebrazo izquierdo e intento quitárselo o zafarse de su agarre; pero necesitaría mucho más que eso pues Daniel es mucho más fuerte en comparación y el miedo que actualmente está sintiendo no le está ayudando en lo absoluto, pues esto le está impidiendo hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento, sus padres; quienes llegaron raudos y apresurados desde el patio o terraza trasera de la casa al escuchar aquellos gritos y tanto ruido, se toparon con esta escena y tras la breve sorpresa inicial; su padre rápidamente se les acerco.

"¡Daniel!, ¡¿Qué crees qué le estás haciendo a tu hermana?!". -Exclamo furioso tras separarlos, acción en la que Daniel se llevó varios mechones del cabello de su hermana debido a la fuerza y firmeza de su agarre; haciendo que ella profiriera un nuevo grito repleto de dolor, mirándolo directamente a los ojos vuelto una fiera y hallándose de pie delante suyo; entre él y su hermana, teniendo su antebrazo atrapado fuertemente entre sus dedos.

"¡Jessi!, ¡¿Qué pasó?!". -Pregunto su madre sumamente preocupada y angustiada, mirándola y hallándose cerca de su hija, con una mano puesta sobre uno de sus hombros a manera de reconfortarla y hacerla sentir más segura, mientras ella sollozaba ahora; tanto del horror como del dolor.

"N-N-No lo sé. S-S-Solo recibí y v-v-vi un vídeo que una amiga me envió, y s-s-se puso así". -Respondió ella tartamudeando, con voz sollozante, ahogada por su llanto, abriendo los ojos los cuales tenía cerrados con fuerza en un intento por soportar el dolor, mirando a su madre con una mano sobre la parte del cuero cabelludo donde se hallaban los mechones que le fueron arrebatados y haciendo un gesto con su otra mano hacia Daniel.

Esto ocasiono que su madre dejara de verla y dirigiera ahora hacia su hijo, al cual miro con la sangre hirviéndole por la furia; pues ella no toleraba en lo más mínimo semejante acto que él acaba de realizar.

"Respóndeme Daniel". -Exigió su padre sin dejar de mirarlo y sin soltarlo, queriendo saber ahora mismo los motivos que tuvo para esto.

"...Eso no te incumbe". -Dijo Daniel tras un breve silencio malhumorado, mirándolo molesto y enojado; desechando en cuestión de un parpadeo el respeto que antes sentía hacia él al ser su figura paterna y sin dejarse intimidar o amedrentar por su actual furia.

"¿Qué no nos incumbe?". -Pregunto su madre sorprendida y con su ira y molestia en aumento. -" Claro que nos incumbe Daniel. Acabas de herir Jessica y no voy a tolerar qué algo como esto se vuelva a repetir, ahora; más vale que me digas por qué lo hiciste, y por tu bien te conviene rezar para que no lo considere un mal pretexto". -Dijo tras hacérsele y detener a un metro de distancia o menos de él, mirándolo a los ojos intensamente; hallándose embravecida y levantando el dedo índice de una sus manos en un gesto repleto de autoridad.

"¿Con qué fin? Ustedes no lo entenderían; aunque trataran". -Dijo Daniel, intercalando su mirada entre ambos y alzando un poco el tono de su voz.

Esto solo hizo que su madre, frustrada y aún más molesta; así como enojada, levantara la cabeza y mirara hacia el entretecho para después dejar escapar una especie de gruñido a manera de queja y gesto, para después darse media vuelta girando sobre su lado derecho y caminar un par de pasos en esa dirección, cruzando una de sus brazos sobre su pecho y llevándose la mano del otro a la frente; sobre la cual puso las yemas de sus dedos en un intento por aminorar o reducir su desasosiego.

"Mira, ¿sabes qué?; estamos hasta la fre**** contigo". -Dijo su padre mirándolo a los ojos con un intenso y profundo enojo; casi como estuviera comenzando a odiarlo o despreciarlo verdaderamente, para después soltarlo sacudiendo fuertemente su brazo hacia abajo y de alguna manera empujándolo, haciendo que él retrocediera un par de paso a causa de esto sin dejar de verlo. -" Nosotros hemos estado preocupados por ti y tu bienestar desde que regresaste de adonde quiera qué te mandaron, hemos sido más qué justos y tolerantes contigo, hemos intentado aceptarte como ahora eres; pero esto es el colmo, ahora me doy cuenta de lo que lo que nos dijo Regan no es tan exagerado como parecía serlo". -Dijo, mirándolo directamente y hablando con completas verdades, al menos para personas como él y su familia; quienes, a diferencia de su hijo, no han experimentado todo lo que una guerra es, implica y significa.

"¡¿Qué?!". -Exclamo Daniel sorprendido y entrecerrando los ojos, con su ira y fastidio aumentándose el doble o inclusive más tras escuchar esto, no pudiendo creer que le ocultarán que el sujeto responsable detrás de ser lo que es actualmente; hablara con ellos. - "¡¿Ese hijo de p**a p***a madre les habló?!, ¡¿Y cuándo pinches ca***os iban a decirme?!, ¡¿EH?!". - Exclamo, exigiéndolo fuera de sí; gritando con mucha fuerza, gesticulando fuerte e intensamente con sus brazos y manos, y pisoteando repetidamente con mucha fuerza el suelo; tanta, que ellos sintieron como el suelo sobre el que se hallan; talvez toda la sala de estar en general, vibro, como si hubiera ocurrido un pequeño temblor.

Su padre se le quedo mirando unos momentos en silencio, con una expresión de reproche, indignación, enfado y furia sobre su rostro; respirando pesadamente a causa de su ira y apretando los puños, siendo aún capaz de contenerse para luego responderle, lo más civilizadamente que le fue posible.

"Como tú nos acabas de decir, eso no te incumbe". -Dijo, casi jadeando o con una voz airada, dejando de manifiesto que su enfado sigue acrecentándose al ver las reacciones y el comportamiento de su hijo; las cuales le eran desconcertantes, pero más que nada cuestionables y de escándalo.

"U-Ustedes...Ustedes... ¡¿PERO QUE PU*** MI***AS LES PASA POR LA CABEZA?!". -Dijo Daniel, primeramente; girándose hacia su derecha y llevándose las manos a la cabeza pues sentía literalmente que la cabeza la iba a explotar, para después girarse hacia ellos y decirles esto en medio de un nuevo estallido de furia, tan estremecedores y penetrantes fueron sus gritos; que sus padres se sobresaltaron momentáneamente.

Sobresalto y susto que fueron mermados rápidamente; por un lado, por la colera del padre y por la frustración, enojo y decepción de su madre; quiénes a estas alturas, comenzaban a sentir que se desquebrajaban por dentro, no pueden concebir ni aceptar que él sea realmente su hijo; pero la vista y el resto de sus sentidos no mienten.

"¡Pedazos de estúpidos; maldita sea, no tienen cerebro; IM****LES, OJALÁ LES DE CANCER A LOS DOS, J****SE!". -Grito en medio de un arrebato de furia enloquecida, con su rostro completamente enrojecido a causa de lo mismo y mirándolos ahora; con autentico aborrecimiento y odio.

Esto ocasiono que su madre; sorprendida, se girara hacia él para mirarlo verdaderamente pasmada.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!". -Pregunto mientras se le acercaba, deteniéndose una vez más delante suyo para luego; tan pronto lo hizo, propinarle una bofetada tan fuerte en el rostro qué el resonar de sus carnes al chocar; pudo haberse escuchado hasta la calle y tanto los dedos como la mano entera, le quedaron grabados en su mejilla en una marca rojo carmesí. - "¡A nosotros no nos vuelves a faltar al respecto así; ¿entendido?!". -Exclamo ella, histéricamente enfurecida; señalándolo acusatoriamente a la cara con el dedo índice de su mano derecha y sin dejar verlo fija, intensa y atentamente, buscando evaluar hasta el más mínimo gesto en respuesta por parte de él.

Daniel simplemente levanto un poco la cabeza, la cual tiene girada hacia la derecha a causa de la bofetada, con los ojos abiertos; los cuales nunca cerró ni siquiera cuando recibió el impacto del golpe, se quedó mirando hacia esa dirección con su respiración hallándose muy ligeramente acelerada, al parecer tranquilizándose; pero entonces, de repente, en contra de todo pronóstico, haciendo uso de su gran velocidad, agilidad y reflejos sobrehumanos que adquirió; le puso su mano izquierda en su nuca para después de tirar de ella hacia él y tan rápido como lo hizo, lo cual era tanto así que su madre no pudo darse cuenta hasta qué el dolor comenzó a recorrerla; le conecto un puñetazo con su otra mano en toda la boca, la gran velocidad y fuerza que hubo en esto fueron tan colosales; que la madre de Daniel se impactó duramente contra el suelo como si fuese un látigo, como si se hubiera dado contra un muro, su nuca incluso termino azotándose contra el suelo y yaciendo ahí; pego un grito de dolor el cual rápidamente acabo convirtiéndose o amenazo con convertirse, en un sollozo a causa de lo mismo.

El padre de Daniel se sorprendió enormemente tan pronto presencio esto, tras volver a colocar su mirada sobre su hijo; aquella amarga o agría sorpresa inmediatamente se transformó en furia y rabia en sus estados más puros, una ira mucho; mucho mayor, a la que sentía antes de que todo esto tuviera lugar. Su hermana; por el contrario, se horrorizo al ver semejante cosa y se cubrió la boca con una mano, mientras que se colocaba la otra sobre el pecho; justo encima de donde se encuentra el corazón, vio que Daniel se giró y volvió a colocar su mirada sobre su madre y temiendo enormemente qué fuera a hacerle aún más daño; reacciono más rápido que su padre y prontamente se le acerco.

"¡No; no!, ¡Daniel, Por favor!". -Exclamo interponiéndose, colocándose justo detrás de Daniel y sujetando sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas; en un intento desesperado para que no pudiera usarlos.

Entonces Daniel, arrebatado y en un estado tan exaltado de cólera que las palabras serían insuficientes para hacerle justicia a su verdadera magnitud, logro zafarse del agarre de su hermana sin problema alguna, rápidamente se dio media vuelta girando sobre su lado derecho y tras verla momentáneamente; le asesto un poderoso puñetazo justo en la boca del estómago, fue tanta la fuerza que imprimió en ello, que su hermana literalmente fue despegada del suelo y voló un metro o 2 antes de volver a caer duramente sobre el suelo, haciendo una rodada hacia atrás a causa de la inercia y la fuerza con la que fue arrojada, el sofocamiento que le ocasiono fue tal que todo su cuerpo se halla ahora acalambrado y le es imposible levantarse; así como respirar.

"¡¿Qué fre****s madres crees que haces?!". -Exclamo furioso su padre para luego comenzar a acercársele.

Pero Daniel fue mucho más veloz y termino adelantándose, rápidamente tomo un cuchillo que se hallaba encima de un mueble y el cual había visto de reojo con el rabillo de sus ojos, en menos de un parpadeo se le acerco a su padre, lo tacleo, lo puso sentado; pues lo derribo, contra la pared de la sala de estar que él tenía de detrás y aprovechando qué él se hallaba momentáneamente aturdido y desorientado; inmovilizo sus brazos contra dicha pared clavándolas a las mismas con un par de potentes rodillos que le propino e interrumpiendo a la mitad el breve grito de dolor que su padre dejó escapar, le puso amenazantemente la afilada hoja en la garganta, tomándolo agresivamente de su rizado cabello negro con su otra mano y poniendo su nuca contra la pared para que no pudiera ser capaz de alejarla.

Esto ocasiono que tanto su hermana como su madre; pero especialmente su padre pues es él quién se halla contra la espada y la pared, posarán sus miradas, ahora temerosas y preocupadas sobre Daniel, pues con un solo movimiento por su parte podría significar algo realmente letal y o peligroso para su padre, ellas intentaban forzarse; cada uno por su lado, a ponerse de pie para acercarse e intentar evitar que Daniel pudiera hacer una locura, pero el dolor y el daño que les produjo con sus agresiones fue tan grande que les resultaba imposible.

"¡¿Qué decías?!, ¡¿EH?!, ¡dilo de nuevo!, !anda dilo; TE RETO!". -Pregunto completamente enfurecido, tirando leve; pero a la vez fuertemente de su cabello y amenazándolo, acercándole de manera realmente peligrosa el cuchillo al cuello; haciendo que su pellejo o sus carnes en dicha área se hundieran a causa de la presión que está ejerciendo en esa área. Su padre, aterrorizado, simplemente guardo silencio y se le quedo mirando, cosa la cual él aprovecho para proseguir. - " ¿De verdad crees qué los necesito, papa?, ¿Qué me importa que se preocupen por mí?, ¿Qué me toleren?, ¡¿Qué me acepten como ahora soy?!, ¡Los necesito tanto como se puede necesitar a un virus en mi vida!, los necesito tanto ¡como un caso de ántrax!, de tuberculosis, de tifoidea, ¡de SIDA, sífilis o gonorrea!, yo no los necesito para nada". -Dijo, y una vez dicho, alejo el cuchillo del cuello de su padre, solo para propinarle inmediatamente después; una cortada diagonal de izquierda a derecha y de abajo a arriba en el rostro, agresión en la cual por suerte no paso la hoja por encima de alguno de sus ojos; pero si le ocasiono una herida la bastante profunda como para acarrear seguramente, a una futura cicatriz, una huella y recuerdo indeleble de lo que ahora es.

Su padre se llevó las manos al rostro después de que él realizara esto, y cubriéndoselo; dejo escapar un fuerte grito, Daniel simplemente lanzo el cuchillo a un lado mientras lo miraba y sin decir palabra alguna; se dirigió hacia su cuarto para empacar sus cosas, pues por un lado sabe que ya no lo van a aceptar más allí y, por otra parte; él ya no deseaba desperdiciar un segundo más del tiempo de vida que le queda en ese lugar. Tan pronto se fue, la madre de Daniel bajo la mirada al suelo hallándose aún en el suelo, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y rompió a llorar, no solo por el dolor físico que ahora sentía sino por el otro dolor que ahora le desgarrando el corazón, haber contemplado y sido testigo; así como también víctima de esto, que todas las advertencias y palabras que Regan les dijo eran verdad, qué Daniel ya no era más aquel hijo suyo que crio, vio crecer y una vez conoció, ahora no era más qué completo extraño, un ser intenso y turbulento, tan frío como el mismo hielo e inmoral o de lo más moralmente cuestionable, todo el amor y comprensión que antes sentía por él se había transformado ahora en absoluta tristeza, terror hacia su persona y dolor, exactamente igual que su hija y su marido, quienes se hallan en estado emocional similar, con la imagen que tenían antes de Daniel en su cabeza; siendo corrompida por quién ahora mostro ser, al igual que con su madre.

Daniel simplemente empaco los más estrictamente necesario o indispensable para sobrevivir en el exterior, algo de ropa, dos pares de zapatos y tomo todo el dinero que había estado ahorrando, no bebió una sola de agua ni llevó consigo; un mendrugo de pan, rechazo por completo tomar cualquier cosa que les perteneciera o que se halla dentro del límite de su propiedad; y no lo haría aunque a pesar de lo ocurrido ellos se le ofrecieran, cosa la cual tampoco fue así debido a todo el daño que en tan poco tiempo les hizo, él ya no deseaba tener nada más que ver con ellos ni ellos con él, entre más pronto se fuera para ellos mejor; pensamiento que él también compartía. Se marcho enfurecido, y odiándolos a muerte a partir de entonces, mientras que ellos no dejaron de mirarlo ya fuera con rabia, molestia, decepción, desprecio, tristeza o terror, no intercambiaron palabra alguna; solamente un breve intercambio de miradas repletas de los más intensos pensamientos y sentimientos negativos, qué decían más por sí solas que cualquier otra cosa que pudieran decir.

Obviamente, luego de haberlos agredido; su familia o "ex familia" llamaron a la policía para que pudieran detenerlo; pero a consecuencia de vivir en un país latinoamericano donde está clase de emergencias son deficientes a la hora de ser atendidos con rapidez y eficacia, incluso tratándose de alguien sumamente peligroso o de muy mala y conocida reputación, los hombres y mujeres de azul llegaron tarde y él logro escaparse sin ninguna clase de impedimento, simple y literalmente; caminando. A partir de ese momento no dejó de detenerse, caminaba sin cesar de un sitio a otro, viajaba de un lugar a otro, ganándose la vida en todo tipo de empleos; empleos temporales pues tarde o temprano tuvo que dejarlos, ya fuera por qué quienes le han estado dando caza se hallaban cerca de dar con él o porque termino siendo despedido por simplemente ser quién es ahora.

* * *

Cabe destacar; en caso de que se pregunten ¿qué fue lo que hizo con Lindsay y el hermano menor de Alina y Sóran?, que a pesar de a pesar de haber perdido su moral, su cordura y todo su ser; les otorgo lo que al menos dos criaturas inocentes como ellos se merecían: Un apropiado lugar de reposo eterno.

(Aquí es donde les pido que por favor; por favor, escuchen el tema de Sif y lo repitan cuantas veces sea necesario de ser ese el caso).

Tras haber recogido sus cadáveres del desolado y devastado lugar en el que fueron abandonados y hallándose bajo el amparo de la noche; con una gran y brillante luna llena suspendida en lo alto, comenzó a acercarse lentamente, con ambos cadáveres en brazos; a la fosa abierta que él mismo ha cavado para ambos en lo alto de una diminuta elevación del terreno ubicada en medio de un pequeño claro del bosque; el mismo en el que vivió su primer enfrentamiento y emboscada, tan pronto llegó a dicha fosa; se detuvo a la par y a un lado de la misma, miro brevemente el negro hueco de esta y tras hacerlo, coloco su mirada sobre ambos cadáveres, pero más específica y especialmente; sobre su querida mascota, amiga y compañera.

Destrozándose al nomás verla, su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de la más pura, grande e intensa tristeza, no tardo en comenzar a amenazar con llorar, su respiración se agito en un parpadeo y sus ojos se inundaron, le causó un dolor indescriptible verla en el estado en el que la dejaron y dejándose guiar por ese mismo dolor; tomando la cabecita del animal con una de sus manos, la cual coloco justo en su nuca, acerco un poco su rostro al de él y acorto por completo la poca distancia faltante con solo movimiento, colocando suave, gentil y cariñosamente; su frente con la de ella cerrando los ojos, en un intento por contenerse y amenazando aún más con llorar, pues sollozo en silencio.

Sin romper aquel contacto repleto de tristeza, dolor y afecto, se arrodillo para hallarse más cerca del agujero de la tumba y luego de unos segundos; coloco lenta y gentilmente tanto a ella como a él, en lo profundo de aquella tierra escarbada, abrió sus ojos y tras verlos por un momento; coloco su mano derecha sobre el lado derecho de la cara de Lindsay con suavidad, sintiendo por última vez la gran suavidad de su pelaje, sabiendo perfectamente que este momento es el adiós definitivo, pero negándose aún hoy muy en su interior de que esto esté ocurriendo, giro la cabeza para desviar la mirada y cerrando los ojos con algo de fuerza se cubrió la boca con su otra mano; reprimiéndose y ahogando sus deseos de romperse por completo y sollozar, para luego llevarse dicha mano a los ojos, los cuales se cubrió moviendo sus lentes hacia arriba con la misma, dejando escapar suaves y sutiles resoplidos o sollozos de sus labios.

Permaneció así por unos segundos, y tras reunir nuevamente la fortaleza y el coraje que necesitaba para esto, deslizo su mano hacia abajo; quitándola de encima de sus ojos, regreso su mirada a ella, dándole el ultimo vistazo qué obtendría de su ser y profundamente decaído; de mala gana, se puso de pie. Tomo la pala que tenía a un lado clavada en lo alto de un pequeño montículo de tierra, tierra que fue la que el retiro para la tumba de ambos y la desenterró de dicho montículo; solo para después volver a hundir su cuenco ahí, atiborrándola tanto como pudo para comenzar con el entierro, cosa la cual comenzó a hacer sin dilación, pero sin entusiasmo alguno también.

Luego de haber vaciado o vertido tierra de la pala sobre ellos tres veces, con el cuenco de la pala lleno; él poso su mirada sobre ellos, cosa la cual intento evitar desde que comenzó, ojala se hubiera esforzado más en ello, pues vislumbro una de las manitas del niño qué el logro encontrar cuando recupero sus cuerpos; rodeada de tierra por todos lados como si estuviera emergiendo desde las profundidades, la posición en la que terminaron abiertos esos pequeños y chamuscados dedillos suyos le hicieron prácticamente imposible no comparar está imagen con un pensamiento o interpretación de lo más devastador, es como si el niño; a pesar de ya no estar más allí, le estuviese rogando que le ayudara, qué no lo permitiera partir ya fuera al paraíso o al infierno; o lo que sea que se encuentre más allá, que no le dejara morir.

Esto solamente acrecentó la tristeza, impotencia y dolor de Daniel, a quién las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirle, sus labios; los cuales frunció hacia dentro de su boca en un esfuerzo por mantenerse fuerte, le temblaron ávidamente a causa de esto y con tal de no seguir viendo aquello, cerro fuertemente los ojos y prosiguió con su labor. Varios minutos después, vertió y dejo caer el ultimo montón de tierra que quedaba sobre ellos, comenzó a golpetear y a alisar la tierra con la pala para que está no se quedara suelta y a merced de fenómenos como el viento, luego de lo cual se quedó mirando aquel cumulo marrón en total silencio y con las lágrimas deslizándose libremente por sus mejillas, siendo incapaz de concebir que su querida mascota y ese pobre pequeño se encuentren ahí, debajo de todo eso.

Entonces, votando a la pala fuera de su vista; tomo una rama de árbol de medio metro de largo que se hallaba en el suelo a un lado de él y se trasladó de sitio, colocándose justo arriba del borde superior de aquella tumba; hacia la cual se giró, y sin dejar de tener su mirada clavada sobre ella, sacó su cuchillo de combate y una especie de venda de color azul ultramar; que es en realidad, un trozo chamuscado y desecho de la ropa con la que el pequeño encontró su fin. Sin dilación de ninguna clase; clavo la rama sobre la tierra acumulada de la sepultura, tomo el cuchillo y se hizo heridas; unas líneas diagonales en ambas mejillas y otra más larga y en sentido horizontal en la frente, con el filo cubierto sangre; envolvió este a la rama de árbol usando la tela de color azul, formando una especie de cruz latina improvisada y con uno de los extremos de la tela sobresaliendo de los nudos.

Una vez hecho esto, no teniendo ya nada más que hacer, lentamente se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse débilmente; casi tambaleándose, internándose dentro de aquel pequeño bosque, a pesar de estar perfectamente alineado; la sangre de la hoja se deslizo y acumulo en la punta del cuchillo y comenzó a gotear, cayendo todas y cada una de estas gotas sobre la tierra acumulada de la tumba de la can y el pequeño. Encontrándose a pocos metros del claro que acaba de abandonar; Daniel, conservando aquel andar tambaleante, no pudo resistirlo más, se apoyó o mejor dicho aferró; al tronco del árbol más cercano sintiendo que sus piernas le dejaron de funcionar y que amenazaba con desmayarse, comenzó a llorar y sollozar abiertamente; de poco a poco, profunda y sumamente abrumado por todo esto; en medio de un arrebato de enorme e intensa ira, tristeza y dolor, comenzó a arremeter una y otra vez contra dicho árbol con su frente, tanto fue el empeño y la cizaña que él puso en esto; que no solo su frente comenzó a sangrar de una manera alarmante, sino que destrozo y desperdigo la corteza del árbol por el suelo, dejándole un profundo agujero del tamaño de una mano, como si hubiesen golpeado el tronco una y otra vez con un mazo.

Afortunadamente; sintiendo cada particularidad del dolor físico que se autoinfligió, Daniel logro encontrar la voluntad suficiente para detenerse a sí mismo, agarrándose apenas del tronco con una mano y arrodillado; pegó el lado derecho su cara al árbol, temblando y con dicha reacción yendo en aumento por su actual estado, inhalo profundamente abriendo la boca y dejo escapar un tremendo y poderoso alarido qué retumbo por todo lo largo y ancho de aquel bosque, incluso quienes se hallaran alrededor podrían haberlo escuchado con claridad, un alarido repleto de agonía, tristeza y tragedia por lo acaba de hacer sin importar en lo absoluto que lo hizo con las mejores y más nobles intenciones.

Inmediatamente después de que aquel alarido retumbara por todo el lugar, una suave y fría brisa atravesó el bosque y el pequeño claro del mismo en el cual se hallaba la tumba, dicha brisa ocasiono que durante unos segundos; el extremo sobresaliente del trozo de tela del niño en aquella "cruz" improvisada, se mereciera y moviera al son y ritmo de la misma, con los brillantes rayos plateados de la luna iluminando el lugar en su totalidad, fue como si en esa brisa hubieran partido; no solo los espíritus, almas o esencias de Lindsay y el pequeño, sino la humanidad misma y el antiguo yo de Daniel, al cual también enterró y dejó atrás en ese lugar; escenario y sitio responsable de su caída a la locura.

Solamente a él le importaría el inspirador y trágico heroísmo que Lindsay mostro en sus últimos minutos de vida una vez qué supo de dichas hazañas al leer de ellas en los documentos, pues seguramente Regan y otros más sabrían de esto, pero no les importaría en lo absoluto, lo más triste y descorazonador de esto; es que nadie aparte de él, sabría de esta parte de su vida e historia, Lindsay es una héroe, una qué desgraciadamente; nadie recordara.

Su vida; qué antes había sido plena y lo más perfecta posible dentro de todo en lo que abarcaba, se ha ido literalmente a la mi***a, la peor y más cruel de las ironías y desgracias para todo ser humano en su vida a la hora de crecer y madurar le ocurrió, ver la cruda realidad tal cual es; sin pantallas o sutileza de ninguna clase, una vida que comenzó llena de luz y sueños y ahora se halla en la más negra oscuridad y teniendo apenas motivos, cosas o metas a las cuales aferrarse para seguir viviendo.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **El gastrocnemio es; el bulto carnoso que se halla en la pierna de la rodilla para abajo, el "contrapeso" por así decirlo, de la espinilla.**

Bueno, chicos y chicas, antes de comenzar con la habitual despedida al final de cada capítulo; solo quiero decirles que realmente espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo que estoy seguro que les parecerá duro, fuerte, trágico, triste y emotivo pero de coj***s, de hecho, les confieso; y créanme que no estoy exagerando en lo más mínimo, que este capítulo fue tan duro, fuerte e intenso que necesite de ayuda médica debido a lo mucho que me afecto y abrumo, y les juro que eso no es nada fácil de que me suceda; pues si me conocen desde mis inicios; sabrán que las escenas fuertes e intensas han estado siempre en mi repertorio literario, pero he de admitir qué con lo visto en este nuevo capítulo he llegado y alcanzado niveles que jamás imagine podría alcanzar, en realidad ha sido mí primera vez en todo el largo tiempo que llevó como escritor, jamás he experimento sensaciones como las que todo este capítulo ha ocasionado en mí.

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta o les está gustando. Eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos; la próxima.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 17: Cuestiones por resolver.**

 **El puto amo 777:** Feliz año nuevo por atrasado; muy atrasado en mi caso, ¡para ti también amigo!, y lo creas o no, yo estoy tan asombrado e impresionado como tú respecto a la gran magnitud y potencia que mi fic ha ido adquiriendo, como dije antes, en la confesión del capítulo anterior, este fic me ha llevado a nuevos niveles; completamente insospechados y que jamás creí poseer, tal vez suene modesto, creído o narcisista, pero todo parece indicar sin ningún tipo de duda que estoy elaborando y ante mi máxima obra maestra, y como le dije a otro amigo; enserio dudo que luego de esto, pueda ocurrírseme un fic mejor y que supere a este. Y tranquilo; no te preocupes, tal como dices tú y también mi madre, intentaré no dejar que esto me absorba tanto como para que aquello de mi salud; no se vuelva a repetir XD ;).

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird:** Lo sé, es lo que hay; por eso la guerra es la situación límite por excelencia y la más espantosa. Por lo que tú mismo dijiste, en la guerra no existe la moral y los bandos son capaces de masacrarse y destrozarse de las más peores y más inconcebibles formas. En realidad, para eso me inspire en una gran película de guerra llamada: Corazones de acero, una de las mejores y la cual te recomiendo muchísimo, pero claro; le agregue mis propios toques para que no fuera un plagio. En cuanto al afecto, atención y cuidado; sí, siempre y cuando el tiempo me lo permite, pero lo del aventón no, eso simplemente lo puse para darle a ella como personaje aún más carisma y para ello me inspiré muchísimo en lo que hacía Red Dog; un perro famoso y una leyenda de Australia, cuando aún vivía. Creo que sí tiene esas rutas de escape y esa es la realidad, en una guerra no existe un bando bueno y uno malo, ambos pueden ser igual o incluso más ruines que el bando contrario. No siempre es porque ellos realmente quieran, al ser tan jóvenes, inocentes y susceptibles, los convencen o, mejor dicho; les lavan el cerebro pero que crean que están haciendo algo bueno cuando en realidad desconocen por completo que están por arruinar o cambiar sus propias vidas. Si, fue a ella a quién mató. Sí, eso me inspire en Dark Souls y es cierto; eso no se lo enseñaron, a ella se le ocurrió por sí misma, ya has visto a lo largo del capítulo que es una can con una increíble inteligencia. Tal vez, pero a estas alturas a él ya no le importa, no le importa si los demás lo ven como un auténtico héroe, un villano o un monstruo, a él ya no le importa prácticamente nada, salvó su propia y destrozada vida. Lamentablemente no puedo ser especifico porque no poseo el suficiente saber científico para explicártelo con todo detalle, pero si al menos viste la película de Watchmen, es; en esencia, lo que Osimandias o Adrián hizo para que el doctor Manhattan perdiera la poca humanidad que le quedaba, por medio de años de estudio psicológico se logró determinar qué es lo que haría que Daniel enloqueciera, y él uso esto para lograr precisamente este fin. Lo sé, en cuanto a crueldad es bastante similar al resto de mis villanos, pero él sí tiene un propósito más noble y que hace más empatizar con él que a diferencia de todos mis villanos anteriores, pero como bien dice un dicho: el fin no justifica sus medios, si no entendiste por qué su objetivo son los líderes, el tendrá una escena más adelante en la cual explicará esto claramente. Sí, de hech, si recuerdas bien; en un par de partes dije que no se suicidaba por qué pensaba en su familia y es por eso que en la actualidad estaba a decidido a hacerlo cuando Rainbow y Twilight se lo impidieron, porque ya no tiene las suficientes motivaciones para aferrarse a vivir como antes lo hacía. Exacto, de hecho, esto será peor que la vida real; de una vez te lo digo, este fic será en esencia Dark Souls y Lovecraft, y sé que sabes lo suficiente de estas 2 cosas gracias a mí para saber que mejor no tengas esperanzas de que allá un final feliz, tanto para la historia en sí como para la gran mayoría de los personajes, así que prepárate psicológica y emocionalmente para el resto del viaje.

Esa, fue la historia de Daniel, la cual Fizzlepop Berrytwist; o mejor conocida como Tempestad, acaba de contarles a Pinkie, Applejack y Fluttershy, la unicornio de armadura negra y color rojo tinto se hallaba ahora cabizbaja y mirando hacia el suelo; pero esto último duró poco, pues levanto dicha mirada aunque sea un poco sin mover en lo absoluto su cabeza para después colocarla sobre ellas, no habiendo nada que decir o comentar en lo absoluto, pues si aquella historia logro impactar y afectar tanto a alguien tan endurecida y ruda como ella; nos encontramos ya ante palabras mayores.

"Du...Dulce Celestia...eso...e-eso...". -Dijo Fluttershy completa y profundamente conmocionada, quitándose el casco con el que se había cubierto la boca, con su mirada nublada y a la vez cristalizada por las lágrimas que amenazan por brotar de sus preciosos y compasivos ojos, llevándose dicho casco al pecho y desviando la mirada hacia su izquierda y hacia el suelo, con sus orejas aplanadas, como dije antes; las palabras están de sobra, por no es importante ni de extrañar, que no pudo ser capaz de terminar la frase.

Pinkie; quién se halla al lado suyo intentando ser tan fuerte como pudiera, con su cabello completamente laceo a causa de la tristeza, dolor y depresión que esto le ocasiono, termino viéndose superada en gran y total medida por la situación y no tardo en comenzar a llorar a cantaros y cataratas como si fuese una caricatura; literalmente, y a sollozar dramática y ruidosamente como si fuera una potranca, se llevó un casco a los parpados para intentar detener esta mar de lágrimas; pero fue en vano, esto ocasiono que Fluttershy tampoco pudiera contenerse más y comenzó a llorar y sollozar abiertamente, pero no de una manera tan irreal como su amiga de color rosa claro está. Dejándose llevar por esto, ambas, a ciegas y con los ojos cerrados envolvieron sus cascos alrededor de la otra en un abrazo compartido el cual esperaban, pudiera ser capaz de consolarlas y tranquilizarla; aunque fuera un poco.

Applejack por su lado, siéndole imposible decir desde cuando exactamente, se encontraba al igual que sus amigas que tiene a un lado; llorando a lagrima viva, boquiabierta, con sus orejas aplanadas, en absoluto silencio, anonadada y sobrecogida por lo que acababa de escuchar, con sus ojos fijos para a la vez dilatados o temblándole casi imperceptiblemente en una clara expresión de enorme tristeza y lastima. Hallándose abrumada, guio una de sus cascos hacia su sombrero y se lo saco, solo para posteriormente conducirlo hacia su pecho como acostumbra hacer, cerrando la boca, pero formando una línea bamboleante e inestable de puro pesar; sobre sus labios.

"P-Por Equestria...yo...Jamás imagine que...no puedo creer que é-él haya pasado por esa clase de cosas". -Dijo, con su voz en rota en su mayoría y ahogada a causa de su llanto, girando la cabeza y mirando hacia un lado en medio de sus titubeos o intervalos de silencio; pensando para poder decir lo fuera, siendo lo más comprensible que pudo para luego regresar su mirada a Tempestad.

"A mí también me cuesta creerlo...pero así fue, créanme chicas, no es imposible". -Dijo la unicornio, decaída; tras suspirar sutilmente y en completo silencio para sí misma mirando hacia el suelo, para luego colocar su mirada sobre ellas mientras les decía aquello, siendo completamente honesta, pues sabe por experiencia que las cosas más increíblemente trágicas y crueles son posibles en una guerra.

Luego de eso, tanto ella como Applejack volvieron a bajar la mirada y guardaron completo silencio, sin nada que más decir y con sus mentes completamente en blanco, hallándose en medio de una atmosfera fatalista, depresiva y tensa que era ligeramente aminorada por los llantos de Fluttershy y Pinkie; el único ruido o sonido audible de dicha escena. Todas se quedaron así literalmente durante minutos, no haciendo más que expresar o dejar de manifiesto su tristeza, lastima y pesar por el joven humano que aún se halla en el balcón o terraza del castillo, hasta que finalmente, luego de todo esto, Pinkie reunió la fortaleza o la compostura necesarias para romper el hielo y acabar con ese ambiente; o al menos dar el primer paso para comenzar a dejar atrás al mismo.

"A-Ahora todo tiene sentido, por eso es así". -Dijo, rompiendo el abrazo que estuvo sosteniendo con Fluttershy, limpiándose la nariz con una de sus patas y volteando a ver a su prima metafórica; sentándose en el suelo y estirando uno de sus cascos hacia las puertas que conducen al balcón y terraza.

"Tienes toda la razón Caramelo". -Dijo la granjera volteando a verla, aun hallándose triste; al igual que todas. -" Honestamente, yo...no tengo idea de cómo me sentiría si estuviera en su lugar". -Dijo, girando su cabeza hacia el frente y desviando momentáneamente su mirada hacia su derecha y hacia el suelo, para luego volver colocarla sobre la organizadora de fiestas por medio del rabillo de sus ojos.

"Pobrecillo. Sí me imagine que tal vez había sufrido, pero...no así, jamás había oído una historia tan desgarradora como la de él". -Dijo Fluttershy, quién también se halla sentada sobre el suelo de cristal del castillo; mirando hacia las enormes puertas tras las cuales aún se halla Daniel para luego después mirar a las amigas que tiene a un lado, poniéndole punto final a lo dicho por ella misma.

Tras estos comentarios por parte de ellas tres, Tempestad dejó escapar un suspiro más o menos pesado; cargado de ligera aflicción y pesar, para posteriormente tomar ella la palabra.

"No la conozco tanto como ustedes, pero sé lo suficiente de ella para saber que seguramente no es la clase de ayuda o apoyo que Twilight esperaba de mí". -Dijo la unicornio, despegando su mirada del suelo y posándola sobre ellas a la mitad de este alegato. -" No lo dijo en su carta, pero mis instintos jamás me han fallado y sé gracias a ellos; que lo que sea que esté ocurriendo es bastante serio y grave, y está claro; de ser así, que no logre conseguir información por parte de Daniel. Como les dije antes, hice lo mejor que pude; espero que al menos eso ayude o sirva de algo". -Dijo mirándolas, y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia los escalones que conducen hacia el ala principal del castillo.

"Am, ¿creen que deberíamos decirle?". -Pregunto Fluttershy susurrando; tras asegurarse de que Tempestad se hallaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar sus palabras, mirando a Applejack y Pinkie, haciendo referencia a la amenaza segura de una guerra futura con Regan y los suyos de la que Twilight les comento.

"No lo sé". -Susurro Applejack mirándola sin que su lastima y pesar por Daniel desapareciera aun de su rostro, teniendo Pinkie su mirada puesta sobre ella y escuchando con atención; en completo silencio. -" A decir verdad; no creo que nos corresponda, se lo diremos a Twilight cuando vuelva y dejaremos que ella decida". -Dijo, desviando momentáneamente su mirada al principio para después volver a colocarla sobre ellas. Una proposición que Pinkie y Fluttershy aceptaron asintiendo con la cabeza, con la tristeza o lastima aun sobre sus caras.

"Estaré un par de días en el pueblo antes de regresar a Canterlot, háganselo a saber a Twilight". -Dijo Tempestad mientras se iba, informándoles sobre esto; volteando a verlas unos momentos mirando por encima de uno sus hombros para después regresar la mirada al frente.

Tras eso, todas ellas se miraron momentáneamente la una a la otra; para posteriormente dirigir sus miradas hacia las enormes puertas al final del pasillo y hacia las cuales, Applejack se dirigió, se detuvo a un metro o dos de estas, levanto la vista y la mirada para mirar su enorme altura y dimensiones; para después voltear a ver detrás de ella mirando por encima de su hombro, intercambiando miradas confusas y llenas de duda combinadas con su tristeza, lastima y pesar con Pinkie y Fluttershy, intentando decidir qué hacer ahora sin recurrir al habla, sintiendo cada una unos fuertes e intensos deseos de confortar, consolar o expresarle su más sentido pésame a Daniel, pero también dudaban con fuerza de ello, pues desconocen por completo si él querrá compañía en estos momentos o preferirá que le den su espacio en completa soledad por el momento.

Las tres ponis debatieron por un tiempo prolongado sobre ello sin decir palabra alguna, se comunicaban a través de sus gestos faciales y sus miradas, como si poseyeran telepatía, al final; tras cruzar e intercambiar miradas una y otra vez, cada una tomo su propia decisión, creyendo que lo más seguro es querría que lo dejasen solo, tanto Applejack como Fluttershy optaron por irse, posponiendo el acercarse a él para comprobar su estado; al menos hasta mañana cuando menos, se despidieron de Pinkie, nuevamente sin decir una sola palabra, simplemente se le acercaron y colocaron un casco sobre uno de sus hombros a manera de gesto; expresándose apoyo mutuo y su tan poderosa amistad que todos conocemos, para luego retirarse, dejándola solamente a ella en el lugar. A diferencia de Applejack, quién opto por retirarse saliendo por las puertas principales, Fluttershy salió del castillo por el balcón que se halla Daniel, ya que; si bien decidió por darle espacio, también decidió verlo desde cierta distancia para comprobar su estado, lo que vio solo contribuyo a engrandecer su lastima hacia él y finalmente se fue, volando hacia el cielo estrellado de Luna.

Pinkie se quedó parada donde se hallaba cerca de las puertas, pasmada y perpleja por la decisión que tomaron sus amigas, pero no encontrándose enojada ni molesta en lo más mínimo, a esto también contribuyo la mental y emocionalmente abrumada que se halla; más que ellas incluso pues todos sabemos lo vulnerable y susceptible que ella es ante situaciones donde las emociones se hallen al rojo vivo, lo abrumada que se encuentra es también la razón por la que no intento siquiera que sus amigas cambiaran de parecer, no era capaz ni de pensar; solamente lo conseguía, muy pobremente, poniendo verdadero y genuino esfuerzo en ello, pero aun con todo esto de por medio; toma la decisión contraria a la de sus amigas.

Se acerco a las enormes puertas, abrió una de las mismas, asomo su cabeza hacia el exterior y miro a ambos lados en búsqueda de Daniel; a quién en un principio no logro encontrar con su mirada, solamente cuando cerro aquella puerta y miro hacia el extremo derecho de aquel balcón; donde el barandal dorado termina haciendo contacto con las paredes de cristal, fue cuando finalmente pudo dar con él. Al igual que como ocurrió con Fluttershy, el estado en el que lo encontró no podía ser más deprimente y lastimero para ella, se encontraba sentado en aquel rincón, con sus piernas flácidamente estiradas hacia adelante y sus brazos caídos sin poseer señal alguna de fuerza y vida, con las palmas de sus manos haciendo contacto con el suelo y su cabeza girada hacia su derecha; decaída, como si se hallara reposando sobre su hombro, era ahora un ser inerte, una marioneta que no poseía ni titiritero ni fuerza alguna que pudiera tirar de sus hilos para devolverle su energía vital, era un ataúd vacío, un caparazón hueco, una sombra, no solo de lo que antes fue; sino también de lo que actualmente es, la imagen desoladora de una criatura completamente abandonada y pérdida, a la que le arrebataron todo cuanto conocía.

Si Pinkie se sentía mal por él antes; no duden que este estado se acrecentó y empeoro aún más con lo que vio, pero lejos de resultar o de convertirse en un impedimento; aquello solamente incremento la motivación y determinación de las acciones que tiene pensado llevar a cabo, siendo ella la representante de la risa; de qué en los peores y más difíciles momentos todos puedan ver y apreciar claramente el lado bueno de las cosas, era su deber buscar la manera de reconfortarlo, aunque fuera lo más mínimamente que pudiera. Por lo que; sin quitar su mirada, con su rostro repleto de lastima y pesar, comenzó a acercársele a paso medianamente lento, no tardo en hallarse justo delante de él y fue solo en este punto cuando finalmente se percató de que se encuentra lagrimeando, llorando en completo silencio con aquellas pequeñas gotas brotándole de los ojos y los parpados; una a la vez.

Daniel se dio cuenta de su presencia y coloco su mirada sobre ella; mirándola por medio del rabillo de los ojos sin mover parte alguna de su cuerpo, con aquellos ojos cafés suyos hallándose nublados y a la vez reflejantes como si fuesen de cristal; y cubiertos de pequeñas arterias, seguramente debido a su llanto. En aquellos momentos, sobre su mirada no se veía ni percibía rastro alguno de aquella severa seriedad y dureza; ni aquella gélida ira siempre amenazante con estallar qué tanto lo caracteriza, por lo que Pinkie pudo apreciar sin atadura ni limitación de ninguna clase; aquel inmenso dolor que ha llevado consigo desde que presencio y fue víctima y participe de aquellos horrores, veía tan claramente como el agua, aquella vulnerabilidad que siempre oculta, su colosal miseria y desdicha originada a raíz de la tragedia.

Eso fue todo, los ojos de Pinkie se inundaron nuevamente de lágrimas y sus labios o músculos alrededor de estos temblaron mientras los fruncía hacia adentro de su boca a manera de gesto o de ultimo y minúsculo esfuerzo por contenerse, no necesitaba decir ni él a ella nada, por lo que aquella poni rosada; tras acercarse aún más y mover aún más su rostro al de él, a menos de medio metro de distancia para mirarlo a los ojos muy de cerca, no se contuvo más, se colocó encima suyo y parándose sobre sus patas traseras, lo envolvió en un gran y estrujante abrazo donde le expresaba su pesar y lastima, colocando o reposando su cabeza sobre su pecho; justo debajo de su mentón, cerrando los ojos y con su mejilla izquierda hundida por el contacto físico que hay de por medio entre ellos.

Daniel no se movió, simplemente entrecerró sus parpados temblorosamente; ocasionando que sus cejas y los músculos de su boca lo hicieran también; amenazando con imponerle más esfuerzo a su llanto, entonces cerro sus ojos con algo de fuerza y finalmente mostro señales de movimiento, sin mover su torso, brazos o piernas; simplemente se limitó a bajar la cabeza, profundizando el contacto que se halla compartiendo con Pinkie, hundiendo aún más la corona de la cabeza de la poni en el hueco de su cuello, aceptando gratamente el gesto y su preocupación hacia él.

 **Mientras tanto, en alguna parte a las afueras de Ponyville; en el cielo.**

 **"** ¡Condenada y desgraciada malagradecida!". -Grito Rainbow enfurecida, pateando una nube moldeada de tal manera que era idéntica al rostro de Twilight, haciéndola desaparecer; cosa que ha hecho con varias más desde hacía varios minutos a manera de desahogo desde que salió y se alejó del castillo. - "Tanto tiempo que desperdicie y en el que me obligaste a pensar como una cerebrito para que finalmente te pudiera decir lo que sentía, ¡¿y todo para que me rechazaras sin siquiera darme la oportunidad?!". -Dijo, aleteando y acercándose hacia otra nube; la cual moldeo con sus cascos para crear una nueva cara de ella, para nuevamente volver a deshacerse de la misma forma que recientemente acabamos de presenciar. -" Eres despreciable Twilight Sparkle, ¡Des-pre-ciable!". -Exclamo, gritándole a la nada; o mejor dicho aquella nube que acaba de patear y que ya no estaba más allí, fallando en cuanto a la mono silabación y no importándole en lo absoluto, al no ser tan cerrada en esos aspectos como Twilight y por lo furiosa que se encuentra.

"¡Estúpida, estúpida!". -Se dijo a sí misma mientras se abofeteaba fuertemente en ambas mejillas, antes de llegar hacia la siguiente nube más cercana sobre la que está vez aterrizo. -" No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo es que enserio me enamore de ella?". -Dijo, sentándose en aquella nube y bajando la mirada, clavándola sobre la blanca esponjosidad de la misma.

Tras eso guardo silencio, aplano las orejas y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus intrépidos ojos rojos sin que el ceño fruncido de su enojo desapareciera, no sé percato de esto hasta que estos se hallaban casi inundados por las mismas; por lo que tan pronto se enteró, abrió momentáneamente estos sorprendida; sorpresa que no duro más de medio para luego regresar nuevamente a su enfado y molestia.

"No, no". -Se dijo a sí misma cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza para deshacerse de esas lagrimas; cosa la cual consiguió, poniéndose de pie, dándose media vuelta y caminando un par de pasos antes de volver a sentarse sobre aquella nube, negándose a mostrar semejante bajeza y debilidad pues se rehusaba terminantemente a qué su imagen y reputación se vieran afectadas o derrumbadas por ello. Nuevamente volvió a clavar su mirada sobre la blancura de la nube en la que se halla y así permaneció en completo silencio durante algunos segundos. - "Pff, bah; ¿y qué más?, ¡no la necesito!". -Se dijo, aun hablando sola; desviando la mirada hacia un lado y levantando su casco delantero izquierdo, con el cual hizo un gesto de desestimación o desinterés, para luego ponerse de firmemente de pie y mirar hacia el gran firmamento estrellado.

Hallándose genuina y sumamente dolida, pero negándose a ello a causa de esa gran arrogancia y orgullo que posee; cualidades sobre las cuales está disfrazando y escudando su dolor y tristeza.

"¡Soy Rainbow Dash, la mejor y más genial voladora de toda Equestria!. ¡Una Wonderbolt oficial; y seré la mejor que jamás haya habido!, ¡no necesito a esa tonta alicornio, no necesito amor; el amor es para los débiles y los tontos!, ¡que se vaya al tártaro, y que se pudra!". -Dijo, vaciando y descargando todo su tristeza, dolor e ira muy a su manera.

Tras eso; eso aproximo a los bordes esponjados e informes de la nube, desde dicho sitio se quedó observando el desolado claro y el camino de tierra que conducen hacia Ponyville; el cual se hallaría en completa oscuridad de no ser por la poca luz proporcionada por las estrelladas, buscando alejar de su mente aquellos pensamientos que tanto la están enardeciendo. Unos pocos segundos después, escucho repentinamente el aleteo de unas alas detrás suyo que a cada momento se acercaban más y más y se hacían más claramente audibles, un hecho que la intrépida pegaso ignoro completamente; ni siquiera se giró para ver y comprobar de quién se trata, no le importaba en lo absoluto.

"¿Rainbow?". -Dijo preguntando quién había llegado; aterrizado sobre la nube, justo detrás de ella.

Una voz la cual Dash reconoció al instante, ocasionando que el ceño fruncido de su rostro y su rabia en general; se intensificaran, sus rápidos latidos se volvieron casi lo doble de veloces y continuos de lo que ya eran, aquella sangre que le recorría su sistema parecía hallarse en plena ebullición, sus músculos se tensaron tan clara y notoriamente que se pudo ver cómo tembló y saco a plena vista sus dientes; las cuales está apretando fuertemente.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!". -Pregunto ella en un alzado tono voz, un grito retumbante; poderoso y repleto de rabia, sin girarse ni moverse en lo más mínimo pues le es insoportable el solo verla.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Twilight, abrió sus alas evidentemente asustada y mantuvo su pasmada mirada sobre ella con uno de sus cascos delanteros levantando por encima de la nube, jamás la había escuchado tan enfurecida y molesta, estaba claro dadas las circunstancias de que no había manera de no intentar solucionar las cosas con el "casco izquierdo" como dirían ellos y aquella fúrica respuesta por parte de la poni de color azul, fue un claro preludio de lo que está decidida a hacer; no va a ser sencillo en lo absoluto. Las fuertes emociones resentidas por lo ocurrido entre ambas; viciaron y tensaron rápidamente el ambiente entre ambas, está nueva atmosfera hizo que a Twilight se le imposibilitara tener una idea de cómo proseguir con esto tras hacerle saber de su presencia, no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo a la suerte, al azar y a la improvisación, tras tragar nerviosamente algo de su propia saliva, bajo la mirada con gran y genuino arrepentimiento aplanando sus orejas y tras mirar la nube unos segundos; intentando pensar, volvió a colocar su mirada sobre Rainbow; quién a pesar de no estar viéndola, la intimidaba de sobremanera por el aura que emanaba de su dolido ser.

"L...L...Lo siento Rainbow, yo-". -Comenzó o intento comenzar, pero esto no le fue posible pues la pegaso la interrumpió.

"¡Ah! ¿con qué ahora lo sientes?; ¿eh?". -Respondió ella, con una voz repleta de sarcasmo, molestia y enfado, girando ligeramente su cabeza hacia ella, pero sin mirarla ni siquiera con el rabillo de los ojos. -" ¿Has venido a disculparte?, ¿buscas que té perdone, Twilight?; ¿es eso?, no hay nada de lo qué hablar, fuiste muy clara en el castillo sobre lo que piensas y sientes por mí; así que ahórranos tiempo ambas, ¡lárgate de una buena vez y jamás té atrevas a buscarme!". -Dijo, esfumando solamente el sarcasmo de su voz y girando su rostro y su mirada nuevamente hacia el frente; algo cabizbaja.

"...R-Rainbow, por favor, trata de entender...". -Dijo Twilight hallándose asustada y arrepentida y acercándose un par de pasos hacia ella, intento explicarse, pero solo pudo abrir la boca pues Rainbow; tras abrir mucho los ojos, enderezar y estirar su cuello hacia arriba, sorprendida; no creyéndose lo que acaba de escuchar y con su rabia volviéndose incrementar drástica y alarmantemente, la interrumpió otra vez.

"¿Entender?". -Pregunto enfurecida y molesta, volviendo a fruncir el ceño una vez más y entrecerrando los ojos; de los cuales parecía que le despedían chispas y llamas. -" ¡¿ENTENDER?!". -Exclamo, girándose finalmente hacia ella y mirándola a los ojos; sintiendo verdaderos deseos de abalanzársele y golpearla, pues cree que espera que entienda que la haya herido de la manera con la que lo hizo y con un simple: lo siento, todo se resolviera como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Este grito y el hecho de que ahora la estuviera mirando, ocasiono un nuevo escalofrió y que un verdadero y palpable estado de alerta se activara sobre Twilight; la intimidación que Rainbow ejercía sobre ella le era simple y llanamente abrumadora; casi insoportable, el cual a su vez incremento aún más su temor, pues le aterraba que en ese estado fuera capaz de hacerle algún daño verdadero.

"¡¿Qué esperas que entienda?!, ¡¿Que té perdone después de haberme obligado a usar mi cerebro como nunca antes lo había hecho y a invertir horas enteras de mi vida solo para que al final me rechazaras sin siquiera pensarlo?!". -Exclamo gritando mientras se le acercaba lentamente a pasos fuertes, pesados y firmes que parecían dejar marcadas de fuego sobre la nube, y haciendo que Twilight; por su lado, comenzara a retroceder aterrorizada. -" Oh no; ni lo sueñes, estás en serios problemas Twilight Sparkle, nadie sabe que estamos aquí así que nada ni nadie té vendrá a salvar y ni creas que escaparas tan fácil de esta". -Prosiguió, manteniendo aquel timbre de molestia y furia y sin quitarle la mirada; parecía como si ni siquiera parpadeara.

Aquello no hizo más que incrementar un poco más el estado de pánico y pavor de Twilight, pues si bien no fue abierta ni directamente así; pudo percatarse y vislumbrar que se trataba de una especie de amenaza discreta o sutil, lo cual recalcaba que al parecer está dispuesta a lastimarla, tal y como ella teme.

"R-R-Rainbow; por favor, déjame que té expliqué". -Dijo y pitio ella sin dejar de retroceder, intentando mantener la calma tanto como pudiera y teniendo su casco derecho levantando con la base de esta girada hacia la pegaso; en un gesto suplicante y temeroso de que por favor se tranquilizara.

Pero aquello resulto ser un esfuerzo vano e inútil. Pues con una velocidad y reflejos que le pusieron los pelos de punta; Dash se le abalanzo fuera de sí, algo a lo que Twilight no pudo evitar soltar un grito de espanto y sobresalto, y la puso amenazantemente de espaldas contra la superficie informe de la nube y peligrosamente cerca del borde de la misma, con sus cascos delanteros encima de lo que para los humanos; serían nuestros bíceps.

"¡No!. No hay nada, qué explicar". -Respondió Rainbow, primeramente; con un gran y potente grito, para luego decir lo demás con una voz agrada, sombríamente profunda, reseca y grúñete, mirándola fija e intensamente a los ojos con una mirada repleta de ira y resentimiento para luego envolver sus alas alrededor de la misma parte en específico de sus patas en las que tiene colocados sus cascos; para afianzarse aun mayor de su persona y tener mejor apunto de apoyo, pues comenzó a ejercer con presión y fuerza sobre dichas áreas, tanto con sus cascos como con sus alas.

"¡Ahhh!, ¡Rainbow no!, ¡detente por favor, me lastimas!". -Rogo Twilight, con su voz a punto de quebrarse en llanto y sus ojos inundados en un parpadeo, sintiendo un gran dolor originado y ocasionado por la excesiva fuerza y presión por parte de pegaso sobre sus patas, deseosa de llorar; tanto por su dolor físico y emocional, como del miedo, pues está más que claro a estas alturas que sus temores eran reales.

"¡Bien!". -Contesto Dash exclamando, y poniendo más empeño y fervor en sus acciones, haciendo que Twilight dejara escapar un breve grito de puro dolor que amenazo con volverse un sollozo. - "Tal vez así sientas un poco de cómo me estoy ¡sintiendo yo!". -Dijo, y volvió a invertir más fuerza en lo que hace.

Ocasionando que Twilight dejara escapar un gran y estridente grito; que por poco se volvió un alarido y el cual retumbo a manera de eco por todo a su alrededor, encorvándose a causa del dolor y comenzó a verdaderamente a forcejear, retorcerse y resistirse para librarse de ella pues sucumbió a la desesperación, no lo hizo antes por qué; a pesar de todo su miedo estuvo siendo justa, pues sabe perfectamente que ella se encuentra así por ella y solamente ella, desde un principio se inculco casi hasta arraigárselo que no opondría resistencia alguna, pero como el peligro hacia su seguridad e incluso a su propia vida son ahora reales; no puede evitar quedarse sin hacer nada al respecto. Tras forcejear inútilmente un poco más, algo a lo que Rainbow respondió aumentando su presión y fuerzas sobre ella e incrementando su dolor; fue cuando inmediatamente recordó su cuerno y su capacidad de poder usar magia, algo que no le cruzo hasta ahora debido al frenesí caótico de la situación.

Encendió entonces su cuerno, envolvió a la pegaso con su aura, se la quitó de encima con un hechizo de teletransportación y manteniéndola suspendida e inmóvil mágicamente en el aire; medio metro por encima de la nube y de sí misma, la arrojo hacia adelante en un intento desesperado por alejarla, invoco un fragmento o trozo de pared mágica con forma de portal detrás de Dash y está se estrelló dura y dolorosamente de espaldas contra este para después caer boca abajo sobre la nube, Twilight hizo aquello esperando que finalmente pudiera volver en sí y recobrara la racionalidad suficiente para poder conversar.

"Ah, Rainbow por favor, no quiero hacerte daño; solo escúchame". -Dijo Twilight poniéndose de pie, quejándose un poco cuando lo hizo por el dolor, volteando a verla y mirándola con un ruego sobre sus ojos; así como con sus orejas aplanadas.

"¡Púdrete!". -Exclamo o "escupió" la pegaso con desprecio; girando su cabeza hacia ella, respondiendo a su petición. - "Ya escucho más que suficiente de-". -Dijo ella poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad y girándose hacia ella, pero esta vez fue ella la que acabo siendo interrumpida por la otra.

"¡Rainbow tú también me gustas; ¿de acuerdo?, me gustas mucho!". -Exclamo Twilight, destrozada, con los ojos cerrados y con las lágrimas comenzando a brotar finalmente de sus ojos, para luego abrirlos, mirarla y respirar ruidosamente por la nariz.

Esto hizo que Rainbow claramente se sorprendiera y la mirara abriendo los ojos; ligeramente boquiabierta, pero dicha sorpresa duró poco y no tardo en convertirse en confusión y desconcierto.

"¿Qué?". -Pregunto extrañada alzando una ceja para nuevamente enfurecerse, pues cree que aquello lo dijo sin pensarlo; producto del miedo y la desesperación con tal de evitar que siguiera hiriéndola o peor, que ahora; sabiendo de su enamoramiento hacia ella, estuviera manipulando y jugando con sus sentimientos para salvarse el pellejo, tanta era su ira que está nuevamente se convirtió en furia; por lo que no dudo en abrir sus alas, tomar impulso desde se encuentra clavando muy bien sus cascos sobre la superficie de la nube, y salir disparada directo hacia ella a gran velocidad, tirándola nuevamente de espaldas; cosa la hizo gritar del miedo una vez más y ahí la arrincono usando su pata delantera derecha, poniendola sobre su cuello como si fuese un ser humano haciendo lo mismo con su antebrazo. -" ¡¿Y encima té burlas y juegas con mis sentimientos?!, ¡té voy a...!". -Dijo, mirándola amenazadora, furiosa e intensamente, estando a punto de amenazarla directamente; pero esto no le fue posible pues la alicornio volvió a interrumpirla.

"¡No!; ¡por favor Rainbow!, ¡no miento, té juro que no miento!". -Dijo, claramente destrozada, llorando sin escrúpulo alguno y con su voz suplicante rompiéndose en repentinamente en un sollozo hacia el final de la frase y cerrando los ojos. -" Me gustas; enserio, ¡me gustas como no tienes idea!, ¡perdóname por haberte trato tan mal y haber sido tan cruel!, e-es solo que...¡estamos en guerra!". -Dijo ella, sin dejar de llorar en lo más mínimo, igual o inclusive aún más destrozada que antes y dejando escapar todas sus frustraciones, pensamientos y sentimientos reprimidos de todo lo que ocurrido en estos últimos días.

Esto ultima cosa dicha por ella, despertó la atención e interés de Rainbow como si hubiera sido alguna especie de botón de encendido, alejo un poco su rostro del de ella; con la expresión de su cara cambiando a una atónita y se le quedo mirando por unos momentos antes de reaccionar o decir algo al respecto, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo; realmente desconcertada por lo que acaba de escuchar.

"¿Qué?". -Pregunto confundida, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza hacia su izquierda para luego ponerse de pie y alejar su pata de su garganta. -" Por todos los Wonderbolts, ¿de qué estás hablando?". -Dijo, rodando los ojos en un principio con fastidio, para luego volver a colocar su mirada sobre ella; mirándola enojada y fastidiada, pero dándole el beneficio de la duda.

"U-Un hu-humano lla-llamado Regan vi-vino hace po-poco a Ponyville, bus-buscaba a Daniel, no-no sé po-por qué o pa-para qué; pe-pero ha-había algo en é-él que no me gustaba, a-así qué de-decidí pro-proteger a Da-Daniel y a-antes de qué se fu-fuera de regreso a su di-dimensión, él...él...". -Respondió Twilight, sin ser capaz de terminar la frase debido a qué aun recordaba muy claramente el miedo que le produjeron los ojos de Regan cuando este le confirmo su temor de que pudiese ocurrir una guerra entre humanos y ponis, pero no era necesario que terminara de explicarse; ya había dicho suficiente e invadida por este pavor tan colosal, se rompió tan fácilmente como un palillo, y guiada por esto; simplemente se limitó a cubrirse el rostro con los cantos de sus cascos para seguir llorando.

Aquella contestación hizo que una vez más; y esta vez de manera definitiva, el enfado, rencor, molestia y fastidio desaparecieran del rostro de la intrépida pegaso azul y se le quedo mirando perpleja; una expresión la cual prontamente se satino con lastima al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus alas, las cuales abrió por la sorpresa, sin replegarlas con las puntas de sus plumas a poco de entablar contacto físico con la nube. Había recobrado la funcionalidad del lado racional de su cerebro, ahora finalmente lo entendía todo, aquello le explicaba mejor que nada por qué Twilight actuó y se comportó como lo hizo cuando fue a verla al castillo, como la conoce desde hace años y como ella misma le dijo cuando intento ayudarla con el examen para entrar a las reservas de los Wonderbolts; si Twilight es alguien muy susceptible a sufrir graves crisis nerviosas por cosas tan pequeñas e insignificantes como lo pueden ser un posible escenario muy poco probable o algún detalle pequeño y sin importancia, no puede ni imaginar lo que una declaración oficial de guerra; sin posibilidades de llegar a un arreglo diplomático y no violento, debe de estar haciéndole, en realidad no necesitaba hacerlo, ella misma lo vio, por eso a sus ojos no era ella cuando fue a verla para decirle sobre lo que ahora siente, eso fue todo, no necesitaba más explicaciones.

Twilight permaneció ahí, tirada sobre la nube y llorando sin consuelo sobre la misma; todo parecía apuntar a que sería un doloroso desahogo el cual tendría que soportar completamente sola, pero entonces, el tacto de algo suave y cálido que se colocó y deslizo ligeramente por el lado derecho de su abdomen; la hizo quitarse los cascos de la cara y, curiosa y extrañada, girar la cabeza para averiguar de qué se trataba. Tan pronto lo hizo, Rainbow Dash; quién se halla detrás suyo, envolvió por encima suyo, un poco más arriba de su ala la cual también tiene sobre ella; su pata delantera derecha con el dobladillo de su casco justo delante del hueco de su cuello, se recostó pecho tierra sobre la nube y mirándola con tristeza, lastima y lamentación, coloco su mejilla izquierda sobre la de la alicornio cerrando los ojos, a manera de gesto de confort y cariño.

Tan pronto se dio cuenta de esto, el corazón de Twilight comenzó a bombear bajo una luz completamente distinta, y un sentimiento mucho más placentero y agradable comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo, sus ojos volvieron a inundarse; pues se halla conmovida a pesar de aquellas nefastas sensaciones negativas no la han abandonado del todo, giro su cabeza hacia ella para verla mejor, en ese momento Rainbow también abrió sus ojos, los cuales tiene humedecidos y acristalados; ambas cruzaron miradas, viendo directamente los preciosos ojos de la otra y luego de que Twilight girara su cuerpo un poco más hacía ella, ambas enroscaron sus patas delanteras alrededor de la otra en un abrazo apasionado, repleto de toda clase de sensaciones y sentimientos.

Ambas mantuvieron y prolongaron ese abrazo por minutos enteros; los cuales para ambas fueron dichosos y aparentemente eternos, ahora se hallan sentadas, uno al lado de la otra sobre aquella nube mirando las estrellas del firmamento en la lejanía, aquella paz y tranquilidad les sentaba de maravilla dado lo turbulenta e intensa que fue su interacción anterior, Rainbow le dedico una rápida mirada furtiva a la alicornio y tras hacerlo uso la vieja táctica de fingir estirar los músculos; para envolver su ala izquierda alrededor suyo y al mismo tiempo, colocar su cabeza sobre su hombro; ladeando su cuerpo en su dirección para apoyarse y recargarse en ella. Esto obviamente no pasó desapercibido para la princesa de la amistad, quién: tras echar una breve mirada al ala de la pegaso, dirigió su mirada a ella, percatándose de la sonrisa cálida y burlona y la mirada cariñosa y juguetona que había dibujado sobre su rostro, algo a lo que ella sonrió con calidez; iluminando su rostro con una mirada un tanto amorosa, y tan pronto la pegaso giro su cabeza hacia ella para verla mejor; la alicornio dejo escapar un pequeña risa manteniendo los labios cerrados, no perdió tiempo y correspondió el gesto, atrayéndola al mismo tiempo que envolvía su pata delantera derecha con la suya izquierda con sus rostros a escasos centímetros de entrar en contacto afectuoso, algo que hizo que Rainbow soltara una breve carcajada.

Tras eso, ambas volvieron a sumergirse en aquella quietud y paz; con Twilight mirando a Dash conmovida, con sus orejas aplanadas y un pequeño sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, pues además de estarla contemplando en un estado tan apacible y...adorable; ha de admitir, sentía también su cálido aliento soplando sobre su pecho, si bien le avergonzaba en cierta medida al no estar acostumbrada a mostrar semejante grado de afecto con alguien no fuera familiar suyo; esto no le molestaba en lo más mínimo y a la pegaso tampoco por lo visto, seguramente a debido a qué; en medio de aquel primer abrazo que compartieron esa noche, debajo de toda esa montaña de sentimientos y sensaciones que ambas experimentaron, pudieron de alguna forma, crear una especie de lazo o vinculo mediante ese amor que ahora ambas sabían que sentían por la otra; fue como si se hubieran aceptado de pareja mutuamente sin la necesidad de decir una sola palabra, por eso están siendo tan abiertas y afectuosas una con la otra, aunque ambas agradecían enormemente que se hallaran a solas, pues esto no sería seguramente así de no hallarse en completa privacidad.

El hallarse ahí con Rainbow fue la mejor distracción y el mejor antídoto o remedio para las preocupaciones de Twilight, todo lo referente a Daniel, a Starlight, a Regan y todo lo que ha ocurrido desde entonces; le fue apartado de sus pensamientos con una facilidad tan inverosímil que esta no puede ser expresada ni descrita de manera alguna. Si bien no es capaz de expresar lo mucho que está apreciando y valorando el que se halle allí; acariciándose y acurrucándose junto a ella, en medio de semejante calma y plenitud, no pudo evitar tener que acabar con aquel dichoso silencio, con tal de sacarlo a flote como tema de conversación, abrió su ala izquierda y con la ayuda de su magia saco algo que tenía guardado entre las plumas de dicha extremidad suya como si del bolsillo de una chaqueta se tratara.

Tras hacerlo, lo coloco delante del rostro de Rainbow por medio de levitación para que viera de que se tratara, en ese momento ella abrió los ojos y se topó con ello; se trata nada más y nada menos que de las fichas que ella misma había hecho para aquel juego de búsqueda.

"¿Huh?". -Murmuro interesada y ligeramente desconcertada para después tomarlas con su ala derecha; como si esta fuera una gran mano humana. - "¿Acaso tú...?". -Pregunto volteando a verla tras verlas por un momento, sin terminar la oración, pero esta implícitamente claro a que se refiere.

"No, fue Pinkie". -Respondió la alicornio, mirándola con una expresión mixta de melancolía o tristeza y afecto, formando una pequeña sonrisa falsa sobre su cara.

"¿Pinkie?". -Pregunto Rainbow sorprendida.

"Sí. Fue al castillo y me las mostró". -Dijo Twilight, mientras la pegaso miraba aquellas fichas; las cuales abrió como si fueran un abanico con su ala, pero prestando atención a lo dicho por su nueva novia.

Tras eso, Rainbow dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y bajando un poco la mirada; desilusionada.

"Entonces de una u otra forma no habría funcionado o salido como esperaba". -Dijo ella con resignación, para después dejar aquellas fichas sobre la nube, justo delante de sus cascos traseros; el peso de estas es tan pequeño que no son suficientes para traspasar el estado gaseoso de la nube, por lo que ahí permanecieron.

Esto hizo que la sonrisa falsa de Twilight se esfumara y fuera cambiara por pura tristeza, pues realmente le hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido mejores y más simples para ambas; pues como dije antes, comenzaron con el casco izquierdo por así decirlo.

"No, supongo que no". -Dijo decaída y entristecida, apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro y mirando aquellos papeles blancos de formato rectangular. - "...Discúlpame". -Dijo, quebrándosele y ahogándosele la voz mientras miraba hacia otro lado mientras los ojos se le inundaron, haciendo que Rainbow la mirara. -" Siento no haber siquiera permitido que hubiera podido ser así Rainbow". -Dijo volteando a verla.

El verla tan afligida fue un mal y amargo trago para Dash, quién no pudo evitar verla con lastima y tras unos breves momentos de reflexión, le respondió.

"Bah, qué más da". -Respondió como si nada hubiera ocurrido, cerrando su ala con un poco más de cerca alrededor de ella; atrayéndola a manera de consolarla. - "Eso es agua pasada ahora". -Dijo, mirándola fugazmente para luego colocar su mirada sobre las fichas; diciéndolo con un tono de voz ligeramente más alegre y formando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, pues tiene toda la razón, a pesar de todo; ambas están juntas ahora.

Twilight también simplemente se limitó a mirar las fichas en un completo silencio por unos momentos, antes de volver a hablar.

"¿Sabes?". -Dijo con un tono de voz un poco más alegre y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, lo que hizo que Rainbow la mirara tras haberla escuchado, por lo visto logro ser capaz de levantarle el ánimo. -" Debo decir que estoy realmente sorprendida". -Dijo, girando un poco su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. -" Antes de venir a verte, hice y completé el juego sola; el empeño, la atención al detalle, jamás imaginé que fueras capaz de crear un juego de búsqueda tan bueno". -Dijo, en su mayoría con orgullo hacia ella y lo último con cierta suspicacia a manera de broma; mirándola con una ceja alzada.

"Pff; oh por favor Twi, ¿qué acaso ya olvidaste que estás hablando con la poni más genial e increíble de toda Equestria?". -Dijo Rainbow, mirándola también con suspicacia y algo de arrogancia; para luego girar su cabeza hacia el otro lado y levantándola con orgullo, abrir sus alas al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos; presumiendo, engrandeciéndose e idolatrándose por sus halagos, queriéndose robar todos los reflectores como es normal en ella a causa de su vanidad.

Esto hizo que Twilight, en lugar de ignorarlo y dejarlo pasar o de disimular su molestia como anteriormente hacía; dejara escapar una pequeña carcajada repleta de diversión y alegría, ambas emociones originadas a raíz de la nueva luz, aura o espectro con la que ahora la ve.

"No, claro que no". -Dijo la alicornio, respondiendo a la pregunta de la pegaso; buscando alimentar ese orgullo suyo, pero no en exceso, mirándola con afecto o ligero anhelo.

"Además, si alguien tiene la culpa de eso; eres tú". -Dijo Rainbow, abriendo un ojo y mirandola, para luego abrir el otro, replegar su ala izquierda de regreso a su costado y envolviendo la otra alrededor de ella; al mismo tiempo que giraba su cabeza en su dirección para verla a los ojos, terminando señalándola directamente al esternón, con la punta de su casco a escasos centímetros de hacer contacto físico.

"Sí bueno-! Espera; ¿QUÉ?!". -Dijo Twilight, sobresaltándose en abrir y cerrar de ojos tan pronto escucho lo que su nueva novia acaba de decir, no pudiendo creérselo, sobre quién inmediatamente puso su mirada; con los ojos muy abiertos cual platos. - ¡¿Qué yo tengo la culpa?!". -Exclamo gritando, sin quitarle la mirada de encima y llevándose el casco derecho al pecho; señalándose a sí misma, con la pegaso mirándola de manera suspicaz; con un aura ligeramente engreída.

"Dah, pues claro Cerebrito". -Respondió la pegaso, dejando escapar un quejido creído al comienzo; imitando el quejido sin dudas seguramente ofensivo para ellos de referirse de manera estereotipa a alguien con retraso y diciéndole el resto con aquella mirada intrépida, atrevida y decidida pero que a la vez desprende confianza y que tanto la caracteriza. -" Tú fuiste la poni que se me metió tanto en la cabeza que me era imposible pensar en algo más, incluso me orillaste a prácticamente volverme como tú para poder hacer cada detalle de ese juego, pues te conozco lo suficiente para saber qué es lo que más te gusta". -Dijo, al mismo tiempo que giraba su torso hacia ella y envolvía su otra ala alrededor suyo; para después terminar tirándola más hacia su persona estrechando aquel gesto, con sus narices a poco de tocarse, mirándola con el mismo atrevimiento y decisión, pero con una subyacente calidez afectuosa y una pequeña sonrisa.

Esto hizo que Twilight la mirada apenada y conmovida, aplanando sus orejas y ruborizándose, si bien aquellas no fueron en lo absoluto palabras cursis; el hecho de que Rainbow admitiera cuanto la hizo "rebajarse" para decirle lo siente por ella, fue suficiente para conmoverle el corazón, y no tiene pensado pedirle o exigirle que fuera más específica y profunda al respecto, pues sabe muy bien que ella es muy reservada en cuanto al ámbito emocional; sabe cuánto le cuesta expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos y más aún los de este tipo, relacionados con el amor, terreno seguramente en su mayoría inexplorado no solo para ella sino para sí misma también.

"Oh bueno, yo...no sé qué decir a eso". -Confeso, apenada y desviando la mirada para escudriñar en su mente y buscar algo con lo que responderle para luego regresar su mirada a ella con la mente en blanco; dibujando una mirada nerviosa con dientes sobre sus labios, en realidad si podría decirle lo mucho que ella significa para su persona, pero aparte de que su nerviosismo y pena tienen que ver en esto; se podría poner demasiado cursi para Dash y sabe que a ella no le gusta eso y lo menos que busca es causarle verdadero desagrado o molestia en un momento tan maravilloso como el que están compartiendo.

"Jeje". -Rainbow se rio suavemente tras escuchar aquello y entonces acerco; y coloco su cabeza, con el lado izquierdo de la misma haciendo contacto ahí, en su pecho, justo debajo de su mentón y delante del agujero de su cuello con afecto. - "¿Eso significa que gané?". -Pregunto; medio en broma y medio seria, pues para ella era una pequeña competencia el que Twilight no tuviera nada con lo que contradecirla o llevarle la contraria.

La alicornio rodo los ojos ante esto, pero con muy poco; casi nada de fastidio o molestia, ya que se lo tomo como una broma con una cálida sonrisa sobre su cara y tras hacerlo; volvió a colocar su mirada sobre la melena multicolor de la cabeza de la poni que tiene ante ella.

"Sí Rainbow, tú ganas". -Respondió Twilight con mucha alegría latente en su voz, amenazando con reír, para luego cerrar los ojos y acurrucar su cabeza sobre la de su novia.

Pero lamentablemente esto duró poco, pues; siéndole imposible resistirse festejar y celebrar ante la victoria, Dash se apartó rápidamente de ella, escurriéndose de aquel abrazo como arena entre los dedos o los cascos, cosa que desconcertó y ocasiono una considerable desilusión sobre Twilight, para después elevarse un par de metros en el aire con la ayuda de sus alas y dejar escapar un grito de emoción y palabras de festejo con los ojos cerrados y bombeando una de sus cascos de arriba hacia abajo; como si tirara de la cadena del silbato de un tren, para luego, manteniéndose en el aire justo donde está abrir los ojos y estirar su casco izquierdo hacia Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara, pero dicha sonrisa rápidamente se esfumo cuando vio la cara de enojo y molestia de la princesa, ocasionada por la manera tan abrupta con la que destruyo el pleno y satisfactorio ambiente que había entre ambas.

Tras verla, Rainbow se percató inmediatamente de su error y aplanando las orejas apenada; su sobo la nuca con uno de sus cascos mientras dejaba escapar una breve risa nerviosa.

"Lo siento". -Se disculpo aterrizando sobre la nube y antes de que Twilight pudiera reaccionar, enrosco sus patas delanteras alrededor de su cuello en un nuevo abrazo, la molestia y el enojo de Twilight se fueron tan rápido como aparecieron y volviendo a dibujar aquella sonrisa cálida; se sentó sobre la nube y la correspondió, envolviendo sus patas alrededor de su torso, algo a lo que la pegaso respondió haciendo lo mismo con sus alas, estrechando más aquel abrazo y la intimidad del mismo. Ambas se zambulleron y disfrutaron del mismo como si no hubiera un mañana, un par de minutos que para ambas duraron lo doble o lo triple de los mismos; no por una eternidad o eternidades como dirían algunos, y luego de que estos pasaran, lamentando en su interior el tener que seguramente volver a destruir aquella plenitud; Rainbow decidió acabar con el silencio, pero no tenía de otra, pues tenía una culpa dentro de sí y un peso sobre sus hombros de los que necesita librarse, enmendándose con ella.

"Oye, eh; ¿Twilight?". -Dijo abriendo los ojos, aplanando las orejas y costándole hablar por un nudo que sentía en la garganta, con algo de lamentación y pesar en su áspera voz.

Esto hizo que Twilight abriera los ojos y levantara sus orejas sin romper el contacto compartido entre ambas con aquel abrazo y coloco su mirada sobre ella; por medio y a través del rabillo de sus ojos.

"¿Sí Rainbow?". -Pregunto Twilight con algo de preocupación tras escuchar el tono con el que llamo su atención, alejando un poco su rostro y mirándola a los ojos, con dicha preocupación también claramente evidente sobre sus facciones.

"Yo...yo solo...perdóname, perdóname por haberte herido". -Dijo, dudando en un principio; desviando su mirada hacia la nube sobre la cual se hallan para luego recolocarla sobre la alicornio, a quién miro a los ojos con suma tristeza con los suyos propios de color rojo índigo; los cuales se encuentran vidriosos y reflejantes cual cristal a causa de las lágrimas que se atiborraron tras sus parpados, refiriéndose claramente a la agresión física con la que anteriormente la ataco.

Tras escuchar eso, la cara de Twilight se derrumbó; y paso a ser una de completa lamentación y tristeza, aplano sus orejas y agacho la cabeza entristecida y apenada cerrando los ojos, como si hubiese bebido un trago de lo más amargo.

"No te preocupes. Me lo merecía". -Dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándola breve y fugazmente; para luego clavar su mirada sobre la nube, al mismo tiempo que desenvolvía y o desenroscaba sus patas, alejándolas de ella, poniéndole fin al abrazo.

"¿Qué?". -Pregunto Rainbow elevando el tono de su voz, con preocupación y angustia; no pudiendo creer lo que acaba de escuchar, casi gritándolo. - "No, Twi; ¿Cómo Equestrias puedes decir eso?, eso hace esto 20% menos genial". -Dijo en protesta, sin quitarle la mirada ni el ala de encima y levantando su casco derecho con la base de está apuntando hacia el firmamento; a manera de gesto.

"¡Pero es verdad Rainbow!". -Respondió la alicornio volteando a verla, con un tono de voz exaltado el cual amenazó con romperse y volverse en un sollozo. -"! ¡Soy despreciable!, aun no puedo creer que haya sido tan cruel; contigo, con Starlight, con nuestras amigas, jamás había actuado así antes, ni siquiera me di cuenta, Applejack tuvo que golpearme para que al fin me percatara". -Dijo, desviando la mirada hacia el otro lado y hacia la superficie de la nube, para después ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar en dicha dirección, Rainbow se sorprendió tan pronto escucho que Applejack la había golpeado, esto no era evidente porque el pelaje color lila de la alicornio cubría completa y perfectamente la huella de la bofetada que la poni granjera le propino, pero en lugar de enojarse o molestarse hacia esta última; la angustia y preocupación de Rainbow hacia su pareja aumentaron aún más, pues intuyo por las palabras dichas por su novia, que ella misma fue la que ocasiono y orillo a Applejack a hacer esto.

La pegaso de color celeste se puso de pie y preocupada; así como algo boquiabierta y sin aliento: o reteniendo este mismo, se giró hacia donde se encuentra Twilight, sin quitar su mirada de ella para nada.

"Me comporte como...". -Dijo Twilight mientras caminaba, solo para detenerse abruptamente; tanto en su andar como las palabras de su contestación, pues se percató como si de una epifanía se tratara; del horror y el significado de la persona con la que se comparó, haciendo que levantara un poco la cabeza y; sumamente preocupada y horrorizada, tanto que comenzó abiertamente a temblar, se llevó un casco a la boca; la cual tenía ligeramente abierta, posición en la cual se quedó absorta, alarmada, mirando perdidamente hacia adelante. -"...Daniel. Yo...actúe completamente como él". -Dijo, alejando un poco su casco de su hocico, girando un poco su cabeza hacia su derecha y mirando momentáneamente a Rainbow con el rabillo de los ojos, para después regresar su mirada a la nube, literalmente sintió como el pánico comenzó a ir en ascenso por ella hasta que este se hizo tan intenso que se le hizo insoportable, comenzó a jadear hiperventilando, intentando; incluso desesperada en ello, de recuperar el aliento en éxito, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y sus nervios se le crisparon alarmantemente hasta el extremo. - "Ay no, no, ¡NO!". -Exclamo, primero llevándose un casco al pecho, intentando aun recuperar el aliento inútilmente; para luego llevarse ambos cascos a la cabeza y mirar hacia el claro en tierra con una ansiedad y preocupación desbordantes.

La preocupación y angustia de Rainbow se duplicaron luego de haber presenciado esto, pues sabía y comprendía muy bien su terror; no solo finalmente comprendió en esencia la razón de la actual forma de ser del joven adulto humano, sino y esto es lo que tan aterrada tiene a la alicornio, que su cerebro y ella misma saben que cualquiera; absolutamente cualquiera, pueden decaer hasta al mismo extremo al que ella accedió y en el que él se halla atrapado, es algo que escapa por completo de su comprensión y entendimiento, esto es lo que tiene tan aterrada, que pueda volverse como Daniel sin siquiera darse cuenta y no poder volver a ser jamás la misma. Todo esto en conjunto hizo que nuevamente colapsara con la misma facilidad con la que se rompe un cristal, aterrorizada se cubrió los ojos con los cascos y comenzó a llorar resueltamente, Dash se percató inmediatamente de esto y sin dudar ni perder un solo segundo se le acerco, es como si cerebro, su instinto o algo más dentro de ella le dijera de una manera que le fuera completamente imposible de ignorar que lo hiciera, como si ella fuera lo único que evitara o impidiera que su estabilidad mental se destrozara a pedazos por sí sola.

Se detuvo justo detrás de ella, a tan solo un paso o dos de distancia; mirándola genuinamente preocupada, reteniendo el aliento y la boca algo abierta a causa de dicha preocupación, pero entonces; recupero o recordó aquella determinación, mari-machismo y dureza que tanto la caracterizan, su rostro no tardo en pasar de afligido y preocupado a uno repleto de seriedad y determinación, el cual también se hallaba algo satinado de enojo y molestia, no necesito tiempo para pensar; de hecho ni siquiera tuvo que hacer aquello. Entonces, sin el más mínimo resquicio de duda; acorto aún más la distancia entre ambas, la tomo del rostro con sus cascos y la obligo a que girara su cabeza para que la viera, de una forma un tanto brusca; pero procurando no hacerle daño alguno.

"¡Ah no!; ni creas que permitiré esto Twilight, tú no eres como él; no estás loca ¿de acuerdo?, así que fin de la historia". -Dijo la intrépida pegaso color azul celeste, hablando con molestia y enojo; buscando hacerla comprender por todos los medios y no tiene pensado permitir un no como respuesta.

"Pe-pero Rainbow, no entiendes que-". -Intento responder la alicornio, quién todo el tiempo se le quedo mirando entristecida y desconcertada; con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, alejando sus cascos de su rostro con los suyos propios; pero la pegaso se rehusó a dejarla terminar.

"¡No!, cállate y déjame hablar". -Exclamo ella, volviendo a tomarla del rostro con una increíble velocidad de reacción en sus reflejos; que hicieron que Twilight se sobresaltara un poco. -" Sé muy bien de que estás hablando Twi, no soy una cerebrito como tú pero tampoco significa que sea estúpida, ¿acaso olvidaste que yo misma te vi actuar y volverte en algo que no eres?, comprendo muy bien el miedo que sientes; pero ya te lo dije: No. Estás. Loca. El que Daniel lo haya hecho no significa qué a ti, a alguna de nuestras amigas o incluso yo; nos vaya a ocurrir también, ¿qué ya olvidaste todo lo que hemos pasado, nosotras y las demás?, ¿todos los peligros a los que nos hemos enfrentado, todos los obstáculos que pusieron a prueba nuestra amistad y que superamos, todas las amenazas con las que hemos acabado?". -Dijo, mirándola fija y profundamente a los ojos; para luego quitarle los cascos del rostro, con ella mirándola atónita y anonadada, cosa que le demostró a Dash que está progresando en su objetivo. -" Esto no es el fin Twi, tal vez todo haya cambiado desde que Daniel apareció; pero aún seguimos aquí, además; recuerda que nunca estarás sola". -Dijo, obviamente refiriéndose no solo a sí misma y a sus amigas, sino a todos; familiares, seres queridos y conocidos, señalando momentáneamente a la nube sobre la que se encuentra en un principio y mirándola con decisión y cierta firmeza, para luego tomarla del casco derecho sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Twilight poso su mirada sobre el casco que ella le sujeto, lugar al cual se le quedo mirando por unos breves momentos con aquel rostro afligido y abatido con su boca ligeramente entreabierta, para después redirigir su mirada hacia los ojos de su novia, percatándose así de la amorosa y cálida expresión que ella le está dedicando ahora; junto a una simple pero cautivadora sonrisa que le llego hasta el alma, por más cursi que parezca, aquello fue para ella de esos momentos en los que uno siente que el corazón se le derrite como una barra de mantequilla y fue invadida nuevamente aquella placentera plenitud. Todo esto hizo que el rostro de la princesa cambiara, se hallaba profundamente conmovida con su valiente y bella novia. Rainbow también se conmovió, como todo enamorado/a; había algo en la sonrisa y en el rostro actual de la alicornio que le hacía completamente imposible no enternecerse; aunque sea internamente de ello, pero a diferencia a Twilight ella no le manifestó tanto en el exterior, su rostro simplemente se acentuó un poco más, casi imperceptiblemente.

"Sé que estás aterrada, de hecho; a decir verdad, yo también". -Dijo, acercando un poco más tanto su cuerpo como su rostro al de ella sin borrar aquella amorosa expresión, pero la cual rápidamente desapareció, pues brevemente desvió la mirada nerviosa, para luego regresarla a la alicornio; con su rostro tornándose ligeramente decaído, asustado y preocupado, demostrando que lo que dice es cierto.

"...¿Tú?, ¿enserio?". -Pregunto Twilight, en principio sonando algo preocupada; para después decirlo de una manera más bromista y un poco más alegre, indicando que ya se encuentra con más ánimos y de mejor humor, sabiendo exactamente que decir y teniendo una idea más o menos clara de lo que su novia dirá; cosa la cual le ocasionaba un poco de gracia pues tiene pensado jugar con ella.

Esto hizo que Rainbow abriera los ojos y que su rostro cambiara a uno de ligera angustia, pues no puede creer que haya mostrado esa clase de vulnerabilidad delante de ella, quebrantando; aunque sea ligeramente, su tan conocido orgullo, el expresarle afecto a su manera no le molesta porque sale de sí misma como si fuese algo natural como a todo enamorado o enamorada y sin bien le producía un minúsculo dejo de molestia hacia sí misma, esto no le era para tanto y por lo tanto es capaz de soportarlo y lidiar con ello; o simple y llanamente ignorarlo.

"...Bu-Bu-Bueno...Sí". -Admitió avergonzada y apenada al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia un lado, girando la cabeza en dicha dirección y mirando la nube sobre la que se halla o hacia al claro del suelo que ambas tienen debajo, sabiendo que no tiene caso negarlo debido a la manera tan abierta y honesta con la que confeso esto.

Todo esto ocasiono que Twilight tuviera que hacer uso de su empeño, y cubrirse la boca con las plumas primarias de una de sus alas; para evitar el escape de una carcajada que amenazo peligrosamente con escapar de sus labios. Algo de lo que Rainbow se percató, y la hizo sentirse ofendida, ofensa ante la cual se escudó con molestia y enojo.

"¡Pero solo un poco!". -Exclamo y se excusó en protesta.

Esta reacción por su parte solo aumento la diversión y el humor de Twilight, quién ahora tuvo usar algo de su fuerza de voluntad; no solo para no estallar a carcajadas, sino para evitar que una sola de estas escapara de su boca, a pesar de su esfuerzo acabo riéndose, para exclusivamente para sí misma entre dientes, algo a lo que Rainbow le dedico una expresión malhumorada sobre su cara al mismo tiempo que rodó los ojos con fastidio; debía de agradecer de hecho, que no opto por alejar su casco de ella, la está soportando solamente debido al hecho de que ahora es su poni especial. Tras esto, Twilight fue finalmente capaz de tranquilizarse un poco y luego de abrir los ojos; y de que secarse una lagrima de alegría que le broto de un ojo con su otra ala, giró su cabeza para verla, viendo que Rainbow aún conserva aquella expresión de mal humor.

"Lo-lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte Rainbow; solo quise bromear un poco contigo". -Dijo, disculpándose con un tono alegre de voz y pequeños retazos de risa también sobre la misma; para luego inclinarse y acercar su rostro al de ella, plantándole un pequeño y breve beso en su mejilla, al cual tomo a la pegaso completamente desprevenida y con la guardia baja, por lo que le fue imposible no mostrar sorpresa ante ello. -" ¿Decías?". -Pregunto, dejando este asunto atrás; mirándola cálida y afectuosamente.

Rainbow Dash tardo un poco en salir de su shock y aturdimiento, y en ordenar sus pensamientos; todo esto causado por ese beso, para después poder ser capaz de responderle.

"Bueno, eh...yo también tengo miedo, pero como dije antes; hemos salido y nos hemos librado de cosas peores en el pasado, así que ten por seguro que ese tal Regan y los suyos no tienen idea de con quién se están metiendo, y si te preocupa que Daniel no quiera ayudarnos con eso ¿qué más da?, no sé nada sobre ellos; pero estoy convencida que seguramente no tienen varias de las cosas que nosotros si tenemos. Sé que te preocupa que ponis inocentes mueran, salgan heridos o sean llamados a pelear por Equestria, pero no hay nada que nosotros podemos hacer respecto a eso Twilight, y si no hay manera de llegar a un acuerdo pacífico con ellos; lo mejor que podemos hacer es advertirles a todos y prepararnos para el día en el que lleguen, es horrible y asqueroso; lo sé, pero así son las cosas, Twi" .-Dijo, en un principio diciéndolo con un poco de timidez y pena por el beso, para después sobre la marcha ir adquiriendo firmeza, determinación y valentía, y terminar con un tono lúgubre y apagado algo deprimentes, dada la cruda realidad y magnitud de aquellos eventos que escapan a nuestro control y de la oscuridad que está cernida; tanto sobre ellas como de los demás en el futuro próximo.

Esto hizo que la calidez y afecto se esfumaran de Twilight para dar paso a aquella lúgubres, vacío y tristeza que le fueron transmitidas por su novia, y desvió la mirada unos momentos, afligida y abatida pues Rainbow tiene razón, en el poco tiempo que lo conoció; Regan demostró ser alguien irascible y alguien cuya voluntad por alcanzar sus propósitos no conoce fin, debe aceptarlo, tiene que dejar de aferrarse a su zona de confort y encontrar la mejor manera posible para lidiar con todo esto. Entonces, sin alejar su mirada de la dirección hacia la cual está mirando; se ladeo hacia su derecha, recargándose contra la pegaso y coloco su cabeza justo debajo de su mentón, un gesto el cual Rainbow Dash correspondió cerrando los ojos, recargando un poco más su mentón sobre su cabeza para aumentar el contacto y envolviendo sus alas alrededor suyo en un estrecho e íntimo abrazo.

"Tienes razón. Les pediré a la princesa Celestia, Luna...a Cadance, Shining y al resto de los gobernantes de Equestria una reunión para conversar sobre esto lo antes posible; y decidir qué hacer". -Dijo la princesa de la amistad; aceptando de mala gana, pero a la vez gratamente de una manera algo extraña, tanto el asunto mismo como las circunstancias de este, pero esto es algo de lo más natural y normal, pues finalmente ha salido de su zona de confort lo suficiente para tomar una posición o postura respecto esto, mostrando a la vez una asombrosa e impresionante capacidad para adaptarse a esto; no por completo, pero es un primer paso más que digno de reconocer.

"Después de que descanses. Lo digo enserio, has estado bajo mucha presión y estrés innecesarios; y ni creas que aceptare un no por respuesta". -Dijo Rainbow, alejando su mentón de su cabeza, colocando su casco derecho sobre una de sus mejillas y haciendo que girara la cabeza para que la viera, mirándola en un principio con preocupación, pero a la vez con orgullo; pues con lo que dijo antes le demostró aquella gran fuerza y fortaleza que tiene en lo más profundo de su persona, para luego decirle lo último decidida y activamente; intentando ser un poco carismática cuando menos. -"...De hecho". -Dijo, formando una sonrisa vanidosa, perspicaz y algo juguetona sobre sus labios, para luego estrechar un poco más aquel abrazo con sus alas de imprevisto, tomarla de lo que serían los muslos de sus patas traseras por así decirlo; enroscando sus cascos y patas un poco más abajo de sus flancos y más arriba del dobladillo de sus patas traseras; en un punto intermedio, para después levantarla estando ella de pie sobre sus cascos traseros y despegarla de la nube haciendo uso de su fuerza y antes de que la alicornio pudiera reaccionar, recostarla de espaldas sobre esta con ella encima de su persona, con sus narices haciendo contacto. -" Ven. Déjame ayudarte con eso". -Dijo, mirando a una atónita y anonadada Twilight qué no opuso la más mínima resistencia, con un pequeño sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, entonces cerro los ojos, acerco su rostro y conecto sus labios con los de ella; en lo que sería su primer beso como pareja oficial.

Twilight simplemente se le quedo mirando impactada y perpleja, con sus orejas levantadas y sus ojos encogidos a un tamaño más pequeño del habitual sin que estos se redujesen a 2 pequeños puntos; así como desplegando un poco sus alas, no pudiendo dar crédito a lo que está sucediendo, Rainbow; la intrépida, orgullosa y arrogante pegaso de la que se enamoró, ¡la está besando!, un gesto el cual no tenía la más mínima intención de interrumpir o rechazar, simplemente permaneció ahí embobada, dejándola hacer todo el trabajo. O al menos así fue durante algunos de los segundos iniciales, pues repentinamente despertó dentro de ella; un gran deseo de pasión y anhelo por ella, por lo que no perdió tiempo y tras mirarla inmensa conmovida y con afecto; aplanando sus orejas, procedió a corresponder ese beso de una manera que la hizo sonrojar enormemente, tanto sus mejillas como el inicio del puente de su hocico se tiñeron de un tono rojizo como el óxido, esto es debido a que tras varios años de conocerla sabe muy bien que Rainbow es atrevida; y a ella le encanta serlo, por lo que decidió complacerla y consentirla profundizando e intensificando aquel beso, introduciendo su cálida y húmeda lengua dentro de su boca.

Esto hizo que Rainbow abriera los ojos sorprendida y dejara escapar un murmuro amortiguado e inarticulado para complementar, con su sonrojo haciéndose más notorio y evidente, aquello la atrapo completamente desprevenida, jamás espero una respuesta así por parte de la alicornio; y de hecho se le adelanto pues estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, ella logro anticipársele, todo esto engendro un nivel de deseo para ella; ahora no tenía la menor duda de que Twilight realmente sabe estimularla y excitarla, una de las cosas que más busca ella en un poni y ahora tampoco dudaba en que su ser la haya hecho enamorarse de ella; hizo una elección más que buena, como ella misma diría: increíble y genial. Una expresión qué más imagino que se formaría sobre su rostro apareció, una del más puro y duro anhelo y amor por ella, aplano sus orejas y tras mirarla con ojos acuosos; no se contuvo a corresponderla cerrando los ojos para deleitarse y disfrutar cada segundo, cada instante de eso, las lenguas de ambas ahora bailaban dentro del interior de sus bocas en una danza ferviente e intensa; de placer.

Guiada ciegamente por esto mismo, Rainbow invirtió rápidamente las posiciones de sus extremidades; envolvió los muslos de la alicornio con sus alas y desplazo sus cascos más hacia arriba, comenzó a masajear y acariciar suavemente dichos muslos y sus flancos con sus plumas primarias como si fuesen dedos, haciendo lo mismo con su casco izquierdo el cual coloco justo encima del lado izquierdo de su torso, deslizándolo suavemente de arriba abajo y por último envolvió su pata izquierda alrededor de su cabeza; pasándola por su nuca y colocando sobre la corona de su cabeza, tanto para ejercer presión con la cual profundizar aún más aquel beso como para comenzar a acariciar la melena de su novia, cosas las cuales comenzó a realizar sin demora. Twilight por su lado, envolvió su casco derecho alrededor de su cuello y la atrajo hacia ella para profundizar, y enrosco su otro casco libre y sus alas alrededor de su cuerpo, con las cuales la acariciaba y masajeaba apasionadamente, sintiendo cada abdominal, cada centímetro de los músculos tanto de su torso como de su espalda y enroscado su cola alrededor de la de pegaso, sintiendo como esta comenzó menearla suavemente a causa de la emoción, sintiendo el placentero cepillar de los mechones de esta contra los de ella.

Ambas agradecían enormemente en la seguridad de sus pensamientos que contaran con dichas alas en esos precisos momentos, pues ambas admitían ahora abiertamente; cada una para sí mismas, la fascinación que sienten por el físico de la otra, la delgada, esbelta y; tiene que admitirlo, sexy figura de la alicornio, mismas cosas por las cuales Twilight también siente encanto hacia ella, añadiendo lo fornido de dichos músculos, todo ello sin interrumpir ni romper para nada su primer beso, fundiéndose en una sintonía sorprende, como si se hubieran convertido en un solo ser a lo largo de todo el tiempo que duró dicha acción tan repleta de anhelo, deseo y afecto.

Si ambas no habían perdido completamente la noción del tiempo antes; créanme que ahora sí lo hicieron, por lo que es imposible determinar cuánto tiempo transcurrió en lo que compartieron su primer beso; si llegara amanecer en cualquier momento solamente así se percatarían de ello, finalmente llegó el momento en el que ambas tuvieron que verse forzadas a romper el contacto entre sus labios para recobrar el aliento; cosa la cual intentaron evitar tanto como pudieron llevando sus resistencias al límite, ambas no pudieron evitar jadear con sus labios aun interconectados por un hilo de saliva y tanta fue la fuerza e intensidad impuestas en ese beso que ambas están transpirando por ello; así como por la elevación de sus temperaturas corporales producido a raíz del placer, cosa cual también hizo que el rubor de ambas aumentara, con sus pechos hinchándose y desinflándose en un necesario esfuerzo por recobrar el aliento; ambas abrieron sus ojos con la misma velocidad y sus miradas se cruzaron, con sus melenas ligeramente desalineadas debido a la intensidad del momento que compartieron y sintiendo su actual excitación en sus áreas más íntimas.

Así permanecieron ambas unos pocos segundos, no haciendo más que mirarse directamente; completamente inmersas y pérdidas en los ojos de la otra, entonces; tras recuperar un poco el aliento y de saborearse los labios lamiéndoselos, Rainbow acerco nuevamente su rostro hacia la alicornio y cerrando los ojos; le regalo una larga, lenta y deseosa lamida, la cual comenzo justo en el lado izquierdo de su cuello y al comienzo del mismo y fue un ascenso, recorriéndole la mejilla, el lado izquierdo del rostro hasta llegar a su oreja; interior de la cual también lamio con anhelo al mismo tiempo que mordisqueaba suavemente la punta de la misma, lo que trajo una ola de escalofríos de placer a la princesa quién lo disfruto completo, y tras unos segundos; rápidamente se trasladó a ciegas hacia su cuerno con el cual logro dar, al cual lamio de la misma forma de abajo a arriba, introduciéndolo gentil y amorosamente dentro de su boca una vez que llego a la punta; para luego comenzar a escanearlo con su lengua y las paredes internas de su boca. Lo que envió una nueva oleada de electrizantes escalofríos a la alicorio, los cuales le pusieron los pelos de punta y no pudo ser capaz de evitar que un suave gemido escapara de sus labios, gemido el cual; si se pudiera apreciar, hizo que a Rainbow se le enchinara la piel y que abriera las alas por completo.

Rainbow le otorgo placer por unos segundos más y entonces alejo tanto su boca como su cabeza; dejando tras de sí otro hilo de saliva el cual no tardo en desvanecerse y a su cuerno empapado, sintiendo ambas ya estas alturas; humedad en sus condiciones de mujer, aun jadeando y al mismo tiempo reteniendo un poco el aliento a causa de esto; Rainbow volvió a hacer que sus narices compartieran contacto, ambas mirándose con una expresión amorosa y de completa plenitud imperturbable e inquebrantable.

"...Guau". -Fue lo único que Rainbow dijo en un débil susurro, tras lo que parecieron incontables segundos o minutos de silencio interrumpido; sin quitar la mirada de su novia, fue lo único que pudo decir y no necesitaba decir nada más.

"Lo sé". -Respondió Twilight de igual manera, llevando y colocando su casco izquierdo hasta su cabeza; su nuca siendo más claro, la cual acaricio un par de veces y sin decir nada más, dio inicio a un nuevo beso inclinando su rostro y atrayendo el de ella, gesto el cual obviamente Rainbow correspondió sin rechistar.

Y así permanecieron durante un tiempo incalculable, no importándoles nada más, en la gloria y dicha más absolutas, sintiendo una alegría y euforia inconmensurables; sabiendo y teniendo claro, que ahora podrán contar con la otra como nunca antes.

 **Mientras tanto, antes de que esto tuviera lugar.**

"No puedo creerlo, por Celestia ¿Qué rayos es lo que me pasa?". -Dijo Sweetie Belle, quién se halla a las orillas del lago de Sweet Apple Acres; con el sol a unos 30 minutos o más de comenzar a ocultarse, con un brillante cielo azulado muy luminoso por la hora, casi completamente despegado salvo alguna que otra nube, reprochándose a sí misma. Sweetie camino unos cuantos pasos rápidos hacia su derecha, encontrándose inquieta y angustiada, para luego detenerse y mirar su reflejo en la clara agua del lago. - "¿Qué me pasó?, ¿por qué lo hice?". -Dijo, hablando con nadie, sola; nada más que con su propio reflejo, refiriéndose con sus preguntas al beso que compartió con Spike. - "¿Me estaré...volviendo loca?, digo; Spike solo es un amigo ¡por mil Equestrias!". -Dijo, levantando su mirada del lago para mirar hacia el cielo, estirando su casco derecho en ademán mientras dijo esto último, para luego girarse unos 60 grados hacia su izquierda y dar unos cuantos pasos en esa dirección, alejándose un poco del lago. -" Sé que es normal que sienta pena y lastima por Spike ahora que sé que Rarity no correspondió su amor, pero; ¡por favor, ¿besarlo?!, soy una tonta; ¡una completa tonta!". -Dijo, lo último gritándolo con desdicha y molesta consigo misma; cerrando los ojos, levantando su casco derecho del suelo por un momento para luego bajarlo con fuerza de regreso hacia el suelo en un gesto de furia. -" Lo arruine todo". -Dijo, deprimida y algo devastada con una expresión de tristeza sobre su cara, aplanando sus orejas y clavando su mirada en el suelo.

"¿Qué?". -Dijo una voz detrás de ella que la tomo por completo de sorpresa y la hizo levantar sus orejas; así como quitar su mirada del suelo para mirar detrás de ella, por encima de su hombro. -" ¿De qué estás hablando?". -Pregunto la dueña de aquella voz, quién es una de sus mejores amigas y compañeras Crusaders; Apple Bloom, quién dio un par de pasos hacia ella, acercándosele, con una expresión de cierta preocupación sobre su cara.

Sweetie Belle se sorprendió un poco más al ver que se trataba de ella y a la vez qué algo apenada y avergonzada; pues no sabe a ciencia cierta si escucho todo lo que dijo y grito a los 4 vientos.

"A-Apple Bloom, ¿Hace cuantoo...qué estás aquí?". -Pregunto la pequeña unicornio con nerviosismo, dándose media vuelta y girándose hacia ella con las orejas aplanadas y sudando frío por la leve pena y vergüenza que está sintiendo.

"No mucho, acabo de llegar, vi que había alguien aquí y cuando mire detenidamente reconocí que eras tú, así que vine". -Respondió la poni campirana pelirroja mirándola a los ojos sin alterar la expresión de su cara.

"¿Y...qué tanto me escuchaste decir?". -Pregunto Sweetie Belle, queriendo estar completamente segura; por lo que fue insistente ya que aquella respuesta no le fue lo bastante concreta.

"Solo lo último que dijiste, qué lo arruinaste todo, ¿a qué referías?". -Dijo Apple Bloom, dándole las respuestas que quería y ahora ella buscando que ella le proporcione las que desea saber para aclarar sus dudas, mostrándose preocupada aún.

Sweetie Belle se tranquilizó al saber que Apple Bloom no escucho la gran cosa, y con una expresión de tristeza sobre su rosto bajo la mirada.

"Lo siento Apple Bloom, no...no creo que pueda hablar sobre eso". -Dijo ella, girándose 45 grados hacia su izquierda, con su cuerpo y su rostro orientados hacia el lago, se sentó en el suelo y desvió la mirada al lado contrario de donde se encuentra su amiga.

Lo que hizo que la preocupación de la pequeña poni granjera aumentara un poco.

"¿Cómo dices?". -Pregunto, siendo lo más prudente posible pues puede ver que lo que sea que la está molestando es realmente serio, acercándose un poco pero dándole y respetando su espacio personal.

"Bueno no; lo qué quise decir es que no quiero hablar de eso, ¿de acuerdo?". -Respondió, volteándola a verla mientras le respondía para luego regresar su mirada a donde estaba antes, con su voz algo quebrada y con unas pocas lágrimas formadas sobre sus ojos.

Hubo en breve silencio entre ambas luego de eso, en el que Apple Bloom dudo sobre cómo decirle una nueva pregunta; pues procuraba no tocar una fibra sensible o untarle sal en la herida con una palabra u oración que pudiera ser; aunque sea un poco sugerente e inapropiada para su actual estado, y tras pensarlo un poco de manera profunda y seria, encontró las palabras para ello.

"Am...¿por qué?". -Dijo, habiendo un intervalo de un segundo o 2 de silencio entre las frases que dijo; cosa la cual fue intencional para indicar respeto hacia su amiga.

Su pregunta hizo que Sweetie Belle abriera los ojos un momento sorprendida, pero no se lo tomo a mal en lo absoluto, su rostro no tardo en decaer nuevamente y está vez ahora coloco su mirada sobre el suelo.

"...Por qué...es complicado. Delicado, y, además; me da pena hablar de eso". -Dijo ella, tras varios segundos más de aquel incomodo silencio que hubo entre ambas, siendo cortante y reservada, girándose 45 grados hacia su izquierda y sentándose en el suelo nuevamente, dándole la espalda está vez, indicándole qué está diciendo la verdad.

"Tranquila Sweetie, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, somos mejores amigas ¿recuerdas?, no se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo". -Dijo Apple Bloom, formando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y hablando un poco más alegre para levantarle el ánimo, mirándola con un poco de lastima y llevándose el casco derecho al pecho.

"Lo sé; lo sé, sé bien que no lo harás, pero aun así yo... no puedo, lo siento". -Dijo la unicornio, volteando y mirándola por encima de su hombro; para luego desviar su mirada y decir lo que dijo bajando la cabeza y con un tono voz deprimido, volviendo a decaer. - "No es que no aprecie lo que estás haciendo Apple Bloom, es solo qué...¡Ay!, ¿por qué?; ¿por qué lo hice?". -Dijo, dejando escapar un fuerte grito de queja, hallándose enojada consigo misma, poniéndose de pie, pisando fuerte con su casco derecho cuando lo hizo y caminando unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, su grito fue tan sorpresivo e inesperado que el cerebro de Apple Bloom se sobresaltó y puso en alerta, permaneciendo en lugar en el que está, tanto a causa del sobresalto como para darle espacio. -" Todo esto es culpa de Rarity, si ella no hubiera rechazado a Spike; yo no lo habría besado ¡y nada de esto estaría pasando!". -Exclamo ella desahogándose al fin, pero tan pronto se percató de lo que dijo; abrió los ojos atónita e inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con los cascos, pero fue inútil, es demasiado tarde para eso, acaba de confesar.

Apple Bloom se sorprendió enormemente tras lo que escucho y llevada por esto mismo, no fue capaz de contenerse a cuestionarla sin importarle ya nada.

"¿Qué?". -Pregunto mirándola, con la unicornio aun dándole la espalda y con lo que acaba de pasar; se cubrió su enrojecido rostro con sus cascos, sumamente apenada y avergonzada. - "¿Besaste a Spike?". -Pregunto emocionada, alegre e intrigada, acercándosele rápidamente y deteniéndose a tan solo medio metro de ella, con una enorme sonrisa sobre sus labios y brillándole los ojos cual diamantes ante susodicha emoción.

Sweetie Belle no respondió a esto, simplemente se limitó; más apenada y avergonzada a girar su cabeza hacia su derecha sin quitarse los cascos del rostro para que no la viera, siendo como si sus actuales emociones metafóricamente la estuvieran quemando desde adentro. Esta reacción por su parte, fue lo que la pequeña Apple Bloom necesito como respuesta por su parte; pues el hecho de que su bochorno aumentara, le dijo todo. Con su corazón latiéndole fuertemente de la euforia y emoción, pero más tranquila y relajada en su exterior, rodeo a su amiga y se colocó justo delante de ella sin dejar mirarla, sin que una expresión de dichosa conmoción abandonara su rostro en ningún momento.

"Aww".- Arrullo conmovida para luego colocar su casco izquierdo sobre su hombro en un gesto de apoyo y consuelo. -"Sweetie Belle tranquila, no hay nada de malo en qué lo hayas hecho, no importa que sea un dragón; Spike es un gran chico, es amable, dulce, gentil, servicial y caballeroso". -Dijo, intentando alentarla; así como convencerla de aceptar sus sentimientos, pues cree que lo hizo debido a un enamoramiento o flechazo que desarrollo hacia él, desconociendo por completo que en su mayoría lo hizo por lastima; en un intento desesperado por repararle los ánimos y su humor.

Luego de escuchar eso, Sweetie Belle; sin quitarse los cascos del rostro, aplano las orejas y suaves y ahogados sollozos no tardaron comenzar a escapar de sus labios, indicando claramente que rompió en llanto, lo que hizo que la alegría, emoción y conmoción de Apple Bloom se esfumaran en un parpadeo y volviera a su anterior estado de preocupación tras un breve momento de amarga sorpresa.

"N-N-No. Tú...No estás entendiendo". -Dijo con cierto destrozo, quitando sus cascos mojados de lágrimas de su cara; revelando que su sonrojo aún sigue ahí pero menos intenso, bajando la mirada sumamente entristecida y deprimida con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, para luego girarse 45 grados hacia su izquierda sin despegar sus flancos del suelo, orientándose nuevamente hacia el lago.

"...Entonces ayúdame a al menos tratar de entender. Por favor Sweetie". -Dijo Apple Bloom tras unos momentos de silencio tenso, bajando las orejas y mirándola ahora con gentil suplica, sumamente preocupada y con genuina lastima.

La pequeña unicornio se quedó ahí en silencio, cabizbaja y con sus enrojecidos ojos color esmeralda clavados al suelo por unos segundos, a estas alturas; Apple Bloom se hallaba a punto de perder toda esperanza de poder conversar con ella e intentar ayudarla, afortunadamente, esto último que dijo pareció haber calado de manera profunda en su amiga en una fibra sensible; en un buen sentido, haciéndola recapacitar y adquirir el valor suficiente para contarle lo sucedido, por lo que tras inhalar y exhalar hondamente, giro su cabeza hacia ella, cosa que su cuerpo hizo poco después también y la puso al corriente.

"...Vaya". -Fue lo único que Apple Bloom pudo decir luego de que su amiga terminara de contarle todo, tan impactada y sorprendida se hallaba; que dichas sensaciones la arrinconaron hasta al grado de lo abrumador, y si así se sentía ella como mera oyente de todo esto, no se puede ni imaginar el grado y magnitud de cómo se hallara su amiga; ahora comprende perfectamente, tiene todo el derecho de encontrarse tan confundida y conflictuada.

Sweetie Belle no dijo ni comento absolutamente nada, pues no había nada más con lo que pudiese aportar o contribuir en lo más mínimo tras todo lo contado, un prolongado, profundo, tenso e incómodo silencio se cernió sobre ambas luego de eso y el cual ninguna parecía ser capaz de romper y ponerle fin. Este duró al menos un par de minutos, los cuales se sintieron eternos e insoportables; sobre todo para la menor de los Apple, hasta que Sweetie Belle demostró o reunió la fuerza para romper aquel ambiente y atmosfera de tensión.

"Bueno, ahora lo sabes". -Fue lo único que dijo para ponerle punto y final a aquel silencio que surgió entre las dos, desviando la mirada, con un rostro en aparente malhumor; realmente frustrada por toda esta situación.

Aprovechando que ella dio el primer paso con esto, Apple Bloom decidió hacerle unas cuantas preguntas; aun con la única y expresa intención de intentar ayudarla tanto como pudiera.

"Ahora entiendo a qué te referías, con eso de que dijiste que lo arruinaste, crees que Spike ya no querrá verte ¿verdad?". -Dijo la pequeña poni granjera pelirroja, mirándola con tristeza; un poco de la cual se reflejó en su voz.

"Peor. No me extrañaría...¡si a partir de ahora me odia por completo y para siempre!". -Dijo, rompiendo devastada en un sollozo, cerrando los ojos para intentar contener las lágrimas, bajando un poco la cabeza y desviándola un poco hacia su izquierda; girándola, a manera de gesto para complementar su actual estado.

Esto no hizo más que agravar y empeorar la tristeza, preocupación y lástima que Apple Bloom está sintiendo por ella en estos momentos, y no pudiéndosele ocurrir algo mejor; opto por acercarse un poco a ella e intentar consolarla, poco o nada le importaba si esto no resultaba ser eficaz para esta situación en lo absoluto.

"Sweetie Belle tranquila, m-mejor esforcémonos por no pensar así, a decir verdad; ninguna de las dos sabemos cómo se habrá tomado él todo esto". -Dijo, con la mirada puesta fijamente sobre ella y gesticulando un poco con uno de sus cascos.

"¡NO!; ¡Yo sí lo sé!". Exclamo la pequeña unicornio, siendo guiada por su actual y devastado estado emocional; abriendo los ojos, sin girar la cabeza ni alguna otra parte de su cuerpo, su grito; el cual se quebró, fue tan inesperado y repentino, que nuevamente puso a Apple Bloom y su cerebro en estado alerta, y falto poco para que los pelos se le pusieran de punta. -" ¡Seguramente le ocasioné tanto asco que le revolví el estómago!, ¡o cree que soy rara!, ¡o que me volví loca!, no puedo creerlo...aun no consigo entender por qué lo hice". -Dijo, levantando un poco la cabeza y mirando profunda y perdidamente hacia a un punto en específico del suelo con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas; para después cubrirse los ojos con uno de sus cascos.

Apple Bloom simplemente permaneció en el lugar en el que está; en completo silencio luego de que ella dijera esto, para después desviar la mirada hacia a un lado y hacia el suelo, intentando con cierto esfuerzo y empeño por su parte; de ordenar sus pensamientos en medio de toda aquella situación de semejante complejidad, con tal de socavar hondamente entre estos en búsqueda de una idea, relativamente buena y de fructífera aportación por más ligera que está fuera; para dicha situación. Tardo un tiempo, pero tuvo éxito en esto y con dicha idea en mente; se propuso y decidió, comunicársela a su amiga.

"¿Y nunca has pensado que tal vez no sea así?, ¿qué en realidad le haya gustado?...¿Qué tú le gustes?". -Dijo, volviendo a colocar su mirada sobre ella, tras inhalar y exhalar muy débil; casi imperceptiblemente.

Esto hizo que Sweetie parara de llorar y sollozar, alejara su rostro de su casco con este aun suspendido lejos del suelo y que una expresión de gran perplejidad se dibujara sobre su cara mientras miraba fija e intensamente hacia adelante; a la nada, con sus mejillas empapadas y cubiertas de lágrimas y con sus preciosos ojos hinchados de tanto llanto.

" ¿Q...Q-Qué?". -Pregunto con voz ahogada y girando su cabeza hacia su mejor amiga, aun no pudiendo creer ni dar crédito a lo que ella acaba de decir. -" A-Apple Bloom, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?". -Dijo, girándose hacia ella, poniéndose de pie y acercándosele un poco; deteniéndose a menos de un metro de distancia. -" Ambas somos tan inteligentes como la otra, así que estoy segura que te habrás dado cuenta de que a Spike le gusta Rarity, no yo". -Dijo, llevándose el casco derecho al pecho por un momento en medio de esto para después regresarlo al suelo, mirándola con aquel rostro de suma tristeza que no se ha esfumado de ella desde que todo esto del beso tuvo lugar.

"Sí, lo sé. Pero hace rato dijiste que Rarity lo rechazo; ¿no es verdad?". -Respondió, haciendo que la unicornio se sorprendiera, para luego volver a entristecerse y responder medio asintiendo con la cabeza; la cual bajo en un estado deprimido y desanimado, había olvidado por completo que dijo eso. -" Escucha; no estoy completamente segura, pero imagino y estoy algo convencida que eso tiene que ver con que hayas besado a Spike". -Dijo la pequeña granjera, prosiguiendo.

"...Tiene mucho que ver en realidad". -Confeso Sweetie Belle tras un par de segundos de silencio, girando la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado de manera momentánea. -" C-Creo...que lo besé para intentar que se sintiera mejor, sentía tanta lastima por él que no pude evitarlo". -Dijo, con su atención puesta nuevamente sobre su amiga, mirándola directo a los ojos.

"Sweetie Belle, ¿no has pensado ni por un momento que talvez te encuentras como estás; y qué no dejas de pensar en eso, por qué Spike pueda gustarte ahora?". -Dijo Apple Bloom, sin despegar el contacto visual directo con ella.

Esta pregunta hizo Sweetie Belle se sorprendiera como nunca antes en su vida, tanto fue así que se quedó fría y completamente en shock, con la boca abierta de par en par; sumamente impactada, retrocedió unos pasos con sus ojos reducidos a dos pequeños puntos y teniendo clavados estos sobre su amiga.

"...¡¿Q-QUÉ?!". -Fue lo único que pudo decir tras unos segundos más de silencio, exclamándolo con mucha fuerza y potencia, con una mirada nublada y acristalada; como la que Pinkie esbozó sobre su rostro cuando sus amigas le dijeron no les fue posible en un principio volverse amigas de Maud.

"Solo piénsalo por un momento". -Dijo Apple Bloom con completa calma; buscando evitar que su actual exaltación pueda incrementar aún más, de ser esto posible. -" ¿Qué sentiste cuando lo besaste?". -Prosiguió y termino, con esta pregunta.

Esto hizo que la unicornio bajara la mirada y comenzara a pensar profundamente en ello sin alterar en lo más mínimo la expresión de su cara ni su lenguaje corporal, debe confesar que en un principio no sentido nada en lo absoluto, solo la pena y lástima que le tenía en medio del fragor del momento, pero; a pocos segundos que concluyera con aquel beso, en medio y debajo de toda esa empatía, comprensión, tristeza y compasión, sintió algo que no logro y aún es incapaz de identificar, una especie de vacío en el estómago, el cual no desaparecía ni se esfumaba por más que comiera y bebiera hasta saciar su apetito, así como también algo raro tanto su cabeza como dentro de esta; en su cerebro, desde el beso la sentía más liviana como si hubiera concluido o terminado con algún asunto pendiente el cual había estado perdurando desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, como si se hallara; aunque esto no lo sabe con certeza pues no es una pegaso, recostada sobre una mullida, suave e increíblemente cómoda nube, flotando en medio del mismísimo cielo en una paz, plenitud y tranquilidad colosales.

" _¿A-Acaso...Apple Bloom tendrá razón?". -_ Pensó ella, con su expresión cambiada a una de incredulidad, asombrada y decaída, con su cabeza girada hacia su izquierda y mirando detrás suyo de manera pensativa a través del rabillo de sus ojos. -" _¿S-Spike Me...gusta?"_. -Se dijo a sí misma en la seguridad de sus pensamientos. Entonces comenzó a indagar más profundo en sus recuerdos, en sobre todo lo que esos libros para potrillos y potrancas decían qué es sentirse estar enamorado o enamorada, así como algunas frases concretas que Rarity le había dicho hacía algunos años, antes de Twilight llegara y se estableciera en Ponyville; cuando era más pequeña y curiosa que ahora,y mientras lo hacía; fragmentos de recuerdos de varios de los mejores momentos que ha vivido con Spike asaltaron su mente, todo esto hizo que finalmente; una revelación y epifanía se presentaran de lleno y de golpe en su cabeza, ahora no tenía la menor duda, sin que ella misma se diera cuenta; había desarrollado un enamoramiento o al menos un flechazo hacia el pequeño y único habitante dragón de todo Ponyville.

"...Ta-Tal vez tengas razón Apple Bloom". -Dijo con un tono de descubrimiento en su voz y girando su cabeza hacia ella; pero con la mirada puesta sobre el suelo. - "Pe-Pero si es así, ¿Qué hago ahora?, esto no me brinda ninguna ayuda para todo este problema". -Dijo, levantando la mirada y viéndola.

"Pues, yo te recomendaría que intentes arreglar las cosas con él si es que se haya enojado por todo esto, y ya después puedes decidir si decirle o no lo que ahora sientes por él". -Dijo la pequeña poni granjera, mirándola a los ojos con un poco de tristeza al no ser de más ayuda en cuanto a esto, pero ahora que Sweetie Belle acepto sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Spike; no le queda más qué decidir y actuar, decidir si tomar cartas en el asunto o no.

"¡¿Sweetie Belle?!". -Escucharon de repente una voz que llamo la atención de ambas y aparte de esto, esta hizo que Sweetie Belle se pusiera realmente nerviosa; pues tanto ella como Apple Bloom reconocieron dicha voz.

Sweetie Belle comenzó a mirar angustiada a su alrededor en búsqueda del dueño de dicha voz, al igual que Apple Bloom, escucharon que la voz volvió a decir el nombre de la unicornio; está claro que está buscándola, y gracias a esta segunda vez intuyeron mejor de donde provino está, haciendo que Sweetie mirara hacia al frente y que Apple Bloom se girara 45 grados hacia su derecha para luego girar su cabeza de igual forma una vez hecho esto, posando y colocando su mirada sobre una pequeña colina o elevación del terreno que tenía detrás suyo.

No tardo en que el dueño de la voz hiciera acto de presencia en lo alto de aquella colina o elevación, revelando así qué las sospechas de ambas eran verdad, se trata del pequeño dragón de escamas moradas, el cual aún no se percatado de la presencia de ambas pues está mirando hacia otra dirección.

"Ay no. No, no; no". -Dijo Sweetie, encogiéndose como si fuera un cachorro asustado al enterarse que sí se trataba de él, negando cabeza y presa del nerviosismo, pánico y miedo, comenzó a retroceder lentamente permaneciendo agachada, buscando huir tan rápido como pudiera y desapercibidamente, temblando.

Pero Apple Bloom se dio cuenta de esto y se le acercó para impedírselo.

"No oye; Sweetie espera". -Dijo deteniéndola, poniendo uno de sus cascos sobre su espalda y agachándose al mismo nivel del suelo en el cual ella se encuentra, mirándose mutuamente a los ojos. - "Escucha, sé que te asusta mucho tener que hablar con él, pero está es la oportunidad para que intentes enmendar las cosas". -Dijo, dándole todo su apoyo y motivación.

"Pe-pe-pero...¿qué tal si está enojado?, no creo poder hablar con él; no así". -Dijo la pequeña unicornio, sintiendo mucho miedo y desviando su mirada de su mejor amiga para colocarla sobre la figura del bebe dragón que se haya a la distancia.

En ese momento, Spike se giró hacia donde ellas están, con sus garras o patas delanteras envueltas alrededor de su hocico y sus labios a manera de un megáfono o amplificador de sonido improvisado, inhalo hondamente y estaba a punto de dejar escapar un nuevo y fuerte grito para llamarla; pero desistió de ello, pues no tardo en dar tanto con ella como con Apple Bloom en la orilla del lago.

"¡Sweetie Belle, ahí estás!". -Grito para que lo escuchara, con un tono de voz alegre, levantando alto y moviendo su garra izquierda de lado a lado a manera de saludo o para que se diera cuenta de su presencia; quizás ambas cosas, y comenzo a descender de donde se hallaba en dirección a ellas.

Esto hizo que Sweetie emitiera un jadeo o un grito ahogado de espanto y que se pusiera rápidamente de pie, estaba por intentar o intento salir corriendo de ahí pero Apple Bloom volvió a impedírselo nuevamente, envolviendo su casco derecho alrededor de su pata delantera izquierda; lo equivalente a tomarla del brazo para nosotros.

"No te preocupes ¿sí?, escucha me quedare aquí; no iré a ningún lado y si está enojado y comienza a gritarte o algo por estilo; aquí estaré, no dejare que lidies con eso completamente sola si llega a ocurrir". -Dijo, mirándola a los ojos mientras ella le dedicaba una mirada incrédula y preocupada; en un principio mirándola de manera compasiva y altruista, para luego ir adquiriendo cierto grado y matices de determinación y suave firmeza.

Sweetie Belle no dijo nada tan pronto escucho esto, simplemente cambio su rostro a uno conmovido y agradecido para luego asentir con la cabeza, algo que hizo que su amiga campirana dibujara una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios y soltara su pata; sabiendo y estando más que convencida de que no intentara huir.

Spike no tardó en llegar hasta ellas.

"Sweetie aquí estás, he estado buscándote por todos lados". -Dijo, tan pronto llegó; desacelerando un poco para después finalmente detenerse por completo y ahí fue cuando se percató de la presencia de Apple Bloom, en realidad ya lo había hecho antes; pero se haya tan enfocado en la unicornio que el verla de cerca refresco su mente. -"Oh, hola Apple Bloom". -Dijo, saludándola por cortesía y decencia; con tal de evitar que no se sintiera del todo ignorada.

La pequeña poni granjera respondió a su saludo simplemente dibujando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y moviendo su casco derecho de arriba abajo con una expresión ligeramente nerviosa o incomoda en su mirada, debido a qué se haya oficialmente envuelta en esto y sabe que lo que hay entre él y Sweetie Belle no es de su incumbencia, pero está decidida a permanecer ahí como fuerza de apoyo de respaldo para su amiga. Sweetie coloco su mirada sobre Spike y con la cabeza agachada; aplano sus orejas y le dedico una mirada nerviosa y tímida, agradecía realmente ahora que Apple Bloom se encontrara ahí a su lado, pues su sola presencia aligeraba y despejaba un poco el ambiente entre ella y el pequeño dragón; el cual seguramente sería mucho más pesado de no ser así, y estando perfectamente de que ya no había vuelta atrás, decidió dar el primer paso tras desviar la mirada y respirar por un momento para serenarse.

"Hola Spike". -Dijo, colocando su mirada sobre él y acercándosele un poco. -"Me-Me estás buscando, ¿por lo del beso, verdad?". -Dijo, deteniéndose a un metro o poco más de distancia delante de él; mirándolo a los ojos.

Esto hizo que Spike se sobresaltara o tensara un poco y abrió los ojos, inmediatamente comenzó a ponerse nervioso y la pena comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo, no tanto por hallarse delante de Sweetie luego de que esta sacara a flote el tema; sino por hallarse en presencia de Apple Bloom, sobre quién poso su mirada, no sintiéndose lo bastante penoso y bochornoso estar delante de la poni que lo besó, el que Apple Bloom se encontrará ahí no hizo más que incrementar; casi duplicar estos susodichos sentimientos, lo que hizo que; sin darse, comenzara a hacerlo sonrojar.

Sweetie Belle se dio cuenta de esto y tras seguir su mirada; y de descubrir a lo que esta está contemplando dijo:

"Amm, yo…converse un poco con Apple Bloom antes de que llegaras, y ella ya, lo sabe". -Acariciándose con pena su pata derecha con su casco, con la mirada desviada al suelo, para luego dejar de esto y mirarlo a los ojos cuando dijo lo último, sonrojándose también, creyendo que era lo mejor, que lo haría sentirse menos incómodo, apenado y nervioso.

Pero en lugar de eso solo contribuyo a empeorarlo. Vio como Spike se puso más tenso y rígido, como su sonrojo aumento, como abrió aún más los ojos hasta que estos quedaron como platos, como comenzó a sudar, coloco su mirada sobre la poni de tierra una vez más y se le quedo mirando fijamente de manera perdida, esto también aumento la pena y bochorno de Sweetie, quién con una mueca de culpabilidad no hizo más quedársele viendo mientras se sobaba la nuca con un casco, avergonzada y con su sonrojo aumentado también.

"Tranquilo Spike, no se lo diré a nadie; lo juró". Dijo la poni de tierra tras ver como se pusieron las cosas, estirando uno de sus cascos hacia Spike a manera de gesto, para luego regresarlo al suelo y formar una pequeña sonrisa honesta y confiable sobre su cara.

Esto si ayudo a reducir la pena del dragón, quién logro ser capaz de regresar en sí y trago saliva cerrando los ojos, con tal de quitarse el nudo que se le formo en la garganta a causa de esto.

"Gra-". –Intento decir pero se interrumpió y tosió un par de veces para aclarar su garganta, al darse cuenta de habló con una voz muy amortiguada y ahogada. -"Gracias Apple Bloom… pero…eso no hace que esto sea menos incómodo". -Dijo, agradeciéndole con una voz apenada y nerviosa, sobándose también la nuca para luego dejar escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa al mismo tiempo que formaba una sonrisa con dentadura, mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes.

"Sí, lo sé". –Dijo, tras dejar escapar una risita cerrando los ojos y manteniendo la boca cerrada, pero luego desviar la mirada algo apenada, moviendo su cabeza como si rodara los ojos para luego colocarla sobre el suelo, intentando ser lo más respetuosa respecto a la situación de ambos e intentando mantenerse lo más al margen posible de igual manera.

Spike entonces volvió a colocar su mirada sobre Sweetie, quién dejó de acariciarse la nuca y ahora solo lo miraba apenada; con su sonrojo aun sobre su cara pero menos acentuado que antes, al verla, dejó también de sobarse la nuca, desvió la mirada, cerró los ojos con un rostro más sereno e inhalo y exhalo sutilmente para tranquilizarse.

"Pero sí Sweetie Belle, estoy aquí por lo del beso". -Confesó, abriendo los ojos y entablando contacto visual directo con los de ella, con sus orejas un poco bajadas y mirándola con una expresión sincera y a la vez algo triste o decaída; siendo esto último más perceptible y evidente en su mirada.

El que él le confirmara esto, hizo que Sweetie alejara su vista de él y la colora sobre el suelo a manera de tristeza y amarga decepción, pues esto era justo lo que ella temía, en los segundos en los que estuvo él estuvo mirando e intercambio palabras con Apple Bloom; ella le suplicó e imploró en silencio a Celestia qué fuera otra la razón por la que vino en su búsqueda, pero sabe muy bien que la probabilidad de que esto ocurriera era realmente escasa, dado todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos en ese momento en específico.

"Yo quiero-". -Intento decir el dragón para proseguir con esto, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo; pues la unicornio lo interrumpió.

"Spike". -Pidió ella interrumpiéndolo, volviendo a cruzar miradas con él y levantando su casco en un gesto; pidiéndolo gentil y cortésmente que parara y callara, para inmediatamente después bajar dicho casco de vuelta al suelo. -"Antes de que digas algo...Escucha, entenderé perfectamente si estás enojado conmigo por eso, si ya no quieres ser más mi amigo...si no quieres volverme a ver jamás". -Dijo, no pudiendo evitar el alejar nuevamente sus ojos de los de él y mirar hacia el suelo con sumo y profundo dolor así como tristeza, tanto fue así que su voz se quebró al final y rompió nuevamente en llanto, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para intentar evitar la inmensa salida de lágrimas por su parte. Haciendo que Spike y Apple Bloom se preocuparan al verla en este estado. -" Te-Te juró que no sé por qué lo hice, no sé en qué estaba pensando, so-solo pasó, fu-fue como si hubiera perdido por completo el control sobre mí, ¡po-por favor perdóname Spike!, ¡lo siento mucho!". -Dijo, volviéndolo a mirar a los ojos, destrozada y devastada al final, con sus parpados cerrados una vez más con cierta fuerza por su parte, su cabeza un poco girada hacia su izquierda y con las lágrimas corriendo y deslizándose a caudales por sus mejillas.

Spike se le quedó mirando muy preocupado y algo abatido con su boca ligeramente abierta a causa de esto, jamás la había visto así; nunca, y ahora sentía cuando menos un poco de la agonía emocional con la que ella ha estado lidiando desde qué lo beso, algo que a duras penas era capaz de soportar, pues cuando Rainbow fue al castillo en búsqueda de Twilight hacía algunas horas y lo encontró en aparente estado vegetativo; completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos, Spike; al igual que ella, finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que luego de todo lo que hizo por su persona cuando lo encontró sumergido en su dolor luego del rechazo de Rarity, le hizo desarrollar un nuevo flechazo o enamoramiento...hacia ella, por lo que le cala de mayor manera que antes el verla en semejante estado.

"S-Sweetie Belle, no estoy molesto". -Dijo él, con preocupación y lastima por ella, debido a su estado actual.

Esto hizo que Sweetie, en medio de su dolor, llanto y desahogo; abriera los ojos sorprendida e irguió completamente sus orejas en el acto, creyendo haber escuchado mal, no fue el hecho de que Spike dijera esto lo que la puso así; sino la manera con la que lo hizo, tan natural e irrefutablemente convincente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido o lo hubiera dejado de lado o atrás sin ningún problema. Sin dejar de llorar y ni de borrar la expresión de perplejidad que yacía ahora sobre su cara, volteo a verlo boquiabierta y simplemente se limitó a mirarlo en completo silencio por unos segundos, procesando y asimilando aun lo que dijo.

"¿Q-Qué?". -Pregunto con voz ahogada y volviendo en sí, con su rostro volviéndose triste y dolido una vez más, bajando las orejas e inhalando ruidosamente por la nariz un par de veces para luego limpiársela con una pasada de uno de sus cascos.

"Qué no estoy molesto". -Respondió él, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa compasiva y reconfortante sobre su cara, sentimientos que su mirada reflejó; para luego acercarse un poco, quedando a medio metro o menos de ella.

"¿E-Enserio?". -Pregunto ella, queriendo está completamente segura o lo más que fuera posible, mirándolo a los ojos con su casco izquierdo suspendido por encima del suelo.

Spike respondió ampliando ligeramente su sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza.

"No estoy enojado; de verdad. No vine a gritarte, culparte, reprenderte, ni nada por estilo". -Dijo él sin dejar de verla a los ojos, entonces; tras cerrar con algo de fuerza su garra derecha pues está le tembló debido a los nervios, acción en la cual reunió algo de valor, lenta y dudosamente; aun temblándole un poco, estiro ambas garras hacia ella y la tomo gentil y amablemente del casco izquierdo. Acción que la unicornio obviamente notó y lo miro tanto a los ojos como a las garras que tienen su casco un par de veces, confundida, ligeramente sorprendida y un poco más tranquila. -"Solo quiero hablar". -Dijo, esto era lo que intento decir en un inicio cuando lo interrumpió.

Sweetie Belle se le quedó mirando unos segundos luego de esto, en sus ojos y su rostro pudo ver claramente su completa sinceridad y honestidad, por lo que supo que lo dicho por él no eran para nada palabras vacías o frases dichas con los dientes para afuera, no hay trampa ni artimaña alguna detrás de todo esto, está diciendo la verdad, lo que hizo que ella se tranquilizara y relajara verdaderamente; cosa que aprovecho para dejar escapar un suspiro para ayudar con esto, disipando casi toda la tensión y rigidez que sentía por la variedad y cantidad de emociones que hubo y tuvieron lugar entre ambos antes, y comenzó de manera muy necesaria a respirar; pues todo el tiempo estuvo medio, casi o conteniendo el aliento por completo.

"E-Está bien, Spike, ¿hablar sobre qué?". -Dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos sin que aquella expresión de tristeza y preocupación se esfumara de su rostro; pero ahora dichas emociones están mucho menos intensas y acentuadas.

"Oh, amm...bueno, resulta qué...". -Dijo él, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa en un inicio; sorpresa que no duró mucho, para después ponerse realmente nervioso e inquieto.

Esto fue para Sweetie Belle una especie de señal de mal augurio, por lo que su actual tranquilidad y relajación se vieron nuevamente perturbadas; pero en menor medida qué con todo lo anteriormente ocurrido.

"¿Qué?, ¿qué Spike?". -Pregunto ella preocupada bajando las orejas y acercando muy ligeramente; casi de manera imperceptible, el rostro.

Spike, acariciándose nuevamente la nuca en un gesto de bochorno y nervios; y con una sonrisa nerviosa con dientes dibujada sobre su cara, desvió su mirada de ella y a nuevas cuentas; como antes, la volvió a posar y colocar sobre Apple Bloom, lo qué necesita conversar con ella es muy íntimo y personal como para hacerlo en presencia de terceros, si el simple hecho de estar delante de ella le produce semejante estado; dejó a su imaginación como estaría de hacerlo con la presencia de la pequeña poni granjera cerca, pero no es tonto, por lo que opto por tomar cartas en el asunto; solo esperaba que ella no se lo tomara a mal.

"Amm, Apple Bloom, no quiero parecer ni sonar grosero pero; ¿te importaría dejarme un momento a solas con Sweetie Belle?". -Dijo el pequeño dragón de escamas moradas; mirándola directamente esperando que comprendiera y haciendo que la unicornio nombrada; lo mirara desconcertada por tal petición.

"Oh, sí por supuesto Spike, de hecho ya estaba por irme; lo más seguro es que Big Mac y la abuela Smith necesiten ayuda con la granja y los cultivos. Adiós, y buena suerte; a los dos". -Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, para luego darse media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse sin quitarles la mirada de encima; con uno de sus cascos delanteros levantado en un gesto de despedida, para luego girar su cabeza al frente para no estrellarse con lo que fuera que se cruzara.

Sweetie Belle no dijo nada ante esto ni intento impedirlo pues ahora sabe perfectamente que Spike no tiene pensado descargar su enojo sobre ella; pues ni siquiera hay tal enojo, y eso la reconforta de sobremanera, pero esto no elimina el ligero desconcierto y el pequeño dejo de inquietud que tiene latente dentro de ella; pues desconoce completamente sobre que desea hablar con ella, pero no es algo tan grande con lo cual ella no sea capaz de lidiar.

En cuanto Apple Bloom se perdió de vista y desapareció entre los muchos manzanos que hay alrededor, y de que Spike se cerciorara de ello sin moverse desde donde está; fisgoneando entre los troncos a distancia; forzando un poco la vista, el alivio que sintió fue grande y este contribuyo considerablemente a alimentar su determinación, e inclusive su valentía también.

"De acuerdo". -Dijo, rompiendo el breve silencio que surgió entre ambos mirando hacia el suelo, miró a la unicornio a los ojos por un momento; cosa que ella también hizo, para luego soltar su casco, girarse hacia su derecha 45 grados sin despegar la mirada del suelo y a falta de abrigo en cuyos bolsillos guardar sus garras; oculto estas últimas detrás de él, en su espalda baja. -" Como intente decir antes, es sobre ese beso, em...bueno...es qué ...resulta qué...". -Dijo, caminando hacia la orilla del lago y deteniéndose a medio de metro del agua cristalina del mismo, con la vista pegada en sus patas traseras, un sonrojo de tono escarlata pintado sobre sus mejilla y el puente de su hocico, y con cambiando sus garras delanteras de sitio, colocándolas esta vez entrecruzadas delante de su cintura mientras se mecía hacia atrás y adelante usando los talones y las plantas de sus patas, hallándose dominado por los nervios como nunca en su vida. -"...Me...Me...Me-me-me-me...N-No me-me-me re-re-resultó...ta-ta-ta-tan ma-ma-malo". -Confeso finalmente tras mucho esfuerzo y mucho tartamudear, pues a su actual nerviosismo se añadía el hecho de que él; siendo alguien realmente joven y orgulloso, le resultaba realmente difícil y embarazoso mostrarse blando y sentimental ante ella por más que ahora le guste.

Sweetie Belle quedó anonadada, atónita, y perpleja tan pronto escucho esto, algo a lo que no podía dar crédito ni parangón alguno y que le resultó de los más increíble, tanto que no le entra en la cabeza que lo que acaba de escuchar haya sido real; pero lo fue.

"¿C...C...Como dices?". -Pregunto impactada y en completo shock, tras mirarlo por unos segundos con la boca abierta de par en par y con los ojos abiertos como platos y reducidos a dos pequeños puntos, con un sonrojo tan enrojecido como el de él presente en sus mejillas, hocico y frente.

"...De-De-De hecho...e-e-en r-r-realidad me-me-me...g-g-gu-gu-gustó...". -Dijo el dragón dejando de balancearse y mecerse sobre sus patas traseras, girando su cabeza; algo agachada, hacia su izquierda y mirándola apenas o intentando hacerlo por medio del rabillo de sus ojos.

"¡¿C-C-Cómo?!". -Exclamo ella con fuerza y estupefacción, con su sonrojo aumentando un poco más en cuanto a intensidad, al igual que su actual y masiva sorpresa; si es que esto es posible.

Está contestación hizo que el dragón se asustara o sobresaltara y qué cerrará los ojos con fuerza; al mismo tiempo que giró su cabeza hacia su derecha, cerrará sus garras en un par de puños con sus hombros alzados en un estado anticipación y alerta, intentando prepararse tan pronto y tan rápido como pudiera, en caso de que le gritara, le reprendiera o algo por el estilo; todo producto de este miedo que lo asalto de repente.

Tras esto, Sweetie; aun anonadada y en shock, bajo un poco la mirada y se sumergió completamente en sus propios pensamientos, pero no había tales pensamientos, se hallaba completamente en blanco. Spike abrió su ojo izquierdo tras darse cuenta de que nada ocurrió, giró su cabeza hacia ella y la miro por un momento, sabiendo perfectamente que todo apunta que ella no va a decir nada al respecto, decidió proseguir, se las apaño para reunir algo de valor y tras relajarse un poco, se giró hacia ella y se le acerco, deteniéndose justo delante de su persona.

"S-Sweetie Belle, l-lo que intento decir es...q-qué el beso no me molesto...p-por qué...tú...tú...¡tú me gustas ¿sí?!". -Dijo, finalmente confesando lo que ahora siente por ella; lo cual le costó tanto que incluso tuvo que hacer uso de su fuerza y resistencia física para sacárselo del pecho.- "Y no me refiero a gustarme como una buena o mejor amiga, me gustas de gustar; y mucho". -Dijo.

Tras eso; un profundo y pesado silencio absoluto y a la vez tenso, hizo acto de presencia entre ambos, un silencio prolongado de un minuto o dos los cuales fueron apenas capaces de soportar, Sweetie permaneció muda e inmóvil, pareciera como si mente hubiera abandonado y dejado atrás su cuerpo que es lo único que ahora queda de ella. Al no recibir la más mínima respuesta por su parte, Spike dio por sentado lo peor; sabía que esto podría ocurrir y le aterrorizaba que ocurriera pero necesitaba decirle todo esto para que no hubiera más malos entendidos entre ambos a partir de ahora.

"Bueno...ahora lo sabes. Yo...No te molestaré más". -Dijo, con las orejas agachadas y algo cabizbajo, con un tono de derrota, ligera tristeza, dolor y decepción en su voz, para luego comenzar a alejarse de ahí con los ánimos por los suelos y la mirada clavada en misma dirección; absorto y perdido, con el corazón roto una vez más, pero este dolor no era tan severo y devastador como el anterior; debido que duró años enamorado de Rarity mientras que tan solo hace poco descubrió que ahora desarrolló sentimientos por su hermana menor, por lo que la magnitud e impacto de este nuevo golpe, no era de las mismas dimensiones.

Creía vehemente que hasta ahí había llegado todo, pero entonces; ocurrió algo que lo tomo completamente desprevenido y por sorpresa, en cuando pasó al lado de Sweetie Belle, esta reacciono de golpe; le impidió que se alejara un solo centímetro más tomándolo de lo que sería su antebrazo derecho con su casco, algo de lo que el pequeño dragón se dio cuenta; pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, Sweetie Belle hizo aparecer una estela o nube de magia la cual envolvió alrededor de su nuca, cuello y espalda para ayudarse a sí misma y tras hacerlo, todo en cuestión de milisegundos, un segundo o cuando máximo dos, tiró de él y lo hizo caer al suelo de espaldas de una manera un tanto brusca. Spike no pudo hacer más que quejarse a través de un breve y pequeño grito de dolor, pues nuevamente ella resultó mucho más rápida que él y se dio percato; solo siendo ya tarde, que la tenía encima de sí mismo con las puntas de sus narices haciendo contacto físico, con ella mirándolo de manera cálida y cariñosa.

"¿A dónde crees que vas Spikey-Wikey?". -Pregunto ella con un tono amoroso y mirándolo directo a los ojos, para luego tomarlo del rostro con sus cascos y plantarle un beso justo en su nariz.

Spike era quién ahora se hallaba atónito, perplejo y anonadado luego de esto, tanto era así que no opuso la más mínima resistencia y simplemente se le quedó mirando; una vez que Sweetie Belle hubo terminado esto, con sus narices a poco de tocarse una vez más, no hizo otra cosa que no fuera volver a mirarlo a los ojos, lo que hizo que Spike dejará escapar una risita nerviosa, con una sonrisa igual de nerviosa dibujada sobre sus labios y de igual manera; le resultó inevitable desviar la mirada de sus preciosos ojos por pena y vergüenza, a los cuales también regresaba ocasionalmente, intercalando entre estos, el cielo ligeramente teñido por el color naranja y la luz dorada del atardecer, el suelo, algún árbol o cualquier objeto que tuviera alrededor, reacción y acción ante la que Sweetie Belle no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó; tras seguir contemplándolo unos segundos, a acercar su rostro al suyo mientras cerraba los ojos para luego depositar su cabeza; el lado derecho de esta para ser más concretos, sobre su pecho, de manera completamente apacible y repleta de confianza.

Spike se lo quedo mirando sorprendido, ocultando de esta forma su nerviosismo y la ligera incomodidad qué ahora siente, pero por el otro lado; y con más magnitud, una placentera sensación; casi inevitable y deseosa, de entregarse por completo a la habitual cursilería de los enamorados, se halla en pleno conflicto eterno, pues su orgullo y hombría le están diciendo; incluso gritando que se resistiera a esto, pero otra parte de él, una que permaneció dormida y apagada hasta el momento, está haciendo completamente lo opuesto, se hallaba más confundido que nunca, no tiene idea de que hacer y no puede quedarse sin hacer nada pues estos pensamientos son implacables, casi insoportables e inescapables para su persona, no tiene de otra más que decidir entre uno de ambos grupos de sentimientos y emociones, cosa la cual hizo. Miró a la pequeña unicornio que tiene encima algo conmovido y con calidez, no pudiendo resistirse a su ternura y belleza, con una boba sonrisa forzada o distorsionada; pues a pesar de haber elegido su orgullo y hombría no cesaban contra él,, para luego colocar su garra izquierda sobre su cabeza y envolver la derecha alrededor de esta por debajo de su mentón, tomándola en un íntimo y apasionado abrazo, cerrando los ojos y colocando su mentón sobre ella con afecto.

Cosa que la pequeña no tardo en corresponder, envolvió sus patas alrededor de su escamoso pero a la vez cálido y cómodo cuerpo; colando sus cascos lo mejor que pudo entre su espalda y el suelo, solo consiguiendo que la punta de estos lo lograran, pero se dio bien servida con ello. Se deslindaron de la noción del tiempo luego de eso y no hicieron más que disfrutar de la compañía y afecto del otro; convertidos oficialmente en una nueva pareja más, contemplaron; poco importándoles lo cliché que fuera, la belleza del atardecer, mirando los nubes coloreadas de amarillo y naranja por encima de las copas ensombrecidas de los manzanos que los rodeaban, siendo incapaces de ver al sol ocultándose y no pudiendo apreciar más que sus haces de luz dorados, podrían sencillamente moverse hacia una colina o elevación en la que los árboles no supusieran un impedimento para ello; pero no querían ni levantarse, simplemente permanecieron sentados a la orilla del lago disfrutando del momento y cada segundo de este.

Hubo un momento en el que Spike, nervioso y apenado, tras mirar a su nueva novia furtivamente y de soslayo; la tomo del casco con su garra derecha, acción de la que obviamente Sweetie se enteró y lo respondió plantándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, aumentando su nerviosismo y pena, para después recargar su cuerpo contra el de él con dicha mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, algo a lo que Spike respondió dibujando una pequeña sonrisa cálida sobre su cara y aumentando ligeramente el estrechar de su garra con cariño. Para luego seguir disfrutando su mutua dicha.

Sin que ambos lo supieran, desde una lejana y elevada cima de Sweet Apple Acres; la misma en la que Big Mac y su hermana menor arreglaron las cosas tras la convivencia fraternal, con la ayuda de unos potentes prismáticos, la anterior mencionada de ambos Apple lo vio todo y le fue completamente imposible ocultar su gigantesca euforia, tanto fue así que con una enorme sonrisa a boca abierta y con los ojos brillándole cual cristales, pego un brinco y dejó escapar un gran grito de la emoción que retumbo por todos los acres que hay alrededor de aquella colina, fue tan fuerte que incluso la abuela Smith y Big Mac lo escucharon, y Apple Bloom; completamente emocionada no tardo en salir disparada para contarles, pero solamente a ellos y su hermana se los compartiría, realmente le gustaría poder decirles a todos en el pueblo; pero sabe muy bien que eso no le corresponde y se fue ansiosa a la cama esa noche, esperando ver la expresión en la cara de Scootalo cuando Sweetie Belle se sintiera lista para decirles, así como con el resto de sus conocidos y amigos.

 **No hay aclaraciones o explicaciones que dar en esta ocasión.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando. Eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos; la próxima.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 18: Calma, tensión y expectación.**

 **El puto amo 777:** Como siempre; muchas gracias por tus halagos, enserio. Y en eso tienes razón, les estoy dando un respiro finalmente, pero la cosa no se detendrá y no hará más que ir a peor cada vez más, será como ir vertiendo combustible sobre una fogata, cantidad de combustible que aumentara más y más, hasta que finalmente el bidón entero sea arrojado a las llamas y explote. Saludos para ti también amigo, y; XD, tranquilo, ya te dije que me estoy tomando lo de mi salud psicológica y mental con más calma, y para terminar te voy a dar toda la razón en tu ultimo comentario, mis fics; este en especial creo yo, son ya palabras mayores en lo que respecta a las obras que se publican en esta plataforma.

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird:** En realidad amigo, malentendiste, las otras 2 veces anteriores simplemente se le quedó como un globo desinflado, la cual es distinto a qué lo tenga completamente lacio, lacio significa que está oficialmente deprimida; desinflado significa que está al borde de la depresión o de una gran tristeza. Tienes toda la razón respecto a Fluttershy, pero ese es precisamente el problema; ella es alguien tan frágil y delicada que sencilla y llanamente no puedo hacer que embone a la perfección con el tono oscuro y trágico de mi fic sin alterar; aunque sea un poco, su personaje, pues en el universo o metaverso de mi fic; no hay lugar para alguien como ella, esto no significa que eventualmente morirá, pero créeme cuando te digo que esa fuerza que le di poco o nada le servirá más adelante. Eso significa que estoy logrando mi cometido, que realmente empaticen con el Daniel de este fic, que vean que es un personaje realmente profundo, complejo y alguien con muchas capas, y que debajo de todas esas capas no es más que alguien que vivido un auténtico infierno de vida. Solamente diré, que con Rainbow estás pidiendo demasiado, una de sus cualidades más características, es su arrogancia, y la arrogancia no es más que orgullo puro, y como eso es parte de su personalidad, no importa cuántas veces se lo digan, ella siempre regresara a eso, es un círculo vicioso del que no puede escapar. En eso tienes razón, como toda pareja que se ama; Rainbow y Twilight lo harán tarde o temprano, pero en un momento u ocasión especial, tal y como dijiste. Y en eso también tienes razón; ahora que lo pienso, creo que si apresuré mucho su relación, pero lo hice por 2 razones: 1.-Porque francamente no sabía que más poner en el capítulo para darle continuidad, así como también me negué a excluir su escena porque el capítulo se me hacía algo corto y 2.-Por temor, temor a que como autor se me olvidara o no lograra efectivamente describir todo el remolino de sentimientos y emociones que ambos sentían por todo lo ocurrido, no quise arriesgarme a posponerlo, por lo que lo hice de una vez, como dije antes, tienes razón y asumo que no lo hice lo mejor que me fue posible objetivamente hablando, pero lo hecho; hecho esta. PD: No te preocupes, entiendo, después de todo así es la vida.

Tanto al pequeño dragón como a su nueva y preciosa novia unicornio, les fue muy difícil aceptar el hecho de que aquella inconmensurable dicha, plenitud y apacibilidad que los envolvió durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos tras volverse pareja y ese mismo día de igual forma; tuviera que llegar a su fin y que tuvieran que partir cada uno a sus propios hogares tan pronto la noche de Luna se hizo presente, realmente rogaban poder pasar más tiempo juntos pero sabían bien que esto no era posible; pues seguramente recibirían uno que otro grito, reproche, regaño o castigo debido a ello por no acatar sus reglas e indicaciones. Por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que despedirse, ir a sus correspondidos hogares e irse a la cama ansiosos y emocionados; impacientes porque Celestia eleve el sol e indique así el inicio de nuevo día, en el cual ser capaces de volver a verse sin mucha o ninguna atadura, de hecho; ambos creyeron que no serían capaces de conciliar el sueño aquella noche, pero esto no fue así, pues por más emocionados que se hallaran; están emocional y físicamente exhaustos por todo lo acaecido, este agotamiento pudo más que sus ánimos y ansias, y fue el que salió victorioso en la contienda entre estos dos factores.

Guiada por la dicha y el anhelo que ahora tiene por ella y tras todo lo ocurrido entre ambas, Rainbow le pidió a Twilight poder permanecer a su lado esa noche, no soportaba la sola idea de permanecer apartada de su ser; Twilight no rechazó esto, todo lo contrario, ambas volaron juntas de regreso al castillo sin la más mínima prisa, procurando siempre mantener contacto físico; de la manera que fuera y siendo incapaces de no estarse mirando constantemente para admirar el rostro de la otra, a lo largo de todo ese apacible y reconfortante vuelo sin decir una sola palabra.

Al llegar al castillo, tras entrar por la entrada principal del mismo y dirigiéndose directo hacia los aposentos de la princesa de la amistad, Dash con un ala puesta sobre el lomo de su novia y esta otra tomándola del casco; en el pasillo que conduce hacia la segunda planta del mismo tras cruzar el ala principal, se encontraron con Pinkie, con su melena aun lisa y yendo en dirección contraria a ambas con la mirada pegada al suelo tras haber salido de la habitación de Daniel, seguramente para regresar a su casa luego de semejante día y de haber escuchado su tan trágica y demoledora historia. Twilight recordó en ese momento el favor que le pidió a ella y las demás de quedarse para recibir a Tempestad y comprobar si pudo ser de ayuda, se preocupó; pero muy ligeramente, de hecho; como nunca en su vida, seguramente gracias a la compañía de Rainbow y cuando se hallaba a escasos metros de ambas, llamó su atención; saludándola, cosa la cual ella también hizo con desanimo tras todo lo ocurrido ahí en el castillo.

Twilight se percató de esto y tras intercambiar una fugaz mirada de soslayo con su novia, le pregunto; algo preocupada, si todo está bien, Pinkie tuvo la intención de contarles la historia de Daniel aun a pesar de la tarde que era y de lo cansada que estaba; de hecho, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero se retractó tan pronto se dio cuenta de que se están tomando de los cascos y del ala que Rainbow tiene sobre la alicornio, supo entonces de inmediato qué su relación cambió y ahora es algo más, algo nuevo, más profundo e íntimo, esto la alegro mucho, tanto que levanto sus ánimos, pero no lo suficiente para qué recobrará aquella actitud tan desbordante de alegría que tanto la caracteriza, pues por increíble que parezca, el impacto de la historia de Daniel es de mayor magnitud que esta gran y maravillosa noticia.

Un poco más alegre le contesto a Twilight que todo estaba bien, para luego pedirles disculpas, diciéndoles que tiene que retirarse ya; argumentando que se halla muy cansada y necesita realmente del gran descanso que solo una noche de sueño puede proporcionar, esto lo dijo en realidad porque no quiere; es más, odiaría arruinarles la noche contándoles una historia como la de Daniel. Twilight y Rainbow le creyeron, entonces le desearon buenas noches y se despidieron, con su amiga organizadora de fiestas haciendo lo mismo mientras se marchaba y pidiéndoles justo después que no molestaran a Daniel, bajo la excusa de que se encuentra ya profundamente dormido. Cuando se perdió de vista; tanto Twilight como Rainbow intercambiaron una mirada de duda y preocupación, pues pudieron ver que Pinkie les había mentido o que algo les ocultaba y el que haya hecho hincapié en que no perturbaran al humano que ahí se está hospedando, les hizo intuir casi por instinto que está relacionado con él, no le pidieron o exigieron más respuestas a su amiga, no solo porque pudieron ver qué no mentía en cuanto a su actual agotamiento; sino porque segura y eventualmente lo sabrán luego, ya fuera por parte de ella misma o por alguna de sus otras amigas, y de hecho, Pinkie tiene pensado no solo decirles a ellas, sino aprovechar para decirle a Rarity también, mañana en Sugarcube Corner, en compañía de Applejack, Fluttershy y Tempestad, pues realmente no cree poder ser capaz de contarles y revivir toda aquella historia ella sola.

Sabiendo lo fácil que es para ella caer en una angustiosa preocupación con esta clase de señales, y negándose a permitir que eso ocurra esta noche por temor a arruinar todo lo que alrededor de ambas ha ido gestándose desde hacía varios minutos, Rainbow decidió tomar cartas y medidas en el asunto para evitar que su novia se zambullera en un posible mar de pensamientos y dudas, tras mirarla de soslayo con una expresión de diversión y con claras intenciones de juego sobre su cara, no tardó ni dudó en lo absoluto en poner su plan en acción, aprovechando que la alicornio se hallaba distraída; mirando las grandes puertas de la habitación de Daniel, rompió el contacto entre sus cascos desenroscándolos y antes de que Twilight pudiera reaccionar o siquiera decir algo en contra, la envolvió con ambas patas delanteras, pasando una sobre su lomo y otro su vientre al mismo tiempo que la atraía hacia ella en un abrazo más apretujado, con su mejilla izquierda y la derecha de la princesa haciendo contacto; mientras la miraba con aquella mirada temeraria que tanto la caracteriza, pero teniendo implícitamente; intenciones de lo más contradictorias o al menos en su inmensa mayoría, de los que dicha expresión podría dar a sugerir.

Como dije, Twilight no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y Rainbow; ingeniándoselas por sí sola, se las apañó para hacerla girar, con sus rostros orientados hacia el de la otra y la recostó rápida pero cuidadosa e indoloramente contra el suelo de espaldas, todo aquello ocurrió tan rápido que tanto el cerebro de Twilight como esta misma; jamás se percataron plenamente de lo ocurrido, y, sacando provecho de este aturdimiento, Rainbow se le acerco y comenzó a besarla en el cuello seductivamente, a Twilight le fue imposible ignorar esto y lo hubiera sido aun con todo su empeño, ñañaras de placer y gozo recorrieron su cuerpo y no pudo evitar soltar gemidos de deleite temblorosos y contenidos, manteniendo cerrados sus labios y haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás para darle a la pegaso más espacio en donde plantar sus labios, cosa a la cual Rainbow no solamente se limitó, pues en 3 ocasiones a lo largo de todo aquel acto de pasión, transformo esos besos en electrizantes y excitantes lamidas, las cuales aumentaron el deleite y placer de su nueva novia, tanto que en un par de ocasiones no fue capaz de contener un par de suaves gemidos que se le escaparon de los labios y junto con el placer y deleite, aquellas muestras de afecto le ocasionaban cosquillas, por lo que rio leve y amortiguadamente de cuando en cuando, y alguna que otra risita lograron escapárseles también, no cabe duda qué; al igual que ella lo hizo anteriormente con la pegaso, ambas saben cómo realmente excitar y hacer olvidar a la otra.

Aquello duró solo pocos segundos y no pasó a ambas, pero Rainbow estaba convencida que había logrado su cometido; distraerla de lo de Daniel, entonces, tras terminar de besarla, abrió sus alas y sin soltarla, comenzó a llevarla hacia su habitación, algo de lo que Twilight se sorprendió en un principio; pero la risa no tardó en sobre acogerla de repente, y recorrieron todo el trayecto sin dejar de reír; ambas, con la princesa afianzada a la pegaso, teniendo sus 4 patas y cascos enroscadas entorno a ella.

Twilight abrió y cerró la puerta de su recamara con su magia y una vez dentro; Rainbow la llevo directamente hacia la cabeza, sobre la cual aterrizo y deposito a la alicornio, todo con sumo cuidado, Twilight suspiro dichosa tras esto y cuando abrió los ojos; se encontró con los de Rainbow, ambas se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa afectuosa y Dash volvió a darle un beso en el cuello, siendo este no tan apasionado y repleto de deseo como los anteriores, fue más casto pero igual de cargado con los sentimientos que ahora las 2 comparten por la otra. Tras esto, Rainbow se deslizo hacia su derecha, quitándose de encima de la alicornio y se colocó a su izquierda en el otro lado de la cama, sin dejar de mirarse la una a la otra, completamente perdidas y absortas en sus miradas entrecruzadas y compartidas, tanto fue así; qué literalmente no se percataron cuando se quedaron dormidas, solo cuando despertaron a la mañana siguiente fue que adquirieron pleno conocimiento y conciencia de esto.

Los siguientes 3 días y noches posteriores a eso, Twilight los uso única y exclusivamente para descansar tal y como Rainbow se lo sugirió; y está ultima se aseguró a cal y canto de esto, era realmente raro no verlas juntas a lo largo de todos esos 3 días, pues Rainbow se aseguraba de que Twilight no se hallara inmiscuida ni sumergida ya fuera con respecto a Daniel, a Regan, al conflicto que inevitablemente vendrá o alguna otra cosa que no hiciera más que contribuir a estresarla o preocuparla, incluso le escribió una carta a Celestia, en la cual le pidió que detuviera todo el papeleo y demás deberes de princesa de los que Twilight tuviera que hacerse cargo, no entrando en detalles, ni de la nueva evolución de su relación, ni sobre el peligro que está por venir, pues sabe que Twilight seguramente se lo explicara luego y pretende asegurarse que así sea para comprobar de primera mano o casco; que cumplirá lo que le prometió la noche en la que se volvieron pareja, y a pesar de que no dijo nada al respecto en su carta como ya dije antes, cuando leyó dicha epístola, Celestia no pudo evitar dibujar una gran sonrisa de felicidad, emoción y orgullo, pues; gracias al trasfondo de esta, al sentimiento y estado de ánimo con el que fue escrita, no le cabía la menor duda de que ahora eran algo más que solo amigas y esto contribuyo mucho en ella cuando le envió su respuesta, ocultando su entusiasmo de manera increíblemente eficaz y convincente a diferencia de la pegaso y asegurándose de no dejar el más mínimo indicio de que ahora lo sabía, solo le aseguro que no tendría que preocuparse por los deberes reales de Twilight a lo largo de todos esos días, que ella misma se hará cargo de ello.

También le escribió a Spitfire, para explicarse e intentar justificar por qué no podrá ir a la academia o al menos no toda la jornada de entrenamiento habitual; a lo largo de esos 3 días, justo como ocurrió anteriormente con Celestia; a pesar de los esfuerzos de la pegaso por disimularlo u ocultarlo, su jefa y amiga, líder de los Wonderbolts, también logro percatarse de la verdad subyacente entre aquellas palabras escritas y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de alegría u aprobación y orgullo sobre su rostro, sintiéndose contenta y emocionada tras enterarse de esto pero no expresándolo de una manera tan acentuada y vivida como la princesa del sol, debido a que ella posee un carácter más pétreo y menos impresionable a causa de la exigencia y devoción a la disciplina que el entrenamiento de los Wonderbolts le arraiga a todos aquellos que optan por formar parte de dicho grupo.

Grande y sobre acogedor fue el alivio de Rainbow cuando leyó la respuesta que recibió por parte de su amiga y jefa, en esta; Spitfire, de manera breve, concisa y algo escueta, le concedió su permiso o bendición para no asistir o no realizar todas las horas habituales de los entrenamientos, pero no sin pagar un precio, dicho precio fue que; tan pronto terminarán esos 3 días, Rainbow tendría que alargar sus jornada horas más durante una semana, para compensar y hallarse en debida forma para la pequeña gira que tendrán y en la cual estrenarán al público la nueva acrobacia que han estado ensayado a manera de festejar su aniversario de haberse unido a los Wonderbolts.

Twilight no dejaba de hallarse realmente sorprendida, pues esto, junto con la constante compañía y preocupación que recibía por parte de la pegaso; le mostró un lado de lo más atento y cariñoso, que jamás; en ningún momento, le cruzó por la mente que Rainbow poseyera dentro de su persona, atención y cariño que obviamente lo demostraba a su manera, no siendo empalagosa ni cursi; pero mostrando aquel lado romántico que conoció la noche que su relación cambio, alguna que otra vez. Esto último; solamente ocurría cuando se hallaban en completa soledad y privacidad, pues aún les abochorna y no saben cómo expresarse su amor a plena vista de los demás, y Rainbow se ofreció a cuidar y vigilar personalmente a Twilight porque no podía contar con Spike, al menos por el momento, y ella no era la única que se percató de esto; su novia también lo sabía y compartía ese pensamiento, pues Spike no se molestaba o no era capaz de ocultar lo ido que se hallaba, siempre se hallaba sumergido en su mente y sus pensamientos, estaba más distraído que nunca, siempre con una expresión boba y dichosa sobre su cara, Twilight y Rainbow sabían obviamente sin ninguna duda que cualquiera que sea la razón; tiene que estar relacionado con el amor, pero a pesar de sus intentos por sonsacarle algo de información; estos fueron completamente en vano, principalmente por lo absorto que se hallaba él en su propio mundo, apenas eran capaces de sacarlo de dicho estado y cuando lo conseguían, tal evento no duraba, por lo que se resignaron a esperar y que él mismo se los compartiera con el tiempo, pues está más que claro que no puede estar así toda la vida.

Como dije antes, Pinkie las reunió a ellas y las demás en Sugarcube Corner para contarle a las que no se hallaban al día; sobre Daniel, Twilight y Rainbow pretendían mantener su relación oculta y en un perfil bajo hasta que se sintieran listas para hacerlo oficial tanto al resto de sus amigas como al resto de los habitantes de Ponyville y toda Equestria, y así lo hubieran hecho de no haber sido por Pinkie, quién, siempre sacando a flote algún tema de conversación en el momento menos adecuado y no mostrando el más mínimo respeto por los deseos de los demás; ni siquiera mostrándose abierta a conocerlos antes de ello, las arrincono y acorralo delante de todas sus amigas diciendo algo cuando no debía, para gran bochorno de ambas y gran sorpresa del resto de sus amigas, sus exaltadas reacciones y lenguaje corporal agotaron aún más sus posibilidades de zafarse de esto y sabiendo que no tenían escapatoria, así como que no tenía caso el mentir ante lo obvio, no tuvieron más remedio que comunicarles, apenadas y avergonzadas; que ahora son pareja, nerviosas y temerosas por cómo serán las reacciones de ellas.

Tanto Pinkie como Fluttershy, así como también Tempestad mostraron; no solo que esto no les molestaba en lo absoluto, sino que expresaron su dicha y alegría al saber sobre esto y las felicitaron, lamentablemente no se puede decir lo mismo de Applejack y Rarity quienes solo se limitaron a quedárseles viendo sorprendidas, anonadadas y completamente en blanco, pues esto no hizo más que agravar el conflicto que ambas tienen por los sentimientos que ahora están desarrollando por la otra, aumentando el aura de incomodidad y tensión que había entre las dos, si ni siquiera saben cómo lidiar aun con esto; no es de extrañar que no sepan como sentirse con respecto al nuevo paso que sus amigas acaban de dar en la evolución de su relación. La incomodidad y tensión entre ellas contamino al resto del ambiente y ocasiono que las esperanzas que el resto de sus amigas tenían que también aprobaran la relación de sus amigas se desmoronan, haciendo que cambiaran sus sonrisas nerviosas y cargadas de esperanza por rostros entristecidos y afligidos, tan solo esperaban que no las odiaran y que pudieran seguir siendo amigas a pesar de todo, pero ellas las dejaron a todas con la duda pues no dijeron ni pio; permanecieron en completo silencio, como tumbas.

Buscando dejar todo este ambiente de tensión, silencio e incomodidad atrás, Pinkie; entristecida, decidió contarles la historia de Daniel a Twilight, Rainbow y Rarity cosa en la cual conto con el apoyo del resto de sus amigas qué ya la conocen tras haberla escuchado, ya fuera de boca del mismo Daniel y alguien más que la ido pasando y compartiendo con otros ponis. Una vez hecho esto, las expresiones en los rostros de la fashionista, la intrépida pegaso y la princesa no pudieron haber sido sino las esperadas y más lógicas independientemente de cada uno; incluso Rainbow, quién bien sabemos es la más dura y fuerte de todas, sin darse cuenta ella misma, comenzó a soltar lagrimas apantallada y cuando menos algo destrozada, sin emitir ruido alguno por su parte, le fue imposible no identificarse y ponerse en el lugar de Daniel cuando todo esto le hizo pensar en Tanque, a quién bien sabemos ella ama hasta tal grado que intento detener el paso de la naturaleza para que se apartara de ella, se puso completamente en la piel del humano y no se puede ni imaginar cómo se sentiría ella de estar en su lugar.

Twilight por su lado, quién de todas es quién mejor lo conoce; ahora finalmente comprendía perpleja y sin la más mínima duda su razón de ser, el porqué de su comportamiento, su forma de expresarse, de ver la vida; el mundo y demás. Tras eso y de dejar Sugarcube Corner, ella, su novia, Tempestad y el resto de sus amigas fueron hacia el castillo y buscaron a Daniel por todas partes, y tan pronto dieron con él, sintiendo una lástima y empatía enormes hacia su persona; sin decir palabra alguna, se le acercaron y le expresaron su apoyo y más sentido pésame, cada una a su manera para luego envolverlo en un abrazo grupal con tal de intentar consolarlo y hacerle ver que no tiene por qué aislarse de todos; en especial de aquellos que se preocupan por él, gesto de que Daniel no solo acepto, sino que correspondió disimulada y débilmente, justo como lo hizo con Pinkie la noche anterior.

El tiempo siguió su inevitable curso después de eso, los días y las noches se convirtieron en semanas, tal y como prometió; Twilight se reunió con Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining y los demás mandatarios de toda Equestria para informarles sobre el venidero e inevitable enfrentamiento que tarde o temprano llegará y tendrá lugar, reunión luego de la cual aprovecho para contarles a su hermano y cuñada; así como a su ex maestra, de su nueva relación con Rainbow, noticia de la que Cadence y Celestia se emocionaron y alegraron felicitándola y deseándole la mayor de las suertes en dicha relación, Shining no fue como ellas, en un principio no pudo hacerse a la idea, pero rápidamente acabo cambiando de parecer y al igual que su esposa, también le deseo la mejor de las suertes a su hermanita.

Poco después, Celestia se dirigió hacia todo Canterlot y les informó sobre lo que podría llegar a ocurrir en cualquier instante a partir de entonces, pudo haber guardado esto en silencio para no alterar e inquietar a sus súbditos, pero decidió no hacerlo pues de una manera u otra lo averiguaran y prefiere que lo sepa directamente de ella que cuando menos se lo esperen, así como también mantenerlos alerta, preparados y coordinados con su guardia real y demás fuerzas de la ley, listos para actuar y buscar refugio para cuando eso ocurra, cosa la cual obviamente les dijo siendo su deber como figura de autoridad. Como era de esperarse, el pánico comenzó a esparcirse entre aquella multitud ante tales noticias, hubo algunos casos de crisis nerviosas y de ponis que comenzaron a ponerse fuera de sí, pero afortunadamente Celestia y su guardia real lograron serenar y controlar la situación, pidiéndoselos amablemente; pero con cierta firmeza, por lo que no fue para tanto y no hubo caos destructivo en el que peligraran los ahí presentes ni disturbios, una vez recuperado el orden y para tranquilizar a la multitud, les aseguro que no hay nada que temer y que ella misma se asegurara de ello, luego de lo cual los ponis comenzaron a hacerle preguntas sobre sus dudas e inquietudes con tal de aclararlas, las cuales Celestia respondió lo mejor que pudo en base a la información con la que disponía.

Una determinada pregunta la puso en jaque e hizo que se cuestionara brevemente sobre si decirles la verdad o mentirles, dicha pregunta fue: ¿Cuándo llegarán los humanos?, un dato que ella, al igual que Twilight e incluso el mismo Daniel desconocen, al final opto por ser honesta y decirles la verdad, lo que nuevamente encendió las alarmas, la preocupación y pánico entre la multitud, pero rápidamente les aseguro que desplegaría y pondría a disposición a elementos de la guardia real a montar vigilancia tanto en Canterlot como en toda Equestria para que se sintieran seguros, y para ayudar a esto; Luna en ese momento se unió también a todo esto y les aseguro a todos los ahí presentes, que también le ordenara a su propia guardia real personal hacer lo mismo; los Poniciélagos, pensando ambas en los demás antes que en sí mismas, como todo buen gobernante debe ser, alguien comprometido para el pueblo y con el pueblo.

Aquello resultó y la cosa termino bien; sin pasar a mayores. Tras eso, convertido de manera oficial en amigo suyo, Twilight disuadió a Daniel para que compartiera con ella todo lo que supiera sobre Regan y los suyos, así como sobre el armamento que los humanos tienen a su disposición, para tener aunque sea una idea de a lo que se enfrentarán cuando lleguen, en un principio le pidió; incluso suplico que los ayudara personalmente en esto dado todo lo que sabe y es capaz de hacer, pero aquello termino en una acalorada e intensa discusión entre ambos que no llegó a nada, pero no se rindió a la primera, luego de aquella primera discusión tras un tiempo transcurrido en el que dejó que las aguas se calmaran; fue insistente e hizo uso de todo lo que se le ocurrió a lo largo de varios días y tras más intentos fallidos por su parte con tal de convencerlo, sin obtener éxito en ello, luego de lo se resignó y no tuvo más remedio que conformarse con que compartiera toda la información que posee.

Daniel le dijo todo, le hablo sobre el incalculable número y variedad de armas que la raza humana tiene a disposición, sus armas cortas y largas, como funcionan, los tipos de calibre que existen y el daño que estos pueden llegar a infligir, le contó sobre sus vehículos; sus tanques, helicópteros, drones y aviones y el gran poder destructivo que estos pueden llegar a ocasionar y por último le habló de los más terrorífico y devastador de todo su arsenal: sus armas de destrucción masiva, sus tan conocidas bombas atómicas, sus armas biológicas y químicas y así sucesivamente, compartiendo hasta la más pequeña y aparentemente insignificante información de la que disponía referente a las fuerzas armadas humanas. Para asegurarse y quitarse la duda de encima, Twilight le pregunto directamente si poseía idea alguna de cuando llegaran, gracias a lo bien que aprendió de ellos, él le confeso que jamás atacan de inmediato debido a lo minucioso que es Regan en cuanto a la preparación antes de una misión para tener lo mejor garantizada una victoria, obviamente le fue imposible ser concreto y especifico; pero le aseguro que lo más probable es que sea solo cuestión de algunas semanas, tiempo que Twilight esperaba; fuera suficiente para preparar a toda Equestria.

En todo ese tiempo que transcurrió, Daniel pudo profundizar y consolidar su relación con el resto de las six manes y con alguno que otro habitante de Ponyville; mientras estos intentaban hacer su parte y deber para con el mapa Cutie, con la historia de Daniel haciéndose cada vez más y más conocida, hasta que todos terminaron por saberla al derecho y al revés; pues no hay manera de evitar el correr la voz. Se formó una cadena para mantener a todos actualizados con cualquier nuevo dato o información que Daniel proporcionara, Twilight se los comunicaba a Celestia y Luna, estas lo hacían con el resto de los mandatarios y líderes de toda Equestria, incluidos los dragones, yaks, cambiantes e hipogrifos y ellos; hacían lo mismo con sus pueblos, mientras que Celestia y Luna se los comunicaban a sus guardias y líneas de defensa, y estos últimos se lo decían a la ciudadanía para mantenerlos informados, sin contarles cada pequeño e ínfimo detalle, en especial si esto tenía el potencial de agravar su preocupación, tensión y expectativa, como lo referente a las armas de destrucción masiva, aun a pesar de que Daniel descartaba por completo que puedan hacer uso debido a la cuestión de las barreras que mantienen separadas a ambas dimensiones.

Sabiendo que tarde o temprano todos comenzarían a cuestionarse y exigirían saber ¿cómo es que eran capaces de obtener toda esa información?, tanto Twilight, sus amigas, las princesas, los demás representantes de la autoridad y del orden en toda Equestria y el mismo Daniel; convinieron en que era mejor informarles oficialmente a todos de su existencia, la cual hasta ese momento era prácticamente desconocida en todo el reino, pues tanto las princesas como los habitantes de Ponyville habían guardado silencio. Como no será de extrañar, esto se volvió un hecho sin precedentes para Equestria y su historia tan pronto se dio a conocer, y hubo toda clase de reacciones por parte de la sociedad, la gran mayoría se perturbaron e inquietaron, y otros se intrigaron a causa de ello pero no tanto en el buen sentido al tratarse de una nueva criatura de lo más extraña para la inmensa mayoría, subrayando y haciendo hincapié en el injustificado pero a la vez inevitable; miedo hacia lo nuevo y lo desconocido.

Está claro que la sociedad se volvió loca metafóricamente hablando con esto, por lo que no es de extrañar que la prensa también lo hiciera y que despertará en esta; un apetito de los más inconmensurable, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; periodistas de cada lugar y rincón del reino fueron directo hacia Ponyville como polillas hacia una flama con tal de entrevistar a Daniel, a todos y cada uno de los cuales él rechazó y negó completamente a hacer declaración alguna, pero por desgracia y terriblemente algunos; buscando seguramente destacar por medio o tal vez incluso dedicados expresamente al **sensacionalismo,** expresando de la manera más toxica posible su descontento, frustración, fracasos, molestia, indignación u enojo, inventando toda clase de patrañas, charlatanerías, calumnias y mentiras sin prueba alguna para hacerlo quedar mal públicamente, cosa la cual lamentablemente muchos se tragaban sin cuestionar, pero afortunadamente; Daniel no les prestaba lo más mínima importancia y ahora que todos en Ponyville conocían realmente su pasado, nadie de ahí lo señalaba acusatoriamente con el casco, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de quienes venían de otros pueblos y ciudades solo para cosas de esa misma naturaleza o simplemente comprobar si era real que reside ahí, sabe perfectamente que esto iba a ocurrir, pero asumió y acepto los riesgos sin temor alguno.

Desgraciadamente, Regan y los suyos no se quedaron atrás en cuanto a esto de adquirir información sobre sus nuevos enemigos para darse una idea de lo que les deparará en el futuro, información que extrajeron y consiguieron del único que podía proveérselas; el Dr. Hooves, cosa la cual hacía de mala gana y forzadamente, reprendiéndose a sí mismo día tras día y noche tras noche; pues les está proporcionando herramientas para asegurarse la victoria sobre su mundo, los seres que en el habitan y sus seres queridos, y no se atrevía a despistarlos con verdades falsas o mentiras de lo más convincentes; pues en aquella espantosa y horrible tortura que le infligieron le quedó más que claro que no existe manera de mentirles sin que ellos se percaten, al menos para él; ya que no posee la fortaleza y el endurecimiento necesarios para ello, cosas que ahora deseaba más que nunca para no poner a los suyos en peligro, y el horror y pavor que le producía la posibilidad de que volvieran a someterlo nuevamente a tal tortura; influía sobre su persona y le hacía hablar.

Les habló de cuando sabía, siempre procurando contestar lo mejor posible a las preguntas de Regan; le dio, aunque sea una leve y vaga idea de la magnitud y potencia de las fuerzas de Equestria, las armas que tienen a su disposición, le conto más sobre la magia y las posibilidades casi ilimitadas de esta, del gran número y variedad de criaturas que habitan en dicha dimensión y cosas por el estilo, cosas que él y su unidad tendrían que tener a cuenta y en mente cuando decidan embarcarse hacia ella en búsqueda de su objetivo.

Algunos seguramente podrán creer y dar por sentado que el trato que recibía el Dr. Hooves era lo que para nosotros podría ser calificado como infrahumano y deplorable, pero lo es cierto es que no era así, de hecho, a pesar de lo cruel e infame que fue la tortura que le hicieron pasar; él no se quejaría sino lo hubieran secuestrado y haberlo hecho hablar bajo coacción, fue tratado como uno más de ellos, se le otorgaba abundante comida y agua, si bien era encerrado en una cámara de aire presurizado junto con sus grilletes y su peonza; cuyas cuatro paredes eran paneles de plexiglás fuertemente fortificado y cuya única entrada y salida solamente puede ser abierta desde afuera con un panel electrónico, no recibía maltratados ni abusos de ninguna clase y cuando así resultaba ser; muy para su sorpresa, Regan se aseguraba personalmente de reprender y castigar severa y duramente semejantes actos y conductas, incluso recibió asistencia médica; veterinaria para nosotros, de la más alta calidad por parte de un elemento del pelotón luego de haber sido torturado, le permitían ducharse y hacer de sus necesidades como si de un humano se tratara.

Y, además; y de esto solo se enteró días después de haber sido llevado a esa dimensión, no solo completaron todas sus necesidades fisiológicas y materiales, sino también socio-afectivas y psicológicas, resulta qué a él no fue al único que raptaron de Ponyville, **Derby; la poni que ama y su hija Dinky** tuvieron la misma mala suerte, ellas se hallaban junto con él cuando fue secuestrado y Grover y su equipo decidieron llevárselas como último recurso en caso de que todo intento anterior por hacerlo hablar fracasaran, y dada la buena conducta y cooperación de Hooves con respecto a todo esto, no les tocaron un solo pelo y les permitieron pasar cierto tiempo juntos cada día, eran tratados como lo que son para ellos: prisioneros, con horarios estrictos para cada actividad y siendo bien tratados, sin abusos de poder de ningún tipo y cabe recalcar, que a diferencia de la gran mayoría del fandom; aquí, Dinky no es hija biológica de Hooves, pero él la ama, ve, cuida y aprecia como si lo fuera, y tanto él como Derby se gustan, pero desconocen los sentimientos del otro por qué aún no han tenido; ni, o han reunido, el valor para confesarse lo que sienten y menos lo harían ahora, dada su precaria situación actual.

A pesar de todo esto, ellos; especialmente Hooves, no permitían para nada esto les confundiera o lavara el cerebro, a pesar del buen tratado que les están proporcionando no han olvidado de que son capaces y lo que le hicieron tanto a él como a los habitantes de Ponyville, les es claro que no poseen buenas intenciones y cuando se reunían a comer o a pasar tiempo juntos y se aseguraban que quién o quienes los vigilaran no se hallaran lo suficientemente cerca para escucharles, hablaban seriamente sobre qué hacer y a la vez ideaban diversos planes de escape, muchos de los cuales ya intentaron sin conseguir éxito, incluso a pesar de que se pasaban de manera disimulada y oculta toda clase de artículos con los cuales emprender dicha huida y de los cuales posteriormente se las ingeniaban para devolver sin que se sospecharan en lo más mínimo que los hurtaron y tomaron, pues el cuidado y las precauciones que Regan y su grupo tomaron para asegurarse de que no pudieran escapar, era aparentemente y ahora a todas luces tras intentarlo, infranqueable, pero no desistirían en sus intentos.

Hooves permaneció firme y aferrado a su idea y convicción de que todos aquellos buenos tratados eran única y expresamente para mantenerlos tranquilos y controlados, una manera endiabladamente sutil de lavarles el cerebro para que ni siquiera intentaran escapar, pero dicho pensamiento fue puesto a prueba poco después, pues Regan; comenzó a visitarlo ocasionalmente durante los tiempos libres de ambos, cuando no le estuviera suministrando información sobre Equestria ni estuviera pasando tiempo con Derby y Dinky, y cuando él conseguía un muy necesario respiro de asegurarse que las cosas funcionaran debidamente en su escuadrón. En estos encuentros, Hooves poco a poco comenzó a ver una faceta de Regan qué jamás creyó que tendría y que Daniel hoy da por extinguida; realmente parecía el Regan que Daniel conoció brevemente en un principio, aquel hombre afable, cordial y solemne que fue antes de que la guerra lo hiciera decaer también hacia la locura.

Le confesó que Daniel es su objetivo y le explico claramente la razón de su tan persistente e implacable persecución de él, a pesar de haber enloquecido al igual que él; le dijo que gracias a esa guerra finalmente le fue revelada una gran verdad, la más grande de todas, como los poderosos, los ricos, los líderes de cualquiera clase, la autoridad en sí misma es responsable en gran medida de las mayores desgracias que han azotado a la humanidad y al mundo en el que habita, pues son ellos los que llaman y envían a su pueblo a luchar en tiempos de conflicto; destinándolos no solo a agravar seguramente la violencia del lugar en el que desató el conflicto y a todos los que este se propague, sino a llevar una vida de lo más compleja, repleta de culpa y marcada por la tragedia, la muerte y la de sangre de incontables vidas, todo ello solo por dinero, control, poder, energía y cosas por el estilo, ocultándose y escudándose bajo promesas falsas y vacías de querer ayudar al prójimo, solo para después lucrarse de cuando puedan en medio de los acuerdos de paz, como petróleo, territorio y metales preciosos, cuando quienes realmente se lo merecen son quienes realmente han sufrido más: el pueblo mismo.

Contándole el más claro ejemplo y evidencia de esto, todo lo que actualmente está ocurriendo en un país latinoamericano: Venezuela, pues mientras la oposición y a quien ellos consideran; el actual usurpador de su gobierno, junto con aquellos gobiernos que respaldan a cada bando; discuten, el pueblo de Venezuela está sufriendo, hambruna, escasez de agua y cortes de electricidad a escala nacional son solo algunos ejemplos de ello.

Como dije anteriormente, el ir conociendo a Regan; o al menos esta faceta suya, cada vez más fondo puso tan en jaque a Hooves y la idea que hasta antes tuvo hacia él; que le ocasiono un verdadero conflicto y dilema, por un lado, podría decirse que detesta que los esté ayudando por temor a lo que puedan llegar a hacer una vez estando en Ponyville, y no habiendo suficiente que todos lo puedan tachar como traidor y lo discriminen por ello; sabiendo ahora esto no puede decirse que crea firmemente en eso ya más; incluso pensó que si una vez ahí las cosas no acaban complicándose, podrían irse con Daniel sin que nadie salga lastimado y sin que nadie pueda llegar a hacer algo que podría lamentar. Y cabe destacar que Regan no hizo todo aquello para lavarle el cerebro, está siendo honesto y sincero por donde sea que se le mire, es como si quisiera a Hooves no como enemigo, ni como aliado, sino como a un amigo; un auténtico y verdadero amigo.

En el fondo se haya desesperado por esta clase de contacto y conexión, entre todos los de su escuadrón no hay nadie a quién él pueda llamar de esa forma, incluso actualmente, por más raro que parezca; le es extraño pronunciar dicha palabra, pues se aisló tanto del mundo y todo lo que este es y significa como Daniel, y tiene una política recalcitrantemente seria e inviolable de que su relación e interacción con los miembros de su escuadrón sea puramente profesional. Este conflicto y el pensamiento optimista de que todo pueda salir bien llegado el momento de la verdad, afecto a Hooves lo suficiente para que se volviera un poco más cooperativo; pero siendo aún más a regañases, pues es leal hasta la médula a su hogar, conocidos y seres queridos.

Por último, para terminar; la relación entre Twilight y Dash así como con la de Spike y Sweetie Belle, fue madurando y cambiando a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Ambas parejas fueron abriéndose cada vez más en lo que respecta a darse y mostrar muestras de afecto en público, pero sin llegar a ser tan sencillo como resultó para Sweetie y Twilight, tanto Rainbow como Spike no fueron capaces debido a una misma razón que ambos tienen en común: su orgullo, esto no significa que no se les den muestras de afecto a ellas; porque lo hacen, pero no son tan abiertos y expresivos en comparación. Salieron en varias citas, cada quién con su correspondido amor platónico, fueron aprendiendo mucho de su relación; en especial Twilight, pues al ser alguien que cree casi ciegamente en los datos, las cifras y los conocimientos, no posee experiencia real alguna sobre cómo llevar una relación, ya que Rainbow ha sido la única con quién se ha atrevido a comenzar una relación amorosa; cosa que ambas compartían y lo mismo ocurría con Spike y Sweetie, por lo que fueron aprendiendo en gran variedad de aspectos y cuestiones sobre la marcha, cuando podían; pues Twilight termino atareada como antes en su vida con todo esto respecto a Regan y su escuadrón, pero cuando al final contaba con un respiro; Rainbow fue al igual que antes, el mejor remedio y antídoto contra esto.

* * *

...

Así transcurrieron casi dos meses. Twilight salió en ese momento por las puertas del castillo, inhalo hondamente una muy necesitada y bien merecida bocada de aire fresco y tras suspirar bajo los escalones, para luego comenzar a andar y transitar por los caminos de tierra del pueblo, mirando a su alrededor, Ponyville se halla a simple vista y en apariencia como siempre, todo tranquilo, en orden y en paz, pero ella sabe muy bien en el fondo que los ponis se hayan aunque sea un poco tensos y expectantes, preparados y listos para actuar para cuando Regan y los suyos lleguen, pues es imposible saber cuándo llegarán, también veía en alguna que otra esquina de las casas a un miembro de la guardia real; ya fuera de la de Celestia o Luna montando guardia por las mismas razones.

No necesita ni tiene pensado ir a algún lado en específico, si bien todo lo que ella, las princesas y demás mandatarios de Equestria ya está bien estructurado y planificado, y su "granito de arena" en ello ya estaba prácticamente puesto, sigue teniendo alguno que otro detalle que atender y pulir, algún otro deber real que atender o reporte que redactar. Realmente necesitaba salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco y despejar su mente de todo ello, así como alejarse del viciado aire de su hogar hecho de cristal, caminó rumbo a alguno de los claros de las afueras del pueblo, lugar en el cual podría estar y permanecer apartada del ruido; así como de la saturación y la aglomeración de ponis tanto tiempo como quisiera y necesitara.

Sin que ella lo supiera, mientras transitaba ahora por el desolado y tranquilo camino de tierra, rodeada por el verde césped y un par de claros con pequeñas colinas o elevaciones del terreno a ambos lados de su persona; alguien quién se hallaba inmóvil en el cielo, suspendida en el aire con la ayuda de sus alas, tiene puesta su mirada sobre ella; prendándola como si de un halcón o grifó se tratara, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, entonces; dicho individuo se dejó caer en picada en dirección suya, redirigiendo su trayectoria con la ayuda de sus alas para asegurarse de no errar, todo sin que la alicornio sospechara nada en lo absoluto, con tal individuo acercándose cada vez más y más por detrás suyo, rápidamente y en completo sigilo.

"¡Ataque sorpresa!". -Grito dicho individuo una vez que se hallaba lo suficientemente cerca para saber que la alicornio no alcanzaría a reaccionar, tratándose de nada más y nada menos que Rainbow; quién se le aproximaba con las patas delanteras abiertas y con una expresión algo engreída, juguetona y de placentera victoria ya cantada sobre su rostro.

Cosa que no debió hacer, pues Twilight se detuvo en seco; tal y como la pegaso sabía no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, pero tan pronto llegó hasta ella mientras cerraba sus patas delanteras con la intención de derribarla y tirarla al suelo; literalmente traspasó a su novia y la pasó de largo, confundida volteo a ver hacia atrás, olvidándose por completo que aún sigue siendo disparada hacia adelante en pleno vuelo y siendo esto lo único que pudo hacer antes de que su cara terminara hundida bajo el camino de tierra, por el cual siguió desplazándose por inercia llevándose un pequeño montículo de tierra con ella hasta finalmente detenerse por completo.

Inmediatamente después sacó su rostro de la tierra, sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado como si negara con la misma para quitarse cualquier pequeña acumulación de tierra que pudiera tener encima, para después; escupir la que había logrado entrar a su boca, la cual no fue mucha con los ojos cerrados. Tan pronto termino, justo cuando abrió los ojos y levantó un poco la cabeza, Twilight apareció delante suyo a través de una teletransportación y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, cerró los ojos, acerco su rostro al de ella cerrando los ojos y le robó un beso, el cual tomo a la pegaso por sorpresa quién se le quedo mirando paralizada y con los ojos abiertas hasta que tal afecto concluyó.

"Parece que te tengo, Dash~". -Dijo la alicornio juguetonamente tras romper el beso, mirando a su novia a los ojos con afecto y calidez, y con su rostro cerca del de ella.

Tras eso, Rainbow logró reaccionar y volver en sí.

"Pe-pero, ¿Cómo es qué...?". -Pregunto extrañada y confundida por lo que paso anteriormente, volteando a ver detrás de ella para comprobar si aquello realmente ocurrió.

En cuanto lo hizo, vio una imagen traslucida a tamaño real de su novia la cual ahora se distorsionaba y es apenas capaz de mantener su forma, parecía literalmente lo que nosotros conocemos como imagen pixelada, cosa la cual es; esencialmente hablando, una imagen de sí misma que la princesa de la amistad creó y qué está proyectando por medio de su magia con un nuevo hechizo.

"Buen intento". -Dijo la imagen de Twilight, señalando a Rainbow con su casco izquierdo y dedicándole una mirada y una sonrisa perspicaces antes de desaparecer; desvaneciéndose en el aire tan pronto la verdadera apagó su cuerno.

Luego de lo cual, Rainbow se giró nuevamente y de regreso hacia ella.

"Uno a cero Dash". -Dijo, medio burlándose y jugando con ella sin dejar de mirarla cálida y afectuosamente.

Rainbow cambió su actual expresión de sorpresa por un ceño fruncido.

"Desde luego que no". -Dijo, algo enojada y molesta poniéndose de pie y mirándola a los ojos, no aceptando la derrota ni el que le haya hecho esto debido a su orgullo y arrogancia. - "Eso no cuenta; no es válido usar magia, no es justo y lo sabes". -Dijo, señalándola acusatoriamente con un casco mientras lo decía.

"Tampoco es justo intentar atacar a alguien por la espalda y lo tú lo hiciste Rainbow". -Dijo Twilight en respuesta, sin inmutarse ante su indignación, molestia y enojo, aun bromeando y jugando con ella; sin alterar en lo más mínimo la expresión de su rostro y la manera con la cual la está observando.

"Oh; por favor". -Dijo ella desviando la mirada hacia un lado y levantando el casco izquierdo, con el cual hizo un ademán; restándole o intentando restarle importancia a ello, para después darse media vuelta y sentarse en el suelo cruzándose de patas; malhumorada.

"Admítelo Dashie, está vez gané". -Dijo la alicornio, comenzando a alardear un poco sin dejar aquella actitud bromista y juguetona.

Rainbow abrió los ojos y las alas tan pronto escuchó el apodo con el que la llamó, hace poco comenzaba a llamarla de esta forma; y dicha forma la molestaba de sobremanera, pero qué al mismo tiempo; contradictoriamente, también le gustaba de manera electrizante, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo tan pronto escuchó tal apodo y sintió como una corriente de emoción amenazo con erizarle y esponjarle el pelaje y las plumas, pero logró resistirse a ello, escudándose tras su molestia, enojo e indignación.

"No; no es cierto, y te lo he dicho decenas de veces; no me llames así". -Dijo ella, con su cabeza ligeramente girada hacia un lado, pero sin mirarla; ni siquiera por medio del rabillo del ojo y con un pequeño y claro rubor en sus mejillas, tanto de enojo como de conmoción, pero siendo más en su mayoría esto último; ante lo cual está luchando por medio de la negación.

"Vamos Rainbow, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que confieses; admítelo mientras aun puedes hacerlo". -Dijo Twilight, alzando una ceja y mirándola ahora con perspicacia; y con una sonrisa igual de perspicaz.

La única respuesta que recibió por parte de su orgullosa e intrépida novia, fue silencio absoluto; un silencio malhumorado, en el cual la pegaso se quedó mirando hacia el frente; molesta y enojada; estrechando un poco más su cruzar de patas.

"De acuerdo, entonces no me dejas opción". -Dijo Twilight, con su perspicacia convertida ahora en malicia al mismo tiempo que encendía su cuerno.

Tras eso realizo un hechizo de teletransportación, con el cual apareció justo detrás de la pegaso; quién se percató inmediatamente de su presencia, pero no contó con tiempo para reaccionar, Twilight se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras, colocó sus cascos sobre los hombros de su novia tanto como para apoyarse y conseguir equilibro de ella como para evitar que pudiera alejarse u escapar; y entonces, tras acercar su hocico al oído izquierdo de la pegaso; dejó escapar un suave, cálido, débil y cálido soplido sobre esta, un soplido apasionado y repleto del amor que siente por ella, el éxtasis y las sensaciones que este simple gesto tuvieron sobre Rainbow fueron tales; que está vez le fue completamente imposible impedir el erizamiento de su pelaje y su crin, siendo esto especialmente intenso en el pelaje de su espalda, abrió sus alas por completo, sintió como los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron de sobremanera y aquel rubor que comenzaba a desvanecerse de su rostro; volvió a reavivarse, esta vez con más fuerza, lo suficiente como para que el puente de su hocico comenzara también a teñirse de rojo.

Esto la sacó inevitablemente de estar a la defensiva y de su mal humor, inmediatamente descruzó las patas y tanto fue el impacto que esto tuvo sobre ella; que quedó desorientada. Aquel soplido no fue uno breve y corto, Twilight se aseguró de que fuera largo y prolongado, y por cada segundo que pasaba; mayor era la complacencia de Rainbow y la extasiaba cada más, hasta tal punto de que no pudo soportarlo más, sintiéndose más débil que nunca, como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en jalea; cayó finalmente rendida ante los afectos de su novia, casi inconscientemente dejó escapar un suave y bajo gemido y Twilight, comenzando a sentir su cada vez más progresiva debilidad, se anticipó y evito que pudiera caer al suelo; envolviendo sus patas alrededor suyo para que ahora ella se apoyara y hallara equilibrio en su persona, sentándose en el suelo.

Tras eso, Twilight; acariciando suavemente el vientre de su novia con la base de sus cascos, desplazó rápidamente su cabeza; cambiándola de sitio, hacia el lado izquierdo del cuello de la pegaso y tras mirarla con un brillo de pasión y sensualidad en sus ojos; acercó sus labios a dicha parte de su cuerpo y siguió brindándole todo su amor y afecto, mediante suaves y pequeñas exhalaciones de su cálido y embriagador aliento; así como de pequeños besos apasionados. Rainbow se hallaba completamente a su merced y ella accedió a ello voluntariamente, y completamente decidida a aceptar y recibir más de esto; hizo su cabeza hacia atrás cerrado los ojos para darle más espacio sobre el cual trabajar, emitiendo gemidos amortiguados y alguno que otro suspiro o gemido tembloroso que se le escapaba.

Pero entonces, toda la dicha y gloria de aquel gran momento; fue interrumpida abruptamente, Dash se dio cuenta de ello y extrañada y confundida, abrió sus ojos e hizo su cabeza hacia adelante para averiguar qué ha ocurrido, la razón era simple: Twilight se había detenido, ahora solamente está mirándola directamente con todo su amor.

"¡Oh por favor!". -Exclamo Rainbow; casi gritando, muy molesta, irritada y enojada. -" Twi; vamos, ¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¿por qué paras?". -Pregunto, cruzando miradas con ella.

"Si quieres más, debes admitirlo". -Respondió ella coquetamente y sin dejar de mirarla amorosamente.

Eso hizo que el rostro de Rainbow cambiara de uno enojado y molesto, a uno mixto de incredulidad, preocupación y perplejidad, al mismo tiempo que aplanaba las orejas.

"¿Q-Qué?, n...n-no puedes estar hablando enserio". -Pregunto apantallada y sin podérselo creer, pues con eso; su novia la colocó en una posición imposible, pues ya le ha hecho probar eso y la ha dejado con grandes antojos de más pero como bien sabemos; debido a su arrogancia, orgullo y vanidad, le es de lo más difícil aceptar la derrota.

¡Realmente no se lo puede creer!, ¡Twilight la manipulo, y como nunca nadie lo había hecho!, y por primera vez en su vida acaba de ser realmente superada por alguien más en este aspecto o sentido, tanto que sin darse cuenta; está haciéndose la victima por primera vez, buscando producirle lastima por ella para hacerla cambiar de opinión, Twilight logró lo hacer lo que nadie ha conseguido, la tiene atrapada, arrinconada, desesperada, si la situación no fuese tan compleja para ella desde su punto, Rainbow admitiría abierta y seguramente desde sus adentros, para sí misma, que no pudo haber hecho mejor elección el hacerla su poni especial.

"Ese es el trato Dash, tómalo o déjalo". -Dijo Twilight en respuesta, y para mayor desasosiego de Rainbow; aumento aún más su desesperación por medio de un incentivo poderoso, dicho incentivo fueron un par de exhalaciones más de su aliento y un erótico y dulce pasar de su lengua en el cuello.

Rainbow se quejó contenidamente esta vez, intentando resistirse a todo esto, pero aquello es una labor o desafío descomunal, pues como se dijo anteriormente, Twilight sí que sabe cómo emocionarla y por lo visto ahora; doblegarla si se lo propone. Tras eso, Rainbow, con el labio inferior fruncido dentro de su boca, los dientes de su mandíbula superior a la vista y encima de dicho fruncir de labio, las orejas aplanadas y una duda que realmente la está atormentando; comenzó a pensar rápidamente sobre por cual elección optar, cosa la cual hizo mirando hacia el suelo. Pocos segundos después, dejó escapar un quejido contenido de molestia y enojo con los ojos cerrados y temblando; conteniéndose físicamente por lo mucho que le cuesta o le duele lo que ha decidido.

"¡Ay! de acuerdo; está bien". -Exclamo o bramo tras chillar, cediendo; medio gritando o medio exclamándolo por enojo y molestia, para después relajarse y tranquilizarse un poco, con su propia respiración. - " _Ah,_ está bien...ga...dos a cero Twi". -Dijo tras suspirar mirándola a los ojos, aceptando con decepción y amargura la derrota, cosa que le costó sacarla del pecho, cambiando a último momento las palabras que iba a decir con tal de que con estas le afectaran lo menos posible.

"Buena chica". -Dijo Twilight, luego de que su sonrisa se ensanchara un poco; felicitándola.

Entonces, una idea pasó por la mente de la pegaso a la velocidad de la luz, una idea pizpireta que le encanto y cautivó de inmediato; por lo que, siendo tan rápida como un gesto o reacción suya, se le adelanto a su rostro justo cuando este la delató con una expresión juguetona y maliciosa, sacando ventaja de que Twilight se hallaba con la guardia baja, se giró hacia ella rápidamente sin que el que ella tuviera envueltos sus patas alrededor suyo resultara un impedimento para ello e hizo exactamente lo mismo, una vez enroscadas sus patas alrededor de su torso y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, con una rapidez prodigiosa; la levanto brevemente del suelo y la recostó contra el suelo de espaldas, para luego conectar los labios de ambas en un beso a boca abierta, sin que este pasara a volverse en uno más íntimo y profundo; pero conservando lo apasionado de su mutuo cariño, todo ello en tan solo un segundo o dos a lo mucho.

Twilight acepto esto con todo gusto tras una muy breve y efímera sorpresa inicial, envolviendo sus patas alrededor del cuello de la pegaso para evitar una posible interrupción de aquel beso y profundizar o consolidar dicho contacto, en el cual ambas se perdieron; inmersas. Unos segundos después, dicho beso llegó a su inevitable fin y tras poner un poco de distancia entre sus rostros; ambas cruzaron miradas, mirando a los ojos de la otra.

"Uno a dos, Twi". -Dijo Rainbow, con aquella conocida expresión de determinación sobre su cara, diciéndolo con orgullo y victoriosamente, tal vez ella aun le lleve ventaja, pero no cabe duda de que ella fue quién ganó este round; y eso es mucho o cuando menos algo para ella en esta competencia amorosa con su novia.

"Jhm, bien jugado". -Dijo ella en respuesta, felicitándola nuevamente tras reírse brevemente de manera amortiguada con los labios cerrados y formando una sonrisa sobre estos, mirándola complacida, y cariñosamente.

Esto hizo que Rainbow ensanchara ligeramente la pequeña sonrisa que tiene sobre su cara, en completo silencio ahora, pero siendo este un silencio de lo más agradable, cómodo y placentero, Twilight la tomo de las mejillas con sus cascos y volvió a besarla, un beso que fue mucho más breve y sencillo que el anterior, luego de lo cual ambas compartieron un cálido y apasionado abrazo, colocando sus cabezas en el hombro de la otra.

"Oye y ¿qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?". -Dijo Rainbow, mirandola a los ojos tras romper el abrazo para luego ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"Necesitaba salir, _ah_ ; lo único que hay dentro del castillo actualmente es trabajo". -Respondio la alicornio una vez de pie, dejando escapar un suspiro a medias, algo entristecida y fastidiada por este hecho.

"¿Qué?, creía que ya habías terminado con todo eso de la preparación para cuando Regan llegue". -Dijo Dash, confundida y extrañada; y con una ceja levantada.

"Sí, así es, pero...estoy segura que sabes que aun con eso en mente y en juego el mundo sigue Rainbow, tengo deberes de princesa por atender e informes que hacer, además, aún quedan detalles o aspectos del plan que no están bien cuidados y elaborados, y te pido por favor que no me ignores si con todo esto te aburro, no podemos dejar nada a la suerte, un error y podrían ser muchos los que llegarían a morir con todo esto". -Dijo ella, diciéndoselo preocupada y un poco entristecida.

"Twilight cálmajate".-Dijo ella con su casco derecho levantado en señal o gesto de que parara.-" Sé lo mucho que todo esto te preocupa y asusta, recuerda que te dije que a mí también ¿Por qué crees que no voy a prestar atención a lo que dijiste?". -Dijo mientras se le acercaba más.

" _Ah,_ escucha, sé que desde hace tiempo intentas ser más tolerante conmigo cuando explico las cosas; pero no podemos evitar ser quienes somos, y por eso no me extraña y tampoco te culpo si a veces llegó a aburrirte, fastidiarte o molestarte con mis problemas". -Respondió Twilight, con la cabeza bajada, las orejas caídas y pegando un suspiro mientras miraba hacia el suelo en un principio, para luego voltear a ver a su novia; quién ahora se halla sentada justo a su izquierda.

"Oh vamos, no digas esas cosas Twi". -Dijo la pegaso, mirándola de manera compasiva y con un poco lastima mientras colocaba su ala derecha sobre su espalda y la envolvía con la misma. -" Sí; admito que nunca dejara de no molestarme el que seas una cerebrito, pero he aprendido a vivir con eso y aceptarlo, además, tal y como tú dijiste, ese idiota patán solo quiere hacernos sentir mal; y sobre todo hacer sentir mal y culpable a Mí novia, por lo que ten por seguro que no ignorare nada de esto". -Dijo, adquiriendo firmeza y decisión con cada palabra que dijo; todo sin dejar de mirar a alicornio a quién ahora miraba con aquella conocida expresión determinada y temeraria, envolviéndola con el ala que le puso encima y atrayéndola un poco hacia sí misma.

Tras lo cual le brindó un breve beso en la mejilla, gesto ante el cual Twilight dejó escapar una risita con los labios cerrados sin quitarle la mirada de encima, ambas se miraron brevemente a los ojos luego de eso y entonces; Twilight desplazo su cabeza debajo de la de ella, haciendo que la corona de la misma y el mentón de la pegaso entablaran contacto.

" _Ah~,_ gracias Rainbow~". -Dijo ella, luego de dejar escapar un suspiro repleto de dicha y agradeciéndole con el mismo sentimiento, teniendo cerrados los ojos y disfrutando de la calidez que su novia le proporciona.

"No hay de qué. Para eso estamos las novias, ¿no?". -Dijo la pegaso, disfrutando también de ello en un principio; cosa la cual interrumpió abriendo los ojos y mirándola con las orejas aplanadas, y con un pequeño sonrojo que apareció sobre sus mejillas.

Esto hizo que Twilight abriera brevemente los ojos y la mirara, con aquella dicha reflejada en su mirada a través de un brillo, el cual también contiene plenitud, gozo, felicidad y amor.

"Sí~". -Dijo de manera suspirante, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y hundiendo su cabeza aún más sobre su pecho, disfrutando como nunca del momento.

Haciendo que Rainbow también cerrara los ojos luego de mirarla conmovida y estrechara aún más el contacto con ella, deslizando ligeramente su cabeza hacia adelanta y girándola un poco hacia su izquierda; sintiendo la suavidad de los mechones de la melena de su novia sobre su mejilla y cuello.

"Imagino que no querrás regresar al castillo por ahora ¿verdad?". -Pregunto Rainbow, abriendo los ojos y mirando a la princesa de la amistad luego de varios segundos del más dicho silencio que compartieron mediante aquel momento.

Twilight respondió negando con la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa amorosa y feliz sobre su cara.

"¿Te gustaría ir por un par de batidos?". -Pregunto Rainbow sin dejar de mirarla.

"¿Tú invitas?". -Pregunto la alicornio.

"Ah...Lo haría, pero; no traigo suficientes bits". -Dijo la pegaso con un poco de pena y sobándose la nuca con un casco.

"Tranquila, yo invito entonces, pero tú la próxima; ¿hecho?". -Dijo Twilight poniéndose de pie y mirándola directamente a esos ojos que tanto adora, sin que aquella sonrisa se borrara de su cara.

"Hecho". -Dijo Rainbow con decisión; estando de acuerdo, para luego comenzar a dirigirse de vuelta al pueblo en compañía de la otra.

 **Mientras tanto, en la dimensión humana.**

Hooves no podía sentirse peor y más desdichado, realmente esperaba no tener que volver a respirar aquel pútrido aroma a podredumbre, es lógico suponer e intuir que nuevamente se encuentra en aquella tienda de campamento en la que fue torturado, pero esta vez se halla completamente solo, con una bolsa de lona sobre su cabeza y confinado a una silla por medio de unas ataduras de cuero bastante similares a las de las sillas eléctricas o a las de las camillas de un manicomio, pero la silla sobre la que se encuentra es de común y corriente y hecha de acero, no pudiendo ver absolutamente nada y no debido a la bolsa que lleva encima, sino porque se halla en la más negra y completa oscuridad.

Lleva varios minutos ahí, el aire era prácticamente irrespirable debido al hedor, pero obviamente no tuvo más remedio que hacer el esfuerzo por intentarlo se aun desea seguir viviendo, cosa la cual consiguió; pero era infernal y lacerante; casi tortuoso, desconoce por completo por lo trajeron otra vez ahí, lo último que recuerda antes de eso, es que se hallaba descansando y tomando el aire bajo el sol de la mañana, y mientras se hallaba observando el cielo para despejarse la mente; todo se puso repentinamente oscuro, intento resistirse pero entonces sintió un pinchazo sobre sus ancas y un momento después; ya se hallaba dónde está.

Está claro dada la evidente mala espina de su situación que no está en posición de exigir información y respuestas, solo realmente quiere y espera que cuando alguien aparezca; si es que eso ocurre, le diga el porqué de todo esto, pues no le cuadra para nada; ya les juro su absoluta cooperación para con su misión, ¿qué más desean de mí? Es la pregunta que actualmente está rondándole de manera interminable por su cabeza, y eso nadie se lo discute, pues seguramente es lo que más de uno de ustedes también se estarán preguntando.

Hooves fue sacado entonces repentinamente de sus pensamientos tan pronto escucho el ruido de unas pisadas cerca de la tienda en la que se encuentra, a las que prestó cuidadosa y especial atención, tan pronto las pisadas cesaron; la tela que funge como entrada y salida del lugar en el que se halla fue movida y recorrida, alguien entró, a pesar de la bolsa que lleva sobre la cabeza; la brillante luz blanca del exterior logro cegar a Hooves en el segundo por el que se filtró en el interior de la tienda, pues vestigios y o retazos de la misma lograron filtrarse por los diminutos poros de la tela de la bolsa y alcanzar sus ojos color azul, haciendo que Hooves se quejara suavemente a causa de lo doloroso que fue para sus ojos cambiar tan abruptamente de una iluminación prácticamente nula a una cuando menos ligeramente cegadora.

Tras eso, permaneció tenso, atento y alerta del más minúsculo ruido o sonido que pudiera emanar de quién entró, pero quién lo hizo no emitía palabra alguna; solamente escuchaba las suelas de sus botas caminando de lado a lado sobre la hierba y su respiración, la cual no le brindaba ningún indicio, ya fuera de sus intenciones o del actual estado de ánimo del individuo, pues era una respiración casual y completamente natural, tranquila y relajada, mediante la cual supo que se no se trataba de alguna criatura salvaje o bestia, sino de un ser consciente de sus acciones. El doctor escuchó entonces, como aquel individuo comenzó a caminar hacia su derecha, siguiéndolo con su cabeza, la cual giraba siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos guiándose pura y únicamente por su sentido del oído, los pasos de aquel individuo se detuvieron y entonces; mirando a través de la difusa y borrosa visión que le proporcionaba los poros de aquella bolsa de lona, vio como de manera progresiva y paulatina; la luz blanca del exterior comenzó a hacer nuevamente acto de presencia en el interior de aquella carpa, pues aquella "ventana cubierta y oculta" con la que cuenta la misma, está comenzando a ser levantada por quién sea que se encuentre ahí con él.

Luego de que dicha ventana; o mejor dicho tragaluz, se hallaba completamente levantada o abierta, con la luz blanca del exterior sirviendo de verdadera fuente de iluminación, Hooves escuchó como el individuo que se haya ahí con él, se le acercó y se detuvo justo delante de él, algo a lo que él no tenía duda alguna, pues lo tiene tan cerca que es capaz de sentir su presencia. Hubo un prolongado silencio repleto de suspenso y expectación entre ambos luego de eso, pues aquel sujeto era tan callado como una tumba y eso; en lugar de tranquilizar a Hooves, lo hacía inquietarse y preocuparse, finalmente un poco de aquel ambiente opresivo y lúgubre desapareció cuando aquel individuo le quito el saco de la cabeza de un solo movimiento, tras lo cual Hooves lo miro; tan pronto sus ojos se adaptaron a la iluminación de su entorno.

Cabe destacar que en ningún momento pensó ni le pasó por la cabeza la pregunta de; de quién se trataría, y quién tiene delante suyo no es ni Regan ni Grover, sino otro individuo, un hombre caucásico, con un tono de piel tan pálido que daba la impresión de tratarse de alguien con albinismo **,** completamente calvo y sin rastro alguno de bigote ni barba o algo por el estilo; cabeza alargada, nariz un poco grande y puntiaguda, ojos color gris y físico esbelto y en forma. Hooves no tiene ni la más mínima de quién es, pero le fue de lo más fácil intuir que uno de los muchos soldados del escuadrón de Regan, puesto que lleva encima su informe, aquel extraño sujeto simplemente se le quedó mirando unos segundos; tal y como dije antes, tan callado y silencioso como una tumba, con un rostro inexpresivo, pero no por ello amargado o carente de todo sentimiento como el de Maud, pues su mirada por el contrario era seria, pétrea y transmitía una especie de contención por parte de aquel sujeto, como si estuviese a punto de enloquecer, estallar de la ira o algo por el estilo.

Entonces se alejó de él y nuevamente comenzó a caminar de lado a lado, sin salir del interior de aquella tienda; como si estuviese nervioso, asustado o pensando incesante en algo que le está perturbando el cerebro, pero sin dudas no era eso, pues en su lenguaje corporal, Hooves no percibió ansia o inquietud de ningún tipo, lo único que se le ocurría es que fue enviado a vigilarlo como medida preventiva adicional con tal de evitar algún intento de escape por su parte, en espera de la llegada de Regan o de alguien más. Pasaron pocos segundos, pero la espera; combinada junto con el hedor de toda aquella carne putrefacta alrededor suyo y el tenso e incómodo silencio que aquel soldado producía en el ambiente, se tornaron completamente insoportables para Hooves, sabe perfectamente que posiblemente sería riesgoso para él hacer lo que está a punto de hacer; pero ya no puede resistir ni un segundo más.

" ...¿Qué ocurre?". -Pregunto, tras dudar y titubear un poco a último momento, con su mirada puesta sobre aquel sujeto; mirándolo preocupado y un poco asustado por el temor que le produjo preguntar eso, cabe destacar que aquella silla en la que se halla confinado no es de tamaño humano, uno de los muchos miembros del escuadrón quién tiene experiencia en herrería la confecciono exclusivamente para él, es como una sillita para bebes hecha de acero puro.

Aquel hombre no respondió a su pregunta, es más; literalmente pareció que lo ignoro por completo, y siguió caminando de lado a lado sin cesar, con su figura entrando y saliendo constante de las penumbras, deteniéndose de vez cuando de manera ocasional. Aquello no contribuyo en nada a que Hooves se tranquilizara o sintiese un poco mejor, solamente hablando conseguiría esto y poco o nada le importa con quién, por lo que opto intentar nuevamente.

"¿Qué hice?, estoy cooperando con su líder; ¿por qué estoy aquí?". -Pregunto, sin quitar su mirada de encima del sujeto aquel como si de un halcón con la vista en su presa se tratara; siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Pero de nuevas cuentas, no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de él.

"Oye". -Dijo, haciendo bailar brevemente la silla sobre la cual se halla por medio de esfuerzo físico por su parte y diciéndolo con una voz que casi rota; estando al borde de la desesperación. Aquello hizo que el miembro del escuadrón se detuviera en seco y volteara a verlo. -" Vamos. Solo contesta". -Dijo Hooves faltándole o conteniendo el aliento, de cierta manera suplicándoselo y esto podía verse claramente reflejado en la expresión de su rostro.

Aquel hombre se giró sin quitarle la mirada de encima y unos momentos después comenzó a caminar directo hacia él, deteniéndose justo delante de su persona, cruzando miradas con el poni.

"Sí, así es, ha colaborado mucho, pero no lo suficiente". -Dijo finalmente, rompiendo con aquel silencio sepulcral que tanto mantuvo, su voz era ligeramente profunda; algo bastante común en personas jóvenes cuyas cuerdas vocales están comenzando a evolucionar.

"¿Qué?". -Pregunto Hooves ligeramente sorprendido y preocupado, incluso aplano las orejas debido a ello; pues percibía una extraña y vaga sensación de peligro, un peligro distante pero cercano a la vez también.

"Nos ha hablado de su mundo, de las criaturas que en el habitan y todas las potenciales amenazas u obstáculos que hay en él, pero hay algo que no nos ha dicho, y es: una manera de asegurarnos; una especie de garantía, de que todo aquello que no suponga un gran impedimento para nuestra meta". -Respondió, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos; con el tono de su voz tornándose ligeramente molesto y enojado, al igual que la expresión de su rostro. -" Principalmente y, sobre todo: la magia. Usted le dijo a nuestro comandante de lo que son capaces aquellos con un gran manejo y control de esta, lo que necesitamos es algo que nos proteja por completo de eso, todas nuestras armas y todo lo que tenemos o podamos tener no es nada comparado con eso, y estoy bastante seguro que en su mundo; deben de contar con algo que pueda ayudarnos a solucionar este problema, pues usted mismo nos dijo que el crimen existe ahí, por lo que deben de contar con algo con lo cual poder tener bajo control a aquellos criminales que se han servido de su magia para cometer sus crímenes. Y algo me dice que usted sabe sobre eso doctor, dígamelo y ahorremos tiempo y molestias a ambos". -Dijo, dando por termina su explicación y respuesta, hablando como si le faltara el aliento; debido a su enojo y molestia, y a la endiabladamente sutil manera de presionarlo e intimidarlo que uso en contra suya, sacando provecho de lo que ha compartido con ellos a lo largo de todo el tiempo que lleva ahí.

Tras eso, el silencio se hizo nuevamente presente en el interior de aquella tienda o carpa y Hooves; completamente anonadado, bajo la cabeza y clavo su mirada hacia el frente; sumiéndose y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

"...Lo lamento". -Dijo tras varios segundos de reflexión, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos. -" No hay nada en Equestria que pueda hacer o siquiera ayudarlos con lo que quieres". -Dijo, con una convincente expresión fingida de lastima y ligera tristeza sobre su cara; con tal de que le creyera y se tragara todo el cuento de su convincente mentira.

Y hubiera funcionado, no ser porqué prácticamente todos los elementos del escuadrón de Regan tienen la misma increíble perspicacia que su líder; por lo que aquel sujeto pudo darse cuenta de que aquel poni le mintió y por consiguiente esto lo hizo deducir e intuir, que en realidad si posee conocimiento de algo que podría beneficiarles contra esta terrible desventaja que tienen entre manos, y que lo está ocultando y se niega a contarles sobre ello. El sujeto entonces, tras mirarlo con naturalidad por unos segundos; nuevamente con ese rostro serio, pétreo e inexpresivo, comenzó a alejarse, con los ojos cerrados brevemente y negando suavemente con la cabeza hacia uno de los rincones del interior de la carpa, el cual se halla sumido completamente en penumbras; con Hooves siguiéndole con la mirada como antes.

Solamente pudo ver su figura pobremente iluminada en la oscuridad dándole la espalda, vio claramente que se halla haciendo algo con las manos; pero le es imposible decir y saber con exactitud qué, pues el resto de su cuerpo se lo está impidiendo. Un minuto después, el soldado aquel termino de hacer lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, se dio media vuelta y camino de regreso hacia Hooves; parándose nuevamente justo delante de él, mirándolo a los ojos en completo y absoluto silencio. El tiempo se hizo entonces eterno y Hooves perdió completamente la noción del tiempo cuando aquella tensión, suspenso y expectación anteriores volvieron a resurgir, entonces; sin previo aviso, siendo tan veloz como el sonido el soldado aquel tomo el respaldo de la silla a la que se haya confinado y le propino y conectó un fuerte puñetazo justo en la boca del estómago, haciendo que Hooves se doblara hacia el frente; contraído del dolor, y dejara escapar un grito o más bien quejido doloso ahogado pues dicha agresión lo sonsaco todo el oxígeno acumulado en sus pulmones.

Tosió secamente de manera dramática, aquello le hizo perder incluso el aliento, cosa que su agresor aprovecho para sujetarle la cabeza y estrellarlo inclementemente contra el respaldo, para luego mantenerlo ahí mediante esfuerzo y empeño físico; mientras que con su otra mano envolvía una nueva atadura alrededor de la corona de su cabeza, cosa en la cual tuvo éxito sin que se presentara ningún problema, de lo cual se encargó de antemano, pues el golpe y sus demás ataduras le imposibilitaron a Hooves cualquier tipo de resistencia o lucha por su parte.

Tras eso, el soldado nuevamente camino hacia aquel oscuro rincón al que anteriormente fue en búsqueda de algo, debido a su más nueva y reciente atadura Hooves no era capaz; por más que lo intentara, de mover la cabeza, por lo que sus intentos de averiguar y descubrir que está siendo ahora aquel sujeto fueron de lo más inútiles. Con el dolor aun recorriéndole el cuerpo; aminorando poco a poco, el sujeto no tardó en regresar, pero esta vez no se colocó delante suyo Hooves ni siquiera pudo verlo dentro del radio de su visión periférica, de la cual el soldado procuro mantenerse alejado parado a un lado suyo; justo a su izquierda, entonces Hooves sintió un nuevo dolor, mucho menos intenso, pequeño y efímero en su cuello, una especie de piquete o pinchazo. El pensar en esto último le hizo abrir los ojos, pues inmediatamente intuyó y concluyó que le han inyectado algo, el no saber qué con exactitud le hizo entrar en temor y preocupación, pues podría ser cualquier cosa, un veneno de acción lenta, una droga específicamente inmaculada para activar de sobremanera y fuera de su control las áreas de su cerebro que reaccionan al dolor para obligarlo a sentir esto a una magnitud mucho mayor, o cualquier cosa imaginable por más estrafalaria que esta sea.

Aquel sujeto se movió luego de esto, entrando intencionalmente a la visión periférica del buen doctor, con quién se halla cruzando miradas.

"Fui flexible con usted doctor, pero ya no más". -Dijo, para luego levantar la mano izquierda; teniendo aún en esta la jeringa de plástico ahora vacía con la que le suministro aquello. Tras lo cual Hooves volvió a verlo, el soldado sé percato con la pura mirada que está preguntándole algo, una pregunta que decidió responder sin rechistar. -" Suero de la verdad". -Fue lo único que dijo.

Haciendo que Hooves quedara boquiabierto y abriera los ojos como platos, de las posibilidades que alcanzo a pensar nunca que se le ocurrió aquello, sabe perfectamente lo que es porque en Equestria hay una variante de dicho suero y; si la que le acaban de suministrar es igual a la de su dimensión sabe más que bien que pasará, les dirá todo lo que quieran saber sin objeción alguna, tiene que hacer algo y tiene que hacerlo ya; pero desgraciadamente se demoró mucho con estos pensamientos, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta comenzó a perder toda facultad, su entorno se hizo difuso y distante; inclusive ajeno para su persona y todo se oscureció. De poder hacerlo, pensaría que eso era todo, que se acabó; ahora sabrán todo lo que quieran y directamente de él.

* * *

…

Hubiera deseado que así fuera; al menos...de tener conocimiento de lo que le está por venir; no sería de extrañar y estoy completamente seguro que la mayoría de ustedes, al menos, estarán más que de acuerdo conmigo.

Ha pasado al menos una hora, tiempo en el que Hooves comenzó a salir del trance en el que fue inducido con el suero como si de un sueño se tratara; de hecho, estaba convencido de que había caído dormido en realidad y no era capaz de recordar que fue lo que lo llevó a ello.

"Está despertando". -Comunico y comento un soldado que se hallaba cerca suyo, aún dentro de aquella tienda tan lúgubre, oscura, macabra e invadida por un hedor nauseabundo, mirando como el poni comenzaba a salir de su letargo, gimiendo y murmurando molesto mientras cabeceaba por la sensación de soñolencia que siente sobre su persona, junto con la mayor pesadez de parpados qué jamás ha sentido.

Entonces Grover, quién también se halla ahí ahora, se le acerco, hallándose en compañía de otros 2 soldados, el que le notifico que Hooves está despertando y otro que se halla de pie en posición de descanso con las manos atrás en uno de los oscuros rincones, cerca de la entrada y salida de aquella tienda. Cabe destacar que aquel extraño soldado de antes ya no se hallaba allí, ni siquiera cerca.

"Oiga, vamos despierte". -Dijo Grover, inclinado y con su rostro cerca del de Hooves, a quién le dio un par de bofetadas pequeñas mientras le hablaba para ayudarlo a despertar, acción que brindó frutos en tal propósito.

Hooves se hallaba medio consciente y poco a poco fue perdiendo más y más de que soñolencia hasta que finalmente; su cuerpo y su mente comenzaron a coordinarse, desperezándose por completo.

"Por fin, ya era hora". -Dijo Grover mirándolo a los ojos, para luego enderezar su cuerpo, a la vez que se daba media vuelta y se alejó unos cuantos pasos.

En ese momento, Hooves; recuperando y adquiriendo plena conciencia y conocimiento de la situación en la que está, miro alrededor suyo algo alarmado y preocupado, tan pronto se percató que se hallaba dentro de esa tienda y aquel fétido hedor a podredumbre volvió a penetrar por sus fosas nasales; los recuerdos anteriores a su desvanecimiento a causa del suero regresaron de golpe a su memoria, por lo que miró alrededor suyo en búsqueda del soldado que se lo había suministro, sin obtener éxito en tal empresa pues dicho individuo ya no se hallaba más allí. Tras eso; bajo la cabeza y aplano las orejas abatido y amargamente decepcionado de sí mismo, con una expresión de culpabilidad y gran tristeza sobre su rostro, pues está dando por hecho que ya les dijo todo lo que necesitaban saber o toda la información que su persona poseía al respecto.

"Irons hijo de p**a, eres un perfecto imbécil, eso pasa cuando le permites a alguien hacerse cargo del asunto y no se le ocurre consultar la opinión de un veterinario primero; ni siquiera se molestó en buscar una arteria antes de eso". -Dijo Grover, quejándose abiertamente de lo que lo tiene molesto y enojado en estos momentos, caminando de aquí para allá con una mano en la cintura y haciendo ademanes con la otra.

Esto hizo que Hooves levantara la cabeza en el acto tan rápidamente que casi se gana una lesión o daño muscular en el cuello, con su rostro convertido ahora de uno atónito y perplejo, ya que usando su superdotada mente no le costó atar los cabos de lo recientemente dicho por Grover, todo apuntaba que ese tal Irons no supo administrarle correctamente el suero y, por lo tanto; aquel suero de la verdad paso a ser nada más que una especie de somnífero o tranquilizante. No consiguieron sonsacarle nada, pero tal y como dije antes; de saber lo que le está por venir, hubiera dado todo; cualquier cosa, con tal de que hubiese sido así.

Grover, quién se halla de pie inmóvil en el centro del interior de aquella tienda con las manos en la cintura; miró momentáneamente hacia la tela que funge como techo, luego al suelo y tras hacerlo, con la mirada puesta en Hooves, se le acerco con sus manos fuera y lejos de su propia cintura.

"Él nos dijo que le contó exactamente lo que queremos, y no tengo mucho tiempo hoy Doc. así que iré directo al grano. Díganos cómo podemos defendernos o protegernos de la magia de su mundo". -Dijo, parado justo delante de él y la pequeña silla a la que está atado; mirándolo severamente con cierta autoridad y seriedad.

Tras lo cual hubo un breve silencio, en el que Hooves no hizo más que mirarlo inexpresivamente o abrumado; con la boca ligeramente abierta.

"...A-Aunque lo hiciera, no tiene caso. Hasta donde sé no hay nada en este mundo; o al menos en su campamento, que cuente con lo necesario para que funcione". -Respondió él, mirándolo directamente tras mirar hacia abajo; a algún punto en específico delante suyo absorta y perdidamente, con tal de aparentar desconcierto, reflexión o meditación por su parte.

Pero como no será ya de extrañar a estas alturas, Grover pudo descubrir y dar con sus intentos de despistarlo sin ninguna dificultad; siendo capaz de leerlo sobradamente como si fuera un libro de cuentos para bebes, intuyendo también que no todo aquello era mentira pura y absoluta, pues confesó implícitamente en cierto sentido que si existe alguna manera con cual poder hacerle contra la magia; pues no negó ni confirmo nada, evadió, siendo esto lo que le hizo deducir esta hipótesis. En silencio se le quedó mirando, con su mirada siendo ahora un poco más sombría; lo que generaba una cierta atmosfera de mala espina o mal agüero en Hooves, permaneció ahí inmóvil durante algunos segundos, entonces; levanto su mano derecha hasta la altura de su propia cabeza y con la palma de esta girada hacia su él, mediante un simple gesto, le dio una orden al soldado que está detrás de él en el rincón, moviendo sus dedos índice y medio; muy juntos entre sí hacia él, manteniendo los demás ligeramente abiertos y estirados, pidiéndole que le trajera algo.

Orden que el soldado inmediatamente acato, salió de aquel oscuro rincón y se dirigió hacia el fondo; justo detrás de Hooves, el cual se halla también en penumbras pues aquella ventana o tragaluz no se hallaba completamente abierta y solo está brindando buena iluminación al área central del interior de la tienda, Hooves escuchó entonces el inconfundible ruido que produce el metal detrás de él; en la total y absoluta negrura hacia la cual no puede mirar al tener inmovilizada la cabeza, siendo incapaz de darse una sola idea de que estará pasando y cual habrá sido la orden que Grover le dio a ese soldado. Siguió escuchando ruidos metálicos detrás de sí, no pudiendo hacer más que mirar a Grover; quién también está haciendo exactamente lo mismo en completo silencio, cosa la cual duró unos cuantos segundos, pues aquel soldado reapareció transcurrido ese tiempo, empujando una mesa de instrumental quirúrgico con una brillante y reluciente bandeja de plata encima del pulimentado y lustroso metal de la misma, bandeja sobre la cual hay unos objetos que desgraciadamente; Hooves no logro identificar a falta de un buen ángulo de visión.

"De eso nos ocuparemos después Doc. ". -Dijo Grover, poniéndole fin a su silencio, dándose media vuelta y caminando unos cuantos pasos en dicha dirección.

El soldado lo intercepto junto con la mesa de instrumental quirúrgico, la cual dejó delante suyo, para después dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y sin girarse; adoptar posición militar de descanso, ocultando sus manos detrás de él; en su espalda, con una expresión seria e inexpresiva sobre su rostro. Grover se detuvo delante de aquella mesa y bajo la mirada; la cual clavó en la bandeja y en los artículos que hay en esta, un simple **estilete** y un diminuto martillo de reflejos, los cuales procedió a tomar sin demora ni prisa.

"Sé que está mintiendo Doc. Y como le dije antes; no tengo mucho tiempo hoy, así que apresuraremos las cosas ¿quiere?". -Dijo, sin voltear a verlo, pero con su cabeza girada ligeramente girada hacia la izquierda para intentar verlo con el rabillo del ojo; sin éxito.

El hecho de que le confesara que sabe perfectamente que le mintió, sorprendió a Hooves y ocasiono que; internamente, comenzara a sentir como el temor hacía verdadero acto de presencia en él.

"Como dije antes, Irons no sabe mucho sobre medicina y zoología; pero resulta que yo sí, es una de las cosas que más apasionan y todo lo que sé se lo debo completamente a todas las revistas de ciencia que he leído. Dígame Doc. ¿de casualidad sabe que parte del cerebro se halla la voluntad propia?, ¿la obstinación?". -Dijo, girándose hacia él y preguntándoselo con una sonrisa de diversión dibujada sobre su cara.

Hooves dudó sobre si responderle o no, pues desconoce por completo si se trata de una pregunta retórica o no; y teme que si llegara a equivocarse pudiera sufrir algún castigo severo o algo por estilo. Su duda le fue aclarada tras unos segundos, pues Grover simplemente se le quedó mirando; incitándolo y motivándolo que al menos hiciera el esfuerzo por intentarlo, indicando que enserio desea saber si en realidad lo sabe.

"Ah...bueno, en los ponis es el-".

"Lóbulo frontal". -Dijo, frase y contestación en la que Grover lo acompañó; diciéndolo ambos al mismo, con Hooves mirándolo a los ojos. -" Exacto". -Dijo Grover, prosiguiendo solo está vez. -" Y ya nos es más que evidente que usted es bastante testarudo ¿no es así?. En ese caso, no tenemos más opción que ir directamente hacia la raíz del problema, un viejo amigo mío que es médico me enseñó a hacer esto; un pequeño truco llamado: Lobotomía transorbital". -Dijo, comenzando a andar un poco de aquí para allá, deteniéndose nuevamente delante de la pequeña mesa, para luego darse media vuelta y mirar Hooves, tocándose o más bien dicho; señalando un par de veces hacia su propia sien derecha con la punta del estilete, con aquella sonrisa de diversión aun sobre su rostro; transformada ahora en una alegre sonrisa a boca abierta.

Lo último que dijo hizo que el pánico y el temor de Hooves se intensificarán, y propagaran un poco más dentro de sí mismo, tanto que respiro agitada y temblorosamente, pues en Equestria también existe la lobotomía transorbital; por lo que sabe perfectamente lo que es y que le pasara.

El rostro de Grover se tornó serio nuevamente en un parpadeo.

"Ya se lo dije; es una pérdida de tiempo". -Dijo Hooves, siendo realmente valiente, y persistente en sus intentos de hacerle creer que no sabe nada en lo absoluto.

"No diga que no se lo advertí, si se mueve, lucha o resiste no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasarle". -Dijo, acercándose a él.

Y tras detenerse, yaciendo de pie e inmóvil delante él, sabiendo que solo mediante todo su esfuerzo y empeño sería capaz de lograrlo; en ligera medida, pero no siendo esto lo más conveniente para él pues podría autoinfligirse aún más daño el intentar moverse o resistirse, le clavó la punta del estilete en su ojo derecho; justo debajo del parpadeo con dicha herramienta inclinada en un ángulo de entre 75 u 80 grados, haciendo que Hooves emitiera quejidos por la sensación de aquella aguja dentro de su órbita y el dolor que esto; a su vez, le está ocasionaba.

"Quieto...ah, listo". -Dijo, pausada y satisfactoriamente tras comprobar que logro introducirle aquella aguja con éxito. Tras lo cual, Hooves; con esfuerzo intento mover su cabeza la cual consiguió, intentando realmente no hacerlo pues podría empeorar las cosas para sí mismo, pero le resultó inevitable por la incomodidad casi o prácticamente insoportable que todo ello le ocasionaba. -" Ah; ah, ah". -Dijo Grover repetitivamente y con cierta rapidez, indicándole que no lo hiciera o que dejara de hacerlo, cosa la cual Hooves obedeció, pero moviéndose un poco de manera ocasional por aquella incomodidad y dolor. -" Será mejor que se mantenga tan quieto como pueda Doc. Colocaré la aguja sobre su cráneo...justo ahora". -Dijo, cumpliendo con lo que dijo, haciendo que Hooves se quejara pues sentía cada movimiento con real desagrado; y no se le puede culpar ni es de extrañar. -" Bien; ahora, hay un poco más de un cuarto de pulgada de distancia entre el estilete y su lóbulo prefrontal, y aquí es donde entra en el juego este pequeño amigo". -Dijo, mirando Hooves a los ojos por unos momentos para luego levantar el diminuto martillo de reflejos que tiene en su otra mano, al cual miro y a el cual también se refirió con las últimas palabras que pronuncio.

"Se lo digo, es una pérdida- ¡Ah!". -Intento decir Hooves, pero no fue capaz de terminar la frase porque Grover le dio un diminuto golpe a la base del mango del estilete con el martillo, ocasionando que emitiera un pequeño y breve grito al sentir como la punta de dicho instrumento profundizo dentro de su cabeza.

"Shhh...Y eso fue solo un golpecito doctor, creo que aun hacen falta unos cuantos más para llegar hasta el cerebro". -Dijo Grover, callándolo y moviendo un poco el estilete; el cual está sujetando con sus dedos índice y pulgar, sin sacarlo de su cráneo. -" Tal vez entonces finalmente deje de ser tan terco. Díganos, lo que sabe". -Dijo, mirándolo con seriedad y determinación, siendo insistente y con el martillo levantando cerca de la base del estilete; listo para volver a usarlo.

"De nada les serviría; aunque lo hiciera ¿de acuerdo?". -Contesto Hooves, soportando el nuevo método de tortura al que lo están sometiendo.

"¿Sabe que más se encuentra en el lóbulo prefrontal doctor? La creatividad". -Dijo Grover bajando el martillo y mirando contrario y ligeramente frustrado hacia un lado, para luego regresar su mirada a Hooves, levantar el martillo y propinar un golpecito al estilete con el mismo. -" La individualidad". -Dijo, para después sumergir un poco más la punta de aquella herramienta nuevamente. -" Y la personalidad". -Dijo, dando un tercer golpecillo, ante el cual; al igual que los anteriores, Hooves mostro su inconformidad, ya sea mediante siseos de dolor, pequeños y breves gritos o quejidos. -" En otras palabras, lo que permite que usted; sea usted. Mm, creo que estoy a un golpe más de llegar. Ultima oportunidad Hooves, hablé, ahora". -Dijo, primeramente; mirándolo a los ojos, para luego mover una vez más el estilete dentro de su cráneo para calcular la distancia restante y amenazarlo con el pequeño martillo cerca y a un último movimiento de propinar el último golpe que hacía falta, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Pero entonces, contrario a lo todo lo que él pensaba que pasaría, al igual que ustedes seguramente, que sería solamente que la daría la información que quiere o no; Hooves, literalmente en un parpadeo y en un segundo reunió la fortaleza, la determinación y el valor para decirle lo siguiente:

"¿Oh qué?, ¿Qué harás, eh?, ¿quitarme mi esencia, quién soy, mis recuerdos? Pues anda, adelante; hazlo, ya quiero ver que tan lejos llegan sin mí, saben a lo que se enfrentaran, pero no tienen ni idea de cómo hacerle frente". -Dijo, mirando a Grover a los ojos con una expresión completamente decidida, atrevida y seria sobre su cara, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria, pues ahora sabe perfectamente que no llegarán a ningún lado en su misión sin él. -" ...Anda ¿Qué esperas?". -Dijo, no temiendo en lo más mínimo de manera absolutamente genuina a lo que está por ocurrirle si él mueve y sacude el martillo una vez más.

Grover se le quedó mirando inexpresivamente entonces, con una expresión en blanco sobre su cara, pero clara e implícitamente; atónito y perplejo, pues mediante su increíble perspicacia y mirando directamente a los ojos color azul de aquel poni, cayó en la cuenta de que detrás de aquello no había nada de teatro; ni la más mínima pizca, y supo entonces que sin importar lo que le hiciera; no lograría sonsacarle nada, aún si le rompiera todos los huesos y siguiera torturándolo de las manera más dolorosas y horribles que se le ocurrieran.

Esto hizo despertar su ira, una ira que pensaba ya no era capaz de sentir, la cual se disparó, estallo y desbordo como una presa en pleno colapso o una olla en ebullición, su rostro se enrojeció de la cólera de tal manera en un momento; qué muchos podrían dar por hecho que el mismísimo diablo emergió en ese instante desde el averno para tomar su lugar. Con un grito tan potente y estrepitoso que ensordeció y literalmente obligo a que los 2 soldados que se encuentran ahí con él se taparan los oídos, saco el estilete brusca y violentamente de su órbita, haciendo que Hooves nuevamente se quejara.

"¡Quítale la de la cabeza!". -Dijo Grover completamente enfurecido dándole una orden al soldado que se haya a un lado de Hooves, quién procedió a acatar su orden. -" ¡Tú!; ¡trae el plan B!, ¡AHORA!". -Exclamo, mirando ahora al otro soldado, quién; verdaderamente aterrizado, salió despavorido de la tienda a cumplir tal orden. -" ¡Ayúdale cuando termines!, ¡y soliciten el apoyo!". -Dijo, mirando al soldado que le está quitando a Hooves la atadura de su cabeza.

Cosa la cual logró uno o dos segundos después de que Grover le diera está orden apresuradamente, tras lo cual; salió corriendo de aquella tienda para obedecer y cumplir esa orden, Grover; siendo técnicamente una especie de volcán viviente en erupción, tras caminar un poco de aquí a allá buscando relajarse, pero siendo esto imposible para él pues su ira es demasiado intensa; boto el estilete y el martillo con su mirada puesta sobre Hooves, a quién se le acerco sin pérdida alguna de tiempo. Y en cuanto se hallaba delante suyo, lo tomo y tiro fuertemente de su melena con su mano izquierda, haciendo gritar al poni, grito el cual no duró mucho pues inmediatamente después le hizo expulsar todo el aire de sus pulmones; sofocándolo mediante un poderoso puñetazo que le conecto justo en la boca del estómago, ocasionando que se contorsionara del dolor.

"¡Es más terco que una maldita mula!". -Le grito Grover enfurecido y molesto, reclamándole, para después volver a tomarlo de la melena; esta vez con su mano derecha, de la cual nuevamente tiró, forzándolo a levantar la cabeza la cual había bajado a causa del dolor y; sin rechistar, le propino un potente izquierdazo ante el cual Hooves no pudo gritar por su sofocamiento, simplemente quejarse débilmente para sí mismo.

Dicho izquierdazo tuvo tanta fuerza y potencia; que le reventó los diminutos vasos sanguíneos de sus mejillas, haciendo que su boca comenzara rápidamente a llenarse de su propia sangre, la cual escupió y tosió aturdido, adolorido y desorientado, las sacudidas que tuvo sobre su cabeza tras el impacto fueron también muy fuertes, tanto que no le extrañaría si llegaron a causarle una contusión, fue precisamente buscando esto último por lo que Grover ordeno que le quitarán la atadura de su cabeza, pues sabía que está funcionaría como un cinturón de seguridad para su cerebro y amortiguaría el golpe.

"Acaba de demostrarme que no me será posible hacerlo hablar ocasionándole sufrimiento doctor, ¡DESEARÁ QUE HUBIESE SIDO ASÍ!, ya lo verá". -Dijo Grover, intercalando su mirada entre él, el suelo, el techo o cualquier otra dirección caminando de un lado a otro; esperando impaciente y ansioso a que sus hombres regresarán.

Entonces, luego de unos cuantos segundos, él y Hooves comenzaron a escuchar un par de voces distantes, las cuales se hacían más y más audibles y cercanas a donde están con cada segundo que transcurría, cuando estás se hallaban lo suficientemente cerca; pudieron identificar sin ningún tipo de problema y con claridad que ambas voces son femeninas, las cuales; unos pocos segundos después, Hooves reconoció y en cuanto lo hizo, la sangre se le heló de golpe y el corazón le pego un vuelco.

"Oh no". -Comento atónito, esperando y suplicándolo desesperadamente dentro de su cabeza que no se trataba de quiénes está pensando, rogando que fuera alguna especie de broma de lo más cruel por parte de su cerebro, una falsa suposición o falsa alarma, pero para toda su gran y horrida desgracia; no era así.

Inmediatamente después, aquellos soldados que Grover había enviado; acompañados de varios más, fueron ingresaron nuevamente dentro de la carpa o tienda en la cual Hooves y él se hallan, trayendo consigo algunas cosas, las cuales Hooves no fue capaz de averiguar de qué se tratan pues están cubiertas con algún tipo de pequeña frazada de color oscuro, pero entre aquellas cosas que trajeron estaba también lo que tanto temía que no fuera: Derby y Dinky, la última de las cuales se halla confinada a una camilla de hospital destinada para rápido traslado, completamente inmovilizada con cadenas, mientras que su madre, amordazada firmemente con cinta adhesiva de patas; las cuales tiene a espaldas suyas, y ambas alas, con su hocico firmemente cerrado para impedirle hablar; fue llevada a rastras al interior por 2 soldados quienes tras detenerse cerca de un rincón, simplemente la soltaron y la dejaron caer al suelo boca abajo. Mientras que Dinky, quién no dejaba de forcejear y luchar insistentemente para zafarse de sus ataduras, fue alineada justo delante de Hooves luego de hacer la mesita de instrumental quirúrgico a un lado, con el lado izquierdo de aquella camilla orientada hacia Hooves y la cabeza de la pequeña a mano; o, mejor dicho, casco derecho.

La expresión de completa perplejidad de Hooves dejó tan claro como el cristal que literalmente no puede creer lo que está viendo, lo que está ocurriendo justo delante de él, y el horror y pavor que sentía son inexpresables, pues no necesita pensar u hacer demasiado uso de cerebro para intuirlo, lo van hacer hablar a través de ellas, torturándolas. En ese momento, Derpy, tras un pequeño e inútil intento por liberarse de la situación tan vulnerable e indefensa en la que se halla, levanto la cabeza hacia el frente y fue solo hasta entonces que se percató de la presencia del poni que es su interés amoroso, pues desde que entraron no dio la más mínima señal para delatar dicha presencia, tras lo cual Derpy; dedicándole una mirada de súplica y tristeza de lo más lastimera, con lágrimas en sus ojos, intento decirle algo, no escuchándose más que un murmuro amortiguado a causa de la cinta que le impide abrir sus labios, seguramente rogándole ayuda o que hiciera algo; cualquier cosa, presa y víctima en todo sentido de su miedo.

Dinky se percató de lo que su madre hizo en medio de su interminable forcejeo y volteo a ver hacia donde está mirando, percatándose también de la presencia de Hooves, a quién no dudo en decirle:

"Señor Hooves; ayúdeme, por favor; ayúdeme". -Suplico claramente asustada, para luego seguir forcejeando, encendiendo y apagando constantemente su pequeño cuerno; intentando hacer uso de su magia para liberarse a sí misma, pero no tenía caso, pues no posee la fuerza, la habilidad y experiencia suficientes para ello, al igual que Sweetie Belle y cualquier otro unicornio de corta edad, aun no tiene completo control sobre sus habilidades telequinéticas.

Las súplicas de la pequeña hicieron que Hooves pudiera salir; casi de inmediato, de su actual estado de aturdimiento y volver en sí, tras lo cual se entregó inmediatamente a su terror; cundiéndole el pánico.

"¡No, NO!, déjalas, por favor". -Pidió y suplico con su preocupada y temerosa mirada puesta sobre Grover, hallándose literalmente; al borde de hiperventilar angustiado, pues si bien la tortura atormenta y destroza el cuerpo de la víctima; es la expectación y el dejar a la imaginación que podría suceder o hacerles de ahora en adelante, lo que está destruyendo y agobiando la mente de Hooves.

Grover lo miro; pero no dijo palabra ni dio señal alguna con la cual pudiera darle siquiera un leve indicio de respuesta a su petición, permaneció sumido en un silencio sepulcral, para luego redirigir su mirada hacia la pequeña unicornio color lila y rubios cabellos, quién aun luchaba por librarse de sus ataduras sin césar, no importándole si aquello no era más que un derroche de energía, fuerzas y tiempo por su parte, aun si la oportunidad es mínima; lo intentaría, valor el cual hay que sin dudas reconocerle.

Una vez que puso su mirada sobre ella, Grover comenzó a hacerle casualmente y sin ninguna prisa, cosa que hizo que Hooves abriera los ojos espantado y que el corazón comenzara latirle con fuerza.

"¡No!; ¡no!, ¡por favor!". -Dijo él; volviendo a suplicar, con una voz aún más desesperada la cual estuvo a punto de quebrársele, con su angustia, terror y preocupación yendo en aumentando y empezando frenéticamente; a luchar y resistirse para librarse de sus ataduras, cosa en la cual necesitaría un verdadero milagro o hazaña de lo más increíble para lograr dicho fin, pues aún con sus esfuerzos no era capaz siquiera de mover o hacer bailar la silla a la cual se halla confinado, debido al gran peso de la misma al estar hecha de acero.

Grover volvió a ignorarlo por completo y llegó hasta la pequeña unicornio, quién; algo agotada detuvo sus forcejeo para recobrar un poco el aliento y las energías, con gotas de sudor deslizándose por su frente a causa de tanta autoexigencia, y en medio de este pequeño receso, miro hacia derecha por un momento y fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de Grover, quién se encuentra justo a su lado; mirándola, haciendo que dejara escapar un pequeño; apenas perceptible jadeo de sorpresa y temor, y se le quedo mirando preocupada y con la boca abierta.

Grover entonces, puso sus manos en el borde de la camilla que tiene delante suyo con una sonrisa dibujada sobre su cara y tras mirar a la pequeña durante unos segundos; levanto y estiró su mano derecha, para después colocarla con suavidad y gentileza sobre su pata trasera derecha, justo sobre su espinilla por así decirlo; si se tratara de un humano, pero en vez de tranquilizarla o relajarla, esto no hizo más que aumentar la tensión y temor de Dinky, quién dejo escapar nuevamente otro jadeo, más claramente sonoro esta vez al mismo tiempo que levantaba su cabeza y miraba la mano que él le puso encima, y su madre no se quedó atrás, pues levanto su cabeza tan rápidamente como un rayo y dejó escapar un grito de protesta y preocupación amortiguado.

"¡No!, oye Grover escúchame, por favor escúchame, es conmigo con quién quieres hablar; no con ella, por favor, te lo suplico...déjala". -Dijo Hooves, rogándole aun; pues no puede hacer más dado en la precaria situación en la que está.

Tras eso Grover; sin quitar ni mover su mano ni un milímetro de Dinky, volteo a mirarlo y clavo su mirada sobre él, permaneciendo en absoluto silencio con la pequeña unicornio hallándose muy tensa y mirándolo fijamente con miedo, luego de lo cual Grover se acomodó un poco sin moverse para nada de donde está, en ese momento, una de las muchas cosas cubiertas que sus hombres trajeron cuando regresaron; un objeto con forma de cúpula alargada de entre unos 80 centímetros o un metro de altura, literalmente se movio y Hooves puede asegurar que escucho una especie de pequeño chillido justo después de ello, con la mirada puesta sobre dicho objeto; el aliento comenzó a escasearle y el oxígeno le era o parecía insuficiente para recobrar la normalidad en su respiración, pues no le costó nada deducir que dentro de aquello había algo, algo vivo, y no podía pensar en qué clase de cosa o criatura se trataría; pues este simple hecho le aterrorizaba enormemente y le nublaba la mente.

Tras eso, regreso su mirada a Grover, quién finalmente quitó su mano de Dinky; luego de lo cual miro a Derpy quién se encuentra detrás suyo a su derecha y en el suelo, por unos segundos, para después mirar a la pequeña unicornio por exactamente el mismo tiempo, finalizando con su mirada puesta nuevamente sobre Hooves, al parecer considerando lo último que el poni de tierra de color marrón le dijo, y a este mismo susodicho le resultaba imposible e inescrutable averiguar sus pensamientos pues su rostro permaneció completamente inalterable durante todo el tiempo que estuvo reflexionando sobre eso, sumiéndolo no solamente a él; si no a Dinky y Derpy también, en una nueva atmosfera cargada de expectativa que hizo repentino acto de presencia en el interior de aquella carpa o tienda.

Un silencio aparentemente interminable e insoportable para los cautivos equinos apareció luego de eso y se prolongó durante varios segundos; el cual no hizo más que agravar la ansiedad y nerviosismo de Hooves, quién; junto con Derpy, se limitaron simplemente a observar fijamente a Grover. Así fue hasta que finalmente Grover puso punto y final a aquello respondiéndole.

"...Tuvo su oportunidad de hablar doc. Debió aprovecharla". -Dijo; mirándolo a los ojos, en un principio con una sonrisa radiante y alegre dibujada sobre su cara, la cual no tardo en esfumarse y desaparecer en cuanto dijo su segunda oración, cambiándola por un rostro de lo más sombrío; molesto, enojado y serio.

Si dicho cambio no fue más que suficiente para perturbar e inquietar profundamente a Derpy; pero sobre todo a Hooves, los soldados; tomando estas palabras como una especie de sutil e indirecta indicación u orden, procedieron a tomar aquel objeto cubierto que Hooves vio moverse antes, junto con otro de menor altura y de forma distinta también cubierto con una frazada de color oscuro, con los soldados que tomaron dicho objeto misterioso; moviendo la mesa de instrumental quirúrgico hacia ellos, con Hooves, Derpy y Dinky siendo testigos de ello, mirando todo con confusión y desconcierto. Entonces, tras quitar y botar al suelo la bandeja de plata de encima de la mesa, los soldados colocaron sobre esta aquellos artículos tan recelosamente cubiertos y con toda la calma y paciencia del mundo, retiraron aquellas oscuras frazadas suavemente, revelando al fin de que se trataba.

Un par de pequeñas jaulas para aves, una con la tan conocida forma de domo como si de una U invertida se tratara, y otra con forma de cilindro recto de base redonda cuyo diámetro mide unos 30 centímetros y de unos 42 centímetros de altura, dicha jaula; en lugar de barrotes, posee alambre de púas tensado, enroscado e interconectado a manera de patrón de cuadros como si de una tablero de ajedrez se tratará, siendo dicho alambre el que le confiere su forma, pero en una determinada parte de esta, había un detalle que tan pronto Hooves notó; le ocasionó autentico pavor, debido a las escabrosas implicaciones que aquel susodicho detalle suscitó en su cerebro e imaginación. Resulta que en un punto determinado del perímetro cóncavo de aquella jaula hay una especie de desnivel; como si de una abolladura en la puerta de un auto se tratará, con el alambre enroscado y enredado y adoptando la forma de una especie de cara o mascara, y para colmo de males; inmediatamente después descubrió aquello que había dentro de las mismas; aquello que con anterioridad lo habían hecho percibir movimiento por parte de estas.

Resulta que, en lugar de alguna clase de ave, aquellas jaulas están albergando a unas horribles y demacradas ratas, de al menos 30 centímetros de longitud, habiendo solamente una en la jaula con forma de domo y dos en la otra, estas 2 ultimas separadas por una especie de valla hecha igualmente con alambre que la jaula tiene en su interior; la cual dividía equitativamente toda el área de la misma para ambos roedores, con aquel desnivel en forma de rostro a un lado suyo; pues esto lo hicieron única y expresamente para evitar que se devorasen mutuamente, ya ambas criaturas; junto con su compañera en la jaula vecina, se hallan muertas del hambre, no haciendo más que caminar alrededor del pequeño espacio limitado en el que se encuentran, emitiendo chillidos y buscando sin césar alguna clase de alimento, con las que comparten jaula; amenazándose mutuamente e intentando alcanzar inútilmente a la otra para intentar conseguir de manera desesperada alguna fuente de alimento, tan pronto vislumbraron a la otra a través de aquella delimitación que las separa, con el aspecto de aquel trío ratonil no pudiendo ser más grotesco y repulsivo, pues; no habiendo bastante con sus rostros descarnados y los parches que les fueron arrancados junto con su pelo de ciertas partes y áreas en específico de sus cuerpos, que dejaban a plena vista la carne viva interna de las mismas; sobre su pelaje se podía percibir de manera clara; sangre, seca, semiseca y fresca y restos carnosos resultantes de sus cruces y enfrentamientos con otros roedores u otros animales, así como una fetidez espantosa resultante por la combinación de los hedores de la sangre, la carne en plena descomposición y las aguas negras.

Si hilan y atan los cabos de esto que les acabo de proporcionar, estoy seguro que averiguaran cuales son aquellas escabrosas implicaciones que hicieron presencia en la mente de Hooves cuando vio todo esto y de igual manera podrán sentir, aunque sea un poco del terror y angustia que lo asaltaron, y en caso de no ser así; no se preocupen, pues están por presenciarlo.

"Comiencen". -Dijo Grover, dándoles una orden a todos sus soldados ahí presentes, orden la cual todos; él incluido, acataron sin más dilación.

"¡No!. ¡NO!, ¡POR FAVOR!". -Exclamo Hooves completamente desesperado, y luchando ferviente, caótica y frenéticamente para librarse de sus ataduras con tal de intentar evitar; lo qué está por ocurrir, siendo completamente ignorado por los humanos ahí presentes, pues como dije antes, ni siquiera es capaz de mover la silla en la que está aún con todo su esfuerzo.

Grover, en compañía de otro soldado se acercaron a la jaula con forma de domo, lo cual tomaron y levantaron para después caminar de regreso hacia la camilla sobre la cual se halla Dinky, proceso en el cual uno soldados se acercaron hacia donde Derpy, quién comenzó a temer; pero temiendo especialmente por su hija haciendo que mirara hacia donde ella está, tras lo cual presencio para su gran preocupación, como Grover; tras tirar de un perno deslizable de lo más delgado, ubicado en la base de aquella jaula, dicha base se abrió en 2 como si fuese alguna especie de trampilla e inmediatamente después aquel hombre; con gran velocidad y fuerza, puso dicha jaula sobre el torso de su hija, haciendo que esta dejara escapar un grito mixto de miedo y dolor al mismo tiempo que se contorsionaba, pues Grover le dejó caer la jaula con todas sus fuerzas y tan rápido como pudo para evitar que la rata se pudiera escapar.

"¡NO!, ¡ALTO, por favor!". -Exclamo y rogo Hooves luego de haber visto esto.

Esto a su vez, hizo imposible que Derpy no pudiera evitar soltar una frase o grito angustiado y preocupado que fueron amortiguados y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, 2 o 3 soldados se le acercaron y la tomaron tirando de su melena y sujetándola del cuello; levantándola del suelo, acción ante la cual ella trato sin éxito alguno de resistirse como pudo, diciendo palabras que fueron incomprensibles para cualquiera al hallarse amordazada, mientras era trasladada hacia la mesa de instrumental quirúrgico sobre la cual se halla la jaula restante. Contra la cual la impactaron violenta y agresivamente, chocando fuertemente su pecho contra el borde metálico de la mesa, acción ante la cual ella soltó un breve grito o quejido amortiguado, para después; tomándola de la melena, cerca del nacimiento de la misma y de su crin, impactarla de lleno con su rostro contra la superficie de dicha mesa, agresión ante la cual quedó un poco aturdida y adolorida, dejando escapar un nuevo quejido amortiguado.

Dinky, soportando el dolor que la agresión de Grover le produjo y el cual comenzaba paulatina pero lentamente a desaparecer; cometió el graso error de bajar la cabeza y mirar su propio vientre, encontrándose obviamente con la jaula y el roedor que tiene encima; enfocándose de manera especialmente particular con dicha rata, dibujando una expresión de completo terror, pánico y preocupación sobre su cara, tan vividas e intensas eran dichas emociones que comenzó a sudar copiosamente, pues mayor no podía ser su desgracia; ya que tiene una injustificada y terrible repulsión a tales criaturas ratoniles al ser estas su mayor temor. Le resultó completamente imposible no prestar especial atención a su grisáceo pelaje de lo más desalineado y enmarañado, espantosamente conjugado como escarpias, su grotesco rostro descarnado, su cola rugosa y sus desagradables bigotes bañados en la propia saliva del animal, así como sus oscuros ojos; tan negros como la noche, y causándole especial desazón el sentirla andar de aquí para allá sin salida alguna sobre su vientre, cado paso que daba; la exasperaba y angustiaba cada vez más.

Buscando distraer y alejar su mente de todo aquello, recargo la cabeza contra la camilla sobre la que se encuentra cerrando los ojos para después girar su cabeza y mirar hacia su derecha en dirección a su madre abriendo los parpados, cosa que estaba mejor sin haber hecho, pues al hacerlo presencio para su gran desasosiego, estos ataques que su madre recién recibió.

"¡No, mamá!, ¡Déjenla!. Por favor, la lastiman". -Dijo, lo primero con la cabeza girada y mirando hacia donde ella está; rogándole al soldado que la golpeo, para después mirar a Grover; a quién dijo esto último, suplicando al borde de las lágrimas.

Suplica que dicho sujeto simple y llanamente ignoro, para después girar su cabeza hacia su derecha y mirar a uno de sus subordinados, a quién; con solo un intercambio breve de miradas, le dio una indicación u nueva orden, aquel sujeto se alejó entonces pero rápidamente volvió con algo en la mano, un objeto que él y sus compañeros habían traído consigo y que había dejado en el suelo del interior de aquella tienda cuando salieron y regresaron con ella y Derpy. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un soplete tipo pistola, el cual el soldado le entrego a su superior; quién procedió a tomarlo y aceptarlo, listo para hacer uso de él.

En ese momento, el soldado que está sujetando a Derpy tiro nuevamente de su melena, forzándola a hacer su cabeza hacia atrás y tras hacerlo; brusca y rápidamente la obligo a bajarla, estrellándola y colocándola contra la superficie de la mesa con el lado izquierdo de su cabeza haciendo contacto con dicha superficie, acciones ante las cuales la pegaso se quejó a causa del dolor, tras eso y de restregar literalmente su rostro contra la mesa un poco, el soldado, sin soltarla, la tomo de las patas traseras con su otra mano y comenzó a levantar la mitad inferior de su cuerpo y a ajustarla o alinearla delante de su cintura.

Derpy se dio cuenta inmediatamente de esto por medio de su sentido del tacto, y horrorizada y angustiada; con sus ojos completamente abiertos como platos, comenzó a decir rápida y desesperadamente cosas que se volvieron incomprensibles al mismo tiempo que miraba a aquel sujeto por el rabillo de sus ojos, pues sintiendo un horror gigantesco; dio por hecho que pretendía violarla, afortunadamente para ella, simplemente la mantuvo alineada; recta como una flecha contra la mesa, pero sin dejar de sujetarla con cierta fuerza y firmeza, aquello alivio un poco a Derpy pero dicho alivio duró realmente poco; pues el soldado que la está manteniendo así, la forzó dolorosamente a mover la cabeza para mirar hacia el frente sin quitarla de la mesa.

En cuanto lo hizo, la pegaso diviso la otra jaula justo delante suyo, a tan solo un escaso metro o medio dentro de distancia; justo al otro lado de donde ella está, con otro soldado apenas visible detrás de la misma sumido en la oscuridad circundante, quién con sus grandes manos bronceadas tomo dicha jaula de ambos lados con la luz exterior iluminando de manera dramática dichas manos, y a los 2 roedores dentro de dicha jaula pero con menor intensidad, con las penumbras predominando como si se tratara de un cuadro de Caravaggio y con aquel "hundimiento" de una las caras de la jaula orientada hacia ella. Haciendo que abriera los ojos espantada, pues no le costó nada averiguar y adivinar lo que realmente pretenden hacerle, algo que si bien en comparación a una violación es ligeramente inferior; no por ello más tranquilizado.

Inmediatamente después, Grover; tras girar el regulador de uso de combustible del soplete al máximo, apretó el gatillo del mismo y una gran llamarada azul hizo repentino acto de presencia, de la cual Dinky se percató para su gran horror y entonces; sin dilación, acercaron y giraron dicha llama hacia su jaula.

"¡NO!¡". -Exclamo Hooves con fuerza, desesperado y al borde de las lágrimas y el colapso emocional.

Dinky dejó escapar un fuerte grito de terror, el cual llamó la atención de su madre e hizo que mirara hacia ella a través del rabillo del ojo, haciendo que dejara escapar un jadeo, grito ahogado o exclamación de preocupación el cual fue amortiguado y antes de que pudiese reaccionar nuevamente; con sus ojos abiertos como platos y reducidos a dos pequeños puntos, el soldado mediante un breve y brusco movimiento la forzó a volver a mirar hacia el frente, percatándose para su gran desgracia como aquella jaula comenzaba a ir directamente hacia ella muy lentamente, con toda la calma del mundo, siendo empujada por el soldado que se halla detrás de la misma, ocasionando que Derpy comenzara a moverse y agitarse desesperada; intentando lo que para nosotros sería de manera casi sobre humana, alejarse o evitar aquello, pero dichos esfuerzos fueron completamente en vano y para suerte de Dinky, aquella flama no está quemando directamente su piel, resulta que Grover la está usando para calentar la jaula, lo que haría que la rata; presa del pánico y con su instinto de supervivencia más activo que nunca buscaría desesperada una manera de alejarse del fuerte calor a su alrededor, pero como le es completamente imposible destrozar la jaula y sus barrotes, se abría una salida...royendo la carne de Dinky, adentrándose en ella y atravesándola para poder escapar, otro de los peores y más atroces métodos de tortura que existen.

Un segundo después, el interior de aquella tienda; transformada ahora en una escena de pesadilla sacada directamente del infierno, acabo convirtiéndose de igual manera en un auténtico pandemonio, gritos de angustia, desesperación y del más puro e inconmensurable terror originados de las gargantas de Derpy y Dinky, así como insistentes y desesperadas suplicas gritadas por parte del destrozado doctor brotaron y emanaron de su interior. El rostro de Derpy fue introducido dentro de aquella "mascara" de la jaula, las púas de esta se le incrustaron y perforaron su piel, haciéndola gritar y de sus heridas comenzó rápidamente a brotar sangre, la cual las hambrientas ratas olfatearon activando aún más su voraz apetito y girándose hacia la pegaso, abrieron sus babeantes fauces y le mostraron sus dientes con una especie de siseo o quejido intimidante y amenazador brotando de sus bocas, cosa de la cual la pobre y desdicha Derpy se percató, aumentando y agravando aún más su terror, angustia y desesperación; de ser esto posible.

Con Dinky retorciéndose, llorando y gritando del miedo y del dolor, dolor ocasionado por el rápido aumento de temperatura en el metal de la jaula; la cual se halla peligrosamente próxima a entrar al rojo vivo, habiendo ocasiones en las que de cuando en cuando, intentaba resistir tal dolor, manteniendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza e interrumpiendo o reprimiendo sus sollozos; pero siendo incapaz de ponerle punto y final a su llanto, para gran desazón y desgracia tanto para sí misma como para su madre; quién está escuchándolo todo, con su corazón desgarrándose poco a poco y cada vez más.

"¡NO!; ¡BASTAAA!". -Exclamo Hooves, absolutamente desesperado.

En ese preciso instante, el metal de la jaula comenzó a entrar en rojo vivo; aumentando la fuerza e intensidad de los gritos de Dinky, quién no dejaba de retorcerse, tanto por el dolor como por sus desesperados intentos de liberarse con su instinto de supervivencia activo y al máximo, sintiendo como nunca antes en su vida; ese terror ancestral a la muerte en toda su magnitud, horror que su madre también comenzó a experimentar, pues aquellos hambrientos roedores no dudaron ni perdieron tiempo y se le aproximaron, y una vez delante suyo; sujetadas al alambrado de la jaula con los dedos de sus patas delanteras y todo su peso depositado sobre sus patas traseras, colaron sus hocicos entre los huecos cuadrados de dicha alambrada. Entonces, con una simultaneidad increíble; como si hubiesen sido entrenadas para coordinarse con su compañera en la jaula vecina, tanto está como ellas; comenzaron a mordisquear y roer la carne de ambas, incrementando hasta el extremo sus gritos de dolor y terror, así como sus inútiles esfuerzos por librarse de tal tortura.

"¡ALTO!...Por favor...basta, paren...se los suplico...". -Dijo, exigiéndolo desesperado en un principio, pero ya no pudo aguantar más y dicho grito se transformó en un ruego sollozante; el cual articulo con una voz destrozada y desecha, rompiendo a llorar y bajando o dejando caer la cabeza; completamente destrozado, siendo completamente incapaz de soportar un minuto más todo aquello.

Pero nuevamente se percató de que sus ruegos fueron ignorados, y completamente entregado a su angustia, terror, ansiedad, preocupación y desesperación; dijo:

"¡Les diré todo lo que sé sobre el hechizo de inhibición; solo déjenlas!".

Aquellas fueron las palabras mágicas por así decirlo o las palabras ganadoras, pues tan pronto dijo eso; Grover y sus compañeros inmediatamente interrumpieron las torturas y colocaron sus miradas sobre él, con Dinky y Derpy respirando pesadamente; intentando recobrar el aliento y resistiendo el dolor mientras este comenzaba a desvanecerse, pero el daño; tanto físico como psicológico ya están hechos, y podía verse claramente en los rostros de ambas, cosa que contribuyo a empeorar lo mal que Hooves se está sintiendo, y si así se está siendo él; no quiere ni se puede imaginar cómo estarán ellas.

En ese momento, la entrada y salida de aquella tienda se movió y un segundo después; Regan apareció del otro lado de la misma, quién tras echar un breve vistazo, no tardó en percatarse de lo que está ocurriendo.

"¡¿Qué ch*****ps creen que están haciendo?!". -Pregunto enfurecido, entrando a la tienda y mirando a cada uno de los miembros de su escuadrón que ahí se encuentran; en espera de que alguno le conteste.

Por increíble que parezca; Hooves sintió un gran alivio al verlo y dicho gozo lo expreso claramente mediante su lenguaje corporal, y aquello es debido a como lo ha ido conociendo en el tiempo que lleva ahí, y tiene una esperanza infundada de que él lo saque a él, Derpy y Dinky de semejante situación en la que están.

"Regan, gracias a Celestia que llegó, por favor; ayúdenos". -Dijo, aun completamente desesperado, pero con cierta alegría en su voz debido a lo que anteriormente explique; alegría que no tardo en desaparecer pues lo último que dijo lo hizo con un tono de cierta preocupación y súplica, sin quitar su mirada a aquel hombre pelirrojo, caucásico y barbudo.

"Señor, solamente procuramos obtener más información que pueda sernos de ayuda y utilidad para la misión; señor". -Dijo Grover, respondiendo a la pregunta que le hizo a él y a sus colaboradores; dejando el aquel soplete que tenía en la mano sobre el borde de la camilla en la que se encuentra Dinky y girándose hacia Regan, adoptando posición de descanso militar.

"¿Esa es su excusa, soldado?, ¡esto es un nuevo acto de insubordinación por parte suya!, en ningún momento le di la autorización o mi bendición para hacer todo esto". -Dijo Regan molesto y enojado, con la mirada clavada sobre Grover a quién se le acerco; deteniéndose a un metro o medio metro delante suyo.

"Eso no es verdad señor". -Dijo Grover sin respingar, y en respuesta.

"¡¿Cómo?!". -Pregunto él, aún más molesto y enojado; y con cierta histeria.

"Señor usted nos ordenó-". -Intento decir Grover, pero no pudo hacerlo porque su superior se lo impidió.

"¡SILENCIO!; ¡no me interrumpa, soldado!". -Exclamo Regan, oficialmente histérico esta vez; y con aquella ira y molestia aun latentes en él. Logrando callarlo de esta forma, y tras un par de segundos de silencio por parte de su segundo al mando; acción y gesto con los cuales comprobó que logro su cometido, prosiguió. -" Repita lo que iba decir Grover, y dígalo fuerte y claro". -Dijo, poniendo sus manos detrás de sí y ocultándolas tras su espalda; luego de haber retrocedido un par de pasos con la mirada fija e intensamente puesta sobre él, mirándolo a los ojos.

Grover esta vez no se encontraba igual de seguro, decidido y libre de expresar su opinión como antes, pues cuando Regan hace que respeten su autoridad y a sí mismo, es inquietante y realmente difícil volver a hacerlo, debido al excruciante empeño suyo; casi o ya de plano obsesión podría decirse, con respecto a la disciplina y obediencia que exige por parte de los miembros de su escuadrón, tanto fue así que Grover claramente dudo y titubeo, Regan vio como desvió momentáneamente la mirada, se humedeció los labios con la punta de su lengua tan furtivamente como pudo y trago un poco de saliva, y se acomodó disimuladamente en el sitio sobre el que está parado.

"N-Nos ordenó, conseguir aún más información del prisionero sin importar el costo; señor". -Respondió, regresando su vista al frente; tratando de mantenerse sereno e inexpresivo, como todo buen soldado.

"¿Porque tartamudeo soldado?, ¿está nervioso?, ¿asustado?, ¿mintiendo?". -Pregunto Regan sin ningún tono de voz en concreto, cruzándose de brazos y moviendo un poco su mano izquierda; la cual levanto ligeramente sin ir más arriba de toda la altura que él mide, mirándolo a los ojos.

Grover sabía hacía donde quería conducir Regan todo esto, pretende humillarlo y degradarlo como lo hizo la última vez que lo desobedeció o hizo algo sin su consentimiento en todo el tiempo que llevan establecidos en ese bosque, pero a diferencia de aquella vez; y haciendo cierto esfuerzo para quebrantar esa gran demanda de disciplina y obediencia que les arraigo, Grover no se dejaría hacerse víctima de esto tan fácil, por lo que opto por evadir la pregunta; diciéndolo una gran verdad en base a lo que saben, desde no solo su propia perspectiva, sino del resto sus compañeros e inclusive Regan mismo también; seguramente.

"Señor, con todo respeto; este sujeto sabe más de lo que nos ha dicho o le ha dicho usted, y si queremos lograr nuestro objetivo necesitamos toda la información posible. Créame que no deseaba llegar a esto, pero él no me dejó opción". -Respondió, recobrando un poco de firmeza, decisión y confianza en sí mismo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Esto hizo que el enojo y la molestia en la mirada y el rostro de Regan aumentaran, pero un segundo después se percató de algo: su segundo al mando está en lo cierto, poniéndolo en un verdadero predicamento, pues; por un lado, él realmente no aprueba, acepta ni consiente en lo más mínimo lo que él y el resto de los elementos de su escuadrón acaban de hacerles pero como dije antes; lo que Grover le dijo hizo que comprendiera que si Hooves fue tan obstinado como asegura, aquello debió de ser necesario, y sabe perfectamente que si no castiga ejemplarmente a Grover por ello; podría ganarse el enojo, odio y resentimiento de Hooves, algo que no desea pues en su propia opinión su mano derecha no se lo merece, pues hizo lo mejor para todo el grupo, no para sí mismo o Regan; sino para los demás, por lo que se hallaba en una posición imposible; no puede castigarlo ni tampoco no hacer nada al respecto para ponerlo en su lugar. Pero aquello no es lo que más le importa y concierne por ahora, por lo que decidió lidiar con esto más tarde.

"...No hemos terminado, y esto no sé va a quedar así, ¿entendido, soldado?". -Dijo de manera pausada y hablando con una voz más profunda; aparentando y fingiendo irritación y gran enfado de manera realmente convincente, procurando a la vez no denotar en lo más mínimo el predicamento en el que se encuentra, mirándolo fija e intensamente a los ojos como si fuese una víbora, todo con el único y expreso propósito de Hooves no se percatara de nada.

Tras lo cual Grover; impasible y sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente de manera serena e inexpresiva, chocó los talones, un gesto de disciplina y obediencia usado con anterioridad en otros tiempos por los soldados.

"Sí, señor". -Respondió Grover, una vez realizado lo anteriormente dicho o descrito.

Regan no dijo nada, simplemente se le quedo mirando fijamente por unos segundos para después comenzar a caminar y desplazarse de donde estaba, sin quitar su mirada de él hasta que comenzó a acercarse hacia la camilla en la cual Dinky se encuentra confinada, para luego mirar brevemente a la pequeña, viendo como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos; resbalándose por sus mejillas y dejando escapar resoplidos o quejidos de manera constante, una especie de sollozos ahogados en realidad a causa del dolor y tormento al que la sometieron. Cosa que hizo que Regan mirara a Derpy ahora, quién aún se encuentra recargada contra la mesa de instrumental quirúrgico, con la cabeza girada hacia su izquierda y la mirada clavada perdida y absortamente en algún punto en específico del suelo, inhalando y aspirando rápidamente; jadeando, esforzándose por recobrar el aliento, con lo abrumada que se encuentra evidentemente visible en la expresión de trauma sobre su rostro.

"¡Y USTEDES!". -Exclamo Regan fuerte y repentinamente; mirando al resto de los soldados ahí presentes, quienes, tras un rápido susto inicial; adoptaron la posición militar de firmes. -" Libérenlas, y llévenlas con la cabo Johanson ¡ahora!; que atienda y cure sus heridas". -Dijo, para después acercarse y liberar con sus propias manos a Hooves de aquella silla. -" ¿Está bien, Hooves?". -Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos; una vez que le quito todas y cada una de sus ataduras.

Pregunta que dicho poni no le contesto, no pudo hacerlo; se hallaba en shock, cosa que no es de extrañar en lo absoluto.

"Olvídelo". -Dijo, tras lo cual lo ayudo a bajarse de dicha silla, la cargo hasta la entrada de la tienda y una vez ahí; lo bajo, colocándolo en el suelo. -" Vaya a mí tienda, espere ahí, sírvase lo que quiera, iré en un momento". -Dijo.

Hooves apenas y lo escucho debido a lo abrumado que se encuentra, se sentía débil y sin fuerzas luego de haber presenciado lo que allí vio, pero se las arregló; no sin cierta dificultad pues le temblaban las patas y el cuerpo entero, para salir por la entrada de la tienda y comenzar su trayecto hacia la tienda personal de Regan, justo después de que Derpy y Dinky fueran sacadas de semejante sitio siendo cargadas por los soldados, haciendo que Hooves los mirara; aterrado en gran medida por las dudas y sumamente preocupado, pues temía que no hicieran lo que se les ordeno, pero dicha preocupación y dudas se desvanecieron cuando vio como entraron en una tienda cercana destinada a la atención médica y tras una breve charla con Johanson, las dejó a manos y cuidados de esta, a quién Hooves le tenía cuando menos cierta confianza pues fue ella quién le curó y cuido de él después de que lo torturaron.

En eso, Grover quién se encaminaba hacia la entrada y salida de aquella carpa; le fue impedido tal acto por su líder, quién, tras ponerse de pie; inmediata y rápidamente le obstruyo y corto el paso colocándose justo delante de él, con las manos ocultas detrás en él en su espalda. Grover no necesito solicitar información alguna ni realizar preguntas, sabe perfectamente porque hizo aquello, porque le impidió salir.

"Cualquiera que sea el castigo, lo aceptare señor, adelante; dígame que quiere que haga". -Dijo, adoptando posición de descanso; pero mostrándose más resuelto que en ocasiones anteriores y mirándolo directamente a los ojos en espera de su orden.

"...Está vez no habrá castigo". -Respondió Regan, luego de cruzarse de brazos y tras unos momentos de silencio, mirándolo también a los ojos.

Aquello que era algo tan inaudito, tan irreal proviniendo directamente de él; que Grover no fue capaz de ocultar o disimular su sorpresa, tanto fue así que miro a su jefe con desconcierto y extrañeza.

"¿Señor?". -Pregunto confundido.

"Técnicamente no desobedeció mis órdenes". -Dijo, volteando a ver momentáneamente hacia su izquierda y luego hacia el lado contrario, hacia el cual se giró y camino unos cuantos pasos. - "Le di mi autorización de hacer lo que hiciese falta; no lo confirme cuando lo dijo antes pues si lo hacía, Hooves sabría que yo permití todo esto y entonces dejará de confiar en mí, y eso es algo que no me puedo permitir". -Dijo, caminando de regreso hacia donde antes estaba, para luego señalar el suelo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, con la vista puesta sobre Grover. -" Y no lo digo solo por la misión, sino también porque-". -Iba a decir, pero fue interrumpido por su segundo al mando.

"Es su amigo". -Dijo, mirando hacia otro lado; haciendo que Regan voltease a verlo; tras lo cual volvió a poner su mirada sobre él. -" Lo sé señor; y lo entiendo, no necesita explicarse". -Dijo.

Regan, con la mirada aún puesta sobre él; se le acerco y se detuvo a un metro o metro y medio de distancia justo delante suyo, con los ojos abiertos cual loco, lo cual producía cierta perturbación o inquietud sobre Grover, pues sabe lo impredecible y errático que puede ser el carácter y comportamiento de su líder en ocasiones.

"Sí. Sí, así es; tiene razón, pero recuerda qué no es el único amigo que tengo por aquí; Dale". -Dijo Regan, asintiendo con la cabeza y pasándose una mano por el cabello mientras volteaba a ver a su izquierda y tras de sí brevemente; evidentemente inquieto, exaltado, tenso u emocionado, colocando dicha mano con la cual se rozó el cabello sobre el hombro del joven soldado que tiene enfrente.

Siendo completamente honesto; pues Grover no es solo su segundo al mando, sino también uno de sus mejores amigos y uno de los más se han entregado y mayor devoción a mostrado por concluir con la misión que tanto su líder como el resto del grupo; se han encomendado a sí mismos, tanto es así, que sencilla y llanamente es uno de los que más sacrificios ha tenido que hacer con tal de dedicarse y comprometerse completa y absolutamente con todo esto, pues prácticamente y para resumir, renuncio a la nueva vida que podía realizar desde cero una vez que finalmente regreso a su hogar luego de Gaza e Israel, una vida que francamente no le convencía del todo, pues como todo veterano traumatizado por los horrores de la guerra; el volver a vivir en un mundo civilizado le era algo prácticamente o de lo más difícil por más que lo intentara, lo único que la daba cierto sentido a dicha vida, eran su prometida e hijo; y el afecto de estos, cabe resaltar que intento hacer ambas cosas, ir en búsqueda de Daniel y mantener una relación y comunicación lo más saludable y endeble posible con ambos, pero su amada acabo hartándose de sus justificaciones a las cuales comenzó a llamar puras excusas, y acabo dejándolo; llevándose a su hijastro con ella al considerar que él no sería capaz de darle una buena vida o la mejor que él pudiera darle.

Grover en un principio había pensado en tomar cartas en el asunto para que no lo apartara de su hijo, pero al final decidió no hacerlo; pues, incluso con su alterada y desbalanceada psique tras la guerra, comprendido que ella estaba en lo cierto, y con gran dolor opto por resignarse y no hacer nada al respecto. Ella jamás comprendió realmente que él y todos sus compañeros están haciendo todo lo que hacen en nombre del bien mayor, pues aquel escuadrón tan peculiar del que forma parte, tiene una ideología, filosofía o meta que siguen con enorme devoción, y es ir tras Daniel; para que este los ayude a eliminar, desaparecer y erradicar a uno de los mayores males del ser humano: Los líderes. Pues Regan les hizo ver a él y sus compañeros; una vez que volvieron de la guerra, que fueron sus superiores los que les ordenaron matar a seres de su misma especie, militares, civiles, mujeres, niños, que son ellos los verdaderos causantes de conflictos bélicos; quienes se excusan diciendo que lo hacen para conservar y preservar los derechos de los demás, que le están haciendo un gran servicio a su país o haciéndoles creer que lo hacen en nombre de una causa justa y un bien mayor, solo para después darles la espalda y hacer toda clase de tratados en medio de los tratados de paz de los más cuestionables por debajo de la mesa para puro beneficio propio.

Fueron ellos quienes los enviaron a la guerra, a contribuir en el empeoramiento de la violencia y destrucción de una nación o país extranjero en más de un sentido, y, por ende; quienes cambiaron y arruinaron sus vidas para siempre, ahora podía ver las cosas con mayor claridad que nunca, pero aquello costó la cordura y prácticamente la vida; no solo de sí mismo, sino las de los elementos que conforman su escuadrón también.

Grover no pudo evitar ocultar una pequeña sonrisa de alegría que se formó sobre su cara y; avergonzado o mostrándose tímido, se movió un poco sobre el lugar en el que se halla parado mirándose los zapatos, pues no está en lo absoluto acostumbrado a estos momentos que su amigo y jefe; a veces tiene y muestra.

"Sí...Reg". -Dijo, llamándolo por el apodo amistoso con el que se dirigía y hacía referencia a él en los viejos tiempos, antes de que fuera su superior y antes de Gaza e Israel.

Algo a lo que Regan respondió, dibujando rápidamente por medio segundo y de manera disimulada; una diminuta sonrisa que Grover apenas pudo vislumbrar, pero está firmemente seguro que fue; en efecto, una sonrisa, que su amigo y líder le obsequio, una acción y gesto que no hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde hace un año podría decirse; de hecho.

Tras eso, Regan quitó su mano de su hombro y camino; o mejor dicho divago un poco de lado a lado, pensativo y sin salir de aquella tienda, con los brazos caídos a ambos costados suyos con desanimo; o resignación incluso podría decirse.

"Dale, ¿era verdad lo que dijiste antes?, ¿Hooves fue tan terco y obstinado como aseguras?". -Pregunto, en un principio girado y mirando hacia su izquierda, para después mirar a Dale y girarse hacia él posteriormente; pregunta que hizo sintiendo angustia.

"...Sí". -Respondió su amigo, bajando y desviando la mirada; pues por increíble que parezca, a él en realidad no le gusta torturar y hacer sufrir a los demás, aparenta indiferencia cuando lo hace o puede que hasta dicha y gozo, pero aquello es en realidad; un trago de lo más amargo para él, tanto que le es prácticamente impotable.

Aquella respuesta era la que tanto temía escuchar Regan; de ello surgió la angustia que actualmente está sintiendo, la cual pasó a convertirse ahora en autentica desazón y desasosiego para su persona, tanto era así que; incrédulo y atónito, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pues sentía como si está le fuese a estallar y se giró, pues de cuando en cuando, le abruma que las cosas siempre tiendan a complicarse más y más, pues la negación y terquedad de Hooves a compartir información con ellos; los obligaba y orilla a tales extremos como la tortura para conseguir dicha información, y debido a la amistad que Regan y él han estado forjando este tiempo, aquello era como patada en los bajos para Regan.

Luego de eso, perduro un breve silencio el cual Regan aprovecho para ordenar su mente y sus ideas; para después pensar sobre qué hacer a continuación, silencio que Dale no se atrevió a perturbar, romper o interrumpir y simplemente se limitó a lidiar y procesar su tristeza y culpa; ambas ocasionadas por la tortura que le ocasiono a Derpy, su hija y al poni terrestre de color marrón. A pesar de haber logrado ordenar sus prioridades, Regan seguía en blanco; sin saber qué hacer, algo que Dale noto tan claramente como el cristal, haciendo que finalmente se atreviera a acabar con el silencio ahí reinante; con el único y expreso propósito de proveerle su ayuda u apoyo.

"Señor, ¿logro escuchar lo que Hooves dijo cuando entró aquí?; ¿lo del hechizo de inhibición?". -Dijo, con su mirada puesta sobre él.

"E-¿Eh?, ah-aja". -Murmuro Regan, hallándose fuera de sí, volteando a verlo momentáneamente para después desviar la mirada y responder asintiendo con la cabeza. El simple hecho de recordarle realmente lo ayudo, pues logro salir del bloqueo mental en el que se encontraba atrapado y su mente comenzó rápidamente a trabajar con eficacia. -" Necesitamos esa información". -Dijo con cierta convicción, girándose hacia él y mirándolo; hallándose un poco más tranquilo y en sus cabales.-" No pienso permitir que esos...bastardos hijos de p**a, vuelvan a repetir algo como lo que hicieron allá en...".-No pudo terminar la frase, iba a mencionar aquel lugar en el que él, Daniel, su escuadrón y seguramente cientos de personas más; perdieron no solo sus vidas o las vidas de seres a los que querían, sino su cordura y su psique también, siendo más que evidente por su reacción, que él también busca dejar atrás todo eso.

"Sí; lo sé, señor". -Dijo Dale, entiendo y comprendiendo perfectamente; tal vez mejor que nadie más.

Tras eso, Regan se giró hacia su izquierda y camino unos cuantos pasos hacia esa dirección; con la mano derecha en la cintura y su mano izquierda levantaba hasta la altura de su mentón, la cual tiene entre cerrada rígidamente, como incitando que está pensando o que está por gesticular con la misma. Nuevamente hubo un breve silencio, menos duradero y prolongado que el anterior, pues a comparación del anterior; a Dale no le costó mucho esfuerzo terminarlo.

"Reg, señor, sé que no es el mejor momento; tanto para ti como para Hooves, pero es necesario que aproveches para hablar con él y saber todo lo que puedas sobre ese hechizo de inhibición. Logré quebrarlo, en ese estado hablara; estoy seguro, por favor, no quiero volver a torturarlo, así como tampoco tú y evidentemente también él, te necesitamos Reg, ahora más que nunca, tú eres el único en quién confía y si las cosas se ponen enserio complicadas cuando vayamos a buscar a Daniel en esa dimensión, tal vez eso sea lo único que nos permita alcanzar nuestra meta". -Dijo, hablando pausada y lentamente, con un respeto y lo mayor neutralidad dentro de lo que cabe, pues no mostro la más mínima muestra de gozo, satisfacción o placer con lo recientemente hecho por sí mismo.

Regan escucho atentamente hasta la última palabra, subo entonces; luego de una fugaz meditación, que su amigo y segundo al mando se halla en lo cierto, el mismo presenció la fortaleza en la voluntad de Hooves cuando lo trajeron a ese lugar por primera vez y lo torturaron, si bien lloró, grito y suplicó, no dijo ni confirmo absolutamente nada hasta que finalmente lograron quebrarlo, cosa la cual no fue nada sencilla, por lo que intuyó que está ocasión igualmente lo fue o aún más complicado; dado que tuvieron que usar a Dinky y Derpy para ello. Por lo que; tras cubrirse la boca con la mano izquierda, bajar su brazo derecho y mirar hacia algún punto determinado del suelo o del oscuro rincón que tiene cerca, mostro su aprobación y estar de acuerdo con ello; girando ligeramente su cabeza hacia su derecha y asintiendo con esta.

Dale no necesito más que aquel gesto, intuyendo que su amigo y líder ya no tendría nada más que discutir con él, procedió a encaminarse hacia la entrada y salida de aquella tienda.

"Espera. Aún no". -Dijo Regan, costándole hablar; como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta, deteniendo a su amigo; quién se detuvo en seco justo delante de la entrada y salida con su cabeza girada hacia él, tras lo cual Regan se giró a verlo y con un ademán o movimiento de su mano derecha; le indico que se acercara.

Cosa la cual Dale acató inmediatamente y se detuvo justo enfrente de él.

"Dale, escucha; acabas de brindar una información seguramente vital para todo el escuadrón, pero si permito que salgas de aquí sin un solo rasguño o sin alguna clase de seña de que recibiste una reprimenda ejemplar; Hooves sospecharía y dejaría de confiar en mí, daría por hecho que no hice nada al respecto por lo que le hicieron pasar a él y a sus amigas". -Dijo Regan mirando a los ojos, tras haber girado su cabeza hacia su izquierda y mirado brevemente hacia esa dirección, diciéndolo amargamente y de mala gana, pues él realmente no quiere hacer que lo implico con estas palabras, pues su amigo y segundo al mando no se lo merece en su opinión, pero no fue capaz de hallar otra solución a este problema; solamente esperar que Dale comprenda y entienda.

Tan pronto escucho aquello, la expresión en el rostro de Dale decayó y se ensombreció; pues no es idiota o ingenuo, sabe bien lo que su amigo y superior dio a entender con esto.

"...Entiendo". -Fue lo único que dijo tras mirar brevemente al suelo. -" ¿tiene algo en mente?". -Pregunto, no dándole más rodeos al asunto; pues tiene perfectamente entendido que lo que sea que este por ocurrirle es en nombre del bien mayor para la misión.

"Sí. ...Sí; así es". -Dijo Regan amargamente y con desaire, bajando un poco la vista, dándose media vuelta y caminando un par de pasos hacia esa dirección con las manos detrás de sí; en su espalda baja, para después girarse 45 grados hacia su izquierda, desenvainando su gran y dentado cuchillo de combate, el cual relucía por su superficie pulida.

Si bien no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que su líder y amigo pretende, el ver aquella arma y herramienta hizo que Grover comenzara a darse; aunque sea una idea o varias de lo que pasara a continuación, pero no mostró temor en lo absoluto, aceptará aquello sin rechistar.

* * *

Regan, usando su brazo derecho, recorrió la tela que funge como entrada y salida de su tienda, haciendo que la blanca luz del sol del exterior iluminara brevemente a Hooves; quién se halla sentado sobre la silla ubicada justo delante del escritorio de Regan y quién volteo a mirar detrás de sí por encima de su hombro izquierdo al percatarse de esto, dando con la figura y presencia del pelirrojo con barba.

Regan entró entonces al interior, permitiendo que la lengüeta de tela de su tienda cayera detrás de él y oscureciera ligeramente dicho interior, pero hallándose este bien iluminado gracias al tragaluz con que el que cuenta dicha tienda, y a una especie de ventana ubicada justo a casco izquierdo de Hooves; prácticamente igual a la de aquel sitio infernal que recientemente abandono junto con Derpy y Dinky. Regan se acercó hasta él y tras mirarlo por un momento, vio una gran taza de porcelana encima de su escritorio, muy cerca de donde Hooves se halla sentado y al lado de esta; una botella de whisky, conteniendo 3 cuartas partes de lo más que puede almacenar de dicho liquido marrón, liquido el cual se halla presente en la base o fondo de aquella taza, por lo que no le fue nada difícil intuir que Hooves ha bebido un poco del mismo.

Entonces, sin mediar palabra ni producir ruido alguno; tomo dicha taza y vertió el contenido de la misma en el suelo, girándola e invirtiéndola, acto que fue presenciado por Hooves, quién simplemente se le quedo mirando atónito, estupefacto y abatido, no por lo que acaba de ocurrir, sino por qué aún se halla abrumado por lo ocurrido en la tienda anterior en la que estuvo, pero esto no impidió que se le quedara viendo a aquel hombre con un minúsculo dejó de desconcierto.

"Tengo algo mejor". -Dijo Regan, refiriéndose a la bebida, volteando y girando la taza una vez más, y mirando a Hooves; luego de lo cual dejo nuevamente dicha taza sobre su escritorio y se encamino hacia su catre, llevándose aquella botella de whisky barato que Hooves tenía cerca, con tal de cerciorarse de que no bebiese un solo sorbo más de la misma.

Poniendo una rodilla en tierra se agacho, y debajo de dicho catre saco una enorme mochila de uso militar en la cual tiene resguardados sus artículos y objetos personales, tras abrirla y escudriñar por unos segundos con su interior, dio exactamente con lo buscaba y extrajo dicho objeto de su interior, revelando una larga funda mullida y aterciopelada de color oscuro de una botella de alcohol, la cual procedió a sacar, se trata de una botella de whisky de malta directamente traído de Escocía, considerado universalmente como de los mejores wiskis del planeta. Procedió entonces a ponerse de pie y camino de regreso hacia Hooves.

"Tenía pensado abrirlo una vez termináramos está misión, para celebrar, pero, bueno; con lo que acaba de pasar hoy...". -Dijo, mirando a Hooves y quitando el envoltorio de plástico envuelto alrededor de la parte superior del cuello de la botella y la tapa de la misma a manera garantizar que está se hallase casi herméticamente cerrada, y sin más decir; terminando la frase de manera suspensiva a manera de mostrar respeto y para no tocar directamente el tema de la tortura recientemente ocurrida, acerco dicha botella hacia la taza de Hooves y vertió un poco de licor, tras lo cual, luego de tirar la poca agua que había en el vaso de vidrio con el cual bebe; también se sirvio un poco de aquella bebida de Malta.

Hooves había pasado de mostrarse abiertamente abrumado, ha abatido y deprimido, miraba de manera fija hacia el suelo con una expresión ensombrecida, hueca y vacía, apenas mostrando señales de vida inteligente o respuesta y reacción, todo ello debido a lo anteriormente dicho por Regan, pues le recordó aquel horrible y espantoso momento reciente; pero no había manera de referirse al mismo sin llegar a herir o afectar su estado y susceptibilidad, por lo que Regan se aseguró que dicho daño fuera lo más diminuto posible. Hooves, más apagado que nunca; con su respiración transformada en una suave brisa y su corazón latiéndole débilmente, no hizo más que mirar aquella taza y unos momentos después, procedió a tomarla con su casco derecho y bebió un poco de aquel licor tan pronto se acercó los bordes redondeados y curveados de la misma a los labios.

Acción en medio de la cual; Regan tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio, con su mirada decaída puesta sobre el poni de tierra, rodeados de un aura sombría, lúgubre, y tensa presente en la atmosfera. Una vez que Hooves termino aquel trago, y dejó escapar un jadeo mixto de satisfacción y queja con la taza en su regazo; debido a la fuerza del sabor de aquel líquido, Regan decidió romper el hielo por así decirlo, y comenzó.

"...Ah...sé que nada, podrá reparar todo el daño por el que usted, su amiga y su hija pasaron y también sé que nada se puede hacer para corregir las cosas. Solo...quiero decir...lo siento". -Dijo, siendo completamente honesto; con su cuerpo y espalda encorvados hacia adelante y con las palmas de sus manos haciendo contacto, en la postura más habitual y universalmente conocida del **Kuji-in** , las cuales movió hacia al frente con las puntas de sus dedos orientadas hacia Hooves. Haciendo que este, luego de haber escuchado sus palabras, quitara su mirada del suelo y la posara sobre aquel hombre. - "Discúlpeme Hooves...yo soy el líder aquí y se supone que es mi trabajo evitar que cosas como las que ocurrieron hoy sucedan, tal vez no sea un consuelo lo bastante grande, pero Dale ha pagado por lo que les hizo, no fue la primera vez que me desobedeció, pero sí fue su última". -Dijo, bajando las manos; escondiéndolas fuera de la vista debajo de la mesa y recargándose contra el respaldo de su mesa, hablando con pesar y una voz más profunda hacia el final; pues esto último lo dijo con ira y molestia, las cuales se vieron reflejadas en su mirada.

"...Me alegro". -Fue lo único que dijo Hooves, apagadamente y con indiferencia, pero siendo más honesto como nunca en su vida, ya que luego de todo lo ocurrido; no es de extrañar que haya desarrollado un fuerte e intenso odio en contra de Dale, diciéndolo de aquella manera con la que lo hizo pues en estos momentos se encuentra sintiendo tanto que no es capaz de sentir nada más por el momento.

Regan simplemente asintió levemente; casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza luego de eso, y bajo la mirada, viéndose los zapatos, con un nuevo silencio breve surgiendo nuevamente entre ambos, pero mucho menos tenso e incómodo que el anterior, momento de silencio el cual Hooves aprovecho para tomar un nuevo trago, terminándose el whisky de su taza, luego de lo cual miró dudoso el fondo de dicha taza y aquella botella de whisky escocés, no dudando de si tomar más o no sin el permiso de Regan; sino por temor, temor a que esta se le cállese o derrama cierta cantidad de su liquido al tomarla del cuello con sus dientes e intentar servirse. Regan se percató de este titubeo por parte de Hooves, y tras ver que era la botella lo que miraba de soslayo y furtivamente, averiguo fácilmente la razón de aquel estado duda por su parte, por lo que se puso de pie, se le acerco sosteniendo aquella botella con la mano derecha y le sirvió un poco más de aquel delicioso licor de la más excelente calidad. Tras lo cual recargo su pelvis contra el borde lateral de su escritorio ubicado a casco izquierdo de Hooves, sentándose ahí, única y expresamente para ahorrarse el esfuerzo e inconveniente de estarse levantando de cuando en cuando para servirle más en caso de que así quisiese.

Hooves, sin decir nada ni dedicarle gesto o expresión alguna; tomo nuevamente aquella taza y tomo otro trago, un gran trago, Regan no esperaba agradecimiento alguno por parte de él y más ahora luego de lo que él, Dinky y Derpy vivieron, simplemente observo como bebió, guardando completo silencio, luego de beber aquel trago y de dejar escapar un jadeo de satisfacción pura está vez; ya que con la ronda anterior su mente y su cuerpo se acostumbraron a la potencia de aquel whisky, no hizo más que mirar el fondo de aquella taza, sin que aquella expresión apagada, vacía y abatida, abandonara su rostro. Viendo que no tiene el menor deseo u ánimo de iniciar una conversación, Regan se decidió a ponerle punto y final a aquel silencio una vez más, procurando nuevamente; ser lo más respetuoso y ocasionarle el menor daño posible, si esto último resultaba ser algo inevitable.

"Hooves, siento tener que preguntarle esto; más aún con lo que ha pasado, y no lo haría de no ser realmente importante, pero lamentablemente; lo es, cuando llegue ahí, usted grito algo sobre un hechizo inhibidor, ¿no es así?". -Dijo Regan, con cierto pesar; pues como el mismo dijo no es el mejor momento para ello, pero está siguiendo el consejo que Dale le dio, si no hacía esto ahora; tal vez nunca volverá a obtener esa información sin que tener que llegar a verdaderos extremos como los ocurridos hoy.

Hooves lo miro brevemente luego de eso, pero no tardo en volver a desviar la mirada y en posarla sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa, nada; absolutamente nada, será capaz de sacarlo del abatido estado en el que se encuentra por el momento, pero esto no significa que permanecerá callado como una tumba e inerte. Pues asintió levemente con la cabeza, respondiendo a la pregunta de Regan, haciendo que este abriera muy ligeramente los ojos, pues aquello le sorprendió.

"¿Cómo funciona doctor?". -Pregunto, mostrándose abiertamente más interesado y acercando su rostro un poco, con tal de prestarle especial atención y escuchar mejor cada palabra que brotara de sus labios.

"...En Equestria, tenemos un metal especial, el _p_ _raevenientus,_ a diferencia del resto de los metales de Equestria; y de su mundo también seguramente, el praevenientus tiene una cualidad única, puede absorber la magia ecuestre y canalizarla, y una vez que lo hace, puede usarse para encapsular el cuerno del unicornio más cercano, formando un campo de fuerza o aura mágica impenetrable alrededor de su cuerno que impide que su magia pueda manifestarse". -Respondió y explico Hooves.

Cosa que sorprendió aún más a Regan, pues alzo un poco las cejas y abrió los ojos un poco más.

"¿Puede esa magia o energía encapsular a un individuo y protegerlo contra la magia, doctor?". -Pregunto Regan, con su interés e intriga aumentados por lo dicho por Hooves.

"No tengo idea". -Dijo Hooves sin tardanza y con una voz suspirante o casi suspirante.

"¿Al menos es posible?". -Pregunto Regan, tras pensar por uno o dos segundos.

"Tal vez". -Dijo Hooves, cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros por un breve momento; no estando seguro.

Aquello bastó para Regan, si él y su escuadrón lograban hallar alguna manera de poder usar y hacerse con ese metal y ese hechizo a su conveniencia para su protección o para fortalecer su defensa y erradicar su vulnerabilidad ante la magia de Equestria; los posible obstáculos o impedimentos que podrían surgir durante el transcurso de su misión se simplificarían en gran o buena medida. Pero esto no hizo que ignorara y olvidara 2 grandes inconvenientes respecto a esto, primero; aquellos cristales mágicos que encontraron están comenzando a escasearles, por lo que deben de ser realmente precavidos y pensar muy bien las cosas antes de decidir si hacer uso de algunos de los pocos que les quedan, y segundo; el tener total control y decisión del lugar donde los transportarán dichos cristales al abrirse el o los portales, es algo que él y su escuadrón no poseen, por lo que no se descarta la probabilidad de que puedan aparecer en el extremo opuesto de su punto-destino en Equestria, algo que Regan no puede permitirse y una situación en la cual; se niega rotundamente a poner a los miembros de su pelotón.

Es más que evidente que necesita solucionar este gran problema, por lo que; tras pensarlo, decidió cuestionar a Hooves al respecto, esperando; puede que, inclusive rogando en sus pensamientos, que él también sea capaz de poder ayudarlos con eso. Por lo que se puso de pie, se alejó de su escritorio temporalmente y unos segundos después; regresó, con uno de esos cristales entre sus dedos índice, medio y su pulgar.

"Hooves, ¿sabe que es esto?". -Pregunto Regan tras sentarse nuevamente sobre su escritorio, teniendo aquel cristal muy a la vista y mostrándoselo.

Esto hizo que Hooves levantara la vista, y solo se necesitó de un breve y fugaz vistazo por su parte de dicho cristal; para que este captase y llamara especialmente su atención e intriga.

"No puede ser". -Dijo, visiblemente sorprendido e inclinándose un poco hacia ese pequeño objeto; acercando su rostro con los ojos abiertos para verlo mejor. Cosa la cual hizo durante varios segundos, atónito, perplejo y con sumo interés. -"...Eh...Yo...siendo honesto no sé qué es exactamente, pero la magia que emana y que está canalizando es magia Equestre; estoy seguro". -Dijo, mirando a Regan está vez.

"Fue gracias a cristales como este que pudimos llegar a su dimensión, y todo parece apuntar a que Daniel también, si son triturados o hechos pedazos; la magia que hay en su interior abre un portal Inter dimensional entre el mundo del que proviene y el nuestro". -Dijo, sorprendiendo e intrigando aún más a Hooves. -" Pero tan pronto algo o alguien atraviesa ese portal, a los pocos segundos este se cierra y desaparecer sin dejar rastro". -Dijo, prosiguiendo, luego de lo cual encorvo su espalda; inclinándose hacia adelante y acercando su rostro al de Hooves, a quién ahora está mirando con cierta seriedad. -" Doctor, necesito su ayuda, hasta donde sabemos; la ubicación en la que los portales que abren estos cristales son completamente aleatorios, nunca se sape a donde transportaba a quién lo cruza. Quiero que estudie este cristal, y que me ayude a solucionar ese problema si se puede". -Dijo, hablando con una leve y ligera seriedad; apenas presente, y conservando la cordialidad que ha demostrado hasta el momento.

Esto último hizo que Hooves intuyera o averiguara hacia donde se está dirigiendo todo aquello, haciendo que aquella intriga e interés que despertaron en él; se desvanecieran, haciendo que regresara nuevamente a aquel estado apático, hueco, vacío y carente de pasión y sensaciones que había experimentado hace poco.

"...Oh...". -Fue lo único que dijo, para después recargarse sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que se halla; con aquella expresión de gran tristeza y depresión que antes tenía dibujada nuevamente sobre su rostro.

Tras eso, el silencio nuevamente reinó entre ambos; Regan no necesitaba decir más pues había sido bastante claro y aquella frase tan cortante que Hooves dijo en respuesta no le indico nada en lo absoluto, por lo que intuyo que necesitaba procesarlo y pensar un poco en ello, por lo que no dijo ni hizo nada, simplemente se limitó a guardar silencio, en espera de ver si Hooves le dará alguna respuesta más concreta. Cosa la cual así fue, luego de varios segundos; los cuales se sintieron realmente pesados y de lento transcurrir por la emoción presente en aquel silencio.

"Señor O´Connor...sé a dónde quiere llegar con todo esto. ...Y con gusto lo ayudaré". -Dijo Hooves, mirándolo sin la más mínima muestra de entusiasmo en él; pero siendo realmente honesto, no importándole en lo más mínimo qué este accediendo voluntariamente a darle a aquel individuo y a su grupo, los conocimientos, herramientas y medios necesarios para poder lidiar con sus congéneres y demás criaturas en la dimensión que él llama hogar.

Debido a que se ha dado por vencido, se ha rendido con lo que se propuso en un principio de contarles nada de cuanto sabía; pero por una muy buena razón, ya que en toda está charla que ha tenido con él, ha logrado darse cuenta que ni él ni su grupo buscan hacer daño arbitraria e injustificadamente contra todo aquel con quién se crucen; de hecho, no solo detestan el tener que verse forzados y obligados a tales decisiones extremistas; sí no que estás los hieren tanto como con quiénes tienen que verse forzados a usarlas, como él, Derpy y Dinky, justo como Regan le dijo hacía tiempo, él y su grupo solamente quieren a Daniel y nada más, pero al estárseles siempre complicando las cosas; no tiene más opción que llegar a tomar tales decisiones tan moralmente cuestionables, por lo que ha decidido dejar de pelear contra ellos y resistirse, dejarse llevar por la corriente y así simplificarse las cosas a todos, incluyéndose, sabiendo perfectamente que él y sus compañeros no les harán daño a los ponis y demás habitantes de Equestria; a menos que sea necesario, algo que él pretende evitar o prevenir a toda costa.

Ahora veía esto tan claramente como el agua; gracias a aquel temple, valor y fortaleza que repentinamente surgieron de su persona y adquirió cuando estaban por atravesarle el cerebro, aquello lo endureció y le dio una nueva percepción de las cosas que jamás imagino que pudiera ser real o posible, pues junto con todo aquello también consiguió y se ganó; aquella increíble perspicacia que Regan y su escuadrón poseen.

"...Me alegra oír eso". -Dijo Regan, formando una sonrisa sobre su cara; una sonrisa complacida y victoriosa, ya que logro percatarse de eso también; qué finalmente ha desistido de pelear y resistirse, decidido a colaborar realmente a partir de ahora. -" ¿Qué necesita Hooves?, además de ese metal del que me habló. -Pregunto.

"Magia. Magia de Equestria". -Respondió Hooves de manera escueta, mirando momentáneamente a Regan para luego clavar su mirada sobre el fondo de su taza; la cual aún posee un poco de escoces. - "Sin ella el praevenientus no es diferente de cualquier otro metal". -Dijo, batiendo el whisky de su taza un poco mediante movimientos de su casco y pata.

Tras eso, Regan asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a ponerse de pie, para retirarse y concluir de una vez con ello; y así finalmente darle algo de espacio y tiempo para sí mismo, pero entonces recordó una cuestión importante que lo hizo retractarse de sus intenciones, por lo que se acomodó nuevamente en el lugar sobre el que está sentado.

"Una última pregunta Hooves, ¿cree que ese metal podría fundirse con alguno de los que tenemos aquí; en esta dimensión? ¿Y crear una aleación nueva?". -Pregunto.

"No estoy seguro". -Respondió él, con la mirada sobre el escritorio. -" Tal vez. Necesitaría estudiar las propiedades físicas y químicas de todos los metales que poseen en este mundo, y comprobar si son compatibles con las del praevenientus". -Prosiguió, explicándose.

Esto hizo que Regan asintiese levemente con la cabeza, con su mirada desviada hacia abajo; pensando en cómo resolvería aquella cuestión sobre la magia que Hooves le comentó, pues tal y como he dicho antes; son pocos los cristales que le quedan a él y a escuadrón, una cuestión que opto en posponer para después.

"Regan". -Dijo Hooves, haciendo que el susodicho hombre pelirrojo levantara la mirada y la posara sobre él. -" Si no consigo hacer que esos cristales los lleven a donde desean viajar en Equestria, ¿Cómo conseguirán el **praevenientus**?". -Pregunto, siendo está una gran duda que tiene y a la vez una muy buena pregunta.

Esto hizo que Regan, con su rostro ensombrecido con decepción o amargada aceptación dijera:

"Habrá que hacerlo a la antigua, partiendo de adonde nos transporten los cristales".

Tras eso, Hooves guardo silencio pues comprendió completamente y volvió a bajar la mirada; absorta y perdidamente.

Luego de eso; con todas las dudas que a ambos se les pudo ocurrir, aparentemente respondidas, hizo que Regan diera por terminado el asunto, por lo que se dispuso a darle el espacio, tiempo y privacidad necesarios para recobrarse; aunque fuese un poco de lo ocurrido hoy. Sentado sobre su escritorio, miró la botella de whisky escocés de la que ambos han estado bebiendo a escasos centímetros de su mano, y rápida brevemente tomó una decisión, se sirvió lo suficiente para un par de tragos más y tras hacerlo; estirándose hacia él encorvando la espalda, dejó dicha botella cerca de Hooves, acción y gesto por la cual el susodicho equino lo miró; seguramente en búsqueda una respuesta directa y concreta.

"Toda suya". -Dijo, obsequiándosela, para luego ponerse de pie. -" Descanse todo el tiempo que necesite, cuando este mejor seguiremos desde donde nos quedamos". -Dijo, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada y salida de su tienda. -" Ah y, no conozco los gustos de su amiga pegaso; pero si fuera usted guardaría un poco de ese whisky en lugar de terminármelo solo". -Dijo, deteniéndose justo a su lado en su marcha hacia la salida, volteando a ver a Hooves: a quién le dedico una sonrisa burlona poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, ya que sabe sobre sus sentimientos por Derpy.

Tras eso; y de un par de palmadas de alimento y motivación sobre su hombro, salió de aquella tienda, dejando solo a Hooves, quién miró aquella botella con licor dudoso y pensativo, pues, por un lado; anhela terminarse hasta la última gota de la misma, debido a lo delicioso y fuerte de su sabor y a que dicho líquido realmente le está ayudando cuando menos un poco; a sobrellevar lo ocurrido.

Una vez afuera, con lo poderosa y radiante luz del sol golpeando directamente sobre su frente; Regan se encamino hacia aquella tienda apartada del resto del campamento y destinada como matadero, una vez más, ya que tiene un asunto importante que atender allí. En el camino, le encomendó a uno de los muchos soldados jóvenes de su escuadrón con quién se cruzó; qué tomara todos y cada uno de aquellos cristales mágicos que les quedaban, y los ocultase lo mejor posible en un algún lugar fuera del campamento, pero no más allá de las afueras del mismo, argumentando que ahora que Hooves sabía sobre estos y su funcionalidad; es más conveniente y precavido tenerlos en una ubicación ajena para él; qué en el campamento y a su alcance, ya que obvia y seguramente les hablará sobre estos a Derpy y Dinky, abriendo la posibilidad de que intenten hurtar uno y usarlo para escapar, algo que él no puede permitirse; pues ha quedado más que claro que realmente necesita de los conocimientos y la ayuda de Hooves para el éxito de su misión.

Una vez hecho esto, siguió recto hacia la tienda, momento justo en el que Hooves salió de su tienda personal, llevando la botella whisky echada a su espalda; sujetándola de una cuerda con sus dientes como si de una mochila se tratara la cual se las apaño para atacarla al cuello de la botella, vio que como Regan llegaba hasta aquella tienda y entraba a la misma, por alguna razón que desconoce permaneció allí de pie; mirando hacia aquella tienda y un minuto después, Regan salió del interior de está, cargando el cuerpo; al parecer sin vida, de Dale sobre su hombro, con sus intestinos colgando del interior de su cadáver; algunos de los cuales caían y reposaban sobre la cabeza u hombros de Regan como tiras de serpentinas aterrizadas tras ser arrojadas al aire en una fiesta. Y una vez fuera, Hooves vio cómo; con la mirada baja y siendo evidente en la expresión del rostro de Regan sus esfuerzos e intentos por contenerse, pero siendo claramente fuerte, giró hacia su izquierda y prontamente desapareció de su vista adentrándose en el interior del pequeño bosque en el que se encuentran, seguramente yendo a sepultar el cuerpo o a deshacerse de él.

Aquello fue la prueba definitiva para Hooves, tal parece que Regan no mentía cuando dijo que Grover pago por la tortura; no autorizada ni consentida hasta donde él sabe, a la que lo sometió, junto con Derpy y Dinky y que esa fue la última vez que lo desobedecía.

 **Aclaraciones y Explicaciones.**

 **El sensacionalismo, o también conocido como amarillismo; es una tendencia de los medios de comunicación e información de presentar noticias, destacando sus aspectos más llamativos, aunque estos sean secundarios, con el único fin de provocar impacto, asombro y escándalo, excluyendo en ocasiones; la veracidad detrás de dichas noticias.**

 **Dinky; si bien es un personaje canónico de relleno que se ha visto como extra en escenas de algunos capítulos de la serie, no es hija de Derpy canónicamente hablando, han sido los fans de esta quienes crearon esta teoría e idea de que ella es hija de Derpy, idea y teoría que se ha visto utilizada por ciertos lares del fandom en la wed; justo como lo he hecho en este episodio.**

 **El estilete; dentro de los campos de la medicina, es un instrumento metálico, consistente en larga barra o punta larga, aguda y fina, normalmente utilizada para la exploración del nivel del daño en una herida.**

 **El Kuji-in es un conjunto de posturas de mano comúnmente utilizadas en la meditación budista, aunque también son utilizadas en otras sectas de la religión budista en todo Japón, tales como el taoísmo, el sintoísmo y la religión tradicional china.**

 **Praevenientus es un término que tomé y saqué directamente de la palabra:** praevenientibus, **que** **en la traducción literal del español al latín; y o también a la inversa, significa: Inhibir, de ahí el nombre del metal, por su cualidad y capacidad de canalizar e inhibir la magia de Equestria.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando; eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo. Y nos vemos; la próxima.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 19: Calma, tensión y expectación. Parte 2.**

 **Tristemente, no hay reviews por responder en está ocasión, tal vez la próxima vez haya ocasión y mejor suerte.**

 **Mientras tanto, en Equestria.**

Tal y como lo hablaron, Twilight y Rainbow se encuentran en estos momentos; sentadas delante de la barra de servicio del puesto de malteadas favorito de ambas, degustando de sus batidos en medio de la aparente paz y tranquilidad de Ponyville, y digo aparentes pues tal y como explique anteriormente; todo el mundo se encuentra o trata de mantenerse lo más calmados que les es posible, pero al mismo tiempo alertas de la inminente amenaza que podría hacer acto de presencia en cualquier momento; ya fuese en su pequeño y querido pueblo, o en cualquier otro sitio de Equestria.

Tras tomar un par de sorbos de su batido, y terminándose el mismo; Twilight levanto un poco la cabeza y miro hacia el cielo, el cual se halla repleto de nubes, las cuales están proporcionando un ambiente ligeramente lúgubre y gris sobre todo el pueblo, es como si el cielo mismo estuviese vivo y confabulando con el destino; pues su solo aspecto amenazante de tormenta, parecía no dejar de recordarle a la alicornio y a muchos más, que deben de mantenerse alerta y con la guardia en alto en todo momento.

"¿Estás segura de que no lloverá hoy?". -Dijo la princesa de la amistad, mirando el cielo por un par de segundos más e inspeccionándolo, para después dirigir su mirada hacia su novia; quién se halla sentada en el alto banco a su derecha.

"Nah; relájate Twi". -Dijo Rainbow completamente confiada y despreocupada, estirando su casco hacia ella; el cual levanto y bajo en un gesto de desestimación; cerrando brevemente los ojos. -" Nos dijeron a todos que procuráramos mantener un día nublado; pero sin lluvia o tormenta, ¿por qué te angustia tanto? Un poco de agua no le hace daño a nadie, además; recuerda que estás ante la mejor, más increíble y veloz pegaso de toda Equestria". -Dijo, teniendo el alargado vaso de cristal para batidos entre sus cascos delanteros, terminando; inflando su pecho con orgullo y llevándose el casco derecho a esa misma área de su cuerpo, para después inclinarse sobre su asiento con sus cascos delanteros en su nuca y las patas traseras cruzadas en una postura relajada, mirando a Twilight con vanidad en su mirada y aleteando sus alas para asegurarse de no irse hacia atrás y caer el suelo. -" Puedo encárgame de todas esas nubes yo sola". -Dijo, cerrando los ojos y terminando con su monologo con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo sobre su cara.

Esto hizo que Twilight desechara su preocupación y dibujara una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, pues en eso Rainbow tiene razón; la subestimó el día en la que la conoció y en ese mismo momento, la intrépida pegaso la calló haciendo gala de su gran velocidad.

" _Jhm jhm_ , sí, talvez estés en lo cierto". -Dijo en respuesta tras contener una risilla que casi se le escapa, mirando a su novia con cierta alegría y diversión.

"¿Talvez?, ¿Talvez?". -Pregunto Rainbow con incredulidad y cierta diversión también, mirando a la alicornio con una ceja levantada y cierta alegría sobre su rostro. -" Claro que puedo hacerlo". -Dijo, muy segura de sí misma; como siempre.

"Ah...no lo sé Dash, son muchas nubes". -Dijo Twilight, rascándose la barbilla con lo que sería el empeine de su casco izquierdo; mirando hacia arriba algo pensativa y con diversión, para después cerrar los ojos y estirar dicho casco hacia el cielo; señalando y haciendo un gesto hacia el mismo.

Esto y lo que Twilight implicaba con ello, hizo que el rostro de Rainbow cambiara por aquella expresión temeraria que tanto la caracteriza, la cual está también satinada de su gran espíritu competitivo y una sonrisa; en la cual dejó a la vista sus blancos y limpios dientes.

"¿Quieres apostar, princesa Twilight Sparkle?". -Pregunto, haciendo una momentánea pausa suspensiva antes de mencionar su nombre, inclinándose y acercándose físicamente hacia ella, con sus rostros a solo pocos centímetros del de la otra, mirándola con la expresión anteriormente descrita y señalándola con la punta de su casco derecho, manteniendo la mitad superior de su cuerpo a flote y luchando contra la gravedad con la ayuda de sus queridas y poderosas alas.

"¿De verdad quieres hacer esto; Dash?". -Pregunto la alicornio, girando ligeramente su cabeza hacia su derecha y mirando a la pegaso con los ojos entrecerrados con calidez y ambas cejas levantadas.

"Por supuesto". -Respondió ella sin rodeos, y levantando ahora la mitad inferior de su cuerpo de su asiento con la ayuda de sus alas; hallándose y manteniéndose suspendida medio metro por encima del alto banco sobre el que se hallaba. -" Y ten por seguro que no será como hace unos minutos en aquel valle, ¡está vez ganaré!". -Dijo, diciéndolo muy enserio; y con absoluta determinación y entusiasmo en la última frase. -" De hecho, dejaré que tú pongas las reglas y los términos". -Dijo, volando ahora con su cuerpo orientado de manera vertical y cruzando las patas delanteras, para después señalar momentáneamente a su novia con la punta de su casco izquierdo, a quién miro con cierta seriedad, confiada y con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Oohhh...Muy bien". -Dijo la alicornio, convencida; girando su cuerpo 180 grados, como si se hubiese dado media vuelta sin levantarse del lugar en el que está, con su mirada puesta sobre la pegaso para después bajarse de aquel banco sobre el que se hallaba con solo movimiento, poniendo sus 4 cascos sobre el suelo. No habiendo necesidad alguna de preocuparse por sus batidos; pues ya están pagados y se los han terminado por completo. -" Primero que nada, antes de comenzar; ¿Cuál es la apuesta?". -Pregunto, mirando a su novia con una expresión de afable desafío sobre su cara; y avanzando un par de pasos hacia ella.

"Fácil, la perdedora hará lo que la ganadora quiera". -Respondió ella.

Haciendo que Twilight; con su ceja derecha levantada, formara una amplia y triquiñuela sonrisa sobre su cara, ya que sabe muy bien lo que le ordenará hacer si sale victoriosa de este reto, algo que Rainbow se niega a regalarle la gran mayoría del tiempo cuando pasan tiempo juntas en público: Un beso, uno profundo, intenso y apasionado, cosa la cual ella se niega a otorgarle en público ya que según palabras suyas, teme o incluso da aunque sea un poco por hecho; que algo como eso pueda arruinar la imagen y reputación que se ha ido forjando y ganando estos años, cosa obviamente originada y fundamentada por su conocido orgullo, junto con aquella dureza y carácter que siempre se empeña en mostrar, pues bien sabemos que no le gusta mostrarse blanda a ojos de los demás.

"Hecho". -Dijo Twilight sin rechistar, con una expresión de determinación y decisión.

"Entonces ¿qué esperas?, vamos; escupe". -Dijo Rainbow, volando ahora con su cuerpo alineado horizontalmente, con una pequeña sonrisa con dientes y frotándose los cascos delanteros, ansiosa y deseosa por empezar; de ganar, y de trapear el suelo con ella; metafóricamente hablando, para después regocijarse con su victoria; la cual ya está dando por hecha, en su cara.

"Bueno; es bastante simple en realidad, despeja el cielo por completo en 15 segundos". -Dijo Twilight, haciendo un gesto hacia todas las grises nubes que tienen sobre sus cabezas; para después señalarla con la punta de su casco derecho, retándola con aquella expresión de desafío nuevamente dibujada sobre su cara.

"¿Eso es todo?, pff; suponía que sería fácil, pero nunca creí que tanto". -Dijo Rainbow, rodando los ojos y ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras movía su casco derecho de arriba abajo como un abanico en un gesto de desestimación y despreocupación, para después estirar sus cascos delanteros hacia arriba con su cuerpo orientado verticalmente, tras lo cual se propuso a salir disparada hacia el cielo.

"¡Mientras haces una Rainplosión sónica!". -Exclamo Twilight justo antes de que lo hiciera para asegurarse de que la escuchara, en el último segundo.

Esto hizo que Rainbow tras moverse uno o dos metros en el aire, se detuviera en seco y se retractará ipso facto de sus intenciones, tras lo cual se quedó volando donde está con su cuerpo orientado verticalmente; perpleja por lo que acaba de escuchar.

"¿Q-Qué?". -Pregunto sorprendida, dándose media vuelta y posando su mirada sobre la alicornio, quién le está dedicando una mirada divertida y maliciosa; revelando que jugó y bastante bien, con ella, aquello lo hizo a propósito para ocasionar esto, cosa la cual sabía perfectamente que pasaría.

"Lo que escuchaste, despeja el cielo en 15 segundos mientras haces una Rainplosión sónica". -Repitió Twilight, sin que ella diversión maliciosa escapara de su cara.

Rainbow no podía creer lo que escuchó, debe admitir incluso que ya no se siente tan segura y decidida sobre esto como antes, pues es tanta la velocidad que alcanza durante una Rainplosión; que hacer giros de inmediata reacción y muy cerrados le es prácticamente imposible, algo que le es indispensable para esto si quiere ganar el reto. Ahora veía claramente que Twilight nuevamente jugó con ella para ponerla en una situación complicada, ya que sabe que debido a su orgullo; retractarse de hacer el reto y rendirse sería como un disparo salido por la culata o como apuñalada por la espalda para su persona, pero con esta revelación de último momento, ahora sabía que sus chances para ganar son realmente mínimas.

Se encuentra completamente en un punto muerto y con la mente en blanco, tanto es así que ya no sabe ni qué hacer.

"¿Qué ocurre Dash?, ¿acaso es demasiado para ti?". -Pregunto Twilight tras ver su cara boquiabierta de perplejidad y su evidente duda durante unos segundos, jugando aún con ella.

"...!¿Q-Qué?!, ¡n-no!, claro que no". -Respondió ella, siendo sacada de su aturdimiento; diciéndoselo y mirándola molesta y resentida, para después darse media vuelta rápidamente cruzando sus patas delanteras y cerrando los ojos, dejando que su orgullo volviese a tomar lo mejor de ella nuevamente.

"¿Entonces por qué te detuviste?". -Dijo Twilight, haciendo que Rainbow abriera los ojos de golpe y un segundo después; desvió la mirada con nerviosismo y frunció su labio inferior dentro su boca, con sus dientes encima de este, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por su parte para no aplanar las orejas, con esto supo que la alicornio la tiene tan arrinconada; que es capaz de ver a través de sus mentiras, por lo que no importa cuando se esfuerce por hacer que se las tragué; sus esfuerzos serán totalmente en vano. -" ¿Y bien; Dash?". -Pregunto la alicornio, sabiendo muy bien que la tiene justo donde la quiere.

"¿Y.…b-bien qué?". -Pregunto ella, dándole la espalda aún y siendo incapaz de ocultar sus nervios y su duda; cosa en la cual intento o puso mucho empeño, no teniendo éxito obviamente.

"Contéstame. ¿Vas a hacerlo o no?". -Contestó Twilight, sin dejar de mirarla de manera triquiñuela y con diversión; y con una ceja levantada.

" _Por Celestia, ¡¿qué hago?; ¿qué hago?!". -_ Pensó la intrépida pegaso, angustiada, desesperada y hecha un mar de dudas, completamente arrinconada y acorralada en un punto muerto. -" _Si acepto el desafío seguramente perderé, y si me retracto también. ¡No!, no puede ser, ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?, ¿y ahora que haré?, ¡Estoy pérdida!". -_ Pensó, no viendo una manera con la cual poder salir endeble o victoriosa de está.

Pensó incluso en la posibilidad de escapar, de salir de disparada de ahí a toda velocidad; cosa la cual se resistía hacer pues es algo que no está en su sangre, pero eso no quita que este considerando realmente está opción en vista de la posición en la que está. Entonces, sin pensarlo ni tener la debida intención; harta y abrumada por todo esto, le dio una respuesta que brotó sola de su boca.

"¡Sí!, ¡voy a hacerlo!". -Dijo, dándose media vuelta sin dejar de mantenerse en el aire y mirándola a los ojos, con una falsa y forzada sonrisa de confianza; pero a la vez convincente de todo lo contrario. No estando aún del todo segura dentro de su mente; en sus pensamientos, ambas cosas las cuales aún siguen siendo una vorágine caótica de dudas e indecisión.

"Bien. Yo te indicaré la salida". -Dijo, moviéndose y colocándose a un metro o dos más delante de donde su novia se hallaba suspendida en el aire, y un poco a su izquierda para no obstruirle el paso, luego de lo cual encendió su cuerno y mediante un hechizo de materialización; hizo aparecer un cronometro traslucido con el color de su aura, hecho pura y únicamente de energía mágica.

Tras lo cual, Rainbow se giró dándose media vuelta y clavó su mirada sobre el cielo, con determinación y una sonrisa engreída con dientes; ambas falsas y entonces comenzó a sudar de los nervios, temiendo ligeramente la derrota, esforzándose de que todo aquello no la afecté más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, y hallándose cerca del desmoronamiento, el colapso o de estallar por la cantidad de emociones y sensaciones que la están agobiando.

"¿Lista?". -Pregunto Twilight, mirándola.

"Lista". -Aseguró ella, haciendo que el corazón casi le diera un vuelco; pero diciéndolo con convincente seguridad falsa.

"Muy bien, a las tres. Una, dos-". -No pudo decir más, se quedó con la última palabra en la boca, pues aún con todo lo que está sintiendo y con su mente echa una maraña enrevesada; Rainbow salió disparada al cielo, algo ante lo cual Twilight puso en marcha el cronometro, mirando como la figura de su novia se alejaba en lo alto con una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara.

Una vez allá arriba, y volando ascendentemente lo más rápido que le está siendo posible en su actual estado; Rainbow finalmente dejó que este susodicho estado suyo se apoderase completamente de su lenguaje corporal sin detener su vuelo y velocidad, pero en lugar de sucumbir y entregarse completamente a su desesperación y pánico; se forzó a sí misma a salir de esto y comenzó a pensar, necesita hacerlo y rápido; si quiere ganar. Entonces, fue como si alguna fuerza superior respondiera a esto como un llamado, una especie de milagro a sus plegarias, pues; de manera repentina, una gran; magnifica idea, llegó a su cabeza, siendo más apropiado decir recuerdo que idea en realidad, recordó aquella acrobacia que tanto práctico y tantas veces realizó con sus compañeros Wonderbolts en aquella gira por Equestria, de la cual acaba de regresar hacía tan solo 2 días, en sus memorias dicha acrobacia y su papel en la misma; halló la respuesta que tanto necesitaba para sortear esto.

Con su determinación y confianza recuperadas gracias a este recuerdo, y con su desesperación, angustia y duda destruidas en el acto; voló hacia lo alto con un ligero aumento de velocidad, traspasó aquella barrera o mar de nubes grises, se alejó tanto como pudo en dirección noroeste a toda velocidad con la luz del sol pegándole en la frente y el azul del cielo sobre su cabeza, la barrera del sonido comenzó entonces a acumularse y estrecharse alrededor suyo; la cual no tardó en romper inmediatamente después, generando la Rainplosión sónica y dejando su estela multicolor detrás de sí; a su paso, tras lo cual prosiguió a girar alrededor de la aglomeración de nubes en el sentido del manecillas del reloj, comprimiendo y reduciendo dichas nubes en una gran masa compacta o nube gigantesca con la cual comenzó también a despejar el cielo, cosa con la cual no tardó en llamar la atención de varios de los habitantes de Ponyville que se hallan transitando por las calles y de los pocos pegasos que se encuentran sobrevolando dicho pueblo.

Con su pellejo siendo estirado y su cuerpo siendo aplastado; pero resistiendo formidablemente contra la gran potencia centrifuga de las fuerzas G entorno suyo, Rainbow logro virar a esa velocidad alrededor de las nubes en todas direcciones; acumulándolas en una gran esfera gaseosa de color gris del tamaño de una Osa Mayor, se está moviendo tan rápido que pareciera como si estuviese en cada centímetro de esa gran esfera; la cual se hacía cada vez más y más pequeña, pues Rainbow está dispersando y diseminando sus partículas con la brisa que está generando.

Twilight quedó tan impactada al ver esto, que se olvidó por completo del cronometro y se quedó mirando la espectacular y grandiosa hazaña de su novia con la boca muy abierta y una gran sonrisa dibujada sobre esta, pues ella realmente no esperaba que fuera capaz lograr esto; incluso fuera del tiempo establecido que le dio, aquello era algo físicamente imposible de realizar en esencia tomando en cuenta todos los factores y Rainbow está demostrándole ahora mismo lo contrario.

Cuando aquella nube de forma esférica se hallaba de su tamaño; Rainbow comenzó a bajar la velocidad paulatinamente, deteniéndose finalmente cuando no había ni rastro de aquella compactación gaseosa que antes era un gran mar de nubes, jadeando; faltándole el aliento y sudando notoriamente por el esfuerzo, se limitó a disfrutar de la euforia interna y la sensación de superación y triunfo que le está recorriendo el cuerpo limpiándose el sudor de la frente con uno de sus cascos, desconoce por completo si logro hacerlo dentro del tiempo establecido por su novia pero eso poco le importaba ahora, no desea más que saborear el momento; aquel éxito o victoria más aún si resulta ser que en realidad perdió, por lo que se quedó allá arriba, disfrutando del cielo azul que acaba de despejar y la brisa del viento. Cabe destacar que nunca antes había sentido una euforia y sensación de superación como la de ahora, tal es su emoción que está temblando, se siente cansada pero repleta de dicha y regocijo, desconoce por completo porque está sintiendo este nuevo nivel de emoción y más aun tratándose de ella; quién ha sido capaz de lograr hazañas de lo más impresionantes, pero no le importa pues ahora que lo ha conocido, adora este nuevo sentir, sentir ocasionado por liberación total y extrema de todos los sentimientos que la azotaron antes de realizar esto.

Transcurridos unos segundos; en los que Rainbow se percató que aquella plenitud y dicha comenzaban a abandonarla al estarse tranquilizando, comenzó su lento descenso y regreso a tierra, aterrizando justo delante y a unos cuantos metros de Twilight; con sus 4 patas apenas soportando todo su peso producto de la intensa plenitud y regocijo que la invadieron.

"¿Y...bien?". -Pregunto, con sus ojos color índigo puestos sobre la alicornio; y una pequeña y débil sonrisa formada sobre su cara, teniendo cuando menos pequeñas esperanzas de que lo consiguió.

"Pues...¡Lo conseguiste, y faltando solo una milésima de segundo!". -Dijo la alicornio tras un breve momento de suspenso, para después exclamar la gran noticia emocionada; girando el cronometro que creó hacia la pegaso.

Esto hizo que Dash; sorprendida, abriera los ojos de golpe por un momento.

"¡Déjame ver!". -Dijo, hablando como si tuviera la garganta seca debido a la emoción; colocándose delante de Twilight en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y tomando aquel instrumento de medición hecho con magia entre sus cascos para verlo de cerca, volando medio metro por encima del suelo.

Descubriendo que lo que su novia dijo es verdad, las agujas del aparato se detuvieron a un milímetro del número 15; con lo cual la pegaso dejó de contenerse, y tras sonreír con la boca abierta permitió que su emoción se desbordará y estallará.

"¡SÍÍÍ!". -Exclamo abriendo y estirando los cascos hacia arriba y volando verticalmente. -" ¡Woohoo!, ¡Ja!; ¡te lo dije, te dije que ganaría!, ¿quién es la mejor? ¡yo soy!, ¡Oh sí, ajá, sí, oh sí!". -Dijo, dando un par de rápidas y pequeñas vueltas de 360 grados hacia atrás en el aire, para después arrojar aquel cronometro al suelo y hacer el mismo bailecito de festejo o victoria que hizo cuando se ganó el puesto de Wind Rider.

Algo ante lo que Twilight se cubrió la boca con el casco izquierdo, tanto como para ocultar la enorme sonrisa que apareció sobre su rostro, como en un esfuerzo físico por contener la risa; pues aquel breve baile de su novia le fue de lo más cómico y divertido, lo cierto es; qué en realidad Rainbow no ganó, había excedido el tiempo, pero mientras descendía tras haber despejado el cielo; sin que ella lo notará, Twilight reajusto manualmente las agujas del cronometro cerca del 15 otorgándole y regalándole la victoria, pues decidió que se la merece ya que logro hacer algo inaudito y de lo más espectacular.

"¿Ves?, fue pan comido". -Dijo la pegaso sin dejar de regodearse en su victoria, pero reduciendo el nivel de su entusiasmo; hallándose más tranquila, señalándola brevemente con el casco derecho para después parecer que se halla recostada sobre una hamaca invisible, volando en el aire con sus cascos en la nuca y los ojos cerrados.

"Felicidades Dash, estoy tan feliz y orgullosa de ti, ¡lograste lo imposible!". -Dijo Twilight, exclamando lo último con gran felicidad y alegría.

"Oh; por favor, lograr lo imposible es mi segundo nombre". -Dijo Rainbow, mirándose lo que sería el empeine de su casco derecho con los ojos entrecerrados despreocupadamente y con una sonrisa vanidosa, para después mirar hacia un lado; aceptando grata y gustosamente los halagos de Twilight, terminando llevándose dicho casco al pecho con la cabeza en alto.

"¿Enserio?, ¿qué no era la más increíble, espectacular y genial voladora del mundo?". -Pregunto la alicornio con perspicacia y alzando un poco ambas cejas, alimentando el conocido ego de su pareja intencionalmente.

"Mmm…bueno, ya que lo pones así...". -Dijo Rainbow, abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia la izquierda y hacia arriba; rascándose la barbilla con el casco derecho. -" ¡Tengo muchos segundos nombres!". -Dijo, volando como es habitual con los pegasos; horizontalmente, diciéndolo de manera algo creída, acabando; abriendo, levantando y estirando las patas delanteras hacia arriba.

Ocasionando que las voces de ambas se unieran en una risa compartida, riéndose de lo último dicho tanto por la pegaso como por la alicornio, frases las cuales ellas dijeron medio enserio y medio en broma.

"Bueno, ganaste justamente, ¿y bien?; ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?". -Dijo Twilight tras terminar de reír, mirando a su novia con aquella sonrisa habitual que por general tiene dibujada sobre su rostro; algo cuando menos esperanzador, pues desde que Daniel llegó, dejó prácticamente de hacer eso y cosa que no es para menos dado todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Dicho eso, una gran sonrisa con dientes apareció sobre la cara de Rainbow; la cual venia acompañada y satinada de su tan conocida expresión temeraria repleta también de determinación. Entonces, sin decir una sola la palabra, se le acerco sin dejar de mantenerse por encima del suelo con sus alas, luego de lo cual la tomo de los cascos sin que aquella expresión desapareciera de su cara.

"Solo coopera, y déjate llevar". -Dijo la pegaso de manera escueta, con aquella sonrisa suya adquiriendo un ligero matiz de maliciosa diversión.

"¿Qué?". -Fue lo único que Twilight pudo preguntar o decir, pues inmediatamente después; Rainbow se la hecho a sus espaldas sin soltarla como si de una mochila se tratará con un solo movimiento, con las patas delanteras de la princesa enroscadas entorno a su fuerte y musculoso cuello, tras lo cual salió disparada hacia el cielo, causándole un enorme sobresalto que la hizo gritar del terror y aferrarse al cuello de Dash, pues si bien puede perfectamente volar; se ha convertido automáticamente en presa de su pánico y miedo, cosa que hizo que olvidara por completo que puede hacer tal cosa.

Twilight hundió y oculto su rostro entre la espalda alta de su novia y el pequeño espacio presente entres sus patas que tiene envueltas alrededor de su cuello, tras ver brevemente como el suelo se hacía rápidamente cada vez más y más distante mirando por encima de su hombro, sintiendo la fuerte brisa del viento sobre ella y la gran velocidad a la que está volando su novia, aterrada pues ella no es tan fanática y degustadora de las emociones fuertes y situaciones de adrenalina como Rainbow.

Cuando se hallaban a un par de cientos de pies, Rainbow se quitó los cascos de su novia de encima con un solo y rápido movimiento; usando sus propios cascos, al ser más fuerte y al tener mayor velocidad de reacción y reflejos, Twilight no pudo hacer nada para oponerse, grito tan pronto la gravedad comenzó a jalarla hacia abajo, pero solo duró dos o tres segundos, pues Rainbow regresó y llegó hasta donde ella estaba, tomándola con sus cascos de lo que serían sus axilas e impidiendo que pudiera seguir cayendo, hallándose cara a cara con ella ahora, tan pronto se dio cuenta de esto; Twilight dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio pero entonces, Rainbow formó una sonrisa de complicidad sobre su cara y un segundo después; dejó de aletear y replegó sus poderosas a ambos costados suyos, y no tardaron en comenzar a caer en picada hacia el suelo como misiles, con Twilight volviendo a gritar del miedo tan fuerte como pudo.

Rainbow dejó escapar un grito de gozo a manera de festejo en contraste, y para acelerar las cosas y hacerlas aún más interesantes; procedió a abrir sus alas un poco y comenzó a aletear tan rápidamente como un colibrí, al menos en apariencia pues ni siquiera ella es capaz de mover sus alas a tal velocidad. Esto las hizo acelerar aumentando considerablemente la velocidad de su vertiginoso descenso, sintiéndose insignificante ante su angustia y terror, Twilight miró como aquella enorme mancha de colores que yacía al final de tan peligrosa caída, comenzó a perfilarse mejor conforme se le iban acercando y tras percatarse de que se hallaban a aproximadamente 80 metros del suelo; y que si no lo hacían ahora podría ser demasiado tarde para frenar o girar, teniendo una expresión del más puro y genuino horror; como si hubiese visto a la mismísima muerte en persona, procedió a apresurarse a encender su cuerno cerrando los ojos, teniendo la intención de conjurar un hechizo.

Pero Rainbow; quién se percató de esto, lo impidió, conectando su frente contra dicho cuerno con un cabezazo, procurando no hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas y agresividad para no herirla gravemente; solo lo suficiente para anular e interrumpir la canalización de magia de la alicornio.

"¡Nah ha!, nada de magia". -Dijo, gritando sobre el viento casi ensordecedor que les está recorriendo el cuerpo; mirándola a los ojos muy de cerca de manera terminante y determinada, con su frente aun entablando contacto físico con su cuerno.

Luego de lo cual levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada sobre el suelo, hacia el cual aún se dirigen sin disminuir en lo más mínimo su velocidad.

"¡ESTÁS LOCA!, ¡PARA! ¡POR FAVOR DASH, POR FAVOR!, ¡NO QUIERO MORIRRR!". -Exclamo la alicornio despavoridamente al ver lo cerca que se hallan de impactar contra el suelo, y de una manera y con una desesperación tales; que no sería de extrañar si se ocasiono daño en la garganta.

Rainbow en ese momento dejo de aletear y abrió sus alas para hacer como paracaídas; interrumpiendo su trayectoria, siendo empujadas hacia atrás violenta y abruptamente por la inercia y reduciendo considerablemente su velocidad en un parpadeo, pero no terminando ahí el asunto, envolvió sus alas alrededor de su novia y entonces comenzó a girar hacia adelante en 360 grados sin parar haciendo volteretas en el aire, con su cuerpo encogido y sin soltar a Twilight quién la acompaño en está acrobacia. Haciendo 10 volteretas y girando por ende 3600 grados, antes de finalmente caer y aterrizar sobre el suelo con estilo; justo como Rainbow quería, terminando con ella de pie sobre sus patas traseras y sosteniendo a Twilight en sus patas, como si la hubiese atrapado buscando impedir que cayera al suelo de espaldas.

Una vez ahí, ambas; jadeando, procedieron a recobrar el aliento, sudando copiosa y visiblemente, con el pelaje erizado o desalineado por todo lo anteriormente ocurrido y la melena de Twilight completamente enmarañada y desalineada.

"Guau, eso...fue...Guau". -Dijo Rainbow, siendo esto algo inaudito; pues era la primera vez que no hallaba las palabras para expresar debidamente su sentir, cosa la cual hizo mirando a la alicornio que tiene en brazos con expresión mixta de agotamiento, plenitud y calidez.

Aun no se podía decir lo mismo de su novia, quién no dijo palabra alguna en respuesta a lo dicho por la pegaso, su rostro era completamente lo contrario al de quién la está sujetando, pareciera como si su alma hubiese sido arrancada de su cuerpo a causa del terror, la angustia y la desesperación, se hallaba completamente conmocionada, temblando y no hacía nada más que mirar hacia al frente; hacía el cielo sobre el cual ascendieron y descendieron, absorta y perdidamente.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?". -Pregunto Rainbow con cierta compasión, sin alterar la expresión de su rostro; mirando los inmóviles y preciosos ojos de su novia. Twilight no le respondió, ni siquiera dio la más mínima seña o gesto que pudiera tomarse como respuesta, su respiración era la única señal de vida inteligente que transmitía. -" ¿Twi?". -Dijo, sin obtener nuevamente respuesta tras una breve y pequeña espera. -" Mh, ya sé lo que necesitas". -Dijo, alzando una ceja con astucia y dibujando una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Entonces, buscando sacarla así de su estupor y engrandecer o colocar su propia figura en un pedestal aún más alto del que ya está; procedió a conectar sus labios con los de ella sin rechistar, fundiéndolos en un profundo y apasionado beso, logrando justo lo que quería, pues Twilight logró salir de su asombro y aturdimiento, mirándola enormemente sorprendida, pero no esperaba en lo más mínimo la reacción que tuvo.

"¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!". -Exclamo la alicornio, completamente molesta y enfurecida tras zafarse del agarre y el beso de la pegaso; cosa que logro luego de cierto esfuerzo, limpiándose la saliva de sus labios rápidamente y con desagrado.

Esto ocasiono que Rainbow la mirara confundida y desconcertada por un par de segundos, luego de lo cual su rostro paso a tornarse en uno de enfado y molestia.

"¿Yo?, ¡¿qué te sucede a ti?!". -Pregunto, en un alzado tono de voz y señalándola con la punta de su casco derecho; no comprendiendo ni entendiendo en lo más mínimo la reacción de Twilight.

"¡Sucede que CASI MUERO!". -Respondió Twilight.

"¡Pero no fue así!, ¡sigues viva ¿o no?!". -Respondió la pegaso, alzándose a un metro del suelo y manteniéndose ahí.

"¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes al menos!". -Contesto.

"¡No hubiera sido ni un 20% de lo genial que fue!". -Replicó Rainbow.

"¡¿Esa es tu excusa?!, ¡¿lo único que tienes que decirme?!, vaya novia que eres". -Dijo Twilight, con su tono de enfado y molestia; volviéndose en uno despectivo, emoción que quedó especialmente resaltada en su última frase.

Rainbow simplemente dejó escapar un sonoro quejido de molestia e irritación, volando con su cuerpo orientado verticalmente y las patas cruzadas; al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos con fastidio. Esto no hizo más que agravar la ira y molestia de Twilight, quién le dedico una mirada cargada de odio y de estos mismos sentimientos. Tras eso, se quejó refunfuñando entre dientes al mismo tiempo que se frotaba la frente con su casco izquierdo y teniendo cerrados los ojos, en un intento por aminorar, canalizar o expresar de su otra manera su actual malestar.

"De verdad no sé cómo termine enamorándome de ti ¿sabes?, ¡Ya que eres imposible e insoportable a veces!". -Dijo la alicornio, una vez abrió los ojos; los cuales posicionó sobre la pegado, a quién le grito al mismo tiempo que abría las alas con los cascos bien plantados sobre el suelo.

"¡Tú también!, ¡yo solo quería disfrutar de un momento de diversión y adrenalina junto contigo!, ¡No es mi culpa que solo seas una amargada y aburrida que lo único que quiere es hacer cosas de cerebritos!". -Dijo Rainbow, acortando a la mitad la poca distancia que las tiene distanciadas.

"¡Ah!; ¡pues si de verdad piensas eso, por qué no nos hacemos un favor las dos, ¿y dejamos esto hasta aquí?!". -Exclamo la princesa alicornio.

"¡De acuerdo!". Exclamo Rainbow, realmente gustándole la idea.

"¡Bien!". -Respondió Twilight.

Y sin tener ya nada más que decirse, ambas se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse de la otra; yendo en direcciones opuestas, cosa la cual hizo Rainbow tras mirar detrás de ella por encima de su hombro y sacudiendo su casco derecho arriba y abajo en un gesto de desestimación, Twilight simplemente se giró y se fue de ahí ofendida, con la cabeza en alto y los ojos cerrados; mostrando sus raíces de haber nacido y crecido en Canterlot. Conforme se alejaban, estando aún a merced de su rabia latente; ambas comenzaron a pensar e imaginarse toda clase de escenarios donde se desquitaban y desahogaban morbosamente con la otra, deseando realmente estrangularse, cosa la cual no hicieron debido al atisbo de decencia que logro mantenerlas ancladas a su moral y ética, siendo sin dudas el alejarse la mejor alternativa que pudieron escoger, pues tengan por seguro que pudieron haber llegado a la violencia física si proseguía aquella discusión, la cual no ha sido la primera desde se volvieron pareja pero siendo esta sin dudas; la peor y más intensa hasta ahora, siendo incierto si lo que pactaron fue referente a ponerle punto y final a su relación o referente a algo más, un algo igual de incierto, siendo esto algo que solo el tiempo dirá y confirmará.

Conforme se alejaba del sitio en el que tuvo lugar aquella discusión, transitando por las calles sin rumbo o destino fijo; Twilight presenció algo que no hizo más que agregar un poco de tristeza y desasosiego a su actual estado, un semental y una yegua; al parecer pareja, quienes no pudieron evitar mirar de manera furtiva, asustados y temerosos a un guardia real junto al cual acababan de pasar, sin que este les hiciese y dijese nada en lo absoluto, su temor fue debido a la autoridad que aquel guardia transmitía, la cual los hacía sentirse oprimidos y a que se halla armado con lanza y escudo, cosas a las que no están para nada habituados y que no dejaba de reavivar su terror y paranoia por aquella gran amenaza que tarde o temprano llegará.

Esto hizo que el corazón de Twilight se encogiera cuando menos un poco, pues esto hirió aquella bondad y compasión que la caracterizan, odiaba y le dolía cuando menos un poco ver semejante miedo y estado de alerta en los demás, siendo la presencia de la guardia real poco tranquilizadora o todo lo contrario más como ellos, ya que sabe que se sienten como si estuviesen viviendo en un estado policial, no tuvo más remedio que tragarse los crudos hechos de la realidad y el dolor que aquello le ocasionó, pues sabe que es lo mejor y por el bien de ellos; así estarán mejor preparados ante la inevitable llegada de Regan y los suyos.

Con una expresión de tristeza sobre su cara y mirando el suelo, Twilight se giró entonces hacia su derecha; teniendo la nueva intención de regresar al castillo, pero tan pronto lo hizo y antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso, se topó de imprevisto con alguien quién se le había acercado tan silenciosa y sigilosamente como un ratón.

"¡Holis Twilight!". Exclamo Pinkie llena de felicidad y alegría, y con una enorme sonrisa con dientes dibujada sobre su cara, acercando su rostro al de ella; quedando a solo milímetros de hacer contacto físico.

"Oh...Hola Pinkie". -Dijo Twilight tras su sorpresa inicial, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"¿Qué haces?; ¿Cómo estás?, ¿te encuentras bien?". -Pregunto la poni color rosa con emoción, tras alejar su rostro del de ella, dando sus acostumbrados saltos de alegría sin moverse de donde esta; haciendo todas estas preguntas de corrido, casi sin pausa.

"Nada, y.…Sí". -Respondió ella, de manera casual en un principio; pero con una voz algo decaída y suspirante al final, esforzándose por no pegar la mirada sobre el suelo.

Pinkie se percató de esto, haciendo que su alegría desapareciera o se redujera y poco a poco dejó de saltar.

"¿Segura de que estás bien?". -Pregunto tan pronto dejo de brincotear, parada justo delante suyo; diciéndolo con cierta preocupación y con una expresión de casualidad sobre su cara.

"Muy segura". -Dijo Twilight, dibujando una muy convincente sonrisa falsa sobre su cara y mirando a su amiga a los ojos; intentando disimular su actual sentir.

Un intento inútil por parte suya, pues como bien sabemos; es completamente imposible engañar a Pinkie cuando se trata de sonrisas honestas y sinceras, haciendo que una expresión de cierto enojo y molestia no tardara en aparecer sobre el rostro de la organizadora de fiestas.

"Twilight". -Dijo ella, hablándole con un tono de reprensión; como si fuese su madre o padre, no creyéndole e incitándola al mismo tiempo a decir la verdad.

Esto bastó para que Twilight se diera cuenta que ya no podría mentirle, pues esto dejó en evidencia que está ocultando algo; y sabe que Pinkie puede ser increíblemente fastidiosa a su manera sí se lo propone y peor que una peste, por lo que decidió contarle, con tal de ahorrarse tiempo y evitarse problemas con ella.

"...De acuerdo. ...Tienes razón, no estoy bien". -Contesto ella, bajando la mirada al igual que sus orejas y diciéndolo con una voz apagada y suspirante.

"Aww, ¿y por qué?". -Pregunto Pinkie, adquiriendo una expresión triste, compasiva y de condolencia sobre su rostro; emociones las cuales se vieron también ligeramente reflejadas en su voz.

"Pues...Rainbow y yo...". -Dijo la alicornio con un nudo en la garganta, costándole hablar de ello debido a que estamos hablando de una herida emocional abierta y reciente.

Pinkie asumió y dio por sentado inmediatamente lo peor, haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos y que comenzará a cundir el pánico en su persona.

"¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¿USTEDES QUÉ?!, ¡¿NO TERMINARON VERDAD?!, ¡DIME QUÉ NO TERMINARON!". -Dijo, o más bien dicho; exclamo ella, en medio de un frenesí de angustia y preocupación, tomándola de las mejillas con sus cascos, presionando sus narices tanto que el puente de sus hocicos se arrugo y contrajo lo más pudieron, y mirando profunda, fija e intensamente a los ojos con temor; para después demandarle u exigirle que le confirmase lo último que le dijo con evidente enfado.

"Bueno, amm; nosotras...". -Intento decir ella, algo preocupada, incomoda e intimidada por la reacción y acciones de su amiga, pero no fue capaz de terminar; pues aquello bastó para que Pinkie volviera a asumir lo peor sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de hablar o de explicarse.

"¡ _Ah!,_ Ay no; ay no, sí...sí terminaron". -Dijo Pinkie, dejando escapar una exclamación o grito ahogado aplanando las orejas, para después decir esto con mortificación; con su voz quebrándose y ahogándose al final, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. -"¡Waaaaa!, ¿por qué?; ¿por qué?, si se supone que las dos ¡se amaban! ¡waaa!". -Dijo, destrozada y de una manera realmente exagerada y dramática; como si fuese una potranca, con cataratas de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos; literalmente, y cayendo a ambos lados de donde se encuentra ahora sentada.

"Pinkie, por favor cálmate, Rainbow y yo no terminamos, oh...bueno; en realidad, no estoy segura". -Dijo Twilight, mirando a su amiga con triste compasión y diciéndoselo calma, casual y tranquilamente; al menos hasta cierto punto, pues su voz termino apagándose nuevamente, luego de lo cual desvió la mirada.

"¿Q-Qué?". -Pregunto Pinkie volteando a verla, sumamente entristecida aún, dejando de llorar ya a caudales; pero con lágrimas deslizándose copiosamente por sus mejillas.

"Tuvimos...una fea y bastante acalorada discusión, y nos dijimos...bastantes cosas". -Respondió la princesa de la amistad, mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

"Ay no; qué mal". -Dijo la organizadora de fiestas aun triste y limpiándose las lágrimas, poniéndose de pie y girándose hacia ella; para luego respirar ruidosamente por la nariz con tal de impedir que el fluido nasal brotara. -" E-Escucha yo...". -Dijo, o intento decir; pues ella misma se interrumpió, abriendo los ojos y con su rostro siendo iluminado por la idea que se le acaba de ocurrir. -" _¡AHH!,_ espera; ¡eso es!, iré a hablar con Rainbow ¡y listo Calixto!; ¡problema resuelto!". -Dijo, dejando escapar un grito ahogado y dramático de sorpresa, para después mirar a Twilight a los ojos y decir lo último poniéndose de pie sobre sus cascos traseros y estirando los delanteros hacia arriba; dirección hacia la que miró antes de mirar breve y fugazmente a Twilight, luego de lo cual; sin decir más, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo con una sonrisa en su cara.

"¡No!, ¡Pinkie espera!". -Dijo Twilight, estirando su casco izquierdo en un gesto de que parara, para luego comenzar a perseguirla.

A los pocos segundos se percató de que no sería capaz de alcanzarla así, por lo que encendió su cuerpo y se teletransportó; apareciendo justo a unos cuantos metros delante, luego de lo cual; sin apagar su cuerno, procedió a envolverla con su aura mágica y su telequinesis, inmovilizándola por completo y manteniéndola suspendida a un metro del suelo mediante levitación.

"¡OYE!, ¡Twilight bájame!, ¡¿así agradeces que intenté ayudarte?!". -Dijo la poni color rosa, recriminándole al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba y luchaba inútilmente por liberarse de su sometimiento telequinético.

"Pinkie escucha, aprecio mucho que lo que quieres hacer; de verdad, pero esto nos atañe a Rainbow y a mí, y si no somos capaces de superarlo por nuestra propia cuenta...entonces lo mejor será, que enserio terminemos". -Dijo la alicornio, siendo pragmática; pero diciendo lo último con genuina tristeza y descontento.

Esto hizo que el enojo y molestia de Pinkie fueron intercambiados en el acto; siendo su mirada tan afligida y vidriosa lo que lo demostraba a cal y canto.

"Twilight". -Dijo, sin dejar de mirarla así y diciéndolo con un tono mixto de completa tristeza, desilusión y ruego; implorándole con esta simple frase que pensará más las cosas o sobre todo esto.

"Lo siento Pinkie, pero...así es como será". -Dijo Twilight, bajándola lentamente de regreso al suelo; apagando su cuerno y haciendo que su aura mágica desapareciera, desviando la mirada por un momento con tristeza y pesar, para luego posarla sobre su amiga y mirarla a los ojos.

Tras lo cual Pinkie se le quedo mirando; guardando completo silencio, sin saber que decir, hacer o pensar, entristecida en gran medida y con la mente en blanco, ya que por lado aún tiene aquel ferviente deseo altruista de ayudar; pero Twilight tiene toda la razón, si ella y Rainbow no son capaces de sacar adelante su relación por sí mismas; no tienen ningún sentido continuar, de lo contrario se convertirán en clase de parejas que vuelven y terminan en un círculo vicioso sin fin, además; el mantener su relación lo más estable y saludable posible es solo responsabilidad de ambas, y de nadie más.

"...Está bien". -Fue lo único que Pinkie dijo en respuesta, con un tono de voz apagado y cortante; repleta de desilusión y desanimo, mirando hacia su derecha y abajo cabizbaja, al suelo.

Tras lo cual, hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambas, no sabían que más decirse; simplemente permanecieron ahí de pie, cada una lidiando con dicha incomodidad a su manera, en medio de aquel silencio absoluto.

"...Mejor me voy, adiós Pinkie". -Dijo la alicornio, escueta y cortantemente; para luego darse media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de ahí a paso lento sin ninguna prisa, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, el cuello estirado y algo cabizbaja.

"Adiós". -Contesto Pinkie, sin el menor indicio de ánimo por su parte; y con algo de aquella tristeza y desilusión aun latentes dentro de su persona.

Procedió entonces a darse media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de ahí, con la mirada fija en el suelo, digiriendo y procesando todo lo que acaba de ocurrir en silencio; sumergida en la seguridad y privacidad de sus pensamientos. Entonces, tras caminar unos cuantos metros, recordó repentinamente la razón por la que había salido en búsqueda de su amiga alicornio, lo que la hizo detenerse en seco y abrir los ojos; levantando su casco derecho por encima del suelo y con su melena y cola crispándose o erizándose mucho por un segundo, como si hubiese sufrido un espasmo en estas.

"¡Ah; espera!, ¿sabes donde...?". -Iba a preguntar dándose media vuelta y estirando su casco izquierdo hacia al frente; en un ademán de que se detuviera, pero no termino la frase y retracto o regreso un poco su casco al percatarse de que ya era tarde, Twilight ya no estaba más ahí. -" _¿...Está Daniel?". -_ Pensó, terminando dentro de su mente la pronunciación de dicha pregunta; para después darse media vuelta y reanudar su marcha que interrumpió luego de echar una mirada alrededor suyo, en búsqueda de Twilight; cosa en la cual no tuvo éxito, tendrá que seguir buscándolo por cuenta propia.

 **Δ**

Rarity se halla transitando el camino de tierra que conduce a Sweet Apple Acres; con los nervios, el temor, la duda y la emoción a flor de piel, tanto es así que apenas está siendo capaz de controlar sus temblores. Este estado suyo es debido a que le envió una carta a Applejack, en esta ella le dijo que por favor fuera a aquel manzano en el que se la encontró el día en el que le habló de lo ocurrido entre ella y Spike, lugar en el cual la estaría esperando, argumentando que se trata de algo muy importante que tiene discutir con ella; cosa con la cual desconcertó, extrañó e intrigó a Applejack, pues no comprendía de a que se estará refiriendo.

Hasta donde recuerda; últimamente no han tenido aunque sea una pequeña discusión, por lo que no tenía el más mínimo sentido que quiera solventar las cosas con ella, es más; se ha percatado que la ha estado evitando, y mucho, desde aquella vez en la que hablaron a la sombra de aquel árbol, apenas se le encontraba en otro lugar que no fuera encerrada dentro de su boutique y cuando lo hacía; la unicornio fashionista parecía rehusada a sostener siquiera una conversación pequeña y breve con ella, conseguía saludarla, pero después ella se retiraba rápidamente de ahí; regresándole el saludo y despidiéndose evidentemente nerviosa y con una forzada sonrisa en la cual mostraba sus dientes.

Siendo todo esto, obviamente extraño para Applejack, pero aun sabiendo que ocultaba algo: se negaba a confrontarla o a ejercer presión inteligente y cautelosamente con tal de hacerla hablar, pues ella también tiene demasiado en mente con lo que lidiar por su parte con todo esto respecto al enamoramiento que desarrollo por la diseñadora de moda. Tan pronto pensó en esto último, su rostro se ilumino en una expresión de enorme revelación y sorpresa, ¿será que acaso Rarity se ha percatado de esto, y el saberlo le está provocando una gran incomodidad?, ¿es debido a esto por lo que consciente y voluntariamente la ha estado evitando?, ¿es esto por lo que necesita hablar con ella? Estas preguntas derivaron en un estado repleto de duda y preocupación para la poni granjera, cosa que hizo que estás preguntas rondaran por su cabeza al menos por un tiempo, ya que ella no es como Twilight.

Logro serenar su mente y tras eso, desestimando todo esto; escribió y envió su respuesta a Rarity, una contestación breve en la cual aceptaba reunirse con ella fijando la hora y la fecha, cosa la cual Rarity pidió en la carta, pues sabe lo inmensamente atareada y ocupada que a veces llega a estar. Y ese día es precisamente hoy, dos días después de haberle enviado la carta, teniendo mucho tiempo para ordenar sus asuntos, pensamientos y prepararse para aquel momento, pero tal y como comprobamos, esto poco o nada le sirvió a Rarity.

Acaba de ingresar al perímetro de la granja y se está encaminando y acercando al mismo manzano debajo del cual habló con ella, mientras ascendía la pendiente de la pequeña colina comenzó a transpirar debido a su ansiedad y tensión. Una vez en la cima, tomó asiento debajo del árbol y no tuvo más remedio que proceder a esperar la llegada de su amiga; ahora convertida en su interés amoroso también, creyó que podría aguantar tal espera, pero pronto averiguó que no; al poco tiempo empezó a hacérsele insoportable y a ser carcomida por sus nervios; convirtiéndose en un manojo viviente de los mismos.

Completamente perdida y confundida, hecha un mar de dudas, pensó desesperada en huir, salir de ahí, pero resistía mejor de lo que aparentaba, aunque esto no significa que no se halle al borde de desistir y renunciar, decidió quedarse haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad porque ya no podía resistirlo más, no era capaz de soportar el no poder mirar siquiera a los ojos a Applejack y hablar con ella, de ocultarle semejante verdad, necesita sacársela del pecho aun por más aterrada que está de ser rechazada una vez más, pues sabe que si llega a ser así; podrá soportarlo, ya lo ha hecho antes, en cambio si sigue ocultándole la verdad, esta seguirá siendo un dolor de pecho constante y crónico que no la dejará en paz.

Applejack salió de su casa en ese momento, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella y miró ligeramente dudosa y temerosa; a aquella cima, en la cual podía ver a Rarity a duras penas debido a la distancia, suspiró suavemente por la nariz al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, y tras abrirlos comenzó a caminar hacia la colina, sin despegar sus ojos de la misma. De ser ciertas sus suposiciones, de que Rarity se percató de su enamoramiento y desea hablar de esto con ella; Applejack será fiel al elemento que ella representa, será honesta, intentará explicarse y hará todo lo que este en sus cascos para intentar conservar su amistad con ella.

En cuanto Rarity la vio aproximarse, el corazón le dio un brinco de susto tan grande que pareciera como si quisiera salírsele del pecho, pero como dije; ella está decidida a hacer esto, por lo que permaneció donde está, con su angustia y tensión yendo en aumento. Siendo solo cuestión de pocos segundos en los cuales Applejack finalmente arribó al sitio.

"Hola". -Dijo tan pronto llegó, mirando a la unicornio a los ojos; saludándola con una pequeña pero convincente sonrisa falsa.

"...Ho-Hola Applejack". -Dijo Rarity, correspondiendo el saludo y dedicándole una sonrisa falsa también; una gran pero crispante sonrisa con dientes.

Era evidente para Applejack que Rarity no se encuentra para nada bien, a diferencia de ella; los nervios, la tensión y la angustia de la unicornio eran tan visiblemente claros como el agua, y eran tan mayúsculos que era incapaz de aparentar por más esfuerzo que pusiera en intentarlo. Aquello hizo creer con mayor fortaleza y fuerza a Applejack, que su especulación respecto a que logro captar y descubrir su enamoramiento por ella era ahora no ya una posibilidad; sino algo real, esto le complicó aún más las cosas, si bien está decidida a ser directa con ella y decirle la verdad, no es para nada algo fácil ni sencillo de hacer.

"Así qué...querías verme, ¿no?". -Pregunto, incomodada y algo tensa por la situación, las sensaciones y la pesadez del ambiente; dibujando una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa sobre su cara.

"Ehh...Sí". -Respondió Rarity, diciéndolo con un tono falso pero convincente de alegría; dejando escapar una risita nerviosa y alegre al final.

"Bueno...Aquí estoy". -Dijo Applejack, claramente sin saber muy bien que decir, tomando haciendo junto a ella; a un metro de distancia, y mirándola a los ojos con ligera incomodidad y vergüenza.

"Sí, jeje". -Dijo, siguiendo con ella alegría falsa y dejando escapar una pequeña risa forzada; tan o más falsa que un billete de madera, pero Applejack no se percató de ello, ya que no se encuentra al 100% de sus capacidades y facultades mentales al hallarse emocionalmente saturada.

Luego de eso, un gran y abrupto silencio se hizo presente entre ambas, su intercambio titubeante de palabras era ya suficiente para podernos una idea del tono de la atmosfera y el ambiente entorno a ambas, un tono creado a partir de la pesada y palpable tensión y angustia de ambas, ninguna se atrevía ya a decir nada, ninguna deseaba o se sentía del todo capaz de romper el hielo y aquel silencio que surgió repentinamente de la nada, pues ambas daban por hecho; aunque fuera en cierta medida, que todo esto empezaría y o acabaría mal.

Tras pensarlo un poco, Applejack decidió romper el hielo haciéndole una pregunta, la más lógica y evidente dado lo que sabe; pues no quería correr el riesgo de que se estuviese equivocado respecto al porqué la citó verla ahí, y terminar haciendo el ridículo delante suyo diciendo una sarta de palabras que podrían no estar viniendo siquiera al caso.

"Y, ¿qué es eso tan importante de lo que tienes hablar conmigo?". -Preguntó.

Haciendo que Rarity abriese los ojos como platos y la mirara por medio del rabillo de sus ojos con una expresión de desazón y shock.

"...Oh...bueno...es qué...yo...resulta qué...este...". -Dijo, con su incomodidad y actual estado llevados al límite, siéndole imposible hallar las palabras adecuadas, divagando como nunca en su vida, siendo esto evidente por sus gestos, ademanes y lenguaje corporal, para al final girar su cabeza hacia ella y verla a los ojos.

Son solo 2 palabras las que necesita decir para que todo esto; en esencia, acabe y sea dejado atrás: "Me gustas", lo que pasará después está completamente en manos del destino y demás fuerzas superiores, pero no podía siguiera mover su boca, lengua y labios para articular aquella simple frase, sencilla y llanamente; no podía, no era capaz, esto la rompió, y desquebrajó por completo aquella determinación la cual le permitió llegar y permanecer debajo de aquel manzano. Sin previo aviso, su rostro cambió a uno repleto de dolor, tristeza y pena hacia sí misma y rompió a llorar la cara con los cascos, no pudiendo creer que estando tan cerca; se acobardará y retractará.

Este cambio tan repentino e inesperado, despertó la preocupación de Applejack inmediatamente; quién levanto sus ancas del suelo sin quitar sus ojos de la unicornio, estando a un solo movimiento de hallarse completamente de pie.

"¿Rarity?, ¿qué sucede, Caramelo?". -Pregunto, consternada y muy preocupada; siendo esto último especialmente notorio en su voz.

"¡Lo-Lo siento!, yo...¡NO PUEDO!". -Dijo, con su voz ahogada por su llanto en un principio, para luego exclamar esto último; dramática y sollozantemente, y sin decir más; salió corriendo de ahí sollozando.

Si no hubiese estado evitándola tanto como lo hizo, tengan por seguro que Applejack la hubiese dejado ir; pero esto ya era demasiado. Una vez de pie, su consternación y preocupación se transformaron en enfado y molestia, haciendo que no dudará en lo más mínimo en ir tras ella.

"¡Rarity!, ¡detente; ahora!". -Exclamo tan alto como pudo con tal de que la escuchara, yendo tras ella y pisándole los cascos.

Pero la unicornio la ignoro por completo, o tal vez no fue capaz de escucharla por encima del ruido y el alboroto ocasionado por sus sollozos y su delirio, corriendo tan rápido como podía. Al ver esto, Applejack aceleró más el paso y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, haciendo que poco a poco fuera ganando distancia; acercándole más y más de manera paulatina.

"Qué...¡Pares!". -Gritó, cerrando los ojos una vez se halla cerca de alcanzarla; un metro o medio de distancia para ser exactos, luego de lo cual se le lanzó sin pensárselo dos veces.

Tacleándola o cayéndole encima, haciendo que Rarity tropezará por el empuje y el peso de la granjera, ambas comenzaron a caer; rodando como barriles o troncos por el resto de tramo que les quedaba para descender por completo de la ladera de aquella colina y hallarse al pie de las faldas de la misma, al cual llegaron, cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo y el verde césped, en medio de un pequeño claro rodeado de aquellos manzanos que tantas generaciones han estado junto con los Apple y con la luz del sol de Celestia filtrándose como haces de luz dorada entre las hojas y ramas.

Ambas; quienes habían caído sobre un costado delante de la otra, comenzaron a ponerse de pie; rápidamente recuperándose del golpe de la caída y los giros de la misma, quejándose por el dolor de cabeza y los mareos que esto les ocasiono a ambas, volvieron simultáneamente en sí y tras mirarse fugazmente, Rarity intento reanudar su huida inmediatamente después de dibujar una expresión de espanto sobre su cara, pero Applejack volvió a lanzarse sobre ella como un jaguar luego de verla y de dedicarle un rostro molesto y enojado en el cual le mostro los dientes.

Haciendo que no pudiese llegar muy lejos, logro avanzar tan solo uno o 2 metros antes de que volviera a caerla encima, ante lo cual dejó escapar un grito de espanto y tras una última rodada más, Applejack se posicionó encima suyo, vertiendo todo su peso sobre ella y usándolo a su favor para que no pudiera levantarse e intentar huir nuevamente, inmediatamente después, coloco sus cascos sobre sus patas delanteras con fuerza; como si fuese alguien que está sometiendo a otro contra el suelo tomándolo de las muñecas, cosa la cual precisamente está haciendo, algo a lo que Rarity dejó escapar varios gritos potentes de terror, como si se tratará de alguien que está a punto de ser violada.

"¡PARA YA!". -Exclamo Applejack enfurecida, hirviendo de la ira y pareciendo un toro embravecido; mirándola fija, profunda e intensamente a los ojos.

"¡No me hagas daño!, ¡so-solo déjame ir!, ¡por favor Applejack!". -Exclamo Rarity aterrorizada, con una voz sollozante y mirándola a los ojos profundamente entristecida; no luchando ni resistiéndose pues sabe que tiene caso al ser ella mucho más fuerte.

"¡NO!". -Contesto Applejack, igual de furiosa y molesta. -" ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO RARITY!, ¡Me has estado evitando por semanas!, y ahora que por fin te atreves a hablar seriamente conmigo ¡¿decides irte?!, ¡esto se acabó!, quiero saber qué es lo que iba a decirme y quiero saberlo ¡Ahora!". -Demandó, ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza sobre sus cascos los cuales está pisando; para cerciorarse de que no pudiera escapar y para dejar muy en claro que lo que dice es enserio.

" _¡Ah!,_ p-por favor no me obligues, ¡SOLO DEJAME IR Applejack!, ¡Por favor!; ¡te lo suplico!, ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAN A LASTIMAR!". -Dijo, mirándola con sumo dolor y tristeza, con las lágrimas brotando aún de sus ojos color azul y gritando lo último a los 4 vientos.

En cuanto escucho esto último, fue como si algo hubiese hecho clic dentro de la cabeza de Applejack y de manera completamente instintiva; su cerebro fue atando e hilando cabos a la velocidad de la luz, recordó la charla anterior que habían tenido debajo del manzano, sobre todo cuando le confesó y expresó el gran dolor que durante tanto tiempo estuvo reprimiendo aquel dolor ocasionado por sus fracasos de encontrar finalmente el amor, y el terror y la gran duda que vio en ella sobre si sigue intentándolo o darse por vencida de una vez por todas. Entendió finalmente porque se retractó sobre lo que quería decirle realmente y la reacción que tuvo al no poder hacerlo, y esto era debido a aquella última frase que dijo y confesó, por todo lo que está englobó e implicó, lo veía tan claro como el agua...está enamorada de ella, ¡le gusta!, eso era lo que quería decirle; pero no pudo hacerlo debido al pavor que le producía que volvieran a romperle el corazón.

Applejack sintió un cumulo de sentimientos encontrados ahora que sabía esto, feliz y alegre al saber que ambas se gustan, avergonzada y apenada de sí misma por haber sido tan brusca y agresiva cuando salió corriendo y muy triste, pues sabe que lidiar con todo esto debió de ser un auténtico tormento para la unicornio, debido a sus malas experiencias con el amor y a que es más sensible que ella.

Su fuerza sobre sus patas se aligero, pero no lo suficiente como para que Rarity pudiera ganarle en un forcejeo; por lo que no hizo nada aún después de percatarse de esto, entonces, Applejack; tras mirar perdidamente hacia el frente con una expresión de perplejidad sobre su rostro, bajo la mirada y la posicionó sobre la unicornio, a quién se le quedó mirando igual de perpleja y profundamente conmovida, y sin borrar aquella expresión de su rostro; comenzó a lagrimear.

Ocasionando que el rostro de terror, pánico y tristeza de Rarity se transformara en uno de gran sorpresa, sin que las lágrimas pararan de brotar de sus ojos, lo que está viendo es algo verdaderamente insólito, inaudito, ya que después de Rainbow; Applejack es la más dura y fuerte en más de sentido de todas sus amigas, hacerla llorar no algo para nada sencillo; de hecho, es de lo más difícil, solo ha habido 2 veces en las que la visto hacer esto: durante el concierto de Coloratura y, obviamente...cuando sus padres murieron. Su preocupación hacia alguien más se activó como nunca antes en ese momento, y tanto era así; que se olvidó casi por completo de su pánico y su terror.

"...¿A-Applejack?". -Pregunto, con una preocupación y pena de lo más evidentes.

Applejack guardó silencio y sin articular palabra alguna o producir sonido de alguna clase, puso fin al medio metro de distancia que mantenía distanciados sus rostros con un solo y ágil movimiento, conectando y chocando suavemente sus labios, acción ante la cual Rarity abrió inmensamente los ojos al mismo tiempo que estos se redujeron a dos pequeños puntos azules, Applejack simplemente cerró los ojos para sentir lo mejor posible mediante el tacto, todo sin dejar de lagrimear, convirtiendo aquel en un beso húmedo.

Con su asombro aun vivido y latente dentro de ella, pero con el gran impacto inicial de este reducido y procesado; Rarity permaneció inmóvil y con la mirada puesta sobre Applejack, sin poder creer que sea ella quién la esté besando, pero aceptando dicho gesto, entonces; con su cerebro comenzando a volver en sí, finalmente proceso y asimiló lo que está pasando. Su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido, una sensación indescriptible de dicha y plenitud la invadió y siéndole verdaderamente imposible luchar y resistirse contra esta; le devolvió el beso cerrando los ojos tras mirarla enormemente conmovida y feliz.

Tan pronto Applejack sintió que le devolvió el beso; no recordando la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz, se unió a los movimientos de labios que Rarity comenzó a efectuar, para disfrutar aún más esa muestra de amor puro y hacerla más placentera, relajó sus músculos y quitó sus cascos de los de ella, desplazándolos a ciegas, guiándose por el tacto, hasta su cabeza, colocando su casco derecho sobre la corona de su cabeza con ternura y "tomándola" de su hombro izquierdo con el opuesto, afianzándose delicadamente a ella, bajando su torso lentamente, colocándose suavemente sobre ella; haciendo que sus vientres entablen total contacto físico, algo a lo que Rarity respondió; tomándola a ciegas de las mejillas.

Ambas; ligeramente sonrojadas, se aseguraron de que el beso se volviera aún más dulce y romántico luego de eso, pues unos segundos después, en medio de su dicha y amor, Rarity la tomo de la nuca con su casco izquierdo y tiro a Applejack hacia ella con tal de profundizar el beso, algo a lo que la granjera no se opuso ni resistió, es más; colaboro, afianzándose un poco más a ella con sus cascos y aumentando ligeramente la suave presión entre sus labios.

Si se le preguntará a cualquiera de los dos, ninguna sabría decir con certeza ni siquiera especular; cuanto tiempo duró aquello, ambas mantuvieron y sostuvieron el beso tanto como pudieron, hasta que tuvieron que romperlo para inhalar oxígeno profundamente, tras lo cual se miraron una a la otra, conmovidas, felices, impactadas, perplejas y anonadadas. Lo que acababan de hacer dejaba en clara evidencia que ambas se gustan, pero queriendo corroborarlo; estar 100% segura, aun en su estado, Rarity decidió preguntárselo sin rodeos.

"A...A-Applejack, ¿entonces tú-?". -Pregunto, reflejando y manifestando su inconmensurable alegría, siendo tanta; que apenas y está siendo capaz de lidiar con ella. Siendo incapaz de terminar su pregunta porque Applejack se le adelantó y apresuró a contestarle; sabiendo de sobras lo que le iba a preguntar.

"Sí, sí; Rarity". -Dijo, mirándola a los ojos sin dejar de llorar y lagrimear; con una felicidad tan grande y profunda que escapa de su entendimiento.

Aquello; de ser posible, conmovió aún más a Rarity, le brotaron nuevas lágrimas de pura felicidad y alegría y entonces procedió a compartir un abrazo apasionado, eterno podría decirse; metafóricamente hablando, con ella, acción y gesto el cual Applejack no dudó en lo más mínimo por corresponder, sintiendo aquella absoluta plenitud de la cual hablan los perdidamente enamorados, si llegasen a morir en ese momento; morirían con gusto y gozo, ya que su felicidad está más allá de lo imaginable.

Tal fueron las cosas dos semanas atrás, el que se encuentren en la primera etapa del enamoramiento no impedía que; aunque fuera muy levemente pues se hallan cegadas en su mayoría por su amor, los defectos de la otra y sus diferencias entre sí comenzarán hacerles ver que no todo es perfección, color y alegría, pero su relación ha ido evolucionando sanamente a pesar de esto, las discusiones y desacuerdos no eran en la gran mayoría de los casos tan graves ni la gran cosa, e incluso las que no resultaban ser como estás, no pasaban a ser tan preocupantes y con alta peligrosidad de una posible ruptura. En pocas palabras, han sabido llevar su relación y conseguir que está salga adelante; al menos por ahora, pues cuando Regan y su grupo finalmente lleguen, su relación será puesta realmente a prueba.

 **Mientras tanto, en la dimensión humana.**

A Hooves le resultó inevitable no notar lo especialmente ajetreado que está el campamento hoy, resultaba imposible no ver o hallar a nadie que no se hallase atareado hasta el tope y o realizando alguna que otra labor, por menos relevante o importante que está pareciera siendo incapaces siquiera de poderse secar el sudor de la frente, hasta Regan se hallaba más tenso, presionado y estresado de lo habitual, se puso mucho más estricto y exigente incluso, no había soldado o elemento al que no le ordenara a hacer determinada cosa o no había alguno que no se le acercaba, ya fuera para recibir nuevas órdenes u instrucciones o actualizándose constantemente con la nueva información o novedades que recibía por parte de estos.

Hooves intuyó tras seguir observando, que alguien sumamente importante va a venir, pues los soldados que veía delante y alrededor suyo; los cuales no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro, ponían especial atención que nada se encontrase fuera de alguna tienda de campaña con tal de no obstruir el paso por las veredas; alfombradas por el césped, del campamento. Además, el nivel de orden que están empeñados en alcanzar en el lugar resultaba sencilla y llanamente absurdo, la manera sistemática con la que acomodaban todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle era o rayaba en lo milimétricamente perfecto, lo cual le hizo cuestionarse con gran curiosidad e inevitablemente quién será el o la humana vendrá.

Pero no pasó de allí, tenía trabajo importante por hacer y mucho; muchísimo que estudiar para poder ayudar a Regan y a su escuadrón a completar su misión y alcanzar aquel objetivo que tanto anhelan con tal de conseguir que dejen en paz a Equestria y a sus habitantes, ya que aún hay muchas cosas de las cuales no posee conocimiento alguno en ese mundo. Se desinteresó muy rápidamente; casi en el acto, de todo esto y tras encogerse de hombros con indiferencia procedió a alejarse, encaminándose hacia la tienda que armaron expresamente para él poco después de que lo trajeran, la cual se hallaba equipada con todo el equipo e instrumental científico y tecnológico del que disponen y en la cual ha estado trabajando, investigando y aprendiendo desde que lo raptaron.

El día había dado paso al atardecer en el exterior, cosa de la cual él solo se dio cuenta cuando finalmente salió de la tienda para dirigirse hacia la recamara de alta tecnología con paredes de plexiglás en la cual duerme y donde es vigilado, con sus cansados ojos siendo opacados y encandilados por los dorados rayos del sol poniente, percatándose igualmente; tan pronto su vista se ajustó, del extremo; posiblemente obsesivo, pero no por ello menos asombroso, orden del lugar, no poseía palabras para describirlo, para darnos aunque sea una idea, era infinitamente o cuando menos muy superior al perfecto orden que Twilight siempre intenta mantener o alcanzar en casi todo lo que hace.

Le llamó especialmente la atención todos los soldados hombres y mujeres del campamento, los cuales se hallan alineados en 2 hileras, perfectamente distribuidos para que no hubiera uno de más o de menos en la otra, cada uno se hallaba en frente de otro compañero o compañera, habiendo uno metros de distancia entre ambos y los cuales se están mirando directamente; firmemente parados en posición de firmes, con otra pareja o par a un lado, a uno metros de distancia, hallándose todos exactamente en la misma postura, no haciendo más que mirarse uno al otro con un rostro estoico e inexpresivo.

Al girar su cabeza hacia su derecha, Hooves se percató que; a partir de cierto punto, ambas filas iban encorvándose poco a poco y de manera progresiva hasta forma una curva cerrada por la cual proseguía, se adentraba y seguramente seguía; dentro del pequeño bosque en el que se encuentran, y en donde los individuos iban perdiéndose cada vez más en la distancia hasta fundirse con las penumbras que están comenzando a hacerse presentes dentro del mismo por el ocaso. Aquello era sin duda; una comidilla de bienvenida, lo que fortaleció e incrementó la suposición de Hooves respecto a que alguien importante vendrá, comenzó a caminar hacia la "cabina" o como quieran llamarle; en la cual duerme, pero tan pronto traspasó la fila que tiene más cerca, la cual termina directamente en la entrada de la tienda de Regan, sobre la cual él se halla parado justo en medio, miró la larga par de hileras que se extendidas delante él, haciendo que su curiosidad e intriga fuesen activadas y comenzarán a picarle y atosigarle como solo estás saben hacerlo, y comenzando a hacer surgir en él el deseo de averiguar hacia donde conduce can tal de conocer o al menos ver, a quién esperan.

Cosa la cual al final se decidió a hacer, pero tan pronto dio un paso en esa dirección, un soldado que vino y apareció de repente delante suyo desde la izquierda le impidió el paso, haciendo que levantará la cabeza y lo mirara, reconociéndolo al instante, era Irons, aquel sujeto que intentó hacerlo hablar mediante el suero de la verdad.

"Discúlpeme doctor, sé que lo que pretende hacer y desgraciadamente no puedo permitírselo. -Dijo, hablándole como si fuera Regan, con las piernas juntas en posición de firmes y mirando hacia el frente con la misma inexpresión, estoicidad, profesionalismo y disciplina militar que sus demás compañeros alrededor suyo, pero esto no evito que bajara su mirada de cuando en cuando, breve y furtivamente; vigilándolo. -" Bajo ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia debe hallarse a plena vista ni en ningún lugar que no sea el interior de una tienda, órdenes directas del comandante, yo seré su custodio está noche, le ruego no dificultarnos las cosas a ambos, tiene estrictamente prohibido no estar a más de 2 metros de distancia de mí; hasta nuevo aviso, si tiene preguntas respecto a todo esto no tiene por qué agobiarse, cuando vuelva a encontrarse al comandante en la mañana el responderá a todas esas cuestiones sin dudar. Ahora sígame, dormirá en su tienda de trabajo está noche". -Dijo, explicándole todo sin perder aquella postura, tono de voz y lenguaje corporal, para después girarse 45 grados hacia su derecha sin moverse de donde está; orientándose hacia la tienda de la cual Hooves salió recientemente.

Hooves sabía que no tenía elección o alternativa, ya se le inculcó; mediante a las dos torturas a las que lo sometieron, que cuando se pedía está clase de devoción u exigencia por obedecer las órdenes, lo mejor y más conveniente era seguirles el juego y dejarse llevar por la corriente, por lo que; sin decir una sola palabra ni producir sonido o ruido alguno, se giró hacia aquella tienda sobre la cual poso también su mirada.

"Adelante, iré justo detrás de usted". -Dijo Irons, invitándolo e incitándolo a que se dirigiera a ella y observando cada uno de sus movimientos como halcón con una mirada tranquila, relajada.

Hooves volvió a ver aquella tienda tras mirar a aquel hombre por un momento, y entonces se encaminó hacia la misma; con Irons siguiéndolo muy de cerca justo detrás, tal y como le dijo. No tardaron en llegar y entrar a la misma, Irons encendió la linterna de campamento eléctrica que se hallaba colgada justo encima de sus cabezas debido a la oscuridad de la noche que se acerca cada vez más y para librarse de esos fastidiosos insectos voladores chupasangre; los mosquitos.

En ese momento, luego de que Irons le echará un vistazo al interior de aquella tienda, Hooves; tras darle la espalda por un momento, sintió el pequeño pero agudo e inconfundible dolor ocasionado por un pinchazo en una de sus ancas, la izquierda para ser más exactos, algo ante lo cual giró inmediatamente la cabeza y miró por encima de su hombro, encontrándose con el objeto responsable de aquel pinchazo, un dardo repleto de somnífero, sustancia la cual; como él mismo vislumbró, terminó de ser suministrada en su sistema y torrente sanguíneo en ese momento. Dicho somnífero comenzó a hacer efecto en el acto, Hooves sintió y percibió como todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, su cabeza se volvió terriblemente pesada para su persona en un parpadeo, y una debilidad y cansancio brutales arremetieron contra su cuerpo, intento fervientemente de resistirse y luchar contra este actual estar suyo, pero por más esfuerzo que hubo por su parte; dichos intentos resultaron ser totalmente inútiles y en vano, antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había caído desplomado sobre el suelo, con todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo haciendo contacto sobre el césped.

Abrió los ojos semiconsciente, profundamente desorientado y mareado, con esfuerzo logro tomar control lo mejor que pudo de sus ojos y viendo doble; a veces triple, se las apaño para posar su mirada sobre las botas militares que se detuvieron justo delante de él una vez su propietario terminó de acercársele, haciendo uso de sus últimos y escasos esfuerzos por mantener los parpados cerrados los cuales se hacían cada vez más y más pesados, y los cuales terminaba cerrando de cuando en cuando a causa de ello. Entonces Irons, puso una rodilla en tierra y se agachó lo suficiente para que Hooves pudiese verle el rostro.

"Lo siento doctor, mejor prevenir; qué lamentar". -Dijo Irons mirándolo a los ojos y mostrando la pistola de aire comprimido con la cual le disparo aquel dardo.

Aquello fue lo último que Hooves escuchó y vio antes de ceder completamente al somnífero y sus efectos y caer profundamente dormido. Tras esto, Irons guardó aquella pistola de aire comprimido y salió un momento de la tienda, una vez volvió procedió a pasar sus brazos debajo del adormecido equino color café, al cual tomó y cargó como si fuese un perro herido, colocándolo y depositándolo sobre una mullida cama para perros la cual trajo consigo cuando regresó y siendo la misma la razón por la que salió, una vez hecho esto, y con tal de evitar que pasase hambre o durmiese con el estómago vacío, procedió a suministrarle una bolsa de suero de uso veterinario para mantener su sistema nutrido de todas las vitaminas y minerales que necesita para subsistir, luego de lo cual coloco una silla de metal plegable cerca de la entrada de la tienda, en una esquina desde la cual podía mirarlo sin la necesidad de girar la cabeza y desviar la mirada, y tomo asiento sobre está con la mirada fija en él, cosa la cual no dejaría de hacer por toda la noche.

Mientras tanto, en el sitio en el cual terminaba aquel par de filas o hileras de hombres y mujeres del escuadrón; el cual es un gran claro ubicado a varios metros al este del campamento y el cual se halla rodeado en sus 360 grados de una hilera de árboles, se encuentran Regan y todos aquellos elementos de su escuadrón, esperando pacientemente la llegada de ese alguien tan importante que está por venir y por llegar. Aquel claro no podría contrastar con mayor fuerza todo lo que hemos visto del bosque hasta ahora, pues a diferencia de todos los sitios que hemos visto de este, los cuales eran la viva imagen de un paraje o sitio al que las acciones del hombre no han dañado o llegado todavía; inclusive aún con Regan y su escuadrón cerca, el claro dejaba claramente de manifiesto en todo su trágico esplendor, la poca o nula consideración, apreciación y cuidado de la naturaleza por parte del ser humano.

El suelo se halla pelado y con todo el suelo y la tierra marrón a plena vista, sin rastro alguno de césped verde, solo unas poquísimas de estas finas y puntiagudas hojas en determinadas partes del suelo, medio chamuscadas, marchitas y secas, arrancadas y fragmentadas a cachos, deliberadamente al parecer o ya de plano completamente destrozadas; hechas literalmente trizas, en determinadas partes de la tierra podían vislumbrarse e identificarse manchas negruzcas de toda clase de tamaños, indudables rastros o vestigios de fuego y llamaradas con las cuales se había perpetrado todo esto y recientemente; ya que el aroma a quemado aun podía respirarse en el aire sin dificultad.

No habiendo bastante con esto, por todos lados se podían ver desperdigadas; vísceras y entrañas de animales de todo tipo, junto con los cadáveres mutilados y profanados por la crueldad y brutalidad del hombre, ya fuera cerca de dichos órganos o restos o lejos de los mismos; a diferentes distancias, rebanados a la mitad, faltándoles una, alguna que otra extremidad o ya de plano todas, abiertos del cuello hasta la ingle con sus intestinos desparramos cerca de donde están y; literalmente, abiertos y o volteados de adentro hacia fuera. Era reciente todo aquello, ya que podía percibirse sin dificultad el aroma a quemado y el fuerte olor a grasa y sangre en el aire. Un verdadero escenario de pesadilla hecho realidad, y el cual dejaba claramente de manifiesto; la crueldad y la destrucción de la es capaz la humanidad, y todo solamente para preparar el sitio como lugar de llegada y bienvenida, un espectáculo en todo su espantoso y oscuro esplendor; de los más macabro, retorcido e infame.

Ahí de pie, parado cerca de donde aquellas 2 hileras de hombres y mujeres marcan su límite y fin; se encuentra Regan, esperando pacientemente la llegada de quién está por venir con sus manos agarradas una de la otra y ocultadas detrás de él; sobre su espalda baja, con la mirada posada sobre el cielo dorado y amarillo del oeste, y entonces; tras esperar unos cuantos segundos más, vio como un pequeño punto o mancha oscura surgió de entre una nube parda del ocaso la cual atravesó, aquel punto o mancha iba en dirección a ellos y con cada segundo que pasaba; iba haciendo más y más grande y comenzó a adquirir o mejor dicho delinear, su forma, no demorando mucho para darse cuenta que se trata de la silueta ennegrecida a contra luz de un avión, un **N622DC** para ser exactos.

El cual no tardo en aproximarse a aquel claro, el piloto y copiloto del mismo no tendrían gran problema en hacerlo aterrizar, ya que el claro es lo bastante extenso para el vehículo y no se hallaba repleto de aquellos cuerpos y vísceras hasta el último centímetro, Regan y su escuadrón se aseguraron de dejar un sendero en forma de U a la inversa; pelado hasta la dura corteza del planeta y haciéndolo claramente visible para el avión mediante varios montones de varas luminiscentes de color azul claro, usando estas para simular las luces de una pista de aterrizaje.

El piloto y su compañero en la silla a su lado, dirigieron la nariz del avión hacia allí y comenzaron el descenso, bajaron el tren de aterrizaje, abrieron los alerones y lograron hacer aterrizar el avión, el cual fue reduciendo su velocidad paulatinamente conforme avanzaba por aquel sendero para después girar hacia su izquierda; tomando y girando por la curva del mismo, para finalmente detenerse por completo a uno metros del sitio sobre el cual Regan se encuentra, el susodicho comenzó a acercarse al avión y tan pronto pararon los motores del mismo; llegó, y permaneció esperando de pie, con la mirada puesta sobre la puerta del vehículo aéreo, la cual no tardo en abrirse cayendo al suelo, dejando a la vista los peldaños con los que todo avión de medianas dimensiones cuenta.

El interior del avión se hallaba en total oscuridad, no había contorno, forma o figura alguna que se pudiera percibir o distinguir del otro lado del umbral, ninguna, ni siquiera la silueta de quién quiera que abrió la puerta; quién seguramente se ocultó y fundió con las penumbras luego de eso, nada en lo absoluto. Los segundos pasaron, y Regan no hacía más que mirar el oscuro interior del avión a la distancia; manteniéndose donde está, entonces, un par de ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad hicieron acto de presencia en aquella negrura absoluta, el propietario o propietaria de estos, clavo su mirada sobre Regan y una mandíbula babeante repleta de afilados colmillos amarillentos; surgió de entre la oscuridad, junto otro par de ojos que relucían como diamantes en la oscuridad mientras el otro par comenzaba a gruñirle, entonces un tercer par y un par más de mandíbulas y entonces, de aquella oscuridad, salieron disparados un trio de feroces y gigantescos lobos, quiénes se dirigieron raudos y hambrientos hacia Regan.

Este, nervioso; sudando por el estrés, el miedo y la tensión; las cuales iban peligrosamente en aumento a cada momento, hizo uso de su fuerza de voluntad para mantener la compostura, con tal de demostrar el nivel de obediencia y disciplina que constantemente les exige a los miembros de su escuadrón, ya que sabe quién está a bordo de ese avión y no quería mostrar todo lo contrario a esto; ya que seguramente todo esto es una prueba, pero el terror que aquellas criaturas feroces le causaban; terminaron por sobrepasarlo y superaron, por lo que; justo en el último momento, tomo su fiel Desert eagle a toda velocidad con reflejos casi felinos, pero se detuvo justo a mitad del desenfunde de la misma, porque una arrugada mano de tez bronceada surgió repentinamente de la tinieblas, la cual; iluminada por la pálida, escasa y ceniza luz del anochecer, realizo un movimiento, gesto u ademán hacia arriba y hacia atrás en dirección a su propietario que hizo tronar sus músculos.

El trío de lobos se percató de esto gracias a su poderoso oído y en seco se detuvieron, para después girar sus cabezas y mirar hacia el avión por encima de sus hombros, vieron como aquella mano; la cual parecía hallarse en un estado entre piel flácida y piel estirada, fue movida hacia abajo por su propietario con sus dedos ligeramente contraídos; apenas con fuerza, gesto ante el cual ellos obedecieron, sentándose en el suelo, demostrando sin ningún tipo de duda el adiestramiento con el cuentan o al que fueron sometidos. Algo ante lo cual Regan se quedó mirando asombrado, jadeando; recobrando el aliento y sudando aún, con el estrés, el miedo y la tensión aún latentes en él, entonces miró hacia la profunda oscuridad del umbral del avión, viendo aquella mano que salió de la misma con especial atención e interés.

"Con qué estuvo dispuesto a matar a mis nuevas mascotas sin dudar, ¿Comandante O´Connor?". -Dijo el propietario de aquella mano, haciendo verdadero acto de presencia, surgiendo de las tinieblas reinantes del interior del avión.

Se trata del superior de Regan; el cual siempre lo ha sido desde Gaza e Israel, e intermediario directo con los demás líderes de su país a quienes convenció de darle luz verde para poder ir tras Daniel, un hombre mayor; de entre unos 50 y 60 años, delgado y larguirucho, de cabeza ovalada, facciones y aspecto casi cadavéricos, bigote tipo lápiz y cabello laceado hacia atrás; ambos marrones y poblados de canas, y ojos color miel. El cual se halla vestido con un uniforme anticuado, bastante similar al de general revolucionario, una gorra de oficial bastante o prácticamente similar a la de los soldados ingleses en los tiempos de la segunda guerra mundial y botas de cuero de color negro, luciendo adornados dorados y un par de medallas conmemoración a la altura del pecho, las cuales siempre lleva con todo el orgullo y el honor del mundo, siendo el color de su uniforme el detalle más peculiar e interesante, pues es rojo, un rojo bastante pálido, descolorido y apagado, pero que aún transmite la vivacidad e intensidad que seguramente tuvo en sus mejores días, el cual, junto con el porte de solemnidad y autoridad del hombre que lo lleva; genera una palpable aura de respecto y expectación en el entorno.

Aquel hombre, cuya sola presencia imponía, comenzó a descender los escalones del avión dirigiéndose hacia Regan, con los brazos flácidamente caídos, la cabeza ligeramente bajada y la mirada posada fijamente sobre Regan, la cual producía cuando menos cierta inquietud en el susodicho. Regan sabía que no tenía caso mentir; ni siquiera intentar aparentar, ya que sabe que su superior lo vio todo desde el interior del avión, oculto y rodeado por la profunda oscuridad del mismo, además, aún está sujetando el mango de su pistola a medio desenfundar, podría mentir, inventarse cuantas excusas quisiera, pero no serviría de nada, ya que su lenguaje corporal y las más que evidentes intenciones que tenía previsto llegar a cabo; lo delataron. Se terminó, eso era su todo, ha llegado su final.

Bajó y clavó su mirada sobre el suelo al que él y su escuadrón privaron de su fértil vida vegetal, se le quedó mirando abrumado, atónito, anonadado, con la boca abierta a través de la cual respiraba a base de leves inhalaciones y exhalaciones, en eso, su superior llegó hasta él y se detuvo delante suyo, a un metro de distancia, Regan bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos, avergonzado de sí mismo como nunca en su vida y aceptando desde ya su seguro destino, desenfundo su pistola sin más miramientos, lo tomo de la corredera y el cañón con su otro mano y procedió a tendérsela y ofrecérsela a su jefe con respeto, con la boca del cañón apuntándole a la corona de la cabeza.

Su jefe tomo el arma con su mano derecha, jalo la corredera, preparándola para disparar una de las balas de su recamara y con el brazo medio estirado; apuntó al centro de su corona, coloco su dedo en el gatillo y comenzó a tirar con una extrema suavidad y lentitud de este, y entonces disparó...pero sin darle, estando a solo un minúsculo y ligero movimiento más, apuntó rápidamente hacia su derecha; dándole a un joven soldado que se hallaba en esa dirección, el último de la fila o hilera de que la formaba parte, matándolo al instante al haberle dado en la cabeza. El disparo causo un pequeño sobresaltó en los soldados que se hallaban cerca del que recién acaban de asesinar a completa sangre fría, Regan abrió sus ojos luego de eso y volteo hacia su izquierda, echando un vistazo detrás de sí, encontrándose con el cuerpo sin vida del muchacho sobre el suelo, luego de lo cual volvió a colocar su mirada sobre su jefe.

Este hizo lo mismo, mirándolo a los ojos, luego de lo cual hizo girar el arma que tenía en su mano; haciéndola dar un giro hacia arriba en el aire para inmediatamente después atraparla con la misma mano, tomándola del cañón y la corredera tal como Regan lo hizo, haciendo justo lo que él también hizo, ofreciéndola de regreso ahora, con el mango orientado hacia él. Regan dudo por un par de segundos, mirando el arma por un breve momento al igual que su jefe, para luego tomarla con cierta inseguridad.

"Por más tentadora que sea su petición, no pienso ejecutarlo O´ Connor, ¿acaso ya olvido la advertencia que le di cuando le permitieron embarcarse en esta loca misión?, serán sus soldados los que paguen el precio por sus errores, no usted". -Dijo el hombre de mediana edad, hablando seria y naturalmente con una voz seca pero a la vez algo profunda (La de gran actor de doblaje Jesse Conde, a quién seguramente ubicarán sin ningún problema; ya él es quién le da vida a la voz del gran Stan Lee {Que en paz de descanse por siempre) en las películas del MCU).

Regan abrió los ojos al recordar esto último, detalle el cual había olvidado por completo y que funcionaba bastante bien para controlarlo y ejercerle presión por parte de su jefe; pues este sabe perfectamente que una de las cosas que más le causa preocupación a Regan, aunque no lo aparente, es garantizar la supervivencia de cuantos miembros de su escuadrón le sea posible. Incluso siendo plenamente conscientes de lo que Daniel es capaz; ellos no le temen, como ya hemos visto, nos ha quedado más que claro que están dispuestos a entregar incluso sus propias vidas con tal de alcanzar el éxito y conseguir lo que necesitan para que está forma de ver la vida, está filosofía, está manera de comenzar a construir un mundo mejor por parte de su líder; se haga realidad.

"...Sí General Salot; señor". -Fue lo único que Regan dijo en respuesta, faltándole el aliento; medio susurrándolo y diciéndolo con ligera rapidez, como si quisiese terminar de decir aquella simple frase lo más rápido posible, manteniendo la cabeza baja y mirando hacia el suelo; enfundando su Desert eagle.

"Es la primera y única vez que se lo haré recordar, Regan". -Dijo Salot, sin quitarle la mirada de encima y mirándolo con una expresión mixta de naturalidad, seriedad y severidad, la cual de alguna manera; ocasionaba una profunda sensación de temor, inquietud y respeto imposible de definir.

Regan simplemente levantó un poco la cabeza; perturbado, y tras mirarlo rápida y fugazmente a los ojos un poco cabizbajo, asintió ligeramente con la cabeza; jadeando a causa de la tensión y los nervios.

Tras eso, Salot, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, llamó a su trío de letales y leales lobos, abriendo su mano izquierda en un ligero movimiento espasmódico que hizo que sus músculos tronarán una vez más, los lobos giraron sus cabezas hacia Salot rápidamente tras escuchar aquello con las orejas completamente erguidas; como si estuviese prestando suma atención al llamado del alfa de una manada, y se encaminaron de regreso a Salot.

En cuanto lo hicieron, Regan; al no hallarse más en la situación tan extrema, crítica y frenética de hace poco, pudo verlos y apreciarlos mejor, uno poseía un pelaje espeso, seguramente para climas invernales con temperaturas bajo cero, de color gris y ojos color azul hielo. El segundo tiene un pelaje mucho menos espeso y corto, debido a que su especie habita en áreas áridas o semiáridas y bosques templados; de pelaje marrón claro en ciertas áreas y marrón oscuro en otras, sobre todo en la espalda, como los chacales, y de color beige casi blanco en toda la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, como su vientre, ingle, patas, cola y quijada inferior, con ojos negros. Y el tercero tiene un pelaje intermedio, no tan espeso como el primero y no tan corto como el segundo, de pelaje marrón pálido y blanco en toda la zona del vientre, pecho y patas, y ojos color avellana.

El lobo con distintos tonos de marrón se colocó a la derecha de Salot, el gris detrás y el ultimo a su izquierda, creando una especie de barrera defensiva para su amo consigo mismos, con la mirada clavada sobre Regan a quién miraban inexpresivamente, con tranquilidad; pero con la atención de todos muy puesta sobre él, prendándolo como halcones o buitres.

"Estos son: Roderick, Bran y Jon". -Dijo Salot, señalando a cada lobo en el orden en el que los nombro, siendo el gris el primero, segundo el que tiene a su derecha y por ultimo y no menos importante; el que tiene a mano zurda.

Regan se encontraba sin habla, por lo que no dijo nada en lo absoluto, simplemente miró al trío de lobos de manera casual y natural; para después volver a colocar su mirada sobre su jefe, ocultando convincentemente su confusión y extrañeza, ya que; según tenía entendido, las mascotas de su jefe eran un trío de perros guardianes, no lobos.

"Lo notó extrañado O´Connor, se está preguntando qué fue de Michael, Shane y Shawn ¿no es verdad?". -Dijo Salot, con una sonrisa sobre su cara, leyendo a Regan como un libro; a pesar de su gran y convincente esfuerzo por ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos. Este reaccionó sorprendido, sorpresa la cual intentó minimizar o no expresar; pero resultándole imposible, delatándose y confirmando sin atisbo de duda alguno, las suposiciones del hombre que tiene delante de él. -" Lo sabía". -Dijo, ampliando ligeramente la sonrisa. -" Simple, ellos los reemplazaron. Los conocí un día que salí a cazar, para resumir, logre dar con su cubil, forme un lazo con ellos en poco tiempo, me las arregle para entrenarlos y cuando hice; los conduje a casa e hice que se los devoraran. Yo los ayude un poco, mientras dormían les inyecte un potente somnífero a mis antiguos perros y aproveche para romperles las patas traseras, despertaron tan pronto llegamos, debió ver como aullaron del dolor y como se arrastraban usando sus patas delanteras intentando escapar". -Dijo, diciéndolo con genuina y autentica diversión, gozo y nostalgia, tal fue su alegría que casi se rio, pero se contuvo o dicho recuerdo; por más placentero que fue, no basto para que aquello ocurriese.

"Ojalá hubiera estado ahí con ocurrió, General". -Dijo Regan, con una sonrisa complaciente dibujada sobre su cara.

Luego de eso, Salot se dio media vuelta; girando sobre su lado izquierdo para contemplar el panorama que tenía detrás de él, aquel que claro que otrora rebosaba de color y vida vegetal, que ahora se haya convertido en lugar de mala muerte, de la desolación, decadencia en su estado más avanzado y las secuelas posteriores de lo que fue una destrucción absoluta, a la cual Salot le hubiese presenciar; pero dio igual, ya que tiene una especial debilidad por los escenarios posteriores a dichos sucesos y el que se encuentra observando, no es la excepción. Dibujó una sonrisa a boca abierta de gozo y complacencia, está disfrutando mucho la vista de aquel paraje, como alguien culto y sensible que goza de contemplar una obra de arte.

"Un espléndido trabajo O´Connor, el mejor sitio de bienvenida que he visto en años". -Dijo Salot, negándose rotundamente a quitar la mirada de semejante labor.

"Me honra señor, de verdad, los cadáveres y las vísceras eran para sus perros; pero sus lobos pueden darse el gusto". -Dijo Regan, con aquella complacencia de antes aún latente en él.

"Les encantaría, si eso comieran. La única carne que Bran, Jon y Roderick comen; es carne humana". -Dijo Salot, haciendo algo de uso de genuino empeño para poder quitar su mirada del paisaje que tenía delante, girando su cabeza hacia su izquierda y mirando a Regan por encima de su hombro.

A quién le resultó completamente imposible disimular u ocultar su sorpresa, la cual fue tanta; que quedó atónito y perplejo, y con la mente completamente en blanco, ya que al ser ese el caso; no se le ocurría ni poseía idea alguna de cómo sería capaz de satisfacer las necesidades de aquel pequeño grupo de lobos, la única carne de la que disponían era carne roja de origen animal, el desasosiego no tardó en hacerse presente y dicho sentimiento lo embargo, junto con cierta preocupación y temor, y comenzó a rogar para sí mismo en sus adentros; que no les ordenará lo que alarmante pensó, cazar y secuestrar personas del pueblo que ahí se hallaba cerca para cumplir con las necesidades fisiológicas de sus mascotas. Luego de estas reflexiones, y sabiendo que no tiene caso mentirle ni intentar excusarse u ocultárselo; optó por ser directo y honesto con él.

"Lo lamento enserio señor; pero, no tenemos...carne humana". -Dijo, con aquella preocupación, desasosiego y temor, de manifiesto; al menos ligeramente, en su persona.

Afortunadamente para él, Salot creyó que esto se debió a precisamente a lo que le dijo; que no tenían carne humana con la que alimentar a sus lobos y que el enterarse de aquella mala noticia, obviamente traería consigo consecuencias. Pero Salot consideró que aquello no sería necesario, pues tras pensárselo un poco, se le ocurrió una solución que lo dejaría satisfecho; a él, sus lobos, y al mismo Regan.

"Tiene arreglo. De todos modos, ya no les sirve para nada". -Dijo Salot, girando el resto de su cuerpo hacia Regan y mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Señor?". -Preguntó Regan, clara, obvia y evidentemente desconcertado; así como extrañado, ya que no comprende ni tiene la menor idea de a que se refiere su superior.

"Él". -Respondió este, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, levantando y estirando su brazo derecho en esa misma dirección; señalando a algo con el dedo.

Regan siguió su extremidad con su vista, descubriendo y percatándose de que está apuntando al cadáver del joven soldado al que su jefe disparó y asesinó recientemente, dejándolo en shock, pero procuró no expresarlo en lo más mínimo, no podía creer lo que su superior le proponía, lo cual era entregarle el cuerpo de aquel soldado a sus lobos para que degustarán su carne con tal de saciar así su hambre, el simple hecho de su jefe sugiriera eso le repugnó, pero sabe que no hay nada que pueda hacer, si le desobedecía; ejecutaría a otro de los miembros de su escuadrón sin rechistar y si llegaba a insistirle a pesar de su insubordinación, y seguía negándose todavía, más elementos de su escuadrón seguramente morirían, a pesar del respeto que quiere rendirle al cuerpo de ese joven soldado, proporcionándole un último lugar de descanso eterno mediante una sepultura; no puede sacrificar las vidas del resto de sus soldados solamente por eso.

"Sí señor, así es, ya no nos es útil muerto. Qué sus lobos se den el gusto". -Dijo, tragándose de muy mala gana y con toda la amargura del mundo; su orgullo, con el estómago resuelto por las náuseas y la repugnancia que le produjo decir estás palabras, cosas las cuales ocultó mejor que nunca en su vida, pues Salot, quién también posee un don de lo más increíble para detectar está clase de cosas; no sospechó en lo más mínimo.

Esto hizo que aquella sonrisa de complacencia; pero ahora también incívica a la vez, volviera a aparecer sobre su rostro e hizo tronar nuevamente los músculos de la muñeca de una de sus manos con un solo movimiento, comunicándoles una orden a sus lobos, quienes salieron inmediatamente disparados hacia el cadáver del joven soldado, hasta el cual llegaron sin demora, para después proceder a roer sus vestimentas las cuales rápidamente comenzaron a desgarrar, con tal de tener vía libre y acceso total a sus partes más carnosas.

Los soldados que se hallaban cerca de ahí y a quienes les resultó imposible no mirar al menos de cuando en cuando o de soslayo aquella escena, ya sea por precaución ocasionada por sus nervios o morbo, están muriéndose del miedo, intentando mantener la calma tanto como les fuera posible haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad, manteniendo aquella disciplina y obediencia que Regan siempre les exige; hasta el final, guardando la compostura y no moviéndose o intentando hacerlo lo menos posible; de la postura o posición militar de descanso en la que se encuentran, siendo inconmensurable la impotencia, indignación y frustración de la que se volvieron presas al no poder hacer nada al respecto para detener aquello, no teniendo más opción que mantenerse al margen, si Regan no pudo hacer nada, cualquier cosa que intentarán resultaría absolutamente inútil y podrían incluso; regalarles sus vidas a Salot y cavar sus tumbas.

"¿Le parece bien si conversamos ahora?, ¿General; señor?". -Dijo Regan, recordándole el motivo por el que precisamente había viajado hasta ahí, yendo directamente al grano; al no ocurrírsele nada más que decir.

"Ah, sí lo olvidaba, por supuesto". -Dijo Salot, estando de acuerdo y con tono de revelación en su voz; ya que aquella petición le refresco la memoria.

Una vez dicho esto, tanto él como Regan procedieron a encaminarse hacia la tienda de este último, teniendo el camino hacia esta perfectamente señalado; por lo que Regan no tuvo que pedirle que lo siguiera u ordenarles a algunos de sus elementos a que lo escoltarán hasta ahí, solo tuvieron que transitar aquel sendero formado por el par de filas o hileras de soldados y seguir el mismo hasta llegar a donde este termina, cosa la cual hicieron caminando uno al lado de lo otro, detalle que aunque parezca insignificante; es mucho más importante y transcendental, ya que Salot le molesta e irrita en gran medida verse inferior y cosas como escoltarlo o pedirle seguir a alguien; son muestras de denigración, rebajamiento y o humillación hacia su persona.

Ambos se retiraron y alejaron de aquel claro, dejando a los lobos de Salot atrás; degustando del mangar que se les fue obsequiado con monstruoso apetito y emitiendo gorgoteos que les puso les pelos de punta a los soldados que se hallaban cerca, Salot no tuvo ningún inconveniente en dejarlos ahí ya que son lo bastante inteligentes y astutos como para dar con él y encontrar el camino hacia el campamento. Cabe destacar, que además de las dos hileras de soldados, el camino hacia el campamento está claramente señalado sobre el suelo, el cual fue pelado y cuya hierba y vegetación también fueron removidas por completo justo como con el claro, dejando a la vista el color marrón de la tierra, formando un auténtico y genuino sendero de tierra que conduce hasta el campamento.

El cual se halla iluminado por la luz anaranjada de un gran número antorchas colocadas justo al lado de cada soldado formado, quienes; chocando los talones, convertían la postura militar de descanso en la que se hallaban en una posición de firmes, al mismo tiempo que se llevaban la mano izquierda cerrada en un puño al pecho, justo donde se ubica y encuentra el corazón, y con la derecha; ejecutaban el ya conocido saludo militar que todos conocemos. Un saludo especial repleto de respeto, autoridad y honor con el cual Salot siempre fue recibido durante Gaza e Israel, un saludo cuya autoría le pertenece única y exclusivamente; a Regan y al resto de su escuadrón, pues todos contribuyeron con sus ideas a la creación de dicho saludo.

Encendieron las linternas tan pronto comenzó a caer la noche, y a la luz proporcionada por estas; Salot pudo apreciar vísceras de animales en descomposición o avanzado estado de descomposición, en los troncos a su alrededor, las cuales están colgando de unos clavos con los cuales fueron fijadas a dichos troncos, justo en el lado o cara que mejor dan hacia aquel sendero, una especie de adornos de bienvenida u ofrendas de lo más inquietante. Estás entrañas en particular; a diferencia de las dejadas en el claro, no son para sus lobos, sino única y exclusivamente para él, una manera de hacer aún más espectacular su llegada y de resaltar aún más la importancia de la misma.

Dichos arboles; los ubicados de manera más próxima a aquel sendero, no eran los únicos con esta "decoración", pobremente iluminadas con la luz de las antorchas y rodeadas por las penumbras, Salot pudo ver más de estos crudos decorativos en los troncos ubicados más atrás, esto, en conjunto con aquel espléndido sitio de aterrizaje y bienvenida; y el estar contemplando nuevamente aquel saludo tan distintivo proporcionado única y exclusivamente a su persona por parte de este escuadrón en específico, despertó un hondo sentimiento de nostalgia en él, haciéndole recordar con añoranza Gaza e Israel, todo lo que ocurrido ahí y que mejor se le quedo grabado en su memoria, ese mundo el cual cambió su vida para siempre; hasta tal punto de que daría lo que fuese, y lo digo muy enserio, con tal de poder volver y morir en él, haciendo lo que él hizo excepcionalmente; dar las ordenes que lo movieron todo, que fomentaron directa e indirectamente la desestabilización de esos 2 países y que intensificaron el conflicto; al punto de casi volverlo incontenible e incontrolable, cosa la cual disfrutó y con la cual se deleitó genuinamente.

Le fue imposible contener; inclusive disimular, la sonrisa de emoción y euforia nostálgica que dibujo sobre su rostro, incluso su lenguaje corporal se animó y entusiasmó, aquella era sin dudas; la mejor bienvenida que ha tenido en mucho tiempo, ya que Regan y su escuadrón son los únicos que se atreven a satisfacer llanamente y sin rodeos; sus gustos tan retorcidos, los cuales los superiores de Salot también conocen, pero debido a la inquietante naturaleza de estos y a la tan baja bancarrota moral que dejaban de manifiesto, se negaban completa y rotundamente a darle el gusto, aun cuando ellos eran iguales o inclusive peores que él en ese sentido; en secreto.

Tras unos minutos, ambos finalmente llegaron hasta la tienda de Regan y entraron en la misma; no sin antes detenerse a la entrada de la misma y tras pedir el consentimiento de su superior, el cual le fue otorgado por este con gusto y placer como recompensa por semejante bienvenida, Regan les ordenó a todos los miembros de su escuadrón romper filas que pasarán la voz de dicha orden para notificar a aquellos que se hallaba lejos como para escucharlo desde su tienda, para alivio de estos, quienes obedecieron, dispersándose y pasando la voz tras un alto y potente: ¡Sí, señor!, a todo pulmón y un saludo militar.

Una vez dentro de la tienda, ambos conversaron sobre lo que les atañía sin ninguna prisa, dicha conversación; cuyos detalles más importantes y trascendentales de la misma serán revelados más adelante, quedó inconclusa aquella noche, pero tanto Regan como Salot no tenían ninguna prisa, pues; de ser necesario, este último se quedaría hasta 2 días y dos noches en ese lugar, por lo que podrían retomar dicha conversación en cualquier momento y así saber la razón por la que Regan lo llamó y pidió que fuese ahí.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **En caso de que pregunten que tipo de avión es exactamente un N622DC y como es el aspecto del mismo, estoy seguro que la mayoría o muchos de ustedes podrán identificarlo fácilmente con lo estoy por decirles; ya que es el avión utilizado en Jurassic Park 3 para viajar a la isla Sorna y con el cual se estrellan contra el Spinosaurio para posteriormente, quedar varados en la isla.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando. Eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos; la próxima.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 20: A la vuelta de la esquina, el tiempo se acaba.**

 **Nuevamente, no hay reviews a los que contestar :(**

 **Mientras tanto, en Equestria.**

Ubicado justo en medio de un pequeño y apacible claro ubicado a las afueras de Ponyville, cuya tranquilidad era absoluta y transmitía una honda sensación de paz; se encuentra Daniel, de pie sin mover un solo musculo y con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la suave y reconfortante brisa del viento sobre él; escuchando la calma de aquel lugar con el oído agudizado y con una expresión calmada, pero a la vez severa y alerta; esperando, no tanto o no tan solo a algo o alguien, sino hasta al más mínimo sonido que pudiese surgir, ya fuera si este amenazara con acabar con la calma y paz de aquel lugar o no, el solo ruido de una rama siendo rota bastaría para ello.

El claro en el que se encuentra se halla completamente desprovisto de árboles, en él no hay vegetación de ningún tipo; más que el césped a sus pies, completamente a la intemperie y sin más techo sobre su cabeza que el basto cielo azul; recién despejado de nubes. Puede parecer que se encuentra ahí en búsqueda de una muy necesaria huida de la tensión y estrés presentes; no solo en el pueblo, sino en el resto de toda Equestria a causa de la declaración de guerra de Regan, y bien podría ser así, de no ser por el detalle de que lleva puesta la misma armadura que usó cuando se batió con Luna, la cual ella le obsequio y envió poco después de darse conocer al público dicha declaratoria de guerra, así como la misma katana que usó en dicho duelo, la cual tiene enfundada y está sujetando la funda con su mano izquierda; cerca de la **Tsuba o guarda**.

Un segundo después, Daniel abrió los ojos; no de una manera abrupta o repentina ni dramática u exagerada, sino casualmente, entonces; mirando fijamente hacia el frente con aquella expresión calmada y severa, separo la guarda de la funda con un movimiento usando su pulgar. Ya que; mediante un sexto sentido, sintió una presencia, la cual se le está acercando velozmente y con un endiablado sigilo, superior incluso al del ninja más diestro y experto.

Una milésima de segundo después, logrando anticipársele a aquello que se le acercaba; desenvainó la katana con vertiginosa velocidad y reflejos felinos, girando sobre su flanco derecho; empuñando el arma con ambas manos y realizando un tajo diagonal, a quién inesperadamente se le posicionó detrás. Quién resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Pinkie, a quién Daniel reconoció; logrando frenar sus intenciones en el último instante, con la afilada hoja de su arma detenida a un milímetro exacto de la cabeza y frente de la organizadora de fiestas, quién ni se inmuto ante lo peligrosamente cerca que tiene aquel filoso acero, permaneció ahí de pie, mirando a Daniel naturalmente, despreocupada y con aquella pequeña sonrisa que habitualmente tiene dibujada sobre su rostro.

"Holíquis". -Saludo ella.

Daniel alejó su katana de ella; medio rodando los ojos con incredulidad y ligero fastidio, para luego sujetarla únicamente con su mano izquierda, con la hoja a la derecha y cerca de Pinkie ; pero ya no tan peligrosamente cerca como recientemente lo estuvo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". -Preguntó, con ligero descaró.

"Encontrándote. Te estuve buscando por todos lados, tontín". -Respondió ella, con tono bromista en su voz, su casco derecho levantado por encima del suelo y alzando su ceja izquierda.

"Hubieras empezado aquí". -Comentó Daniel, recuperando aquel semblante grave y calmado que recientemente perdió.

"No tenía idea de que estuvieras aquí. ¿Qué haces aquí? Por cierto". -Contestó y preguntó ella.

"Entrenando, aquí vengo a entrenar, sabes que es lo único que me hace sentir vivo o al menos sentir, y este es el único lugar en el que puedo hacerlo". -Respondió Daniel.

"No te vía entrenando cuando llegue, ¿me estás ocultando algo?". -Dijo ella, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados e inquisitivamente; cuestionándolo.

"No". -Respondió él, contundentemente. -" Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando apareciste".

"...Uy". -Dijo ella, manifestando algo de culpa. Colocando los dientes de su mandíbula superior sobre su labio inferior, el cual frunció dentro de su boca; con su casco cerca de su quijada, en una expresión de pena. Tras eso, y de desviar la mirada hacia un lado; decidió cambiar rápidamente de tema, con tal de asegurarse que todo aquello fuese agua pasada. -" Y, ¿por qué no entrenas dentro del castillo?".

"No hay donde. La gran mayoría de las habitaciones son recamaras ¿lo olvidas?". -Respondió él.

"Ah sí". -Dijo Pinkie, ligeramente decaída o triste, para luego desviar la mirada hacia el suelo, pensando en algo más que decirle. Daniel aprovechó para enfundar su katana, con su cuerpo girado 45 grados hacia su derecha, y entonces; una nueva idea asaltó repentinamente a la organizadora de fiestas. - "¡EUREKA!". -Exclamo, sumamente emocionada. pegando un breve y pequeño salto de emoción, estirando los cascos hacia arriba. -" ¡Ya sé!; ¿por qué no le pides a Twilight que use su magia y transforme una de esas habitaciones en una sala o lugar de entrenamiento como los que usan los ninjas? ¡Y lo haces ahí!". -Dijo emocionada, siendo dicha idea; pura luz y maravilla desde su punto de vista.

Daniel reflexionó sobre la idea que la organizadora de fiestas acaba de proponerle.

"No es mala idea, en realidad". -Dijo, volteando a verla.

Esto hizo que Pinkie dibujara una gran y radiante sonrisa sobre su cara, y qué incluso; maneara su esponjosa cola por unos pocos segundos. Por alguna razón que no sabe o no tiene del todo claro, lo que Daniel pensará sus ideas; comenzó a importarle mucho desde hace un mes.

"Bueno, ¿por qué me buscabas?". -Dijo Daniel, girándose hacia ellañ.

"Oh, bueno, solo quería ver como estabas, ver qué hacías, y; si te gustaría beber o comer algo en Sugarcube Corner o algún otro lugar que prefieras". -Respondió ella, con inocencia y dulzura manteniendo aquella sonrisa que formo con anterioridad.

"Muy bien, Pinkie, ¿Qué te sucede?". -Pregunto Daniel; levantando su mano derecha y cubriéndose la cara por un momento; para luego apretarse el entrecejo con los dedos índice y pulgar un par de veces; canalizando y expresando su descontento.

"¿De qué hablas?". -Pregunto Pinkie, borrando aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

"Desde hace 3 días siempre me buscas para hacer cualquier cosa juntos o pasar tiempo conmigo". -Respondió él.

"Oh, bueno, qué quieres que te diga, me está gustando mucho pasar tiempo contigo, además, sabes que lo que me mueve es procurar que los demás sean felices y rían". -Contestó ella, mirando hacia el suelo por un momento; pensativa, para luego animarse de repente y decirlo de manera despreocupada, sentándose y levantando los cascos no más allá de su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a sonreír, mirándolo con su cabeza un poco girada hacia izquierda y los hombros alzados.

"¿Pero por qué?, hay ponis que se encuentran peor que yo, ¿por qué no los ayudas en lugar de a mí?". -Dijo Daniel, no convencido ya que hay algo en todo esto que no le cuadra.

Esto hizo que aquella postura tierna de Pinkie; se desvaneciera, para luego dar paso a un claro y evidente estado de enojo y molestia, bajo los hombros y se puso de pie.

"¿Insinúas qué estoy mintiendo?, ¿qué te estoy ocultando algo?". -Pregunto, frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí". -Respondió Daniel.

"Pues déjame decirte que estás...en lo cierto". -Dijo, levantando el casco derecho y señalándolo con la base de este, dispuesta y lista para discutir con él al parecer, desistiendo abrupta y repentinamente, bajando dicho casco y posando su mirada sobre el suelo, con un rostro atónito, diciéndolo con desengaño y derrota.

Esto hizo que Daniel levantará las cejas un poco y abriera ligeramente los ojos, sorprendido, pues no esperaba que Pinkie admitiera esto así sin más, consiguiendo de esta manera su atención e interés.

"Hay algo que quiero y tengo que decirte". -Dijo Pinkie, pasmada todavía. -" La cosa es...qué... ¡Tengo un obsequio para ti!, ¡uno super duper especial; esperándote en Sugarcube Corner!". -Dijo, cambiando a su estado de ánimo habitual en un instante, sentándose en el suelo. -" Quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero parece ser que a "cierta persona" no se le puede ocultar nada, eres un poco aguafiestas ¿sabes?". -Dijo, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. -" Aun así me agradas, y mucho, anda; ven". -Dijo, recuperando aquella actitud afable y moviendo su casco derecho para que la siguiese, darse media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de ahí dando saltos.

Daniel terminó con la palabra en la boca, pero decidió resignarse y tragarse su orgullo, ya que en todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que se enteró de su historia y su pasado, ha aprendido que es un caso perdido intentar razonar con ella, ya que es un misterio envuelto en un acertijo dentro de un enigma. Simplemente se limitó a mover los ojos con fastidio y dejó escapar un quejido de molestia.

Tras avanzar entre uno metros, Pinkie volteo a ver detrás sin dejar de saltar, al ver que este no está siguiéndola, dejó de saltar y tras mirar con incredulidad, no lo dudo más.

"¡OYE! ¡DIJE ANDA, VEN! ¡ASÍ QUE ANDANDO!; ¡MUEVETE!". -Exclamo ella, enfurecida y muy molesta, tanto fue así que sus mejillas y rostro se ruborizaron un poco por la ira.

Estos gritos tomaron desprevenido a Daniel, si la guerra no lo hubiera endurecido tanto tengan muy seguro que esto lo habría sobresaltado hasta al punto de que hubiese terminado con los pelos de punta. Sintiendo al menos un poco de temor y buscando evitar que aquello volviera a ocurrir, comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Esto mejoró considerablemente el estado de ánimo Pinkie,, y tras darse media vuelta; con reanudó su marcha.

Daniel comenzó a meditar dentro de su mente aquel pensamiento que actualmente lo está carcomiendo; al menos un poco, el mayor interés por pasar más tiempo con él que ella hace poco comenzó a manifestar, no cabía la menor duda de que Pinkie es alguien de lo más atípico, debido sus singulares respuestas, Daniel fue capaz de ver a través de ellas y verlas por lo que realmente eran, excusas o mentiras disfrazadas y o disimuladas por ella, sabemos muy bien que él no es ingenuo, sabe que lo que le dijo Pinkie no es la verdadera razón por la que desea pasar más tiempo con él, termino ocultándoselo, pero lo hizo de una manera de lo más inusual y haciendo que por un momento creyera que realmente se le diría la verdad por un momento dibujó una sonrisa de orgullo y calidez hacia ella, acontecimiento del que ella ni se percató.

Comenzó a hacer memoria, con tal de hallar algún indicio; que le ayudara a tratar de hallarle alguna lógica o sentido a todo este asunto, logro refrescar su mente.

 **Hace tiempo.**

 _"¡Te la pasaras de super ultra maravilla con Maud, ya verás!, ¡se parecen taanto en taantos sentidos que bien podrían ser casi gemelos!, ¡No!; ¡mejor!, !la misma persona!". -Dijo Pinkie, guiando a Daniel por la cueva de gemas de Ponyville._

 _"¿Enserio?". -Pregunto, escéptico._

 _"¡Sí, sí, sí!". -Respondió, dándose media vuelta y brincando emocionada. -" Es fuerte, inteligente, hábil, perspicaz, y !Yyyy¡, !ay no, lo siento; NO PUEDO!". -Dijo, dándose media vuelta una vez más sin interrumpir sus saltos, chillando y emocionándose aún más. -" Pero tranquilo, tú solo...confía en mí~". -Dijo, moviéndose tan rápido que cuando Daniel se enteró, ella se hallaba sobre él, tomándolo de la camisa y mirándolo muy de cerca; hipnótica e inquietantemente._

 _Prosiguiendo por la cueva luego de eso, demorando solo unos minutos en llegar hasta donde Maud, quién está trabajando._

 _"¡Hola Maud!". -Saludo Pinkie, lanzándose hacia ella en un abrazo._

 _"Hola Pinkie Pie". -Contestó Maud, mirando a su hermana y poniendo su casco derecho sobre su lomo, regresándole el abrazo._

 _Percatándose de la presencia Daniel un segundo después._

 _"¿Es él?". -Pregunto, con su mirada sobre él._

 _Pinkie respondió emitiendo un chillido extasiado y asintiendo emocionada con la cabeza, una vez roto el abrazo; mirando a su hermana a los ojos. Luego de lo cual volteo a ver a Daniel con una gran sonrisa, quién entendió la indirecta._

 _"Hola, Soy Daniel". -Dijo él, sin entusiasmo alguno y con monotonía, levantando la mano izquierda por un momento y dejándola caer inmediatamente después._

 _"...Yo Maud". -Respondió ella._

 _"¡Yyy!; ¡Sí!, por fin es oficial, ¡ambos se conocen!, ¡debo capturar este momento para la prosperidad ¡". -Dijo Pinkie tras volver a chillar extasiada._

 _Luego de lo cual, los tomó y colocó delante de las paredes de la cueva; uno al lado del otro, saco literalmente de la nada; una cámara de fuelle portátil, y procedió a tomarles varias fotografías, sirviéndose de pequeños focos como flash para la iluminación._

 _"¡Perfecto!, ya me muero por !revelarlaas¡". -Dijo, mirando la cámara que tiene en los cascos. -" Muy bien a los dos, ¡salieron FANTASTICOS!, oh bueno; en realidad no lo sé, tengo que revelarlas aún !Jiijiji¡, pero eso lo haré más tarde, quiero estar un bueen rato aquí con ustedes, con tal de asegurarme qué..."._

 _"Pinkie". -Dijo Maud, interrumpiéndola._

 _La organizadora de fiestas se calló y miró a su hermana a los ojos, Maud le lanzó una indirecta con su rostro vacío y monótono, Pinkie entendió; está haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hizo cuando se hizo amiga de Starlight, le está pidiendo que se vaya._

 _"Oh, jeje este, ¿saben qué?, estoy tan emocionada por revelarlas que mejor voy a ir a hacerlo justo ahora, amm, yo...¡qué se diviertan!". -Dijo apenada e intentando aparentar, para luego retirarse de como alma que se lleva el diablo._

 _"Discúlpala, ella...". -Intentó decir, mirando a Daniel; para este la interrumpió._

 _"No sabe medir su entusiasmo". -Dijo, arrebatándole las palabras de la boca. Para genuino asombro de Maud. -"Ya me acostumbre". -Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia donde se fue._

 _Maud simplemente se le quedo viendo, cerrando la boca; y con minúscula sorpresa y curiosidad, en su mirada. Está es la primera vez que lo ve e interactúa con él, pero comenzó ya a percatarse de lo que Pinkie le dijo, él no es; sin dudas, como los demás._

 _Luego de eso, ambos reanudaron la labor en la que se hallaba enfrascada ella antes de que él y su hermana llegarán, excavando más a fondo con la ayuda de herramientas con tal de intentar encontrar piedras o gemas extrañas y escasas, tomando muestras de interés para Maud de las que más tarde ella investigaría y o estudiaría, y cosas por el estilo. No entablando conversación en todo ese tiempo, solo cruzaron palabras cuando Daniel solicitaba nuevas instrucciones una vez que terminaba una labor que le encomendó y cuando ella le respondía, dándole una nueva con tal de asegurarse que no haraganeará, pero esto prontamente terminó. Mientras se hallaban sumidos; cada uno en su propia labor y sus propios asuntos, Maud se decidió a iniciar una conversación._

 _"¿Cuándo le dirás?". -Pregunto tras sacar una gema de las paredes, dándole un vistazo; examinándola._

 _"¿A qué te refieres?". -Pregunto Daniel, levantando y dejando caer el pico, muy concentrado en su labor._

 _"No finjas, a mí no me engañas". -Contesto ella, volteando a verlo y bajando la gema que estaba examinando._

 _Daniel, preparado para levantar el pico una vez más, volteo a verla y al hacerlo; con solo dedicarle un vistazo a sus ojos azul verdoso, comprendió a lo qué se refería, a diferencia de Pinkie; quién es capaz de entenderla a diferencia de la inmensa mayoría al ser su hermana y al hecho de que la conoce de toda la vida, Daniel fue capaz de entenderla debido a lo parecidos que son en cuanto a ser fríos, escuetos y reservados, y la increíble perspicacia que posee; así como ese gran don y facilidad para leer los demás que tiene._

 _Sorprendido, bajo el pico, el cual se quedó sujetando del mango con su mano izquierda._

 _"¿Qué me delató?". -Pregunto, faltándole un poco el aliento y enderezando la espalda._

 _"Nada, eres muy hábil ocultando tus verdaderos sentimientos, pero Pinkie es mi hermana, no hay que nada correspondiente a ella que yo no sepa o no logre averiguar". -Contesto ella. -" ¿Cuándo comenzó a gustarte?". -Pregunto, girando su rostro hacia él._

 _"...Hace dos meses". -Respondió, titubeando un poco._

 _"¿Crees que ella lo sepa?"._

 _"No tengo la más p**a idea, si supiste que me gusta con solo verme; dímelo tú, eres su hermana". -Respondió, un tanto exasperado e irritado._

 _"No tienes por qué ponerte así". -Comentó ella, intentando tranquilizarlo y girando su cabeza hacia su derecha; pero sin dejar de verlo. -" ¿Crees que tú también le gustas?"._

 _Daniel miro hacia el suelo con duda, para luego volver a mirarla y responderle; encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza; extrañado._

 _"...¿Quién eres, y qué tanto haces durante el día?"._

 _"¿Es enserio?, ¿vamos a hacer esto?". -Preguntó Daniel con fastidiado, colocando la cabeza del pico en el suelo y recargándose en la base del mango con ambas manos. -" ¿Jugar a las 20 preguntas?"._

 _"Mjhm. Pinkie te conoce, yo no, dice qué eres alguien difícil pero muy en el fondo; agradable, quiero asegurarme de eso, más ahora que sé que te gusta, quiero estar segura qué será feliz y estará a salvo contigo si decides decirle y llega a corresponderte". -Dijo, para luego girarse hacia él y comenzar a acercársele. -" Amo mucho a mi familia, pero ella es más especial para mí de lo que te puedas imaginar, no voy ni pienso decirle como vivir su vida y tú la tuya, pero propásate aunque sea un poco, hazle daño; y conocerás el lado más oscuro de **Maudalina Daisy pie** ". -Dijo, advirtiéndole._

 _A pesar de su voz vacía y su semblante hueco, a Daniel le quedo muy claro, sabe que no tiene que tomarse aquellas palabras suyas a la ligera, por lo que si llegan a volverse una pareja; será mejor que piense muy bien las cosas antes de decir o hacer algo._

 _Luego de eso, Maud prosiguió con su intención y afán de saber más sobre él, le hizo un gran interrogatorio el cual se prolongó bastante, le hizo toda clase de preguntas personales, a qué se dedicó, su edad, sus gustos, preferencias, actividades y pasatiempos favoritos, y ya para terminar, sobre algunos detalles concretos sobre su experiencia en la guerra, siendo los más importantes a destacar: Lindsay, el hijo de Alina y la razón del distanciamiento con su familia. No quedándole la menor duda respecto a su persona, sin habla y profundamente conmovida, como todos aquellos antes que ella._

 _Enfrascándose nuevamente en el trabajo por unos cuantos minutos más luego de eso, hasta la posterior partida de Daniel, quién volvió al castillo a descansar un poco; antes de pasar tiempo con algún otro habitante de Ponyville con tal de cumplir o proseguir la misión que les fue encomendada a todos en el pueblo por el mapa Cutie._

¿Qué tiene que ver todo aquello con esto? Seguramente estarán preguntándose, pues sencillo ¿Será acaso qué, si no lo estaba ya en ese entonces, Pinkie se halla enamorado o mínimo tenga ahora un flechazo como el que él tiene hacia ella?, y si se le piensa detenidamente; tiene lógica y sentido, no se le ocurre nada más para explicar esto, pero tampoco significa que no pueda estar equivocado, sabe que solo existe una manera para averiguarlo fehacientemente: Confesársele, pero con el peligro que está por venir...

Dejo de pensar en ello, limitándose a seguirla hasta SugarCube Corner.

Luego de lo cual, transcurrieron cuatro días.

 **En alguna parte de Equestria.**

Con el anochecer de Luna presente sobre Equinapólis, en una fábrica metalúrgica cuya especialidad es el Praevenientus, los pocos obreros con los que cuenta la misma a tales horas, se hallan a poco de terminar su última hora de trabajo. Formando un perímetro defensivo alrededor de esta, se encuentran no solo el personal de seguridad privada; sino unos cuantos miembros de la guardia real de Celestia y Luna, cumpliendo su labor y siguiendo las órdenes dadas directamente por ambas hermanas de mantener y brindar seguridad a todo su pueblo.

Poco sabían ellos que lo apacible y tranquilo de aquella noche no iría a durar más, camuflados mediante trajes tecnológicos de última generación, un grupo de asalto altamente entrenado del escuadrón de Regan, lograron acercarse a dicha fábrica y rodearla desde todas direcciones sin ser detectados, con sincronización milimétrica, tan pronto sus relojes dieron determinada hora; activaron y arrojaron granadas aturdidoras al suelo que cegaron momentáneamente a todos los guardias, momento que aprovecharon para neutralizarlos rápidamente, pero ellos solo son la seguridad externa, por intuición lo más seguro es que haya más dentro de la fábrica.

Poco o nada les importó el hecho de haber delatado su presencia, estaban convencidos que podrán lidiar con ellos, se adentraron a la fábrica desde todos los ángulos y direcciones, algunos; al acceder, subieron las escaleras que daban acceso al segundo piso para sacar ventaja al hallarse en terreno más elevado y neutralizar a los guardias en caso de ahí hubiera. Entraron azotando las puertas, con los que se hallan en el segundo piso entablando una lucha con los guardias; buscando dejarlos fuera de combate, mientras sus compañeros del piso inferior comenzaron a abrir fuego contra los guardias, resguardados detrás de maquinaria, objetos o sitios como cobertura.

Disparando la angustia de los trabajadores, quiénes comenzaron a correr y huir aterrorizados, siendo motivados, instruidos y apoyados por los guardias, varios de los cuales fueron alcanzados por el fuego enemigo inmediatamente después, siendo dardos repletos de somnífero lo que los alcanzó y dejó fuera de combate, ni siquiera resultaron heridos, pues Regan les dio la orden de no matar a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. En el segundo piso, Los elementos de la guardia real fueron capaces de darles bastante pelea a sus atacantes, incluso lograron quitárselos encima; al menos por unos segundos, cosa la cual aquellos de ellos que eran unicornios aprovecharon para responder al fuego en el piso inferior, canalizando su magia en sus lanzas y convirtiéndolas en disparadores de pequeños rayos de energía, fallando en darle a sus blancos en un par de ocasiones; pero acertando posteriormente el doble de veces, hiriendo a varios.

Los guardias; tanto reales como de seguridad privada, que se hallaban aún de pie en el piso inferior, comenzaron a brindarles su apoyo, algunos utilizando las ballestas que les fueron otorgadas y otros arrojando sus lanzas y o todo cuanto podían al no poder disponer de la magia como sus compañeros. La lucha se mantuvo; en igualdad de circunstancias para ambos bandos, durante algunos minutos, pero la balanza no tardo en inclinarse a favor de los humanos cuando el equipo del segundo piso pudo; finalmente, librarse de los guardias, colaborando con sus compañeros en el fuego cruzado inmediatamente después desde lo alto, los ponis guardias resistieron, y luchando fervientemente tanto como pudieron, pero el equipo de la planta baja sacó provecho de la ventaja que obtuvieron, y se les fueron acercando sin que los ponis pudieran hacer nada; debido a la gran lluvia de dardos que el equipo del segundo piso dejo caer de manera implacable sobre ellos, y algo similar ocurrió en el otro extremo de la fábrica, terminando acorralados y por ende; derrotados.

Tras dejarlos inconscientes; disparándole un dardo a cada uno, el equipo de Regan procedió a apoderarse de todo el Praevenientus ya refinado que les fue posible conseguir, el cual transportaron a su dimensión mediante el mismo portal por el que emprendieron su escape, ya que estos se mantienen abiertos mientras objetos o individuos los crucen con constancia, si 3 segundos transcurren en los que nada o nadie se halle haciendo contacto con el portal en cuestión; es cuando este termina por cerrarse y desaparecer sin dejar más rastro que los diminutos fragmentos del cristal del que surgió.

Cabe destacar, que por el alboroto que tuvo lugar en la fábrica, civiles preocupados avisaron tan rápido como pudieron a los guardias reales más cercanos que se hallaban patrullando y vigilando las calles; aquellos de ellos que eran pegasos corrieron la voz tan pronto como pudieron, y los refuerzos no se hicieron esperar, pero no pudieron hacer más que mirar impotentes; como desaparecían atravesando aquel portal, ya que ellos ya se imaginaba que esto ocurriría, por lo que usaron a los trabajadores como rehenes y armas al mismo tiempo, amenazando con hacerlos explotar, accionando el C-4 que les ataron, prometiéndoles un tiro en toda la cabeza a estos si intentaban quitarse dichos explosivos.

Ya en su dimensión, al pasar de varios días, tras mucha y ardua investigación, Hooves fue capaz de crear con el Praevenientus un aparato infinitamente más avanzado tecnológicamente; no solo para los estándares de la ciencia en Equestria, sino incluso para los humanos y para la época, que no solo sería capaz de mantener abierto un portal por un tiempo aparentemente ilimitado, y no solo eso, ser capaz de transportar a quién lo usé al lugar en Equestria que él o ella desee, siempre y cuando sepa usarlo correctamente.

Dicho aparato, bautizado cómo: Traspasador dimensional alimentado por magia, o TDAM por sus siglas, no es más que un gran arco metálico de 12x12 cuya forma es práctica o exactamente igual al del signo griego para Pi (π), y un simple, pequeño; pero a la vez complejo; panel de control, al cual se halla conectado. Su mecanismo o proceso para abrir portales en cualquier sitio radica en la compleja captación y sintonización de señales microondas, la cual es posible mediante unos microchips especiales, cuya fuente de energía esencial no es la electricidad, sino la magia de los cristales. Una vez cargados los microchips, trabajan en conjunto con un procesador **Stratix 10** , y un gran y potente disparador; el cual funciona a la vez como antena parabólica, lanza un potente rayo de energía mágico hacia el espacio, el cual se mantenía oculto, invisible mediante tecnología de camuflaje que se ajusta de acuerdo al tipo de luz, y sus partículas; ya digitalizadas y reducidas a algoritmos mediante complejos cálculos matemáticos de física cuántica, reciben y codifican cualquier tipo de señal que pueda ser captada; a una pantalla en el panel de control.

Una vez hecho esto, Hooves procede a sintonizar o encontrar un canal o frecuencia, que de algoritmos pasan a volverse imágenes en la pantalla, visualizaciones en vivo y en directo de algún lugar de Equestria. No todo el crédito de este mérito es solamente de él, todo eso sería demasiado para un solo individuo, recibió ayuda de los pocos miembros del escuadrón que poseían conocimientos en lo referente a las ciencias; un muy alto nivel de conocimiento cabe destacar, cuya colaboración fue vital, sin su ayuda, nada de ello hubiese sido posible.

Aquel no fue su único proyecto, tras eso, se les encargó otra de las posibles que Regan discutió con Hooves, crear una nueva aleación usando el Praevienentus y algún otro metal lo más compatible posible; que pudiera conseguirse en la dimensión humana, empresa en la cual tuvieron éxito, creando así una nueva aleación que pasaría a ser conocida cómo: Praenstefenium, combinación resultante del Tungsteno, Grafeno y obviamente; el Praevienentus. Una aleación con alto nivel de conductibilidad eléctrica, maleable, sumamente denso, pesado e increíblemente duro, siendo un verde pino su color y cuyos brillos son iridiscentes.

Al lograrlo, hazaña por la cual fueron felicitados con aplausos, les fue conferida la tarea de usar dicha aleación para crear lo que pasaría a ser sus nuevos uniformes, trajes tecnológicamente avanzados que les brindaría una protección física mucho mayor e invulnerabilidad ante cualquier ataque mágico, encargo el cual lograron cumplir con rotundo éxito, creando trajes cuyo aspecto parecía directamente sacado o inspirado de las sagas de videojuegos Halo y o Gears of War.

Y para finalizar, les fue encomendada la tarea de crear algún medio o artefacto para que los tanques que recibieron adquirieran aquella invulnerabilidad ante la magia, no podían armar unos nuevos ya que hicieron uso de casi todo el Praenstefenium para los trajes. Tuvieron que ingeniárselas debido a la poca cantidad de Praenstefenium que les quedó, esta labor fue mucho más difícil que las dos anteriores y les hizo desquebrajarse la cabeza más de una vez, pero volvieron a lograrlo, no siendo Hooves a quién se le ocurrió la solución a tal problema, sino una de los que se volvió parte de su equipo científico.

La solución dada por esta mujer, fue de lo más brillante, usando el poco Praenstefenium del que disponían; crearon unos chips nuevos y completamente únicos que, con un poco de ayuda de compañeros suyos; que en otros tiempos fueron mecánicos expertos y electricistas, instalaron en los paneles de control internos de los tanques, proveyéndoles un campo de fuerza iridiscente a prueba de magia a estos vehículos.

En otras palabras, Regan y su escuadrón ya se encuentran prácticamente listos para ir hacia Equestria. Cabe destacar un par de cosas, primero que nada; para proveerse de magia para sus pruebas y experimentos, el equipo científico de Hooves logro solucionar el problema de la escasez de cristales con los que ellos, sus compañeros y su superior; contaban, en resumen, diseñaron y construyeron un pequeño aparato, un par de mini tele-puertos capaces de escanear y mediante ingeniería inversa; clonar dichos cristales.

Y segundo, Derpy y Dinkie. Después de haber sido torturas, el miedo del que se volvieron víctimas; en lugar de doblegarlas, hizo que desearan con mayor vehemencia intentar escapar de ahí y volver a su dimensión, a su hogar; Equestria, pero por más elaborados que fueron todos los planes que idearon para ello, todos y cada uno de sus intentos por huir fueron frustrados y arruinados por quién menos se esperaban: Hooves, a quién le exigieron alguna respuesta o explicación en más de una ocasión, cosa que este se negaba estoicamente a darles, hasta que finalmente; consumidas por la desesperación y la frustración, desistieron de una vez por todas con todo dolor, no solo de tratar de conseguir una respuesta por parte de él; sino de sus intentos por escapar.

Desde que fueron torturados, Hooves cambió radicalmente, ellas lo notaron y él ni se molestaba en disimularlo, se tornó frio, mucho más retraído y reservado, muy rara vez les dirigía; aunque fuese unas pocas palabras, y el estar junto a él, su compañía les parecía ahora en la gran mayoría de las veces; casi insoportable. Por alguna extraña razón que desconocían, él nunca las delató ni informó de sus repetidos intentos de huida a pesar de su radical cambio, cosa de la cual debían estar agradecidas; lo cual así sería en otras circunstancias, pues antes de que desistieran; a ellas no les importaba un bledo las consecuencias, en un principio, su enfado y resentimiento hacia él fueron intensos, pero fueron apagándose hasta convertirse en la indiferencia y ligera repulsión que ahora sienten hacia él.

Hooves frustró hasta el último de sus planes porque sabe qué si logran escapar y son capturadas; el precio o castigo que tendrían que pagar por ello sería altísimo, prefiere que aquel amor y cordialidad que sienten hacia su persona; se transformen en odio y rechazo puros, antes que permitir que ellas puedan experimentar aún más sufrimiento y tortura que las que ya vivieron. Y es debido a esto mismo por lo que no puede darles ninguna explicación de sus acciones, pues da por hecho que nada cambiará o cambiaría si lo hiciese.

Y Salot, otro factor a tener cuenta en todo esto, no hacía las cosas más fáciles para todo el escuadrón, pero sobre todo para Regan, pues se hizo realidad lo que tanto temió que ocurriese desde un principio, para saciar el hambre de sus lobos y su propia crueldad y morbo, ordeno que secuestrarán y le trajesen personas del pueblo cercano al bosque, no había consideración ni piedad de ningún tipo; se aseguró que le llegase de todo, mujeres embarazadas, jóvenes, niños, ancianos, enfermos e inclusive bebes, algunos con pocos meses de nacidos.

Tan pronto comenzaron estos hechos, Regan se arrepintió enormemente de no haberse desechado de la tienda a la cual destinaron como cuarto o cámara de torturas, ya que su jefe la usó para llevar a cabo todos los más retorcidos y atroces juegos macabros que se le pudieron ocurrir, y tanto le gustó; que le ordenó que, bajo ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia, se atreviera siquiera a moverla; ni siquiera un centímetro, del lugar donde se halla instalada.

Dichos juegos siempre terminaban igual para la pobre y desdichada víctima: una muerte de lo más dolorosa y horrible, un destino del cual no tenían escapatoria, incluso si lograban apañárselas para salir corriendo del interior de esa tienda, los soldados de Regan lo impedirían de una u otra forma por orden de su comandante, no había gama de grises; eran esas pobres personas o ellos, y si no lograban detenerlos; los fieles lobos de Salot se aseguraban de hacerse cargo de ello. Esto último solo ocurrió un par de veces, por lo que afortunadamente, las muertes por parte de Salot en el escuadrón fueron mínimas, pero esto no hacía ni ayudaba en lo más mínimo a Regan a sentirse mejor.

Todos estos sucesos, no hacían las cosas más fáciles, ya que los familiares de estas víctimas se percataron de sus repentinas y misteriosas desapariciones, las cuales denunciaron a la policía y a las autoridades pertinentes, y estas, tras investigar e indagar en el caso, averiguaron rápidamente que era obra de ellos. Pero no movieron un solo dedo, tan pronto descubrieron que quién movía los hilos; era Salot, alguien a quién ellos conocen bastante bien.

No solo no hicieron nada al respecto, comenzaron a visitarlo con frecuencia, siempre para disfrutar de unas cuantas copas y compartir momentos llenos de júbilo y dicha en compañía de él, estas visitas era lo que más importunaba a Regan y su escuadrón, pues siempre que estas ocurrían, debían apresurarse en ocultar de la mejor manera posible los artefactos creados por Hooves y su equipo, ya que; si los notaban, les harían mil y un preguntas respecto a ellas y si lograban averiguar la función de estas, se lo harían saber a sus superiores y estos correrían la voz, la cual subiría por la pirámide de poder hasta llegar a las más altas esferas y harían lo que fuese, moverían incluso cielo y tierra con tal de apoderarse de ellas y usarlas para sus propios fines, algo que Regan procuraba a toda costa que no ocurriese, pues sabe muy bien lo que harían si averiguarán que existe otra dimensión, otro mundo rico en recursos y con una biosfera mucho más saludable que la que su planeta tiene y una civilización tecnológicamente menos avanzada que la de ellos, en resumidas cuentas, para Equestria sería lo que la colonización española fue para los pueblos indígenas de Latinoamérica, pero mucho, muchísimo peor.

Y Regan no era el único consciente de esto, su superior también, ya que Salot fue milimétricamente cauteloso con no exceder con la bebida y fue igual de precavido con sus palabras, siempre pensaba y elegía muy bien sus palabras a la hora de hablar y procuro de manera extrema; no hablar más de la cuenta en ningún momento, consiguiendo no levantar la más mínima sospecha, siendo ayudado en esto último por el carisma y la filantropía que mostraba a aquellos sujetos. Nunca le preguntó, pero sus acciones hablaban por sí solas; o eso es lo que al menos pensaba Regan.

* * *

Eso fue lo que ocurrió en aquella dimensión, en Equestria por otro lado; no hay mucho que relatar ni resaltar respecto a lo ocurrido en la fábrica de Praevenientus de Equinapólis, Celestia fue notificada de dicho suceso para mantenerla al tanto, para a aquellas alturas no había mucho que se pudiese hacer, ya que gracias a los testimonios de los trabajadores y de los refuerzos; sabe que habían regresado nuevamente a su dimensión y era imposible seguirles la pista e ir tras ellos, simplemente incrementó el número de guardias y de escuadrones de patrullaje en el perímetro de la fábrica para garantizarles mayor seguridad y tranquilidad.

Pero hay algo concerniente a cierta parejita de Ponyville; sobre de lo que sí vale la pena saber: hablamos de Spike y Sweetie Belle. Al igual que Rarity y Applejack, la relación de ambos ha progresado mucho desde que se confesaron, Sweetie Belle no podría haber pedido mejor novio, cada momento con él era de lo más glorioso y maravilloso, Spike era para ella lo que cualquier potranca pudiese desear, alguien de lo más servicial, amable, compasivo, cariñoso y divertido, todo era siempre risas, bromas, buena comunicación y diversión cada vez que salían y matan el tiempo en compañía del otro sin importar el lugar, la situación y la hora, era tal la imagen que tenía ahora de él; que lo veía como el Chico ideal, la pareja perfecta.

En un principio, debido a la pena y vergüenza que les ocasionaba, procuraron siempre verse en algún lugar apartado del pueblo en el cual pudieran disfrutar de un agradable, placentero y talvez incluso romántico; momento a solas, sin haber besos de por medio. El 50 o 55% de aquellos momentos tuvieron que terminar antes de lo que a ellos les hubiera gustado, ya que el ambiente de estos era frustrado; inclusive arruinado por completo, por algún suceso determinado, y al verse arruinado el momento, no tenía más sentido quedarse allí, por lo que se retiraban.

En un determinado día, en la heladería, les resultó imposible no tomarse del casco y de la garra y mirarse a los ojos cariñosamente, aprovechando que solo había un par más de comensales en el sitio, pero aquel fue el peor momento y lugar para ambos, pues fueron atrapados con las "manos en la masa" por todos los compañeros de clase de Sweetie Belle tan pronto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta del lugar, a quiénes Diamond Tiara invitó por un helado para cada uno, y quiénes quedaron atónitos; algunos incluso boquiabiertos, ante lo que vieron.

Tan pronto se dieron cuenta, Spike y Sweetie Belle intentaron disimular sumamente alarmados, nerviosos y apenados, pero lo exagerado de su reacción y el enorme sonrojo que ambos tenían se los imposibilitó. Contrario a lo que esperaban qué ocurría, la inmensa mayoría de ellos; tras algunos segundos de incredulidad y silencio, les mostraron su apoyo, y dejaron de manifiesto su emoción y alegría por ambos, recibiendo toda clase de felicitaciones por parte de todos ellos, en especial Sweetie Belle por parte de sus mejores amigas; Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Diamond Tiara, la primera de las cuales aprovecho el momento para confesar con orgullo y emoción, que ya sabía de aquello desde hacía tiempo, asombrando y abochornando a la pequeña pareja, ya que relató todo lo que vio el día que se confesaron con euforia y regocijo, sin que ellos pudiesen hacer nada al respecto, momento en el cual casi mueren de la vergüenza.

Luego de eso, sabiendo y dando muy por hecho que la voz no tardaría en correrse por todo el pueblo, decidieron dejar de mantener oculto esto y comenzaron; paso por paso, a mostrarse su amor y afecto en público, habiendo toda clase reacciones por parte de las habitantes de Ponyville al respecto.

Hubo quiénes no les interesó en lo más mínimo; por lo que no le prestaron importancia alguna, otros que lo aceptaron, más que; aparte de aceptarlo, les dedicaban sonrisas sinceras, sintiéndose felices por ellos al ver lo genuino de su amor, el como este no discrimina; ni siquiera entre especies. Algunos que no sabían cómo sentirse ni que pensar, ya que el ver a una unicornio y a un dragón juntos como pareja no es precisamente algo habitual y común, pero pesar de esto, eran respetuosos y procuraban mantenerse al margen, ya que se trataba de ponis de mentes medio abiertas, y desde luego, no pueden faltar aquellos que veían dicha relación de manera prejuiciosa y repelente, afortunadamente estos constituían una pequeña minoría y se limitaban simplemente a mirarlos con desaprobación, el hecho de que se tratase solamente de una potranca y un bebé dragón seguramente tuvo mucho que ver, ya que si ambos fueran adultos, tengan por seguro la cosa sería muy distinta.

Cuando comenzó a correrse la voz de su relación con ella, Spike decidió contarle a Twilight sobre la misma, prefería que se enterará directamente por parte de él, tuvo la buena fortuna que cuando fue a buscarla para hablarle de ello; era un día en la cual no se hallaba saturada ni se sentía estresada y o tensa por todo el asunto de Regan, disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo ese día, por lo que le prestó toda su atención y escuchó cada una de sus palabras. Su alegría no se hizo esperar una vez se lo contó, lo abrazo con tanta fuerza de la felicidad que casi lo mata, ya fuera por el aplastamiento de su cuerpo o porque le impedía respirar, luego de lo cual le hizo decenas de preguntas, deseando saber hasta al más mínimo detalle como es habitual en ella.

Pero hubo un momento en el que aquella escena se tornó agridulce, ya que Spike aprovecho; luego de refrescarle la memoria, para hablarle de cuando Rarity lo rechazo, esta vez no se le hizo tan difícil, pues ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso, pero le resultó imposible no contárselo con cierta tristeza. Dejando a Twilight sin habla una vez acabo de relatárselo, no lo costó desentrañar la verdad, saber que ese era el motivo por el cual se aisló de todo y de todos por un tiempo, resultándole inevitable no reconfortarlo; siendo también esto lo único que podía hacer, lo cual hizo mediante un abrazo repleto de amor maternal, un gesto que Spike no creía necesitar, pero el cual tampoco rechazo, de hecho; lo correspondió con gusto.

Sweetie Belle; por su lado, no quiso hablar sobre esto con su hermana mayor, debido a lo complicadas que han sido las cosas entre ella y Spike, pero Rarity acabo averiguándolo con el tiempo al estarse corriendo la voz sobre la su relación, formando parte de aquellos que no sabían que pensar ni que sentir al respecto cuando se enteró, pero bien es sabido; que el suyo es un caso especial, no teniendo bastante con mostrarse cuando menos un poco reacia debido a su edad y al hecho de que son especies diferentes, todo lo ocurrido entre ella y Spike; sumando al hecho de que no han siquiera intentando arreglar las cosas, hacía las cosas aún más complicadas y difíciles, y no le ayudo saber que cuando su hermana le informó a sus padre sobre esto; ellos se mostraran alegres y felices y que por ende, aceptaran con los cascos abiertos su nuevo vínculo con él.

A pesar de que ellos también aceptan con regocijo el que Applejack sea ahora su poni especial, a Rarity le resultó imposible no sentirse enajenada, como la oveja negra del rebaño por así decirlo, debido a toda la duda y el gran conflicto que tiene sobre todo esto, tanto fue así, que tuvo que recurrir a Applejack y sus padres para que le diesen consejos y le compartieran sus propias opiniones para ayudarla a orientarse. Una muy buena decisión e idea por su parte, ya que esto la ayudo más de lo que pensaba, adquiriendo consciencia de que un buen punto de partida sería: arreglar las cosas con Spike.

* * *

 **En la dimensión humana.**

Regan movió la tela de la tienda de Salot, su mirada no tardo en dar con la figura de su superior, quién está moviéndose inquieto en sueños con la frente cubierta de sudor sobre un catre, la luz dorada del amanecer que caía sobre sus parpados bastó para que pudiese regresar al mundo de la vigilia, lo cual hizo sobresaltado, levantando su espalda del catre y sentándose sobre el mismo con un pequeño y breve grito de espanto, teniendo una mirada de absoluto pavor sobre sus ojos.

"¿Esa pesadilla otra vez, general Salot señor?". -Pregunto Regan, entrando a la tienda y soltando la tela de la misma.

Salot volteo a verlo y comprobó a la brevedad que; realmente ha despertado, haciendo que su tanto su corazón como si respiración comenzaran a normalizarse, y su mente a aclararse y serenarse.

"* _Ah*..._ Sí...". -Respondió con aire ausente tras suspirar, girándose hacia él, sentado todavía en el catre. -" Es una verdadera agonía, sigo teniéndolo noche tras noche, lo he intentado todo y nada logra sacármelo de la p**a cabeza, no importa cuantas veces la viva; el horror que me produce es siempre igual". -Dijo, con voz recuperada y volviendo cada vez más en sí.

"Permiso para hacerle una pregunta personal, señor". -Dijo Regan, caminando hacia un perchero ubicado en el rincón que tiene a su derecha, en el cual están colgados la sudadera y gorra de su superior.

Salot lo miró con extrañeza, confusión y un poco de curiosidad, y procedió a darle su autorización con la cabeza agachada, haciéndole un ademán de que continuará con la mano, hallándose algo agotado por la pesadilla.

"Con todo respeto, señor, si sigue así: ¿cree que pueda llegar a matarlo?". -Dijo Regan, mientras caminaba hacia él; llevando en una mano la sudadera y en la otra su gorra, tendiéndole y ofreciéndole el primero de estos.

Su pregunta hizo que Salot lo mirara con incredulidad, tras lo cual; indignado y molesto, procedió a arrebatarle su uniforme de la mano con tanta avidez, que casi se le heló la sangre a Regan.

"Lárguese". -Le ordenó, de la manera más escueta y cortante posible, eludiendo la pregunta.

Sabiendo que lo más conveniente era dejar ahí el asunto, Regan abandono el interior de aquella tienda; con turbación y una pequeña y ligera inquietud, dejando a su superior solo, quién también salió tan pronto acabo de vestirse. Una vez en el exterior, se dirigió hacia el sitio en el cual se encuentra instalado el TDAM, lugar en el que se encuentra Hooves y algunos miembros del equipo científico que le facilitaron en estos momentos, realizando pruebas y ensayos pequeños con el TDAM, consistentes en arrojar pequeños y hacer pasar a perros entrenados por portales para verificar mediante la pantalla de transmisión que hayan llegado a salvo, para luego traerlos de regreso, verificando que este en óptimas condiciones y funcionando adecuadamente, ya que el momento de ir hacia Equestria se halla cada vez más cerca.

"Hooves". -Dijo Salot, llamándolo.

Haciendo que el susodicho equino dejara de teclear los botones del panel de control, quitara sus ojos de la pantalla del TDAM y volteara a verlo.

"General Salot; buenos días". -Dijo Hooves, saludándolo y regresando a su labor; sin dejar de prestarle atención.

"¿Y bien?, ¿todo listo y en orden para el gran día?". -Pregunto, acercándose un poco al TDAM, con la mirada sobre el gran y peculiar arco del artefacto.

"Queremos hacer unas cuantas pruebas más para estar lo más seguros posibles, pero hasta el momento; todo parece indicar que sí, señor". -Contestó Hooves, concentrando su atención en él tras teclear un poco.

"Espléndido". -Comentó Salot, dibujando una sonrisa triunfalista, para luego darse media vuelta y caminar de regreso hacia él. - "Debo decir; Hooves, que desde que te me presentaron; no has hecho más que superarte a pasos agigantados, desde la información que nos proporcionaste hasta esta genialidad de aparato que inventaste, y todo te lo debemos a ti". -Dijo, apoyado sobre el panel de control del TDAM; al cual le dio un par de suaves palmadas, mirándolo a los ojos.

"Gracias señor". -Dijo Hooves agradecido, mirándolo por un momento y no permitiéndose sentir halago en lo más mínimo; ya que esto seguramente lo distraería, y las pruebas y ensayos aún no han terminado.

"Quiero dejar esto muy claro, Hooves". -Dijo, triunfalista todavía; haciendo que Hooves volviera a colocar su mirada en él. - "Sin tu colaboración nada de esto habría sido posible, nos has ayudado y permitido ir tras el soldado qué es nuestro objetivo, y nos has mostrado que realmente existen otros mundos y dimensiones, algo de lo que siempre te estaré agradecido; más de lo que te puedas imaginar".

"Sin los elementos del escuadrón que me ayudaron; me hubiera tomado meses, tal vez años". -Dijo Hooves.

Palabras que hicieron que el rostro de Salot cambiará a uno reflexivo.

"...Mmm...De acuerdo Hooves, lo dejó, asegúrese de que esa cosa no nos saqué el tiro por la culata". -Dijo Salot, quitándose del panel de control del TDAM y alejándose del lugar.

"Así lo haré". -Contesto Hooves, diciéndolo en voz alta para que lo escuchará, sintiéndose aliviado al haber logrado librarse de él.

Volvió a lo que actualmente le atañe y tras realizar una de aquellas pruebas o ensayos, mirando hacia su izquierda furtivamente con el rabillo de sus ojos, vislumbró como Salot le pidió con regocijo y cordialidad a los miembros del su equipo científico; que se le acercarán, estos obedecieron y chocando los talones en posición de firmes, se alinearon en dos pequeñas filas de seis delante de él.

Vio que les dirigió unas palabras, las cuales no fue capaz de escuchar debido a la distancia, pero dio por seguro que debió de felicitarlos como lo hizo con él, pues la euforia y el entusiasmo no hicieron esperar entre los miembros de aquel grupo, la intensidad de estas fue tanta; que actuaron como si estuvieran delante de su más grande ídolo o de un dios en carne y hueso, del cual recibieron puras alabanzas y elogios.

No lo conoció la primera vez que llegó al campamento por qué la llegada y bienvenida que le organizaron tenía que ser total, completa y absolutamente perfecta, Regan sabía de sobras que, si llegaba a enterarse de la presencia de Hooves o si llegaba a topárselo, no solo ocasionaría más muertes de miembros de su escuadrón por habérselo ocultado, sino que también; llevado por la curiosidad, querría hacerle centenares de preguntas de todo tipo y por ende, todo el tiempo y energía invertidos por Regan y su escuadrón habrían sido en vano.

Sin embargo, esto no evitó que Salot matase a cinco soldados cuando finalmente se le dijo sobre Hooves, ya que dedujo rápida y fácilmente; que ya llevaba cierto tiempo ahí y que se lo ocultaron. La manera con la que mato a estos cinco soldados, quedó para la historia para el resto del escuadrón y Hooves.

Hizo que se desnudarán y teniendo al resto del campamento como imponentes espectadores a sus espaldas, los forzó a formar parte de otro de sus sanguinolentos y macabros juegos, este consistía en correr a través del bosque para escapar de Bran, Roderick y Jon, bajo la promesa que de si lograban atravesar el bosque les sería perdonada la vida, sin más opciones qué tener, los cinco soldados creyeron en sus palabras e hicieron su mejor y más grande esfuerzo por escapar de Bran, Roderick y Jon, dos de ellos no consiguieron atravesar siquiera una tercera parte del bosque, uno solo logro atravesar la mitad del mismo, uno estuvo a escasos metros de saborear la libertad, y el restante tuvo éxito.

Pero; no teniendo suficiente con que lo consiguiese a duras penas, realmente herido y cubierto de sangre, está victoria suya no duró, ya que un pequeño pelotón de fusilamiento conformado por 8 miembros del escuadrón, lo ejecutaron sin mediar palabra, dicho escuadrón o patrulla estuvo apostado ahí desde antes que comenzará el juego, Salot se los había ordenado, en ese juego no había salvación ni escapatoria de ningún tipo, los hombres y mujeres que lo ejecutaron; y que contemplaron con genuino dolor, tristeza e impotencia como su cadáver era devorado, jamás lo olvidarían ni se perdonarían por haberlo hecho.

Tras felicitar y agradecer a los demás miembros del equipo científico de la unidad, Salot se encaminó hacia el bosque para contemplar la pista de aterrizaje y el sendero de bienvenida que le hicieron como si no hubiera un mañana, una de sus actividades favoritas y qué más realiza desde que ha estado ahí, en determinado momento, giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio al fondo; la tienda que ha convirtió en su propia casa de los horrores, ocasionando qué la melancolía despertará en su interior.

Mañana partirá junto con todo el escuadrón hacia Equestria, sabe que tiene que dejarla, si bien podrían armarle una nueva en la otra dimensión; no sería lo mismo, no solo por qué ya no contará con los instrumentos de tortura, sino porqué se vuelto un santuario, un sueño hecho realidad qué nada ni nadie podría reemplazar o imitar, y elegir no ir a Equestria no es una opción, alguien debe asegurarse que hagan las cosas bien y como bien dice el refrán: ´´Si quieres que algo se haga bien, debes hacerlo tú mismo´´.

Dejó de pensar en eso, y reanudo su marcha hacia el sendero de bienvenida en su honor y a la pista de aterrizaje, sintiendo una ligera infelicidad y tristeza, y comenzando a experimentar nostalgia antes de tiempo, empezaba a extrañar ya esa tienda, pues no volverá a verla por mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en Equestria.**

Spike y Sweetie Belle están en Boutique Carrusel, junto con Scootalo y Apple Bloom, todos recostados sobre la cama de la habitación de Sweetie con los ojos más que puestos sobre el tablero del juego de mesa que tienen delante, ubicado justo en el centro de donde están reunidos, disfrutando de un buen rato de diversión y competición amistosa.

"Vamos, necesito remontar en esta". -Dijo Scootalo, agitando los dados que tiene en uno de sus cascos, deseándole a la fortuna y buena suerte, luego de lo cual lanzó dichos dados.

Los cuales cayeron en un 2 y un 3.

"¡Por todos los ponis emplumados de Equestria!". -Exclamo con frustración al ver lo que le salió, para luego mover su pieza de mala gana y cruzarse de patas; con un mohín sobre sus labios.

"Tal parece que no es tu día de suerte hoy, Scoot". -Se burló Apple Bloom, mirando a su amiga con picardía.

"Sí, ajá". -Le contesto ella, algo molesta y malhumorada; mirando hacia otro lado.

"Aw vamos, no te pongas así Scootalo, Spike está cerca de ganar, pero estás pisándole las garras, todavía tienes oportunidad de arre basarlo y ganar". -Dijo Sweetie Belle, buscando alegrarla un poco y contagiarle un poco de optimismo tras haber visto su reacción.

"Eso está por verse, mi turno". -Dijo Spike, aceptando aquello como desafío y tomando los dados.

Los cuales agitó y lanzó, dándole un 3 y un 6, tomo su pieza y la desplazó nueve espacios, al excederse del número exacto que necesitaba para caer en la casilla final y ser el ganador; tuvo que retroceder su pieza un par de espacios, siendo este su sitio definitivo de llegada.

"¡No!". -Exclamo él, con frustración y enorme desilusión, pues para su mala suerte, su pieza cayó sobre una casilla en la cual se halla; dibujada y pintada, el extremo de una cola de dragón.

No teniendo más alternativa, procedió a mover su pieza, siguiendo el resto del dibujo del dragón, haciéndolo descender a la segunda hilera superior del tablero de escaleras y dragones, dejándolo a 11 espacios de la victoria. Scootalo recupero la esperanza y el entusiasmo tan pronto se percató de esto, la cosa acaba de dar un giro de 180 grados a su favor, por lo que comenzó a creer con gran fuerza, que puede ganar.

Apple Bloom estiró una de sus patas para tomar los dados, para antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlos; Scootalo se le adelantó, logrando arrebatárselos.

"¡Oye!, era mi turno". -Le reprochó, molesta e indignada.

Scootalo la ignoró completamente y procedió a lanzar los dados tras agitarlos, los números que estos le arrojaron; la dejaron a un solo paso de la casilla final, tan pronto Spike volteo a vio la mirada determinada y desafiante que le está dedicando; entendió inmediatamente la situación, y sin decir una sola palabra, acepto su reto.

Rápidamente tomó los dados antes de que alguien más pudiera, y procedió a agitarlos y lanzarlos sin demora, moviendo su pieza de acuerdo a los números en los que estos caían. El juego se volvió en uno contra uno entre ambos, no les permitían a Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom tomar los dados, tan pronto uno de ellos los lanzaba, el otro procedía a tomarlos y lanzarlos mientras su contrincante movía su pieza, los movimientos de ambos eran rápidos, ágiles y precisos, haciendo que el juego fuese adquiriendo un ritmo cada vez más trepidante y frenético, desplazaban sus piezas por todos los espacios de la hilera superior y la segunda superior, subiendo y bajando por las escaleras y los dragones, sin que ninguno logrará caer en la última casilla y ganar, este uno contra uno se volvió tan emocionante, que Sweetie y Apple Bloom no solo no intervinieron, sino que seguían las piezas de ambos cada vez que las movían con la mirada, completamente absortas y extasiadas, con la tensión yendo cada vez más en aumento.

El uno contra uno llevaba ya 5 minutos y contando, tanta era la adrenalina del momento, que Scootalo y Spike comenzaron transpirar, al igual que Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle; mientras eran carcomidas por los nervios y la expectación del momento, el cual parecía no tener fin y qué comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, ambas se mordían las pezuñas ansiosamente ante cada movimiento, anhelaban que uno ganase ya, pues la expectación está matándolas. Spike volvió a tomar los dados y levantó el brazo, dispuesto a lanzarlos nuevamente; deseoso por terminar con esto de una vez por todas, pero entonces...

"Spike, niñas". -Dijo una voz, llamando la atención de las 3 potrancas y del bebé dragón.

Con el brazo levantado y sin soltar los dados, tanto las Crusaders como Spike siguieron la dirección de la que provino la voz, resultando ser nada más y nada menos que: Rarity, quién se encuentra parada en medio de la habitación, a un par de metros de la cama.

"¡Awww!". -Dijeron las Crusaders, quejándose colectivamente al unísono de la repentina llegada de la modista.

"¡Rarity!, ¿qué no ves que estamos jugando?". -Dijo Sweetie Belle, quejándose; y reprochándole, algo enojada y molesta.

"Sí, y no pudiste llegar en peor momento; ¡en el más emocionante!". -Dijo Apple Bloom, uniéndose a su amiga en los reproches.

"Créanme que lamento mucho haber interrumpido, niñas; pero hay asuntos que necesito enmendar y que no puedo hacer esperar más". -Respondió Rarity, acercándose un poco a la cama y diciéndolo todo con un rostro que reflejaba algo de culpa y pesar. -"Spike, ¿puedo hablar contigo?". -Preguntó.

"¿Huh?". -Preguntaron extrañadas las Crusaders, volteando a ver a Spike, quién aún permanecía de rodillas sobre la cama, teniendo el brazo derecho levantado y estirado hacia arriba, y quién procedió a mirar a las 3 chicas alrededor suyo; moviendo sus ojos de izquierda a derecha, sintiendo todas las miradas que tiene encima. -" ¿Por qué?". -Preguntaron las chicas, nuevamente al unísono, confundidas e intrigadas; volteando a ver a Rarity, y Spike aprovechó para bajar su brazo y relajarse un poco, con su mirada sobre la unicornio de la que antes estuvo enamorado.

"Me temo que lo tengo que hablar con él es solo entre nosotros niñas, se trata de algo personal, así que no puedo decirles; espero que entiendan". -Respondió ella; cortésmente y sintiéndolo. - "¿Entonces Spike?". -Dijo, volviendo a preguntarle; ya que no le ha respondido.

Este; nervioso, miro a sus amigas y a su novia que tiene a su alrededor.

"...Ahhh...Ehhh...". -Titubeó, colocando su mirada sobre la cama y desviándola luego a un lado, hacia donde miró preocupado; sobándose la nuca, hecho un mar de dudas. -"...Mhjm". -Respondió finalmente tras pensarlo un poco, colocando su mirada sobre ella y asintiendo; no muy convencido, con la cabeza.

Haciendo que Rarity dibujará una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Gracias". -Le dijo. -" Oh; eh, niñas, como les dije antes; lo que tengo que hablar con Spike es personal, así qué; ¿les importaría a dejarnos a solas unos momentos?, podrán continuar jugando una vez que haya terminado de conversar con él y procuraré que sea lo menos tardado posible".

Esto ocasiono que las Crusaders intercambiarán miradas de cuestionamiento.

"Ah, sí; bueno". -Dijo Scootalo con un rostro de desilusión, bajándose de la cama de un salto y diciéndolo con amargura y decepción; ya que tendrá que seguir esperando para ver si logrará patearle el trasero a Spike, pero más que nada, porque Rarity estropeó el tono tan emocionante que adquirió el juego.

"Está bien". -Dijo Apple Bloom, tomándoselo mejor que su amiga pegaso; y procedió a bajar de la cama.

Sweetie Belle no lo tenía tan claro como ellas dos, se quedó dónde está, mirando hacia todos lados; reflexionando la cuestión, entonces se puso de pie y con la mirada puesta sobre su hermana, se acercó a Spike y se colocó justo a su lado.

"Rarity; yo no me voy". -Dijo, sorprendiendo a Rarity, Scootalo y Apple Bloom, estas dos últimas; quiénes se dirigían hacia la puerta, se detuvieron y voltearon a ver detrás de ellas, a su mejor amiga.

"Está bien Sweetie, vete". -Dijo Spike, de manera algo escueta; más bien cortante, mirando hacia otro lado y mostrándose distante.

Esto hizo que Sweetie Belle; volteara a verlo sorprendida, no por lo que le pidió, sino por la manera con la que lo hizo, pues también fue capaz de percibir lo cortante y distante de su actitud o comportamiento, para gran asombro suyo, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía así y lo oía hablar de esa forma. No le costó intuir ni recordar todo lo ocurrido entre él y su hermana mayor, pero es precisamente por eso por lo que desea quedarse, cree que puede ser de ayuda para aligerar o tranquilizar las cosas si ve que estas comienzan a ponerse tensas o feas.

"¿...Qué? ¿E-Es...Estás...seguro?". -Pregunto, con la mirada puesta sobre su novio, si bien desea ser de ayuda; aquellas palabras dichas por él, despertaron un hondo sentimiento en ella, un sentimiento que la instigaba a mantenerse al margen, ya que Rarity está en lo cierto; esto es algo que solo le atañe a ella y Spike.

"...Sí". -Respondió él, mirándola por un momento; manteniendo aquella actitud, para luego desviar nuevamente la mirada.

Afligida, mirándolo con un poco de tristeza y temiéndose un poco lo peor o que esto acabará mal, Sweetie Belle asintió con la cabeza y decidió complacerlo, por lo que procedió a bajar de la cama de un salto y a dirigirse hacia la puerta, acompañada por sus amigas; quiénes comenzaron a seguirla tan pronto paso al lado de estas, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas tan pronto atravesaron el umbral de la misma.

"¿Bien?, ¿qué es lo que quieres?". -Pregunto Spike, mirando a la diseñadora de modas con el ceño fruncido; diciéndolo molesto, enojado; con cierto desprecio y resentimiento, cruzándose de brazos.

Esto dibujó preocupación sobre el rostro de Rarity, esto le dejó claro desde ya qué arreglar las cosas con él no será nada fácil, ya suponía que así sería, pero aquel no fue un buen inicio o comienzo precisamente alentador, deseando y esperando que las cosas terminarán mejor al final; reunió valor y comenzó a hacer lo que vino a hacer.

"Spikey-Wikey-".

"¡No me llames así!, te lo dije la última vez qué hablamos".

"...Está bien...perdona". -Dijo Rarity, incomodada y ligeramente exaltada por su grito y su reacción. - "* _Ah*_ quiero hablar, sobre lo que pasó entre tú y yo". -Dijo, soltando un suspiro y mirándolo a los ojos con uno de sus cascos sobre su pecho; justo encima del corazón.

"Entonces no hay nada qué hablar". -Dijo Spike, siendo un pequeño pero duro golpe para Rarity; el que dijera eso. -" Dejaste más que claro lo sientes y piensas de mí ese día, y cómo te dije; no pienso ser más tú amigo Rarity, no me importa si la amistad es lo que hace que Equestria se mantenga; y se halle a salvo, tampoco todo lo que Twilight pueda decirme para hacerme cambiar de opinión, y que seas la hermana mayor de Sweetie, no mereces ser mi amiga".

A pesar del nuevo golpe que recibió en el corazón con esas palabras, Rarity se mantuvo fuerte y decidida a intentar enmendar las cosas, por lo qué; mirando al suelo entristecida dijo:

"...Es verdad. Tienes razón Spike, no merezco ser tú amiga, entiendo perfectamente qué ya no quieras ser mi amigo, te hice mucho daño y te rompí el corazón, e-escucha; no te pido que seamos amigos otra vez, ni qué siquiera me perdones, s-solo te pido que trates de entender". -Levantando la mirada y mirándolo a los ojos, comenzando a lagrimear y con voz ahogada.

"¿Entender?, ¡¿entender?!". -Pregunto él, molesto y enojado; cosa que crispó y asustó a Rarity. - ¡Oh! No te preocupes, claro que entiendo, la que no entiende aquí eres tú, a mí no me engañas Rarity, quieres que te perdone por lo que pasó, ¿pues adivina qué? Eso no va a pasar, estás tonta si crees que con solo decir: Lo siento, olvidare el daño que me hiciste, el dolor que me causaste, hay cosas que no se pueden reparar ni enmendar Rarity, y está es una de ellas, tomaste una decisión, ahora vive con las consecuencias de ella, por siempre". -Dijo, mirándola a los ojos durante todo este alegato; descruzándose de brazos al final.

Esto supuso el último y fulminante golpe para Rarity, quién está mirándolo profundamente dolida, derramando lágrimas de manera resuelta y cubriéndose la boca con un casco, ahora sabe que cuando le gritó que diera por terminada su amistad con él; hablaba muy enserio.

"No...S-Spike por favor...¡POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME SPIKE!; ¡POR FAVOR, TE LO RUEGO!, ¡TE JURO QUÉ LO ÚLTIMO QUE QUERÍA ERA HERIR TUS SENTIMIENTOS!, ¡ERES EL MEJOR DRAGÓN QUE UNA PONI PODRÍA DESEAR COMO AMIGO!, ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡ACÉPTAME COMO TÚ AMIGA OTRA VEZ!, ¡NO DESTRUYAS PARA SIEMPRE LA AMISTAD QUE HAY ENTRE NOSOTROS!". -Le suplico desesperadamente, con el corazón desgarrado y de una manera muy exagerada y dramática, abrazándole las patas traseras; rogándole a sus pies.

Spike la tomo de la cabeza con una de sus garras y la hizo levantar el rostro, haciendo que ella se encontrara con una expresión triste y compasiva por parte de él, la cual alegró el rostro de Rarity y lleno a su corazón de esperanza.

"Dirás; la amistad que una vez hubo entre nosotros". -Le dijo, cambiando su expresión a una repleta de rencor.

Arrebatando de Rarity aquella reciente felicidad y esperanza que la embargó, tras lo cual procedió a apartarse de ella, alejándose de sus patas y sus cascos retrocediendo un paso, para luego darse media vuelta con un rápido giro, haciendo que el extremo de su cola la golpeara fuertemente en la mejilla como si fuera un látigo, un acto intencional por parte suya, haciéndola gritar del dolor y que lo mirará incrédula y adolorida; con un casco encima de aquella mejilla.

"Lárgate". -Dijo, sin voltear a verla y mirando hacia otro lado con despecho y el ceño fruncido, volviendo a cruzar los brazos, diciéndolo de manera contundente y directa; hablando muy enserio, como si ya no quisiera volverla a ver jamás.

Ella se le quedo mirando con sumo dolor y tristeza, ahora sabe que arreglar las cosas con él es imposible, el daño que le hizo fue mucho mayor del que se imaginaba y no existe manera de deshacerlo, todo esto le resultó tan fulminante y abrumador; qué fue completamente incapaz de seguir conteniéndose, y salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible, llorando y sollozando.

Cosa que las Crusaders notaron sin dificultad tan pronto presenciaron como qué abrió la puerta de golpe y azotándola, para luego salir disparada hacia el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras.

"¡Rarity espera!". -Le gritó su hermana, intentando detenerla y seguirle el paso, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues la figura de la unicornio modista no tardó en desaparecer de su vista, descendiendo raudamente los escalones.

El ver como se fue, llorando así, hizo que Sweetie Belle se preocupará y consternará, ella, Scootalo y Apple Bloom decidieron no espiar y escuchar la conversación qué ambos tuvieron, ya que percibieron una sensación extraña en el ambiente y entre ellos, de la cual Sweetie Belle sabía la razón, y que no ha compartido con sus 2 mejores amigas, ya que sabe o da por hecho; que no le incumbe hacérselo saber. Ahora se reprochaba a sí misma en sus pensamientos, diciéndose que debió ser más insistente, más asertiva o más firme con su decisión de permanecer con ambos en la habitación.

Afligida, volteo a ver a sus amigas, quiénes también se hallan en un estado similar al suyo, tras acercarse a ambas e intercambiar miradas de preocupación o angustia; asomaron las cabezas debajo del umbral y sus miradas no tardaron en posarse sobre Spike, quién aún se hallaba de espaldas, de pie sobre la cama y con los brazos cruzados. Deseando aligerar la tensión y pesadez del lugar, así como también averiguar lo ocurrido, se adentraron en la recámara, sin quitar su mirada de Spike; al que se le acercaron sin la más mínima prisa.

Se detuvieron a medio metro de la cama, teniendo un nudo en la garganta las tres, ninguna creía poseer el ánimo suficiente para acabar con el silencio del cuarto, pero la más fuerte de las tres reunió un poco de valor; el suficiente, para hacerlo.

"Ehh...¿todo bien, Spike?". -Pregunto Scootalo, algo dudosa y titubeando un poco.

Spike la escuchó, siendo un silencio malhumorado y sepulcral la único que obtuvieron como respuesta. Esto agravó la preocupación y aflicción de las potrancas, quiénes intercambiaron miradas llenas de duda y preocupación, pero justo cuando dieron por hecho que no les contestaría; Spike respondió:

"No". -Captando la atención de las tres. - "Nada está bien". -Dijo, con la mirada baja y diciéndolo con desánimo.

"Ahh...¿Por qué?". -Pregunto Apple Bloom, igual de dudosa y titubeante que Scootalo, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa falsa al final; buscando levantarle el ánimo, sin importarle que no la esté viendo.

Volvió a haber silencio nuevamente, esta vez rodeado por un aura de tristeza y en medio del cual Spike miró hacia un lado algo deprimido y decaído. A diferencia de la vez pasada, el silencio no se vio interrumpido por Spike en lo más mínimo, haciendo que las Crusaders se tomaran eso como un: No quiero hablar de eso.

"Sabes qué, olvídalo, qué les parece si mejor retoman el emocionante uno contra uno que tú y Scootalo estaban teniendo". -Propuso Apple Bloom, buscando dejar atrás todo esa tensión y pesadez, e intercambiarlas por una atmósfera más agradable y fácil de soportar que les hiciera olvidar sus problemas; al menos por ahora.

"¡Por Celestia!; lo había olvidado". -Dijo Scootalo, animándose y emocionándose en un parpadeo. -" Gracias por recordármelo Apple Bloom. Es verdad Spike, vamos, continuemos con nuestro juego, toma, recuerda que era tu turno". -Dijo, yendo rápidamente hacia la cama y subiéndose a esta, colocándose en el lugar en el que se hallaba antes de la llegada de Rarity, tomando y ofreciéndole los dados.

Spike bajo la mirada tras mirarla por unos momentos, y entonces; súbitamente dijo:

"Me rindo". -Desanimado.

Sorprendiendo en gran medida a Scootalo, quién ahora se haya mirándolo con los muy ojos abiertos.

"...¿Q-Qué?". -Pregunto, apantallada; sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

"Qué me rindo, tú ganas. De hecho; ya no tengo ánimos para esto, será mejor que me vaya". -Respondió, y sin nada más que decir, procedió a bajar de la cama de un salto y a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Las Crusaders quedaron anonadadas ante esto, sentían el intenso deseo de decirle algo para convencerlo de que se quedara o intentar detenerlo, pero no pudieron, su mente se hallaba en blanco, no pudieron siquiera lograr salir de estupor y moverse de donde se hallaban para obstruirle el paso, es como si cuerpo o cerebro les estuviese obligando a mantenerse al margen.

No hicieron nada al respecto, simplemente se limitaron a observar cómo abandono la habitación saliendo al pasillo, para luego desaparecer de la vista de todas doblando hacia la izquierda; en dirección a las escaleras. Sweetie Belle era la que más sentía el deseo de hacer algo, pero decidió no hacer nada por el momento, a aparte de lo anonadada que se encuentra en estos momentos; cree que lo mejor es darle algo tiempo para que pueda relajarse y despejar su mente.

Transcurridas un par de horas, Sweetie Belle salió en su búsqueda, decidida a conversar con él; esperando poder ser de ayuda esta vez, empezó a buscarlo por las calles, preguntando por su paradero a todo transeúnte que veía y a alguno que otro guardia real; quiénes fueron de muy poca o nada de ayuda, hasta que finalmente logro dar con él, en el lugar por el cual debió de comenzar; el castillo.

Solo basto acercarse y echar una mirada desde el umbral de una de las entradas de la cocina y ahí estaba, comiendo muffins de Twilight, con la mirada posada sobre la pared que tiene delante y dándole la espalda a la entrada desde la cual está mirándolo.

"Gracias, Twilight, amm, ¿te importaría?, quiero hablar a solas con él". -Dijo ella, volteando a ver la princesa de la amistad, quién se haya a su izquierda.

"Sí, seguro, pero...solo dime, ¿debería preocuparme?, ¿es grave lo que sucede?". -Respondió ella tras unos pocos segundos de silencio y duda, es más que evidente que algo está pasando o ha pasado, puede verlo en los rostros y el lenguaje corporal de ambos, desde que la vio en la puerta, buscó que Sweetie Belle le hablase de lo ocurrido, pero ella se ha negado a hacerlo, guardando silencio incluso ante ingeniosas sutilezas y evitando la o las preguntas.

"N-No, tranquila, todo está bien entre nosotros si a eso te refieres. Solo quiero que me aclaré algunas dudas". -Respondió la potranca, dedicándole una sonrisa falsa y haciéndole gesto con el casco; buscando calmarla.

"¿Dudas?, ¿respecto a qué?".

"...".

Sweetie Belle no respondió a su pregunta, simplemente desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, con una expresión no alentadora de tristeza sobre su cara, como si le implicará que no desea o no puede hablar de ello. Entendiendo finalmente que no logrará averiguar de qué se trata; al menos por ahora, Twilight; resignada, decidió desistir, dejando escapar un suspiro de derrota tras dedicarle una mirada dudosa e indecisa a Spike.

"Olvida la pregunta, mejor los dejo a solas". -Dijo, mirando hacia el suelo arrepentida, para luego comenzar a alejarse; con su mirada puesta sobre Sweetie Belle, deseándole suerte y esperando poder saber que ha pasado más tarde.

Una vez se fue, Sweetie Belle volvió a mirarlo; nerviosa, deseando que ojalá todo salga o termine bien, comenzó a acercársele insegura, con un palpable ambiente de expectativa alrededor suyo, no teniendo bien claro que decirle para al menos dar inicio a una conversación, por lo que no tiene de otra más que decir lo que sea que se le ocurra.

"...Hola Spike". -Dijo ella, hallándose a su derecha y a más o menos un metro más atrás de la silla alta sobre la cual está sentado.

Spike giró la cabeza y la miro, confirmando que se trataba de ella, pues reconoció su voz.

"Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?". -Dijo él, curioso y un poco extrañado de que se encuentre ahí.

"Te estaba buscando".

"Bueno, ya me encontraste". -Dijo, terminándose lo quedaba del muffin que tenía en la garra de un bocado, tras lo cual prosiguió a bajar de la silla. -" ¿Qué se te ofrece?". -Pregunto, acercándose y deteniéndose delante de ella.

"Spike, yo...quiero hablar contigo". -Dijo ella, mirando hacia un lado con decaimiento; para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

Haciendo que la naturalidad y afabilidad de Spike desaparecieran y le cambiará la cara, pues percibió que lo que sea que tienen que conversar, no debe ser tomado a la ligera o como si se tratará de una broma; sino con seriedad.

"...Ehh...sí seguro, ¿qué ocurre?".

"Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo pasó entre tú y Rarity hace unas horas".

"Ah, eso". -Dijo él, desviando inmediatamente la mirada, frunciendo un poco el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos; todo con cierto fastidio, dejando claro que no le causa el más mínimo entusiasmo el hablar sobre ello.

"Sí. Escucha, sé qué lo que pasó entre ustedes dos fue difícil para ti y no sé qué fue lo que le dijiste en Boutique Carrusel para saliera corriendo y llorando, pero tú no eres la única víctima aquí". -Dijo ella, sin quitarle la mirada y diciendo lo último con una muy leve y ligera molestia; frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Esto último; siendo sobre todo la manera con la que lo dijo, hizo que Spike volteara a verla en el acto; incrédulo y enormemente sorprendido.

"¿Disculpa?". -Pregunto, con un evidente tono de molestia en su voz, ya que eso lo ofendió y al hecho de que sabe que está refiriéndose seguramente a su hermana.

"¿Crees qué todo esto ha sido difícil solo para ti?, ¿qué me dices de Rarity? Pude ver la tristeza, la culpa y el arrepentimiento en su cara cuando llegó a mi habitación, y estoy más que convencida de que fue a verte para enmendar las cosas, ¿y tú en cambio; la lastimas aún más?, ¿al grado de hacerla llorar?, ¡¿qué es lo qué te pasa?!, ¡¿por qué lo hiciste, Spike?!". -Contesto ella, recriminándoselo.

"Tuvo lo que se merecía". -Respondió él, enojado. -" Te diré lo mismo que le dije: Algunas cosas no se pueden arreglar, Sweetie Belle, y necesita más que un lo siento para olvidar las cosas y volverlas agua pasada". -Dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y cerrando sus garras en puños de en cuando en cuando en medio de sus gesticulaciones.

"¡No es cierto!, cosas como estás si se pueden arreglar, Spike, incluso con un simple lo siento, Rarity no es el problema, tú lo eres". -Le reprochó ella, señalándolo acusatoriamente con el casco al final.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡Ja! ¿yo?". -Respondió, con un tono de voz sarcástico y despectivo; señalándose a sí mismo.

"Sí; tú, estoy segura que podrías perdonar a Rarity si al menos le dieras la oportunidad, y en lugar de eso; te aferras al rencor que ahora le tienes, todo eso ya paso, acéptalo y déjalo atrás Spike, ahora sabes que no había nada que pudieras hacer para gustarle, no puedes forzar u obligar a alguien a enamorarse de alguien más, por más que quieras que así sea, pero se acabó; kaput, finito, es hora de que pases página y dejes de ser un egoísta resentido". -Contesto ella, teniendo la espalda algo encorvada y tensa por la ira; con los cascos plantados firmemente sobre el suelo.

"Tú no eres quién para decirme que hacer, es mi decisión, y no pienso aceptar sus disculpas, jamás la perdonaré por el daño que me hizo, qué viva con esa culpa y el arrepentimiento por el resto de su vida, de hecho; ¿sabes qué? Para mí estaría mejor muerta". -Dijo, respondiéndole cruzado de brazos y diciéndolo muy en serio.

El impacto que esta última declaración tuvo sobre Sweetie fue tan mayúsculo, qué su furia y molestia se esfumaron repentinamente y fueron intercambiadas por una evidente perplejidad e incredulidad. Aquello era inaudito, no puede creer que Spike le haya deseado la muerte a Rarity, ahora veía un nuevo lado de él, un lado qué jamás imaginaba que tendría, ya no era aquel chico dulce, divertido, caballeroso, servicial y encantador del qué se enamoró, sino como especie de imitador farsante, un usurpador despreciable y de lo más rastrero qué se ha apoderado de su mente y cuerpo, pero en lo más profundo de su persona, muy para su pesar, sabe qué no, desearía que así fuese, no sabe qué le ha ocurrido a su dulce y amoroso novio, pero afirmar que no le gusta en lo más mínimo; sería quedarse corto.

"...¿Q-Q-Qué d-d-dijiste?". -Pregunto, atónita y temerosa de qué le reafirme su declaración anterior, pero sabe que necesita confirmarlo por más desazón que esto le cause, deseando muy en su interior; que haya escuchado mal.

"Qué para mi mejor si tú detestable y odiosa hermana; amanece muerta mañana o cualquier otro día". -Le contesto terminantemente, con la frente en alto y cerrando los ojos.

Volviendo realidad los peores temores de Sweetie, para gran desgracia de ella, incrementando aún más su perplejidad y desazón, haciendo que; horrorizada, se llevara un casco a la boca, mirándolo con los ojos tan abiertos que pareciera como si estos pudiesen o quisiesen salir de sus orbitas.

Un silencio absoluto se cernió sobre ambos luego de esto, silencio que vicio el ambiente; volviéndolo realmente tenso, pesado, y lacerante, sobre todo para Sweetie Belle, a quién se le enchinó la piel y su pelaje se le puso de punta. Siendo incapaz de salir de estupor, no hizo más que quedársele viendo; horrorizada y completamente apantallada, tuvo que esforzarse genuinamente para hacer funcionar nuevamente a su cerebro y tras organizar tanto sus pensamientos; como sus prioridades, se quitó el casco de la boca y mirándolo le dijo:

"Pues te diré algo Spike, aun que seas mi novio ahora y pesar de que hirió tus sentimientos, Rarity sigue siendo mi hermana, y no tolerare que nadie; absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera tú, le desee la muerte a alguien de mi familia o a alguien que quiero". -Dijo, mirándolo muy sombríamente, realmente enojada y molesta, y diciéndoselo con un tono despectivo. -" Ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Lo nuestro se acabó". -Dijo, diciéndolo muy enserio, girándose hacia su derecha, para luego comenzar a dirigirse hacia el umbral por el que entró.

"Bien- ¡Espera ¿Qué?!".

"Qué terminamos, adiós Spike". -Le dijo ella, deteniéndose en el umbral y mirándolo, para luego comenzar a caminar por el pasillo principal; hacia las puertas delanteras del castillo.

"¡No!, ¡Sweetie Belle espera!". -Dijo, mientras se apresuraba para alcanzarla.

Cosa la cual consiguió, pero cuando se hallaba lo bastante cerca de ella; ocurrió algo que nunca jamás imagino y que no fue capaz de ver venir, Sweetie Belle le asesto un par de patadas devastadoras en todo el rostro, usando sus cascos traseros, tal fue la fuerza y el impacto, que Spike fue despegado del suelo por un momento y cayo duramente sobre el suelo; con la forma de los cascos de la pequeña unicornio, marcados sobre su cara.

Spike se cubrió el rostro con las garras y comenzó a retorcerse y a quejarse del dolor en el suelo, dicho dolor que era tan inmenso; que Sweetie lo escuchó chillar, ella no solo se mostró completamente indiferente; sino que se le quedo mirando con una expresión de furia y molestia absoluta, acción a la que se limitó hasta que el dolor de Spike disminuyo lo suficiente para que dejará de retorcerse y se quitará las garras del rostro para mirarla, cosa que tardo un par minutos.

La miro a los ojos, lagrimeando y con una expresión de dolor, tristeza e incomprensión dibujada sobre su cara, no entiendo por qué tanta violencia, entonces; ella comenzó a hablar.

"Si de verdad vas a aferrarte tanto al odio que ahora le tienes a Rarity, y si seguirás haciéndolo por el resto de tu vida; entonces esto, tú y yo...no tiene caso". -Dijo ella, rompiéndose en llanto; pero sin dejar de mirarlo con indiferencia, furia y resentimiento. -" No puedo imaginarme una vida contigo si no puedes soportar siquiera; el tener que ver a Rarity, ella es mi familia y si tú quieres ser parte de mi vida, debes darte al menos una oportunidad de perdonarla, pero me has dejado muy claro que no piensas hacerlo, así que olvídalo. No vengas buscarme otra vez". -Dijo, y sin más que decir, despechada y con el corazón hecho pedazos; procedió a reanudar su marcha hacia las puertas sin dejar de llorar.

Permaneciendo en el suelo, Spike se limitó a mirar impotente y abrumado como ella se alejaba, por más que quería; fue incapaz de hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo para al menos ponerse de pie, es como si todo él hubiese sufrido un gran cortocircuito, nada le respondía como se supone que debía, fue ahí cuando sintió; con mucha más fuerza y de forma aún más implacable que cuando sucedió con Rarity, a su corazón romperse, una tristeza inconmensurable se adueñó de él, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas en un santiamén, y procedió a; sin saber muy bien cómo, forzarse a ponerse de rodillas.

"No...Sweetie Belle, por favor...". -Le suplicó, escuchándose como si se tratara más de un murmuro; con la voz profundamente ahogada.

A pesar de que esto le llegó al corazón, Sweetie Belle; con esfuerzo, lo ignoró y siguió sin detenerse o disminuir al menos un poco su paso, disimulando para hacerle creer que no le importa o que no la afectó, pero la verdad es que sí, por un segundo pensó en detenerse y meditar mejor sobre ello, pero decidió no hacerlo, ya que tiene razón, mientras el siga aferrado al odio; no le es posible imaginar una vida junto con él, por lo que al llegar a las puertas, las abrió y salió por estas; sin decirle una palabra ni dedicarle gesto alguno.

Eso era lo último que necesitaba, al ver eso Spike no pudo seguir conteniéndose, y; completamente desecho, comenzó a llorar y sollozar sin ninguna atadura, recostándose sobre el suelo de costado en posición fetal; abrazándose las rodillas, dejando salir todo su dolor y tristeza, en completa soledad.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **La Tsuba o Guarda, es el guardamano de una katan japonesa. Sirve para proteger la mano de la espada del enemigo, impidiendo de esta manera que se puedan producir daños en las manos.**

 **Muadalina Daisy Pie, es el verdadero nombre completo de Maud, así como Pinkamena Diane Pie es el de Pinkie.**

 **El Stratix 10, es; hasta el día de hoy, el procesador o microship moderno más veloz y el que posee la mayor capacidad de almacenaje de información, capaz de procesar y realizar hasta 10 billones de cálculos por segundo, el chip logra esta potencia bruta con la ayuda de cerca de 30 mil millones de transistores, que es más de tres veces el número de transistores en los principales chips actuales. Desarrollado y creado por Intel en el 2018.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando. Eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos; la próxima.


End file.
